La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Que pasaría si un niño cuya vida estaba destinada a nada mas que al sufrimiento se le diera la oportunidad de salvarse, de ayudar a Nueve criaturas a encontrar el amor y a todo un continente a encontrar la paz. Esta, es su historia, la historia del niño que cayo al lodo, pero que se levanto al cielo, como un Dios. Esta, es la historia de Naruto Ootsutsuki [Godlike/NarutoxHarem]
1. Prologo: Esperanza

**Prologo**

 **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki**

Cada historia cuenta un suceso diferente, algunas historias tratan de sucesos que pasaron cuando la humanidad todavía comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, otras de historias futuristas que tal vez se volverán ciertas o quizás no.

Sin embargo, toda historia tiene un comienzo, y un final, mismo que tarde o temprano debe llegar.

Esta historia, tiene un comienzo muy atrás, tan atrás que nadie recuerda estos sucesos…

En aquello días, en aquellos días distantes…

En aquellas noches, en aquellas noches antiguas…

En aquellos años, en aquellos años distantes…

En aquellos días pasados cuando toda las cosas fueron creadas, en aquel tiempo antiguo donde a todas las cosas se le dio su lugar en los santuarios sagrados de la tierra, cuando el horno fue prendido…

Cuando los cielos fueron separados de la Tierra, cuando la Tierra fue separada de los Cielos…

Cuando la Humanidad fue establecida…

Cuando el pan fue probado por primera vez…

Había una vez un mundo, un mundo lleno de guerras y conflictos, un mundo cuyos habitantes no les importaba quien moría o vivía, no les importaba como pasase ni que edad tenía al que mataban, no les importaba matarse entre ellos hasta extinguirse.

Los Humanos.

Una raza con mucha potencial, el potencial de alcanzar las estrellas y más allá.

Todo eso tirado a la basura por su "actitud"

Lo primero que aprendieron a hacer cuando le dieron la espalda a los dioses, fue construir armas, mismas que fueron aumentando cada vez más su potencia y mortalidad.

Con el pasar de los años, millones de civilizaciones fueron creadas, primero se unieron bajo una sola bandera, un mundo unificado que a pesar de su matanza, era lo más parecido que se podría a una utopía pacifica.

Sin embargo, eso termino, más temprano que tarde.

Los continentes, el mundo mismo se partió.

Cada "trozo" del mundo, eligió su propio nombre, guardar celosamente los tesoros de su tierra y, si se acababan, ir por los de los países más pobres por los suyos.

Eso continuo por unos miles de años, hasta el momento en donde ocurrió.

Una catastrófica guerra que llevo a los humanos al borde de la extinción, destruyendo su tecnología, su historia, sus cimientos, todo simplemente se perdió en el tiempo.

En esos momentos es en los que aparece una raza de seres muy importante, una muy poderosa raza:

Los Ootsutsuki.

Seres de piel blanca, sin poros o pelo corporal, con cabello blanco como la luna, ojos blancos o morados con anillos concéntricos, protuberancias en la cabeza, simulando cuernos.

Una raza extraterrestre que iba y venia de un planeta a otro con el propósito de esparcir por el universo su doctrina, su dios, su todo:

El Shinju.

Un árbol inmenso, descomunal, a veces más grande que un planeta.

Un árbol que recolectaba la putrefacción y la energía negativa del mundo que habitaba para convertirla en una energía que iba mas halla de la comprensión mortal:

El Chakra.

Condensándola todo en un fruto, un simple fruto.

Toda esta historia comenzó por eso; un fruto, nada destacable, podría ser comido por cualquier, pero algo tan pequeño comenzó una larga historia.

y al mismo tiempo lo liberaba para renovar la energía del mismo planeta y así evitar que esta se corrompiera o se malversara por los habitantes de dicho mundo.

Cada mil años este árbol daba luz a ese fruto que alimentaria la energía del mundo una vez mas y así el ciclo se repetiría sin fin y permitiría al mundo que viviera y que se renovara a si mismo.

Había un tabú entre los del Clan Ootsutsuki: Jamás comer el fruto del Shinju.

No solo por ser algo sagrado sino también porque solo a algunos se les permitía comer de el, esto se debe a que el poder que daba el Shinju era tal que podía doblar el espacio y el tiempo a voluntad, convertir a quien lo comiera en prácticamente en un Dios, solo a algunos pocos en el Clan se les concedía este privilegio y a quien no se le concediera pero comiera de este fruto, seria considerado como nada mas que traidores a su Clan.

Sin embargo el ultimo mundo al que fueron los Ootsutsuki estaba plagado por una criatura a la que no le importaba hacer con el mundo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando sacara de ello un beneficio: El Ser Humano

Algunos humanos y Ootsutsuki se enfrentaron, principalmente por la codicia humana y porque los Ootsutsuki creyeron que a los humanos les importaría algo tan "banal" como que La Tierra estuviera bien, es más, cuando los Ootsutsuki les informaron a algunos humanos de lo que hacia el Shinju, estos corrieron la voz y juntos trataron de robar el Fruto de el Shinju para sus propias ambiciones, primero fueron unos pocos, pero luego…

Ocurrió una guerra en la que ningún Ootsutsuki podría sentirse orgulloso de la matanza que hicieron contra los humanos.

Las aguas se tiñeron de rojo, el suelo se lleno de cadáveres, fue tal el nivel de muertes que llevaron a la humanidad al borde de la extinción.

Tras la gran guerra que hubo entre humanos y Ootsutsuki que obligo a los supervivientes a esconderse, los humanos estuvieron volviendo a repoblar en numero el planeta poco a poco sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Esto normalmente seria visto como algo bueno por los Ootsutsuki, de no ser porque tan pronto como sus números crecieron y repoblaron el planeta, sin saber nada del Shinju o los Ootsutsuki, y al no tener un objetivo en común entonces comenzaron las luchas territoriales.

Estas luchas condujeron a cientos de guerras y muertes que se podrían haber evitado y salvado de no ser por la arrogancia humana

Entre este caos y esta mala situación los Ootsutsuki fueron testigos de una mujer que fue afectada por estos acontecimientos y aquella mujer había perdido a su marido por estas guerras y además de ello estaba embarazada

Esta mujer simplemente no quería ver a sus hijos nacer en un mundo de guerra y dolor.

Un mundo plagado por el odio y el sufrimiento sin compasión al que no le importaba que una madre viera morir a sus hijos.

Los Ootsutsuki vieron esto y decidieron darle una oportunidad a la mujer, por lo que sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, ella fue guiada hacia el árbol gracias a los Ootsutsuki y cuando estuvo enfrente del enorme árbol Shinju, lo vio.

Era un fruto con 4 hojas a cada lado, tenia una cascara de color rosado-purpura y adentro estaba el fruto que tenia un color mas purpura, un poco mas grande que una manzana , sin embargo, la mujer podía sentir el poder que venia de aquel fruto.

Entonces la mujer tomo una decisión que iba a afectar a la historia de la humanidad y del Clan de los Ootsutsuki, ella comió el fruto de el Shinju y obtuvo el poder que este árbol escondía tras de si.

Lo que ocurrió fue algo que ningún mortal pudiera prever y que iba a afectar al mundo en un nivel que ninguno se podría imaginar jamás ya que una vez que ella se comió el fruto todo cambio en el mundo y ella gano un increíble poder sin ningún enemigo pudiera oponérsele.

El aspecto físico de Kaguya cambio para adaptarse mejor a su nuevo poder así como su propia genética cambio para convertirse en una Ootsutsuki de sangre pura por ser la única raza, capas de soportar la energía que recorría todo cuerpo: El Chakra.

Ahora su pelo era blanco plateado como la mayoría de Ootsutsuki, sus ojos eran blancos pero en un tono aperlado y su piel pálida como la nieve.

Sin embargo el cambio mas notorio fue la aparición de un tercer ojo en su frente con el que mostraba que su grado de la comprensión del mundo estaba mas allá de lo que nadie jamás habría podido imaginar, algo nuevo incluso entre los Ootsutsuki, que si bien algunos de los que comieron el fruto tenían un ojo extra en alguna parte de su cuerpo el tercer ojo de Kaguya era nuevo incluso para ellos, era un ojo con 6 círculos concéntricos y 3 comas distribuidas en los 3 primeros anillos del ojo.

El obtener esta energía le concedió poderes sobrehumanos que le dieron la facilidad de dominar el mundo sin oposición y eso fue lo que ella hizo: Domino el mundo.

No fue muy difícil gracias a su capacidad de manipular los cinco elementos, las capacidades especiales de manipular el cuerpo y el espíritu, el espacio y el tiempo, las fuerzas fundamentales del universo.

Pero fue gracias a un poder mas allá de la comprensión que ella se hizo con el control de todo: Omnyoton o el Elemento Ying-Yang.

El poder del cuerpo y el alma le dio la capacidad de moldear el mundo prácticamente a su antojo, sin saber que este el poder de este elemento iba muchos mas allá que eso, y con eso ella empezó la conquista del mundo conocido y a imponer la paz a los belicosos y aquellos que querían esclavizar a los demás seres humanos.

Fue una época dorada para el ser humano como alcanzaron la paz y pudieron llegar a un nuevo avance y a una unión nunca antes vista gracias a la Diosa Conejo como se la llamaba mujer.

Kaguya fue a su vez bendecida con dos hijos que adquirieron una parte de el mismo poder que ella poseía así como un aspecto mas parecido al de ella debido a haber estado influenciados al poder puro del fruto. Sin embargo había diferencias entre ambos hermanos como uno de ellos heredo los ojos blancos de su madre llamados **Byakugan** y la capacidad de manipular los huesos del cuerpo como ella mientras que su otro hijo obtuvo en ambos ojos una versión degradada de su tercer ojo al cual llamo Rinnegan aunque ambos tenían la capacidad de manipular los cinco elementos, junto con los elementos Yin y Yang además de combinarlos

Sin embargo, Kaguya con todo ese poder se volvió arrogante, creyéndose la única merecedora de poseer el Chakra así que se revelo contra los Ootsutsuki y se impuso a si misma como la cabeza del Clan, algo que ni sus hijos ni ningún humano sabia, pero que si importarle mucho vivió alegremente con sus hijos.

Sin embargo la alegría no duro para siempre y esta fue condenada a terminar tarde o temprano , con el tiempo grupos de personas que se oponían a la voluntad de Kaguya se levantaron y trataron de quitarle su poder.

Ella al sentirse amenazada borro a los rebeldes como motas de polvo sin embargo la mecha fue encendida y pronto mas y mas facciones rebeldes empezaron a revelarse en su contra con la intención de arrebatarle el poder y esto causo que la paz que ella había creado se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Así que para terminar con los conflictos Kaguya pensó que necesitaba más poder, un poder superior, una fuerza capaz de imponerse a los demás sin ninguna resistencia por lo que ella decidió algo muy estúpido.

Fundirse en uno con el Shinju.

Sin embargo ella no conto con lo que sentía el Shinju ya que tras años de ver a los humanos matándose y a su vez ella robarle su fruto habían dado lugar a que el árbol sagrado sintiera lo mas cercano a la ira y el odio que claramente dominaron a la pobre Kaguya sometiéndola y convirtiéndola en algo diferente, el Juubi, un ser que se volvió contra los humanos con toda la ira de un Apocalipsis y al ver que los humanos podían aportarle la energía que quería para producir nuevamente un fruto del Shinju uso un Genjutsu proyectado por la luna llamado Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Infinito).

Con este Genjutsu el Juubi buscaba encerrar a todos los humanos entre las raíces que tenia en su forma Shinju que le serviría y le proporcionarían esa energía que era tan necesaria para crear el fruto, pero hubo dos únicos guerreros que se le resistieron: Hagoromo y Hamura, los hijos de Kaguya.

El Shinju combinado con Kaguya, es decir el Juubi tenia recuerdos de ellos y los veía como sus hijos y pensó que aceptarían de el de devolverle la energía que obtuvieron, mas sin embargo no fue así y el Juubi viéndolo como una traición fue testigo como ambos lo atacaron y sellaron arrebatándole una vez mas su energía y poder conduciéndolo a volverse una simple estatua demoniaca.

En el proceso de sellado ambos hermanos también se dieron cuenta de que perdieron a su madre viendo como Shinju y ella eran uno solo en ese momento.

Años mas tarde Hagoromo decidió dividir la mitad del poder que tenia del Juubi en 9 partes:

Shukaku el mapache de arena de 1 cola.

Matatabi la gata de fuego azul de 2 colas.

Isobu la tortuga camarón de 3 colas.

Son Goku el toro-mono-pulpo de 4 colas,

Kokou la caballo delfín de 5 colas.

Saiken la babosa de 6 colas.

Choumei el escarabajo rinoceronte de 7 colas.

Gyuki el toro-Pulpo de 8 colas.

Y finalmente, el más poderoso de todos, Kurama el zorro de 9 colas.

Estos nueve seres eran la representación de el poder del Juubi, seres que solo estaban hechos de Chakra y nada mas, sin embargo, Hagoromo no los miraba de esa forma, los miraba como sus hijos, por haber sido el quien les dio la vida.

Y por ello Hagoromo amo y cuido de los 9 Bijuus como nadie pudo imaginarse, sin embargo eso también hizo que sus dos hijos biológicos: Indra y Asura se quejaran con el sabio por ello creyendo que el sabio quería mas a unas "simples criaturas" que a sus propios hijos, claro que nunca se lo dirían en la cara.

Cada vez que se quejaban de ello el sabio les daba una respuesta que los callaba inmediatamente.

—Indra y Asura ambos son mis hijos, pero al igual que yo llegara un momento en el que morirán y nos podremos reunir en el otro mundo… pero Kurama y los demás no podrán, ellos tendrán que estar sin mi por toda la eternidad, sufriendo mucho dolor y muchas que no podre evitar por no estar con ellos, este mundo no los acepta y me duele no poder hacer nada para evitarles todo el dolor que tendrán que padecer por ello

Sin embargo hay algo que ni Hagoromo ni Hamura sabían y que podía cambiar el destino del mundo.

Antes de ser sellado el Shinju dejo una semilla que tardaría mucho mas tiempo en germinar que cualquier otra semilla hecha por el, pero tendría aun mas poder que cualquier otra semilla del Shinju y sin saberlo seria el inicio de alguien que se volvió tan poderoso que la mera mención de su nombre hacia temblar a ejércitos, hacer rogar misericordia a el mas valiente y sus pasos hacían temblar la tierra, esta es la historia de un humano que callo al lodo pero que se levanto al cielo como algo que nadie nunca pudo alcanzar, esta es la historia de el humano que se levanto como un DIOS.

Esta es la historia de Naruto Ootsutsuki.


	2. La decición que cambio al mundo

**Capitulo 2**

 **La Decisión que cambio al mundo**

 **Años más tarde**

Con el tiempo Hagoromo empezó a notar que su muerte estaba muy cerca. Un miedo inconcebible se apodero de el.

No quería morir y dejar su legado atrás, pero sabia que todo ser tiene su tiempo, tiempo que él ya había cumplido con dicho limite o estaba muy cerca de cumplirlo, así que por lo que mando llamar a sus dos hijos a su cámara privada para saber a quien elegir.

Indra y Asura se sentían increíblemente tristes a como no les gustaba la idea de perder a su padre, ellos no querían perder a su única familia ya que la madre de ambos había muerto poco después del parto de Asura.

Sin embargo tenían que aceptar el destino de su padre, el cual los miro detenidamente viendo las diferencias entre ambos ahora y cuando eran jóvenes.

Sin duda han crecido

Fue lo que pensó Hagoromo, pero para ver como habían crecido mentalmente les hizo una pregunta—¿Cómo mantendrán la paz?— pregunto de manera paciente y calmada a sus dos hijos los cuales se miraron entre si, extrañados por la pregunta.

Cada uno de los hermanos se quedo pesando por un momento en la pregunta que su padre les había hecho, no era una pregunta fácil de responder, era básicamente una pregunta que marcaria por siempre sus vidas por lo que cada uno pensó en sus vivencias y en todo lo que habían enfrentado y sufrido para llegar hasta donde estaban y cada uno de ellos dijo una respuesta muy diferente.

Indra le respondió.

—Yo creo que la respuesta para alcanzar la paz esta en el poder, con el poder yo mantendré unida a la gente. La gente le temerá mi poder y por tanto no se atreverán a rebelarse contra mi o en otro caso ellos se sentirán atraídos por mi poder y querrán saber como llegar a tener una parte de el— dijo el que mucho tiempo después seria el primer patriarca de los Uchiha con cierta frialdad e indiferencia viendo todo esto innecesario, su padre debería elegirlo a el y ya.

Por desgracia la respuesta de Indra era algo que Hagoromo temía, su hijo ya sea para bien o para mal había crecido con la creencia de que el poder era la respuesta de todo y no ayudo que el había nacido siendo un genio que podía hacer lo que quisiera desde muy pequeño, sin embargo el no dejo que los malos pensamientos que tenia se hicieran públicos ya que el sabia muy bien el resultado de que haría Indra si pensaba que el estaba en contra de la opinión de su creencia.

Por otro lado Asura respondió.

—Creo que la respuesta es el amor y la comprensión. Con estas dos cosas se crearían Bonos y lazos entre cada persona que practicase el Ninshū y por lo tanto ellos llegarían a entenderse mucho mejor y aceptarse con mas facilidad los unos a los otros— dijo el que mucho después seria el patriarca Senju con su usual tono amigable y suave, demasiado si le preguntaran a Hagoromo y a Indra.

Una vez mas Hagoromo llego a la conclusión de que Asura también se había equivocado, su respuesta era lo contrario a la de Indra.

Ninguna de las respuestas era la correcta y Hagoromo lo sabia, ya que, para que la verdadera paz floreciera entre todo el mundo, tenia que ser necesario dos cosas de gran importancia.

Lazos y control.

Se necesitaba de alguien que sirviera como un guía, que mostrase el camino adecuado y que castigara a aquellos que se salían del camino que había que seguir para alcanzar a la paz pero a su vez el también tenia que ser alguien que creara lazos y uniones con las personas para que no pensaran en el como un tirano sino como alguien que debía hacer de guía y apoyo para la gente, se necesitaba de alguien que supiera perdonar a quien debiera ser perdonado, pero no a alguien que perdonara a cualquiera, esa, era la respuesta correcta.

Ninguno respondió bien, pero entre dos malas respuestas el solo pudo escoger la que menos daño haría en el futuro o al menos eso esperaba.

—Indra, mi hijo mayor, tu has crecido sin la necesidad de ayuda, sin que nadie te diga como hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible y es por esto que no te das cuenta de que el camino del poder solo corrompe y convierte a la gente en seres que creen ser superiores a los demás. Por otro lado tu Asura eres demasiado suave y no te das cuenta de que los humanos son una raza de gente que no solo necesita el amor y el compañerismo sino también la disciplina y el control— después de decir todo eso el Ootsutsuki mayor dio un profundo suspiro viendo las caras desencajadas y confundidas de sus hijos para luego continuar.

—Si los seres humanos no son controlados ellos crecerán con arrogancia con los dones que les hemos entregado y por tanto ellos solo pensaran que están por encima de todos y no les importara las posibles consecuencias— diciendo esto ultimo con cierto pesar recordando a su amada madre pero luego miro a su hijo menor—. Pero tu Asura eres el que mejor ha respondido de los dos por lo que será bajo tu guía que la gente tendrá que ir, pero no descartes a tu hermano como el es muy necesario de aquí en adelante y podría ser lo que implicase ya sea el triunfo o el fracaso de todo esto— dijo Hagoromo con su tono firme pero suave al mismo tiempo, un curioso tono de voz.

Y así salieron ambos hijos del sabio uno enojado por pensar que su padre lo estaba subestimando por su "débil hermano menor" y otro contento ya que sabia que el camino de su hermano no solo le daría dolor a el sino también a los que lo rodeaba.

Mas sin embargo había algo en que ambos hermanos estaban pensando:

Los Bijuu.

Sin su padre protegiéndolos ahora prácticamente tenían vía libre para hacer con ellos lo que quisieran, mientras que uno los quería controlar para obtener su poder, otro los quería controlar porque los consideraba seres demasiado poderosos como para que estuvieran libres por el mundo haciendo lo que quisieran.

Lo que ninguno noto fue la mirada decepcionada de Hagoromo.

El anticipaba los pensamientos de sus hijos y solo podía rezar a los dioses de que sus dos hijos no le hicieran nada malo a sus otros hijos y que si lo hicieran alguien los ayudara.

Hagoromo no lo sabia, pero su deseo se cumpliría, pero seria dentro de unos "pocos" años después.


	3. El Comienzo de la leyenda

**Hola todos, note que el capitulo anterior no tuvo tanta popularidad como los otros, ¿Qué paso?, ¿no guto capitulo? unos me dicen que fui algo malo con Naruto pero, vamos, el desgraciado va a tener a 9 hermosas mujeres y posiblemente a mas, algo de dolor antes de llegar al cielo no esta de mas XD.**

 **Oh otra cosa, Naruto y las Bijuu no se conocerán en un capitulo y al siguiente estarán en una cama haciéndolo, no, principalmente por que e visto que la mayoría de los fics Harem de Naruto cuando este conoce a una chica esta apenas lo ve cae rendida por el, yo no are eso, mas que nada por que soy de los que creen que el amor lleva tiempo, debes conocer a esa persona afondo, sus defectos y virtudes, sus gustos y disgustos, un ejemplo es Naruto y Kurama ellos desde el comienzo no serán amigos primero debe pasar algo de tiempo, un ejemplo seria que Kurama entrena a Naruto y con el tiempo entre la relación de Alumno-Maestro nace un "sentimiento especial" y todas esas cursilerías.**

 **Oh otra cosa:**

 **Al comer el fruto del Shinju Naruto gano muchas habilidades, entre las cuales están un Chakra muchísimo mas pesado que cualquier otro, es decir un Chakra que hace que los ataques se vuelvan mucho mas fuertes además de obtener todos los elementos y sub elementos y también gano la capacidad de usar** **Magia y el Ki**

 **Esto se explica así:**

 **El Chakra es la unión de la energía física y espiritual y el Chakra senjutsu se logra al mezclarlo con la energía natural.**

 **La magia se logra mediante la unión de la energía espiritual y la natural, ojo no pondré la magia de Fairy tail, puede que ponga algunas pero también pondré magias de otros cosas como de Final Fantasy, Castelvania del cual pondré otros elementos y Seiken Densetsu 3 sino lo conocen búsquenlo es un buen juego.**

 **El Ki se obtiene al mezclar la energía física y natural, esta será la ultima que Naruto controle no solo por lo poderosa que es sino también por ser la menos maleable, aunque entre los ataques que le daré a Naruto están:, El Kamehameha, El Kamehameha ×10, El ataque Big Bang, El Big Bang Kamehameha, El Omega Blaster, El Golpe del Dragón(** _ **Ryuken),**_ **El Golpe Explosivo de Dragón(Ryubakuken), entre otros, sin embargo lamento decirles que los dominara hasta Shippuden.**

 **Oh y otra cosa, Naruto también tiene todos los Dojutsu, es decir: Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan(e visto que casi nunca le dan el Byakugan a Naruto) Tenseigan y el RinneSharingan, además de que le dio también el Shikotsumyaku(por cierto posiblemente salvare a Kimimaro) y la transformación en sabio de Juggo, se que el ultimo no tiene nada que ver con los Ootsutsuki pero me leí el fic de** _ **cambiando el destino**_ **, muy bueno por cierto y decidí ponerlo además de que el fruto también hizo que pudiera usar todas las habilidades de los Uzumaki, sin embargo su cuerpo es incapaz de soportar el poder de los Dojutsus el único Dojutsu que controla es el Sharingan base.**

 **Dialogo normal:** Blablablá

 **Pensamientos:** _Blablablá_

 **Ser sobrenatural hablando: Blablablá**

 **Jutsu:** Blablablá: Blablablá( **uno de los Jutsu mas poderosos que hay en Naruto XD)**

 **Pd:** Ya se como poner línea divisora en Word :D

 **Ahora RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS :D** (aunque solo fueron 3 de los cuales 2 es el mismo D':)

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** **:** Si, siento como que fui muy cruel con Naru-chan, con lo segundo pues por eso el capitulo se llama "la historia ninja".

 **Nico48825** **:** A decir verdad aunque siento que me pase con lo que le hice a Naruto siento como que me pudo quedar mejor "descrito" y el sabor del fruto es de Chakra súper potente añejado por miles de años y a fruto ancestral, ósea sabe bien rikholina XD.

 **Bueno con todo eso dicho y aclarado creo que solo me queda decir:**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 _(I realize the screming pain)/(Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)_

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 _(Hearing loud in my brain)/(Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)_

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 _(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar)/(Pero aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 _Estribillo_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 _(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo)/("No me importa olvidarlo")_

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 _(Kanji nakunacchabea ii)/("No me importa si dejo de sentir")_

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin dificultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada. "Demasiado débil todavía"**

 _(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda)/(Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)_

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia (fem Gaara) y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 _(Kizutsuita heika da yo)/(No pasa nada si me lastiman)_

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 _(Mou itami nai kara ne)/(Porque ya no siento el dolor)_

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 _(Mou kami wa nai kara ne)/(Porque el dolor ya se fue)_

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 _(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo)/(Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)_

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente (Estilo SSJ Vegetto), en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 _(Muishitta jiban jishin ga)/(Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)_

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban (Estilo SSJ2 Gohan)**

 _(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta)/(Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)_

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello (Estilo Goku SSJ3)**

 _(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga)/(Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)_

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 _(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni)/(Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)_

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)_

 **Y cuando por fin llega…** ** _no lo hizo a tiempo._**

 _(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda)/(Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)_

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 _(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo)/("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")_

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 _(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de)/(La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)_

 _(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne)/(Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)_

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al** ** _asesino_** **antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 _(Kokoro karada hanareteita)/(El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)_

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 _(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande)/(¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)_

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 _(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda)/(El dolor siempre te protegerá)_

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 _(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa)/(Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)_

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 _(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta)/(Era mía sin lugar a dudas)_

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 _(Subute wa kono toki notame ni)/(Todo fue por este momento)_

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 _(Kitto hajime kara)/(De seguro desde el principio…)_

 _(Wakkatetanda)/(Sabías que…)_

 _(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de)/(Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)_

 _(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu)/(Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 ** _Naruto_**

 ** _La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki_**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El comienzo de la leyenda**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi podía ser muchas pero muchas cosas: amable, bondadoso, alegre, amigable.

Alguien que perdonaba a cualquiera y pecaba de compasivo.

Todo eso y mas se fue al caño al enterarse que fue lo que hicieron los civiles y algunos miembros de Clanes, no solo torturaron de una forma salvaje e inhumana a un pobre niño de 6 años, sino que dicho niño era Naruto Uzumaki, secretamente Namikaze, el Jinchuriki de el Kyuubi no Yoko.

Dicho niño era muy amigo de Hiruzen, tanto así que el viejo mono consideraba a Naruto su nieto adoptivo, Naruto le contaba a Hiruzen de las muchas palizas que había recibido a lo largo de su joven vida, por lo cual Hiruzen puso a un par de ANBU especiales para cuidar a Naruto.

Ni que decir de su expresión cuando vio a esos dos Anbu estaban bebiendo en un bar como si nada y comentando sobre que el demonio por fin se gano lo que merece.

Así que tomando a ambos Anbu y ordenando que los mandaran con Ibiki, fue corriendo hasta donde había oído comentar a los Anbu donde estaba Naruto, lo que vio lo asqueo, aterro y decepciono en gran medida.

—¿¡QUE HAN HECHO MONTON DE IMBECILES!?— grito el Kami no Shinobi mas colérico que nunca viendo como un montón de civiles y ninjas no solo normales sino también de algunos clanes festejaban como si de una fiesta se tratase.

Fiesta que se detuvo con su potente grito y que aterro a todos los presentes, aunque uno de los civiles fue el valiente en preguntar, pobre desgraciado.

—H-Hokage-S-sama, ¿que hace aquí?— tartamudeo un aterrado civil entre la multitud, terror que solo se acrecentó cuando el Sandaime giro su cuello tan rápido a su dirección que casi se le pudo haber roto.

—¿Que hago aquí?, ¿Que hago aquí?— pregunto el Hokage del clan Sarutobi, aunque en el tono se podía sentir una increíble ira latente—. ¿¡QUE HAN HECHO USTEDES AQUÍ!?—Rugió Hiruzen con una implacable ira y sin darle tiempo a nadie de replicar llamo a dos de sus Anbus mas fieles para que arrestaran a todos, Neko e Inu, mientras que los civiles protestaban y replicaban algunos Ninjas trataron de resistirse pero al final Hiruzen se canso de ello así que simplemente uso un Jutsu Katon en el Civil que había hablado anteriormente.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!— todos se voltearon a ver de donde provenía dicho grito tan desgarrador y se les helo la sangre de ver a uno de los civiles siendo incinerado vivo por un Jutsu que vino de su propio Kage, no era de manera rápida sino que era lenta y sumamente doloroso, a la mente de algunos no pudieron evitar recordar como algunos Uchiha usaban un Jutsu similar en un niño de no mas 6 años y como algunos se reían de oírlo gritar de una forma similar.

Hiruzen se planto delante de ellos con la mirada mas fría que ninguno se pudo haber imaginado—No los matare si eso es lo que piensan— Suspiro de alivio por parte de los agresores—. Al contrario, serán torturados de maneras similares a como le hicieron a Naruto Uzumaki solo que ustedes, a diferencia de el, no tienen ningún factor curativo así que es muy probable que queden a si por el resto de su vida y si me entero de que han matado a un inocente niño de 6 años no solo ustedes serán humillados y asesinados enfrente de toda la aldea sino también todas sus familias, de ahora en adelante, esta completamente prohibido atentar contra Naruto Uzumaki— declaro el Sandaime Hokage con una frialdad que le helo la sangre a todos para luego dar la vuelta e irse , ninguno hayo el valor para refutar sus palabras, solo para suplicar misericordia y perdón,

—¡No puede hacernos esto!

—¡Tenga misericordia Hokage-Sama!

—¡Perdónenos Hokage-Sama!

Esas y mas eran las suplicas de todos los civiles y Ninjas simplemente ganándose la ignoración de Hiruzen, mas sin embargo se giro hacia la multitud cuando un Uchiha grito a todo pulmón:

—¡ESE MOCOSO SOLO ERA UN DEMONIO, NO PUEDE HACERNOS ESTO POR DARLE LO QUE SE MERECE A ESE MALDITO MONSTRUO!

Hiruzen se giro hacia donde estaba el Uchiha con una mirada completamente fría que el Uchiha parecía no notar y estaba apunto de simplemente llamar a Enma para golpear como una piñata a ese idiota para que se diera cuenta de el, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Un gigantesco temblor sacudió toda la aldea, fue muy potente sin embargo no duro mas de 3 minutos.

Hiruzen no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor, este temblor posiblemente se debía a que la panda de imbéciles delante de el habían matado a Naruto y el Kyuubi ahora era libre.

Así que hizo un clon de sombra y lo mando a traer un escuadrón Anbu para intentar hacer algo.

—¡Inu, ven conmigo en este instante, Neko, quédate aquí y espera hasta que los refuerzos lleguen para mandar a estos idiotas al I+T!— ordeno el Hokage de avanzada edad con voz firme, mas sin embargo el Anbu peli-plateado le pregunto.

—¿¡Que esta pasando Hokage-Sama!?— pregunto un angustiado y preocupado Inu llegando a una conclusión similar a la de Hiruzen.

—Este montón de idiotas posiblemente han matado a Naruto y sabes muy bien lo que pasaría si el muriera Inu— esas palabras no solo le helaron la sangre tanto a los civiles como a Neko, sino al mas afectado de todo, Kakashi, un buen amigo del pequeño Naruto, ya que Kakashi sabia bien de quien era hijo Naruto y tan solo pensar en Naruto muerto le daba nauseas, quedándose completamente quieto y congelado .

—¿Donde esta?— fue lo que le pregunto Kakashi a los civiles que mas de uno ya se había desmayado, pero los que seguían consientes notaron el tono vacío y sin emociones empleado por el Anbu peli plata el cual no duro mucho—. ¿¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTA!?— pregunto Kakashi ahora echo una furia contra los abusadores, los cuales para su seguridad personal decidieron responder: la zona numero 6 del bosque de la muerte, una zona a la que nadie se atrevía a entrar por la cantidad de depredadores que había.

Así que mirando a Hiruzen el cual asintió, fueron corriendo a gran velocidad hasta haya, poco después el escuadrón Anbu se les unió informándoles que habían mandado a los perpetradores al departamento de I+T.

 **Bosque de la Muerte-Zona 6-Escape Mental de Naruto**

Naruto estaba acostado en medio de un lugar completamente blanco sin absolutamente nada, el rubio estaba inconsciente, sin embargo eso no duro mucho.

—Mmm, Hmm— fue lo que salió de la boca de Naruto antes de despertar y mirar a todos lados, así que al ver el lugar solo se le ocurrió algo—. Muy bien Naruto estas muerto, posiblemente porque los idiotas que te atacaron terminaron el trabajo, ahora ¿como hago para regresar y atormentarlos como un fantasma?— fue la inteligente pregunta de el Uzumaki, aunque considerando que solo tenia 6 años era lógico pensar que el niño siguiera siendo alguien infantil.

Miro que al suelo y vil que había un camino de flechas echo por….¿Hojas? además de que vio que el camino era algo largo así que simplemente se le ocurrió seguirlo y al hacerlo no pudo evitar pensar en algo—Muy bien Naruto has lo mas normal que una persona en tu situación haría, seguir un camino echo de hojas de dudosa procedencia y que no sabes a donde te dirigen, lo mas normal del mundo, muy bien, y ahora estas hablando solo— fue lo que pensó y dijo , aunque no se espero la siguiente respuesta.

— **Si, en verdad eres raro** — oyó una voz joven, de tal vez alguien de 19 años , Naruto se giro hacia atrás pero no vio nada y luego se giro adelante y después en todas direcciones obteniendo el mismo resultado— **. Aquí arriba genio** — Naruto miro arriba y abrió tanto la mandíbula que pudo oír perfectamente como esta trono, sin embargo a eso no le dio importancia, el gigantesco árbol enfrente de el era otra historia.

Era gigante, no había mejor forma de describirlo, tan alto que ni siquiera podía ver el final de este con un tronco grueso y ancho que hacían sentir a Naruto diminuto.

— **Pasa algo, niño** — fue la respuesta del…Árbol con una voz calmada y divertida a la vez.

—¿Acabas de hablar?— pregunto Naruto con una voz igualmente calmada, demasiado calmada.

— **Si, ¿Por qué?** — pregunto nuevamente el gigantesco árbol con un tono que detonaba curiosidad.

—Diablos los de Konoha me golpearon mas fuerte de lo que creí— dijo Naruto un tanto molesto por la extraña alucinación que estaba teniendo actualmente.

— **No soy una estúpida ilusión tonto niño sacrificado** — fue la respuesta del árbol un tanto molesto porque el niño lo considerara una ilusión.

—¡Oye, tu no eres nadie para hablar, queman y cortan miles de los tuyos cada día!— grito Naruto muy pero muy enojado por el insulto del tonto arbolejo delante suyo.

— **¿Ni siquiera te preguntas por que estas aquí?— pregunto el gigantesco árbol algo fastidiado de lo tonto que era este niño, el cual lo pensó un momento y asintió a la pregunta del árbol—. Bien, por lo menos se puede mantener una conversación inteligente contigo—Gruñido enojado por parte de Naruto—. Yo soy el Shinju, mejor conocido como el dios árbol y tu pequeño niño has comido de mi fruto, agradece que no te haga nada, la única persona que ha comido un fruto del Shinju sin permiso en estos momentos no esta muy bien que digamos, además de que lo que has obtenido gracias a comer mi fruto es mas de lo que ella obtuvo de mi progenitor** — dijo calmado el ahora conocido como Shinju en un tono algo rencoroso al recordar a Kaguya.

—Espera, espera, ¿obtuve algo al comerme esa fruta rara que estaba en el suelo?

— **Esa fruta rara no solo te salvo la vida mocoso mal agradecido, sino que también te dio poder mas allá de lo imaginable, no solo arreglando tu destrozado cuerpo sino cambiando tu genética haciendo que obtuvieras todos los elementos y sub elementos, además de ello has obtenido todas las formas del Dojutsu en su versión mas poderosa que cualquier otra: El Sharingan mas poderoso que imagines, además de obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan sin el peligro de quedar ciego y que este tenga no solo las tres habilidades básicas del Mangekyo Sharingan sino también todas las habilidades especiales del Mangekyo en sus versiones mas poderosas, el Rinnegan con todas sus habilidades especiales. El Byakugan sin el punto ciego que tienen los Hyuga y en algún momento de tu vida nacerá en ti el Tenseigan, además de que despertaras el Rinne Sharingan en algún momento de tu vida, también al ser un Uzumaki tu genética volvió a su primer momento evolutivo: los Ootsutsuki y con ello has ganado todas las habilidades y características de los clanes Kaguya, Jyuugo, Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga y Uzumaki, también afectando tu energía espiritual y fisca haciendo que pudieras usar otros tipos de energía, mas sin embargo, tu pequeño cuerpo era incapaz de soportar el gigantesco poder de mi fruto así que use el sello que contiene al Bijuu en tu interior para sellar tus poderes hasta que tu cuerpo pueda soportarlos, el sello se ira abriendo con el paso del tiempo, mas sin embargo e sellado no solo tus habilidades para usar Chakra sino también selle, tu fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, resistencia, reservas de Chakra y también tus Dojutsus los cuales iras desbloqueando con el tiempo** — termino de enumerar y explicar el árbol la lista de poderes del ahora Ootsutsuki que asintió ante cada palabra del dios árbol, con lo cual solo le dio una respuesta:

—No te entendí absolutamente nada— dijo el ex rubio con mucha simpleza, que simplemente hizo al árbol "suspirar" de lo exasperante que podía ser este niño y su estupidez, mientras que parecía encogerse además de que parecía tomar una forma mas humana hasta quedar como un niño de la altura de Naruto aunque completamente echo de madera.

— **Mira, podría pasarme enumerándote y explicándote cada una de tus habilidades y no terminaría jamás, así que será mejor que nos fusionemos y así obtengas todo el conocimiento de tus habilidades, si te diera todo conocimiento que e recolectado a lo largo de las eras posiblemente tuvieras un derrame cerebral** — explico Shinju en su forma "humana".

—Espera, ¿Fusionarnos?

— **Si, ¿algún problema?**

—Acabo de conocerte y ni siquiera se si eres real, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?— Shinju tenia que dárselo, el mocoso era listo cuando quería.

— **Mira niño, esta podría ser tu única oportunidad de salir definitivamente del infierno que llamas vida, además de tu única oportunidad de sobrevivir si aceptas o no, no es mi problema, el único afectado aquí eres tu, además esta técnica esta prohibida por tu raza, incluso entre las partes mas sagradas de tu clan** — Naruto se quedo pensando por un momento lo que tenia que hacer, lo que este Shinju decía era verdad, el único afectado era el pero después se quedo pensando en lo que dijo de prohibido.

—Entonces ¿nosotros vamos a abusar de esta técnica prohibida?

— **Oh. Maliciosamente** — dijo el Shinju con una "sonrisa" maliciosa.

—De perras, ¿que tengo que hacer?— fue la pregunta del Ootsutsuki a lo que el Dios árbol "sonrió" aun mas maliciosamente .

— **Es fácil solo pon tu mano en mi pecho— dijo el Shinju en un tono inocente y amable que Naruto se trago y le hizo caso a dicha orden—. Ok, ahora, más abajo** — dijo Shinju en tono algo burlón que Naruto no noto y bajo su mano a el estomago del Shinju— **. Mas abajo** —Ordeno el Shinju a un Naruto un tanto incomodo que bajo su mano hasta la cintura del Shinju— **. Aun más abajo—** Naruto así lo hizo desviando la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo lo cual genero una sola reacción del Shinju— **. ¡Ja! Si tuviera pene, en este instante serias TAAAAN gay** — se burlo el dios árbol de lo que el ex rubio estaba haciendo.

—¡Hijo de…!— maldijo el Ootsutsuki, pero antes de que pudiera terminar el Shinju grito:

— **¡FUSION!**

Lo que vino después Naruto no se lo espero, una explosión de Chakra morado y lo siguiente que vio fue que Shinju parecía estar siendo absorbido por su mano y el sentía como si toda su cuerpo estuviera siendo afectado por el Shinju y sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar por la gran cantidad de información que estaba absorbiendo.

Y ¡Carajo! Dolía como el infierno.

Fuera del espacio mental de Naruto

Inu y Hiruzen se dividieron en dos grupos cada uno para que abarcaran mas terreno y los Anbu que iban con Inu tomaron la zona sur y este mientras que Hiruzen tomaría la zona Norte y Oeste, ambos grupos tenian la orden de que si vieran al Bijuu informaran a los otros para atacar o en el peor de los casos distraerlo para alejarlo lo mas posible de Konoha .

—Muy bien todos traten de atacar a como puedan al Bijuu, con algo de suerte lo podremos calmar con el Mokuton de Tenzo-san y sacarlo fuera de la aldea, no hay nadie capaz de re-sellar al Bijuu en nadie así que solo podemos esperar que salir del sello lo haya debilitado—

El que tenia el liderazgo en esto era Inu o mejor dicho Kakashi, apunto de entrar a la zona 6 del bosque de la muerte aunque recordó una ultima cosa—. Si alguien encuentra el cadáver de Naruto Uzumaki, infórmenme—Todos asintieron aunque algunos pocos Anbu que eran cercanos a Kakashi pudieron oír el leve tono triste y vacío que Kakashi empleo.

Después de varias horas buscando y teniendo cuidado por si el Bijuu se había escondido para recuperar fuerza, todos estaban por darse por vencidos hasta que un Anbu grito:

—¡Inu-senpai!, ¿ese es Naruto?— Kakashi se giro en la dirección que menciono un Anbu con Mascara de oso, viendo a Naruto, aunque se sorprendió cuando vio que Naruto no parecía estar el estado que debería estar después de semejante paliza es mas, ahora se notaba incluso mas alto y menos delgado, pero lo que si le impresiono fue ver como el cabello de Naruto, el cual era de color rubio y que comenzó a volverse en de color plateado desde la raíz hasta las puntas solo que el tono de cabello de Naruto era un poco mas brillante que el suyo aunque eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

Fue corriendo hasta el cuerpo e inmediatamente puso su oído en el pecho de el infante y pudo oírlo, latidos, muy débiles y lentos, pero por lo menos estaba vivo.

Así que lo puso en su espalda y le ordeno a todos los Anbu que informaran a el Hokage que Naruto seguía vivo mientras el fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudiera al hospital.

* * *

 **Hospital de Konoha**

* * *

Kakashi entro lo mas rápido que pudo al hospital, mientras que Naruto estaba en prefecta condición física, la presión psicológica que tendría que soportar era tan grande que Naruto posiblemente tendría secuelas por esto, incluso podría llegar a odiar a la aldea, pero a Kakashi no le importaba nada de eso.

Le importaba salvar la vida de el hijo de su sensei, nada mas ni nada menos y se quedaría al lado de Naruto porque lo quería, como al hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, así de simple.

—¡Abran paso, necesito un doctor!— exclamaba Kakashi abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas que estaban hasta llegar a el escritorio y viendo a la secretaria que lo miro a el y al niño en sus brazos preguntándole que paso.

—¡Sufrió una recaída psicológica, necesita ayuda inmediata!— dijo Kakashi con gran desesperación y la secretaria asintió mientras lo guio rápidamente hasta una sala que parecía un quirófano, no esperando mas tiempo acostó a Naruto de forma cuidadosa en la camilla y el se sentó al lado de la camilla esperando pacientemente a que el Sandaime llegara después de que se le informara que ya habían encontrado a Naruto.

Después de algunos minutos Hiruzen llego al quirófano y vio a Kakashi con un niño que no conocía y de molesto por ello.

—Kakashi, ¿quien es este niño?, ¡Me informaron que encontraron a Naruto!, ¡no puedes ser tan irresponsable como para…..!— Hiruzen habría seguido replicándole a Kakashi, el cual no había despegado su vista del niño desde que llego pero no se espero con lo que le interrumpió:

—El es Naruto, Hokage-sama— declaro Kakashi con un tono calmado y vacío todavía sin mirar al Kage anciano el cual se quedo completamente callado por varios minutos.

—….¿Que cosa? — cuestiono Hiruzen muy pero muy confundido después de varios minutos de un incomodo silencio.

—Dije que el es Naruto, Hokage-sama— para corroborar lo dicho levanto la bata medica que le habían puesto a Naruto y allí estaba, el sello de 8 trigramas que Minato había echo el día del ataque del Kyuubi, por el cual Minato murió haciéndolo y sellando al Kyuubi en su propio hijo, siendo el único sello capaz de sellar el infinito poder del Kyuubi.

—….Pero, Naruto era rubio y además era mas delgado y bajo, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?— pregunto Hiruzen verdaderamente confundido, no cavia duda que el era Naruto simplemente por el sello, pero la verdadera pregunta era esa:

¿Qué fue lo que le paso?.

—No lo se, cuando lo encontré su cabello ya empezaba a volverse de ese color y además estaban en perfectas condiciones, según me conto Kushina-sama a los Uzumaki se les teñía el pelo de blanco cuando llegaran a sus limites, tal vez esto es debido a que el Kyuubi lo allá ayudado para sobrevivir— teorizo el Anbu peli plateado sobre el cambio de lo que le paso a el "Uzumaki".

—Tal vez….— fue lo que salió de los labios del Sandaime llegando a una conclusión similar, sin embargo un Anbu apareció en una nube de humo alertando a ambos, pero se relajaron al ver la mascara de gato y el cabello morado de la Anbu, era Neko.

—Hokage-sama, el consejo tiene una reunión muy importante, es sobre Naruto Uzumaki, señor— le informo la Anbu peli morada a ambos para luego desaparecer igualmente en una nube de humo.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor seria que te fueras a casa Kakashi, lo único que podemos esperar es que Naruto despierte pronto— dijo Hiruzen en un tono que sonaba mas como una orden que una recomendación así que dándole una ultima mirada a Naruto Kakashi asintió para desparecer en un torbellino de Hojas.

Hiruzen por otro lado se quedo mirando fijamente a Naruto por varios segundos con la misma mirada dura que había tenido desde que se entero de lo que le paso pero lentamente su mirada se fue llenando de culpa y tristeza.

¿Cómo es que había permitido que las cosas llegaran a este punto?

Sabia que golpeaban a Naruto pero pensaba que eran golpes y miradas que no se podían evitar porque ningún Jinchuriki se salvaba de ellas, mas sin embargo esto era demasiado, se acerco a el inconsciente infante y lo vio con la mirada mas triste que nadie hubiera visto antes, acerco su mano hasta la cara de Naruto y aparto un mechón de pelo ahora plateado de la cara del infante

 _Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun, todo esto es culpa mía, tan solo espero que esta experiencia no agá que odies a la aldea, aunque tengas todo el derecho del mundo, aun así, me gustaría que eso no sucediera_

Fue lo que pensó Hiruzen con el mayor de los remordimientos y la mas profunda de las tristezas.

Su deseo quizá sonaba egoísta, desconsiderado, incluso ilógico, pero no quería perder las esperanzas; quería ver a Naruto como un hombre de bien.

Su mano estaba temblando, y su rostro estaba llenándose lentamente de lágrimas; no quería darse por vencido, intentaría todo dentro de su alcance para que Naruto al menos se recuperara.

Y aunque llegara a odiarle por el resto de su vida, su amor no mitigaría.

Así que secándose las lagrimas y darle una ultima mirada al peli plateado desapareció en un torbellino de hojas.

Nadie noto como los dedos de la mano derecha de Naruto se movieron.

* * *

 **Escape mental de Naruto |** **Jaula del sello**

* * *

El Kyuubi no Kitsune o mejor dicho Kurama podía contar con una garra el numero de veces que se a sorprendido a lo largo de su existencia.

Gracias a los sucesos actuales ahora necesitaba usar las dos garras.

Primero, su Jinchuriki de alguna forma encontró un fruto del árbol del que el y sus "hermanos" descendían.

Segundo, el fruto del Shinju le dio a su contenedor mas poder del que creía posible, haciendo que cuando controlara su poder máximo posiblemente se volviera mas poderoso que Kaguya incluso aun mas que el propio Juubi.

Tercero, la energía del fruto le comenzaba a afectar debido a que al estar sellado en el niño obtuvo parte de el poder del fruto, podía sentir su cuerpo cambiar, incluso sintiendo como su poderoso Chakra comenzaba a estabilizarse incluso como comenzaba a encogerse y tomar lo que parecía ser una forma humana.

Esto ultimo le alegraba ya que si tomaba una forma humana seria mucho mas fácil moverse por el mundo sin ser atacado, aunque se preguntaba como seria su forma humana y si podría hacer algo para ayudar a sus "hermanos", aunque no le tomo demasiada importancia por el momento, así que simplemente comenzó a tomar una siesta esperando despertar cuando el proceso terminara, después de todo, el cambio no podía ser tan significativo, ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Fuera del sello | Consejo de Konoha**

* * *

El consejo de Konoha era una gran sala completamente hermética, sin ventanas y con dos grandes puertas además de haber un gran escritorio semicircular junto con las sillas en las que sentaban los respectivos lideres de los diferentes clanes: Uchiha, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Kurama, Inuzuka, Abúrame, entre otros pocos clanes menores, además de varias sillas para los concejales civiles y otras 4 sillas mas, una para el Hokage y las otras 3 para sus consejeros: Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane los 3 amigos de la infancia de Hiruzen.

—Bien, antes de que esta reunión comience tengo algo que decirles— dijo Hiruzen en un tono calmado y sin enojo alguno pero que por dentro era una bomba atómica de relojería, todos los jefes de clanes se miraron entre si, curiosos por saber que tenia que decirles su Hokage ya que a todos se les había informado de que algunos Ninja de su clan habían sido arrestados mientras que los concejales civiles parecían un tanto incomodos y nerviosos sabiendo que muy probablemente que esta vez se pasaron con el demonio y los concejales aunque mantenían rostros neutrales se hacían una idea de lo que su amigo de la infancia quería decirles—. Hace unas horas Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi fue atacado de una manera salvaje, no solo por los civiles de la aldea sino también que varios de los ninjas que formaban parte de los clanes ninja ayudaron a perpetrar esta acción, así que les agradecería que me explicaran detalladamente ¿Que Carajos Hicieron?

—H-Hokage-sama, usted deberá entender, algunos de los nuestros fueron asesinados el día que el Kyuubi ataco, usted entenderá que algunos miembros cuyas familias fueron asesinadas sienten algo de resentimiento por el Jinchuriki y quieren sacar su frustración en el, nada fuera de lo normal— dijo de manera bastante rápida Inoichi Yamanaka muy pero que muy nervioso llegando al punto de estar sudando prácticamente balas.

—Lo que Inoichi-san dice es verdad Hokage-sama, usted entenderá que la posición del niño es muy problemática y que algunos no pueden evitar quitar sus problemas en el simplemente que nadie se espero que le hicieran algo de gravedad al niño— continuo un muy alerta Shikaku Nara con todos los cabellos del cuerpo erizados y tragando profundamente, si su esposa se enterase de esto era un echo que su trasero iba a tener forma de sartén por el resto de su vida.

—Es verdad Hokage-sama, mientras que no le podemos hacer nada al Kyuubi por estar en el sello es lógico pensar que quieran desquitar su frustración en lo mas cercano al Bijuu, es decir su contenedor— finalizo el que parecía ser el más calmado de todo esto Shibi Abúrame el cual parecía calmado y estoico pero interiormente era de los mas asustados.

Poco a poco los demás clanes los comenzaba a apoyar alegando que los ninjas no podían evitar sacar su frustración y odio en alguien y por desgracia ese tuvo que ser Naruto y ya, aunque Fugaku Uchiha solo hizo un "Hmm" y desvió la mirada mientras que Hiashi Hyuga se mantenía estoico como si nada pero internamente se preguntaba que paso ya que el nunca mando a nadie a atacar al Jinchuriki.

Pero Hiruzen pudo ver la verdad detrás de todos esas palabrerías de sacar su frustración y odio, tenían miedo.

Tenían miedo de que si Naruto lograba alcanzar su máximo potencial, ya que si eso pasaba no habría nadie en aldea capaz de detenerlo o decirle que hacer, prueba de ello era Danzo que un día le dijo a Kushina que ella debería doblegarse ante Konoha como el arma que debería ser (el cojeaba, tenia un ojo y un brazo menos por eso)

Si Naruto alcanzaba su máximo potencial y por haber soportado toda la mierda que le lanzaron entonces sus muertes eran mas que seguras, así que querían encerar al niño en una burbuja de miedo para que nunca se atreviera a hacerles algo y mientras que los Uchiha lo hacían no solo por frustración sino también porque ellos fueron los mas afectados en perdidas el día del ataque, los Hyuga fueron enviados por el consejo de ancianos del clan ya que ellos también temían que si el niño alcanzaba todo su potencial era muy posible que retirara el sello del pájaro enjaulado como dicho sello era propiedad Uzumaki pero con ayuda del clan Shimura hicieron que dicho sello se convirtiera en lo era hoy en día, por eso solo mandaron a integrantes de la rama principal que querían mantener a sus "esclavos".

Sin embargo Danzo atrajo la atención de todos con lo siguiente que dijo:

—Hiruzen, si me preguntas lo mejor seria que me dejaras a mi entrenar al Jinchuriki, por la acción de los diferentes clanes y civiles posiblemente desarrolle un gran odio hacia la aldea, pero si me dejas entrenarlo no solo evitamos que el sienta odio hacia la aldea, sino también ganamos una poderosa arma sin emociones— cuando Danzo termino de hablar pudo ver los rostros pensativos de los diferentes clanes que pensaban que esa era una muy buena opción y la cara de aprobación de los civiles que así se mantenían seguros de que el demonio no intentara revelarse contra sus superiores girándose otro poco pudo ver la misma cara en sus compañeros, excepto que cuando vio a Hiruzen este tenia una mirada fría dirigida a su persona y le hizo una pregunta que lo tomo por sorpresa:

—Danzo, respóndeme esto, ¿tu eres el Hokage?— pregunto Hiruzen en su hasta hoy descubierto tono frio y sin emociones.

—No Hiruzen pero tu has de entender…..— no pudo terminar de hablar como Hiruzen lo interrumpió.

—Ya has respondido mi pregunta, no vas a poner a Naruto en tu programa de Anbu y es una orden— fue lo único que dijo Hiruzen en un tono tajante y sin dar lugar a objeciones, pero Danzo tenia un ultimo as bajo la manga.

—¿Qué tal si lo ponemos a votación Hiruzen?

—Yo apoyo la decisión de Danzo-sama— fue lo que oyó Hiruzen venir de uno de los conejales civiles.

—Y yo también lo apoyo— otro concejal.

—Yo también doy mi voto— y otro más

Poco a poco todos los concejales civiles comenzaron a dar su voto a favor, Hiruzen no pudo creer lo que veía cuando poco tiempo después incluso los jefes de clanes dieron su aprobación, exceptuando claro el jefe del clan Uchiha que no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasara con el mocoso y el jefe Hyuga cuya perspectiva de la situación de Naruto era indiferente.

Un sentimiento que Hiruzen nunca sintió comenzaba a nacer en su corazón: Decepción.

—¡No pueden hacer esto, el es solo un niño!— protesto Hiruzen lleno de rabia y cólera por la cobarde decisión del consejo, en vez de aceptar lo que habían echo y pagar por ello decidían condenar aun mas al pobre chico que ya demasiado a sufrido.

—Dicho niño es el contenedor de un Bijuu y no cualquier Bijuu, el Bijuu mas fuerte de todos y el que ataco a Konoha hace 6 años— dijo Homura en su usual tono duro y frio que solo colerizo aun mas a Hiruzen

—Ellos tienen razón y lo sabes Hiruzen, lo que han hecho con el Jinchuriki posiblemente genere su odio hacia la aldea, lo mejor es neutralizar su emociones y evitar que así que sienta odio hacia la aldea— dijo esta vez Koharu sin un ápice de compasión por prácticamente enviar a un niño al infierno pero interiormente no podía evitar emocionarse al imaginarse todo el poder del Jinchuriki en sus manos.

—Ellos tienen la razón, es lo mejor para Konoha Hiruzen, además el Daymio del fuego me a dado su autorización por si se daba esta situación — dijo Danzo mostrando una carta con el sello del Daymio y que Hiruzen tomo rápidamente y que en menos de un segundo ya estaba abierta y allí estaba todo, una autorización por el Daymio para entrenar a Naruto alegando que era por si el Jinchuriki tenia algún tipo de motivo para odiar a la aldea eso seria lo mejor, no le fue muy difícil a Danzo de conseguir como el actual Daymio era un perfecto idiota que no sabia absolutamente nada de como dirigir correctamente un país.

La mano de Hiruzen temblaba de impotencia y tristeza, ¿De verdad no podía hacer nada para salvar a Naruto de tener que soportar aun mas dolor?.

—….Esta reunión esta terminada— dijo Hiruzen para inmediatamente desaparecer en un torbellino de hojas.

Todos salieron de la sala poco después unos contentos de que sus planes se cumplieron, otros aliviados de que saldrían impunes(según ellos) de lo que le hicieron al Jinchūriki y otros que la situación no les importaba,.

Pero sin que lo supieran habían echo todo lo contrario a lo que planearon.

En vez de evitar que alcanzara su máximo potencial lo habían vuelto mas grande.

En vez de hacerle tener miedo lo habían echo enfurecer.

Y en vez de controlarlo el los controlaría a el.

Ese día marco el nacimiento de una leyenda, ese día era el nacimiento de un Dios.

Ese día nació Naruto Ootsutsuki.

* * *

 **Y CORTE**

* * *

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing) / (sombras de la nada)_ **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing) / (sombras de la nada)_

 **Bien este es el capitulo mas largo que e escribido hasta ahora, 12 paginas :v.**

 **Por cierto e querido preguntarles que prefieren: que suba capítulos cortos rápidamente o que suba capítulos largos cada semana.**

 **Además de ello quiero hacer una votación: Dejo o no dejo vivos a los Uchiha, por un lado me siento muy pero que muy tentado a hacer un fem Sasuke que comienza odiando todo y que de repente aparece el Ootsutsuki y se va ablandando poco a poco.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, Chao, los quiero :D**


	4. Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento y Masacre

**Hola mis queridos compradores de droga, eh, que diga, mis querido lectores, jejeje, en este cap es el ultimo capitulo antes de comenzar con el canon, en este cap daré un time skip para no alargar demasiado el cap (aunque algunos les gustaría que fuera mas largo, no es así, golosos XD)**

 **Por cierto me decidí y si matare a Shisui, principalmente porque no veo como le pueda sacar "jugo" al personaje, lo siento pero es lo mejor, además de que muchas cosas cambiarían si no le diera el Mangekyo de Shisui a Danzo, bueno no tantas, pero tendría que hacer muchos cambios con respecto a la serie y no es que no me guste hacer cambios respecto al anime y manga, sino que me parece suuuuper tedioso ponerme a reescribir toda la historia de Naruto.**

 **Respondamos sus zukulenthos REVIEWS oie zhy:**

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Lo digo y lo diré siempre alegra que te gustara.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** **:** Muajajajaja, lo se fui maligno al terminar el capitulo así XD, pero aquí esta la continuación así que tranquis, y para que Naruto y Kurama "interactúen debidamente" como ella mismo lo dijo, se tiene que esperar un poco para "agradecerle" al peli plata, además de que en los años que estuvo encerrada en el le llego a tener algo de cariño y al tener una nueva forma estos sentimientos evolucionaron.

 **Jonathan486** **:** Naruto no perdonara a los que lo atacaron, es mas Naruto muy probablemente se vengue(de manera muy sanguinaria) de los que le hicieron eso, aunque hallo poco probable que Naruto destruya la aldea, ya que hay personas que todavía lo quieren, pero no por eso no se vengara de algunos clanes y civiles.

 **Zafir09** **:** Respondiendo a tus Reviews, no iba aponer un fic donde Naruto esta muerto claro esta, Hice al Shinju así porque si lo vuelvo a poner lo hare ser como el mas grande cabrón que te puedas imaginar XD y Naruto si hará algo parecido a eso, desenmarañara las mentiras de Danzo, las momias y el concejo senil digo civil mientras esta en Raíz y que le ayudaran en algún momento del futuro, al Daymio actual le quedan por lo máximo uno años de vida, en cuanto a lo de Nibi como Kuroka, pues no me e visto el anime de Higschool DxD(no completo al menos) y no sabia que esperar pero me decidí y la voy a poner como Kuroka, gracias o y por cierto ¡DAME TU VOTO! ¡Capítulos largos o cortos! ¿¡Quieres que ponga a Renamon en el Harem!?, Dilo ahora o calla para siempre, LoL soné bíblico, es obvio que Naruto se equivoco, el estuvo inconsciente y no sabia nada de lo que pasaba, es por ser mas lógico Y con respecto a los que le hicieron eso, por el momento algunos fueron ejecutados y otros el resto están en prisión y créeme cuando te digo, están mas seguros allí, Jejejejeje jajajajajajaja.

Pd: No se como se usa el Pm(alguien que me ayude T_T), como dije antes soy muy pero que muy noob en esto de escribir, así que te lo diré directamente: Actualizo cuando puedo, por eso es la votación si quieren que los capítulos sean semanales para darles una fecha fija de cuando voy a subir el capitulo.

 **Persona hablando** —Hola, ¿como estas?—

 **Persona pensando** — _Te pido que me perdones_ —

 **Ser sobrenatural hablando—No eres mas que un insecto—**

 **Ser sobrenatural pensando** _ **—A pesar de todo lo que le paso por mi culpa, ¿aun no me odia?—**_

 **Jutsu o Kekkei Genkai:** _Futon: Rasen-Shuriken(Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral)_

 **Pd: Le aumentare la edad a Itachi, su edad en estos momentos seria como de 12 años, así que solo le aumentare 3 años esto es mas que nada porque lo quiero hacer mayor que por otra cosa.**

 **Pd2: Denme sus votos para elegir si debo hacer los cap largos pero semanales o cortos que tarden poco o si quieren que ponga a Renamon en el Harem del plateado, aunque solo quedaría puestos mas si la pongo, no les cuesta nada dejarme su voto en las reviews TT-TT**

 **(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 _(I realize the screming pain)/(Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)_

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 _(Hearing loud in my brain)/(Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)_

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 _(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar)/(Pero aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 _Estribillo_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 _(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo)/("No me importa olvidarlo")_

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 _(Kanji nakunacchabea ii)/("No me importa si dejo de sentir")_

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin dificultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada. "Demasiado débil todavía"**

 _(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda)/(Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)_

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia (fem Gaara) y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 _(Kizutsuita heika da yo)/(No pasa nada si me lastiman)_

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 _(Mou itami nai kara ne)/(Porque ya no siento el dolor)_

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 _(Mou kami wa nai kara ne)/(Porque el dolor ya se fue)_

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 _(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo)/(Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)_

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente (Estilo SSJ Vegetto), en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 _(Muishitta jiban jishin ga)/(Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)_

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban (Estilo SSJ2 Gohan)**

 _(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta)/(Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)_

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello (Estilo Goku SSJ3)**

 _(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga)/(Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)_

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 _(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni)/(Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)_

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)_

 **Y cuando por fin llega…** _ **no lo hizo a tiempo.**_

 _(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda)/(Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)_

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 _(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo)/("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")_

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 _(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de)/(La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)_

 _(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne)/(Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)_

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al** _ **asesino**_ **antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 _(Kokoro karada hanareteita)/(El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)_

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 _(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande)/(¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)_

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 _(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda)/(El dolor siempre te protegerá)_

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 _(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa)/(Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)_

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 _(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta)/(Era mía sin lugar a dudas)_

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 _(Subute wa kono toki notame ni)/(Todo fue por este momento)_

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 _(Kitto hajime kara)/(De seguro desde el principio…)_

 _(Wakkatetanda)/(Sabías que…)_

 _(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de)/(Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)_

 _(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu)/(Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki**_

 **Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento y Masacre**

Naruto, Torune y Fu habían aparecido en una nube de humo en lo que solo podría ser descrito como una base subterránea, siendo prueba de ello las enormes raíces que colgaban en el techo y que se pegaban a las paredes y ellos estaban parados en una especie de puente que conectaba una puerta con otra pero que a los lados no había ningún tipo de barandal ni nada que evitara caer al enorme abismo que había de fondo y al otro lado del puente se encontraba un hombre con varios vendajes en el cuerpo y que traía un bastón que le "ayudaba" a caminar.

Naruto por su parte se sintió levemente mareado por el repentino movimiento, sorprendiéndose levemente con lo rápido que habían llegado, aunque el mareo y la sorpresa se fue al saber que se trataba de un simple _Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante)_ y luego se pregunto que hacia allí hasta que vio al hombre del bastón y pudo detectar que dicho hombre irradiaba una aura maligna; incluso Kurama había dejado de "jugar" con las replicas de los humanos que mas odiaba que ella había echo. Y Kurama podía sentir la presencia y emociones de Danzo y estas se parecían y mucho a la de Madara Uchiha; menos poderosas pero igual de putrefactas y los mismos sentimientos de ambición y ansia de poder, tal y como era antes, todavía recordaba como lo dejo Kushina cuando trato de obligarla a ser un arma.

El hombre en si no se miraba como una amenaza parecía un hombre frágil, de unos 60 años de edad, caminaba con un bastón. Tenía el cabello de color oscuro y su ojo derecho estaba vendado, tenia piel blanca. Junto con una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la misma que abarca desde sus pies, a apenas por encima de su hombro derecho. La túnica escondía su brazo derecho y le dirigía una mirada sin emociones a Naruto. Aunque internamente no podía evitar sentirse muy emocionado, por fin, después de tantos años, el Jinchuriki estaba en sus manos y nada ni nadie podía evitar que lo convirtiera en su marioneta personal.

Y con el Jinchuriki de su lado, por fin tendría el puesto de Hokage que—según el— se merecía.

Eso era en lo único que Danzo podía pensar, ser Hokage, desde muy joven quiso serlo, pero nunca se le dio la oportunidad, la primera vez fue con Hashirama y Tobirama, ellos dos siempre entrenaban a Hiruzen por que para ellos era no solo un niño con gran potencial, sino que también era el único que parecía digno de merecer el titulo de Hokage no entendiendo porque nunca le enseñaron sus técnicas secretas a el, el verdadero merecedor de el titulo de Hokage en su retorcida mente, aunque fue por que podían sentir las oscuras intensiones de Danzo que jamás le enseñaron ninguna técnica secreta de ellos, después de todo el clan Shimura jamás tuvo buena reputación en el mundo ninja, fue por eso que aunque el fuera solo un joven filtro gran cantidad de información de Konoha para que emboscaran a Hashirama, el cual había peleado contra Madara hace muy poco tiempo y aun no estaba en sus mejores condiciones; aunque tenia que dárselo a su antiguo sensei. Murió peleando hasta el ultimo momento, aunque según sabia murió con cierta alegría, esperando encontrarse con su viejo amigo en el otro mundo y pedirle disculpas.

Luego fue con Tobirama que y su escuadrón en el cual le vendió información de a donde iban a atacar y donde iban a estar, el plan era decir que el se iba a sacrificar pero conociendo a Tobirama el elegiría sacrificarse y darle el puesto de Hokage a el, el que tenia el valor para sacrificarse por sus semejantes, pero no conto con que Hiruzen como el héroe estúpido que era se sacrificara el y Tobirama eligió a Hiruzen y no a el. Pero ahora con el Jinchuriki de su lado el por fin podía reclamar el titulo de Hokage.

Dejo de rememorar el pasado cuando vio a sus dos Anbu mas confiables con el niño peli plateado y era verdad lo que decían sus Anbus, el cabello del Jinchuriki había cambiado de color después de la masacre que le dieron, ahora se concentro en el presente, tenia que lograr ganarse la confianza del niño para que aceptara su entrenamiento, la ultima vez que había forzado a un Uzumaki a hacer algo, el no termino muy bien que digamos.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico se le adelanto. —¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué hago en este lugar? —No sabía quién era este hombre y qué quería, pero emanaba una aura no muy amigable además de que Kurama le advirtió que no se confiara por lo que decidió esperar a que respondiera.

Danzo, quien aún mantenía sus expresiones faciales en blanco, respondió calmadamente— Mi nombre es Danzo Shimura, Naruto- kun, y estas aquí porque he visto que eres alguien muy prometedor. Puedo ver en tus ojos que deseas poder, y yo puedo darte eso. Con mi entrenamiento serás una de las personas más fuerte de la aldea… _y mi arma personal_ —agregó mentalmente esto último con cierta risa malévola; no quería asustarlo y arruinar todo.

Naruto lo miró por unos segundos y replicó—Bueno, parece que me conoces a mi, al 'pequeño demonio'. Pero, ¿qué ganas tú al entrenarme? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? Nadie, absolutamente nadie ofrecería algo sin esperar nada a cambio—Pregunto Naruto con cierta suspicacia, no creyendo realmente en lo que este hombre le decía.

Danzo la verdad estaba sorprendido; este niño era muy inteligente para su edad, cuando la aldea se encargo prácticamente de que fuera un idiota que no supiera nada y por ello se encargaría personalmente de que fuera uno de sus mejores agentes. Por lo tanto, respondió—. Por favor, no me compares con esos tontos, Naruto-kun. Yo siempre estuve consiente de tu potencial. Pero lastimosamente, nuestro querido Sandaime Hokage nunca permitió que me acercara a ti. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos de hace unas horas me dieron la posibilidad de este encuentro. Naruto-kun, yo puedo entrenarte y hacer de ti uno de los Shinobis más fuertes que esta aldea haya producido, ¿y lo que yo quiero? Pues es simple, que seas fuerte y protejas a esta aldea con todas tus fuerzas —concluyó Danzo, tendiendo su mano a Naruto.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba pensando en esto— _¡Ja! ¿Proteger esta aldea?, si, como no, no me hagas reír_ —Naruto estaba apunto de decirle que NO en toda su vendada cara hasta que oyó a Kurama.

— **Naruto-kun, espera, no lo hagas,** **es una buena oportunidad. Tan solo dile que estos de acuerdo; él no necesita saber nada más de ti. Recibirás su entrenamiento y cuando estés listo, podrás salir de este lugar, además de que aprenderás a controlar mas rápido tu poder—** Fue el sabio consejo que le dio Kurama, el Ootsutsuki se quedo pensando en ello por un momento y al final decidió que quizá era lo mejor, no cualquiera ofrecía entrenarte, además de que era un lugar donde podría ganar experiencia y aprender a dominar sus habilidades mas rápido.

Con una gran sonrisa Naruto estrechó su mano con la de Danzo, a la espera de su entrenamiento. Posteriormente, siguió a Danzo por la puerta a la derecha mientras que Torune y Fu desaparecieron en una explosión de humo, y mientras pasaba por lo pasillos del lugar, no dándoles mucha importancia ya que le importaba muy poco como sería dicho lugar. Siempre y cuando le diera comida y entrenamiento, entonces no se quejaría en lo absoluto.

Danzo por su parte estaba muy feliz y tenía sus propios pensamientos—.¡ _Sí! Solo espera unos años, Hiruzen. El puesto Hokage muy pronto será mío_ —finalizó sonriendo con total y absoluta malicia.

Danzo tenía sus propios planes y esperaba ver sus frutos cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea sucedía un suceso que cambiaria la historia.

— _ **Distrito Uchiha—**_

— _ **Casa del jefe de Clan—**_

Fugaku Uchiha no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, bueno no es como si normalmente estuviera muy contento, sin embargo en esta ocasión estaba en el máximo limite de enojo posible.

Todo su plan de convertir al pequeño Jinchuriki no solo en su maniquí para sacar el odio y la frustración que tenia todo el clan, sino también de hacer que se pusiera en contra de Konoha y así debilitarlos para cuando hicieran el golpe de estado no se iba a poder emplear y ahora estaban siendo vistos con muy malos ojos ya que el clan Uchiha era de los que mas habian perpetrado con el niño.

Como sino fuera suficiente el sabia que no podía contar con Itachi ya que Itachi pensaba que el honor y deber era mas importante que el poder además de que era muy amigo del _mocoso demonio_. De hecho Fugaku había tenido últimamente muchas discusiones con Itachi acerca de su posición como ANBU y exigiendo que le de los informes de todo lo que pasaba en las fuerzas de asalto especiales de Konoha. Y Itachi solo le respondía que no podía porque según el Hokage no tenian permitido informar acerca de lo que implicaba a las fuerzas especiales de Konoha a nadie. Y este era el motivo por el que su hijo no formaba parte del plan de ataque para tomar la aldea como el sabia que el niño se pondría antes de lado de Hiruzen que el suyo. Que Itachi fuera uno de los prodigios mas grandes de la historia del clan y que si alcanzaba todo su potencial era muy posible que alcanzara al legendario Madara Uchiha.

Por eso le había ordenado a Shisui que vigilara a Itachi para que garantice que Itachi no se convertía en un posible problema que podría costarles mas tarde la conquista de Konoha. Aunque esto ultimo Shisui no lo sabia ya que Shisui no solo era muy adepto a ser pacifista sino que también era muy buen amigo de Itachi desde su infancia y del pequeño Jinchuriki.

Cuando entro a su habitación vio que no había nadie y que estaba con las luces apagadas. Así que asiendo medio sello de mano activo los sellos lumínicos para encender las luces. Apenas prendió las luces vio a su hijo Itachi sentado en uno de los sillones del cuarto con la mirada mas fría que alguien como Itachi pudiera dar, Itachi estaba sentado con un pie sobre su rodilla y con un vaso de sake en su mano, cualquier padre se pondría a regañarlo ya que Itachi solo tenia 15 años de edad y no podía estar bebiendo desde tan joven aunque Fugaku no era un padre normal tampoco.

—Dime padre ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?—Fue la pregunta de Itachi en un tono vacío de toda emoción viendo fijamente su reflejo y su cara también carente de toda emoción en el vaso lleno de sake.

—¿A que te refieres Itachi?, además, ¿que haces tu aquí?—Pregunto esta vez Fugaku muy desconfiado de su propio hijo, pensando que quizás Shisui le había dicho sobre sus planes, no alejándose mucho de la verdad.

—…Bueno, he tenido un día muy agitado, ya sabes, desde que me entere que Naruto fue atacado—Apenas dijo esas palabras no se sorprendió de ver como su "padre" se ponía incomodo—Eh estado investigando muchas cosas, entre ellas, que tu mandaste a varios miembros de la rama principal a torturar y matar a un pequeño niño de 6 años, no me tiene muy contento—Esto ultimo lo dijo frunciendo levemente el sello, bastante asqueado de que su propio padre hiciera algo como eso, si no fuera porque Shisui se lo dijo todo es posible que nunca se hubiera enterado de los planes de su padre.

El cual había pasado de verse incomodo a verse molesto.

—¿Y?, ese mocoso no es mas que el responsable de todo lo que le a estado pasando al clan, el no es mas que una simple esclavo, el mocoso tiene dentro suyo a una bestia que nuestro antepasado descubrió, imagina todo el poder que conseguiríamos y que tan alto se alzaría el clan Uchiha si controlábamos a ese mocoso, pero el muy maldito jamás nos obedeció, a pesar de que nosotros somos sus superiores, nunca se doblegaba a nosotros como deberia ser—Y así hubiera seguido despotricando tonterías sobre que el Jinchuriki deberia obedecerlos, si no fuera por que Itachi se canso de oírlo hablar.

Fugaku se callo cuando vio como su hijo tiraba el sake al suelo y se paraba en un parpadeo, mientras eso pasaba, vio como lentamente lo que parecían ser huesos hechos de un Chakra rojizo empezaban a rodear a Itachi, al principio era solo una caja torácica que lo rodeaban por completo hasta que vio como comenzaba a crecer lo que parecía ser un brazo. Antes de que Fugaku pudiera correr el brazo del Susano'o de Itachi ya lo había atrapado.

—¡Itachi! ¿¡que significa esto!?—Fue la pregunta desesperada de Fugaku que mas que enojado estaba asustado, sabia que era esta técnica y sus temores solo se corroboraron cuando vio los ojos de su primogénito.

Eran rojos como el de cualquier Sharingan pero este tenia todas las venas alrededor dentro del ojo completamente rojas y resaltadas con sangre goteando de sus ojos y que el diseño de tres comas usual del Sharingan ahora estaba cambiado; siendo ahora una Shuriken de tres puntas curvas, mientras que Itachi mantenía su mirada fría y estoica, casi como si no lo estuviera viendo a el.

Itachi por su lado recordaba el día anterior cuando visito a Naruto en el hospital poco después de que Hiruzen se fuera.

— _ **Flashback—**_

— _ **Hospital de Konoha—**_

Itachi estaba enfrente de la camilla de Naruto, había aparecido poco después de que Hiruzen y Kakashi se fueron y al ver a Naruto en la camilla y recordar lo que decía en el informe que habían dado en menos de 30 minutos los interrogados por Ibiki sobre lo que le hicieron a Naruto; a su pequeño hermanito secreto, no podía evitar culparse de todo, se supone que el deberia cuidarlo como su hermano mayor, si bien no podía culparse completamente, eso no significaba que su remordimiento menguaba, ¿Cómo es que confío plenamente en que dos Anbus que ni siquiera sabia quienes eran cuidaran y velaran por la seguridad de Naruto?, tal vez era por que eran dos de los Anbus mas confiables del Hokage, pero aun así ellos odiaban a Naruto como lo hacían todos en la aldea.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos llenaron su mente, pero un momento sentimental en su vida se apodero de su mente. Itachi lo miro a la cara aunque el sabia que el no lo escucharía dejo que las palabras salieran.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te cuidaba Naruto-kun?, creo que si lo haces por que yo no lo e olvidado, al principio te cuidaba por que el Hokage me lo pidió, mas sin embargo también lo hacia por que mi madre y la tuya eran grandes amigas, pero poco a poco te fui queriendo como a un hermano; no solo fuiste la persona me mostraste lo hermosa que es la vida sin importar sus peligros, siempre sin importar que te levantabas con una sonrisa—Mas recuerdos llegaban a su mente; de como el cuidaba a un pequeño niño de 5 años diciéndole que tuviera mas cuidado al caminar, de como estuvo cuando cumplió los 3 años en su fiesta de cumpleaños junto con Hiruzen, Inu y otras pocas personas que no odiaban a Naruto.

— _(suspiro)_ Me iré de la aldea por mucho tiempo Naruto, no se si voy a volver o si voy a estar vivo cuando nos volvamos a ver—Apretó con fuerza los dientes, realmente no queriendo irse y abandonar a su "Ototo" pero habiendo escuchado el rumor de una organización que tenian como objetivo los Jinchuriki, sabia que era lo mejor para que Naruto estuviera seguro, además confiaba en que Hiruzen y Inu podían evitar que sufriera mas dolor—Solo te pido, no; te ruego que recuerdes, que siempre voy a estar para ti…aunque me odies, incluso si únicamente estoy como un obstáculo que debes superar—Cuando finalizo Itachi sintió algo parecido a agua fría cayéndole por las mejillas y llevándose las manos a la cara lo vio; estaba llorando, tal vez de tristeza por que posiblemente no volvería a ver a Naruto, tal vez de rabia por no haber podido evitar que nada de esto pasara, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, había quedado con Shisui de hablar sobre un asunto con su padre que tenia que ver con Naruto, así que secándose las lagrimas vio a Naruto y antes de irse golpeo la frente del inconsciente peli plateado y un destello de Chakra rojo se genero en la frente de el infante, dicho destello se fue tan rápido como llego.

—Tómalo, como un regalo de despedida…Ototo—Fue lo único que dijo Itachi antes de desparecer en una explosión de humo.

— _ **Presente—**_

—Sabes "padre", me e dado cuenta de algo, en este clan, excepto la rama secundaria, toda le gente de este clan es igual, se concentran en trivialidades y pierden la noción de lo importante. Es imposible que avancemos si estamos estancados en la niebla de la arrogancia y el orgullo, ¿Cómo evolucionar si solo conocemos lo establecido?... —Fue la fría pregunta de Itachi que su padre no contesto, quizá por que el Susano'o lo apretaba mas y mas, aunque Itachi no se esperaba tampoco una respuesta—Por fin eh encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta, Padre; limpiando la basura de este clan, empezando, contigo—Un apretón mas del Susano'o y Fugaku exploto en una lluvia de sangre; Itachi no se encontraba afectado en lo mas mínimo, su padre siempre lo había obligado a entrenar prácticamente desde que podía caminar, de sus dos padres su madre siempre fue la mas compresiva, siendo que ella de echo había sido quien le dio la información a Shisui sobre el golpe de estado.

Sin embargo se impresiono cuando vio como la sangre de su padre había desaparecido como si nada y sintió como un Chakra se acercaba rápidamente a el y trataba de apuñalarlo por la espalda así que solamente se inclino a la derecha y dejo que la espada se clavara en el marco de la puerta y allí estaba; su padre completamente ileso, aunque noto que uno de sus ojos era de color blanco, no le dio importancia ni lo pensó dos veces y le dio una poderosa patada a su padre que terminó golpeando una mesa.

Itachi se preguntaba como es que estaba vivo, mas sin embargo recordó que apenas obtuvo el Mangekyo fue a leer lo que este podía hacer entre los pergaminos Uchiha

— **Flashback** —

— **Biblioteca Uchiha** —

Itachi estaba en medio de la biblioteca Uchiha viendo los múltiples libros que había, varios de ellos solamente tenian técnicas del clan y cosas sobre el Sharingan, nada que el no supiera. Mas sin embargo esta vez se dirigía a un lugar muy especial.

Camino por los oscuros pasillos hasta que llego a una pared la cual daba a una habitación que había estado antiguamente en los terrenos de los Uchiha en la época de la guerra de clanes y que habían logrado mover hasta los terrenos en los que iban a construir Konoha, dicha pared tenia un extraño grabado de una especie de remolino ( como el Mangekyo Sharingan de Indra en el Manga).

Itachi sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer, según su padre le había contado, cuando sus ojos llegaran al siguiente nivel, tenia que abrir esta puerta con ellos; la primera vez no entendió a que se refería; ahora lo entendía y muy bien.

Así que activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y aunque estaba por intentar usar esas extrañas flamas negras que vio usar a Shisui en un combate; la puerta pareció reaccionar a sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió mostrando una pequeña biblioteca mas pequeña, Itachi entro en ella y vio varios pergaminos que a pesar de su antigüedad no parecían muy gastados, agarro uno y lo abrió, leyendo el titulo:

 **Historia del Sabio de los Seis Caminos**

El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, padre de los shinobis. Fue el primer humano capaz de manipular el Chakra, fue el salvador de la humanidad cuando tuvo que enfrentarse contra un abrumador enemigo. No mucho se sabe de él, pero sabemos que existió, vivió y murió como cualquier otro humano de hoy en día. Creo que deberíamos empezar a explicar por qué se convirtió en leyenda.

Hubo un tiempo en el que la humanidad parecía vivir en armonía sin ninguna guerra u odio. Pero ese tiempo fue breve ya que un día un enorme monstruo apareció de la nada, el Jubbi no Kami como fue llamado más tarde. Esta criatura creaba tsunamis, aplastaba montañas y dividía continentes solo con sus pasos. Si existía un dios en este mundo, ese es el poderos Jubbi, el cual se decía que era capaz de destruir toda la tierra, pero no lo hizo porque necesitaba alimentarse de los humanos.

De echo se cree que el aspecto del mundo actual es un resultado directo de las acciones de esta criatura. Nada podía hacerle frente a su poder, la raza humana intentó pelear con ella, pero fueron derrotados humillantemente. Cuando toda la esperanza parecía estar perdida y todos habían aceptado su condenación, una nueva esperanza emergió. Un hombre apareció y enfrentó al gran Jubbi por su cuenta. El combate fue brutal y destructivo, pero al final un solo hombre fue capaz de vencerlo y atraparlo dentro de sí mismo.

El hombre era el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Durante el resto de su vida viajó por el mundo, esparciendo la doctrina del "Ninshu" o Ninjutsu como es conocida hoy en día. Cuando su momento llegó, sabía que una vez que muriera la terrible bestia sería liberada sobre el mundo de nuevo y en ese momento no habría nadie para salvarnos de la criatura.

El Sabio hizo una decisión que cambiaría el destino del mundo para siempre. Dividió el Chakra de la criatura en nueve entidades separadas que el mismo creó. Usando la energía yin creó los cuerpos de lo que hoy llamamos Bijuu y agregando energía yang, el Sabio les dio vida, convirtiéndolos en seres vivientes. Una vez que el Chakra de la criatura fuera dividido en los nueve, creó la luna para atrapar el cuerpo de la criatura dentro de ella, encerrándolo por toda la eternidad.

Y así el gran monstruo fue derrotado por el Sabio y este murió. Este es el inicio de la historia demás grande héroe.

La historia del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, la historia del primer mortal que alcanzó los poderes de un Dios.

"Vaya, quien diría que la criatura que alberga en Naruto tuviera tal historia, en vez de un demonio técnicamente son los sub productos de dos dioses...pero me pregunto ¿qué es eso de energías yin y yang?" pensó Itachi poniendo el rollo de vuelta en su sitio y siguiendo su búsqueda. Itachi continuó viendo más hasta que encontró otro pergamino polvoriento que al parecer era el mas viejo y no era muy leído.

Intentó abrirlo, pero el rollo no se inmutó. Luego su Mangekyo vio un pequeño sello aplicado en él.

— _Fuuin; Kai_ —Pensó Itachi y el sello brilló antes de desaparecer.

 **El Sharingan**

El Sharingan, uno de los tres grandes Dojutsus conocidos por la humanidad. La característica de los miembros del Clan Uchiha. Se dice que el predecesor del Sharingan es el Rinnegan ya que la leyenda relata que los Uchiha son descendientes del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Los ojos son rojo sangre con uno a tres tomoes negros. Dependiendo de qué tan maduro sea el ojo, alrededor de la pupila. El Sharingan posee muchos poderes: la habilidad de copiar cualquier tipo de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. La habilidad de ver Chakra, la habilidad de predecir los movimientos del enemigo y la habilidad de someter al enemigo en un genjutsu con solo un vistazo.

Sin embargo, algunos dicen que hay otro nivel en él. Algunos hablan sobre el legendario Mangekyou Sharingan. No mucho se sabe sobre este nivel o como alcanzarlo. Solo dos miembros lo han alcanzado: Uchiha Madara y su hermano menor, Uchiha Izuna. Con estos ojos, Madara fue capaz de combatir contra Senju Hashirama, líder del Clan Senju y poseedor del _Mokuton_. Ambos guerreros se hicieron frente y enfrentaron al otro en igualdad de condiciones.

Itachi continuó viendo a través del rollo que mostraba cómo usar el Sharingan y algunas técnicas de bajo nivel y como usar las tres técnicas del Mangekyo: _Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu_ y la unión de estos dos; _el Susano'o_. Finalmente alcanzó el final del rollo y encontró un último Jutsu con varias advertencias.

Izanagi: Kinjutsu Rango S.

Izanagi es el máximo genjutsu del Clan Uchiha. Cuando es usado el usuario remueve los límites entre la realidad y la ilusión dentro de su espacio personal. Hasta cierto punto le permite al usuario controlar su propio estado de existencia, pero solo durante el más breve de los instantes.

Mientras que el usuario permanece físicamente real en el combate, con esta técnica es capaz de convertir cualquier ocurrencia, incluso heridas o la misma muerte, en meras ilusiones. Cuando el usuario recibe una herida fatal, el o ella automáticamente desaparece como si fueran una ilusión y luego regresan a la realidad, físicamente ilesos.

Esta técnica está basada en la "Creación de Todas las Cosas" de nuestro ancestro, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. El proceso involucra la administración de energía yin, la energía espiritual que crea y da forma a materia desde la nada. Por otro lado se aplica vitalidad, la energía física que forma la base de la energía yang, el sabio podía dar vida a la forma antes hecha con el yin

Así, una técnica con el poder de convertir la imaginación en realidad nació, conocida como Izanagi. Mientras que es mucho más débil que la Creación de Todas las Cosas, puede ser usada por aquellos de sangre Uchiha con su Sharingan. Sin embargo, esta técnica viene con un gran costo. A cambio del breve control de la realidad que les otorga, el Sharingan que usó el Izanagi queda ciego. Por esta razón nuestro clan lo ha marcado como un Kinjutsu.

Itachi leyó esto y sus ojos se ensancharon. Ya sabía que sus ojos eran poderosos, pero ser capaz crear desde la nada y darle vida...

—El Sabio de verdad era algo completamente diferente. Ser capaz de dar vida está reservado para los dioses...no los mortales—pensó Naruto para sí, preguntándose si podría llegar a hacer eso con su Mangekyou, aunque supuso que no ya que estos nunca llegarían al nivel que estaban los ojos del Sabio.

Cerro el pergamino pero antes copio los que explicaban como usar las técnicas mas poderosas del Mangekyo

— **Presente** —

—Izanagi—Murmuro Itachi y los ojos de Fugaku se agrandaron con incredulidad.

—Me subestimas mas de lo que creí, Padre — dijo Itachi a Fugaku y corrió hacia adelante, atacando a su padre de frente con rápidos y brutales golpes. El cual tenía mil pensamientos en la cabeza sobre cómo Itachi podía conocer sobre la técnica secreta y sobre como es que había podido usar el Susano'o, aunque supuso que seria porque había a la biblioteca del clan, atemorizándolo mas por todo el poder que Itachi tenia en sus manos.

Dejo de pensar en eso y tomó un kunai y bloqueó la Ninjato de su hijo, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio debido a la fuerza del golpe. Itachi tomó la oportunidad y le dio una patada en el pecho, enviando a Fugaku a volar por el aire y chocar contra el techo y luego contra el suelo. El Uchiha mayor giró antes de que su hijo encajara su espada en donde el antes estaba y que desapareció en un Shunshin.

Vio hacia atrás para encontrarse con Itachi quien tenia otra vez el Susano'o cubriéndolo pero esta vez había lo que parecía ser una botella de Sake con lo que parecia una espada saliendo de la punta y que era sujetada por la esquelética mano del Susano'o sin poder reaccionar cuando le dio un golpe letal, metiendo la espada del Susano'o en su pecho.

Los ojos de Fugaku se agrandaron mientras volvía a morir. —¿C-Cómo? — su voz llena de incredulidad y diciéndolo con su ultimo aliento.

—Siempre fuiste demasiado predecible— contestó su hijo con cierta burla, viendo como su padre caí al piso, muerto, esta vez de manera definitiva.

Apenas vio como el cuerpo de su padre caí al suelo desactivo su Susano'o, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo algo cálido cayéndole por los ojos; seguramente su sangre. La advertencia que había en el pergamino era real, si no tenias el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno usar el Susano'o era increíblemente doloroso.

Se recompuso rápidamente, tenia que prepararse, una masacre nueva comenzaba, pero esta vez seria contra los perpetradores de la antigua.

* * *

 **YYYY CORTE.**

* * *

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing)_ _/ (sombras de la nada)_

 **Bueno, este capitulo lo sentí particularmente largo, principalmente este cap se trato de Naruto entrando en raíz y de como Itachi su "hermano mayor" reacciono ante ello.**

 **La votación sigue en pie queridos lectores, capítulos largos o cortos, esa es la cuestión.**

 **Otra cosa, muy probablemente se cierre la votación de si Renamon este en el Harem el 14 de septiembre, si ustedes no eligen tendré que hacerlo yo de la manera que los humanos han hecho desde sus inicios.**

 **Tirando una moneda para elegir si la pongo o no :v.**

 **Vámonos con los curiosidades que casi nadie sabe de un personaje; el elegido para esta semana es(redoble de tambores por favor): Uchiha Itachi, COMENZEMOS:**

 **Itachi es tan popular entre los personajes de Naruto, que siempre se encuentra en los primeros lugares en las encuestas "top ten" de los personajes del anime, casi siempre junto a los personajes principales.**

 **La diferencia del Itachi canon y el Itachi de mi fic es que el de mi fic es 3 años mayor, además de la masacre se perpetro 2 años antes, es decir que Itachi mato a todo el clan con solo a 13 años.**

 **La comida favorita de Itachi son las Bolas de Arroz; y la menos favorita es el Bistec.**

 **Itachi a completado 340 misiones oficiales en total: 53 de rango D, 152 de rango C, 134 de rango B, 0 de rang de rango S.**

 **Itachi se convirtió en el líder del Escuadrón ANBU de Konoha a la edad de 13 años.**

 **Sobrevivió a la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi a la edad de 4 años, participando con su Clan.**

 **Cuando Itachi asesinó a su Clan con la ayuda de Tobi, abandonó Konoha llorando.**

 **Itachi fue tan poderoso que algunos de sus compañeros de Akatsuki le temían; siendo capaz de enfrentarse a Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi y Kakashi Hatake con una sola mano y salir victorioso. Era tan habilidoso que podía crear Genjutsus con un solo dedo y, según dicen, es el único capaz de controlar a la gente a distancia, aunque no a muchas personas a la vez. Tobi comentó tras la muerte de Itachi que no le hubiera gustado pelear con un Itachi al 100% de su poder; además Kabuto Yakushi era consciente de la habilidad de Itachi así que le pidió a Sasuke aliarse con él, que posee el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, para derrotarlo sin muchos problemas.**

 **Si bien se cree que la enfermedad que tenía Itachi era tuberculosis, sería imposible ya que al ser una enfermedad infecto contagiosa, quienes estuvieron cerca de él se habrían infectado, y no es el caso. Por otro lado, es muy difícil que sobreviva tantos años con tuberculosis por muchos tratamientos a los que se sometiera. Y dado que sobrevivió tanto tiempo, es probable que tuviese alguna enfermedad crónica cardíaca, respiratoria o hematológica.**

 **En la carta** _ **Kamui**_ **de la colección de cartas Invasión, aparece que Itachi puede usar dicho Jutsu.**

 **Bueno con todo eso dicho se despide de ustedes, Omega.**

 **Pd: he notado que cuando subo los capítulos estos no aparecen con todos los caracteres que le pongo, como la raya divisora o para resaltar un Jutsu, ¿Alguien puede ayudarme con eso?**


	5. Capitulo 4: La Academia Ninja

**Este capitulo mas que nada es poco dialogo y muuuucha explicación de lo que a pasado en los varios años en los que Naruto estuvo en Raíz**

 **Pd: Aquí escribiré mi primer lemon así que sean gentiles quieren(Ok eso sonó un poco sexual O.o), este es el capitulo mas jodidamente largo que he escrito.**

— **.Capitulo 7: La academia ninja.—**

 **Persona hablando** —Hola, ¿como estas?—

 **Persona pensando** — _Te pido que me perdones_ —

 **Ser sobrenatural hablando—No eres mas que un insecto—**

 **Ser sobrenatural pensando** _ **—A pesar de todo lo que le paso por mi culpa, ¿aun no me odia?—**_

Era de noche en la Aldea Escondida de la hoja, había luna llena y muchas personas dormían y otras todavía transitaban las calles y en un pequeño departamento de esta aldea estaba un joven diño cuya edad no rebasaría los trece o quince años de edad, y la gran luna llena en todo su gran resplandor iluminaba a completamente la aldea, era una noche perfecta, no había nubes que taparan la luna y las estrellas, la mayoría en la aldea dormida profundamente, el no era uno de ellos ya que seguía completamente despierto mientras que la luna iluminaba su rostro y su piel pálida, pero sin exagerar, así como sus ojos azules y hacia brillar su largo y ahora lacio cabello plateado, parecía como si el cuerpo celeste quería penetrar por aquella ventana de la vida y entrar en aquellos ojos azules, que a pesar de su corta edad, habían visto de primera mano lo cruel que podía ser el mundo.

Este joven era Naruto Ootsutsuki, antes Namikaze Uzumaki, el cual tenia actualmente 13 años, habiendo entrenado por cuatro largos años en la organización Anbu no oficial conocida como Raíz, también se cumplían 3 años desde que salió de ella y hoy se cumplían siete años desde la masacre de la rama principal del Clan Uchiha. El perpetrador de la masacre había sido nada mas y nada menos que su "Hermano Mayor"; Itachi Uchiha. Después de la masacre del Clan Uchiha las cosas en la aldea se pusieron al rojo vivo, a los únicos Uchiha que Itachi no mato fueron a los niños pequeños y a los civiles inocentes que no tenian nada que ver con el golpe de estado que planeaban los de la rama principal.

Y mientras que los civiles trataron inútilmente de extender su poder tanto económica como socialmente proponiendo la creación de una nueva fuerza policial ya que la rama principal era la encargada de la división de policía y lo que ellos querían era proponer a varios ninjas que ellos fácilmente comprarían y que los ayudarían con el trafico de mercancías que les compraban a los Yakuza; es decir las mafias criminales y que ellos planeaban forrarse los bolsillos de mas y mas dinero. Sin embargo sus intentos de ganar dinero acabaron cuando Hiruzen propuso algo distinto.

Y Hiruzen Sarutobi hacia esto por que ahora tenia un solo objetivo en mente: limpiar toda la basura que había en su aldea y para empezar iría por los que se creían que estaban por encima incluso de el: los civiles.

De echo la muerte de la rama principal fue de mas beneficiosa para hacer esto ya que el clan que era considerado por muchos como uno de los pilares fundadores de Konoha era en realidad un clan cuya rama principal estaba llena de corrupción y tenia una mentalidad muy pero muy negativa.

Todo esto fue debido a que poco después de el ataque del Kyuubi y que los Uchiha no participaran hizo cuestionarse a todos los de la aldea la supuesta lealtad de los Uchiha y por supuesto también hizo crecer las dudas de que el clan aun mas en todos.

Esto se vio además redoblado porque alguien (Danzo) se dedico a desprestigiar al clan Uchiha por todos los medios disponibles con el plan y la intención de aislarlos aun mas de lo posible.

En menos tiempo del que tenida desde que nació hasta que ocurrió la masacre Uchiha, es decir 6 años, se dieron mas y mas casos de los miembros del clan Uchiha abusaban de su posición de poder se hicieron eco por toda Konoha, ese fue uno de los motivos del porque el golpe de estado de los Uchiha.

La tensión entre ambas fuerzas era mas que palpable pero el clan Uchiha no tuvo reparos en tratar de hacer sentir que su opinión cuenta mas que la del propio pueblo y de que la persecución que tenian en su contra era porque el propio pueblo estaba en contra de ellos. Sin darse cuanta que estaban prácticamente actuando como el único desertor de su clan; Madara Uchiha, pero mientras que Madara lo hizo porque creí realmente que trataban de hacer algo contra su clan y que realmente velaba por la seguridad de su clan, ellos lo hacían por puro egocentrismo.

Y Normalmente el pueblo habría buscado con todas y cada una de las formas de tranquilizar al propio clan Uchiha ya que después de todo eran uno de los clanes fundadores y no deberían hacer que las cosas se pusieran tan tensas e incorrectas. Por desgracia el propio Sandaime Hokage estaba cansado de haber tratado de calmar con Fugaku. La única cosa que Hiruzen pidió al clan Uchiha para que el clan recuperase el control de la policía militar eran las siguientes cosas: la primera de todas ellas era el cambio de liderazgo viendo que Fugaku era el que estaba costando tanta reputación al clan en cuestión, la segunda es la de aclarar todos los casos de infracción de la ley y pagar por ellos y finalmente es una reestructuración de la policía militar para permitir que nada ni nadie pudiera hacer lo mismo que había pasado antes.

Algo que de echo la masacre Uchiha ayudo en gran medida con lo que tenia planeado, siendo ahora Mikoto quien ahora tenia el liderazgo del clan ella estuvo mas que de acuerdo en cumplir las normas que le dio el Sandaime, con la particularidad de que le sugirió a Sarutobi que no solo los Uchiha estuvieran en el nuevo escuadrón de policía sino también cualquiera que quisiera entrar, siempre y cuando cumpliera ciertos requisitos.

Los clanes ninja vieron esto como la oportunidad perfecta para solucionar el problema que había con el clan Uchiha ya que algunos de los miembros de sus respectivos clanes estaban de acuerdo con el uso y abuso de los miembros del clan que se creían los jefes de la aldea solo por formar parte de la policía militar obviamente se habían beneficiado de la ley y de todas las ventajas disponibles con tal de sacar lo que ellos consideraban el máximo provecho posible de el control de Konoha.

Obviamente a todo el mundo le gusto la idea, excepto claro a los civiles que vieron su oportunidad de salir beneficiados se les iba de las manos, aunque esto parecía hacer la policía militar mas diversificada y con mas posibilidades de hacer su trabajo adecuadamente ya que todos se ayudaban entre si.

Normalmente una persona debería haber pensado que esto era todo bueno y correcto pero había un pequeño problema

Cada clan hacia diferentes cosas y se encargaban de hacer diferentes tareas.

Los Nara se dedicaban obviamente a la división de las áreas de Konoha de una forma equilibrada y adecuada llevando a que fuera mas fácil reaccionar a ciertos eventos así como dar a los miembros de la policía una mayor cantidad de cobertura ya que los escuadrones estarían lo bastante cerca los unos de los otros.

Los Yamanaka se dedicaban a dos cosas: la primera eran los interrogadores principales por medio de sus técnicas mentales mientras que por otro lado ellos empezaban a ver las pautas y conocimientos psicológicos con el que actuaban algunos de los criminales que la policía militar perseguía.

Los Aburame y los Inuzuka eran puros rastreadores, sin embargo mientras los Aburame eran para debilitar considerablemente a aquellos que perseguían, los Inuzuka servían mas bien para estudiar todos los cargamentos que estaban en posición de los criminales.

Lo Akimichi eran el musculo de los equipos de la policía militar y se encargaban de que cualquier lucha que había entonces los aplastaban de manera inmediata con sus Jutsus.

Los Kurama se dedicaron a la captura y tortura por medio de sus ilusiones lo cual les permitió en todo momento cumplir con sus objetivos así como hacerlos hablar en caso de que sea demasiado arriesgado para un Yamanaka entrar en su mente (un psicópata, un amante de la tortura, un pederasta y un violador podrían suponer una gran cantidad de estrés y dolor para el Yamanaka. Era mejor asustarlos hasta la muerte con una ilusión y hacerlos cantar como pajaritos).

Los Únicos que no formaban parte de la policía militar eran los Sarutobi pero en el lado positivo los Sarutobi proporcionaban las armas y algunos otros medios para hacer mas fácil el trabajo en Konoha de la nueva gran policía militar.

Mientras que los Uchiha se dedicaban a ayudar a como pudieran a los diferentes clanes ya que estaban algo bajos de miembros después de la masacre debido a que la mayoría de Ninjas del Clan eran de la rama principal.

La imagen de la nueva policía militar era algo que había llevado a muchos ninjas a tener un gran respeto por el Sandaime Hokage ya que había sido capaz de arreglar un gran problema en la forma en que estaba anteriormente todo el asunto con los Uchiha lo cual solo hizo que su popularidad aumentara y que muchos lo vieran como uno sino el mayor líder de todos los tiempos en Konoha (Y Naruto siempre se reiría de la cara que puso Danzo al enterarse de que Hiruzen nuevamente se alzaba como si de un salvador se tratara).

Por desgracia no todo podía ser bueno en este mundo. Hiruzen seguía teniendo algunas espinas en cada paso que daba: los concejeros ancianos.

Los que una vez fueron sus compañeros y amigos se oponían a muchos de los cambios que el Sandaime quería introducir ya que en opiniones de estos eran cambios que solo servirían para debilitar a Konoha o al menos esa era su excusa ya que ellos en realidad no querían cambiar el sistema por que para ellos el sistema debía quedarse tal y como estaba en sus egoístas opiniones.

No fue hasta que el propio Sandaime les explico de manera amable y adecuada como este nuevo sistema les vendría de las mil maravillas a todos en muchos sentidos(les dijo que o aceptaban o se jodian)

Primero era que Hiruzen quería añadir una tarea muy especial a la academia y es que los alumnos de segundo y tercer grado estudiantil tuvieran que realizar cada semana una misión de rango D junto con dos compañeros, los ancianos estuvieron renuentes al principio, especialmente Danzo, hasta que Hiruzen les explico cual seria el beneficio para Konoha ya que vendría muy bien una gran y considerable cantidad de trabajo quitado a los equipos Genin.

También empezaría a mostrar a los niños la temática del trabajo en equipo que era en lo que se refiere que se trataba el mayor y mas fuerte pilar de los ninjas de Konoha.

En fin, Hiruzen había echo muchos cambios en la aldea y de echo en estos siete años había logrado volver a entablar su Relación de Abuelo-Nieto.

Actualmente estaba haciendo un recuento de sus habilidades.

Naruto entreno en raíz varias ramas ninja, desde Ninjutsu a Kenjutsu su Kenjutsu, había salido de Raíz a los diez años porque Danzo le dijo que debía ir ahora a la academia ninja, mas que nada por que había ciertos asuntos que le impedían mantener a Naruto bajo su mano, aun así continuo su entrenamiento en todo.

Desde que salió empezó a entrenar su Taijutsu con sellos de gravedad de alto nivel. Su Taijutsu era de echo uno que practicaba antiguamente el clan Ootsutsuki y que sabia gracias a el Shinju, el _Kamiken(Golpe de Dios o Puño Divino),_ este era posiblemente el estilo de Taijutsu mas poderoso que existía, mesclaba una increíble velocidad, una defensa impenetrable, una resistencia inacabable y una fuerza brutal y masiva para hacer ataques que ningún humano normal podría y aunque no lo dominaba del todo asumía que le faltaba unos tres o dos años para lograr perfeccionarlo.

En este tiempo había aprendido a usar sus elementos con algo de ayuda de Kurama, tenia un gran dominio de las cinco naturalezas elementales: Empezando por _Futon, Katon, Raiton, Suiton y Doton,_ había empezado desde muy temprano a dominar sus sub elementos siendo el _Ranton(Elemento Tormenta)_ , el _Shakuton(Elemento quemar)_ y _Hyoton(Elemento Hielo)_ los que tenia mejor dominio aunque el _Shakuton_ lo había perfeccionado gracias a que Kurama también lo conocía de echo fue ella la que le enseño como dominar el _Katon_ aunque el sub elemento que le había dado mas problemas de aprender a Naruto fue el _Mokuton(Elemento Madera)_.

Kurama le había explicado y dicho como eran algunos Jutsus de ese elemento sabia unos cuantos pero el problema era que la mayoría o eran demasiado potentes o solo servían para sigilo o defensa, los Jutsus que sabia eran:

 _Jukai Kotan(Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles)_

 _Kajukai Korin(Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles Floridos)_

 _Mokuryu no Jutsu(Jutsu Dragon de Madera)_

 _MokuBunshin(Clon de madera)_

 _Shashiki no jutsu(Jutsu Corte de Ranma)_

 _Mokujoheki(Pared Esférica de Madera)_

 _Mokujin no jutsu(Jutsu Hombre de madera)_

 _Kizuchi(Mazo de madera)_

 _Efímera_

 _Hotei no jutsu(Jutsu del Dios de la Buena Fortuna)_

En cuanto a sus Dojutsus; controlaba a la perfección el _Sharingan_ estando este ya completamente maduro y con el característico color rojo carmesí y su _Byakugan_ era capaz de ver a 600 metros y no tenia ningún punto ciego como dijo el Shinju, sin embargo era con los siguientes niveles que Naruto tenia muy grandes problemas; con el _Mangekyou Sharingan_ apenas y podía usar el _Amaterasu(Diosa del Sol)_ de forma correcta pero aun no lo dominaba lo suficiente para obtener el _Enton(Elemento Infierno)_ su _Tsukuyomi(Diosa de la Luna)_ era de un nivel muy bajo para uno de los Genjutsu mas poderosos que existían, y solo había podido sacar las costillas de un color purpura de su _Susano'o(Dios de las Tormentas)._

Con el _Tenseigan_ ni siquiera lo había despertado, pero según la información que le dio el Shinju el _Tenseigan_ no se despierta sino que nace y florece, no se podia apresurar el momento en que lo obtuviera.

Con el _Rinnegan_ apenas y dominaba el _Tendo(Camino de los Dioses)_ ya que cuando usaba el _Shinra Tensei(Juicio Divino)_ o el _Bansho Tenin(Atracción Universal)_ tenia que esperar treinta minutos para volverlo a usar, el _Ningendo(Camino Humano)_ y el _Naraka(Camino Petra)_ en un bajo nivel, no que decir de las habilidades especiales de este, las cuales la única que dominaba un tanto bien era el _Ame-no-Tejikara_ y el _Rimbo: Hengoku_ solo podia hacer una sombra y la tenia que devolver en 30 segundos.

El RinneSharingan no había podido ni despertarlo.

Aunque su logro mas grande fie el haber alcanzado a tener un gran dominio sobre los elementos _In'ton_ y _Yoton_ teniendo un leve y sutil control del _Omnyoton._

De echo Naruto había fabricado muchas cosas con ayuda del _Omnyoton_ , de echo el departamento que le dio Danzo para vivir parecía como nuevo cuando antes era todo lo contrario estando algunas paredes y muebles rotos o podridos, incluso había creado su cama y algunos muebles con _Omnyoton_ , pero sin duda sus mas grande logros eran la ropa especial que había echo y su espada.

Había echo ropa especial echa no solo con el _Omnyoton_ sino que también había echo con micro-fibra de Chakra, esta ropa era muy pero muy especial, no solo permitía una movilidad sin problemas por lo flexible que era, sino que también era muy pero muy dura tanto como el acero pero suave y liviana como la seda, también por influencia de su Chakra y gracias a los distintos sellos que había puesto en ella le ayudaban a resistir varios Jutsus de distintas naturalezas elementales: sellos ignífugos que evitaban que la ropa se quemara excepto si el Jutsu era de un calor inconmensurable, con el agua podía cambiar el diseño de la ropa para que esta le permitiera ir tan rápido como un torpedo en el agua, podia soportar gran cantidad de frio, etc.

Su espada por otro lado era prácticamente su mayor orgullo, esta era mas dura que el propio diamante gracias aquí el metal de la espada era de Omnyoton y su diseño no se quedaba corto.

Era una Katana de mango largo y de color rojo cubierta por una tela de color negro también echo de micro-fibra de Chakra, tenia la Tsuba de color dorada de forma circular junto con una hoja de 90 centímetros de largo completamente recta, con el filo de la espada al lado derecho de color rojo, mientras que el lado izquierdo de la espada era de color negro con varios kanjis que formaban el nombre de dicha espada: " _Muramase_ ".

 _Muramase_ era una espada que prácticamente funcionaba como una _Gudoudama(Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad)_ gracias a que era una espada echa de _Omnyoton_ puro, la espada no solo era capaz de tomar otras formas sino que también podia ser afectada por algún elemento de manera distinta a como lo hace el metal conductor de Chakra y gracias a que la espada era una obra de arte en poder y de un arduo entrenamiento pudo unir sus elementos con la espada.

Sus técnicas consistían en que el metal de la espada se transformaba, dependiendo que elemento que utilice, por ejemplo en el _Suiton_ el metal se convierte en agua, que, al golpear este lastima como un látigo, si es _Futon_ este puede formar vendavales y tornados con solo mover la estada y que tienen velocidades impresionantes así como cortar lo que sea con solo que sea alcanzado por las ondas cortantes que producía, con el _Doton_ el metal se convertía en un mazo de roca pura y que con sus era fácil de dejar fuera de combate a cualquiera, con el _Katon_ logra con un simple movimiento de lado a lado con su espada producir un incendio, con el _Raiton_ lograba poder hacer un rayo de un voltaje inconcebible , con el _Ranton_ podia literalmente llamar una tormenta y concentrar la energía de los rayos en la hoja de la espada, el _Mokuton_ era igual a la tierra con la diferencia de que podia lanzar pequeños alfileres que contienen veneno para paralizar a los objetivos, el _Hyoton_ sirve para cortar y congelar lo que sea manteniendo el contacto durante 5 segundos. Claro, era un maestro dominando cuatro elementos con la espada, el _Futon, Katon, Raiton, Ranton y el Hyoton_ ; con los demás elementos tenía un buen control, pero no se asemejaba a los otros. La espada también tiene otros poderes especiales pero estos se obtendrán cuando tenga un mayor nivel de pelea. Hay que decir que el peli plata no había entrenado mucho el _Kenjutsu_ mientras estaba en raíz, ya que si lo usaba y Danzo miraba su estilo no solo de pelea sino de como usar la espada lo iba a a tratar de obligar a dárselos para enseñárselos a sus demás reclutas. No es como si lo fuera a hacer pero no quería tener que ver a Danzo todos los días para enseñarle a un montón de maquinas como pelear, además Naruto no usaba mucho la espada, era muy bueno con ella pero si la usaba en un combate este terminaría muy rápido y el aunque no lo demostrara le gustaba mucho pelear, así que se prometió que solo usaría su espada si fuera un gran y habilidoso usuario de _Kenjutsu_.

No solo eso, los sellos que tenia _Muramase_ la hacían prácticamente una espada intocable excepto para Naruto dichos sellos eran: _Sellos de alargamiento y expansión(_ prácticamente hacen lo mismo que hace la Kusanagi de Orochimaru alargarse mucho), _sellos de gravedad especial_ para que cuando cualquiera que no fuera el la espada aumentara su peso de tal manera que seria imposible levantarla ni siquiera personas con una fuerza monstruosa como Tsunade Senju y su abuelo Hashirama podrán moverla siquiera(algo así como el martillo de Thor XD), _Sellos de localización, Sellos de Protección, Sellos de drenado de Chakra,_ entre muchos otros, Naruto era tan precavido por que no quería perder su tan preciada espada.

Los _Genjutsus_ de Naruto era la mitad de buenos de lo que era los de Shisui Uchiha, gracias a que el _In'ton_ le permitía hacer ilusiones de varios tipos y que tenia un buen control de Chakra lograba crear ilusiones en las que solo un alguien con un nivel mínimo de Jounin de elite en _Genjutsu_ podia hacer.

Su _Taijutsu_ estaba a un nivel semejante que el de Gai el especialista en _Taijutsu_ en la aldea y uno de los pocos que no lo odiaba, eso era debido no solo a las características físicas que le dio el Shinju y que el _Kamiken_ era un estilo devastador.

El Ninjutsu del ex rubio estaba en un nivel muy pero muy alto, con algo de ayuda de Kurama consiguió aprender a como hacer el Rasengan, aunque fue algo dificil ya que solo era un recuerdo de Kushina viendo a Minato explicándole como hacer el _Rasengan_ , además de ello Kurama en estos años le dijo a Naruto quienes eran sus padres, ni que decir de lo enojado que estuvo por varios meses y de que de echo casi llego al punto de odiar a sus propios padres, pero Kurama le explico que ellos querían que fuera visto como un héroe por la aldea, no fue por que lo abandonaran, además de que si su situación actual sucedía ellos tenian un plan de contingencia por si eso no sucedía, que Minato lo tuviera que hacer justo en medio del ataque y que no tuvo tiempo de decírselo a Hiruzen no era su culpa, pero continuando con las habilidades del Oji azul el además de dominar el _Rasengan_ había logrado hacer una gran variedad de versiones o variantes del Rasengan: _Oodama Rasengan y Cho Oodama Rasengan_ (aunque le costaba y mucho mantenerlos estables) _Rasenrengan(Bombardero Rasengan), Bijuu-Rasengan(Rasengan de la Bestia con Cola) Vermilion Rasengan, Vermilion Rasenrengan, Vermilion Rasengan planetario, Oodama Vermilion Rasengan, Cho Oodama Vermilion Rasengan, Cho Dai Vermilion Rasengan(Súper Gran Rasengan Vermilion)_ , sin embargo lo que en verdad le costaba era imbuir el _Rasengan_ con un determinado elemento.

Aunque de echo había logrado crear una variante de la _Bijuudama_ en versión _Rasengan,_ usaba una gigantesca cantidad de Chakra Ying y Yang compactándolo en una esfera y mantenerlo de manera súper comprimida, así nació una de sus técnicas mas poderosas hasta ahora: El _Dai Rasenringun(Gran Anillo Espiral),_ sin embargo no la usaba demasiado, si lo hacia podia destruir una aldea entera; era mas como un ultimo recurso.

Logro conocer una gran cantidad de _Ninjutsus, Kinjutsus y Fuinjutsus_ , además no necesitaba de sellos de manos en la mayoría de sus _Ninjutsus_ , debido a que gracias a usar Chakra ying para hacer cada técnica, la mayoría no necesitaban sellos de mano, haciéndolo un maestro ninja en _Ninjutsu._

Dejando de lado todo lo que había pasado se concentro en el presente y trato de dormir. Pero no podia, mañana era el ultimo día de la academia a la que (que según Danzo) el tenia que ir y no podia evitar sentirse aliviado, por fin dejaría de ir a esa tediosa escuela, diablos había enviado _Kagebunshins_ todo el jodido año y no se habían dado cuenta.

Así que como no podia dormir creyó que lo mejor seria darle una visita a Kurama.

— _ **.Escape mental de Naruto. —**_

El escape mental de Naruto no había cambiado casi nada en esos 7 años, siendo el mismo valle con prados verdes, montañas y ríos de siempre, con la única diferencia que ahora la casa era mas grande pero conservaba su estilo tradicional.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar había caído al suelo junto un borrón de color rojo

Naruto miro a quien lo había echo caer, mirando la sonrisa juguetona de Kurama, esta no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, de echo la única diferencia que había en ella en comparación de cuando la conoció eran unas muy particulares orejitas de zorro y nueve largas y esponjosas colas que salían de su cintura, justo donde terminaba su espalda, además de una vestimenta muy distinta a la de antes: Llevaba unas notas negras largas que terminaban justo arriba de sus rodillas, llevaba un vestido corto de color gris claro que le llegaba a los muslos y encima llevaba un abrigo largo de color rojo con 4 botones negros que estaban cerrado en los dos botones de en medio.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir admirando la belleza de la Bijuu esta ya lo estaba besando, el no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, simplemente devolvió el beso, en estos años de echo se habían vuelto muy amigos, y, bueno, digamos que cierto evento hiso que dieran un "pequeño" empujón en su relación.

— _ **.Flashback.—**_

— _ **.Hace tres años.—**_

Naruto había pasado 4 años entrenando en la Raíz, actualmente tenia 10 años y sus cabellos antes en punta se habían comenzado a lacear, aunque Kurama le sugirió que cambiara el color de su cabello con un _Henge(Transformación)_ para que creyeran que había vuelto a la normalidad y en estos años había dado un pequeño estirón, de pasar de tener 1.30 centímetros de altura con seis años a tener 1.52 con diez años(siendo mas pequeño que Kurama por 20 centímetros) y gracias a entrenamientos físicos que si bien no eran de manera exagerada porque podían hacer que tuviera algunas malformaciones al crecer; si eran lo suficientemente exhaustivos para que se marcaran sus abdominales y que sus músculos resaltaban, gracias a que Naruto tenia una compleción delgada que lo hacia ver mas musculoso, si bien no era de manera exagerada ni que pareciera una masa de músculos si eran mas que resaltables a la vista de cualquiera y atrayente a la vista de cualquier chica, su estancia en raíz fue algo dura, a pesar de que había completado muchas misiones como uno de los mas hábiles Anbu de Danzo, no había matado a nadie que no se lo mereciera, a los que había matado sin la mas mínima compasión eran a violadores, pederastas, asesinos, ladrones de tierra, estafadores y personas que de echo mas que hacerle un beneficio a el país solo daban mas problemas, había ido con los Anbus de Raíz para matar a uno que otro inocente, pero en vez de hacerlo metía a los Anbu en un _Genjutsu_ que les borraba la memoria y le dijo a la persona que se largara.

Su relación con Kurama se había llevado muy bien, ella le enseñaba muchas cosas y el otras, entre ellas que ella ya no podia ser capturada en un Genjutsu del _Sharingan_ , en fin, aprendían el uno del otro, como maestro y alumno, eran muy amigos.

Poco sabia Naruto que de ser amigos llegarían a ser algo mas.

Todo eso fue debido a una particular cualidad que sus antiguas Jinchurikis sufrían y ahora ella también sufría.

Kurama tenia una particularidad cualidad fisiológica, cuando sus Jinchurikis alcanzaban cierta edad tenian un periodo muy especial cada mes, este periodo es lo que en el reino animal se conoce como **celo** , era por ello que tanto Mito como Kushina eran mujeres…..MUY sexualmente activas y muy pero muy dominantes en la cama. Kurama siempre se había burlado de ellas dos ya que parecían tomates aun mas de la cuenta por lo rojas que estaban cada vez que salían de el celo y se daban cuanta de todo lo que habían echo, sin embargo lo que Kurama no sabia era que hay cierto dicho, que en vez de eso es una verdad universal: El karma es una PERRA.

Resulta que desde que tenia este cuerpo, cada mes Kurama había sentido lo mismo que sus Jinchurikis y si no había echo nada con Naruto aun era porque cuando lo conoció el niño solo tenia 6 años, no podia simplemente arrastrarlo a tener sexo, cuando apenas se conocían entre si y el chico era prácticamente, un infante, la tildarían de pedófila, tenia que esperar; pero el problema era: que Kurama ya se había cansado de tanto esperar.

Fue por eso que trajo a Naruto a su espacio mental de manera sorpresiva y se le fue en sima quitándose la ropa como un desquiciada y sin saberlo asustaba a un pobre e inocente niño(Pobres e Inocentes mis huevos, solo que Kurama lo estaba mirando como si de un bistec se tratase).

—¡Kurama-chan, tranquilízate, lo que sea que haya echo perdón!—Lloriqueo un pequeño Ootsutsuki muy asustado, recibiendo una mirada un tanto lasciva de su amiga.

—Oh no te preocupes, Naru-kun no has hecho nada malo y yo estoy muy tranquila—Dijo Kurama con una voz un tanto ronca y que detonaba una gran, GRAN lujuria, Naruto pareció relajarse a lo dicho por Kurama, hasta que ella volvió a hablar—Mi cuerpo por otro lado—La Bijuu mas poderosa se sentó en el suelo, abriendo sus piernas en una "V" casi perfecta que mostraba todo el interior de su vagina chorreante—¿Puedes verlo, Naruto-chan? Yo sé que sí. Últimamente me a estado ardiendo como no te puedes imaginar… ¿Sabes cómo se aliviaba mi ardor?—El Ootsutsuki trago saliva, en un parpadeo sus ropas habían desaparecido, maldiciendo haber echo que Kurama pudiera cambiar este lugar a Voluntad, y esta le estaba dirigiendo una mirada nublada de lujuria y ¿saliva saliendo de su boca?, pero no le dio mas importancia cuando vio como lo volvía a poner contra el suelo, esta vez sentándose en su pecho, justo sobre su cara y poniendo su vagina justo delante de su cara—Así—casi como si Kurama quisiera devorarlo, metió en su boca todo el pene de Naruto, el cual sintió y vio como la vagina de Kurama comenzaba a chorrear mas, salpicándole la cara y sin poder evitar tratar de hablar, únicamente que Kurama se había sentado sobre su cara y de echo comenzaba a lamer la vagina de Kurama, cuando sintió el sabor de los fluidos de Kurama y como esta comenzaba a chupar mas y mas su pene, subiendo y bajando la cabeza rápidamente tragando todo el miembro, por eso no supo como reaccionar ante una sensación que nunca había sentido en su vida: El placer; un lujurioso y pagano placer.

Y mientras metía el pene de Naruto en su boca Kurama introdujo su mano en su vagina, comenzando con el dedo índice y medio, metiéndolos al mismo tiempo y sintiendo como estos eran apretados por su húmeda vagina.

Entonces al momento del primer orgasmo, sintiendo como el pene del Ootsutsuki palpitaba antes de venirse en su boca, llenándola a tal punto que sintió como sus mejillas se hinchaban y llenaban por completo y ella también se venia sintiendo como los líquidos de su vagina chorreaban se separo del miembro aun duro del peli plateado y comenzó a beber de su caliente semilla, y el aprovecho esto tratando emprender su huida pero sintió como todo el espacio se deformaba y ahora estaba atado con varias cadenas justo sobre una de las camas de la casa que había echo para Kurama.

—Ni creas que escaparás, Naru-chan, aun falta el evento principal—Ronroneo la peli roja juguetonamente y con un tono que detonaba un total deseo y una inconmensurable lujuria, viendo como Naruto trataba inútilmente de zafarse de esas cadenas; no queriendo esperar mas, comenzó a lamerlo por todo el cuerpo, bajando desde el cuello al cual dedica un tiempo especial, y desemboca en por su cintura. El Ojiazul quería e escapar, pero su cuerpo no respondía y mientras que una parte de su moral le dice que es no correcto el deseo comienza a invadirle y comenzaba a golpear a su moral muy pero muy fuerte, no quería aceptarlo, pero, estaba disfrutando esto …

—Bien, hora de empezar—Dijo Kurama con cierta anisa y ella ,no aguantando más, se pone encima del Peli plateado y comienza a bajar sus caderas metiendo el pene de Naruto en su húmeda vagina. Lo introdujo bruscamente y su interior sorpresivamente a comenzado a sangrar, sorpresivamente esta nueva forma tenia todo lo que un humano tenia, incluso el himen en las mujeres, pero eso le tiene sin cuidado, ella ahora era un súcubo y solo piensa en hacerlo. Mueve sus caderas, y comienza a sentirse vigorosa, poderosa, casi una dictadora al estar encima de Naruto y hacer con su cuerpo lo que le plazca. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios, cayendo en el torso de un Naruto que no sabia que sentir.

Por un lado su cuerpo decía que se sentía increíble, sentía como Kurama montaba su pene y como la vagina de esta lo apretaba con fuerza, estaba encantado con tal demostración de placer y lujuria, pero por otro lado, lo poco de sentido común que le quedaba le dice que debe huir y maldecía que ser un Ootsutsuki y tener tanto Chakra y energía lo hacia prácticamente incansable, al final el primer lado gano.

La Bijuu mas poderosa se dio una vuelta, mostrándole su carnoso trasero al peli plata y haciendo que las cadenas que lo sujetaban se fueran, este, en vez de huir, tomo por su torneado vientre a la Bijuu, antes su amiga pero que ahora era su amante, comenzó a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que ella y prosiguen con su deleite.

En un determinado momento Naruto la tomo de la cintura y le dio la vuelta, ahora estando ella boca abajo sobre la cama y con Naruto sobre ella, esta vez siendo el que tomo el mando, incluso tomándole las manos y jalándola hacia el apenas comenzó a entrar de manera brusca y rápida en una clásica posición de "creampie", y entre estocada y estocada el Ootsutsuki llego hasta otra barrera, siendo que esta vez no era el himen de Kurama, sino su Útero, aunque el no lo sabia la oyó gemir cuando su pene alcanzo dicha barrera, debía de gustarle eso, así que salió lentamente de el interior de la Bijuu y entro nuevamente de una sola estocada entrando hasta el final del Útero de la Bijuu, comenzando a golpear con fuerza una y otra vez el vientre de Kurama y soltando las manos de la Bijuu las llevo a los pechos de la pelirroja, disfrutando de apretar de manera un tanto brusca los pezones de la Bijuu comenzando a moverlos de manera circular y desenfrenada.

Kurama ahora mismo gritaba histéricamente sin poder contener su placer; aunque no se podia evitar preguntar ¿De donde aprendió Naruto a hacer esto?, Quizá era porque en este instante ambos no eran mas que dos animales en celo.

Aunque eso no le importaba absolutamente nada, no podia—ni quería— ocultarlo, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan llena de energía, tan llena de calor y tan completa, de haber sabido que el sexo abre las puertas al cielo no le habría importado en lo mas mínimo perder todo su poder hace milenios, ahora entendía porque sus Jinchurikis lo hacían tan a menudo. El ritmo se aceleraba mas y mas, como si de una maquinaria desenfrenada se tratase, no pudiendo aguantar mas, Naruto sentía como las paredes internas de Kurama apretaba mas y más su pene, mientras que Kurama podia sentir como el pene de el Ojiazul se hinchaba, hasta que se vinieron al mismo tiempo gritando con fuerza; Kurama podia sentir como Naruto estaba llenando de semen todo su vientre mientras caía sobre la cama, y su cara caía en la almohada; ensalivándola en el proceso y sintiendo como Naruto caía en su espalda, Ambos respirando agitadamente, Kurama gimió cuando sintió a Naruto respirando en su oreja y dijo una frase que ningún niño de 10 años deberia de saber su significado:

—Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez, Kurama-chan—Dijo en un tono suave y calmado, que por alguna razón sonaba mas como una orden que una petición.

La aludida en vez de molestarse solo rio colegialmente y se relamió los labios con cierta lujuria cuando sintió que el pene de Naruto palpitaba dentro de ella, aun estando duro.

Esta noche, vería si la resistencia infinita de Naruto era realmente cierta.

— **Presente—**

Después de eso Kurama y Naruto comenzaron a avanzar su relación, pasando de "mejores amigos" a pareja oficial, aunque nadie sabia de su relación claro esta. Aunque para Naruto era un poco dificil recordar todo lo que hicieron: se vino en la vagina de Kurama 6 veces, 3 en sus pechos, 4 en su cara, 5 en su boca, recordó como chillo cuando comenzó a meter su pene por el ano de ella, viniéndose 4 veces en el, ni que decir de todas las posiciones y cosas que hicieron: varios clones de sombra para un "Bukake", creampie, sexo anal, el vaquero, Paizuri, etc.

Carajo, ese día comprobó que su resistencia era la de un jodido toro, aunque por todas las veces que Kurama se vino y en la opinión de ella, el era un toro en todo sentido.

—Naru-kun, ¿pasa algo?—La voz de la pelirroja saco al peli plata de sus recuerdos, esta le dirigía una mirada interrogante y curiosa a su ahora novio.

—No, nada, Kura-chan, simplemente que no podia dormir y quise venir a visitarte—Fue la sincera respuesta del Oji azul, ganándose que su novia simplemente arqueara la ceja.

—¿Seguro que no has venido por otra cosa, Naruto-Pervertido-kun?—Fue la pregunta de Kurama en un tono un tanto juguetón y diciendo de manera lenta, suave y sensual el nombre de Naruto, el cual simplemente se sonrojo levemente, entendiendo el doble sentido de la frase.

—¡Claro que no!, ¿acaso crees que soy un pervertido? —Pregunto Naruto falsamente indignado y enojado mientras desviaba la mirada, aunque no enojado de verdad, el jamás podría enojarse con ella, aunque fingía bastante bien. A lo que Kurama simplemente se acerco a su cara y saco levemente la lengua; lamiendo los labios de Naruto de forma cariñosa, casi lujuriosa y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Tal vez lo eres, Naru-kun, pero aunque lo fueras o no, siempre serás MI pervertido—Kurama no pudo evitar las ganas de abrazar a su novio cuando lo vio sonrojarse como una manzana madura y desviar la mirada, avergonzado en extremo, con 13 años y todo, Naruto era muy guapo en cada sentido de la palabra pero cuando se avergonzaba y se sonrojaba, en vez de guapo se miraba jodidamente adorable. Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña; moviendo provocativamente las caderas y al estar en el marco de la puerta solo le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Naruto para que viniera.

Este en menos de un segundo ya estaba dentro de la cabaña.

— **Time skip: Siguiente Día—**

— **Academia Ninja—**

Naruto se encontraba en estos momentos charlando con el instructor de la clase, Iruka. Este estaba regañándolo sobre que había llegado tarde, de nuevo. A decir verdad Naruto no tenia nada en contra de Iruka, es mas, el era de los que no lo odiaban, sin embargo el hombre era un des concentrador natural; cada vez que este hablaba era como si una parte de su cerebro se desconectara y se limitara a solo asentir a lo dicho. Aunque internamente estaba hablando con Kurama de la noche anterior y trataba de no sonrojarse por las cosas que Kurama estaba diciendo y sus…descriptivas opiniones.

Vio a todos sus compañeros de clase, nada de lo que no supiera ya, todos ellos eran, niños civiles o de algún clan ninja tales como:

Chouji Akimichi: un niño que era, como todo Akimichi, alguien bonachón y amable, Naruto y el se habían conocido, irónicamente, en la cafetería; unos brabucones estaban molestando a Chouji y Naruto no era precisamente alguien que aguantara ese tipo de conductas, así que después de golpear muy pero muy fuerte a los tontos, prosiguió a hablar con el Akimichi, según entendió de su charla con el, no le gustaba que le dijeran algo referente a su peso pero tampoco le gustaba la violencia y había algunos civiles que se aprovechaban de ello, Naruto le ayudo con su problema; explicándole que no era violencia cuando era en defensa propia, desde ese día ambos se habían vuelto muy amigos, incluso le ayudo a dominar algunas técnicas de su Clan par que se defendiera y nadie nunca mas lo siguiera molestando.

Kiba Inuzuka: Aunque Naruto y el habían tenido uno que otro encontronazo no significaba que odiara a Kiba, siendo que sabia que de echo la personalidad de la mayoría de los Inuzuka era aun mas agresiva, ambos eran particularmente peleoneros entre ellos, pero no se odiaban; ya que aunque Kiba nunca lo admitiría, sentía cierto respeto por Naruto ya que este le conto un poco de su vida, al principio estuvo muy escéptico si decía o no la verdad, pero sabia distinguir de cuando alguien mentía de cuando no, además de que llego a ver como era la antigua casa de el Oji azul lo termino de convencer, el "Rubio" era alguien de respeto.

Shino Aburame: Naruto y Shino eran de echo muy amigos, siendo que Naruto era muy directo con sus opiniones, nunca mintiendo, y era por eso que siempre le comentaba a Shino que creía que el era un jodido robot, aunque Shino sabia que era mas una broma que un insulto, además, Naruto era uno de los pocos que se le acercaban cuando la mayoría lo evitaba por los insectos que albergaba en su cuerpo a Naruto no le importaban esas niñerías, sabia que Shino no era una mala persona y que de echo era un buen amigo.

Shikamaru Nara: Naruto solo podia describir a Shikamaru o el apodo que el le había puesto en una ocasión: "Chica-mala-Nara", en una palabra, Perezoso, no es como que el tuviera problemas con ello, el de echo era aun mas perezoso que el propio Shikamaru, aunque Naruto había echo huella en la personalidad de Shikamaru, advirtiéndole que no tenia que ser perezoso siempre, tenia que saber cuando era hora de "ponerse las pilas"(una expresión de mi país natal :p).

Hyuga Hinata: o los nombres con los que Kurama la llamaba: _cieguita_ , _ojitos blancos,_ _carita de borrego_ y _monje sita_ , posiblemente la mejor amiga de Naruto; si contamos que Kurama era su novia, la primera vez que se vieron fue a la mitad del primer año escolar, ella estaba viéndolo entrenar después de que lo viera estar solo e ir todos los días a su destartalado hogar solo y sin compañía(aun no hacia amistad con nadie), sin embargo, debido a que los ancianos Hyuga y los de la rama principal se habían asegurado de que ella fuera una niña tímida y que nunca tuviera el valor para realizar su **"tonto sueño** " de hacer que ambas ramas del clan fueran una sola, ahora ella carecía de el valor para ir a hablarle, teniendo un gran temor de no saber que decirle, temor que aumento de proporciones cuando vio a Naruto sobre la roca en la que estaba escondida y se vieron cara a cara….3 segundos después se desmaño y cuando despertó tartamudeaba y mucho cada vez que le hablaba a Naruto.

Con el pasar del tiempo el peli plata y ella comenzaron a charlar, cada vez mas aumentando de manera lenta pero segura la confianza de la peli azul, de echo Naruto le ayudo a Hinata en su entrenamiento siendo que ella era ahora de las pocas que podían competir contra el, sus afinidades elementales eran el _Raiton_ y el _Katon_ o esas eran hasta que Naruto le traspaso un poco de su Chakra. Resulta que el Chakra de Naruto a diferencia del de las Bijuus era transferible, además de no ser nocivo y también potenciaba las habilidades del que fuera el receptor del Chakra tal manera que pocos podían combatir contra quien fuera el que recibiera el poderoso Chakra de Naruto.

Ahora ella era capaz de usar no solo usar los 5 elementos básicos y sino que Naruto le había enseñado como usar los elementos Ying y Yang, además de que le fabrico con ayuda del _Omnyoton_ una arma muy especial para ella: un arco, pero no un arco cualquiera, era un arco tan grande como todo el torso de Hinata, con el mango de color purpura obscuro con un hoyo que permitía mantener sujeta la flecha y apuntar de manera mas precisa, el mango se conectaba con los otros extremos del arco que eran de color negro y la cuerda para preparar la flecha, aunque no necesitaba ninguna ya que este arco usaba el Chakra del usuario para generar los distintos tipos de flechas, tales como con el _Katon_ que podia generar una explosión donde colisionaba la flecha, el _Raiton_ que generaba flechas que iban tan rápido como el rayo y que al impactar, electrocutaban a el objetivo con una poderosa descarga eléctrica, con el _Suiton_ servía mas que nada para usar algunos Jutsus sin la necesidad de sellos de manos(ella aun no dominaba del todo el Elemento Ying), con el _Futon_ era capaz de concentrar aire sin oxigeno que permitía atravesar todo, incluso el fuego y que cuando chocaban con el objetivo producía una gran onda de choque, con el _Doton_ era prácticamente lo mismo que el _Suiton_ , el arco al estar echo de _Omnyoton_ Hinata era capaz de moldearlo a voluntad, teniéndolo siempre guardado en su muñeca como una pulsera, los sub elementos que ella obtuvo cuando el Ootsutsuki le transfirió su Chakra eran: _Ranton, Hyoton_ , _Shakuton y Futton(Elemento Vapor)_ siendo que dominaba todos de muy buena manera y con su arco podia hacer con el _Ranton_ que sus flechas fueran de un voltaje mucho mayor y pudiendo lanzarlas a una velocidad el doble de rápido que con el _Raiton_ , con el _Hyoton_ era capaz de generar flechas de hielo que al impactar con su blanco, lo congelaba, no de manera rápida, sino que congelaba lentamente, dificultándole cada vez mas a el afectado moverse, funcionando como si de un veneno se tratase, con el _Shakuton_ era prácticamente igual que el _Katon_ exceptuando claro porque la explosión que producía era muchísimo mayor, con el _Futton_ lanzaba flechas que se camuflaban con el aire y que cuando chocaban con el oponente estas corrían lentamente a el blanco, como si de acido se tratase. Pero en lo que mas destaco fue en control de Chakra, si Naruto tuviera que comparar el control de Chakra de Hinata con alguien seria con la famosa Sannin de las babosas: Tsunade Senju. La confianza que le tenia a la Ojiperla era tal que le había contado toda su vida, incluso lo del fruto del Shinju.

Pero dejando de lado a los buenos amigos de Naruto, o por lo menos los que no lo odiaban ahora venían las espinas en el zapato de Naruto:

Sakura Banshi Haruno, ehh que diga, Sakura Haruno: esta niña en la sagrada opinión de Naruto, si no se apuraba no tendría futuro como ninja: su _Taijutsu_ estaba a un nivel mas bajo que el de la academia, no sabia prácticamente ningún _Ninjutsu_ que no fueran los tres putos Jutsus mas fáciles de hacer de toda la aldea: _Kawarami no jutsu(Jutsu de sustitución)_ , _Henge no Jutsu(Jutsu de transformación)_ y _Bunshin no Jutsu(Jutsu de Clones)_ , para empezar la diferencia de entre ella y el era que el primeramente estaba entrenando para dominar el _Ame-no-Tejikara_ un jutsu de espacio-tiempo cientos de veces mas complicado que el _Kawarami no Jutsu_ sino que también mucho mas útil y el estaba a por lo menos 2 meses de lograr perfeccionarlo, el se podia transformar en cualquier persona sin la bola de humo característica de el _Henge no Jutsu_ siendo que lo tenia activo casi a cada momento de el día y el dominaba el _Kage Bunshin_ de tal manera que podia hacer millones de clones y soportar toda la presión mental que daban al disiparse y lo soportaba como si nada(la información que le dio el Shinju había echo que el cerebro de Naruto procesara de manera mas rápida y eficiente la información), lo único en lo que podría destacar era en control de Chakra y _Iryoninjutsu(Arte Ninja Medica)_ y _Genjutsu_ , pero no era nada si la comparaba con Hinata, la cual era muy buena en Ninjutsu Medico habiendo dominado los tres Jutsus mas esenciales para ser un Ninja medico: el _Chakuramesu(Bisturí de Chakra)_ lo dominaba de tal forma que podia usarlo para atacar, el _Bunseki no Jutsu(Jutsu de Detección)_ le era muy fácil de detectar cualquier síntoma o herida y era una gran usuaria de la _Shoaen no Jutsu(Palma Recuperadora)_ , ni que decir de su _Genjutsus_ que estaban en un nivel cercano al suyo, y mientras que Hinata tenia un gran control de Chakra también tenia una reservas de Chakra el doble de grandes de lo que tenia un Jounin de medio grado, mientras que ella tenia un buen control de Chakra porque tenia muy poco de este, además de que era tan gritona y tenia una voz tan chillona que Kurama y el había quedado sordos por un buen tiempo.

Ino Yamanaka: De echo no tenia nada en contra de Ino, por lo menos ella sabia como usar correctamente los Jutsus de su clan, el problema era su actitud de niña mimada, siendo que en el mundo ninja una actitud como esa podia costarle caro, aunque por alguna razón ella de vez en cuando le lanzaba una "rara" mirada, casi como si lo estuviera analizando con la vista y lo estuviera "probando".

Y finalmente, la persona que mas dolores de cabeza le había sacado a Naruto:

Sayuri Uchiha (griten fans del fem Sasuke), esta chica, como toda Uchiha tenia la piel pálida, sin llegar a la exageración claro esta, tenia el cabello largo de color negro y en punta que le llegaba al final de la espalda con dos mechones de cabello que le encuadraban el rostro y le llegaban a el cuello, los característicos ojos negros que todos los Uchiha tenian(había algunos Uchiha en la clase de Naruto), junto con una cara de finas y delicadas facciones que siempre estaban en una seria expresión, tenia sandalias ninjas azules con la planta de sus pies al descubierto llevaba unos shorts blancos que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas, su equipamiento ninja estaba atados con vendas en su pierna derecha dándole un toque un tanto sensual, eso junto con una camisa manga larga que dejaba al descubierto su torneado vientre con una marca en forma de "v" en su vientre, eso y que la camisa tenia un escote que dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos, siendo una de las chicas mas desarrolladas de todas, teniendo unos pechos de copa C con solo 13 años.

Todo en todo, era una diosa en belleza, sin embargo su actitud solo le sacaba canas a Naruto(sino fuera de que su cabello ya era prácticamente blanco), era arrogante como solo ella sabia, siempre con esa actitud fria y de creencia de superioridad, ella y el no habían tenido los mejores encuentros, siendo que ella podia sentir que el era poderoso y que había visto a la Hyuga entrenar con el supuso que era fuerte. El no habría tenido problema en entrenarla si ella por lo menos se lo pedía amablemente, ella por el contrario solo le dijo que le enseñara todo lo que pudiera enseñarle. El simplemente la ignoro y ella no se lo tomo muy bien, trato de hacer que la mirara directamente, no se podia atrever a ignorarla, pero apenas puso su mano sobre el hombro del peli plata sintió una presión en todo el cuerpo y una gran dificultad para respirar, Naruto de echo no estaba asiendo nada, era Kurama la que apenas sintió el contacto que esa "sulipanta" sobre su Naruto, entiéndase bien SU Naruto, dejo que su instinto asesino inundara de tal forma que incluso Naruto que estaba a salvo de su ira tenia verdadero terror, así que simplemente se fue de allí sin decir nada. Desde entonces no habían habido muchos incidentes con ella excepto una que otra pequeña pelea que habían tenido. Con la actitud que tenia Naruto no podia evitar compadecerse del pobre desgraciado que terminara siendo esposo de ella **(Si supieras desgraciado, si supieras XD).** Aunque según sabia antes de la masacre de la rama principal ella era una niña dulce y tierna, se preguntaba que había pasado para que cambiara tan drásticamente.

Dejo de rememorar el pasado y se fue a sentar justo al lado de Hinata, la cual llevaba unos pantalones Anbu de color azul oscuro, sandalias ninja del mismo color, una camisa de rejilla que hacían lucir su torneado y sensual torso, junto con sus pechos de copa B y una chaqueta de color lila oscuro encima, además de lucir un corte estilo Hime junto con sus ojos blancos le daban un aspecto hermoso.

—Hola, Naruto-kun—Dijo la Hyuga en su usual tono de voz suave y calmado, pero sin tartamudear ni susurrar nada, agradeciéndole infinitamente a Naruto el haberle ayudado en lo que confianza se tratase; tal vez así tendría una oportunidad con el.

—Hola, Hina-chan, hoy por fin se acaba la academia, ¿no estas contenta?—Pregunto el Oji azul con una gran sonrisa

—Es verdad, Naruto-kun… ¿t-tú crees que estemos e-en el mismo equipo?—

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos pensando en la posibilidad de verlo a todo momento, realmente esa idea le encantaba mucho, tanto que sin darse cuenta de que volvió a tartamudear.

—... La verdad(suspiro)no creo que estemos en el mismo equipo—Dijo el rubio serio con un semblante serio.

—¿P-porque lo dices Naruto-kun?-Dijo la Oji perla un poco triste, el rubio lo noto y se permitió explicarle el porqué de su opinión-.

—Hinata-chan no te pongas triste, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos sin importar que pase, eso te lo prometo-dattebayo( **Me dolió y como no tienen idea escribir esa frase, cada vez que el Naruto canon la decía se me Hinchaban las pelotas)** Dijo el rubio sonriendo sacándole un sonrojo que le cubría toda la cara a la peli azul.

— ¿Lo dices enserio, Naruto-kun?—Dijo la peli azul en un tono esperanzador, Naruto asintió y solo le dijo:

— Claro que si Hina-chan, es una promesa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas—Era verdad, no importara que pasara el siempre cumplía con sus promesas, mas que nada porque para el las promesas eran un signo de honor y fidelidad y romperlas es como romper tu amistad con alguien. Y Hinata lo sabia, es por eso que simplemente tomo su mano por debajo del asiento mientras Iruka comenzaba a explicar sobre lo que trataba el Examen.

—Gracias, por estar conmigo Naruto-kun—Le agradeció la Oji perla al Oji azul, apretó levemente la mano del Oji azul, terminando ambos con los cachetes rojos como los "mejores amigos" que eran.

—Hinata-chan…el porqué no creo que estemos en el mismo equipo, es porque hay compañeros que se adaptan mejor con otros compañeros que tienen habilidades que sirven para un mismo fin—

—No entiendo Naruto-kun—

—Por ejemplo: tú eres una ninja que sirve para explorar terrenos, de búsqueda e incluso espionaje; y en nuestro salón tenemos compañeros que también sirven en ese campo, como lo es Kiba y Shino. Lo más probable es que te toque con ellos… Otro de los equipos que yo creo que se van a formar serian Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji; ellos son miembros del clan Yamanaka, el clan Nara y el clan Akimichi, son clanes que se llevan bastante bien, lo más seguro es que con ellos se haga la formación Ino-Shika-Cho, lo mismo que paso con sus padres—Razono el "Rubio" no estando lejos de la realidad.

—C-creo que tienes razón…—Dijo la Oji perla mientras miraba al rubio.

—¡Naruto, Hinata, pongan atención!—Exclamo Iruka viendo que los dos nombrados no estaban poniendo atención, a lo que los dos se disculparon con un simple "Perdón", un tanto rojos porque Iruka los había pillado. —Bueno…como iba diciendo, como todos ya saben, hoy es el día del examen de graduación la primera fase será el examen escrito, seguido por armas, _Taijutsu_ y finalmente _Ninjutsu_ —

Ahora comencemos— dijo Iruka y empezó a dar los exámenes, mientras se acercaba a Naruto una discreta sonrisa apareció en la cara de Mizuki.

Mizuki era el asistente de Iruka y como muchos otros odiaba al "niño demonio" e intentaba todo para que reprobara y tener su venganza, pero mientras otros lo hacían por que sus familias habían muerto el día del ataque, Mizuki lo hacia porque el sabia que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y no le gustaba que un mocoso tuviera tanto poder que no se merecía así que por eso puso un _Genjutsu_ en el Examen de Naruto. Naruto sintió algo extraño sobre el examen y activó discretamente su Sharingan y descubrió un _Genjutsu_ puesto en él, mas que ofendido por que pusiera un _Genjutsu_ en el lo estaba porque usara uno de bajo nivel.

Así que haciendo medio signo del tigre y pensando— _Kai_ — el genjutsu se dispersó y mostró el verdadero examen que comenzó a llenar. Luego de 20 minutos ya había terminado, así como Hinata y ambos esperaban al resto de la clase. Mizuki se enfureció cuando vio que el _Genjutsu_ que había puesto no estaba, preguntándose como es que el mocoso lo había hallado. de eso la clase se movió al campo de entrenamiento para el examen de armas

—Bien, clase, tienen 10 kunai y 10 Shurikens que deben lanzar para golpear las marcas—Explicó Iruka y comenzó a llamar nombres y cada estudiante pasó para ser evaluado.

—Uchiha Sayuri— Llamó Iruka y la Uchiha camino hasta donde el intructor le indico, Sayuri tomó las armas y las lanzó con destreza como la "élite" que era. Cada kunai golpeó en el centro de los maniquíes así como la mayor parte de los Shuriken, excepto por una que perdió el área de mayor puntaje.

—Bien hecho, Sayuri, tienes 19 de 20—Felicito Iruka a la pelinegra, Sayuri por su parte se dirigió a su asiento y tropezó con Naruto a lo cual ella sonrió con cierta prepotencia—Vence eso, Dobe( _Perdedor_ ), (bueno quien no se la sabe después de que Sasuke se la dijera siempre a Naruto ¬.¬)—

A lo cual Naruto simplemente le sonrió "amigablemente" y le dijo de manera un tanto burlona—Sera un placer, Hime _-chan(princesita)_ —Era una suerte que lo dijera en un susurro, y que estuvieran de espaldas, sino, alguien hubiera visto la cara levemente roja de Sayuri, tal vez de enojo o de vergüenza, quien sabe.

—Uzumaki Naruto—Llamó Iruka al "Uzumaki". El rubio simplemente tomó las armas y se dio cuenta de que no tenían filo a lo cual alzó los hombros y simplemente las lanzó todas al mismo tiempo, golpeando a cada blanco en el centro y asiendo que estas traspasaran el blanco hasta llegar a la pared y haciendo una gran grieta en ella, solo con mera fuerza, sin Chakra ni nada.

Los ojos de Iruka se ensancharon —B-buen t-trabajo, Naruto, tienes calificación perfecta, 20 de 20— Dijo Iruka felicitándolo. Algunas fangirls y niños civiles por supuesto comenzaron a gritar que Naruto había hecho trampa y Sayuri simplemente le frunció el ceño al rubio.

—Hyuga Hinata— llamó Iruka. Hinata al igual que el Ootsutsuki caminó, recogió las armas y sin dudar las lanzó, golpeando cada blanco igual que Naruto, aunque no traspasaron los blancos. La quijada de Iruka calló — _¿Qué pasa hoy?, Hinata y Naruto nunca fueron tan buenos en armas_ —Pensó el instructor sin saber que pensar, lo que el no sabia es que tanto Naruto como Hinata habían no solo escondido sus habilidades a todos sino que incluso sus personalidades no eran mas que una tapadera: el chico tonto y burlón de la escuela(Naruto) y la chica tímida(Hinata), eso si Naruto nunca tuvo malas notas, simplemente que a el las clases se le hacían muy pero muy aburridas.

Así que Felicitando a la peli azul, el peli castaño terminó el examen de la clase y se movió a la sección de _Taijutsu_ —OK, clase, para el siguiente examen deben hacerle frente a Mizuki por 2 minutos. Mizuki no irá mucho a la ofensiva, pero estén preparados—explicó Iruka y uno a uno los niños comenzaron a ir, algunos como Chouji, Kiba, Hinata y Sayuri gracias a ser muy hábiles en _Taijutsu_ pudieron resistir y poner en algunos aprietos a Mizuki, aunque Hinata se frenaba porque no quería lastimar a su "Sensei", otros como Shikamaru, Shino, Ino y Sakura apenas resistieron los 2 minutos, siendo que algunos no eran buenos combatientes en cuanto a _Taijutsu_ se refiere o por que en su defecto no sabían casi nada de _Taijutsu(_ "Coof", "Coof" Sakura, "Coof", "Coof")

—Uzumaki Naruto—Llamó el instructor a Naruto, el cual se puso enfrente de Mizuki

—Finalmente puedo poner mis manos en el demonio—Pensaba con maldad el Peli blanco-azul dirigida al "Uzumaki", el cual levantó una ceja al ver la retorcida sonrisa en la cara de Mizuki, así que decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco. Tomo la postura en _Taijutsu_ que se usaba para emplear el _Kamiken_ , la rodilla izquierda para adelante, la derecha justo atrás, ambas dobladas y con el puño derecho cerrado y a la altura de el pecho, la mano Izquierda para adelante con los dedos meñique y anular semi cerrados y los dedos pulgar, índice y medio abiertos.

—Hajime— dijo Iruka y Mizuki de inmediato se lanzó con el puño cerrado, intentando golpear a Naruto en la cara, quien simplemente desvió la cara a un lado para esquivarlo, el Peli blanco-azul trato de golpearlo nuevamente, pero el Ootsutsuki tomó su puño y lo desvió a la izquierda con la mano derecha, giró levemente para poder esquivar. Al ver que Mizuki se desbalanceaba, Naruto golpeo ligeramente en el hombro con la mano izquierda, teniendo la mano completamente abierta afectándolo aun mas, y sin que nadie que no tuviera un _Dojutsu_ viera(Hinata y niños Uchiha, Sayuri ya tiene el Sharingan desde el inicio), cerro varios tenketsus y deshabilito su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —Pregunto Mizuki al Ojiazul, enfurecido al no poder sentir el brazo ni moverlo en lo mas mínimo.

—Cerré todos los punto de Chakra principal de tu brazo izquierdo, deshabilitándolo por completo. Se terminó, no puedes ganar—Respondió el Ojiazul de manera calmada, pero dicha información genero una interrogante en la mente del instructor Castaño.

—P-pero cómo. No tienes el Byakugan—dijo Iruka, ¿cómo era posible que Naruto fuera capaz de cerrar tenketsus si —según el— Naruto no tenia el Byakugan?

—Cierto. Sin embargo los puntos de Chakra están fijos en la red del enemigo, así que puedo recordar dónde están y estimar sus localizaciones al ver a mi enemigo. Luego de ello envío una pequeña explosión de Chakra hacia el área, de esa forma en vez de cerrar un solo punto de Chakra los deshabilito todos a la vez—explicó el Ootsutsuki. Recibió miradas de sorpresa de todos, menos de Hinata — _pensar que es posible usar el cerrar los puntos de Chakra de alguien sin un Dojutsu_ —Pensó Iruka junto con casi toda la clase. Mizuki por su parte estaba colérico, no queriendo aceptar que un maldito demonio lo humillara de esta forma.

—Maldito mocoso, me las vas a pagar—Dijo un furioso Mizuki y lanzó un golpe a ciegas. Mientras se acercaba a Naruto, este solo sonrió y apretó el puño derecho, esquivando nuevamente el golpe de el asistente y clavándolo en su estomago, el cual no s8upo ni que paso cuando ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Naruto salió del ring con todos viéndolo con los ojos imitando a los pescados, excepto Hinata la cual estaba rio ligeramente por como era Naruto. Después de que el examen de _Taijutsu_ se terminara todos fueron dentro del salón de clases mientras que Iruka llamaba estudiantes individualmente para la porción de _Ninjutsu_.

—Uzumaki Naruto—Llamó Iruka y Naruto se paro bajó las escaleras para estar frente a Iruka. No sin antes pasar justo por donde estaba Sayuri la cual le dirigió unas "amables" palabras

—Buena suerte, dobe, vas a necesitarla—Dijo la Uchiha sonriendo con burla.

— _Tonta_ — pensó Naruto riendo ligeramente, en Ninjutsu el era un maestro.

—OK, Naruto, por favor usa el _Henge no Jutsu_ —Dijo Iruka y luego de un estallido de humo enfrente de Iruka estaba un…¿hombre?, Iruka no sabia que o quien era pero el hombre en quien se había convertido detonaba un aire de respeto, tenia la piel pálida en extremo de un color tan blanco que por alguna razón se parecía mucho a la de el Sennin Orochimaru, vestía un haori blanco con 6 magatamas en el cuello a modo de collar, tenia un collar de 6 magatamas en el cuello, su cara era lo mas impresionante de todo; tenia cabello de color rojo opaco en punta con dos mechones en forma de cuerno y con una patilla que estaba atada en vendas, junto una larga barba del mismo color, varias arrugas en su cara que le daban un cierto aire de experiencia, sus ojos eran de lo mas raro, un patrón purpura con varios anillos concéntricos alrededor del pequeño punto que simbolizaba la pupila, no parecía tener cejas, tenia dos protuberancias en forma de cuernos justo al sobre sus inexistentes cejas y en medio tenia una especie de lunar de color rojo con la misma forma que sus ojos pero con una raya a la vertical en medio de este.

—I-Interesante elección— dijo Iruka, descartando los temblores y siguiendo con el examen —Ahora prepárate para el _Kawarami_ —Dijo Iruka mientras tomaba un kunai sin filo y lo lanzaba a Naruto, quien cambió con una silla cercana.

—Buen trabajo, Naruto, finalmente haz dos _Bunshin_ " dijo Iruka, aunque Naruto se vio un tanto incomodo cuando lo dijo, un tanto avergonzado, hacer un _Bunshin_ normal era prácticamente imposible para el, así que le pregunto a su Sensei:

—Iruka-sensei ¿está bien si uso otro tipo de clon? —preguntó Naruto a Iruka que solo levanto una ceja en confusión.

—Seguro, no hay problema— Respondió Iruka amablemente, preguntándose qué tipo de clon iba a usar alumno cabeza hueca numero uno.

—Kage Bunshin no Jutsu— dijo Naruto y luego del acostumbrado humo enfrente de Iruka habían 10 clones perfectos de Naruto. El rubio simplemente sonrió a la reacción de su maestro.

La quijada de Iruka se calló al ver a Naruto usar un _Kinjutsu_ de Rango B

—Wow Naruto, Kage Bunshin es una técnica de nivel Jounin, felicidades, pasas— dijo Iruka, realmente contento y orgulloso de que el "Rubio" pasara.

Naruto sonrió y recogió su Hitaiate en negro y lo ató alrededor de su frente. Hinata fue poco después de él y pasó con facilidad el examen, sin embargo ella podía hacer _Bunshins_ perfectos a diferencia del pobre Naruto.

—Bien clase. El examen ha terminado y todos pasan. El Novato del Año es Uzumaki Naruto y la mejor kunoichi es Hyuga Hinata— dijo Iruka feliz de que Naruto pasara y no solo eso, sino que fuera el Novato del año.

—¿QUÉ? — gritaba Sakura incrédula —¿¡Cómo puede el Baka y la tímida de la clase ser los Novatos del Año!?—Pregunto con enojo, mas que segura de que esos dos habían echo trampa.

—Muy simple: tanto Naruto como Hinata tuvieron perfecto el examen escrito, tuvieron calificaciones perfectas en la parte de armas y en la de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu—Explicó Iruka con simpleza, callando en su lugar a Sakura, después de eso todos se fueron a sus casas, pero Naruto decidió que hoy no entrenaría con Hinata. Tenia algo que hacer.

— **Konohagakure no Sato, Montaña Hokage—**

— **Anochecer—**

Naruto estaba parado en la cabeza de Hashirama Senju esculpida en la piedra, mirando hacia abajo, hacia la Aldea de la Hoja con sus poderos y únicos ojos, su cabello plateado y suelto se mecía con el viento.

—Konohagakure no Sato es una hermosa aldea, ¿Sabias?. Al poseer un clima cálido y muy brillante, es un gran lugar para vivir. Es además una de las más poderosas aldeas en existencia, responsable de producir muchos de los más grandes ninjas en la historia, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi... Y aunque me duela admitirlo Minato Namikaze es uno de ellos—Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recostaba en la roca mientras miraba a la luna resplandeciendo en el cielo nocturno. —Mas sin embargo esta aldea no es perfecta, también tiene historias oscuras... Es responsable, además, por crear poderosos ninjas rebeldes, ¿no lo crees?—

—Así es. Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Tobi, e Itachi Uchiha eran ninjas de la Hoja antes de convertirse en criminales— una voz respondió su pregunta.

Naruto se giró en dirección a una extraña criatura mutante. Tanto su figura como sus facciones resemblaban cierto parecido con las de un humano: cabello verde corto, ojos amarillos sin pupila, así como también dientes redondeados. —Tienes razón Zetsu Blanco, pero el último fue víctima de uno de los secretos más oscuros de la Hoja—Dijo el Ootsutsuki viendo a el Zetsu Blanco que EL creo, a diferencia de lo que muchos creerían; convertir a una persona en un Zetsu no era muy dificil, era una de las pocas cosas que podia hacer con el _Rinnegan_ pero según le conto Kurama, para usar el _Mugen Tsukuyomi(Tsukuyomi Infinito)_ a escala planetaria era necesario tener el _RinneSharingan._

—Ajá, Danzo y sus Anbu de Raíz, de los que formabas parte, ¿no es así?—Dijo el hombre planta recibiendo un simple bufido de parte del Peli plata

—De todos modos—Naruto se dio vuelta y enfocó sus ojos en torno a la Aldea de la Hoja.—¿algo interesante que debería saber, Zetsu?—

—Sí— dijo Zetsu en un tono ligeramente alegre. —Es acerca de tu Instructor de la Academia, Mizuki—

— **Bosques de Konoha—**

En las profundidades del bosque, Iruka y Mizuki estaban combatiendo entre ellos, pero como iban las cosas, parecía que el último sería el que prevalecería.

—¡Mizuki, dame el pergamino! —Exclamó Iruka a su antiguo amigo y colega el cual sólo se rio y dijo

—Con este pergamino, Orochimaru-sama me dará todo el poder que quiera— Seguidamente saco un Kunai envenado, haciendo un corte sobre el hombro de Umino .

El veneno estaba actuando rápidamente en el cuerpo del Chunin. Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse cansado y mareado, y cayó al suelo. Con su vista borrosa, miró hacia arriba y vio a Mizuki acercando el kunai hacia él para terminar con su vida.

— _Entonces aquí termina… ¿Así es como voy a morir…?_ —Pensó el Instructor cerrando los ojos y esperando lo inevitable. Había tenido una buena vida, por lo que no estaba asustado de la muerte, solo se lamentaba de que no podría detener a Mizuki.

El sonido de kunais chocando entre sí lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Vio cómo una figura había bloqueado el arma, para luego arrojarla lejos de él. — _Un Anbu… gracias al cielo_ —. Pero se equivocó.

—¡TU!, ¡Maldito Demonio! —El grito de Mizuki lo saco de su estupefacción, viendo mas claramente la figura que estaba enfrente suyo.

—¿Na-Naruto?—Tartamudeo el Chunin y así como dijo Iruka, el que estaba enfrente suyo no era otro que el Ootsutsuki, el cual había sido informado por su Zetsu Blanco personal de los planes de Mizuki, el cual al verlo en su cara se formo una torcida sonrisa.

—Oh pero si no es otro que nuestro querido, Naruto-kun, dime "niño", ¿nunca te has preguntado?, ¿Por qué te odia toda la aldea…?—Fue la maliciosa pregunta del Chunin renegado, creyendo estúpidamente que podrá romper psicológicamente al niño y matarlo por fin, el cual simplemente alzo una ceja por la pregunta, pero antes de que continuara Iruka le grito:

—¡NO LO HAGAS MIZUKI, ESTA PROHIBIDO—Grito a todo pulmón el Umino, desesperado porque Mizuki podia abrir una abertura psicológica al Kyuubi para que poseyera a Naruto, preocupado en gran medida por su estudiante.

—Trece años atrás, el día del ataque del Kyuubi, el Yondaime no mato al zorro, no, lo que el hizo fue sellarlo en un bebe recién nacido, adivina Naruto, ¿Quién era ese recién nacido?—Iruka trataba inútilmente de pararse y detener a Mizuki de seguir hablando—¡TU ERES EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS, NARUTO!—Iruka detuvo sus intentos de pararse, el veneno ya estaba surtiendo efecto, lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente fue un Naruto con los ojos abiertos de "incredulidad"

—...¿Me han odiado toda la vida por ser el Nueve Colas?, durante toda mi vida me han mentido, no puede creerlo….¡hay a quien engaño!, eso ya lo sabia, Jiji me lo conto apenas cumplí los 4 años, ¿en verdad crees que me iban a ocultar que soy un Jinchuriki?—Dijo Naruto en un tono sarcástico y burlón que desconcertó a Mizuki y el rubio aprovechando eso le dio una potente patada a Mizuki que soltó el gran rollo que traía, cuando se levanto no vio a Naruto por ningún lado hasta que…—SORPRESA—Naruto apareció detrás de su oponente, poniendo una mano en la espalda del traidor, justo donde su corazón debía estar, luego de eso, tres cadenas de Chakra con puntas afiladas de color purpura salieron del pecho del hombre, matándolo instantáneamente.

El chico retrajo las cadenas de nuevo en su mano, dejando que el cuerpo de su ex sensei cayera al suelo.

Se giró hacia su otro maestro para luego verlo tirado en el piso, completamente inmóvil.

Se acercó hacia él y comprobó el pulso de su muñeca. —Esta vivo...inconsciente pero vivo. Necesito curarlo. No puedo dejar que muera o, de lo contrario, tendría que explicar mucho después, _además de que Hinata me mataría a mi si lo dejara morir_ — Exhaló un suspiro y creo un clon de sombra, el cual se dispuso a copiar el Pergamino de Sellos Prohibidos. Mientras, la mano del Naruto verdadero comenzó a brillar de un color verde, usando un jutsu de diagnóstico sobre Iruka para comprobar su estado. —Veneno— Dicho aquello, comenzó a remover la sustancia del Chunin usando el conocimiento médico que había adquirido en su entrenamiento, el cual no era mucho solo lo básico para curar debidamente a otras personas.

Después de que terminara puso el cuerpo de Iruka sobre su hombro y desapareció en un torbellino de hojas.

 **Yyyyy corte, uff, este es posiblemente el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, veintidós largas paginas, como ven Naruto ahora tiene trece años, desde aquí comenzamos con el Canon de la serie, además de que vimos el aumento de poder que tuvo Naruto en estos años, como verán, le falta mucho a Naruto para dominar todo su poder, no quiero hacer Naruto un Dios de un Sopetón, las peleas no tendrían emoción ni sentido (algo así como Saitama de One Punch Man).**

 **Además hice el capitulo mas largo y me tarde mas en escribir para darles una muestra de como serian los capítulos semanales, mientras que los capítulos cortos y que no me tardo mas de un día en escribir son muy cortos y pueden tener errores, mientras que los semanales serian mas largos y revisaría los errores que hay en la lectura pero tardarían mucho mas en publicarse, en fin, el 14 y 15 de septiembre no voy a subir capítulos, en mi escuela hay una actividad a la que todos estamos obligados a ir. Renamon aparecerá y estará en el Harem del Ootsutsuki pero no aparecerá dentro de poco, Oh y a las fem Bijuus les cambiare el nombre a cada una a el nombre de la chica de su forma humana que por cierto, todas son de otros anime.**

 **Posdata: no entiendo porque internet a abusado de Renamon con la rule 34 y hablando de abusar Kurama abuso de Naruto y luego Naruto abuso de Kurama XD.**

 **Posdata de la posdata: ¿les gusta como se ve fem Sasuke?.**

 **Posdata de la posdata de la posdata: ¿Todavía siguen leyendo?, bueno a los que se quedaron creo que se merecen ver esto: un "tráiler" de como será en Naruto Shippuden:**

Kurama, ese era el nombre que el viejo le había dado, un nombre que se había perdido en las arenas del tiempo.

Rías Otsutsuki, el nombre que con mas orgullo había portado, y que portaba actualmente.

Kyuubi no Youko, el Zorro Demonio de las Nueve Colas, el Nueve Colas, esos eran los nombres con el que los humanos la habían llamado por siglos.

En verdad odiaba a los humanos por llamarla de esa manera, aunque supuso que le habían puesto ese nombre por todas las veces que se defendía cuando trataban de hacer algo en su contra, la gente del viejo mundo la llamaba un desastre natural, el cual aparecía de la nada para atacar ciertas áreas que habían estado alimentando los aspectos más oscuros de la naturaleza humana.

Pero que equivocados estaban.

Kurama y sus hermanas se separaron mucho tiempo después que Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra y Asura murieron, ella había escogido honrar los deseos de su padre y continuar su trabajo durante su vida inmortal, ella era un ser de Chakra puro...de energía pura, no envejecería, no se enfermaría y tampoco podia ser asesinada.

Esto ultimo era algo más que seguro, la gente había intentado matarla cuando no lograban controlarla o domarla.

Los primeros años después de que Hagoromo muriera se dedico junto a sus hermanas a simplemente a vagar por la tierra, Asura (a pesar de ser un niñita blanda) estaba haciéndose cargo de todo muy bien así que no hubo muchos problemas, pero cuando el también murió y sus descendientes no siguieron los deseos de su ancestro, olvidaron su carga y las tareas que debían cargar por llevar su sangre.

Y así, por muchos siglos, Kurama intento mantener a la humanidad en el camino que su padre les había dado junto con sus hermanas.

Incluso cuando los humanos olvidaron sus orígenes, Hagoromo les había dado el Chakra para que la humanidad pudiera entenderse mejor, sin la necesidad de palabras...pero luego.

Las Bijuus vieron con horror como los humanos aprendieron a dominar el Chakra, cada generación seguía adelante, mejorando hasta que el regalo del Chakra fuera usado para la guerra, la humanidad aprendió a fortalecer sus cuerpos y doblar a los elementos con tal facilidad que hasta a ellas les sorprendía.

Pero, incluso los mejores no siguieron los deseos de su padre, el hombre podía doblar el Chakra a su voluntad como si fuera papel...y aun así. Habían buscado mas poder, atacándola a ella y sus hermanas, tratando de capturarlas, quizá si hubieran estado juntas no hubiera pasado todo el asunto con Madara y Hashirama, pero fue su arrogancia por ser la mas fuerte lo que las hiso separarse a todas.

Los siglos pasaron y la humanidad aun no aprendía, se cansó de la falta de entendimiento de la humanidad y de su ansia de poder así que dejo de vagar por el mundo viendo que solo la atacarían, aunque extraño mucho a sus hermanas, en ese tiempo era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

Encontró una montaña y se hizo una madriguera, con el fin de descansar por unos siglos y quizás cuando despertara de nuevo, tal vez los humanos habrían aprendido algo.

¡Pero que equivocada estaba!

Despertó, pero no por voluntad propia, sino por los humanos mismos, Shinobis, ninjas, el nombre con el que se hacían llamar, armados con espadas, lanzas, arcos, flechas y otras armas tuvieron el valor de atacar en contra de algo como ella.

Estúpidos, los aplastó a todos como los insectos que eran, creyendo que podrían vencerla y controlarla solo por aprovechar que había estado descansando.

¡Pero Qué bajo habían caído!

 _Todos llevaban una especie de protector en la frente, noté el símbolo, pero lo descarté de inmediato, solo después me entere de que era el símbolo de su aldea, al menos habían aprendido algo, esos "shinobis"._

 _Ahora si tan solo estuvieran juntos en la misma aldea como eran los deseos del viejo...todo habría terminado._

 _Del grupo atacante solo dos sobrevivieron, Ginkaku y Kinkaku, de alguna forma habían logrado sobrevivir a mi Chakra y consiguieron una versión degradada de mis habilidades haciendo estragos en mi estomago._

 _Los escupí y los dejé medio muertos en el suelo, dejé su destino a los dioses y me alejé para encontrar otra madriguera._

 _Y entonces...vino "él", Uchiha Madara, solo por su asqueroso Chakra podía sentir que era el descendiente del estúpido de Indra, pero mi eterna sorpresa fueron esos ojos, una versión evolucionada del Sharingan, un Mangekyo como los llamaba Indra, aunque los ojos de Madara no alcanzaban ni la mitad del poder de los Indra en ese tiempo._

 _Pero aun así logró controlarme, sin importar cuán fuerte me resistiera, me subyugó, me manipuló, a mi, a la más grande y poderosa de las nueve, como si fuera una maldita muñeca._

 _Y luego fui convocada para combatir contra el descendiente de Asura._

 _Eso había sido una gran sorpresa, podía sentir su Chakra, Asura e Indra habían re-encarnado y decidieron volver a pelear, como los Idiotas que eran._

 _Y esta vez yo era una herramienta en el arsenal de uno de ellos._

 _Al final fui sellada en un contenedor humano y encontré que mis facultades mentales habían regresado._

 _Estaba aliviada._

 _No se debe malentender lo que digo, odiaba a Hashirama por ser tan blando y estúpido y a Mito porque al igual que su esposo creía que yo era un monstruo que debía ser encarcelado, cuando nunca hice algo malo, solo por tener demasiado poder y defenderme de los que atentaban contra mi, odiaba a Konoha por ser un pueblo que estaba podrido desde la raíz...pero era mejor una jaula que una correa._

 _Mito y yo no hablamos mucho, ella no deseaba usar mi Chakra porque me consideraba un demonio indigno, así que yo estaba satisfecha en simplemente esperar._

 _Yo era eterna y ella mortal, Incluso si yo era transferida a otro contenedor habría un momento en el que podría ser libre, los años humanos no significaban nada para mí ya que había vivido por milenios antes de que existieran._

 _Mi segunda contenedora fue una niña llamada Kushina Uzumaki, ella al igual que Mito creía que yo solo era un monstruo, como todos._

 _Y luego se caso con "él", Minato Namikaze, realmente nunca tuve nada en contra de Minato, sin embargo siempre lo odie por volverme a encerar, pero con el tiempo mi odio por el y Kushina se ha ido, después de todo, ellos engendraron a la persona que he llegado a amar mas de lo que pude imaginar y que sin saberlo, el seria, lo mas importante de mi vida y no solo eso, el seria mi carcelero, mi liberador, mi salvador, el de mis hermanas, mi Alumno, mi amigo, mi novio, mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos y el amor de mi vida, Naruto Ootsutsuki._

 _Pero antes de todo eso, vino otro, un Uchiha, con su precioso Mangekyou Sharingan y me encontré con una correa de nuevo._

 _¡NO VOLVERÍA A SUCEDER!_

 _Asique me deje sellar por Minato en su "mocoso", después de todo era mejor una jaula que una correa._

 _No pude creer la crueldad con la que era tratado el pobre niño; no pudiendo evitar compadecerme de el y cuando comió el fruto del Shinju obteniendo un enorme poder, dándome una parte de el, tuve una esperanza, pero al verlo caer por unos instantes en la oscuridad, por un momento de verdad creí que seria igual que Madara, Hashirama, Kushina o Mito._

 _Pero mi eterna sorpresa con Naruto fue el poder sentir algo distinto en él, pude sentir lo que los humanos llamaban cariño o mejor dicho amor, pude sentir el cariño por proteger a alguien a quien amas, floreciendo dentro de mi corazón, cuando lo conocí y vi sus memorias no pude creer todo el dolor que tuvo que pasar y creí que seria alguien despiadado, cruel, sanguinario y vengativo, pero no, con el tiempo entendí que el simplemente ya no quería sufrir mas dolor y que debajo de esa mascara que el mismo se puso, pude ver era una persona amable, calmada y que no irradiaba ninguna clase de emoción negativa y eso me tuvo muy confundida,_

 _¿!Cómo alguien que fue apuñalado por la espalda, empalado en sus manos, quemado, golpeado, torturado, ignorado, despreciado, traicionado, desmembrado y maldecido nada mas nacer siguiera siendo una persona tan, tan!?...tan Bondadosa y Amable._

 _¿Qué era lo diferente de ese niño de MI, quien padeció un dolor similar por mas de 19 mil años y que me hizo pudrirme en el odio y el rencor?, ¿Qué era aquello que ha hecho que ese chico fuera tan poderoso que ni con todo mi poder podia hacerle ninguna clase de competencia?, ¿Qué es lo que lo impulsaba a ser más fuerte?, ¿Cómo alguien que debería de ser alguien lleno de odio predicaba palabras contra la guerra y de ayudarme a reencontrarme con mis hermanas?, ¿!Qué clase de humano no pide venganza contra aquellos que le han hecho provocado tanto dolor!?, ¿¡Qué clase de ser vivo no siente odio contra los que lo lastiman!?,¡No era por ser blando!, ¡el era mas que capaz de matar a cualquiera que tratara de amenazar a su familia!, ¡Nuestra Familia!, ¡Entonces!...¿Quién era Naruto Ootsutsuki?._

 _La respuesta era tan simple como complicada._

 _Naruto era lo mejor de la humanidad, tenia un corazón puro y noble pero no tenia compasión ni remordimiento alguno en matar a alguien que amenazara a sus seres queridos, con todo eso en vez de buscar venganza contra los que le produjeron tanto dolor, me ayudo, A mi, A la causante Directa o Indirecta de su dolor y también ayudo a mis hermanas._

 _Y yo elegí volverme una amiga en vez de un prisionera, de una amiga a su esposa y de su esposa a la madre de sus hijos._

 _Y lo vi crecer hasta este mismo instante._

 _El momento en el que se enfrentaría contra el primer hombre en haberme atado a su voluntad._

 _Uchiha Madara._

 **Jojojo, ¿les a gustado su regalo de Navidad?, ya vieron como serán las cosas en Shippuden, además de que quise darles este tráiler porque estaré dos días sin subir ningún capitulo, bueno con todo lo dicho antes, solo me queda decirles:**

 **Denle LIKE y SUSCRIBANSE si les gusto XD.**

 **Kurama abuso de Naruto y Naruto de Kurama**


	6. Capitulo 5: Retribución

**Este capitulo es mas de transición que otra cosa, por eso es tan corto además de que lo escribí apenas termino la actividad de mi escuela, sin embargo el siguiente será mas largo.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Me alegra que te gustara.

 **daniel2610994** **:** Jejeje, graciasaunque la única Oc que estará en Harem del peli plata aparece en este cap.

 **Zafir09** **:** Si, no quería que Naruto fuera un emo que trata mal a todos, si bien en la academia era de los que no le importaba nada no quiere decir que no puede hacer amigos, con respecto a Hinata, pues bueno, como ya entenderás ella va a estar en el Harem y las que van a estar con el no serán florecitas indefensas, ya sabes, para el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, las mujeres mas poderosas y sexis del mundo, Sayuri es así porque…lo pondré en otro capitulo, SIP, esa Kurama es una loquilla XD y si crees que es mucho que el perdiera la virginidad con 10 años, léete _Calor_ , allí el maldito se cogió a Kushina y a Mikoto antes de entrar a la academia, me alegra que te gustara el tráiler.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho** **:** te lo pondré de esta manera…Sakura estará en el Harem cuando Kishimoto le de el Rinnegan a Naruto :v

 **Pd: les tengo buenas noticias, la primera es que al terminarse la actividad tenemos una semana completamente libre así que rápidamente me pondré a subir los capítulos.**

 **(Ustedes: ¿Y la segunda?)**

 **Encontré galletas debajo de mi almohada \^w^/**

— **Capitulo 8: El equipo 7—**

Dos Anbus saltaron desde los árboles y aterrizaron en el suelo cerca del hombre inconsciente. La primera era una mujer por la forma de su cuerpo. Portaba una máscara de gato de marcas rojas y su compañero varón que tenía una máscara de oso sobre el rostro con patrones rojos y verdes.

Ambos vestían el uniforme Anbu estándar, consistiendo en una armadura negra-gris, protectores metálicos para el brazo, y espadas sobre las espaldas.

Estos dos Anbus eran Neko y Karasu **(no es Itachi simplemente tiene una mascara del mismo animal)**

—¿Qué pasó aquí? — preguntó Karasu desconcertado aunque la pregunta era más para sí mismo, ya que no había nadie para que le respondiera, o eso creía.

—Un maestro de la Academia, Mizuki Touji, "sorpresivamente" resultó que era un traidor— Fue lo que una voz dijo detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos de improvisto.

Así que desenfundando sus espadas, los Anbu rápidamente se dieron media vuelta. Pero las volvieron a enfundar en cuanto se percataron de que se trataba de "Uzumaki" Naruto, el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. No querían admitirlo, pero la repentina aparición del chico "rubio" los había tomado por sorpresa.

Naruto estaba sonriendo internamente. Aún si sus máscaras ocultaban sus emociones, él pudo notar que ambos estaban shockeados por su pequeña demostración de sigilo.

Neko se dio cuenta de que el chico se había referido al traidor en pasado. —¿Era? —preguntó ella mientras que debajo de su mascara levantaba una ceja en confusión.

El muchacho señaló con su pulgar el cuerpo inerte de Mizuki el cual tenia un gran agujero en el pecho, producto de sus _Cadenas de Chakra_.

—Lo mate—Dijo el Ootsutsuki en un tono que les produjo escalofríos a los dos Anbus, no era un tono que detonara culpa ni remordimiento, tampoco demostraba felicidad ni diversión por haber matado, no detonaba nada, como si matar no significara nada para el, algo común en adultos shinobis, pero en un niño de 13 años era…perturbador—Estaba trabajando para Orochimaru. Él robó el pergamino prohibido y trató de matar a un compañero ninja. Cuando estaba peleando contra Iruka-sensei el se lo dijo todo—Mintió Naruto, si bien todo acerca de Mizuki era verdad, la parte de que le dijo todo a Iruka no era del todo cierta, el lo sabia gracias a Zetsu.

—Muy bien—Dijo Neko, impresionada de las habilidades de el joven delante suyo—Por cierto, el Hokage te ha llamado, dicen que hay una reunión muy importante que te concierne—Le Informo la Anbu peli morada al "rubio", el cual les dijo sobre una ultima cosa.

—Otra cosa, lleven a Iruka-sensei al hospital. Está herido. He removido la mayor parte veneno de su sistema, además de curar la mayoría de sus heridas con lo que se de Jutsu médico—Justo después de terminar de informarles de el estado de Iruka. El Oji azul desapareció en un _Shunshin no Jutsu(Jutsu del Cuerpo Parpadeante)_. Esta vez de rayos en vez de el tradicional torbellino de hojas. Mientras se dirigía a la torre Hokage, mas específicamente a la sala del consejo.

—Vaya, ese chico me recuerda mucho a Itachi Uchiha— Murmuro Karasu sintiendo varios escalofríos, alguien que pudiera llegar a ser tan poderoso como lo era Itachi junto con tantas razones para odiar la aldea como un Jinchuriki no era buena señal—No muestra emoción alguna y es un muy bueno para su edad, igual que él—Comparo a ambos "Hermanos", encontrando varias similitudes entre ellos.

Neko asintió no pudiendo evitar hacer lo mismo que su compañero de equipo y encontrando las mismas similitudes, pero dejando eso de lado. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un inconsciente Iruka y a un muerto Mizuki—Vamos—Ordeno la peli morada a el Anbu con mascara de oso.

Ella tomó el cuerpo de un inconsciente Iruka y el Pergamino Prohibido, sin notar que era una copia que el propio Naruto había echo y con la que había remplazado a el pergamino original, mientras que su compañero, Karasu alzo el cuerpo inerte de Mizuki para luego desaparecer usando el _Shunshin no Jutsu._

— **Sala del consejo. Dos Horas Después—**

Naruto se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a la sala del consejo, según se había enterado gracias a Zetsu a los 4 años que el comenzó a entrenar en Raíz el Daymio comenzó a enfermar y después de un tiempo finalmente murió. Naruto le pregunto que tenia eso de importante, él, como todos en el país sabían una verdad innegable: El Daymio del fuego era un jodido estúpido que solo le importaba el, era un vividor, no importándole nada mas que ir de burdel en burdel embriagándose. De echo, gracias a su pequeña red de espionaje echa de Zetsus Blancos **(Naruto había creado a varios Zetsus, aunque la mayoría de los Zetsus eran antiguamente personas que Naruto capturo y transformo en Zetsu como: Violadores, Asesinos, Pederastas, etc. El principal es el que el primero que convirtió en Zetsu)** que el Daymio había echo tratos con esclavistas y proxenetas para la trata de blancas para sus fines personales.

Zetsu le explico que si el Daymio actual moría lógicamente alguien tenia que sucederlo, sin embargo solo podia ser alguien de la familia del Daymio anterior, el hombre-planta no pudo averiguar quien seria el heredero del Daymio, solo sabia que era alguien joven ya que tenian que empezar con un periodo para enseñarle todo lo adecuado para ser un buen Daymio(Periodo que el Daymio anterior se negó a esperar y ordeno que le dieran el titulo ya), era por eso que ya Danzo ya no lo podia mantener en Raíz ya que no sabia como podia ser el nuevo Daymio y que podia anular el permiso del antiguo Daymio. Naruto se preguntaba como seria o como se vería el Daymio actual, aunque dejo eso de lado cuando vio que ya había llegado a la sala del consejo.

Cuando el Oji azul abrió la sala pudo ver las distintas reacciones de los que estaban en la sala, aunque noto que los civiles no estaban, no se sorprendió nada ya que, después de que comiera el fruto del Shinju, Hiruzen cambio la manera en la que se dividía el concejo cuando se trataba de asuntos militares y debido a que esta reunión era sobre la perdida del pergamino prohibido y por tanto era un asunto militar; en los asuntos militares los civiles no podían meterse debido a que en lo militar era solo asunto de los clanes ninja que estaban presentes junto con los concejeros del Hokage, vio que uno de los ancianos, Homura si recordaba bien, preguntaba por que estaba el aquí. Hiruzen le explico que en el informe dado hace una hora por los Anbus Neko y Karasu el Oji azul fue el que recupero el pergamino,

Aunque Hiruzen tenia un motivo mas, a Naruto le concernía la reunión porque el planeaba poner en la luz publica el legado de Naruto. Lo trato de hacer antes pero todo el concejo se opuso, algunos porque odiaban a Kushina Uzumaki **(Danzo, Fugaku y el concejo civil)** , otros porque sabían que eso le daría mas poder a el niño que ellos abandonaron y el podia usarlo para vengarse **(los jefes de los clanes: Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka y Akimichi)** y el Daymio del Fuego, que trato de quitarle las propiedades de la isla de Uzu a Kushina, esta se negó y reacciono como lo haría con cualquiera que se metiera con su legado y su hogar. Al final el Daymio solo acabo mas que encabronado así que dio su voto en contra para regocijarse de ver a el hijo de la "perra" que le dijo que no a el, revolviéndose en el lodo como deberia ser, los ancianos votaron en contra por que no querían ver a su "arma" con mas poder del que necesitaba, de echo los únicos que de echo votaron a favor fueron el Clan Kurama y el Clan Hyuga, ninguno tenia nada encontrar de el niño, es mas, Hiashi Hyuga en su infancia fue un gran amigo de Minato y Kushina, no lo había podido ayudar por que los ancianos de si clan no solo no se lo habían permitido y si el decía quien era de verdad el niño Uzumaki o lo apoyaba de alguna manera toda la rama principal iba a irse en su contra por ver perdidos a sus "esclavos" **(algo que enojaba a Hiashi en gran medido, su hermano que se sacrifico por el era uno de los que esos ancianos llamaba "esclavos")** así que viendo su oportunidad el trato de ayudar por fin al legado de dos grandes camaradas y el por supuesto no iba a abandonar a el hijo de sus dos grandes amigos **(algo que hacia a algunos jefes avergonzarse de su cobardía)**.

Pero ahora el Sandaime tenia de echo mas posibilidades que antes, un ejemplo seria por ejemplo: el cambio de líder no solo del Clan Uchiha sino también del Inuzuka, él cual antes había sido portado por Koga Inuzuka el ex-esposo de Tsume Inuzuka que había dejado el puesto de líder de clan para criar a sus hijos, la cual apenas se entero de lo que había echo el idiota de Koga lo siguiente que sabían era que su padre ya no estaba entre ellos. No es como si les importara mucho, pasaban mas tiempo con su madre que con él, además de que Koga siempre fue alguien demasiado machista y pervertido incluso para Kiba, era una suerte que ninguno de los dos saliera como el, Tsume de echo de caso con el por un matrimonio arreglado y se habría divorciado de el antes sino fuera por que sus hijos necesitaban un padre, o al menos así fue como el muy hijo de puta la uso para volverse el nuevo líder del clan, pero después de enterarse que algunos de sus antiguos compañeros no hicieron nada para ayudar a Naruto los golpeo como si de piñatas se trataran, aunque ella no podia evitar culparse por no ayudar al hijo de su gran amiga y sentía como si la hubiera traicionado.

Lo siguiente era que algunos jefes de clan que **(después de que Tsume ayudada por Mikoto los golpearan con palos)** habían comenzado a pensar de manera diferente las cosas que habían echo:

Inoichi Yamanaka nunca fue un gran amigo ni de Minato ni de Kushina, sin embargo no quería decir que los odiara, pero a su hijo era otra cosa, si bien no odiaba a Naruto lo veía como una potencial y gran amenaza porque un miembro de cualquier clan con una considerable cantidad de fuerza física era muy bien vista por los posibles clientes y eso podía ser el principio de una gran cantidad de misiones ir destinadas al joven Uzumaki y por tanto superar sus capacidades. Por si no fuera suficiente también había que añadir que el chico era técnicamente imposible de verse afectado por las técnicas mentales del clan Yamanaka porque si se metían dentro de su mente era mas que probable que el Kyuubi los devorara y eso le disgustaba enormemente, sin embargo se dio cuenta que cometió un gran y terrible error al dejar a un niño solo en el dolor: Dejo a un niño solo en el dolor **(no me digas ¬.¬)** , entendió que si el niño se ve solo y rodeado de dolor el resto de su infancia e incluso el periodo de tiempo que pase hasta que empieza a formar parte de los ninjas en circulación entonces muy posiblemente el niño se podría convertir en una demente sanguinario y convertirse en un joven sin nada y sin nadie, algo muy peligroso, un ninja sin lazos es alguien que no esta atado a nada, no había muchos ninjas así, no eran como los renegados que cortaban lazos con sus aldeas, era gente que no tenian lazos con absolutamente nada, ni objetos ni personas ni nada, no había muchos así pero los que si había eran simples maquinas que ni siquiera pensaban en matar, no pensaban en nada, no tenian nada que perder ni nada que ganar, nada por lo que luchar. Una existencia plana y sin sentido, alguien sin limitación alguna, y alguien tan poderoso como un Jinchuriki sin limitación alguna…era el peligro personificado. Entendió que en vez de hacer algo bueno solo creo una bomba de relojería que le explotaría en la cara a el junto con todos los que lo hicieron sufrir.

Shibi Aburame era uno de los mas pensativos, cuando en trato con el niño se refería el pensaba únicamente en la auto supervivencia de su clan. Los Aburame ya eran de por si uno de los clanes mas repudiados de la aldea, si fueran asociados con el niño entonces serian tratados aun peor. Así que pensó que eso justificaría el haberlo dejado solo, mas sin embargo entendió algo; no había sido diferente a los que los criticaban por sus insectos solo que Naruto si tuvo oportunidad de que no fuera así. Solo podia esperar que cuando Naruto se las cobrara no los afectara…demasiado.

Shikaku Nara la situación le pareció demasiado problemática en todo sentido, pero entendía que todos la habían cagado y afondo, su esposa trato de convencerlo una y otra vez **(lo golpeaba con su sartén cada vez que el estaba de testarudo y no aceptaba ayudar a el niño)** encontraban la situación muy problemática y por tanto querían evitar asociarse tanto como sin embargo el no lo ayudo por un motivo. El cual seria que se habría ganado no solo la ira de toda la aldea por defender al Jinchuriki sino también seria la ira del clan Yamanaka ya que dicho clan no estimaba mucho que digamos al niño. El se arrepentía y en gran medida de no hacerle caso a su esposa, Shikaku no era tonto, el sabia que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias muy graves solo podia rezar para no salir demasiado malparados.

En fin, por lo menos los jefes de clanes entendían que para tratar de que Naruto no los golpeara **(demasiado)** tenian que ganárselo de alguna manera así que no votarían en contra.

El siguiente factor seria que ahora el concejo civil no tenia ni voz ni voto en el asunto **(algo que preocupaba a Danzo porque ellos eran su mayor punto de apoyo)** , por lo que su voto ya estaba descartado en esta ocasión.

Y finalmente estaba que si lograba ganarse a _"él"_ nuevo Daymio entonces prácticamente tenia el asunto de el legado de Naruto "Uzumaki" en la bolsa, solo tenia que pensar como convencer al nuevo Daymio.

Y hablando del diablo.

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente un tiempo después de que Naruto entrara, tiempo en el cual un silencio mortal había reinado en el cuarto, por la puerta varios samuráis del Daymio entraron por la puerta y formaron dos filas, una a cada lado de la puerta dándole la bienvenida a una persona. Los pasos de dicha persona se escuchaban venir, casi como si de cámara lenta se tratase, todos miraban en cámara lenta las cosas, había diferentes reacciones, algunos estaban asustados, otros con expresiones neutras pero internamente estaban muy nerviosos y otros no podían esconder su curiosidad de conocer a el nuevo Daymio **("Coof" "Coof" Naruto "Coof" "Coof")** , muchos jadearon al ver a el nuevo Daymio sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Era una mujer, de eso no había duda, de entre 19 a 22 años. Llevaba un pantalón holgado de color negro cuyo ruedo **(en mi país así se le llama a la parte final de un pantalón, es decir la parte que va por los tobillos)** estaba dentro de una sandalias ninja de tacón de el mismo color, una camisa también de color negro y encima traía una armadura de batalla shinobi de color rojo sangre con guantes negros cortos. La armadura delineaba a la perfección su figura esbelta figura de reloj de arena con pechos de Copa D que la armadura sujetaba para que no le molestaran al combatir, tenia cabello negro como la noche lacio que le llegaba a la baja espalda, sus ojos azules obscuros eran firmes y serios así como la expresión en su cara, con un sutil maquillaje que le daba un aspecto sensual y aterrador a la vez; tenia los labios pintados de color azul obscuro así como una leve sombra en los parpados del mismo color.

Nadie sabia que decir, esa mujer daba un aire que sinceramente solo detonaba una cosa: respeto. No era como si diera un aire de petulancia ni de creencia de superioridad, al contrario, la mujer emanaba un aire de realeza, como si de una princesa o reina se tratase. Todos, incluso Danzo, los ancianos y el propio Naruto junto con Kurama no podían evitar automáticamente sentir algo de miedo y respeto por la mujer enfrente suyo, la propia Kurama no podia evitar sentirse impresionada, podia sentir el poder y el Chakra de la hembra enfrente de su novio y Kami que estés en el cielo, si tuviera que ponerla al nivel de alguien seria al de Gyuki, la _Hachibi(Ocho Colas)_ no solo por su ENORME cantidad de Chakra comparable al de la Bijuu toro, también podia sentir que dicha mujer no solo tenia un gran Chakra sino que tenia un gran control de este por lo calmada que estaba su red de Chakra, y a pesar de que no sentía que poseía ningún sub elemento **(Kurama y Naruto eran grandes sensores y tenian muchas habilidades sensoriales, entre ellas saber que tipo de elementos o sub elementos tenia una persona y que también los dominaba)** podia decir con seguridad que tenia un gran dominio de las 5 naturalezas principales de Chakra.

La pelinegra camino hasta ir a sentarse en una gran silla que estaba en medio de la gran mesa y todos los que se habían parado apenas la vieron llegar se sentaron al mismo tiempo que ella, aunque algunos se preguntaban que hacia allí, no quien era, no había que ser un genio para saber quien era. La Daymio comenzó a ver uno por uno a los diferentes integrantes que estaban en la sala, haciendo una mueca imperceptible para todos—Excepto para Naruto—Cuando vio a los concejeros ancianos y que cuando vio a el Ootsutsuki se le quedo viendo detenidamente por unos breves instantes en los que cruzaron miradas, mas sin embargo en ese mismo instante la Takeda desvió rápidamente la mirada, sin notar un pequeño tinte rojo en las mejillas de la noble, pero apenas desvió la mirada, la poso sobre los diferentes clanes y en los ancianos. Y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a ambos, especialmente a los ancianos.

—Muy bien, como la mayoría no me conoce creo que seria apropiado presentarme. Mi nombre es Natsumi Takeda, actual Damyio de Hi no Kuni. Estoy aquí por que el Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi me informo de un asunto de gran importancia—La voz de la mujer era una voz un tanto ronca y grave no como para parecer una voz masculina, de echo eta una voz muy hermosa pero tambien sonaba como alguien que impusiera un especie de castigo **(imaginen la voz de Oliver Mira Armstrong de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, la versión latina)** , pero fueron sus palabras las que hicieran que todos a excepción de Natsumi y Naruto dirigieron sus miradas a el Sarutobi Mayor, los jefes de clan con miradas interrogantes y los ancianos con miradas fulminantes, sin embargo fue Danzo el que hablo.

—Disculpe Takeda-san, pero tal parece que Hiruzen a exagerado, solo fue el robo del pergamino prohibido, nada de lo que tanga que preocuparse, de echo ya fue recuperado—Dijo Danzo no queriendo que la mujer indagara mas en el asunto, aunque internamente se preguntaba ¿es que no había ningún varón en la familia del Daymio?, para el era ridículo que una mujer fuera una noble de un rango tan alto como el de Daymio.

—No es por el asunto del rollo que estoy aquí, Shimura—Dijo la pelinegra, y si no fiera por ser demasiado correcta, hubiera escupido al decir el nombre Shimura—Y para ti es Daymio-sama, si no te diriges a mi con el debido respeto. Yo misma te arrancare la lengua—No sonaba como una amenaza sino como una declaración. Danzo iba a replicarle pero lo pensó un poco y se callo, queriendo conservar su lengua—La razón por la que estoy aquí es muy simple, hablar sobre el legado de Uzumaki Naruto-san—Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el aludido, el cual se hallaba contrariado, por un segundo vio una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la noble al nombrarlo y se preguntaba que podria querer la dueña de un país con el.

La verdad era que de echo ellos dos no se conocían en absoluto, pero Natsumi conocía muy bien a sus padres. Mas concretamente a su madre: Kushina Uzumaki. Cuando el antiguo Damyio fue a decirle a Kushina que le diera las tierras de Uzu—ya que según el—las podia manejar mejor que una niña de 18 años. Como en toda su vida su "padre" la ignoro todo el recorrido, así había sido toda su vida, incluso en el funeral de su madre su padre no asistió porque para el era "un asunto que no tenia importancia" y luego se caso con esa bruja gorda amante de los gatos. Su "padre" se quedo unos días mas para tratar de "convencer" a Kushina de que le entregara las tierras de Uzu. En ese tiempo ella pudo conocer a Kushina y a diferencia de otras personas ella no era ni una lambiscona por querer ganarse algún favor político con ella en un futuro ni alguien que pareciera tener un palo de medio metro bien metido por el culo por lo estreñida que tenian la cara.

No, Kushina era amigable, algo ruda, pero amable y a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el status social de una persona además de que las cosas de etiqueta nunca se le dieron bien a ella pesar de ser la princesa de Uzu. En ese tiempo Natsumi aprendió realmente como debía ser un verdadero gobernante; alguien que velara no solo por el mismo sino tambien por sus súbditos pero si alguno de ellos se creía por encima incluso de ella entonces se desasiera de el.

Y al ver a el hijo de su gran amiga no podia evitar pensar que era muy lindo, ella era mujer después de todo y no era de hielo, pero según le había el mensaje que le había mandado Hiruzen el Hijo de su mejor amiga había sufrido durante toda su vida y sin saber quienes eran sus padres no solo por la decisión del estúpido de su "padre" sino por la decisión de los que estaba mirando.

—Se me a informado que ustedes votaron por ocultar el legado de Naruto Uzumaki. Incluso a el mismo. Puedo entender que se le haya ocultado a el pueblo, pero no decirle a un miembro de un Clan anexado a no solo Konoha sino tambien a todo Hi no Kuni puede tomarse como un acto de alta traición y puedo hacer que los ejecuten por ello—Fueron las duras palabras que salieron de los labios de la noble. Algunos estaban por replicar que no podia hacer eso **(Danzo y los ancianos)** pero una simple mirada de la Daymio fue mas que suficiente para callarlos—Sin embargo, creo que el afectado en todo este asunto es el que deberia elegir los castigos para ustedes y si quiere que su legado se sepa—Dijo la Takeda con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Naruto. Los diferentes jefes de clanes que lo abandonaron entendieron algo cuando vieron una sonrisa en Naruto, era pequeña y sutil, pero tambien había una gran sed de sangre y malicia detrás de dicha sonrisa. Incluso Hiruzen, Tsume, Mikoto y Hiashi que estaban a salvo de su ira se sentían intimidados. Pero los otros jefes de clan entendieron algo, en vez de encerrar a Naruto en una burbuja de miedo para que nunca les hiciera algo lo habían encerrado en una burbuja que ahora mismo era lo único que sentía por ellos: ODIO

—Bueno, esto es irónico ¿no les parece?. Ahora que Daymio-sama me a dado el honor de elegir los castigos que impondré creo que comenzare:

Numero uno: el primer castigo va para los civiles que no están presentes. Los civiles de el consejo tienen negocios en varios inmuebles que son de mi propiedad y no han pagado ningún alquiler ni nada a mi y sin embargo han tratado de hacer que pague por triplicado por los diferentes alimentos de estos establecimientos. Por tanto los castigos son que deben pagarme los dineros adeudados y además los intereses, también no podrán cobrarme el triple como siempre han hecho—Si los civiles hubieran estado presente mas de uno habría gritado y protestado, no por no haber echo eso, de echo la pequeña pensión que Hiruzen le había dado los primeros 6 años de su vida siempre se acababa antes de en menos de un mes ya que los civiles o le vendían a precios ridículos la comida o le vendían comida podrida como si de un manjar se tratase y la remuneración por siempre haberlo echo en 6 años hasta que entro en raíz mas los 3 que estuvo en la academia y que continuaron con su estúpido odio era de por lo menos 100 millones de Ryos. Hiruzen podia sentir el dolor de cabeza que le daría el decirle a los civiles.

—Numero dos: Este es para los clanes, el castigo es debido a su conspiración y traición si conozco a alguna chica de sus clanes y ella y yo tenemos…."química" los clanes que traicionaron al mío no obtendrán ningún beneficio si dicha chica y yo contraeríamos matrimonio tambien que no aceptare matrimonios concertados ni nada por el estilo—

Ahora fue el turno de los de los jefes de clan de que sus pensamientos se fueran a un mar de sufrimiento. El motivo era que Naruto había arrebatado a los clanes del provecho en caso de que contrajera matrimonio con una mujer de sus clanes o en caso de que este saliendo con una.

Por un lado quitaba el prestigio que habrían ganado en contribuir a la resurrección del clan, también les quitaba la posibilidad de reclamar favores o la venta de una mujer como algunos de sus consejos habrían hecho de seguro y por ultimo en caso de que el líder de dicho clan hubiera visto que no va a sacar los beneficios que espera de las relaciones entonces el intentaría sacar esos beneficios amenazando con matrimonios concertados que afectarían negativamente a esa relación a menos que el cediera en lo que dicho jefe de clan quería. Simplemente ese no era un niño de trece años o ese era al menos el pensamiento de la mayoría de las personas de esa habitación y aunque nadie lo viera era divertido para la Daimyo.

Y tercer y ultimo castigo: Danzo Shimura, quítate las vendas de tu ojo derecho.

 **Yyyyy CORTE.**

 **Este cap junto con los primeros son de los mas cortos que he escrito, pero bueno, no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo.**

 **Oh si alguien no le gusta que ponga Renamon(lo cual dudo) en el harem déjenme que les diga que las Bijuus van a ser técnicamente chicas Furry, es como con Kurama que tiene la misma apariencia que Rías Gremory solo que con orejas y nueve colas de zorro y DIOS imaginármela así, hizo que me doliera la mano (por escribir, cochinotes).**

 **Tuve algunos problemas porque fanfiction reinicio mi cuenta y tuve que arreglarla para volver a entrar.**

 **Pd: ¿Les gusto como se ve Natsumi-chan? Por cierto ya sabrán que ella ya estará en el Harem así que ahórrenme su opinión si debe o no estar.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Cortando desde la raiz

**Nadie se dio cuenta que le puse al capitulo anterior el equipo 7 cuando dicho equipo aun no a aparecido, eso es debido a que planeaba poner los equipos en ese mismo capitulo, sin embargo lo alargue mas de lo que creí y me dio flojera revisarlo :p. Por cierto, en este capitulo pondré una nueva habilidad del Mangekyo Sharingan, esta no es ideada por mi, si no que es de un fic llamado** _ **Legado**_ **, léanlo, es muy bueno, ya esta traducido al español gracias a zenko.**

 **Natsumi Takeda es una Oc hija del Daymio con una mujer de cierto clan que muchos conocemos: el Uchiha, sip, la actual Daymio es secretamente mitad Uchiha, sin embargo fue un matrimonio arreglado, aunque eso no quiere decir que su madre no la quería, al contrario, era lo mas importante para ella, actualmente tiene 22 años pero aparenta ser mas joven, conoció a Kushina a los 4 años cuando esta tenia 18 años si suman las edades es comprensible su edad, ella conoció a Kushina 5 años antes de que ella muriera y naciera Naruto, es decir Kushina murio cuando Natsumi tenia 9 años, su madre murio cuando tenia 7 y su padre cuando cumplió los 10, a los 13 años ella comenzó un periodo de 3 años hasta que cumplió los 16 y comenzó a ejercer el titulo como Daymio a los 17 hasta tener actualmente 22, mientras que Naruto entro a Raíz a los 6 años cuando ella tenia 11 años, 1 año después de que el Daymio anterior muriera y 1 antes de que ella comenzara con el periodo de 3 años, uff con todos esos números no se si los confundí pero siento que era algo que necesitaba explicar.**

 **Re-re-respondamos Reviews:**

 **Zafir09** **:** me alegra de que te gustara Natsumi, los lideres de clanes ya vieron la luz después de mil días en tinieblas, créeme cuando te digo algo, los 100 millones de Ryos son poco comparado con lo que Naruto les va a hacer. Danzo se jodio y mucho. La relación de Kushina y Natsumi es debido a que planeo hacer algo en un capitulo mucho después. A nadie le dio tristeza la muerte del Daymio y lo primero que hizo Natsumi como Daymio fue el haber tirado a la gorda a la calle. Aunque no se pudo deshacer de Tora eso es debido a que el equipo 7 no se va librar de perseguir a esa gata (sip Tora es hembra).

 **Una amante de los fanfics** **:** Awwwww gracias.

 **CodeBlack243** **:** lo primero, Sip, todos ya se requeté jodieron con la nueva Daymio, la deuda de 100 millones de Ryos es el menor de sus problemas, me estuve escribiendo un buen rato porque quería hacerlo el capitulo mas interesante que pudiera, por eso era tan largo, probablemente Fuu(Jinchuriki) y Yugito si se van a unir al harem, lo de Danzo y el Sharingan de Naruto ya lo veremos en este capitulo y gracias por decirme lo de Kuma y Karasu, me leí un fic que nombraban a Itachi Karasu y en un capitulo lo vi como un Anbu con mascara de oso así que me confundí :p.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho** **:** Muajajajaja lo se fui Malo al haberlo terminado así :D. No mientas, son cochinotes y lo voy a probar. Renamon aparecerá com capítulos después de la película de el rescate de la princesa de la nieve. Lo de Danzo lo veremos ahora.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** me alegra de que te gustara.

 **otakugamer202** **:** Perver Detectad, Okno, y si Mikoto estará o no en el Harem es decisión suya.

 **Pd:¿Les gusta la nueva imagen de portada?. Es de echo como se mira Naruto En mi fic.**

 **Capitulo 9: Cortando desde la Raíz**

Danzo Shimura podia ser muchas cosas, un traidor, alguien arrogante, sínico y que se beneficiaba solo a el con la escusa de "es lo mejor para la aldea". Y cuando consiguió por fin algo que siempre había querido: el Jinchuriki del Nueve Colas no pudo evitar reírse de los muertos padres del niño. La primera vez que lo intento con Kushina no había terminado nada bien y desistió de sus intentos cuando supo que se casaría con Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage y por tanto, se convertiría en alguien prácticamente intocable.

Sin embargo vio una nueva oportunidad cuando supo que la Uzumaki estaba embarazada, sus Anbus le informaron que alguien quería verlo para charlar sobre un asunto y ofrecerle un trato que los beneficiaria a ambos.

Dicha persona no era otra que el enmascarado que tiempo después atacaría la aldea usando el poder del mas poderoso de los Bijuus. El enmascarado le ofreció un trato: el se quedaba con el Nueve Colas y se desasía por el tanto de Minato para que el se quedara con el puesto de Hokage que el tanto quería como tambien se desasía de una futura amenaza: Kushina Uzumaki, la única mujer que le planto cara, lo único que tenia que hacer era darle la información de la ubicación exacta donde se llevaría el parto.

El shinobi de las sombras estuvo renuente al principio de aceptar no porque no quisiera deshacerse de ellos dos, sino porque no podia confiar del todo en el hombre de la mascara, mas sin embargo termino aceptando, creyendo que después de el ataque podria arrebatarle al Bijuu a el hombre y sellarlo en algún niño que capturara. Sin embargo no se espero que Minato lograra sellar al Nueve Colas dentro de su hijo sacrificando su vida, apenas nació el niño, el ya le quería poner las garras encima. Pero Hiruzen como el héroe que siempre tenia que ser para todos tuvo que interponerse en sus planes, arrebatándole la oportunidad de conseguir el arma suprema, pero el no se rindió, susurro en cada oído de cada civil de la aldea, diciendo las similitudes que el niño poseía con el zorro. Fomento y cosecho años y años el odio de los civiles haciendo lo mismo con los clanes. Facilitándole a algunos que odiaban a los padres del niño torturarlo y cuando cumplió los 6 años mando a los integrantes mas violentos y que mas odio le tenian al Jinchuriki a golpearlo de tal manera que si no le producían secuelas psicológicas si haría que odiara la aldea teniendo así una escusa para tomar al niño bajo su pulgar, realmente nunca supo que le hicieron al niño, con solo saber que seguía vivo era mas que suficiente. Lo planeo todo por años y salió de manera perfecta.

Tenia que decirlo. El niño era un Shinobi perfecto en cada sentido, en menos de 1 año "abandono" sus emociones, siempre se pregunto si era debido a su arduo entrenamiento ya que el nunca se hizo amigo de nadie de Raíz por lo que nunca lo pudo romper mentalmente, sus compañeros de equipo siempre decían que hacia las misiones de manera perfecta y sin errores, como el arma que debía ser desde un principio. Mas sin embargo se entero que el antiguo Damyio había muerto, lo cual significaba que tenia un gran punto de apoyo perdido hasta que lograra ganarse a el nuevo Damyio sin embargo no tenia idea de que tipo de personalidad tenia el nuevo Daymio así que eligió prevenir que lamentar y envió a su "arma" personal a esa tonta academia.

Durante 3 años lo vio completamente diferente a como era en Raíz, casi como si fuera alguien amigable cuando en su organización Anbu personal siempre fue alguien frio y sin emociones, lo desestimo inmediatamente, el sabia que muchos de sus Anbus se comportaban de esa manera en trabajos de infiltración. Pero apenas lo vio cruzar esa puerta y decir cada castigo que le daría a cada uno de los que lo habían echo sufrir con un tono que detonaba un insano placer por hacer algo que tenia planeado desde que tenia 6 años y cuando le dijo que se quitara las vendas de su ojo entendió algo muy bien.

El nunca abandono sus emociones.

—Hiruzen, Daymio-sama, creo que lo mejor seria que dejáramos de escuchar a este…"niño", si bien es cierto que no se te puede imponer ninguna mujer el que todos los clanes tengan crédito por ayudarte a traer devuelta a tu clan, además de que tendrías que discutir el asunto de la remuneración con los civiles—Dijo Danzo sintiéndose verdaderamente nervioso, años y años de planeación se habían ido al diablo en menos de media hora y si descubrían que era lo que tenia debajo de las vendas podia decir que estaba mas que jodido. Así que trato de cambiar el tema esperando que los presentes se lo tragaran.

Por desgracia nadie se lo trago y los que antes se preguntaban que podia tener de importante lo que hubiera debajo de las vendas del ojo derecho del anciano Shimura ahora estaban muy curiosos del porque Danzo evadía el tema, pero Natsumi en vez de estar curiosa se estaba empezando a enojar.

—Shimura, has lo que Naruto dijo. Quítate las vendas de tu ojo—Dijo la Daymio pelinegra en un tono que decía una sola cosa: no era una petición, era una orden.

—Daymio-sama, usted debe entender…—Replico Danzo antes de que fuera callado por la noble.

—¡Hazlo!—Exclamo la noble alzando la voz por primera vez desde que llego, hartada de que un simple concejero la desobedeciera.

El cual se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no sabia que hacer. Ni Koharu ni Homura lo podían ayudar, ni siquiera ellos sabían que había debajo de sus vendas, aun se preguntaba como es que el niño lo sabia, cuando algo hizo "click" en la mente de Danzo: mientras estaba en Raíz debió a haber averiguado todo lo que había echo, el niño lo tenia atado de manos, pero se le ocurrió algo cuando vio a Naruto dirigiéndole la mirada y mirándolo a los ojos. Comenzó a quitarse las vendas, una por una, lo mas lento que pudiera, antes de que se quitara la ultima venda le dio una ultima mirada a Naruto.

El cual se vio rodeado por una infinita oscuridad.

— **Paisaje Mental de Naruto—**

Danzo estaba dentro del paisaje mental de Naruto, el cual sabiendo las intenciones de Danzo lo había cambiado a un lugar muy diferente.

Ahora era un espacio completamente a oscuras, sin nada que no fuera eso; Oscuridad. Una absoluta e impenetrable oscuridad, no había sonido ni nada, ni siquiera el de sus pasos, como si de una cámara anecónica se tratase, Danzo estaba moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver algo que no fuera la mas grande oscuridad que hubiera visto, si no fuera porque podia ver sus manos Danzo casi podria decir que estaba dormido o muerto incluso. La razón de que Naruto cambiara de manera tan repentina el lugar era porque quería "jugar" un poco con Danzo. Y eso era justo lo que estaba asiendo en estos instantes, al estar en un ambiente sin luz o sonido, la privación sensorial hace que la mente comience a jugarte trucos. Algo que Danzo estaba experimentando en estos instantes.

—¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó Danzo, sintiendo una ráfaga de viento pasar por su cabeza, pero apenas hablo se llevo la mano a la garganta y volvió a hablar, no oyendo absolutamente nada—¿Qué le paso a mi voz?—Dijo el Shimura volviendo a escuchar nada y tragando en seco. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar de posibles soluciones a su predicamento. Recordaba haber atrapado a el niño Jinchuriki en el _Kotoamatsukami_ y ahora estaba en su espacio mental. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí?.

De un momento a otro 4 antorchas alrededor de el aparecieron y se prendieron mágicamente, bajo sus pies una especie de remolino con flamas de color rojo había aparecido y antes de que pudiera hacer algo varias cadenas moradas con puntas afiladas con púas en cada casilla que unía las cadenas se enroscaron alrededor de todo su cuerpo desde pies, piernas, brazos y torso, las púas atravesaron su carne en cada lugar en el que se enroscaron, Danzo gruño de dolor pero seguía sin oír nada

Levanto la vista y Naruto había aparecido delante de el.

Este le dirigía una mirada despectiva y a la vez sin emociones, no como si lo odiara o lo despreciara sino mas bien como si sintiera…asco por el y no le importara en lo mas mínimo, viéndolo como si se tratase de Basura.

—Bueno, miren lo que atrape, una momia del siglo anterior con síndrome de "tengo un palo metido en el culo" —Fue la burlona denominación que le dio Naruto a Danzo aunque su rostro seguía sin cambiar su expresión. Danzo por su lado estaba apunto de devolverle el insulto a el mocoso enfrente suyo pero apenas abrió la boca una cadena se metió dentro de ella y al tener púas esta lastimo la aguda lengua de Danzo y su manipuladora boca—¿Sabes Danzo?, tengo que estar genuinamente agradecido contigo. No solo me permitiste desarrollar mis habilidades mas rápido sino que tambien me permitiste acceder a muuuucha información confidencial tuya, deberia estar agradecido. Mas sin embargo, ayudaste a que mataran a mis padres y digamos que eso me tiene un Poco...Absolutamente Furioso—Dijo el Ootsutsuki frunciéndole levemente el ceño a el Shimura el cual seguía sin poder hablar así que solamente continuo—Y encima de ello, usas una parte de una de las personas que apreciaba como si de un trofeo se tratase—Dijo aun mas enojado el Ootsutsuki pensando en su gran amigo Shisui pero de un momento a otro su mirada se suavizo levemente, desconcertando y asustando levemente a el Shimura—Pero no te preocupes, solo tomare devuelta lo que le pertenecía a mi amigo—Dijo Naruto con una gran y fingida amabilidad. Antes de levantar la mano a la altura de la cara de Danzo. Comenzó a acercar sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio a la cuenca del ojo derecho de Shisui antes de meterlos debajo del parpado de Danzo, metiendo mas y mas sus dedos en el ojo viendo como este sangraba mas y mas al igual que los gritos de Danzo aumentaban.

Y cuando llego al fondo de la cuenca simplemente jalo.

— **Fuera del Paisaje Mental de Naruto—**

— **Sala del Concejo—**

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, RAÍZ! —Fue el agónico grito que salió de la boca de Danzo Shimura, no habían pasado ni un segundo debido a la diferencia de tiempos de el Paisaje Mental y el mundo real. Naruto al momento de quitarle el ojo de Shisui a Danzo había usado un _Genjutsu_ especial de su _Mangekyo_ _Sharingan_. Este _Genjutsu_ en particular era de los mas poderosos que tenia, el _Genjutsu_ engañaba al cerebro a tal punto que le hacia creer que las heridas producidas por el _Genjutsu_ eran reales y hacia que el propio cerebro las infringiera en el cuerpo. El nombre de esta técnica era _Shinko Tsukuyomi(Tsukuyomi Verdadero)_ gastaba muchísimo mas Chakra que el _Tsukuyomi_ normal y no la podia mantener por mucho tiempo pero sirvió con su propósito. En su ahora ensangrentada mano derecha estaba el ojo del difunto Shisui. En menos de un segundo la habitación se había llenado de los Anbus Raíz de Danzo. Los Samuráis de la Daymio se pusieron en guardia así como la propia noble y los jefes de clanes, el único que se mantenía relajado como si nada era Naruto el cual seguía como si nada–¿¡Algunas ultimas palabras mocoso!?—Rugió un colérico Danzo hacia el Oji azul por haberle quitado una de sus mas grandes herramientas. El Oji azul solo le dio una leve mirada, antes de guardar en un sello que estaba en sus muñecas el ojo de su antiguo amigo y le respondió a su asesino.

—De echo, tengo algunas…mira a tus hombres—Dicho esto Danzo se enfoco en sus Anbus pero Naruto volvió a hablar…—Ahora mírame a mi—Dicho esto incluso los demás voltearon a ver al Oji azul—Ahora a tus hombres—Ahora todos vieron a los confundidos Anbus que estaban tan perdidos en esto como los demás—Devuelta a mi…Yo no soy tu hombre. Yo te saco el dedo—Y dicho esto levanto de manera obscena el dedo medio burlándose del Shimura—Con eso dicho solo tengo otra cosa que decirte— los Anbus de Danzo que ya estaban artos de tanta palabrería iban a atacar para darle tiempo de escapar a su amo, pero antes de que atacaran Naruto hablo diciendo 3 simples palabras.

— _Ninpo(Arte Ninja): Sukaretto Senbon(Aguja Escarlata)_ —Y desapareció en un destello plateado.

Reapareció en menos de 1 segundo con su brazo extendido hacia arriba y detrás de todos los Anbus de Raíz y termino enfrente de un desconcertado Danzo que no sabia que había pasado al igual que todos en la sala. Naruto bajo lentamente el brazo y su mano, mas concretamente su dedo índice tenia la uña de un color rojo y estaba alargada con la punta de ella formando una especie de aguja. Lo desconcertante era que los Anbus de Danzo ni siquiera se movían al ver a el "Rubio" enfrente de Danzo. A el Ootsutsuki solo le basto con decir una ultima palabra antes de que su uña volviera a la normalidad— _Antares_ —Y del cuerpo de todos los Anbus de Danzo 15 puntos de color rojo apareció en diferentes puntos en el cuerpo de cada uno, lo curioso era que los puntos formaban una especie de patrón que formaba un escorpión y de esos puntos comenzó a chorrear sangre a montones antes de que todos los Anbus cayeran al piso completamente muertos.

Antes de que Danzo o alguien pudiera preguntar que paso, el primero recibió una potente patada de Naruto que hizo que rompiera la pared y llegara hasta un campo de entrenamiento abandonado por la fuerza del impacto.

Lo que Naruto acababa de usar era la _Ninpo: Sukaretto Senbon_ , esta era una de las mas poderosas técnicas de Naruto. La técnica consiste en concentrar Chakra _Yin_ y _Yang_ en la punta del dedo del usuario, la uña se ve envuelta por el poderoso Chakra del usuario, el Chakra _Ying_ era por que de las Naturalezas _Yin_ y _Yang_ era el mas venenoso y nocivo para todos por lo que era el que mas afectaba a el que lo recibía y el Chakra _Yang_ era para afectar el cuerpo para que la uña se alargara, en si no era una técnica de _Omnyoton_ ya que no creaba nada, solo afectaba su cuerpo, lo único que creaba era una pequeña esfera de color rojo que sale disparada desde la punta de la uña con la que atraviesa a su adversario; dejando en el cuerpo de este una pequeña herida similar a la causada por una autentica picadura de escorpión.

El usuario continuara atacando con este movimiento, hasta que haya golpeado 15 veces el cuerpo del rival completando la _Sukaretto Senbon_ , cada una de las heridas que recibe el rival simbolizan las 15 estrellas principales en la constelación de Escorpio, la quinceava y ultima aguja se denomina Antares el centro de la constelación de Escorpio y en el centro del torso de la victima completando con esta ultima el movimiento.

La víctima al recibir las agujas siente un intenso dolor que se extiende rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y poco a poco comienza a debilitarse perdiendo gradualmente sus cinco sentidos debido a el Chakra _Yin_ que afectaba los sentidos como si de un _Genjutsu_ se tratase, los síntomas se van amplificando mientras el adversario recibe mas agujas en su cuerpo.

Naruto es capaz usar este movimiento de dos formas distintas, disparando una a una las quince agujas que componen este movimiento en contra de su rival o usando las catorce primeras catorce agujas al mismo tiempo **(sin ningún intervalo entre las agujas como hizo con los Anbus de Danzo)** en contra de su adversario y rematarlo con la quinceava aguja el _Antares_.

De la picadura 1 a la 13 la técnica causa un dolor insoportable por atacar el sistema nervioso central, al recibir el golpe 14, de todas las marcas de la aguja comienza a fluir la sangre a chorros sumando se al daño y dolor previo. Si el oponente ha sobrevivido hasta este punto no le queda mas que recibir el golpe de _Antares_ y morir.

 _Antares_ es el ultimo golpe de la _Sukaretto Senbon_ , con él la técnica se termina de ejecutar causando una muerte inminente aun si se había sobrevivido a la perdida de sangre de los otros 14 golpes. No es una técnica independiente y no es mortal por si sola sino que es el clímax de la _Sukaretto Senbon_.

Naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente, pateando la cara de Fu Yamanaka en el proceso pero haciéndolo apropósito y volviendo a desaparecer en un destello y apareciendo enfrente de Danzo y creando 4 _Kage Bunshin_ que fueron a diferentes extremos para crear un barrera.

— _Ninpo: Shishienjin (Arte Ninja: Formación de Cuatro Flamas)_ —Exclamaron los 4 Clones al mismo tiempo y al terminar una barrera de color morada apareció interconectándose entre si a cada extremo que estaba un clon. Encerrando a Danzo y al Naruto original en ella.

— **Naruto Vs Danzo—**

Danzo no dio mucho tiempo para hablar, sabría que apenas tratara de usar la lengua para persuadir a Naruto este se la cortaría, así que envés de hablar comenzó a quitarse las prendas que le molestarían al pelear. Para sorpresa de los espectadores vieron que su brazo parecía estar sellado por algún motivo, Naruto ni se inmuto en lo mas mínimo. Sabia hasta el mas pequeño secreto de Danzo y sabia lo que había debajo de esos candados. Así que simplemente giro el cuello a la derecha e izquierda, satisfecho cuando los oyó tronar, haciendo lo mismo con los dedos de sus manos.

Danzo procedió a retirar las vendas y candados de su brazo derecho y para sorpresa—Y asco—De los presentes su brazo era de un color blanco enfermizo con varias arrugas, pero lo que mas asqueo y aterro a los presentes fue que dicho brazo tenia implantado 10 Sharingan que se movían y se enfocaban en su adversario, es decir: Naruto. De los espectadores tanto Natsumi como Mikoto eran las mas indignadas con lo que estaban viendo y si no fuera por la barrera ya se habrían metido para matar a Danzo. Naruto tampoco estaba muy contento y quiso dar su "humilde" opinión.

—Valla, parece que como el cobarde que eres tenias que robar lo que es de otros. Típico de un Shimura, tomar lo que le pertenece a otros por que lo quieren como los niños mimados que son—Dijo el Oji azul con total desprecio, odio asco y algo de burla hacia Danzo el cual no se lo tomó muy bien.

El cual comenzó a realizar posiciones de manos y fue corriendo a velocidad Jounin, algo sorprendente para su edad, pero de las posiciones de mano que hizo Mikoto las reconoció muy bien y quiso advertirle a el hijo de su amiga mas no pudo debido a la lejano que estaba Naruto no podia oírla. Cuando Danzo llego hasta Naruto trato de golpearlo, solo para ver como lo atravesaba como si de un fantasma se tratase y al llegar al otro lado Naruto se giro y le dio una patada en el cuello a Danzo con tal fuerza que se lo rompió y termino estrellado a un lado de la muralla. Naruto sintió el peligro cerca así que volvió a activar su _Kamui(Autoridad de los Dioses)_ para volverse intangible y salvarse del Kunai con Chakra _Futon_ que Danzo casi clava en su pecho y tomando a Danzo de la mano que sujetaba el Kunai para luego lanzarlo a un lado y que terminara cayendo en el suelo. Naruto seguía viéndolo con desprecio y asco.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Solo eres una reliquia sin valor. Alguien débil y patético que para conseguir lo que quiere se lo tiene que robar a otros, todo tu podrido Clan SIEMPRE fue así—Naruto que había comenzado a caminar mientras hablaba llego hasta Danzo que trataba de pararse y cuando estuvo enfrente se hinco en una rodilla y le hablo al oído diciéndole una dura verdad—Toda tu vida siempre fuiste nada mas que un inútil, incluso para los de tu mismo clan. Incluso ahora lo eres. Tan solo mírate, no estas ni cerca de tu mejor momento y aun que lo estuvieras eso no cambiaria nada. Solo eres un desperdicio de aire y espacio y en vez de abandonar tu posición con orgullo te aferraste a ella con uñas y dientes para decirle a el mundo que eras alguien. Mintiéndole al mundo y a ti mismo cuando solo eres una Basura—Cuando Naruto termino de decirle sus verdades a Danzo, se paro y puso un pie en la espalda de el Shimura, obligándolo a caer de nuevo y cuando estaba en el suelo puso su pie en la cabeza de Danzo—Quiero que te quede algo claro Danzo. Este es por Shisui—lentamente comenzó a aplicar mas fuerza hasta que "BOOM" esta exploto salpicando de sangre el suelo que no tardo en desaparecer y sintiendo el Chakra de Danzo a unos metros Naruto giro levemente la cara para ver a un anciano Shimura muy cabreado por lo que dijo y por ello empezó a hacer varios sellos de manos mientras Naruto comenzaba a caminar hacia el.

— _¡Futon: Shinkū Renpa! (Elemento Viento: Serie de Olas de Vacío)_ lo siguiente que vino fue lo que solo podia ser descrito como una gran cantidad de cuchillas de viento que iban dirigidas a un Naruto que seguía caminando como si nada y cuando llegaron hasta el levantaron una espesa nube de polvo. Danzo sonrió pensando que se desasió del mocoso irrespetuoso que lo había logrado engallar por años aunque se desanimo levemente porque había perdido al Kyuubi. Aunque su sonrisa poco duro cuando vio a un Naruto que seguía caminando hacia el y que había vuelto a usar el _Kamui_ para hacerse intangible para evitar el jutsu.

—Linda brisa—Dijo el Oji azul con cierta burla antes de poner su mano en una posición como si imitara una espada mientras su mano se cubría de Chakra de viento—Esto es por Itachi. _Kaze no Yaiba(Cuchilla de Viento)_ —El Ootsutsuki hizo un corte lineal de arriba abajo en el torso de Danzo, comenzando desde el hombro derecho y terminando en el costado izquierdo partiéndolo a la mitad antes de volver a desaparecer. Cuando lo hizo Naruto ya estaba detrás de el con su mano cubierta por Chakra _Raiton_ y metió su mano en la espalda del Shimura, saliendo por el pecho, con una cosa muy importante para Danzo: su corazón todavía palpitante o eso era hasta que Naruto lo aplasto y este exploto en sangre—Esto es por todo lo que le hiciste a mis padres—Y volvió a desaparecer, alejándose de nuevo, esta vez Naruto no lo siguió solamente hizo la cabeza a un lado y expulso una gran cantidad de agua a presión desde su boca que se mantenía fluyendo rápidamente— _Suiton: Suidanha(Ola decapitadora de Agua)_ —

El corte llego hasta Danzo partiéndolo nuevamente y este se preocupo cuando volvió a aparecer, de los 10 ojos que tenia, Naruto lo había matado 5, solo le quedaban otros 5 ojos. Cansado de solo morir Danzo comenzó a hacer nuevamente sellos de manos para un Jutsu muy particular— _Mokuton: Jukai Kotan(Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles)_ —Este jutsu creo un inmenso y denso bosque a partir de las células de Hashirama en su brazo atrapando tanto a Naruto como a él mismo en ese bosque. Sin embargo logro salir gracias a usar nuevamente el _Izanagi_. Comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba un atrapado Naruto que por alguna razón no parecía desesperado por soltarse, aunque no le importo.

—Tengo que admitirlo, me engañaste años y años creyendo que logre romperte. Eres, o mejor dicho eras mi mejor Anbu, siempre me pareció raro que simplemente renunciaras a tus emociones. Y tengo que dártelo, me lograste engañar por años, eres mas listo que tu tonta madre y tu estúpido padre pero ahora esto se acaba. Adiós **Oni** —Dijo Danzo, nombrándolo por su nombre en Raíz antes de sacar un Kunai y meterlo en el pecho de su anterior subordinado. Pero antes de lo que pudiera esperar el Oji azul comenzó a brillar hasta que…

BBBOOOMMM

Explotara debido a que en el ultimo momento Naruto se había sustituido por un _Bunshin Daibahuka(Clon Explosivo)_. Al explotar dicho clon se llevo una gran parte del bosque debido a que Naruto lo había echo con mucho mas Chakra que uno normal. Danzo que había muerto por la explosión volvió a aparecer gracias al _Izanagi_ y callo al suelo, cansado por el gran desgaste de Chakra que empleaba el haber usado siete veces el Jutsu. Por donde mirara estaba rodeado por nada mas que arboles quemados y humo, sin embargo sintio una presencia detrás de el y giro lentamente el cuello.

Era muy alto, llegando a medir 1.90 o quizás 2.10, no podia ver su apariencia debido al humo que lo cubría pero podia decir que era musculoso y mucho. Tenia lo que parecían ser protuberancias en forma de unos demoniacos cuernos en la frente, su cabello era muy largo, llegándole a los tobillos y se mecía con el viento. Sus ojos eran lo mas raro, su ojo derecho era rojo con un patrón de 9 anillos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila que parecía haberse encogido, además de que tenia 9 tomoes que se dividían 3 en cada uno de los 3 primeros anillos del ojo. Su ojo izquierdo no parecía tan raro, su pupila era blanca con el iris de color azul celeste que tomaban la forma de una especia de flor y afuera de dicha flor el resto del ojo era de un azul mas oscuro pero todavía celeste. Cuando pensó que las cosas no se podían poner mas extrañas vio como lo que parecía ser una hendidura en medio de la frente de ese ser se abría mostrando el mismo ojo con patrón de flor con 4 tomoes alrededor de el mientras que afuera el ojo era de color rojo con otros anillos alrededor de ella y en el primer anillo otras 4 tomoes se dividían en el mientras que en el segundo anillo solo había dos tomoes. Todas las tomoes del ojo estaban al contrario de las otras.

El humo se disipo y la figura había desaparecido, mostrando ahora a un Naruto que caminaba lentamente hacia el. Danzo trato por un segundo de hallarle el sentido a lo que vio aunque cuando vio a el Jinchuriki enfrente de el solo hizo lo que un cobarde como el aria en esta situación.

—¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas Oni! ¡Yo fui el único que te ayudo, yo fui el que te salvo! ¡Estarás solo si me matas!—Exclamo el Shimura con desesperación, tratando inútilmente de levantarse, pero apenas trato Naruto puso su pie nuevamente encima de su espalda con una monstruosa fuerza. Quebrándole la columna de manera que no lo mataría, pero no volvería a caminar, no fue algo indoloro, los gritos que salieron de su boca cuando se rompió su columna eran prueba de ello además de que no podia usar el _Izanagi_ por lo cansado que estaba.

—Pues, sabes. Tengo varios amigos en aldea, sin mencionar a varios amigos de mis padres y personas que valoro, entre ellos están Jiji y Mikoto-san. Además tu mismo me lo has dicho, un verdadero Shinobi no tiene conexiones con nadie y creo que, después de todo, no soy un buen Shinobi—Dijo de manera maliciosa Naruto, realmente disfrutando de ver a Danzo retorciéndose y tratando de escapar.

—¿¡Que demonios quieres llegar con esto Naruto!? ¿¡Venganza por lo de tus padres!? ¿¡Después de tantos años!? ¡Ellos se metieron en mi camino, se merecían lo que obtuvieron! ¿¡Quieres a esos amigos tuyos!? ¡No tiene sentido! Te usaran como te usamos nosotros, ¡todos te usaran como como nosotros lo hicimos!—Naruto se permitió darle una ultima mirada y fue testigo, no sin regodeo, de como el hombre que tanto presumía el no tener emociones estaba asustado como si de un niño indefenso se tratase.

Levanto las manos a la altura del pecho y las puso a una distancia considerable de cada una. De un momento a otro lo que parecía ser una especie de Átomo echo de luz se formaba en el espacio entre sus manos.

—Mírate, destrozado y respirando con dificultad. Pero no vas a irte todavía. Cuando te vuelvas cenizas. Entonces, tendrás mi permiso para morir—Dijo el Ootsutsuki con lo ultimo en una voz mas grave **(Es una frase que vein o como se llame usa en el caballero de la noche asciende)** cuando termino de hablar apunto directamente a Danzo, teniendo cuidado de no apuntar a otro lugar, este era junto con el _Dai Rasenringun_ y la _Sukaretto Senbon_ una de sus técnicas mas poderosas, afectando a el enemigo como la _Sukaretto Senbon_ pero tan destructiva como el _Dai Rasenringun_ y cuando la técnica estuvo completa el nombre de esta fue revelado— Y esto es por mi. _Hiton(Elemento Luz): Sutāraito Ekusuteinkushon (Extinción de Luz Estelar)_.

Lo único que los espectadores pudieron ver era como una cegadora luz devoraba a Danzo y después de ello la barrera se abrió revelando a un Naruto un tanto decepcionado, había esperado este combate por años y lo había planeado tan bien que incluso creo una técnica como la _Sutāraito Ekusuteinkushon_ que no solo iba a la velocidad de la luz sino que tambien destruía a nivel atómico, ni el _Izanagi_ podia traer a la vida lo que no existía, mas sin embargo gastaba tanto Chakra que tenia que usar una gran parte del de Kurama. Aunque por el lado bueno había creado un sub elemento, la combinación del _Raiton_ y el _Yoton(Elemento Yang)_ para darle vida al _Hiton(Elemento Luz)_ sin embargo eso no le evitaba sentir como si hubiera sobre entrenado de mas para esto.

— **Fuera de la barrera—**

Todo el mundo miraba con cierto respeto y temor a el Oji azul que comenzaba a llegar después de semejante combate y estaba como si nada. Sin ningún rasguño ni nada por el estilo, es mas se miraba hasta relajado.

—Bien, con las pestes limpiadas creo que podemos continuar con nuestra charla ¿No le parece Daymio-sama?—Pregunto amigablemente el Oji azul con una sonrisa a la noble pelinegra que salía de su estupor y miro leventemente al hijo de su gran amiga y casi hermana. Era muy, MUY guapo, sip. Era amigable y no era vanidoso, sip. Y era poderoso al punto de que llegaba a intimidar, Sip.

La Daymio solo pudo pensar en algo al ver semejante…pedazo de hombre.

— _Kushina, vieja amiga que estas en el cielo. No te preocupes por tu hijo, yo lo voy a cuidar muuuuy bien—_ Pensó la Daymio con una sonrisa amigable que ocultaba sus muy pervertidos pensamientos. Estaba apunto de decirle que si y tambien preguntarle si podían tener una "conversación" mas "privada" **(no sean cochinos, es para conocerse entre ellos y hablar :v)**. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Homura se le adelanto.

—Uzumaki. ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dijiste sobre Danzo?—Fue lo que pregunto del anciano de lentes al "Uzumaki". El esperaba que el chico dijera que no para que por lo menos la imagen de su amigo no acabara como la de un traidor **(Algo un poco dificil cuando todos vieron su brazo sin vendas)** Tambien con ello quería tratar de controlar al Jinchuriki y atarlo lo mas que pudiera a la aldea.

—De echo…si las tengo—El Oji azul ya estaba esperando algo como eso, saco de debajo de su chaqueta un pergamino, lo abrió y puso Chakra en la superficie para sacar lo que había en el interior del pergamino lo cual era una carpeta con varias paginas en ella que Naruto tomo y comenzó a leer—Veamos…Un contrato firmado a puño y a letra de Danzo y Hatorri Hanzo de la salamandra para sus objetivos mutuos. Un historial de todos los experimentos de Orochimaru en los que Danzo participo como los de crear algún _Kekkei Genkai_ de países aledaños además de los intentos de recreación del _Mokuton_ sin mencionar el trato que hizo con un tal Tobi para informarle donde iba a Nacer…Sip. Aquí están todas las pruebas que quieran—Explico cada una de las cosas que Danzo había echo y al terminar de leerlas las lanzo a la mitad de la mesa para que todos pudieran verlas mientras ponía los pies encima de la mesa y ponía los brazos detrás de su nuca en una actitud un tanto altanera. Pero nadie se fijo en eso, estaban demasiado concentrados en leer lo que había en dichas hojas y allí estaba todo con la firma de Danzo como cereza del pastel.

—¿Cómo…?—Pregunto un desconcertado Homura, sin saber como es que dichos documentos siquiera existieran.

—Fácil. No estuve 4 años en raíz por nada. En todos esos años, pudo conseguir un historial de todos los tratos que Danzo había hecho a lo largo de los años y el historial era para asegurarse de recordar los tratos o de usarlos para extorsionar a alguien. Fue una suerte que lo tuviera ¿no creen?—Pregunto Naruto recordando que cuando consiguió dicho historial fue a los 9 años y Danzo casi lo descubrió pero al final logro salir sin ningún problema mayor.

Hiruzen se masajeo las cienes un tanto estresado de todos los sucesos que habían acontecido, suspiro y recordó algo de gran importancia y que era uno de los motivos del porque trajo a Naruto—Bueno. Ahora que hemos aclarado esto, hay un asunto de suma importancia que debemos tratar: En que equipo ponerte debido a tus…características. Pero ahora con las habilidades que hemos visto que tienes tenemos un pequeño problema para elegir en que equipo debemos de ponerte—Explico el Sandaime y era cierto. Naruto fácilmente cabía en el Rango de Jounin y eso que no habían visto todas sus habilidades, alguien así era una gran ventaja para cualquier equipo. El susodicho dio su respuesta tras haberlo pensado detenidamente y reflexionando profundamente de ello.

—No me importa, puedes ponerme en el equipo que quieras con el Sensei que quieras, me llevare bien con ellos—Dijo Naruto con simpleza sabiendo que no se iba a arrepentir de su decisión **(Si supieras imbécil, si supieras)** Hiruzen estaba apunto de protestar pero sabia como era de cabeza dura Naruto así que lo dejo de lado—Ya me puedo ir, es algo tarde y tengo hambre—Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca al oír el estomago de Naruto gruñir. Hiruzen solo asintió y le dijo que podia irse.

Naruto desapareció en un destello y toda la sala se quedo en silencio.

 **Yyyyy corte, bueno hasta aquí llego el capi, como ven Naruto se desaseo de una amenaza futura, además de que vimos dos de sus ataques mas poderosos los cuales ustedes adivinaran de que serie son.**

 **¿Que habrá sido lo que vio Danzo antes de Morir?**

 **Bueno, Chao, se despide de ustedes Omega.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Los equipos Ninja

**Holas mis queridos lectores, para los que están atentos de las notas que pongo se acordaran que puso algo muy importante y es que iba a poner este fic en un pequeño receso para escribir otro fic que tenia planeado: Naruto Okami. El Legado de los Dioses. Pero esta historia termino por gustarme de escribir y por ello e decidido que si voy a escribir Naruto Okami o cualquier otro fic lo hare despues de terminar de escribir este, mas que nada por lo absorto que me a tenido así que estén atentos a mis actualizaciones.**

 **Re-re-respondamos Reviews.(Aunque solo fueron tres ¿Qué paso? ¿No guto capitulo? :'v)**

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Me alegra que te gustara y sip, son ataques de Saint Seiya.

 **Zafir09** **:** Planeo darle mas sub elementos a Naruto entre otras habilidades de otras series, Natsumi no es paciente con las momias y como te dije por PM me inspire en la muerte de Danzo en el anime y Sip Natsumi y Kurama son unas loquillas XD.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho** **:** Y tenemos una ganadora, tu fuiste la primera que adivino (y la primera que comento) y lo de los equipos lo verán en este capitulo.

— **Capitulo 10: Los Equipos Ninja. Comienzan los problemas—**

Naruto saltaba de techo en techo en la aldea, iba un tanto rápido pero era porque no había comido absolutamente nada y a pesar de que al comer el fruto se volvió inmortal en todo sentido y al hacerlo no necesitaba nada para seguir viviendo. No necesitaba comida, agua o respirar. Aunque comía mas que nada porque quería hacerlo, después de todo era eterno, que problema tenia si perdía un poco de tiempo comiendo, aunque su estomago rugía cada vez que pensaba en comer. Por ello fue hasta el barrio medio de Konoha y llego hasta una muy curiosa tienda que vendía algo que Naruto podia casi jurar que Hagoromo le dejo al mundo para hacerlo mas brillante: el Ramen.

Su comida favorita en el mundo y el Ramen que preparaban en Ichiraku's Ramen era el mejor, además de que el dueño y su hija lo trataron muy bien cuando era pequeño.

— **Flashback—**

Actualmente Naruto tenia 5 años y el anterior no fue muy diferente de los anteriores, soporto otro año de soledad y tristeza, otro año de incertidumbre y desconcierto. Había estado tan asustado los últimos días debido a que los civiles se volvían mas y mas agresivos con el, fueron días duros, días en los que sobrevivió gracias a cierta criatura sobrenatural que vivía en su interior, aunque el pequeño hubiera ignorado tal peculiaridad.

Ese poder, sin embargo, sería incapaz de mantenerlo con vida por siempre, y tuvo suerte como también mala suerte de que la encargada del orfanato en que vivía había decidido correrlo con solo cuatro años.

No le había importado su estado, solo lo aventó a la calle y lo dejó allí a su suerte. En ese lugar había sido recogido por uno de los ANBU que dentro de un año lo abandonaría cuando lo masacraron, tenía que asegurarse por orden de Hiruzen de cuidar al niño y que nadie como Danzo se le acercara. Así que lo llevó hasta un lugar más seguro y dejó algo de comida y agua para cuando despertara, solo suficiente para que tuviera unas pocas energías.

Hubo confusión y miedo al momento de despertar, corría y pedía ayuda, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta las miradas de desprecio, o sucias y duras palabras, ni que decir de los golpes de los más intolerantes.

Posteriormente salió para encontrar a su "Jiji" el único que no que parecía no odiarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar hasta su hogar, así que muy prontamente se había extraviado en la gran extensión de la aldea.

Por donde quiera que miraba, solo podía ver miradas de odio y de malicia, así que se había escondido hasta que su "Jiji" le encontrara, seguramente algo le había sucedido y por eso no había podido regresar. Aunque no sabia que el concejo tenia a el Sandaime atado de manos, diciendo que no se podia involucrar con el niño porque si era así podia afectar al Jinchuriki.

Desde ese punto en adelante su vida se había convertido en una verdadera odisea. No había nadie que le ayudara en ningún aspecto. En el orfanato, si bien la pasaba mal, al menos tenía algo que comer tres veces a la semana, o si tenía suerte, hasta seis.

Pero ahora, y por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba totalmente solo; se sentía como un pequeño ratón rodeado por felinos.

Había aprendido a moverse por las noches, momentos en los cuales el tránsito era casi nulo, y por lo tanto aprovechaba para buscar restos de alimentos cerca de los puestos de comida, o incluso entre la basura de los habitantes.

Salir a las calles en los días soleados había sido inevitable, ya que las autoridades de la aldea, mas concretamente los policía militar Uchiha hacía guardia y evitarlos era casi imposible. Y no le gustaba que estas personas le atraparan, si bien no le causaban daño físico, ellos disfrutaban de hacerlo sufrir de una manera que no podía concebir.

Se burlaban de su apariencia, de su situación, e incluso de su falta de alimentación. Esas personas disfrutaban de hacerle llorar, y aun más que implorara por algo de la comida que devoraban frente a él.

Obviamente, no le daban bocado alguno, pero el tampoco se los pedía, no se iba a degradar delante de esas personas, y si le decían que le darían comida decían que lo harían después de que se sometiera a grandes humillaciones. Humillaciones que el no hacia y solo enojaba mas a los Uchiha. Pero el las soportaba, era orgulloso por naturaleza debido a ser un Uzumaki.

En esa aldea no encontró personas ninguna persona que lo ayudara como su "Jiji", aquí estaba rodeado por una manada de lobos que no esperaban el momento de tener sus colmillos en su cuello.

Era una vida dura, pero el infante estaba más que determinado en hacer cambiar las opiniones de los demás, para bien. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad, una oportunidad en donde les demostrara que él no era lo que ellos creían que era; Naruto quería demostrarles que él también era como los demás, un ser humano.

Pero era un deseo que parecía imposible, era apenas un niño, ignorante y sin ideas de cómo llegar a ese descabellado objetivo. Sin embargo, no perdía las esperanzas, sabía que su "Jiji" regresaría algún día, y él le ayudaría a cumplir su más anhelado objetivo.

El mismo se lo había dicho hace un año antes de desaparecer, solo tenía que esperar, esperar como lo había hecho durante todo este tiempo.

En este preciso instante se encontraba en un callejón, hurgando entre la basura de un puesto de comida que despedía un bendito aroma, un aroma que hacía rugir a su estómago como un león. Intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, ya que las personas por alguna razón parecían apreciar sus desechos como para ponerse coléricos cuando lo descubrían; debía ser cuidadoso para no llamar la atención. No encontró casi nada que tuviera un buen aspecto y mucho menos un gran sabor, solo encontró algunas migajas de pan rancio y algunas cascaras de plátanos. Los devoró con rapidez antes de que alguien pudiera notar su presencia.

Su estómago rugió nuevamente; esto no había sido suficiente además de que sabia asqueroso, así que continuó hurgando con la esperanza de encontrar algo más. Pegado por la pared, encontró un vaso blanco hecho de polietileno con unos palillos de madera. No sabía lo que era pero supuso que había algo de comer allí dentro.

Se acercó rápidamente y vio algo de color blanco y alargado que estaba rodeado por un líquido agradable que contaba con varias especias.

Metió su mano y cargó algo del líquido junto con lo que le acompañaba, dirigiéndolo hacia sus labios.

Una gran cantidad de sabores invadieron a su paladar, una cantidad increíble de fragancias y aromas que nublaron su ser. Quedó en un estado de suspensión, moviendo de un lado para el otro lo que acababa de introducir en su boca, queriendo experimentar este sabor por siempre.

Eventualmente se lo había tragado, y de un estado suspendido pasó a uno de arranque, un arranque salvaje y feroz. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya había engullido todo su contenido, cosa que casi le hace derramar lágrimas de desesperación; había sido su primer sabroso alimento luego de aquel maravilloso día y no quería que se acabara tan pronto.

—Más, un poco más —susurró mientras lamía los bordes, desesperado por degustar más de aquel extraordinario sabor.

Estuvo tan concentrado en su tarea que no se percató de una persona que se le había acercado lentamente por detrás, arrodillándose y llevando su mano derecha hacia su hombro.

Sintió el tacto, y sus sentidos de supervivencia se dispararon. Se volteó con brusquedad, cayendo al suelo y retrocediendo con una mirada de horror—¡N-No me haga daño, por favor! ¡No volveré a hacerlo! —exclamó el infante aterrado, observando a aquella oscura figura poniéndose de pie.

Nuevamente se volteó para correr hacia esa dirección, pero tuvo el infortunio de ver el final del pasillo a escasos metros de su posición. Miró hacia el frente, viendo a la figura aproximándose a la fuente de luz mientras recitaba—Tranquilo pequeño, no te hare daño—

Era una suave y dulce voz, una que nunca en su corta vida había oído, la voz de una joven y gentil mujer.

Era una chica delgada, con un hermoso pelo largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel era blanca. Llevaba un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza — ¿Enserio no me harás daño? —preguntó con nerviosismo y duda en su voz.

Lo joven por su parte vio al pequeño infante con gran duda, preguntándose porque creía que lo iba a lastimar, el era solo un niño. Pero al ver su apariencia entendió porque. Estaba en un estado inmundo, golpeado, con moretones alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Sus prendas estaban desbaratadas y ensangrentadas.

Los ojos de la fémina se pusieron llorosos tan solo al ver el estado de tan infortunado infante pero antes de ponerse a llorar se limpio los ojos con el delantal. Seguidamente se puso de rodillas, a la misma altura que el pequeño para darle algo de confianza. Naruto la siguió con su mirada, buscando aberturas para huir en caso de que sucediera algo malo. La vio levantando su mano derecha con lentitud y acercándola hacia él, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza al imaginar lo peor.

No había sentido lo usual, sintió algo que le trajo buenas recuerdos. Ya no se encontraba en el piso, sino en unos suaves y cálidos par de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que estaban levantándolo. Abrió los ojos, dudoso de si realmente debía o quería hacerlo pero quería observar el lugar donde se dirigían. Ingresaron a un pequeño establecimiento, por la puerta de salida que tenía en el callejón.

Una vez allí, Ayame lo llevó a una habitación y lo puso en el suelo, sonriendo mientras miraba al nervioso Jinchūriki— Ahora espera aquí, Pequeño. No te muevas, regresaré en un momento—Fue la suave petición de la joven que Naruto de manera renuente asintió.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que se alejara lo suficiente, y cuando lo había hecho, corrió hacia la puerta para huir.

Intentó alcanzar la perilla, pero era demasiado pequeño y estaba demasiado alto como para hacerlo. Se acercó a una silla cercana y estuvo por agarrarla, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta por donde salió Ayame se había abierto. Ella entró, esta vez con una toalla en brazos.

Miró a el pequeño con una ceja levantada y se puso de rodillas frente a él, abriendo los brazos para que se acercara.

El rubio dudó al principio, pero lentamente se aproximó a la abertura, y una vez que estuvo cerca, Ayame lo envolvió en un suave abrazo.

Sintió los temblores, temblores que le enviaban puñaladas al corazón. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le podia hacer esto a un pequeño niño inocente?.

Ayame aumentó el abrazo con suavidad y cuidada lentitud, dando caricias a la cansada espalda del pequeño. La chica sentía el temblor del niño contra su pecho, nervioso, angustiado. Su corazón se había quebrado; sólo alguien tan desacostumbrado a gestos de cariño reaccionaría de esta manera— Tranquilo, Pequeñín. No te haré daño—

Sus palabras, aunque sinceras, no lo convencieron del todo. El infante ya había sufrido bastante en estos últimos meses y la idea de ser víctima de más dolor, no solo físico, sino también emocional, le aterraba.

No quería apegarse a alguien y que esta persona le abandonara, no quería revivir aquellas noches en las que se preguntaba qué había sucedido con su "Jiji". Prefería vivir solo, sin ser una molestia para nadie, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para valerse por sí mismo y cumplir con su descabellado objetivo.

Sintió ahora las suaves manos de la joven señorita acariciando su mejilla, específicamente, el lugar donde sus lágrimas caían. No supo por qué lo estaba haciendo; se había convencido de no volver a llorar, pero el afecto de una persona lo había abrumado.

Fue inevitable, fue incapaz, se acurrucó con timidez contra el pecho de la joven, disfrutando lo más que pudiera de su cálido afecto antes de que quedara en un distante recuerdo.

La señorita de cabellos castaños, sonriendo, puso a Naruto en sus brazos y le susurró antes de que éste pudiera decir nada— ¿Ves? No te haré daño. Ahora, déjame darte un baño. Parece que no has tomado uno desde hace un tiempo—Fue la pregunta un tanto divertida de la mujer aunque su animo era otro por ver a el niño completamente sucio.

—N-No es n-necesario; no quiero molestarte. —Sus ojos reflejaban una profunda vergüenza; no por el hecho de que se había ofrecido a bañarlo, sino porque, como se lo habían repetido aquellos Shinobis en innumerables ocasiones, era un niño "sucio" y "apestoso" que alejaba a los demás con su "pútrida presencia"

Ayame sonrió y lo atrajo para chocar su mejilla contra la de él—. No digas esas cosas. No me molesta. —Hizo una pausa, parándose justo frente a la entrada del baño— Ya estamos aquí. Por cierto, no te pregunte tu nombre ¿verdad?—

El mencionado miró hacia la puerta antes de volver a mirar hacia su sonriente expresión, dudando si debía o no decirle su nombre—Mi-mi nombre es N-Naruto—Dijo el niño con timidez a lo cual la castaña simplemente sonrió con amabilidad—Bueno Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Ayame—Se presento la ahora conocida Ayame al Oji azul.

La cocinera lo puso en el piso e ingresaron juntos. Una vez allí dentro, Ayame le dijo que pusiera sus prendas en el canasto y que se metiera en la bañera en lo que regresaba con algo que le quedara.

Lentamente realizó la petición de la castaña, cohibido ya que esta experiencia aún le resultaba extraña. Miró hacia la bañera, viendo el agua caliente liberando un agradable vapor que se propagaba por el área de la habitación.

Caminó hacia allí y metió su cuerpo una vez que estuvo cerca. La sensación de la tibia agua envió una agradable corriente alrededor de su cuerpo, retorciéndole debido a los escalofríos.

Disfrutó de aquella agradable sensación, absorbiéndola tanto como pudiera para tener un agradable recuerdo que le ayudara a seguir resistiendo, y por sobre todo, esperando.

Oyó una risa de diversión, así que giró su cabeza en esa dirección y vio a Ayame con prendas que parecían ser de su talla exacta. No sabia de donde es que las saco pero no le tomo importancia.

La señorita los colocó sobre una silla y se arrodilló frente a la tina—. ¿Cómo se encuentra el agua, Naruto-kun? —interrogó con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el semblante en su rostro.

—Ayame-san, ¿por qué haces esto? —Agachó su cabeza al percatarse que estaba enseñándole una expresión desagradecida, aunque estaba curioso y la duda de su amabilidad le resultaba increíble, no quería que la "fantasía" se acabara tan pronto.

Ella le miró con una expresión interrogante—. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Naruto-kun? Lo hago porque eres un niño inocente a quien no puedo ver de esta manera. Además, eres un muy lindo como para no ayudarte—Acercó su mano derecha a su mejilla y le otorgó una suave caricia.

Sus ojos y labios temblaron y Ayame, sabiendo lo que se venía, prosiguió—. ¿Y es eso suficiente?— Viendo su sonrisa desinteresada, el pelirrubio se frotó los ojos antes de asentir. —¡Pues muy bien! Ahora pasemos a lo que hemos venido.

El pequeño volvió a asentir, justo para sentir el agua tibia cayendo sobre su cabeza y las manos de la castaña frotando sus cabellos dorados. Agradecido y volviendo a sentir felicidad luego de un largo tiempo.

Cuando Ayame termino de lavarle la cabeza le pidió que se parara, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera.

¿La Razón?

Justo cuando había pensado que no tenía nada mas de qué preocuparse, nada de qué afligirse, nada de qué pudiera afectarle; había visto a Naruto quedando desnudo y revelándole una horrorosa visión.

Una visión que le hizo cubrirse la boca para ocultar su expresión de sorpresa mientras sentía un muy desagradable nudo en la garganta junto con unas enormes ganas de ponerse a lloraf.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que la Ichiraku se había preguntado sobre la maldad de los seres humanos, quizá nunca lo hizo. Frente a ella, una visión que desearía no haber visto… No, que deseaba que no hubiera existido.

Cicatrices de todo tipo, desde mordeduras hasta quemaduras. Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente estropeado, y aunque el niño no reflejaba dolor o tristeza, el saber lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir esas cicatrices solo le hacía sentirse miserable consigo misma.

Oculto todo eso con una sonrisa falsa y termino de vallar a un niño inocente, un niño inocente que tuvo que ver lo mas cruel del mundo y ni siquiera había cumplido los Diez años de edad.

Naruto no supo porque pero después de terminar de bañarlo Ayame le dio un suave y cálido abrazo que lo reconforto. No había palabras que compensaran el sufrimiento que había atravesado, así que solo podía ofrecerle un abrazo. Sin embargo Naruto pudo oír los sollozos de la joven, que le había mostrado algo que solo Hiruzen Sarutobi había echo.

Compasión.

— **Fin Flashback—**

Conoció a el padre de Ayame poco después, Teuchi si bien recordaba, el lo trato de la misma manera que su hija. Si bien Naruto no tenia planes de destruir Konoha, los tuvo en el pasado. Pero si lo hacia, no iba a tocar ni lastimar a ninguna de las dos personas que mas alivio le había dado a su vida.

Recordando todo con una fugaz sonrisa Naruto entro al establecimiento e inhalo el aroma de su celestial alimento, aunque recordaba que Kurama le había prohibido comer Ramen mientras entrenaba, dejándolo solo para los fines de semana…ella fue malvada.

—¡Hey, viejo Teuchi! ¿Como estas?—El aludido hombre que estaba cocinando unos fideos volteo a ver a el Oji azul que hasta hace tres años había desaparecido por completo, tanto Ayame como el se le echaron encima cuando lo vieron sano y salvo…aunque su hija casi lo mata por haberla preocupado por siete largos y angustiosos años.

—Oh, Naruto. Estoy bien, es bueno verte. Dime ¿Qué deseas?—Pregunto el hombre mayor con amabilidad a su cliente numero uno.

—Mmm, un Ramen de cerdo por favor. Que sean cinco de echo—Dijo el Oji azul sonriendo zorrunamente hasta que se dio cuenta de algo—Oye viejo, ¿Y Ayame-chan?—Pregunto Naruto con el sufijo en que usaba siempre al referirse a Ayame. La quería y mucho por lo tanto se preocupaba de ella.

—Oh, Ayame esta de compras por lo que tardara en venir. Pero por mientras, aquí tienes—Y como si fuera arte de magia los cinco platos que había pedido ya estaban enfrente suyo. Naruto siempre se preguntaba como es que los hacia tan rápido pero lo desestimo. Las obras de Kami no se podían poner en duda.

Después de comerse los cinco platos de Ramen Naruto pago su comida, dejando algo de dinero extra que había conseguido debido a que Danzo le pago en efectivo por todas las misiones que hizo las cuales no eran pocas de hecho había competido 345 misiones como Anbu de Raíz en total: 0 Rango D, 65 Rango C, 165 de Rango B, 85 de Rango A y 30 de rango S. Por lo cual el dinero que tenia no era poco y no tenia que preocuparse por que se acabara pero el no estaba pensando el ello en estos momentos. El pensaba en visitar cierto lugar muy importante para el y por ello desapercibo en un _Shunshin_ de Rayos.

— **Mansión Namikaze—**

Naruto entro en la mansión que pertenecía a su padre, la primera vez que entro aquí al principio no pudo hacerlo debido a la barrera de sangre que impedía que cualquiera que no fuera familiar de Minato y Kushina pudiera entrar. Kurama le explico que debido a comer el fruto del Shinju y al volverse un Ootsutsuki sus lazos de sangre se cortaron, sin embargo el pudo entrar cuando logro dominar el _Kamui_ y pudo pasar por la barrera. Aunque la deciso después y la cambio por una barrera mas poderosa que no solo aceptaría a algún familiar de sus padres sino que tambien aceptaría a cualquier Ootsutsuki con su sangre junto con poner una gran cantidad de sellos de distintos tipos en la barrera como: Sellos de Campo Eléctrico, Sellos de Trampa Acida, Sellos de dispersión, Sellos Ignífugos, Sellos de Dispersión, entre otros.

Cuando llego a la mansión vio que esta era grande, mucho mas que la Mansión Uchiha o Hyuga. Viendo dentro y fuera de la mansión se dio cuenta que esta poseía cinco alcobas, tres baños, cuatro salas de estar con un par de almacenes. Pero el cuarto mas grande sin duda fue la biblioteca, la cual tenia cientos de diferentes tipos de _Taijutsus, Ninjutsus_ y _Genjutsus_ ; algunos libros de _Fuinjutsu_ escritos por su "padre" y muchos mas escritos por el Clan Uzumaki, de los cuales tambien había una sección de _Kenjutsu_ , lo que mas sorprendió a Naruto fue la gran cantidad de bitácoras y diarios de el Clan Uzumaki, su "madre" y su "padre" debieron haber recolectado todo lo que encontrara del Clan Uzumaki y lo recolectaron aquí.

Dejo eso de lado y fue a una de las alcobas que había convertido en su cuarto personal y cuando llego se dejo caer en la cama completamente relajado de haber matado a Danzo Shimura. Vio a un lado y vio el gran rollo de los sellos prohibidos, suspiro porque se le había olvidado por completo de ello, lo atrajo hacia el y lo abrió viendo lo que contenía. Su mandíbula casi se rompió cuando leyó los varios Jutsus que había en el pergamino:

 _Kuchiyose(Invocación): Rashomon(Puerta Al Mas Allá)_

 _Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon(Triple puerta Al Mas Allá)_

 _Kuchiyose: Goju Rashomon(Quíntuple Puerta Al Mas Allá)_

 _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei(Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro)_

 _Ninpo: Shisekiyojin(Arte Ninja: Formación de Cuatro Soles Rojos)_

 _Senpo: Myojinmon(Arte Sabia: Puerta Del Gran Dios)_

 _Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu-Kakuan Nitten(Estilo de sellado Hokage: Regreso Al Estado Humano de Kakuan)_

 _Hiraishin No Jutsu(Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador)_

 _Shiki Fuin(Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte)_

 _Tomogane no Jutsu(Técnica de la bola de Cristal)_

 _Bunshin Daibahuka(Clon explosivo)_

 _Magen: Kokuangyo no Jutsu(Ilusión demoniaca: Cegador de la Obscuridad)_

 _Kage Bunshin_

 _Shuriken/kunai Kage Bunshin_

Naruto leía y leía los diferentes Jutsus, sus funciones y como hacerlos. No podia evitar estremecerse al ver como funcionaba y que hacia el _Edo Tensei_ no pudiendo evitar preguntarse que tenia en mente Tobirama al crear un Jutsu tan abominable como ese. Sin embargo dejo el pergamino en el suelo y se recostó. Tenia mucho tiempo para aprenderlos pero mañana comenzaría la selección de equipos y no se los quería perder.

Se recostó mas en su cama y se durmió.

— **Espacio Mental de Naruto—**

Naruto entro a su paisaje mental viendo hacia todos lados, buscando con la vista a Kurama y la vio sentada a la orilla del lago viendo su propio reflejo. Camino hasta ponerse por detrás de ella acercándose de manera silenciosa y le dio un abrazo sorpresivo por la espalda. Antes de que la susodicha pudiera gritar por el susto Naruto le dio un beso y esta al ver quien era solo pudo reaccionar de una forma.

SLAP

5 minutos después se podia ver a una Kurama enojada y de espaldas y a un Naruto con la mejilla roja pidiéndole perdón.

—Ya perdóname Kura-chan, solo quería sorprenderte—Gimoteo un arrepentido Naruto, no porque Kurama le pegara sino porque no quería que esta se enojara con el.

—Hmmp—Bufo la pelirroja, no es que estuviera realmente enojada con el peli plata. Pero no le gustaba nada que la sorprendieran o la asustaran, sin embargo abrió un ojo y vio una imagen que le quito toda clase de enojo, Naruto estaba con la cabeza gacha y el cabello tapándole parte de la cara de la cual su mejilla derecha estaba roja, pero fueron sus ojos. Esos lindos y hermosos zafiros que habían llegado a quitarle el sueño mas de una vez, ahora se miraban como los de un cachorrito de lobo con los ojos tristes. Kurama se sintio culpable al verlo de esa manera y lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar la mejilla golpeada del peli plata y darle un beso en la misma—Perdóname tu a mi, no quería golpearte, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me asusten—Dijo la reina de los Bijuus para después darle un pequeño beso a su novio y abrazarlo. Gestos que Naruto correspondió y le volvió a pedir perdón—Dejemos eso de lado. Estuviste increíble contra esa momia—Elogio la Oji azul-verdoso a su novio, el cual sonrió con cierto orgullo y felicidad por haber matado a el asesino de su amigo Shisui y porque Kurama lo había perdonado.

—Oye, Kurama-chan. ¿Qué estabas viendo en el lago?—Pregunto el Peli plata, curioso de lo que estuviera viendo su novia en un simple lago, la aludida simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No estaba viendo nada simplemente pensaba en algo—Explico la pelirroja con melancolía y tristeza que Naruto noto y lo preocupo tanto que no pudo evitarle preguntarle que era—(Suspiro) Naru-kun ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?—Le pregunto la Bijuu a su novio el cual se quedo pensando por un momento, según sabia a ninguna mujer le gustaba hablar de su edad y por eso jamás le pregunto a Kurama su edad y jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello.

—No lo se…¿Un par de miles de años?—Razono el Oji azul recibiendo una simple risa de la pelirroja, una risa vacía.

—Fue hace mas de diecinueve mil años que nuestro padre nos creo a mi a mis hermanos y a mis hermanas. Los otros Bijuus—Ante esa revelación Naruto abrió con incredulidad los ojos, si eso era verdad los Shinobis tenian un buen tiempo de existencia desde la época de Hagoromo mas sin embargo no siguió pensando en eso cuando Kurama continuo—Los primeros milenios de mi existencia no fueron tan malos, aun recuerdo como pasaba tiempo jugando con el viejo y haciéndoles bromas a los tontos de Indra y Asura—Rio al final recordando como en una ocasión asusto tanto a Indra que hizo que usara su _Susano'o_ en su cuarto y termino destruyendo el de el y el de Asura—Pero cuando Jiji murio…nos quedamos solos—Naruto vio con sorpresa como Kurama comenzaba a hacer algo que nunca la vio hacer.

Llorar

—Al principio. Por lo menos nos teníamos los unos a los otros, pero(sollozo) eso no cambiaba el hecho de que(sollozo) de que sin importar a donde fuéramos. ¡SIEMPRE NOS ODIABAN!—Grito con cólera Kurama al recordar que a donde fueran y estuvieran los humanos estos siempre los trataban con desprecio o trataban de atacarlos y atraparlos como si fueran mascotas—Por lo menos(sollozo) por lo menos no estábamos solos y no nos podían hacer nada mientras estuviéramos juntos—A cada palabra que Kurama decía su voz se quebraba mas y mas por el odio y la tristeza que sentía—Pero con el tiempo. Me volví arrogante por ser la mas fuerte. Los demás se hartaron después de siglos y siglos en los que me pavoneaba de tener mas colas—Eso ultimo lo dijo con vergüenza, recordando que había actuado como si no le importara la opinión de sus "hermanos" cuando ella siempre los llamaba "débiles" y "patéticos". Incluso Gyuki y Matatabi, los mas cercanos a ella, se hartaron con el tiempo de su actitud—Y fue por eso, que nos separamos. Por muchos siglos me estuve atormentando con la mas dura de las soledades sabiendo que la única y verdadera culpable de eso. Era yo. Y asa estuve sola por milenos—Esta vez Kurama parecía calmarse, pues sus sollozos se habían detenido por completo, pero la vio apretar los dientes y puños mientras su respiración se comenzaba a volver mas y mas violenta

—¡Hasta que los malditos de Madara y Hashirama, aparecieron!. ¡El primero usándome como una puta marioneta!—Kurama levanto la vista mostrando ahora unos ojos rojos como la sangre y con la pupila en forma vertical y rasgada, mientras que sus uñas crecieron de manera afilada al igual que sus dientes y especialmente sus colmillos, lo mas descorazonarte era que seguía llorando. Las lagrimas de Kurama se miraban gigantes incluso en una cara tan hermosa como la suya y dichas lagrimas brillaban de pura cólera y tristeza. Resultaba duro ver a la mas poderosa Bijuu llorando, debido a que las lagrimas eran mas de tristeza que por cólera—¡Y el segundo! ¡TAN JODIDAMENTE HIPOCRITA COMO ASURA!—Rugió la Bijuu con total y absoluta cólera e ira desenfrenada. Un manto de Chakra rojo como la sangre comenzó a envolverla y comenzaba a burbujear al punto de la ebullición—¡PROCLAMANDO PAZ Y AMOR A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS! ¿¡Y A NOSOTROS QUE NOS DIO!? ¡UNA MALDITA JAULA PARA ENCERRARNOS Y QUE NOS ODIARAN!—Grito la Bijuu de Nueve Colas con tanta fuerza que lastimo sus cuerdas vocales y casi queda afónica, una cola de Chakra comenzó a formarse en la espalda de la ahora Oji roja. La pelirroja hubiera seguido gritando cuando lo sintio, un par de brazos que la rodearon desde la espalda y la acercaron hasta el pecho de Naruto. Toda su ira, odio así como su manto de Chakra desaparecieron para dar paso a la incertidumbre.

–Tranquilízate Kurama—Dijo Naruto con la voz rota, no tenia idea que Kurama había sufrido tanto pero tenia que hallar algunas palabras que por lo menos la consolaran—No puedo ni imaginar, el dolor por el que debiste de pasar. Pero te prometo…¡No!...¡Te juro, que nunca te abandonare, jamás te dejare sola de nuevo!—Juro el Ootsutsuki sin ninguna pisca de duda o mentira en su voz. Kurama detuvo su llanto y levanto la mirada y vio en la mirada de Naruto tres simples cosas que no le permitieron hablar ni decir nada: Amor, preocupación y una total devoción. Así que simplemente enterró su cara en el pecho de el Ootsutsuki, sin fuerza alguna para seguir haciendo algo y demasiado agotada mentalmente como para decir algo sintiendo como la mano de Naruto acariciaba su espalda y cuando dejo de llorar casi quería ponerse a ronronear al sentir el gran afecto y cariño que Naruto le daba.

—¿Nos bañamos juntos? —murmuró con voz ronca el Oji azul, si bien no necesitaban vallarse en su espacio mental lo hacían porque para ellos era un momento de cercanía y en el que podían relajarse. Kurama restregó la frente contra su pecho y negó con la cabeza.

—Si me sueltas ahora nunca te perdonaré, Naruto—murmuró la pelirroja tan bajo que Naruto casi no lo pudo oír pero supo que ella lo decía muy enserio así que solo la apretó mas contra el, aunque lo siguiente que dijo si lo pudo oír perfectamente–Estaba pensando en que por casi cien años mi familia a estado encerrada por mi culpa—Al peli plata se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No creyendo que su novia se culparía a si misma creyendo que le había fallado a su familia aunque después de pensarlo por un segundo a el Ootsutsuki se le ocurrió algo.

—Kurama-chan. ¿Y si ayudo a los demás Bijuus?—Kurama alzo la vista, incrédula por lo que había oído de boca de su novio.

—¿Qué-que…cosa?—Dijo la pelirroja con un tono entre incrédulo y esperanzado.

—Si le ayudo a los demás Bijuus y les doy parte de mi poder para que sean libres ¿Dejaras de llorar? No me gusta nada viéndote hacerlo—Dijo el Oji azul con dulzura y suavidad a Kurama la cual lo vio con ojos vidriosos le hizo una pregunta.

—E-en verdad, harías eso…¿Por mi?—Pregunto con gran duda y esperanza, esperando que no le estuviera mintiendo cruelmente.

—Kurama…decirte que te quiero o te amo. Es poco. Tu fuiste, la que me salvo en mas de una ocasión. Si no fuera por ti, estaría muerto o no seria nada mas que una simple herramienta que tirarían cuando ya no la necesitaran. Yo no te quiero o te amo, tampoco puedo decirte que eres mi princesa o mi reina. Yo te adoro con todo mi ser y por que tu eres mi Diosa y haría lo que fuera por ti—Al terminar de decir todo aquello el Peli plata apretó las manos contra la espalda de su novia y le besó el cabello—Vamos a la cama —Kurama solo asintió, lloriqueando como si de una niña pequeña se tratase por las sinceras palabras que Naruto le había dado. No había imagen más tierna que la de Naruto tirando de su mano hacia la habitación dentro de la cabaña mientras ella se restregaba el brazo por los ojos y sollozaba levemente pero ahora después de miles de años de soledad, por fin.

Ya no estaría sola nunca mas.

— **Time Skip: Al Día Siguiente—**

Un rayo de luz logró colarse por la ventana de la ventana y despertar a nuestro rubio favorito al golpearlo directo en los ojos. El sol, a millones de kilómetros de distancia logró cegar con una gran precisión a Naruto el cual había estado hablando con Kurama sobre como le ayudaría con sus "hermanos"

—Uhmmm—Gruñó Naruto mientras intentaba desviar sus ojos del sol. Comenzó a despertarse y levantarse lentamente de su siesta, viendo borroso pero comenzó a ver mejor, poniendo sus manos en una pose de cruz creo un _Kage Bunshin_ para que hiciera el desayuno. Seguidamente el original comenzó a caminar, botando varias cosas en el proceso, hasta llegar al baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa una por una y se dio un buen regaderazo con agua fria para despertar del todo, salió después de un buen rato y se puso una toalla atada en la cintura, al terminar bajo a una de las cocinas de la mansión y sintio la información del clon terminando de preparar el desayuno llegando a su cerebro. Se había estado vallando por un buen rato por lo que no se sorprendió de ver la gran cantidad de comida que había en la mesa, después de todo no comía muy a menudo pero cuando lo hacia era en gran cantidad y por ello comenzó a comer los diferentes alimentos que había; Cereal de trigo con rodajas de Fresas, Moras y Yogurt, Vegetales al vapor, Chuletas de Pescado, Res y Cerdo, Papas fritas, unas cuantas Bolas de arroz, algunos Dangos, Sushi, Rollos de Canela, un tazón con mucha fruta cortada, Wafless con moras y fresas, Hot Cakes con miel y fresas, Algo de Café, Pastel de Manzanas y otras cosas. **(si usted lector no siente hambre en este momento es porque ya comió :v)** , comía sin prisa ni nada, Kurama le había enseñado modales al comer y a ser educado. Era curioso, antes pasaba noches y noches sin comer llegando al punto de hurgar en la basura y ahora prácticamente comía como un rey. Después de terminar de comer se puso la misma ropa que todos los días; Pantalones Anbu de color Negro que estaban dentro de sus Sandalias Ninja altas, llevaba una chaqueta de color plateado de el mismo tono que su cabello y dicha chaqueta atrás de su espalda tenia el símbolo del Rinnegan el cual estaba partido a la mitad junto con una insignia al lado derecho de el y debajo tenia nueve magatamas divididas tres en cada una de las tres filas, debajo de la chaqueta tenia una camiseta de rejilla apretada, lo suficiente para que se notara su firme y marcado abdomen, guantes negros sin dedos que le llegaban al codo y llevaba su banda ninja de color negro atada en su brazo derecho.

Después de eso salió de la mansión sin que nadie lo notara y corría en dirección a la academia ninja.

— **Academia Ninja—**

— **Minutos Después—**

Naruto llego a la academia minutos antes de que Iruka viniera y se sentó como todos los días al lado de Hinata la cual al verlo se quedo estupefacta.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¿¡Que le paso a tu cabello!?—Exclamo la Peli azul con sorpresa atrayendo la atención de todo el salón, incluyendo a un vendado Iruka que recién llegaba y se quedo de piedra al ver a Naruto.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que le pasa a mi cabello!?—Dijo un asustado Naruto que pensaba que tenia piojos o algo mas.

—¡Es plateado!—Exclamo un Chouji completamente anonadado al punto que dejo caer su bolsa de papas fritas al suelo.

—¿Eso es todo?—Pregunto Naruto creyendo que estaban siendo demasiado dramáticos, incluso la siempre seria Sayuri lo estaba viendo con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Como que si es todo! ¡Desde cuando tienes el pelo así Baka!—Exclamo un Kiba entre enojado y asombrado, enojado por que el Baka de Naruto lo decía como si nada y asombrado porque no se imaginaba que Naruto tuviera el cabello de ese color.

—Siempre lo he tenido de este color, solo es que siempre usaba un _Henge_ para ocultarlo—Explico Naruto levantado los hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

Después de un rato y un largo discurso de Iruka que fue interrumpido a la mitad cuando Sakura noto algo.

—¡Iruka-sensei!—interrumpió Haruno Iruka, alzando la mano.

—¿Sí, Sakura?—Pregunto amablemente el Chunin a la peli rosa

La aludida se puso de pie y preguntó—¿Dónde está Mizuki-sensei?—

—Bien…— Dijo Iruka dándole una leve mirada al Oji azul. Después de que despertara y fuera interrogada el Hokage había inventado una excusa para cubrir lo que ocurrió en el incidente.

—El está en una misión de larga duración y alto rango, lo que significa que no puedo decirte nada acerca de eso. Porque si te dijera... Tendría que matarte. —Era verdaderamente una excusa patética, pero cumplió con objetivo. Había asustado a Sakura a tal punto que ella asintió, evitando hacer otra pregunta, y tomó su lugar en el escritorio. —Ahora, clase... —Iruka continuo con uno mas de sus aburridos discursos acerca de la vida de un ninja.

Ignorando todo lo que el Chunin estaba comentando, Sayuri miró a su el Peli plata por el rabillo de sus ojos. Ella sabía que todo lo que Umino le había dicho a la niña estúpida de Haruno era una mentira, puesto que —accidentalmente— había oído a su madre hablando acerca del incidente que involucraba a Mizuki. El sensei peli blanco-azul de la Academia no estaba en una misión de larga duración y alto rango. Él estaba muerto. Naruto lo había asesinado por su traición. Sayuri no sabia porque pero saber que el tipo que ella consideraba un " _Dobe"_ tenia el valor para matar a alguien le resultaba….Interesante, pero dejo de pensar en eso y se giró hacia Iruka, quien estaba a punto de anunciar a los nuevos equipos.

—...Confío en que cumplirán sus tareas con la más alta diligencia y que no deshonrarán a la aldea. A partir de ahora, serán agrupados en equipos bajo el mando de un Jounin. Equipo Uno...— Iruka comenzó mientras que Naruto entendió que debió haber pensado mejor lo que le dijo a Hiruzen sobre que equipo debía ponerlo las posibilidades eran muchas aunque se relajo un poco después. Mientras no terminara en un equipo con la Uchiha o Haruno estaba bien sin embargo los equipos e integrantes comenzaban a terminarse.

—El Equipo 7 estará compuesto de Sakura Haruno—Naruto solo estaba repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez en su lente "no, no, no, no, no"—Sayuri Uchiha—"NO, NO, NO NONONONONONONO" Naruto pensaba con tanta rapidez que no se le podria entender— y Naruto Uzumaki—Naruto tomo una profunda inhalación, entro a su paisaje mental viendo a una Kurama que lo miraba desconcertada y preguntándose que hacia el allí, el Oji azul camino hasta ponerse en medio del enorme prado, volvió a inhalar y grito hasta ponerse afonico—¡PPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

— **Kirigakure no Sato—**

En las ruinas de una mansión en Kirigakure ,un encapuchado de cuerpo completo caminaba sin prisa por las ruinas del lugar donde se podía ver el símbolo en la pared, una hoja de tres picos de color verde, que le perteneció al clan Jyuugo ,el clan que tenia la capacidad de usar el Chakra de la naturaleza pero era una forma bastarda del Senjutsu, porque usaba la energía como propia, es decir la remplazaba por su Chakra lo que hacia la utilización de esa energía deficiente, además que el clan fue muy débil en Taijutsu y Genjutsu pero en Ninjutsu fueron grandes portadores ya que tuvieron relación con el Clan Terumi y el Clan Hozuki pero eso no le ayudo cuando fueron exterminando el purga de Kiri que se había dado hace años. El encapuchado acomodo su capa para mostrar bajo ella una mascara naranja en espiral mostrando en realidad se trataba de Tobi, el verdadero líder de Akatsuki y el controlar de la guerra en Kiri.

—Los tres caminos conocidos son como Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. La historia siempre cuenta sobre Rikudou Sennin pero no a sus hijos, Indra y Asura. Los progenitores del Clan Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki…Mas sin embargo hay otros clanes que vienen de el—

Los Uchiha al ser los descendientes de Indra recibieron el Sharingan, una versión degradada del Rinnegan además de ser grandes usuarios del Elemento Ying.

Los Senju a pesar de que no obtuvieron ningún Kekkei Genkai siempre nacían con cuerpos fuertes y un gran dominio del Elemento Yang.

Los Uzumaki recibieron el ser tambien grandes usuarios de ambos Elementos y tambien una gran vitalidad y una gran imaginación que los ayudaba al ser tambien amos del _Fuinjutsu_ al igual que Hagoromo.

Los Jyuugo obtuvieron una versión degradada de la forma que Hagoromo usaba en el _Senjutsu_.

Tobi ya había encontrado cuatros "caminos" y se aseguro que los últimos superviviente cayeran bajo su títere: Yagura

Y así poder robar el suficiente ADN para sus planes. Ahora en ese momento se encontraba en la ruina de la mansión del ya extinguido clan en la búsqueda de técnicas u otros secretos además pensando sobre cuales seria los otros dos caminos, hasta ahora tenia sus teorías tales como el clan Hozuki que podría ser llamado el camino de la forma y cambio por poder volverse agua y transformar su cuerpo o el Clan Kaguya del camino de los huesos por poder alterar su interior, mas precisamente sus huesos, pero no estaba seguro y es que su plan en la purga de los clanes en Kiri algo había salido mal y es que ninjas había comenzando a cambiar y en vez de llevar los restos al Mizukage para su estudio como era la regla, los ninjas masacraba a los miembros de los clanes con Kekkei Genkai y sus restos no podían ser recuperado para posibles uso. Eso fastidiaba a Tobi pero no impedía en sus planes aunque pensaba también considerar los clanes del todo el continente elemental.

—Quizás los otros dos clanes descendiente de los hijos del hermano del Rikudou Sennin, los Hyuga por tener uno de los tres grandes Dojutsus, ellos serian el camino de la localización u el clan Terumi como el camino de los elementos. Mmm me tomo mas de una década en la búsqueda de los otros caminos, quizás es tiempo de buscar algo un poco diferente—Pensó maliciosamente el Uchiha mientras entraba lo que seria la biblioteca del clan Jyuugo y Tobi usando su jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo logro enviar los contenidos a su dimensión de bolsillo y asintió para si mismo. Pretendía irse cuando algo le llamo la atención. Era un especie de papel tirada en el piso y gracias a su Sharingan leyó una palabra que le llamo la atención y esa era— ¿Dimensional?—

Con cuidado la tomo para estudiarla con cuidado, eran simples garabatos de algún joven ninja sobre crear un jutsu capaz de viajar al pasado o ir a otro mundo, algo que saco una gran carcajada al misterioso Uchiha pero no soltó la hoja o nunca dejo de continuar. El escrito afirmaba crear un agujero de gusano para poder pasar a través del tiempo-espacio para ir a otro mundo donde no existía una guerra civil en Kiri o viajar a un momento que dicha guerra hubiera comenzado para evitarla y además que podía ser genial conocer "otro yo" en algún otro universo. Claro que para muchos eso seria Ciencia ficción ridícula pero para Tobi, el único usuario de un extraordinario Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo además que si añadimos la maldad pura y el ansia de destruir todo, eso seria como una epifanía.

—¿Viajar otros universos alternativos? ¿Quién sabe que cosas podía hacer? Podía conseguir aliados más fuertes, conseguir más Bijuus para mi ¡No! ¡Las posibilidades son más que eso! ¡Hasta podía ser capaz de dominar el mismo espacio-tiempo! ¡Si hago bien las cosas hasta seria capaz de dominarlo TODO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUIEN SEA QUE HAYA HECHO ESTO ES UN MALDITO GENIO!—Riendo como un desquiciado, el enmascarado no podía creer que acababa de encontrar algo que podía ser de gran ayuda y eso que fue hecho por mero ocio de un escuincle mortificado por la guerra. Aun riendo como un loco, Tobi volvió hacia el despacho de Yagura para seguir usándolo además de usar el dinero de Kiri para su nuevo entretenimiento.

La posibilidad de contacto con otros universos. Tan solo de pensar en ello lo hacia sonreír con la mas pura de las maldades.

 **Y CORTE**

 **Uff, sentí este capitulo bastante largo. Como ven aquí vimos una ínfima parte de la infancia de nuestro protagonista.**

 **Pero el detalle mas resaltable de este capitulo es lo que Tobi encontró en Kiri. Eso no es del todo ideado por mi si no por Toaneo07 en uno de sus muchos fics inconclusos Quiero ser Rikudo Sennin, quise preguntarle si podia usar la idea pero me dio flojera además de que dudo que me respondiera, cualquiera que haya leído el fic de Quero ser Rikudo Sennin sabe cuales son las dimensiones que Toaneoo07 uso en su fic, pero solamente usare la idea de los otros universos porque quiero darle a Naruto enemigos que valgan la pena y habrá muy pocos que son de este universo pero de allí en adelante usare mis propias versiones de dichos universos.**

 **Con todo eso dicho. Se despido Omega.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Los comienzos del equipo 7

**No tengo mucho tiempo así que ágamos esto rápido.**

 **Respondamos Reviews.**

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Me alegra que te gustara todo desde Ayame hasta lo de Tobi.

 **Kitsuneblue:** Tranquilo compadre, Rena-chan ya esta en el Harem.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho** **(A.K.A: La ganadora)** : Sip Naruto se jodio y aquí esta el nuevo capi.

 **Zafir09** **:** Sip, Naruto desde ya comenzara a ayudar a los Bijuus y sus Jinchurikis, pobre Kurama si, pobre Ayame aun mas, el pobre Naruto se jodio, Tobi morirá porque en mi Fic, Tobi no es un buen Chico.

 **Gonzox-kun** : Es fácil, Tobi viajara a otros universos, no a otro tiempo, eso si, puede viajar a la época que quiera del universo cuando termine su proyecto, además de que eso seria afectar su propia existencia y que Kishimoto explico que Tobi jamás quiso revivir a Rin con el Edo Tensei o el Rinne Tensei, ya que aunque reviviera ella no podria amarlo, su muerte simplemente le abrió los ojos y le mostro lo cruel que es el mundo.

 **Guest:** Probablemente sea mi error ya que como he dicho antes soy nuevo escribiendo.

 **Con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir.**

 **ACCION.**

— **Los comienzos del equipo 7—**

Naruto podia decir con una extrema e insana seguridad que tenia una lista negra completamente llena con los nombres de todas las personas mas malvadas, crueles, sanguinarias y torturadoras que pudieran existir en el mundo ninja. Entre ellos estaban el difunto Danzo Shimura, Orochimaru, Fugaku Uchiha, Zetsu Negro, Kurama mientras lo entrenaba, Hinata cuando una vez se comió uno de sus rollos de canela sin su permiso, entre otros seres crueles y malvados que a Naruto le daba miedo recordar. Pero en estos momentos el puesto numero uno se lo llevaba un ser tan belicista, cruel y malvado que Naruto podia decir con total y absoluta seguridad que era un monstruo sin corazón que se regocijaba en su sufrimiento: Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Bueno, no podia culpar al viejo mono de todo. El debió haber especificado que no quería estar con sus actuales compañeras de equipo, pero el viejo sabia que esas dos no estaban entre su lista de amigos. Las susodichas al igual que el en estos momentos estaban sentadas esperando a su Sensei; Kakashi Hatake, la persona que llegaría tarde a donde fuera.

Todos los demás equipos ya se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos esperando a que su Sensei llegara. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji terminaron juntos en el mismo equipo a cargo de Asuma Sarutobi, un hombre adulto que tenía ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme ninja de Konoha estándar, con vendajes en los brazos por debajo de los hombros y su chaleco táctico es aparentemente más obscuro que la de otros Jounin y Chunin. Lleva una faja en la cintura con el kanji de "fuego" grabado en él. También llevaba un brazalete en ambas muñecas. La vieja costumbre de que un Sarutobi entrene al trio Ino-Shika-Cho pensó Naruto y como el supuso Hinata, Kiba y Shino terminaron en el mismo equipo aunque no conocía a su Sensei había oído de ella; Kurenai Yuhi si recordaba bien, una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro, lo mas destacable eran sus hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre junto con un curioso atuendo que consistía en unas vendas de color blanco bordadas a la mitad en espinas y con una manga de color rojo que cubría su brazo derecho , debajo llevaba una camisa de malla además de que llevaba vendas en los muslos y manos junto con su banda ninja en la frente según sabia era la maestra en _Genjutsu_ de la aldea.

— _¡Ahhh! Ese tardado de Kakashi siempre llega tarde a todo. El maldito llegaría tarde hasta a su funeral_ —Pensó un enojado peli plata que ya estaba arto de esperar. Así que se levanto de su asiento y saco…..¿un pastel? **(Ni yo que soy el que escribe esto se donde chuchas lo saco O.o)** el cual dejo en medio del escritorio para después poner un borrador encima de la puerta, para después atar un hilo ninja de acero muy delgado, casi invisible, en la parte de los pies para después sacar una botella de un extraño liquido y derramarlo en el suelo hasta el escritorio.

—Naruto-Baka ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? ¡Solo nos vas a causar problemas!— Exclamo la peli rosa enojada en un tono que solo hizo que tanto Sayuri como Naruto se taparan los oídos, el Oji azul no le hizo caso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo enojando mas a la Haruno hasta que se digno a responderle.

—Nuestro sensei es alguien que siempre llega tarde a todo. Créanme, el llegaría tarde hasta al bono navideño—Dijo el peli plata dejando a sus dos escuchas con una gota en la nuca por tan…singular respuesta, hasta que la Uchiha le refuto.

—Tambien es uno de los mejores Jounin de la aldea y un ninja de élite, es imposible que caiga con eso, Dobe— dijo Sayuri de manera indiferente y desinteresada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba un ojo dejando el otro para ver todo.

—Sayuri-san tiene razón, ¡Deja eso ya Baka!—Exclamo nuevamente Sakura haciendo que Naruto y Sayuri pusieran una mueca de dolor por lo molesta que era la voz de la pequeña Banshi, la peli rosa estaba apunto de golpear al peli plata para que le hiciera caso pero justo en ese momento una mano se vio por la puerta abriéndola, la persona no era otro que Kakashi Hatake el cual vestía el atuendo regular de las fuerzas de Konoha, guantes de metal plateados sobre sus manos y un protector de frente de color azul marino inclinado hacia la izquierda para cubrir su ojo izquierdo. Parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de color azul, dejando casi nada de su cara a la vista, el Hatake vio el borrador y aunque pudo esquivarlo como si nada solo pudo pensar en algo "Hmm ¿un simple borrador? Una broma demasiado simple para alguien como Naruto" pensó el Hatake creyendo que Naruto estaba comenzando a perder su toque en las bromas, un alivio para algunos en la aldea, especialmente para los civiles que eran las mayores victimas de sus bromas en los tres años que había estado en la academia y por ello se quedo quieto dejando que el borrador cayera en su cabeza. Después de unos segundos de un incomodo silencio Kakashi decidió hablar.

—Mmm como se los pongo, mi primera impresión de este grupo es queeeeeee—Kakashi no pudo terminar ya que apenas dio un paso adelante termino tropezando con el hilo que Naruto había puesto antes. Kakashi intento mantener el equilibrio solo para pisar el liquido que el Oji azul había puesto, el cual en estos momentos miraba su creación con diversión y gran orgullo, terminando de resbalarse Kakashi termino con la cara en el pastel que el peli plata menor había puesto en el escritorio, pasaron unos segundo antes que se escucharan unas escandalosas y fuertes carcajadas que no eran de otro mas que Naruto.

—Eso para que no llegues tarde a la próxima vez, Kakashi— dijo Naruto mientras le tiraba sin delicadeza alguna una toalla que saco de los baños para que pudiera limpiarse.

—Como iba diciendo la primera impresión que tengo de ustedes es que…los odio a todos, aunque la trampa del pastel fue buena, los estaré esperando en 10 minutos en la azotea—dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en un _Shunshin_ de hojas dejando a sus alumnos atrás, Naruto tambien desapareció en un destello de color plateado, las féminas simplemente fueron corriendo hasta la azotea. Cuando llegaron vieron a Naruto sentado en una banca y a Kakashi leyendo un libro de portada color naranja, el cual guardo cuando vio que las chicas llegaron; al único que le podia enseñar es tipo de cosas era a Naruto, no se quería imaginar que harían esas dos niñas si sabían lo que era, el trauma que Kushina le dejo cuando comenzó a leerlo se quedo pegado a el.

—Bueno…creo que deberíamos conocernos primero. Vamos a empezar con sus nombres, luego lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus sueños para el futuro y sus hobbies—Dijo Kakashi, mirando a los que serían sus futuros aprendices prestándole especial atención a Naruto y a Sayuri.

—¿Qué tal si usted empieza primero Sensei, así sabemos cómo debemos hacerlo? —le sugirió la peli rosa a su nuevo sensei el cual al igual que sus compañeros solo pudieron pensar en algo.

— _¿Acaso es estúpida?_ —Fue el pensamiento en unísono que apareció en las mentes de los demás.

—De acuerdo...Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. No tengo interés en decirles lo que me gusta y lo que no... Mis sueños para el futuro...Hmm...Mis hobbies...Tengo muchos hobbies... —Dijo Kakashi como si el tema no le importara o como si le estuviera hablando a la nada, dicha respuesta solo causo una reacción en todos sus estudiantes.

— _Lo único que aprendimos de él fue cómo se llama_ —pensaron Sakura y Sayuri con una gota en la nuca aunque en el caso de Naruto fue algo distinto.

— _Hay, Kakashi tu y tu actitud misteriosa_ —Pensó el Oji azul negando y con una mano en la frente, sabía que a Kakashi no le gustaba que la gente supiera demasiado acerca de él, pero esto ya era pasarse de lanza.

—Muy bien, tu sigues, "Chiclosa"—dijo, causando que Sakura frunciera el ceño con irritación y que tanto Sayuri como Naruto se aguantaran las ganas de reír ante el sobre nombre.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Tengo gustos variados y mis hobbies son divertirme con juegos triviales...No me gusta ni Ino-Puerca, ni Naruto-Baka... mis sueños para el futuro... ¡Kyaa!—Gritó la última parte, pensando en lo que podría pasar entre ella y algún "afortunado" Uchiha del clan de Sayuri en el futuro.

Kakashi maldijo mil y una veces a su mendiga suerte y aun mas veces al Sandaime por meterlo en esta situación, pero sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para hacer que la niña dejara de ser una tonta fan aunque posiblemente se tardaría un poco. Kakashi volvió la mirada hacia la Uchiha y continuo.

—Bien, "Gótica", tu eres la siguiente—Ahora fue Naruto el que reprimió una risa por el nombre que Kakashi le había a la Uchiha la cual solamente frunció el ceño ligeramente ante el apodo que su nuevo sensei le había puesto, mas no rezongo, simplemente continuo—Mi nombre es Sayuri Uchiha... Odio muchas cosas, entre ellas al dobe de Naruto, en particular lo único que me gusta son los tomates, pasar tiempo con mi madre. mi clan y entrenar... Yo no tengo ningún sueño, porque la meta que tengo es algo que haré realidad: Voy a traer a una persona muy importante para mi devuelta y llevar a mi clan a la gloria—Dijo la Uchiha en su usual tono serio con las manos entrelazadas delante de su cara. Lo cual genero tres reacciones distintas:

— _Hmm, es tal y como dijo Mikoto-sama, ella esta completamente centrada en traer a Itachi devuelta (Suspiro) si tan solo supiera la verdad_ —Kakashi que era uno de los pocos que sabia la verdad de la masacre Uchiha, y debido a que fue un amigo cercano de Itachi el Sandaime le confió el secreto, aunque el y cualquier persona que supiera la verdad tenian prohibido decirlo, que uno de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha terminara siendo un clan traidor no seria nada bueno para la aldea, volvió a suspirar a sabiendas que tenia un largo trabajo por delante para hacer que la Uchiha dejara el camino que transitaba.

Naruto simplemente se rio de su actitud— _Hmph, esa tonta, si lo que planea es traer a Itachi devuelta por lo menos deberia saber porque se fue, no ir directamente a la boca del lobo—_ Pensó Naruto el cual sabia porque se fue Itachi, era debido no solo para protegerlo a el de Akatsuki si no tambien a ella, fue por eso que mato solo a los adultos y ancianos de la rama principal, Kurama de hecho se lo había mostrado debido a que esa memoria había quedado grabada en su subconsciente y a la Bijuu no le fue dificil mostrárselos, tan bien sabia que la Uchiha e Itachi eran hermanos, el Oji azul razono que tal vez por que Itachi se fue hizo que Sayuri fuera como era ahora.

Sólo había una persona cuyos pensamientos diferían de los otros dos y esa era Sakura. Ella tenía una mirada de total admiración sobre su rostro— _¡Sayuri-san es taaan genial! ¡Como quisiera ser como ella!_ —Pensó la peli rosa que, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas y chicos civiles, era una fan absoluta de la Uchiha.

—Por último, pero no menos importante, el novato del año: "Blanca Nieves"— dijo Kakashi, mirando directamente al Oji azul, en esta ocasión ni Sakura ni Sayuri se aguantaron las enormes risotadas por el nombre que le había puesto a Naruto, Kakashi reía ligeramente de su propio chiste y el Oji azul, de hecho podia oír las risotadas de su novia peli roja que se había unido a las risas. El chico inhalo profundamente queriendo quitarse el color rojo que había invadido sus mejillas y solo dijo unas cuantas palabras—Mi nombre es Naruto, y como tu no dijiste nada de ti yo tampoco tengo que hacerlo—Dijo el peli plata menor cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado, aunque la verdadera razón de que no dijera nada era porque estaba un tanto enojado con el "dicharachero nombrecito" que le puso su nuevo sensei.

Despues de estar riéndose un buen rato del nuevo nombre del Oji azul, Kakashi volvió a hablar, aunque todavía estaba riéndose— Bueno, creo que es momento de decirles acerca del examen—Dijo el Hatake entre risas, sorprendiendo a todos menos al Oji azul y haciendo que dejaran de reírse.

—Pero, Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué prueba? Ya tuvimos nuestro examen—Dijo la Oji jade con duda sobre esta prueba de la que no se les había dicho nada.

Kakashi rio entre dientes antes de continuar— Bueno, si digo lo que estoy a punto de decir estoy seguro de que ustedes tres estarán sorprendidos— dijo Hatake cerrando su único ojo visible y que este tomara una forma de "U" haciendo una de sus clásicas "sonrisas de ojo"—De todos los graduados este año, sólo unos pocos van a convertirse en verdaderos Genin y permanecerán en un equipo, mientras que los restantes volverán a la academia. En otras palabras, este examen va a ser tan difícil que las posibilidades de fallar son de un 66%.—Continuo Kakashi viendo el rostro estupefacto y asustado de Sakura, la mirada interesada de Sayuri y el aburrimiento en la cara de Naruto a sabiendas de que esto no seria un gran problema para el, Kakashi lo sabia ya que esta prueba era mas para ver el potencial de la Heredera Uchiha y de Sakura la cual tenia un gran futuro en _Genjutsu_ e _Iryoninjutsu_ si se esforzaba claro esta, Kakashi estaba apunto de irse cuando recordó algo de gran importancia y se lo hizo saber a sus alumnos—mañana nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento tres a las 9 am en punto. Oh, un consejo: no desayunen, o van a vomitar—Termino de decir Kakashi antes de desaparecer nuevamente en un _Shunshin_ de hojas seguidamente Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Aunque decidió advertirle a sus compañeras de algo y por ello se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia sus compañeras de equipo.—Si yo fuera ustedes no tomaría el consejo de Kakashi muy enserio—Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiese preguntarle que significaba eso, él ya había desaparecido de ahí en un _Shunshin_ de _Hiton_ **(Siempre que pongo que desaparece en un destello es porque usa ese tipo de Shunshin)**.—¿Qué crees que quiso decir el Baka?—preguntó Sakura. Sayuri se encogió de hombros y se paro tambien.—Ni idea...Adiós—Dijo Sayuri para luego comenzar a caminar hasta el distrito Uchiha y a su casa. Luego la peli rosa tambien se paro y fue caminando hasta su casa.

— **Con Naruto—**

El Oji azul estaba llegando hasta la mansión de sus padres, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a su cuarto y cuando llego vio el Pergamino Prohibido a un lado de su cama. Suspiro cansado y lo agarro para luego abrirlo. Los muchos Jutsus que había en el pergamino eran todos interesantes de aprender, Jutsus que cualquiera mataría por aprender pero que a Naruto le interesaba solo un Jutsu de todos los que estaban en el pergamino: el _Shiki Fuin (Sello Consumidor Del Demonio De La Muerte)_ , Naruto estaba interesado en ese Jutsu, no porque lo quisiera usar sino porque dicho Jutsu era en si un Jutsu que invocaba a el ser que había hecho el Sello que estaba en su estomago que tambien retenía a Kurama dentro suyo; El Dios de la Muerte: el Shinigami.

Naruto sabia que mientras dicho Sello existiera Kurama nunca seria libre y el nunca podria usar todo su poder debido a que el Shinju uso el Sello para tambien sellar todo su poder y algunos de los Kekkei Genkai que el tenia. El y Kurama habían investigado y sabían que entre mas Chakra de Kurama circulara por el Sello este se iría quebrándose mas y mas, sin embargo para que se rompiera la cantidad de Chakra de Kurama que tenia que circular por Naruto era tal que alertaría a todos en la aldea por lo tanto si quería abrir el Sello tenia que salir primero de la aldea.

Naruto dejo de leer el Pergamino cuando Kurama lo llamo de repente a su espacio mental.

— **Espacio Mental de Naruto—**

Naruto miro a todos lados en su espacio mental buscando con la vista a su novia peli roja pero no podia encontrarla por ningún lado. Hasta que vio un pequeño hilo de color rojo, era muy delgado, tanto que si no fuera porque era de un color brillante no lo habría visto comenzó a seguir el hilo y vio que este llegaba hasta la cabaña. Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba a oscuras—¿Kurama-chan?—Llamo a la Bijuu el Oji azul sin obtener respuesta alguna—¿Kurama?—Volvió a llamar esta vez de manera mas fuerte para que la peli roja lo escuchara, despues de mucho llamarla se dio cuenta que había mas hilos de color rojo brillante y estos llegaban a las escaleras para terminar en el segundo piso, mas concretamente, hasta el cuarto de Kurama. Cuando el peli plata llego lo único que hizo fue tocar la puerta—Kurama-chan ¿Estas allí?—Pregunto Naruto, no quería entrar al cuarto de su novia sin pedir permiso, no quería invadir su privacidad, pero al no obtener respuesta lo único que quedaba por hacer fue abrir la puerta y así lo hizo.

Naruto vio que al igual que el resto de la caballa el cuarto de Kurama estaba en una gran tiniebla pero al ver alrededor pudo ver dos brillantes ojos azul verdoso que lo miraban de tal forma que el Oji azul casi se sentía desnudo ante esa mirada tan…"cariñosa".

—¿Ku-Kurama?—Tartamudeo el peli plata sintiéndose un tanto nervioso por la insistente mirada de la peli roja.

—Hola Naru-kun—Fue lo que oyó el Oji azul salir de la boca de su novia aunque el tono de esta era bastante juguetón—¿Sabes porque te traje aquí?—Pregunto la Oji azul-verdoso aun en su tono juguetón.

—N-no—Respondió el aludido aun mas nervioso al ver como la silueta de Kurama se paraba de un momento a otro, se alivio un poco al ver que esta se volvía a sentar en lo que llegaría siendo la cama en la que ella descansaba.

—Bueno…voy a…recompensarte—Fue la explicación de la Bijuu de manera misteriosa, no pudiendo evitar sonreír por haber logrado picar en la curiosidad a su novio viendo su rostro entre confundido e interesado.

—¿Recompensarme? ¿Por qué?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki, que el supiera no había hecho absolutamente nada fuera de lo común ni nada por que lo recompensaran, aunque la Peli roja, sintiendo su duda, le respondió.

—Sip. Tu dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a rescatar a mis hermanos y eso, merece un premio—

Y se hizo la luz.

Naruto se llevo la mano derecha a la nariz, apretándola todo lo que fuera posible para que la inminente fuga de sangre saliera por la celestial visión que su novia le estaba dando.

Kurama, la siempre hermosa chica de ojos azul-verdoso y cabello rojo carmesí junto con sus nueve largas y esponjosas colas acompañadas de esas lindas orejitas de zorro, se había ido, en su lugar estaba una Kurama que si bien se miraba igual en apariencia a excepción de que no tenia ni sus colas ni sus orejas, era lo que usaba lo que casi causo que Naruto se desmallara: Su novia estaba usando unas medias celestes que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas y unas mallas que dejaban ver sus largas y sensuales piernas junto con sus muslos y parte de su carnoso trasero pero que una pequeña parte de tela negra a modo de Bikini cubría el resto junto con una pequeña y pomposa colita de conejo, tambien traía un chaleco corto de color celeste con un gran escote que dejaba ver una buena parte de sus pechos con los hombros al descubierto y unos guantes tambien de color celeste, en vez de sus habituales orejas de zorro Kurama llevaba en su cabeza dos orejitas de conejo de color celeste que solo la hacían verse como una diosa.

—¿Pasa algo?, Na-ru-to-kun—Ronroneo de manera sensual la peli roja viendo como su novio se tapaba la nariz esta vez con las dos manos.

—Ku-Ku-Ku-Kura-ra-ma, ¿Por…que…estas…vestida…así?—Dijo de manera pausada y entre cortada Naruto ya que al ver a Kurama con esa vestimenta ideas muy…creativas de ella y el haciendo "cosas" no paraban de llegar a su cabeza. La Bijuu solo alzo una ceja aun sonriendo por como estaba Naruto.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo "recompensarte" como se debe?—Pregunto la Bijuu de un modo un tanto lujurioso solo para ver como el Oji azul se ponía rojo como un tomate, antes de que pudiera protestar Kurama se paro y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su novio para rodear sus manos en el cuello y besarlo, primer de manera dulce y suave que lentamente fue aumentando y comenzar a meter su lengua en la boca del otro, disfrutando de entrelazarlas una y otra vez hasta que se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas, Kurama se lamio los labios junto con el hilo que los unía—Puedes hacerme lo que tu quieras Naruto-kun, desde ahora y por siempre, así que, ¿Por qué no comenzamos?—Ronroneo Kurama con una sonrisa entre lujuriosa y picara recibiendo una mirada curiosa de parte de su novio el cual ya se había recuperado del Shock inicial.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Estas segura?—Pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la Oji azul-verdoso para luego simplemente sonreír, una sonrisa que sorprendió a Kurama, ella nunca había visto esa sonrisa en Naruto; una sonrisa pervertida.

Naruto agarro a Kurama de la cintura, pegándola mas a el y dejándola sentir su prominente erección por debajo del pantalón, Naruto envió Chakra _Hyoton_ a todo su cuerpo, especialmente a sus manos y a su boca, comenzó a masajear el trasero de la peli roja que haciendo que esta comenzara a gemir levemente al sentir las ahora frías manos de Naruto sobre ella, el Oji azul apretó con fuerza el trasero de su novia haciendo que esta diera un chillido, o lo hubiera dado si no fuera porque apenas abrió la boca Naruto la beso ferozmente, para la Bijuu era una nueva sensación, siempre había estado acostumbrada al calor en todo sentido, pero sentir como la fria lengua de Naruto se enredaba con la suya solo la excitaba mas y mas.

Sin delicadeza alguna Naruto levanto a la peli roja todavía aferrándose como una animal al carnoso trasero de su novia y la dejo caer con dureza a la cama, aun besándola como si quisiera devorarla, antes de que Kurama pudiera reaccionar ya tenia a Naruto apretando sus pechos por encima del chaleco, el Oji azul comenzó a besarle el cuello, lamiéndoselo varias veces con su fria lengua y restregándose contra ella, como si tratara de hacerle el amor aun con la ropa puesta, eso no fue problema cuando vio como este bajaba su pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos para dejar ver su gran erección, sin darle tiempo a Kurama de replicar el Oji azul hizo a un lado la tela que cubría la entrepierna de la peli roja y comenzó a acercar su miembro a la entrada de la vagina de la Bijuu, se besaron de nuevo mientras el miembro del rubio golpeaba el vientre bajo de la Oji azul-verdoso, las piernas de Kurama le rodearon la cintura y lo invitaban a entrar, el miembro del Peli plata al igual que el resto de su cuerpo estaba frio y por alguna razón se sentía increíble de esta forma.

—Aaahhhh—gimió la peli roja mientras el miembro entraba despacio en ella para luego tomarla de las caderas y empalarla de una vez, se quedo quieto por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a salir lentamente de ella, solamente para entrar otra vez con mucha fuerza y comenzar a repetir una y otra vez, Naruto vio como los grandes pechos de Kurama rebotaban cada vez que entraba y salía, sus manos dejaron las caderas de Kurama y las llevo hasta el chaleco que le cubría el pecho a su novia, en vez de quitárselo saco por el prominente escote del chaleco los pechos de Kurama, haciéndolos ver mas apretados, llevo su boca hacia ellos comenzando a lamerlos y ensalivarlos, disfrutando de mordisquear sus duros pezones, mientras tomaba a la peli roja de los tobillos, abriéndole las piernas por completo y comenzar a entrar con mucha fuerza nuevamente, los ojos de Kurama se abrieron cuando sintio como Naruto entraba hasta su útero como muchas veces otras, solo que sentir el ahora frio pene de Naruto dentro de su útero genero una sola reacción.

—AAAAAHHHHHH—gimió en éxtasis mientras el orgasmo la invadía, Naruto sintio como el interior de la vagina de su novia apretaba con fuerza su pene, pero el peli plata no se detenía, seguía empujando dentro de ella y cada vez llegaba un poco más lejos

Los ojos de la Bijuu estaban casi en blanco cuando de nuevo el peli plata entraba con fuerza en su matriz, su boca abierta en busca de aire dejaba caer un poco de saliva por las comisuras de sus labios mientras se repagaba y movía las caderas como loca, únicamente queriendo que Naruto le diera con mas fuerza, su lengua colgando del puro orgasmo solo éxito mas a Naruto que aprovecho para besarla nuevamente, entrelazando su fria lengua con la caliente de Kurama. Nuevamente acerco la boca a los pechos bamboleantes de Kurama y comenzó a lamer los duros pezones de la Bijuu para mordisquearlos esta vez haciendo la cabeza para atrás y jalándolos lo suficiente como para que Kurama se excitara mas, pero sintiendo un tanto de dolor por lo duro que Naruto mordía sus pezones y que los jalara tambien le dolía, Oji azul siguió y siguió entrando una y otra vez dentro de la Bijuu por casi una hora hasta que.

—Ya… ya.. ¡YA NO PUEDO MAS! ¡ME VENGOOOO!— gimió Naruto mientras clavándose con toda su fuerza en lo mas profundo dentro de ella y liberando una carga de su frio semen dentro del Útero de la Bijuu quien de nuevo sentía el orgasmo sacudiéndola nuevamente.

—AAAAAHHHHHHH—gimió la Oji azul-verdoso mientras el sentirse inundada por la semilla de su novio la elevaba de nuevo al clímax.

Los brazos de la Bijuu se relajaron y el Ootsutsuki salió de ella, viendo como un poco de la sustancia blanca goteaba hacia fuera mientras su miembro se mantenía erguido, con una sonrisa en su cara el Oji azul se acomodo junto a la Bijuu y la beso suavemente mientras la volteaba de espaldas.

—Ahhh—Gimió nuevamente Kurama al sentir el miembro del Peli plata entrando otra vez a ella

—Segunda round Kurama-chan—susurro Naruto a su oído justo antes de comenzar a empujar dentro de ella de nuevo.

— **Al Día siguiente. Campo de entrenamiento numero 3. 9: 00 Am—**

Sayuri, Sakura y Naruto iban caminando hasta el centro del campo de entrenamiento aunque había unas pequeñas diferencias, mientras que la Uchiha y la Haruno venían con una cara desganada y con hambre, el Ootsutsuki se miraba como si nada aunque tenia una ancha y satisfecha sonrisa surcando su cara.

Apenas los tres llegaron Naruto saludo a las dos féminas aunque estas no se lo devolvieron, despues de que llegaron estuvieron esperando por 15 minutos a que su Sensei llegara, Naruto no tenia nada que usar para hacerle una broma a el Peli plata mayor así que solo se quedo esperándolo, despues de los 15 minutos un torbellino de hojas apareció y allí estaba Kakashi Hatake en todo su esplendor **(Estaba leyendo la nueva edición de Icha-Icha Paradise)** el Oji negro bajo el libro para ver a sus alumnos y los saludo... a su manera.

—Yo— Dijo saludándolos y dejando con una gota en la nuca a todos por el…peculiar saludo de su nuevo sensei—Bueno, dejando eso de lado vamos a empezar la prueba—Explico Kakashi, llamando la atención de todos. Kakashi caminó hacia tres postes de madera que estaban en medio del campo de entrenamiento y puso un reloj sobre el que estaba en medio de ellos.

-Su misión es obtener un cascabel de estos cascabeles antes del mediodía—Dijo el Jounin para despues sacar dos cascabeles de su estuche ninja—El que falle en conseguir uno será atado a uno de los postes de madera—Explico para despues apuntar con un dedo a los postes—Y los demás se comerán sus almuerzos enfrente de él o ella... Oh, y también será enviado de vuelta a la academia—

Sayuri prácticamente disparó con la mirada mil cuchillas a donde estaba el Hatake.

— _Así que la verdadera razón para decirnos que no desayunáramos..._ —Pensó una muy molesta Uchiha mientras sentía que su estomago vacío que rugía por el hambre.

— _...fue por eso_ —Pensó Sakura para despues sujetar su estómago que tambien rugía de hambre pero despues se dio cuenta de algo.

—Espere, ¿por qué sólo hay dos cascabeles si nosotros somos tres?— preguntó la Haruno.

—Bueno, Sakura, de esta manera podemos al menos enviar a uno de ustedes de vuelta a la academia— dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa complacida al ver los rostros patidifusos de las dos mujeres de su equipo—Así que si quieren conseguir uno de estos—Apunto con una mano a los cascabeles—Vengan hacia mí como si intentaran matarme. ¡Comiencen!

dos figuras desaparecieron de la vista de Kakashi mientras un solitario Genin permaneció ahí, parado de manera casi indiferente.

Kakashi podia sentir como una gota de sudor le recorrió la nuca al ver como el Oji azul seguía justo ahí—…Amm, Naruto, el examen ya comenzó—Informo el Oji negro para luego enviar una mirada curiosa al joven muchacho— Las chicas son buenas. Pero podrían hacerlo mejor, Sayuri esta parada en las ramas de los arboles y Sakura esta oculta entre el follaje. Pero incluso si estoy parado enfrente de Naruto, apenas puedo sentir su presencia. Es bueno.—Pensó el Peli plata mayor impresionado por las habilidades del hijo de su sensei.

—Lo sé— respondió el Oji azul, el tono de su voz calmado como un arrollo—Aunque tengo que admitirlo, este es un método interesante para evaluar el trabajo en equipo—

Kakashi se sorprendió en gran medida por esas palabra. Esa era la primera vez que alguien descubría el verdadero significado del examen.

—Asique se percató del objetivo de mi examen. Impresionante— pensó Kakashi sin quitarle los ojos de encima al único chico de su equipo. —Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer Naruto? — preguntó con genuina curiosidad sobre lo que fuera hacer ahora el chico tan…interesante que le toco.

El Oji azul solamente sonrió—Absolutamente...Nada—De repente, Hatake sintió algo raro en el aire— _¿¡Un genjutsu!?_ — pensó con gran sorpresa, impresionado de que Naruto fuera capaz de usar _Genjutsu_ con sus gigantescas y monumentales reservas de Chakra, pero dejo eso de lado e hizo medio sello de tigre para dispersar el _Genjutsu_ — _¡Kai!_ —Pensó el Oji negro para luego mirar como el chico enfrente suyo desaparecía de su vista, revelando que no había sido más que una ilusión— _Minato-sensei, Kushina-Sama, su hijo es bueno_ —Pensó Kakashi entre contento y asustado, contento de que el hijo de su maestro fuera tan bueno y un tanto asustado por imaginarse lo poderoso que el Oji azul podria llegar a ser cuando alcanzara su máximo potencial pero dejo de pensar en eso para luego desaparecer en un torbellino de Hojas.

El Ootsutsuki—que estaba escondido usando su Jutsu de _Mokuton: Efímera_ —sonrió al ver su objetivo logrado; poner nervioso a Kakashi pero, de repente, un agudo y molesto chillido parecido al de algún animal sufriendo llamó su atención. Reaccionando rápidamente, salió del suelo en el que estaba escondido y saltó hasta un árbol para luego comenzar a repetir la acción con los otros arboles, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia los arbustos, en la dirección por la que había venido el "lamento".

Al llegar ahí, el Oji azul vio a una inconsciente Sakura yaciendo en el suelo. Instantáneamente corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó su condición—Un _Genjutsu_ , típico de Kakashi— se dijo a sí mismo el Peli plata, colocando un dedo en la frente de Haruno para luego alterar un poco su Chakra y que esta saliera del Genjutsu.

Después de algunos segundos, los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron de golpe.—KYAA—Gritó o las bien chillo la Oji Jade antes de que Naruto la callara.

—¡Cierra lo boca Haruno!— dijo el peli plata, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a nadie para rápidamente cubrir la boca de Sakura para impedir que revelara su posición a Kakashi.

—Lo que sea que viste antes, no fue real. Fue sólo un genjutsu. Ahora, por el amor de Kami o a cualquier deidad existente en este universo, por una vez en tu vida, no...hagas...ruido—Ordeno el peli plata muy enojado con la Chica, pero al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de la peli rosa, le quitó la mano de la boca—Okay Haruno, creo que he descubierto el verdadero significado detrás del examen y es—comenzó a decir para luego ser interrumpido por la chica.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte?— preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

—Bueno…—

—¡Vete! Si necesito la ayuda de alguien es de Sayuri-san, ella es mejor que tú—dijo Haruno, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo. Se puso de pie y se marchó en busca de su "heroína".

El Oji azul comenzó a inhalar y exhalar lentamente, contando hasta diez para calmarse, no sirvió de nada, solo lo emputo mas— _Tengo un Kunai y suficiente Chakra para bañarlo en_ _Raiton_ _¿¡Por que no lo uso!?_ —Pensó Naruto viendo la dirección por donde se iba la Oji jade, realmente tentado a solamente clavarle el Kunai con Raiton en el cuello y así hacerle un favor auditivo al mundo, pero depuse de que esta se fuera a Naruto solo le quedo una opción—Y ahora, ¿dónde está esa emo?— Se pregunto a si mismo el peli plata para despues ponerse de pie, buscó a la Uchiha y la encontró enfrentándose a Kakashi—Vamos a ver que tan buena eres en verdad Sayuri-chan—Dijo Naruto a la nada curioso por las habilidades de la chica Uchiha y con algo de burla al llamar a la peli negra "Sayuri-chan", estaba mas que seguro que cualquier hombre tendría que estar loco para llamarla de esa forma **(mas que nada porque recordó como unos civiles trataron de pasarse de listos con ella y la llamaron de la misma forma…ellos jamás volvieron a la academia)**.

— **Sayuri vs Kakashi—**

La Uchiha se agachó para lanzar varios kunais hacia Hatake, quien saltó hacia un costado para evadirlos—Usar ataques normales no te servirá de nada— dijo Kakashi perezosamente.

La Uchiha sonrió complacida mientras observaba como uno de sus kunais cortaba una cuerda, activando una trampa. Eso causó que varios Shurikens volaran en la dirección del Oji negro.

—¿Una trampa?—dijo el hombre asombrado de lo astuta que fue la peli negra mientras rodaba por el suelo, provocando que las armas golpearan un árbol cercano a él. Luego saltó y se puso de pie.

Sayuri se dirigió detrás de Kakashi y trató de patearlo con su pie izquierdo. Sin embargo, el Hatake simplemente alzó su brazo bloqueando el impacto y al mismo tiempo sujetando la pierna de la chica con facilidad. La Uchiha lanzó un puño con su brazo derecho sólo para que tambien fuese bloqueado. No quedándole mas que hacer, la joven alzó su otra pierna en el aire y la hizo descender para darle una patada. Hatake bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo, liberando el brazo de la Oji negra que aprovechó el momento para tratar de obtener un cascabel. Sin embargo, Kakashi saltó hacia atrás para impedir aquello.

—Tengo aue admitirlo. Eres buena—Elogio el Jounin a su alumna que sonrió entre complacida y arrogante para luego comenzar a hacer sellos de manos. Terminó en la posición del tigre e inhalando profundamente hasta que su pecho se hinchara— _¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)_ —Dijo la Uchiha nombrando el Jutsu.

El ojo solitario de Kakashi se ensanchó— _¿Qué? ¡Un Uchiha de nivel Genin no debería tener suficiente Chakra para hacer eso!_ —Pensó con gran incredulidad el Peli plata, un Uchiha que apenas salió de la academia no deberia de tener suficiente Chakra para usar ese Jutsu

La Uchiha se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y exhaló, provocando que una bola de fuego golpeara el lugar donde el Jounin se encontraba. Medio minuto después la chica detuvo su ataque y notó que lo único que quedaba de su ataque era simplemente césped quemado. Mirando a su alrededor, trató en vano de encontrar a el Hatake— _¿A dónde se fue? ¿Detrás mío?... arriba. ¿Dónde está?_ —Pensó para sí misma, frustrada por haber perdido de vista a Kakashi.

—Debajo de ti—respondió la voz del Jounin que sonaba despacio por algún motivo. Pero ahí fue cuando Sasuke sintió que alguien agarró sus tobillos—¿Qué...?—

— _Doton: Shinkū Sanju no Jutsu(Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Decapitación Doble)_ —dijo Kakashi, enterrando a la Uchiha en la tierra mientras ésta gritaba. Salió del suelo y se agachó para ver cómo la cabeza de Sayuri sobresalía de la tierra—Buen intento. Tus habilidades son excepcionales, pero no suficientes como para vencerme—Despues de decir aquello se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo de antemano que Naruto lo había estaba siguiendo.

Después de haber sido derrotada por Kakashi, una humillada Sayuri Uchiha podía ser vista haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para salir del suelo.

El Oji azul salió de detrás de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el área—Hola Sayuri, ¿cómo estas ahí abajo?— preguntó con cierta burla al ver a la Uchiha enterrada en el suelo. La Uchiha lo miró muy enojada e irritada mientras trataba con más energía de salir de debajo de la tierra—Si quieres puedo ayudarte—Ofreció el Ootsutsuki recibiendo una respuesta muy…"dulcificada".

—¡Lárgate de aquí Imbécil! Una Uchiha como yo no necesita tu ayuda— respondió la pelinegra en un tono arrogante que solo hizo a Naruto alzar las manos a la altura del pecho y actuar como si estuviera herido—Huy que carácter, pero bueno disfruta de broncearte la cara…Sa-yu-ri-chan—Dijo el Peli plata menor, diciendo lentamente el nombre de la Uchiha con un tono entre cariñoso y burlesco para despues despeinarle el pelo a la chica e irse riendo, la Uchiha por su parte apenas oyó como la nombro el Oji azul su cara se puso tan roja que pareciera que le echaron pintura de ese color, tal vez de enojo, tal vez de vergüenza o de ambos. Pero apenas Naruto le revolvió el cabello trato de morderle la mano a como pudiera y cuando se comenzó a alejar se puso a maldecirlo una y otra y otra…y otra vez.

—Con Naruto—

—Bueno….Supongo que tendré que improvisar—Dijo Naruto para seguidamente usar el _Efímera_ y meterse dentro del suelo hasta que encontró su objetivo y salió de un árbol que estaba por allí y que estaba justo detrás de el Hatake, volvió a usar su Jutsu para aparecer detrás de Kakashi y al estar detrás de el solo hizo una cosa—Hola, Kakashi— Saludo Naruto, asustando a Kakashi el cual dio un paso largo para alegarse de el.

—Naru...—Kakashi no pudo terminar cuando Naruto le dio una potente patada, el Oji azul volvió a desaparecer para luego volver a aparecer detrás de donde el Oji negro se dirigía y lo golpeo con fuerza en la espalda, o eso habría hecho si no fuera porque Kakashi se giro y trato de clavarle un Kunai al codo, no para matarlo pero si para inmovilizarlo, sabia que no podia confiarse con Naruto pero apenas el Kunai le atravesó el hombro "Naruto" empezó a brillar para luego.

 **BOOM**

El Naruto enfrente suyo exploto de repente y el solo pudo pensar en algo _—¡Maldita sea!¡El conoce_ _Bunshin Daibahuka!_ —Pensó mientras salía del humo que lo rodeaba. Desafortunadamente para él, dos Naruto's lo estaban esperando, quienes comenzaron a atacarlo con una ráfaga de puños y patadas.

El Jounin continuó esquivando los ataques, pero cuando sintió algo tocando su cinturón, saltó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de otro Naruto sujetando los tres cascabeles en su mano, muy para su sorpresa. El clon del Oji azul sonrió con satisfacción, pero no pudo seguir sujetando los cascabeles por mucho tiempo cuando otro Kakashi se escabulló detrás de él, lo hizo desaparecer con un puñetazo en la nuca y atrapó los cascabeles antes de que pudiesen tocar el suelo.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, todos los clones se alejaron de Hatake, adoptando una instancia de _Taijutsu_. Todos estaban dispuestos a pelear contra él una vez más.

Pero la alarma del reloj justo comenzó a sonar, señalando el final del examen—Se acabó el tiempo, Naruto, Fallaste en obtener un cascabel—Informó Kakashi, un tanto aliviado de no tener que seguir peleando con el Oji azul, no estaba seguro de si le podria ganar en _Taijutsu_ , el niño casi podria pasar por Gai, un Gai sin tanta ceja y sin decir a todo rato sobre "las llamas de la juventud".

—Hmph—Mascullo Naruto para luego disipar sus clones y sin que Kakashi se diera cuenta este sonrió con malicia.

—Ven conmigo—Dijo el Hatake, haciendo desaparecer su clon. Luego, sacó su tan afamado libro naranja de su bolsillo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar hacia donde los tres postes de madera se alineaban perfectamente. Vieron a un clon de Kakashi que había amarrado tanto a Sayuri como a Sakura a los dos postes que estaban a los lados. Naruto tomó su lugar en el poste que estaba en medio sentándose encima de el, mientras que Kakashi se mantuvo de pie. El Jounin ya había guardado su libro de vuelta en su bolsillo, sabiendo de antemano que cualquier mujer le arrancaría la piel si lo llegase a ver con esa novela y tener a dos enfrente no ayudaba.

—Los he observado a todos y creo que no hay razón alguna para que ninguno de ustedes regrese a la academia—dijo el Jounin, cuidadosamente mirando a cada Genin.

Sayuri miro de manera confundida esto, no habían echo casi nada y los "aprobaba" como si nada, Sakura vitoreó en victoria, alegre, considerando que había hecho un trabajo excelente, aunque no se pudo mover mucho por estar atada. Mientras que Naruto no mostró ninguna reacción visible.

—En cambio, creo que ustedes deberían rendirse en tratar de convertirse en ninjas— añadió el Jounin en un tono frío asombrando a dos de sus tres alumnos.

La confusión en la cara de Sayuri fue reemplazada por incredulidad, mientras que la alegría de Sakura pronto se tornó tambien en incredulidad. Naruto seguía sin mostrar reacción alguna.

El Hatake preguntó—¿Saben cual era el significado de este examen?—

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significado? Pensé que sólo teníamos que conseguir un cascabel—dijo la Haruno confundida.

—Trabajo en equipo—dijo el Ootsutsuki para que tanto Sayuri como Sakura lo miraran.

—Tiene razón— Admitió Kakashi—Las habilidades individuales son importantes para un shinobi, pero el trabajo en equipo es mucho más importante que eso. Sakura—Apuntó con un dedo a la peli rosa—en vez de aceptar la oferta de Naruto, te concentraste en pensar en como estaría Sayuri, quien estaba bastante lejos de tu posición—Dijo el Hatake para despues girarse hacia la Uchiha—Y tu, Sayuri, rechazaste la ayuda de Naruto e ignoraste su consejo sin siquiera escucharlo— Explico el Hatake para luego, girarse hacia el único chico de su equipo y dijo—Naruto, tu sabías del verdadero significado detrás de mi examen desde el principio. Sin embargo, cuando viste que no resulto decidiste hacerlo por tu cuenta. ¿Por qué?—

—Porque. Lo hice para probar un punto, no creo ni confió en ninguna de ellas dos y tengo motivos de sobra para hacerlo Kakashi. Su existencia carece de importancia para mí. Te hace débil, te obliga a tomar decisiones estúpidas; yo no seré débil—Dijo Naruto con total indiferencia.

El Jounin miró al hijo de su sensei. La máscara que traía ocultaba su sorpresa bastante bien, — _Él es más frío que Sayuri, incluso se parece mas a Itachi que la propia Sayuri_ —Pensó Kakashi con cierta tristeza, que un niño cuya edad no rebasaba los 14 años dijera algo como eso solo detonaba lo mucho que había sufrido.

—Sin embargo, se acerca de los beneficios de un equipo y del trabajo colectivo—concluyó Naruto.

— _No obstante, es bueno saber que a diferencia de Sayuri, él está dispuesto a trabajar con los demás_ —Despues de pensar aquello Kakashi exhaló un suspiro en alivio.

—Y Kakashi— llamó Naruto, llamando la atención del Jounin de nuevo—Creo que estos son tuyos— Y Sacando algo de su bolsillo, se lo lanzó a el hombre.

El Hatake rápidamente lo atrapó con su mano. Para su sorpresa, no era un objeto sino dos, eran cascabeles—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cuando..!?—Pregunto el Oji negro con gran incredulidad a la que Naruto respondió "cuando creíste que mi clon no los tomo fue porque los cambie con otros dos clones" lo cual hizo a el Peli plata mayor se pusiera pálido— _Si los otros Jounin se enteran de esto, nunca me dejarán vivir en paz_ —Kakashi sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensar en eso.

—Pero ¿Cómo? Te vi todo el tiempo y nunca los cambiaste— le preguntó Kakashi a su alumno.

—Lo que viste fue nada más que una ilusión, un _Genjutsu_ que ejercí sobre ti— respondió el Oji azul.

—Bueno, ese fue un gran plan, pero ahora que tienes los dos cascabeles ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?— preguntó Hatake, mirando a el Oji azul.

Tomando los cascabeles de la mano de Kakashi, Naruto le lanzó uno a Sasuke y otro a Sakura.

—Se los daré a ellas, son las que necesitan verdaderamente entrenamiento ninja, yo puedo esperar un año mas—Dijo el Ootsutsuki recibiendo miradas nada amables de parte de sus dos compañeras que comenzaron a protestar, diciendo que el único que necesitaba eso era él, no ellas. El Oji negro al ver esto solo pudo hacer algo—Bueno, entonces supongo que solo me queda una última cosa que decir...— dijo el Hatake mirando directamente a sus tres estudiantes al tiempo que tomaba una pausa dramática—...¡Están aprobados!—Exclamo Kakashi

Al escucharlo hablar una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Naruto y de Sayuri, Sakura comenzó a saltar de alegría, pero terminó rápido cuando Kakashi habló en un tono serio—No sé por qué te alegras, Sakura. No hiciste nada durante todo el examen— Dijo el Peli plata mayor, un tanto disgustado por la actitud de su alumna, la Haruno bajó la mirada avergonzada, sabiendo que aquella afirmación era verdadera—Esto no se trata de alguna clase de juego, y la muerte es algo bastante común en el mundo ninja. ¿Me comprendes?—Pregunto nuevamente en un tono serio para que peli rosa asintiera—Bien—Dijo Kakashi calmándose un poco.

—Es oficial: A partir de hoy todos ustedes conformarán el Equipo 7—declaró Kakashi con alegría y entusiasmo pero no espero lo siguiente.

—Parece que no fue necesario que usara mi plan B—murmuró Naruto, pero Sayuri claramente lo oyó desde su posición al lado del Oji azul y tener una mejor audición que los otros dos restantes de su equipo.

—¿Plan B?— preguntó la Oji negra con intriga—¿Tenías un plan B?—.

Las dos miradas restantes lentamente se centraron en la dirección del muchacho al escuchar aquella pregunta—Bueno, sí— admitió el único chico del Equipo de Kakashi, alzando un trozo de papel con un sello limpiamente escrito sobre él—Este era mi plan B—

—Hmm, interesante— dijo Kakashi mientras comenzaba a examinar el papel. El era, después de todo, una persona si bien no experta en _Fuinjutsu_ había conocido a dos grandes maestros de dicho arte y fue enseñado por uno de ellos y sabia lo básico—Es un sello activador simple que se usa para detonar uno o más sellos explosivos—

La cara de Sakura se tiñó de un blanco ceniza cuando un pensamiento ocupó su mente—Por favor, dime que no plantaste sellos explosivos por todo el campo de entrenamiento—Pregunto la peli rosa con miedo, mirando a su alrededor para tratar de encontrarlos. Al mismo tiempo, se concentró en sus pies; no quería activar alguno por accidente.

Su afirmación tomó por sorpresa a los demás. Los sellos explosivos eran herramientas ninja peligrosas.

—No se preocupen, no he plantado ningún sello en este lugar—dijo Naruto, causando que todos exhalaran un suspiro en alivio—De hecho, los he colocado en la casa de Kakashi, especialmente sobre sus libros favoritos—

—¿¡Que hiciste, qué!?— gritó con el mayor de los miedos el Hatake cuando por fin comprendió la gravedad de las palabras del Oji azul.

—¿Qué pensaste que estaba haciendo mientras te encontrabas tan ocupado examinando a las chicas? Me dirigí a tu casa y planté explosivos por todas partes... especialmente en tus libros. Todo el mundo sabe que son tu debilidad— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mas que maliciosa—Si mi plan original fallaba, entonces hubiera usado esos sellos como garantía para que aprobásemos el examen—

En el ambiente reinó un absoluto silencio mientras los demás absorbían la información que el rubio acababa de revelar. Pero Kakashi rápidamente hizo los sellos de mano necesarios para el Shunshin no Jutsu y desapareció en un torbellino de humo.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —preguntó la Uchiha—Ni siquiera se despidió—

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con resignación—Se fue a su casa a salvar sus preciosas novelas— dijo el Oji azul con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa pero despues la Haruno se giro hacia el y le preguntó—¿Era tu plan B realmente necesario?—

—Sakura, no todo sale siempre como lo planeamos—dijo el chico con seriedad.—Por eso, el tener un plan secundario antes de que algo malo ocurra es una de las tareas más importantes a realizar—Despues de decir aquello Naruto bajo del poste en el que estaba sentado y desato a sus dos compañeras, minutos despues un sudado Kakashi estaba devuelta mirando amenazantemente a Naruto.

—Okay Equipo 7, presten atención. Nos encontraremos aquí a la misma hora mañana. Pueden irse— dijo Kakashi en voz alta para atraer la atención de sus estudiantes.

—Mañana comienzan como el equipo 7—

 **YYYYY CORTE.**

 **Uff, este capitulo me costo escribirlo en gran medida debido a las muchas actividades que tuvimos en mi escuela. Finalmente hay algo de lo que tengo que informales. Posiblemente no subiré capítulos en un muyyy largo tiempo ¿La razón? Mañana entregan las notas en la universidad y es mas que probable que mis padres me retiren tanto el internet, como la Tablet Android que uso para escribir, no porque haya suspendido alguna clase, sino porque ellos son demasiado perfeccionistas. Si uno no llega a setenta en la nota final ya lo están por fusilar.**

 **Bueno, se despide por mucho tiempo. Omega.**


	10. Capitulo 9: Las Maravillosas misiones D

**Hola mis queridos lectores, se que no tengo escusa por haberme ausentado tanto en actualizar, bueno si la tengo, mis papas, disculparan ustedes si el capitulo esta muy corto, lo estuve escribiendo en un cuaderno para luego ir a un Cyber café a subirlo así que no me dio mucho tiempo para revisarlo :p.**

 **Respondamos sus Zukulenthos Reviews:**

 **daniel2610994** **:** Sip, esos dos se pasan y Naruto troleara aun mas a Kakashi en capítulos futuros.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Me alegra que te gustara y sip, el plan B de Naruto fue bien jodedor.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho** **:** Jejeje, si, el plan B de Naruto fue súper gracioso y afortunadamente pude escribir este nuevo cap.

 **THE BLACK SHIELD** **:** Me re-leí el capitulo anterior y me di cuenta de ello, a veces me confundo con los nombres, por ejemplo con Itachi, en el capitulo que esta en la biblioteca del Mangekyou Sharingan me confundí y escribí Naruto en vez de Itachi.

 **Zafir09** **:** como dije antes, a veces me confundo con los nombres y no me dio tiempo de revisarlo, sip Sayuri y Sakura son medio leperas, aunque una de ellas va a dejar de serlo y tendrá una muy, MUY buena relación con Naruto(*Coof* *Coof* La Uchiha *Coof* *Coof* hay que tos) Sip, Naruto fue un hijo de puta BaddAss con lo que le hizo a Kakashi

 **Pd: Este capitulo es mas que nada transitorio, se lo pueden pasar si quieren.**

 **Con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCION.**

— **Capitulo 12: Las "maravillosas" misiones de Rango D—**

—Aquí Cuervo Negro en posición Norte, tengo el objetivo a 3 metros de distancia—Dijo una voz definitivamente femenina con un tono que detonaba una total seriedad.

—Aquí Hoja de Sakura en posición Este, tengo al objetivo a 2 metros—Dijo otra voz mas aguda que la anterior pero con el mismo tono de seriedad que la primera.

—Aquí Naruto en posición sur, lo tengo a 3 metros de distancia—Dijo una voz masculina que, efectivamente, pertenecía a nuestro protagonista favorito. El cual al igual que sus compañeras de equipo estaban haciendo una misión que fácilmente podria pasar de categoría D a una categoría SSS, una misión tan dificil que no había ser que pudiera salir impune, ni los tres Sannin, ni todos los Kages de todas las aldeas en toda la historia, Madara, ni un ejercito de 500,000,000 de Zetsus Blancos o Negros, ni Hagoromo, Hamura o la propia Kaguya, el Shinju, los Nueve Bijuus ni siquiera el Jubbi con todos los anteriores juntos podrían completar esta ardua tarea sin salir heridos.

Ustedes de seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué tipo de Misión esta haciendo el Equipo 7? ¿Que monstruo sanguinario, ruin y aterrador están enfrentando los jóvenes del Equipo a cargo de Kakashi? Este ser era uno que la simple mención de su nombre producía miedo en el mas valiente, caer en la desesperanza a ejércitos. Un ser que los mismos dioses temen y respetan por su poder, alguien que traía el dolor y la angustia a donde fuera que caminara, este ser tiene muchos nombres. El Tormento Divino. La Criatura del Abismo. Aquel que Nunca Debe ser Nombrado **(LOL, no crean, no es Voldemort de Harry Potter, es alguien aun peor )** , entre otros muchos nombres, pero hay un nombre con el que fue nombrado desde el inicio de las eras, un nombre que hacia suplicar clemencia a todos los ninjas en Konoha y las demás aldeas.

Tora el Gato **(CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAN)**.

La propia Kurama llego al punto de creer que ese animal era algún tipo de sub-producto que salió del Jubbi o algún Bijuu aun mas fuerte de lo que ella fue y que su Jiji se le olvido decirles de su existencia, todavía se preguntaba ¿Cómo un gato podia hacer tanto daño? Es mas Naruto y su Equipo tuvieron que hacer esta misión por lo menos 10 veces en los 2 meses que habían pasado desde que comenzaron como el equipo 7 y en todas sucedía lo mismo, el Oji azul y sus compañeras terminaban rasguñados en toda la cara. Por un lado el tener solo misiones de Rango D tuvo un lado positivo ya que hacían 10 Misiones todos los días, todas las misiones **(Excepto la de Tora)** eran terminadas en menos d horas debido a que los clones de Naruto ayudaban a hacer las misiones, el resto del tiempo lo usaban para entrenar, un ejemplo en sus mejoras seria Sakura, ella ya no era una niña Fan inservible **(no del todo)** , Kakashi se aseguro de quitar lo mas que pudiera su actitud Fan y por ello cuando lo logro comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento, Kakashi le pidió a 2 Tokebetsu Jounin especializados tanto en _Genjutsu_ como en _Iryoninjutsu_ los cuales ayudaron a Sakura en esos dos ámbitos, si bien no era una maestra en ninguna de las dos áreas si era una ninja aceptable en ambas ramas.

Sayuri si bien seguía siendo alguien áspera de forma social, su madre la convenció de tratar de abrirse con lo demás, si bien no les contaba sobre su vida ni que planes tenia por lo menos se podia entablar un relación que no fuera unilateral por mas de 10 minutos, aunque su relación con Naruto era…rara, la única persona que parecía realmente querer conocerla era el Oji azul sin embargo ella seguía un tanto resentida con el porque no paraba de decirle "Sayuri-chan" y si no fuera porque entendió que Naruto era mas fuerte que ella hace tiempo que lo hubiera despellejado, por otro lado su madre y algunos ninjas de su clan le habían ayudado a dominar su _Sharingan_ de ahora 2 tomoes cada ojo, Kakashi le había enseñado varios Jutsus y en este tiempo había estado tratando de enseñarle su Jutsu firma a la Uchiha: el _Chidori (Millar de Pájaros)_ aunque le faltaba poco para dominarlo, 1 o 2 meses máximo.

Finalmente: Naruto. Kakashi no sabia absolutamente nada de como podia ayudar a Naruto, el se iba en los entrenamientos diciendo que no quería entrenar con ellos porque lo atrasarían, le había tratado de enseñar el Chidori pero el Oji azul tambien se negó a ello diciendo que no era necesario, de hecho Naruto era mas poderoso que el propio Kakashi, su dominio del _Kamiken_ **(Kakashi no sabe de su estilo de pelea simplemente es una descripción de sus habilidades)** había mejorado en gran medida al punto que podria darle pelea a Gai, su _Genjutsu_ había mejorado tambien gracias a que mejoro su control de Chakra, actualmente era por lo menos el 60% de poderosos de lo que fueron los _Genjutsu_ de Shisui, llegando a un nivel un poco mas bajo que los de Itachi, su _Fuinjutsu_ era otro aspecto, era un maestro de Sellos Nivel 9 **(9 de 10)** y por tanto había mejorado su entrenamiento con diferentes sellos como: Sellos que restringían sus movimientos, Sellos de Gravedad, Limitadores de Chakra, Sellos de Resistencia, Limitadores de Fuerza, etc. Su _Kenjutsu_ había mejorado en gran medida así como sus otras áreas, era posiblemente mejor con la espada que un espadachín de la neblina de _Kirigakure_ , además de que había creado varias técnicas nuevas. Había una en particular que era una de las técnicas de combate mas efectivas en su arsenal, el Oji azul había creado una técnica que lo "protegería" del malvado Tora: El _Busoshoku Haki (Color de la Armadura)._

El _Haki(Ambición)_ es una fuerza misteriosa que se encontraba en cada ser viviente, cosa que el Oji azul descubrió al tratar de enseñársela a Kurama, pero esa es otra historia, hay dos tipos de _Haki_ común en todas las personas, podían ser despertados con el entrenamiento adecuado, sin embargo había un tipo de _Haki_ que solo Naruto era capaz de usar.

El _Busoshoku Haki_ era una técnica que le permitía al usuario crear una fuerza similar a una armadura invisible a su alrededor, lo descubrió cuando Kurama le lanzo una poderosa Bijuu-Dama y el la aguanto sin esfuerzo, esta "Armadura invisible" podia ser utilizada como un arma para atacar a otros. Puede ser usado para aumentar los ataques del usuario, proyectándolo en sus ataques o impregnándolo en sus armas. Ni siquiera una espada seria capaz de atravesarlo cuando usaba esta técnica, por eso fue confiado hasta Tora y se puso enfrente de el con su _Busoshoku Haki_ activo, con una sensación que iba entre la arrogancia, superioridad, orgullo y felicidad cuando estuvo enfrente del gato y que este no le pudiera hacer nada…solo para que cuando se le acercara terminara de igual forma con toda la cara rasguñada…¿¡Como es que ese pinche animal atravesó su técnica mas poderosa en defensa!? Francamente, Naruto no tenia idea. Pero volviendo al presente.

—Disculpa ¿Quién eres? Porque a menos que digas tu nombre clave no sabremos quien eres—Dijo una tercera voz que fácilmente se podia decir que era la de un adulto, en otras palabras; Kakashi. El cual hablaba en un tono que el Oji azul pudo traducir como: "Esto es por mis putos libros, Perra". A los cual Naruto simplemente suspiro mientras miraba al suelo y sus compañeras de Equipo callaban esperando a que el dijera su "nombre clave".

—Kakashi, si me haces decirlo juro por CADA deidad existente que voy a golpearte en las bolas—Dijo el Ootsutsuki entre frustrado, molesto y avergonzado, a pesar de la gran y explicita amenaza Kakashi reunió el valor necesario despues de inhalar profundamente y dijo.

—Lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Quién eres?—Pregunto Kakashi en un tono entre curioso y burlón, las compañeras del Oji azul comenzaban a reír levemente, apenas aguantándose la risa, pero lo que siguió las hizo estallar en risa.

—(Suspiro) Aquí Risos de Nieves en posición Sur, tengo a el objetivo a 3 metros de distancia—

Silencio.

Era lo que reino en el lugar despues de que Naruto dijera su "Nombre Clave", el Oji azul no entendía por que se callaban pero entendió porque lo hacían cuando lo oyó : "Jejeje Jajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" las estridentes risas de sus compañeras y Sensei pero despues de oírlas reírse como por 10 minutos el se harto de oír como se reían.

—Saben que…Jodanse, Muéranse y váyanse al infierno—Dijo un muy molesto Oji azul para despues hacer una locura completa; lanzarse solo por Tora el solo.

— **30 minutos despues—**

Se veía al Equipo 7 enfrente al Hokage y en medio de ellos estaba Tora…completamente chamuscado, casi como si alguien le hubiera lanzado algún Jutsu Katon despues de un rato varios samurái vinieron por el gato, armados con espadas, lanzas, arcos, una celda fortificada a tal punto que pareciera que era la de algún prisionero de máxima seguridad, varios samurái agarraron a tora como si se tratase de alguna bestia desenfrenada y la lanzaron dentro de la celda, antes de que el malvado animal saliera la cerraron y todos los samurái se fueron corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

—Bien…como ya terminaron su misión creo que les puedo poner otra misión…—Antes de que Hiruzen pudiera terminar escucho lo que pareciera ser los lamentos de los samuráis y se vio a tora correr libre nuevamente. El Sandaime estaba apunto de darles de nuevo la misión de capturarlo cuando fue testigo de lo siguiente:

Kakashi estaba con una mano preparando un _Raikiri(Cuchilla Relámpago)_ a su máximo poder y la otra ya iba camino a su banda ninja, lista para levantarla en un instante. Las manos de Sakura estaban brillando en lo que parecían ser _Bisturís de Chakra_ que producían un sonido parecido al de una cierra. Sayuri tenia el _Sharingan_ activo mientras múltiples mascaras Hanya aparecían a su espalda…lo que mas miedo daba era la "dulce" y "amable" mirada en la Uchiha, algo nada común en ella. Y Naruto…se miraba calmado, demasiado, pero Hiruzen se dio cuenta de su temblorosa uña roja y de como preparaba lentamente su ataque de luz mas poderoso listo para quien quisiera darle de nuevo una misión como esa.

Dicha visión fue mas que suficiente para que el Sandaime se retractara de su decisión—B-bueno ¿Q-qué l-les p-pa-pa-rece si les doy otra misión?—Tartamudeo un muy MUY asustado Hiruzen recibiendo en coro un "SI" que solo hizo suspirar con lastima por los pobres samuráis, según sabia la nueva Daymio jamás pudo echar al malvado Tora del palacio, era lo único a lo que la Takeda parecía temerle.

Así que por ello decidió darles otra misión—B-bueno, hace unas horas el Equipo de Kurenai pidió refuerzos y solo los tenemos disponibles a ustedes—

— **Guarida Akatsuki—**

Pain miraba impasible a los demás miembros de Akatsuki. Las cosas no avanzaban muy bien por el momento, las cosas iban demasiado lentas, ni siquiera habían capturado ningún Jinchuriki o Bijuu, si bien sabían exactamente donde se encontraban era imposible acceder a ellos, un ejemplo seria : El Ichibi estaba entrenando bajo el mando del Kazekage para los exámenes Chunin que se acercaban y el Kazekage quería que su "arma" estuviera bien "pulida, si bien no era un problema serio atraería la atención de toda Suna y despues la de Konoha, estaba el Nibi que había estado entrenando bajo el mando del Hachibi y el Raikage aunque tenia una buena información sobre ella en este momento, el Sanbi era inalcanzable, era el Mizukage, además que aun seguía la guerra civil. Llegar hasta Yagura seria un impedimento aunque Pain tenia muchas sospechas del porque Tobi aun no había hecho algo con el Jinchuriki, despues estaba el seis colas que se había convertido en un ninja renegado de Kiri pero desapareció misteriosamente desde su destierro, despues estaban el Hachibi y ese era un objetivo muy difícil de alcanzar pero el que se lleva el premio de oro era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi que actualmente aun seguía siendo uno de los mas buscado por todo el continente elemental, nadie sabia absolutamente quien era su Jinchuriki despues del ataque que el enorme Bijuu hizo hace años en la aldea.

Pain seguía analizando a sus miembros del grupo Akatsuki, todos han estado en búsqueda de sus objetivos pero nada y eso le dio tiempo para hacer sus propios planes. Nagato sabia que Tobi/Madara estaba planeando algo, con lo del Mizukage daba prueba de ello además que no lo había visto desde hace tiempo y era mejor tener un as bajo la manga, las cosas podrían cambiar para futuro, ya había hablado con Itachi, su sub alterno mas confiable despues de Konan con la que tambien había hablado sobre ello porque no deseaba llamar la atención de Tobi, en un combate, muy al dolor de su orgullo, perdería, no por nada el misterioso Uchiha sabia todo sobre sus técnicas.

—Escúchenme miembros de Akatsuki, ya saben que los otros Jinchurikis están salvaguardados ¿no? Bueno en poco tiempo tendremos nuestra oportunidad para atacar—

—¿Cuándo será ese momento, Líder?—

—Tengo conocimiento de los momentos en que podemos atacar al Jinchuriki del Ichibi y el del Nibi. Nuestros espías en Suna nos informaron que enviaran al Jinchuriki del Ichibi a los exámenes Chunin en unos dos meses para iniciar una guerra entre ella y Konoha junto con otra aldea menor que actualmente no tenemos conocimiento de cual es, sin embargo, eso es irrelevante, se planea liberar al Bijuu en medio de la invasión, despues de la invasión el Jinchuriki estaría indefenso y cansado—

—Entendido **Líder-sama** —Dijo la voz de dos Zetsus, uno blanco y uno negro.

—¿Qué hay del dos colas?—Pregunto Itachi de maneta perspicaz.

—Nuestros espías en el consejo de Kumo nos informo que la Jinchuriki del Nibi fue enviada a una misión rango S desconocida, lo raro es que la enviaron con un equipo pero presionando a nuestros espías averiguamos que parte de ese equipo son solos Genin y dos o tres Jounin, en poca palabra una misión rango S con tal numero es sospechoso, por lo que debemos de aprovechar este momento—

—La objetivo había salido hace mas de un mes y nos costó averiguar su ubicación, mis contactos la han rastreado y ha sido vista con ese equipo por los lados de Taki, Kusa entre otras aldeas pequeñas, su siguiente parada será en el país del campo de arroz—

—Correcto, Kakuzu. Por ello para evitar problemas en esta misión serás enviando junto con el nuevo recluta Hidan en la caza del dos colas, despues de capturar a ambos Bijuus, tendríamos que reagruparnos, capturar a un Jinchuriki llamaría demasiado la atención así que si las misiones fallan debemos de mantenernos en el anonimato hasta que las cosas se calmen y seguir con el plan, asumo que tendríamos que esperar tres años por lo menos, y despues de ello comenzaríamos a capturar a los Jinchurikis en equipos de dos—

—¿En equipos de dos? ¿Por qué razón líder-sama?—Pregunto una voz distorsionada de una silueta completamente oscura, solamente dejando ver sus raros ojos, la iris completamente verde, sin pupila y con el resto del ojo de un color rojo enfermizo.

—Debido al acompañamiento de la Jinchuriki, no deseo dar las cosas sensatas, además te envió a Hidan como apoyo, también es su primera misión de prueba en los Akatsuki. Esta vez Zetsu no ira con ustedes, tres ninjas renegado clase S no pueden ser batidos rápidamente, espero con buenos resultados ¿Oyeron?

—Si, Líder-sama, capturaremos a la chica demonio, esa puti…—

—Cállate Hidan. La traeremos Líder-sama—Dijo apresuradamente Kakuzu al ver como una de las cejas de Konan temblaba ante lo que dijo el vulgar inmortal. Con un chasquido de dedos de parte del Camino Tendo controlado por Nagato, los hologramas de Hidan y Kakuzu desaparecieron rápidamente. Pain se dirigió hacia Zetsu mirándolo fríamente.

—Bien, Ahora tu misión Zetsu es en la recopilación de información sobre el rumor de un pseudo-jinchuriki en el templo de fuego además de averiguar sobre algo llamado el Reibi. Espero que obtengas satisfactoriamente la información.

— **Lo haremos** líder-sama—

—Bien, los demás, prosigan en sus misiones. La reunión queda terminada—Los hologramas desaparecieron dejando únicamente a un pensativo Pain. La recolección de los Bijuus le ha costado mucho más de lo que imaginaba desde el principio, quizás fue por aquel temblor ase años que se sintio en todo el continente Shinobi y que algunos especulaban que tenia algo que ver con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi que fue que impulso a las naciones proteger celosamente a sus Jinchurikis. Pero nada importaba. Al final obtendría a las demás bestias y al combinarla crearía el jutsu de destrucción definitivo, con ello pronto obtendrá la tan ansiada paz, aunque el tenia el plan de reclutar a otros miembros de Akatsuki que ayudaran, pero bueno, lo haría despues, así con un mero pensamiento, su holograma desaprecio.

Tobi reía con burla mientras veía en la oscuridad de aquella cueva como el holograma de Pain desaparecía dejando únicamente al Gedo mazo. Tobi sabia bien que Pain estaba comenzando a sospechar de el pero era una nimiedad, no afectaba en nada su plan, no, es mas, ahora había encontrado una solución para su nuevo plan que estaba actualmente en marcha. Viajar a otras dimensiones alternativas. Le costó hacerlo pero valió la pena, logro encontrar un lugar perfecto para crear los sellos, la maquinaria necesaria para usar el jutsu de espacio-tiempo, trapazo de dimensiones alternativas. Le faltaba meses o hasta años quizás para completar el Jutsu y la maquinaria pero eso no importaba.

Tobi tenia ya unas ideas de que iba a hacer cuando el jutsu y el trapazo a otras dimensiones estuviera completo, una de ellas es traer a otras versiones de los Akatsuki, a los mas prometedores, pero la idea mas terrorífica y macabra que tenia era traer de alguna dimensión a ninjas poderosos pero sus versiones malignas. Planeaba, si era posible, traer a su dimensión a ninjas tales como Minato Namikaze, El Sandaime Raikage A, Jiraya de los Sannin, Hiruzen Sarutobi ,hasta considero a Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo de su ex-sensei y por lo que sabia, el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, podia traer a mas Bijuus si los Akatsuki no lograban capturarlos, incluso podria traer otros Jubbis que estuvieran libres por el mundo y controlarlos, podia traer a otros ninjas de gran poder pero que estuvieran en el lado oscuro, no solo eso, sabia que si bien había varios universos que derivaban del suyo, eso no significaba que no hubieran otros seres que dominaran otras energías, que crearan mejores armas, que tuviera mayor inteligencia y mas poder en otros universos que no tenian nada que ver con el suyo, traerlos y usarlos para sus planes, en especial en la dominación del espacio-tiempo. Oh, las cosas que haría, estaba tan excitado cuando el plan estuviera listo. Dando una gran carcajada llena de locura, Tobi desapareció en un vórtice, planeaba continuar con su proyecto y debía de apresurarse. Porque si algo sabía Tobi era que jamás confíes en ninjas que tienen sus propios planes y sabía bien, que Pain le traicione, no ahora pero en un momento seria capaz. Y es mejor tener sus propios aliados. Aliados que deseen el control de todos. Solo había dos cosas claras en todo esto.

En esta era Iniciaban los cambios en el mundo ninja.

Y que los buenos estaban bien jodidos.

— **Omake ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kakashi no aprobaba a el Equipo 7…?—**

—Están reprobados—Dijo Kakashi en un tono frio asombrando a dos de sus tres alumnos, la confusión en la cara de Sayuri fue remplazada por incredulidad, mientras que la alegría de Sakura pronto se torno tambien en incredulidad. Pero antes de que Kakashi continuara Naruto hablo.

—Es una lastima Kakashi, porque si no aprobáramos me vería en la necesidad de usar ESTO—Exclamo el Oji azul mostrando un papel con un sello limpiamente escrito en el. Kakashi reconoció el tipo de sello que era pero lo descarto de inmediato—¿Sabes lo que es esto Kakashi?—Pregunto Naruto con malicia dirigida al Peli plata mayor el cual se mantuvo impasible ante la pregunta y simplemente se dio la vuelta, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria, antes de irse le respondió a su alumno.

—Es un Sello Activador simple que se usa para activar uno o mas Sellos explosivos—Dijo el Oji negro con solemnidad mientras se alejaba pero lo que Naruto dijo luego no se lo espero.

—Un solo Sello Explosivo puede convertir cualquier cosa inflamable en un pila de fuego, imagina lo que le pasara a tu casa y especialmente a tus libros en los que puse los sellos—El Hatake se detuvo de repente, todavía con una fria mirada, al Oji azul y le refuto.

—Solo alardeas, mi casa tiene un sello especial que impide que cualquiera que no sepa la contraseña—Dijo Kakashi en un tono serie y sin ninguna duda.

—1234 Kakashi & Icha-Icha Forever ¿Te parece conocido?—Ante esa pregunta Kakashi se giro abruptamente a su alumno y lo vio con una mirada un tanto incrédula—Como dije antes; un solo Sello Explosivo puede convertir tus libros en una pila de fuego, imagina lo que pase cuando estallen 500. Simultáneamente—Fue la maliciosa aclaración del Oji azul que genero la esperada reacción en Kakashi.

—¿Te atreverías? ¿¡TE ATREVERÍAS!?—Rugió un furioso Kakashi envistiendo a Naruto de tal forma que termino chocando contra el poste que estaba detrás del Oji azul—Podria atravesarte el pecho con un simple _Chidori(Millar de Pájaros)_ —Mascullo Kakashi, genuinamente furioso con su alumno el cual se mantuvo impasible.

—Si, podrías, pero no detendría los sellos explosivos—Despues de decir aquello la mirada de Kakashi se endureció mas y tomo del cuello a Naruto.

—Las desactivaras—Ordeno un furioso Kakashi aumentando su agarre en cuello de Naruto.

—Este es el trato; apruébanos y todo se terminara—Apenas dijo esas palabras Naruto fue jalado hacia delante por su Sensei y luego lo volvió a azotar contra el poste de madera.

—Apruébanos hijo del Colmillo Blanco—Dijo forzadamente el Ootsutsuki solo para ser golpeado nuevamente—D-dilo—Mascullo forzadamente el Oji azul.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en la cara vendada de Kakashi—Bien jugado—Dijo el Oji negro con una sonrisa y soltando a el Ootsutsuki—Si Sayuri o Sakura lo hubieran intentado habrían fallado. A ellas no les habría importado en lo mas minino. Pero tu, eres pervertido como todo hombre—

—Están aprobados—

 **LoL, me saque esa escena de la película de supergirl, mas concretamente en la escena en la que Darkseid y Batman discuten, búsquenlo en YouTube como Batman vs Darkseid Español Latino.**

 **Un capitulo algo corto pero bueno como sabrán mis padres me han quitado el Internet y la Tablet en la que escribo aunque ellos dijeron que me devolverían ambos (mas que nada la Tablet, el internet es mío) en unos cuantos días así que cuando me la devuelvan me pondré a escribir.**

 **O por cierto aquí esta como se verán las Fem Bijuus, decidí las formas humanas con ayuda de un autor muy conocido por todos: Zafir09 y que me vi muuuuucho Higschool DxD**

 **Shukaku:** Irina de Higschool DxD.

 **Matatabi** : Kuroka de Higschool DxD o Yoruichi de Bleach(Hay que elegir queridos lectores)

 **Isobu:** Tier Harribel de Bleach.

 **Son Goku:** Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail.

 **Kokou:** Shizuka de Queens Blade o Choun Shiryu de Ikkitousen.

 **Saiken:** Asia Argento de Higschool DxD.

 **Choumei:** Soi Fong de Bleach.

 **Gyuki:** Reynare de Higschool DxD.

 **Kurama:** Rías Gremory de Higschool DxD

 **Con todo eso dicho.**

 **Se despide de ustedes OMEGA.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Rumbo a Nami

**En un hospital en E.E.U.U se miraba el cuerpo de un joven de 19 años acostado en una camilla y tapado por una manta blanca, el hospital estaba en completa calma, las enfermeras iban y venían, los doctores curaban a los pacientes, los enfermos se curaban y los muertos…pues…estaban muertos, pero de pronto.**

 **Un potente rayo cae en el hospital, mas concretamente, en la camilla en la que estaba el joven mientras una risa cruel y malvada se escuchaba por todo el hospital.**

— **Jejejejeje, Antiguos espíritus del mal, transformen esta forma decadente, en OMEGA ¡El INMORTAL!—Dijo la voz proveniente de un lugar desconocido mientras la camilla era cubierta por una espesa neblina purpura y el cuerpo comenzaba a levantarse revelando a un joven de entre 19 a 22 años, con pelo azul con gran musculatura y que estaba…¿Desnudo?**

— **¿¡Que demonios..!? ¿¡Donde esta mi ropa!?—Una pobre enfermera que pasaba por allí y que estaba mas roja que un tomate le señalo que en la sala de cosas perdidas—Gracias—**

 **(Despues de que se vistiera y fuera a su casa para seguir escribiendo el capitulo) Bueno, despues de se momento tan…peculiar, sigue el porque de que me tardara mas de una semana en subir nuevo cap, eso fue debido a que mis padres me devolvieron mi Tablet el viernes y apenas alcance a escribir 3 paginas ese día antes de que se descargara y que la electricidad se fuera :v. No vino hasta el día siguiente en la tarde y tuve que poner a cargarla apenas vino. Además de que me estuve poniendo al tanto de algunos sucesos importantes, entre ellos, la finalización del anime con la batalla final de Naruto y Sasuke, muy buena por cierto, además de que estuve haciendo un par de cosas, como jugar Undertale (me puse a llorar con el final pacifista :'v). Por cierto a los que no les gusta que el Harem este como este, pues les informo que en algún momento hare una segunda versión de este fic, en el cual, solamente irán en el Harem las Bijuus y ninguna mas, ni siquiera las Jinchurikis, esto es debido a que algunos de los que leen esto han abandonado debido a que no les gusto que pusiera mas chicas.**

 **Pero bueno, eso en parte es mi culpa, soy nuevo en esto y necesito concejos así que recurrí al camino fácil y les pregunte que es lo que querían, además de que por alguna razon, antes 40 o 50 chicas me parecía mucho, ahora 20 me parece demasiado :v. Además de que en la nueva versión, Minato y Kushina van a estar vivos además de que serán buenos padres, Naruto no encontrar el fruto por ser golpeado por los aldeanos, el Arco Argumental de los Universos paralelos no se usara en ese Fic, no habrá habilidades de otras series (Por cierto que Naruto usara ataques de Dragon Ball no significa que en la pelea final usara la Genkidama :v), entre otras cosas, OJO, no voy a abandonar el Fic, soy nuevo y era un hecho que mi primer Fic no iba a ser el mejor escritor, no soy** **Michiru14** **de Dragon Ball Z: Instinto Animal, pero que el Harem sea algo grande no significa que le vaya a dar 50 y pico de Chicas, no señor. Esto no es Demonio ¿o algo mas?.**

 **Como nota aparte quiero decir que el Harem esta completamente cerrado, ya elegí a las Chicas de Naruto, serán 24 o 25 contando a las Fem Bijuus, ni una mas, para solucionar el hecho de que van a ser varias chicas, no todas estarán reunidas con el, un ejemplo: digamos que Naruto se va de la aldea por X motivo despues de que termine la primera parte de la serie, Sayuri y Hinata no se irían con el, es solo un ejemplo pero bueno, además de que de que serán chicas, digamos..."importantes", no me refiero a que Naruto se casara o tendrá una relación por conveniencia, si no que serán chicas únicamente importantes para la trama e historia para que así el lector no se confunda ni piense "¿Dónde carajos esta esta chica? ¿Dónde carajos esta la otra?", un ejemplo claro seria Samui, lo admito, la maldita es sexi pero no estará en el Harem debido a que si bien la chica tiene habilidad, no seria un elemento importante para la historia.**

 **Otro ejemplo claro seria Ayame (la cual si estará en el Harem); si bien no será una ninja patea-traseros en mi fic, si es muy importante para Naruto y mas adelante lo será para la trama, bueno, mas o menos.**

 **Con todo eso dicho respondamos Reviews:**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho** **(A.K.A: mi fan numero 1#):** Técnicamente el capitulo si fue de relleno, me alegra que te gustara y el pobre Hiruzen estaba que se cagaba del miedo XD.

 **daniel2610994** **:** Sip, las formas humanas de las Bijuus están bien Rikholinas XD, y no soy un Uchiha, ese es mi hermano, hasta lo emo lo tiene XD.

 **RagnarokPain** **:** Hmm, pues quien sabe porque Shizuka y Choun si te las buscas en Google Imágenes te dará un patatús por como se ven (especialmente Shizuka) y Asia pues, ella técnicamente es medio Loli (pecho y cuerpo pequeño…me oí medio pervertido al escribir eso) y ningun Harem se puede considerar un verdadero Harem sin una Loli :v.

 **Zafir09** **:** Lo de Tora es meramente para hacer reír, Natsumi si bien odia los gatos a Tora le tiene miedo :v, Kakashi, pues en el capitulo lo dice, es por sus libros :v, Nagato y Konan se vera pero no en estos momentos, habrá Omakes que serán para reír, otros para llorar y otros para hacer ambos :v, otra cosa es que quería ver la opinión de los demás lectores con la opinión de la forma de Matatabi pero como casi nade comento sobre ello pues creo que Kuroka será (enserio, ¿Por qué nunca votan?)

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Me alegra que te gustaray sobre Kakashi, ese mataría hasta a Hagoromo por su Icha-Icha :v.

 **kurama24** **:** Me alegra que te gustara y aquí esta la continuación.

 **Pd: A por cierto faltan menos de 5 capítulos para que aparezca Renamon (Ella ya esta fija en el Harem).**

 **Lectores: ¡YAYYYYYY!**

 **Pero el lemon con ella será hasta solo otros cinco capítulos (*2)**

 **Lectores: ¡NOOOOOO!**

 **Con todo eso dicho..**

 **¡ACCIÓN!**

— **Capitulo 13: Rumbo a Nami no Kuni—**

Kurenai Yuhi, la experta en Genjutsu de Konoha no estaba teniendo el mejor día de su vida en este momento, de hecho, no estaba teniendo para nada un buen día, ¿Las razones?

Primero: Ella, su equipo y su cliente habían sido atacados por dos Chunin renegados de Kirigakure de Nivel B, Gozu y Meizu, los Aku Burazazu (Hermanos Demonio), si bien no eran un peligro en extremo para un equipo experimentado, si representaban un problema para un equipo que recién había salido a su primer misión de Rango-C. Afortunadamente Hinata pudo desviar a uno de ellos y neutralizarlo fácilmente mientras que el otro se dirigió hacia Shino, el cual despues de estar esquivando sus ataques y de algunas complicaciones debido a que Gozu era un combatiente de distancia corta, mientras que el era uno de distancia larga así que solo pudo ponerse a esquivar para despues de unos momentos ser auxiliado por Kiba.

Segundo: su cliente les mintió sobre el nivel de la misión que estaban haciendo actualmente, una sencilla misión de Rango-C paso a ser una misión de Rango-B incluso de Rango-A, ella pensó en simplemente regresar y abandonar la misión, sin embargo su cliente Tazuna les conto como era la situación en Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas) eso junto con que sus alumnos le insistieron en extremo el continuar con la misión y que si consiguieran una alianza con Nami ayudaría en gran medida a Konoha por el puerto y los comercios que había en Nami.

Tercero, y posiblemente la razón de que no estuviera de muy buen humor, Zabuza Momochi; Uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina de Kirigakureno __Sato __(Aldea Oculta entre la niebla) los había emboscado, ella no tuvo otra opción mas que pelear contra el, sin embargo Zabuza no era un legendario espadachín por nada, pudo atraparlo en un par de Genjutsus en los que el espadachín salió con algunos problemas ya que a cada momento que el salía de la ilusión que ella usaba, lo atacaba con Kunais con notas explosivas pegadas y Senbon envenenadas, el problema vino cuando Zabuza uso su Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu de Ocultación en la Neblina) y desde ese instante la pelea se fue a favor del espadachín.

No podia ver por ningún lado a Zabuza, por lo tanto no podia atraparlo en ningun Genjutsu, pero el si podia verla a ella, tuvo que saltar cuando vio enfrente de ella la gran espada de Zabuza antes de que este volviera a desaparecer, luego la espada apareció detrás de ella y esta vez se desbalanceo al esquivarla y eso fue mas que suficiente para el espadachín. En un segundo Zabuza la había atrapado en su Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Prisión de Agua) y desde allí las cosas se complicaron.

El espadachín de la neblina hizo varios MizuBunshin __(Clon de Agua) que uso para atacar a sus estudiantes; Kiba y Shino tuvieron varios problemas con sus respectivos clones, sin embargo Hinata pudo deshacerse fácilmente del suyo y cuando se deshizo en agua fue por los que enfrentaban a sus compañeros, tanto el Inuzuka como el Aburame estaban un tanto heridos por pelear contra los clones de el espadachín pero fueron auxiliados rápidamente por la Hyuga y se deshizo de ellos con facilidad, Zabuza al ver la habilidad de la Hyuga se sorprendió levemente por la habilidad de la chica al igual que Kurenai, Kiba y Shino, mas sin embargo el peli negro espadachín hizo mas clones de agua y los mando en contra de la Oji perlada, la cual los deshizo rápidamente usando su Jukken (Puño Suave) para luego ir contra el espadachín de la neblina. Kurenai se preocupo por su alumna, o al menos lo hizo hasta que vio como esquivo sin problemas un tajo de la gran espada de Zabuza para luego golpear la espalda desnuda del espadachín con la palma abierta, al hacer esto Zabuza soltó la prisión de agua que retenía a Kurenai, la cual comenzó a toser por el gran tiempo prolongado que estuvo encerrada en el agua y si no fuera porque uso Chakra para que sus pulmones resistieran mas tiempo habría muerto ahogada, vio para incredulidad general de todos los presentes como el golpe de Hinata empujo con gran fuerza a Zabuza, mandándolo casi al otro lado del lago, pero antes de llegar a la orilla el espadachín se recompuso en medio vuelo poniendo los pies en el agua, aunque sentía un gran dolor de espalda donde la niña lo golpeo.

Esta vez Zabuza fue con todo, comenzó a hacer una gran cantidad de sellos de manos que la Oji roja reconoció de inmediato, era un Jutsu de Agua muy poderoso y por ello estaba apunto de advertirle a su alumna que lo esquivara o se protegiera pero fue demasiado tarde, un gran dragón de agua emergió del lago, serpenteante como una víbora y comenzó a cubrir lentamente a el espadachín, para luego dirigirse con rapidez hacia Hinata, antes de que el gran reptil de agua pudiera llegar a impactar a la joven fue interceptado por otro dragón de agua hecho por la propia Hinata.

Zabuza, Kurenai, Kiba y Shino miraron con incredulidad lo que acababa de pasar, ese Jutsu era un Jutsu Rango-A del Suiton __(Elemento Agua), uno de los elementos mas difíciles de dominar, la propia Kurenai sabia que el manejo elemental no era algo que se diera muy a menudo en las aldeas o mejor dicho en las filas ninja, solo los Jounin recibían capacitación en ese aspecto, ella ni siquiera había comenzado en ese aspecto debido a que debía aumentar mas sus reservas de Chakra y que apenas estaba comenzando como Jounin, pero Hinata acababa de usar un Jutsu de gran calibre, no solo eso si no que sabia que ningún Hyuga podria haberle enseñado la manipulación elemental debido a que ningún Hyuga jamás a entrenado ninguna afinidad elemental, ni Genjutsu, ni nada que no fuera su Taijutsu el cual se quedo estancado en donde estaba hace años, pero lo que mas impresiono a todos es que la chica solo uso medio sello del tigre para hacer el jutsu, Zabuza era uno de los mas impresionados.

—Valla, por lo menos una de ustedes por lo menos puede pelear bien. Pero veamos como manejas esto mocosa—Dijo el espadachín peli negro para luego hacer otra gran secuencia de sellos— _Suiton: Daiba_...—Antes de que el espadachín pudiera terminar su jutsu la Hyuga ya había terminado de hacer el mismo jutsu que Zabuza nuevamente, volviendo a usar solo medio sello y creo un gigantesco vórtice de agua que se origino desde el lago y comenzó a girar furiosamente hasta llegar a el espadachín y que por poco mata a Zabuza, pero dejando de lado la incredulidad que azoto la mente de todos los espectadores al ver aquello, Hinata tenia un pequeño debate mental, gracias a ser una sensor podia sentir diferentes presencias sin importar cuanto bajaran su Chakra y sentía una presencia por los arboles que estaban a las orillas del lago.

— _Alguien mas esta viendo la pelea, como no ayuda a Tazuna puedo asumir que esta con Zabuza, ahora ¿Cómo hago para que salga?_ —Pensó la Hyuga para luego empezar a hacer una pequeña estrategia para sacar de su escondite a quien estuviera vigilando la pelea, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo comenzó a girar y libero Chakra desde todos sus Tenketsus— _Hakkeshou Kaiten_ —Exclamo Hinata para luego ser cubierta por un domo de Chakra y así desviar varios Senbon que se dirigían a ella pero que rebotaron en la cúpula de Chakra, aunque tres de esos Senbon se clavaron en su carne, dos en sus piernas y el otro en un su brazo derecho— _Parece que ya no tengo que hacerlo salir_ —Pensó la Peli azul viendo a el nuevo "integrante" ponerse al lado de Zabuza y ayudarlo a pararse; no podia ver su cara por la mascara Anbu con olas que llevaba puesto, pero podia ver que tenia cabello de color negro y que le sobrepasaba los hombros, una especie de moño encima de su cabeza, También llevaba una Yukata de color verde oscuro con un suéter y pantalones holgados, ambos de lana color café tabaco, parecía tener 15 años o menos, además de ser algo bajo, midiendo un 1,55 m **(*1)** . Hinata se preparo cuando vio al "Anbu" sacar mas Senbon y mirar en su dirección, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo Zabuza le recrimino a quien parecía ser su compañero

—Haku…¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto entre jadeos el espadachín, un tanto molesto porque su subordinado se metiera en su pelea.

—Vi que estabas en problemas y decidí ayudarte Zabuza-san—Dijo el Anbu con un tono de voz que sonaba un tanto….femenino.

—Hmph, no necesitaba tu ayuda, simplemente es que la niña es mas ruda de lo que parece…con esa cara de borrego quien no se confiaría—Dijo el espadachín molesto debido a que vio que la niña parecía ser alguien dulce y amable y por eso se confió, pero resulto ser mas fuerte de lo que creyó, la Hyuga por su parte solo exclamo un "¡Hey!" un tanto avergonzada, Naruto siempre le decía que tenia la cara tan linda y tierna como un borreguito, aunque las primeras veces que se lo decía ella siempre se desmallaba por la vergüenza, pero dejando eso de lado.

—Pues que le ganara en Jutsus no dice lo mismo Zabuza-san—Dijo Haku para recibir un gruñido de parte de Zabuza que solo le hizo reír levemente pero dicha risa fue ocultada por su mascara—Mejor descansa yo me encargare de ella…—Pero antes de que Haku pudiera atacar o siquiera mover un musculo alguien le interrumpió.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿nos podemos unir a la fiesta?—Pregunto una voz que definitivamente era la de un chico proveniente de los arboles, todos giraron hacia la voz y vieron a 4 personas, el primero de ellos era un hombre peli plateado adulto y alto casi tanto como Zabuza, tenia una mascara que le cubría casi toda la cara junto con que su banda ninja ocultaba su ojo derecho y dejaba ver menos de su cara, tenia el atuendo regular de cada Jounin junto con el chaleco, lo mas distintivo era que estaba leyendo un libro, de color azul celeste que Zabuza reconoció como la nueva edición de Icha-Icha DeluxeEdición solo para Daimyos **(Sip, Zabuza tambien lee Icha-Icha)** , lo sabia porque mato a muchas personas tratando de encontrar esa edición, se preguntaba como es que esa persona consiguió semejante tesoro **(Naruto se lo regalo por ser su cumpleaños y Naruto lo consiguió porque…Natsumi se lo regalo :v)**.

La segunda era una chica de unos 13 años con un llamativo cabello de color rosa y largo, ojos de color Jade junto con un atuendo de color rojo y sandalias ninjas azul oscuro, tenia su banda ninja atada como una diadema.

La tercera era una chica con el cabello de color negro que le llegaba a la espalda y dos mechones a los lados que le encuadraban la cara, era Oji negra con un prominente busto **(por muy pervertido que me oiga al decir esto, ese es el mayor rasgo para identificar a Sayuri XD)** que era cubierto por una chaqueta de manga larga azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, la chaqueta dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y abdomen junto con guantes sin dedos de color negro, llevaba pantaloncillos blancos junto con sandalias ninja azul oscuro, llevaba su banda en el cuello.

Y el cuarto era definitivamente un chico en todos los sentidos, parecía tener entre 13 a 15 años, media 1.75 m con una musculatura mas que evidente a la vista, llevaba pantalones Anbu de color negro que estaban dentro de sus sandalias ninja altas de color negro que le llegaban un poco mas alto que las normales **(como las de Indra y Asura)** , tenia una chaqueta de color plateado con el cuello de color negro y un símbolo de unos círculos concéntricos en la parte de arriba y otro símbolo al lado de el de los círculos parecido a una flecha curvada hacia abajo, debajo de ambos símbolos la chaqueta tenia nueve magatamas divididas en filas de tres, la chaqueta estaba abierta dejando ver una camiseta de rejilla lo suficientemente apretada para que se pudiera notar su esculpido abdomen, tenia su banda ninja ahora atada en la frente, el chico tenia Ojos de un color Azul Zafiro, casi de un color casi metálico2, el cabello del chico estaba completamente suelto, sin vendas que lo ataran ni nada, había dejado de usarlas hace un tiempo dejando que sus cabellos plateados y lacios se mecieran con el viento mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de tiburón a Zabuza y su acompañante mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla en una actitud altanera.

Ni Kurenai, ni Hinata, ni Haku pudieron evitar sonrojarse por esa imagen **(Kurenai simplemente se sonrojo porque es mujer, no es de piedra y que Naruto sea bastante guapo la sonrojo, pero nada mas, ella no va a estar en el Harem :v aunque Haku, que es mujer en mi fic y que creo que dijo que era hombre solo para trolear a Naruto…pues quien sabe)** aunque a Haku no se le noto por llevar puesta su mascara.

Los 4 nuevos integrantes saltaron de los arboles para luego caer en el lago, Kakashi **(que ya había guardado su Icha-Icha antes de que Kurenai o Hinata lo vieran)** ya los había entrenado en control de Chakra y sobre como caminar en el agua usando Chakra, el Peli plata mayor iba a hablar pero el Oji azul se le adelanto—Kakashi, yo peleo con el rarito sin cejas con la espadota, tu ve a ver como esta Kurenai-san—Dijo Naruto como si fuera una orden, algo que Kakashi sintio como si ya nadie lo respetara al ver como le hablaba su alumno con completa altanería.

—Naruto, no creo que…—Antes de que el Oji negro pudiera terminar el peli plata menor se le acerco al oído y le dijo.

—No estaba preguntando, estaba diciendo tus opciones; dejarme pelear a mi y asunto arreglado o…no dejarme hacerlo y que yo vaya por Kurenai—Kakashi estaba a punto de decir que si a la segunda opción cuando Naruto continuo—Y de paso contarle de la patada que te di en el culo en tu prueba—

—…..¡Sayuri, Sakura, dejemos que Naruto se encargue de esto!—Y dicho eso Kakashi fue corriendo rápidamente hasta una incrédula Kurenai y enfrente de unos Zabuza y Haku que miraban todo con una gota en la nuca.

Naruto se acerco hasta Hinata, que ya se había sacado los Senbon en sus piernas y brazos, mientras que Sakura fue a ayudar a Kurenai, Kiba y Shino con sus heridas con algo de ayuda de Sayuri que miraba lo que el Oji azul estaba haciendo con suspicacia. El peli plata puso su mano en el hombro de su "mejor amiga" pasándole algo de su Chakra—¿Estas bien Hina-chan?—Dijo el Oji azul de manera suave, amable y algo preocupada a la Hyuga que asintió levemente, el Ootsutsuki sonrió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa con cariño.

Sayuri, que estaba revisando a Kiba para ver como iba su pulso y por ello tenia sujetada su mano, sintio como una de sus cejas temblaba, no sabia porque pero le molesto que Naruto le dijera así a la Hyuga, aunque ella pensaba que era porque cada vez que el le decía "Sayuri-chan" o "Sayu-chan" se lo decía con "burla" y ver como le decía así a otra persona de manera tan…"melosa" le molestaba y ya, pero lo siguiente que vino por alguna razón la emputo…y mucho. Naruto puso una mano en la cabeza de la peli azul y la atrajo hacia el, poniendo la cara de una roja Hinata en su pecho mientras le frotaba los cabellos de manera cariñosa.

Dicha visión fue mas que suficiente para hacer que Sayuri cerrase los ojos he inhalara profundamente…mientras que cerraba la mano con suficiente fuerza para que la mano de el pobre de Kiba crujiera como una matraca y hacerlo hacer un sonido parecido al de un perro cuando le pisan la cola, hasta Akamaru su compañero canino dio un ladrido de dolor y lastima al ver como la mano de su amigo no estaba siendo apretada en un solo lado, sino en todos los posibles dejando ver como sus dedos quedaban hechos papilla.

Mientras que con Naruto y Hinata que parecían ignorar los aullidos de dolor del pobre Kiba.

—Yo me encargo del sin cejas tu ve por el Anbu—Dijo el Ootsutsuki de manera mas seria, aunque con algo de burla al referirse a Zabuza, eso hizo que Hinata se contuviera la risa por el apodo que le dio al espadachín, el cual tenia la mirada oscurecida al oír como le dijo el mocoso delante suyo, que Haku tambien se estuviera riendo solo emputaba mas a Zabuza, pero luego vio como se separaban y la chica iba por Haku mientras que el chico miraba en su dirección.

— **Zabuza Vs Naruto—**

El espadachín peli negro vio como el "mocoso" se separaba de la Hyuga y comenzaba a caminar en su dirección. Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formo debajo de su mascara, ese mocoso podria ser fuerte al igual que la Hyuga pero en una batalla no solo cuenta la fuerza nada mas, si no tambien la experiencia, saber como actúa una persona en una pelea, como reacciona ante un ataque, entre otras cosas era algo muy importante en una pelea, y el niño bien podria tener el poder de un Jounin pero de nada servía el poder si no se sabe como usarse, en otras palabras; esta pelea seria demasiado fácil.

Estaba taaaaan equivocado.

Antes de que Zabuza o alguien mas pudiera hacer algo Naruto desapareció y re-apareció delante de el espadachín que apenas y tuvo tiempo para poner su espada entre el y el puñetazo de Naruto como un escudo. Zabuza sintio como su espada tembló por la fuerza del impacto, si no fuera porque estaba adherido al agua del lago con Chakra habria salido volando por el golpe. Sintiendo cuando Naruto retiro su puño de la espada, Zabuza le dio un giro para hacer un corte vertical y así cortar a Naruto, sin embargo este dio un simple salto y termino con los pies apoyados en la espada.

—¿Sabes?...puedo decir que eres fuerte en verdad, cargar esta espada no es para cualquiera, sin embargo…—Antes de que Zabuza tuviera tiempo para indagar en lo dicho por Naruto el segundo apoyo las manos en la espada para luego sostenerse con ellas y girar hasta darle una potente patada en la cara al Peli negro que lo hizo tambalearse mientras que el Oji azul caía con suavidad en el agua —Yo soy mas rápido que tu, y mover esa gran y pesada espada te toma tiempo, en otras palabras…—Naruto volvió a desaparecer de la vista de Zabuza—Cuerpo a Cuerpo jamás me ganaras—Zabuza se giro para ver a Naruto, justo antes de que le diera una patada en las costillas que lo mando a volar.

En medio vuelo Zabuza apoyo los pies en el agua mientras usaba mas Chakra para adherirse con fuerza, se tomo las costillas, podia jurar que el golpe que le dio ese chico le fracturo algunas costillas y casi se las rompe, tenia que tener cuidado de no volver a ser golpeado por el, levanto la vista de sus costillas y vio como el niño comenzaba a dar leves saltos en el agua, como si estuviera haciendo calentamiento, alzo una mano y le hizo señas para que viniera por el. Zabuza en vez de tomar con una sola mano su espada la tomo con ambas y uso Chakra tanto en sus pies como en sus brazos para aumentar su velocidad y fuerza, el espadachín salió disparado con tanta velocidad que hasta a Kurenai y Kakashi se les dificulto verlo.

El Peli negro en media carrera se preparo para dar un tajo vertical al pecho del mocoso que comenzaba a irritarlo en verdad, pero cuando dio el tajo donde estaba, este simplemente doblo para atrás la cadera y dejo que el tajo pasara encima de el, viendo su reflejo en el filo de la espada, Zabuza dio esta vez un tajo horizontal para intentar cortar a Naruto por la mitad pero el simplemente dio un paso a la izquierda y la espada termino cayendo en el lago. Zabuza comenzó a dar varios cortes con su espada, tratando inútilmente de atravesar al niño, no importaba que tan rápido atacara este simplemente lo esquivaba como si no fuera la gran cosa, un tajo vertical por la izquierda y se agacho, un tajo horizontal derecho y dio un giro para esquivarlo.

De un gran salto Zabuza se separo del peli plata y parecía que quería que el lugar donde estaba se prendiera en fuego por lo enojado de su mirada, no sabia como es que el niño era tan habilidoso pero inhalo fuertemente, tratando de tranquilizarse, sabiendo que la ira no le iba de servir de absolutamente nada en esta pelea, por ello comenzó a realizar varios sellos de mano—Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de la Gran Cascada)—Y el mismo vórtice de agua que Hinata había usado se genero a los pies de Zabuza y cuando estuvo listo se dirigió con furia hacia Naruto, el cual solamente sonrió al ver el Jutsu de Zabuza.

—Lindo—Dijo el Oji azul con algo de burla al referirse al Jutsu del espadachín, pero antes de que el vórtice llegara a su dirección, comenzó a realizar varios sellos de mano para hacer uno de sus pocos Jutsus que los necesitaba—Katon: Gokka Messhitsu (Gran Magnificencia de Fuego)—De la boca de Naruto surgió un enorme torrente de fuego por lo menos 3 veces mas grande que el Jutsu Bola de Fuego Estándar que consumió por completo el vórtice de agua de Zabuza generando una gran nube de vapor, Naruto de inmediato salto para esquivar la espada y dio un giro en el aire para evitar otro corte para luego poner los pies en el pecho de Zabuza y empujarlo con gran fuerza devuelta a la neblina, si bien podria haber usado su Sharingan para predecir donde iba a estar la espada o su Byakugan para ver en la niebla, estaba usando algo diferente a ello, si bien podria bloquear los ataques con su Busoshoku Haki, actualmente estaba usando otro tipo de Haki.

Naruto estaba usando el Kenbunshoku Haki(Color de la Observación), el Kenbunshoku Haki es una forma de Haki que permite al usuario sentir la presencia de otros, incluso si están ocultos a la vista o es dificil verlos naturalmente. Con esta habilidad se puede utilizar el Haki para predecir los movimientos del oponente poco antes de que ellos los hagan. Era como el Sharingan con la particularidad de que no se necesitaba el ver a su oponente, sin embargo tenia la particularidad de que si el oponente atacaba de manera impredecible y sin pensar este volvía inútil.

Cansado de solo ser golpeado, Zabuza comenzó a hacer varios sellos de mano—Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Jutsu Dragon de Agua—Del lago volvió a emerger un dragón de agua que se dirigió hacia el Oji azul, el cual saco a Muramase de el sello en su muñeca en la que estaba guardada—Futon—Susurro Naruto para que luego que el metal de su espada se volviera de un color blanquecino transparente y de un simple tajo partió a la mitad el Dragon de agua y este se deshizo junto con toda la niebla debido a la onda de aire que se produjo por el corte.

Zabuza **(que estaba unos metros mas adelante)** comenzó a inhalar rápida y furiosamente, ese mocoso estaba prácticamente humillándolo, apenas dio el corte con esa rara espada la guardo nuevamente como si no necesitara usarla en un combate contra el, uno de los 7 espadachines mas fuertes de las naciones elementales, ver como un simple mocoso lo superaba lo estaba haciendo enfurecer.

—¡Voy a acabar contigo!—Rugió un colérico Zabuza dirigiéndose con furia hacia Naruto, el cual le dio su opinión del asunto.

—Morirás en el intento—Dijo antes de que Zabuza llegara donde el estaba y agachándose cuando el espadachín de la neblina dio un tajo vertical a su cabeza, viendo la abertura dejada por Zabuza, Naruto concentro Chakra de Viento en su mano—Futon: Eainpakuto (Elemento Aire: Impacto de Aire)—La mano del Ootsutsuki se dirigió a el estomago de el pelinegro antes de que este fuera mandado a volar contra los arboles, casi inconsciente por la liberación de viento que hizo Naruto.

El Jutsu que Naruto acababa de usar era Futon: Eainpakuto, un jutsu cuerpo a cuerpo que el mismo Naruto había creado, la técnica usaba el Viento de manera concentrada. Usaba Chakra de viento de manera concentrada para que cuando el aire se liberara cuando impactaba en el cuerpo de la victima. El viento que se concentraba podia ser medido por la cantidad de Chakra que el usuario usaba, en este momento el Ootsutsuki había usado solamente la fuerza media de la técnica pero fue mas que suficiente para dejar a Zabuza casi inconsciente antes de que una silueta fuera por Zabuza.

— **Hinata vs Haku (Momentos Antes)—**

Hinata se separo de Naruto y comenzó a caminar hasta Haku, ella no podia decir lo agradecida que estaba con el Oji azul, desde pequeña ella había conocido a Naruto, mas concretamente cuando este tenia 5 años de edad, en ese tiempo ella quiso ir con el y hablarle, ser su amiga y pasar el tiempo, sin embargo prácticamente todo su Clan se lo prohibió, incluso los de la rama secundaria que si bien no tenian nada contra el niño, es mas algunos entre ellos los niños no tenian idea de la situación de Naruto o porque todos lo evitaban y parecían odiarlo, sin embargo los que lo sabia separaban a Naruto de Hinata porque querían evitarle los problemas a ambos, Naruto bien podria ser acusado por tratar de hacer algo en contra de la heredera Hyuga y ella bien podia ser menospreciada aun mas por los de la rama principal.

Sin embargo cuando le pregunto a su padre…se puso mas serio de lo habitual, estuvo renuente al principio pero le contesto al ver que ella no aceptaría un No por respuesta, je, igual que su madre, le conto de la situación del Oji azul, de lo que era un Jinchuriki, ni que decir de la tristeza, lastima e ira que sintio la pequeña Hinata al enterarse de como era tratado el pobre Naruto, pero lo que su padre estuvo mas renuente en contarle fue sobre los padres de Naruto, si bien no le dijo quienes eran si le conto de donde los conocía.

El padre de Naruto fue un gran ninja, alguien que a pesar de que fue el ninja mas poderoso de su generación jamás fue petulante ni orgulloso, era un chico humilde, sencillo y bondadoso, según le dijo su padre, el fue lo suficientemente poderoso para rivalizar con los Hokages, le dijo que a pesar de que al principio no se llevaban demasiado bien fue en la tercera guerra mundial Shinobi, el padre de Naruto arraso en contra de todas las aldeas enemigas y cuando su padre y su tío iban a ser asesinados por varios ninjas de Iwa, el padre de Naruto los salvo barriendo con todos los ninjas de la roca, desde ese momento, comenzó a nacer su respeto por el padre del Uzumaki.

Luego estaba su madre, Hiashi tembló al recordarla, le dijo que a pesar de que podia ser una niña en algunos momentos dulce y gentil, esos eran momentos muuuuy raros, algunos niños se metían con ella y ya no volvían a caminar, aunque si bien no hablo mucho con ella, ni eran los mejores amigos, si lo era con su madre, según sabia, la madre de Naruto, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, Yoshino Nara y su madre, habían tenido el apodo de: "Las Reinas del Hielo, Primera Generación" la pequeña Hinata no quiso indagar en el porque del nombre así que dejo la situación como estaba.

Luego de oír la historia de Naruto y lo que tuvo que pasar un sentimiento de admiración comenzaba a nacer en el pequeño corazón de la peli azul, sin embargo, en un año las cosas se complicaron, su padre ya no tenia tanto tiempo para pasarlo con su familia, ese fue uno de los planes de los ancianos de la rama principal del clan, habían oído a la pequeña Hyuga hablar sobre que "uniría a las dos ramas del clan para hacer una sola" claro, para ellos era simplemente que la niña tenia desvaríos de cualquier niña de 5 años pero ellos no querían que eso avanzara mas al igual que algunos de la rama principal así que en los siguientes años se dedicaron a bajar la moral de la pequeña, diciendo cosas de que "era un sueño estúpido de una niña estúpida" "alguien tan débil jamás lograría algo como eso", para una niña pequeña era como si cada día te digieran que no sirves para nada, fue peor cuando 1 año despues se entero de que Naruto había "desparecido" su padre no le había contado nada al respecto ya que estaba demasiado centrado en que su próxima hija estaba en camino, ese año lo paso prácticamente sola, sin nadie en quien apoyarse, sentía una profunda tristeza y angustia, no solo por ella si no tambien por Naruto, alguien tan bondadoso como el no se merecía eso, los insultos de la rama principal hicieron que su autoestima se fuera por los suelos, haciendo que su actitud cambiara para ser la niña tímida y callada que fue antaño, su madre y en ocasiones su padre eran su único soporte, tiempo despues un ninja de Kumo la había raptado, no sabia para que, ella era una niña con un sueño imposible, pero eso no la detuvo de tener el mayor miedo que había tenido en su corta vida, fue rescatada por su padre, poco tiempo despues su tío, Hizashi Hyuga fue ejecutado, esta vez su padre se había distanciado aun mas de su familia, ahora su madre era su único apoyo, pero en pocos meses despues de el nacimiento de su hermana menor Hanabi, su madre enfermo y poco tiempo despues…murio.

Su padre se centro únicamente en el trabajo del clan, dejando a la pequeña Hanabi al cuidado de alguna Hyuga de la rama secundaria, Hiashi estaba destrozado sentimentalmente, su hermano menor había muerto hace un año debido a un ataque de Kumo, habían hecho un tratado de paz con la aldea de las nubes pero poco tiempo despues uno de su ninjas rapto a su hija, poco despues de que matara al ninja los de Kumo querían la cabeza del asesino debido a que si no se la daban le declararían la guerra a Konoha, lo cual podia llevar a que las demás aldeas hicieran lo mismo y así desatar una 4ta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, paso algo que el jamás se hubiera esperado, su hermano se sacrifico por el, no importo cuanto se negara el pues su hermano menor lo dejo incapacitado en un instante, fue peor aun cuando su esposa enfermo despues de que su segunda hija naciera, si bien la pequeña Hanabi nació sin problema alguno, los doctores le dieron 4 meses de vida restante, la fecha fue completamente exacta.

Por los siguientes años la pequeña Hinata de solo 7 años vivió en una burbuja, estando completamente sola y asustada, no se acercaba a nadie ya que lo que le decían los Hyuga de la rama principal había dejado una cicatriz en ella, por los siguientes 3 años, su autoestima, su seguridad y toda su alegría habían desaparecido, se gano una reputación de niña tímida, si bien era hasta cierto punto tímida, no era por vergüenza, era pavor y miedo de que alguien fueran igual a los Hyuga de la rama principal, era peor cuando algunos niños civiles se metían con ella, insultándola y hostigándola por "ser de un clan", eso era debido a que eran niños hijos de los civiles del concejo y que odiaban a los clanes ninja, los consideraban nada mas que animales que simplemente deberían obedecer a sus "superiores" y debido a eso estaban hostigando a una pequeña Hinata de 10 años de edad, habían tratado de hacerlo con los otros niños de clanes pero no les fue muy bien.

Ino Yamanaka a pesar de ser una niña que solamente se miraba como una chismosa no era una rosa sin espinas, cuando unos niños trataron de hacer lo mismo con ella, lo que hizo la Yamanaka fue meterlos en la técnica de su clan y ponerlos a golpearse entre ellos.

Chouji fue de un caso completamente distinto, el tenia la fuerza para defenderse de los que lo llamaban "gordo" pero a pesar de eso no se defendía, era un niño tranquilo, amable y compasivo, y los mocosos malcriados civiles se aprovecharon de eso al decirle siempre de esa manera.

Shikamaru Nara fue un asunto parecido a Ino y Chouji, el no los lastimaba porque no le importaba su opinión sobre el, aunque es mas que seguro que si hubiera sabido de como llamaban a Chouji y como lo molestaban es mas que seguro que habria usado su jutsu de sombras con todos ellos.

Kiba Inuzuka…nadie se metía con el, hasta cierto punto el era el mas salvaje de todos los niños de clan, y por tanto el que mas miedo les daba ya que a el le importaba un comino lo que le sucediera despues si los golpeaba por insultarlo.

Sayuri Uchiha por ser la chica mas linda de la escuela unos civiles intentaron "ligársela", ella los ignoro, pero apenas uno de ellos la llamo "Sayuri-chan", bueno, esos civiles jamás volvieron a la academia.

Shino Aburame con que ya lo dejaran en soledad pues ya estaba bien, pues lo civiles lo consideraban alguien asqueroso por los insectos que su clan usaba.

Eso dejaba como única opción a la única chica a la que le podían decir lo que quisieran sin miedo a que hiciera algo contra ellos.

"Mira esos ojos tan feos", "si son horrendos, quien diría que el Byakugan fuera así de aterrador", "Jejeje, parecen los ojos de un monstruo" "SI, Monstruo", "Monstruo", "Monstruo" era las palabras de los civiles, la pobre Hinata había comenzado a gimotear, intentando contener las lagrimas pero le era muy dificil no llorar cuando todos te decían que eras horrendo y un monstruo.

Y entonces vino él.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" Fue la pregunta hecha por una voz detrás de los civiles y allí estaba, los ojos blancos de Hinata brillaron al ver a su salvador, lo había reconocido.

Su cabello era de color rubio como el sol, sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro que penetraban como dagas a los civiles, vestía un pantalón negro con vendas atadas en sus tobillos, sandalias ninja negra, una camiseta de rejilla que estaba debajo de una chaqueta azul oscuro con varios bolsillos y guantes sin dedos con placas de metal en la parte posterior de la mano, aunque lo mas destacable en su apariencia era que ya no tenia sus marcas en las mejillas.

Los civiles rápidamente le dijeron que se largara pero cuando el se negó lo acorralaron en circulo creyendo que así tendrían mas ventaja…pobres idiotas.

"Mira amigo, si dejas a la chica en paz te prometo que saldrás de esto no demasiado herido" de respuesta el Oji azul recibió las risas de todos los civiles "Aquí el único que va a salir herido serás tu, Idiota" Fue la amenaza del niño civil que parecía el líder y ser el mayor, de unos 12 años aproximadamente "Pues si ese es el caso, te daré algo de ventaja; puedes darme un golpe gratis, ¡pero cuidado!, porque si lo desaprovechas o fallas…" el "rubio" no pudo terminar cuando el puño del civil golpeo su cara, Hinata se tapo la boca con las manos con terror mientras los demás civiles reían y el líder sonreía con arrogancia, pero nadie se espero la risa lenta y hasta cierto punto malvada risa de Naruto "je-je-je, lo vas a lamentar" dicho eso procedió a golpear tanto y tan fuerte a los niños civiles que ninguno de ellos podria ser ninja nunca mas, a uno le rompió ambas piernas de manera irreparable, a otro lo metió en un Genjutsu donde moría una y otra y otra vez de diferentes maneras, cada una mas dolorosa, aterradora y bizarra que la anterior dejándole seguramente secuelas psicológicas y haciendo que en el campo de batalla fuera una niñita llorona por el miedo a la muerte y al líder…bueno, en el probo su prototipo de la Sukaretto Senbon.

Despues de eso se fue no sin darle una ultima mirada a la atónita Hyuga.

Hinata recordaría ese día por siempre. El día que se enamoro de Naruto.

La Hyuga dejo de rememorar el pasado, habían pasado solo unos momentos pero para ella fue como una eternidad **(Estoy seguro que a ustedes tambien se les pareció eterno)**.

En un estallido de velocidad ambas féminas se dirigieron una contra la otra, Hinata estaba usando su Jukken, si bien podria acabar con el combate en un instante usando alguno de sus Sub-elementos o usando su arco no quería ir con todo, mientras que Haku estaba esquivando y desviando a como pudiera los golpes de la Hyuga sin tocar los dedos o las palmas de esta, el intercambio de golpes terminó cuando la Hyuga le dio a la Yuki un golpe con la palma abierta en el estomago, la usuaria del hielo apenas se estabilizo en el agua tuvo que girar para no recibir varios Senbon lanzados por la peli azul.

Al esquivar las agujas Haku comenzó a hacer sellos de mano para uno de sus Jutsu Hyoton, Hinata vio como el agua del lago se levantaba en pequeñas gotas y comenzaron a formar agujas hechas de hielo que se lanzaron en su contra, la Hyuga volvió a girar liberando Chakra desde todos sus Tenketsus volviendo a crear una cúpula de Chakra que la protegió de las agujas, Hinata decidió dejar de jugar mientras la pulsera que estaba en su mano derecha comenzaba a cambiar generando su arco, lo había nombrado **Hrunting** , y puso su mano en la una posición parecida a la de sostener una flecha, tensando fuertemente la cuerda, de un momento a otro una gran cantidad de electricidad comenzó a generarse y centrarse en el agujero que tenia el arco para la flecha, la electricidad comenzó a tomar forma y genero una flecha hecha de pura electricidad que Hinata lanzo, la flecha de electricidad de un momento a otro se separo generando un total de 15 flechas mas de un voltaje similar a la primera.

Haku apenas y tuvo tiempo para hacer unos sellos de mano y poner sus manos en el agua del lago—Hyoton: Koriheki (Elemento Hielo: Muro de Hielo)—Exclamo Haku para que un muro de hielo ralentizara las flechas, no las detuvo, pero le dio suficiente tiempo a la usuaria de hielo para quitarse del camino de las flechas. El muro se rompió en varios trozos de hielo que la Yuki aprovecho e hizo que los trozos de hielo fueran hacia Hinata transformando los trozos en tres lanzas que se dirigieron a ella, la Hyuga esquivo la primera haciéndose a un lado, a la segunda lo rompió usando su Jukken y a la tercera la esquivo pero antes de que se fuera la tomo del mango y la lanzo hacia la que lo había lanzado, esta vez la Yuki se hundió en el agua para esquivar la lanza, una gran neblina comenzó a generarse debido a que Naruto había usado su Katon: Gokka Messhitsu para extinguir el Jutsu de Zabuza.

Hinata sintio una presencia detrás de ella y concentro Chakra en su palma para hacer el Hakke Kusho (Palma de Vacío) que consistía en concentrar una gran cantidad de Chakra en la palma para luego liberarla y producir una gran onda de choque por el golpe, sin embargo Haku la esquivo y dejo que la onda pasara a un lado de ella mientras que saco varios Senbon para clavarlos en el brazo de Hinata, para evitar eso la Hyuga dio un giro pero sin liberar Chakra ya que era un simple giro para esquivar, y esta vez volvió a usar la misma técnica que esta vez si impacto en el estomago de Haku, la usuaria del hielo estaba apunto de volver a levantarse para pelear contra la chica, sin embargo vio con incredulidad como Zabuza era lanzado por un golpe del chico peli plateado y fue a socorrerlo.

—¿H-Haku?—Pregunto débilmente el espadachín peli negro a su sub ordinada la cual lo puso encima de su hombro y realizo unos cuantos sellos con una sola mano para realizar el Shunshin no Jutsu.—Nos vamos Zabuza-san—Dijo Haku en un tono mas que nada como una orden, Zabuza solamente asintió, sabia que sus probabilidades de ganar eran bajas, Kurenai ya estaba libre, Kakashi del Sharingan había aparecido para auxiliarla, además de que el niño de pelo plateado y la niña Hyuga parecían fuertes, bueno, ERAN fuertes, mas de lo que Zabuza se hubiera esperado.

Ambos desparecieron en una nube de humo dejando a Naruto y Hinata mas calmados porque la pelea había terminado y a unos Tazuna, Kakashi, Kurenai, Sayuri, Sakura, Kiba y Shino mas que estupefactos al ver ambas peleas.

 **YYYYY CORTE.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto escribirlo, lamento mucho la tardanza y por hacerlos esperar tanto, se que no tengo derecho a pedir esto pero. Por favor, déjenme sus Reviews, si bien este fic se ha vuelto popular, me gusta recibir sus comentarios debido a que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor, además de que quien comenta deja de ser un simple digito que aparece entre los que vieron esto y pasa a ser una persona con opiniones y sentimientos por lo que escribo.**

 **Bueno con eso dicho es hora de aclarar algunos puntos y curiosidades del capitulo:**

 **(*1): Esa es la altura oficial de Haku en el primer arco de la serie: un metro cincuenta y cinco centímetros, deberán entender que los personajes de Naruto parecen altos, sin embargo son bastante bajos si se les compara con gente de los demás países, esto es debido a que los japoneses son pequelos un ejemplo claro seria Naruto, en la primera parte es bastante bajo, apenas llegando a 1.43 m, en la Shippuden el pareciera tener una altura de un metro ochenta pero realmente mide 1.66 m y en The Last mide 1.80 m.**

 **(*2): El tema del genero en los Digimon es algo que se ha venido discutiendo desde hace tiempo por el Fandom. Los Digimon son formas de vida artificial, creados por bits y piezas perdidas de datos de computadoras, son en pocas palabras simples datos que viven dentro de los aparatos electrónicos. Ellos han modificado el mundo virtual en el que viven, transformándolo en el Digital World, un plano paralelo a la Tierra, conectado a este por la red de computadores del planeta.**

 **Los Digimon nacen de un Digitama, y eventualmente crecen durante un proceso conocido como Evolución, en el cual sufren una serie de cambios físicos, y en el mayor de los casos, un incremento en sus poderes. Algunos Digimon actúan de forma bestial, guiados por sus instintos salvajes, mientras que otros poseen inteligencia, sentimientos y personalidad humana.**

 **Los Digimon son programas primitivos creados por el hombre. Ellos poseen inteligencia artificial, y al ser seres abstractos, solo pueden vivir en el océano digital — es decir; el Internet. Su meta básica, principal y única es enfrentarse a otros Digimon en batalla y ganar. Es por esta razón que los Digimon llaman a su modo de vida "el mundo de las batallas". Este instinto básico de batallar esta escrito en lo más profundo de su Digicore, y sin embargo, los Digimon no tienen ningún idealismo moral de lo que es "batallar". Cuando ellos se encuentran con otro Digimon y se interesan en este, la única forma de comunicarse con él y entenderse es por medio de la "batalla". El final de la batalla no significa el fin para el perdedor: el Digimon ganador "carga" (o absorbe) los datos de su rival caído, y los usa para ganar más energía y así poder seguir evolucionando. Ese es su verdadero instinto básico.**

 **Debido a la inestabilidad de la barrera que separa al Mundo Real del Digital World, algunos Digimon pueden realizarse, al viajar a través de los portales dimensionales. Muchos Digimon desean viajar al Mundo Real, pues saben que aliándose a un humano, pueden volverse mas poderosos y acelerar su proceso evolutivo. Además, gracias a la interacción con sus tamers, los Digimon aprenden a comunicarse de formas diferentes a la batalla, como la amistad y el trabajo en equipo.**

 **El ciclo de vida de un Digimon es casi siempre el mismo: nacen de un Digitama, evolucionan y eventualmente mueren, desintegrándose en fragmentos infinitesimales de información. La muerte de un Digimon puede ser por muerte natural, o por muerte en batalla. La muerte natural ocurre cuando el Digicore se ha desgatado por el proceso de sobre escritura del núcleo, conocido como "longevidad". Cuando esto ocurre, un Digimon crea una copia de sus datos (como recuerdos y demás) y la deposita en un Digitama, y de esta forma renace.**

 **Pero si el Digimon muere antes de terminar su proceso de "longevidad", es enviado al Dark Área, donde Anubimon, el juez de los muertos, juzga sus acciones en vida. Si el Digimon fue bueno, Anubimon lo resucita en el Pueblo del Inicio como un Digitama. Al ser resucitado de esta manera, el Digimon pierde todos sus recuerdos y experiencia de su vida anterior. Si el Digimon en cambio a sido malvado, Anubimon lo condena al Dark Área. Existen otros Digimon además de Anubimon, que pueden resucitar a los Digimon muertos en Digitamas.**

 **La reproducción de un Digimon puede ocurrir de dos maneras. La primera es de forma asexual. Un Digimon de la etapa madura en adelante esta capacitado para crear un Digitama con una parte de sus datos y así, dar a luz a un descendiente. Esta es una clara muestra de que la habilidad de copiar datos para crear Digitamas no esta limitada al momento de la muerte.**

 **La segunda es a través del cruce de datos, en donde dos Digimon dan parte de su información para crear un nuevo Digitama, en el cual nacerá una un nuevo Digimon. Este tipo de cruces generalmente da nacimiento a las sub-especies de los Digimon.**

 **Biológicamente hablando, el genero de un Digimon es un tema muy complicado. Oficialmente, se ha establecido que los Digimon no poseen un "genero". La primera fuente oficial son las notas de diseño oficiales de Renamon y la segunda es en uno de los episodios de Digimon Tamers, donde la misma Renamon dice que los Digimon "no están divididos por un genero".**

 **Esto no es nada lógico, viendo que existen Digimon específicamente diseñados para que parezcan un macho o una hembra, y no solo en el aspecto físico, sino también en su aspecto psicológico. Algunas de las Digimon hembras han sido objeto de un gran y gigantesco fan service, un ejemplo claro: Mervamon, digo, es obvio que en todas las sagas hay alguna Digimon que se saca la lotería en fan service pero lo de ella fue atroz, no podías ver un solo capitulo sin que estuviera haciendo ataques que de alguna forma terminaban en algo sexual.**

 **Renamon es, hasta el momento, una de las pocas Digimon hembra que no a tenido fan service. Aunque eso el Fandom lo a explotado a tal punto que es uno de los personajes mas abusados por la Rule 34, a tal punto de reducir a la pobre a un objeto sexual, algo que en lo personal odio en gran medida, incluso algunos dibujantes le ponen pechos en los Fan Art que hacen.**

 **Pero dejando de lado como Renamon a sido abusada por el internet y el Fandom y profundizando aun mas en el tema de géneros en los Digimon, existen muchos ejemplos básicos de la diferencia de géneros, como por ejemplo un matrimonio Digimon (Jijimon y Babamon). Incluso el mismo Konaka, libretista de Digimon Tamers, indica que el "genero sirve para identificar fácilmente a un Digimon". También es notable el hecho de que algunos Digimon demuestran un genero en su nombre (Angemon-Angewomon, etc.).**

 **Lo mas probable es que se trate de una confusión semántica, ya que normalmente la palabra "genero" es asociada con "sexo", aunque académicamente hablando, ambas palabras tienen significados diferentes. "Genero" se usa para definir la sexualidad mental de una persona. Los Digimon definitivamente poseen esto. "Sexo", por otro lado, se usa para definir su sexo físico. Solo un pequeño numero de Digimon presenta diferencias sexuales (como pechos, cabello, etc.), por lo que es esto a lo que Konaka se refería— la falta de diferencias biológicas que clasifiquen a los Digimon como macho o hembra (por ejemplo, la Piyomon femenina de Digimon Adventure y el Piyomon masculino de Digimon Savers son totalmente idénticos) y el hecho de que los Digimon no pueden reproducirse sexualmente.**

 **Esto se cambiaria en mi fic, los Digimon serian prácticamente lo mismo, seres hechos únicamente de Bits y datos, pero la diferencia seria que el código y los datos generarían órganos semi-orgánicos, es decir, pongamos por ejemplo que un Angemon y un Devimon pelean entre si, digamos que Devimon en algún momento usaría un ataque que le produce un gran daño a Angemon y este escupe sangre por ello, en la serie original esto no pasaría ya que, como dije antes, los Digimon son solo Data, pero en mi Fic serian algo parecidos a "Cyborg", ya que no son en esencia humanos, pero los datos en ellos generan sangre, órganos, heridas, y en el caso de algunos Digimon como Renamon que ya se especifico que es una chica, órganos reproductores, glándulas mamarias, útero, ovarios, etc.**

 **Una explicación un poco niñeada para mi gusto pero necesaria para que se entienda que normalmente un humano y un Digimon jamás podrían tener sexo entre ellos debido a que el segundo no tiene órganos reproductores.**

 **Con todo eso dicho se despide de ustedes.**

 **OMEGA.**


	12. Capitulo 11: La esperanza de Nami

**Hola gente bonita aquí estoy yo de nuevo; ¡su servilleta! XD**

 **Bueno, trate de hacer el capitulo lo mas largo que pudiera porque me tarde mucho en hacer el anterior, oh, hay algo que quiero especificar, como ya sabrán hay muchas versiones de Naruto que se pueden usar para hacer las versiones alternas, muchas de esas versiones son mas poderosas que Madara Edo Tensei del Canon. Muchos de ustedes me dirán:**

" **¡Oye! Si Madara es mas débil que ellos ¿¡porque lo pones como el villano final!?"**

 **Bueno, eso seria porque el Madara de mi fic seria mucho mas poderoso que el Canon, un ejemplo; Madara en su forma de Jinchuriki del 10 colas con un solo Rinnegan tenia un poder comparable con el de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, cuando absorbió al Shinju este se volvió tan poderoso que su poder solo era superado por Kaguya, sin embargo el Madara de mi fic revivido con el Rinne Tensei y con ambos Rinnegan seria lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a el Madara Canon con el modo sabio de los seis caminos y un solo Rinnegan, eso seria porque este Madara dominaría mejor el Rinnegan que el Canon.**

 **Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado y…¡RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS!:**

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Me alegra que te gustara, Naruto tiene mas técnicas debajo de la manga al igual que Hinata, en este capitulo veremos lo de el país de las olas.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho** **:** Mas bien me parecía poco, aunque siento que alguien esta ansiosa por leer eso ( ͡ ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡ ) aunque por lo menos tu tienes paciencia, tu siempre serás mi Fan Numero #1 , y sobre la versión alterna, apenas y tengo escritas como cinco líneas, así que por el momento se tienen que esperar.

 **daniel2610994** **:** Si, esa Sayuri se puso celosa ¡Y ni cuenta se dio! Y respecto a mi hermano, meh, solo tengo tres hermanos, una hermana mayor que se burla de mi, un hermano mayor emo que siempre me critica todo y una hermanita menor que me saca de quicio.

 **Zafir09** **:** Me alegra que te gustara, no por nada puse a Hinata como una de las pocas personas que le pueden dar pelea a Naruto, aunque me alegra que les pareciera buena la pelea, no sabia como hacerla así que me la imagine y escribí lo que me imagine, sobre Fem Haku, ¡Lo hablamos por PM! :v además como dije antes, simplemente quería ver que opinaban los demás, aunque bueno, posiblemente cuando publique la versión alterna en esa Matatabi sea Yoruichi.

 **hpinvidente:** Si te gusta el NaruHina, pues tienes como… 99719917179190988761917 Fics para leer :v

— **Capitulo 14: La esperanza de Nami no Kuni—**

El Equip de Konoha caminaban por los bosques que dirigían a _Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas)_ caminaban tranquilamente y sin ningun problema, o al menos 2 de ellos; Hinata y Naruto.

El resto del grupo iban en un silencio un tanto incomodo, cada uno tenia sus opiniones sobre el asunto que había pasado hace unos momentos en la pelea que ambos tuvieron contra Haku y Zabuza respectivamente.

Kurenai estaba entre asombrada, algo decaída y orgullosa, su alumna era muy poderosa, mas de lo que se hubiera imaginado, ella misma tuvo problemas con Zabuza, bueno, Zabuza le gano, y que su alumna le diera mas golpes que los que ella le pudo dar la tenia orgullosa e impresionada, aunque una parte de ella sentía su orgullo algo bajo debido a que la gano una niña, fue peor con Naruto el cual prácticamente domino a el espadachín.

Kakashi por otro lado miraba a su alumno con respeto, el sabia que Naruto era poderoso, prácticamente lo venció en su prueba, pero Zabuza Momochi era un ninja Rango-A, no solo eso sino que tambien era uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina, diablos, hasta el tendría problemas si lo enfrentara, no solo eso, sino que la alumna de Kurenai era tambien muy fuerte, noto algo curioso, la chica si bien usaba el Jukken como cualquier otro Hyuga, este era diferente, mas rápido, preciso y letal, y hasta cierto punto, similar al estilo de pelea de Naruto.

Kiba estaba entre contento y decaído, estaba contento porque todos sobrevivieron, estaba contento porque dos de sus grandes amigos fueran tan fuertes, pero estaba decaído porque no los logro ayudar en nada, eso y de que sin importar todo el Ninjutsu Medico que usara Sakura su mano no sanaba en nada.

Shino estaba estudiando detalladamente a el Oji azul y a la Oji perla, la primera vez que conoció a Naruto uso unos cuantos de sus insectos Kikaichu para analizarlo al igual que Hinata, de su compañera de Equipo no sintieron nada raro, era una Hyuga con reservas de Chakra estándar con un control aceptable, luego estaba Naruto, por alguna razon sus insectos se quedaron mas tiempo con Naruto de lo habitual, sus insectos dijeron que el sabor del Chakra de Naruto era exquisito además que estaba en cantidades descomunales. Sabia que Naruto era fuerte, pero lo que acababa de ver era algo ilógico, era imposible que un Genin recién salido de la academia derrotara a Zabuza, un ninja mas experimentado que el. Shino por primera vez en su vida sentía una genuina curiosidad en alguien.

Sakura miraba con ligero temor a Naruto por lo poderoso que era, lograr quitarle los cascabeles a su Sensei era una cosa, pero pelear contra alguien tan aterradoramente fuerte como Zabuza era otra cosa, sin embargo una parte de ella se estremeció con algo de lastima, ella no era ingenua, sabia que antaño los Shinobis eran muchísimo mas poderosos que en la actualidad, eso era debido a un importante factor; estaban en guerra y apenas y tenian soldados así que recurrían al único "recurso" que tenian: los niños, los entrenaban tan arduamente que cada uno de los niños se volvían pequeñas maquinas anti-ejércitos, pero a un costo muy grande: su infancia, ellos no tenian ningun tipo de infancia debido a que apenas podían caminar bien comenzaban a ser entrenados arduamente, eso le hacia preguntarse algo a la Peli rosada ¿Qué tanto había tenido que sacrificar Naruto para ser tan fuerte?

Luego estaba Sayuri, la cual se había recuperado de su pequeño arranque de ira "sin motivo", miraba a Naruto como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle de el, ella sabia que la Hyuga no era así de fuerte cuando inicio en la academia, y tambien sabia que el Oji azul tenia algo que ver, posiblemente había entrenado a la peli azul y así esta llego a ser tan fuerte, una parte de ella se sintio ofendida y bastante molesta de que entrenara a Hinata cuando ella era mejor que la Hyuga en todos los aspectos, ¿Por qué no la quiso entrenar a ella?, ella era mucho mejor que la Hyuga ¿¡acaso tenia algo de malo!?. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Sayuri sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, estaba pensando como si estuviera celosa de que la Hyuga estuviera con Naruto, no tenia porque estarlo, no es como si ella sintiera algo por Naruto ¿Verdad?. Aunque al pensar en eso una parte de ella no podia evitar sentirse un tanto impresionada por lo fuerte que era Naruto

Por ultimo estaba Tazuna que quería prácticamente pasar lo mas inadvertido posible, mas que nada porque estaba asustado de lo que un simple jovencito había sido capaz de hacer y de que si hacia algo para molestarlo era mas que seguro que ahora si los ninjas lo abandonarían.

Naruto y Hinata por otro lado hablaban amenamente entre ellos, hablaban de cosas como su comidas favoritas; el de Hinata eran lo rollos de canela y el de Naruto era obviamente su amado Ramen, aunque a Hinata tambien le gustaba, cuando le dijo a el Ootsutsuki que sabia delicioso este se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza y cariño con tanta fuerza que la tumbo en el suelo y termino encima de ella mientras todavía la abrazaba…si no fuera porque en ese tiempo ya había dejado de ser tan tímida seguramente se habria desmallado, aunque eso no significo que no se puso como una cereza madura y de que Hiashi sintiera ganas de matar al hijo de Minato y Kushina por alguna extraña razon.

Ambos Equipos caminaron hasta llegar lo que parecía ser un lago, el lago tenia un puerto hecho de roca además de que el lugar estaba completamente nublado, aun lado del puerto estaba lo que parecía ser un puente, el puente que Tazuna iba a completar según les especifico. De un momento a otro comenzaron a oír a alguien remar, en un momento vieron como un hombre en un barco y remo estaba enfrente de ellos ofreciéndoles pasar, sin embargo les dijo que solo podia llevar a 5 personas por el tamaño del barco, Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

—Hina-chan, Kurenai-san, Kiba, Shino, anciano, suban ustedes, nosotros tomaremos un atajo—Ordeno Naruto, nadie tuvo el valor de protestarle, por eso fue que todo el Equipo 8 junto con el cliente se subió al pequeño barco, antes de que el hombre se pusiera a remar el Oji azul le dijo una ultima cosa—Por cierto, déjeme darle una pequeña ayuda—Dicho esto el Ootsutsuki dio un pequeño golpe con el pie al barco poniendo algo de fuerza. Seguidamente el barco salió volando debido al empujón que le dio Naruto, todos en el barco se sostuvieron lo mejor que pudieron por la velocidad del barco, incluso Akamaru se callo de la cabeza de Kiba…solo para terminar en la cara de Tazuna mientras este gritaba porque el perro lo comenzaba a morder. Los integrantes restantes del Equipo 7 miraban lo sucedido con una gota en la nuca.

—Muy bien, ahora tenemos que esperar a que vuelva por nosotros—Dijo Kakashi mientras se alejaba de Sayuri y Sakura lo suficiente para que ellas no notaran que había sacado su nuevo Icha-Icha.

—No necesariamente Kakashi—Dijo el Oji azul mirando en la dirección en la que se fue el barco y de paso atrayendo la atención de Kakashi y las féminas de su equipo, al darles la espalda ninguno de ellos miraba como las venas debajo de la cara del ojo izquierdo de Naruto se resaltaban a tal punto que eran visibles por su cara, eso mientras la pupila del ojo de Naruto parecía "romperse" y el circulo en su iris se resaltaba, mientras que el otro ojo de Naruto tomo un tinte rojo en la iris con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila, las tomes comenzaron a girar y fusionarse haciendo un nuevo patrón y así revelando su _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio Caleidoscópico de la Eternidad)_ **(La imagen del Mangekyo Sharingan de Naruto esta en mi perfil de Devianart, es un "poco" complicado de describir)**.

De un momento a otro Naruto desapareció en una pequeña explosión de color roja. Un segundo despues de que desapareciera tambien lo hicieron el resto de su Equipo en la misma explosión. Para luego aparecer al otro lado del lago cuando el Equipo 8 y el cliente apenas arribaban, todos **(a excepción de Naruto y Hinata que ya había visto esa técnica)** se sorprendieron al verlos, incluso el Equipo 7 no tenia idea de que es lo que había hecho Naruto para hacer que aparecieran de repente en el lugar, no podían decir que fue un simple Shunshin no Jutsu debido a que Naruto ni siquiera los había tocado y aun así los tele transporto a todos.

Lo que Naruto acaba de usar se llamaba _Janpu (Salto)_ una técnica del _Mangekyo Sharingan_ de Naruto, la técnica en si era de espacio-tiempo, permitía al usuario tele-transportarse en un segundo a cualquier lugar que estuviera en el rango de visión del usuario además de que podia tele-transportar a cuantas personas quisiera sin problema, en una batalla era útil además de que combinado con el rango de visión aumentada del _Byakugan_ y su visión periférica de 360 grados le permitía a Naruto transportarse a largas distancias, sin embargo la técnica mostraba que tan bien era dominada por la velocidad de la tele-transportación y aunque Naruto lo dominaba bien, la verdadera velocidad de la técnica era prácticamente instantánea y Naruto apenas dominaba la técnica en un 60%.

El Oji azul comenzó a caminar seguido de la Hyuga, mientras que los demás miembros de ambos equipos los miraban estupefactos. Tazuna fue de los primeros en seguirlos debido a que ellos no sabrían donde quedaba su casa, eso y que los niños eran los mas fuertes del grupo y no quería quedarse sin protección, seguidamente los integrantes restantes del Equip los siguieron tambien.

Despues de un rato ambos Equipos y el cliente llegaron a la casa de Tazuna y al entrar fueron recibidos por un mujer de cabello y ojos negros, con piel blanca y que vestía una falda larga de color azul junto con una camisa de color rojo bordeada de rojo, ella miro a ambos Equipos con desconfianza.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes..?—Dijo la mujer para de inmediato silenciarse ella misma al ver a Tazuna un poco mas atrás de las extrañas personas—¡Padre!—Exclamo la mujer mientras el anciano sonreía al ver a su hija.

—¡Tsunami-chan!—La ahora conocida como Tsunami rápidamente se dirigió a el constructor de puentes y le dio un afectivo abrazo para luego invitar a pasar a las personas que lo acompañaban los cuales entraron sin rechistar.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo Kurenai pregunto si tenian alguna habitación disponible ya que no se sentía del todo bien, Sakura la apoyo diciendo que no había podido sanar del todo a la Sensei del Equipo 8, Tsunami asintió—Si en el piso de arriba hay algunos cuartos vacíos, pueden usarlos si quieren—Dijo amablemente la pelinegra a Kurenai y Sakura las cuales asintieron agradecidas al igual que casi todo el resto de ambos Equipos a excepción de Naruto y Sayuri, aunque Naruto por lo menos dio un ligero cabeceo, la peli rosada ayudo a la Yuhi a caminar por las escaleras.

—¡Esperen!—Exclamo la Hyuga atrayendo la atención de todos—Se algo de Ninjutsu Medico, quizá pueda ayudarles—Dijo la peli azulada ofreciendo de manera suave su ayuda, aunque Naruto sonrió levemente, Hinata era posiblemente la mejor en Ninjutsu medico en la aldea si no se contaba a una maestra en el arte como Tsunade Senju, incluso el mismo con su _Jigokudo (Camino Naraka)_ palidecía con la habilidad de ella en _Iryoninjutsu_ ya que su _Jigokudo_ si bien sanaba completamente, se tardaba en hacerlo y no podia curar a muchas personas con el, solo a una y se tardaba bastante, aunque por el lado positivo, había logrado aumentar su habilidad con ese camino y que sanara mas rápido, y aun así ella era mejor que el en ese aspecto.

Despues de que Hinata se fuera con la Oji jade y la Oji roja todo quedo en silencio, el cual fue roto por el Oji azul—Bueno…viendo las cosas por el lado bueno; la mayoría de nosotros estamos bien, Kiba, Shino, necesito que me digan en lo que son buenos, se que tan fuertes son Sayu-chan y Sakura además de lo fuerte que es Hina-chan pero no se que tan fuertes se han vuelto ustedes, necesito que me digan exactamente en que son buenos para saber que asignarles, pero dejemos eso para despues, por ahora descansen—Ordeno el Ootsutsuki, por alguna razon el papel de líder se le daba bien por lo que Kiba y Shino asintieron, aunque ambos estaban un tanto curiosos por como llamo a la Uchiha y que esta no pareciera molestarse por que la llamara así, aunque prácticamente lanzo dagas con la mirada a Naruto cuando dijo "Hina-chan", por "alguna razon" que mencionara a la Hyuga de manera tan…cariñosa, no le gusto, pero dejo eso de lado para concentrarse en lo que iba a decir cuando lo vio mirar en su dirección—Kakashi tu tambien descansa, aunque no hiciste prácticamente nada, si Zabuza vuelve a atacar probablemente se necesite tu ayuda. Por mientras, léete tu Icha-Icha—El peli plateado mayor a pesar de sentirse insultado por como le hablo su alumno no rezongo y rápidamente saco su nuevo libro, despues de todo, este nuevo Icha-Icha estaba fabuloso.

El Oji azul hizo un sello en forma de cruz con sus manos y formo dos clones de sombra.—Tu—El peli plateado señalo a el primer clon—Acompaña al anciano—Luego señalo a Tazuna—Y ayúdalo a terminar su puente, te hice con mas Chakra para que crees mas de ti si el viejo necesita ayuda—El clon asintió, y seguido de Tazuna salido de la casa, luego el Naruto original se giro en dirección del segundo clon—Y tu, ve a ver como esta el pueblo, ayuda en lo que puedas—El clon asintió y desapareció en un destello plateado.

El Ootsutsuki giro para ver a la Uchiha que lo miraba impasible—Sayuri-chan…ven conmigo—Y comenzando a caminar a la puerta el Oji azul salió poco despues siendo acompañado por la peli negra.

—¿Qué quieres, Dobe?—Pregunto la Uchiha de manera molesta, gruñona y hasta cierto punto…casi celosa, el peli plata levanto una ceja en confusión por la actitud de la Uchiha, así que para saciar su curiosidad decidió hacer una pregunta un poco estúpida.

—¿Estas enojada?—

—¡Claro que no! ¡es solo que...!—Exclamo la Uchiha para callarse a media palabra, casi dijo que le molestaba que estuviera tan pegado a la Hyuga.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki de manera inquisidora y, sin saberlo, invadir un poco el espacio personal de la peli negra a el punto que sus narices casi se tocaban. Las mejillas de la Uchiha se tiñeron de un suave color rojo al ver tan de cerca la cara de Naruto a centímetros de la suya. Desvió rápidamente la mirada con algo de vergüenza, por alguna razon su corazón no paraba de latir con mucha rapidez.

—N-nada, ¿Para que me necesitas, Naruto?—Tartamudeo levemente la pelinegra, con un tono de voz que hasta a ella misma y a Naruto sorprendió, lo dijo de manera suave, dulce y hasta cierto punto tímida, como si no fuera ella misma, en contraste con que tenia las mejillas algo rojas todavía le daba un aire dulce e inocente.

El Ootsutsuki no pudo evitar tambien sonrojarse por esa visión, trago saliva pero su boca se había secado apenas trato de hablar, se paso una mano por sus plateados y lacios cabellos hasta que esta terminara en su cuello, miro para otro lado tratando de hallar el valor que por alguna razon perdió al decir lo siguiente.

—¿Quieres…entrenar conmigo?—

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a la Uchiha.

—¿Como dices?— Pregunto una atónita peli negra, Naruto solamente desvió aun mas la mirada, esta vez con las mejillas mas rojas que antes.

—Dije que si queridas entrenar conmigo—Repitió el peli plata, por alguna razon se sentía avergonzado por decir eso.

La Uchiha por su parte estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, quizá antes su orgullo habria hecho que se negara alegando algo como: "si no me quisiste entrenar antes no te me vengas arrastrando", pero ahora, sentía algo raro en su corazón, se sentía agradecida porque Naruto quisiera entrenarla. Por alguna razon desde que estaba en el Equipo 7, mas concretamente, desde que estaba con Naruto, pese a que la mayoría del tiempo peleaba con el, discutían, bueno, ella le gritaba y el actuaba como si nada, incluso aunque una parte de ella antes odiaba aunque fuera un poco a Naruto, esa parte de ella había comenzado a sentir hasta cierto punto…cariño por Naruto.

La Uchiha hizo algo que por cuarta vez sonrojo a Naruto, sonrió, pero esta vez, no había ni una pizca de petulancia en dicha sonrisa, era una sonrisa pequeña, dulce, amable, reconfortante y hasta cierto punto; cariñosa. La Uchiha levanto una mano y sonrió un poco mas.

—Me encantaría—

La sonrisa de la Uchiha se le contagio a Naruto, que igual de sonriente, tomo la mano de la Uchiha.

Ambos desaparecieron en un destello plateado.

— **Guarida Akatsuki. Base subterránea—**

El enmascarado Tobi miraba con un insano placer la creación enfrente suyo, por fin, despues de meses y meses consiguiendo los planos, la maquinaria, los recursos y la energía de su maquina trans-dimensional. Por fin estaba terminada, aunque no se podia quejar, había terminado mas pronto de lo creía. Sin embargo no se podia dar los honores solo a el, fue gracias a los grandes avances en ingeniería que había en Ame no Kuni y que usara el árbol con genes de Hashirama como un generador que pudo terminar tan rápido su maquina inter-dimensional.

En el ultimo mes el había estado investigando sobre los posibles universos alternos, había investigado que existían millones de universos alternos, algunos universos derivados del suyo se trataban solamente de ¿Qué es lo que hubiera pasado si esto hubiera pasado…? Mas sin embargo todos derivaban de un solo universo al cual llamo "Tierra Prima" **(El universo original de la serie, ósea el Canon)**.

Este universo intereso a Tobi en gran medida debido a que le ayudaría mucho el saber los sucesos que pasarían en el futuro, los sucesos de este mundo eran interesantes; como en su mundo, Minato y Kushina murieron, el único cambio con este seria que en este Naruto no había sido tratado de manera tan agresivos con el, Hiruzen Sarutobi fue asesinado por Orochimaru, Sasuke, el cual era la versión masculina de la que en su mundo era Sayuri Uchiha, se fue con el mismo Sannin, Jiraya fue matado por Pain, el cual despues peleo contra el Uzumaki y despues de que Hinata Hyuga **(La cual por alguna razon parecía ser muy importante en los diferentes universos)** se sacrificara, Naruto libero la cuarta cola de su segunda forma de Jinchuriki, despues de eso una pequeña charla entre Naruto y Nagato en la cual el segundo se sacrifico para traer devuelta a la vida a todos los que mato, luego la cuarta gran guerra ninja comenzó debido a que el le declaro la guerra a las 5 naciones elementales, Madara resucito, luego lo traiciono haciendo que lo reviviera a la fuerza, vinieron los Edo Tensei de los anteriores Kages, el se volvió el Jinchuriki del Jubbi de ese universo, luego Madara se volvió el Jinchuriki del Jubbi y luego vino una extraña mujer-conejo-extraterrestre que fue la progenitora del Sabio de los Seis Caminos y otro montón de cosas que a Tobi no le importaban, mas sin embargo su muerte y la traición de Zetsu Negro, le alertaron de sucesos importantes, tenia en mente el como conseguir que ninguna de esas cosas sucediera; si "recolectaba" todos los caminos que tenian un trozo del poder del Sabio de las Seis Sendas y las unía a su ADN obtendría todas las habilidades de un Ootsutsuki, los cuales, en todos los universos siempre eran los mas poderosos.

Otros universos alternos eran interesantes, como el universo de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Madara si hubiera sido el Primer Hokage? Despues de algunos sucesos interesantes Madara fue elegido como el primero Hokage lo cual causo un cambio drástico en la historia, Danzo Shimura fue asesinado por el mismo Madara, el fue salvado por Zetsu Negro el cual tuvo que hacer sus planes en solitario, por ello le inyecto ADN Senju y despertó el Rinnegan, despues de una serie de sucesos extraños el fue usado para revivir a Kaguya Ootsutsuki y murio cuando el Equipo 7 de ese universo derroto a Kaguya. Otro universo donde todos en las 5 naciones elementales eran "malos", algunos se mataban entre ellos, no había convivencia sin que se trataran de matar los unos a los otros, incluso Naruto el cual era entre los universos uno de los seres mas bondadosos en este mundo era un patán que no le importaba nada ni nadie, mas sin embargo, el Naruto de ese universo tenia una hermana; Naruko, ella, a diferencia de las otras personas era una chica bondadosa, dulce y tierna. Lo que mas intrigaba a Tobi era que en este universo Zetsu Negro era bueno, incluso ayudaba con lo que pudiera a Naruko.

Había otros universos que a veces se repetían, como por ejemplo; los universos alternos en los que Naruto era ignorado por sus padres a favor de su hermana, hermano o ambos. En algunos universos Naruto ni siquiera tenia a el Kyuubi, en otros despues de sucesos extraños el Uzumaki incluso terminaba siendo el Jinchuriki del Jubbi.

Había un universo en particular en donde Naruto terminaba siendo prácticamente un Dios, en este universo Minato era hijo de Madara junto con una mujer civil además de que en este universo los Uchiha se dividían en dos ramas las cuales eran los que descendían directamente de Indra Ootsutsuki los cuales no se quedaban ciegos por el uso de su Mangekyo y lo despertaban de manera Natural y los que descendían de las personas que Indra convirtió en Uchihas "mestizos" los cuales despertaban su Mangekyo despues de ver morir a alguien querido para ellos y de que lentamente se quedaban ciegos, Kushina era una Senju debido a que era hija de Tsunade y heredo el cabello rojo de su abuela, otro dato importante era que en este universo Hashirama y Mito eran los padres de Tsunade y no sus abuelos, Naruto fue salvado por su padre de una turba de aldeanos cuando era niño debido a que este había puesto un seguro en el sello por si algo como eso pasaba y fue entrenado por el Kyuubi, con solo 13 años Naruto tuvo el nivel de un Kage además de que despertó el Mangekyo Sharingan y domino rápidamente sus habilidades, además de que tenia todas las habilidades de todos los Mangekyo Sharingan y muchas mas, a los 16 despertó el Rinnegan, revivió a sus padres, mato a los Akatsuki, humillo a Nagato y peleo contra Madara.

Tambien noto que Naruto, el cual en algunos universos ni siquiera se llamaba Naruto ni era un Uzumaki ni siquiera humano en algunos universos, era muy importante en el multiverso, había versiones de el que literalmente regían el espacio-tiempo; un Naruto que era el guardián de todos los AU's **(Acrónimo de Alter Universe)** y el creador de algunos, se hacia llamar a si mismo "Ink Naruto", no solo eso sino "Ink" era una versión muy poderosa de Naruto, era por lo menos lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse a Madara Uchiha sin problemas, otra versión de Naruto que podia sentir, alimentarse y viajar por el multiverso atreves de las emociones positivas, ayudaba a las personas de distintos AU's sin importar si tenia emociones negativas, es mas, ayudaba mas a los que tenian ese tipo de emociones, esa versión de Naruto se hacia llamar así mismo como "Light Naruto" y su "hermano" que era lo contrario a Light, el era pura oscuridad, se alimentaba de emociones negativas, podia transportarse atreves de ellas y "ayudaba" a los que tenian emociones solamente negativas, sin embargo, jamás lo hacia solo porque si, siempre tenia sus ambiciones en primer lugar. Su nombre era "Darkness Naruto".

Sin embargo esos eran universos que a Tobi por el momento no le interesaba.

Había un universos en particular que por el contrario le interesaban, y mucho.

— **Universo 612.—**

 _Destrucción._

 _Era lo único que se podia ver en toda la llanura llena de rocas, había cadáveres por doquier, ninjas de Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Kiri, Taki, había ninjas prácticamente de cada nación del mundo ninja en el campo que habían peleado duramente, pero ahora sus cadáveres adornaban el suelo de manera tétrica y aterradora._

 _Sin embargo eso no es lo que mas llamaba la atención._

 _La demoniaca estatua que absorbía a un mapache de arena, una gata de fuego azul, una tortuga extraña, un gorila rojo, un caballo blanco con cara de delfín, una babosa blanca, un escarabajo rinoceronte azul, un toro pulpo y a dos zorros; ambos con la misma forma y tamaño pero de distintos colores, mientras que uno estaba hecho de fuego amarillo-anaranjado el otro era de un color rojo quemado, eso si llamaba la atención._

 _En la cabeza de la demoniaca estatua estaba un hombre de 19 años de edad, media 1.90 m, tenia la piel completamente blanca, aun mas blanca que Orochimaru de los Sannin, tenia protuberancias en la frente de forma de cuernos, los cuernos eran delgados y alargados mientras que se volteaban para atrás, tenia dos marcas en la cara, comenzaban un poco mas abajo de sus ojos, pasaban por su cara y mejillas en dirección a su cuello y terminaban por su cuello en donde su lacio cabello plateado no dejaba ver, lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos, mientras que uno tenia la iris completamente roja, sin pupila ni nada, y tenia la esclerótica de color negro. El otro ojo era un diseño muy conocido para muchos, era purpura, con la pupila encogida y alrededor de esta había 6 círculos concéntricos._

 _Cuando la estatua demoniaca absorbía a los dos últimos Bijuus, las mitades Ying y Yang del Kyuubi respectivamente, solo dejaron diez cuerpos en donde estaban antes las titánicas criaturas; un joven peli rojo con marcas negras debajo de sus ojos, con el Kanji "amor" en la frente, ojos celeste-verdoso que se miraban vacíos y sin vida, estaba vestido con las túnicas de Suna, una chica de cabello rubio atado de una coleta de ojos negros y de vestimenta color azul con algunos grabados de nubes en las piernas, tenia la banda de Kumo atada en la frente, un joven pre-adolecente de cabello verde, ojos morados igual de muertos, con un bastón que terminaba en un garfio con una flor abajo, estaba vestido como los de Kiri, un hombre de unos 40 años, peli rojo y de ojos café igual de muertos que los anteriores, tenia la banda y la vestimenta de los de Iwa, un gran hombre con una armadura roja que no dejaba ver nada de su apariencia mas que sus ojos, igual que muertos que los otros, una chica de piel morena y cabello verde con ropas blancas y cortas, tenia la banda de Taki como cinturón, un hombre adulto, rubio, de piel obscura, de ropa blanca y con la banda de Kumo en la frente y finalmente 2 chicos de 19 años de edad, un chico y una chica, ambos vestidos con pantalones y chaqueta naranja, la banda de Konoha en sus frentes, mientras que la chica era rubio con ojos azules el chico era peli rojo con los ojos morados, sus ojos igual que los otros estaban muertos._

— _Eso fue todo—Pregunto el hombre encima de la estatua con una voz atronadora, dio un gran salto y termino en el suelo—Viejo, uno esperaría mas resistencia de las nueve bestias mas poderosas—Dicho eso el joven miro a la estatua en la que estaban sellados los Bijuus y el espacio empezó a contraerse en forma de un remolino en la estatua. Segundos despues la estatua fue absorbida por dicho remolino._

 _El hombre comenzó a caminar como si nada pasara, sin embargo sintio una presencia encima suyo y miro a un joven peli negro cayendo desde un halcón en su dirección con una espada para apuñalarlo. El peli negro se quedo de un segundo a otro literalmente detenido en el aire, casi como si algo le estuviera sosteniendo, sin embargo no se podia mover en lo absoluto._

— _¿Enserio pensabas que un patético humano como tu me podria vencer? No me hagas reír, Sasuke—Dijo el hombre al ahora identificado Sasuke que trato de zafarse de lo que sea que el peli plata delante suyo le había hecho. El Oji ojo estaba por irse cuando oyó a Sasuke gritarle._

— _¡Detén esta locura Naruto! ¡Tus padres querían ser por fin una familia junto a ti! ¡Maldita sea. Reacciona Naruto¡—_

 _El Oji purpura-rojo se detuvo abruptamente, apretó tan duro sus dientes que estos crujieron, tomo la espada de Sasuke que se le había caído cuando uso su técnica para detenerlo, la espada comenzó a rodearse de energía morada, similar al Chakra en algunos sentidos pero mucho mas poderoso; el Ki_

—… _Mi nombre…—Dijo el joven de manera peligrosa—¡ES PESADILLA OOTSUTSUKI!—El ahora nombrado como "Pesadilla" rugió con cólera y de la misma forma enterró la espada en el corazón de su antiguo dueño_.

— **Universo** **12137555—**

Devuelta al universo 12137555 al que el Tobi creador de la maquina y los demás habitantes en el llamaban hogar.

Este se permitió investigar mas sobre este universo, resulta que despues de un tiempo "Pesadilla" se aburrió con su mundo y comenzó a viajar de universo paralelo en universo paralelo, destruyendo algunos en el proceso, de hecho, "Pesadilla" e "Ink" habían tenido uno que otro encuentro debido a que al segundo no le gustaba que los Universos fueran destruidos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos había podido matar al otro.

Había otro universo que a Tobi le interesaba, un universo en donde Kushina se casaba con un hombre del Clan Kaguya, el nombre de este Kaguya era Gaster, el tenia la particularidad de que en vez de crear huesos en su cuerpo, los podia crear en el aire o de la nada, además de eso Gaster era un gran científico, mucho mejor que Orochimaru, pero sin llegar a ser tan extremista como el Sannin, un día Gaster creo unas "píldoras" que había creado a partir de los residuos de Chakra sintetizado, encontrados en lugares que hablaban de Rikudou Sennin, dichos restos fueron dejados por algunos Ootsutsuki parientes de Hagoromo, estas píldoras contenían el 4% del Chakra de un Ootsutsuki normal, eso no seria mucho, pero para una persona normal eso era el equivalente al poder de 10 Kages, sin embargo Gaster no obtuvo ningun voluntario debido a que las píldoras eran experimentales y nadie en la aldea se atrevía a probarlas por temor a que el experimento fallara en ellos, sin embargo por ello mismo Gaster probo a su hijo mayor; Naruto Kaguya, para ver que tan fuerte era, sin embargo Naruto a pesar de ser un Kaguya y ser bastante fuerte, ese mundo tenia versiones mas poderosas de todos; el Madara Uchiha sin Rinnegan de ese universo era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a el Madara Uchiha, con Rinnegan y el modo sabio de los 6 caminos de "Tierra Prima" sin dificultad, mientras que en ese universo Naruto bien habria calificado como Jounin de Elite, en este no era ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte para considerarse un Genin promedio, fue por eso que Gaster preocupado por si su hijo seria lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir en el duro mundo y viendo su oportunidad de probar su nuevo experimento le pidió a Naruto que tomara una de las "Pastillas de los Seis Caminos" como las llamaba Gaster, este así lo hizo y según las indicaciones de su padre tenia que tomar una pastilla cada semana para mantenerse estable hasta que su cuerpo asimilara al completo el poderoso Chakra, despues de un montón de sucesos, Naruto perdió a su padre en un accidente, su madre había muerto en el día del ataque del Kyuubi aunque su difunto padre tuvo el poder para sellar al poderoso Bijuu sin necesidad de usar el Shiki Fuin, solo le quedaba su hermano; Arashi, pero con el tiempo, el enorme poder que tenia volvió a Naruto en alguien que destruía todo sin siquiera intentarlo y con el pasar se los años una bomba de tiempo así que decidió alejarse de su hermano y de todos para no lastimarlos. Lo que realmente interesaba a Tobi eran las píldoras de Chakra Ootsutsuki, una persona que fuera moralmente racional buscaría una forma de ayudar a alguien que vivía de la forma que lo hacia ese Naruto, pero para Tobi esas eran niñerías sin importancia.

Tobi sabia que había muchos universos mas que podían serle de ayuda, pero por el momento, necesitaría nuevos reclutas.

— **Nami no Kuni. Con Tazuna y el #1 Clon de Naruto—**

Actualmente ambos habían llegado al puente en construcción y para tristeza del anciano había muy pocos trabajadores, apenas unos 50 y estos no se miraban muy animados que se dijera.

—Valla…¿por que todos se miran como si los fueran a matar hacer un puente?—Pregunto de manera inquisidora el clon del Oji azul a Tazuna, el cual solo suspiro de manera triste.

—Tienen miedo—

—¿Miedo…? A que lo podrían tener miedo—Pregunto el peli plata clonado, la mirada de Tazuna se torno enojada por un segundo y apretó los dientes con gran frustración.

—Gato, tienen miedo de que si continúan el puente el los mate, es por eso que muchos de los trabajadores han renunciado—Dijo con ira y tristeza el anciano.

Naruto se quedo quieto por un segundo, vio alrededor y no había nada mas que rostros tristes o asustados—Mmm—Mascullo levemente para luego hacer una pose de manos en forma de cruz— _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)_ —Exclamo el clon y de varias explosiones de humo blanco aparecieron 300 Naruto's—Creo que unas cuantas manos extra pueden ayudarte a terminar tu puente, ¿No es así, anciano?—Pregunto el clon original en un mar de replicas a un estupefacto Tazuna que asintió de forma ida—Bien, aunque tendrás que decirles que hacer, no soy muy bueno construyendo cosas—Y así los clones se separaron, algunos molestando a los trabajadores para preguntarles que hacer, otros cargando y llevando materiales y otros ya comenzaban a construir mas del puente.

—Oye Tazuna—Exclamo un trabajador en la multitud, Gichi si bien recordaba Tazuna, se hizo paso entre el mar de peli platas para luego ver a Tazuna de manera seria—¿Quién es este mocoso y porque hay tantos de el?—Pregunto Gichi viendo como algunos Naruto's hacían un puente humano para que los trabajadores pasaran sin problemas al otro lado del puente.

El anciano constructor sonrió ante la pregunta—El es Naruto, es un ninja de Konoha, vino a ayudarnos con Gato y creo que es por una técnica ninja suya—

—¿¡Qué cosa!?—Exclamo Gichi estupefacto e incrédulo de que ese simple niño fuera un ninja a tan temprana edad—Estaba pensando en renunciar pero…¿Es fuerte?—Pregunto el constructor novato de manera curiosa al ver a tantos peli platas regados.

Tazuna quedo quieto en un segundo, recordó la pelea que tuvo con el espadachín, sus estrategias, su habilidad, sus técnicas. El constructor se giro hacia el clon original que estaba ayudando a llevar unas vigas de metal muy pesadas—Mas de lo que te imaginas—

— **Con el #2 clon de Naruto—**

Este no estaba muy contento que se digiera, había descubierto que la situación en este pueblo era peor de lo que pensó.

Primero estaba el tema de la prostitución, aparentemente Gato mandaba a sus hombres a matar a diferentes personas, en su mayoría hombres, y secuestrar a sus esposas e hijas para luego prostituirlas contra su voluntad, el clon casi vomito cuando se entero de que el muy hijo de puta de Gato mantenía los prostíbulos a plena vista para que los hombres supieran donde terminarían sus esposas e hijas si se oponían a el y a las mujeres para que supieran como terminarían, incluso se entero de que en esos prostíbulos había "subastas" en las que el que diera mas dinero podia tener a la mujer "subastada" como su esclava.

Lo segundo era la pobreza, no solo de los adultos sino tambien de los niños que se quedaron sin hogar o que sus padres fueron asesinados por Gato y se quedaron huérfanos y sin nadie que cuidara de ellos.

Fue por eso que el clon quería encargarse de ambas así que por eso busco el prostíbulo mas popular para darles un pequeño "mensaje".

— **Prostíbulo de Nami no Kuni—**

El lugar hacia honor a su nombre, estaba lleno de mujeres casi por completo desnudas a excepción del "uniforme" que las hacían llevar, con el cual era mejor estar desnuda por lo degradante y asqueroso que se sentía que varios hombres, que eran en su mayoría ricos de países anexados con Gato o simples maleantes que pasaban de paso.

Una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, de figura voluptuosa, con un traje de cuero negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, teniendo unas simples botas largas, una bikini MUY corto, y dos trozos de tela que apenas tapaban sus pezones, esa mujer había pasado penurias que nadie merecía sufrir, viendo morir al su padre enfrente de ella por unos matones de Gato, los mismos que al ver que su esposa se resistía demasiado se hartaron y la mataron tambien enfrente de ella, los mismos hombres que la violaron con tan solo 14 años, los mismos que estaban ahora bebiendo cerveza, riendo como animales y contando como volvieron a varias mujeres que tuvieron la misma desdicha que ella en sus "putas" y que estaban sentados en una mesa en donde le ordenaron llevar otra orden de cervezas.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Como adoro este maldito lugar! ¡LAS PUTAS AQUÍ SON EXCELENTES!—La mujer apretó los dientes con furia al oír a uno de esos hombres gritar y como los otros hombres aullaban en coro y felicidad; a ninguna mujer le gustaba que le dijeran "puta" eso era un hecho, sin embargo no dijo nada para conservar su integridad física lo mas intacta que pudiera, esos mastodontes podían matar a un hombre bien entrenado a puñetazos, ella no quería tener que comprobarlo.

—Aquí tienen sus bebidas—Dijo la pobre mujer escondiendo lo mejor que pudiera el veneno en su voz, afortunadamente los hombres estaban demasiado centrados en sus cervezas y en ver el cuerpo de la camarera que estaba a punto de irse pero uno de esos hombres la detuvo.

—Ahh, ahh, ahh, alto primor, y nuestro "servicio especial"—Dijo un hombre que tenia plasmada en la cara una sonrisa lasciva al ver el cuerpo de la camarera, el hombre era de cabello y barba café, ojos negros, piel morena y exageradamente musculoso con casi dos metros de altura, vestía unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta azul oscuro abierta dejando ver que no llevaba camiseta debajo.

—No se a que se refieren—Dijo la mujer entre indignada, enojada y asustada, si sabia lo que esos hombres se referían y era lo que mas le aterraba. Un hombre mas bajo que el anterior, igual de moreno, cabello rubio oscuro, con una cicatriz en la ceja, vestido solamente con unos pantalones holgados de color negro sonrió de la misma manera que su compañero.

—Bueno, pues creo que vamos a tener que "enseñártelo" querida—Dijo el lascivo hombre dirigiendo una de sus grandes y sucias manos a los pechos de la mujer que si no fuera porque sabia que no le ayudaría en nada hubiera abofeteado al hombre apenas intentarlo, solo podia esperar que un milagro la salvara. De un momento a otro el hombre se detuvo, el hombre lentamente bajo la vista a su desprotegido abdomen al igual que sus amigos, una barra negra salía de el.

—Cucarachas como tu—Dijo una voz detrás del hombre rubio, provenía de un joven de cabello plateado, pantalones negros, chaqueta plateada, una camisa de rejilla debajo, una extraña bandana con un símbolo raro atada en la frente, lo mas extraño; sus ojos, uno rojo en una extraña y complicada forma, mientras que el otro de un color purpura con unos círculos concéntricos alrededor de el punto que simbolizaba la pupila—¡Deberían arder en el infierno!—Y dicho eso el extraño chico peli plateado retirando de un tirón la barra negra del estomago del hombre haciendo que sus entrañas salieran por el hoyo hecho por la barra.

Todos los hombres de allí miraron con ira y odio a Naruto, con un grito en coro se lanzaron para matar a el peli plata. Ninguno tuvo oportunidad.

El Oji azul esquivo el golpe de uno de ellos y le aplasto la rodilla dejándolo inmovilizado, luego vinieron dos mas por lo que agarrando del brazo al que le rompió la rodilla y lo uso como martillo para golpearlos, dos mas trataron de golpearlo por la espalda, el los sintio por detrás por ello uso el _Ame-no-Tejikara_ para sustituirse con uno de los matones, en vez de golpearlo a el los matones golpearon a uno de los muchos nobles que jamás se molestaba en hacer algo rompiéndole la cara, el Ootsutsuki aprovecho su lugar y saco otros dos Receptores de Chakra y los enterró dentro de la cabeza de los nobles sentados a ambos lados de el.

Volvió a usar su _Ame-no-Tejikara_ para cambiarse de lugar con un matón que estaba apunto de tratar de cortarle la cabeza por detrás, se cambio de lugar con el y cubrió su mano con Chakra _Futon_ para de un tajo cortar la cabeza del maleante. Los hombres que quedaban se lanzaron como animales por el Oji azul, el simplemente cerro los ojos mientras el aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor, de un momento a otro todo ese aire formo una esfera, dicha esfera se expandió y repelió a los maleantes, produciéndoles tambien cortes mortales en distintas partes del cuerpo productos de los cortes.

Lo que Naruto acababa de usar era el _Futon: Kaze no Hampatsu Eria (Elemento Viento: Esfera Repeledora de Viento)_ una técnica que consistía en acumular una determinada cantidad alrededor del usuario que servía para protegerlo de los ataques o liberar el viento de manera ofensiva y de esa forma cortar a los contrincantes por los vientos arremolinados.

La mujer que antes iba a ser abusada por esos hombres, y que se había escondido debajo de una mesa, salió de allí y vio a quien la salvo. La mujer se asusto al verlo mirar en su dirección y mas aun cuando se acerco a ella, pero en vez de golpearla este le lanzo algo. Era una túnica blanca con capucha, el chico se separo de ella y vio como le daba túnicas similares a las otras mujeres que tambien se habían escondido, la mujer noto algo, en las túnicas había un objeto, lo sintio debajo de la túnica y lo saco. Sus ojos brillaron en esperanza e incredulidad, eran por lo menos 50 mil Ryos, la mujer vio con incredulidad como todas las mujeres tenian la misma cantidad de dinero que ella.

—Mejor salgan de aquí, ya no tienen que seguir haciendo esto nunca mas, tienen una nueva esperanza—Exclamo el Oji azul a todas las mujeres del burdel, todas las mujeres de allí casi se arrodillaron en agradecimiento como si se tratara de una deidad, no rezongaron y salieron de allí de manera ordenada, cuando la mujer paso por donde estaba Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarle algo.

—¿Quién…eres?—

El clon del Ootsutsuki solamente le sonrió con amabilidad—Su esperanza—

Y desapareció en un destello plateado.

— **Con el Naruto original y Sayuri—**

Los dos habían aparecido en medio de un gran bosque de Nami, la Oji negra tambaleo por el repentino movimiento del Shunshin hecho por Naruto, aunque seguía tomándolo de la mano, se sonrojo por ello y lo soltó de inmediato con un ligero rubor en las mejillas—Bueno Sayuri-chan, ¡Comencemos con el entrenamiento!—Exclamo de manera alegre el peli plata, la Uchiha solo mascullo un "Hmph" y desvío la mirada todavía sonrojada.

—Bueno, según tengo entendido tus naturalezas elementales son Fuego y Rayo ¿No es así?—Pregunto de manera suave el peli plata recibiendo un leve asentimiento de la Uchiha—Bueno, te enseñare algunos Jutsus de esos elementos, además de que ayudaría el mejorar tu control de Chakra, oh y tal vez alguna arma seria buena para ti—Los ojos de color obscuro de la Uchiha brillaron ante la mención de "arma".

—¿Arma?...¿una parecida a esa espada que llevabas?—Pregunto de manera meticulosa al Oji azul que asintió de manera confundida.

—¿Me la enseñas?—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Tu espada—

El color rojo invadió la cara de Naruto—Oy-e Sayu-chan…te quiero y todo, pero solo tenemos 13 años—La Uchiha miro con confusión como Naruto desviaba la mirada sonrojado, frunció el ceño y trato de pensar en algo que lo hubiera puesto así, "arma", "espada", "enseñar", "enseñar la espada". La Uchiha se puso roja de ira y vergüenza al entender que era lo que el Oji azul pensaba que quería que le "enseñara"

—¡Eso no pervertido!, ¡Tu espada normal!—Exclamo la Oji negra roja de vergüenza dándole un potente golpe en la cabeza al Ootsutsuki, el cual se enojo por eso.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Y eso porque fue!?—Rezongo el Oji azul sobándose la cabeza por el dolor del golpe que le dio la Uchiha, la cual lo miro enojada.

—Hmph, por andar de pervertido—Dijo la Oji negra todavía roja de la vergüenza, el Oji azul solo bufo viendo en otra dirección, sin embargo recordó a lo que habían venido.

—Dejando eso de lado…hagamos por lo que vinimos, te mostrare mi espada en otro momento. Has todos los Kage Bunshin que puedas—Ordeno el peli plateado a la Uchiha que lo miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—No se hacer eso—

—Oh, cierto, Kakashi todavía no les enseña como hacerlos—El Ootsutsuki se reprendió a si mismo por haber olvidado que si bien Kakashi los había entrenado en lo básico, los Kage Bunshin eran algo mas avanzado—Amm, pon tus manos en forma de cruz, canaliza tu Chakra alrededor de tu cuerpo e imagina que hay muchas copias de ti, la técnica se detendrá cuando ya no te quede Chakra para hacer mas—Explico Naruto de manera calmada a lo que la Uchiha asintió.

De varias explosiones de humo aparecieron un total de 15 Uchihas, todas con la misma cara semi-gruñona que tenia la original—Bueno…¿Y ahora que?—Pregunto la Uchiha, jadeante y un tanto cansada al sentir la gran perdida de Chakra.

Naruto por su parte estaba asombrado de la cantidad de clones que la Uchiha podia hacer, una ninja normal solamente tendría Chakra para hace clones de sombra y caería exhausto, pero la Uchiha podia hacer una cantidad considerable, no era ni la cuarto de los que el podia hacer, pero era un cifra considerable—Bueno…dividiremos los clones; usa 5 para practicar control de Chakra, otros 5 practicaran Fuego y Rayo, además de que les diré algunos Jutsus que puedan aprender y que practicaran la técnica de Kakashi, 4 de ellos practicaran Genjutsu, uno de ellos meterá a el otro en una ilusión con el Sharingan y el otro tratara de salir de ella. El clon que queda y tu pelearan conmigo, hay algunas cosas que he averiguado sobre el estilo de pelea Uchiha, pero quiero comprobarlas en esta pelea—La peli negra y sus clones tenian la mandíbula hasta el suelo de oír todo lo que tenian que hacer, estaban a punto de replicar, pero la seria mirada seria del Oji azul no se los permitió.

— **Varias horas despues—**

El bosque que antes estaba rodeado de un montón de arboles y que era sereno por las tardes ya no existía. En su lugar estaban varios arboles derribados, quemados, y aparentemente electrocutados **(no se si se pueda electrocutar un árbol ¿Quién sabe? :p)** junto con dos jóvenes allí era lo que quedaba. Mientras que uno de los jóvenes que estaba allí, que era una chica peli negra estaba con la ropa algo rasgada y polvosa, algo herida y que se sujetaba con una mano la cabeza por la pequeña jaqueca que le llegaba por los recuerdos de sus clones, el otro era un chico de cabello plateado que aparentemente estaba intacto a pesar de que recibió una gigantesca oleada de recuerdos de los clones que habían ayudado a Tazuna y a las mujeres en aquel burdel.

El Oji azul viendo que la Uchiha no podria caminar a casa del constructor hizo algo que cuando ella se recuperara posiblemente lo golpearía, la cargo en su espalda sosteniéndola por las piernas—¿Q-que estas…? ¿Que estas haciendo?—Pregunto débilmente la Uchiha.

—¿No es obvio? Te estoy ayudando, no podrías caminar devuelta a la casa de el anciano—La Uchiha pudo hacer muchas cosas, pudo tratar de golpear a Naruto, pudo tratar de zafarse y tratar de caminar, pudo hacer muchas cosas. Pero solo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del Oji azul y le dijo de manera suave al oído.

—Gracias—

— **Casa de Tazuna. Noche—**

La casa estaba completamente llena, a excepción de Naruto y Sayuri que aun no llegaban, una Kurenai ya sanada se dio cuenta de ello y decidió preguntarle a Kakashi—¿Aun no llegan ni Naruto ni Sayuri? ¿Dónde estarán?—Pregunto la Oji roja al Hatake el cual solamente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Tsunami comenzó a servir la comida a cada uno y entonces la puerta se abrió.

—Lamentamos la tardanza. Estuvimos entrenando y se nos olvido la hora—Se excuso Naruto todavía cargando a Sayuri, por "alguna razon" todos se le quedaron viendo—Ehh, ¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto el Oji azul un tanto nervioso por ser el centro de atención.

—Naruto…creo que ya puedo caminar yo sola—Fue la aclaración de la Oji negra en la espalda de el Ootsutsuki.

—¿Ahh? Oh cierto, jejeje se me olvidaba—Dijo Naruto un tanto apenado por a verse olvidado de eso y que lo estuvieran viendo por eso, bajo a la Uchiha de su espalda y esta se sentó en una silla libre, curiosamente estaba al contrario de donde estaba la silla de Hinata, la cual no miraba muy contenta a la Uchiha. Naruto tambien se sentó despues en una silla de estaba en medio, y esta silla curiosamente tenia de contraria la silla donde un pequeño niño con un sombrero blanco con rayas azules, una camiseta amarilla y un pantalón verde. Este extrañamente miraba con mala cara a Naruto.

Todos empezaron a comer con normalidad, bueno excepto Hinata y Sayuri que la primera seguía con una mirada que haría a cualquier Hyuga envidioso de no tenerla y que la segunda le dirigiera una sonrisa altanera por alguna razon empezaba a enojar a la peli azulada.

Despues de unos momentos todos habían terminado de cenar, incluso Hinata y Sayuri, aunque sus expresiones no cambiaron en lo absoluto al comer. Para romper el incomodo ambiente Tazuna decidió hablar—El puente esta casi terminado. Gracias a ustedes, bueno, mas que nada a ti, Gaki—Dijo el constructor mirando a Naruto que simplemente movió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo Tsunami le replico en un tono preocupado—Pero no exijas tanto, Otto-san—El constructor asintió, sabiendo que su hija se preocupaba mucho por el decidió hacerle caso, se lo agradecía, pero hacia esto por el bien de la aldea. Aunque miro con seriedad a los ninjas que comían tranquilamente, aunque Naruto estaba concentrado en ver cuando Kakashi se bajaba la mascara para comer, quería ver su cara pero cada vez que parpadeaba, este se bajaba la mascara y comía, literalmente, en un parpadeo—En todo caso…¿Por qué siguen a pesar de que les mentí sobre la misión?—

Naruto dejo de ver a Kakashi y dirigió su mirada a Tazuna, se encogió de hombros con solemnidad—No hacer lo correcto, cuando sabes que lo correcto es el camino de los cobardes. No hay soldados débiles dirigidos por un general valiente—Naruto miro con algo de melancolía al suelo mientras recordaba a su "Jiji"—Esas, son las enseñanzas del Hokage—Dicho eso continuo comiendo lo que poco quedaba de comida en el plato.

Inari que escucho eso bufo con molestia, recordó el día en el que su padre salvo al pueblo, solo para que ese recuerdo fuera cambiado por cuando fue asesinado públicamente, comenzó a derramar lagrimas cuando recordó sus palabras " _Protege siempre a quienes amas. Protégelos con ambos brazos_ "—¿Por qué?—Dijo débilmente atrayendo la atención de todos a un Inari que tenia la cabeza agachada.

Golpeo con fuerza la mesa, se levanto y grito—¿Por qué se están esforzando tanto? ¡No pueden derrotar a los hombres de Gato incluso si entrenan! No importa cuánto te esfuerces, ni que digas esas estúpidas palabras heroicas… ¡La gente débil siempre perderá ante la gente fuerte!—Todos (excepto Sayuri, Shino y Naruto) miraron a Inari con tristeza, Naruto simplemente se rio, eso solo enfureció mas a Inari—¿¡Que es tan gracioso!? ¡Cállate! ¡Me cabrea verte así! ¡No sabes nada acerca de este país, y eres un entrometido! ¡Soy diferente de ti! ¡Tú eres alguien que no conoce el verdadero dolor y lo único que hace es tomarse la vida tranquilamente todo el tiempo!—En vez de enojarse Naruto solo rio mas fuerte para luego calmarse, miro a Inari con una sonrisa lobuna y una mirada expectante.

—Déjame adivinar. Tu padre murio cuando eras niño, así que piensas que eso justifica todo lo que hagas y digas por estar de "luto". Crees que tienes cierta clase de dolor especial, que eso de algún modo te hace más especial que todos los que te rodean—

—Tu no sabes nada—Mascullo Inari con ira y tristeza contenidas—No sabes absolutamente nada del dolor que he estado soportando, no te puedes imaginar…—

—Bah. Yo sí sé lo que es perder a tus padres. Yo sí sé lo que es llevar una vida en las sombras, siendo entrenado por un hombre que apenas podia vivir consigo mismo y que no se sentía satisfecho con nada. Yo sí sé lo que es el sacrificar cualquier oportunidad de tener una vida normal por proteger a los que amas, lo cual siento que es algo que tú NO conoces, enano—Nombro Naruto a Inari que se quedo quieto por sus palabras, dejando estupefactos a los demás—Eso es lo curioso del dolor, todos siempre creen que su dolor es el mas grande de todos sin entender que hay personas que sufren aun mas, esas mismas personas te dirán que el dolor se irá, que encontrarás una nueva vida, que algún día olvidarás todo...Pero nunca es así. Otros te dirán que te sentirás completo una vez que mates a todos los responsables, que te vengues del que te produjo ese dolor, y que así podrás vivir contigo mismo...Pero cuando lo haces sientes una satisfacción momentánea que te durara hasta que recuerdes que sin importar todas las veces que mates a esa persona, tus seres queridos jamás volverán ¿Sabes? Lo gracioso es que tiendes a buscar poder y fuerza donde sea, pero no tienes idea donde terminaras si haces eso—Naruto se paro, caminando hasta la puerta dejando un mortal silencio por sus palabras—Kakashi—El Oji negro salió de su estupor y miro al hijo de su Sensei con una mirada entre desconcertada y triste—Voy a ir a entrenar—

Y salió por la puerta dejando una silenciosa habitación.

 **YYYYY CORTE.**

 **Bueno, este capitulo estuvo medio pesado debido a que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo debido a que en mi escuela iniciamos con las pruebas de nuevo y mis padres me dijeron que si no sacaba mejores notas pues ya valió mi Tablet :v.**

 **Pero bueno, para compensarles que el capitulo quedara medio corto (a mi parecer) les tengo otro tráiler, pero como ya sabrán estos tráilers no son muy a menudo, solamente cuando el Cap es demasiado largo, aunque este es mas por añadirle algo al cap, además de que los tráilers no dan demasiados detalles de la trama, eso es porque no quiero espoliarles todo el Fic, simplemente quiero que sigan leyendo. Con todo eso dicho, que comience el Spoiler, eh que diga, el tráiler.**

Blanco.

Esos todo lo que había en la vista del Ootsutsuki.

Estaba en un extraño lugar en donde no había nada mas que un simple espacio en blanco que no parecía tener fin, no podia ni recordar como es que había terminado allí, no había hecho nada fuera de lo común ni había pelado contra alguien que lo hubiera podido enviar allí, es mas, hace tres años que no había peleado contra alguien. Se rasco la cabeza en confusión mirando al blanco y vacío cielo, trato de contar todas las veces en las que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, pero al no recordar ninguno comenzó a caminar, tratando de encontrar algo además del infinito blanco que inundaba la sala.

Y lo encontró.

Era un chico de unos 16 años de edad, unos 1.78 m de altura, delgado, de cabello blanco en punta que le llegaba al cuello, piel tambien blanca, una chaqueta gris con mangas cortas y capucha, debajo llevaba una camisa negra manga larga, unos pantalones grises con rayas negras y zapatos grises, el chico estaba sentado y le daba la espalda al Oji azul.

Naruto sonrió y se acerco a el, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca trato de decir "hola" pero—….—Ningun sonido salió de su boca. El chico pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y confusión, por ello decidió aclararle algo.

—Tu voz, no puede ser escuchada en este lugar…—Naruto se quedo pasmado al escuchar las palabras del chico, mas aun al oír su voz, era similar a la suya pero de un tono mas joven, sin embargo este continuo—No tienes porque presentarte. SE quien eres. Tu eres Naruto Ootsutsuki, y vives en un mundo pacifico en donde las guerras ninja por fin terminaron, _o al menos eso es lo que tu crees_. Viejo, debe de ser genial vivir en un mundo donde las 5 grandes naciones ninja coexisten en paz y tener el poder para hacer lo que quieras—El chico vio al cielo blanco mientras Naruto callaba, bueno, no es como si pudiera decir algo—Tus queridas amigas Bijuu…Tus amigos…Incluso tu…Todos son muy felices, ¿No es así?—La cara de Naruto no demostraba emoción alguna, sin embargo, por dentro se sentía perturbado de que ese niño supiera tanto de su mundo—No hay necesidad de pelear otra vez, ¿Verdad?—El chico comenzó a pararse—No tienes necesidad de usar tus poderes otra vez, ¿Verdad? Nadie va a lastimarte—Se paro completamente—Entiendes lo que trato de decir. Oh, no te preocupes, tu universo no cambiara cuando tu…Bueno...—La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció por un momento—Solo digamos que nadie notara cuando te hallas ido—El chico se miraba demasiado entusiasmado al decir las siguientes palabras— **P** o **r** q **u** e. **Y** o. **S** o **y** —Se giro mostrándole a Naruto unos ojos con la esclerótica negra y el iris blanco, junto con una cara demasiado familiar, la suya— **TU** —

De un momento a otro Naruto levanto la mano al cielo y comenzó almacenar una gigantesca cantidad de Ki en su mano y este comenzaba a brillar en el color verde característico del _Omega Blaster_ , este creció hasta ser por lo menos 10 veces mas grande que Naruto, el ojo izquierdo del aludido había adquirido un color celeste claro con la forma de una flor alrededor de la pupila, el legendario _Tenseigan_ , el extraño chico al ver eso sudo balas.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera, cálmate! Yo-yo solo estaba bromeando contigo—A Naruto le salió una gota en la nuca estilo anime al oír eso y rápidamente desactivo su _Omega Blaster_ y su _Tenseigan_ , el chico volvió a hablar—Yo solo…quiero ser feliz antes de morir…me queda poco tiempo…solo me queda un día de vida—La mirada en la cara de Naruto se suavizo levemente al ver el gesto suplicante en la cara del chico—No puede regresar a mi mundo. Ya no tengo a nadie…por favor…déjame estar unos momentos en tu mundo y volver a ver a mis seres queridos, no lastimare a nadie—Al oír eso Naruto se calmo, mas sin embargo se paso la mano por la cara en exasperación, luego apunto a su cuello e hizo movimientos con la boca como si hablara—Oh, tu voz, se me olvidaba—Dijo el chico para de un chasquido de dedos de su parte Naruto sintiera su voz regresar, se masajeo el cuello como si este fuera su voz.

—Mira chico, no se quien eres, ni como llegue aquí y ni estoy seguro de si cumplirás con tu palabra. Pero si el problema es sobre que tu vida se va a acabar—El ojo derecho de Naruto cambio para tener un color purpura y un patrón de círculos anillados alrededor de la pupila, el mítico _Rinnegan_ mientras se acercaba al chico que tenia la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello—Tal vez si uso mi _Gedo (Camino Exterior)_ pueda ayudarte—Naruto que acerco su mano al pecho del peli blanco no se espero lo siguiente. El extraño chico agarro su mano, la desvió a un lado, puso la suya en su pecho y de el saco una sustancia azul de su cuerpo; su alma, y la capturo en una esfera transparente que se había formado aparentemente de la nada, la esfera rápidamente se torno azul cuando su alma entro en ella, sin embargo Naruto noto que solo tenia la mitad de ella debido a que la esfera solo estaba llena hasta la mitad, además de ello todavía podia moverse completamente, aunque todo su cuerpo le dolía y mucho.

—Nunca bajes la guardia. Deberías escuchar a Rías cuando te da concejos—Dijo el peli blanco viendo la mitad del alma de Naruto dentro de la esfera—Solo quería unos minutos, pero tu egoísmo e idiotez me han dado AÑOS de vida—El cielo rápidamente dejo de ser blanco para tornarse el azul celeste común del cielo, el suelo paso a tornarse verde por el pasto y las dos versiones de Naruto comenzaron a ser rodeados por varios arboles debido a estar en un bosque—Con esta parte de tu alma, puedo tener una nueva y brillante vida en tu universo—El Oji azul que se había sostenido el pecho donde mas sentía dolor le dirigió una mirada furibunda a el peli blanco—Vamos Naruto, no me mires así. Solo te estoy dando un laaaaaargo descanso que durara. **¡PARA SIEMPRE!** —

 **Yyyyy ahora si corte, estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes me van a querer matar por darles un tráiler y terminarlo en la mejor parte, yo lo haría.**

 **Pero bueno, dejemos de lado que, posiblemente, algunos me quieran matar, y ahora hablemos de proyectos futuros:**

 **Naruto Okami: El legado de los Dioses, esta seria mi propia versión de un Naruto que es ignorado y abandonado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos, si lo se, algo trillado, pero bueno, se me ocurrió este fic despues de que me viera Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood así que tendrán una temática parecida y de que Naruto será muy poderoso, el harem será máximo de 5 chicas, las dos principales son Oc, no habrá ninguna chica de Konoha (ni siquiera Hinata) Naruto tendrá solamente el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno (no pregunten como, esperen a que publique el Fic), será muy bueno dominando el Susano'o, tendrá los sub elementos Hyoton y Ranton y dos Kekkei Genkai mas que por el momento no les diré.**

 **Luego tenemos a: El legado del Clan Ootsutsuki: versión alterna de mi historia que tratare de publicar pronto, esta seria exactamente igual a como les dije en el capitulo anterior es una versión donde solamente están las Fem Bijuus en el harem, Minato y Kushina están vivos, son buenos padres, etc.**

 **Naruto: Un Pasado Diferente, mi propia versión de que Naruto regresa en el tiempo, entrena mas y blablablá, no les quiero decir como será porque les quiero dar una sorpresa.**

 **The Yet Darker: Historia hecha con el permiso de Itachi-ZX e inspirada en su historia "Naruto The Killer", esta seria mi primera historia de un Dark Naruto, en la cual Naruto es abandonado y desterrado despues de la pelea con Sasuke, es abandonado por todos y digamos que obtiene una "pequeña" ayuda.**

 **Universo de Héroes: Crossover de el Naruto de mi Fic con Dc Comics y la liga de la justicia, se me ocurrió este fic debido a que no he visto que hagan muchos Crossovers con estos dos elementos, lo que quiero aclarar es que hare esta historia cuando este Fic halla terminado.**

 **Y finalmente: La Derroca de Kuroinu, esta historia es un Crossover que hare cuando este Fic valla por la mitad, debido a que quiero enviar a un Naruto God-Like a ese universo, para los que no hallan visto Kuroinu, no se los recomiendo, la primera vez que oí de Kuroinu fue en el Fic de BloodEdge llamado: Romance entre mundos, no entendí mucho de la historia, por no decir nada, así que me fui a Google para buscar imágenes de esa serie, al primer personaje que vi fue a una mujer de pelo castaño con una armadura muy…"reveladora" (** **Claudia Le Vantine) no le di importancia pensando que era simplemente una serie Ecchi, aunque me agrado su diseño y la animación que tenia, me costo pero encontré una pagina donde descargar los capítulos, aunque no los había visto, cuando lo hice me puse los audífonos y comencé viendo el primer capitulo, aunque me extraño que solo tuviera 4 aun así lo vi, apenas pasaron 15 minutos del primer cap y estaba horrorizado, lo quite por lo rape, enfermizo y fuerte que era, aunque no lo deje de ver allí, vi las tres cap que faltaban y cuando termino el cuarto cap (que junto con el tercero casi me hace vomitar) mi mente dijo "¿que mierda acabo de ver? ¡Esto es lo mas enfermo y sucio que se les ocurrió a los japoneses! ¿¡pero que carajos les pasa!? ¿¡Acaso quieren la tercera bomba atómica!? ¡Esta mierda es peor que Boku no Pico! " enserio, mi mente prácticamente me grito eso y mas, para mi lo que hiso Liquid (creador de Kuroinu) fue limpiarse el culo con unos buenos personajes, una buena trama y una fantástica animación, lo que le hicieron a esas chicas es algo realmente asqueroso, y lo que mas me asqueo y enfureció de todo es que despues de que fueron violadas se convirtieron en putas, figurativa y MUY literalmente, aunque claro, un humano bajo estimulo sexual y excitado ya no es el mismo, eso lo aprendí despues de que perdí mi virginidad con mi novia :v.** **En fin, esta seria mi versión de como me habria gustado que fuera Kuroinu.**

 **Los nombres "Ink, Light y Darkness" tienen sus significados, búsquenlos.**

 **Oh, una cosa mas; pueden dejarme en las reviews que universos de otros animes y que villanos quieren que Naruto enfrente, claro, tampoco se esperen que se enfrente a Freezer, Cell o Majin Buu :v.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso y mas se despide de ustedes.**

 **OMEGA.**


	13. Capitulo 12: El fin de Gato

**Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí RaconOmega98.**

 **Bitácora numero 17.**

 **Lectura de Fotones; Negativa.**

 **Lectura de personas; Normal**

 **El capitulo numero 15 de "La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki" tardo mas de lo esperado, la evolución de su progreso por la red informática conocida como "Fanfiction" era mas de lo esperado.**

 **A pesar de los problemas que tuve al subir este capitulo resulto ser, muy, muy, MUY interesante de escribir.**

 **(Inserte sonido de disco rayado) Bueno, dejando de lado que estuve haciendo trabajos de la escuela y que me tuve que estudiar mas que un científico de cohetes, me di cuenta que puse un error en el capitulo numero 13, y es que puse SAMUI en vez de MABUI, si lo se ¿Cómo las puedo confundir? Es por que los nombres de ellas me confunden, de hecho, si tengo pensado de que Samui entre al harem, solo que no me di cuenta de lo que escribí, ese capitulo tuvo algunos errores debido a que no lo revise antes de subirlo, soy algo holgazán :p.**

 **Bueno, con eso aclarado respondamos Reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Naruto ayudara un poco mas a Nami en este capitulo, me alegra que te gustara n.n.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho** **:** Me alegra que el tráiler te gustara, aunque en total solo har tráiler a lo largo de toda el Fic, si, esos Naruto y Sayuri son adorables con su "enséñame tu espada", pero si de pervertidos hablamos…¿Quién fue la que dejo Reviews MUY explícitos en **"Lujuria en la hoja"** ¿Quien es la pervertida ahora Xyori-chan? ( ͡ ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡ ), creo que técnicamente yo porque tambien me gusto el Fic XD, en cuanto a Ink y Pesadilla, les falto mucho para salir, pero cuando la hagan, habrán muchos, ¡GIROS ARGUMENTALES! (A.K.A: CHAN CHAN CHAN)

 **Zafir09** **:** Me alegra que te gustara lo del puente y como Naruto salvo a esas mujeres, los hombres de Gato al igual que el se vera en este capitulo, Naruto entrenara en muchas cosas a Sayuri, con los universos…pues por eso dije que eran millones XD, lo del final…pues un tráiler XD, tengo muchos proyectos en mente, pero este es mi proyecto mas ambicioso.

 **daniel2610994** **:** Dudo que halla persona en el universo que me comprenda, excepto Malcolm el de en medio, puff, lo de Frozen es poco, ¡Yo me tuve que ver todas las temporadas de My Little Pony 3 veces! :'v para cuando mi madre volvió estaba en el suelo llorando en posición fetal :'v, jejeje, si, Sayu-chan es por el momento medio Yandere, respecto a Tobi, bueno, eso se explica porque el Tobi de mi fic es mucho mas malvado que el Tobi Canon, a tal punto que ya ni siquiera le interesa reunirse con Rin, solo le interesa conquistarlo todo, con el tráiler, Amm, creo que hubo una pequeña confusión, si te lees los capítulos anteriores podrás ver que escribí que las Bijuus se llamaran como los personajes que son, ejemplo: Choumei se cambiaria el nombre a Soi Fong, aunque no se si Rías de Higschool valla a aparecer, ¿quien sabe?

 **Gonzox-kun** **:** De hecho me inspire en el para escribir lo del tráiler y los universos.

 **Eien no hiryu** **:** Si : ) aunque Light y Darkness no son los nombres de esas versiones, los verdaderos son Dream y Nightmare, el Naruto del final si es la versión Cross, incluso tiene sellado dentro de el a alguien, ups, spoiler, si Pesadilla es parecido a Error en algunos aspectos y el tráiler si esta inspirado en proyecto Spagetti, jejeje, ese nombre siempre me da risa, oh otra cosa, me leí tu Fic **"Dragontale"** me encanto, es uno muy bueno, otra cosa es que tambien puse los universos de Underfell y GZtale, además de que me siento tentado a darle los Gaster Blaster a Naruto, ¿Por qué? Por que se ven chingones y funcionan chingones :v, aunque quiero tu opinión ¿Deberia dárselos?.

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN.**

— **Capitulo 15: El fin de Gato—**

En los bosques de Nami no Kuni, las flores brotaban con la brisa nocturna, las aves y grillos cantaban, la luna iluminaba la dormida aldea con esperanza, las personas sentían su fe restaurada por las acciones de un desconocido chico de cabello plateado que por sus acciones, sus palabras y por haber enfrentado a Gato sin miedo les había devuelto la esperanza, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

 **BBBOOOMMM**

O lo seria si no fuera por la siguiente escena:

El mismo chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules que les había devuelto la esperanza a toda una aldea se encontraba entrenando, aunque era como lo hacia lo que producía tanto ruido.

Tenia a 700 clones practicando 100 cada uno una naturaleza elemental: Futon, Katon, Doton, Suiton, Raiton, Yoton (Elemento Yang), In'ton. Otros 1000 practicaban sus sub elementos: Ranton, Shakuton, Hyoton, Mokuton, Omnyoton, Hiton(Elemento Luz) y Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad), el resto trataban de dominar otros sub elementos como: Shoton (Elemento Cristal), Yoton (Elemento Lava), Futton (Elemento Vapor)

Luego estaban 6 clones hechos con mas Chakra del normal que practicaba cada uno un camino del Rinnegan en especifico: Naraka, Humano, Asura, Animal, Petra y Tendo. Trataban de dominar los que mas se les dificultaban, hasta el momento solo dominaron mejor Tendo, Asura, el Animal era un poco dificil, el que mejor dominaban era el Humano.

200 clones estaban tratando de dominar las habilidades del Mangekyo Sharingan, algunos habían progresado con el Amaterasu logrando controlarlo mejor, el Tsukuyomi ya funcionaba bien pero aun no podia hacer que el cerebro creyera que pasara mas tiempo adentro de la ilusión fuera de ella, solo podria hacerlo con el Shinko Tsukuyomi, el Susano'o fue el que mas avance tuvo, había pasado de solo las costillas a lograr sacar brazos y un cuerpo mediano, además de que podia mantenerlo 30 minutos, el Kamui ya lo dominaba junto con su Byakugan, era la técnica mas fácil y versátil de todas las de su Mangekyo Sharingan.

500 mas practican control de Chakra, hacían diferentes ejercicios, caminar en los arboles, caminar en el agua, caminar en una cascada, mantener un senbon pegado al cuerpo, mantener varios Senbon pegados al cuerpo en pose de meditación mientras se levantaban, mantener varios Senbon pegados el cuerpo mientras hace el ejercicio de la cascada.

300 clones practicaban Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu.

El Naruto original estaba peleando contra lo que a la vista común seria el aire, ni siquiera alguien con un Dojutsu como el Sharingan o Byakugan miraría una diferencia, sin embargo alguien con un Dojutsu como el Rinnegan podria ver las 6 copias del Oji azul que lo atacaban desde distintos ángulos.

Naruto estaba usando actualmente la astronómica cantidad de 2712 clones si se contaba a los clones Rimbo con los que estaba peleando. Normalmente esta cantidad habria sido algo que llamaría la atención de cualquiera, sin embargo Naruto había puesto una barrera con un Sello muy especial que hacia que el espacio que el usuario quisiera se expandiera de manera monumental y que el espacio no se viera afectado debido a que este Sello generaba un espacio mas grande accediendo a otra dimensión.

Naruto posiblemente tendría una jaqueca monumental por todos los clones y sobre todo porque en vez de estar usando solamente 6 clones con el Rinnegan estaba usando 12 clones con la vista convertida de el Rinnegan, eso para una persona normal ya seria mas que imposible usar mas de 6, aunque los clones Rimbo eran mas fáciles de dominar.

Naruto se detuvo cuando sus clones Rimbo ya no podían mantenerse mas y regresaron con el. Cuando los sintio unirse con el lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo y tratar de dormir, sin embargo allí lo sintio.

Todos sus clones se disiparon a el mismo tiempo, una horrorosa jaqueca azoto su cabeza y quedo inconsciente en el acto.

— **Espacio Mental de Naruto—**

El Ootsutsuki apenas quedo inconsciente fue mandado a su espacio mental, allí una sonriente Kurama lo miraba divertida. El Oji azul solamente suspiro—Si, si, ya se, debí de haberles recordado a mis clones que no se disiparan todos a la vez—Dijo Naruto un tanto molesto por la ineptitud de sus clones.

Kurama por su parte solo rio levemente por lo olvidadizo que podia ser su novio a veces, se acerco a el y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo, Naruto lo devolvió aunque algo extrañado, no es que su novia y el no se dieran muestras de afecto, pero cada acción de ella siempre, SIEMPRE tenia un motivo.

Y descubrió cuando sintio un pequeño beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello por parte de la Oji verde-azulado, continuo besando varias veces su cuello para luego comenzar a ascender hasta llegar a su barbilla y boca, le dio un suave beso de manera gentil. Naruto correspondió el beso de la misma manera, se separaron y la Bijuu de nueve colas recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio—¿Porque tan animada Kurama-chan?—Pregunto Naruto antes de recibir otro beso de la pelirroja que lo callo.

—Por nada, mmm ¿Naruto…?—Fue ahora Kurama la que pregunto entre los varios besos que le daba a su novio.

—¿Si…?—

—¿Nos bañamos juntos?—Naruto se detuvo al oír esa pregunta, se quedo mirando a Kurama unos segundos antes de que una sutil sonrisa apareciera en su cara. Tomando a la Bijuu de la mano el Ootsutsuki se dirigió con ella a el cuarto de baño, subieron las escaleras del segundo piso para llegar y al hacerlo la tina de madera en forma circular que usaban como baño ya estaba llena de agua al igual que ellos ya estaban desnudos.

Ambos se metieron a la tina al mismo tiempo, viendo como algo de el agua salía por los bordes de ella. Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue tomar una de las esponjas de baño y enjabonarla un poco al igual que la propia Kurama, en vez de limpiarse ellos mismos Naruto dirigió su esponja al pecho de Kurama y comenzó a enjabonar los pechos de Kurama y esta hacia lo mismo con Naruto aunque solo enjabonaba su abdomen, era una curiosa forma de bañarse juntos pero no les importaba. Kurama se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a el peli plata, este se repago a ella y comenzó a restregar su espalda.

Kurama casi da un respingo cuando sintio como Naruto dejaba de enjuagar su espalda y dirigía sus enjabonadas manos devuelta a sus pechos, aunque no le sorprendió sentir "algo" entre sus piernas; el miembro de Naruto, gimió levemente al sentir como el duro pene de Naruto comenzaba a frotarse contra su vagina—Ah, ah, ah no estés de ansioso Naru-kun—Dijo Kurama entre gemidos, Naruto vio como las colas de Kurama se regaban por toda la bañera y como sus orejas de zorro sobresalían de su cabeza. Su mano derecha abandono los grandes pechos de la peli roja para jalar con fuerza las colas de la Bijuu mientras mordía levemente las orejas de su novia, disfrutando de oír como Kurama gemía mas fuerte por el duro trato y de como cerraba las piernas por debajo del agua.

—En serio Naruto…cálmate un po…¡ahh!—Gimió con fuerza la pelirroja al sentir como la mano derecha de Naruto metía dos dedos en su vagina, el Oji azul comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de la vagina de su novia, sintiendo como estos eran apretados por las paredes internas de la concha de la peli roja, un liquido cálido comenzó a escurrir dentro hasta llegar a la mano del Ootsutsuki que estaba seguro que eso no era agua.

El espacio se deformo para aparecer en el cuarto que compartía junto con la Bijuu, sus cuerpos todavía mojados cayeron en la gran cama que había en la habitación y empaparon las sabanas, Kurama se había puesto encima de el y su mojada vagina estaba pegada a el miembro de Naruto, su carmesí cabello hacia de una muy curiosa cortina que se centraran únicamente en el otro. Respiraban agitadamente por la excitación, lentamente la distancia entre la Bijuu de las Nueve Colas y el que en futuro seria el Ootsutsuki mas poderoso se fue acortando, el aliento de ambos se fue mezclando conforme se acercaban, compartieron una breve mirada hasta que ambos cerraran los ojos y sus labios se unieran.

Las manos de Naruto que ahora estaban en la cintura de Kurama presiono con un poco de fuerza queriendo pegar a la Bijuu mas a su cuerpo, la pelirroja envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el Oji azul, enredando sus dedos en los plateados cabellos de su novio, el Ootsutsuki se sentó, todavía sosteniendo a Kurama por la cintura, mientras que la pelirroja quedaba sentada a horcadas en sus piernas. Ahora los papeles se invirtieron, Naruto dio un giro sobre la cama para hacer que Kurama terminara debajo de el, las manos de el Oji azul abandonaron la cintura de la pelirroja para agarrar sus pechos y comenzar a masajearlos levemente, la Bijuu mas poderosa de todas gimió apenas sintio las manos de su novio encima de sus pechos.

El Ootsutsuki puso sus pulgares encima de los rosados pezones de la Oji verde-azulado haciendo que una descarga de placer cruzara por la espalda de la Bijuu cuando sintio como su pezón derecho era apretado por los dedos índice y pulgar del Oji azul y en el otro sintio como Naruto acercaba su cara a el, el cálido aliento de su novio sobre su rosado pezón hizo que temblara de puro éxtasis y cuando sintio la húmeda y cálida lengua del susodicho lamerlo cerro las piernas para evitar que sus fluidos mojaran aun mas las sabanas.

No funciono pues sintio como la mojada lengua del peli plata se movía en círculos sobre su aureola y la mano libre de este separaba sus piernas con rudeza y dejaban ver como los cálidos líquidos bajaban por los muslos de la pelirroja.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tus tetas tienen un delicioso sabor?—Comento Naruto con una sonrisa mientras seguía lamiendo los rosados pezones de la Oji verde-azulada, la cual puso sus manos sobre los plateados y sedosos cabellos de su novio y los sujeto con fuerza, el Oji azul gruño levemente al sentir como su cabello era jalado fon brusquedad, así que correspondiendo a esta el mordió con algo de fuerza el pecho derecho de Kurama y esta al no poder cerrar las piernas dejaba ver como mas de sus fluidos vaginales se regaban por la sabana.

—Si…siempre..¡ahh!...que lo hacemos…mmm…me lo dices…ohh si muérdelos mas duro~—Gimió Kurama al sentir como el peli plateado mordía con fuerza sus pezones, arqueo la espalda y pego mas el cuerpo y sobretodo sus pechos a el cuerpo de el Oji azul. Naruto de un momento a otro se detuvo abruptamente—Ehh ¿Por qué te detienes Naru?—El susodicho no respondió, en lugar de eso sujeto con ambas manos las grandes tetas de Kurama y acerco su duro y gran miembro a la entrada de Kurama, con tanta fuerza que podria llegar a la crueldad Naruto empalo de una vez a la pelirroja que jadeo con una mezcla de placer y dolor.

—¿Pasa algo Kitsune-chan _(Zorrita)_?—Pregunto Naruto como si nada y con una fingida inocencia, Kurama se sintio tentada a golpearlo por metérsela sin avisar pero en vez de eso se permitió responderle.

—Pues que te metan algo tan grande, sin avisar, no es algo…ahh…fácil de soportar—Naruto solo sonrió ante esas palabras, bajo la mirada a el vientre de la Oji verde-azulado y vio como su miembro se resaltaba levemente por encima del vientre de la Bijuu, salió un poco hasta sacar la punta de su bulboso miembro y ver como Kurama respiraba agitadamente.

—¿Enserio y que hay de…ESTO?—Exclamo el Ootsutsuki para volver a meter de golpe su miembro dentro de la vagina de Kurama viendo como esta volvía a jadear de puro éxtasis y algo de dolor.

—Na-Naruto, no seas tan bestia—Dijo débilmente la Bijuu, Naruto se le acerco lentamente y la volvió a besar, ahora de manera gentil mientras volvía a sacar su miembro y a meterlo nuevamente, esta vez de manera mas gentil.

—Perdona…es solo que con lo hermosa que eres me es algo dificil controlarme—Se excuso el Oji azul con una sonrisa amorosa, Kurama se sonrojo débilmente, por alguna razon en verdad le gustaba cuando Naruto se portaba algo agresivo, aunque cuando se portaba amable hacia que se sintiera como una recién enamorada—Aunque hoy deberíamos aprovechar, estos serán tus últimos días dentro de mi mente—Dijo Naruto confundiendo a Kurama, esta lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿De que hablas?—Pregunto Kurama con intriga, el Ootsutsuki ante esa pregunta solamente sonrió con alegría.

—En estos meses que eh estado estudiando el sello que te mantiene dentro de mi y en los que eh estado estudiando sobre el **Shiki Fuin** y el Sello de 8 Trigramas que te tiene sellada dentro de mi, asumo que en una semana o dos podre crear una llave que sea capaz de abrir el sello y liberarte—Explico Naruto con una sonrisa a una estupefacta Kurama—Amm ¿Kurama?—

De un momento a otro Naruto se encontraba ahora en el suelo pues fue tumbado con fuerza por Kurama que lo miraba con ojos llorosos de pura felicidad—¿¡Dices que en menos de un mes seré libre!?—Pregunto con gran felicidad y como si de una niña en una dulcería se tratase, el Oji azul solo pudo asentir para luego ser besado con desenfreno por Kurama.

—Mmm, ¡te amo, te amo, te adoro!—Fue lo que Kurama pudo decir mientras besaba mas y mas a Naruto, de un momento a otro el Oji azul sintio como los cálido fluidos de la vagina su novia mojaban su pene y de como la Bijuu se restregaba contra el haciendo que sus fluidos mojaran mas su pene. Al sentir como su verga era apretada por las paredes internas de la vagina de Kurama el Oji azul gimió levemente y sostuvo a la Bijuu por las caderas.

Con algo de fuerza Naruto le dio la vuelta a Kurama haciendo que su espalda diera contra la madera de el piso, al menos sus esponjosas colas amortiguaron la caída. Tomando a Kurama de su torneado vientre y sacando su dura verga de la mojada vagina de Kurama, el Ootsutsuki se quedo un segundo viendo a Kurama respirar con algo de pesadez. Naruto volvió a meter de golpe su miembro viendo como los pechos de Kurama rebotaban por la fuerza, volvió a salir para entrar nuevamente de la misma forma.

El pene de Naruto llego al fondo del corredor estrecho forzando su entrada al útero de la Bijuu, los ojos de la pelirroja estaba casi en blanco cuando el Oji azul se movía con fuerza y dominio sobre ella, entraba y salía veloz y aprisa dejando el sonido húmedo de piel chocando con piel en el aire acompañando a los gemidos que reinaban en la habitación la pareja.

—¡MAS…AHH...NO PARES NARUTO-KUUUUN—Grito con fuerza la Bijuu mientras el Ootsutsuki se hundía de nuevo en ella.

—¡Kurama-chan, me voy a venirrr—Gruño con fuerza el Oji azul entrando hasta el fondo y liberando una poderosa descarga d esemen dentro de ella.

-ME VENGO, NARUTO-KUN ME VENGOOOOOOO—Gimió con fuerza Kurama mientras el semen del Ootsutsuki inundando su útero la arrastraba al clímax tan ansiado y esperado.

El miembro de Naruto salio de la mujer y un considerable cantidad de semen salio de ella mientras el Oji azul se recostaba y una sudorosa Kurama se recostaba sobre su pecho con una expresión de felicidad en su cara—Descansa Kura-chan, en poco tiempo serás libre—Dijo amorosamente el Ojo azul mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

—Te adoro Naruto-kun—

Y ambos quedaron dormidos

— **Bosques de Nami no Kuni. Mañana—**

Una joven y hermosa chica de cabello y ojos negros con un kimono rosa bordeado de rojo en el cuello y con estampados de remolino se encontraba recolectando hierbas medicinales en el bosque. Esta chica era Haku Yuki, ella había salido de su escondite en el que había estado cuidando a su padre adoptivo; Zabuza, el cual se había curado de las heridas producidas por ese raro chico de cabello plateado. Sin embargo al avanzar mas pudo ver una cantidad considerable de cráteres y arboles rotos **(Hechos por el Naruto Original y los clones Rimbo)** , miro un poco mas lejos y lo vio.

Allí estaba el mismo chico que casi había matado a su figura paterna, estaba acostado y aparentemente dormido, curiosamente unos cuantos de pájaros se habían puesto en su cabello junto con algunas ardillas y demás animales pequeños, se acerco levemente a el "inconsciente" peli plata y se agacho, viendo como los animales se alejaban al ver su presencia, la peli negra vio como Naruto no parecía ni siquiera respirar o moverse, ni siquiera oía los latidos de su corazón, aparentemente estaba muerto, una parte de ella la tentó a asegurarse.

Acerco la mano al cuello del chico, listo para rompérselo en un instante, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía, su tan afamada compasión, ella era una ninja con grandes habilidades pero le era dificil matar a otros debido al trauma que tenia por ver a su madre siendo asesinada por su padre y como ella misma tuvo que matarlo y a todos los que trataron de matarla, por ello su mano quedo colgando muy cerca de el cuello del Oji azul.

—Sabes, si vas a hacer algo es mejor que lo hagas ahora—La Yuki dio un salto al ver como el aparentemente muerto Naruto hablaba como si nada.

—Ahh, disculpa, no quería molestarte—Se disculpo la peli negra rápidamente pero al ver a Naruto sonreír y apoyar su cara en su puño derecho no le dio buena espina, mucho menos cuando oyó la siguiente pregunta.

—Haku ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo esta el sin cejas de Zabuza?—La Yuki al oír esa pregunta se quedo, irónicamente, helada. No habria traído absolutamente nada para defenderse, y usar su Hyoton no le serviría de nada con alguien tan fuerte que podia volverlo inútil, sabía que si Naruto quisiera ya la habria matado así que lo único que le quedaba fue hacerse la desentendida.

—¿Quién es Zabuza? Lamento decirte pero no conozco a nadie que se llame así—Ante esa declaración Naruto solo sonrió mas y miro a Haku como si esperara que se diera cuenta de algo. Al ver que no se daba cuenta el Oji azul le aclaro algo.

—Tal vez, pero no negaste que tu nombre es Haku ¿O si?—Pregunto de manera maliciosa el Oji azul, la peli negra trago saliva al verlo pararse y darse cuenta de que era mucho mas grande que ella, el Ootsutsuki se acerco a ella hasta el punto en que sus narices casi se tocaban—En todo caso, creo que esto te ayudaría—Dijo Naruto para seguidamente poner algo en la canasta de una estupefacta peli negra, era un rollo con el Kanji "medicina" grabado en el—Es un rollo que contiene Kits de medicinas básicos y avanzados, algunas Píldoras de Sangre, de Chakra y de Soldado selladas en el—Aclaro el peli plata, la Yuki lo miro sin entender.

—¿Por qué…?—

—¿Porque los estoy ayudando? Fácil, Zabuza es bueno, ni mi Sensei habria aguantado tanto tiempo conmigo sin usar su "arma secreta"—Dijo el Ootsutsuki a sabiendas de lo que Kakashi ocultaba debajo de su banda ninja, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a una estupefacta Yuki—Te veré otro dio Haku-chan—

La susodicha miraba a el Oji azul alejarse pero antes de que se fuera decidió decirle algo—Eso espero Naruto-kun. Por cierto, soy hombre—Naruto se detuvo de un segundo a otro, dio media vuelta viendo a Haku con una expresión seria en su cara, con una expresión exactamente igual Naruto le respondió.

—Y yo soy un ser Omnipotente, descendiente de una raza extraterrestre que viajaba por el espacio para esparcir su religión sobre un árbol que era el verdadero dios y que este daba un fruto cada mil años que volvía invencible a quien lo comiera, yo me lo comí y ahora estoy en búsqueda de ocho míticas y poderosas criaturas selladas dentro de humanos debido a que yo tengo una dentro de mi y esta es mujer, nos enamoramos y le prometí rescatar a sus hermanos—Dijo Naruto para seguidamente tomar una gran bocanada de aíre dejando a una Yuki con una cara de póker **(mas o menos así** O.o **)**

—Amm ¿Cómo sabias que soy mujer?—Fue lo único que salio de la boca de una pobre y confundida Haku, mas que nada porque no entendió lo que dijo el Oji azul.

—Bueno…cuando caminas mueves un poco las caderas, tienes un olor muy sutil y suave como para ser un chico—Dicho eso Naruto volvió a caminar para luego mirar por encima del hombro a Haku y decirle algo que no se esperaba—Eso y...deberías empezar a usar sostén…se te ven los pechos—

Y desapareció en un destello plateado dejando a una roja Haku en el bosque.

— **Casa de Tazuna—**

Todo estaba en relativa calma desde ayer aunque Inari no había vuelto a la casa desde la mañana debido a que estaba pensando en lo que Naruto le había dicho ayer.

—Aquí tienen—Dijo Tsunami sirviéndoles un plato de comida a Sayuri, Sakura, Kiba y Hinata que agradecieron, mientras que Kurenai y Kakashi platicaban algo alejados de la cocina y Shino…pues era Shino, aunque por un lado Hinata se sentía preocupada por Naruto sabía que el podia cuidarse solo, por el otro Sayuri solamente se preguntaba que tanto es lo que estaría haciendo Naruto, le había gustado entrenar con el, jamás se lo diría, aun así quería preguntarle si podían volver a repetirlo.

—El Gaki no volvió anoche ¿Verdad?—Pregunto a los Genin, Hinata y Sakura negaron levemente, Kiba soltó un gruñido y Akamaru un ladrido y Sayuri solo mascullo un "Hmph" mientras masticaba su comida.

—Me pregunto si Naruto-kun estará bien, eh oído que las noches aquí pueden ser muy frías—Dijo una preocupada Hinata, Sayuri solo rodo los ojos y le dijo.

—No entiende porque te preocupas tanto Hyuga, algo de frio no es nada para alguien como Naruto—Dijo la Uchiha con algo de indiferencia al referirse a la Hyuga la cual lo miro con mala cara.

De un momento a otro un destello plateado alerto a todos en la sala, sin embargo se relajaron al ver que era Naruto, curiosamente tenia una canasta de pan en la mano derecha.

—Hola Naruto-kun…¿ Y esa canasta de pan?—Pregunto una confundida Hinata al ver a su amor "platónico" con un canasta de pan, el Oji azul por su parte miro en otra dirección, un tanto apenado.

—Bueno…—

— **Flashback—**

Naruto estaba actualmente en una tienda haciendo algo de vital importancia, una acción que bien podia significar la salvación o destrucción del mundo.

—¿Me regalas pan?—Preguntándole a el dueño de la tienda si le regalaba pan debido a que se le olvido llevar el dinero.

—No—Respondió un vendedor de manera inexpresiva.

—¿Me regalas pan?—

—No—

—¿Me regalas pan?—

—No—

—…¿Y ahora?—

—(Suspiro) Miro chico este es un establecimiento serio, así que si no vas a comprar algo mejor vete—Dijo un hastiado vendedor por lo molesto que podia llegar a ser el chico delante suyo.

—….—

—….—

—¿Y ahora?—

5 minutos despues el Ootsutsuki salio con una canasta completamente llena de pan.

— **Fin Flashback—**

—Eso no importa ahora, ¿Quien quiere pan?—Pregunto alegremente el Oji azul viendo como Kiba levantaba la mano y Akamaru ladraba y tambien levantaba la mano…¿Sayuri?. Dejando las bromas de lado Naruto se sentó en la mesa mientras Kurenai y Kakashi llegaban.

—Bueno…creo que de hoy a mañana el puente estaría terminado si pudieras prestarme algunos de tus clones Gaki—Pregunto Tazuna a un Naruto que asintió levemente, de hecho ya había mandado varios clones a cuidar el puente y a terminarlo.

—Muy bien, según tengo entendido Zabuza atacara al terminar el puente, es decir; mañana, por el momento seria mejor planear que es lo que vamos a hacer, Sakura, Kiba y Shino deberían quedarse aquí, no es por ofender pero no serian de utilidad en la pelea, Kurenai-san y Kakashi pueden encargarse de Zabuza, Sayu-chan se encargaría de su subordinado y Hinata-chan y yo de cuidar a el anciano—

—Espera…¿Tu y la Hyuga fueron los únicos que pudieron con ellos dos y vas a ponernos a nosotros a pelear contra ellos aunque prácticamente tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a ambos?—Pregunto una confundida Sayuri viendo a Naruto como si este estuviera loco.

—Básicamente—

—…Eres un maldito desgraciado cuando te lo propones ¿Verdad?—

—No tienes idea—Dijo Naruto de manera maliciosa, lo que quería realmente era al menos darle una oportunidad a Zabuza y a Haku de ganar.

— **Al día siguiente—**

—Kurenai-san ¿se siente bien ahora?—Preguntó Tsunami a la Oji roja que sonrió levemente y contestó.

—Si, más o menos—Dijo la Yuhi al sentir que podia respirar con normalidad

—Disculpe Tsunami-san—La susodicha se giro para ver a una Hinata algo apenada—Por favor cuide bien a Naruto-kun, no lo desperté porque sé que él ya a estado haciendo demasiado y de que no queremos que se sobre esfuerce ni depender de el—Dijo lo último viendo a los otros integrantes que se preparaban para ir al puente, excepto Kiba, Shino y Sakura que si se quedarían a cuidar a la casa, Tsunami solo asintió de acuerdo con eso, ya había ayudado lo suficiente y algo de descanso no le vendría mal al chico.

Horas despues Naruto se levanto, viendo que no estaban ni Kurenai ni Kakashi junto con Hinata y Sayuri el asumió que se habían ido sin despertarlo, comenzó a caminar en silencio, viendo como Kiba comía algo del pan que quedaba junto con Akamaru, Sakura ayudaba a Tsunami a limpiar los platos y Shino…seguía siendo Shino. Salio por la puerta con su _Kamui_ y desapareció en un destello plateado.

— **Puente. Minutos antes—**

Kakashi y los demás habían llegado al puente, solo para ver una desagradable escena. Todos los trabajadores de ese lugar se encontraban muertos. Al instante Kakashi supo de quien se trataba. Entonces una neblina empezó a formarse alrededor y todos se allí se pusieron en guardia a la espera del enemigo.

—Parece ser que al fin volverá a hacer aparición—Razono Kakashi mas para si mismo luego de ver como la neblina tapaba la visión de todos decir eso Sakura agregó.

—Esta es la técnica de la ocultación en la niebla, ¿verdad?—Pregunto Sayuri al ver la neblina recibiendo un asentimiento de Kakashi.

Entonces todos ellos escucharon una voz.—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Kakashi y Kurenai, veo que siguen cargando a esos niños. Pero díganme… ¿dónde está el mocoso de pelo plateado? Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos, muchos lugares que elegir; puedo abrirle la garganta, apuñalarle el corazón, destruirle los pulmones…—Dijo Zabuza liberando algo de instinto asesino, Kurenai, Kakashi y Hinata parecían inmunes, Sayuri solamente sudaba levemente y Tazuna ya estaba en el suelo pues su piernas le habían fallado.

De un momento a otro Zabuza apareció entre ellos y estaba apunto de apuñalar a un indefenso Tazuna pero antes de eso…

 **CLANG**

Una espada se puso en medio de el, la espada era demasiado conocida para algunos, tenia el filo de color rojo, con el resto de la espada de color negro, tela negra en el mango. Era _Muramase_ y su portador estaba entre el espadachín y el constructor.

—No es como si tuvieras una oportunidad Zabu-chan—Dijo Naruto de manera burlona—Dile adiós a ti neblina Zabuza—Y dicho eso Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos con solo su mano derecha y mando una gran ráfaga de viento que disperso la neblina.

—En verdad odio a los usuarios Futon—Dijo Zabuza de manera molesta, se alejo de un salto del Oji azul de un salto poniendo su espada encima de su hombro—Haku, ya sabes que hacer—Dijo el espadachín pelinegro viendo a su subordinada la cual asintió, con algo de pesar por hacer lo siguiente cuando Naruto los había ayudado comenzó a hacer sellos de mano, cuando termino la secuencia exclamo— _Sensatsu Suishõ (Mil Agujas Voladoras de la muerte)_ —Y golpeo el piso cubierto de agua y de dicha agua varios Senbon se formaron para dirigirse luego a Naruto.

Este al ver las agujas simplemente sonrió, apretando el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada el Ootsutsuki dio un tajo con su espada, los espectadores vieron con gran incredulidad como todas las agujas fueron cortadas todas por la mitad de manera limpia y sin errores, Zabuza de un rápido tajo trato de cortar a Naruto por el cuello, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes se espero el ver lo siguiente, usando su _Busoshoku Haki_ Naruto atrapo la legendaria espada _Kubikiribõcho_ con una simple y desnuda mano. Zabuza estaba a punto de jalar su espada, pero apenas lo intento vio que esta no se movía pues esta seguía siendo sujetada por el Oji azul, intento otra vez pero seguía sin moverse, el peli plata al ver como Zabuza intento por tercera vez jalar su espada se canso de ver eso jalo abajo la espada de Zabuza viendo como esta se enterraba en el puente y este se agrietaba.

El Ootsutsuki apoyo su mano en la parte sin filo de la espada, dos simples dedos caminaron por la espada hasta llegar al pecho desnudo de Zabuza y ponerlos justo donde estaba el corazón de el espadachín, electricidad comenzó a fluir por la mano de Naruto sin afectar a el espadachín pelinegro—Zabuza…podria haberte matado desde que nos encontramos la primera vez, pero no lo hice porque hay algo que quiero proponerte—Dijo Naruto haciendo que Zabuza lo mirara con escepticismo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Gaki?—Pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

—Envié a "alguien" a vigilarlos a ti y a Gato, me conto que Gato planea traicionarte apenas termines tu trabajo. Planea matarte a ti y a Haku una vez mates a Tazuna para no pagarte…te propongo algo; yo no te mato, mato a Gato, y tu y Haku vuelven con nosotros a la aldea—Explico Naruto recordando como mando a un Zetsu Blanco que siempre lo seguía a espiar a Zabuza y recolectar información sobre Gato.

Zabuza por su parte estaba algo exceptivo, lo pensó por un segundo, seria bueno que el y Haku no tuvieran que estar siempre con un ojo abierto, además de que por muy meloso que sonara; seria bueno para Haku el estar en un lugar mas seguro, sabia que las aldeas ninja, a excepción de Kiri, adoraban los Kekkei Genkai, aunque si alguien trataba de hacerle algo. El mismo mataría ese alguien.

Sin embargo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el Hatake hablo—Naruto, no puedes ofrecerle asilo a un ninja renegado así como así—Refuto el peli plata mayor.

—Kakashi tiene razon Gaki. Además…¿Qué te hace creer que me uniría a la hoja?—Pregunto de manera suspicaz Zabuza a el Oji azul que se quedo callado por un segundo.

—…Yo estaría cansado de estar siempre corriendo, tener que estar siempre vigilante y con un ojo abierto y tener que buscar misiones solo para vivir. Conozco al viejo lo suficiente, es amable con los que verdaderamente lo necesitan—

—Buen discurso mocoso, quizá te deje con vida si me diviertes lo suficiente—Fueron las palabras que provenían de un hombre muy, MUY, pequeño, enfundado en un traje azul con cabello café claro y un delgado bigote; Gato, el cual estaba acompañado de por lo menos 30 mercenarios.

—Así que lo que dijo el Gaki era cierto, ¿No es así, Gato?—Pregunto un molesto Zabuza al ver al pequeño contrabandista que solamente se encogió de hombros con arrogancia.

—Meh, que te puedo decir, eres demasiado caro cuando puedo pagarles a unos matones para que hagan el trabajo—Dijo con petulancia el Gato recibiendo un aullido de aprobación de parte de todos los matones que lo acompañaban. Tomando con fuerza su espada Zabuza estaba a punto de lanzarse por el pequeño bastardo, sin embargo la mano de Naruto lo detuvo.

—Yo me encargo Zabuza—Dijo Naruto con seriedad, Kakashi estaba a punto de decirle que no pero recibió una simple mirada en Naruto que decía una simple cosa; "confía en mi".

Naruto comenzó a caminar hasta Gato y los matones, los cuales rieron con arrogancia al ver al chico, sin embargo no esperaban lo siguiente; Naruto desapareció en su _Janpu_ para aparecer unos cuantos metros mas alejado de Gato, los matones por alguna razon no se movían lo cual preocupo a Gato, de un momento a otro el pequeño empresario vio como sus hombres caían inconscientes y espuma empezaba a escurrirles de la boca. Lo que Naruto acababa de usar era su tercer, ultimo y mas poderoso estilo de _Haki_. El _Haoshoku Haki(Color del Conquistador/Haki del Rey)_ , este Haki se caracterizaba porque el único que lo podia usar era Naruto, además de ello este tipo de Haki literalmente podia doblegar la voluntad de una persona como lo hizo con los matones de Gato, haciendo que estos quedaran inconscientes en el acto, Naruto siempre recordaría como fue la primera vez que uso ese Haki fue en Raíz, dejo inconsciente a media organización incluido Danzo.

Gato, como el cobarde que era, lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de correr, le dio la espalda a Naruto, grave error.

— _Bansho Tenin_ —Dijo Naruto para ver como Gato era levantado y arrastrado en el aire a su dirección, dando la vuelta contra su voluntad por la fuerza gravitacional ejercida por el Ootsutsuki vio como Naruto comenzó a caminar hasta el pequeño bastardo y mientras lo hacia, puso su pie encima de la cabeza de uno de los matones inconscientes; no le importo y la aplasto con el pie, una lluvia de sangre, hueso y parte del cerebro del matón salpico el puente, mientras el cuerpo daban un espasmo al sentir como la cabeza en el explotaba, aterrando aun mas a Gato, cuando estuvieron de frente Gato vio la uña roja y alargada de Naruto estaba literalmente enfrente de su cara—O-ye ch-i-co si…si lo que quieres es dinero y-yo te puedo dar mucho—Dijo el pequeño empresario tratando de salvarse como el cobarde que era pero la tétrica sonrisa en la cara de Naruto no ayudaba a sentirse tranquilo—¡Mujeres! ¡Te puedo dar muchas mujeres!—Dijo creyendo que eso lo salvaría pero la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto solo creció.

—Vamos a ver—Mascullo Naruto mientras una sonrisa que iba entre amabilidad y demencia surcaba su cara para luego soltar a Gato, antes de que este pudiera ponerse a suplicar mas o a volver a correr, de la uña de Naruto un disparo rojo le dio en la rodilla izquierda—¡Ahh!—Grito de puro dolor el pequeño empresario.

—No te perdono—Dijo Naruto para luego apuntar a la pierna derecha del empresario—Te perdono—Otro disparo y otra aguja se clavo en su otra rodilla, volvió a gritar—No te perdono—El disparo le dio en un brazo mientras sus gritos aumentaban, Naruto continuaba usando su _Sukaretto Senbon_ de manera lenta y dolorosa, los gritos le helaban la sangre a todos, aunque Hinata entendía como era Naruto y de que el jamás perdonaría a alguien como Gato, Sayuri por su parte se sentía…impresionada por lo cruel que podia llegar a ser Naruto, aunque eso no le daba miedo en lo absoluto, solamente le impresionaba y hasta cierto punto…le atraía. Los demás estaban un tanto estupefactos al oirá como los gritos de Gato se volvían mas agónicos, sin embargo entendían el comportamiento de Naruto, en el mundo ninja cosas como esas eran mas que normales.

Al llegar a la aguja numero catorce—Te perdono—Dijo Naruto para luego darse cuenta de el destino de Gato, el cual ya ni siquiera se movía, la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto creció aun mas.

—… **N** o. **T** e. **P** e **r** d **o** n **o** —Dijo Naruto con una voz malévola y distorsionada.

Y el _Antares_ se clavo en el podrido corazón de Gato.

— **Ame no Kuni. Guarida Secreta. Noche—**

La guarida secreta que Tobi usaba para guardar su portal interdimensional estaba completamente vacía debido a que el enmascarado salio a "recolectar" los caminos que quedaban. La guarida estaba en completo silencio y en una profunda oscuridad; el portal interdimensional estaba apagado y eso no parecía que fuera cambiar, sin embargo lo hizo.

El portal de un momento a otro se activo, dejando ver un vórtice dimensional por el que algo o mejor dicho, alguien cruzo el portal.

Debido a la oscuridad no se podia ver absolutamente nada, solo una silueta oscura que apenas salio del portal comenzó a correr hasta salir a las calles de Ame, cuando salio aun así no se detuvo, siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar a las grandes murallas de Ame y de un simple salto termino en la cima de la muralla.

Los infinita lluvia de Ame junto con la oscuridad de la noche no dejaban ver absolutamente nada de quien cruzo por la maquina interdimensional, no dejaban ver nada mas que unos ojos con la esclerótica negra y una iris de color verde esmeralda con la pupila rasgada. Pero un potente rayo ilumino toda Ame dejando ver a una criatura humanoide, de pelaje amarillo en sus piernas que tenian dos tomoes de color morado, brazos y cara, exceptuando su delgado y torneado vientre en la cual había pelaje blanco, al igual que en las puntas de sus orejas que se dirigían arriba, sus garras blancas con unas largas uñas negras, sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos largos guantes de color morado que le llegaban hasta debajo de sus hombros con el símbolo de el Ying Yang, un pelaje blanco muy grande que le cubría el pecho por completo, en su espalda una especie de alas muy pequeñas de color amarillo, su cara con pelaje amarillo que se asemejaba a la de un zorro se mantenía en una expresión estoica, debajo de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda con la esclerótica negra habían unas marcas en forma de rayo de color morado.

De un salto la extraña criatura salto las murallas de Ame para que al caer en el mojado suelo comenzara a correr con un destino fijo; Konohagakure no Sato, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Encontrar a Ootsutsuki Naruto.

 **YYY CORTE.**

 **Este capitulo me quedo algo forzado debido a que quería terminar cuanto antes el arco de Nami y fue por eso que lo quise terminar, aunque lo siento algo forzado pero bueno.**

 **En este capitulo vimos cosas muy importantes, a Kurama le faltan dos semanas para ser liberada, Naruto mato a Gato de manera muy sádica, etc.**

 **Ohh otra cosa, los que tienen imaginación saben quien es la criatura que puse en la parte final.**

 **Con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes.**

 **OMEGA.**


	14. Capitulo 13: Regreso a Konoha

**Hola gente de YouTube en este video mostrare el capitulo numero 16…esperen…pagina Equivocada, Jejejejeje, bueno dejando eso de lado vi que les gusto el capitulo anterior, principalmente por el lemon que puse, 8** **Follows, 6 reviews, y 6 favs. Valla, a ustedes en verdad les gustan los lemon, bueno ¿A quien no? XD**

 **Dejemos eso de lado y RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS:**

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te gustara ¿Y en verdad no sabes quien es la criatura?

 **Zafir09** : Puedes simplemente decirme que te gusto todo el capitulo ¿Sabias? XD respecto al lemon ¿Porque siento que mis seguidores subieron solo por eso?

 **daniel2610994** : Créeme, conmigo el maltrato infantil tiene otro significado ya que es, literalmente, maltrato hacia mi hecho por una mocosa XD, meh, un error le sucede a cualquiera.

 **Seirei kenshi** : Bueno, tu entenderás que hay personas un poco despistadas, aunque me leí el capitulo de nuevo y no halle ese error que dices, me alegra que te gustará.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho** : Yendo por partes ¿Enserio no se te ocurre quien puede ser la criatura? Me has estado molestando algunos capítulos porque la ponga, Kura-chan por fin será libre ¡WOWIE! En cuanto al lemon ¿Todavía insistes en que no eres una pervertida? Por lo de Haku tendrá que esperar pero con Sayuri, jejeje, pues lee el capitulo. Con respecto a Sakura la única Sakura que me agrada es CCSakuraforever.

 **Eien no hiryu** **:** Bueno jejeje, me gusta Dragontale simplemente porque mezcla dos de mis series y videojuegos favoritos, además de que la trama es interesante, pero bueno, mis comentarios sobre tu fic irán en las reviews, me alegra que adivinaras los universos es genial conocer a alguien mas que le gusta Undertale aunque Naruto del universo que llegaría siendo Underfell no es malo sino que simplemente es algo patán, con los Gaster Blaster, de hecho me diste una idea la cual es….una que no te diré Jajajajaja XD y con lo de mal rato eso te lo deberia decir yo a ti, aunque irónicamente voy por el juicio de Sans en Undertale, así que no lo paso por tu culpa :v, estaré pendiente de tus actualizaciones

PD: Estoy ansioso de leer el capitulo 3 : )

 **Pd: Valla, mis favs y Follows aumentaron mucho solamente por poner un buen lemon, no se quien es mas pervertido, ustedes por leerlo o yo por escribirlo XD.**

— **Capitulo 16: La llegada a la Aldea de la Hoja—**

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de gato y las cosas en Nami no Kuni estaban tranquilas, bastante si se considera que hace poco tiempo eran esclavizados por un bastardo como Gato. Hablando de el, todo su dinero junto con todo lo que robo fue devuelto por Naruto, el cual se encargo de darle sus pertenencias y el dinero correspondiente a todas las personas en el pueblo. Algo que Naruto tambien hizo en toda la semana que estuvo en Nami, además de ayudar al pueblo y empezar los sellos para la llave que liberaría a Kurama dentro de el, fue el repartir una gran cantidad de alimentos a los niños y adultos sin hogar o familia, o personas que no tenian nada que comer.

Sin que su equipo lo supiera, uso su Mokuton para crear una gigantesca y hermosa casa que serviría como orfanato para los niños huérfanos que por las acciones de Gato perdieron a sus padres. Otra cosa que hizo Naruto fue la adquisición de Corporaciones Gato, despues de adueñarse de la empresa lo primero que el Ootsutsuki hizo fue mandarle una carta con un zorro mensajero **(*1)** a la Daymio Natsumi Takeda, la Takeda apenas recibió el mensaje lanzo una OPA de manera hostil contra la empresa de Gato, la cual al no ver la salida de los problemas tuvieron que dar todos sus negocios y los lugares explotados por Gato al propio Naruto y el se aseguro de limpiar completamente todos las cosas que Gato hizo para perjudicar a Nami. Tambien lo que hizo el Oji azul fue matar a casi todos los empleados de Gato ya que con ayuda de su Zetsu Blanco descubrió que los capitanas de los barcos de comercios y sus tripulaciones tenian contratos con Gato para abusar mas de la aldea y del secuestro de niñas y mujeres para prostituirlas.

Al terminar la empresa quedo casi por completo vacía, así que para arreglar eso Naruto contrato a algunas de las personas que quedaron sin trabajo por las acciones de Gato. Al terminar el peli plata hizo algo que dejo sin habla a toda la aldea; le dio el control de la empresa a Tazuna, el constructor se quedo estupefacto cuando el Oji azul le propuso ser el líder de la empresa ya que en sus propias palabras "como diría mi amigo Nara, el ser el líder de una empresa multimillonaria es algo muy problemático" al constructor no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

En esa semana Naruto había ayudado tambien a Sayuri y a Hinata con su entrenamiento, aunque jamás podia entrenarlas a ambas sin que estas trataran de matarse la una a la otra. Eso y que muchas mujeres y chicas jóvenes quisieron ir a "agradecerle" como se debía a el Ootsutsuki... solo para encontrarse a unas muy emputadas Sayuri y Hinata.

Despues de dejar la aldea de Nami completamente limpia y de que nombraran el puente terminado como "El Gran Puente Naruto", los Equipo dejaron la aldea de las olas, con unos compañeros muy peculiares; Haku y Zabuza. Resulta que ambos ex-residentes de Kiri despues de ver el poder de Naruto decidieron que lo mejor seria acompañar y aceptar la oferta de el peli plateado.

Actualmente ambos equipos junto con los ex-residentes de Kiri estaban caminando por los bosques que conectaban Nami con Konoha. Curiosamente Naruto estaba hablando con Kiba debido a que este se sentía un poco envidioso de que; Naruto tuviera su propio puente, tuviera enamorada a Hinata y a Sayuri (aunque el muy estúpido no se diera cuenta) Naruto solo le resto importancia a lo del puente, sin embargo no entendía las indirectas de Kiba por muy literales que fueran. En su espacio mental Kurama se daba varios zapes en la frente, Naruto podia ser un genio en batalla e inteligencia, un grandioso amante en la cama, pero con las demás mujeres este era mas despistado que una cabra.

Al llegar a las puertas de la aldea Kakashi sintio un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, bueno, no malo del todo pero si algo molesto, cansado y estresante. Su presentimiento se corroboro cuando vio como una explosión de humo de la que surgió una Anbu peli morada muy conocida para el; Neko, la Anbu se paro y Kakashi vio que debajo de su mascara sus ojos no se miraban muy alegres que se diga

—Kakashi…debido a una orden del consejo…tengo que llevar a Uzumaki Naruto ante ellos—Dijo la Anbu con mascara de Gato en un tono que para cualquiera podria parecer sin emociones, pero para Kakashi, quien la acompaño en innumerables misiones podia sentir la rabia, impotencia y enojo contenida en su voz, era comprensible, Yugao era una estudiante de Kushina Uzumaki al igual que el lo era de Minato Namikaze, y enterarse que el consejo quería atentar contra el hijo de ambos de nuevo era algo que a ambos enfurecía.

No era la primera vez que el consejo atentara contra Naruto, le habían negado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida ya que parecían haber tenido un insano placer en hacer sufrir al Oji azul, especialmente el consejo civil; despues del ataque del Kyuubi y de que supiera que el hijo de su Sensei estuviera vivo había intentado por años adoptar a Naruto, para el era su deber, Minato Namikaze fue un padre para el, quería por lo menos ayudar a su "hermano menor". Pero el consejo se lo negó, alegando que era un Shinobi demasiado importante como para perder el tiempo cuidando a un "Asqueroso Demonio"…el civil que dijo eso fue atravesado por su Raikiri.

Luego estaba Jiraya de los Sannin y el padrino secreto de el Oji azul, el sabio quiso cumplir con su deber como padrino y adoptar a Naruto, sin embargo esta vez fueron los ancianos los que se lo impidieron diciendo que su red de espionaje era demasiado importante para la aldea y así buscar posibles enemigos de la Aldea.

A Naruto le negaron aun mas cosas; ser adoptado en su niñez, la negación de darle la mansión Namikaze a Naruto, incluso queriendo usar su sangre para saquear la mansión y robar todo lo importante, darle a Naruto los bienes Uzumaki y Namikaze que por derecho le pertenecían a el, de hecho se entero que el consejo seguían peleando por la adquisición de Uzu no Kuni debido a que una aldea con los recursos de Uzu podria ser muy útil para explotar. Incluso se entero de que el consejo planeaba impedirle el entrenar bien a Naruto y que lo obligarían a entrenar solamente a Sayuri debido a que querían que ella desarrollara su Sharingan cuanto antes.

Volviendo al presente Kakashi suspiro con estrés y pesadez, giro la cara para ver a un despreocupado Naruto que camino como si nada hasta Yugao

—Hola Neko-chan ¿Cómo has estado?—Pregunto Naruto de manera amable a la peli morada que sonrió debajo de su mascara.

—Muy bien Naruto-kun—Dijo la peli morada con amabilidad recordando bien que en los 3 años que el Oji azul estuvo en la academia y de que el consejo no tratara nada contra el, se habían visto un par de veces y tenian una relación de hermana mayor-hermana menor…lastima que ni Sayuri ni Hinata supieran eso, ya que la segunda se giro dejando ver su Sharingan se activaba de un momento a otro y como las dos tomoes en cada ojo giraban con furia…la que mas miedo daba era Hinata que ni siquiera se giro por completo, sino que su cabeza giro literalmente 180 grados al mas puro estilo del exorcista mostrando su Byakugan activo…que la Hyuga sonriera con amabilidad y dulzura solo daba mas miedo—Lamento decirte esto Naruto-kun, pero hay algunos problemas con el consejo—Dijo la peli morada seriamente a el Ootsutsuki que suspiro con cansancio.

—Déjame adivinar. Quieren hablar sobre la misión en Nami ¿No es así?—Pregunto Naruto entre suspicaz y molesto, la Anbu peli morada solo asintió haciendo que el Oji azul suspirara nuevamente con cansancio, el Ootsutsuki levanto la mano con la palma abierta, extendiéndole la mano a la Peli morada—Pues llévame allí—La peli morada asintió ante las palabras del peli plateado y lo tomo de la mano.

Ambos desaparecieron en una explosión de humo.

— **Sala del Consejo—**

El consejo estaba actualmente muy lleno, la razon principal de esto era que muchos nobles de Hi no Kuni que curiosamente eran antiguos amigos del anterior Daymio tenian tratos con Gato y estos nobles al ver a uno de sus mayores contratistas le demandaron a la Daymio una explicación, esta se molesto mucho por las razones que tenian esos estúpidos nobles para molestarla, sin embargo todos ellos exigieron contra el que asesino a Gato. La Takeda al no ver la salida de esto no tuvo otra opción que aceptar hacer un juicio a menos que quisiera que los nobles armaran demasiado revuelo entre la población civil.

Actualmente en el lugar de los jefes de clan se encontraban los ancianos consejeros de cada clan correspondiente que querían algo de el niño Jinchuriki; primero estaban los ancianos del Clan Hyuga que querían algo muy simple de el "Uzumaki"; querían el conocimiento en Fuinjutsu tanto de su padre Namikaze Minato como todo el Fuinjutsu que los Uzumaki habían guardado al pasar de los años en Uzu no Kuni, lo que querían era asegurarse de que no surgiera o existiera un Sello capaz de liberar a los Hyugas de la rama secundaria de el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado, tambien lo que querían era ver si se podia aumentar el poder del Sello y restringir aun mas a sus "esclavos".

Los jefes de clanes rezaban para que sus consejeros no cometieran una estupidez, eran sus consejeros y no ellos los que apoyaban a los nobles. Cada consejo de Clan tenia sus respectivas razones para apoyar a los nobles. Los consejeros Inuzuka eran los "Perros Viejos" de el Clan, al ser los mas "Sabios" los del clan tendían a escucharlos primero a ellos y por eso se creían indispensables, los jóvenes siempre los necesitarían, sin embargo miraban a Naruto como un enemigo debido a que el no necesitaba **(ni quería)** a nadie que le dijera que hacer y al ver como el hijo de su líder era amigo de el los hacia temer que el consiguiera a los otros jóvenes de su lado. Los ancianos Yamanaka miraban a Naruto como una amenaza debido a que el era prácticamente indomable y no tenian ninguna posibilidad de controlarlo mentalmente por el Kyuubi, no le permitirían crecer demasiado fuerte, tampoco querían permitirle desarrollarse del todo así que no hallaban mejor opción que quitarle absolutamente todo. Los ancianos Akimichi seguían a los Yamanaka por la alianza que había con ellos además de que ellos eran combatientes de primera línea y si Naruto buscaban venganza por todo lo que le hicieron para ellos seria imposible detenerlo si era demasiado poderoso así que querían mantenerlo débil para que así sufrieran menos daños. Los Nara apoyaron a los Akimichi y Yamanaka no solo debido a su alianza sino que si peleaban con alguien tan poderoso como Naruto entre mas fuerte fuera el sus técnicas de sombras se irían volviendo mas inútiles.

Sin embargo todos los ancianos querían; al enterarse que Naruto prohibió que los matrimonios arreglados con el y que ellos jamás tendrían ningun beneficio fue algo que no les gusto, ellos querían el prestigio de traer devuelta un clan extinto a sus clanes, a pesar de que no lo merecían.

Curiosamente los únicos que no intentaron nada contra Naruto fueron los Aburame que entiendan que ahora que Naruto era lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por si mismo lógicamente era mejor no enojarlo, estaba bien para ellos ya que no querían hacerlo, los Kurama y los Uchiha que despues de la masacre todos los ancianos de clan murieron.

Los civiles por su parte al entregar 100 millones de Ryos a la persona que mas odiaban no fue algo que les agradara en lo mas mínimo, muchos civiles vieron sus negocios y comercios arruinados por la gigantesca deuda y los civiles mas adinerados tuvieron que dar una gigantesca cantidad de dinero de sus fortunas para pagar la gran deuda, con esto ellos querían quitarle todo lo que el mocoso demonio no se merecía y restregárselo en la cara.

Los jefes de clanes por su parte estaban entre enojados y preocupados, estaban enojados con sus consejeros debido a que esto era su idea, esto bien podia ser acusado de agresión en contra de un clan anexado a Konoha, y lo que los tenia preocupados era el como reaccionaria Naruto al ver que no pudieron ni controlar a sus consejeros.

Hiruzen y Natsumi mas que preocupados o enojados se encontraban…molestos y tristes, aun cuando miraban que Naruto era independiente y que por fin podia tener una vida normal le tenian que negar incluso eso a el pobre Naruto, la propia Natsumi sabia que si el Oji azul por algún motivo perdía esta reunión esos nobles de mierda la iban a pagar. Sin embargo todos se callaron al ver a Naruto y a una Anbu aparecer en una bola de humo y mientras que los jefes de clanes, la Daymio y Hiruzen lo miraban con culpa por no poder detener esto, los consejeros, civiles y nobles lo miraron con arrogancia y superioridad.

Una muy molesta Natsumi se paro en medio de la sala del consejo, en un punto donde todos la pudieran ver a ella y su molesta expresión. Se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

—Estimados miembros del consejo, estamos reunidos aquí para discutir debido a que Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto a sido acusado de "atentar" en contra de un "noble"—Mascullo Natsumi con cierto sarcasmo al referirse a Gato—Debido a las acciones de Naruto, uno de los mas grandes…benefactores—La Takeda se mordió la lengua para no decir otra cosa—De Hi no Kuni se les acusado como un criminal…si los cargos en contra de Naruto son hallados erróneos, las familias de los demandantes así como los propios deberán pagar la cantidad de…—La Daymio pelinegra tomo una hoja que uno de sus Samurái le paso y leyó la cantidad de dinero que se le tendría que dar a Naruto—(Suspiro) 20 millones de Ryos a el demandado—Dijo una muy fastidiada Natsumi masajeando sus pobres sienes, esa cantidad al menos era menor que lo que los civiles le tuvieron que dar a Naruto antes, sin embargo tanto dinero tan desperdiciado a menudo no ayudaría en nada en lo absoluto a la economía de Hi no Kuni. Los otros integrantes de la sala abrieron sus ojos con incredulidad al oír la gran cifra de dinero, los jefes de clan miraron con fuego a sus consejeros, esa cantidad era casi mas de un cuarto de los ahorros del clan de algunos y de otros casi la mitad—Además de ello se deberá dar una disculpa a Naruto por hacerle perder su tiempo cuando apenas llega de una misión, a Hiruzen por hacer esta reunión sin su consentimiento y a mi debido a que los 4 principales demandantes son…nobles de gran "alcurnia" que al igual que con Hiruzen hicieron esta reunión sin mi consentimiento total. Además de eso si el acusado es hallado inocente el puede elegir que otras cosas puede añadir como castigo—Dicho todo eso la Daymio procedió a sentarse en su silla.

Uno de los nobles de apariencia anciana, con cabello negro, un sombrero que tapaba su calva y un estomago que era ocultado por sus finas y caras ropas camino hasta ponerse en la antigua posición en que la Takeda había estado—Miembros del consejo, Hokage-dono, Daymio-dono, mi nombre es Tomoroshi Rendan, el Jinchuriki conocido como Naruto Uzumaki ha demostrado ser alguien que no tiene ningun interés en el futuro de Hi no Kuni, es indigno de ser el dueño de Uzu no Kuni ya que nos ha prohibido el acceder a las tierras del remolino y poder aprovechar sus tierras ricas en minerales…¡No solo eso! Si no que tambien atento en contra de uno de los mas grandes benefactores de todo Hi no Kuni y se adueño sin permiso de sus negocios. Esto por esto y mas que declaro que no es apto para mantener sus tierras y ahorros, ambos deben serle retiradas y se deben usar con y para el beneficio del pueblo…—El Noble no pudo continuar cuando oyó como alguien aplaudía, se giro para ver a un Naruto con los pies encima de la mesa mientras le aplaudía de manera alegre.

—(Silbido) Vaya, si tuviera una rosa hasta te la tiraría—Dijo el peli plata de manera burlona para luego pararse y comenzar a caminar hasta quedar a un lado del noble que miraba con odio al que para el solo era un mocoso que no sabia respetar a sus superiores—Mis "queridos" miembros del consejo, se me acusan de muchas cosas, comencemos por lo primero; el descuidar mis tierras es algo que, técnicamente, es culpa de ustedes. Debido a que la mayoría de este consejo se ha ensañado en ocultar el legado de mis padres y no se me informo de el hasta que me volví Genin y antes de siquiera entrar a la academia con 10 años, estaba siendo entrenado por un traidor. Luego esta el asesinato de Gato…les voy a ser sincero, si se me va a acusar por matar a alguien como Gato entonces el criminal es otro. Gato no solo prostituía, esclavizaba y mataba gente cual ganado, sino que el mismo tenia "acuerdos" con los nobles aquí presentes y si no me creen, aquí tienen las pruebas necesarias—Y apenas termino de decir todo eso el Oji azul saco de debajo de su chaqueta un rollo, poniendo Chakra en su superficie saco un tratado que abrió y lo comenzó a leer.

—En estos papeles están los tratados que Gato y algunos antiguos nobles de Hi no Kuni hicieron hace un tiempo. En este tratado se estipula un acuerdo entre ambas fuerzas para el secuestro y venta de no solo mujeres civiles inocentes, sino tambien de algunas Kunoichis civiles y de clanes—Y mostrando el documento Naruto miro a los concejales civiles, consejeros ancianos y a los nobles que se quedaron callados, sobre todo los nobles que vieron como todos los jefes de clanes, el Hokage y la propia Daymio los miraban con ganas de muerte. Fue peor cuando vieron cuando dos nombres estaban en la lista; Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sayuri, Shikaku y Choza tuvieron que usar una combinación de sus técnicas para detener a unos furiosos Hiashi y Mikoto, una pequeña, sutil y tétrica sonrisa apareció en la cara de Naruto, aun recordaba como se puso cuando vio esos dos nombres en la lista, Kurama tuvo que mandarlo a su espacio mental para que descargara su furia en un lugar que no llamaría la atención, si lo hubiera hecho posiblemente hubiera habido una explosión en Nami—…Daymio-sama…por favor encargase usted de ellos…aunque uno de los castigos que quiero es uno muy simple; quiero que desarme al consejo civil ya que estos han demostrado que no son aptos para ostentar su puesto—Dijo Naruto de manera maliciosa al oír los gritos y protestas de los civiles diciendo que el no tenia derecho a pedir eso, sin prestarle atención a sus gritos el Ootsutsuki continuo—En cuanto a los consejeros de cada clan dejare que los lideres elijan su destino, pero a nuestro queridos nobles les quiero dejar algo en claro—Naruto cerro los ojos y lentamente los volvió a abrir, mostrando una mirada furibunda, su ceño se frunció y se volvió tan duro como una roca, una aplastante sensación de muerte azoto el lugar, todos, absolutamente todos, se sintieron intimidados por esa sensación. De un momento a otro se sintio como si la gravedad se hubiera aumentado en todo el lugar, incluso Hiruzen y Natsumi junto con sus Samuráis sentían problemas para respirar. No era un ataque ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era el Instinto Asesino de Naruto, y ni siquiera era todo— **S** I. **M** E. **E** N **T** E **R** O. **Q** U **E.** U **S** T **E** D **E** S. **T** R **A** T **A** N. **D** E. **N** U **E** V **O**. D **E**. **T** O **C** A **R** L **E** S. **U** N. **S** O **L** O. **C** A **B** E **L** L **O**. A. **H** I **N** A **T** A. O. **S** A **Y** U **R** I—El Oji azul hablaba de manera pausada con una voz tétrica y distorsionada— **¡LOS DESTRIPARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!** —Grito Naruto con tanta fuerza que sus cuerdas vocales se lastimaron, inhalando fuertemente por la nariz para calmarse el Oji azul dejo de enviar su Instinto Asesino haciendo que todos se levantaran un tanto incomodos, excepto los Civiles que quedaron inconscientes junto con los nobles.

Natsumi se ergio en su silla respirando con fuerza, su armadura y su pecho se levantaban a cada respiración que daba, trago saliva pero la boca se le había secado, incluso estaba sudando tanto que su oscuro cabello se pegaba a su piel. La Daymio se aclaro la garganta para atraer la atención de todos—Samuráis…arréstenlos—Ordeno la Takeda entre jadeos apuntando a los nobles, todos sus Samuráis asintieron y se llevaron a los inconscientes nobles—Bueno…¿Podemos dar la reunión como terminada?—Pregunto la Daymio a un Naruto ya mas calmado que solo asintió y vio como los lideres y ancianos de clan junto con el Hokage asentían nerviosos. El Oji azul desapareció en un destello plateado y todos soltaron el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo sin embargo Hiruzen se acordó de algo cuando vio a los inconscientes civiles.

—Amm, oigan…¿quien los llevara a ellos?—Dijo el Sandaime al oler un aroma muy, muy fétido viniendo de los pantalones de los civiles junto con una mancha café en la parte de atrás. En un segundo los ancianos de clan, los jefes, la Daymio y sus Samurái desaparecieron sin rastro alguno dejando solo a un estupefacto Hiruzen que no pudo evitar pensar en algo— _¿Acaso Minato les enseño el Hiraishin a todos ellos?_ —

— **Con Naruto—**

Apenas y habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Naruto se separo de los Equipo junto Zabuza y Haku, actualmente estos estaban cerca de la torre Hokage, aunque los miembros del Equipo 8 y Sakura se habían ido. Los únicos que quedaban eran Hinata, Sayuri y Kakashi que quería quedarse a esperar a Naruto y Zabuza y Haku que querían ir con el Hokage para pedirle asilo.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado debido a que cuando llegaron de un destello plateado apareció el Oji azul, Kakashi al ver que Naruto estaba bien se tranquilizo, no sabia como pero su alumno le logro ganar al consejo lo cual lo alegro aunque su mascara lo ocultara, Zabuza se miraba impasible aunque por dentro una parte de el todavía quería matar a el mocoso debido a lo venció de manera humillante. Haku por su parte miraba con un pequeño sonrojo a Naruto, si bien la primera vez que se vieron se dio cuenta de el era muy guapo tan bien noto que cuando no esta peleando podia llegar a ser alguien dulce y amable, aunque un poco directo pensó Haku al acordarse de lo que le dijo en el bosque.

Con las féminas Hyuga y Uchiha estas tuvieron diferentes reacciones; mientras que Hinata le sonrió con amabilidad y cariño abiertamente a el Oji azul, Sayuri solamente se le quedo viendo aunque si alguien se acercara podria ver una sutil sonrisa en la cara de la Uchiha. Naruto se le quedo viendo a Sayuri y a su Sensei, luego miro a Hinata y por ultimo a Zabuza y Haku.

—Oh, hola Zabu-chan, Haku-chan, si van a pedirle al anciano un lugar en el que vivir les recomendaría que se apuraran, hubo algunos problemas con el consejo que esta tratando de solucionar—Dijo el Otsutsuki recordando los sucesos de hace un momento, mientras que con Haku y Zabuza hubo diferentes reacciones, la primera al oír como la nombro el peli plata se sonrojo y la mirada del segundo se oscureció pero no objeto nada porque no quería que lo echaran de la aldea apenas llegar—Antes de que se vallan dejen que el les guie—Y haciendo un signo de cruz con sus manos de una explosión de humo surgió otro Naruto que acompaño a Haku y Zabuza dentro de la torre.

Apenas se fueron Naruto se giro a Hinata y Sayuri, notando que Kakashi ya se había ido y de que la primera se le abalanzo en un abrazo, el Oji azul se confundió por el repentino acto de la Hyuga pero no rezongo, simplemente devolvió el abrazo…mientras que detrás de ellos una muy enojada Sayuri miraba como Hinata le daba una sonrisa maliciosa y de superioridad, aunque se miraba algo linda al hacer eso. Al separarse del abrazo Naruto miro a la Hyuga desconcertado—¿Y eso porque Hina-chan?—Pregunto un confundido Naruto a la Hyuga que solo sonrió dulcemente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Por nada Naruto-kun, solo quería abrazarte, eso es todo—Fue la aclaración de una sonrojada Hinata, Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y le froto el cabello con cariño. La Uchiha simplemente entrecerró los ojos con molestia al ver eso. Mas sin embargo una idea un poco malvada se le vino a la mente.

—Oye, Naruto—Llamo la Uchiha a el Peli plata que se giro para ver a la Uchiha con una sonrisa un tanto amigable—¿Tu quisieras…acompañarme a casa?—Pregunto la peli negra un tanto avergonzada y sonrojada por decir esas palabras, el Ootsutsuki la miro con curiosidad para luego encogerse de hombros y decirle "¿Porque no?" comenzó a caminar al lado de la Uchiha, la cual se permitió mirar por encima de su hombro a una estupefacta Hyuga y dirigirle una sonrisa arrogante.

Sayuri no leía mentes, pero si pudiera hacerlo habria escuchado la siguiente oración en la mente de la peli azul— _Pero que hija de pu…_ —

— **Con Naruto y Sayuri. Momentos despues—**

Estos ya se encontraban caminando por el barrio Uchiha, mirando como algunas de las patrullas de la nueva policía militar circulaban las calles, ambos caminan en un silencio…cómodo. Por alguna razon ninguno quería arruinar el momento y estaba bien para ellos, sin embargo cuando estaban por llegar a la casa de Sayuri y Mikoto la Uchiha se detuvo, el Oji azul al verla detenerse hizo lo mismo. Ya estaba anocheciendo y el naranja del ocaso iluminaba las facciones de ambos.

—¿Naruto…?—

—¿Si?—

—…—La Uchiha se quedo callada al sentir su voz fallarle, esta comenzaba a sentirse mas y mas ronca y pesada, sus manos temblaban del puro nerviosismo, por muy dura que se quisiera hacer, ella tenia que admitir que se había vuelto una muy buena amiga de Naruto, pero por muy amigos que fueran ella quería saber la verdad y no quedarse solo como eso—¿...Yo te gusto?—

Eso había tomado desprevenido a el Ootsutsuki.

—¿…como dices?—Pregunto un estupefacto Naruto, creyendo que había oído mal, la Uchiha apretó los dientes con algo de frustración por muy orgullosa que fuera, si Naruto no entendía a la primera pues se lo volvería a repetir.

—Que si te gusto…gustar como…como tu novia—Aclaro de manera avergonzada la Uchiha mientras desviaba la mirada al decir principalmente la palabra "novia".

Naruto se quedo helado al oír esas palabras—S-Sayuri…¿a que te refieres—La Uchiha apretó nuevamente lo dientes con mas fuerza por lo denso que podia llegar a ser Naruto ¿Acababa de prácticamente decirle que le gustaba y aun así no entendía? La Uchiha se acerco a el lentamente se acerco a el Oji azul, con una mirada entre determinada y tímida.

—Me refiero a esto—Tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa Sayuri lo jalo hacia ella…y lo beso.

Naruto se sintio incrédulo cuando sintio la boca de Sayuri encima de la suya, podia sentir su cálido aliento en su boca, como sus dulces y suaves labios se movían encima de los suyos, de manera un poco inexperta a decir verdad. El Ootsutsuki no supo como reaccionar así que solamente se dejo llevar, unió mas su boca con la de la Uchiha y puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra, sintiendo como sus grandes pechos se pegaban a su torso, la Uchiha no se quedo atrás, puso sus manos detrás del cuello del Oji azul y lo acerco mas ella, poniéndose de puntillas para besar mejor a el peli plata. Sin embargo tembló cuando sintio algo en su boca; la lengua de Naruto pasándose entre sus dientes, pero sin que pudiera darle permiso, Naruto la saco dejándola colgando fuera de su boca, antes de que tuviera tiempo para preguntar que estaba haciendo, las manos del Ootsutsuki dejaron sus caderas y las llevo a sus mejillas, apretándolas mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella y lamia sus labios, remojando sus comisuras con su saliva y pidiendo permiso para entrar.

La Uchiha cerro las piernas al sentir como unos cálidos fluidos bajaban de su entrepierna y terminaban mojando sus bragas junto con sus pantaloncillos. Naruto lo olio y sonrió levemente, la Uchiha jadeo levemente al sentir como sus fluidos vaginales bajan y mojaban sus muslos, sin darle tiempo a replicar Naruto introdujo su lengua en la dulce boca de la pelinegra, enredando su depredadora lengua con la rosada e indefensa lengua de la Uchiha, sintiendo como su saliva se fundía con la tibia y dulce saliva de la pelinegra cada vez que sus lenguas se tocaban y entrelazaban, la Uchiha volvió a cerrar las piernas para que sus fluidos no salieran y mojaran aun mas sus ropas, pero Naruto no la dejo, la tomo con rudeza de las rodillas, abriéndoselas por completo, haciendo que sus fluidos escaparan de su mojada vagina, mojando sus muslos aun mas y dejando ver como una mancha blanquecina del liquido vaginal se formaba en sus pantaloncillos blancos, pero no termino allí, Naruto la levanto del suelo con rudeza, todavía sosteniéndola y abriéndole las piernas por las rodillas, la estampo contra la pared de su casa y se clavo en ella con fuerza, las piernas de la Uchiha apenas fueron soltadas por las manos de Naruto, le rodearon la cintura a este.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar la Uchiha hizo que sus bocas se separaran, con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, no fue problema para Naruto ya que este solamente volvió a lamer los labios de la pelinegra y se trago el hilo de saliva completo, la Uchiha comenzó a respirar agitadamente, todavía era tiempo para detener lo que iban a hacer, pero ella no quería eso, solamente quería saber algo—Apuesto…que Hinata jamás…te hizo algo como esto…¿Verdad?—Pregunto la Uchiha entre jadeos con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. El Ootsutsuki solo negó con confusión, claro que Hinata no había hecho algo como eso, ella se habria desmallado de solo pensarlo pero no entendía que tenia que ver con la situación actual—Incluso te puse ansioso ¿No es así—Pregunto la Uchiha con una sonrisa picara confundiendo mas al peli plata.

—¿De que hablas?—Pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada a la Uchiha que solo bajo la mirada a su entrepierna al igual que el y vio como un bulto se sobresaltaba de su pantalón.

—Me refiero a eso—Dijo la Uchiha apuntando a el bulto en sus pantalones.

El Ootsutsuki solo sonrió divertido y se llevo la mano al bolsillo sacando…un rollo—Esto es un rollo de almacenamiento, pervertida-chan—Dijo con una sonrisa divertida Naruto al ver como las mejillas de la Uchiha se teñían de rojo, tirando el rollo a un lado su sonrisa lentamente se fue tornando en una sonrisa sensual, tomo la mano enguantada de la Uchiha le saco el guante de color negro que llevaba, poniendo la tersa mano de la Uchiha en sus duros abdominales por debajo de su camisa de rejilla, hizo que la tersa mano de la Oji negra comenzara a bajar lentamente, queriendo que sintiera una a una cada parte por la que bajaba, sus duros y torneados abdominales, su pelvis, hasta que bajando por sus pantalones y calzoncillos, lo sintio; estaba duro como una roca, se sentía cálido y venoso pudiendo sentir las venas en el resaltarse, palpitante, bastante largo y grande, podia sentir como su mano apenas y le cubría una cuarta parte, el Oji azul se le acerco a una sonrojada Uchiha y le hablo al oído con voz ronca y sensual—Esa es mi verga—Aclaro el Ootsutsuki haciendo que la pelinegra diera un jadeo en sorpresa al sentir lo dura y grande que estaba, inconscientemente dio un ligero apretón con la mano para luego jalarlo hacia arriba y abajo, el peli plata gimió levemente al sentir como la Uchiha literalmente estaba masturbando su pene, no queriendo quedarse atrás el Ootsutsuki llevo sus manos a los grandes pechos de la Uchiha, sus manos apretaron sus pechos por encima de la camisa azul que llevaba.

Antes de continuar ambos desaparecieron en el _Janpu_ de Naruto, afortunadamente Sayuri tenia los ojos cerrados y no vio su Mangekyo activarse. La peli negra se exalto cuando sintio que caía en algo acolchado, vio a los lados y noto que ahora estaban en su habitación y ella estaba acostada en su cama con el Ootsutsuki encima de ella, no le importo el como había llegado al ver a Naruto quitarse su chaqueta y su camisa de rejilla dejando ver se escultural abdomen y torso, la Uchiha por su parte se sonrojo levemente al ver a Naruto con el torso desnudo, en verdad que era guapo en varios sentidos y tenerlo encima de ella no ayudaba a calmarse. No queriendo quedarse atrás la Uchiha la Uchiha se llevo las manos a su camisa azul y se la quito, dejando ver un top corto de color negro que tapaba sus pezones y parte de sus pechos. Naruto al ver por primera vez los grandes pechos de la pelinegra junto con sus rozados pezones casi al descubierto no aguanto mucho y le arranco el top de un tirón dejando sus pechos libres.

Las manos de Naruto masajearon levemente los pezones erectos de la Uchiha que templo en éxtasis al sentir el contacto, las manos del peli plata comenzaron a bajar de sus pechos pasando por su torneado abdomen hasta llegar a sus cortos pantaloncillos, el Ootsutsuki desabrocho el botón para dejar ver las bragas negras de la Uchiha, el Oji azul jalo sus pantaloncillos hacia abajo junto con su porta Kunai atada en su pierna, Naruto descendió su cara hasta que esta estuvo enfrente de las empapadas bragas de la pelinegra, la cual se sonrojo al ver como Naruto miraba directamente a su entrepierna.

—N-no…t-te…quedes viendo…BakAAAAAA—Gimió con fuerza la Uchiha al sentir como Naruto pasaba su lengua por su vagina por encima de sus bragas, el Ootsutsuki volvió a lamer la concha de la ojinegra, disfrutando del dulce sabor de los fluidos vaginales de la Uchiha, usando solo sus dientes el peli plata le quito lentamente las bragas dejando ver su condición de mujer, Naruto uso los dedos índice de cada mano para abrir los labios vaginales de la Uchiha dejando ver su rosado interior, metiendo su lengua en el interior de la vagina de Sayuri el Ootsutsuki sintio como esta era apretada con fuerza por ella, los cálidos fluidos de la vagina de la ojinegra llenaban la boca de Naruto, el cual hundió su cara en la feminidad de la Uchiha, rozando su clítoris con su nariz haciendo que la pelinegra arquera la espalda en puro gozo al sentir una descarga de placer cruzarle la espina dorsal y que no pudiera contenerse mas—N-na-naruto…¡ME VENGOOOO!—Grito en puro gozo la Uchiha, sujetando con fuerza el cabello de Naruto y haciendo que la cara este se hundiera mas en su vagina.

El Ootsutsuki sintio como su lengua era apretada con fuerza para que despues su boca fuera invadida por un caudal de fluidos vaginales, se lamio los labios degustando del sabor de la vagina de la ojinegra. La cabeza de la Uchiha estaba dando vueltas por la nueva sensación que sintio; su primer orgasmo, fue devuelta a la realidad cuando sintio que algo se rosaba contra su vagina, bajo la mirada y sus ojos de color negro se agrandaron con incredulidad al ver el gran miembro de Naruto, trago saliva y dudo si eso le cabria dentro—Na-Naruto…espera a que me recupere…no se si eso me valla a caber dentro—Tartamudeo la Uchiha débilmente, el Ootsutsuki sintio como su ego aumentaba un poco con esas palabras, el nunca había sido arrogante ni le había dado importancia a su miembro ya que Kurama talvez le dijera que su pene era grande porque jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie mas y el siempre creyó que ese era el tamaño normal de un miembro, ahora comprendía porque una vez que fue a unas aguas termales todos los hombres lo miraron con envidia.

—Perdona Sayu-chan, pero los músculos de por aquí ya están relajados, si lo hacemos despues te va doler mas—Explico Naruto a una Uchiha que suspiro en derrota, tragando saliva y reuniendo el valor necesario abrió sus piernas dejando ver su mojada vagina. El Ootsutsuki se posiciono encima de Sayuri, la punta de su bulboso miembro comenzó a invadir lentamente el interior de la vagina de la Uchiha, sus paredes internas apretaron con fuerza el miembro de el Ootsutsuki.

— _Se siente mas grande de lo que creí_ —Pensó la Uchihas al sentir la dura y gran verga de Naruto estirar sus paredes internas, sintiendo como la dura verga del Ojiazul se hundía mas y mas dentro de ella, gruño con algo de dolor cuando sintio como el miembro de Naruto llegaba a una parte muy sensible en ella; su himen. El Ootsutsuki al sentir lo mismo que la Uchiha tomo con suavidad sus duros y rosados pezones, pellizcándolos con sus dedos y moviéndolos en círculos con suavidad, acerco su cara a la de la Uchiha y la beso con cariño y amor para que al separarse decirle lo siguiente.

—Perdóname por esto Sayuri-chan—Y clavo su duro miembro en el interior de la Uchiha de una sola estocada haciendo que la pelinegra jadeara con puro dolor al sentir como su interior era invadido de una sola vez, algo de sangre descendió por sus piernas, Naruto se quedo quieto, casi inmóvil, pero para aliviar el dolor que sentía la Uchiha comenzó a besarle el cuello con cariño y dulzura, al sentir que la Uchiha se calmaba un poco despues de varios minutos Naruto saco por completo su miembro de la vagina de la pelinegra hasta que solo la punta de su miembro se rozaba contra su entrada, seguidamente el Oji azul volvió a entrar dentro de ella, metiendo todo su duro miembro en la mojada concha de la Uchiha, la cual jadeo, pero esta vez de éxtasis al sentir como el miembro de Naruto golpeaba su útero y lo forzaba a abrirse, sintiendo como la dura verga del peli plata volvía a salir para entrar de nuevo con fuerza. El Ootsutsuki comenzó a repetir una y otra, y otra, y otra vez la misma acción, deleitándose al oír los gemidos de puro gozo de la Uchiha inundar el cuarto, aumentando la fuerza y rapidez entre mas veces entraba su pene en el mojado coño de la peli negra.

— _Mi coño…Naruto esta dándome muy duro en mi coño ¡SU VERGA ME ESTA DERRITIENDO EL COÑO!_ —Pensó Sayuri en puro éxtasis al sentir como el duro miembro de Naruto entraba con fuerza en su vagina, antes de correrse Naruto le dio la vuelta a la Uchiha, la tomo por las rodillas y comenzó a bajarla y subirla con rapidez, haciendo que su dura verga entrara y saliera de su mojada concha y sintiendo como su pelvis golpeaba el firme culo de la pelinegra. El Ootsutsuki al sentir como las paredes internas de la vagina de la Uchiha apretaban su verga con dureza no pudo contenerse mas.

—Sa-Sayuri...mmm…me voy a…ahh…¡VENIIIRRRRR!—Y con un gruñido animal Naruto libero una gran y espesa descarga de semen dentro del útero de la pelinegra, la cual grito en puro éxtasis cuando sintio el semen del Oji azul inundar todo su útero, con el poco sentido que le quedaba mando Chakra a su vientre para evitar que el semen que Naruto la dejara embarazada.

— _Se vino dentro…Naruto…se vino dentro de mi_ —Pensó la Uchiha con incredulidad, gozo y lujuria al sentir como el semen del Oji azul escurría por dentro de ella. Naruto se recostó en la cama de la peli negra y la misma dejo su cabeza reposando encima de el pecho de el Ootsutsuki.

—Eso…estuvo asombroso—Dijo Naruto entre jadeos, viendo como algo de su semen escurría de la vagina de Sayuri, la cual se giro para verlo y lo beso, sintio como la lengua de la Uchiha invadía su boca y su lengua, al separarse una jadeante Uchiha le respondió.

—Es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida—Naruto sonrió con dulzura al oír esas palabras y estaba apunto de besarla otra vez cuando lo sintio; un Chakra muy conocido para el, Mikoto Uchiha estaba muy cerca de la casa. Levantándose con rapidez y exaltando a Sayuri Naruto comenzó a vestirse—¿¡Que pasa Naruto!?—

—¡Tu madre esta por llegar, siento su Chakra esta a unas casas de aquí!—La Uchiha abrió sus ojos con miedo e incredulidad, haciendo lo mismo que Naruto aunque lo primero que hizo fue sacar el semen de su vagina abriéndola y dejando que este callera al piso, además de cambiándose de ropa completamente, Sayuri vio como Naruto comenzaba abrir la ventana para salir pero antes de que lo hiciera la Uchiha lo tomo de la mano.

—Oye Naruto—

—¿Si?—

—…¿Esto significa que si somos novios?—

El Ootsutsuki miro a la Uchiha con incredulidad ¿Acababan de hacer el amor y tenia que preguntar eso? Suspirando levemente el Peli plata la tomo del mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios—Si—Y desapareció en un destello plateado dejando a una sonrojada pelinegra en su cuarto.

Ninguno noto los dos ojos esmeralda observándolos.

— **Con Naruto—**

Este se encontraba caminando hacia la mansión de sus padres, teniendo un sabor dulce en los labios, saboreando la sensación de el sabor de los labios de la Uchiha, pasándose la lengua por los labios, queriendo sentir lo mas que pudiera ese sabor. El Oji azul caminaba sin ninguna preocupación o molestia, sin embargo el Ootsutsuki vio como una gran sombra la cubría, girándose Naruto vio…nada. Lo único que había en el lugar que miraba eran las cuerdas de los postes de luz.

Naruto siguió caminando algo cauteloso por sentir que lo estaban siguiendo, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir una presencia detrás de el, sacando a _Muramase_ de el sello en el que estaba, se giro y apunto a….¿Un Gato? O lo que fuera esa pequeña criatura de color amarillo, 4 cortas patitas, una cola larga y esponjosa con ojos verdes— _Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico_ —Pensó Naruto mientras miraba a la pequeña criatura, guardando su espada el Oji azul levanto a la criatura y vio como esta le lamia la cara. Riendo levemente los ojos azul zafiro del Ootsutsuki miraron los ojos verde esmeralda de la criatura. Ambos ojos brillaron un momento al encontrarse, Naruto agito la cabeza, sintiendo algo extraño al ver a la criaturita.

Encogiéndose de hombros volvió a caminar a la mansión acompañado por la pequeña criatura, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cama a recostarse, sin embargo la pequeña criatura se acostó a un lado de el, restándole importancia el Ootsutsuki la acerco a el y cerro los ojos para dormir.

Cuando se durmió no noto como la criatura brillaba de un color amarillo y crecía, hasta quedar como una nueva criatura mas grande y humana, la cual simplemente se acurruco mas cerca del dormido Ootsutsuki con un simple pero amoroso pensamiento en mente.

— _Dulces sueños, Tamer-kun—_

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Naruto tiene el contrato de los zorros gracias a Kurama, no quise profundizar demasiado en eso así que solamente me pongo a explicar que lo tiene porque si.**

 **Oh por cierto les recomiendo un muy buen Fic "Dragon Smashers" un Crossover de Dragon Ball y Smash Bros, es muy bueno y gracioso.**

 **Bueno…no se me ocurre nada mas que decir :p**

 **Se despide de ustedes.**

 **OMEGA**


	15. Capitulo 14: Encuentro e Insomnio

**Hola gente, espero que estén bien, sinceramente esto de dejar notas de autor no es lo mío, no soy muy bueno describiendo como soy o las ideas que tengo, meh, supongo que soy algo flojo pero, me da igual y estoy seguro que a ustedes tampoco les importa, principalmente porque esto solo es un hobby para pasar el tiempo, es relajante para mi cuando me pongo a escribir mientras escucho alguna que otra canción, en todo caso sabrán que soy alguien que hace las cosas como puede, no importa si estas salen mal.**

 **Les diré que no soy del tipo de persona que les gusta involucrar a otras en sus problemas o a contarles lo que me aflige, principalmente porque crecí de esa manera, de hecho toda mi familia por muy loca que sea es así, mi padre trabaja tanto que no me ponía atención, mis hermanos mayores me consideraban alguien molesto y mi madre tenia que cuidar a mi hermanita menor, incluso cuando ella no había llegado, apenas y me tomaban en cuenta por ser el menor, simplemente que al nacer ella no era ni siquiera eso. Con el tiempo crecí, estudie solo hasta caer dormido sin importar que mis padres se preocuparan mas por mis hermanos que ya iban a la universidad o de mi hermanita que ya iba a comenzar pre-escolar, que yo quien ya iba a ir a secundaria. Aprendí a cocinar con los libros de cocina que había en la biblioteca de mi escuela, no es que mis padres me mataran de hambre pero… a veces se les olvidaba tanto que YO existía que muchas noches dormía sin comer. Así fue toda mi vida, dormí solo, comí solo, aprendí solo, me lastime solo, me sane solo, llore solo sin que nadie me consolara y la cosa es… que no me importa. Ni a ustedes deberia, hay personas que la pasan peor, no me quejo de mi vida, pese a que mis padres se olvidaran de mi, yo jamás me olvide de ellos ni los deje de amar por haberme dado la vida. Mis hermanos eran unos cretinos conmigo, pero aun así los quiero porque hay personas que no tienen hermanos o familia y a mi hermanita menor por muy desquiciante que fuera, muchas veces era la única que estaba conmigo. Por eso siempre me he guardado cosas para mi mismo, porque siempre hay personas apoyándome para aliviar ese vacío que a siento y que me conocen, aunque de hecho, creo que las únicas personas que saben todo de mi son mi novia y mi hermana, las dos mujeres que mas amo en mi vida.**

 **Bueno, con eso aclarado respondamos sus reviews:**

 **Jonathan486** **:** Je, bueno pues tendría que poner mi propia Review porque yo tambien soy amante de los lemon, y sip, Natsumi-chan ya esta en el harem.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Me alegra que te gustara, jejeje, sip Naruto jodio a esos consejeros, la Digimon es Renamon y el plateado tiene nueva novia, Jajaja.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** **-Kumiko Taisho** : Rena-chan por fin apareció WOWIE, me alegra que el lemon te gustara, estoy sorprendido que con tu actitud y lo amable que eres sigas siendo soltera.

 **Eien no Hiryu** : Yeup, el lemon estuvo bueno. Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Apareció Renamon WOWIE y la reacción de Naruto se vera en este capitulo junto con otras cosas muy interesantes y creo que yo fui de los primeros en leer el capitulo 3 de **Dragontale**.

 **Zafir09** : Me alegra que te gustara y jejeje si, el consejo civil estaba cagado, figurativa y MUUUY literalmente Jajaja. ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo sobre el lemon? Rena-chan se encontró por fin con su Tamer-kun y van a hacer pequeños Viximon de color plateado. Okno tampoco nos pasemos de verga con la pobre.

 **Seirei kenshi** : Naruto no es tonto, ni paciente con las personas que se ponen en su camino, el las quita, no importa si es a la fuerza. Eres el primero que se da cuenta de ello, Naruto técnicamente hablando perdió su virginidad tambien con Sayuri debido a que todas las veces que lo hicieron fue en su espacio mental, allí Kurama no se podia embarazar sino, por todas las cientos de veces que Naruto lo ha hecho con Kurama ella ya tendría a mas de un niño. De hecho, me decidí poner a una fem-Sasuke debido a que al principio, Sasuke era mi personaje favorito, pero Kishimoto le lamia tanto el culo y dándole power ups a el en vez de SU protagonista que dejo de agradarme, además, el maldito es mas bipolar que mi hermana. "Quiero destruir Konoha" "Quiero proteger a Konoha" "Quiero destruir Konoha otra vez" "Quiero ser Hokage" ¡Ya decídete cabron! Y si fuera como Kakashi o Jiraya—El autor mira por su ventana y ve como Kakashi era arrastrado por un Gai que gritaba sobre "Las llamas de la Juventud", viendo mas lejos noto como Jiraya corría…¿En una silla de ruedas? Mientras cientos de mujeres furiosas encabezadas por Tsunade perseguían al peli blanco—No pues mi novia ya me hubiera matado—Dijo Omega sudando la gota gorda.

 **daniel2610994** : Renamon-chan y su Tamer-kun por fin se encontraron y sip, los niños pequeños pueden golpear a muerte a un adolescente, pero si un adolescente golpea a un niño pequeño ¡Todo el mundo pierde la cabeza!

 **Con todo eso dicho**

 **ACCION.**

 **Pd: si no entienden la primera parte del capitulo esta bien, esta escrita para que así sea.**

 **Pd2: El primee capitulo de mi nuevo Fic "El Legado del Clan Ootsutsuki" ya esta publicado, búsquenlo en mi perfil.**

— **Capitulo 16: Encuentro e insomnio—**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Estática…

Estática…

Estática…

El "Crack" "Crack" "Crack" de los huesos rompiéndose, arreglándose, rompiéndose, arreglándose y rompiéndose otra vez. Los músculos desgarrándose y arreglándose, desgarrando y arreglando, desgarrando y arreglando. La piel arrancada trozo a trozo y devuelta poner, arrancar y devolver, arrancar y devolver.

El "pup" "pup" "pup" de la sangre cayendo a al suelo, goteando y goteando de las heridas como una coladera. Las familias riendo y jugando.

Familia…

—O-Oni-chan…¿E-e-eres tu?—La vocecita chillona e inocente como una virgen recién nacida o como una bebe que a comenzado a aprender hablar salieron de su boca e inundaron el aire hasta llegar a los órganos auditivos de el llamado.

Su boca se abrió y letras se unieron para formar una palabra, las palabras se unieron para formar una oración que salio de su boca—Hola Naruko-chan. Soy yo, tu hermano mayor—Los brazos de una silueta obscura se abrieron de par en par e invitaron a la pequeña infante a entrar.

—¡Narutoniiii-chaaaan!—Fue el grito que libero la pequeña para despues abalanzarse contra el que tenia lo brazos abiertos, al recibirla las palabras de este desconcertaron a la pequeña.

—De hecho Naruko-chan, en los años que estuve fuera me pusieron otro nombre—

—¿Otro nombre?...¿Y como te llamas ahora Oni-chan?—

—…Mi nombre es Cross—

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estática…

Estática…

Estática…

El "glup" "glup" "glup" de el agua siendo tragada por una joven boca, el plástico de una pastilla siendo digerida por el acido gástrico del estomago. Calor, calor, aun mas calor. Un insoportable calor que quema todo el cuerpo como gotas de acido cayendo en una hoja recién caída y esta es disuelta hasta ser convertida en polvo, el polvo es llevado por el viento y el viento desvanece el recuerdo de aquella hoja disuelta por el acido.

—Papa…¿Estas bien? ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo? Te miras mas serio que lo habitual—Fue la pregunta de una voz joven a una silueta mayor de 22 años el cual pareció caminar hasta que se detuvo, siluetas de huesos negros se dirigieron hacia el joven que a duras penas pudo esquivarlas—¿P-p-papa? ¿Qué estas haciendo?—El nombrado no contesto, solo hizo aparecer mas huesos junto con lo que parecía ser un cañón flotante con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón—¡Papa, detente!—Pero antes de que lo atacaran todo se detuvo y desapareció, el hombre miro a el joven de manera inexpresiva.

—Estoy muy, muy, MUY, no impresionado—Dijo el hombre de manera inexpresiva pero se podia notar un leve toque de decepción y una extraña alegría en su voz.

—L-lo lamento papa, no haz tenido mucho tiempo para entrenarme y lo tengo que hacer yo solo—

—Lo se, y es por eso que tengo que mostrarte algo—Las siluetas parecieron caminar hasta llegar a un cuarto y la silueta mayor parecía levantar un frasco—Veras hijo. Estuve trabajando mucho en un nuevo proyecto y por eso no he estado en casa—

—¿Qué son esas?—

—Las llamo; Píldoras de los Seis Caminos. Cada una de estas píldoras tiene el 4% de el Chakra que pudimos recolectar de los lugares que hablan del Rikudou Sennin. Es decir, estas píldoras contienen el 4% del poder de Rikudou Sennin—El joven quedo maravillado por semejante invento pero su padre continuo—Sin embargo no conseguí ningun voluntario para mi experimento, y con la prueba que te hice me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo. Necesitaras poder para proteger a los que amas así que, por favor Naruto, se mi voluntario—Dijo el hombre sacando una píldora y poniéndola en la mano de su hijo.

Despues de unos minutos este se la trago, dudoso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Estática…

Estática…

Estática…

…no me muevo no me muevo no me muevo piso duro frío como los vidrios de los ojos que flotan dentro del circo sobre las hermanas de los jugadores de fútbol la habitación está oscura y fría, fría, fría contra la gente que se aproxima hacia el palo de mono de la serpiente y el petirrojo…

Ardiente y el ardiente, ardiente, ardiente, ardiente de los niños en las sombras de las cavernas en donde la patrulla aullante de la perdición montaba guardia alrededor del arbusto de moritas púrpuras…

Y el girar, girar, girar toda mi alma dentro de mí quemando los cachorritos del gran lobo blanco de **Diez** **Colas** que yacía azotándose contra los niños sonrientes en el patio de juegos y sus grandes costillas y lanzó el kunai girando por entre la carne y las paletas de caramelo…

…luciérnagas iluminaban el mundo en la ciudad de los búhos mientras los renacuajos le hacían cosquillas a la melena del pulpo de la sextina de las estaciones pronunciando avispas naranja y púrpura que nadaban por entre las campanas de las calabazas de el día de los muertos…

…y las nubes sangraban pensamientos de arcoíris hacia las supurantes cavernas de abajo, su viscoso líquido reflejaba las arterias y sus tributarias de los cielos por entre el osito de peluche ambas chiquitas y regordetas no te estés preguntando por…

…y dando dando dando vueltas el planeta Burbuja se adentró lentamente en el gran mar universal de pensamientos mezclándose fundiéndose disolviéndose todos en uno…

…los zorros anaranjados iban volando por sobre los juncos del país del arroz en las réplicas de la tormenta de fuego que mandó jabalíes ennegrecidos cayendo sobre los cuellos de los hoyos del circo y el reloj del tatarabuelo hacía tic tac tic tac…

Escarabajos arrastrándose por la cara de la fatalidad en donde el caos se sienta y los llantos congelados en la oscuridad en donde las partes se mezclan y fluyen juntas en los campos de gelatina por entre el golpear y magullar mi único hijo dado en pro de la vida de la galaxia en donde los hoyos se tragan la oscuridad…

…profundo muy profundo en la montaña de la oscuridad en donde las falditas rosadas vagaban suavemente a través de los niños que gritaban mientras practicaban su geriatría por entre la falsa seguridad de un bote de piel de borrego mono pensó que estaba en Konoha al lado de la cascada de plumas de ganso nos sentamos y lloramos por las seis alegres mermeladas de cómo resuelves un problema la luz verde de una hermana revela las alas de un gorila…nacidos en un valle todos vamos hacia abajo felices hacia el haiku de los zaﬁros…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oscuro…

Mas oscuro…

Completamente oscuro…

Eran las palabras que servirían para describir el cuarto actual y en medio de ese cuarto estaba un desconcertado Naruto Ootsutsuki. El cual comenzó a ver a todos lados y se tomo la cabeza, no oía nada y despues de haber estado escuchando todo lo anterior estaba desconcertado por solo oír… silencio.

Miro a su derecha y vio que en el infinito cuarto obscuro había un cuarto que brillaba con una luz roja—…Nop, voy a tomar el otro camino—Dijo el Ootsutsuki para darse la vuelta, cerrar los ojos, ponerse las manos en los bolsillos y comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria a el cuarto rojo—Debo de simplemente estar soñando, sip, solamente es un mal sueño—

— _ **Del que nunca despertaras**_ —Naruto giro su cabeza en todas direcciones, habria jurado haber oído una voz que dijo esas palabras, encogiéndose de hombros volvió a caminar pero al abrir los ojos; estaba enfrente del cuarto rojo.

—Solo es un mal sueño, solo un sueño—Dijo Naruto tomando de manera algo nerviosa la perilla de la puerta para que al abrirla.

Solo hubiera mas obscuridad.

Pero viendo de manera mas detenida pudo ver a una…¿Persona? Lo mas llamativo era que esa persona era completamente negra y por eso se confundía con el color del cuarto.

—Oh, lo lamento. No sabia que había alguien aquí—Naruto noto como esa persona estaba recostada contra la pared, dándole la espalda. Además de ello llevaba un vaso de vidrio, vaso que rompió al escuchar a Naruto.

— _ **Ťű. Ēšţűvīšţě đēmăšīàđø çēřçă đē ēşţăř đē mī łăđø**_ —Dijo el extraño, pero su voz, su extraña e inentendible voz le provoco escalofríos a Naruto y lo poco que entendió de lo que dijo le provoco una sensación de miedo y confusión.

—¿D-dis-disculpa?—Dijo un asustado Ootsutsuki retrocediendo varios pasos—Amm, creo…creo queee, que vine en una mal rato. Lo mejor será que me vaya…-Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el extraño se giro. Mostrándole a Naruto una cara muy similar a la suya, la única diferencia era que la de el era completamente negra, negra como la noche, la esclerótica, iris y pupila de sus ojos eran todas negras, pero de diferentes tonos que dejaban diferenciar cada una.

— _ **Şĕ şūpøňīă qūě đĕbĕřīăş hăbēř ēşţăđó đĕ mī łăđø. Pĕřø ĕň łūğăř đě ĕşő łū łø ğêňěŕäşţĕ ă ĕł—**_ De la oscuridad del cuarto un charco rojo se genero una persona, lo que mas desconcertó ma a Naruto era que el era similar a el. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos tenian la esclerótica negra con la iris completamente roja, sin pupila ni nada.

Naruto trato de mandar Chakra a sus ojos para activar su Rinnegan o su Mangekyo.

Pero nada paso.

Naruto trato de usar sus Cadenas de Chakra, su Mokuton o alguno de sus sub elementos.

Pero nada paso.

Naruto trato de moverse para correr…

Pero nada paso.

Naruto trato de gritar o pedir ayuda…

…Pero nadie vino.

Mientras tanto, la versión de ojos rojos de Naruto comenzó a acercarse al original inmóvil mientras este era cubierto por una aura de Chakra plateado, el Naruto de ojos rojos fue cubierto por un aura de Chakra morado, y la versión completamente negra tambien se le acercaba, con su propia aura de Chakra de un color completamente negro y su espalda, una multitud de lo que parecían ser cráneos de dragón de un color negro se formaban y comenzaban a acumular energía de color azul con un solo objetivo; el Naruto original— _ **Pēřø ēşţă vĕž…ňø çømĕţĕřê ēřřøřĕş**_ —

Naruto estaba repitiendo la misma oración una y otra vez en su mente con pavor—¡ _Esto solo es una pesadilla! ¡Esto solo es una pesadilla! ¡Esto solo es una pesadilla! ¡Esto solo es una pesadilla! ¡ESTO SOLO ES UNA PESADILLA!_ —

— _ **SI**_ —Dijo la versión de ojos rojos de Naruto, justo detrás de su espalda. Mientras su palma abierta se llenaba de un aura morada, formando una espada. Mientras sus rojos y aterradores ojos comenzaban a cambiar; una pupila negra se genero en su vacía iris mientras tres tomoes aparecían alrededor de ella esas tomoes giraron con rapidez hasta mostrar unos ojos completamente rojos con la pupila encogida y alrededor de esta habían varios círculos concéntricos con 9 tomoes distribuidas 3 cada una en los 3 primeros círculos— _ **Y nunca vas a despertar de esta Pesadilla**_ —

Y clavo su mano en el pecho de un aterrado Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

—¡Naruto!—Grito Kurama en el espacio mental de el Ootsutsuki, el cual:

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas al despertar.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—Y asusto tanto a Kurama que ella tambien se puso a gritar.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—Y luego ambos gritaron.

Despues de calmarse Naruto vio a todos lados, estaba en un prado con pasto verde, una cabaña y algunos lagos… Era su espacio mental, se calmo un poco despues de esa aterradora pesadilla. Miro a una preocupada Kurama, sus azulados-verdosos ojos se miraban levemente cristalizados, casi llorosos, algo que desconcertó a Naruto—Amm, Kura-chan ¿Porque te miras tan…preocupada?—Pregunto Naruto y el ceño de la Bijuu se formo en la frente de Kurama.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Estabas diciendo un montón de incoherencias y te movías como loco—Dijo Kurama levemente enojada y molesta con un peli plata que la miro confundido ¿El había hecho eso?

—Oh… Lamento haberte preocupado, es solo que… Tuve una pesadilla—Explico Naruto para que los ojos de la pelirroja brillaran en algo de preocupación.

—¿Pesadilla? Como esa en la que yo me voy con los otros Bijuus y por accidente me olvido de llevarte conmigo. Porque yo nunca te olvidaría Naruto-kun, eres demasiado importante para mi—Dijo Kurama de manera cariñosa y amorosa.

— _Oh, es esa en la que_ … _—_ A la mente de Naruto vino la imagen de nueve gigantes criaturas desvaneciéndose en el aire pues la energía de la que estaban hechas; el Chakra. Les fue arrebatado por una figura cuya única cosa visible eran sus dos ojos purpuras y anillados junto con su cabello; rubio—NO, no era esa—Aclaro Naruto de manera algo nerviosa, por alguna razon Kurama no podia conectarse o saber lo que soñaba el, pero sus pesadillas eran tan aterradoras que prefería no contárselas, principalmente porque en la mayoría de sus "Pesadillas" a Kurama le pasaban cosas terribles y aterradoras, cosas que prefería que ella no supiera.

—¿Es esa en la que un tu de ojos rojos y el tu verdadero peleaban y el te ganaba? No quisiste usar a ninguna cosa de color negro o rojo en semanas. Ni siquiera a Muramase y tampoco a ningun lobo—Dijo la Bijuu recordando como en ese tiempo el Ootsutsuki prácticamente se aterraba cada vez que miraba esos dos colore sin notar como este se movía un tanto incomodo.

— _Esa es en la que…_ —La mente de el Ootsutsuki fue invadida por la imagen de dos gigantescos lobos de Diez Colas, cada uno peleando contra el otro. La diferencia eran sus colores, mientras que uno era de color blanco-plateado con detalles azules en sus colas, cara y sus ojos azul metálico. El otro era de color negro como la noche con detalles rojos en sus colas, cara y sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Lo mas aterrador era que el lobo negro estaba arriba del plateado, una gran cantidad de Chakra Yin y Yang se formaba en su hocico; preparando una Bijuu-Dama—Ahh, una parecida a esa. Solo que en esta, todo era negro _demasiado para mi gusto_ —Pensó lo ultimo Naruto, Kurama seguía mirando a el Oji azul con preocupación.

—No es solo eso Naruto, últimamente… haz tenido muchas mas pesadillas que las normales y actúas, DEMASIADO asustado. Me preocupas, no quiero que estés sufriendo, y siento que muchas veces me estas mintiendo y no me gusta que me mientas—Dijo Kurama de manera exasperada a un Naruto que se miraba nervioso, casi culpable. El Ootsutsuki se acerco a la Bijuu y le dio un abrazo, apegándola lo que mas pudiera a su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por eso Kura, debió de haber sido por comer mucho Ramen antes de dormir. Se que siempre me dices que no lo haga, perdona Amor —Nombro el Ootsutsuki a la Bijuu de manera cariñosa, esta se sonrojo levemente al oír como la llamaba su novio y escondió su cara en el pecho del Oji azul, sin embargo al oír la leve risa de Naruto levanto la mirada. Este le dirigía una mirada cariñosa y amorosa. Acerco su cara a la de la Bijuu y le dio un beso en la frente—Te vez adorable sonrojada—Y abrazo mas a su novia al verla mas sonrojada.

—Dejando eso de lado… estuviste muuuuy cariñoso ayer con la Uchiha—Ahora Naruto no se miraba incomodo o nervioso. Se miraba aterrado y asustado, no quería que la Bijuu sacara ese tema pero aun así lo hizo. Que la Bijuu le mostrase una sonrisa amable solo lo asustaba mas, pero…—Jejeje ¿Sabes? Cuando salga tendré que enseñarle a esa Uchiha a como complacerte apropiadamente. Además, se corría demasiado rápido, ni siquiera aguanto que le lamieras un par de veces el coño ¿Si no puede aguantar eso como va hacer para parir a tus cachorros—Naruto oyó con incredulidad y un pequeño sonrojo en su cara como Kurama hablaba con de burla y perversión en su voz al decir las palabras "enseñarle" "complacerte" "parir" y "cachorros" aunque lo que no se espero fue lo siguiente—Aunque creo que tendrá mas posibilidades que la Hyuga carita de borrego, jejeje, de suerte no se desmayara cuando se lo insinúes. Aunque esa Daymio Natsumi. Jajaja, estoy seguro que ella SI va saber como complacerte, despues de todo. Con la edad viene la experiencia y por como esta ella creo que tendrá muuuucha experiencia para enseñarte—La cara de Naruto enrojeció al imaginarse a una Natsumi desnuda, en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y el encima de ella mientras… sacudió la cabeza evitando que esas imágenes tan sucias y eróticas invadieran su mente—Incluso creo que me podria ayudar a enseñarles a la Hyuga y la Uchiha como se debe follar con un hombre se tu calibre—Dijo Kurama con un tono insinuante y pervertido. A la mente de Naruto llego la imagen de unas Sayuri, Hinata, Natsumi y Kurama. Todas desnudas y muy…"dispuestas" a "complacerlo".

Naruto se separo de la Bijuu y dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kurama… para que esta no notara como una leve hemorragia nasal le llegaba hasta la barbilla—Hablaremos eso despues, lo mejor será que despierte ya. Hoy es Sábado así que no habrán misiones, además de que Hinata y Sayuri descansan Sábado y Domingo así que no entrenaran hoy—Naruto trato de ignorar a Kurama cuando la oyó exclamar con algo de burla "Pero te gustaría entrenarlas de otra manera ¿No es así?"—Mejor despertare ya—Pero antes de hacerlo el Ootsutsuki se acerco de nuevo a la Bijuu y le dio un suave beso en los labios—Te amo Kurama. Nunca dudes de eso—

— **Fuera del Espacio Mental de Naruto. Mansión Namikaze—**

 **(06:30)**

Calor.

Era lo que Naruto sentía actualmente.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas le molestaba apenas trataba de abrirlos. Cuando trato de levantarse sintio algo… extraño. Sentía… un peso encima junto con pelaje, una sensación suave y tersa surcaba su sentido del tacto apenas se movía, era una sensación similar a cuando tocaba las colas u orejas de Kurama. Aunque tambien sintio algo extraño, no traía camisa, chaqueta o zapatos. Era extraño, el se había acostado con toda la ropa puesta y ahora lo único que sentía eran sus pantalones, algo flojos de hecho.

Se levanto completamente, sujetando a _algo_ de las caderas. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Era una extraña _y hermosa_ criatura. Tenia un cuerpo humanoide a pesar de que su apariencia fuera la de un tipo de zorro antropomórfico, un pelaje amarillo cubría casi todo su cuerpo, los únicos lugares en los que variaba era en sus pies donde había pelaje blanco casi al final de sus largas y torneadas piernas de color amarillo en las que en los muslos de cada pierna había dos tomoes de color morado. Su torneado vientre en el que había pelaje tambien blanco, en su pecho había una melena de color blanco que tapaba por completo su tórax. Tenia una larga y esponjosa cola amarilla que terminaba en una punta blanca. Sus manos tenian solamente tres dedos con unas largas uñas de color negro, llevaba unos largos guantes de color morado con el símbolo del Yin-Yang en la palma, en sus hombros había tres protuberancias en forma de unas pequeñas alas. Pero fue su cara la que mas impresiono a Naruto, tenia una cara hermosa y similar a la de un zorro, con una pequeña y negra nariz, una boca pequeña. No tenia cejas visibles y sus ojos estaban cerrados en una expresión pasiva, tenia unas tupidas orejas que terminaban en un puntas blancas.

Naruto no sabia porque, pero… Sentía que conocía a esta hermosa criatura pero al bajar su mirada la vergüenza y el rubor se convirtieron en una leve excitación y enrojecimiento. La zorro antropomórfica aparentemente se había acostado encima de el y cuando se levanto y la tomo de las caderas esta quedo sentada a horcadas en sus piernas. Sus patas delanteras rodeaban su cuello y su cabeza descansaba en su pecho, al no tener nada mas que unas pantalones Naruto se sentía casi desnudo junto con ella. Si, por el olor que podia sentir viniendo de lo que vendría siendo los órganos reproductores de la criatura, podia decir sin lugar a dudas. Era una ella solamente por el aroma suave que desprendía.

Lentamente Naruto sintio que sus flojos pantalones, le apretaban y entendió porque al sentir un leve dolor en su miembro; tenia una erección, algo dolorosa por el tamaño al sentir como su miembro se sentía tan duro y grande que la piel en el se estiraba a un doloroso limite. Naruto no entendía el como, pero sentía una excitación y atracción prácticamente natural hacia esa extraña criatura, fue por eso que sus manos lentamente descendieron de la cintura de ella y acerco su cara a la de ella. Las manos de el Ootsutsuki descendieron lentamente hasta tocar levemente el trasero de ella, amasando sus glúteos de manera suave. Su boca se acerco a la de ella que comenzaba a soltar leves, suaves y lentos gemidos eróticos, la boca y lengua de Naruto estaban por explorar las de la criatura cuando; despertó.

Al ver eso el Ootsutsuki soltó de inmediato el trasero de la ahora consiente criatura, alejo lo mas rápido que pudo su cara de la criatura en un intento de que esta no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Renamon por su parte se encontraba con la respiración acelerada, acababa de despertar y bajo la mirada y vio a un Naruto con la misma respiración agitada. Naruto se espero muchas cosas; se espero una bofetada, se espero algún tipo de insulto, incluso se espero un golpe en las pelotas, pero… lo único que la criatura encima de el hizo fue volverse a recostar encima de el y acerco su cara a la de el, y lo beso. Pero no era un simple beso inocente, prueba de eso era la sensación de los labios de ella moviéndose casi con lujuria y deseo, junto con la lengua de Renamon invadiendo su boca.

Cuando se separo no había palabras para describir como estaba Naruto, idiotizado, descerebrado, no eran esas pero se acercaban.

—Perdona por despertarte Tamer-kun, he estado algo cansada desde que salí del Digimundo—Si Naruto antes estaba confundido ahora estaba genuinamente estupefacto por las palabras de quien fuera la criatura encima de el.

—Amm, disc-cul-pa, pero… ¿Qué-quien eres tu y que es un Digimundo?—Pregunto un estupefacto Naruto a una confundida Renamon hasta que algo en su mente hizo "click".

—¡Es cierto! Tu no sabes quien soy yo ¿Verdad?—Pregunto la Digimon a un Naruto que negó con la cabeza y ella se sentó mas en las piernas de un Naruto un tanto incomodo, se aclaro la garganta y pareció buscar algo en su gran melena blanca y cuando lo hizo Naruto vio una tabla de color negro con la parte delantera hecha de vidrio, unos extraños botones a los lados **(Una Tablet por si no entienden lo que es)** —Veras Tamer-kun, mi nombre es Renamon, soy una Digimon proveniente del Mundo Digital o tambien llamado Digimundo—La zorro antropomórfica presiono un botón de la Tablet y una especie de holograma apareció en la pantalla de vidrio, curiosamente lo que mostraba era una imagen de el mundo ninja—Este es tu mundo, sin embargo existe otro mundo aparte del tuyo—Renamon presiono unas letras en una especie de teclado que apareció en la pantalla de la Tablet, de un momento a otro apareció un mundo similar al suyo, similar pero no igual—Este es mi mundo. Tu mundo y el mío están conectados y existen portales que conectan ambos mundos. Yo pase por uno de esos portales, y nuestros mundos al estar conectados me permitió verte desde que era una pequeña Reremon— Dijo la Digimon con un tono algo melancólico y cariñoso viendo como en su Tablet aparecía la imagen de una criaturita parecida a un renacuajo amarillo, con ojos cerrados, sin brazos o piernas, solo una pequeña colita. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que la criaturita era adorable—Sin embargo no podia venir hasta tener suficiente poder—La imagen de Reremon cambio y mostro el mismo "gato" que Naruto había visto ayer y esa imagen cambio a la de la Renamon—Un Digimon es un habitante del Digimundo; existen varios tipos de Digimon. Tipo Bestia, Planta, y muchos mas—Explico Renamon a un Naruto que asentía en entendimiento—Escuchaste que me réferi a mi como una Reremon ¿Verdad?—Naruto asintió—Se debe a que los Digimon entramos en un sistema llamado DigiEvolucion o Evolución Digital, tomare el ejemplo de mi misma –Renamon hizo aparecer una imagen de ella misma en su Tablet—Yo tengo un origen como una Reremon–En el holograma de la Tablet aparece la imagen de un Reremon—Despues de ahí, sigue mi ramificación –Apareció la imagen de una Viximon—Despues viene mi apariencia actual—Apareció la imagen de Renamon en la Tablet—Además de que hay otra evolución, pero es algo difícil de alcanzar—Dijo Renamon mostrando la imagen de una especia de zorro de nueve colas muy parecido a una Kurama amarilla, luego apareció la imagen de una especie de guerrera con armadura de zorro.

—… Ya veo ¿Pero que significa Tamer?—Pregunto Naruto a una Renamon que se tomo el mentón para pensar, hasta que chasqueo sus garras.

—Bueno, digamos que eres algo parecido a que tu seas mi esposo y yo tu esposa. Mas o menos es como un matrimonio. O tambien que yo sea tu mascota y tu mi entrenador—Naruto se sonrojo levemente al oír las palabras de la Digimon aunque esta no se mirase molesta o afectada en lo mas mínimo por referirse a el como "su esposo" y a ella misma como una "mascota".

El Ootsutsuki miro a su derecha para ver el reloj al lado de su cama y vio que marcaba las **06:35** — _Empiezo a entrenar_ a _las 07:00 pero hoy no tengo que hacerlo_ —Giro su mirada a la Digimon que lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada a la izquierda en una expresión curiosa— _Quizá pueda usar ese tiempo para conocerla_ —Pensó Naruto viendo a Renamon con algo de curiosidad.

— **Mansión Namikaze. Cuarto de baño—**

 **(06:40)**

Naruto se metió a uno de los baños que había en la mansión, se baño con el agua helada para despertarse del todo. Sin embargo oyó como tocaban la puerta. Suspirando el Ootsutsuki se puso una toalla en la cintura para taparse. Abrió la puerta, y allí estaba Renamon. Naruto se miro algo confundido y nervioso apenas vio a la Digimon parada en la puerta como si nada.

—Amm Re-Renamon ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto un confundido Naruto antes de que Renamon tambien entrara al cuarto de baño.

—¿Me puedo bañar contigo?—Pregunto la Digimon a un Ootsutsuki que se sonrojo levemente y no puo evitar pensar en algo.

— _Este día va a ser muy problemático_ —

— **Mansión Namikaze. Cocina—**

 **(07:00)**

Naruto esta preparando el café para despertarse del todo y mantenerse alerta, sus pesadillas lo dejaban extrañamente con insomnio a pesar de que dormía casi todo la noche, dejando eso de lado puso la cafetera en encendido, viendo como el café se vertía directo en la jarra, sin embargo esta se lleno solamente hasta la mitad.

El Ootsutsuki al ver el contenedor de café medio lleno solamente se encogió de hombros— _Como_ _sea_ —Pensó Naruto para luego beber directo de la jarra

— **Fuera de la Mansión Namikaze—**

 **(07:15)**

—Bueno Renamon, hoy no tengo que entrenar ni hacer nada. Pero voy a hacer algo de calentamiento ¿Quieres acompañarme?—Pregunto Naruto estirando sus brazos y piernas. La Digimon solamente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo Naruto se dio cuenta de algo—Espera, en la aldea odian a los zorros, no creo que les agrade ver un gran zorro humanoide…—Naruto no pudo continuar cuando una explosión de humo donde estaba Renamon lo alerto, volteo si mirada y vio a… una chica. Era prácticamente una versión humana de Renamon. Tenia unos 13 a 15 años de edad, llevaba tacones de color negro con el símbolo del Yin-Yang en la parte delantera, unas especies de pantalones o medias blancas en la parte inferior que tapaba sus pies, las medias se volvían amarillas en sus piernas hasta llegarle a los muslos, por arriba de las rodillas, llevaba una especie de corsé con la misma forma que su torso en su forma Digimon y lo que llegaría siendo su cola se enrollaba en su cintura y hacia de una especie de falda. La misma melena que tenia en su forma Digimon le cubría los pechos sin dejar ver nada. Seguía llevando sus guantes de color morado con el símbolo del Yin-Yang pero ahora sus tres garras habían sido cambiadas por cinco largos y suaves dedos. Era rubia, con dos mechones de pelo asemejando orejas y con un broche en la forma del Yin-Yang, sus ojos ya no tenian la esclerótica negra y su iris era de un color azul **(*1)** parecido al suyo.

—¿Que te parece si salimos ahora Tamer-kun?—Dijo de manera amorosa y cariñosa Renamon en su forma humana **(*2)**

Naruto exhalo un suspiro mental— _(Suspiro) Este va a ser un día muy problemático_ —

 **YYYYYYYY**

 **CORTE**

 **(*1) Resulta que el verdadero color de ojos de Renamon es azul, el problema es que yo soy daltónico y miro algunos tonos de azul como verde. Je, y yo que siempre pensé que Renamon tenia los ojos verdes.**

 **(*2) Se dice que Renamon puede transformarse en diferentes cosas, algo parecido al Henge que usan en Naruto. Aunque no recuerdo si lo vi en algún episodio pero, meh. Es mi fic y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.**

 **Con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes.**

 **OMEGA.**


	16. Capitulo 15: Fin de las Pesadillas

**No tengo nada que decir así que saltémonos esto y respondamos sus Reviews:**

 **Eien no hiryu** **:** Me alegra que entendieras la primera parte o, bueno, algo. Conocí GZtale gracias a Amnemesis aunque no me he visto Insomnia de hecho el sueño de Naruto esta inspirado en una pesadilla que tuve con mi difunto abuelo y quise ponerlo como un pequeño tributo a el. Lo de Cross estaba hecho para que incluso yo apenas y le entendiera XD. De hecho creo que ya puse una Review aunque por lo mal que estaba el internet no se si se publico.

Pd: Dentro de un tiempo subiré un Fanfic de Undertale que trate sobre que pasaría si Sans absorbiera las almas humanas para derrotar a Frisk en la ruta genocida y luego absorbe el alma de Frisk. No te quiero dar mucho Spoiler solo es un pequeño aviso para que estés pendiente de cuando lo subiré.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Me alegra que te gustara : )

 **Jonathan486** **:** Gracias por tu aprobación XD y ponte contento. Posiblemente en el próximo capitulo haya algún lemon con ella ( ͡ ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡ )

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** **:** Hey, alégrate Xyori-chan. En este hay lemon y en el próximo posiblemente haiga doble XD. Me alegra que te gustaran mis palabras y te deseo felicidad a ti tambien. Si, Tobi no es un buen chico, mira que hacer sufrir al pobre Naruto de esa manera.

 **Wolf1990:** En este capitulo no se vera eso pero tal vez en el próximo.

 **Bueno con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 18: Fin de las Pesadillas—**

 **(07:30)**

— _Cielos… Renamon enserio que corre rápido_ —Pensó un conocido Ootsutsuki de cabello plateado y ojos azules, el cual estaba corriendo por toda la aldea. Pero para cualquier persona que lo viera solo vería a un borrón de color plateado y negro seguido de otro borrón blanco y amarillo. Actualmente Naruto y Renamon estaban calentando, simplemente estaban dándole 5 vueltas a la Aldea completa, el Ootsutsuki no iba demasiado rápido ya que no quería que Renamon se sobre-esforzara, sin embargo tampoco iba lento y que la Digimon en su forma humana lo pudiera seguir a esa velocidad era algo digno de admirar. Despues de todo, Naruto no era hijo de uno de los ninjas mas rápidos que existieron por nada, aunque ya no compartieran lazos de sangre.

Cuando se detuvieron Naruto vio como Renamon en su forma humana se apoyaba en sus rodillas y respiraba algo agitada, al ver eso el Oji azul no pudo evitar preocuparse levemente y se agacho para ver si ella estaba bien—Amm, Renamon ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres tomar un descanso?—Pregunto el peli plata en un tono preocupado, la Digimon se sonrojo levemente al oírlo hablar en ese tono preocupado, así que reponiéndose y sonriéndole leve y dulcemente al Oji azul acerco su cara a la de el y lo beso. No era inocente al igual que el beso que le dio cuando despertó, sin embargo la Digimon se separo rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Tamer-kun. Estoy bien mientras tu lo estés—Dijo Renamon de manera dulce y amorosa para luego abrazar a un atontado Ootsutsuki. El cual oyó un "Awwwww" a su espalda, se giro y vio a; un montón de mujeres Civiles, Kunoichis, Kunoichis de diferentes Clanes y prácticamente lo que llegaría siendo un ejercito de mujeres que tenian una mirada soñadora y dulce, casi como si estuvieran viendo alguna telenovela. Naruto decidió ignorar eso y simplemente le dio unas leves palmaditas en la espalda a la Digimon mientras esta enterraba mas su cara en el pecho del Ootsutsuki.

— _No se si me pueda acostumbrar a que me bese cada 5 minutos_ —Pensó Naruto en un tono algo resignado— _Aunque me empieza a gustar_ —Pensó nuevamente el Ootsutsuki aunque esta vez en un tono algo divertido. Así que devolviéndole el abrazo a Renamon el Ootsutsuki desapareció en un destello plateado.

— **Mansión Namikaze. Cocina—**

 **(08:00)**

Naruto y Renamon habían aparecido directamente en la mansión de los padres de Naruto, mas concretamente en la cocina. La Digimon parpadeo confundida por un momento, se confundió mas al ver que su Tamer estaba sacando algunos alimentos para cocinar. Sin embargo su Tamer le explico lo que estaba haciendo—Debes de tener hambre, te preparare algo de comer. Por ahora siéntate Renamon-chan—Pidió amablemente el peli plata a una Renamon que asintió con un toque de obediencia aunque al oír como la nombraba su Tamer.

Naruto saco unos cuantos huevos con tocino, comenzó a romper los huevos y revolverlos para hacer huevos revueltos y agregarles el tocino, luego de eso puso algo de pan en barra en la tostadora para que al salir crujiente y tostado untarle mermelada de mora. Saco un empaque de fresas, moras, yogurt y un empaque de cereal. En un plato puso el cereal y lo cubrió con el yogurt para bañarlo con las fresas y moras. Yendo hasta Renamon el Ootsutsuki le sirvió el cereal junto con una de las barras de pan con mermelada, sirviéndole un vaso con jugo de Naranja al igual que a el mientras comía los huevos con tocino.

La Digimon miro curiosa el alimento, todavía seguía transformada en humana y por esa razon no le fue dificil sostener la cuchara, lleno la cuchara con algo del cereal y se lo llevo a la boca, comenzó a masticar, sintiendo como el cereal crujía cada vez que lo mordía y las fresas y moras se desbarataban cuando las masticaba dejando un sabor dulce que aumentaba con el sabor del yogurt y al final trago, sintiendo como esas sensaciones bajaban por su garganta. Al estar en su forma humana cuando Renamon bajo la mirada esta fue obscurecida por su cabello rubio, al ver eso Naruto pensó que no le había gustado y por eso se preocupo—Amm, Renamon-chan ¿Estas bien? Si quieres puedo servirte otra cosa—Dijo Naruto de manera suave y amable, la Digimon simplemente negó con la cabeza y levanto la vista mostrando que… estaba llorando a cantaros de lo delicioso que estaba eso, ninguna cosa en el Digimundo sabia así, pero bueno, no necesitaba comer, aunque esto sabia tan delicioso que no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de comer tal manjar.

—¡Esto sabe delicioso Tamer-kuuuun!—Ronroneo Renamon de pura felicidad a un Naruto que se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido

La Digimon volvió a comer, liberando algunos ronroneos de gusto al sentir el sabor inundar su boca. Mientras que Naruto agarro con un tenedor un poco de los huevos con tocino pero…

La mente del Ootsutsuki fue invadida por una imagen, una muy, MUY aterradora imagen. Estaba en Konoha, pero en alguno de los barrios bajos de la aldea. Miro a los lados y vio algo que lo perturbo; una turba de civiles, Shinobis y miembros de Clanes perseguían algo, o mejor dicho a _alguien_. Esa situación le parecía demasiado familiar así que siguió a la turba y vio a _quien_ perseguían; era un niño de 4 años de edad. Así de pequeño el niño se miraba en un estado critico, estaba herido. Moretones, mordeduras, quemaduras, cortes, heridas frescas, tanto que la sangre salía libremente de ellas. Pero lo que perturbo mas a Naruto fue ver que a ese mismo niño le faltaba algo muy importante; su brazo derecho. Este literalmente parecía haber sido arrancado por algún animal recientemente. Prueba de ello el trozo de hueso que quedaba que era mas que visible a la vista.

El niño corría de manera desesperada, pero sus pequeños pies sangrantes de tanto correr ya no daban para mas, pero el no se rendía, no quería rendirse. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos por algún coagulo sanguino que se reventó y baño su iris de rojo. Su cabello rubio estaba arrancado en algunos mechones y…

Naruto regreso a donde estaba antes, su vista borrosa se fue aclarando para ver el mismo plato de huevos y tocino, vio su mano y esta temblaba en el pavor mas puro—¿Tamer-kun? ¿Naruto estas bien?—Oyó Naruto y levanto su vista para ver la mirada preocupada de Renamon, se impresiono levemente al oír como esta lo llamaba por su nombre, estaba apunto de decirle que si cuando…

— _Las cinco grandes naciones han estado en guerra desde los tiempos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Suna y Konoha son países por completo militaristas. En lugares como estos… niños como nosotros somos las armas que las aldeas usan—_

— _¿Por qué jamás me dieron una oportunidad? ¿¡Por qué les mintieron a todos y me hicieron pudrirme en la soledad!? ¡Acaso ustedes me odiaban solo por nacer!? ¿¡Solo por que necesitaban una puta excusa para protegerlos a ellos!? ¡Yo tambien la merecía! ¡YO TAMBIEN MERECIA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR!_ —

— _Otou-chan… Oka-chan… ¿Por qué no me ayudan?—Fue la pregunta de un desconsolado niño en un oscuro callejón, completamente solo…_

— _Hay billones de billones de universos de los que yo soy su guardián… pero… a pesar de que tengo que protegerlos… hay millones de ellos que… sufren… ¿Cómo me puedo llamar a mismo_ _ **Guardián**_ _… si no puedo proteger a ni una sola persona de sufrir? ¿Cómo me puedo llamar tu_ _ **amigo**_ _… cuando no pudo hacer nada para proteger tu mundo?—_

— _¿_ _ **Pøřqūę Łīğh ţīēňē qūě ēňţřømęţēřşē şīęmpřę ĕň mī çămīňø? Ęşę ĂŪ ęşţăbă pøř şęř mīø... Hmm… Īňķ a ēşţăđø đęjăňđø đē vīğīłăř łøş ĂŪ păřă vīşīţăř ūňø ēň ēşpęçīfīçø ūłţīmămęňţē… ¿mę přęğūňţø qūē ţīēňēň đē ēşpēçīăł łøş řěşţøş đě ūň ūňīvēřşø đēşţřūīđø?**_ —

— _Ink es alguien muy fuerte… estoy seguro que el podrá traer mi mundo de regreso…_ _ **nuestro mundo si recuerdas bien mocoso**_ _… Si, Si, ya se, ya se. Pero desde que estoy aquí y el llego. Estoy seguro que mi mundo aun tiene esperanza de estar vivo…_ _ **Pues nada ganas al estar pensando, es el guardián de los Universos Alternos no un psíquico. No pierdas el tiempo y pregúntale**_ —

— _ **Puff, ese ultimo AU ni siquiera tenia a alguien que valiera la pena. Al que decía ser el mas fuerte, a su "campeón" lo destripe enfrente de su familia y estos ni aguantaron mas de dos minutos. ¿Haaa? Es curioso. No he visto a Ink en mucho tiempo, es extraño que el no este molesto por que rompa sus creaciones. Me pregunto que estará haciendo. Aunque bueno, no tanto como lo que tu estarás haciendo ahora, si, se que estas dentro de mi mente, leyendo mis pensamientos. Jejejejeje Jajajajaja, una cosa es visitarte mientras cuentas ovejas, pero otra muy divertida es comunicarme contigo. Es curioso que pese a que "derive" de ti, yo sea mas fuerte… grábate bien mis palabras, quiero que a pesar de que convulsiones y vomites sangre recuerdes lo que te diré… un día iré a tu Universo, cuando ese día llegue, pisare los cráneos de los que amas enfrente tuyo y te destripare con mis propias manos a menos que me des un verdadero reto… NARUTO OOTSUTSUKI**_ —

La mente de Naruto fue invadida por esos pensamientos que definitivamente no le pertenecían, pero fue el ultimo que hizo su mano comenzara a temblar tanto que soltó el tenedor y se llevo la mano a la boca, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, mientras Renamon deshacía su transformación se le acercaba con gran preocupación.

—E-estoy… estoy bien Renamon, creo que… creo que simplemente la comida no me sentó bien. Aunque no le di ni un bocado—Dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña broma y tratando de calmar a la preocupada Digimon, pero como si el destino quisiera desmentir sus palabras.

Naruto tosió…

Pero lo que salio de su boca al toser fue lo que aterro a Renamon…

De un simple tosido Naruto había escupido tanta sangre que mancho el piso con ella, su boca tan llena que la tenia pastosa.

Naruto se llevo la mano de nuevo a la boca, sintiendo como tosía, tosía y tosía cada vez mas fuerte. La Digimon al ver a Naruto dar horcadas sabia lo que iba a hacer; vomitar.

Renamon en menos de un minuto cargo a Naruto lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el cuarto de baño y en un segundo este se puso de rodillas en el suelo mientras vomitaba en el interior del inodoro. La zorro antropomórfica podia oír como de vez en vez Naruto volvía a toser entre cada vomitada y despues de unos angustiosos 15 minutos Naruto lentamente comenzó a separar su cabeza del inodoro, dejando ver como este estaba lleno de sangre, el agua del inodoro estaba roja solo por la sangre del Ootsutsuki, pero apenas Renamon vio la cara de el se aterro;

La sangre en su boca era tanta que salía a borbotones, pero no solo sangraba de la boca. Su nariz sangra tanto que era entendible el porque respiraba por la boca, al hacerlo con la nariz se ahogaría con su propia sangre. De sus ojos lagrimas de sangre caían hasta bañar sus pómulos en ella, la esclerótica de sus ojos con las venas enrojecidas, apenas distinguible pues la sangre había vuelto la esclerótica roja. Sus oídos tan bien sangraban dificultándole el oír. Literalmente su cara estaba bañada en su propia sangre. Renamon estaba aterrada al ver eso—N-naruto… Oh por Kami… déjame…déjame ayudarte—Dijo la Digimon con la voz quebrada por la tristeza, impotencia y sobretodo miedo, miedo de perder a Naruto.

El cual apenas y pudo oír a la Digimon.

Apenas y le oyó decir que iba por algo.

Apenas y vio como ella salía del baño.

Apenas y sintio el tiempo pasar mientras ella no estaba.

Apenas y escucho como la puerta se abría.

Apenas y vio a Renamon con una toalla.

Apenas y escucho como lo trataba de reconfortar inútilmente con palabras y de como agarraba la toalla y la mojaba para limpiarle la cara.

Pero pudo sentir perfectamente como sus temblorosas manos pasaban por su cara.

Pudo ver perfectamente sus ojos llorosos por la preocupación.

Pudo sentir como recargaba su cabeza en su pecho y escucho como sollozaba. Y allí lo sintio, sus brazos lentamente rodearon la espalda de la Digimon mientras esta lentamente levantaba su cabeza para ver la cara de Naruto. Este pego su frente con la de la Digimon y con las manos apretó las mejillas de ella, dejándola levemente sonrojada y estupefacta al ver lo que el Ootsutsuki estaba haciendo—Na-naruto… ¿Qué estas…?—Renamon no pudo terminar su oración. Naruto la estaba besando.

Naruto no sabia porque, pero sintio el mismo miedo que ella sintio, miedo a perder a alguien que amaba. Y por alguna razon ese alguien era ella. Sintio los cálidos labios de la Digimon se movían encima de los suyos, las manos de Naruto lentamente bajaron hasta la cintura de Renamon, separo su boca de la de ella y recostó su cabeza en su hombro—Ni siquiera te conozco un día y estoy completamente seguro que ya estoy mas que enamorado de ti. Prácticamente siento que te conozco de toda la vida—Dijo Naruto de una manera un tanto confundida para luego exhalar un solemne suspiro, miro a la desconcertada Digimon y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Naruto-kun… ¿que fue… que fue lo que te paso?—Pregunto Renamon de manera preocupada a un Naruto que solamente suspiro con exasperación.

—No lo se… he tenido pesadillas últimamente pero… esto jamás me había pasado—Explico el Ootsutsuki de manera confundida y estresado al recordar sus pesadillas, no tenia idea de lo que significaban pero… estaba muy estresado, cansado y exasperado por ellas. Renamon lo noto al sentir sus hombros duros y cansados por el estrés, al sentirlos de esa manera lo único que se le ocurrió a la Digimon fue masajear los duros hombros del Ootsutsuki, sintiendo como este se relajaba levemente la Digimon se levanto y lo tomo de la mano.

Saliendo del baño ambos caminaron por la mansión, bueno, Naruto seguía a Renamon de manera algo cansada.

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar al cuarto de Naruto y al entrar la Digimon le pidió que se recostara en la cama boca abajo. Naruto obedeció y se recostó pero sintio como Renamon se ponía encima de el, iba a preguntarle que estaba haciendo cuando ella agarro la chaqueta que el Ootsutsuki llevaba y lentamente se la quito. Luego le quito la camisa de malla mientras le levantaba los brazos. Finalmente le quito las sandalias con ayuda de su cola y al terminar Naruto estaba casi desnudo a excepción de sus pantalones. Con el torso desnudo Naruto pudo sentir perfectamente como las manos de Renamon se pasaban por su espalda, apretando en algunos lugares y relajando sus nervios.

Renamon por su parte estaba algo asombrada y preocupada, la espalda de Naruto literalmente sonaba como una matraca, cada vez que presionaba sobre un hueso este tronaba al instante. A Naruto no parecía molestarle pero ella no pudo evitar querer decírselo—Naruto-kun—Dijo Renamon suavemente al ensimismado y relajado Ootsutsuki que respondió con un solemne.

—Mmm—Sin prestarle realmente atención a Renamon, mas concentrado en el masaje que le estaba dando. Al ver eso la Digimon simplemente apretó con su dedo índice en arriba del costado izquierdo de Naruto, justo entre sus costillas y presionando un manojo de nervios haciendo que una corriente de dolor surcara la espalda de Naruto—¿Queee?—Pregunto Naruto con desgano, Renamon por su parte simplemente volvió a presionar el mismo punto.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto?—Pregunto la Digimon recibiendo una negación de parte de Naruto—Son cúmulos de nervios que se acumulan por el estrés—Explico Renamon a un Ootsutsuki que voltio su mirada para ver su cara con una expresión preocupada—Naruto-kun… tu tienes una regeneración tal que puedes regenerar órganos o extremidades… si tus nervios están así es debido a que el estrés es tanto que tu cuerpo no puede regenerarlo, o porque llevas tanto tiempo con el que tu cuerpo ya se acostumbro a cargar con ello… Naruto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas teniendo esas pesadillas?—Pregunto la Digimon con un tono preocupado, el Ootsutsuki solo suspiro con resignación mientras se acostaba de nuevo.

—Una semana, tal vez dos. No se lo que significan pero… en todas ellas alguien que me importa… muere. Se supone que despues de un tiempo el cerebro manda los recuerdos de los sueños al sub-consiente y de esa manera los olvidan pero… yo no puedo olvidar ninguno. No se lo que significan pero… tengo miedo, miedo a que esas pesadillas se vuelvan reales—Dijo Naruto con exasperación en su voz para ocultar su cara en la almohada. Sin embargo no se espero lo siguiente; sintio un beso en su espalda, justo en su clavícula. Estaba muy seguro que Renamon estaba haciendo algo, y descubrió que cuando sintio como la cola de ella se aferraba a sus pantalones y lentamente los bajaba mientras los labios de Renamon le besaban el cuello.

Naruto sintio como la mano izquierda de Renamon se posaba en su pecho y lentamente bajaba por su estomago. Sintiendo sus duros abdominales. Pero lo que hizo que su espalda se curvara en puro placer fue sentir como la mano de la Digimon tocaba su miembro ya endurecido por las acciones de ella. Al sentir el palpitante miembro del Ootsutsuki, Renamon le dio la vuelta a Naruto mientras ella seguía encima de el. Acerco su cara a la del peli plata y le dio un suave beso que fue aumentando de intensidad, tanto así que la lengua de la Digimon exploraba sin pudor alguno la boca de el Oji azul, sobretodo envolviendo su lengua con la de el y que al separarse un hilo de saliva los uníera.

Lentamente la Digimon Oji azulada comenzó a descender, besando cada lugar por el que descendía, y al llegar a la entrepierna de Naruto le quito los calzoncillos de un tirón.

Mostrando así la dura y venosa verga del Ootsutsuki, este al ver que estaba haciendo la Digimon se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada, Renamon saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer el miembro del peli plata, ensalivándolo en el proceso. Descendiendo y subiendo su lengua repetidamente, como si lamiera una paleta. El Ootsutsuki gruño levemente al sentir a Renamon besar la cabeza de su miembro mientras abría su boca lentamente, metiendo lenta y placenteramente la verga de Naruto en su boca, saco la verga en un segundo para tomar algo de aire para lo que estaba apunto de hacer, tragando saliva sintiendo el salado sabor del miembro del Ootsutsuki inundar su boca.

De golpe metió la gran verga de Naruto en su boca mientras este soltó un gemido de puro gozo al sentir su verga justo en lo mas profundo de la garganta de Renamon mientras la lengua de esta se enrollaba alrededor de el. Sin poder contenerse el Ootsutsuki puso sus manos en la cabeza de la Digimon y haciendo que soltara su miembro ensalivado, sin darle un solo segundo para responder Naruto la hizo tragar nuevamente todo su miembro sorprendiendo a la Digimon y haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos por la privación de oxigeno tan repentina, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando Naruto volvió a subir y bajar su cabeza para hacer que siguiera chupando su pene.

La zorro antropomórfica apenas y podia pensar bien al sentir la boca prácticamente entumida por el sabor de la verga del Ootsutsuki, su mente daba vueltas por tener que tomar oxigeno y ser privada de el aleatoriamente. Naruto movía sus caderas cada vez que la Digimon tragaba su verga, excitándose mas al ver la lengua de Renamon salir de su boca por debajo de su verga para hacer mas espacio. Sin poder aguantarse el Ootsutsuki comenzó a aumentar la velocidad hasta que—Rena-chan… ¡Me vengooo!—Gruño Naruto para seguidamente liberar una espesa descarga de semen directo en la garganta de la Digimon. Ella por su parte solo abrió al máximo sus ojos mientras sentía como el semen de Naruto inundaba su garganta, era tanto que se escapaba de su boca.

Con un sonoro y húmedo **"Plop"** Renamon separo su boca de la verga a un dura de Naruto. Este trataba de recuperar a como pudiera el aliento, no era la primera vez que hacia sexo oral, desde que lo hizo por primera vez con Kurama esta le había enseñado ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO lo que tenia que ver con sexo, a el le gusto cuando el lo hizo ya que le gusto como sabia la vagina de Kurama, aunque cuando ella lo hizo pese a que se sintio bien se sintio algo desconfiado de que ella le mordiera o algo, aunque a Kurama por alguna razon le encantaba bastante "mamársela" como ella le decía, aunque a el no le agradaba mucho debido a que hacia que el poco pudor que tenia con ella saliera a la superficie.

Pero Renamon, por Kami, ella era una diosa en esto. El Ootsutsuki volvió a la realidad al sentir como Renamon comenzaba a lamer su miembro cubierto de semen hasta dejarlo completamente limpio. La Digimon miro a Naruto con una mirada tranquila aunque algo nublada por la lujuria—¿Ya te sientes mejor… Naruto-kun?—Dijo la Digimon entre jadeos.

Un Naruto mas calmado y relajado le sonrió y le respondió a la Digimon con algo de diversión en su voz—Jejeje. Me siento excelente Rena-chan… Gracias—Dijo Naruto para luego agarrar a Renamon por la cintura y la acerco a el hasta recostarla encima de el, aunque la Digimon no se espero el sentir como la aun dura verga del Ootsutsuki se frotaba contra su mojada vagina, completamente visible por la gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales que mojaban su pelaje hasta dejar su condición de mujer completamente visible, Naruto acerco su cara a la de ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente, disfrutando de oír los gemidos de Renamon al sentir como su lengua era tocada y entrelazada por la de el mientras frotaba aun mas su verga contra el coño de la Digimon. Naruto se separo de Renamon con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas.

Solo para volver a besarla con mas fuerza pero la atención de ella se centro en su entrepierna, usando todo su auto-control para no gritar por lo que Naruto estaba haciendo; estaba metiendo lentamente su pene dentro de su vagina. La respiración de la Digimon se comenzaba a hiperventilar, su interior siendo forzado a abrirse por la verga de Naruto. El cual tenia sus manos ocupadas masajeando el redondo trasero de la Digimon—Pero ahora… es mi turno de hacerte sentir mejor—Dijo Naruto con un tono sensual, Renamon no supo como reaccionar al sentir el miembro de Naruto abrir lentamente su vagina hasta que…

—¡Ahhhh!—Exclamo la Digimon con dolor al sentir como la gran verga de Naruto se clavaba en lo mas profundo de ella, algo de sangre escurriendo por su vagina le llegaba a la pelvis a Naruto, para aminorar su dolor Naruto ensalivo el dedo medio de su mano derecha y lo llevo al ano de Renamon que al ver lo que Naruto estaba haciendo estaba apunto de decirle que parara pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida—Ghmm, Mmmm—Gimió Renamon al sentir como el dedo medio de Naruto comenzaba a entrar y salir de su ano, mientras su cara tenia pequeños espasmos por la erótica y excitante sensación, el dolor que sintio ya se había ido y estaba centrada únicamente en lo que Naruto estaba haciendo.

Su mano libre jalo con fuerza la cola de Renamon hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio, no importo pues Naruto le dio la vuelta estando ahora el encima de ella, tomando a la Digimon por los tobillos el Ootsutsuki salio casi completamente, mirando la cara un tanto desesperada de la Digimon por volver a sentir la verga de Naruto dentro suyo, sonriendo con picardía el Oji azul rozo la cabeza de su bulboso miembro contra la mojada entrada de Renamon—Rena-chan—Al oír como Naruto la llamaba la susodicha levanto su mirada, pero apenas lo hizo su boca fue invadida por la lengua de Naruto, al separarse Naruto le mostro una sonrisa que solo había compartido con tres personas en su vida; Kurama, Hinata y Sayuri. Una sonrisa completamente amorosa—Te amo—Y esas simples palabras generaron una reacción en Renamon; lagrimas. No eran lagrimas de tristeza, sino de la mas pura felicidad.

Sus piernas ya soltadas por Naruto le envolvieron la cintura a el y de un segundo beso la Digimon sintio como Naruto entraba lentamente en ella otra vez, al separarse el peli plata obtuvo su respuesta—Yo tambien te amo. Naruto-kun… te amo… y te amare—Antes de terminar su oración el Oji azul acompaño las palabras de la Digimon.

—" **Por toda la eternidad"** —Dijeron ambos para luego entregarse al otro con el mas puro de los amores.

— **Otogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Entre el Sonido) Base subterránea—**

— **(22:00)—**

En una oscura base en lo mas recóndito de la Aldea del Sonido, en un lugar donde nadie jamás podria escuchar los agonizantes gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños pidiendo ayuda, un hombre con una piel tan blanca que era enfermizo, de cabello negro completamente lacio, llegándole a la espalda. Llevaba pantalones y sandalias ninja negros con una camisa larga de color amarillo pálido atada en la cintura por una gran cuerda de color morado. La camisa tenia las mangas cortas dejando ver una camiseta negra en los brazos de el pálido hombro. Lo mas destacable en su cara era la mirada maligna y maniática que tenia en sus amarillos ojos con la pupila en forma vertical, como una serpiente, además de unas marcas moradas por debajo de los ojos ayudaban a darle un aspecto parecido a una serpiente.

Sin embargo lo que mas llamaba la atención era lo que el extraño hombre estaba haciendo; estaba estudiando el cuerpo de un niño cuya edad no rebasaría los 6 meses de edad, eso no tendría ningun problema si no fuera por el como "estudiaba" al niño. Teniendo la caja torácica completamente abierta, dejando ver sus pequeños pulmones y órganos internos todavía frescos, sus pequeños brazos y piernas habían sido amputadas. Las pequeñas lagrimas que descendía por su inocente cara desde sus muertos ojos solo detonaban que el bebe estaba vivo cuando el hombre comenzó con su "estudio".

Orochimaru se giro al sentir una presencia, sonriendo maliciosamente al identificar la firma de Chakra—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, nuestro querido Tobi-kun. Kukukuku—Rio el malvado Sannin de forma maliciosa al ver que desde el suelo de su laboratorio surgía la figura encapuchada de el enmascarado Tobi en su Jutsu predilecto.

—Orochimaru—"Saludo" el pelinegro Uchiha con un tono sin emociones haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara del susodicho aumentara de tamaño.

—¿Puedo preguntar el honor de tu visita, Tobi-kun?—Pregunto Orochimaru con burla detonando en su voz, aun así "Tobi" no pareció afectado en lo mas mínimo.

—Necesito que me prestes un Jutsu, mas concretamente el _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro)_ —Dijo el Uchiha enmascarado haciendo que la expresión en la cara del Sannin pelinegro cambiara a una de seriedad.

Entrecerrando sus amarillentos ojos Orochimaru se digno a preguntar—Para quieres **ese** Jutsu—Dijo con peligrosidad y suspicacia en su voz, no era un secreto que había estudiado en gran medida el Jutsu mas famoso del Nindaime Hokage. Es mas su asistente; Kabuto Yakushi y el habían logrado perfeccionar el Edo Tensei en los últimos meses, por ello que alguien le "pidiera" información sobre como hacer esa técnica lo mantenía alerta.

—Digamos que quiero traer a alguien devuelta ya que la situación requiere que regrese antes de tiempo—Dijo Tobi con indiferencia en su voz, esperando la pregunta de el Sannin que no tardo en llegar.

—¿Qué ganaría si te diera ese Jutsu? El Edo Tensei no es precisamente una técnica simple—Dijo Orochimaru con algo de avaricia en sus palabras, alguien como el enmascarado Tobi tenia muchas cosas que ofrecer a cambio, solo tenia que elegir sabiamente que es lo que mas necesitaría.

Sin embargo no se espero la respuesta del enmascarado Tobi—Absolutamente TODO—Dijo el de mascara naranja viendo la mirada incrédula en la cara del Sannin pero antes que este pudiera preguntar el pelinegro de mascara levanto su mano en señal que no había terminado—Dime Orochimaru, ¿Sabes cuales son los clanes que tienen que ver con el Rikudou Sennin?—Pregunto el Uchiha enmascarado, recibiendo un asentimiento del Sabio de las Serpientes, despues de todo tenia dos subordinados que pertenecían cada uno a dos clanes de los seis clanes que tenian que ver con el Sabio, el pelinegro procedió a continuar—Veras… mientras investigaba sobre uno de esos "Caminos" pude obtener la mas grande creación del mundo ninja conocido; una maquina que permite viajar a otros Universos—Dijo Tobi mostrando por primera vez una emoción desde que había llegado; la mas grande de las malicias al decir sobre su maquina.

Sin embargo Orochimaru solo vio a el enmascarado con una ceja alzada, viajar a otros universos sonaba como ciencia ficción de la mas loca, pero al no sentir indicios de mentira en el enmascarado miro con incredulidad al Uchiha—¿Lo dices enserio?—Pregunto con incredulidad Orochimaru recibiendo un simple asentimiento de Tobi el cual volvió a hablar.

—Con el Edo Tensei podre revivir al autentico Madara, al hacerlo tendremos una fuerza imparable que nos ayude a conquistar los Universos Alternos. Imagínalo Orochimaru; hay millones de universos los cuales podremos conquistar. En cientos de ellos hay inmortales y dioses a los que les puedes quitar su cuerpo, volviéndote tan poderoso que ni siquiera Hashirama, Madara, ¡Ni siquiera los mismos Dioses podrían contra ti y contra mi! Porque créeme cuando te digo, hay seres tan poderosos en el multiverso, que los mismos Dioses le temen a su poder—Despues de oír las palabras de Tobi el Sannin de piel pálida lo miro con incredulidad, lentamente una sonrisa malvada y cruel se formo en la cara de el Sannin, comenzando a reír con locura saco un rollo de sus mangas el pálido hombre se lo entrego a Tobi en forma de alianza.

—Trato hecho—Dijo Orochimaru mientras sus amarillentos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

— **Omake: ¿Dónde estaba Kakashi?—**

 **(23:00)**

Naruto estaba en su limite, no había parado de hacer el amor con Renamon desde las ocho de la mañana. Literalmente había pasado todo el día en la cama encima, abajo y a los lados de Renamon, habían hecho de todo pero ya llevaban unas angustiosas 15 horas teniendo sexo y tenian que descansar. Que Naruto tuviera una resistencia prácticamente infinita y que una Digimon como Renamon tuviera una estamina lo suficientemente grande como para pelear contra ejércitos días y días y no cansarse era suficiente como para decir que no habían parado en ningun instante.

Recostada en la cama estaba Renamon con su cola siendo sujetada por la mano izquierda de Naruto con dureza mientras su verga, completamente bañada en semen y los fluidos vaginales de ella, se metía profundamente en su ano. Gimiendo con lujuria al sentir como Naruto le daba nalgadas con su mano libre con un toque de sadismo en ellas. Prueba de ello lo rojo que estaban el culo de la Digimon cuyo pelaje amarillo no podia ocultar, la lengua de Renamon colgaba de su boca con un rio de saliva cayendo de ella mientras su mirada nublada por la lujuria al sentir las nalgadas que la hacían venirse un poco mas de las cientos de veces que lo había hecho ya. Actualmente estaban haciendo un pequeño juego de rol—Ahh. Ohh Kami. ¡Lo adoro! ¡Adoro sentir la gran verga de Naruto-sama dentro de mi culo! ¡Por favor lléneme con su leche!—Dijo la Digimon haciendo un pequeño juego en el que llamaba a Naruto con el "Sama" y este no le molestaba, por muy extraño que sonara le excitaba oír los gemidos de Renamon exclamando "Naruto-sama" y al oír la llamándolo así no pudo aguantar mas en el apretado culo de Renamon llenando de semen el culo de la Digimon que se vino al sentir la "leche" de "Su Naruto-sama" inundar su culo, sintio como Naruto se recostaba en su espalda con la respiración pesada mientras le daba algunas lamidas a su cuello y le hablaba al oído con voz ronca y sensual—¿Round 92 Rena-chan?—Pregunto Naruto con un toque de lujuria en su voz recibiendo una sonrisa igual de lujuriosa por parte de la Digimon mientras esta se lamia los labios con anticipación, pero antes de que pudieran continuar el Celular **(*1)** de Naruto sonó. El cual se dio cuenta que había estado tan ensimismado en hacerlo con Renamon hasta que el cuerpo aguantara que no le dio importancia a su Celular.

Usando un _Bansho Tenin_ para atraer su Celular y ver que tenia 300 mensajes enviados por Sayuri, Hinata, Kakashi, Natsumi y Hiruzen, 1 solicitud de amistad de parte de un tal **JuvenilFlames947**. 500 llamadas perdidas y una llamada entrante. Viendo el numero y suspirando el Ootsutsuki se llevo el Celular para contestarle a quien lo llamo—¿Alo, Kakashi que necesitas?—Pregunto Naruto para oír la muy conocida de su Sensei en el aparato.

— _Hey Naruto, ¿Qué te paso? No respondiste a mis llamadas_ —Pregunto la voz de Kakashi atreves del aparato a lo que Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros aunque Kakashi no lo pudo ver.

—Meh, he tenido cosas que hacer. Si solo me llamaste para eso mejor cuelgo ya que tengo cosas que haceeerrrr—Gimió/Gruño el Oji azul al sentir como Renamon movía sus caderas haciendo que su redondo y perfecto culo chocara contra la pelvis de un excitado Naruto que jalo su cola con rudeza para obligarla a entrar mas hondo.

— _Ehhhh, no, no es solo para eso_ —Explico el Hatake con confusión en su voz— _Veras estoy desde ayer en esta tienda comprando ropa_ —Dijo Kakashi, hablando de ropa toda la que tenian Naruto y Renamon había desaparecido, estando Naruto completamente desnudo mientras que la Digimon se quito sus guantes dejando sus brazos libres de ropa mientras el usaba su hombro para sostener el celular y usaba sus manos para sujetar con fuerza las muñecas de Renamon mientras metía duramente su verga en lo mas profundo de la vagina de Renamon.

—Bueno, llámame cuando las consigas—Con esas palabras Naruto estaba apunto de colgar cuando escucho una oración que no se esperaba.

— _No la encuentro. Solo hay sopa_ —Dijo Kakashi haciendo que Naruto se detuviera de lo que hacia y que frunciera el ceño con confusión.

—¿Como que solo hay sopa?—Pregunto el Oji azul levemente molesto por no entender las palabras del Hatake.

— _Digo que solo hay sopa_ —Informo el Hatake que efectivamente estaba rodeado por estanterías de sopa, Naruto bufo con molestia al oír a Kakashi decir tal incoherencia.

—¡Pues sal de la maldita fila de la sopa!—Dijo Naruto perdiendo levemente los estribos con el que tendría que ser su sensei.

— _Esta bien pero no tienes que gritarme_ —Dijo Kakashi en un tono algo herido para de un salto pasar a la siguiente fila en la que había… mas sopa— _Sigue habiendo sopa—_

—¿¡Cómo que hay mas sopa!?—Pregunto un ya emputado Ootsutsuki.

— _¡Solo hay mas sopa!_ —Kakashi se estaba emputando a un nivel similar al del Oji azul.

—¡Pues ve a la siguiente fila!—Kakashi así lo hizo y había… aun mas sopa.

— _¡Aun hay sopa!_ —

—¿¡Donde estas ahora!?—Pregunto Naruto con un tic en el ojo derecho

— _¡Estoy en Sopa's—_

—¿¡Como que en Sopas!?—

—¡Estoy en la tienda de sopa!—

—¿¡Como que de Sopa!?—Pregunto Naruto que del puro coraje ya había activado su Rinnegan.

—¡Estoy en la tienda de Sopa!—De la cólera Naruto agarro su celular y le grito al teléfono.

—¡ **P** o **r** q **u** e **e** s **t** a **s** **c** o **m** p **r** a **n** d **o** **r** o **p** a **e** n **u** n **a t** i **e** n **d** a **d** e **s** o **p** a!—Grito un encolerizado Ootsutsuki que recibió su respuesta con un.

—¡ _JODETE_!—Y Kakashi colgó.

Naruto respiraba con furia mirando el aparato electrónico como si quisiera romperlo con la mirada pero sin querer hacerlo lo puso de nuevo en la mesa mientras Renamon lo miraba con curiosidad—¿Quién era?—

—… Numero equivocado—

 **YYYY CORTE.**

 **(*1) En Naruto Gaiden miramos que Boruto tiene incluso unos audífonos para escuchar música, además de que a lo largo de la serie miramos aparatos electrónicos de alta tecnología y en mi Fic la tecnología es tal que Tobi pudo crear una maquina de espacio tiempo, no me parece imposible que a alguien se le ocurriera crear un teléfono por esas eras. Además de que es solo un Omake que ni siquiera es canónico así que no se lo tomen tan serio.**

 **Bueno… no tengo mucho mas que decir excepto nuevamente una recomendación a un gran Fic:**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||||||||/**

 **"Dragon Smashers"**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||||||||/**

 **Como dije antes este es un gran Fic, mejor que el mío talvez, aunque no tiene mucha fama. Nada les cuesta ir a ver el Fic y decir si les gusto o no.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	17. Capitulo 16: Descanso

**Respondamos Reviews:**

 **Eien** **no** **hiryu:** Jejeje, sip Lemon Everywhere y el lemon si esta inspirado en una animación de eso. Pobre G!Issei, aunque considerando a quienes se va a garchar pues se lo tiene merecido :v

 **Jonathan486:** Si, se oye medio raro porque técnicamente ya lo es, el de Natsumi lastimosamente tendrá que esperar hasta el otro capitulo y en lo que Kakashi estaba pensando pues… que las latas de sopa se miran bien como gorros XD

 **Zafir09:** Me alegra que te gustara, Tobi y Orochimaru son unos grandísimos hijos de la pu**********. Sip, esos Naruto y Renamon son unos loquillos XD, y Kakashi si es bien cabron.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que te gustara

 **Pd: Cambiare el numero del universo al que proviene el fic así que si se confunde con respecto al otro numero perdón.**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 19: Descanso—**

— **Mansión Namikaze. Cuarto de Naruto—**

 **(07:30)**

Naruto despertó, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sensación de completa relajación. Como la que se siente despues de dormir un buen tiempo y despertar completamente repuesto o la que se siente despues de hacer mucho ejercicio y descansar. El Ootsutsuki respiraba calmado y sin molestia alguna. Esta vez no tuvo ninguna "pesadilla", por fin despues de dos estresantes semanas, descanso en absoluta paz y todo se lo debía a Renamon…

¿Dónde estaba Renamon?

Naruto se levanto sintiendo la falta de la Digimon encima de el o en su cama, sus azules ojos buscando por todo el cuarto en busca de la Ojiazul. Se quito la sabana que lo cubría para ver si ella no estaba debajo de la sabana pero lo único que noto fue que el traía nuevamente sus pantalones Anbu negro. Con un pesado suspiro el peli plata se recostó nuevamente en la cama… ¿Acaso lo de anoche fue solo un sueño?

La respuesta a su pregunta llego al oír la puerta abrirse para revelar a la tan aclamada Digimon que llevaba puesto un pequeño delantal de color rojo y un gorro de cocina blanco, aunque tenia unas cuantas manchas de color negro en la cara. El Ootsutsuki vio con algo de confusión como la Digimon de pelaje blanco-amarillo ponía en la cama una pequeña bandeja con simple cereal con leche, aunque algo quemado por algunas hojuelas que estaban negras. Al ver la confusión en la cara de su Tamer la Digimon se digno a explicarle que es lo que hizo—Buenos días Naruto-kun. Te prepare el desayuno—Dijo Renamon con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y un leve tono de rojo en sus amarillas y peludas mejillas.

Naruto tomo con la cuchara un puñado de las hojuelas blancas con negras y se las llevo a la boca para luego masticarlas y al final tragarlas, no sabían mal. No era la mejor comida del mundo pero tampoco sabia a basura, aunque estaba bastante crujiente, especialmente las hojuelas negras. Guiado por la curiosidad el Ootsutsuki no pudo evitar preguntarle algo a la zorro antropomórfica—¿Por qué algo del cereal es negro Rena-chan?—Pregunto Naruto con algo de suspicacia en su voz viendo la cuchara que tenia tanto hojuelas normales como negras y tensando a la Digimon en el proceso.

—Bueeenooo—Dijo Renamon con nerviosismo en su melodiosa voz. La verdad es que ella quería prepararle un pequeño desayuno a Naruto y por eso salio de la cama para bajar a la cocina, aunque lo hizo con dificultad debido a que sentía las piernas entumidas por todo lo que hizo ayer con su Tamer. Al llegar a la cocina ella quiso hacerle el mismo plato de cereal con fresas, moras y yogurt tan delicioso que Naruto le hizo ayer. Pero ella no estaba tan familiarizada con las maquinas como el horno o la cocina de gas y al intentar hacer el mismo desayuno que su Tamer hizo termino casi causando un incendio, afortunadamente la mansión tenia sellos Ignífugos que impidieron que la mansión se incendiara. Al final lo que estaba enfrente de Naruto fue lo que salio—Solamente practicaba como prepararte el desayuno Naruto-kun. Aunque… creo que no me salio muy bien—Dijo Renamon con algo pena en su voz y un sonrojo de vergüenza en su cara.

Ante eso Naruto solamente negó—Tonterías, todo lo que tu cocines sabe delicioso Rena-chan—Dijo Naruto alagando la comida de la Digimon que se sonrojo por el cumplido de su querido Tamer—Bueno… creo que es hora de levantarme, ayer nadie me vio así que deben de estar preocupados o molestos—Dijo Naruto a sabiendas que estar todo un día fuera alertaría a todos sus conocidos y enojaría a algunos por preocuparlos. Así que parándose y comenzando a vestirse con su ropa habitual y a bajando a la cocina se encontró con la cocina de gas quemada, casi como si alguien le hubiera dado toda la potencia por accidente. Restándole importancia el Ootsutsuki uso su _Omnyoton_ para arreglar la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

El Ojiazul no queriendo perder mucho tiempo saco varias peras, manzanas, y otras frutas del refrigerador con ayuda de su ya dominado _Tendo (Camino de los Dioses)_ y las corto en trozos para ponerlas en un tazón. Seguidamente corto en rodajas unos Kiwis, bananas y algo de piña. Agarrando esta vez con sus propias manos un par de huevos los puso en la cacerola y les rompió el cascaron para verter la yema y clara de ambos para empezar a revolverlos junto con algo de jamón que puso en los huevos revueltos, luego con algo de rapidez hizo unos cuantos rollos de canela y finalmente saco algo de café para el y jugo de naranja para Renamon.

La cual miro con incredulidad el plato de comida enfrente de ella, ese si era un desayuno. La Digimon comenzó a comer su parte del desayuno sintiéndose algo decepcionada consigo misma, decepción que desapareció al saborear los deliciosos huevos revueltos que su Tamer preparo junto con el jugo de naranja.

Al terminar de comer las frutas y comerse su bien merecido rollo de canela junto con su café el peli plata se levanto de su asiento. Iba a salir pero antes decidió primero decirle algo a Renamon—Perdóname por favor Rena-chan—Dijo Naruto con un tono de disculpa mientras se inclinaba enfrente de una estupefacta Digimon.

—¿Por qué te disculpas Naruto-kun?—Pregunto confundida la Ojiazul a un peli plata que se miraba un tanto apenado.

—Ayer, bueno… hicimos el amor y… y ni siquiera llevaba un día completo de conocerte y yo… yo… me aproveche de ti y de que fueras tan dulce conmigo—Dijo el Ootsutsuki con un tono bastante apenado, Renamon por su parte le dirigió una mirada entre intrigada y un tanto dolida.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos anoche?—Pregunto la Digimon de ojos azules con un tono algo dolido al creer que su Tamer se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con ella, Naruto simplemente negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, no me arrepiento. Pero… me hubiera gustado conocerte un poco mas antes de simplemente ir a mi habitación y hacértelo—Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca con pena.

Renamon soltó un suspiro algo cansado, mirando a el peli plata soltó una pregunta que hubiera preferido no hacer—Naruto-kun… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tu mundo al estar conectado con el mío podia verte desde que era una Reremon?—Pregunto la Digimon a un Naruto que asintió recordando las palabras de la Digimon Ojiazul—Bueno… tu y yo compartimos una conexión mas… especial que cualquier otro Digimon y su Tamer—Explico Renamon a un Naruto que ladeo la cabeza en confusión.

—Y que tiene de especial nuestra "conexión"—Dijo el Ootsutsuki haciendo énfasis en la palabra conexión. En ese momento vio como la mirada de Renamon se tornaba mas… fria, indiferente, casi estoica.

—Tiene de especial que yo podia ver, sentir y oír todo lo que tu podías y sufrías. Podia conectarme atreves de mis sueños. Cada vez que dormía podia ver tu mundo y lo que te pasaba a ti y podia sentirlo en carne propia—Ante las frías palabras de la Digimon el Peli plata se tenso visiblemente con un mal presentimiento.

—… ¿Qué tanto es lo que sabes de mi Rena-chan?—Pregunto Naruto un tanto preocupado, no de el, no, a el no le importaba lo que le paso en el pasado o que alguien supiera de el, pero… si lo que ella decía era cierto entonces… prácticamente ella había sufrido lo mismo que el y que alguien mas sufriera eso… sinceramente Naruto no le deseaba eso a nadie.

—(Suspiro) Todo. Desde lo que sufriste por la aldea, lo de ser un Ootsutsuki, el Shinju, Kurama-san y los Bijuus. Todo—Dijo la Ojiazul dejando a Naruto completamente estupefacto, Renamon sabia, posiblemente, mas de que el mismo pero no se espero ver lo siguiente. Los ojos azules de la Digimon se pusieron levemente vidriosos y apretó los dientes con algo de rabia—Tuve que… tuve que verte sufrir mas de lo que cualquier ser merece… tuve que ver a la persona que mas amo al borde de la muerte tantas veces por culpa de….—de los ojos de Renamon comenzaron a derramar leves lagrimas, pero mas que tristeza sentía rabia. Rabia en contra de los que lastimaron a la persona que mas amaba. Mientras un recuerdo fugaz de cuando era una Relemon miraba aterrada el pequeño cuerpo de un Naruto de 6 años sin pierna ni brazo tirado en lo mas profundo del bosque de la muerte. Justo antes de que el comiera el fruto—Pese a que… pese a que no me pudieras ver. Yo si te podia ver a ti, pude ver tu dolor, pude ver como sufrías, como te lastimaban. Y… y… no podia hacer nada. No-no podia evitar que sufrieras—

Ante esas palabras Naruto miro a Renamon con una mirada un tanto… triste. No sabia, ni quería experimentar lo que se sentía el ver a quien amas el sufrir sin que puedas hacer algo para impedirlo. La impotencia que la Digimon debió de haber sentido era algo que Naruto no se quería imaginar. Fue por eso que la abrazo para evitar que ella siguiera llorando.

Se sentía… extraño. Muchas veces en su vida se había sentido solo. Tantas veces que no quería recordarlas. Pero, ahora sabia que nunca estuvo solo del todo, siempre había estado acompañado. Aunque el no siempre lo supiera—Rena-chan yo…—Naruto no podia continuar pues el nudo en su garganta no se lo dejaba. Abrazo mas a la Digimon pegándola a su pecho y ambos cerraron los ojos.

Ninguno noto como un brillo, los envolvía a ambos. Aunque el brillo se generaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de Naruto. Aunque ellos abrieron los ojos y notaron el brillo proveniente del bolsillo de el Ootsutsuki. Naruto se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco lo que había en el. Era un extraño aparato cuadrado de color plateado sin bordes, con 3 botones de color azul, 2 al lado derecho y uno al lado izquierdo con algunos símbolos de color azul alrededor de una pantalla de vidrio de color negro **(Es un Digivice solo que de color plateado con los símbolos azul y la pantalla negra)** Naruto miro con algo de extrañes el curioso artefacto mientras Renamon lo miraba asombrada. Al ver la cara en la Digimon el Ootsutsuki decidió preguntar—Rena-chan, ¿Sabes lo que es esto?—Pregunto Naruto mostrando el aparato.

—E-eso es… ¡Es un Digivice!—Exclamo Renamon con asombro mientras que el Ootsutsuki parpadeaba confundido.

—¿Digi-que-cosa?—Pregunto nuevamente Naruto sin entender del todo lo que dijo la Ojiazul.

—Digivice Naruto-kun—Le corrigió Renamon a su Tamer que se encogió de hombros sin darle realmente mucha importancia realmente al nombre de la maquinita—Un Digivice es un pequeño aparato hecho con nano-tecnología cuya función es la de canalizar las emociones y sentimientos de un Tamer para que su Digimon evolucione a un nivel superior y que de esa forma su poder aumente—Explico la Digimon como si de una maestra se tratase a un Naruto que parpadeo bastante confundido y sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que Renamon dijo, esta al ver eso solo suspiro con algo de fastidio—Hace que el Digimon evolucione por las emociones de su Tamer—Simplifico la Digimon con la mirada semi-cerrada recibiendo un "Ohhhh" de parte de Naruto.

—Bueno… ¿Y porque lo tengo yo?—Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad. Renamon por su parte se tomo el mentón con sus garras pensando el porque hasta que algo hizo "click" dentro de su mente.

—Pues un Digivice es de cierta forma un símbolo de que tienes un compañero Digimon… y aquí la única Digimon soy yo así que…—Explico la Ojiazul sin poder hallar las palabras para describir lo que simbolizaba el Digivice aunque Naruto si las hallo.

—¿Ósea que es un símbolo de que tu y yo somos pareja?—Pregunto Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y una ceja alzada a una Renamon que se encogió de hombros con solemnidad, casi con indiferencia.

Sin embargo antes de que continuaran con su charla una explosión de humo apareció en la mesa. Y cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver a un pequeño zorrito de pelaje negro con ojos igual de negros con 3 colitas surgiendo de su espalda.

Naruto lo reconoció al instante como Kintaro, uno de los zorros del contrato de invocación. Mas concretamente, uno especializado en la mensajería, de hecho lo había enviado con Natsumi para enviar el mensaje y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Este miraba con algo de curiosidad a Renamon, ya que para el era como una extraña raza de zorro—Kintaro-chan ¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto Naruto haciendo que el pequeño zorro se girara hacia el.

— **Oh, Naruto-sama, Natsumi-san lo requiere. Dijo algo de que su presencia es requerida en un evento muy especial** —Informo Kintaro con una voz algo infantil haciendo que Naruto asintiera aunque primero le pregunto algo a el zorrito mensajero.

—Por cierto Kintaro-chan… ¿Dónde estuviste? No te vi desde que te pedí que le enviaras ese mensaje a Daymio-sama—Pregunto Naruto mientras Kintaro se miraba levemente nervioso.

— **B-bueno** —Tartamudeo el nervioso zorro recordando que apenas llego y le entrego la carta a Natsumi y que esta la terminara de leer ella lo abrazo porque se le hacia un zorrito muy adorable, no con demasiada fuerza pero si para mimarlo un poco. Hablando de eso literalmente lo trataron como la mascota real ya que le dieron de la mejor comida que hubiera probado y dormía en una pequeña canasta muy cómoda o con algo de suerte dormía con Natsumi ya que ella le gustaba mucho mas dormir con el adorable zorrito que acercarse al aterrador Tora. No se podia quejar de dormir con Natsumi pues dormir en una cama tan grande era muy cómodo sobretodo porque la peli negra lo abrazaba y lo ponía entre sus dos calientes, reconfortantes, cómodos y suaves… brazos **(malpensados)** — **Amm, Natsumi-san quiso que la ayudara con algunos problemas de mensajería jejeje** —Rio con nerviosismo el pequeño zorro mientras Naruto lo miraba con suspicacia.

Dejando eso de lado el Ootsutsuki suspiro con algo de fastidio. Mas que nada porque sabia que sus conocidos se iban a preocupar y molestar mas con el si estaba 2 días sin aparecer, mirando una ultima vez a Kintaro el Ootsutsuki le pidió que lo llevara con el en una Invocación Inversa. El pequeño zorro ni lento ni perezoso desapareció en una explosión de humo dejando a Naruto y Renamon en silencio, silencio que fue roto por Naruto cuando se levanto y hablo—Bueno… Kintaro-chan se va a tardar un po o así que será mejor prepararme para esta noche—Dijo Naruto para si mismo mientras hacia una pose de cruz con sus manos y varios _Kage Bunshin_ aparecían en varias explosiones de humo y se dirigían al sótano, picando la curiosidad de Renamon en el proceso al ver lo que su Tamer estaba haciendo.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Qué va a pasar esta noche Naruto-kun?—Pregunto la Digimon con curiosidad haciendo a Naruto sonreír con suficiencia.

—Bueno… digamos que liberare a alguien muy importante para mi hoy—Dijo Naruto de manera misteriosa haciendo que la Digimon lo mirara con una mirada de intriga antes de encogerse de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. Naruto sintio que era invocado por Kintaro y desapareció en una explosión de humo dejando a Renamon sola.

—… ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer yo sola?—Se pregunto a si misma la Digimon Ojiazul mientras miraba toda la mansión y entendía que no había nada por hacer, y Naruto no estaba. En palabras simples; se iba a aburrir bastante

— **Palacio del Daymio. Oficina de Natsumi Takeda—**

 **(08:00)**

Natsumi estaba peleando contra el enemigo mas grande de todos los lideres de las naciones, un enemigo tal que solo su nombre estremecía a los 5 Kages juntos. El tan odiado y malvado… papeleo **(CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAANNNNNN)**.

Pero de repente una explosión de humo la hizo levantar la vista de los papeles, y allí estaba el pequeño Kintaro con justo la persona que buscaba; Naruto. Al ver eso la pelinegra suspiro con algo de alivio, al menos así no tendría que estar aguantando estar haciendo mas papeleo—Hola Kintaro-chan, y hola Naruto-kun—Saludo la Takeda haciendo sonreír a Kintaro y sonrojando levemente a Naruto por como lo llamo, aunque apenas el color rojo desapareció de sus mejillas el Ootsutsuki hablo.

—¿Me mando a llamar Daymio-sama?—Pregunto Naruto haciendo a Natsumi asentir aunque primero le aclaro algo.

—Así es, pero por favor, llámame solo Natsumi. Daymio-sama me hace sentir mayor—Aclaro la peli negra haciendo que Naruto se encogiera de hombros, realmente solo llamaba a Natsumi así por mero respeto y formalidad. Al ver que la conversación no le incumbía Kintaro desapareció en una explosión de humo dejando a la Daymio y el Ojiazul solos.

—Bueno… si ese es el caso. ¿Para que me requieres Natsumi-chan?—Pregunto Naruto con una leve sonrisa y haciendo sonrojar a la Daymio al oír como la llamaba el peli plata.

—Amm… habrá una gran celebración para forjar algunos lazos con los nobles de otras naciones y me preguntaba si tu…—La noble no pudo encontrar palabras para decir lo que decía pero para su suerte Naruto si las hayo.

—¿Quieres que valla contigo, verdad?—Pregunto Naruto haciendo a la Ojinegra asentir—Mmm, bueno. ¿Por qué no? ¿A que hora es la celebración?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki recibiendo de respuesta "A las siete de la noche"—Pues en ese caso… te veo a las siete Natsumi-chan—Dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo a la Takeda antes de desaparecer en un destello plateado.

La Daymio por su parte estaba levemente sonrojada y se toco el corazón por sobre su armadura, sintiendo como a pesar de esta podia sentir sus rápidos y fuertes latidos— _Así que esto se siente estar enamorada ¿eh?_ — Pensó la Takeda con una pequeña sonrisa para si misma al sentir sus apresurados latidos, sin embargo no se espero el que Naruto regresara en el mismo destello plateado.

—Por cierto ¿No se te ha ocurrido usar clones de sombra para hacer el papeleo mas fácil? Digo, así te divides el trabajo entre los clones que hagas—Razono el Ootsutsuki viendo como la Takeda lo miraba por completo ida, aparentemente no se le había ocurrido. No queriendo perder mucho tiempo volvió a desparecer en un destello plateado dejando a una Natsumi que hizo algo de lo mas simple; comenzó a golpear su frente contra el escritorio repitiendo una y otra vez "Por-(golpe)-que-(golpe)-no-(golpe)-se me ocurrió a mi-(y esta ve el golpe fracturo la madera del escritorio)"

— **Con Naruto—**

 **(08:30)**

Naruto estaba actualmente probando algo nuevo, recién había dominado su _Tendo_ y con ello logro dominar su _Juryoton (Elemento Gravedad)_ y estaba aprovechando el haberlo dominado. Actualmente se encontraba volando, así es, volando. Dominaba el elemento tambien que le permitía a si mismo volar como si nada, nunca había probado que tan rápido podia ir pero actualmente lo estaba haciendo, despues de todo hasta un Shinobi se tardaría por lo menos una semana de ir desde Konoha hasta el palacio de la Daymio ya que estaba muy lejos de Konoha, exactamente 18,000 Km desde Konoha hasta el palacio, sin embargo el podria llegar en literalmente 1 minuto. Que estuviera volando casi a la velocidad de Match 1, es decir, 300 Km/s pareciendo menos que un borrón para la gente.

Naruto no sabia como es que podia ir tan rápido, es mas, ni su padre o Maito Gai eran a si de rápidos, aun así, el nunca usaba su verdadera velocidad en una pelea ¿Qué sentido tendría el usar todo su poder en una pelea? Ninguno, de hecho, ni Kurama lo había hecho usar todo su poder. No había prácticamente nadie que pudiera con el si, hipotéticamente, se volviera en contra de su aldea o las demás.

Naruto hizo un pequeño recuento de sus habilidades;

Dominaba perfectamente el Katon, siendo mejor en el que cualquier Uchiha actual o de la era de clanes combatientes. Su Suiton estaba a un nivel comparable con el de Tobirama. Su Futon era su Elemento mas fuerte, el bien podia desatar un huracán con solo mover de lado a lado su mano. Su Raiton de hecho había tenido una gran mejora, había comenzado a aparecer rayos de color **negro** cuando lo usaba, es decir, había comenzado a desarrollar el poderoso Rayo Negro, un rayo tan potente que podia freír el sistema nervioso. Su Doton, pese a no ser su elemento mas fuerte ni versátil, era tan bueno como un experto de Iwa, podia aplanar una montaña sin mucha dificultad.

Luego estaban sus Sub-elementos; Su Hyoton era bastante frio haciendo sus Jutsus muy poderosos, alcanzando los 190 grados Bajo Cero, aun así, no estaría satisfecho hasta que llegara a el **Cero Absoluto**.

Su Mokuton había mejorado bastante, no era tan bueno como Hashirama pero era bastante bueno, agradecía que Kurama recordara algunos Jutsus de su pelea junto con Madara en contra de Hashirama.

Su Ranton estaba a un nivel similar a su Mokuton, siendo tan bueno que tenia por lo menos 15 Jutsus que el mismo creo.

Su Shakuton era el contrario exacto de su Hyoton, estando a 1900 grados Celsius, al igual que con su Hyoton, no se detendría hasta que tuviera tanto calor como el quisiera. Aunque se preguntaba si se puede alcanzar el calor del sol de 5778 grados Celsius.

Su Hiton era uno de sus elementos favoritos, tenia una variedad algo corta de 11 Jutsus creados por el pero eso lo resolvería cuando creara mas. Además de ello, ese elemento tenia una de sus técnicas mas poderosas.

Su Meiton tan bien era uno de sus elementos favoritos, siendo que podia absorber y devolver cualquier ataque elemental era un gran elemento defensivo, sin embargo el tan bien quería que fuera ofensivo y por eso descubrió un detalle muy interesante. Su Meiton no solo tenia la particularidad de que podia absorber ataques sino que tambien tenia la particularidad de **pudrir** las cosas, eso lo descubrió ya que cuando estaba entrando uno de sus ataques de Meiton en contra de un árbol y este quedo marchito por completo.

Su Shoton (Elemento Cristal) era uno que hasta el momento no había probado, el mismo noto que con algo de creatividad el elemento Cristal era bastante útil en batalla, podia crear prisiones, armas, armaduras, dragones, etc. Sin embargo tan bien le sirvió como una fuente de ingresos ya que era bastante fácil el crear distintos tipos de gema como; Diamantes blancos y negros, esmeraldas, zafiros, rubíes, circones, entre otras.

Su Yoton y Futton pese a ser de los mas nuevos que controlaba estaba yendo por buen camino para dominarlos por completo.

Había dominado bastante bien sus Dojutsus, había dominado el _Amaterasu_ y por fin había logrado el tan ansiado _Enton (Elemento Infierno)_ , logro dominar el _Tsukuyomi_ haciendo que el cerebro creyera que pasaba mas tiempo dentro de la ilusión. Pese a todo lo que mas le costaba era el Susano'o, sin embargo Naruto sabia que cuando lo dominara por fin llegaría a ser tan grande como el de Madara así que no tenia prisa por lograr dominarlo y estabilizarlo. Ni que decir de su Rinnegan ya que este estaba dominando los últimos caminos que le quedaban por dominar los cuales eran Asura y Petra, ni que decir de las habilidades especiales.

Su Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu y Genjutsu eran excepcionales.

En resumen; era un jodido dios, eso era lo que Naruto no le agradaba, su poder estaba creciendo desmesuradamente y eso era algo que no le gustaba. A el le gustaba pelear, no era un adicto a pelear pero una buena pelea era algo agradable despues de un tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuándo había usado todo su poder? Jamás, nunca le fue necesario usar mas poder del necesario ya que tenia de sobra, pero ahora que tenia tanto poder era… aburrido. Si, aburrido, no había mejor forma de describir como se sentía Naruto. Incluso usando sellos de gravedad, sellos de resistencia, limitadores de Chakra, limitadores de fuerza, no importaría si inventaba un sello que sellara todo su poder a voluntad dejándolo con 1%. Con el tiempo no importaría si solo era 1 o 100. Su poder crecería y crecería hasta que ni siquiera el legendario Jubbi fuera rival para el.

— _En verdad desearía que apareciera alguien con la fuerza para darme un buen reto. Alguien igual o mas fuerte que yo_ —Pensó Naruto sintiendo el viento agitando sus cabellos por ir tan rápido, aunque en el futuro entendería una cosa muy importante.

A veces no es bueno que tus deseos se cumplan.

— **Lugar desconocido—**

 **(Hora desconocida)**

Muerte.

Eso era lo que reinaba e todo el desolado lugar, no había mejor palabra que describiera lo sucedido mas que masacre. No importaba donde se mirara, niños, niñas, hombre, mujeres, animales. Absolutamente todos habían muerto si remedio, los arboles estaban marchitos y sin vida, el aire estaba tan caliente que haría dificil la respiración, el cielo estaba negro y la estrella del desolado planeta se miraba moribunda. Apunto de estallar y consumir a ese y a otros planetas en su sistema solar.

No importaría ya que no había ni un solo ser vivo en ese mundo, todos y cada uno fueron asesinados, mutilados, desollados, destripados o devorados por un solo ser sin importar que fuera humano o animal, o al menos que fuera comestible. Al ver toda esta destrucción, toda esa muerte, todo ese dolor, solo había dos preguntas que realmente importaban.

¿Quién hizo todo esto? ¿Por qué?

La respuesta estaba en una pila de cadáveres, desde niños de no mas de un año de vida hasta ancianos de casi un siglo de existencia. Mujeres, hombres y cualquier ser vivo por igual estaba desparramado por la pila y en la cima, estaba el culpable.

Era un adulto de 19 años de edad, bastante alto, de ente 1.90 m a 2.10 m, con unas sandalias ninja altas que le llegaban arriba de los tobillos. Dentro de sus sandalias estaba un pantalón Anbu negro y llevaba una camisa del mismo color con guantes sin dedos tambien negros que le llegaban al codo, arriba de la camisa tenia un haori plateado y negro con flamas oscuras en el final de la capa. Tenia un collar de 6 magatamas en el cuello junto con un largo cabello plateado y lacio, llegándole a los tobillos. No tenia ningun tipo de imperfección o marca en su cara. Ni siquiera se miraba afectado despues de haber matado a todo un planeta.

Que durmiera pacíficamente en la enorme pila de cadáveres era prueba de ello.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos, mostrando una esclerótica negra junto con una iris por completo roja sin pupila. Giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio algo que no se esperaba, allí estaba un encapuchado con cabello negro en punta y una extraña mascara naranja en forma de remolino, al ver al enmascarado el Ojirojo sonrió con una sonrisa que solo podria compararse a la del demonio mas malvado del infierno, al sonreír el peli plateado mostro una hilera de dientes afilados y brillantes como los de un tiburón, que estuvieran bañados en sangre no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a hacer la visión menos aterradora.

— **Ohh, peo miren a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Eres tu Obito-chan?** —Pregunto el peli plata asesino de manera maliciosa y burlona viendo al enmascarado que se mantuvo como si nada .

—Tu eres el Naruto del universo numero seiscientos doce. El llamado Pesadilla Ootsutsuki—Dijo "Tobi" viendo como "Pesadilla" entrecerraba sus ojos ante esa declaración, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Pero, que supiera eso significaba que el no era de ese Universo, era bastante claro. Despues de todo, el mismo le abrió el tórax para sacarle los órganos internos al Tobi de ese universo. No era muy probable que siguiera vivo.

— **¿Cómo es que sabes eso?** —Exigió saber el Ojirojo, Tobi por su parte sonrió maliciosamente por debajo de su mascara.

—Digamos que tengo mis métodos, te he estado buscando Pesadilla—Aclaro el peli negro haciendo sonreír de manera burlona a el Ootsutsuki.

— **¿A mí?** —Pesadilla no pregunto el porque, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que alguien como Tobi quisiera, por ello se levanto de la pila de cadáveres y apareció en un segundo delante de el enmascarado— **Pues aquí me tienes Uchiha de mierda** —Dijo el peli plata antes de que su puño chocara contra la mascara de Tobi, sin embargo este uso su Kamui para evitar ser dañado y se hundió en la tierra— **Hmph, tu estúpido Kamui antes era una molestia** —Mascullo el Ojirojo viendo como Tobi surgía de la tierra.

Antes de que el Uchiha tuviera tiempo de hacer o decir algo noto que, no podia moverse, miro a el Ootsutsuki y este tenia su mano extendida hacia el mientras hilos de color morado surgían de la punta de sus dedos, trato de usar su Kamui para librarse pero… no podia. Esos hilos neutralizaban su técnica. Sintiendo como su brazo izquierdo se movía contra su voluntad el enmascarado vio como un aura morada rodeaba este. Tobi al ver eso tuvo que apresurarse para hacer lo que había venido a hacer—Tengo un trato que hacerteeee—Gruño el enmascarado al sentir como de un sonoro "CRACK" su brazo fue dislocado y roto.

— **No me interesa—**

—Te interesaría si te propongo. Ahhh—Otro "CRACK" y fue su pierna izquierda la que ahora estaba dislocada y rota—… Si te propongo a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte frente—

— **No digas estupideces Obito, ¿A quien propones? Orochimaru, Jiraya, Madara. ¡Por favor! Ellos dejaron de ser retos para mi desde hace siglos** —

—Te propongo… a ti mismo—Al oír esas palabras el peli plateado miro a el enmascarado con una ceja alzada y detuvo su técnica.

— **¿De que hablas?** —Pregunto el peli plata mirando con curiosidad y algo de confusion al Uchiha.

—Tu y tu Universo derivan del Universo al que yo provengo, junto con otros Universos. Si te unes a mi. Podrías enfrentarte a todos ellos, se en que universos se encuentran seres que hacen ver a Madara, Hashirama o a la misma Kaguya como cucarachas. Solo te pido que te unas a mi, podrías enfrentarte al tú de mi Universo. El es casi tan fuerte que tu, talvez se tarde algo de tiempo. Pero te aseguro que podrá ser un gran reto para ti, solo imagínalo, juntos no solo nos encargaríamos no solo de dominar un Universo. Sino de dominarlos todos. Ambos ganamos, tu te enfrentas a quien tu quieras y dominamos los universos… juntos—

—… _**Hmm, no esta mintiendo. Así que logro crear alguna técnica o maquina para viajar entre universos, sin embargo. Casi propone que sea su perro guardián… tenia pensado viajar a su universo en algún momento pero… no esta de mas asegurarme de que ese pequeño tonto valga siquiera la pena**_ —Razono Pesadilla dentro de su mente, miro a el peli negro todavía sujetado por sus hilos y lo miro con una sonrisa ladina antes de soltarlo al suelo y ver como este se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo y se apoyaba en su pierna derecha. El enmascarado levanto su vista y vio como Pesadilla le tendía la mano— **Tienes un trato—**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **No tengo nada que decirles así que chao.**

 **Se despide de ustedes.**

 **OMEGA.**


	18. Capitulo 17: Conociendonos

**Hola gente bonita, si, si, ya, se, ya se. Me tarde mucho en actualizar, van a dejar mi fic porque nunca actualizo, le van a mandar saludos a mi mama, blablablá. En fin, no pondré excusas de mas, tenia exámenes en los que no podia fallar, en todo caso recuerden que yo soy español y vivo en E.E.U.U así que el problema con los exámenes es doble ya que tengo que saber ingles tambien para contestarlos.**

 **Bueno, dejemos de lado que posiblemente deje algunas clases y respondamos a sus reviews. Por cierto, estoy impresionado de que en el anterior fuera el que mas reviews tuvo despues del prime capitulo:**

 **Eien no hiryu:** _Pues solo te puedo decir: GET DUNKED ONNNNNNN. Review algo corto pero bueh, me alegra que ya actualizaras mi Review._

 **Jonathan486:** _Me alegra que entendieras mi punto, si no puedes con tu enemigo. Trate a su otro yo de otra dimensión para que le parta el culo XD_ _. Aunque de hecho Pesadilla es mucho mas poderoso que Naruto. Jejeje, llevas la cuenta eh._

 **jenko99:** _Bueno, esa escena era para que no te la esperaras XD._

 **Seirei kenshi:** _De hecho, pese a que Naruto es poderoso el único que tiene el nivel suficiente para rasgar el espacio-tiempo es Pesadilla. Aunque en su pelea Naruto recibirá un pequeño Power Up De hecho en una escala de poder Kurama es un 9. Naruto es un 11. Y Pesadilla un 23. Así que, Naruto esta suuuuper jodido XD. El lugar de hecho lo tengo planeado desde antes. En cuanto a los universos… no es que giren alrededor de Naruto, sino mas bien por sus acciones. Es como si por cada acción o pensamiento que se tenga se crea una realidad alterna en lo que otra cosa paso._

 **Zafir09:** _Me alegra que te gustara. Sip, Natsumi ya sabe como vencer a su enemigo mortal XD. El zorrito si se quedara con Natsumi. Pesadilla no morirá pronto, de hecho. No se si morirá._

 **CCSakuraforever:** _Me alegra que te gustara_ :3

 **:** _Sip, aquí continua_.

 **thomas dragneel:** _Pesadilla de hecho le mostrara a Naruto algo de humildad ya que un guerrero que nunca perdió una batalla no es un verdadero guerrero. Por cierto gracias por el cumplido, me alegra que mi historia te guste y lamento el haber tardado tanto._

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 20: Conociéndonos—**

Naruto estaba volando todavía en dirección a Konoha, si bien ir a una velocidad tan grande era algo que a haría que cualquiera se cansara pero para Naruto, era como un viaje por el parque. El Ootsutsuki volaba entre las nubes con completa calma, no había enemigo alguno que le diera combate. Así que lo único que el tenia para hacer era el buscar una manera de ayudar a los otros Bijuus; los hermanos de Kurama.

Naruto sabia perfectamente que Kurama se sentía hasta cierto punto culpable desde que Madara la capturo y Hashirama capturo a los demás, una culpa que había cargado desde hace casi 100 años. El peli plata sentía algo de remordimiento por ello ya que no quería que su novia sufriera, por ello, con ayuda de Kurama, había hecho un plan para rescatar a los otros Bijuus. Gracias a que tenia su propia red de espionaje con Zetsus Blancos le ayudo a saber un dato muy importante;

Todos los Jinchurikis estarían en los exámenes Chunin, era algo descabellado pero se explicaba de la siguiente manera:

Kumo enviaría a el Jinchuriki del Hachibi (Ocho Colas) como Sensei de el único equipo que enviaría en el cual estaba la Jinchuriki del Nibi (Dos Colas).

Iwa enviaría a dos equipos, los dos tenian como Sensei a los Jinchurikis del Gobi (Cinco Colas) y Yonbi (Cuatro Colas) respectivamente, tambien se entero que en uno de esos equipos estaba la nieta del Tsuchikage aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

Kiri pese a seguir en guerra enviaría a uno de sus Jinchurikis, mas concretamente al del Rokubi (Seis colas) como uno de los integrantes de el equipo que enviaría mientras que Yagura el Jinchuriki del Sanbi (Tres Colas) se quedaría en Kiri por la guerra. Pero ese seria un problema que arreglaría despues.

Finalmente estaba quien tuviera sellado al Ichibi (Una Cola) dentro suyo, Naruto no sabia realmente nada de quien o como era el Jinchuriki de Shukaku. Solo sabia que había estado siendo entrenado por el Kazekage, de allí en adelante no sabia absolutamente nada de quien fuera el contenedor de el Tanuki de Arena.

— _Hmm, ahora que lo pienso. Deberia de estar dejando de pensar en eso. Tengo una cita con Natsumi-chan a la que no puedo faltar, eso y que Hina-chan y Sayu-chan deben de estar preocupadas y molestas conmigo. No es como si algo interesante fuera a suceder_ —Pensó el Ootsutsuki con algo de nerviosismo antes de aumentar la velocidad.

— **Guarida Subterránea. Ame no Kuni—**

 **(09:00)**

Pesadilla miraba con sus rojizos ojos el techo de la guarida en Ame, no se sorprendió mucho al llegar, sabia que Obito había logrado encontrar una forma de viajar a otros Universos, aunque le intereso levemente la maquina que serbia para viajar entre realidades eso fue algo que le dejo de dar importancia despues de… 5 minutos.

Al llegar lo primero que el enmascarado le dijo fue que "se pusiera cómodo" ya que iba a ir por un "amigo", a el no le importo. Se recostó en el frio y duro suelo mientras se estiraba en el, disfrutando de el sonido de sus huesos tronando al estar demasiado tiempo sin moverse.

—Oh, ¿Este es un amigo tuyo, Tobi-kun? Se ve muy interesante. Kukuku—Escucho el Ojirojo antes de abrir un ojo con algo de pereza y ver al abominable Sannin de las serpientes Orochimaru a unos metros de el. Esa cucaracha había hecho cosas innombrables en diferentes mundos, algunos incluso terminaron en la ruina y destrucción por el.

Pero para Pesadilla, para el, alguien como Orochimaru era un niño malcriado, el Sabio de las Serpientes podia ser cruel y malvado, en UN SOLO mundo. El por otro lado, no se había limitado tanto, había destruido, matado y aniquilado razas y universos enteros, no importándole si las vidas cegadas fueran humanos o no. El solo mataba porque le gustaba hacerlo.

—Orochimaru, no te recomendaría que te acercaras mucho a el—Advirtió un recién aparecido Uchiha enmascarado en su técnica, aunque en su voz se detonaba algo de nerviosismo. Al oír sus palabras el pálido Sannin solo alzo una ceja con curiosidad.

—Ohhhh, ¿Algún proyecto que me haz ocultado todo este tiempo Tobi-kun?—Siseo el Ojiambar mientras se acercaba a el Ootsutsuki que cerro su ojo al ver que era solo Orochimaru, pero al sentirlo acercarse a el levanto el dedo índice de su mano derecha, de la punta de su dedo una pequeña esfera morada de Ki se formaba, lista para vaporizar a su objetivo mientras abría sus ojos.

— **Acércate un centímetro mas Sannin, y me hare un licuado con tus entrañas** —Amenazo el Ojirojo con un tono peligroso haciendo que algunas gotas de sudor surcaran la sien de el Pelinegro al ver los ojos por completo rojos de el peli plata, eran unos ojos que no mostraban nada, ni un abismo de odio por el cual paso o una vida feliz. Eran unos ojos que demostraban un alma vacía.

—El no es… alguien con quien puedas jugar experimentar, Orochimaru. Te presento a Pesadilla Ootsutsuki—Presento el Uchiha enmascarado mientras los ojos de el Sannin pelinegro se ampliaban en incredulidad. Conocía ese nombre, Tobi le había contado que existían seres con un gigantesco poder y que regían los Universos. Había creadores, guardianes. Destructores. Quien estaba delante suyo, era el destructor mas poderoso de todos.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres, Culebra?** —Ante el apodo dado al Sannin por Pesadilla, Tobi tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no soltar una risa, sobretodo al ver la cara de estupefacción e ira de Orochimaru. El cual se trago su enojo y trato de hablar lo mas calmado que pudiera.

—Bueno… es un gran honor tenerte entre nosotros, Ootsutsuki-kun. Kukuku—Rio Orochimaru de manera perversa mientras se relamía los labios con su larga lengua de manera maliciosa. Al oír como fue llamado Pesadilla abrió sus rojizos ojos para luego entrecerrarlos en Orochimaru.

— **No. Te. Pases** —Advirtió el Peli plata en un tono peligroso haciendo que Orochimaru volviera a sudar al ver como sus ojos rojos brillaban con ganas de matar.

—Amm. Bueno, veras Pesadilla. Al hacer esta alianza con Tobi-kun el me prometió poder, así que ahora que eres compañero de el, talvez pudieras darme algo de tu poder, despues de todo que otra fuente de poder mas grande que el ser mas fuerte de todos los universos—Dijo el Sannin tratando de usar el ego de el peli plata a su favor, sabia que la gente con poder tendía a volverse arrogante y alguien como Pesadilla deberia ser alguien muy arrogante.

Pobre idiota.

El Ojirojo se levanto del suelo, irguiéndose por completo en sus casi dos metros mientras le dirigía una mirada nada amigable a el Sannin— **No trates de lamerme el culo para conseguir algo de mi cucaracha. Yo mismo destripe a todos los que lo intentaron** —Advirtió Pesadilla mientras sus ojos se tornaban anillados aun con el color rojizo normal dándole un aspecto mas amenazante. Al ver eso Orochimaru y Tobi sudaron balas por el nerviosismo.

—Bueno… ¿Qué dices Pesadilla? ¿Podrías darme algo de tu poder?—Pregunto Orochimaru un tanto nervioso.

Al oír eso el Ojirojo solo entrecerró su mirada en el Sannin— **¿Por qué deberia? Si buscas poder pídeselo a el, no a mi** —Dijo el Ootsutsuki de manera tajante apuntando a el enmascarado.

—Bueno, para alguien tan poderoso como tú, darme algo de poder a mi no seria nada, así no creo que sea mucho problema…—Pesadilla, ya harto del palabrerío de el Sannin de las serpientes, hizo medio sello del carnero con una mano; los dedos índice y medios alzados con el resto cerrado y el pulgar debajo de los dos dedos alzados. Al ver a el peli plata hacer un sello de mano asusto levemente a ambos peli negros al creer que usaría un Jutsu. Pero lo único que apareció fue una gran explosión de humo al otro lado de la guarida, al ver en esa dirección el Uchiha y el Sannin pudieron ver maravillados como una estatua demoniaca. El Gedo Mazo.

— **Este es el Gedo Mazo del Universo setecientos cuarenta y dos. Tiene todo el Chakra de todos los Bijuus, aunque no sus almas así que cuando lo absorbas no te dará problemas** —Explico Pesadilla para luego volver a acostarse, sin embargo algo de lo que dijo hizo que Tobi le replicara sobre algo.

—Pero, Pesadilla. ¿Para que Orochimaru absorba a un Gedo Mazo con todos los Bijuus no necesita tener un Rinnegan?—Fue la pregunta de el Uchiha pelinegro, ante ella el Ojirojo solo suspiro con cansancio mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los ojos, lentamente metió las puntas de sus dedos por debajo de sus parpados.

Y jalo.

Los dos pelinegros vieron con algo de incredulidad como el Ootsutsuki se arrancaba los ojos, literalmente.

Al terminar Pesadilla le lanzo sus propios ojos al Sannin sin ninguna delicadeza, el Ojiambar los agarro con habilidad mientras los miraba; un patrón anillado estaba alrededor de toda la rojiza cuenca. Al dirigir su mirada a Pesadilla vio como de sus cuencas vacía comenzaba a formarse una especie de maza blanca antes de que esta formara unos ojos nuevos. Todo gracias a su regeneración— **Listo, ¿Ya pueden dejar de joder por cinco minutos?** —Pregunto el Peli plata con un tono molesto. Pasaron los minutos y no se dio cuenta de cuando se fueron ambos pelinegros.

Al estar solo el Ootsutsuki trato de dormir para relajarse, sin embargo una tercera voz se lo impidió.

— _ **Oye, ¿Crees que en este Universo exista alguien fuerte?**_ —Fue la pregunta que escucho el peli plata haciéndolo suspirar con molestia.

— **Pues de este Universo deriva el mío y esta una versión mía que podria volverse un reto** —Dijo Pesadilla hablando en voz alta aunque no hubiera nadie.

— _ **Hmm, oye, ¿Crees que se pueda ver Kill la Kill o Death Note en esa cosa universal?**_ —Pregunto la voz nuevamente haciendo que Pesadilla se llevara los dedos índice y medio al puente de la nariz y suspirara con cansancio mientras apretaba.

— **Es una maquina para viajar entre universos, no un puto televisor** —Volvió a decir Pesadilla todavía hablando a la aparente nada.

— _ **Nada te cuesta intentar~**_ —Exclamo cantarinamente la voz— _ **Por cierto ¿Crees que fue buena idea el darle un arma como el Rinnegan a la culebra pedófila?**_ —Pregunto nuevamente la voz en un tono un poco mas serio.

— **No lo se, y no me importa. No es como si fuera una amenaza** —Sin nada mejor que hacer el Ootsutsuki se levanto, de la nada un portal negro se formo enfrente del peli plata cuyos ojos mostraban diferentes patrones: uno anillado y por completo rojizo con 9 tomoes distribuidas por los anillos del ojo y el otro rojo con un tono mas claro alrededor de la pupila formando una flor de loto, solo tenia una cosa clara en todo eso.

Se iba a comer a su yo de este universo si no le daba un buen reto. Literalmente.

— **Konoha. Con Naruto—**

 **(09:05)**

Este sintio extrañamente un escalofrió por la espina dorsal, como si alguien hablara de el y no de la buena manera pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Ya había llegado a Konoha hace tiempo, mirando las ocasionales miradas de algunos civiles, no le sorprendió ya que era obvio que los civiles no estarían contentos al ya no tener su tan privilegiado puesto en el consejo.

Según supo el Consejo Civil cambiaria bastante, restándole una gran importancia a la opinión de los civiles como antaño, ahora los civiles eran representados por un concejal selecto que solo era leal a la Daymio, ese concejal abordaría las necesidades de los civiles, como agua, gas, electricidad, etc. Pero además de ello cualquier petición que no tuviera nada que ver con lo demás era descartada de inmediato.

No fue un cambio demasiado grande ya que desde aquel día en que comió el fruto y que su "Jiji" lo encontrara hizo que la opinión de el Concejo Civil se menguara de manera lenta pero segura hasta el punto que ya ni siquiera se notaba que el Concejo Civil fue desmantelado.

Ya que, en serio. Un asunto como que el concejo que era prácticamente la representación de la opinión civil fuera desmantelada generaría gran polémica. Pero a los únicos que les importaba eso era a los propios civiles, despues de todo la corrupción del Consejo Civil es por mucho el secreto peor guardado de todos. Los civiles eran como cucarachas o arañas que se aferraban a lo que querían.

Naruto no sabia mucho de política pero entendía perfectamente que un órgano corrupto con tanto poder como el que ostentaba el Concejo Civil antaño seria un problema muy grande a futuro. Que los Civiles fueran respaldados siempre por los dos ancianos Koharu, Homura y antes por el difunto Danzo Shimura solo hacían que el poder de los civiles aumentara. El Ootsutsuki bien podia ser uno de los seres mas poderosos del mundo, sin embargo el no era alguien que se dejara llevar por sus emociones por nada. Soporto el estar en raíz por una buena razon.

Tenia un razonamiento lo suficientemente grande, madurado y avanzado como para saber que no todas las batallas se ganan con fuerza bruta, por lo tanto entendía que no podia simplemente matar a una persona que no le agradara o esta se comportara mal si esta tenia un puesto político alto.

No tenia ningun problema en hacerlo, sin embargo mientras estuviera en Konoha no podia simplemente matar a quien quisiera. Sabia que los enemigos que tenia dentro de la aldea no eran tantos como antaño pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun había enemigos en ella.

En todo caso Naruto no planeaba quedarse para siempre en Konoha, se ira obviamente… posiblemente se llevaría con el a Hinata y Sayuri si estas querían irse con el. Renamon iría con el a donde fuera a si que no se preocupaba.

Renamon…

Dios, Naruto nunca se sintio tan nervioso y apenado con alguien.

Literalmente la conocía de un solo día, en el cual había estado… "conociéndola" bastante bien. Naruto no tenia ningun problema con el haber tenido relaciones sexuales con la Ojiazul, el problema venia en que no la había conocido ni por un día antes de ir a su cuarto y hacer el amor.

El amor llevaba tiempo, el tardo 2 años en comenzar a sentir algo por Kurama además de algo de agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, luego pasaron otros 2 años antes de tener su primer encuentro sexual. Despues de ello el y Kurama se comenzaron a conocer mejor, diciendo con soltura sus opiniones y gustos. Despues de todo, no siempre hacían el amor. Una pareja era mas que sexo. Sin embargo no iba mas a ya de pasar abrazados un buen rato o estarse besando sin pasar a algo mas.

Podria regalarle algo, aun así Kurama y Naruto no eran personas que les interesaran las cosas materiales. Ambos habían vivido sin absolutamente nada durante casi todas sus vidas, nunca habían conocido el sentido de propiedad en algo hasta que se volvieron novios y comenzaron a llamar al otro como SU pareja.

Desde antes la única propiedad que habían tenido eran ellos mismos. Aunque consideraran al otro como su propiedad tampoco eran posesivos, prueba de ello era que Kurama entendía que no podria der la única mujer con Naruto.

Es decir, su resistencia, longevidad y estamina eran tantas que cuando Naruto alcanzara una edad mas avanzada tendría ciertos… calentones, Kurama bien podria ser una Bijuu con una estamina mas que envidiable para cualquier ser vivo.

Pero en comparación con Naruto ella se quedaba corta, de hecho no existía ni existiría mujer que pudiera con la resistencia de Naruto. Por muy pervertido, machista o extraño que pudiera sonar Naruto nunca podria estar satisfecho con una mujer. Podria sonar casi machista, no porque Naruto lo fuera sino porque era algo realista.

Así como Naruto jamás podria estar con una sola mujer debido a su resistencia lo mismo pasaría con Kurama. No podria tener una pareja humana de manera sexual debido a que la enorme estamina que tenia haría que jamás podria estar satisfecha sexualmente debido a que ningun hombre humano tendría la resistencia o el aguante para satisfacerla. Era tan lógico pero a la vez sonaba como algún cliché de Anime Harem **(1*)**

Luego vino el problema con Sayuri y Hinata. Naruto no era tonto ni idiota, podia llegar a ser algo despistado pero había podido notar que Hinata sentía algo por el al igual que el comenzó a sentir algo por la Hyuga de cabello azul. Luego estaba Sayuri.

Otro problema.

Naruto estaba completa y absolutamente seguro de que amaba a Sayuri, había sentido una leve atracción por ella en la academia, cuando los asignaron en el mismo equipo le decía ocasionalmente "Sayuri-chan" por mera burla, aun así con el tiempo le agarro cierto gusto a decirle así meramente porque la Uchiha le agradaba.

Peleaban bastante, eso era un hecho, aunque el solo escuchaba debido a que no le importaba que la Uchiha le gritara o le recriminara algo como llegar tarde. Por lo menos no gritaba tanto como Sakura.

Luego vino el problema con el inicio de su relación, era el mismo problema con Kurama y Renamon. Habían iniciado su relación cuando tuvieron relaciones, todas sus relaciones amorosas habían iniciado de esa manera.

Naruto, que había estado caminando al pensar en todo eso, dejo de caminar. Todas sus relaciones iniciaban de esa manera. Sus tres "chicas" tenian en común que todas habían tenido relaciones sexuales con Naruto antes de siquiera formalizar su relación como pareja. Se llevo la mano a el cabello con algo de estrés. Con excepción de Kurama, con sus otras dos novias solo había hecho el amor.

Naruto miro en dirección a el barrio Uchiha, desde hace 1 día que no miraba a Sayuri ¿Y si ella pensaba que solo se había querido aprovechar de ella? Tenia que arreglar sus problemas con la Uchiha, por lo menos tenia que mostrarle que la amaba.

Fue por ello que desapareció en un destello plateado.

— **Barrio Uchiha. Casa de Sayuri y Mikoto Uchiha—**

 **(09:06)**

Naruto apareció en un destello plateado justo enfrente de la casa de su novia pelinegra. Al ver la puerta el Ootsutsuki suspiro, tratando de encontrar el valor para hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Toco la puerta y unos minutos despues cierta Uchiha mayor la abrió. Mikoto al ver a Naruto sonrió de manera maternal—Oh, Naruto-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Pregunto la madre de Sayuri de manera amable.

—Ahh, disculpe Mikoto-san pero… ¿Esta Sayuri-chan en casa?—Pregunto Naruto con un tono igual de amable, la Uchiha al oír como era nombrada su hija levanto una ceja y una sonrisa pequeña pero hasta cierto punto burlona adorno su cara.

—¿No me digas que tu y ella tienen algo? ¿O si?—Pregunto de manera maliciosa la Uchiha viendo sin sorpresa alguna como Naruto se sonrojaba levemente. Al ver eso la peli negra chillo con emoción—¡Que biennn~!—Dijo cantarinamente antes de que su mirada volviera a adquirir el brillo malicioso de antes y acercarse al Ootsutsuki al punto de invadir su espacio personal—Y dime, ¿Para cuando tendré nietos?—Pregunto la Uchiha haciendo que Naruto descubriera un nuevo color de rojo con su cara al recordar como había iniciado su relación con Sayuri.

Y hablando del diablo.

—¡OKA-SAN!—Fue el grito que alerto a ambos. Mikoto se giro para atrás para ver a una rojísima Sayuri que bajaba por las escaleras.

—Oh, Sayuri-chan. Naruto-kun te estaba buscando y el…—Antes de que la peli negra mayor pudiera terminar vio como su hija se llevaba de la mano a Naruto aun con la cara roja, al ver como Naruto era arrastrado por su hija la Uchiha solo pudo suspirar añorada mente—Awwwww, el amor joven—

— **Con Naruto y Sayuri—**

 **(09:10)**

El Ootsutsuki era arrastrado por su novia peli negra en un intento de alejarse lo mas posible de las burlas de su madre, cuando la pelinegra pudo calmarse pudieron charlar. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las bancas al parque que llegaron por la caminata de la Uchiha.

Al estar solos Naruto suspiro con algo de cansancio—Lamento no haber podido hablar contigo ayer Sayu-chan, tuve algunos… asuntos que atender—Dijo Naruto tratando de no recordar todo lo que hizo ayer con Renamon.

—Meh, tu tienes tus asuntos que atender, no es de mi incumbencia—Dijo Sayuri restándole importancia a lo dicho por su novio—Por cierto, Naruto-kun…—Naruto miro con algo de sorpresa como lo llamaba la Uchiha.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—Pregunto Naruto un tanto incrédulo.

—Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algún problema que llame a mi novio así?—Pregunto la Uchiha entrecerrando su mirada con seriedad, pero el pequeño sonrojo que adornaba su cara al llamar así a Naruto le restaba seriedad.

—No, ninguno. Es solo que me es raro oírte llamarme así—Explico Naruto rascándose la mejilla con algo de pena

—Quería… contarte algo—Dijo Naruto para proceder a contarle un suceso muy importante: su vida.

Al terminar se podia ver a una Sayuri estupefacta y a un Naruto con el rostro neutral, aunque internamente se sentía nervioso por como iba a reaccionar su novia.

La cual miraba a Naruto bajo una nueva luz, sabia que Naruto no mentía, el no sabia mentir y por ello siempre decía la verdad, aun cuando esta fuese una dolorosa verdad Naruto prefería decir una dolorosa verdad a una piadosa mentira.

Tampoco mentiría con algo como esto y al ver que decía la verdad solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Lo abrazo.

—Nunca mas, nunca mas tendrás que pasar por eso Naruto-kun. No voy a abandonarte—Dijo Sayuri antes de aferrarse mas al abrazo que le daba a su novio, jamás espero que el tuviera que pasar por todo eso.

Despues de unos minutos la Uchiha se separo de el ahora revelado Ootsutsuki para hacer una pregunta que Naruto no se esperaba—¿Puedo verlos?—Pregunto Sayuri con un tono de curiosidad infantil.

—¿Ver que?—

—Dijiste que al comer el fruto del Shiku…—

—Shinju—Corrigió Naruto.

—Si eso. Al comer ese fruto te dio todos los Dojutsus. ¿Puedo verlos?—

Al oír la petición de la Ojinegra Naruto suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, cerro sus ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente **(Para un efecto mas dramático)** y al abrirlos mostrar unos ojos rojos con tres tomoes. Un Sharingan completamente maduro que a Sayuri le produjo estupefacción, pero no tanta como la que sintio al ver los ojos de Naruto giraban y giraban cada vez mas rápido hasta que el patrón de tomoes y se transformaban en un distinto patrón del Sharingan normal. Un Mangekyo en todo su esplendor.

Y finalmente tomo un patrón purpura anillado—Wow. Jejeje, tengo un novio que es el nuevo Rikudou Sennin—Dijo la Uchiha riendo nerviosamente.

—Bueno, aun no podemos ser una pareja oficial—

—¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE!?—Pegunto la pelinegra estupefacta, creyendo que Naruto no quería estar con ella. La respuesta a su pregunta vino cuando sintio como una mano se ponía en su cuello y la jalaba hacia Naruto hasta conectar sus labios con los de el.

Fue un beso suave, gentil, amoroso e inocente. Sin lengua. Solamente un beso que decía "te amo".

Al terminar Naruto se levanto y le dirigió una sonrisa amorosa a su novia mientras le extendía la mano—No podemos ser una parejo oficial hasta que hayamos tenido nuestra primera cita. Así que… ¿Quieres ir conmigo a una cita, Sayuri-chan?— Al oír la propuesta de su ahora novio las mejillas de la Uchiha adquirieron un tono rosado, respirando para hallar el valor de decir lo siguiente—Si, me encantaría salir contigo—Dijo Sayuri felizmente antes de alzar su mano, lista para pararse con ayuda de Naruto, pero antes.

Un portal negro se formo detrás de el peli plata, de dicho portal salieron una hilera de hilos morados que se ataron en diferentes lugares del cuerpo de Naruto: Brazos, piernas, cuello. Para seguidamente jalarlo dentro del portal y cerrándose apenas entrara el Ojiazul.

Dejando a una estupefacta Sayuri en el acto.

— **Universo 1250—**

 **(Hora Universal: 25500: 0750)**

Naruto sintio que estaba en el aire, al mirar debajo de el vio con incredulidad como estaba a una distancia por completo ridícula del suelo. Además de ello caía a una velocidad tal que no tardaría mucho en caer. Apenas intento volar con su Tendo noto que la fuerza que usaban los hilos le impedían volar así que ara amortiguar su caída el Ootsutsuki no tuvo otra cosa que hacer mas que manifestar su propio Chakra.

Era algo parecido a la transformación en Jinchuriki solo que debido a que el era prácticamente un Bijuu se usaba su propio Chakra y no el de Kurama. Fue por eso que un aura de Chakra morado burbujeante lo cubrió y genero 3 colas en su espalda junto con dos orejas de lobo en su cabeza.

El impacto era inminente así que el peli plata solo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

BOOOMMM

Se sintio como si un meteoro hubiera caído del cielo, pues la fuerza fue tal que levanto una enorme capa de polvo, cuando se disipo se pudo ver a un Naruto algo cansado y polvoso, aun con su cubierta de Chakra el impacto le afecto levemente.

El Ojiazul miro a su alrededor y vio un gigantesco valle rocoso, había unas gigantescas montañas, llegando al punto de hacer ver a Kurama en su forma Bijuu como una hormiga. Las rocas eran rojas y no se miraba otra cosa más que rocas y rocas. Montañas y montañas.

Al notar como los hilos que lo sostenían comenzaban a retraerse por detrás de el, Naruto giro su cuerpo detrás de el.

Solamente para que un par de ojos rojos como la sangre le devolvieran la mirada.

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **(1*) Esta explicación es debido a que es algo cliché el que Naruto tenga un Harem por la ley del ARC (Acta de Restauración de Clanes. Pd: suena mejor así :p) no me malentiendan, algunas de mis historias favoritas usan esa ley. Pero no esta de mas salir del cliché de la ley de restauración. Además visto desde el punto de vista realista el ARC tiene algunos detalles que he notado:**

 **1) Hay que prohibirle al último miembro del clan ser un ninja para que no muera en una misión.**

 **2) Si le dejan. Amm... "procrear", sería con personas elegidas por compatibilidad genética para que el Kekkei Genkai no se pierda, no porque "estén enamorados" (y si le permiten una pareja por amor sería una sola como a todo el mundo, no cuatro o cinco)**

 **3) Probablemente se haría directamente por medio de inseminación artificial, y tal vez una pareja romántica para el individuo. Nada de harems.**

 **4) Las mujeres (o los hombres, aunque nunca vi que hicieran esto con un personaje femenino y un harem de hombres. Seria algo un tanto asqueroso, sin ofender a ninguna mujer que lea esto) estarían celosas unas de las otras, la única persona en toda la serie que estaría dispuesta a compartir pareja con otro por el bien de la aldea es Itachi y posiblemente Danzo, aunque como ya dije, siempre son harems de "1 Varón con muchas mujeres" nunca "una mujer con muchos hombres" y dudo que alguien este interesado en una relación con Danzo.**


	19. Capitulo 18: Pesadilla vs Naruto

— **Capitulo 21: Pesadilla Vs Naruto—**

Describir como se sentía Naruto estaba fuera de lugar. Obviamente la estupefacción domino todo su cuerpo al ver a ese ser tan… parecido a el. Se miraban bastante similares, los dos tenian el cabello lacio y de color plateado, aunque el de el Ojirojo era mas largo, llegándole a los tobillos. Ambos tenian la piel pálida, bastante pálida para cualquier Shinobi pero si llegar a el punto de la exageración. Sus caras tambien eran similares, a excepción de que el tipo del haori plateado, y de que Pesadilla tenia rasgos mas maduros en su cata y cuerpo que los de el, mas que nada porque obviamente era mayor que el además de ser mas alto. Pero lo que dejo a Naruto completamente pasmado era su Chakra; Era gigantesco, incluso el no tenia un Chakra tan, tan… tan monstruoso. Si a eso se le suma el hecho de que sus Chakras eran bastante similares pues tienes como resultado a un Naruto completamente estupefacto

Pesadilla por su parte miro a homologo del Universo 306. Lo analizo con la mirada unos minutos hasta que comenzó a caminar hasta el, Naruto trato de ponerse en guardia para contrarrestar algún ataque pero no se espero lo siguiente.

De la mano de el Ojirojo se formo una especie de remolino con diferentes Kanjis alrededor y en el antebrazo se formaron varios símbolos similares. Luego de eso el peli plata mayor puso su mano en el estomago de su homologo, justo donde estaba el sello que contenía a Kurama.

Y giro su mano.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH!—Grito de puro dolor Naruto al sentir como el Chakra de Kurama invadía todo su cuerpo sin el consentimiento de ninguno, era tanto que genero una gigantesca aura de Chakra rojizo a su alrededor, la sensación que sentía era indescriptiblemente dolorosa, era como si le arrancaran pedazo a pedazo la piel, o como si se quemara vivo en cada parte del cuerpo, ni todo el dolor que paso en Konoha lo prepararon para sufrir eso. Kurama no estaba en un estado mejor, sentía como su Chakra y el de Naruto, los cuales habían estado enlazados desde el nacimiento de el, como esa conexión, se cortaba.

Pesadilla miro sin sorpresa alguna como el Chakra que rodeo a su homologo tomo la forma de un gigantesco zorro antes de empezar a encogerse y separarse a la fuerza de su contenedor, cuando el aura se separo de Naruto se pudo ver a Kurama, en su forma humana y la ropa que usaba siempre, tendida en el suelo mientras respiraba a horcadas por la sensación de ser literalmente expulsada de el sello. Pero con Naruto la situación fue peor, lo que fuera que Pesadilla hizo aun se mantenía.

El aura de Chakra rojizo fue cambiada por una de color morado, pero de un segundo a otro se torno plateada. El cambio no termino allí, la piel de Naruto comenzaba a tornarse mas pálida, muy pálida, tanto o mas que la de el Sannin de las Serpientes Orochimaru, su cabello plateado lacio que le llegaba al cuello comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta llegarle a los tobillos. De su frente comenzaron a salir unas protuberancias en forma de unos demoniacos cuernos. Sin mencionar que comenzó a crecer en gran medida, su estatura de 1.75 m paso a ser una altura igual a la de el Ojirojo, entre 1.90 y 2.10 m. Para finalizar, 10 esferas de una sustancia negra se formaron detrás de Naruto; eran Gudoudama's (Bolas de la Búsqueda de la Verdad)

Al terminar Pesadilla dio unos cuantos pasos en reversa mientras alzaba su mano hasta que estuviera justo delante de la cara de Naruto. De su mano una esfera morada de KI se formo, y apenas estuvo lista, la lanzo.

BBBOOOMMM

La explosión de la esfera fue titánica, al punto de que una gigantesca explosión con forma de hongo era visible a cientos de Kilómetros a la redonda.

En el destello plateado del Shunshin de Hiton aparecieron Kurama y Naruto en el cielo. Justo arriba de la inmensa cortina de humo que quedo tras el ataque tan devastador. Kurama, que era cargada estilo nupcial por Naruto, miro como su novio tenia una expresión de completo shock y si no fuera porque conocía a su novio, casi podia decir que sentía miedo.

—Naruto—Llamo la pelirroja a el Ojiazul que seguía estando con una expresión de shock plasmada en su cara y por ello no respondió. La Ojiazul-verdoso sintio como el Ootsutsuki aumentaba la fuerza con la que la sostenía—Naruto—Volvió a llamarlo pero este seguía ensimismado en su propio mundo—¡NARUTO!—Grito finalmente la Bijuu de Nueve Colas a su novio.

El cual al oír el grito de su pareja salio de du estupefacción y se giro para verla con una expresión igual de estupefacta. Sin darse cuanta había comenzado a temblar, pero al ver su cara la Bijuu casi sintio un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Naruto estaba temblando, eso era obvio. Pero la sonrisa lobuna y feroz en su cara daba un indicio claro.

No era por miedo.

El Ojiazul dejo de sonreír tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo. Las emociones a flor de piel que sentía; emoción, felicidad, un masoquista e insano placer perverso al conocer a alguien que por fin le daría un rato, esas y mas emociones le impedían concentrarse o calmarse. Naruto trago saliva y respiro para calmarse para luego dirigir una mirada mas calmada a su novia—Kura-chan. Tienes que irte, déjame esto a mi—

—¿¡QUE!?—Pregunto la Bijuu con incredulidad—¡No voy a dejarte enfrentarte solo a… ESO!—Exclamo la pelirroja con exasperación y algo de enojo dirigido a su novio.

—Mira… se que no tengo muchas formas de que me creas, pero… ese tipo, es posiblemente el único que sea igual de fuerte que yo. Talvez mas—

—¿¡Y así piensas que te voy a dejar enfrentarte a el solo!?—Pregunto Kurama ahora mas enojada que antes.

—Solo… confía en mi. Además, no es por sonar mal pero serias mas un estorbo que una ayuda—Replico Naruto en un tono completamente serio. Kurama apretó los dientes con frustración, a sabiendas de que aunque ahora era mas fuerte que antes, en comparación con Naruto se quedaba como una hormiga, además ahora el tenia todo su poder liberado.

Un segundo…

—N-naruto, ¿Haz visto como te vez?—Pregunto la pelirroja con impresión al ver el gigantesco cambio de su novio, a ella no le asustaba en lo mas mínimo, pero le resultaba… impresionante.

—¿Hmm?—Musito el Ootsutsuki antes de mirarse a si mismo, estaba levemente impresionado. Pero lejos de eso lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y en un segundo sus ojos azules cambiaron hasta volverse en su Dojutsu milenario; el Rinnegan. Apenas lo activo genero un portal negro detrás de el—Este portal te llevara hasta la mansión. Llegare en… no lo se, dame hora y media. En todo caso, tengo una cita a la que ir—Dijo Naruto antes de que una de las Gudoudama's se convirtiera en una pequeña plataforma circular. El Ojiazul no tenia idea de como hizo para que esa esfera se convirtiera en eso, solo lo imagino.

Sin otra opción que seguir la Bijuu se paro en la plataforma, lista para saltar. Pero antes de hacerlo decidió darle un ultimo aviso a su novio—Naruto—El nombrado se giro para ver a Kurama con una mirada bastante intimidante—Si no vuelves y ese tipo te mata, entonces YO te reviviré y volveré a matarte—Dijo la Ojiazul-verdoso, lo que mas miedo daba no fue lo que dijera de manera amenazante o con un tono serio. El problema era que lo dijo de manera dulce y amable, eso junto con la sonrisa bondadosa en la cara de la pelirroja mando escalofríos a la espalda de un Naruto que asintió con fervor antes de que su novia entrara en el portal.

El Ojiazul suspiro con alivio antes de cerrar el portal y mirar hacia abajo, allí Pesadilla le dirigía una mirada por completo sin emociones. Naruto comenzó a descender lentamente hasta estar enfrente de su homologo. El cual al ver a Naruto enfrente suyo solo dijo unas palabras— **Ok, ¿Estas listo para esto?** —Pregunto el Ojirojo con un tono emocionado y una sonrisa lobuna mientras lentamente presentaba cambios similares a Naruto; su piel se volvió aun mas pálida que antes hasta llegar a una gran blancura, de su frente surgieron dos protuberancias en forma de cuernos que a diferencia de su contraparte se dirigían por detrás de su cabeza. Finalmente de su espalda surgieron 10 esferas negras iguales a las de Naruto, lo único que no cambio fue su estatura y su cabello que se mantuvieron iguales.

—Si, pero… oye no tenemos que hacer esto. Si te arrepientes y te rindes te dejare ir—Explico Naruto con un tono lo mas amable que pudiera, pero la emoción por una buena pelea le restaba puntos a su amabilidad.

— **¡No, no estoy arrepentido!** —Exclamo Pesadilla de manera molesta mientras su mirada se endurecía y se ponía en una posición completamente igual a el Kamiken.

Al ver eso Naruto tambien se puso en la posición base para usar el Kamiken, pero antes decidió decir una ultima cosa—¿En serio? Porque si estas un poco arrepentido—

— **¡No estoy arrepentido, carajo! Ahora… que te parece si te demuestro el poder de un Ootsutsuki de Elite** —Dijo el Ojirojo con un tono un poco arrogante.

—¿Elite? Sayuri decía eso mismo a veces pero nunca entendí que significaba—Admitió el Ojiazul haciendo que una sonrisa ladina adornara la cara de su homologo.

— **Significa que soy superior. Un guerrero distinguido de clase Alta, superior a un plebeyo como tu** —Dijo Pesadilla en un tono arrogante, aunque Naruto tenia una mirada clara que no entendió.

—…—Al ver eso el destructor de universos solamente suspiro con cansancio por la estupidez de su homologo.

— **Mira… considérate carne de res y a mi filete miñón** —Simplifico el Ootsutsuki mayor aunque su adversario solo sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Uhhh. Me gustan ambos—

—… **Voy a empezar a golpearte justo ahora, no se cuando voy a parar** —Fueron las palabras calmadas de Pesadilla, aunque en su voz se detonaba una gran molestia por la estupidez de su contraparte.

—¿Puede ser antes de las siete de la noche? Porque tengo una cita con Sayuri y una con Natsumi "Cough"…—Dijo Naruto antes de que Pesadilla se tele transportara delante de el y le diera un golpe justo en la boca del estomago haciendo que escupiera saliva por la boca. Pesadilla no termino allí pues dio giro de 180 grados para acertarle una patada en la mandíbula a Naruto que lo mando a volar. Sin que el Ojiazul que pudiera llegar muy lejos el Ojirojo se tele transporto de nuevo, justo donde Naruto se dirigía con su mano izquierda apuntando a su adversario mientras brillaba en KI de color negro. La esfera fue lanzada hasta Naruto que al verla dirigirse a el hizo que una de las Gudoudama's se transformara en un escudo que lo cubrió por completo.

BBOOMM

Al impactar en la defensa de Naruto la esfera de KI exploto en haciendo que una estela de humo cubriera el rango de la explosión. Antes de que se disipara el humo los instintos de Pesadilla le advirtieron que se agachara, el los siguió y fue una suerte ya que apenas se agacho una espada de color negro con el filo de color rojo paso rozando su cuello, el Ojirojo se dejo caer hacia atrás mientras se paraba en sus manos para esquivar otro tajo que rozo sus piernas, usando sus manos como apoyo el Ootsutsuki dio un gran salto para esquivar otro corte que trataba de cortarle las manos, al saltar Pesadilla se elevo hasta quedar flotando en el cielo.

Mirado al suelo el peli plata pudo distinguir como su contraparte en una situación bastante… interesante. Tenia tres espadas, muy parecidas entre si, lo curioso era la posición de las diferentes espadas. Tenia dos espadas completamente negras en ambas manos, al notar la ausencia de 2 Gudoudama's en la espalda de Naruto Pesadilla asumió que eran Gudoudama's, tambien tenia una espada negra con el filo rojo apretada con la boca— _Tatsu Maki (Tornado Dragón)_ —Pensó Naruto y de un potente giro de las tres espadas Naruto mando un gran tornado hacia Pesadilla. El cual miro la técnica levemente sorprendido, antes de alzar una mano y detener el gigantesca onda de aire. El Tatsu Maki, una técnica del estilo de espada que usaba el Kamiken, el _Santoryu (Estilo de Tres Espadas)_ , la técnica consistía en girar las 3 espadas que usaba el Santoryu con suficiente fuerza para generar un tornado capaz de cortar a personas enteras.

Una técnica que fue detenida por la mano desnuda de Pesadilla. Lo mas impresionante era que la mano de Pesadilla no se miraba lastimada en lo mas mínimo.

—Hmm—Musito Naruto con Muramase aun en la boca antes de que esta tomara un tono negro brillante junto con las espadas en sus manos pues estaban imbuidas en Haki, el Ojiazul apretó a Muramase con los dientes antes de volver a girar una espadas pero con una fuerza mucho mayor— _Kokujo: O Tatsumaki (Kalasutra: Gran Remolino de Dragón)—_ Fue el pensamiento de el Ootsutsuki antes de lanzar un tornado mucho mas poderoso en contra de su homologo.

El cual a sabiendas que esa técnica era mas poderosa simplemente desapareció en un destello de color negro.

— **Linda técnica** —Escucho Naruto, justo detrás de el. Lentamente el Ojiazul giro su cuello para ver a Pesadilla con una sonrisa cruel y malvada. Antes de que el Ojirojo hiciera algo, Naruto mando Haki a su pierna, los pantalones negros de Naruto se tiñeron de un negro mas profundo y brillante antes de lanzarle una patada a la cara a Pesadilla.

Este al ver lo que su contraparte planeaba simplemente levanto una mano la cual al igual que la pierna de Naruto estaba imbuida en Haki. Al chocar el puño de Pesadilla y la pierna de Naruto el segundo uso el brazo de su homologo como un soporte y saltar hasta elevarse varios metros por encima de Pesadilla.

Al estar por encima de su enemigo Naruto dirigió para atrás su brazo derecho mientras este brillaba en un tono celeste— _¡Pegasus Ryūsei Ken! (¡Meteoros de Pegaso!)_ —Exclamo Naruto antes de lanzar su puño hacia adelante y como si de meteoros reales se tratase una gran cantidad de estelas de color celeste que simbolizaban los puñetazos de Naruto se dirigieron hacia Pesadilla, este comenzó a mover sus manos, usando sus antebrazos para detener todos los golpes que pudiera.

Sin embargo cuando comenzaron a ser demasiados el opto por volver a tele transportarse antes de que los golpes le dieran. No conto con que apenas se tele transporto Naruto tambien lo hiciera, el Ojiazul lanzo de nueva cuanta una patada recubierta de Haki a la cara de Pesadilla, este se cubrió de nueva cuanta con su brazo tambien recubierto de Haki. Ambos ejercían fuerza, uno para soltarse de la patada y el otro para quitar el brazo como protección. Sin embargo en vez de quitar el brazo Naruto ejerció mas fuerza, la suficiente para hacer que el puño de Pesadilla golpeara su propia cara.

Naruto se separo de un salto de su contraparte, pero apenas toco el suelo tuvo que dar otro salto para esquivar el puño de Pesadilla el cual se hundió en el suelo y lo agrieto como si de vidrio se tratase. Al estar en el aire Naruto aprovecho su oportunidad para golpear a su oponente.

Usando la fricción Naruto hizo que su pierna derecha literalmente se prendiera en fuego, alzo al cielo su ahora encendida pierna y la bajo con gran fuerza— _Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot (Pierna del Diablo: Toque Final)—_ Exclamo Naruto antes de golpear la cabeza de Pesadilla con su pierna prendida en llamas.

La cabeza del Ojirojo cayo al suelo antes de estrellarse con el y enterrar la cara de este en la tierra. Por su parte Naruto salto para separarse de su homologo destructor, sacudió un poco su pierna para calmar el calor que la invadió, antes de que su regeneración calmara y sanara el ardor.

Pesadilla seguía con la cara enterrada en la tierra pero de un segundo a otro dijo unas curiosas palabras— **Creo que aquí abajo hay cocoa. Eso o es tierra… ¡Maldición era tierra!** —Maldijo el destructor de universos antes de alzar su cabeza y limpiarse la boca **(Ustedes entenderán porque XD)** El Ojirojo alzo su mano izquierda y de un segundo a otro Naruto sintio como flotaba en el aire— **Te seré sincero. Tus golpes no me dolieron, pero... Eres el primero que a logrado tocarme en esta forma, así que te devolveré el favor** —Fue la maliciosa aclaración de Pesadilla antes de usar su fuerza gravitatoria para atraer a Naruto hacia el mientras alzaba su mano derecha contra un desprevenido Ojiazul. El cual no pudo hacer nada mas que cruzar sus brazos delante de su pecho para protegerse del golpe de Pesadilla.

No funciono.

Apenas Naruto sintio el golpe de su contraparte, literalmente sintio como si le rompieran ambos brazos, al oír los crujidos que salieron de estos entendió que no solo era por sentirse así.

Eso fue lo de menos ya que el golpe lo mando a volar, literalmente ya que lo alzo al cielo como si de un cohete se tratase, ascendiendo a Naruto a varios Kilómetros del suelo hasta llegar a las nubes, justo cuando este logro estabilizarse en el aire un destello negro por su espalda lo alerto. Pesadilla alzo tambien sus piernas las cuales estaban prendidas en llamas de manera similar a como lo estaban las de Naruto y con una sonrisa ladina adornando su cara— _ **Diable Jambe: Collier Strike (Carne del Cuello)**_ —Dijo maliciosamente el Ootsutsuki malvado antes de golpear con sus piernas en llamas el cuello de su contraparte, el cual sintio como su cuello casi se rompía antes de ser lanzado contra el suelo de nueva cuenta.

Al caer, Naruto antes de tratar de pararse alzo la vista, solo para ver a su contraparte con las manos alzadas en su dirección y en cada una dos esferas moradas brillaban con gran fuerza, justo antes de que Pesadilla revelara el nombre de la técnica las esferas dieron una pulsación— _Ninpo: Greatest Caution (Arte Ninja: Castigo Máximo)_ —De las esferas moradas salieron disparos de energía del mismo color que se clavaron en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Naruto con la fuerza suficiente para de alzarlo al cielo. Antes de que cayera, Pesadilla levanto los brazos y los cruzo en su pecho— _Futon: Garūda Furappu (Aletazo de Garuda)_ —Dijo antes de que un poderoso viento volviera a alzar a Naruto, el gigantesco viento genero una X justo enfrente de Pesadilla y 3 segundos despues Naruto estaba por caer justo en esa X.

Sin embargo antes de que cayera Naruto alzo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, entre sus manos un átomo hecho de luz se formo— _Hiton: Sutāraito Ekusuteinkushon (Elemento Luz: Extinción de Luz Estelar)_ —Susurro el Ojiazul antes de lanzar su técnica contra Pesadilla, el cual simplemente se inclino a la izquierda para esquivar la técnica **(*1)** y dejo que la técnica se desviara hasta una de las montañas que había por el valle. Convirtiéndola en polvo en unos instantes.

El Ojirojo lanzo un golpe contra su contraparte el cual lanzo un golpe de manera igual a su enemigo, los puños de ambos chocharon. Se sintio como si dos montañas chocaran entre si, el suelo donde estaban se agrieto como papel, las rocas comenzaron a volar y la onda de choque que vino genero un gigantesco vendaval.

Ambos tenian sus puños conectados y haciendo fuerza para ganarle a el contrario, el suelo se agrietaba conforme usaban mas fuerza. Sin embargo de un segundo a otro Pesadilla movió su mano haciendo que esta hiciera medio sello, al estar junta con la mano de Naruto el aprovecho eso para que su mano le ayudara a hacer el sello completo. Primero fue el sello del caballo, luego del tigre y por ultimo el de jabalí.

Al terminar le dio una poderosa patada a su contraparte justo en la mandíbula mientras extendía sus manos hacia adelante— _ **Enton: Kuro Gurea (Fulgor Negro)**_ —De la palma de las manos de Pesadilla 2 esferas se crearon, del tamaño de un Oodama Rasengan. Antes de que el Ojirojo las lanzo en contra de Naruto.

BBBOOOMMM

La explosión que genero la técnica no fue demasiado grande, pero tampoco fue pequeña. Genero un domo de por lo menos 7 metros en el que se miraba un vórtice de fuego negro. Dentro de dicho vórtice Naruto estaba siendo incinerado, literalmente ya que el Enton estaba incinerando su ropa y su piel.

El dolor era tanto que Naruto apenas y se pudo concentrar para sisear las palabras— _Shinra Tensei_ —Antes de que una poderosa onda gravitacional empujara las llamas lejos de el. Naruto estaba en el centro de todo, con solo sus pantalones ya que su camisa fue totalmente incinerada junto con toda su piel, las quemaduras en su cuerpo hacían que estuviera respirando agitadamente por el dolor. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida.

De hecho, desde que comió el fruto del Shinju no había experimentado dolor físico en gran medida.

Pesadilla miraba a su homologo con algo de aburrimiento—¿ **Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes, Naruto?** —Pregunto el Ojirojo, mirando como las quemaduras en el cuerpo de su contraparte de ojos azules sanaban lentamente.

Al oír su pregunta Naruto solamente sonrió con ansiedad—Esta es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien tan fuerte… y es la primera vez que usare esto—Al decir esas palabras Naruto extendió sus brazos a los lados, lentamente vapor comenzó a salir de sus brazos mientras estos tomaban un tono rojizo que contrarresto el blanco de su piel. Naruto abrió sus ojos mientras se ponía en guardia— _Gear Second (Segunda Marcha)_ —Pronuncio Naruto haciendo que los ojos rojos de Pesadilla se abrieran con sorpresa al ver como su contraparte lanzaba un golpe al aire, mucho mas rápido que antes, sin embargo lo que le impresiono fue el ver como su brazo se alargaba mas y mas hasta alcanzarlo a el.

El puñetazo nunca le dio ya que de un salto lo esquivo, sin embargo vio como el puño de Naruto se retraía hasta regresar a el y su dueño salto igual que el para lanzarle una patada que se alargo en gran medida. De otro salto logro esquivar la patada, antes de que un puñetazo de Naruto imbuido con Haki le diera en el estomago y le sacara el aire seguido de cientos de puñetazos tambien en su estomago. Para terminar Naruto lanzo hacia atrás su brazo mientras este se alargaba y el tono negro del Haki brillaba, lentamente todo su brazo fue cubierto por varios anillos de fuego— _Gomu-Gomu no Red Hawk_ —Exclamo Naruto para luego lanzar su puño envuelto en fuego en contra de un sorprendido Pesadilla, el cual salio de su estupor para alzar su brazo el cual estaba ennegrecido por usar Haki.

Cuando el golpe llego genero un gran domo de fuego que no genero el daño completo gracias a la defensa de Pesadilla, que no causara el daño completo no quería decir que el golpe no le afecto ya que fue lanzado contra una de las montañas del rocoso valle.

Naruto sabia que eso no seria suficiente para afectar y por eso fue que extendió sus brazos a los lados mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía física en sus manos. Esa era una de las técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo del Kamiken. Unas esferas blancas del tamaño de pelotas de baloncesto rodeadas de relámpagos amarillos se generaron en las manos del Ojiazul. Para finalizar el Ootsutsuki unió sus manos al igual que las esferas se unían para generar una esfera del tamaño de un Cho Oodama Rasengan normal, Naruto exclamo el nombre de la técnica antes de lanzarla— _Onda de Choque Byako_ —

La esfera salio disparada hacia la distante montaña, vaporizándola en cuestión de segundos y generando una gigantesca nube de humo en forma de hongo. Cuando el humo disminuyo se pudo ver una silueta con unos rojizos ojos que caminaba entre el polvo con calma. Al salir todo el humo y el polvo se pudo ver a un Pesadilla Ootsutsuki completamente intacto, ni siquiera se miraba sucio o empolvado.

Al ver a su rival intacto Naruto gruño al sentir como el tiempo limite de su Gear Second terminarse, su piel volvió a ser blanca y comenzó a respirar por la boca por el cansancio—Bien… ¡haber que te parece ESTO!—Naruto extendió su mano al frente con la palma apuntado al cielo, un Rasengan común y corriente se materializo en la mano del Ojiazul, lentamente pequeñas esferas de Chakra azul y rojo se formaron en el aire como gotas de agua. Lentamente las esferas comenzaron a entrar dentro del Rasengan mientras este se encogía, justo al tamaño de una pelota de golf, el color del Rasengan paso de azul a negro y un anillo blanco se formo alrededor de la pequeña esfera negra— _Dai Rasenringun_ …—

— _Bomba Polvo de Estrellas_ —Pronuncio Pesadilla con su mano alzada y la palma abierta, en su palma se formo una esfera de Ki del mismo tamaño que el Dai Rasenringun de Naruto, de color blanquecino con varios anillos de color negro.

Naruto lanzo su técnica al mismo tiempo que Pesadilla, sin embargo había una diferencia crucial; mientras que la energía del Dai Rasenringun era el Chakra, una energía que convergía con la naturaleza y que tenia millones de usos. La técnica de Pesadilla era de Ki, mucho menos maleable y sin tantos usos, pero mucho mas destructiva.

El Dai Rasenringun, una técnica capa de volar una ciudad fue completamente avasallada por la esfera de KI puro. La onda de choque no fue para menos pues mando a volar a Naruto, no llego demasiado lejos ya que Pesadilla se tele transporto encima de el, esferas de KI negro brillaban en sus manos.

El Ojirojo las lanzo en contra de Naruto, el cual no pudo hacer nada en contra del asedio y fue lanzado al suelo, generando una cortina de humo cuando las esferas de Ki explotaron, las 2 esferas fueron seguidas de mas y mas esferas que explotaban en el cuerpo de un desprotegido Naruto.

Al terminar se podia ver a un Naruto si brazo izquierdo ni pierna derecha, en su lugar había unos muñones en los que la sangre salía a borbotones, parte del hueso era visible donde faltaban sus extremidades.

Su pantalón negro se miraba con varios agujeros y bastante polvoso, Naruto respiraba con fuerza y cansancio, tratando inútilmente de levantarse.

Encima de el se podia ver a un Ojirojo Ootsutsuki que lo miraba con una mirada decepcionada, casi podria decirse… con… ¿Lastima?

— **Bueno… esto resulto ser una gran decepción, creo que lo mejor seria acabar con tu sufrimiento** —Y dichas esas palabras Pesadilla alzo su mano derecha, de ella una esfera negra del tamaño de una bola de baloncesto se formo. Un Chibaku Tensei (Devastación Planetaria) el cual comenzó a flotar hasta llegar al cielo.

El núcleo gravitatorio comenzó a atraer trozos enteros de montañas, tierra, rocas y finalmente…

A Naruto.

Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a flotar hasta llegar al núcleo del Chibaku Tensei y cuando estuvo allí aun mas rocas se pegaron al núcleo gravitatorio. Prácticamente enterrándolo vivo entre rocas.

Sin darle mayor importancia Pesadilla comenzó a caminar lejos de el cuerpo rocoso que comenzaba a tener el tamaño de una luna.

— **Dentro del Chibaku Tensei—**

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba en medio de un montón de rocas, tenia las mejillas hundidas y el cuerpo encogido, pues las rocas no le daban mucha movilidad.

— _ **¿Qué pasa?—**_ Fue la pregunta, dicha por una voz que Naruto no reconoció—¿ _ **No me digas que por fin ya te rendiste?**_ —La voz era ahora mas clara, sonaba casi como, la voz de aquel mítico árbol del que comió su fruto con 6 años de edad, era la voz del Shinju— _ **¿Es tan fácil para ti abandonar a tus amigos?**_ —

De un momento a otro Naruto sintio como alguien tomaba su mano izquierda. Haciendo que tratase de levantarse

— _Recuerda Naruto, tu nunca haz estado solo en ningun momento, siempre hemos estado para ayudarte_ —¿Kakashi? Si, recordaba que junto a Itachi Kakashi siempre fue como su hermano mayor.

Otra mano algo arrugada sostenía su mano derecha— _Recuerda Naruto-kun. La voluntad de fuego arde con fulgor en tu corazón. No te rindas tan fácil_ —¿Jiji?

Lentamente Naruto sintio como mas y mas manos lo sostenían de diferentes lugares, ayudándolo a pararse.

— _Vamos Ototo, tu puedes con esto y mas_ —¿Itachi?

— _Estas en una situación problemática Naruto, pero tu ya estas acostumbrado a eso. Siempre fuiste muy problemático_ —¿Shikamaru?.

— _¡Vamos Naruto, cuando venzas a ese tipo iremos a comer en Ichiraku's como te gusta!_ —¿Chouji?.

— _Lógicamente… es imposible que le ganes… sin embargo se que lograras ganarle de alguna manera_ —Shino…

— _Te dejare tener una cita conmigo si ganas Naruto-kun~—_ … Definitivamente Ino…

— _¡Tu puedes Naruto-kun!_ —Hinata.

— _¡Baka, si mueres antes de enfrentarte a mi, te traeré devuelta para volverte a matar!_ —El bueno para nada de Kiba.

— _Tu puedes con esto Dobe. No eres mi novio por nada_ —Sayuri…

— **¡Levántate Naruto!** —Rugió la voz de Kurama— **¡Ya no estas solo, nunca mas lo estarás! ¡Ya no peleas solo tu, peleas junto con todos nosotros** —

Naruto abrió sus ojos, mostrando un ojo rojo anillado y 9 comas distribuidas en los anillos de el ojo y otro ojo de color celeste con una flor de loto alrededor de la pupila.

—¡RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!—Fue el rugido que salio de la boca de Naruto mientras un aura llameante de color plateado lo cubría por completo.

— **Fuera del Chibaku Tensei—**

Pesadilla caminaba sin ningun problema o miramiento hacia un portal negro que el mismo creo, antes de irse dirigió una ultima mirada hacia el enorme satélite que había creado, curioso, casi podia jurar que sintio algo…

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

La luna artificial exploto de manera espontanea, generando una titánica onda de choque que mando rocas, montañas y polvo a todas direcciones. Pesadilla tuvo que aferrarse al suelo con sus manos para no salir volando.

El Ojirojo levanto su mirada para ver como una silueta estaba en medio de la enorme cortina de humo que formo la explosión—Amigos…—Escucho Pesadilla gracias a su audición mejorada, la voz sonaba como la de… ¿¡Naruto!? Allí estaba, volando en medio del aire, sus heridas se miraban sanadas por completo. Sin embargo, el aura llameante de color plateada que lo rodeaba. El Ootsutsuki malvado sabia que era esa energía. Era Ki—¡Les prometo que no perderé esta batalla!—Exclamo el Ojiazul.

De un segundo a otro se lanzo en contra de Pesadilla. Su velocidad fue tal que la cortina de polvo y humo se fue, como si alguien hubiera soplado en la gigantesca nube.

Antes de que Pesadilla pudiera siquiera pensar un puñetazo en su estomago le saco el aire y lo hizo escupir saliva y sangre. Al bajar su mirada pudo ver el puño de Naruto clavado en su abdomen antes de que una patada en su mandíbula lo elevara al aire. Antes de que saliera a volar Naruto lo sujeto de las piernas y comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad antes de lanzarlo contra unas montañas.

Antes de caer el Ojirojo se estabilizo y clavo los pies en la tierra generando un gran cráter, cráter que solo aumento de tamaño cuando Naruto clavo una patada donde el estaba. Afortunadamente el lo esquivo, pero un destello plateado a su espalda lo hizo voltear antes de que una patada en su columna lo mandara a volar contra otra montaña.

Pesadilla callo en una cueva, mas en concreto en un pequeño lago subterráneo. Naruto apareció de repente allí. Naruto y Pesadilla pisaron el agua, caminando en la superficie. Pesadilla lanzo una patada a la cara de Naruto que lo hizo retroceder, sin embargo Naruto se rindió y comenzó a lanzar patadas y golpes a como pudiera en contra de su contraparte. Literalmente parecían espejos ya que los golpes de uno eran contrarrestados con los de el otro.

Ni siquiera sabían a que velocidad iban, pero si miraran las gotas de agua que comenzaron a flotar por sus golpes y que se mantenía detenidas en el aire, sin moverse, congeladas en el aire.

Arto de eso Naruto lanzo una onda de Ki azul que exploto la montaña, el Ojiazul salio volando al cielo para escapar de la explosión.

Sin embargo un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo tras billar, seguido de varios puñetazos en su cara, estomago y pecho. Los golpes eran como martillazos que lo hacían escupir mas y mas sangre.

Dos patadas en el estomago lo lanzaron lejos de su atacante, o mejor dicho atacantes ya que eran 2 Pesadillas, uno era un clon por lo que pudo sentir. Naruto se lanzo en contra de el Pesadilla de la derecha, sujetándolo de la cabeza y volando con el hasta estrellar su cráneo con la dura roca. Solamente para que se convirtiera en un clon de madera.

Naruto se lanzo hacia el Pesadilla restante, sus puños brillando en un Ki dorado— _Ryuken (Golpe del Dragón)_ —Exclamo Naruto antes de que su puño impactara contra el abdomen del Ojirojo, uso el codo de su otro brazo para golpear a Pesadilla y lanzarlo contra el suelo antes de que su puño descendiera sobre el formando un gigantesco dragón dorado.

BOOOMMM

La explosión mando a volar a Pesadilla, este, cansado de solo ser golpeado fue rodeado por un esqueleto de Chakra Negro, lentamente fue rodeado por cartílagos, musculos y finalmente tomo la forma de un ser completamente negro envuelto en un manto y con una capucha de lobo que ocultaba sus rojos ojos. En su frente un diamante de color negro resguardaba a Pesadilla— _ **Estabilizar**_ —Pensó el Ojirojo mientras el ser de Chakra comenzaba a cambiar. Generando ahora un gigantesco hombre de Chakra Negro con una armadura negra y roja **(La apariencia de el Susano'o de Pesadilla es como el de Madara pero de color negro con rojo).**

— _Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Hombre de Madera)_ —Exclamo Naruto, a unos cientos de metros de distancia del enorme ente de Chakra.

Las palabras de Naruto parecieron invocar algo ya que el suelo comenzó a temblar y de el salio un gran ogro de madera con una especie de dragón atado a el.

Ambos seres comenzaron a pelear, el Susano'o de Pesadilla lanzo un tajo que fue detenido por las manos del Mokujin de Naruto. El ente de Chakra lanzo una patada a la cabeza de del hombre de madera. Este se tambaleo antes de lanzar un golpe a el pecho de el Susano'o que hizo que la armadura de este se agrietara. Seguidamente se lanzo y atrapo la cintura de el ente de Chakra con los brazos.

En la cima de el ogro de madera Naruto hizo el sello del caballo— _Enton: Gokka Mekkyaku_ —Al instante que escuchó esas palabras, el Susano'o de Pesadilla subió sus brazos, protegiendo su rostro y la parte superior de su torso en contra del peligroso océano de llamas negras que salio de la boca de Naruto. Mucho mas grande que antes pues Naruto había usado muchísimo mas Chakra que antes, tanto que el Jutsu era casi del tamaño del Susano'. El Susano'o de pesadilla calló en una de sus rodillas y su dueño podía sentir la ridículamente enorme cantidad de Chakra que era drenado de el para seguir regenerando su escudo en contra de las llamas negras, algo que lo estaba agotando, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba mejorado por los genes Ootsutsuki.

Vio a un lado para ver las montañas a su alrededor que estaban carbonizadas y al rojo vivo. El suelo debajo de ellos no era diferente pues la roca se volvía de color rojo, al punto de parecer lava y su Susano'o comenzaba a hundirse en la superficie derretida. El Ojirojo logró poner de pie a su escudo y lanzo una onda gravitatoria que hizo que las llamas negras retrocedieran ligeramente, dándole suficiente tiempo para golpear al Mokujin de Naruto, forzándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás y haciendo que los pies de este comenzaran a despedir humo al tocar la caliente superficie.

Pesadilla por su parte sonrió al ver la mirada desafiante de Naruto— **Nada mal, ¿Vez como puedes hacer algo cuando te lo propones?** —Pregunto Pesadilla en un tono jocoso. Naruto gruño con molestia, listo para ordenarle a su Mokujin que golpeara al Susano'o de su contrincante, sin embargo miro algo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos con incredulidad.

Pesadilla alzo sus brazos hacia adelante, una gran esfera celeste brillante comenzó a brillar entre ambas manos— _ **Big Bang…**_ —Comenzó a decir Pesadilla, y de un momento a otro…

Desapareció, el Susano'o de Pesadilla se deshizo en el aire pues su creador había desaparecido.

Un sonido parecido a el que salía cuando disparaba una de esas bolas de Ki alerto a Naruto, este miro hacia atrás para ver a Pesadilla detrás de el. El Big Bang Kamehameha brillando en sus manos— _ **Kame…**_ —Pronuncio el Ojirojo mientras su ataque pulsaba.

Naruto desapareció en un destello plateado, dejando a su técnica de madera atrás. En un destello del mismo color apareció a varios kilómetros de allí. Un brillo celeste lo hizo mirar hacia atrás y allí estaba de nuevo, Pesadilla cargaba su poderoso ataque, listo para darle por la espalda— _ **hame…**_ —

Naruto volvió a desaparecer, pero Pesadilla lo siguió.

Volvió a desaparecer. Pero Pesadilla lo seguía como una pantera.

Se tele transportaba y volvía a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez pero no lograba dejar a el Ojirojo atrás.

La frustración fue tanta que Naruto solo atino a girarse para atrás. Una esfera de Ki rojizo brillando en su mano. Sin embargo, no le dio a Pesadilla, solamente lo desconcentro. Lo cual fue justo lo necesario para que Naruto le acertara un Rasengan imbuido en Chakra Futon en el estomago.

Pesadilla fue lanzado al cielo, una herida profunda en su estomago que sanaba mucho mas lento que las otras sangraba profundamente.

Naruto puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, en una posición en la que dejaba un hueco entre sus manos. De repente una esfera de Ki celeste se formo. Rápidamente la esfera paso de celeste a rojo.

Pesadilla se estabilizo en medio del aire, viendo un punto rojo en el suelo el se puso en una posición con los brazos extendidos mientras aun aura dorada lo cubría— _ **GRAN**_ …—

Naruto, sintiendo que la esfera de Ki comenzaba a desestabilizarse, al punto que comenzaba a quemar la piel de sus manos junto con sus guantes la lanzo en contra de su enemigo.

— _KAMEHAMEHA MULTIPILCADO DIEZ VECEZ_ —

— _ **RESPLANDOR FINAL**_ —

Las técnicas de ambos se dirigieron contra el adversario del otro.

El choque de las técnicas vaporizo las montañas alrededor. Ninguna técnica parecía ceder, pero lentamente la técnica de Naruto comenzó a tomar mas y mas fuerza, hasta que…

BBBOOOMMM

Exploto justo donde estaba Pesadilla, generando una densa cortina de humo en forma de hongo.

Al terminar, Naruto tenia los brazos alzados al cielo, no tardo mucho para que callera al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Muerto de cansancio, ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar.

—Amigos… perdón—Susurro Naruto con el poco aliento que tenia—No le puedo ganar—Dijo Naruto mientras alzaba la vista a la enorme cortina de humo.

Solamente para que un par de ojos rojos como la sangre le devolvieran la mirada.

 **Yyyyy CORTE**

 **Bien, ¿Qué les pareció la pelea? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Al menos aceptable?**

 **Por cierto, es posible que no publique la siguiente semana ya que estoy empezando a mudarme y es cansino el escribir y cargar cajas. Principalmente porque mi Tablet se callo al suelo al intentarlo :'v.**

 **(*1) Recuerden que Naruto en su modo sabio de los 6 caminos era capaz de esquivar el Senpo: Ranton: Koga de Madara, la cual era una técnica que iba a la velocidad de la luz así que Pesadilla, el cual es mas rápido y fuerte que Naruto en modo Rikudou, esquivara le Extinción de Luz estelar el cual es un ataque que va a la velocidad de la luz no es descabellado del todo.**

 **Por cierto, porque Naruto tiene esas habilidades se explicara en capítulos posteriores. Además de que el porque pudo usar el Ki de manera tan fácil es meramente porque tiene una gran imaginación y un rápido aprendizaje. Fue solamente… espontaneo**

 **Bueno con todo eso se despide…**

 **OMEGA**


	20. Capitulo 19: La Cita de Naruto y Sayuri

**Hey… como se llamen, si ya se que me volví a tardar, pero yo mismo les advertí que lo haría, bueno… dejemos eso de lado.**

 **Y respondamos sus Reviews:**

 **leonidas-thunderage:** _Posiblemente, MUY posiblemente._

 **CCSakuraforever:** _Me alegra que te gustara :)_

 **Eien no hiryu:** _Si, esa fue una muestra del poder de los Nakamas \\(*_*)/, la verdad no se si soy bueno con las peleas así que te pareciera buena me alegra._

 **Seirei kenshi:** _Esta no será la pelea final, ya que como he puesto en el capitulo 7 el enemigo final seria Madara. Además de que Naruto y Pesadilla volverán a pelear, es como la relación de Amigo-Enemigo de Goku (Naruto) y Vegeta (Pesadilla)_

 **Juanfefdf:** _Sabia que no me salvaría de esta clase de comentarios. Ya he puesto claro en MUCHOS capítulos que existe el KI en este Fic. La unión de la energía Natural y la Física, además de que en este Fic Naruto no aprenderá a usar el KI dentro de 2 capítulos, no, hasta Shippuden COMENZARA a controlar el KI. Ya que he viste que la mayoría de Fics Crossover Naruto+Dragon Ball Z en los que Naruto aprende sobre el KI siguen la misma química: Naruto es salvado o es la reencarnación/descendencia de Goku, y en 5 capítulos ya sabe mas de Ki que Goku. Si Naruto pudo usar las técnicas de Goku como el Kamehameha o el puño del dragón es solamente porque su vida corría peligro y la adrenalina lo hizo usar el Ki de manera espontanea._

 _Pd: Si alguien tiene un problema con que Naruto sepa Ki pues dígamelo en las Reviews._

 **Guest:** _Vamo' a calmarno' que la conti ya esta XD._

 **Manytag73589:** _Me alegra que te gustara._

 **Zafir09:** _Me alegra que te gustara, en cuanto a Pesadilla… pues es posible que se sintiera celoso de que Sayuri fuera a estar con Naruto. Pinche Tsundere :V. Que Naruto no enseñara el Byakugan era porque no lo miro necesario. Y el Tenseigan lo despertó solo un capitulo despues. Si te das cuenta todas las novias de Naruto han hecho lo mismo._

 _Kurama: Literalmente lo arrastro para violarlo y luego se le declaro._

 _Sayuri: Algo parecido pero Naruto tuvo mas participación._

 _Renamon: ¿Hace falta que siga explicando?_

 _En cuanto a Mikoto… pues mas o menos._

Sobre el Reaitsu y el Hado me lo pensare sobre la Zampakuto… técnicamente Muramase es una espada con muchos misterios. Incluso para el propio Naruto.

 **Bueno… con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 22: La Cita de Naruto y Sayuri—**

El Ootsutsuki destructor comenzó a descender del cielo, sus ojos rubí se encontraron con los zafiros de la mirada de su homologo, al estar enfrente el uno con el otro Pesadilla hiso lo mas normal del mundo.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP

Comenzó a aplaudirle, y no era para menos. Ese pequeño bastardo enfrente suyo había hecho en 1 día lo que el se tardo años en aprender. Uso KI. Sin embargo el problema era que por usar la nueva energía que recién descubrió la uso de manera desmedida. Era por eso que a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de energía no le duro demasiado debido a que la uso sin pensar— **Te felicito, lograste lo que millones de universos no lograron, herirme. Sin embargo las técnicas de niños no son mas que eso, un juego… no quiero pensar que seas tan idiota, como para no comprender la diferencia de nuestros poderes** —

Naruto, que había oído las palabras de su homologo maligno, comenzó a pararse con dificultad—Si, pude comprender a la perfección tu Poder. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarte ganar… a sabiendas de lo que le harías a mi mundo—

— **Hmm… Dime, si tuvieras el poder para levantarte, y luchar por los que amas ¿Elegirías el poder para seguir luchando o para seguir viviendo?** —Ante esa pregunta Naruto alzo una ceja con curiosidad por la pregunta hecha por su contraparte. De un segundo a otro el soltó una risa sardónica que casi hace a Pesadilla sonreír devuelta.

—Para seguir peleando. No le encuentro sentido a vivir, a sabiendas de que no podre proteger a los que amo—Fue la respuesta de Naruto mientras miraba a Pesadilla con una mirada fulminante y determinada—Así que dame tu mejor golpe Idiota Multiversal. No me oirás pedir piedad—

Ante esas palabras el Ootsutsuki malvado sonrió con sorna. Levanto sus manos y comenzó a acumular tanta energía que sus palmas comenzaron a brillar en KI celeste— **Bien… es bueno saber eso. Pero este ataque te convertirá así que no tienes que preocuparte sobre eso.** _ **Big Bang Kame hame…**_ —Comenzó a pronunciar Pesadilla, la esfera de KI comenzó a crecer y crecer, Naruto simplemente miro a los ojos a su contraparte, una mirada de convicción brillaba en sus ojos. Ante eso el Ojirojo solo sonrió y la esfera de KI lentamente comenzó a desaparecer.

Naruto vio con sorpresa como su homologo comenzaba a reír como un desquiciado, al punto de sujetarse la cara por la risa. Cuando termino de reír le dio una sonrisa lobuna a su homologo y volvió a apuntarle con ambas manos extendidas, el Ojiazul se puso en guardia preparado para algún ataque. Sin embargo no se espero lo siguiente; en las manos de Pesadilla aparecieron 2 esferas; una roja con verde y la otra blanca con azul.

Las esferas fueron lentamente hasta Naruto y comenzaron a entrar a su cuerpo. No de manera indolora ya que Naruto sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo gritara de agonía, y no era para menos pues lo que Pesadilla había metido no era algo simple.

Al terminar Naruto callo al suelo, pero antes de tocar este fue sujetado por el pelo por Pesadilla.

— **Eso es un regalo de mi parte. Créeme, lo necesitaras… además de esto** — Dijo Pesadilla antes de poner su mano devuelta en el estomago de su contraparte buena, pero en vez de sellar el poder de Naruto lo único que hizo fue cambiar un poco el sello, lentamente los cambios de apariencia que Naruto tenia desaparecieron. Su piel comenzó a tomar un tono menos pálido, sus "cuernos" desaparecieron, su altura bajo, aunque no volvió a la de antes. Ahora media 1.82 m. Finalmente su cabello tambien se acorto, siendo que ahora era un poco mas largo que antes llegándole a Naruto a la alta espalda y tapándole levemente ambos ojos.

Naruto sintio que su poder bajo levemente, no demasiado, apenas y un 10%. Sin embargo dejo de pensar en eso al sentir como Pesadilla comenzaba a arrastrarlo por el duro suelo de ese mundo. De un momento a otro el Ojirojo levanto con mas fuerza a Naruto hasta que estuvieran cara, al estar en esa posición el Ootsutsuki le dijo a su homologo unas curiosas palabras— **Ten una buena caída** —Fue lo que dijo Pesadilla antes de soltar a Naruto.

El cual musito algo en respuesta—¿Espera? ¿QuEEEEEEEEEEE?—Grito Naruto antes de que un portal negro se formara debajo de el y lo absorbiera.

— **Universo 306. Parque de Konoha—**

 **(09:10 AM)**

 **(0.2618 segundos despues de que Naruto se fuera) (*1)**

Sayuri que acababa de ver a Naruto desaparecer, en menos de un segundo seguía con la mano extendida donde antes había estado Naruto. No era raro pues apenas había pasado menos de segundo desde que vio a su novio desaparecer por un extraño portal negro.

CRASH

Sayuri miro a su derecha y vio como un objeto caía de el mismo portal negro que se trago a Naruto.

Y hablando de el diablo, allí estaba Naruto. Aunque apenas la Uchiha miro como estaba un gran sonrojo se apodero de su cara. Naruto, "su Dobe", su novio. Estaba sin camisa mostrando su marcado abdomen mientras una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, además de ello el polvo y heridas le daba cierto toque excitan…

Un segundo… ¿¡Naruto herido!?

PUM

—¡Cough!—Naruto escupió una combinación de saliva y sangre al sentir algo caer en su estomago. Al levantar su mirada pudo ver como Pesadilla estaba parado encima de el, con su pie derecho encima de su estomago, un poco mas lejos estaba Sayuri—¿¡Sayuri!?—Pregunto o mas bien grito el Ojiazul al ver a su novia peli negra con una expresión incrédula a unos metros donde estaba el. Al tratar de levantarse el Ojirojo ejerció mas fuerza cok su pie haciendo que no se pudiera levantar.

El Ootsutsuki malvado retiro su pie del estomago su homologo y luego le dio una patada que lo mando hasta los pies de la pelinegra que estaba observando, haciendo que Naruto dijera un "Auch" por el golpe— **Por cierto solo te golpeo porque tu estupidez me dejo con una gran cantidad de ira reprimida… Que te dure** —Y dicho eso el Ojirojo comenzó a hundirse en el suelo.

Dejando solos a un adolorido Naruto y a una Sayuri que solo pudo decir algo por la situación—¿¡QUE CARAJOS ACABA DE PASAR!?—

 **09:30 AM**

 **(20 Minutos despues)**

En los siguientes 20 minutos Naruto comenzó a contarle a Sayuri lo que le había pasado. Naruto se sorprendió tambien al saber que estuvo fuera de Konoha por… menos de un segundo. El no tenia ni idea desde que momento comenzó a pelear con Pesadilla pero si sabia que no había sido poco tiempo, aparentemente en el lugar que lo envió el tiempo pasaba mucho mas lento.

Cabe decir que Sayuri apenas y creía que Naruto perdió ante alguien, pero las heridas en su cuerpo eran prueba de ello. Aunque desaparecieron despues de un rato.

Además de que Naruto hizo una nueva muda de ropa ya que Sayuri apenas y se podia acercar a el antes de que su cara asemejara el cabello de cierta Bijuu de 9 colas. Aunque tuvo que hacerla unas cuantas medidas mas grande ya que no solo había aumentado de tamaño si no de masa muscular, seguía sin ser una montaña de músculos pero aun así eran de mayor tamaño que antes, ahora casi parecía un chico de entre 16 a 17 años, pues tenia una gran altura, hombros no demasiado anchos, rostro de facciones algo maduras y sobretodo que su ahora largo cabello le daba cierto toque de misticismo.

Al terminar de contar todo lo que le paso reino un incomodo silencio hasta que Naruto hablo—Bueno… ¿Quieres ir a nuestra cita ahora?... dudo que otro tipo venga a atacarnos—Propuso el Ootsutsuki.

La Uchiha le sonrió con diversión y cariño antes de asentir. Sin embargo una voz en la cabeza de Naruto hizo a este ampliar sus ojos con incredulidad— _ **No entiendo porque simplemente no van a un cuarto y cogen como humanos normales**_ —

E-Esa voz.

— _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOO!_ —Grito Naruto en su mente al reconocer esa voz.

— _ **Si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si ¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SISISISISISISISISISISISISISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡EL SHINJU AMO DE TODO HA VUELTO BITCHES!**_ —Y efectivamente, el Shinju era quien estaba dentro de la mente de Naruto. Este solo hiso algo; se puso de rodillas ante la mirada curiosa de Sayuri, luego alzo los brazos al cielo y grito hasta quedarse afónico.

—¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…

 **(09:40 AM)**

 **(10 minutos despues)**

—TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…—

 **(09:50)**

 **(Otros 10 minutos despues)**

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—Termino de gritar el Ojiazul despues de 20 minutos. Sayuri lo miraba con las cejas temblando pues no tenia idea como es que gritaba tanto sin respirar. Si, no respiro en 20 minutos en los que estuvo gritando en la misma posición.

— _ **¿Terminaste?**_ —Pregunto Shinju con un tono calmado… demasiado calmado.

Naruto que estaba respirando para calmarse le respondió despues de respirar varias veces— _S-si. Eso creo_ —

— _ **Bien**_ —

—¡AUCH!—

Despues de ver como Naruto se golpeaba el solo, o mas bien cierto árbol uso su brazo para golpear su cara, Sayuri tuvo suficiente de esa bizarra situación.

—Naruto-kun… ¿Vamos a tener nuestra cita si o no?—Pregunto Sayuri con un tono levemente molesto.

—… Vamos pues—Dijo un recompuesto Naruto para levantarse y sacudirse las rodillas.

— **Centro de Konoha—**

 **(10:00 AM)**

Naruto y Sayuri caminaban muy amenamente y con normalidad, tomados de la mano. Si por normalidad se refería a Naruto le daba una mirada de muerte a todo hombre que miraba de manera no muy santa a Sayuri, Naruto tambien recibía miradas no precisamente amigables, aunque los motivos eran distintos ya que eran miradas de odio y desprecio de civiles, Shinobis, y gente de clanes. Aunque tambien recibía una que otra mirada de unas chicas de su edad sonrojadas, algunas chicas mayores que el lo miraban con cierta lujuria y algunas mayores de entre 22 a 25 años lo comían con la mirada.

Eso ultimo incomodo un poco a Naruto ya que, si bien estaba acostumbrado a las ocasionales miradas de odio pues los primeros años de su vida estuvo rodeado casi por completo de ellas, las miradas de ese tipo le eran… incomodas. Afortunadamente Sayuri las espantaba a casi todas.

Ambos estaban por entrar a un centro comercial cuando paso—Oye preciosa—Naruto se giro junto con Sayuri para ver a una panda de tipos, unos 15 por lo que pudieron contar. El Peli plata sintio sus Chakras y casi se ríe de ellos. Esos tipos a lo máximo que llegaban era a Jounin Bajo, y eso era el líder. El cual no era la definición de belleza, tenia unos 20 años talvez, media unos gigantescos 2.13 m. Tenia el cabello negro en punto corto, casi calvo, con una barba descuidada, una cara bastante fea y dura con unos ojos negros que, a diferencia de los de la Uchiha, solo reflejaban un puro deseo lujurioso, eso combinado a su masa de musculosos y su traje de Jounin sin banda en ningun lado le daban un toque de tipo malo, y no del atractivo—¿Qué dices si te apartas del demonio para que le demos su merecido… y despues tu y yo pasamos un buen rato juntos?—Dijo lascivamente el hombre al ver el cuerpo de la peli negra.

Sayuri simplemente apretó la mano del Ojiazul y trato de reprimir su enojo. Sin embargo no entendió porque sentía que la mano de Naruto temblaba—Disculpa, pero ya tengo novio—Apenas dijo eso ella se volvió a dar la vuelta, queriendo entrar lo mas pronto que pudiera.

El tipo la sujeto del hombro—Mira pequeña puta, no se ni quien te crees que eres. Pero cuando acabemos con el demonio de una maldita vez. Yo y mis amigos te enseñaremos que respetes a tus superio..—

¡CRACK!

Fue el sonido que hizo el brazo de el hombre al doblarse en un ángulo tal que el hueso casi salio por el codo. No fue Sayuri, esta tenia una mirada estupefacta al ver como Naruto, con solo apretar el brazo casi se lo rompe, y entonces la Uchiha entendió porque Naruto estaba temblando, no era de miedo. Era pura ira. Pura y demoniaca ira.

El tipo levanto su mirada para "ordenarle" al "demonio" que lo soltara en ese instante. Sin embargo unos refulgentes ojos azules con la pupila rasgada lo dejaron sin habla. El Ootsutsuki tomo del cuello al tipo con la mano derecha y levanto sus mas de 2 metros de músculo con una simple mano. Naruto comenzó a hablar, con una distorsionada, tétrica y demoniaca voz— **ĘšÇūČhąMě Bien PāŤįČø ŢřØžØ đĒ mĪěŘđĀ. VűĘłvĘ ā ŠīQūĪĕŘā Ēň pĚňŠāŘ ēň ţØčĀř ă ¡MI MUJER… Y VOY A DEVORAR TU JODIDA ALMA!** —Grito Naruto la ultima parte con una voz, si bien mas entendible, mucho mas aterradora.

El pobre desgraciado estaba que se cagaba del miedo, figurativa… y MUYYYYYYY LITERALMENTE. Uno de los tipos quiso atacar a Naruto por la espalda y estaba apunto de clavarle un Kunai detrás de la cabeza, sin embargo el Ex-Jinchuriki se giro, su cara quedo a un escaso centímetro de la del maleante. Este sintio como extrañamente su Kunai comenzó a calentarse, y calentarse.

¡Carajo, estaba quemando!

El maleante soltó su arma pues esta tomo un color rojizo y ante la mirada incrédula de todo el mundo, comenzó a derretirse dejando una mancha de metal liquido en el suelo. Naruto lanzo al jefe de la panda al que tenia sujetado del cuello aun, el jefe de los maleantes termino cayendo por el suelo donde sus subordinados se prepararon para hacer pagar al mocoso demonio por su insolencia. Hablando de Naruto este tomo la mano de Sayuri y comenzó a arrastrarla dentro del centro comercial. Antes de entrar dirigió su mirada a los tipos que estaban apunto de abalanzársele.

Su ojo izquierdo se torno de rojo, anillado y con 9 tomoes— _Shinra Tensei_ —

En 5 kilómetros en la dirección que miro Naruto se pudo sentir una gigantesca onda de choque.

— **Centro Comercial de Konoha—**

 **(10:35 AM)**

—Muy bien… ¿Que te parece este Naruto-kun?—Pregunto una sonrojada peli negra al estar haciendo algo que nunca en su vida se imagino hacer enfrente de alguien; posar ropa.

Así es, la orgullosa Sayuri Uchiha estaba posando ropa para su novio, Naruto Ootsutsuki **(A.K.A: Un bastardo suertudo)**

Sayuri estaba actualmente con un kimono negro con bordes y grabados de serpientes dorados. El Kimono no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pues estaba cortado en las piernas dejando ver muy bien las torneadas piernas de la Uchiha. Adema de ello el escote del Kimono que tenia dejaba ver muy bien sus grandes pechos, lejos de eso, era un Kimono algo simple. La Uchiha tambien traía unos guantes largos que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros y unas largas medias negras.

Naruto por su parte estaba sonrojado como un tomate y levantando sus pulgares en señal de aceptación ya que no confiaba en su boca para dar su opinión.

Unos cuantos minutos despues Sayuri salio con su ropa de siempre, mientras llevaba una bolsa con los diferentes vestidos que se probo, los cuales no eran pocos. Naruto miro a un lado y vio dos pilas de bolsas con mucha ropa, además de algunos accesorios como aretes, anillos **(No de compromiso)** collares y un laaaaaarrrrrgo etc.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, realmente no entendía de que se quejaban todos los hombres, esto de ir al centro comercial no era tan malo, además de que ver a Sayuri posar con diferentes vestidos era… interesante. El peli plata tomo ambas pilas de ropa, impresionando a la peli negra no solo por su fuerza, si no tambien por su equilibrio ya que las pilas de bolsas casi tocaban el techo. Al ver eso ella un sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió su cara ya que a pesar de ser una chica un tanto huraña con los demás, seguía siendo una chica, solo esperaba no dejar pobre a Naruto con toda esa ropa.

Ambos caminaron por el centro comercial, esta vez recibían miradas de asombro, especialmente a Naruto ya que esa cantidad de bolsas era inhumanamente imposible de cargar. Algunos hombres incluso olvidaban el odio que aun le tenian a Naruto y sintieron lastima por su "desdicha".

Al llegar a la recepción había dos personas en ella. Un hombre y una mujer. El recepcionista era el hombre y la mujer era la que verificaría todo lo que compraron y a ella le darían el dinero por todo lo que compraron.

La mujer al ver a ambos hubo 3 reacciones. Primero, se sintio levemente superada por la peli negra pues, a pesar de se una niña menor que ella se miraba que tenia buen cuerpo. Luego miro con una gota en la nuca al ver la gigantesca cantidad de bolsas. Y por ultimo se sonrojo apenas vio a el Ojiazul.

Al llegar a la recepción los recibió una sonrojada mujer de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

—Disculpe las molestias… espero que esta cantidad sea suficiente para pagar por… todo esto—Dijo Naruto antes de sacar de su bolsillo **(Ni idea de como lo hiso cargando las bolsas)** una gran cantidad de dinero y ponerlo en la mesa. La mujer asintió bobamente todavía viendo a Naruto irse hasta que por fin proceso las palabras de el, estaba apunto de detenerlo cuando bajo la mirada al dinero que dejo el peli plata.

—¡Santie putain de merde!—Dijo la recepcionista con un tono levemente francés, su compañero fue con ella y miro incrédulo la cantidad de dinero.

—¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto un cliente que pasaba por allí y que no entendió lo que dijo la mujer.

—¡Santa puta mierda!—Exclamo el recepcionista al ver 350.000 Ryos en la mesa.

—¡Lo que el dijo!—Grito la recepcionista.

— **Barrio Uchiha. Casa de Mikoto y Sayuri Uchiha—**

— **Con Naruto y Sayuri—**

 **(11:00 AM)**

El Ootsutsuki y la Uchiha llegaron a la casa de la segunda. Cuando la Ojinegra estaba apunto de abrir, la puerta fue casi botada por una apresurada Mikoto que estaba vestida con su traje Jounin, sin embargo se detuvo a decirle unas apresuradas palabras a su hija—¡Sayuri-chan, hay una misión urgente que tengo que atender, se quedan…!—Toda palabra que la Uchiha mayor fuera a decir murio en su boca al ver quien acompañaba a su hija. Ignorando la enorme cantidad de bolsas que este cargaba—¿N-naruto-kun?—Pregunto la Uchiha mayor con la boca abierta, un pequeño sonrojo y… ¿Sangre escurriéndole de la nariz?

—Sip, soy yo Mikoto-san—Dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente, gesto que aprendió de Kurama.

La Uchiha mayor se recompuso, es era el hijo de su amigo, por amor a Kami—*Ejem* Como decía… se quedan solos… por cierto—Antes de irse Mikoto los vio una mirada tan seria que congelaría al sol—¿Si me dan nietos pueden llamar a uno Susano? Le quise poner ese nombre a Itachi-kun pero no pude—

Todo el posible ambiente tenso se fue con esas palabras junto con Mikoto pues esta fue corriendo muy apresurada. Sin embargo los dos chicos se sonrojaron como tomates ante la mención de "Hijos". Aunque Sayuri noto que su novio se puso un tanto triste ante la mención de Itachi. Le dio curiosidad que podria saber su novio sobre su hermano mayor pero según lo que le dijo Naruto, Itachi era una de las pocas personas que trataba bien a Naruto de pequeño.

Ambos entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sayuri. El cuarto de la peli negra era algo simple, pero acogedor. Una pequeña mesa con libros y una lámpara. Algunos fotos en las paredes. 1 ventana grande con cortinas verdes. Y un televisor.

Naruto puso todas las bolsas en una esquina. Las ordeno con el mayor cuidado que pudiera antes de sentir un abrazo por la espalda y sentir como dos bultos de considerable tamaño se pegaban en su espalda. Pudo sentir como si novia se ponía de puntillas y olía su cabello, queriendo recordar lo mas que pudiera el aroma de su novio. La Uchiha susurro unas palabras que Naruto no se esperaba—Te extrañe—

Naruto se giro y sujeto a su novia de las caderas—No me viste en un solo día y ya me extrañas…—Las palabras de Naruto fueron calladas por los dulces labios de su novia. El no rezongo pues aunque lo quisiera negar el tambien la había extrañado.

Naruto lentamente comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de su novia, saboreando la dulce saliva la Uchiha, esta tímidamente comenzó a devolver el beso con lengua. Naruto comenzó a bajar sus manos de las caderas y fueron al carnoso culo de la peli negra, apretándolo con fuerza. La Uchiha solo un gemido que fue ahogado por la boca de su novio.

El Ootsutsuki la levanto, agarrándose con fuerza a su culo y la dejo caer en la cama, el peli plata se subió encima de ella y le a quito la camisa azul que llevaba junto con el top negro que cubría sus pechos. De un jalón le quito el Short blanco que llevaba dejando ver sus bragas de color negro que Naruto no tardo en quitar.

Rápidamente Naruto se quito su ropa tambien, dejando ver a Sayuri que el Ojiazul en verdad que estaba con "ganas" de seguir.

La peli negra abrió lentamente las piernas pero Naruto no quería eso todavía. Se paro y puso sus rodillas a los lados de la Uchiha, poniendo su dura verga justo enfrente de Sayuri que vio como Naruto agarro sus pechos y metió su verga entre ellos. Naruto comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. Sintiendo los suaves pechos de la Uchiha se enrollaban y apretaban su verga con fuerza, Naruto vio como Sayuri puso sus manos n sus pechos, apretando mas su verga entre ellos, el Ootsutsuki gruño al sentir como la Uchiha lamia la bulbosa cabeza de su pene.

Con un sonoro "GLOP" Sayuri metió la verga de su novio en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

— _Diablos… si sigo con esto me voy a volver una adicta_ —Pensó con gozo la peli negra al sentir el salado sabor de la verga de Naruto inundar su boca. Abrió los ojos al sentir como Naruto tomaba sus duros pezones y los apretaba con rudeza mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Naruto apretaba las tetas de su novia mientras gruñía como un animal. No tenia idea porque, pero en este momento lo único en lo que podia pensar era en hacerle el amor a Sayuri hasta que no recordara como se llamaba.

—Maldita sea Sayuri… tienes unas tetas increíbles—Dijo Naruto entre gruñidos mientras aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad.

Sin poder aguantarse mucho mas tomo a la Uchiha por su sedoso cabello negro y la hizo tragar toda su verga mientras aun se masturbaba con sus enormes tetas que apretaban su verga. Naruto dejo los pechos de su novia y metió toda su verga dentro de la garganta de la peli negra.

Con un gruñido casi gutural el Ootsutsuki descargo una espesa carga de semen en la garganta de la Ojinegra, la cual trataba inútilmente de conseguir aire pero no pudo hacerlo hasta que el Ojiazul saco su miembro permitiendo a la peli negra respirar, Sayuri tomaba largas arcadas de aire, lamiendo ocasionalmente sus labios buscando restos de la semilla de su novio, sin embargo sintio como algo le daba la vuelta y la ponía boca abajo—Muy bien Sayuri-chan. Hora del Round dos—

—¿Round doooo…?—Gimió la peli negra al sentir como algo se pasaba entre sus piernas. El miembro de Naruto entraba lentamente en su mojada vagina. Tomándola de las caderas y sin contemplación alguna metió de una sola estocada su miembro dentro de la feminidad de su pareja. Sintiendo como traspasaba el útero de la peli negra y sus paredes internas apretaban con mayor fuerza su verga.

Sayuri soltó un leve grito. Naruto se rio de ello mientras sacaba lentamente su miembro y volverlo a meter con dureza. El proceso se repitió, una y otra y otra vez, la Uchiha se revolvió al sentir como el Ootsutsuki comenzaba a nalguear su culo y volvía a entrar sin contemplación alguna.

—¿Qué maldita cosa quieres, Naruto? —Insultó la peli negra, y Naruto, lejos de darse por aludido, paseó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, su redondo y duro culo, su estrecha cintura, su espalda, su torneado abdomen hasta llegar a sus grandes pechos y sostenerlos entres sus manos mientras pellizcaba sus pezones con dureza.

—Eso esperaba, que no fueras tan sumisa, no eres una Uchiha y mi novia solo por ser jodidamente sexi—Explico Naruto antes de comenzar a envestir con fuerza la vagina de Sayuri. Sintiendo como su pelvis golpeaba el redondo y duro culo de la peli negra.

Esta vez saco su miembro por completo, pero cuando lo iba a meter no lo hiso en la vagina de la peli negra—N-no te atrevas—Tartamudeo Sayuri al sentir como la punta de la verga de su novio comenzaba a rozar su ano.

—¡Si me atrevo!—Pronuncio Naruto antes de clavarse de una sola vez en el culo de Sayuri, la cual grito al sentir como su otra entrada era abierta sin ningun cuidado, un hilo de sangre descendió del ano de la peli negra. A Naruto no le importo y comenzó a moverse.

— _Oh Kami, es demasiado grande, no puedo creer que la tenga en el culo ¡Naruto me va a partir si sigue así!_ —

El peli plata comenzó a moverse, y se sentía… extraño. No era como las otras ocasiones en las que tenia sexo, en esta ocasión sentía un insano deseo de seguir y seguir. Si tuviera que describirlo de alguna manera, seria como se deberia sentir Kurama cuando entraba en celo. Porque lo único en lo que podia pensar era en hacerlo con Sayuri.

La cual había dejado de sentir dolor y comenzaba disfrutar la sensación, comenzando a soltar eróticos gemidos mientras Naruto entraba mas y mas rápido en su culo.

Despues de un tiempo Naruto comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus envestidas aun mas, señal de que estaba apunto de venirse.

—Sayu-chan… estoy cercaaaaa—Gruñía Naruto mientras su pelvis golpeaba el redondo culo de su novia.

—¡DENTRO! ¡LO QUIERO DENTRO! ¡LLENAME CON TU SEMEN NARUTO-KUNNNN!—Gimió la Uchiha al sentir como Naruto descargaba una gran y espesa carga de semen directo en su culo, el semen caliente del peli plata la llenaba, dejándola con la sensación de un orgasmo dentro de ella que solo se extendía mientras el semen de Naruto fluía dentro de su culo sin querer detenerse, extendiendo aun mas el placer que la Uchiha estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Naruto salio de el trasero de su novia, viendo como esta tenia una cara embobada y sus piernas tenian leves espasmos junto con el resto de su cuerpo, sin embargo la sonrisa por completo satisfecha en la cara de Sayuri era algo que Naruto no rezongaría.

El Ootsutsuki vio como del cansancio la Uchiha comenzaba a dormirse. Ante eso Naruto solo alzo una ceja y miro el reloj que estaba a un lado de la cama de la Uchiha.

—Hmm, son las tres de la tarde… ¡Puta madre! ¡Lo estuvimos haciendo por cuatro horas!—Exclamo Naruto al ver eso, ya entendía porque Sayuri estaba cansada, el tan bien lo estaría pero… no se sentía cansado en lo mas mínimo.

— _ **Diablos, creí que seguirían cogiendo hasta la segunda venida de Kaguya. Y hablando de venidas… estoy impresionado de tu habilidad mocoso**_ —

— _Un segundo ¿Shinju? ¿¡Nos estabas viendo!?—_

— _ **Yep, aunque no solo lo vi. Lo grabe**_ —

—¿¡Hiciste que!? ¿¡Para que!? ¡Tu no tienes pene!—

— _ **Jejeje, no pero esto se puede vender por buen dinero, por cierto, mis respetos, digo, yo no tengo pene y aun así es de alabar como dejaste a la Uchiha**_ —"Elogio" el Dios Árbol antes de que su voz tomara un tono mas serio— _ **Fuera de bromas… creo que lo mejor seria investigar lo que hizo tu versión de otro Universo**_.

Naruto asintió, sus ojos cambiaron a un patrón anillado y genero un portal negro a la mansión. No sin antes tapar a Sayuri con una manta y darle un beso en la frente para que durmiera feliz.

— **Mansión Namikaze. Sótano—**

 **(03:05 PM)**

Naruto se tele transporto directo al sótano de la mansión por orden del Shinju, un lugar en lo que estaban algunas cosas bastante importantes para el. Algunas fotos de sus padres, armas que ellos usaron, cartas de ellos para el, incluso había una caja en la que estaban algunos juguetes que le habían comprado desde antes de nacer.

— _Muy bien, Shinju ¿Ahora que?_ —Pregunto Naruto mirando de manera un poco nostálgica el sótano.

— _ **Bien… ahora has un clon de sombra. Meteré mi conciencia en y te diré lo que haremos**_ —El Ootsutsuki así lo hiso, puso sus manos en forma de Cruz y de una explosión de humo se genero un clon igual a el. Despues de unos segundos los ojos de el clon se tornaron amarillos— **Bien, ahora entre en este portal** —Ante esas palabras Naruto miro al Shinju en su cuerpo con confusión, poco antes de ver como los ojos de el clon se tornaban purpuras y anillados. Un gran portal negro se formo enfrente de ambos.

El Ootsutsuki comenzó a caminar hasta estar a unos pasos del portal—No lo se, Shinju… eso no se ve muy seguro—

— **Si no confías en mi, solo tienes que hacer esto** —Esas palabras captaron la atención de el Ootsutsuki, el cual miro con curiosidad al Dios Árbol— **Solo ponte enfrente del portal… dobla las rodillas…** —Naruto que había comenzado a hacer lo que decía el Shinju y al darle la espalda no noto como este estaba preparándose para dar una potente patada, ¿La dirección? El culo de Naruto— **¡Y ten una buena caída!** —Exclamo de manera malvada el Dios árbol antes de patear el culo de Naruto para que este se metiera de golpe al portal.

Antes de entrar el Ootsutsuki solo hizo algo—¡HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAA…!—Grito el Ojiazul antes de que su voz se perdiera en el portal.

Cuando el peli plata entro el Shinju lo siguió exclamando—¡Wiiiiiii!—

 **Yyyyyyyy CORTE**

 **Bueno, este capitulo es la continuación de la pelea de Naruto y Pesadilla.**

 **En este se miraron varias cosas curiosas.**

 **¿Qué será lo que introdujo Pesadilla en Naruto?**

 **¿El Shinju seguirá jodiendo a Naruto?**

 **¿Me tardare en subir los próximos capítulos?**

 **Posiblemente las ultimas 2 sean un SI. XD**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	21. Capitulo 20: La Tienda Multiversal

_**¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Se creyeron enserio que dejaría esta historia en Hiatus!? Joder, no. Voy a continuar normalmente mis historias, solamente es que quería ver si me dejaban mas Reviews al creer que dejaría el Fic XD lo se, soy malévolo.**_

 _ **Dejemos las bromas de lado y vamos directo a la…**_

 _ **ACCIÓN**_

— **Capitulo 23: La Visita a la Tienda Multiversal—**

Naruto estaba en el portal que el Shinju creo, cayendo por lo que parecía ser el mismo espacio-tiempo, recordando como entro… o si el hijo de puta de Shinju lo metió literalmente a patadas dentro del portal. Naruto sintio que el portal se comenzaba a contraer, sabia lo que venia, eso pasaba cuando ya se estaba por llegar al lugar de destino, el portal se comenzó a contraer aun mas hasta que…

PUM

PUM

—… Auch…—Gimoteo levemente Naruto al sentir como todo su cuerpo impactaba en un duro, DURO suelo de algún tipo de mármol. Allí no termino pies sintio como algo caía encima de el pudo oír como la voz de Shinju que gritaba "Wiiiiiii" caía encima suyo, seguramente fue Shinju quien cayo encima de el. Cómicamente Naruto despego su cara del suelo como una pegatina. En verdad agradecía tener una técnica como la Gomu-Gomu **(*1)** que hacia que todo su cuerpo fuera de goma y así minimizar el daño de impacto.

El Gomu-Gomu era una técnica algo simple pero a la vez compleja. Naruto la creo usando como base el uso del Chakra Yang que usaban los Akimichi para expandir sus cuerpos. Solo que en vez de expandirlo aumentaba la elasticidad de su cuerpo al punto de que era literalmente un hombre goma. Había creado la Gomu-Gomu cuando estuvo en Raíz, desde que la creo genero una gran cantidad de técnicas como la Gear Second (Segunda Marcha) que aumentaba la circulación de la sangre a tal nivel que le daba un aumento de fuerza y velocidad increíbles. El Gomu-Gomu tambien lo hacia inmune a los golpes, sin embargo no era tan importante ya que apenas y podia ser golpeado, no había necesitado usarla hasta su pelea con Pesadilla, y ese tipo no solo pudo golpearlo sino que lo hiso sangrar aun usando la técnica, lo cual decía mucho sobre la fuerza de el Ootsutsuki malvado.

Naruto dejo de rememorar el pasado para encarar a Shinju, sobre todo para golpearlo por haberlo pateado dentro del portal, sin embargo cuando se volteo para verlo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

—¿S-Shinju? ¿Por qué te vez… así?—Musito un sorprendido Naruto y tenia un buen motivo para estarlo. Quien estaba enfrente suyo no era el mismo Shinju que metió su conciencia en uno de sus clones de sombra, delante suyo se encontraba un joven, de unos 19 años. Media 1.95 m. Tenia una compleción y apariencia parecidas a las de Naruto a excepción de que tenia la piel levemente bronceada, ojos amarillos como el ámbar, cabello rojo como la sangre y una armadura Shinobi roja algo agrietada y que tenia algunas ramas de árbol en ella.

El pelirrojo miro a Naruto con una ceja alzada— **No, soy el otro ser superpoderoso que esta dentro de ti… por su puesto que soy yo idiota** —Dijo Shinju molesto.

—¡Te vez jodidamente diferente! ¿¡Como esperas que siquiera te reconozca!?—Exclamo Naruto igual de molesto—Hablando de ello… ¿Por qué te vez tan diferente?—Pregunto el Ojiazul con un tono inquisidor.

— **Eso se debe a que en esta dimensión todo ser o criatura toma su verdadera forma o en el caso de seres como yo tomamos una forma humana… incluso tu has cambiado** —Explico el Ojiambar mientras Naruto lo miraba confuso por la ultima parte antes de mirar el suelo para ver su reflejo. Lo que vio lo hiso ampliar sus ojos con incredulidad. Tenia la misma apariencia que cuando peleo con Pesadilla, largo cabello hasta los tobillos, piel muy pálida, una altura de 2.10 m, protuberancias en forma de cuernos, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Naruto fueron sus ojos: uno de sus ojos era el clásico azul oscuro, casi metálico que tenian sus ojos, sin embargo el otro era de un color rojo como la sangre, casi como un brillante rubí, similar a los ojps3 de Pesadilla excepto que este tenia la esclerótica blanca y normal. Azul y Rojo… curiosa combinación.

—Como sea… ¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki al no ver nada mas que blanco a su alrededor. Incluso el piso de mármol era de ese mismo color.

— **Bueno mi querido y estúpido contenedor…** —

—¡Hey!—

— **Estamos en un lugar que me gusta llamar… La Tienda Multiversal** —Y como si de magia se tratase 2 gigantescas puertas de roble aparecieron delante de ambos. Naruto vio como Shinju comenzaba a caminar hasta las puertas, no queriéndose quedar atrás el tambien entro.

Era por mucha la tienda mas extraña, y grande, que Naruto hubiera visto en su vida. Nunca había estado en ninguna tienda ya que; primero; no lo dejaban entrar en ninguna y segundo; no lo necesitaba ya que con solo usar Omnyoton podia crear lo que el quisiera. Sin embargo la tienda en donde estaba no tenia nada que envidiar el tamaño de un centro comercial.

El piso era de un mármol blanco como el de afuera, tan brilloso que uno podia ver su reflejo en el. Las paredes eran obviamente de concreto y estaban pintadas de celeste y blanco. Pero fue la mercancía lo que dejo estupefacto al Ootsutsuki.

Armas. Muuuuuchas armas; habían diferentes tipos de espadas y armas punzo-cortantes, desde O Tantos, Chisa Katanas, Katanas normales, O Katanas, Katanas de Doble Hoja, Wakazashis **(Es un tipo de espada japonesa, es parecida a una Katana normal, solamente que el tamaño es mas corto)**. No solo había espadas, había martillos, mazas, hachas, tridentes, lanzas, guanteletes. Diferentes tipos de Armaduras, que iban desde armaduras de acero normal a unas Armaduras tan tecnológicas y grandes que Naruto apenas y creía que fueran Armaduras.

El Ootsutsuki siguió al dios árbol hasta lo que parecía ser el recibidor, no había nadie, o al menos eso creyó Naruto antes de que alguien saliera debajo del recibidor. Ese alguien era una chica, bastante hermosa en opinión de Naruto. Tenia el cabello negro como la noche, era incluso mas negro que el cabello de una Uchiha, una piel tan blanca como la porcelana, con unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro, tenia un cuerpo comparable con cierta Bijuu pelirroja, vestía con un conjunto que Naruto casi podia decir que era gótico. Una larga falda negra con otra blanca debajo que dejaba al descubierto una de sus largas piernas que tenia enrolladas en ellas una especie de serpiente hecha de metal. Una especie de corsé de metal en su abdomen con un vestido igual de negro.

 **(Su apariencia es igual a la de Pandora de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas solo que con los ojos de color azul oscuro)**

—Hola, en que puedo… ¿Shin?—Pregunto la recepcionista al ver al dios árbol, aunque su tono era levemente molesto.

— **¡Yo, Chica Gótica!** —Exclamo el Shinju con burla al ver como de la frente de la "Chica Gótica" se marcaban unas grandes venas en señal de molestia. Sin embargo su molestia se torno en curiosidad al ver como el pelirrojo cambiaba a una expresión completamente seria— **Kurumi… necesitamos tu ayuda** —Pidió el dios sorprendiendo a Naruto y a la recién conocida como Kurumi.

—¡Espera!... ¿De donde se conocen ustedes dos?—Pregunto Naruto, ya que Shinju había estado fusionado con el desde hace 8 años y antes de ello era, bueno… un árbol.

Al comprender el pensamiento de su compañero el Shinju se digno a explicarle— **Veras Naruto, mientras estaba en mi forma de árbol podia desprenderme de mi alma adoptando una forma humana y dejar que mi cuerpo original se quedara a madurar mi fruto. Además de ello tambien puedo viajar entre universos o dimensiones, y a veces me pasaba por aquí** —Explico el Shinju de manera simplona.

Kurumi por su parte miraba con curiosidad al acompañante de Shinju, o como el le decía; Shin. Naruto se sentía levemente incomodo por la mirada de la chica, no ayudo que esta se le acercara bastante y olfateara el aire alrededor suyo. Al terminar de casi olfatear a Naruto la peli negra dijo—Hueles raro—

—… Perdón, es que estuve peleando contra un psicópata y me llene de suciedad, no tuve mucho tiempo de limpiarme—Se "excuso" el Ojimixto haciendo reír a Shinju y que una de las cejas de Kurumi temblara con molestia.

—¡No es eso idiota! Tu esencia, se siente… muy rara—Explico Kurumi mirando mas detenidamente a el peli plata.

—¿Qué tiene de rara?—Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

—Siento varias esencias dentro de ti, algunas ni siquiera se que son—Dijo la Ojiazul con confusión, ella nunca había visto nada tan raro como el chico que estaba enfrente suyo.

— **Para eso vinimos Kurumi. Aparentemente una versión de el de otro universo vino y metió dentro de el algo. Ahora lo que queremos saber es qué cosa** —Explico el Ojiambar con seriedad.

— _(Suspiro)_ Bien, pediré que Andreas lo revise—Dijo la mujer antes de pulsar un botón debajo de la mesa y que unas extrañas puertas de metal se abrieran a unos metros de los 3 **(un ascensor por si no entienden)** —Andreas esta en el Piso 7, no se distraigan con otra cosa, oh, antes de que se me olvide. Dame tu mano—Ordeno la peli negra a Naruto, a este no le importo e hizo lo que dijo Kurumi. Mala idea.

De un momento a otro Naruto sintio como tu su poder fue literalmente succionado de el, cayo en una de sus rodillas con la respiración agitada y sudor surcando su cara al punto que su cabello se pegaba a su piel. El peli plata miro como Kurumi tecleaba unas cosas en una computadora que estaba detrás de el mostrador y al terminar dio un silbido—Wow chico, estoy sorprendida de que el jefe no te mandara una solicitud antes—Opino la peli negra haciendo a Naruto arquear una ceja mientras se levantaba.

—¿Jefe? ¿Solicitud? ¿¡De que rayos me hablas mujer!?—Exclamo un confundido Naruto antes de que Kurumi le dirigiera una mirada plana y le pasara una carta grande de color negro con letras blancas, el Ootsutsuki miro la carta con confusión mientras la leía.

— _Estimado residente del Multiverso—_

— _Has sido cordialmente invitado a Multiverse Shop, tambien conocida como La Tienda Multiversal. Donde están las mejores armas y objetos del Multiverso—_

— _Nosotros solo aceptamos a lo mejor de lo mejor. Solo aquellos seres con un enorme poder son dignos de recibir esta carta. La cual tiene la función de servir como transporte a Multiverse Shop—_

— _En Multiverse Shop encontrara todo tipo de objetos tanto de su mundo como de otros. Que van desde simples espadas de la época medieval a armas de fuego de ultima tecnología. Nosotros recolectamos y creamos armas y objetos que los viajeros pueden necesitar o querer—_

— _Tenga presente que si usted no desea entrar no tendremos inconveniente alguno, sin embargo le pedimos que conserve la carta por si en algún momento le es necesario algún objeto que este fuera de su alcance—_

 _Atentamente: Lord Omega Dascronius. Auspiciador y dueño de Multiverse Shop_

Naruto parpadeo con confusión. ¿Para que hicieron una tienda como esa? Literalmente estaba a universos de distancia, seria tonto hacer una tienda a mitad del espacio-tiempo si nadie sabia donde estaba

—Se lo que piensas, y no, así no es como funciona Multiverse Shop, como dice en la carta, enviamos unas "solicitudes" a los mejores guerreros y seres de diferentes universos, además de tener una buena clientela no somos los únicos que hacen este tipo de cosas—Explico Kurumi mientras Naruto asentía con comprensión aunque la ultima parte le dio curiosidad.

—¿No son los únicos? ¿Quién mas hace algo como esto?—Pregunto Naruto a lo que Kurumi se encogió de hombros.

—Hay un par de manos flotantes que organizan un torneo entre universos el cual es bastante popular **(*2)** , algo tan simple como una tienda no es del todo descabellado—Dijo Kurumi sin darle mayor importancia, hasta que recordó algo—Por cierto, si quieres comprar algo de la tienda, adelante. Aceptamos cualquier tipo de dinero—Dijo la peli negra guiñándole un ojo al peli plata con algo de coquetería, al ver eso Naruto solamente alzo una ceja con confusión, el dudaba seriamente que esta tienda fuera popular o algo así que comenzó a ir hacia el ascensor seguido de cerca por Shinju, cuando entraron el pelirrojo presiono unos botones en un panel y comenzaron a bajar, el Dios Árbol quiso aclararle algo al Ojimixto.

— **Créeme cuando te digo esto; esta tienda es la mas popular entre el multiverso, es un poco raro que no este nadie, normalmente este lugar esta casi lleno** —Explico el pelirrojo mientras Naruto suspiraba con algo de cansancio, sin embargo no se espero lo que el Shinju dijo a continuación— **Por cierto… Kurumi casi te come con la mirada** —

—¿De que hablas?—Pregunto Naruto con confusión.

— **Oh por favor, se que eres idiota, pero hasta un ciego se podria dar cuenta que le pareces guapo** —Musito el Ojiambar con algo de enojo por la estupidez de el Ootsutsuki.

—No entiendo porque, pero ya no me sorprende, desde que mi pelea con Pesadilla, toda mujer se pone roja con solo verme—Dijo Naruto un poco exasperado, por lo menos Kurumi no se le había insinuado o tratado de violarlo, aunque unas chicas de Konoha lo intentaron, agradecía que Sayuri estuviera con el.

— **Hmph, bastardo suertudo** —Susurro el pelirrojo para si mismo.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién es Andreas?—Pregunto Naruto antes de que el ascensor se detuviera.

— **Créeme, si le agradas demasiado te usara como un experimento de la feria de ciencias** —Dijo el pelirrojo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y ambos comenzaban a caminar. El lugar en el que estaban parecía alguna especie de laboratorio o alguna fabrica de robots ya que había piezas metálicas regadas por todos lados.

—¿Feria de que? ¡Cough!—Musito el Ootsutsuki cuando algo lo tacleo por el estomago.

Al bajar su mirada pudo ver a un…¿Niño? Se miraba joven, demasiado joven para estar en una tienda como esa, se miraba de apenas unos 8 a 10 años. Tenia piel bronceada con el cabello rubio y con ojos de color azul celeste, además de que vestía una especia de traje de mecánico de color azul y amarillo. Además de que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, literalmente sus pupilas se miraban como dos estrellas.

—No puedo, no puede ser, no puede ser ¡Nopuedesernopuedesernopuedesernopuedeser!—El niño hablaba tan rápido que no se le entendía—¡ERES UN OOTSUTSUKI! YAAAAYYY—Chillo de alegría el niño mientras daba saltitos alrededor de un confundido Naruto hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y ayudo al Ojimixto a levantarse—Ejem, perdón por eso, pero es la primera vez que miro uno de los tuyos en persona—Dijo el niño con emoción reprimida.

—¿Uno… de los míos?—Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad a lo que el niño asintió.

—Un Ootsutsuki por su puesto, es la primera vez que miro a uno de ustedes, son una raza formidable en cualquier universo. Oh, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Andreas Boraginer—Se presento el ahora conocido como Andreas haciendo que Naruto lo mirara con sorpresa, ¿Ese niño era el tal Andreas? Por la mirada que le dirigía Shinju aparentemente si—En todo caso ¿Qué necesitan? Soy el mejor construyendo armas y armaduras de todo tipo—Dijo el niño inflando el pecho con orgullo.

—Amm, Kurumi-san dijo que tu podrías saber lo que me pasa. Un… tipo me ataco e introdujo algo en mi y no tengo idea de que—Explico el albino mientras el niño lo miraba de forma curiosa antes de que sus ojos, para sorpresa de Naruto se tornasen de un color celeste mas brillante, además de ello toda la cuenca se transformo en una especie de escáner que comenzó a analizar a Naruto—Fiuuu, amigo, deberías ver tus estadísticas—

 **[Nombre: Naruto Ootsutsuki—ex-Namikaze-Uzumaki]**

 **[Edad: 13 años con 3 meses biológicamente]**

 **[Nivel: 30]**

 **[EXP: 75%]**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Desconocido]**

 **[Afiliación: Konohagakure no Sato. Clan Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Raza: Ootsutsuki/******]**

 **[Oficio Principal: Shinobi]**

 **[HP: 1500/1500 (Regeneración de 150 HP por segundo)]**

 **[MP: Desconocido (Regeneración de *** MP por minuto)]**

 **[Fuerza: 250] (+300 Gear Second) (+700 Modo Jinchuriki. 3 Colas Liberadas) (+*** Modo ******* *******)**

 **[Defensa: 200] (+200 Gear Second) (+500 Modo Jinchuriki. 3 Colas Liberadas) (+*** Modo ******* *******)**

 **[Velocidad: 150] (Actualmente no hay aumento en ningun modo conocido)**

 **[Inteligencia: 150]**

 **[Sigilo: 100]**

 **[Magia: ****]**

 **[Estamina: 300]**

 **Equipo:**

 **Armas: Muramase (+750) (Elemental +1200)**

 **Armaduras: Ropa microfibra de Chakra (+100)**

 **Accesorios: Ninguno.**

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Manejo Elemental de:**

 **Elemento Fuego (Experto). Elemento Agua (Experto). Elemento Viento (Experto). Elemento Rayo (Experto). Elemento Tierra (Nivel medio). Elemento Ying (Experto). Elemento Yang (Experto) Ying-Yang (Aprendiz)**

 **Manejo Elemental Secundario de:**

 **Elemento Hielo (Experto). Elemento Tormenta (Experto). Elemento Quemar (Medio Alto). Elemento Madera (Medio Alto) Elemento Luz (Medio Alto). Elemento Oscuridad (Bajo). Elemento Cristal (Bajo). Elemento Lava (Bajo). Elemento Vapor (Bajo).**

 **Manejo de Espada: Nivel 45/100. Estilo: Santoryu y *********

 **Habilidad Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Nivel 45/100. Estilo: Kamiken**

 **Gomu-Gomu: Habilidad Especial que permite convertir el cuerpo del Usuario en Goma para volverlo inmune a los golpes. Además de permitir estirar partes del cuerpo, el cuerpo de caucho del usuario también permite al usuario sobrevivir a caídas desde alturas que matarían a una persona normal. La capacidad del usuario para estirar y girar como el caucho a extremos no sólo le hace inmune a las lesiones que se originan de tal situación, sino que también permite que los movimientos puedan darles una gran ventaja en la batalla o no. El estiramiento también le permite al usuario aumentar drásticamente el rango de lo que sería considerado un poderoso ataque de corto alcance, convirtiéndolo en un devastador ataque de rango medio o de largo alcance. Una extremidad también se puede utilizar para almacenar energía potencial como un resorte estirado, aumentando la potencia de un ataque.**

 **Kenbunshoku Haki. Haoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki.**

 **Dinero: 987, 629, 102, 621 Ryos.**

—¿Mis que?—Pregunto un confundido Naruto.

— **Andreas tiene una capacidad ocular que le permite saber las "estadísticas" y daros de alguien, es decir, le permite saber datos que incluso quien es la victima no sabe** —Explico Shinju con algo de pereza

—Como dijo Shin, puedo saber las características de alguien con solo verlo, sin embargo… encuentro un problema—Dijo el rubio de manera inusualmente seria mientras se tomaba el mentón.

—¿Hay algún problema conmigo?—Pregunto Naruto un poco preocupado.

—… Ven aquí—Ordeno Andreas antes de comenzar a caminar dentro del laboratorio hasta llegar a una especie de capsula del tamaño de una persona **(Imaginen la Capsula en la que Goku se recupero en la saga namek)**. Andreas le pidió al peli plata que entrara en ella pero primero que se quitara la ropa porque estorbaría en el análisis. Naruto no le dio mucha importancia y se desvistió. Al entrar el tanque se comenzó a llenar de agua, no importo mucho pues Naruto no oxígeno para vivir, ventajas de ser un Ootsutsuki, además del agua salieron unas especies de sondas que el rubio pidió que Naruto conectara a su cráneo y corazón, este así lo hizo y en una computadora algo alejada de la capsula Andreas y Shinju miraban los signos vitales de Naruto—Como sospeche—Musito Andreas mirando los signos de Naruto.

— **¿Qué es lo que pasa?** —Pregunto el pelirrojo con seriedad.

—Bueno… aparentemente Naruto tiene… parte de su poder dormido—Aclaro Andreas, sin embargo esas palabras solamente confundieron aun mas a Shinju.

— **Pero… el sello que puse para sellar el poder de Naruto y que saliera lentamente ya esta prácticamente abierto… el deberia de poder usar todo su poder** —Dijo el Ojiambar con seriedad y confusión.

—¿Dices que pusiste un sello en el para que su poder saliera poco a poco?—Pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de el pelirrojo—Eso explica todo… si el sello fue roto de manera demasiado rápida el cuerpo de Naruto no tuvo el tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder. Además, lo que sea que metiera quien lo ataco aparentemente tambien hizo que tuviera algunos descontroles de energía además de a… problemas hormonales—Explico el niño mecánico con algo de incomodidad en la ultima parte.

— **¿Problemas hormonales?** —Pregunto el dios árbol con curiosidad, eso gritaba a los 4 vientos material para joder a Naruto.

—Ahora no es el momento adecuado para hablar de eso—Mientras decía eso el Ojiazul comenzó a teclear en la computadora y extrañamente el agua en la que estaba Naruto comenzó a tomar un tono verde brillante.

Hablando de Naruto este tenia unos pensamientos muy curiosos— _Rema, rema tu bote por el rio~ Rema, rema~ la vida es un sueño~ rema, rema gentilmente tu bote por el rio~ la vida es solo un sueño~_ —Cantaba Naruto en su mente sin prestarle atención a nada mas, ni siquiera a ese cosquilleo que sentía en los dorsos de las manos.

— **¿Qué estas haciendo?** —Pregunto el Ojiambar a Andreas al ver la verdosa y brillante agua.

—Acabo de introducir en el agua una sustancia llamada Hyoroseki. Esta tiene la particularidad de que aumenta la producción de las diferentes energías en el cuerpo de quien la recibe, así no solo le da un aumento de poder, sino que tambien puede despertar las habilidades latentes en el…—

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

La capsula de un momento a otro comenzó a brillar aun mas y sin previo aviso exploto como si de una bomba se tratase. Si no fuera porque Shinju puso una barrera enfrente de el y de Andreas posiblemente hubieran salido volando por la onda de choque. En el piso de arriba Kurumi que estaba leyendo una revista y tomando un refresco de fresa sintio como el edificio temblaba unos segundos antes de detenerse, se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo su revista con toda la calma del mundo.

Andreas y Shinju miraron como de la cortina de polvo que surgió de la explosión salio una silueta, cuando el polvo se disipo vieron una imagen que solo se puede describir como imponente.

Era un ser bastante alto, de 2.10 m. Con una armadura roja cubriendo todo su cuerpo, la armadura se miraba prácticamente "hecha de escamas", tenia gemas verdes en sus rodillas y en su brazo derecho, la única excepción era el brazo izquierdo que era de color blanco con una gema azul en el dorso de la mano. En la espalda de la armadura se miraban unas especies de alas de dragón con celdas de energías de color verde además de una larga cola que iba de la espalda hasta el suelo.

La sola presencia de aquel imponente ser atemorizaba a Andreas y al propio Shinju. El mecánico universal por simple reflejo activo su habilidad ocular.

 **[Nombre: Naruto Ootsutsuki—Ex-Namikaze-Uzumaki]**

 **[Edad: 13 Años con 3 meses biológicamente]**

 **[Nivel: 30]**

 **[EXP: 75%]**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Sekiryuutei (Dragon Emperador Rojo) Hakuryuukou (Dragon Emperador Blanco)]**

 **[Afiliación: Konohagakure no Sato. Clan Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Raza: Ootsutsuki/Dragon]**

 **[Oficio Principal: Shinobi]**

 **[HP: 3000/3000 (Regeneración de 150 HP por segundo)]**

 **[MP: 5000/5000 (Regeneración de 300 MP por minuto)]**

 **[Fuerza: 250] (+300 Gear Second) (+700 Modo Jinchuriki. 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker)**

 **[Defensa: 200] (+200 Gear Second) (+500 Modo Jinchuriki. 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker)**

 **[Velocidad: 150] (Actualmente no hay aumento en ningun modo conocido)**

 **[Inteligencia: 150]**

 **[Sigilo: 100]**

 **[Magia: 300]**

 **[Estamina: 700]**

Al ver las, ridículamente grandes, estadísticas de quien estaba enfrente suyo Andreas tembló, pero al ver el nombre el rubio no pudo evitar preguntar—¿N-naruto?—

En un segundo la enorme armadura comenzó a agrietarse, no falto ni un segundo para que se rompiera.

Al romperse revelo a un cansado Naruto que cayo como una roca al duro suelo del laboratorio.

Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue el grito de Shinju y Andreas antes de que su vista fuera cubierta por una infinita oscuridad.

— **Espacio Mental de Naruto—**

El espacio mental de Naruto, que antaño fue una gran prado verde ahora no era mas que oscuridad. Y en medio de todo eso estaba Naruto, flotando a la deriva en el mar de negro.

De repente, el Ootsutsuki sintio como era sujetado por algo, sus ojos, que se habían mantenido cerrados, se abrieron.

Lo que vio fue a dos gigantescos dragones, uno Blanco y el otro Rojo.

Aparentemente eran capaces de hablar, lo sabia porque pudo entender lo que salio de la boca de el dragón rojo.

[Así que serás tu quien contenga a Albion y a mi dentro tuyo. Ootsutsuki Naruto] Dijo con una potente voz el drago rojo.

{Así parece, Ddraig} Dijo el recién conocido como Albion

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Si recuerdan en el capitulo 21 puse que Naruto tenia la Gomu-Gomu, incluso sabia usar el Gear Second y algunas de las técnicas de la fruta. Además de que esta es una explicación de COMO FUNCIONARIA la Gomu-Gomu en la serie de Naruto. Un ejemplo, digamos que las Logia serian algo como que se llega a un punto de control elemental tal que puede volverse uno con el elemento.**

 **(*2)Referencia MUY obvia a Súper Smash Bros, del cual hare un Crossover con Naruto y Dragon Ball cuando termine este Fic.**

 **Jajajajaja, lo que dije de que pondría en Hiatus la historia era para ver sus Reviews y por el día de los inocentes que se celebra en mi país el 28 de diciembre, lo se puedo ser cruel a veces pero sinceramente era porque literalmente recibí solo 3 Reviews en el capitulo 22, 3 gente, ¡3 PINCHES REVIEWS! Pueden tomar la nota que deje como una broma atrasada del 14 de abril o una broma adelantada del 28 de diciembre.**

 **Por cierto, quienes crean que es algo exagerado el darle los dragones "Rojo" y "Blanco" a Naruto… pues déjemelo en las Reviews.**

 **Por cierto, aquí tengo una lista de los universos a las que pertenecen los objetos y armas que venden en Multiverse Shop:**

 **[StarCraft]**

 **[Word of Wardcraft]**

 **[Halo]**

 **[Call of Duty] (todas las sagas, por cierto en su mayoría tienen las Armas Maravillosas)**

 **[Dragon Ball Z] (Pergaminos para controlar la fuerza y el Ki)**

 **[Final Fantasy]**

 **[Fairy Tail]**

 **Entre un montón mas.**

 **Jejeje ¿Enserio creyeron que dejaría esta historia? Vamos, actualizo cada semana, primero me sucederá un terrible accidente en el que moriría antes de poner en Hiatus alguna historia. Y si así fuera tengo a gente lo continuaría por mi.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, regresa con ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	22. Capitulo 21: De compras en la tienda

_**Wow, el capitulo anterior fue el que mas Reviews tuvo, 14 Reviews :v. Bueno, dejemos eso de lado…**_

 _ **Y respondamos sus zukulenthos Reviews:**_

 **Yair:** _Hey, ¿como es eso que te da pereza huevon? Mira que a mi me cuesta-Nah, es broma, bueno, en todo caso gracias por el juramento, la garrita siempre dice la verdad :p._

 **Matrixivyuzumaki:** _Jeje, ahora me siento mal por la cruel broma que les hice._

 **Eien no hiryu** **:** _Sabes Eien, hay una GRAN diferencia entre alentarme a seguir e insultarme a rienda suelta ¬.¬._

 **Seirei kenshi:** _Como dije antes, en verdad lamento el haber hecho una broma tan cruel, estoy averguenzado, no se si existe esa palabra pero define lo mal que me siento._

 **dante de aquiles:** _La idea de la tienda la tengo desde varios capítulos atrás, en cuanto a el torneo Smash ese será un Fic que servirá como continuación a este._

 **Jonathan486:** _No entiendo ¿Te pareció o no interesante? Las comillas me confunden,_

 **Zafir09:** _Me alegra que te gustara el cap, la idea de la tienda la tengo desde hace varios capítulos, por cierto es A-N-D-R-E-A-S con A despues de la E. Sobre combinar las armaduras eso se vera pero por el momento lo máximo que Naruto puede hacer es usar el [Boost] y el [Divide]. Aun le falta tiempo para controlar la Scale Mail. Jejeje, si, con tantas voces en su cabeza Naruto quedara re-loco. En cuanto a lo de Bleach me lo pensare, aunque como dije antes. Muramase guarda muchos secretos._

 **leonidas-thunderage:** _Pensé en eso algunas veces, sin embargo me di cuenta que no seria coherente, Ddraig y Albion no son como los Bijuus, ellos no están compuestos de energía Yang o Ying, ellos son pura energía y nada mas. Además de que los Vali e Issei que tenian a Albion y Ddraig ya están muertos._

 **CCSakuraforever:** _Me alegra que te gustara, créeme, necesitara toda la tienda completa si quiere enfrentarse a Pesadilla y tener oportunidad de ganarle XD._

 **Ragna Hurricane:** _Bueno, la primera vez siempre duele pero luego te gusta hacerlo(?) Sip, ese Shinju es bien cabron, y eso que no has visto ni la mitad de lo que planeo con el XD, te recomiendo que mires One Piece, es genial, además de la Gomu-Gomu planeaba darle otras habilidades de las frutas ¿Tu que opinas? Sobre Bahamut, si es el de Final Fantasy tenlo por seguro, si es de otro dime de cual y veré si lo hago. Me alegra que no te parezca exagerado. ¿Pesadilla Planet Buster? Universe Buster Papuh. En cuanto a Madara… si quieres ver un ejemplo de como seria la pelea busca la de Goku y Vegeta vs Kid Buu._

 **ThePhenx:** _Me alegra que te gustara n.n_

 **Manytag73589** **:** _Me alegra que te gustara lo de las armas, sobre las M1 Irons de hecho ya las tenia planeado meter, con lo del Chakra elemental de hecho me diste una idea para continuar el cap._

 **cronos999:** _Me alegra que te gustara el cap, sobre que Naruto valla a otros mundos… no estoy muy seguro ya que no quiero hacer un crossover masivo, o bueno, uno DEMASIADO masivo._

 **Joel:** _Aquí esta la conti bro._

 _ **Bueno, reviews contestadas.**_

 _ **Con todo eso dicho solo me queda decir…**_

 _ **ACCIÓN**_

— **Capitulo 23: De Compras en la Tienda Multiversal—**

Ddraig y Albion, Ddraig y Albion, Naruto no sabia porque pero esos nombres se le hacían conocidos, o bueno, sentía que los había escuchado en algún lugar.

[Naruto Ootsutsuki, deja que me presente. Yo soy el [Dragon de Gales], el [Welsh Dragón] y tambien conocido como [El Dragón Emperador Rojo], Ddraig] Se presento el enorme Dragón Rojo con una atronadora voz.

{Y yo soy el [Vanishing Dragón] Albion} Se Presento el Dragón Blanco de manera mas corta.

—… Amm… Bien por ustedes, pero… ¿Qué hago yo aquí?—Pregunto el peli plata con confusión al no ver en la oscuridad nada mas que… bueno… oscuridad.

[Actualmente estamos en tu mente, por lo que puedo recordar mi antiguo portador murio a manos del llamado "Pesadilla"… recuerdo que antes de matarlo me retiro del cuerpo de mi portador al igual que a Albion y nos mantuvo cautivos por mucho tiempo] Explico Ddraig recordando a un chico castaño, bastante pervertido, que fue su antiguo portador. Incluso cuando su portador uso el [Balance Breaker] no fue capaz de vencerlo.

{Lo que el rojo dice es cierto, nuestros portadores murieron a manos de Pesadilla y fuimos extraídos de ellos… aunque el mío duro mas tiempo} Dijo Albion, aunque el dragón rojo lo miro de mala manera ante lo ultimo.

[Si como no, mi socio casi logra vencer a ese presumido] Dijo de manera un poco arrogante el dragón de gales.

—Amm, oigan—Llamo Naruto siendo vilmente ignorado por ambos dragones.

{Por lo menos MI portador no era un pervertido obsesionado con los pechos} Refuto Albion con burla.

—Disculpen—

[Disculpe, ¿Cómo dijo señor Ketsuryūkō? (Dragón Emperador de los Traseros)] Dijo Ddraig con enojo y algo de burla.

{Dije que mi portador por lo menos no era conocido en todas las 3 facciones como Chichiryuutei (Dragón Emperador de los Pechos)}

—¡Oigan!—Exclamo Naruto sin que los dragones siquiera le pusieran atención.

[Ohhhh, estas muerto. ¡Voy a patear tu albino culo hasta dejarlo morado!] Amenazo el Dragon de Gales preparándose para atacar a Albion.

— _Cho Shinra Tensei (Gran Juicio Divino)_ —Exclamo Naruto mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y anillados con 9 comas en ellos y mando una gigantesca onda gravitacional que mando a volar a ambos dragones a varios metros.

Ambos dragones se levantaron con una mueca enojada y miraron a Naruto [¿¡QUÉ!?]/{¿¡QUÉ!?} Gritaron ambos con enojo por ser interrumpidos, sin embargo todo ese enojo se fue al ver como Naruto tenia activo su Rinne Sharingan.

— **¡SI NO SE CALMAN EN ESTE JODIDO INSTANTE LOS SACO A SHINRA TENSEI'S DE AQUÍ!** —Grito Naruto con una voz distorsionada y furiosa mientras detrás de el se formaba la silueta de un gigantesco lobo del tamaño de cierto [Dragón del Sueño] **(*1)**

Eso fue suficiente para intimidar a ambos dragones que se quedaron quietos, o eso fue hasta que apuntaron su garra contra el otro y digiero al unísono [El empezó]/{El empezó}

Naruto se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz y apretó queriendo encontrar paciencia para la actitud de niños de esos dragones. Desactivo su Rinne Sharingan para ver con la mayor calma que pudiera a ambos dragones—Como sea… ustedes dijeron que están dentro de mi verdad—Pregunto el peli plata recibiendo asentimientos de el dragón rojo y blanco—Bueno… si ustedes funcionan aunque fuera muy poco como a los Bijuus… ¿Entonces recibí algo por tenerlos dentro de mi?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki/Dragón mientras Ddraig y Albion asentían.

[De mi obtuviste la [Boosted Gear] la cual te permite duplicar tu poder dentro de tus limites cada 10 segundos. En su modo [Balance Breaker] elimina la limitación de 10 segundos y puedes multiplicar tu poder infinitamente, claro, siempre y cuando tu cuerpo la resista. Además de tambien puedes transferir esos aumentos a partes en especifico de tu cuerpo o a objetos] Explico Ddraig dejando a Naruto estupefacto, ¿Duplicar tu poder casi infinitamente? Para alguien como Naruto eso era literalmente poder infinito.

{Y de mi obtuviste la [Divine Dividing] la cual divide todo el poder de un enemigo o ataque a la mitad, al igual que la habilidad de Ddraig esta tiene un limite de 10 segundos que desaparece en el modo [Balance Breaker] que tambien te otorga una técnica capaz de dividir el mismo espacio} Explico Albion mientras Naruto tenia la mandíbula en el suelo, literalmente, la Gomu-Gomu le permitió estirar tanto su mandíbula.

Multiplicar y Dividir, Jeje, ¿Quién dijo que las matemáticas no servían para nada? Oh cierto, fue el mismo.

—Tengo una duda… ¿Qué es eso de [Balance Breaker]?—

[… Bueno, veras Naruto, de el mundo donde nosotros venimos existía un Dios llamado Elohim, este era el Dios Bíblico, el cual creo unos increíbles artefactos conocidos como [Sacred Gear] los cuales podían hacer cosas increíbles, consideras como "milagros" entre los humanos, además de ello existían 13 [Sacred Gear] que destacaban del resto. Eran tan poderosas que podían matar Dioses, son llamadas [Longinus] y son únicas entre ellas, entre las [Longinus] se encuentran la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing]. Además de ser unas [Longinus] tambien tienen la capacidad, como toda [Sacred Gear] de entrar a un estado llamado [Balance Breaker], el cual se consigue en un momento que los sentimientos del usuario o en una pelea en la que la vida del usuario este en riesgo] Explico el Dragón de Gales dejando estupefacto a Naruto.

—Wow… oigan… ¿Porque el lugar esta ahora así?—Pregunto el Ojiazul mientras Albion y Ddraig se "encogían" de "hombros" pues no sabían la razon. Ante eso Naruto suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y la oscuridad comenzaba a iluminarse al punto que obligo a ambos dragones a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos había un gigantesco valle en verano lleno de pinos y un gigantesco volcán—No tengo idea de donde viven los dragones así que hice esto, si quieren cambiarlo adelante, lo pueden cambiar cuanto quieran—Dijo Naruto antes de lentamente comenzar a desaparecer.

Ambos dragones miraron el enorme paramo en el que se encontraba ahora por encima del enorme volcán. Un tenso silencio reino antes de que Albion hablara.

{Así que… que quieres hacer, ¿Ver algunas películas porno Chichiryuutei?} Pregunto con burla el dragón albino antes de que un puñetazo lo mandara volar.

[¡Me voy a hacer un abrigo con tu pellejo lagartija albina!] Exclamo el Dragón de Gales mientras se lanzaba contra el Vanishing Dragón.

— **Fuera del Espacio Mental de Naruto. Multiverse Shop—**

 **(04:00 PM)**

Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos pero se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando la luz golpeo sus retinas, sus ojos lentamente se acostumbraron a la luz, pero de repente…

SLAP

— **¡Vive cabron, VIVE!** —Oyó como gritaba la voz de Shinju antes de sentir como lo abofeteaban de nuevo.

SLAP

— **¡VIVE!** —

SLAP

— **¡VIVE!** —

SLAP

— **¡VIVE!** —

SLAP

— **¡QUE VIVAS TE DIGO!** —

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP

—¡YA DESPERTE HIJO DE PUTA!—Grito Naruto enojado antes de…

SLAP

Volver a ser abofeteado por Shinju.

— **¡LO SE!** —

SSSSLLLLAAAAPPPP

Y de una bofetada tan fuerte que ni la Gomu-Gomu lo salvo del dolor Naruto se levanto y agarro a Shinju del cuello—¡Me das otro y te lo devuelvo cabron!—Amenazo Naruto con tanta ira que tenia su Rinne Sharingan activo, ante eso Shinju sudo y levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

—Bueno pero no te enojes—Dijo el Dios Árbol.

Naruto vio a ambos a los lados y miro que estaba en el mismo laboratorio de Andreas, el cual miraba detrás de Shinju como Naruto se comenzaba a levantar—¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?—Pregunto el peli plata.

—Mas o menos 15 minutos—Respondió Andreas mientras se acercaba a Naruto y lo volvía a mirar con su habilidad ocular.

 **[Nombre: Naruto Ootsutsuki—Ex-Namikaze Uzumaki]**

 **[Edad: 13 Años con 3 mese biológicamente]**

 **[Nivel: 30]**

 **[EXP: 75%]**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Sekiryuutei. Hakuuryuko]**

 **[Afiliación: Konohagakure no Sato. Clan Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Raza: Ootsutsuki/Dragón]**

 **[Oficio Principal: Shinobi]**

 **[HP: 2000/2000] (+1500 Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 200 HP por segundo)**

 **[MP: 3000/3000] (+2000 Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 300 MP por minuto)**

 **[Fuerza: 250] (+300 Gear Second) (+700 Modo Jinchūriki. 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker)**

 **[Defensa: 200] (+200 Gear Second; Golpes e impactos. -500 Cortes) (+500 Modo Jinchūriki. 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker. -2000 Armas DragonSlayer)**

 **[Velocidad: 150] (Se han desvelado nuevos aumentos) (+500 Gear Second) (+1500 Modo Jinchuriki. 3 Colas Liberadas)**

 **[Inteligencia: 150]**

 **[Sigilo: 100]**

 **[Magia: 300]**

 **[Estamina: 700]**

 **Dinero: 987, 629, 102, 621 Ryos.**

—Hmm, aparentemente tus estadísticas están ahora mas niveladas. Además de que despertaste la [Magia] que había dentro de ti—Dijo Andreas con algo de sorpresa, Naruto tenia una cantidad increíble de [Magic Points] ( **MP** )

—…Sigo sin comprender eso de las estadísticas…—Dijo Naruto algo confuso mientras el niño rubio suspiraba y se acercaba a el, Andreas puso su mano en el pecho del Ojiazul el cual sintio un tirón en el corazón antes de que pudiera verlo

 **[Estado]**

 **[Nombre: Naruto Ootsutsuki—Ex-Namikaze Uzumaki]**

 **[Edad: 13 Años con 3 mese biológicamente]**

 **[Nivel: 30]**

 **[EXP: 75%] (15000 para subir de nivel)**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Sekiryuutei. Hakuuryuko]**

 **[Afiliación: Konohagakure no Sato. Clan Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Raza: Ootsutsuki/Dragón]**

 **[Oficio Principal: Shinobi]**

 **[HP: 2000/2000] (+1500 Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 200 HP por segundo)**

 **[MP: 3000/3000] (+2000 Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 300 MP por minuto)**

 **[Fuerza: 250] (+300 Gear Second) (+700 Modo Jinchūriki. 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker)**

 **[Defensa: 200] (+200 Gear Second; Golpes e impactos. -500 Cortes) (+500 Modo Jinchūriki. 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker. -2000 Armas DragonSlayer)**

 **[Velocidad: 150] (+500 Gear Second) (+1500 Modo Jinchuriki. 3 Colas Liberadas)**

 **[Inteligencia: 150]**

 **[Sigilo: 100]**

 **[Magia: 300]**

 **[Estamina: 700]**

 **[Carisma: 500]**

 **[Suerte: 120]**

 **Equipo:**

 **Armas:**

 **[Muramase] (+750) (Elemental +1200) (Equipada)**

 **Armaduras:**

 **[Ropa microfibra de Chakra] (+100) (Equipada)**

 **[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]/ [Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail] (+1000) (Desactivada)**

 **Accesorios:**

 **[Ninguno]**

 **Manejo Elemental (Chakra):**

 **[Elemento Fuego] (Nivel: Experto) [Elemento Agua] (Nivel: Experto) [Elemento Viento] (Nivel: Experto) [Elemento Rayo] (Nivel: Experto) [Elemento Tierra] (Nivel medio) [Elemento Ying] (Nivel: Experto) [Elemento Yang] (Nivel: Experto) [Elemento Ying-Yang] (Nivel: Aprendiz)**

 **Manejo Elemental Secundario de:**

 **[Elemento Hielo] (Nivel: Experto) [Elemento Tormenta] (Nivel: Experto) [Elemento Quemar] (Nivel: Medio Alto) [Elemento Madera] (Nivel: Medio Alto) [Elemento Luz] (Nivel: Medio Alto) [Elemento Oscuridad] (Nivel: Bajo) [Elemento Cristal] (Nivel: Bajo) [Elemento Lava] (Nivel: Bajo) [Elemento Vapor] (Nivel Bajo)**

 **Manejo Mágico:**

 **[Ninguno]**

 **Invocaciones:**

 **[Zorros]**

 **Invocaciones Mágicas (*2):**

 **[Ninguna]**

 **Oficios:**

 **[Ninguno]**

 **Dinero:**

 **[987, 629, 102, 621 Ryos]**

 **[¡Felicidades, este es el [Menú de Jugadores] donde puedes elegir y controlar tu estado, cada momento que quieras entrar aquí solo tienes que decir o pensar el comando [Estado] y tu mente será transportada a este lugar donde el tiempo en el mundo real se detiene]**

 **[Hay diferentes estadísticas:**

 **[Nivel] (Una medida básica de la fuerza y experiencia del usuario, el [Nivel] aumenta cuando se consigue la suficiente EXP para subir al siguiente nivel. Aumenta algunas de las estadísticas al subir)**

 **[HP] (Healt Points: es la representación de la fuerza de vida. Si se llega a 0 mueres)**

 **[MP] (Magic Points: esta es la representación de el nivel de magia. Si se llega 0 ya no se puede usar magia hasta regenerarlo)**

 **[Fuerza] (Representa tu fuerza física, cuanto mayor sea tu fuerza mas daño le provocaras a tus enemigos)**

 **[Defensa] (Representa la resistencia física a ataques físicos o mágicos, cuanta mayor sea menos daño te provocaran los ataques enemigos)**

 **[Velocidad] (Representa la velocidad, reflejos, agilidad y coordinación)**

 **[Inteligencia] (Representa el nivel intelectual y la capacidad de procesar y almacenar información. Cuanto mayor sea menos coste de magia necesitaran tus hechizos mágicos y comprenderás las cosas mas fácilmente)**

 **[Sigilo] (Representa el nivel de evasión, camuflaje u ocultamiento. Entre mayor sea mas fácil es el esconderse sin ser detectado)**

 **[Magia] (Representa tu nivel de control de magia. Cuanto mayor sea mas fácil será usar técnicas mágicas y aprender mas)**

 **[Estamina] (Representa tu resistencia física ante ejercicios o peleas. Cuanto mayor sea tu estamina mas tiempo podrás soportar en una pelea)**

 **[Carisma] (Representa la capacidad de agradarle a una persona, de entablar amistad o una relación. Baja o sube dependiendo de tu reputación y aspecto)**

 **[Suerte] (Representa la cantidad de eventos que sucederán a tu favor o la tasa de que sucede un evento que te beneficie)**

 **[Si quieres saber las estadísticas de tus enemigos solo di o piensa [Observar] y las estadísticas aparecerán ante ti]**

Naruto lentamente salio de todo eso, su mente proceso aquello en un instante y pese a tener un gran nivel de [Inteligencia] no pudo evitar sentir como todo le daba vueltas. Se comenzó a tambalear hasta llegar a un muro y apoyarse en el—Naruto… ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Andreas mientras Naruto respiraba pesadamente y asentía, aunque su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

[Tomate tu tiempo para calmarte socio, esa es demasiada información para cualquiera] Dijo mentalmente Ddraig en un tono conciliador mientras Albion le daba la razón, hasta ellos se sentían levemente abrumados]

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste Andreas?—Pregunto el peli plata un poco mas recompuesto, aunque seguía sintiéndose mareado.

—Te "conecte" con el "sistema". Es algo así como un juego de RPG, aunque la primera vez suele abrumar a cualquiera—Dijo Andreas encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo Shinju y Naruto lo miraron raro por algo que dijo.

—¿Qué es un RPG?—Pregunto Naruto, el Dios Árbol miro a Andreas con curiosidad ya que el tampoco sabia que era eso.

El niño rubio los miro algo desconcertado por sus palabras—Espera… me están diciendo que pudieron crear maquinas, teléfonos, computadoras y artefactos futuristas ¿Pero no saben lo que es un juego de RPG?—Pregunto con incredulidad el mecánico universal recibiendo una negativa de Naruto y Shinju—Bueno es como… imagínense que es algo de… se refiera a…—Decía Andreas sin poder completar ninguna oración pues no encontraba palabras para simplificar un videojuego de ese tipo.

[Son en esencia juegos de computadora que funcionan de la misma manera que lo que acabas de ver socio, por estadísticas] Explico el Dragó de la [Boosted Gear] mientras su voz sonaba por todo el lugar alertando a Shinju y a Andreas que miraron a todos lados buscando esa voz. Naruto levanto su mano y en el dorso de su mano derecha surgió una gema verde seguida de un gran guantelete rojo del cual salía la voz de Ddraig [Mucho gusto, soy el [Welsh Dragon] Ddraig] Se presento el Dragón Emperador Rojo.

De un momento a otro Naruto levanto su mano izquierda que tenia una gema similar pero de color Azul y de ella se formo un guantelete similar pero de color blanco con una gema azul {Y yo soy el [Vanishing Dragon] Albion}

Ok, quizá fue demasiada información para ambos ¿Por qué? Fácil, Shinju y Andreas se desmallaron. 5 minutos despues se levantaron y atacaron a Naruto con una lluvia de preguntas. Este respondió cada una de las preguntas, diciendo que aparentemente las esferas que Pesadilla metió en el contenían a Ddraig y Albion. Eso dejo impresionados a ambos, ese tal Pesadilla fue capaz de vencer a un Sekiryuutei y un Hakuuryuko, era aterrador que a pesar de las ventajas que daban la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing] no pudieron ganar, sin embargo Andreas vio algo raro.

—Esperen… según se el [Boosted Gear] era un guantelete con una gema verde y el [Divine Dividing] eran unas alas blancas con casillas azules ¿Por qué ahora son ambos guanteletes?—Pregunto el rubio con confusión, ante eso Albion fue el que hablo.

{Es algo simple, decidí cambiar la forma de la Divine Dividing ya que ahora que estoy con la lagartija quemada…}

[¡Hey!]

{… creí que seria mejor cambiar a un diseño similar al de el ya que ahora estamos en el mismo portador} Termino de explicar el Vanishing Dragón

[Hablando de eso… es sorprendente que Naruto este vivo despues de todo, Albion y yo somos energías por completo opuestas… para cualquier ser vivo seria mortal tratar de combinar nuestras energías… mi antiguo portador trato de hacerlo y lo logro, sin embargo cada vez que usaba la habilidad de Blanco su longevidad se miraba afectada en gran medida, a pesar de ser un demonio, los cuales pueden vivir casi eternamente] Dijo Ddraig sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por sus palabras, excepto a Albion que ya lo sabia.

En un segundo Andreas tomo a Naruto, literalmente lo cargo como si no pesara nada y lo puso en el ascensor mientras era seguido por Shinju.

— **Cuarto de Pruebas—**

 **(04:15 PM)**

 **(15 minutos despues)**

Naruto miraba los objetos delante de el con curiosidad, una de ellas era un par de armas de fuego, tenian el mango hecho de madera fina, con algunos recubrimientos y accesorios de metal, con una cabeza alargada de metal y una especia de mecanismo que guardaba unas pequeñas bolas alargadas de metal.

 **(Por si no entienden como se ven son un par de M1 Irons de Call of Duty Advance Warfare)**

Según le dijo Andreas estas armas se llamaban pistolas, las pistolas guardaban unas pequeñas piezas de metal llamadas balas, el disparo de una bala es bastante rápido, una bala de un rifle bien podia ir a 864 KM/H (Kilómetros por hora).

Naruto tomo ambas pistolas viéndolas con detenimiento. De repente la voz de Andreas lo saco de su ensimismamiento— _*Muy bien Naruto, vamos a comprobar que tambien funcionan tus reflejos con este tipo de arma… pídele a Ddraig-san que le de algunos aumentos a tu arma. Aquí tienes tus blancos*_ —Explico la cantarina voz de Andreas desde un alto parlante en la habitación, aunque la ultima parte le dio mala espina, de una compuerta salio un… ¿¡Qué carajos era esa cosa!?

Naruto miro con sorpresa, y algo de asgo, lo que solo podia describir como un muerto viviente, tenia los ojos por completo blancos, su piel era gris y putrefacta, le faltaba pelo en el cráneo, era un… zombie a menor definición de la palabra.

El zombie se le abalanzo contra Naruto el cual lo separo con una patada, evitando que el tipo muerto lo mordiera, sin embargo de otras compuertas aparecieron mas zombies, un total de 10 mas, a pesar de que Naruto era un gran usuario cuerpo a cuerpo parecía que a los muertos vivientes no les afectaban sud golpes.

La voz de Andreas volvió a sonar— _*¡Usa las armas y el poder de Ddraig-san, Naruto!*_ —Advirtió el mecánico mientras Naruto golpeaba a otro zombi y tomaba ambas armas y trataba de apuntar ya que era algo nuevo para el.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Le disparare a los bastardos podridos!... no puede ser tan bueno—Susurro lo ultimo Naruto mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de un zombi y…

BANG

La cabeza del zombi al que Naruto apunto exploto en una lluvia de sangre y sesos mientras el cuerpo caía pesadamente al suelo.

Naruto cerro los ojos mientras inhalaba calmadamente y lentamente abrió los ojos, mostrando como el Sharingan brillaba pues quería recordar todo lo que hiciera—Oh joder, que bien se sintio—Dijo el Ootsutsuki mientras una sonrisa demente adornaba su cara.

Lentamente preparo las pistolas mientras 15 zombies mas aparecían, haciendo un total de 24.

Sin perder un simple segundo Naruto comenzó a descargar una lluvia de balas en los zombies que no tenian manera de defenderse, uno de los zombies trato de atacar a Naruto por la espalda pero este se giro y metió la cabeza de la pistola en la boca del muerto viviente, apretó el gatillo y la bala hizo explotar el cráneo del muerto viviente.

[Socio, deja que te ayude] Escucho Naruto antes de que la [Boosted Gear] se materializara en su brazo derecho.

[Boost]

De un momento a otro Naruto sintio como su energía aumentaba al punto de duplicarse.

[Boost]

10 segundos despues la acción se repitió.

[Boost]

La energía de Naruto era tanta comenzó a burbujear a su alrededor en forma de un aura rojiza.

[Boost]

Naruto no tenia palabras para describir como se sentía, pero la mejor manera de describirlo seria un clímax de poder, la energía convergía dentro de el como lava caliente, quemando su sangre al punto que sentía que si no liberaba la energía iba a explotar.

[Transfer]

El aura rojiza que cubrió a el Ootsutsuki se traspaso al arma y Naruto apunto al puñado de los 15 zombies que quedaban. Una gran explosión se genero cuando Naruto apretó el gatillo, matando a casi todos en el acto, un zombi que quedaba vivo trato de levantarse solo para que Naruto aplastara su cabeza con el pie.

— _*¡Aquí viene el grande Naruto!*_ —Advirtió Andreas antes de que una compuerta saliera un gran, GRAN zombi, de por lo menos 4 metros, vestía lo que parecía ser una gran bata medica verde con varios hoyos, Naruto por puro reflejo dijo— **[Observar]** —

 **[Nombre: Gran Zombi]**

 **[Nivel: 15]**

 **[HP: 700/700]**

 **[MP: 200/200]**

 **[Fuerza: 200]**

 **[Defensa: 150]**

 **[Velocidad: 50]**

 **[Inteligencia: -5]**

 **[Sigilo: 10]**

 **[Magia: 50]**

 **[Estamina: 200]**

Naruto no entendía porque los otros zombies no porque los otros zombies no se morían con golpes si eran tan débiles.

Naruto salto a un lado para esquivar el puñetazo de el gran zombie, luego este trato de aplastarlo con los dos brazos pero Naruto detuvo sus brazos con una mano. Sus ojos rápidamente cambiaron a un patrón anillado y purpura— _Rinbo: Hengoku (Limbo: Cárcel Fronteriza)_ —Pensó Naruto para materializar una sombra en el mundo limbo, la sombra se subió al brazo del zombie y de un salto quedo a la altura de su cabeza, con una potente patada de parte del Clon Limbo el zombie gigante trasbillo hacia atrás.

Queriendo probar algo nuevo Naruto apunto con el revolver que tenia en la mano derecha a la pierna izquierda del zombie y mando Chakra Katon al revolver, el cual adquirió un color rojizo en el cañón antes de la bala saliera disparada y al llegar a la pierna del zombi hiciera que esta explotara con una llamarada de color rojo. Naruto apunto con el revolver de su mano izquierda mientras sus ojos cambiaron a su Mangekyou Sharingan y susurro— _Enton_ —El cañón del arma tomo un color aun mas negro antes de que Naruto apretara el gatillo y una bala cubierta con fuego negro fuera directo a la cabeza del zombi, aunque al impactar no parecieron hacer nada.

Naruto giro las pistolas y soplo en los cañones de ambas antes de guardarlas, al guardarlas la cabeza del zombi exploto en una lluvia de sangre y el gran cuerpo cayo al suelo pesadamente.

 **[Felicitaciones, has subido 1 nivel. Ahora eres nivel 31, tu estado actual es:**

 **[HP: 2500/2500] (+500) (Regeneración de 250 HP por segundo)**

 **[MP: 3200/3200] (+200) (Regeneración de 310 MP por minuto)**

 **[Fuerza: 230] (+30)**

 **[Defensa: 250] (+50)**

 **[Velocidad: 200] (+50)**

 **[Inteligencia: 200] (+50)**

 **[Sigilo: 120] (+20)**

 **[Magia: 320] (+20)**

 **[Estamina: 750] (+50)**

 **[Carisma: 500]**

 **[Suerte: 130] (+10)**

Sin darle importancia a ello el peli plata cerro la notificación que acababa de salir.

Naruto respiraba con fuerza mientras miraba la sangre que había cubierto todo su cuerpo, no estaba afectado en lo mas mínimo por matar ya que esos tipos ya estaban… bueno… muertos, sin embargo se sintio increíble el disparar.

Otra compuerta se abrió y de esta salieron Shinju y Andreas, al ver toda la matanza y sangre el Dios Árbol dio un silbido— **Estoy seguro que si Kurumi te viera en este instante, lamería el rojo de tus ojos… y del resto de tu cuerpo** —Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de burla, o eso fue hasta que Naruto le apunto a la cabeza con el arma y disparo, sin embargo Shinju atrapo con los dientes la bala y la escupió a un lado. Naruto estaba apunto de disparar de nuevo pero de un segundo a otra las armas desaparecieron en partículas azules poniendo triste a Naruto.

—Muy bien Naruto, ya hemos visto que tan buenas son tus capacidades con un arma, si quieres puedes comprarlas—Aconsejo el niño mecánico. Delante de Naruto apareció una ventana que decía:

 **[¿Quieres comprar M1 Irons ×2?] (987, 629, 102, 621 Ryos)**

 **[Si/No]**

 **[Precio: 500 Ryos] (Unidad)**

El Ootsutsuki miro a Andreas en busca de algún tipo de respuesta, este simplemente suspiro con algo de fastidio por tener que explicar todo—Ahora que te "conecte" todo lo que haces funciona como un videojuego RPG. Tambien algo que puedes hacer es aceptar misiones que te den objetos, lugares o habilidades especiales—Naruto asintió entendiendo aquello.

 **[¿Quieres comprar M1 Irons ×2?] (Dinero: 987, 629, 102, 621 Ryos)**

 **[Si/No]**

 **[Precio: 500 Ryos] (Unidad)**

 **[Si] (Dinero: 987, 629, 101, 621 Ryos)**

Naruto vio con alegría como las armas reaparecían en sus manos—Por cierto, hay una enorme cantidad de cosas que comprar, así que… ¡Bienvenido a Multiverse Shop!—Exclamo de manera entusiasta Andreas.

— **Multiverse Shop—**

 **(05:15 PM)**

 **(Una hora despues)**

Naruto había comprado una gigantesca lista de objetos y armas, las cuales eran:

 _Ray Gun (Arma de Rayos): Es un arma realmente precisa lo que significa que el usuario deberia apuntar acuradamente con tal de economizar al máximo la munición. El Arma de Rayos puede cargar 20 balas en un cargador normal y 40 en un cargador de la versión mejorada. Usa un tipo de cargador único que consiste en un mini frasco con el elemento 115, del cual Naruto no tenia idea de que fuera, que se inserta en el cañón. Dispara unos rayos de color verde que a la vez que avanzan dibujan unos círculos a su alrededor. La versión mejorada en vez de disparar los rayos verdes los dispara de color rojo. El Arma de Rayos se acostumbra a usar como una semiautomática pero en realidad era completamente automática._

 _Ray Gun X2 of Porter (Arma de Rayos X2 de Porter). La cual era la versión mejorada de la Ray Gun. Esta tiene un cargador con el doble de balas y la munición máxima aumenta hasta 200, el daño no se ve aumentado, dispara rayos rojos en vez de verdes y la explosión que produce al impactar se reduce de modo que el usuario corre menos riesgo de caer por los propios disparos._

 _Scavenger (Carroñero): Se trataba de un rifle de francotirador de cerrojo que tenia una gran munición parecida a un rifle normal, aunque con una explosión mucho mayor que vaporiza al objetivo. Tiene un alto daño y mucha precisión._

 _Wave Gun and Dual Zap Gun (Arma de Ondas y Doble Arma Electrica): hace que el objetivo empieza a toser, inflarse y flotar en el aire hasta explotar. El arma también se puede dividir además en dos armas distintas a voluntad. La versión doble empuñadura, tambien conocida como la Zap Gun, electrocutaba al objetivo, matándolo al instante._

 _Death Machine (Maquina de Muerte): Esta arma era una gigantesca ametralladora bastante pesada que tenia 150 balas en el cargador y una gran potencia de fuego._

Había muchas mas armas que compro, sin embargo por el momento esas eran las únicas que valía la pena mencionar. Cabe destacar que Naruto se quedo algo impresionado cuando las armas que compro se deshicieron en partículas que fueron hacia el. Andreas le explico que fueron a su [Inventario] y que cuando necesitara ir a su inventario solo pesara en la palabra y si necesitaba un arma pensara en ella.

Otra cosa que Naruto compro fueron una gigantesca guía de magia de todos los tipos. Según lo dicho por Andreas el era capaz de usar varios tipos de magia:

Magia Blanca: Por lo que había leído se trataba de magia curativa y curadora, un mago blanco podia sanar las heridas y golpes de otros y el mismo con facilidad algo de experiencia. Los tipos de cura eran [Cura], [Cura+], [Cura++] y el mas poderoso [Cura+++] que podia sanar a alguien al borde de la muerte. Tambien habían otros tipos de magias curativas y sagradas, algunas de hecho podían infligir daño en seres demoniacos o hechos de oscuridad. Además de ello había un hechizo muy poderoso llamado [Sacro] que Naruto le intereso, era el único hechizo completamente ofensivo de la magia blanca. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de poder aprenderlo.

Magia Negra: Este tipo de Magia era una que no tenia ningun tipo de uso sanador, todas y cada una de las técnicas eran para hacer daño. En su mayoría eran hechizos elementales. Habían varios hechizos muy poderosos pero lastimosamente solo los podria practicar y aprender en algún lugar alejado de Konoha ya que hasta el mas mínimo hechizo llamaría demasiado la atención.

Magia Temporal: Este era un tipo de magia que serbia para controlar la percepción del tiempo en un enemigo, podia afectarlo al punto de que podia detener o ralentizar al enemigo dependiendo de que tan poderoso fuera. Afortunadamente esta no llamaría tanto la atención así que podria practicarla.

Magia Azul: Esta era una magia que serbia para aprender las técnicas de un monstruo o enemigo, sin embargo tenia que ser atacado por la técnica para aprenderla.

Invocación: Esta magia funcionaba mediante unos objetos llamados Espers, los cuales funcionaban para invocar una criatura mágica de gran poder. Si el invocador es lo suficientemente diestro en este tipo de magia podia convertirse en la propia criatura que invocaba.

Otra cosa que compro fue una gigantesca cantidad de libros sobre el Ki, Naruto busco esos libros ya que no sabia mucho de esa energía o como controlarla, además de ello tambien estaba que habían técnicas muy interesantes que le gustaría aprender.

Finalmente le enseño sobre los [Trabajos]

Aparentemente una persona podia tener varios [Trabajos] o especialidades que le daban diferentes habilidades y ventajas dependiendo de cada una. Algo que Naruto noto fue que la apariencia cambiaba dependiendo del [Trabajo].

Los [Trabajos] que Naruto tenia por el momento, y los que tenia que dominar eran:

[Caballero]: Un gran Usuario de la Espada, siempre protege a sus aliados, esta forma aumentaba la habilidad con la espada además de que el cambio en apariencia era que se equipaba con una armadura de caballero roja con detalles dorados y azules. Además de ello su pelo se acortaba hasta el cuello y sus orejas crecían al punto de parecer orejas de elfo.

[Monje]: Un maestro cuerpo a cuerpo, diestro en diferentes tipos de técnica de pelea. La fuerza, velocidad y resistencia aumentaba bastante en esa forma. La apariencia cambiaba para volverse mas musculoso, sus pantalones cambiaban a unos blancos holgados, su camisa desaparecía dejando su pecho al descubierto y solo quedaba con un chaleco azul en sus hombros.

[Draconarius o Dragontino]: Esta era el [Trabajo] favorito de Naruto, en el cual era cubierto por una armadura azul oscuro con detalles dorados y blancos, la armadura tenia un diseño de Dragón, además de ello aumentaba todas las estadísticas increíblemente, sobre todo la velocidad y el ataque.

Naruto guardo todo lo que compro en su inventario y al terminar ya estaba por irse de la dimensión junto con Shinju pero la voz de Andreas los detuvo—Naruto ¡Espera!—Exclamo el niño mecánico, el Ootsutsuki y el Dios Árbol se giraron para ver a el niño rubio con una espada que le mando escalofríos a Naruto.

Dicha espada no tenia nada de raro, era una larga espada de doble hoja que tenia una larga empuñadura con 4 símbolos de color celeste y 1 rojo en el centro, la empuñadura terminaba en la forma de 4 garras de Dragón, la hoja de la espada tenia en medio un color morado bordeado con dorado. Cuando Andreas llego con ellos Naruto se sentía algo raro con la espada tan cerca de el—Andreas… ¿Qué es… esa espada?—Pregunto el peli plata mirando de manera cautelosa la espada.

—… Esta es [Ascalon]… es una espada que proviene del mundo de Ddraig-san y Albion-san. Es una espada mata dragones—Al oír aquello Naruto dio varios pasos hacia atrás mirando la espada de manera sospechosa.

—¿Y para que me la traes?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki con algo de incomodidad al ver la espada.

—… Bueno… esta arma le perteneció al antiguo Sekiryuutei, estaría bien de tu parte seguir su legado y portar a [Ascalon]—Explico Andreas mientras Naruto lo miraba confuso.

— _Ddraig… ¿Podemos hacer eso?_ —Pregunto Naruto mientras Ddraig, que se había mantenido callado desde que vio la hoja, asintió, aunque Naruto no pudo verlo.

[Si, la [Boosted Gear] funciona de igual manera que cualquier otra [Sacred Gear], se fortalece atreves de la voluntad y sentimientos del usuario, y si el portador lo desea entonces es posible. Solamente piensa en la espada introduciéndose dentro del guantelete] Explico el Dragón de Gales a su portador.

Este se sorprendió levemente andes de suspirar mientras miraba la espada, con algo de duda tomo a [Ascalon] de la empuñadura y la [Boosted Gear] se materializo en su brazo derecho. Lentamente la espada comenzó a entrar hasta que la gema en el guantelete brillo y entro por completo, Naruto pensó en sacar la espada y la larga hoja de [Ascalon] salio de la [Boosted Gear], el Ootsutsuki agito la hoja un par de veces y noto que era increíblemente liviana pero sin llegar a ser frágil. Volvió a introducir la espada en el guantelete y miro a Andreas que miro todo el proceso ensimismado.

Naruto se aclaro la garganta para que el rubio le prestara atención. Cuando este salio de sus pensamientos y miro a Naruto que le extendía la mano—Bueno Andreas, fue un gusto conocerte, por el momento nos tenemos que ir, ¡pero voy a volver!—Dijo cómicamente Naruto como si de un advertencia se tratase—En todo caso, espero que cuando vuelva tengas de armas tan geniales como estas—Musito el peli plata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y como si de un niño en dulcería se tratase.

Andreas miro un poco impresionado la actitud de Naruto antes de sonreír el tambien—*Hump* ¡Ten por seguro que si Naruto!—Exclamo Andreas con desafío mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Naruto.

Naruto sonrió para luego girarse y ver como Shinju ya tenia preparado un portal. El Dios Árbol entro en el portal negro, el peli plata comenzó a caminar hacia el portal pero antes de entrar el Ootsutsuki se giro una ultima vez para darle un ultimo vistazo a la tienda.

Multiverse Shop… por alguna razon sentía que iría muy a menudo a ese lugar.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Hola gente, he vuelto… no tengo mucho que decirles mas que si han notado lo de las características de videojuegos.**

 **Esto es debido a que me estuve leyendo un par de historias en las que Naruto era un Gamer, muy buenas historias por cierto, en todo caso se me ocurrió hacer algo parecido, sin embargo de una manera mas simplificada y no tan dificil de entender.**

 **En todo caso, como verán ahora Naruto tiene una gran cantidad de cosas por aprender, los tipos de magias o trabajos son trabajos o magias recurrentes de Final Fantasy, si no saben que es Final Fantasy se joden porque no tuvieron infancia. Además de que a diferencia de los fics en los que las Stats suben por puntos en este suben por niveles como en Final Fantasy, además de que no todo el fic se tratara sobre cosas gamer, es mas que nada una forma de mostrar el avance que tiene Naruto con sus habilidades o el de otro personaje, no será demasiado recurrente.**

 **(*1) Ojo, dije tamaño, TA-MA-ÑO, Naruto esta lejos de ser tan poderoso como Gran Rojo.**

 **(*2) Las invocaciones mágicas son prácticamente las invocaciones de Final Fantasy.**

 **Sobre los [Trabajos] son algo puesto en Final Fantasy, en el cual un personaje puede cambiar su especialidad, aumentando sus estadísticas notablemente. Hay muchos [Trabajos] pero por el momento Naruto solo domina 3.**

 **Bueno, en este capitulo vimos la interacción de Naruto con Ddraig y Albion, por el momento Naruto solo puede usar el [Boost] y el [Divide], pero mas adelante aprenderá otras técnicas, tales como la [Half Dimension], el [Dragon Shot] y dominar el [Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail] y [Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]**

 **Aquí pondré una lista de las habilidades o armas de otras series que le daré a Naruto:**

 **[Dragon Ball Z]**

 **[One Piece]**

 **[Fairy Tail]**

 **[Final Fantasy]**

 **[Bleach]**

 **[Pokemon]**

 **[Digimon] (Vamos, tiene una novia que es una Digimon, no tiene nada de malo que aprenda algunas técnicas de su mundo)**

 **[** **Nanatsu no taiga** **] (Tal vez)**

 **[Dark** **Souls] (Tal vez)**

 **[Sword Art Online] (Tal vez)**

 **[Devil May Cry] (Armas y Estilos mas que cualquier otra cosa)**

 **[Megaman X]**

 **Bueno, esas serian todas las habilidades, si creen que son muchas habilidades o si quieren que ponga alguna mas me lo dicen en sus reviews.**

 **Además de eso volví a cambiar las apariencias de las Bijuus… bueno… algunas de ellas…**

 **Shukaku (Irina de Higschool DxD)**

 **Matatabi (Kuroka de Higschool DxD)**

 **Isobu (Tier Hallibel de Bleach)**

 **Son Goku (Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail)**

 **Kokou (Grayfia de Higschool DxD)**

 **Saiken (Asia Argento de Higschool DxD)**

 **Choumei (Soi Fong de Bleach)**

 **Gyuki (Akeno o Reynare de Higschool DxD)**

 **Kurama (Rias Gremory de Higschool DxD)**

 **Falta poco para que las Bijuus aparezcan… asumo que uno capítulos.**

 **Por cierto, hace varios capítulos puse un limite de 25 chicas que estarían con Naruto. Bueno… el limite se fue a la mierda.**

 **Bueno… con todo eso dicho y aclarado me despido de ustedes…**

 **Les desea una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo…**

 **OMEGA**


	23. Capitulo 22: La cita con la Daymio

**Se mira a RaconOmega98 en una cama de hospital, su estado era bastante curioso. Tenia una espada de Halo en un pulmón, una Hoja del Caos de Kratos en medio de la espalda, un Metroid succionándole la cabeza, un Gomba de parte de Mario. Marcas de un ataque Gomu-Gomu de Luffy, quemaduras de un Big Bang Kamehameha ×100 de Gogeta, marcas de un Rasengan en el estomago, un Híper Rayo de Arceus, un puñetazo de Asura el demonio en la cara, entre otras cosas.**

 **Jelou mai compadres (Como cuanto tu ingles es de primer grado y te partieron la madre tanto que ni escribir bien puedes :'v).**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada que decirles mas que…**

 **RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS:**

 **Manytag73589:** _Gracias a ti por la idea, sobre lo de [Observar] es de un manga Online llamado THE GAMER. De esa historia se han inspirado bastantes otras_ _. Me alegra que te gustara el Cap._

 **ThePhenx:** _Amm, bueno gracias por tus ideas, pero… el All For One no serviría de nada pues nadie en el universo de Naruto tiene un Quirk o algo parecido, las pistolas de Alucard tampoco pues a Naruto le gustarían mas sus [M1 Irons], el diario del futuro… de hecho esa suena como una historia interesante pero le daría a Naruto una ENORME ventaja sobre cualquiera, además de que solo un sub-normal estaría leyendo su teléfono en medio de una pelea, sobre los pokemon tal vez, sobre "La Fuerza" y el Juryoton te recomendaría que te leyeras el cap 19, en ese dice específicamente que Naruto ya domina el camino Tendo al punto que puede usar el Juryoton. La magia Dragon o God Slayer volvería demasiado OP a Naruto. Sobre el Senkai de hecho me diste una idea, pero dudo que lo vuelva un Saiyajin, posiblemente le de ALGUNA de esas Akuma no mi a Naruto ya que darle los 3 seria exagerado (En serio, terremotos, moverse a la velocidad de la luz y controlar aun mas la gravedad seria hacerlo Jesús) el elemento magnético será controlado, pero cuando aparezca el Jinchuriki de Shukaku. Pensé bastante en darle el Bakuton pero no iría con el estilo de Naruto ya que el pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin ventajas excesivas como esa, si no fuera así en cada pelea estaría usando el Kamui a cada rato, lo Saiyajin no lo se, si vuelvo a Naruto un Ghoul el no dudaría en comerse a quien venza solo por que tiene hambre, y lo haría aunque no la tuviera :v. Sobre los elixir me lo pensare, la clonación… Naruto es prácticamente una batería de Chakra casi ilimitado, ni el es tan perezoso para buscar hacer clones sin Chakra. El hechizo de furia funcionaria de manera igual al Gear Second o el modo Jinchuriki. El Dokuton me lo pensare. Las bebidas de COD funcionan en el videojuego porque es un videojuego, y la historia es en el mundo real, un mundo ninja donde el prota es un pinzhi Dios con el cabello plateado. De las armas Maravillosas no se si ponga los bastones, dudo que meta a Steven Universe, sobre las esmeraldas del caos de hecho me diste una idea parecida. Sobre Gardevoir… tal vez (_ _͡_ _͜ʖ_ _͡_ _°) sobre transformarse en animales, ya tiene el Sharingan que le da memoria fotográfica y su regeneración es mucho mayor a la de un fénix. En todo caso gracias por las ideas._

 **dante de aquiles:** _Me alegra que te gustara, aunque sinceramente ya hay muchas historias de Naruto con Evony e Ivory, quise variar un poco. Lo de Gamer fue algo que se me ocurrió viendo algunas historias de ese tipo, pondré las estadísticas en algún momento del cap y si no pues lo dejare al final. En cuanto a lo de Assesin Creed talvez lo haga, aunque las sombras de mordor prácticamente funcionarían como el camino humano, Naruto se cortara el cabello, no lo puede tener como diva por siempre._

 **Eien no hiryu:** _Me alegra que te gustara, sobre la paradoja espacio-tiempo piénsalo de esta manera, todas las personas tienen a 7 personas que se ven iguales a ella, no es raro que exista alguien parecido a ti pero que no sea como tu. Un ejemplo claro seria que Kurama se ve como Rias Gremory pero no actúa para nada como ella. Feliz navidad para ti tambien, prospero año para ti tambien. Y ya me leí el cap de DT._

 **Zafir09:** _Me alegra que te gustara, Ddraig y Albion solo han comenzado a discutir así que Naruto valió verga. Me alegra que las armas te gustaran, tambien pienso eso de que Gyuki deberia ser Akeno._

 **jenko99:** _Me alegra que la escena te gustara, y lo de estilo gamer fue algo que se me ocurrió al ver algunos fics que hacen eso._

 **CCSakuraforever:** _Me alegra que te gustara._

 **Seirei kenshi:** _(El autor tiembla al ver al lector, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse alertando a los doctores)—Señor Omega ¿¡Que pasa!?—Preguntaron los doctores._

— _Primera regla de Seirei Kenshi: no jodas a Seirei Kenshi con bromas—Dijo Omega comenzando a llorar._

— _Amm, señor omega ¿porque esta llorando?—_

— _¡Segunda regla de Seirei Kenshi!—Exclamo el autor completamente destrozado psicológica y físicamente._

 **Ragna Hurricane:** _Si el capitulo fue bastante epilepsico (?) Sip, Naruto va volverse Cyber-Jesús con tanta arma hasta en las cejas XD. Naruto invocara a Bahamut así que tranquilo. Si, yo tambien me imagine eso._

 **Guest:** _Bueno, ya tienes tu capitulo ahora quiero mis sugerencias :v. Sobre que el limite se fue… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que hasta he pensado alguna que otra vez en poner a Rosseweise en el harem?_

 **Por cierto este capitulo esta bien pinche largo, es en serio 25 jodidas paginas. Así que no me vengan conque quieren un especial.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 25: La Cita con la Daymio—**

De un portal negro aparecieron Shinju **(Ya como un Kage Bunshin)** y Naruto **(En su estado normal)** justo en el sótano de la mansión Namikaze en el que habían estado una hora antes.

Naruto miro a todos lados antes de centrar su vista en Shinju, frunciendo el ceño al verlo. El Dios Árbol, estúpidamente, avivo las brasas— **¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te gusto? Aunque bueno, con lo jodidamente sexi que me miraba en mi forma humana no te culpo** —Dijo Shinju con algo de arrogancia mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo, sin embargo no se espero lo siguiente:

Naruto saco de su [Inventario] su rifle [Scavenger] antes de apuntarlo contra Shinju, mas concretamente a la cabeza, de un simple disparo la cabeza del clon exploto junto con el resto de su cuerpo, el disparo tambien genero un gran estruendo en toda la mansión.

— _ **Sabes… vas a tener que esforzarte un poco mas que eso si quieres matarme, blanca nieves**_ —Se burlo la voz de el Dios Árbol en la mente de un Naruto que gruño levemente ante el insulto, no ayudo el oír las risas de Ddraig y Albion ante su "sobrenombre".

— _Créeme, si hubiera una manera de matarte ya la estaría buscando (Suspiro) ¿Es que acaso soy el único en el Multiverso que sufre con un idiota bastardo en su cabeza?_ —Se pregunto el peli plata agobiado.

En la guarida subterránea de Akatsuki cierto Ootsutsuki destructor de universos estornudo, y extrañamente sintio algo de lastima por su contraparte buena.

[Bueno socio, creo que es hora de que arregles todo lo que tengas que hacer] Dijo Ddraig a Naruto el cual asintió ante lo que dijo el Dragón de Gales.

— _Tienes razon, Ddraig. Tengo una cita a las siete con Natsumi-chan… (suspiro) con todo lo que a pasado hoy ya hasta se me había olvidado_ —Pensó Naruto un tanto avergonzado por haber olvidado algo tan importante hasta que…

—¡TE TENGO!—Grito una voz que Naruto reconoció muy bien y se le hizo muy familiar al dragón de la [Boosted Gear]. De un momento a otro Naruto sintio como alguien se le abalanzaba encima y comenzaba a… ¿Arañarle la cara?—¡RAPIDO RENAMON, LLAMA A ALGUIEN PARA QUE SE ENCARGE DE EL!—Grito cierta Bijuu pelirroja mientras arañaba con mas fuerza la cara del "intruso"

—Kurama-san—Dijo con una voz calmada y serena cierta Digimon Ojiazul.

—¡No pierdas el tiempo!—Ordeno Kurama.

—Kurama-san—Repitió Renamon alzando la voz levemente.

—¿¡QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO!? ¡APRESURATE!—Rugió la pelirroja.

—¡Kurama-san!—Exclamo la Ojiazul.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—

—… Ese es Naruto-kun—Informo la Digimon zorro mientras Kurama bajaba su mirada para ver la rasguñada cara de su novio.

—Kura-channn…—Musito Naruto levemente molesto.

—¡Naru-kun!—Dijo Kurama entre nerviosa y contenta.

[¿¡Rias Gremory!?] Pregunto un sorprendido Ddraig.

— **¡Shinju!** —Exclamo infantilmente el Dios Árbol.

Todo mientras Albion se sentía algo excluido.

Rápidamente la Bijuu de nuevo colas se bajo de la cara de su novio y se disculpo antes de recordar algo—Un segundo… ¿¡Por qué me estoy disculpando!?—

*PUM*

De un golpe que le hundió la cara en los hombros a Naruto la Bijuu cambio por completo su estado emocional, Naruto agarro algo de su cabello y jalo de el para sacar su cabeza—¿¡Y eso por que fue!?—Pregunto un enojado Naruto recibiendo una mirada mordaz de la pelirroja.

—¡Por preocuparme, Baka! ¿¡Donde estuviste en las ultimas 5 horas!?—Pregunto la Bijuu como si de una rabieta de niña se tratase y cruzándose de brazos mirando a otro lado.

—Pinche Tsundere—Susurro Naruto pero para su desgracia la Ojiazul-verdoso casi pudo oírlo.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto Kurama mientras su cabello tomaba forma de nueve furiosas colas y su silueta en forma Bijuu era visible a su espalda.

—¡Qué te quiero mucho!—Respondió rápidamente el Ootsutsuki, podia ser el ser mas fuerte del mundo y estar armado hasta las cejas pero sabia que nunca, NUNCA era bueno que hagas enojar a una mujer.

[¡Rias Gremory! ¿Cómo es que estas viva? Yo vi cuando Pesadilla Ootsutsuki te mato] Dijo Ddraig mientras una gema verde en el dorso de la mano de Naruto se mostraba.

Al ver eso la pelirroja parpadeo confundida—Naru-kun… ¿Por qué tu mano me esta hablando?—Pregunto la Bijuu de Nueve colas ya que, desde su perspectiva, la mano de su novio hablo. Con una voz bastante fuerte y estridente cabe resaltar.

—Ddraig, ¿Quién es Rias Gremory?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki/Dragón alzando su mano hasta que su mano estuvo enfrente de su cara.

[No, no eres Rias Gremory. Tu ahora y tu energía son por completo diferentes, además de que…]

—Ya déjate de tanto misterio, Ddraig. ¿Quien es Rias?—Interrumpió Naruto un tanto impaciente, ante el leve sobresalto reino un silencio absoluto hasta que el Dragón Rojo volvió a hablar.

[… (Suspiro) Rias Gremory era una de las parejas de mi antiguo portador. Mas concretamente era la Demonio de Clase Alta que reencarno a Issei] Dijo Ddraig para sorpresa de Naruto y curiosidad de Kurama al ver el dorso de la mano de su novio brillar.

—Pero… Kurama desde siempre a sido una Bijuu, no es posible que sea esa tal Rias—Explico Naruto escuchando un fuerte suspiro de parte del Dragón de Gales.

De un segundo a otro todo el lugar se encontraba en tinieblas, la profunda voz de el Dragón de la [Boosted Gear] llamo la atención de todos [Se los mostrare… de otra manera] Fueron las palabras de Ddraig antes de que todo se comenzara iluminar y se vio a… ¿Kurama?

No, no era Kurama, pero se miraba prácticamente igual a ella, a excepción de que no tenia sus colas y orejas eran prácticamente iguales, tenia el mismo cabello rojo como la sangre y esos cautivantes ojos azul-verdoso, además de que la vestimenta que llevaba… Wow.

Naruto se sonrojo como un tomate al ver la vestimenta que "esa Kurama" estaba usando, y no era el único ya que Renamon miraba con los ojos abiertos y un pequeño sonrojo el traje que usaba la pelirroja, Kurama por su parte solo miro levemente sorprendida antes de sonreír como una depredadora y buscar una manera de fotografiar eso, al ver lo rojo que estaba su novio eso le daba unas cuantas "ideas"

El traje que llevaba la tal "Rias" era… curioso. Llevaba una falda purpura-rosada oscura bordeada con blanco que dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, una camisa blanca con rallas verticales y una especie de chaleco negro que estaba abierto en el área de sus pechos dejando ver su envidiable Copa D. El atuendo no era revelador ni nada, es mas casi podria pasar por un uniforme normal, pero en esa chica daba un aire ciertamente exótico. Al ver su similitud con la chica Kurama se le acerco a su novio—Oye, Naru-kun ¿Por qué me parezco a esa chica?—Pregunto la Bijuu recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de parte de Naruto.

[Eso se debe a que aparentemente tu y Rias Gremory comparten la misma apariencia Bijuu de Nueve Colas] Dijo Ddraig antes de que la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing] se formaran en los brazos de el peli plata. Kurama al ver eso se sorprendió en gran medida antes de su mirada se tornase tan serie que asusto a Naruto.

—Vamos a hablar—

 _ **(06:15 PM)**_

 _ **(1 hora despues)**_

—Déjame ver si entiendo…—Comenzó a decir Kurama despues de que le explicaran todo lo sucedido—Peleaste contra otro tú de un universo donde te vuelves malo, este te metió dentro a dos dragones que tienen el poder de matar dioses, saliste en una cita con la Uchiha para luego ti**tela, solo para la conciencia del Shinju del que comiste su fruto te llevara a un tienda multiversal donde venden lo que sea y todo este tiempo que no estuviste era porque; A: Estabas cogiéndote a la Uchiha, B: Fuiste a una tienda para comprar armas y C: ¡Estabas cogiéndote a la Uchiha! Porque a ti, grandísimo pende*…—

—Tengo nombre Kurama—Informo Naruto.

—… ¡No se te ocurrió decirme que estabas bien!—Termino de decir la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente por el enojo—¿Me olvide de algo?—Pregunto sarcásticamente la Ojiazul-verdoso.

—… ¿Te extrañe?—Dijo Naruto como si de una pregunta se tratase, una de las cejas de la Bijuu de nueve colas comenzó a temblar del puro enojo.

—Lindo, no, genial, es genial, ahora… ¿Quieres darme una razon para que no te arrastre al cuarto y te lo haga tan duro que te rompa el pen*?—Pregunto amenazantemente la pelirroja. Naruto trago fuertemente al escuchar eso y se cubrió la entrepierna ante la grafica amenaza.

—H-a-ay algunas armas en esa tienda que te podrían gu-gustar—Tartamudeo Naruto mientras sacaba sus [M1 Irons] de su [Inventario] y se las pasaba a Kurama la cual miro los revolvers con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo funcionan?—Pregunto la pelirroja.

—Bueno es simple, solo apunta con el cañón al objetivo y presiona el gatillo, una bala capaz de matar a un humano de un tiro saldrá de allí…—Comenzó a explicar Naruto antes de ser interrumpido.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Rápidamente Kurama descargo 3 disparos justo a la cabeza de Naruto, para sorpresa **(Ddraig)** , horror **(Albion y Renamon)** y diversión **(Shinju)** de los presentes. Naruto tenia la cabeza para atrás con la espalda doblada en una posición increíblemente flexible—(Suspiro) ¿No que podían matar de un tiro?—Pregunto la Bijuu con algo de molestia mientras Naruto regresaba a su posición normal solo para ver como las balas se habían detenido justo en su frente, quitándoselas con las manos el Ootsutsuki tomo las pistolas y se las puso a un lado de la cabeza **(como si se fuera a suicidar)**

—Déjame intentar—Pidió Naruto antes de apretar el gatillo.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

—¿Porque…?—Comenzó a preguntarse Naruto mientras recargaba el revolver.

*BANG*

—¿…No…?—

*BANG*

—¿…Me puedo…?—

*BANG*

—¿¡…MORIIRRRRR!?—Exclamo Naruto con un tono por completo exasperado.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Viendo como Naruto agarraba el otro revolver, lo cargaba junto con el primero y los descargaba en su cabeza los presentes acordaron que Naruto en verdad que estaba molesto por ni siquiera poder ser herido, algo raro viniendo de el pero en lo personal a algunos, o no les importaba o sabían que solo era Naruto actuando como… Naruto.

—Ya deja eso Naru-kun. Tienes una cita a la que ir—Informo la pelirroja a el Ootsutsuki, el cual suspiro antes de asentir al recordar el asunto con Natsumi.

— **Palacio del Daymio. Jardines—**

 **(07:15 PM)**

En los jardines del palacio del, o mejor dicho de la Daymio comenzaban a venir los invitados a la fiesta que la Daymio, Natsumi Takeda había auspiciado para formar algunas amistades o lazos entre nobles, hablando de la noble peli negra esta estaba actualmente en la entrada buscando con la mirada a cierto Ootsutsuki Ojiazul.

—Disculpe señorita—La Daymio suspiro al oír una voz que le hablaba, seguramente era alguno de esos nobles jóvenes que querían tratar de cortejarla, diablos la fiesta llevaba 15 minutos y casi 30 nobles le hablaban con la misma razon; tratar de seducirla como si fuera un maldito trofeo. Harta de ello la peli negra se giro, lista para encarar a el "idiota" que la estaba molestando. Solo para encontrarse que unos ojos azules como zafiros y una sonrisa amable y cálida—¿Me concedería esta pieza?—

—Na-Naruto-kun—Musito la Daymio con un pequeño tinte rojo adornando sus mejillas al ver la apariencia de Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de sorpresa por su propio tono, acababa de tartamudear, eso jamás le había pasado.

Este estaba vestido con un corpiño azul rey con detalles dorados y blancos en varios lugares, una camisa blanca con rayas horizontales, unos pantalones cafés y unos zapatos negros para terminar. Su cabello plateado estaba mas largo que lo usual, dándole cierto aire maduro además de verse mas alto le daban un aspecto mas adulto, por alguna razon Natsumi sentía un extraño calor en el pecho al verlo.

Naruto sonrió al ver a la pelinegra, aunque un pequeño sonrojo tambien era visible en su cara al ver la vestimenta de Natsumi, la Daymio llevaba un kimono rojo corto que le llegaba por los muslos, estando abierto en las piernas el kimono dejaba por completo visibles las torneadas y sensuales piernas de la Takeda, el kimono tenia una abertura en el pecho que dejaba ver sus grandes pechos. Wow, Naruto juraría que a Natsumi le habían crecido los pechos… ¿Qué tan pervertido se escucho al pensar eso? Bueno, no todo era su culpa, la pelinegra normalmente llevaba una armadura que le apretaba bastante los pechos, con la armadura puesta la Takeda mostraba unos envidiables pechos de copa D un poco mas grandes que los de Kurama, pero con ese kimono dejaba ver unos impresionantes pechos copa E casi F.

— _¿Cuántas veces he repetido la palabra "pechos" en mi mente?_ —Se pregunto mentalmente Naruto ante sus pervertidos, pero comprensibles, pensamientos.

— _ **Siendo exactos… cinco veces… ¿Pero quien te puede culpar? Esos son mas grandes que los de la Uchiha y los de Kyuubi juntos**_ —Dijo un levemente sorprendido Dios Árbol.

{ (Suspiro) Justo como tu antiguo portador, Rojo} Musito Albion levemente deprimido porque su "rival" siempre seria recordado como el "Oppai Dragon"… incluso en otro universo.

[… Cállate Albion…] Respondió un aun mas deprimido Ddraig.

Ignorando a sus inquilinos el Ojiazul le tendió su mano a la peli negra—Perdona la tardanza Natsumi-chan… te vez hermosa—Elogio Naruto con una sonrisa que solo hizo a la pelinegra sonrojarse mas.

—N-no te preocupes… y tu tambien te vez muy guapo—Devolvió el elogio la Takeda antes de tomar el brazo de Naruto y caminar directo a la fiesta.

Al llegar Naruto vio el lugar, era un jardín con azulejos de color marfil en el suelo, con varios tipos de plantas y flores, había una mesa donde se miraba algún tipo de bebida alcohólica que muchos nobles, que Naruto podia sentir que eran los menos podridos ya que apenas y sentía malas intenciones en ellos, estaban bebiendo y hablando entre ellos con jovialidad.

—Ven—Pidió la Takeda jalando del brazo a un Naruto que se sentía levemente incomodo por las miradas de varios nobles puestas en el.

Al llegar a la mesa donde los nobles bebían y hablaban un hombre adulto, de 45 años de edad, con un cabello castaño opaco con las raíces canosas y con la piel levemente arrugada sonrió al ver a la Daymio, pero no era una sonrisa mal intencionada. Era como la sonrisa que le da un abuelo a su nieta—Oh, Natsu-tan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Pregunto el anciano con un tono jovial.

—Takeshiro-Jisan… yo auspicio la fiesta—Aclaro la Daymio con una gota en la nuca, al ver la enorme cantidad de jarras de cerveza detrás de el noble anciano la gota en su nuca creció el doble—¿Cuántas cervezas te has bebido?—Pregunto la Takeda con un tono levemente sorprendido.

—Unos 5… … … barriles—Dijo el anciano antes de caer al suelo, al cual nunca cayo pues algunos de los nobles que lo acompañaban lo sostuvieron, en un segundo el hombre se paro como si de un muerto viviente se tratase y volvió a empezar a beber nuevamente.

—¿Conocido tuyo?—Pregunto el Ojiazul.

—El fue el que me enseño muchas cosas sobre como gobernar bien…—Musito la Takeda recordando que Takeshiro Tatsumaki fue su maestro en muchas cosas, una de ellas era la diplomacia y que tambien la entreno en el aspecto físico, si no fuera por el, ella no seria quien era hoy.

—Se le ve bastante animado para su edad y para su status—Opino el Ootsutsuki viendo como el anciano se tomaba OTRO barril de cerveza.

—No todos los nobles son unos amargados con un palo de medio metro en el culo ¿Sabias? La mayoría de los nobles aquí son gente que simplemente vino a una fiesta a divertirse. Bueno… como sea—Dijo la pelinegra antes de agarrar uno de los tarros de cerveza y comenzar a beber de el.

—¿Vas a empezar a beber?—Pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja.

—Pff, por favor, soy una adulta. Además ¿Qué tiene de malo? Deberías probarlo—Aconsejo la pelinegra mientras se empinaba la jarra. Naruto miro la jarra con detenimiento, había un dicho entre los Shinobi que decía "Si ya tienes edad para matar ya eres un adulto" era por cosas como esa que era moderadamente normal que a pesar de que Sayuri y el eran todavía "niños" hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales. Sin embargo Naruto mira la jarra con algo de detenimiento, el jamás había fumado o bebido alcohol, restándole importancia agarro la cerveza y comenzó a bebérsela.

Cuando el sabor inundo la boca de Naruto este hiso una leve mueca, el sabor era algo amargo pero lejos de eso sabia bastante bien. Antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta ya había pedido otro tarro. Viendo a un lado a Natsumi, la cual tenia una gran cantidad de jarras de cerveza a su espalda. Wow, eran casi el doble que las del anciano.

—¿No crees que estas bebiendo mucho Natsumi-chan?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki, esperándose una respuesta de una "alcoholizada" noble, pero en vez de eso la peli negra solo alzo el dedo índice pidiendo un momento mientras se terminaba de beber la cerveza.

—Créeme, la mayoría de mis asistentes o consejeros no me dejan beber de esta manera. Ellos dicen que; "Es una bebida indigna de gente de nuestra índole" o "No hay tiempo para actividades recreativas tan bajas"—Dijo la Takeda haciendo una voz excesivamente aguda y dramática.

El Ojiazul se rio levemente ante ello ero se dio cuenta de algo—Espera… ¿No estas ebria?—Pregunto el peli plata tratando de sonar educado para referirse a que la Daymio pudiera estar, bueno… borracha.

Natsumi solo rio levemente ante la pregunta—Naruto-kun, créeme. Yo he bebido MUCHO mas que esto—Aclaro la peli negra a un Naruto con una gota en la nuca al ver la excesivamente grande cantidad de jarras de cerveza, no queriendo imaginarse cuanto era mucho para la pelinegra el Ojiazul la tomo de la mano, la Takeda se quejo de ello pues quería seguir bebiendo, pero al ver a donde se dirigía Naruto esta se confundió.

Naruto llevo a la Takeda hasta la pista de baile en la que algunos nobles ya estaban bailando, poniéndose sin saberlo en el centro de todos ellos la "pareja" se miro a los ojos del otro—Cuando llegue te pregunte si querías bailar conmigo, no me respondiste—Argumento el Ootsutsuki con un tono plano mirando como Natsumi se sonrojaba por haber olvidado aquello, respirando hondo para sacar cualquier tipo de vergüenza la pelinegra le extendió la mano a el peli plata.

—Me encantaría bailar con usted. Mi señor~—Dijo la Ojinegra con un tono levemente sensual. Naruto se sonrojo por dos razones; el tono de Natsumi y que recordó algo importante.

—Etto, Natsumi-chan… no se como bailar—Admitió el Ojiazul levemente avergonzado, sabia hacer muchas cosas, pero jamás aprendió como bailar.

La Takeda rio levemente aumentando la vergüenza de el peli plata. Sin previo aviso la Takeda se acerco bastante a el Ojiazul y lo abrazo por el cuello, su cara y la de el Ootsutsuki estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse—Es fácil, solo agarra mi cintura y sigue mis pasos—Explico la pelinegra a un Naruto que hiso lo pedido. Sus manos abrazaron la cintura de la pelinegra, usando sus sentidos el peli plata pudo sentir cuando Natsumi iba a mover un pie o el otro, siguiéndole el ritmo el Ootsutsuki hiso lo mismo.

La Takeda tenia su cabeza en el pecho del Ojiazul mientras bailaban, podia sentir los latidos del corazón de Naruto, su corazón palpitaba lenta y fuertemente, como un gran tambor, era relajante hasta cierto punto, podia sentir el aroma que emanaba, no olía como alguien que nunca se hubiera dado una ducha o alguien que llevara una excesivamente grande cantidad de perfume, era un aroma suave y a la vez dulce, olía como… Naruto. Estar tan pegada a el le dejaba sentir los muy bien formados músculos del Ojiazul, estar entre sus grandes brazos no ayudaba mucho a calmar el pequeño sonrojo que se apodero de su cara.

Naruto por su parte se miraba calmado, muy calmado, pero internamente su mente era un caos. Sentía que le iba explotar el cerebro, podia sentir la suave piel de la pelinegra con sus dedos, su aroma… ¡Carajo! Ella olía jodidamente bien, su mente memorizo el aroma que desprendía Natsumi, ni siquiera tenia palabras para describir como era la fragancia de la pelinegra. Si hubiera sabido que sentiría tan nervioso se habria bebido todo un barril de cerveza, tenia un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaría hablar y sus nervios estaban tensados como nunca.

Tratando de quitarse el nerviosismo el peli plata carraspeo para quitarse el nudo en la garganta y hablar normalmente.

—Hueles bien, Natsumi-chan—¿En serio eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió idiota? Naruto no sabia si el que dijo eso fue Shinju o el pero tenia que darle la razon a quien fuera, eso fue estúpido hasta para el.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun—Agradeció la pelinegra con los ojos cerrados de forma que no pudo ver la expresión sorprendida de Naruto. La pelinegra puso su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, su cabeza y nariz quedaron en el cuello de Naruto y allí respiro su aroma, sonrojando a Naruto en el proceso al sentir la respiración de Natsumi en su cuello—Tu tambien hueles bien—

El sonrojo de Naruto aumento 100 veces con esas palabras, su cara se tiño por completo de rojo, un tomate se miraría como un albino en comparación a la piel del peli plata. Naruto suspiro con algo de vergüenza—Soné como un tonto—Bromeo el Ojiazul, la Takeda rio levemente por el chiste. Su risa solo avergonzó mas a Naruto, era oficial, se sentía el ser mas estúpido del planeta, nunca había sentido tanto nerviosismo al hablar con una chica.

—Un poco—Comenzó a decir la pelinegra atrayendo la atención de Naruto—Pero eres el tonto mas guapo del mundo—Dijo la pelinegra con un tono levemente pícaro, Naruto desvió la mirada con la cara por completo sonrojada, Natsumi agradeció ello pues ella tambien estaba muy sonrojada.

Tan absortos estaban en su mundo personal que no notaron como el resto de los integrantes de la fiesta habían dejado de bailar viendo a la "pareja", por alguna razon era como si ellos irradiaran algo que tomaba la atención de todos, era como un pequeño brillo, casi imperceptible, como una pareja de novios que recién se casaba.

Cuando ella daba un paso adelante el daba un paso atrás cuando ella giraba el giraba, era una danza en la que el otro estaba en sincronía con el contrario, Natsumi dio un leve vuelta y se dejo caer de espaldas, Naruto la atrapo y sin darse cuanta sus caras quedaron casi por completo pegadas, el largo cabello de Naruto sirvió como una curiosa cortina que cubrió la cara de ambos. Ambos se miraron, el negro de los ojos de la Takeda era un gran contraste del brillante azul de los ojos del Ootsutsuki.

Sin darse cuenta ambos acercaron su cara a la del otro, sus labios se encontraron en un suave y dulce beso. No debió durar mas que unos 45 segundos, pero para ambos fue como si el tiempo se detuviera mientras tenian sus labios. Naruto levanto a la pelinegra que había estado siendo sujetada por Naruto, continuaban besando al otro hasta que Natsumi necesito respirar, unos ligeros aplausos llamo la atención de ambos, allí vieron como uno de los nobles comenzaba a aplaudir, seguido de otro y otro hasta que todos estaban aplaudiendo ante la pareja o en el caso de los mas joviales silbaban con admiración hacia Naruto, sobretodo por quien acababa de besar.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la gran cantidad de atención y por lo que acababan de hacer con una leve reverencia de parte de ambos la fiesta continuo.

— _ **Cuarto de Natsumi Takeda—**_

 _ **(07:00 AM)**_

 _ **(Al día siguiente)**_

—Ughh—Comenzó a decir cierta noble pelinegra al sentir como el sol comenzaba a iluminar sus ventanas y le daba justo en la cara, la resaca que tenia no ayudaba en nada. La Daymio agarro una almohada y la lanzo a la ventana—¡Maldito sol! ¿¡no te puedes meter otras 5 puñeteras horas!? ¡VUELVETE A METER PROSTITUTO DE QUINTA!—Maldijo Natsumi bastante enojada porque el sol no la dejaba dormir.

—Sabes Natsumi-chan, dudo que el sol te pueda oír—Dijo una voz que le helo la sangre a la pelinegra. Al girar su cabeza pudo ver a un cierto Ojiazul, con el torso al descubierto, la sabana cubriéndole la parte inferior, con la mejilla apoyada en el puño y con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida hacia ella.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?—Pregunto una incrédula Natsumi.

 **YYYY CORTE**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Nah, es broma.**

—¡Yo, Natsumi-chan!—Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Oh dios mío… no me digas que lo hicimos—Pidió la pelinegra mientras Naruto sonreía aun mas.

—Que lo hicimos es una forma linda de decir que literalmente bebiste de mi como una naufraga sedienta—Ante esa clara y grafica descripción la cara de la pelinegra se torno completamente roja—Luego que me montaste como una vaquera profesional—El sonrojo aumento aun mas—Y luego los papeles se invirtieron, la montada fuiste tu—De la vergüenza la pelinegra ya no pudo mas.

—¡KYAAAAA!—Grito la pelinegra tomando la sabana para cubrirse su… ¿Vestido? No estaba desnuda, llegaba el mismo vestido que anoche. Mirando a Naruto noto como este tenia el torso desnudo, pero nada mas, llevaba sus pantalones, nada mas.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—Naruto comenzó a reír estruendosamente por la broma que le hiso a la pelinegra, la cual, al darse cuenta de la verdad su cara se tiño de rojo, no rojo por vergüenza. Rojo de ira. Pura ira.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH!—Grito la pelinegra antes de abalanzársele a Naruto y tratando de golpearlo, la palabra clave era tratar pues Naruto los esquivaba como si nada—¡Deja de esquivar y acepta tu castigo!—

—¡NUNCA!—

En algún punto del forcejeo Naruto quedo encima de Natsumi, la cual trataba inútilmente de zafarse de Naruto—Cálmate un poco, Natsumi-chan—Aconsejo Naruto a una Natsumi que miro con ganas de muerte al Ojiazul, para calmarla a la pelinegra el Ootsutsuki hiso algo que ella no se espero. La beso, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a la mente de la Ojinegra, esta que durante el beso se había mantenido estupefacta comenzó a cerrar los ojos y devolver el beso con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, sonrojo que solo aumento en proporciones al sentir la lengua del Ootsutsuki comenzar a invadir su boca. Naruto separo su boca de la de la pelinegra con un hilo de saliva que removió lamiendo sus labios. Acercando su cara al oído de la pelinegra el Ootsutsuki dijo con un tono bastante insinuante—Si estas molesta porque no lo hicimos anoche, podemos cambiar eso—Musito Naruto antes de lamer la mejilla de Natsumi de forma que solo aumento el sonrojo de ella.

La pelinegra soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a tocar sus pechos—N-Naruto… e-espera—Pidió la pelinegra, y Naruto al instante se detuvo para ver a la sonrojada cara de la Takeda—¿Podríamos… salir algún de tiempo primero?— Pregunto la pelinegra jugando tímidamente con sus dedos como cierta Hyuga que se sintio copiada por alguna razon.

Naruto se rasco la nuca avergonzado, rayos, casi lo hace de nuevo—Claro—Acepto Naruto antes de ver la hora—Hmm, siete con quince minutos (Suspiro) Hoy es lunes así que me toca volver a hacer misiones… ¡Que flojera!—Exclamo Naruto bajando la cabeza con depresión. La Daymio pelinegra se rio levemente de la actitud de Naruto antes de sentir como este la volvía a besar—Te veo luego, Natsumi-chan—Dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello plateado.

La pelinegra se toco los labios mientras tenia una mirada sorprendida antes de suspirar y agarrar una almohada que abrazo, se mantuvo mirando a la aparente nada antes de comenzar a reír como una colegiala enamorada—Concéntrate, Natsumi. Tienes trabajo que hacer—Se dijo a si misma la pelinegra de manera seria, pero la seriedad no le duro mucho pues una sonrisa se formo en su cara, ni todo el papeleo del día le quito esa sonrisa.

— _Me pregunto si le debí de haber dicho sobre su misión al País de la Nieve_ —Se pregunto mentalmente la Daymio—Nah—Dijo restándole importancia.

— _ **Konoha. Con Naruto—**_

 _ **(08:00 AM)**_

Naruto había llegado a Konoha, llego en un destello plateado en medio de un callejón por lo que nadie noto su aparición de la nada. El Ootsutsuki saco de su [Inventario] un libro de pasta negra que compro en Multiverse Shop sobre el Ki. De un salto el Ootsutsuki llego al tejado de una caso y comenzó a saltar por ellos.

—Hmm, esto puede volverse muy útil—Susurro Naruto mientras leía lo que decía el libro:

 **Historia sobre el Ki**

 _En una región apartada del Multiverso se encuentra un conjunto de universos, en total son 12. Estos 12 universos tienen reglas muy destinas a las otras, entre ellas el séptimo universo es uno muy especial._

 _Este universo se encuentra una raza muy poderosa; los Saiyajin. Estos eran seres cuyo poder era tal que algunos de los mas poderosos podían destruir planetas, su morfología era bastante similar a la de los humanos, a excepción de que tenian una cola de mono en la cintura. Esta cola no es solo un adorno, atreves de la energía que producen los satélites naturales como la luna o en menor medida los planetas_ _ **(*1)**_ _llamadas Ondas de Rayos Blutz, esta energía golpea la retina de los Saiyajin, los cuales atreves de su cola podían convertirse en gigantescos simios llamados Ozaru, en esta forma el poder de los Saiyajin aumentaba 10 veces además de su increíble tamaño era algo a tener en cuenta._

 _Cuando los Ootsutsuki cruzaban el infinito espacio buscando esparcir su religión algunos de los mas poderosos, los cuales gracias a las potentes habilidades de sus ojos siguieron el viajar hacia otros universos para esparcir su religión atreves del mismo espacio-tiempo. Al hacerlo los Ootsutsuki se encontraron con los Saiyajin. Los Ootsutsuki eran seres pacíficos, calmados y usaban su poder solo cuando era necesario. Los Saiyajin por otro lado eran belicosos, furiosos y buscaban pelea siempre que podían. Otsutsukis y Saiyajines eran polos opuestos. Fue por eso que la guerra entre ellos no tardo en estallar._

 _Los Saiyajines eran poderosos, mas que muchas otras razas, podían destruir planetas enteros gracias a su poderoso Ki, una energía por completo destructiva. Sin embargo los Ootsutsuki podían doblar el tiempo-espacio a voluntad. Eran peleas bastante parejas._

 _Sin embargo la igualdad termino cuando el patriarca del clan Ootsutsuki de ese tiempo; Ryu Ootsutsuki apareció en el campo de batalla. Ryu fue y será posiblemente el Ootsutsuki mas fuerte de todos los tiempos. El podia crear sistemas solares con solo alzar una mano. Su propio poder era algo que arraso con una gigantesca cantidad de Saiyajines, sin embargo eso termino cuando "Él" apareció._

 _Un Saiyajin que extrañamente no le gustaba pelear, pero que había tenido que hacerlo y vio como la mujer que amaba moría convertida en polvo por un ataque de un Ootsutsuki. El cambio de ese Saiyajin era grande, muy grande. Su usual cabello negro, ya de por si erizado, se erizo aun mas y se torno dorado. Sus ojos negro azabache se tornaron celestes. Ese fue un Saiyajin que era parte de la leyenda "Un Súper Saiyajin"_

 _El poder de ese Saiyajin fue grande, demasiado para cualquiera. Incluso para un Ootsutsuki. El único que pudo encararlo fue Ryu Ootsutsuki. Pero incluso el callo ante el poder de el colérico saiyajin. Al ver a su patriarca morir todos los Ootsutsuki regresaron a su universo, no queriendo perder a mas de los suyos._

 _Siglos mas tarde un malvado ser llamado Freezer, el cual comandaba una flota entera de la cual los Saiyajin eran sus sublevados, destruyo el planeta en el que vivían los Saiyajin por temor a que apareciera el "Legendario Súper Saiyajin"._

 _Sin embargo, una capsula logro salir del planeta, capsula en la que estaba un pequeño Saiyajin que fue enviado la tierra del séptimo universo. El nombre que ese niño obtuvo al caer a la tierra fue "Son Goku" o su nombre como Saiyajin "Kakarotto"_

 _El pequeño Saiyajin se crio en la tierra, hasta que años mas tarde y en un planeta llamado Namekusei, enfrento a el malvado Freezer, logrando transformarse en el Súper Saiyajin y derrotarlo._

—Wow, quien diría que el Ki tuviera tanta historia—Musito Naruto bastante sorprendido.

— **Tienes razon, ni siquiera yo sabia que los Ootsutsuki tenian historia con esa raza que controlaba esa energía** —Comento Shinju tambien impresionado.

—Oh, eres tu Shinju. Estuviste cayado desde ayer—Opino Naruto con algo de desgano al volver a oír la voz de el Dios Árbol.

[Hmm, curioso] Comento Ddraig a lo que Naruto alzo su mano derecha en la que una gema verde brillaba.

—¿Qué pasa socio?—Pregunto Naruto a el Dragón de Gales.

[Es solo que en el mundo del que Blanco y yo provenimos había un ser llamado Sun Wukong, tambien llamado Son Goku…] Musito el Dragón Rojo con un tono levemente pensativo.

—Si, si. El viaje al oeste, ya me leí ese libro—Dijo Naruto con un tono apresurado antes de darse cuenta de algo—Ahora que lo pienso, el Yonbi tiene el mismo nombre que ese tipo—Musito el Ootsutsuki recordando que Kurama le dijo que el nombre del 4 colas era Son Goku **(*2)**

— **Ddraig, ¿Crees que ese tal Goku tenga algo que ver con el de tu mundo?** —Pregunto el Dios Árbol.

{Lo dudo, en el mundo que Rojo y yo veníamos no había registros de nadie que controlara el Ki} Respondió a Albion a lo que una vena se formo en… ¿La mano derecha de Naruto?

[¡Oi, lagartija albina, me hablaban a mi!] Dijo Ddraig bastante enojado.

{¿¡Como me llamaste cocodrilo quemado!?—Pregunto el Vanishing Dragón igual de enojado.

[¡Además de estúpido ahora eres sordo! ¡Te llame…!] Ignorando la discusión de los dragones Naruto comenzó a seguir leyendo lo que hiso ese tal Goku. Su logro de vencer a Freezer, a pelear mano a mano contra un bio-androide, fuera lo fuera eso, que tenia el ADN de el y varios de sus amigos y finalmente matar a un destructor de mundos con aspecto de niño de color rosado.

—Este tipo Goku es bastante impresionante, me pregunto que tan fuerte será—Dijo Naruto viendo la larga lista de cosas que hiso el Saiyajin criado en la tierra.

— **¿No me digas que planeas enfrentarlo?** —Pregunto Shinju en un tono incrédulo, dudando de la cordura del "Ultimo" Ootsutsuki.

—Me gusta pelear, no los suicidios… estoy lejos de ser algún tipo de reto para… alguien como el—Musito Naruto a sabiendas de que aunque dominara su poder no seria ni siquiera una mosca para alguien como el Saiyajin—Ahora que lo pienso, los Ootsutsuki y Saiyajin son prácticamente lo opuesto, los Saiyajin usan la energía de su cuerpo, el Ki. Y los Ootsutsuki usan la energía del alma, el Chakra. Aunque el primero es mas poderoso el segundo tiene mas usos… por otro lado, el Ki es prácticamente infinito y si alguien tuviera Chakra infinito, prácticamente alcanzaría la omnipotencia—Musito Naruto a sabiendas de que el poder bruto no lo es todo, tambien servían las tácticas y la inteligencia. Además de que el Ki podia hacer mucho tambien estaba que el Chakra tenia tantos usos que si se los dominara todos y se tuviera algún tipo de batería que recargara el Chakra infinitamente, los usos que se le podrían dar al Chakra seria prácticamente todos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba si un Saiyajin o alguien que solo tiene Ki cayera en algún tipo de Genjutsu seria imposible, en primera los Genjutsu engallaban el cerebro por medio de la red de Chakra, es decir, un Saiyajin seria prácticamente imposible de meter en un Genjutsu. Ellos no tienen Chakra.

El Ootsutsuki dejo eso de lado y siguió leyendo lo que decía el libro hasta que noto 2 cosas que le llamaron la atención—Hmm, ¿Técnicas y Transformaciones eh?—Musito Naruto leyendo una larga lista de las técnicas de los diferentes peleadores de el [Universo de Dragón Ball], pero lo que llamo su atención eran las transformaciones que tenian algunas de las razas de ese universo.

Algunas razas como los Saiyajin que tenian una transformación como el Súper Saiyajin tambien habían podido alcanzar algunos otros estados. Naruto miro una foto de el tal Goku en estado normal, el tipo se miraba curioso, llevaba un Gi de combate naranja, una camisa, cinturón, botas y muñequeras azules, lo mas curioso era su pelo negro el cual literalmente se miraba como una palmera, prácticamente desafiando la gravedad, luego otra foto en la que el pelinegro se miraba con el pelo, el cual se había vuelto rubio, alzado hacia arriba y con los ojos de color azul celeste. Naruto miro que arriba de la foto estaban las palabras "Sūpā Saiya-jin" que traducido seria Super Saiyajin.

 **Super Saiyajin Base**

También denominado "Super Saiyajin Ordinario". Es el primer nivel del Super Saiyajin como tal, es necesario entrar en un gran estado de ira o miedo/frustración, siendo que la primera vez que se usa el usuario puede llegar a estar en una especie de estado de shock.

Características: El cabello se eriza y se vuelve rubio, los ojos cambian a un color verde claro, la musculatura aumenta ligeramente y la personalidad se vuelve muy explosiva y violenta debido a la ira que requiere esta forma, además de tener una constante aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo. Se aumenta la fuerza 50 veces, al igual que la velocidad.

 **Super Saiyajin Máximo Poder**

Super Saiyajin Máximo Poder, para llegar a este estado se debe dominar el poder de un Super Saiyajin, para ello es necesario mantener la Fase de Super Saiyajin todo el tiempo en que un Saiyajin esté consciente (menos al dormir) para que el saiyajin no sienta la diferencia de estado, para que una vez acostumbrado pueda entrenar en esta forma y así lograr una mayor fuerza y agilidad al momento de pelear, además quitando el aura.

Características: Pelo rubio y alzado (aunque no erizado), ojos verde-azulados y ningún tipo de aura nueva. El usuario no tiene tensión en el cuerpo, ya que este ya se ha acostumbrado a la transformación. Al dominarse el estado ya no es necesaria la ira para transformarse y por ello la personalidad de usuario regresa a la normalidad, permitiendo aumentar la fuerza 125 veces, al igual que la velocidad.

 **Super Saiyajin Fase 2**

Tambien llamado Super Saiyajin 2. El segundo estado de Super Saiyajin es alcanzado gracias al arduo entrenamiento y/o un gran enojo.

Características: El cabello sigue con su tono rubio aunque totalmente hacia arriba (salvo algunos caso donde hay uno o dos mechones en la frente). Los ojos siguen verdes, se hacen mas arrogantes, cejas un poco más finas, y el aura de poder tiene pequeños relámpagos. Se multiplica por 2 el Super Saiyajin Máximo Poder, es decir 250 veces el poder base. Se aumenta la fuerza 15000 veces, al igual que la velocidad.

 **Super Saiyajin Fase 3**

Tambien llamado Super Saiyajin 3. El tercer estado del Super Saiyajin, en esta etapa el usuario adopta más cambios que antes: el cabello crece hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura, las cejas desaparecen y el poder se incrementa a niveles inimaginables.

Características: El cabello crece más abajo de la cintura, el cabello sigue rubio, desaparecen completamente las cejas debido a que todo el cabello del cuerpo se va al cráneo y se le marca la pupila de los ojos, los rayos que presenta el aura del Super Saiyajin 2 se conservan. Multiplica 4 veces el Super Saiyajin 2, ósea, 1000 veces el poder base.

 **Super Saiyajin Fase 4**

Esta fase de Super Saiyajin es una transformación híbrida entre el Super Saiyajin y el Ozaru. Para poder alcanzar este nivel, el Saiyajin debe ser de raza pura (no mestizo) y simplemente tener cola.

Características: Le aparece gran cantidad de pelo en el cuerpo incluyendo la cola y dependiendo del guerrero será un color rojizo y el cabello de la cabeza se les puede volver negro, castaño o rojo, se presenta un contorno rojo en los ojos, la cola se vuelve del mismo color que el pelo del cuerpo, aunque cabe resaltar que las características son diferentes para cada Saiyajin. Se aumenta la fuerza 15000 veces, al igual que la velocidad.

Naruto leía y releía las palabras que estaban escritas en las paginas del libro y solo podia pensar en algo: "PUTA MADRE", si antes creía que tenia pocas probabilidades de ganarle a el tal Goku ahora sabia una cosa: el nunca tendría oportunidad contra alguien como el. Literalmente tendría que usar el [Boost] al infinito para siquiera pensar en llegar a ese nivel, sin embargo una ultima pagina llamaron su atención.

 **Super Saiyajin Dios**

Es una forma Super Saiyajin que va más allá incluso que el Super Saiyajin 3. Es considerada la fase definitiva del Super Saiyajin y la verdadera fase legendaria, al ser capaz de igualarse al Dios de la destrucción de el séptimo universo Bills, sin embargo está sujeto a un límite de tiempo.

Para lograr esta fase se necesita el poder de seis corazones puros de Saiyajin (también pueden ser mestizos o los que aun no han nacido).

Características: Es la transformación principal es la que menos cambios representa físicamente, a la vez que es la más poderosa. Su cuerpo se vuelve más delgado y su cabello se eriza ligeramente, tornándose de un color rojo al igual que los ojos y el aura del usuario. El pelo vuelve a la forma en la que estaba el Saiyajin en estado base y se aumenta la fuerza 50000 veces, al igual que la velocidad.

Wow, solo wow. Naruto, Shinju, Ddraig y Albion miraban la pagina con incredulidad, ¿Cómo es que siquiera los Ootsutsuki tuvieron oportunidad? Nadie lo sabia, aunque Naruto no entendía porque el libro se contradecía a si mismo, decía que un Super Saiyajin salio en una pelea contra los Ootsutsuki. Pero aparentemente la leyenda de ese Super Saiyajin Dios era aun mas antigua.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme si los Ootsutsuki podemos hacer algo parecido—Musito Naruto tontamente antes de recibir un zape conjunto de los dragones blanco y rojo **(que tomaron control de las manos de Naruto)** además de un grito de Shinju y los dos.

— **¿¡ES ENSERIO!?** / [¿¡ES ENSERIO]/ {¿¡ES ENSERIO!?}—Gritaron coléricos los 3.

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. No voy a buscar volverme un… "Super Ootsutsuki fase diez" o lo que sea—Dijo Naruto defendiéndose a como podia, suspiro levemente antes de alzar un dedo y crear un pequeña esfera de Ki en la punta de su dedo, viendo detenidamente su dedo el peli plata pudo notar como este tenia una quemadura que dejaba ver el musculo rostizado ante la pequeña esfera. El peli plata deshizo la pequeña esfera antes de crear una mas grande en la palma de su mano. Entonces miro, sin sorpresa alguna, como la piel de toda su palma literalmente se freía al punto que el musculo se comenzaba a quemar y parte del hueso era visible. Naruto deshizo la esfera cuando su regeneración curo la quemadura como si nada.

— **[Estado]** —Musito Naruto antes de que sus "estadísticas" se mostrasen ante el.

 **[Nombre: Naruto Ootsutsuki—Ex-Namikaze Uzumaki]**

 **[Edad: 13 Años con 3 Meses biológicamente]**

 **[Nivel: 31]**

 **[EXP: %5]**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Sekiryuutei-Hakuryuukou]**

 **[Afiliación: Konohagakure no Sato | Clan Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Raza: Ootsutsuki/Dragón]**

 **[Oficio Principal: Shinobi]**

 **[HP: 2500/2500 ] (+1500 Modo Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 250 HP por segundo)**

 **[MP: 3200/3200 ] (+2000 Modo Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 310 MP por minuto )**

 **[Fuerza: 230] (+300 Gear Second) (+700 Modo Jinchuriki; 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker)**

 **[Defensa: 250] (+200 Gear Second; golpes e impactos -500 cortes) (+100 Busoshoku Haki) (+700 Modo Jinchuriki; 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker -2000 Armas Dragon Slayer)**

 **[Velocidad: 200] (+500 Gear Second) (+1500 Modo Jinchuriki; 3 Colas Liberadas)**

 **[Inteligencia: 200]**

 **[Sigilo: 120]**

 **[Magia: 320]**

 **[Estamina: 750]**

 **[Carisma: 500]**

 **[Suerte: 130]**

 **Equipo:**

 **Armas:**

 **[Muramase] (+750) (Elemental +1200)**

 **[Ascalon] (+500) (Dragones +2000)**

 **[M1 Irons] (+250)**

 **[Ray Gun] (+1500)**

 **[Ray Gun X2 of Porter] [+2000]**

 **[Scavenger] (+3000)**

 **[Wave Gun] (+3000) [Dual Zap Gun] (+1500)**

 **[Death Machine] (+4000)**

 **Armaduras:**

 **[Ropa Microfibra de Chakra] (+100) [Equipada]**

 **[Welsh Dragón Scale Mail]/[Vanishing Dragón Scale Mail] (+1000)**

 **Accesorios:**

 **[Ninguno]**

 **Manejo Elemental (Chakra):**

 **[Elemento Fuego] (Nivel: Experto)**

 **[Elemento Agua] (Nivel: Experto)**

 **[Elemento Viento] (Nivel: Experto)**

 **[Elemento Rayo] (Nivel: Experto)**

 **[Elemento Tierra] (Nivel medio)**

 **[Elemento Ying] (Nivel: Experto)**

 **[Elemento Yang] (Nivel: Experto)**

 **[Elemento Ying-Yang] (Nivel: Aprendiz)**

 **Manejo Elemental Secundario de:**

 **[Elemento Hielo] (Nivel: Experto)**

 **[Elemento Tormenta] (Nivel: Experto)**

 **[Elemento Quemar] (Nivel: Medio Alto)**

 **[Elemento Madera] (Nivel: Medio Alto)**

 **[Elemento Luz] (Nivel: Medio Alto)**

 **[Elemento Oscuridad] (Nivel: Bajo)**

 **[Elemento Cristal] (Nivel: Bajo)**

 **[Elemento Lava] (Nivel: Bajo)**

 **[Elemento Vapor] (Nivel: Bajo)**

 **Manejo Mágico:**

 **[Magia Negra] (Nivel: Bajo)**

 **[Piro] (Nivel: 1/100) (Coste MP: 500)**

 **[Hielo] (Nivel: 1/100) (Coste MP: 500)**

 **[Electro] (Nivel: 1/100) (Coste MP: 500)**

 **[Magia Blanca] (Nivel: Bajo)**

 **[Cura] (Nivel: 1/100) (Coste MP: 500)**

 **[Magia Temporal] (Nivel: Bajo)**

 **[No hay técnicas conocidas]**

 **[Magia Azul] (Nivel: Bajo)**

 **[No hay técnicas conocidas]**

 **Oficios:**

 **[Caballero] (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[Técnicas]**

 **[Proteger] (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[Habilidad que permite mantener una protección en algún compañero de equipo, la habilidad proteger funciona para usar el cuerpo del propio usuario como "un escudo que protege a los inocentes". Entre mayor sea el nivel menos daño provocaran los ataques enemigos]**

 **[Monje] (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[No hay técnicas en el nivel actual]**

 **[Dragontino] (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[Saltar: 1/100]**

 **[Habilidad que permite saltar cientos de metros al cielo y aterrizar en el enemigo, al caer genera una gran cantidad de daño]**

 **Habilidades:**

 **[Manejo de Chakra] (Nivel: 75/100)**

 **[Katon] (Nivel: 95/100)**

 **[Suiton] (Nivel: 95/100)**

 **[Futon] (Nivel: 97/100 )**

 **[Raiton] (Nivel: 95/100]**

 **[Doton] (Nivel: 85/100)**

 **[In'ton] (Nivel: 90/100)**

 **[Yoton (Yang)] (Nivel: 90)**

 **[Hyoton] (Nivel: 95/ 100)**

 **[Ranton] (Nivel: 95/100)**

 **[Shakuton] (Nivel: 75/100)**

 **[Mokuton] (Nivel: 65/100)**

 **[Hiton] (67/100)**

 **[Meiton] (Nivel: 15/100)**

 **[Shoton] (Nivel: 15/100)**

 **[Yoton (Lava)] (Nivel: 20/100)**

 **[Juryoton] (Nivel: 25/100)**

 **[Futton] (Nivel: 15/100)**

 **[Manejo de Espada] (Nivel: 45/100)**

 **[Habilidad que mide el manejo de habilidad del usuario con cualquier tipo de espada, entre mayor sea el nivel de dominio mas daño causaran los ataques con esta]**

 **(+150 Daño con Espadas)**

 **[Doble Empuñadura] (Nivel: 35/100)**

 **[Habilidad que mide el manejo de habilidad del usuario con dos espadas, entra mayor sea el nivel de dominio mas daño provocara con dos espadas]**

 **(+300 Daño con Espadas)**

 **[Triple Empuñadura] (Nivel: 25/100)**

 **[Habilidad que mide el manejo de habilidad del usuario con tres espadas, entre mayor sea el nivel de dominio mas daño provocara con tres espadas]**

 **(+350 Daño con Espadas)**

 **[Sub-Habilidad]**

 **[Santoryu] (Nivel: 25/100)**

 **[Estilo de Esgrima que usa tres espadas para atacar; una en cada mano y una sujetada en la boca]**

 **[Sub-Habilidades]**

 **[Cocina] (Nivel: 45/50) (+30 Carisma)**

 **[Habilidad de cocinar que posee el usuario, esto le permite al usuario preparar alimentos que regeneren el HP o MP, entre mayor sea la habilidad de [Cocina] mejor serán los platillos] (Aumenta el [Carisma] dependiendo del nivel)**

 **[Manejo Ki] (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[Kamehameha] (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[Kamehameha ×10] (Nivel: 1/100**

 **[Ryu-ken] (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[Advertencia: Actualmente tu manejo de Ki es tan bajo que puede llegar a infringirte a ti mismo leves daños]**

Naruto leía y leía sus estadísticas, encontrándose sin ninguna sorpresa, tenia que mejorar su control en Ki, no es que le afectaran las quemaduras, simplemente que era molesto el escozor que dejaba, además de actualmente era lo mas poderoso que tenia en su arsenal y mejorarlo era primordial, además de su uso en mafia. Sin embargo se rasco la nuca con confusión al ver los ataques que tenia ¿De donde los había aprendido? No tenia idea, literalmente en su pelea con Pesadilla hubo un momento del combate que su cuerpo se comenzó a mover solo, ni siquiera sabia los nombres de las técnicas que uso, era algo… extraño. No sabia como pero aparentemente ya tenia algunas técnicas bajo la manga.

De un momento a otro Naruto miro como una nueva ventana se abría ante el.

 **[Advertencia: Tienes 3 Habilidades que actualmente no has revistado, a continuación se verán las habilidades que puedes usar]**

 **[Dimension Maker] (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[Esta habilidad te permite crear pequeñas dimensiones de bolsillo las cuales puedes usar para entrenar o aprender cosas en limite de tiempo. La dimensión no es tan grande como de la que proviene el usuario, es apenas del tamaño de un planeta. Lejos de eso el usuario puede adaptar la dimensión a su gusto, siempre y cuando este dentro de su capacidad y entendimiento el crearla. Tambien esta que no se puede viajar a una dimensión creada en medio de una pelea]**

 **[Dimensiones Disponibles]**

 **[Ninguna]**

 **[Jewel Crafter] (Coste MP: 500) (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[Esta habilidad permite la creación de joyas que pueden ser creadas por la energía del usuario. Las joyas pueden almacenar cualquier tipo de energía que posea el usuario, sin embargo entre mayor sea el nivel mas energía pueden almacenar y son mas duraderos]**

 **[Multiverse Bibliotec] (Coste MP: 1000) (Nivel: 1/100)**

 **[Esta habilidad te permite buscar información sobre cualquier universo, sus integrantes y su información, entre mayor sea el nivel mas información podrás obtener]**

Naruto miro con gran sorpresa sus nuevas habilidades, sin duda serian no solo serian muy útiles a futuro sino tambien bastante difíciles de aprender.

El Ootsutsuki suspiro antes de cerrar la información de sus habilidades y alzar la mirada para ver las puertas de la torre Hokage a la que había llegado minutos antes.

Solo esperaba que le dieran una misión rápida, necesitaba entrenar mucho mas que antes.

— **Omake : Los Bandidos—**

Naruto y Natsumi caminaban el uno apoyado en el otro, disfrutando de el momento hasta que…

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí—Ambos se giraron para ver a una mujer con cabello y ojos rojos que vestía extrañamente con ropas parecidas a las de lo nobles.

—¿Y usted es…?—Pregunto Naruto lo mas educado que pudiera.

—Oh, que tonta de mi parte olvidarlo. Mi nombre es Rosaline Valentine y me llevare a la señorita Natsumi conmigo—Ante esas palabras tanto Natsumi como Naruto fruncieron el ceño, sin embargo ni la pelirroja ni el Ootsutsuki notaron como los ojos de la pelinegra cambiaban a unos ojos carmesí con 3 tomoes negras en ellos, poco despues cambiaron a un diseño de flor de loto, pero ninguno de los demás se dio cuenta de ello.

—Disculpe, pero ya estoy acompañada—Aclaro la pelinegra tratando de sonar educada, tomo el brazo de Naruto, pero apenas se giraron vieron que un grupo de bandidos los rodeaba a ambos.

—Creo que no me explique usted VENDRA con nosotros, independientemente de si quiere o no… aunque el niño se puede ir—Dijo Rosaline mirando condescendientemente a Naruto, sin notar como los ojos de este temblaban al oír como lo llamaban.

—Disculpa… **¿CóMo Me LlAmAsTe?** —Pregunto Naruto, su voz se distorsiono en la pregunta, pero aparentemente solo Natsumi noto el cambio de voz.

—¿Es que acaso no escuchaste? Te llame niño, eso es lo que eres, un simple niño que no tiene algún tipo de importancia. Apostaría todo el dinero que tengo a que salir con la Daymio a sido y posiblemente será lo mejor que te pase en tu patética vida. No pierdas el tiempo y vete, eres demasiado débil para nosotros—Dijo la pelirroja sin oír como Naruto dijo levemente "Observar"

 **[Nombre: Rosaline Valentine]**

 **[Nivel: 20]**

 **[Afiliación: Bandidos]**

 **[Raza: Humana]**

 **[HP: 200/200]**

 **[MP: 5/5]**

 **[Fuerza: 15]**

 **[Defensa: 20]**

 **[Velocidad: 17]**

 **[Inteligencia: 25]**

 **[Sigilo: 20]]**

 **[Estamina: 15]**

Naruto rio levemente ante las estadísticas de la mujer, rayos, la podria matar con un estornudo. Su risa solo aumento al ver las estadísticas de los bandidos que la acompañaban.

 **[Nombre: Bandidos]**

 **[Nivel: 15—17]**

 **[Raza: Humanos]**

 **[HP: 150/150—170/170]**

 **[MP: 0/0]**

 **[Fuerza: 20—25]**

 **[Defensa: 10—15]**

 **[Velocidad: 10—13]**

 **[Inteligencia: 10—13]**

 **[Sigilo: 10—20]**

 **[Estamina: 10—20]**

—Amm, Jefa. Cree que esto sea buena idea—Dijo un bandido un poco asustado al ver como Naruto literalmente comenzaba a reír como un maniático **(Al mas puro estilo de Madara)**

—Pff, el niño es solo cuento. De seguro ahora que toque un nervio ya no es ni eso—Dijo la Ojiroja con desdén.

—¿Ohh? ¿Otra de tus interesantes teorías…? ¿Sabes que? Les daré el primer golpe… **A ver como les va** —Dijo Naruto con una mirada y voz por completo demente

—… … … Jefa creo que es una trampa—Dijo uno de los bandidos.

—Por favor, es solo un niño ¿Que es lo máximo que puede hacer?—Refuto la pelirroja a su sub alterno.

Natsumi por su parte miraba algo nerviosa a Naruto, no por los bandidos sino por como estaba actuando—Naruto, déjamelos a mi—Pidió la pelinegra, ella sabia de lo que Naruto era capaz, pudo vencer a alguien como Danzo, estos tipos no eran nada.

—Ohh, que linda te vez, Natsumi-chan. Crees que son una amenaza—Dijo Naruto acariciándole la cabeza a la pelinegra. Sin embargo dejo de hacerlo y desenfundo a [Muramase] y a una de sus [M1 Irons] ante la mirada consternada de la pelinegra—Ten cuidado, las 3 primeras filas van a salpicaarrrr~—Dijo Naruto cantarinamente asustando un poco a Natsumi.

—¿Q-qué significa eso?—Pregunto una levemente temerosa Natsumi.

—Jejejejeje, Jajajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una demente risa de parte de Naruto mientras caminaba hacia los bandidos.

—… Jefa, estoy pensando en algo… ese "niño" esta asustando a Natsumi Takeda, una noble que a pesar de serlo se dice que es bastante fuerte… ¿No nos deberíamos de asustar tambien?—Pregunto el mismo bandido que antes bastante asustado al ver como la cara de Naruto literalmente se oscurecía por completo, lo único visible era un par de puntos que simbolizaban lo ojos del Ootsutsuki, uno azul y el otro ojo. Ambos tan refulgentes que se miraban como dos estrellas, además de los puntos una especie de luz en forma de media una se formo en el área de la boca, dibujándole una aterradora sonrisa maniática.

—Como les dije antes… **Les doy el primer golpe** —Repitió Naruto con locura.

—Ustedes son 35 y el solo 1. ¡Atáquenlo de una vez!—Ordeno ya molesta Rosaline. Armándose de valor todos los bandidos fueron a atacar a Naruto.

Los cortes le daban y le daban, cortándole en algunos lugares, asiendo así que los bandidos aumentaran sus ataques al ver que solo era un hablador. Naruto por su parte solo miraba su HP tranquilamente. Al terminar Naruto estaba lleno de cortes—Ja, como dije; solo eras un habla…—Comenzó a decir la pelirroja cuando Naruto dijo en alta.

 **[HP: 2497/2500] (Regeneración de 250 HP por segundo)**

 **[Daño potencial que todos los enemigos pueden hacer en grupo: 0.0285714286]**

—¿Q-qué demonios acabas de decir?—Pregunto la Ojiroja levemente asustada al oír cuanto daño le podían hacer a el "niño"

Naruto solo levanto la mirada mientras todas las heridas se cerraban como si nada—Bueno, es bastante simple de hecho, si en verdad crees que me tienes tocado con lo que dices, pues déjame que te diga algo; "nena", veras, cuando llegas a cierto "Nivel" eres prácticamente un PUTO muro, podrían apuñalarme todo el SANTO y JODIDO Día, y no estarían para nada cerca de derrotarme—Ante esa declaración todos los banidos, incluida Rosaline, se asustaron—¡Pero les tengo buenas noticas!—Exclamo Naruto jovialmente asustando mas a todos—Miren, no hay razon para preguntarse ¿¡DONDE. ESTA. SU. DIOS!? ¡Porque esta aquí!—Exclamo el Ootsutsuki señalándose a si mismo antes de decir con voz baja, como si de un susurro se tratase, y con un tono por demás aterrador— **Y esta seco de misericordia** —Dijo Naruto con una mirada demente dirigida a los bandidos.

De los cuales uno del puro miedo se puso a llorar.

Rosaline, tratando de quitarse el miedo le apunto a Naruto con un Kunai que saco de su bolsillo—Pues valla forma de probar mi punto niño, presumes tu fuerza como si fueras una especie de Dios, tu fuerza no es que para enmascarar tu…—

SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH.

De un momento a otro se escucho una gigantesca cantidad de cortes y Naruto ya estaba enfrente de Rosaline con la mano izquierda en el hombro de la pelirroja, esta bajo su mirada a su vientre, una espada negra con el filo rojo sobresalía de el. Mirando a sus subordinados pudo ver como estos literalmente estaban hechos pedazos, partes de sus cuerpos estaban regados por doquier. Naruto acerco su oído al de la pelirroja para decirle—Ya me tienes hasta las pelotas con tu mierda psicológica de segundo grado—Dijo Naruto mas que molesto.

—… Disfrútalo… mientras puedas… esto será lo mas profundo que estarás… dentro de una mujer…—Dijo con su ultimo aliento la Ojiroja antes de que Naruto retirara la espada y ella cayera al suelo, muerta.

—… … … En verdad lamento el que estés muerta antes de decirte que no soy virgen así que… ¡CARAJO!—Grito Naruto al darse cuenta que incluso antes de morir esa mujer lo había jodido.

 **YYYY AHORA SI CORTE**

 **(*1) Eso es mas o menos como una pequeña explicación de el porque Goku en SSJ4 se transformo, es posible que fuera porque algunos planetas tambien generen ondas de rayos Blutz, pero en menor medida, es por eso que Goku no se transformo al instante ya que necesitaba ver a la tierra por un largo tiempo.**

 **(*2) Eso es algo que muchos saben, Kishimoto se inspiro en Dragón Ball para el nombre de Yonbi y su Jinchuriki.**

 **Se que ustedes se preguntaran: "¿Qué carajos te fumaste con la historia de los Ootsutsuki y los Saiyajin?" y "¿Puedes convidar?". Eso fue un invento de mi loca cabeza ya que quería darle algo de trasfondo a la historia del Ki para un futuro Fic.**

 **Hay algo que quiero aclarar, el numero de poder que aumenta las fases de Super Saiyajin no es invento mío, son los números oficiales.**

 **Por cierto, hay algo que quiero aclarar ya que un lector me mando un PM creyendo que Naruto era Planet Buster. Quiero aclarar algo, Naruto NO ES Planet Buster. No, lo máximo a lo que llegaría actualmente seria a destruir una ciudad. Es actualmente mucho, MUCHO mas débil que Naruto Modo Rikudou Sennin o Sasuke con Rinnegan. Llegaría siendo un poco mas débil que Madara y Hashirama en su combate en el valle del fin.**

 **Es mas, si lo ponemos en términos de poder de DBZ, Naruto es mas débil que Goku y Piccolo cuando pelearon en el torneo mundial de artes marciales por primera vez.**

 **Bueno… con todo eso aclarado se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	24. Capitulo 23: La Princesa de la nieve Pt1

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS Y TODAS**

 **Lamento la tardanza, ya que estuve sin actualizar literalmente desde el año pasado, bueno, tampoco es para tanto pero aun así es un gran gusto para mi que esta historia halla llegado tan lejos, por cierto, en este capitulo volvemos al canon de la serie, bueno, mas que canon es la de película de la princesa de la nieve.**

 **Dejemos eso de lado, y respondamos sus reviews:**

 **ThePhenx:** _Le daré los 3 tipos de Jiton, es decir; control del acero, arena y oro._

 **dante de aquiles** **:** _Naruto aprenderá no solo técnicas de Goku sino de todos, hasta de Freezer._

 **Zafir09:** _Me alegra que te gustara, Ddraig y Albion solo comienzan aunque en este cap están mas calmados, Shinju no dejara de ser cabron. Me alegra que te gustara la cita y el Omake. La broma de Naruto fue algo que de hecho me paso a mi._

 **Jenko99:** _Me alegra que te gustara el cap, créeme, yo estaba que me orinaba de la risa cuando escribí el Omake. La historia de los Saiyajin y Ootsutsuki fue algo que me paso por mi loca cabeza. Ya te mande el PM así que no tengo que decir mas._

 **Seirei Kenshi:** _(El autor palidece al ver al lector) B-b-bueno… y-ya estoy mejor… dejare las bromas por un tiempo (Omega comienza a temblar al recordar lo que paso a ZeroKaien) se lo que le paso a el y no quiero que se repita conmigo—susurro el autor para si mismo mientras la cabeza de Seirei Kenshi giro 180 grados al mas puro estilo del exorcista… aparentemente lo escucho)_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _Me alegra que te gustara :3_

 **Eien no Hiryu:** _¿De que comics me hablas? Eso fue algo que me paso a mi._

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 26: El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve. Parte 1—**

Naruto abrió las puertas de la torre Hokage, caminaba un poco apresurado ya que volverían a hacer misiones y seria molesto que por hacerlas no pudiera entrenar, el Ootsutsuki siguió caminando hasta que se topo con un espejo en la pared, se detuvo al ver el objeto de cristal. Allí pudo verse por primera vez en mucho tiempo, valla que había cambiado, no solo había sido en la ultima semana, ya no podia ni ver a su "antiguo yo" en el espejo, su cabello, antes alborotado y rubio como el oro ahora era lacio y plateado como la luna o la plata. Había dejado de ser aquel niño desnutrido y bajito para convertirse en un hombre casi adulto y fornido. Sus ojos… el cambio mas significativo para Naruto. Sus ojos antes eran azul hielo, ahora eran azul oscuro, casi metálico.

No se miraba para nada como cuando era un niño, aunque dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiera sido en pleno derecho. Los primeros 3 años de su vida… esos 3 años fueron los mejores y a la vez los peores de su vida, el orfanato en el que vivió fue horrible, lo golpeaban diario por simplemente pedir comida o preguntar algo típico de un niño que ni siquiera tenia 5 años, la comida… Naruto había desarrollado cierta habilidad para comer de todo, bueno, mas que habilidad fue una necesidad de supervivencia, la comida que le daban allí o era comida podrida o envenenada, lo sabia al recordar los dolores estomacales que sentía, si no fuera por Kurama seguramente no habria vivido mas allá de los 6 meses de vida, según le dijo Kurama, desde esa edad lo habían comenzado a tratar de envenenar, la cama que había tenido no fue la mejor, la madera estaba podrida y el colchón era duro además de que tambien estaba podrido. Mientras estuvo en el orfanato recordaba vagamente que Kakashi e Itachi lo visitaban y en esos días por lo menos le daban comida en buen estado y lo trataban con cariño.

Cariño… antes de conocer a Kakashi, Itachi, el viejo Hokage o alguien que lo trato bien, antes de ellos no conocía ni había oído hablar de esa palabra, los primeros 3 años de su vida vivió encerrado y amaestrado. Como un perro que educaron a base de palos y pedradas, no había mejor manera de describir como fue su infancia. Cuando tenia 4 años las cosas empeoraron, lo echaron del orfanato, no es como si tuviera mucho allí pero aunque la comida o fuera podrida o estuviera envenenada por lo menos era comida. Las golpizas de el orfanato no se comparaban con la de los aldeanos, según había oído, Morino Ibiki, el jefe de I+T, había sufrido torturas que iban desde clavarle clavos en la cabeza, quemaduras, le habían roto huesos. Entre muchas otras cosas. Nada de eso de comparaba a lo que sufrió el, podia sonar pretencioso decir eso pero era la verdad.

Se llevo la mano izquierda al brazo derecho, abrazándose a si mismo con leve incomodidad. Se toco el ojo izquierdo. Si no fuera porque comió el fruto del Shinju no podria ser un Shinobi, no, si no hubiera comido el fruto no estaría vivo. Y aunque lo estuviera hubiera preferido morderse la lengua hasta arrancársela y morir desangrado. Prefería eso a que le volviera a pasar lo que paso cuando tenia 6 años.

Mirándose de nuevo en el espejo Naruto suspiro mientras tocaba el vidrio con la punta de sus dedos, su mano toco el frio cristal mientras se miraba nuevamente, tal vez fue su mente jugándole trucos o una ilusión puesta por alguien mas, pero casi podia ver a una versión suya con cabello rubio y como era antes, pero ahora ya no se parecía en nada a sus padres.

Padres… pensando detenidamente en ellos Naruto noto una dura verdad; no le importaban. Jamás los conoció y cuando supo quienes eran… agradecía que estuvo en una misión en Raíz porque si no fuera así hubiera ido a la montaña Hokage y destruido la cara de su "Padre". Sentía una leve melancolía al ver fotos de ellos o ver los juguetes que le compraron, pero no era porque los extrañase, era simplemente porque se preguntaba como se sentiría el tener padres o una vida normal. Había pensado en ellos algunas veces pero no de manera que le tomara importancia, no los echaba de menos ya que nunca los conoció. Sonaba frio, insensible y hasta cierto punto cruel pero… ellos no le importaban— _Tengo que dejar de quebrarme la cabeza con cosas como esas. Ellos no van a volver… y a mi no me importa_ —Pensó el Ootsutsuki mientras su reflejo cambiaba, ya no era la imagen de aquel pequeño niño. Era solo… él.

De la mano derecha de Naruto se formo la [Boosted Gear] de la cual salio el filo de [Ascalon], tomando su largo pelo de las puntas y con un simple corte su cabello quedo corto de nuevo, a la altura de su cuello— _Así esta mejor_ —Pensó el peli plata ya que prefería su antiguo corte de cabello. Usando un pequeño Jutsu Katon quemo las hebras de cabello en sus manos y siguió caminando .

Naruto camino hasta llegar a la recepción de la oficina del Hokage, siendo ya una costumbre entro sin pedir permiso—¡Yo, Jiji!—Saludo Naruto mientras miraba con diversión como el anciano Hokage se sobresaltaba en su escritorio y… ¿Escondía un libro? Fijándose bien pudo notar que era el mismo libro que Kakashi leía.

—¡Por Kami Naruto-kun, me vas a matar un día de estos!—Dijo el Sandaime mientras se sujetaba el pecho pues casi podia oír como su corazón palpitaba como un tambor.

—¿Por qué leías esto?—Ignorando lo que dijo el Hokage Naruto agarro en un segundo el libro de el Sarutobi y comenzaba a leerlo. El Sandaime miro a Naruto, luego su mano y luego devuelta a Naruto ¿Cómo tomo su preciado Icha-Icha sin que se diera cuenta? O Naruto lo comenzaba a superar o ya estaba demasiado viejo, cualquiera de las 2 no le gustaba pero ahora lo mas importante era una sola cosa; recuperar su precioso.

—¡Naruto-kun devuélveme eso!—Ordeno el Shinobi no Kami mientras Naruto leía y leía el libro para luego dárselo al anciano.

—Meh, yo he hecho cosas mejores—Dijo Naruto recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de Hiruzen. Estaba apunto de cuestionarle sobre ello cuando una explosión de humo llamo la atención de ambos. Mirando en esa dirección pudieron ver a cierto Jounin amante de llegar tarde acompañado de Sayuri y Sakura.

—¡Yo, Hokage-sama!—Saludo Kakashi a lo que la ceja derecha del Sarutobi tembló, ¿Es que todos tienen que saludar de esa manera para tratar de matarlo?

Naruto por otro lado de un segundo a otro desenfundo a [Muramase] y en un segunda ya estaba detrás del peli plata mayor mientras el filo tocaba el cuello enmascarado de Kakashi—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Kakashi? El siempre llega tarde—Pregunto Naruto mortalmente serio mientras acercaba mas el filo de su espada. Ante esa declaración todos tenian una gota en la nuca, excepto Kakashi que tenia mas, pero porque estaba sudando al notar que Naruto hablaba en serio.

—Ma~, ma~ tranquilo Naruto, soy yo—Aclaro el Ojinegro nerviosamente antes que Naruto retirara la espada de su cuello y lo miraba como diciendo "Te estaré vigilando"

Dejando a Kakashi de lado Naruto volteo su mirada a Sayuri la cual lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, el peli plata le giño el ojo a la peli negra y esta como respuesta se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Ese gesto no paso desapercibido para Kakashi y Hiruzen, ambos tenian emociones mezcladas, aunque ambos sentían bastante orgullo por Naruto y sentían cierta felicidad de que encontrara la felicidad con alguien, por otro lado no podian evitar sentir envidia por Naruto.

Aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de todos el Sandaime Hokage los miro seriamente—Tengo una misión de Rango A muy importante para el Equipo 7. Pero primero necesitan algo…—Explico Seriamente Hiruzen mientras sacaba algo de un cajón de su escritorio, los Genin se emocionaron bastante, aunque Sayuri fue la única que no lo mostro. Tal vez lo que el Sandaime les daría seria algún tipo de artefacto mítico o legendario que seria encomendado a ellos… imagen la decepción de los 3 cuando el Sandaime saco 3 boletos y los extendió en la mesa. Mirándolos detenidamente Naruto noto que eran boletos de cine.

—Boletos… ¿Lo que necesitaremos para nuestra misión de Rango A son boletos?—Pregunto Naruto con un tono bastante calmado—¿Cuántas botellas de sake te bebiste anciano?—Pregunto el peli plata con leve molestia.

—¡Baka, mas respeto para el Hokage!—Exclamo Sakura mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza, este agradeció a su Gomu-Gomu la inmunidad a los golpes, pero apenas levanto la cabeza miro a la peli rosa de manera nada amigable.

—Si vuelves a golpearme Sakura masticare tu cabello con tu cráneo pegado a el y te arrancare la garganta mientras me rio como un demente al verte ahogarte en tu propia sangre—Amenazo Naruto en un susurro para que solo la Ojijade lo escuchara, esta sintio un escalofrió correr por su espalda al darse cuenta que Naruto haría eso si lo molestaba.

—Naruto-kun, cree en mi palabra, para la misión que les encomendare necesitaran ver esta película—Informo el Sandaime haciendo a Naruto suspirar y acercarse al escritorio del Hokage para ver los boletos.

—Hmm, estos boletos son de la nueva película de Yukie Fujikaze… déjame adivinar… la vamos a escoltar a ella ¿No es así?—Pregunto Naruto recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del Sandaime.

—Eres muy perceptivo, Naruto-kun—Elogio el anciano mientras Sakura se acercaba tambien y miraba al Shinobi no Kami con incredulidad.

—¿E-enserio vamos a escoltar a la famosa actriz Yukie Fujikaze, Hokage-sama?—Pregunto sin creérselo la peli rosa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del Hokage.

— (Suspiro) Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que ver una tediosa mahjsagjs—Naruto no pudo terminar de decir bien lo que iba a opinar pues Sakura le tapo la boca.

—¡Ignórelo Hokage-sama, nos encantaría aceptar la misión!—Dijo apresuradamente Sakura mientras Naruto trataba de quitarse la mano de ella de su boca, pero no tenia éxito.

— _Juraría que es una ley universal que cuando no estoy peleando todos mis poderes desaparecen_ —Pensó Naruto levemente molesto, no entendía porque como estas era que en la vida cotidiana o en asuntos que no tuviera ningun tipo de "seriedad" todo su poder se iba **(*1)**.

— **Cine de Konoha—**

 **(09:00 AM)**

 _El viento soplaba en el campo de batalla, las armas de los caídos estaban desperdigadas en el suelo, los armaduras de sus dueños acompañaban a las armas en el suelo._

 _En es terreno baldío estaban 4 personas, 3 hombres y 1 mujer,_

— _No tenemos a donde ir—Dijo la voz de un hombre adulto de cabello negro y con una armadura, se apoyaba en su espada para no caer—Este es el final—Musito con la cabeza gacha._

 _Un hombre robusto que estaba en el suelo y que llevaba un collar le respondió—Fue una gran tontería… desde el principio—_

— _Aquí… se acabo… hay… que regresar—Dijo forzosamente un hombre de cabello blanco apoyado en un árbol._

 _Sin embargo, una mujer joven de cabello negro y con un traje de princesa que estaba parada en medio del campo les refuto—Si hay una camino; Tener fe—Aclaro la peli negra._

— _Pero… princesa…—Comenzó diciendo el hombre que se apoyaba en su espada._

 _La peli negra se giro, mostrando un rostro de hermosas facciones con labios pintados de un color rojo carmesí y unos hermosos ojos color azul oscuro—No deben rendirse—Dijo fuertemente la joven hasta que…_

— _¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!—Todos alzaron la vista al oír la risa malvada para ver a un hombre anciano que llevaba un cetro—¡Princesa Funn tu final a llegado!—Exclamo amenazantemente el hombre._

— _¡Mao!—Grito uno de los hombres con incredulidad._

— _¿¡Este vendaval es obra tuya!?—Cuestiono molesto el hombre de cabello blanco recibiendo una simple risa de el anciano._

 _De un momento a otro una especie de armadura con una espada apareció detrás de la pelinegra la cual salto para esquivar el tajo que la armadura le iba a dar. Con un simple tajo de su espada la mujer destrozo la armadura para revelar… nada, estaba vacía._

 _Lentamente todas las armaduras caídas se levantaron como si de muertos vivientes se tratase. Una gran y épica batalla estaba apunto de comenzar y…_

— _Esta película es bastante aburrida_ —Fue el pensamiento de cierto Ootsutsuki Ojiazul al ver la película que, obligatoriamente, tenia que ver.

— **¿Pero que carajos te pasa?** —Pregunto incrédulo el Dios Árbol en su mente— **Esta película esta a toda madre, y hablando de madres ¡Mira los golpes que da esa mujer!** —Exclamo sorprendido Shinju al ver como la "Princesa Funn" se paraba delante del ejercito de armaduras y su cabello se mecía con el viento épicamente.

— _(Suspiro) Hay veces que en vez de un dios árbol te comportas como un niño de ocho años_ —Pensó Naruto con molestia.

[El tiene un punto socio, esta película es sorprendente] Fue lo que escucho venir del Dragón de Gales haciendo a Naruto llevarse los dedos pulgar e índice al puente de la nariz y apretar.

— _¿Tu tambien Ddraig?_ —Pregunto Naruto levemente molesto.

{Rojo tiene razón compañero, ni las peleas de nuestros portadores eran así de emocionantes } El Ootsutsuki suspiro con cansancio ante las palabras de el dragón de la [Divine Dividing], vio a los lados y pudo ver como sus compañeras de equipo estaban viendo la película completamente centradas solo en ella. No es que la película fuera mala, es solo que, con todo lo que le había pasado, las películas de acción en serio que ya no tenian el chiste de hacer cosas que uno no puede. Fijándose en la película en la que se mostraba que la princesa Funn tenia un poderoso Chakra de 7 colores o Chakra Arcoíris. Ja, que tontería, el Chakra solo era Azul en humanos, Morado si era muy denso, y Plateado o Negro como el y Pesadilla.

Pesadilla…

La mirada de Naruto se torno seria al recordar al Ojirojo, el le había dado a Albion y Ddraig, además de ello pudo despertar el Ki gracias a su pelea, sin mencionar que desbloqueo el Rinne Sharingan y el Tenseigan en su pelea. Recordando eso brevemente noto que apenas y había entrenado sus nuevas habilidades oculares, tampoco había entrenado el Ki o la Magia. Recordó que en su pelea contra Pesadilla este… apenas se defendía, no usaba las habilidades completas de su Rinnegan, lo máximo que uso fue el Camino Deva o el Susano'o. Lejos de eso el tampoco uso las habilidades de su Rinnegan o su Mangekyo Sharingan, la razón de ello fue que el Ojirojo muy posiblemente supiera como contrarrestar sus habilidades, pero el tampoco uso mucho sus habilidades… Pesadilla no uso todo su poder.

Ese pensamiento hiso a Naruto bajar la mirada y mirarse las manos en las que residían ambos dragones. La [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing], el poder de multiplicar tu poder y de quitar el de otros, un poder muy grande, demasiado para un chico de 13 años. Naruto suspiro con algo de depresión, había dependido muchas veces de sus Dojutsus o la fuerza que tenia por el simple hecho de ser un Ootsutsuki.

Pero, aun con todo su poder, aun cuando despertó mas poder del que tuvo, aun así Pesadilla jugo con el.

De un momento a otro Naruto se paro de su asiento, molestando a los que estaban detrás de el pues no los dejaba ver—Naruto, ¿Que estas…?—Pregunto en un susurro Sayuri antes de que Naruto desapareciera en un destello plateado. A los demás del cine no les importo pero a Sayuri y Sakura que vieron a su compañero desaparecer si, fue por eso que ambas se pararon y salieron del cine para buscar a Naruto.

— **Calles de Konoha. Con Naruto—**

 **(09:15 AM)**

Naruto estaba usando su Camino Deva para volar por las calles de Konoha, miraba las casas y personas de la aldea con una mirada indescifrable. Siguió volando hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento en el que habían hecho la prueba de Kakashi. Al llegar descendió hasta ponerse enfrente de el mismo poste en el que el se sentó mientras Sayuri y Sakura estaban atadas, miro el poste unos segundos antes de…

—¡RAAAHHH!—Grito Naruto antes de golpear con todas sus fuerzas el poste de madera, el cual se partió como papel, una onda de choque se sintio a la redonda, no acabo allí pues los trozos de madera salieron volando y un cráter de por lo menos 15 metros era visible a la redonda. Los postes que estaban a los lados salieron volando por la onda de choque que genero el golpe de Naruto. No contento con eso Naruto golpeo el suelo con tanta fuerza que este se agrieto como vidrio y el cráter aumento de profundidad, Naruto volvió a golpear el suelo aumentando el tamaño del cráter, la fuerza fue tanta que se pudo sentir un pequeño temblor.

[¡Socio cálmate!] Exclamo Ddraig mientras la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing] se materializaban en las manos de el Ootsutsuki.

—¿¡Como quieres que me calme!? ¡Ese bastardo jugo conmigo!—Exclamo furioso Naruto mientras la imagen de Pesadilla apunto de matarlo se hacia presente en su mente, la fuerza de sus golpes solo aumento con eso.

— **De nada te sirve estar molesto por eso** —Dijo Shinju sin inmutarse por la ira de Naruto, el cual ni siquiera presto atención a sus palabras y siguió golpeando hasta que Albion intervino.

{Compañero, se que estas furioso por perder. Pero entiende, no todas las batallas se pueden ganar… sin embargo una derrota muestra mas que mil victorias} Recito Albion mientras Naruto se detenía de golpear el suelo. Estuvo unos segundos con el puño alzado apunto de golpear el suelo, con el cuerpo congelado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un suspiro cansado antes de sentarse en el suelo.

Naruto miro sus manos, los guanteletes blanco y rojo brillaban en sus manos. El Ojiazul se llevo las manos a la cara mientras volvía a suspirar con cansancio—Fui débil—Susurro Naruto levemente deprimido, ni aun con todo su poder pudo derrotar a Pesadilla.

[… Nadie te esta pidiendo que seas fuerte socio. Como Albion dijo; no todas las peleas se pueden ganar] Musito el [Dragón de Gales] a lo que Naruto suspiro, por tercera vez.

—Es solo que… desde que soy un Ootsutsuki me entrene tanto… tanto que… me siento decepcionado de mi mismo… decepcionado de que… a pesar de todo sigo siendo débil—Musito el Ootsutsuki mientras un silencio mortal reino en el lugar. Silencio que fue roto por…

— **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!** —La estruendosa risa de Shinju se escucho en la mente de el Ojiazul, el cual se sintio molesto al creer que el Dios Árbol se burlaba de el hasta que dejo de reír y dijo, aun riéndose— **Es broma ¿Verdad?... TÚ débil… claro… y Kaguya es un conejo** —Dijo aun riéndose Shinju, pero cuando su risa paro su voz sonó con completa seriedad— **Mira. Ese tal Pesadilla era mucho mas fuerte que tú, era un Ootsutsuki que domino todo su poder y aun mas despues de todo, y sin embargo lograste herirlo, eso al menos es de respetar… Naruto** —Explico Shinju, llamando a Naruto por primera vez por su nombre.

El peli plata solo se quedo callado antes de mirar alrededor, pudiendo ver el enorme cráter de por lo menos 45 metros de ancho y 25 metros de profundidad. Con una gota en la nuca Naruto comenzó a elevarse en el aire para ver la gigantesca muesca que dejo en la tierra. Usando un Jutsu Doton para arreglar el terreno y un pequeño Jutsu Mokuton para arreglar los arboles y la vegetación todo quedo como nuevo.

Naruto descendió hasta tocar el suelo—Bien… si me vuelvo a enfrentar a Pesadilla voy a tener que dominar todo mi poder. Pero…—Dijo Naruto mientras se miraba las manos—Ddraig, Albion. ¿Podrían prestarme su poder?—Pregunto el peli plata. Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a ambos Dragones ¿Habían oído bien?

[Oi, socio ¿De que hablas? Tu ya tienes nuestro poder] Explico el [Sekiryuutei] sin entender.

{Rojo tiene razón, eres nuestro portador. Nuestro poder por lógica ya es tuyo} Explico el [Hakuryuukou] dándole la razon a su rival.

Lo único que recibieron fue una negación de parte del Ootsutsuki—No, su poder es SU poder, no mío. Ustedes no son herramientas o armas, son mis compañeros, mis amigos, no objetos—Musito Naruto dejando estupefactos a ambos dragones. Ese chico no los consideraba de su propiedad o algo, y en todo caso les estaba pidiendo que les prestara su poder. A la mente de ambos vino la imagen de sus antiguos portadores, Naruto era… bastante parecido a ellos.

{…}

[…]

{Jeje, cuenta conmigo compañero} Acepto Albion riendo levemente.

[Puedes usar mi poder siempre que quieras socio] Concordó Ddraig con tono alegre antes de tomar un aire serio [Sin embargo, si quieres dominar el poder de ambos tendrás que pasar un entrenamiento del infierno. ¿Estas dispuesto a ello?] Pregunto el dragón rojo mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos.

Pensó en muchas cosas…

El tiempo que pasaba con su abuelo Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Las misiones que hacia con el Equipo 7.

Sus amigos de la academia.

Kurama.

Renamon.

Sayuri.

Hinata.

Natsumi.

Estas ultimas 5 eran mujeres muy especiales en su vida. Con algunas como Kurama, Renamon o Sayuri su relación fue algo rápida. Pero con Natsumi y Hinata las cosas eran un poco mas lentas, tanto que ni siquiera tenia una relación de "novios" con Hinata. Esas 5 mujeres tenian un lugar en su corazón, y si era demasiado débil para protegerlas no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

El sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose llamo la atención de Naruto. Girándose pudo ver a Sakura y Sayuri. Naruto oculto sus guanteletes antes de que ellas los vieran y miro a sus compañeras de Equipo con una mirada que no mostraba alguna emoción antes de mirar sus manos y sonreír.

— _Por mis amigos haría lo imposible_ —Pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba a sus compañeras de Equipo.

— **Calles de Konoha—**

 **(10:00 AM)**

 **(45 Minutos Despues)**

Naruto, Sayuri y Sakura estaban caminando por las calles de la Aldea. La Uchiha y la Haruno estaban regañando a Naruto por irse sin avisar y Naruto las ignoraba olímpicamente, lo normal. Pero de un segundo a otro comenzaron a escuchar el galope de un caballo, todos miraron alrededor para ver de donde venia dicho sonido, gracias a su adición mejorada Naruto pudo oír como el galope se oía un poco lejos, mas concretamente detrás de aquel anuncio gigante de la película de Yukie Fujikaze.

Un segundo despues los 3 vieron como un caballo saltaba las tablas de madera, Naruto pudo ver que el caballo cargaba a alguien, pero su apariencia sorprendió levemente al Ootsutsuki. Era la "Princesa Funn" o mejor dicho la actriz Yukie Fujikaze.

Al tocar el suelo el caballo siguió corriendo con gran velocidad—¿Qué esa… no era la Princesa Funn?—Pregunto Sakura incrédula, de un momento a otro Naruto la agarro de el estomago y salto con ella para esquivar la puerta de madera que se abrió, aparentemente estaban en una especie de establo ya que una gran cantidad de caballos con unos jinetes vestidos de samurái fueron por el mismo camino que la actriz. El Ojiazul no se tuvo que preocupar de Sayuri ya que la Uchiha tenia los suficientes reflejos para esquivar eso, prueba de ello era que ella estaba a su lado. Soltando a Sakura para que esta se parase Naruto miro la dirección en la que fueron la actriz y la estampida de caballos, los cuales destrozaban todo a su paso.

—Síganme—Ordeno el peli plata con un tono autoritario antes de saltar y seguir a los caballos, la pelirosa y la pelinegra lo siguieron segundos despues.

— **Con la estampida—**

 **(10:05)**

Naruto saltaba de casa en casa siguiendo a la actriz que iba a la cabeza de la estampida, la pelinegra no parecía preocuparse por si alguien salía herido ya que no disminuía la velocidad a pesar de que las calles estaban llenas de civiles.

De un momento a otro la mujer detuvo el caballo antes de que una red lanzada por los "samurái" se dirigiera justo a ella. Al ver eso Naruto activo su Rinnegan y saco un Receptor de Chakra de su mano que lanzo contra la red, dando justo en centro y clavando la red al suelo. El "Samurái" que lanzo la red alzo la vista, solo pudo ver como un chico de cabello plateado y unos extraños ojos purpura decía— _Rimbo_ —Antes de sentir como una fuerza invisible lo golpeaba y lo tiraba de su caballo junto con varios de sus compañeros.

Al tocar el suelo el de ojos anillados comenzó a seguir a la "princesa", pudo ver que dos de los hombres se le adelantaron y le lanzaron a la pelinegra unas esferas de vidrio con un liquido de color ámbar adentro. Cuando las esferas se rompieron en el suelo y el caballo resbalo con el liquido la pelinegra cayo del caballo. Al ver eso Naruto desactivo su Rinnegan, sus ojos tomaron su color azul natural, pero un segundo despues se tornaron rojos como la sangre, con 3 tomoes alrededor de la pupila, las tomoes giraron rápidamente hasta fundirse en complicado patrón, todo mientras Naruto miraba lo que pasaba en cámara lenta.

La "Princesa Funn" cayendo de su caballo.

Los "Samurái" aumentando la velocidad.

El que parecía ser el líder ordeno apresurarse.

El Mangekyo Sharingan del Ootsutsuki giro lentamente contra las manecillas del reloj mientras todo alrededor de Naruto parecía detenerse por completo. La pelinegra que estaba apunto de tocar el suelo pareció quedarse detenida en el aire. Los caballos parecían estatuas. Lo único que no se detuvo fue Naruto que corría en cámara lenta, pasando a los congelados "samurái", parecía dejar una estela de color plateado por donde iba.

El peli plata llego hasta la princesa y la agarro al estilo nupcial antes de que esta siquiera tocara el suelo. El tiempo siguió "corriendo" nuevamente y lo único que los "samurái" vieron fue a un chico de cabello plateado correr con la princesa en sus brazos **(*2)**.

Eso fue lo único que pudieron observar antes de que vieran como su líder caía al suelo, dirigiendo su vista al caballo de su líder vieron como una chica pelinegra estaba parada encima de el caballo y le había dado un golpe al cuello a su líder.

Una simple mirada de la pelinegra intimido a todos los "samurái" que corrieron, corrieron directo a una chica pelirosa con una mirada nada amigable.

Unos minutos despues y con todos los "samurái" golpeados y amarrados cierto Ninja Copia apareció parado en una pequeño escultura de un templo—Hayyy, cielos—Musito el peli plata mirando a sus alumnas con incredulidad.

—Kakashi-sensei—Llamo la pelirosa al ver a su maestro.

—¿Qué… están haciendo?—Pregunto el Ojinegro mirando con pena ajena a los "samurái"

—Matando el tiempo—Respondió condescendientemente Sayuri mientras se sacudía las manos, de un segundo a otro Kakashi desapareció y todos los hombres ya estaban desatados. El Ninja Copia estaba delante del líder de ellos mientras le tendía la mano, el hombre acepto mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y se sacudía la ropa.

Kakashi suspiro mientras se inclinaba levemente—Lamento mucho esto—Se disculpo el Ojinegro rascándose la nuca con pena para confusión e incredulidad de sus estudiantes. Kakashi vio eso decidió explicarles—Él es él caballero que nos contrato para la misión—Explico Kakashi dejando estupefactas a sus alumnas.

— **Con Naruto—**

 **(10:15)**

La pelinegra estaba abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba un lago al que el chico de pelo plateado la había llevado, sorprendentemente su caballo la había alcanzado y ahora estaba bebiendo del lago.

—¿Esta herida Yukie-san?—Pregunto una voz al lado de la Ojiazul, fijando su vista donde estaba la voz pudo ver al chico que la había llevado hasta aquí. Este estaba sentado en una posición similar a la de ella mientras la miraba con curiosidad. La joven lo miro unos segundos antes de pararse, el Ootsutsuki solo siguió viendo con curiosidad como la pelinegra se subió a su caballo.

Anticipando lo que iba a hacer la mujer Naruto solo suspiro mientras activaba su Mangekyo Sharingan. La mujer le dio un azote al caballo para que este comenzara a correr, no importándole realmente que el Ojiazul estuviera enfrente de su camino, este solo uso su _Kamui_ para hacerse intangible mientras el caballo pasaba atreves de el, la pelinegra ni siquiera lo noto o le importo eso y siguió galopando. Naruto miraba por donde se iba el caballo y solo se rasco la nuca—Bueno, creo que ahora podre probar esto—Dijo el peli plata para si mismo mientras lentamente se comenzaba a elevar del suelo, no estaba usando su Camino Deva, en su pelea con Pesadilla descubrió algo interesante, el Ki tambien sirve para volar.

La actriz por su parte solo seguía su camino mientras miraba al frente, sin embargo una voz a su lado la alerto—Sabe, su película no era tan buena. Tiene que mejorar en algunos aspectos, sobre todo porque la trama es bastante ridícula. Además de sobre actuada en algunas escenas—Fue lo que escucho la pelinegra mientras se giraba para ver a el chico que la había separado de sus perseguidores, un segundo, ¿Por qué estaba volando? Literalmente estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola cara a cara, dándole la espalda al camino pero lo mas llamativo de todo, es que estaba volando.

Dejo eso de lado y solo le dio con la fusta al caballo, el cual aumento la velocidad, dejando, aparentemente, atrás al Ojiazul—Y sobre todo es que en algunas partes de sus películas en verdad que muestra bastante piel, no es que me queje mucho de hecho, pero a veces el fanservice es excesivo—Escucho la Ojiazul encima suyo para ver a el mismo chico, ¿¡Como rayos estaba volando!?

En algún momento la actriz y el Ootsutsuki llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, Naruto, que seguía volando encima de la actriz, noto que esta estaba yendo demasiado rápido—Yukie-san ¿No cree que esta yendo un poco…? ¡Cuidado!—Exclamo Naruto viendo como unos niños caminaban por la calle y si la actriz no se detenía los iba a atropellar. Fue por eso que activo su Rinnegan y alzando su mano derecha uso su control de la gravedad para detener en el aire a la actriz y al caballo, el Ootsutsuki suspiro aliviado al prevenir un accidente.

Sin embargo una niña de cabello castaño dijo—Miren, ¡Es la Princesa Funn!—Exclamo la niña al ver a su "ídolo" en persona. Naruto uso su Juryoton para bajar a la actriz con cuidado mientras los niños la rodeaban y la admiraban.

—¡Princesa Funn ¡Princesa Funn! ¡Princesa Funn!—Llamaban los niños enojando levemente a la pelinegra.

—Oigan mi nombre no es Princesa Funn, ¿entienden?—Pregunto algo molesta la actriz.

—¡Ya sabemos, usted es Yukie Fujikaze! ¡Yo soy su fan mas grande!—Exclamo la misma niña de antes mientras se quitaba su mochila y sacaba algo de ella, lo que resulto ser un pequeño cuaderno de color rosado—¿Me da su autógrafo?—Pidió la niña siendo secundada por sus compañeros.

—Yo no doy autógrafos—Dijo Yukie sin miramientos a lo que los niños siguieron insistiendo, el Ojiazul solo miraba todo con algo de diversión, llegado un punto la pelinegra se harto—¡Ya basta!—Exclamo Yukie callando a los niños—¿Qué tiene de especial que tenga mí autógrafo?—Pregunto molesta la actriz—En unos minutos lo arrugaran, lo olvidaran y lo dejaran tirado, es una perdida de tiempo. Que estupidez—Musito Yukie mientras los niños bajaban sus cuadernos, la pelinegra se fue caminando mientras Naruto entrecerraba su mirada en la actriz, viendo como esta comenzaba a correr por el pueblo Naruto solo miro a la actriz irse mientras suspiraba con cansancio, le tuvo que tocar una diva.

— **Cantina—**

 **(05:00 PM)**

 **(7 Horas mas tarde)**

La pelinegra estaba en una cantina de un ciudad alejada del pueblo en el que estuvo, tenia una botella de sake en la mano y un collar con la forma de un hexágono en su otra mano. Mirando levemente el collar la joven bufo antes de guardarlo—Tienen que estar bromeando. ¿Quién quisiera ir a Yuki no Kuni (País de la Nieve)?—Pregunto Yukie a si misma mientras tomaba otro trago a su sake.

Tan centrada estaba en su bebida que no noto como un hombre que estaba a unas mesas de distancia se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella el hombre se preparo para—¡Sáquese de aquí!—Exclamo cierto Ootsutsuki de ojos azules mientras empujaba al hombre y se ponía detrás de la pelinegra, aunque era mas que nada para hablar con ella eso frustro los planes del hombre—La he estado buscando, Yukie-san—Informo Naruto recibiendo una risa de la actriz.

—¿Qué quieres, niño?—Pregunto la pelinegra a lo que una ceja de Naruto tembló al oír como la llamaba, nunca le agrado que le dijeran "niño", sin embargo respiro para calmarse. Fue entrenado en Raíz para que sus emociones no lo dominaran, esta diva no iba a poder con el.

—Lo que pasa es que una actriz bastante diva estuvo molestando a unos niños, la mujer se cree una actriz maravillosa y que solo por eso puede tratar a otros como se le de la gana ¿Sabe usted quien es?—El Ootsutsuki devolvió la pregunta con un tono burlesco y sarcástico.

En vez de molestarse la Ojiazul solo rio ante ello—¿Actriz? ¿Maravillosa? Jejeje ¡Jajajajaja!—Reía la pelinegra para el enojo de Naruto, enojo que pudo ocultar bien—Que idiotez—Musito la actriz con burla mientras agarraba una botella de sake—No hay peor trabajo que el de una actriz—Dijo la Ojiazul mientras llenaba su vaso.

Al oír eso Naruto solo sudo una gota— _Di eso despues de perseguir a su puto gato de Tora_ —Pensó el peli plata con un escalofrió al recordar a la "bestia" que su equipo tuvo que atrapar muuuuchas veces.

—Solo el mas humilde de los rebajados quisiera trabajar para ser actor—Dijo condescendientemente la pelinegra.

— _¿Entonces porque lo eres, tonta?_ —Se pregunto a si mismo el Ojiazul.

La actriz bajo su vaso mientras suspiraba—Solo decimos mentiras, escritas en un papel y les damos un poco de vida—Explico Yukie riendo levemente—Es algo ridículo—

Al ver la bebida y olfatear el aire Naruto pudo deducir porque la actriz actuaba tan raro—Esta ebria—Dijo Naruto, era mas una declaración que una pregunta.

—¡Cállate! Solo… ¡cállate y vete a joder a otra! **(*3)** —Exclamo la pelinegra con enojo mientras Naruto solo la miraba impasible.

El hombre que estaba viendo a Yukie abrió la puerta y se aparto pues un hombre de cabello castaño, con lentes, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca encima de un saco negro entro corriendo, justo detrás de el venían Sakura, Sayuri y Kakashi. El hombre corrió hasta llegar con la actriz—¡Yukie-sama, el barco a Yuki no Kuni esta apunto de zarpar, no nos queda mucho tiempo!—Exclamo el hombre mientras Yukie lo miraba sin ninguna emoción visible.

—Nooo gracias—Musito la pelinegra antes de darle otro trago a su bebida—Estoy harta de ser actriz—Informo Yukie mientras Naruto solo miraba como Sakura y el tal Sandayu trataban de convencer a la actriz de ir a Yuki no Kuni. Cansándose de eso el Ootsutsuki solo toco el hombro de la pelinegra, esta se giro, pero lo que no espero fueron un par de 2 ojos rojos como la sangre y con 3 tomoes alrededor de la pupila, ni siquiera noto el momento que quedo dormida. La pelinegra cayo al suelo, pero nunca lo toco pues Naruto la sostuvo antes de ponérsela en el hombro, desactivo su Sharingan ya que no quería que Kakashi lo molestara con sus preguntas y se giro a su equipo.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?—Pregunto el Ojiazul mirando a su "Sensei" el cual simplemente suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Bueno… aun faltan ellos—Dijo Kakashi mientras 2 explosiones de humo en medio de el bar llamaron la atención de Naruto.

El humo no dejaba ver quienes eran, pero Naruto pudo sentir sus Chakras y solo sonrió, una sonrisa lobuna—Así que el anciano si los acepto, Zabu-chan, Haku-chan—Nombro Naruto mirando las bolas de humo que se disiparon. Mostrando a el espadachín de Kiri que llevaba la Kubikiribõcho en su espalda **(y una vena marcada en su frente)** y a Haku.

La vestimenta de Zabuza era bastante diferente a la de antes, ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa manga larga tambien negra y un chaleco Jounin, llevaba la banda de Konoha en su frente y seguía con la boca envuelta en vendas.

Haku por su lado se miraba diferente, MUYYY diferente en opinión de Naruto. Llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro que delineaban bastante bien sus torneadas y largas piernas, su ancha cintura y su redondo y firme trasero. Una camisa celeste que apretaba sus pechos Copa CC y delineaba su estrecha cintura acompañada de un chaleco blanco encima, llevaba su banda ninja en el cuello y no traía puesta su mascara dejando ver su rostro de unas delicadas facciones y su sedoso cabello negro. El sonrojo que adornaba su cara al ver a Naruto solo la hacia ver mas linda y sexi.

Naruto se le quedo viendo a la Yuki, esa vestimenta la quedaba BASTANTE bien, la usuaria de hielo miraba a Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo y una leve sonrisa, ambos se miraban detenidamente, sin embargo un carraspeo de parte de Zabuza y un zape por parte de Sayuri **(Por ver a otra chica que no fuera ella)** los devolvieron a la realidad a ambos.

Tan centrados estaban todos que no notaron al hombre que salio.

— **En la mente de Yukie—**

 _Los copos blanquecinos de nieve caían al suelo por el que una pequeña niña de cabello negro-azulado y vestida de princesa caminaba—¿Padre? Padreee~—Llamaba la pequeña—¿Dónde estas?—Pregunto la niña con su dulce e inocente voz._

 _Siguió caminando hasta llegar a unos espejos que estaban ordenados en circulo, en el centro de los espejos un hombre pelinegro esperaba a la pequeña—Koyuki… acércate—Pidió el pelinegro a su hija, el padre de la niña le pidió que se pusiera en el centro y que le dijera que veía._

— _Te veo a ti y a mi—Respondió la pequeña pelinegra._

— _Si te fijas bien… podrás ver el futuro—Informo el hombre a su hija, pero…_

 _Lo único que vio fue…_

 _Fuego…_

 _Ella durmiendo…_

 _Alguien cayendo al agua…_

 _Ahogándose…_

 _Una armadura roja con gemas verdes y un guantelete blanco…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Lo único que vio fue muerte…_

La actriz pelinegra abrió sus ojos mientras se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, la jaqueca que sintio se aseguro de ello.

Escucho como la puerta se abría y de ella salio su asistente Sandayu—Yukie-sama ¿Ya despertó?—Pregunto el hombre adulto mientras la actriz se levantaba y se tomaba la cabeza.

—Sandayu… tráeme un vaso de agua… mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas… sonara loco pero es como si mi cuarto estuviera en el océano—Informo la pelinegra con una fuerte resaca.

—En realidad no es TAN loco—

Al oír eso la pelinegra abrió los ojos y seguidamente se paro para correr fuera de su cuarto.

Efectivamente, estaba en un barco en medio del océano—¿¡Como es que me hicieron esto!?—Exigió saber la pelinegra, Naruto **(que casualmente pasaba por allí)** le respondió.

—Fácil, Genjutsu—Informo el peli plata mientras caminaba por el barco, ignoro la mirada sumamente molesta de la pelinegra y se fue a su propio cuarto.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue desplomarse en la cama, cielos, sentía un inhumano mareo al estar en este barco. Sabia ocultarlo muy bien pero aun así apenas y se movía el barco y ya sentía ganas de vomitar.

— **[Inventario]** —Dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras una ventana de información con pequeños cuadros aparecía delante de el, al lado de esa había una imagen de Naruto con su ropa actual y su equipamiento.

El peli plata busco en su [Inventario] algo que le ayudara, debía estar por allí yyy… lo encontró. El Ootsutsuki saco de su [Inventario] una botella de color verde con una insignia de una persona mareada.

El Ojiazul destapo la botella mientras se llevaba la tapa a la boca y se la bebía casi por completo. Eso era algo que descubrió mientras estaba en Raíz, o bueno, mientras hacia misiones en Raíz. Los barcos u otros transportes le daban mareo. La botella era un medicamento para el mareo, tenia que bebérselo todo ya que su metabolismo procesaba demasiado rápido la comida o sustancias que entraban en su cuerpo. Ayudaba bastante con cosas como los venenos ya que su cuerpo generaba en un segundo los anticuerpos necesarios para que el veneno no le afectara, sin embargo con cosas que de hecho ayudaban al cuerpo no lo hacia.

El Ootsutsuki materializo los guanteletes de la [Divine Dividing] y la [Boosted Gear] mientras se paraba.

— **[Dimension Maker]** —Musito Naruto para probar su nueva habilidad, de un segundo a otro se encontró en gran espacio en blanco, completamente en blanco y sin nada mas que eso. Delante suyo apareció una pantalla con 3 opciones;

 **[Ambiente]**

 **[Cambia el ambiente a decisión del usuario, el ambiente puede ser desde un lugar tropical a un desierto ardiente]**

 **[Gravedad]**

 **[Cambia, aumenta o desciende la gravedad de la dimensión. Puede aumentarse tanto como quiera el usuario. Si la gravedad es demasiada el ambiente se volverá árido ya que las plantas o seres no pueden vivir bajo demasiada gravedad]**

 **[Tiempo]**

 **[Cambia la percepción del tiempo en la dimensión. Esto puede cambiar la percepción de tiempo de una dimensión a otra, se puede cambiar de tal forma que un minuto en una dimensión pueden ser años en otra]**

—Muy bien chicos ¿Cómo comienzo el entrenamiento?—Pregunto Naruto a sus inquilinos.

— **Primero has que el [Ambiente] sea una valle con montañas y algunos lagos. Aumenta la [Gravedad] a 10 veces la de la tierra. Y has que el [Tiempo] sea que en el mundo real pasen segundos y aquí horas, seria demasiado raro que crecieras meses en segundos** —Informo Shinju y Naruto así lo hizo.

Sin embargo cuando termino e hizo todo lo que dijo Shinju se creo un gran valle, un poco raro, el pasto era anaranjado, los lagos que habían eran de un agua verdosa y el cielo era de un color celeste-verdoso. Pero a Naruto no le intereso eso, que sintiera como si pesara una tonelada si le importo. Sin poder resistir la gravedad Naruto callo al suelo.

Pudo oír como sus piernas se quebraron, el solo respirar se sentía trabajoso, su corazón latía como un gran tambor, tratando de latir con fuerza pero incluso su sangre era demasiado pesada para que corriera normalmente—¿Q-q-q-que… … mmm-e… p-p-p-p-a-a-sss-a?—Pregunto Naruto a duras penas.

— **La gravedad esta aumentada 10 veces la de la tierra por lo tanto todo tu cuerpo es 10 veces mas pesado. Tu peso es alrededor de 75 kilos así que ahora pesas 750 Kilos. No es de sorprender que no te puedes parar, un humano normal no podria soportar mas allá de 4 veces la gravedad de la tierra (*4), a esta gravedad un humano defecaría su columna vertebral, pero…. los Ootsutsuki son especialmente resistentes a la gravedad aumentada** —Informo el Dios Árbol mientras Naruto sentía una horrible sensación;

Los huesos de sus piernas, brazos, columna vertebra y caja torácica se rompían provocándole un inhumano dolor en todo el cuerpo, se regeneraban de inmediato solo para volverse a romper, volverse a regenerar, volverse a romper, regenerar, romper, regenerar…

No se rompieron. Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos pues con esa gravedad hasta sus ojos le pesaban. Lentamente comenzó a pararse, su cuerpo seguía estando inhumanamente pesado pero aun así gracias a su propia fuerza al menos era capaz de moverse, no mucho pero era capaz de al menos de movilizarse.

—¿Por qué ahora no se rompen mis huesos?—Pregunto Naruto notando que ya no le era tan dificil hablar.

[Tu regeneración no solo reconstruye tu cuerpo si no que aumenta su resistencia cada vez que es lastimado, los humanos tienen un proceso parecido ya su cuerpo cada vez que tiene una herida y esta se regenera aumenta la defensa de su cuerpo] Explico Ddraig.

{Lo mismo pasa contigo pero tu regeneración al ser mayor que la de un humano solidifica tus huesos, músculos y tendones al punto que puede resistir esta gravedad. Además de ello, si una persona que resistiera esta gravedad estuviera mucho tiempo en una gravedad menor sus músculos se atrofiarían por no tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo. Sin embargo en tu caso tu regeneración impide el atrofia miento de tus músculos o tu cuerpo} Informo Albion mientras Naruto comenzaba a dar un paso, el suelo se agrieto con ese simple paso pero a Naruto no le importo.

—Bien… ahora ¿Que tengo que hacer?—Pregunto Naruto mientras las gemas de sus guanteletes brillaban.

[Tus niveles de magia son increíblemente altos para alguien que nunca a usado magia, por ello quizá sea posible que tu domines algunas de las habilidades que dan nuestras [Sacred Gear] y posiblemente llevarlas a otro nivel] Menciono el Dragón Rojo.

{Entre ellas creemos que tu podrás dominar la habilidad mas poderosa de ambos, la [Juggernaut-Drive], tus niveles de magia son capaces de soportarlo y tu longevidad te da prácticamente inmortalidad así que esta no se vera afectada, tu voluntad es lo suficientemente grande para no dejarte vencer por "ellos" así que podrías dominarla, sin embargo, por el momento solo estarás aprendiendo como funcionan y como dominar nuestras habilidades básicas; el [Divide] y el [Boost] además de practicar las magias que ya sabes} Explico el Dragón Blanco mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos.

Al abrirlos estos mostraban una enorme determinación—Hagamos esto—

— **Barco—**

 **(1,440 Segundos Despues en el Mundo Real)**

 **(24 Minutos Despues en el Mundo Real)**

 **(1 Día Despues en la Dimensión de Naruto)**

Naruto salio de su Dimensión "recién" creada. Toda su ropa estaba ajada y humeando, su estado no era muy diferente a como salio, lo mas destacable de todo era que los guanteletes en sus manos brillaban mas que antes, la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing] desaparecieron de las manos del Ootsutsuki antes de que este se tumbara en la cama. Pero apenas lo hizo se levanto al sentirse, literalmente, como una pluma, comenzó a dar unos cuantos saltos mientras golpeaba el aire, noto con algo de sorpresa que sus puños iban tan rápido que sus ojos no podían verlo, incluso con el Sharingan o el Mangekyo se le dificultaba verlos, ni siquiera podia oír el sonido de sus golpes.

— **[Estado]** —Dijo Naruto.

 **[Nombre: Naruto Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Edad: 13 Años con 3 Meses]**

 **[Nivel: 31]**

 **[EXP: 5%]**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Sekiryuutei | Hakuuryuko]**

 **[Afiliación: Konohagakure no sato | Clan Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Raza: Ootsutsuki/Dragon]**

 **[Oficio Principal: Shinobi]**

 **[HP: 2700/2700] (+1500 Modo Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 250 HP por Segundo)**

 **[MP: 3500/3500] (+2000 Modo Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 300 MP por Minuto)**

 **[Fuerza: 500] (+300 Gear Second) (+700 Modo Jinchuriki; 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker)**

 **[Defensa: 400] (+200 Gear Second; golpes e impactos -500 cortes) (+100 Busoshoku Haki) (+700 Modo Jinchuriki; 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker -2000 Armas Dragon Slayer)**

 **[Velocidad: 500] (+500 Gear Second) (+1500 Modo Jinchuriki; 3 Colas Liberadas)**

 **[Inteligencia: 200]**

 **[Sigilo: 200]**

 **[Magia: 350]**

 **[Estamina: 800]**

 **[Carisma: 500]**

 **[Suerte: 130]**

 **Dinero: [917, 200, 100, 400 Ryos] ($)**

—¡WOW! Mis estadísticas aumentaron bastante—Musito Naruto notando sus impresionantes estadísticas, sin tomarle importancia a que su dinero hubiera descendido tanto, con todo lo que compro en Multiverse Shop no le sorprendía.

[ Es normal que lo hayan hecho socio, estuviste entrenando en una gravedad bastante aumentada, ya que tu cuerpo se llego a acostumbrar a ella tus estadísticas físicas y mágicas aumentaron, sobre todo tu Magia ya que con lo que entrenaste nuestro poder es normal que lo hiciera] Opino el Dragón de Gales a lo que Naruto suspiro y se recostó en la cama, sintiéndola completamente mullida y suave.

Sin embargo alguien tocando la puerta llamo la atención de Naruto—Pase—Permitió Naruto y de la puerta entro cierta Yukie pelinegra—Haku-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto curioso el peli plata a lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo al ver como Naruto la escaneaba con la mirada.

—Y-yo… bueno… este—Decía Haku bastante nerviosa al ver como Naruto sr paraba y se acercaba a ella mientras la miraba fijamente.

— _ **[Observar]**_ —Pensó el Ojiazul.

 **[Nombre: Haku Yuki]**

 **[Edad: 15 años]**

 **[Nivel: 20]**

 **[EXP: 15%]**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Ninguno]**

 **[Afiliación: Konohagakure no sato | Clan Yuki]**

 **[Raza: Humana]**

 **[Oficio Principal: Shinobi]**

 **[HP: 500/500] (Regeneración de 15 HP por Hora)**

 **[MP: 10/10] (No regenerable)**

 **[Fuerza: 100]**

 **[Defensa: 75]**

 **[Velocidad: 200]**

 **[Inteligencia: 150]**

 **[Sigilo: 100]**

 **[Magia: 0]**

 **[Estamina: 130]**

 **[Carisma: 200]**

 **[Suerte: 50]**

 **[Medidas: Busto 92. Cintura 34. Caderas 80]**

 **[Esta bastante nerviosa a tu lado. Le pareces lindo… trata de llegar a algo con ella o pregúntale a que viene]**

Naruto parpadeo ante los dos últimos mensajes, Haku se miraba un poco mayor para solo tener 15, además de ello tenia unas estadísticas impresionantes, su HP era grande para una humana pero un Shinobi experimentado podia tener una gran fuerza comparada a la de un humano, su MP era bajo ya ningun Shinobi poseía magia, su fuerza era grande, su defensa igual, una gran velocidad, la inteligencia digna de un Shinobi, una estamina algo grande y un carisma digno de alguien tan linda como ella.

Sin embargo fueron las 2 ultimas ventanas las que asombraron a Naruto, primero; ¿la habilidad de [Observar] podia dar las medidas de una mujer?, segundo ¿Le parecía lindo a Haku?, y tercero pero lo mas importante; ¿¡[Observar] podia dar las medidas de una mujer!?

Dejando eso de lado el Ootsutsuki hizo lo que le decía la ventana de información—¿Qué haces aquí Haku-chan?—Pregunto el peli plata mientras la nombrada se ponía mas nerviosa y comenzaba a tartamudear, ante eso Naruto solo dio un paso adelante, en respuesta Haku dio un paso atrás, el Otsutsuki volvió a dar otro paso para que la Yuki diera uno atrás pero sintio como su espalda tocaba la pared.

 **[Se esta poniendo mas nerviosa]**

Naruto ignoro la ventana que apareció frente a el y se puso frente a Haku mientras ponía una de sus manos en la pared para impedirle a la Yukie escapar.

Naruto miraba insistentemente a la pelinegra que buscaba una manera de escapar, pero al no encontrar ninguna solo pudo hacer algo.

CHU.

…

…

…

…

….

 **[… … … Haku te esta besando… … …]**

Y era verdad, la Yuki tenia sus labios conectados con los del Ootsutsuki.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Esa es de hecho una de las muchas "Leyes del Anime"; no importa si el personaje es un dios capaz de manipular la realidad. Fuera de batalla puede llegar a convertirse en un humano común y corriente.**

 **(*2) Quiero aclarar que lo que Naruto hiso no fue controlar el tiempo o algo parecido, lo que hiso fue que gracias a su Mangekyo Sharingan que hace que todo se vea mucho mas lento y que se puede mover MUYYYYY rápido para el era como si todo se detuviera. Es decir Naruto se mueve tan rápido que, para el, es como si el tiempo se congelara.**

 **(*3) Para los que hayan visto la película en español latino sabrán que Koyuki dice "Cállate y vete a fregar a otra" no la encontré en japonés subtitulada así que solo adapte lo que decían de manera mas… realista. Pudo ser peor, ser como lo dirían en el barrio en el que vivo; "Ándate de aquí cabron y anda a chingarte a otra" créanme, me a pasado.**

 **(*4) Es de hecho verdad lo que se dice allí, un humano no podria soportar mas que 4G, a esa gravedad tus testículos literalmente estarían pegados al suelo, lo mismo pasaría con las mujeres solo que con... otras partes del cuerpo. Y como dijo Shinju, a una gravedad de 10 veces la de la tierra un humano defecaría su columna.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo veremos el resto de la película ya que me llevaría como 30 y tantas paginas el hacer toda la película así que decidí dividirlas en 2 capítulos o mas si se extiende demasiado.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso explicado se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	25. Capitulo 24: La Princesa de la nieve Pt2

**Heyyyy, ¿Cómo están mis compadres?**

 **No tengo nada que decirles, así que…**

 **RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS:**

 **ThePhenx:** _Deseo concedido. Y Naruto no usara sus armas por el momento, pero en el siguiente cap si que lo hará._

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** _Me alegra que te gustara._

 **Ragna Hurricane:** _Como dije antes no es una habilidad especial ya que lo de las habilidades del Mangekyo se explicara en otro capitulo. Sobre su entrenamiento, te lo pondré de esta manera, si recuerdas lo que le pasaba a Goku con la gravedad aumentada a 100 cuando no la soportaba lo que Naruto paso fue 10 veces peor. Créeme, cagar tu columna es lo mas agradable que le puede pasar a alguien a esa gravedad. Esa Haku es una loquilla XD, perooo, aun es algo pronto para eso, además de que creo que ya hecho bastante lemons por un tiempo, aunque originalmente este cap iba a tener 2 lemons, uno de Haku y otro de Sayuri, y solo yo pude ver el de Sayuri :D. Jejeje, las medidas de cierta Uchiha estarán en este cap y en el siguiente estarán las de Kurama así que tranquis._

 **Jenko99:** _Haku-chan dará uno que otro paso mas que ese (7.7). Lo de las medidas tambien me pareció bastante interesante y divertido. Sobre Kaguya… Hmm, tal vez, de hecho me has dado una idea de como hacer que ella "renazca" sin necesidad de el Tsukuyomi Infinito y que ayude en la batalla final._

 **Zafir09:** _Me alegra que te gustara, Naruto estaba frustrado porque jamás perdió una batalla y perdió contra Pesadilla, no de manera humillante pero perdió. Si, básicamente es el mismo concepto que la habitación del tiempo de DBZ. No había pensado en eso, pero si, Naruto es parecido a Flash en ese sentido solo que el no puede viajar a la velocidad de la luz. Jeje, lo de que da las medidas fue algo que se me ocurrió por ocurrir. Sobre el lemon… sigue leyendo._

 **Eien no hiryu:** _Jejeje, la Cara de Chara. Ahora que lo dices, si parece eso. Me leeré el comic que dices. Ya me leí el especial._

— **Capitulo 27: El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve. Parte 2—**

Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos de par en par mirando a la Yuki que tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y de puntillas para besar mejor a el alto peli plata mientras los labios de ambos estaban conectados en un dulce y casto beso.

La boca de la Ojinegra era pequeña, con unos suaves, carnosos y dulces labios que besaban con un sentimiento de amor y cariño. Podia sentir el aliento de la pelinegra, a diferencia de las chicas que había besado antes el aliento de Haku no era cálido, de hecho era algo helado. Aun así eso no disminuía lo bien que se sentía el beso. No era un beso con lengua. No era un beso lujurioso. Era solo… un beso.

Despues de un minuto en la misma posición la pelinegra separo sus labios de los de un estupefacto Ootsutsuki, el cual solo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la pelinegra.

—… … … Kakashi-san lo necesita, Naruto-san…—Informo la pelinegra de una bastante respetuosa y sumisa para sorpresa de el Ojiazul antes de salir por la puerta.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera sintio que el Ootsutsuki la sujetaba de la mano—¿Naruto-sa…? ¡Mph!—Musito la Yuki al sentir como Naruto la besaba, la pelinegra trato de separarse al sentir como la lengua de el Ojiazul comenzaba a entrar en su boca, sin embargo Naruto la agarro por la cintura para evitar que escapara y profundizar mas el beso, la lengua de el peli plata entro lentamente en su boca. La Yuki soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir la lengua de Naruto se enroscaba en la suya, como una serpiente, antes de gemir mas fuerte cuando Naruto bajo sus manos de su cintura a su trasero.

Haku comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras Naruto solo comenzaba a manosear el firme y redondo culo de la pelinegra. Sin embargo el Ootsutsuki separo su boca de la boca de Haku con un hilo de saliva que quito al lamer los labios de la pelinegra. Ambos respirando agitadamente, Haku mas que Naruto antes de que este solo sonriera lobunamente y besara nuevamente a Haku de manera suave—… Listo, ya puedes irte, Haku-chan—Informo Naruto antes de besar nuevamente a Haku para saborear la dulce y helada saliva de la Yuki que gemía mansamente al sentir como Naruto masajeaba su culo fuertemente.

Al separarse la Ojinegra miro a Naruto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—Entonces, Naruto-san… ¿Puede dejar mi trasero en pa…? ¡Ahh!—Gimió la pelinegra al sentir como el peli plata le daba una fuerte nalgada a su culo.

—Nop, no hasta que me dejes de llamar Naruto-san—Informo Naruto mientras dirigía su mano izquierda al pecho izquierdo de la pelinegra, masajeándolo por encima de la ropa recibiendo un gemido de parte de la Yuki mientras su mano derecha se metía debajo del pantalón de esta y masajeaba el culo de la pelinegra, pudiendo sentir su tersa piel con su mano mientras mas apretaba y tocaba—Vamos a ser pareja… ¿No?... Así que… deja de llamarme tan formal… o si no…—Dijo Naruto entrecortadamente mientras literalmente restregaba su entrepierna con la de Haku, como si quisiera hacer que se viniera con la ropa puesta.

Por la dura erección que sentía debajo de los pantalones de Naruto y que este metiera su mano debajo de su camisa y apretara su ya duro pezón, eso junto con que sintio como el Ojiazul metía su dedo medio dentro de su ano genero una sola reacción—¡Naruto-samaaaaaa!—Que Haku soltara un gemido, teniendo su primer orgasmo en el proceso, mientras tenia la lengua afuera y los ojos nublados de lujuria.

Una visión que excito a Naruto, el cual en un segundo dejo a Haku en la cama mientras le quitaba la camisa y le desabrochaba el pantalón mostrando unas mojadas bragas celestes que solo las bajo a las rodillas. Haku por su parte casi pareció querer arrancarle la ropa pues le desabrocho los pantalones en un santiamén mientras bajaba sus calzoncillos dejando ver su duro verga que Haku llevo a su boca.

Naruto gruño al sentir la boca de la Yuki alrededor de su miembro, comenzó a acariciar las sedosas hebras de cabello de Haku mientras esta chupaba su pene—Eres buena, Haku-chan—Elogio Naruto, la Yuki no contesto pues tenia la boca llena de la verga de el peli plata—Sin embargo—Musito Naruto mientras ponía las manos a los lados de la cabeza de la Yuki—Podrías hacerlo mejor—Y empujo la cabeza de la pelinegra haciendo que metiera toda su verga dentro de su boca. Naruto disfruto de los gritos ahogados de la Yuki antes de que estos se detuvieran y los ojos de la Ojinegra se nublaran. Al ver eso Naruto separo su cabeza de su verga, mostrando que la pelinegra la había dejado bañada en saliva.

—Naruto… kun—

La Yuki por mero impulso volvió a meter el miembro de Naruto dentro de su boca, el Ootsutsuki soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua de la Yuki enrollarse en su lengua— _Bueno, por lo menos por fin no me llamo con respeto. Aunque con ella me podria acostumbrar a que lo hiciera_ —

 **(1 Hora con 15 Minutos despues)**

Naruto ayudaba a la Yuki a vestirse pues esta tenia entumido todo el cuerpo despues de todo lo que hicieron. Aun a pesar de todo la pelinegra mantenía una sonrisa en su cara y un sonrojo igual de rojo que una manzana—Te veo luego, Naru-kun—Ronroneo Haku antes de darle un ultimo beso a Naruto y salir por la puerta **(Con una muy evidente cogerá)**

[ _Y yo que pensé que Issei era pervertido_ ] Pensó el Dragón de Gales para si mismo ya que el, al igual que Albion y Shinju presenciaron todo lo que hicieron su portador y la chica pelinegra, y WOW, ni en todos sus milenios de existencia vio a alguien con tanta resistencia en la cama… y tanta creatividad.

Naruto se paso la lengua por los labios, cielos, todavía podia sentir el aliento helado de Haku en su boca.

 **[ ¡Felicidades! Tu relación con Haku Yuki a pasado de "Queridos Conocidos" a "sirvienta no-oficial"]**

La ceja de Naruto tembló al ver el mensaje, sin embargo dejo eso de lado y salio de su cuarto para buscar a Kakashi. No sin antes sacar otro medicamento para el mareo de su [Inventario] y bebérselo por completo.

El Ootsutsuki salio de su cuarto en búsqueda de su "Sensei" y lo encontró en la proa del barco.

Pudo ver como gran parte de la tripulación del barco estaban preparando una especie de escenario de cine, observando un poco lejos pudo ver como algunas mujeres maquillaban a Yukie Fujikaze la cual estaba con una mirada completamente aburrida. Naruto gruño levemente al recordar la actitud de la actriz—No creo poder soportar mucho a esa diva—Musito Naruto para si mismo. Kakashi, que de alguna manera apareció al lado de Naruto sin que este se diera cuenta, le respondió.

—¿De que hablas Naruto? Vas a tener que soportarla, nos contrataron para protegerla—Informo Kakashi a lo que el Ootsutsuki dio un leve salto al notar a el Hatake. Este tomo del hombro a Naruto y le dijo—Aunque llegas algo tarde. Ten mas animo, esta es una misión importante—Ante lo dicho por su Sensei el peli plata menor solo frunció el ceño con desdén.

—No creo que ser las niñeras de una actriz berrinchuda sea una misión importante—Siseo Naruto con enojo antes de suspirar y mirar a Kakashi con una mirada seria—¿Para que me necesitas?—Pregunto en un tono sin emociones el Ojiazul.

Kakashi miro seriamente al hijo de su sensei antes de asentir—Naruto… ¿Tu sabes sentir las emociones negativas de las personas?—Pregunto el Hatake seriamente a un Ootsutsuki que se mantuvo callado.

Si, si que podia hacer eso, a pesar de que Kurama estaba afuera de el había conservado varias cosas por ser su Jinchuriki. De hecho, había aumentado el poder de esa habilidad. Podia sentir las emociones de la gente, no solo las negativas sino tambien las positivas y las neutrales, era una habilidad sensorial peculiar, un Sensor Apático, y actualmente sabia que Kakashi sentía algo de curiosidad por su respuesta. El, simplemente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien… Hokage-sama me pidió dos cosas, la primera es que vigiles las emociones de Zabuza y su subordinada, esta misión servirá para probar si son realmente leales a Konoha, y segundo…—Explico Kakashi sin completar la frase, sentía un leve nudo en la garganta ante lo que iba a decir.

—¿Y segundo qué?—Pregunto Naruto mirando con el ceño fruncido a su, aunque no lo admitiera, figura de hermano mayor.

—Y segundo… vigilarte a ti y ver si no terminaras traicionado a la aldea. Aunque la petición es mas de el Consejo que de el Hokage—Termino de decir Kakashi esperando alguna reacción de Naruto. Se pudo esperar un golpe. Se pudo esperar que se enojara con el. Remotamente se espero que el se pusiera vulnerable y le preguntara porque.

Pero lo único que recibió fue un suspiro y que Naruto se cruzara de brazos—Todavía no confían en mi—Dijo Naruto, mas que una pregunta sonaba una declaración.

—N-no es que la aldea no confié en ti, es solo que con todo lo que te paso…—Comenzó diciendo Kakashi pero Naruto no lo dejo terminar…

—Con todo lo que ELLOS me hicieron pasar—Corrigió Naruto con una mirada molesta—… …Je… jejeje… Jejejejeje—Para el leve miedo de Kakashi el Ojiazul comenzó a reír de manera levemente macabra—¿Así es como son las cosas?—Pregunto el Ojiazul con sarcasmo y el ceño fruncido—Tienen miedo de que les haga mas de ya les hice, porque saben que si me voy contra ellos, tratando de matarlos, no me podrán parar ¡A pesar de todo me siguen teniendo miedo!—Exclamo el Ootsutsuki antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a su cuarto. Sin embargo Kakashi trato de detenerlo.

—Naruto, deja que te explique—Pidió el Hatake tomando de la mano a su alumno.

—NO necesito que me expliques NADA—Dijo el peli plata menor mientras se soltaba con fuerza de el agarre de Kakashi y se iba a su cuarto—Y por cierto; Haku y Zabuza no planean absolutamente nada en contra de nosotros. Los abría matado en Nami si fuera así—Informo Naruto, aunque la ultima parte la dijo mas para el que para Kakashi, antes de azotar con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto.

Dejando en el sitio a un Kakashi completamente estupefacto, este se tomo la cara, exasperado, solo esperaba que Konoha le diera a Naruto una buena razon para quedarse, con todo el poder que Naruto tenia era mejor no hacerlo enojar. Diablos, Naruto tenia tanto potencial para llegar a ser del de los Sannin. Muy a su pesar, si por alguna razón tuviera que matar a Naruto por orden del Hokage o del Consejo…

….

….

…

…

…

No lo haría…

— **Cuarto de Naruto—**

 **(10:25 AM)**

El Ootsutsuki estaba en su cuarto, sentado en su cama mientras meditaba, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se concentraba, tratando de calmarse lo mas que pudiera. Sin embargo se sentía enojado, muy enojado. La Aldea aun no lo dejaba en paz, a pesar de todo seguía siendo una amenaza para ellos, el peli plata suspiro para sus adentros.

Eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, Konoha no tenia ninguna valor para el, no odiaba a la Aldea, pero mucho menos le tenia aprecio, ya que Konoha ahora era muy diferente a como Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju y Madara Uchiha pensaron que seria.

El Ootsutsuki abrió los ojos mientras se recostaba en su cama, pensaba detenidamente en las antiguas generaciones, mas concretamente en Hashirama y Madara así como el Clan al que perteneció antes; los Uzumaki.

El odiaba a Hashirama con bastante de su alma, sus decisiones eran bien intencionadas pero a la vez bien estúpidas, una cosa fue capturar a Kurama. No es como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones, una parte de el, por muy pequeña que fuera, agradecía que lo hubiera hecho ya que si no entonces no la hubiera conocido, pero hubiera preferido no conocerla a que ella sufriera tanto por las acciones del Senju. Sin embargo lo estúpido venia con su decisión de capturar a los otros 8 Bijuus y repartirlos entre las naciones, literalmente los vendió como si fueran mascotas.

Luego estaba Madara… por raro que sonara no odiaba a Madara, lo respetaba, el Mokuton era superior al Mangekyo Sharingan por mucho, y aun así Madara pudo igualar a Hashirama muchas veces. Tenia algo de respeto por el Uchiha renegado ya que siempre velo por el bien de su clan, el no eligió ser malo, perdió a todos los que amaba, a toda su familia y sobre todo a su hermano menor; Izuna Uchiha, el Shock emocional que Madara debió de haber sentido le hacia entender bien el porque hizo lo que hizo. Sin embargo sentía cierto rencor por como trato y uso a Kurama.

En el tiempo que estuvo en Raíz y despues de salir de esta en verdad que había investigado y aprendido de la Época de los Clanes combatientes, tanto de Kurama que había estado en esa época como por investigación propia.

Entre ellas algo sobre una niña llamada Koyuki Kazahana que había desaparecido hace 10 años. Ahora que lo pensaba…

— _Kamui_ —Susurro el peli plata mientras sus ojos cambiaban al diseño de su Mangekyo Sharingan y el espacio se contraía, de la Dimensión de Kamui salio un Zetsu Blanco—Zetsu—Llamo el peli plata.

—¿Qué necesitas?—Pregunto el hombre planta, a Naruto no le importo el trato tan informal, el le había dicho que lo fuera, jamás le gusto que le hablaran de manera respetuosa, a el jamás se le dio bien.

—Necesito que mires en la memoria de un tipo llamado Sandayu. Tiene el cabello castaño y se mira mayor además de que siempre le dice a una actriz de cabello negro Yukie-sama, en todo caso necesitaras esto—Naruto metió sus dedos dentro de su cuenca derecha y lentamente comenzó a sacar su propio ojo para seguidamente lanzárselo a Zetsu, el cual noto que este tenia un diseño de círculos concéntricos de color rojo con tomoes en los anillos.

—Ohhhh, ¿Ya despertaste el Rinne Sharingan?—Pregunto el hombre planta en un tono alegre.

—Si, pero por el momento necesito que te metas ese ojo, te transformes en alguien del elenco y uses el Ningendo para ver las memorias de Sandayu. Tengo un… presentimiento—Explico el peli plata mientras su ojo se regeneraba como si nada y el Zetsu Blanco se metía el rojizo ojo dentro de su ojo derecho. Un segundo despues el peliverde cambio de apariencia para verse como un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos negros y completamente normal. Salio de la habitación de Naruto para buscar al tal Sandayu.

Mientras tanto Naruto volvió a recostarse en su cama, pensaba dormir un poco pero ciertos inquilinos draconicos no lo dejaron.

[Socio, ¿Qué fue eso] Pregunto Ddraig bastante confundido a lo que Albion le secundo.

{¿Quién o que era esa cosa? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué esta bajo tus ordenes?} Pregunto el [Vanishing Dragón] a lo que Naruto se quedo viendo a la nada por varios segundos hasta que lo entendió.

—Ustedes no pueden ver mis recuerdos o saber mis pensamientos ¿verdad?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki.

[… no, no podemos. Tus memorias y pensamientos solo tu puedes oírlos, ni siquiera Shinju puede oírlos] Informo el [Welsh Dragón]

— _Por lo menos eso me da un poco de privacidad_ —Pensó Naruto aliviado antes de suspirar y sentarse en la cama. Los guanteletes de la [Divine Dividing] y la [Boosted Gear] se materializaron en los brazos de Naruto—Jamás me a gustado rememorar mi pasado, sin embargo si quieren verlo esta bien—Musito Naruto mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse, producto de un Genjutsu propio—Pero no les va gustar—

— **Barco. Cuarto de Naruto—**

 **(11:24 AM)**

 **(Una hora despues)**

[… … …]

{… … …}

—… … ¿Y bien? ¿Ya están felices de saber mi pasado?—Pregunto Naruto mientras se recostaba nuevamente, aunque internamente sentía algo de preocupación por la reacción d Ddraig y Albion.

[… ¡ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA!] Grito Ddraig tan fuerte que el Ojiazul se tuvo que sostener la cabeza por la jaqueca.

{¿¡COMO ES QUE NO ESTAS BUSCANDO VENGANZA!? TODOS ELLOS DEBERIAN MORIR POR LO QUE TE HICIERÓN} Grito Albion igual de fuerte e igual de furioso.

—Wow, tranquilos chicos. No tienen porque ponerse así—Trato de tranquilizar el peli plata pero los dragones Rojo y Blanco no se calmaron en lo mas mínimo.

[Socio… ¿Por qué tu no…? ¿Por qué no deseas venganza?] Pregunto Ddraig incrédulo al notar que su portador estaba por completo calmado a pesar de rememorar todo lo que le paso.

—No te confundas, Ddraig. Hubo un tiempo que desee con toda mi alma que toda Konoha ardiera—Musito el Ootsutsuki mientras recordaba muy bien la época en la que deseo matar a todo ser vivo en las naciones Shinobi. Sin embargo, de haberlo hecho…—Hay personas muy valiosas para mi en Konoha, personas que cuando me vaya de la aldea, _lo cual será muy ponto_ , me las llevare conmigo… lejos de eso Konoha no tiene ningun valor para mi. Puede quemarse en fuego o ser destruida por un masoquista que se cree Dios… **(PREDICCIÓN EPICA)** … pero no la defenderé de ello. Esa aldea me causo mucho dolor, sin embargo no voy a buscar venganza. Simplemente Konohagakure no Sato carece de importancia para mi—Explico el Ojiazul mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su cama. Su respuesta dejo callados a sus inquilinos—Por ahora, mejor duerman. Los llamare si los necesito—Aconsejo el Ootsutsuki, ambos dragones solo suspiraron e hicieron lo dicho, ahora compartían un portador muy curioso.

Naruto tambien trato de dormirse pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, giro su cabeza y pudo ver a cierta Uchiha pelinegra en la puerta—¿Puedo pasar?—Pregunto Sayuri en un tono suave. Ante ello Naruto solo le hizo una seña con la mano para que viniera mientras extendía los brazos, incitando obviamente a un abrazo.

La Ojinegra se sonrojo ante ello pero camino hasta la cama y se subió encima de ella hasta llegar hasta llegar a Naruto, al llegar con el recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, este cerro sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su novia pelinegra y le dio un cálido y cariñoso abrazo, el peli plata paso sus manos por la espalda de su novia hasta llegar a su cabeza, le revolvió un poco el cabello antes de besárselo con cariño—Te amo, Sayuri—Dijo Naruto mientras recargaba su barbilla en el sedoso cabello negro de su novia, era por eso que no pudo ver la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de esta.

La Uchiha trago saliva, sin embargo tenia la garganta seca, se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar las leves lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos—Yo tambien te amo, Dobe—Respondió la Uchiha con una sonrisa a pesar de estar llorando, por su parte el Ootsutsuki solo rio un poco ante lo dicho por Sayuri, esta rio tambien ante lo que dijo, sin embargo su novio la tomo de la barbilla y así pudo observar que esta lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

El Ojiazul hizo algo que la pelinegra no se espero, acerco su cara a la de ella y saco la lengua, Naruto lamio las tersas mejillas y los pómulos de la cara de su novia, lamiendo tambien sus lagrimas, cuando termino de lamer las lagrimas de su novia le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz—Llorar no va contigo, te vez mas sexi sonrojada o seria—Informo el Ootsutsuki recibiendo un sonrojo monumental de parte de Sayuri que escondió su cara en el pecho de Naruto, este solo rio mientras abrazaba a su novia—Hey, Sayu-chan, hay algo que te quiero mostrar—Musito Naruto al oído de su novia, el color de su cara se tiño por lo menos 20 veces mas roja que su Sharingan.

—¡E-E-E-Espera, Naruto! ¡Aun no me recupero de lo de ayer…!—Espeto la Uchiha recordando como Naruto tomo su virginidad anal hace menos de 1 dia.

El Ootsutsuki miro a la Uchiha sin entender antes de lo que hicieron hace 1 día viniera a su mente, el peli plata se sonrojo levemente ante ello—Me refiero que te iba mostrar una técnica—Explico Naruto todavía sonrojado, al oír eso la Uchiha tomo un tono de piel tan rojo como el cabello de un Uzumaki .

Un segundo despues ambos comenzaron a reírse, eran tal para cual, igual de mal pensados. Naruto se recostó en la cama mientras la Uchiha lo hacia encima de el. Antes de explicarle lo que iba a hacer miro a su novia con una mirada amorosa— _Ella es capaz de quitarme todo el enojo con solo hablarme y sonreírme… (suspiro) me recuerda mucho a Kurama cuando era pequeño_ —Pensó Naruto recordando que la Bijuu de nueve colas antes de ser su novia fue su amiga, ella lo calmaba cuando se enojaba o cuando estaba triste, las cuales eran pocas veces pero esas simples veces que la Bijuu lo había apoyado habían dejado su marca en el corazón de el Ootsutsuki. Pero volviendo al presente—Mira esto—Dijo Naruto antes de formar un esfera de Ki celeste en su mano.

—¿Qué… es eso?—Pregunto con curiosidad la peli negra al ver la esfera brillante.

—Esto mi querida Sayuri se llama Ki—Informo el Ootsutsuki.

—¿Ki?—

—Si, Ki. Descubrí esto hace muy poco tiempo. El Ki es una energía que posee todo ser vivo, sin embargo solo pocos la pueden usar ya que es necesaria la combinación de Energía Natural y Energía Física—

—¿Energía Natural? ¿Qué es eso?—

—La Energía Natural es una energía parecida a la Energía física y la Energía espiritual de las que esta compuesto el Chakra. La Energía Natural como su nombre lo indica es la energía proveniente de la naturaleza, las personas pueden absorber esta energía con el debido entrenamiento, dando un aumento de habilidades monumental, , sin embargo es peligroso ya que si se descontrola afecta de tal manera la red de Chakra del usuario que lo vuelve piedra lentamente—

A Sayuri le recorrió un escalofrió al pensar en convertirse en piedra

—Tengo una… habilidad para que mi cuerpo absorba la energía Natural de manera pasiva y de esa manera no me convierta en piedra **(*1)** …Dejando eso de lado, esta esfera es una combinación de la energía del cuerpo, física, y la energía de la naturaleza, natural—Explico Naruto mirando la esfera, notando que esta no estaba quemando sus manos ya que lo dominaba por lo menos al punto de lanzarla una sin problema.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?—Pregunto confusa la peli negra al ver la esfera de energía.

—Lo que pasa es que es una energía demasiado descontrolada e incontrolable—Musito Naruto con un tono frustrado—Lo que quiero decir es que, a diferencia del Chakra, el Ki se manifiesta alrededor y dentro del cuerpo del usuario como una "Llama" cuando el usuario expulsa demasiado Ki, con solo expulsar o usar una leve técnica ya se gasta una cantidad considerable de Ki… El Chakra por otro lado tiene puntos en el cuerpo por el corre de manera ordenada y sistemática; la Red de Chakra, la cual funciona como un sistema nervioso o sanguíneo que hace que el Chakra corra por todo el cuerpo por los Tenketsus los cuales regulan el flujo de Chakra en el cuerpo, el Ki es prácticamente la energía del usuario conectada a la energía de la naturaleza, por tanto cualquier ser que pueda dominar el Ki aumenta exponencialmente sus habilidades en comparación con la de un humano normal. Al tener una reserva directa; tanto el cuerpo del usuario como de la naturaleza el desgaste de usar el Ki a pesar de ser cantidades enormes disminuye monumentalmente, pero debido a que se gasta tanto Ki no importa al final, si no se tiene cuidado puede acabar seco de energía. Sin embargo el Ki a pesar de ser casi infinito no da mas que Fuerza, Poder, Resistencia, entre otras cosas. Si el Chakra fuera así de infinito y con el tiempo y el usuario adecuado daría prácticamente la Omnipotencia; dominar todos los elementos, ilusiones, control de el mismo espacio-tiempo si se investigan Jutsus de ese tipo—Termino de explicar Naruto su LAAAAAARGA explicación, Sayuri le dijo algo en respuesta.

—Me perdí en la parte cuando dijiste "Lo que quiero decir"—Informo la peli negra por completo confundida, sin embargo ambos sintieron como el barco se detenía, ante eso ambos se miraron antes de asentir, dispuestos a ver lo que pasaba. Pero a Naruto se le ocurrió algo antes.

— _Me voy a ir al infierno por esto, perooo,_ _ **[Observar]**_ —Pensó Naruto antes de ver las estadistas de su novia.

 **[Nombre: Sayuri Uchiha]**

 **[Edad: 13 Años]**

 **[Nivel: 13]**

 **[EXP: 30%]**

 **[Títulos | Sobrenombres: Ninguno]**

 **[Afiliación: Konohagakure no Sato | Clan Uchiha]**

 **[Raza: Humana]**

 **[Oficio Principal: Shinobi]**

 **[HP: 300/300] (Regeneración de 7.5 HP por Hora)**

 **[MP: 0/0]**

 **[Fuerza: 125]**

 **[Defensa: 50]**

 **[Inteligencia: 125]**

 **[Sigilo: 100]**

 **[Magia: 0]**

 **[Estamina: 100]**

 **[Carisma: 150]**

 **[Suerte 120]**

 **[Medidas: Busto: 90. Cintura 30. Caderas 85]**

 **[¿Ya estas feliz pervertido?]**

La ceja de Naruto tembló ante el ultimo mensaje, aunque dejo eso de lado y noto que a Sayuri le habían crecido un poco los pechos, un segundo, ¿el pensó eso?— _Rayos Kurama-chan. Me volviste un pervertido_ —Lloro cómicamente Naruto en su mente antes de salir junto con Sayuri del cuarto—Por cierto Sayu-chan—La Uchiha se giro para ver a su novio—Linda ropa—Elogió Naruto al ver que Sayuri cambio de ropa, teniendo ahora unas botas ninja largas que cubrían por completo sus pies, unas medias celestes que cubrían todas sus piernas con su short blanco mas largo que antes y con una camisa azul manga larga que cubría todo su torso.

—Gracias—

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la proa del barco y vieron un gigantesco iceberg, y al decir gigantesco es que era GIGANTESCO. Naruto estimaba que le tomaría por lo menos usar 3 veces su Dai Rasenringun para volar por completo el glaciar. Aunque fijándose bien noto como algunas personas del elenco estaban bajando del barco—No me digas que van a filmar aquí, ¿O si?—Pregunto Naruto al ver a todos los empleados bajar y prepararse para filmar.

—Claro que si Kuso-Gaki, ¿Qué esperabas?—Dijo una voz detrás de Naruto, este se giro para ver la cara vendada de Zabuza antes de…

PUM

Que este le diera una "palmadita" en la espalda con tanta fuerza que lo tiro del barco. Agradecía el saber caminar en el agua porque sino cuando toco esta estaría con frio hasta en las bolas.

Naruto camino por el agua hasta llegar a el glaciar, miro hacia arriba y le hizo una seña obscena a Zabuza con el dedo medio—Vamos a correr, preparados. Escena 36. Corte 22. Va—Escucho el Ootsutsuki, se giro para ver como estaba comenzando a filmar. Al ver eso el peli plata solo suspiro mientras cerraba el cierre de su chaqueta, se ponía la capucha de esta y sacaba de debajo de ella una bufanda roja. Se la puso alrededor del cuello mientras el frio aire inundaba sus pulmones.

Toco con los dedos la bufanda, sonrió levemente aunque dicha sonrisa se oculto por la bufanda.

— _Flashback—_

 _Naruto se estaba preparando para su cita con Natsumi pues apenas faltaba una hora para que fueran las 7 PM._

— _Hey, Naruto—El susodicho se giro, viendo a cierta Bijuu pelirroja con algo en la espalda._

— _¿Qué pasa, Kurama-chan?—Pregunto el Ojiazul mientras se amarraba los cordones de sus zapatos._

— _B-bueno. Quería darte algo—Dijo la Ojiazul-verdoso mientras extendía sus brazos, en ellos mostro que estaban dos cosas. La primera era una bufanda, se miraba normal, tenia un color rojo y se miraba suave como la seda. En el otro había un collar, bastante bonito para Naruto. Era un rubí con forma de corazón el cual estaba siendo sujetado a la cadena dorada por un armazón dorado en forma de ramas y en el centro había unas en forma de corazón—Y-yo, no soy tan buena en Omnyoton como tu, pero… los hice lo mejor que pude y…—_

 _CHU_

 _Naruto no la dejo terminar pues ya la estaba besando los regalos en las manos, se separo para ver la cara de su novia pelirroja, dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa el peli plata contesto—Me encantan, todo lo que tu me des me encantara. Aunque sabes que no los voy a necesitar en la fiesta a la que voy a ir ¿Verdad?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki sabiendo la respuesta obvia y recibiendo un asentimiento de Kurama._

— _Lo se, solo… tenlos como un seguro—_

— _¿Un seguro?—_

— _Un seguro de que una parte de mi siempre estará contigo, aunque yo no lo este—Explico la pelirroja mientras ponía sus manos detrás del cuello de su novio, enredando sus dedos en las hebras plateadas de su novio._

— _Pues si ese es el caso…—Musito Naruto mientras ponía sus manos detrás del cuello de la Ojiazul-verdoso y de sus manos comenzaba a salir un brillo dorado, al terminar Kurama tenia un collar igual al de Naruto pero de color azul—Pues ahora los dos tenemos una parte del otro de su lado—Dijo Naruto riendo levemente, risa que compartió la Bijuu antes de darle un beso a su novio._

— _Te amo, Naruto—_

—… … _Yo a ti aun mas Kurama—_

— _Fin Flashback—_

Naruto saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta el collar que Kurama le había regalado. La bufanda roja ocultaba su pequeña sonrisa al recordar la interacción con su novia pelirroja.

El peli plata estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no noto como Sakura, Sayuri, Kakashi, Haku y Zabuza ya habían bajado del barco.

BOOM.

El Ootsutsuki dirigió su vista hacia donde escucho la explosión y pudo ver a Kakashi apuntando con dos dedos hacia la montaña. Seguramente uso algún Jutsu para hacer eso. Fijándose correctamente pudo sentir 3 Chakras justo donde Kakashi disparo.

Justo de donde disparo el Hatake aparecieron una persona; un hombre de cabello blanco azulado—Sean bienvenidos a Yuki no Kuni. Yo soy Nadare Rouga—

En una cornisa estaba una mujer de cabello rosado con un gorro en su cabeza—Salve Koyuki-hime. Espero que tenga con usted el cristal hexagonal—

Y debajo de la nieve salio un gigantesco hombre con un scate en la espalda—Eres tan astuto como dicen Kakashi. Pero no lo suficiente para nosotros—

Naruto noto algo raro, todos ellos llevaban una extraña armadura celeste claro con líneas azules. Y por lo que podia percibir tenian una especie de escudo a su alrededor—¡Sayuri, Sakura, Haku! ¡Protejan a Yukie!—Ordeno Naruto al ver a el tal Rouga ordenar a sus compañeros, Mizore y Fubuki por lo que escucho. Tambien pudo ver como Kakashi iba contra Nadare y Zabuza iba contra Mizore. Así que solo le quedo ir por la chica.

— **Hatake Kakashi Vs Nadare Rouga—**

Kakashi comenzó a saltar de cornisa en cornisa hasta llegar a Rouga, jamás olvidaría al hombre que estaba enfrente suyo—A pasado mucho tiempo Kakashi, espero que no planees huir… como la ultima vez—Kakashi gruño ante la burla de Nadare Rouga antes de lanzarse contra Nadare en un combate de Taijutsu.

Ambos luchaban bastante igualados, cuando uno golpeaba el otro bloqueaban, se separaron de un salto antes de comenzar a saltar entre las cornisas y al llegar a la cima saltaron para lanzarse un golpe que ambos bloquearon—Hmm, te has vuelto lento, Kakashi—Se burlo Rouga nuevamente.

—De hecho—Musito Kakashi mientras se quitaba la banda ninja de su ojo, mostrando un Sharingan de 3 tomoes con una raya vertical en el parpado—¡Tengo nuevos trucos!—Exclamo el peli plata mientras comenzaba a trazar sellos— _¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Dragón de Agua)_ —Exclamo Kakashi mientras del agua del océano se comenzaba a formar un dragón de agua.

— _Hyoton: Haryuu Muuko (Elemento Hielo: Dragón Penetrante contra Tigre Feroz)_ —Respondió Rouga mientras del hielo del campo se formaba un dragón de hielo.

Ambos dragones se abalanzaron contra el otro, el Yuki-nin estaba confiado de que su ataque vencería al de Kakashi, fue por eso que miro incrédulo como ambos dragones se destruían mutuamente—¿Qué-é-é? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan fuerte?—Pregunto incrédulo Rouga mientras el Sharingan de Kakashi giraba lentamente.

—Te lo pondré de esta manera… uno de mis estudiantes es casi o mas fuerte que yo y trate de entrenarlo algunas veces… al final el entrenado fui yo—Musito el Ojinegro/rojo recordando que había luchado contra Naruto algunas veces, veces en las que terminaba literalmente seco de Chakra y de fuerza. Por otro lado eso le había dado una prueba clara de que tenia que comenzar a entrenar mas arduamente, su alumno lo estaba, si no es que ya lo supero, fue por eso que comenzó a entrenar casi tanto como su cejudo su rival.

Rouga, cansado de hablar, comenzó a trazar sellos de mano— _Hyoton: Aisumisairu (Elemento Hielo: Misiles de hielo)_ —Musito el Yuki-nin antes de que varios trozos de hielo se elevaran del suelo y se lanzaran contra el Hatake.

— _Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)_ —Respondió Kakashi despues de hace una secuencia de manos y exhalar una enorme cantidad de fuego que derritió los trozos de hielo. Sin notar la mirada de Koyuki al ver el fuego.

En respuesta Nadare comenzó a trazar mas sellos, esta vez completamente furioso— _Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei (Elemento Hielo: Ballena Helada de un Cuerno)_ —

El suelo comenzó a temblar, del hielo surgió una gigantesca ballena hecha de hielo con un cuerno en la cabeza. Kakashi miro la criatura de hielo con impresión, eso no se lo podia devolver con un ataque normal. Estaba preparándose para lanzar el mismo Jutsu y contrarrestarlo para escapar. Sin embargo…

Una pequeña esfera negra, apenas visible para Kakashi por su Sharingan, se lanzo contra la ballena de hielo. Kakashi no se espero que al impactar con la ballena la esfera exploto…

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Y que explosión. Todos los que estaban en el iceberg se tuvieron que cubrir por la gigantesca onda de choque que produjo la esfera, un enorme brillo cegó a todos antes de desaparecer. Cuando desapareció, para incredulidad de todos tambien lo había hecho la ballena de hielo. Junto con un tercio del glaciar en el que estaban todos.

Por mero instinto Kakashi miro al hijo de su sensei.

Tenia la mano extendida, signo de que el fue el que lanzo esa esfera.

Si antes Kakashi pensaba que seria peligroso hacer enojar a Naruto, ahora estaba por completo seguro…

Seria un suicidio.

— **Zabuza Vs Mizore—**

El antiguo espadachín de Kiri no midió ni media palabra con su oponente y se lanzo contra el con su espada en mano.

Lanzo un tajo con su espada que iba dirigido al cuello, sin embargo su oponente lo esquivo agachándose y dándole un potente golpe en las costillas que lo elevo al aire. Al caer Zabuza uso sus pies para detenerse de derrapar en el hielo. Mizore estaba apunto de lanzarse contra el pero el sonido de algo quemándose llamo su atención, miro a los lados y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al ver una enorme cantidad de sellos explosivos.

Afortunadamente para el, su armadura lo protegió del daño pero las explosiones lo aturdieron bastante.

El pelinegro aprovecho eso y se lanzo contra el gigante en una pelea de fuerza bruta, en la cual gracias a tener una gran fuerza y agilidad comenzó a golpear a Mizore en el estomago con unos potentes puñetazos, cada golpe levantaba mas y mas al Yuki-nin antes de que este golpeara a Zabuza en la cara haciéndolo trasbillar, Mizore aprovecho eso y puso sus manos en el suelo— _Hyoton: Hyouro no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu Prisión de Hielo))_ —Musito el gigante antes de que el hielo emergiera y comenzara a perseguir a Zabuza. Este comenzó a saltar antes de que el hielo le atrapara el pie y lo comenzara a congelar.

Al ver eso Mizore rio con arrogancia—Valla, valla. Quien diría que tú, Momochi Zabuza seria derrotado tan facilmen…—El Yuki-nin no termino de popular pues el "Zabuza" que estaba "atrapado" en el hielo sonrió (o pareció que lo hizo debajo de sus vendas), y le dijo.

—Te tengo perra—Y se deshizo en agua, despues de eso Mizore miro detrás de el antes de que una poderosa patada a las costillas le sacara el aire y lo mandara a volar. Al aterrizar el Yuki-nin vio que estaba lejos de Zabuza por lo que dirigió su vista hacia su objetivo, Koyuki Kazahana, la cual se había quedado completamente quieta al oír como la llamo Fubuki, aunque era resguardada por 3 chicas que al gigante no le importo.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de la pelinegra se monto en su scate y fue hasta ella.

Una chica peli rosada le lanzo una enorme cantidad de Kunais y Shuriken que su armadura desvió.

Una chica pelinegra de 15 años (Haku) comenzó a trazar sellos, pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar Mizore estaba enfrente de ella con su puño alzado y apunto de golpear a la chica con toda su fuerza, antes de que…

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Una enorme explosión seguida de un cegador brillo no lo dejaran ver como su puño impactara, pero no lo hizo contra la cara de la chica pelinegra.

Lo hizo en la mano de un chico de cabello plateado.

— **Naruto Vs Fubuki—**

Naruto se lanzo contra le peli rosada de armadura que se detuvo de llegar a Koyuki cuando noto al Ojiazul enfrente suyo.

Este no hablo ni un segundo antes de conectar un puñetazo en el estomago de la mujer y lanzarla por los aires. O al menos fue así antes de aparecer detrás de ella en medio del aire— _Kuroashi no Waza: Escalope (Estilo de Pierna Negra: Rebanadas Delgadas)_ **(*2)** —Nombro el Ootsutsuki antes de que sus piernas descendieran al cráneo de la peli rosa y lanzándola contra el hielo, no usando la fuerza real del ataque para no matarla. Mas que nada porque quería divertirse un poco.

La mujer se levanto lentamente, tocándose la parte posterior del cráneo pues el golpe del niño casi la mata. Miro a su oponente con ira por el golpe—¿Golpearías a una mujer?—Pregunto a peli rosada con un tono enojado mientras se paraba.

Naruto por su parte se encogió de hombros—¿No lo acabo de hacer? En todo caso, no discrimino al matar alguien. Independientemente de si es hombre o mujer—Explico Naruto antes de levantar su pierna derecha y pisar el suelo con fuerza mientras varios trozos de hielo salían volando producto de una gigantesca grieta que genero el pisotón de Naruto. No era un Jutsu o algo parecido, solo fue fuerza bruta.

Fubuki tuvo que saltar para no ser acribillada por los trozos de hielo que volaban, sin embargo se quedo quieta al sentir como algo tocaba su mejilla, girando sus ojos con lentitud pudo ver como el peli plata estaba detrás de ella con su puño cerrado y los nudillos de este tocando su cara. Mostrando que si el quisiera le hubiera fracturado el cráneo con el golpe que acababa de detener—¿Sabes? Si no fuera porque tengo que matarte te invitaría a una cita **(*3)** —Elogio Naruto mirando sin querer un poco el cuerpo de la peli rosa antes de agacharse para esquivar una patada de ella, apoyando su mano derecha en el suelo el Ojiazul comenzó a girar— _Côtelette (Costilla)_ —Musito el Ootsutsuki antes de patear con fuerza las costillas de la peli rosa—Bueno, es una lastima—Dijo antes de que el cielo se comenzara a obscurecer.

Mirando arriba Naruto noto como una gran ballena hecha de hielo estaba encima de ellos—Maldita sea, Rouga. Esa cosa podria aplastarnos a nosotros tambie…—

— _Dai Rasenringun (Gran Anillo Espiral)_ —Musito Naruto antes de lanzar su ataque contra la criatura de hielo. Antes de que impactara noto como el grandulón que peleaba contra Zabuza estaba apunto de golpear a Haku.

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

En un segundo Naruto ya estaba enfrente de Mizore, deteniendo su puño como si nada. Cuando la luz de la explosión ceso y Mizore miro al chico trato de golpearlo con el otro brazo pero este le detuvo.

Lo mas raro de todo es que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Lentamente comenzó a abrirlos. Mostrando un ojo derecho rojo como la sangre con un complicado patrón y otro celeste con un patrón de flor de loto.

Despues de eso, el Equipo 7 con Zabuza y Haku junto con el barco al que iban desapareció en una explosión de color rojo.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) A lo que Naruto se refiere a es a la capacidad de absorber energía natural del clan Jyuugo, los genes del clan Jyuugo ya están despertados al igual que los Kaguya pero aun no los entrena o los sabe dominar, el absorbe energía Natural sin darse cuenta pero no tanta como para que afecte sus ataques, entre en el modo Sennin (al cual sabe como llegar pero no tiene los medios para hacerlo ya que necesita entrenamiento de un especialista en ello) o usar los Jutsus que usaba Jugo, aunque los aprenderá… a su debido tiempo.**

 **(*2) Recuerden que en el combate con Pesadilla Naruto demostró saber como usar la Diable Jambe de Sanji de One Piece. Se explicara el como sabe ese estilo en capítulos posteriores, ya que les advierto, no será por cocinar.**

 **(*3) Este punto creo que no tengo que explicarlo mucho, Naruto, por mucho que lo trate de ocultar es algo pervertido, mas que nada por como llevo su relación con Kurama. Además de que por lo menos para mi Fubuki se miraba linda en la película. Eso si, Naruto no se anda con caballerosidades a la hora de pelear amenos que sea una conocida suyo, como Hinata o Sayuri. A el no le importa matar, ya sea mujer, hombre o niño, el lo matara si tiene que.**

 **Originalmente en este episodio abrían 2 lemons. Uno de Haku y otro de Sayuri, sin embargo al final solo quedo uno, el de Haku.**

 **Por cierto, para los que no entendieron lo que paso al final, Naruto uso su Janpu para tele transportar a todos junto con el barco a un lugar seguro. En el próximo capitulo se vera que tan cansado estará Naruto al tele transportar a un barco tan grande como tele transportarlos demasiado lejos ya que gracias a que el Tenseigan aumenta el rango de visión del Byakugan Naruto pudo transportar bastante lejos el barco.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	26. Capitulo 25: La Princesa de la nieve Pt3

**Hola a mis queridos lectores, ¿Como están? ¡Bien por ustedes!**

 **Ahora contestemos reviews:**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** _Me alegra que te gustara._

 **ThePhenx:** _Tocare mas que eso en capítulos posteriores (?) 7.7_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _Me alegra que te gustara._

 **dante de aquiles:** _Sorry, estaba bajo de inspiración así que no hice muchas peleas. Sobre lo que a Naruto no le importe matar a mujeres u hombres es entendible, el no es caballeroso con su enemigo y lo matara. Un ejemplo es que mientras estuvo en Raíz mato no solo a hombres. Pese a que Naruto ya tiene el contrato de invocación de los zorros tambien obtendrá vatios, aunque no estoy seguro de añadir el de los sapos._

 **jenko99:** _Si, "estudios", y sip Koyuki estará en el Harem, ya lo tenia contemplado de hecho ya que con Natsumi y Koyuki el cabron seria intocable. Las reacciones estarán en este cap. Definitivamente deberías odiarlo. Aunque como dice la regla de anime: la cantidad de putazos que reciba y de el prota será inversamente proporcional a cuanto sexo tiene, solo cuando es serie Hentai o Ecchi._

 **Zafir09:** _Me alegra que te gustara, lo siento pero el lemon con Haku tendrá que esperar. Naruto ya conocía las medidas de Sayuri solo quería asegurarse 7.7, si Naruto hubiera querido la película hubiera terminado en el primer cap. El pasado de Naruto fue tormentoso e injusto, fue por eso que los dragones se enfurecieron. Naruto definitivamente abandonara a Konoha ya que el solo se queda porque necesita un buen momento para escapar. Lo de Uzu pues tal vez._

 **kurai-sho:** _Me alegra que mi Fic te guste, algo que me agrada es recibir la opinión de otros escritores y siendo uno tan popular y creativo como tu es un gran honor que te guste mi Fic. Naruto conocerá las estadísticas de sus chicas en próximos capítulos así que ponte contento. Este será el final y en el próximo regresaran a la aldea, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude así que espero sea del agrado de mis lectores._

 **Eien no hiryu:** _Por tu Review iba a poner un lemon conjunto de Haku y Sayuri con Naruto pero como es broma ya no. Espero que tu cel reviva porque aquí esta el cap._

 **Me he dado cuenta de que no he puesto la renuncia de derechos en muchos capítulos. Mas que nada porque no es realmente necesaria en un Fic pero me he decidido a ponerlas al comienzo de cada cap, así que…**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así Naruto seria mas chingon y la serie seria Harem.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 28: El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve. Parte 3—**

Naruto junto con sus compañeros y el barco en el que iba desaparecieron de el Iceberg en el que estaban luchado en una explosión roja. A Kilómetros de allí, otra explosión se genero al mismo tiempo en medio del océano.

Rápidamente Naruto uso un Shunshin para aparecer en el barco con todos acompañándolo. El Ootsutsuki se llevo la mano derecha al ojo derecho pues este comenzaba a sangrar mostrando una larga línea de sangre que le descendió al mentón—Hhhhhh… hhhhh… hhhh—Naruto respiraba profundamente mientras sentía el dolor en su ojo disminuir. Aunque el cansancio por desgaste de Chakra seguía allí.

No era para menos, transporto a 5 personas y un gigantesco barco entero a 50 Kilómetros de su posición original, eso lo había dejado seco de Chakra y considerando el enorme caudal de Chakra que poseía el Ootsutsuki quería decir que gasto una monumental cantidad de Chakra.

—Naruto… ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Kakashi haciendo que Naruto se girase para verlo mientras todavía respiraba con fuerza.

—S-Si… hhhh … solo… hhhh … denme… unos minutos—Dijo entrecortadamente el Ootsutsuki mientras comenzaba a caminar a su cuarto, Kakashi al ver eso lo único que pudo hacer fue ayudarlo a caminar acompañado de Sayuri y Haku, mientras Koyuki, Zabuza y Sakura se mantenían al margen.

Al llegar al cuarto del Ojiazul el Hatake fue el único en entrar y dejo que Naruto se acostara en la cama—Por ahora descansa Naruto, sea lo que sea que hiciste nos ayudo bastante—

Naruto solo asintió mientras miraba como el peli plata mayor caminaba fuera del cuarto, al verlo salir lo único que hizo fue sacar de su chaqueta un pergamino de color rojo, usando el poco Chakra que tenia lo aplico en la superficie del rollo antes de sacar una bolsa café con una cuerda, desenredando la cuerda con los dientes el peli plata saco de la bolsa un montón de Píldoras de Soldado.

Naruto metió una de las píldoras a su boca y la mastico hasta tragarla, seguida de otra y de otra hasta que ya no quedaron mas píldoras. En esa bolsa habían por lo menos 45 Píldoras de Soldado. Se las había comido todas y apenas sentía que su Chakra estaba a un 10% o menos.

— **Sabes que esas cosas no serán suficientes. Tienes demasiado Chakra como para que unas simples pastillas lo recuperen** —Opino Shinju, y era cierto, la cantidad de Chakra que poseía era tanta que una píldora de soldado no regeneraba ni un decima parte de su Chakra.

— _Por lo menos me servirán para quitarme los Sellos de restricción de Chakra_ —Respondió mentalmente Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, el Ootsutsuki abrió los ojos al notar que habían mas sellos que los de solo restricción de Chakra— _¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué tengo tantos sellos encima?… … no me digas que todo este tiempo he llevado activados todos los sellos que me puse para entrenar hasta la fecha_ —Pensó Naruto al recordar que efectivamente cuando comenzó a aprender Fuinjutsu (Arte de Sellos) lo primero que hizo fue usar sellos en su entrenamiento.

Desde sellos de resistencia los cuales servían para aumentar la dificultad con la que se mueve el cuerpo, aumentando de esa manera los reflejos del usuario.

Pasando por sellos de restricción de Chakra que le impedían usar todo su Chakra, solo un porcentaje el cual Naruto calculaba que era un 30%.

Y finalmente sellos de gran nivel como los sellos de gravedad que aumentaban la gravedad del usuario.

— **Esta bien, no te lo voy a decir pero así es** —Informo el Dios Árbol de manera aburrida.

— _Un segundo… estuve entrenando con todo esto en la dimensión que cree con la gravedad aumentada 10 veces ¡Y no me lo dijiste!_ —Grito Naruto en su mente.

— **Míralo por el lado bueno, eso solo aumento el poder en tus manos… hablando de manos… si necesitas recuperar el resto de tu fuerza ¿Porque no despiertas a Ddraig?** —Pregunto Shinju desviando el tema.

Naruto gruño ante eso pero se reviso un momento, hizo tronar los huesos de su cuerpo pues los sentía algo dormidos, a pesar de liberar todos los sellos que lo restringían su Chakra solo estaba al 20%

—Hey, Ddraig. Despierta necesito tu ayuda—Llamo Naruto mientras agitaba su mano derecha, como si hacer eso despertara mas rápido al Dragón Rojo.

[ (BOSTEZO) ¿Qué pasa socio?] Pregunto Ddraig somnoliento.

—… Necesito tu ayuda. Mi energía esta algo baja y algunos aumentos no me vendrían nada mal—Informo el Ootsutsuki a lo que el [Welsh Dragon] sintio la energía de su portador.

[Hmm, tu energía esta bastante baja en verdad… (Bostezo)… unos 5 [Boost] bastaran para poner tu poder a tope] Informo el dragón de la [Boosted Gear] a lo que Naruto materializo la misma.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Tal y como dijo Ddraig su poder con 5 [Boost] regreso a la normalidad. El Ootsutsuki se recostó aun mas en su cama—Bueno… (Bostezo)… mi poder ya esta normal así que… (Bostezo)… creo que voy dormir un… zzzzzzzzzzz—Antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta ya se había dormido.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _El agua del valle tocaba la desgarrada piel de un niño de 13 años abandonado en el lugar._

 _El estado del niño era deplorable, por decirlo menos._

 _Le faltaba un ojo, junto con una pierna y un brazo, su ropa estaba desgarrada y manchada en sangre, parte de sus huesos eran visibles en diferentes partes, no se podia ver el color de su cabello pues este estaba manchado en su propia sangre. Su único ojo visible tenia la iris de color rojo, completamente opaco. Eran los ojos de alguien muerto por dentro, de alguien que perdió, o mejor dicho se le arrebato todo, los ojos de alguien que perdió la esperanza, mientras tenia extendido su brazo derecho, el único que le quedaba, hacia un lugar. Mirando a una silueta de mujer con el cabello rojo y 9 colas de zorro a su espalda que caminaba como si no le importase el niño moribundo._

— _Ngh, ghh, ghh—A pesar de su estado el pequeño se mantenía con vida, pero lo único que salía de su boca era un simple gimoteo._

—… … _**¿Qūīęřęš vīvīř?**_ _—Pregunto una voz haciendo que el pequeño mirase hacia todos lados con lentitud pues el solo mover su cuello le dolía—_ _ **¿Qūīęřęš vīvīř? ¿Qūīęřęš vēņğāņžā? ¿Qūīęřęš pøđĕř? Ýø pūęđø đāřţě ĕşő ý māš. Mūčhø māš**_ _—La mujer pelirroja se giro, mostrando unos ojos con la pupila rasgada. Al girar observo al niño pequeño en el suelo y lo que vio la conmociono._

 _Delante del niño estaba un ser… no se podia describir de otra manera… era negro, todo su cuerpo era de color negro nada mas, pero además de eso tenia una apariencia parecida a la de el niño, pero mas adulto y de color negro. Lo mas destacable de todo era que le tenia la mano al niño—_ _ **Şī ţē pøňęş đē mī łăđø… pūęđø đāřţě… būęňø… ĕşő łø čømprøbāřāś şĪ āçępţāş**_ _—Dijo el hombre con su distorsionada voz._

 _El pequeño sopeso un simple segundo sus opciones antes de alzar su mano y tocar la del hombre oscuro._

 _En enorme pilar de energía negra salio del niño, generando una enorme onda de choque, el pilar subió hasta el cielo hasta traspasar las nubes. Todo mientras un gigantesco temblor parecía sacudir al planeta entero. La mujer de ojos rojos salto para buscar un refugio lo suficientemente cerca para seguir observando como la enorme y malvada energía del pilar desaparecía, y el niño ya no estaba._

 _En su lugar estaba un chico de 15-16 años, media 1.70 m a 1.80 m, con el pelo plateado como la luna, lacio y largo, llegándole a los tobillos, la piel pálida, mas que cualquier otra persona. Tenia protuberancias en la frente en forma de cuernos que se dirijan hacia atrás de su cabeza. Estaba vestido con un haori de color plateado con 6 magatamas en el cuello y 10 bolas de color negro que flotaban en su espalda._

 _El chico tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras miraba al cielo, una sonrisa maniática afloro en su cara._

— _Jajaja—Una pequeña risa salio de la boca del peli plata—Jajajajaja—Esta vez rio con mas fuerza—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—Para al final explotar en una gran risa maniática, mientras sus ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra brillaban con demencia._

 _Una aura negra se materializo alrededor de su cuerpo, generando un temblor, pero a diferencia de antes, no se sentía como que temblase una cuidad, un continente, ni siquiera se sentía como si el planeta temblase._

 _Era como si el mismo universo temblase._

 _Todo mientras la risa maniática del Ojirojo se oía._

 _Ese día, no solo significo el fin de una persona, de una aldea, de un mundo._

 _Significo el fin de millones de universos._

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—Hff, hff, hff, HFF, HFF, HFF—Naruto respiraba hiperventiladamente mientras el sudor se conglomeraba en toda su cara.

Antes de que este abriera los ojos respirando agitadamente.

— **Guarida Subterránea Akatsuki—**

 **(11:00 PM)**

— **Mmmmrrrrr** —Gruño cierto Ootsutsuki Ojirojo mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos y se sobaba la cabeza.

Viendo a los lados noto que estaba en la guarida en la que estaba la maquina que Tobi creo, noto que estaba recargado contra una pared. Seguramente se durmió.

—¿Pasa algo, Pesadilla?—Pregunto Tobi a lo que el peli plata se quedo mirando al suelo por unos segundos antes de levantarse.

— **Nada. Solo… soñaba con el pasado** —Fue su escueta respuesta antes de pararse y caminar hasta el portal dimensional— _ **Me pregunto si a Darkness le interesaría unirse a esto… bueno, no esta de mas hacerle una visita despues de esto**_ —Fue el pensamiento de Pesadilla mientras recordaba a la versión por completo malvada de el, e irónicamente la persona que lo salvo "ese" día.

— **Barco—**

 **(11:05 PM)**

[ ¿Estas bien socio?] Pregunto Ddraig mientras una gema verde brillaba en el dorso de la mano derecha de Naruto y en la izquierda brillaba una azul.

{ Comenzaste a decir varias cosas mientras dormías, decías; "Darkness" "Light" "Ink" "Pesadilla" y otras cosas} Informo Albion mientras Naruto se llevaba las manos a la cabeza {Lo cual es curioso. En ingles; Darkness significa oscuridad. Light significa luz. Ink significa tinta. Y Pesadilla significa… bueno… Pesadilla} Informo el [Vanishing Dragon] a lo que Naruto respondió.

—¿Qué rayos es ingles?—Pregunto el Ojiazul antes de mirarse, estaba bañado en sudor. Noto que ni siquiera se había quitado su chaqueta o su bufanda al dormir. El peli plata suspiro levemente antes de comenzar a desenrollar la bufanda de su cuello y abrir el cierra de su chaqueta para quitársela junto con su camisa de rejilla y se quito las sandalias ninja que llevaba quedándose solo con sus pantalones.

Naruto comenzó a caminar descalzo por el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta, siguió caminando hasta llegar al barandal del barco y puso un pie encima de la barra de metal antes de lanzarse al agua de un salto.

SPLASH

Naruto salpico bastante agua al caer, pero eso era lo de menos. El agua a su alrededor comenzaba a volverse vapor como si nada. Había descubierto que, al tener "pesadillas", su temperatura corporal aumentaba en gran medida y algo de agua helada ayudaba a calmar eso.

El peli plata no noto como alguien estaba muy cerca de el, observándolo, estaba demasiado centrado viendo la luna con sus azulados ojos mientras su largo y lacio cabello plateado se regaba por el agua. El agua del océano dejo de evaporarse a su alrededor y lo dejo sentir como esta mojaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Mmm?—Naruto giro su cabeza al sentir un pequeño Chakra a su lado, se giro para ver a… —¿Koyuki-san?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki al ver a la peliazul-oscuto a un lado de el… un segundo… ¿Por qué ella estaba sonrojada?

Naruto se miro a si mismo y entendió porque, estaba solo con sus pantalones, dejando ver su marcado abdomen, mostrando tambien sus pectorales y casi todo su torso el cual si bien no era una masa de músculos, si era bastante atractivo, eso junto con las gotas de agua que mojaban su cuerpo le daban un toque atractuvo. Naruto se giro para disculparse con la princesa antes de darse cuenta de algo que no pudo por ver la luna y así mismo… ¡Ella estaba desnuda!

Así como se oyó la Kazahana estaba completamente desnuda. El Ootsutsuki agradeció sus holgados pantalones pues le ayudaron a ocultar la erección debajo de estos.

Koyuki tenia un cuerpo simplemente sexi. Tenia unos grandes, redondos y firmes pechos copa D, casi DD, con los pezones rosados, una cintura estrecha haciendo lucir mas sus pechos y con un torneado vientre que dejaba ver una marca en forma de "V" en su abdomen. Tenia unas caderas anchas que hacían lucir el redondo trasero de la pelinegra, unas torneadas y largas piernas. Para coronar podia ver con lujo de detalles de la vagina sin un solo bello de la peliazul.

—…—Naruto se mantuvo callado ante esa visión.

—…—Koyuki solo seguía roja viendo a Naruto.

—AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH/KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA—Justo antes de que ambos gritaran hasta quedarse afónicos.

—¿¡Que demonios le pasa!? ¿¡Como se le ocurre estar desnuda en este lugar!?—Regaño Naruto completamente rojo mientras le apuntaba a la desnuda Koyuki que se tapo los pechos con las manos y su feminidad cruzando sus piernas debajo del agua.

—¡Mira quien habla! ¡De seguro viniste aquí tratando de seducirme! ¡PERVERTIDO!—Grito ella apuntando acusadoramente a el Ootsutsuki que la miro incrédulo.

—¡Como si me fuera a fijar en una mocosa berrinchuda como tu!—Respondió el Ojiazul a lo que la peliazul jadeo con incredulidad.

—¿¡Como me llamaste, cenicienta!?—

—¡Además de malcriada eres sorda! ¡Te llame MOCOSA. BERRINCHUDA!—

—¡Eres un…!—Siseo Koyuki mientras se acercaba al peli plata, olvidando que estaba desnuda lo miro con una mirada furibunda. Naruto se la devolvió. El azul de los ojos de ambos chocaba con el del otro.

—… … … ¿Podemos seguir esta discusión en otro lugar? Porque enserio que me esta costando seguir viendo tus ojos—Fue la petición de Naruto a lo que Koyuki alzo una ceja antes de notar que estaba usando sus manos y piernas para nadar, entonces el peli plata estaba hablando de… noto como este bajo un poco su mirada de sus ojos a… otra parte.

La cara de Koyuki se tiño de rojo mientras baja la mirada y temblaba levemente por la vergüenza. Naruto aprovecho eso y uso su Janpu para transportar a ambos al barco.

Koyuki miro a los lados al ver que el suelo se volvía el de el barco. Miro detrás de ella cuando sintio que alguien ponía sus manos en su espalda y le ponía algo encima, al girarse pudo notar como Naruto le ponía un abrigo, aunque no sabia de donde lo saco **(Lo hizo con Omnyoton)**

—… Te veo luego… Koyuki—Dijo Naruto de manera suave sonrojando a la peliazul antes de comenzar a caminar a su cuarto.

Al llegar Naruto suspiro— _Cielos, en momentos así, EN VERDAD que agradezco que el Sharingan tenga memoria fotográfica_ —Pensó Naruto ya que inconscientemente activo el Sharingan, la imagen de Koyuki desnuda era una imagen que se quedo pegada a su cerebro, y este no tenia problemas con eso.

— **Maldito suertudo** —Musito Shinju un tanto envidioso.

—Muérete de envidia cabron. Muérete—Respondió Naruto antes de acostarse en su cama, con un gran, GRAN sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Sonrisa que se borro un segundo despues—Shinju…—

— **¿Qué?** —

—¿Qué soy exactamente?... una rara mezcla de Dragón y Ootsutsuki. Deje de ser un Ootsutsuki de sangre pura ya no soy…—

— **Antes de que continúes revisa tu maldito estado** —Musito Shinju en un tono molesto.

—… Ok, **[Estado]** —

 **[Nombre: Naruto Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Edad: 13 Años]**

 **[Nivel: 31]**

 **[EXP: %5]**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Sekiryuutei | Hakuryuukou]**

 **[Afiliación: Konohagakure no Sato | Clan Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Raza: Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Oficio Principal: Shinobi]**

 **[HP: 2700/2700 ] (+1500 Modo Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 250 HP por segundo)**

 **[MP: 3500/3200 ] (+2000 Modo Balance Breaker) (Regeneración de 300 MP por minuto )**

 **[Fuerza: 500] (+300 Gear Second) (+700 Modo Jinchuriki; 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker)**

 **[Defensa: 400] (+200 Gear Second; golpes e impactos -500 cortes) (+100 Busoshoku Haki) (+700 Modo Jinchuriki; 3 Colas Liberadas) (+1000 Modo Balance Breaker)**

 **[Velocidad: 500] (+500 Gear Second) (+1500 Modo Jinchuriki; 3 Colas Liberadas)**

 **[Inteligencia: 200]**

 **[Sigilo: 200]**

 **[Magia: 350]**

 **[Estamina: 800]**

 **[Carisma: 500]**

 **[Suerte: 130]**

—¿Qué demo…? ¿Por qué desapareció la raza Dragón?—Pregunto Naruto al notar como ahora solo estaba la palabra: Ootsutsuki en su raza.

— **Mira, los Ootsutsuki son posiblemente la raza mas evolucionada en todos los universos habidos y por haber. Principalmente porque no existen muchas razas en el multiverso que puedan tener descendencia con los Ootsutsuki a excepción de ellos mismos, los humanos y otras pocas razas. Sin embargo si la raza no es compatible lentamente el ADN de el Ootsutsuki va asimilando los genes, quitando las debilidades y volviendo el poder de esa raza en habilidades que el Ootsutsuki puede usar sin las debilidades de estos… toma por ejemplo que te volviste mitad dragón, sin embargo cuando tu ADN sintio eso lentamente fue desechando todas las debilidades de esa raza como la debilidad a las armas Dragon Slayer, pero dejando los atributos buenos. Tomándolo de otra manera, podrías inyectarte ADN de todas las razas de todos los universos y tu cuerpo las asimilaría, quitando las debilidades y volviendo las ventajas en parte de tu ADN que es posible o no que tus hijos hereden, de cualquier manera seguirás siendo un Ootsutsuki. Es decir, a pesar de todo, siempre serás un Ootsutsuki de raza pura** —Termino de explicar Shinju dejando a Naruto estupefacto— **Tienes mucho que aprender de tu raza todavía… recuérdame que cuando termines de hacer esto te envié con alguien que se que te puede ayudar** —Naruto estaba apunto de preguntar quien cuando…

—Por fin despiertas—El peli plata se giro al reconocer la voz, del suelo de su barco salio su fiel Zetsu Blanco—Mientras estabas dormido pasaron muchas cosas—

— _No me digas_ —Pensó Naruto rodando los ojos.

—Entre ellas que tu sensei y el elenco a discutido sobre la misión y sobre la princesa Koyuki. Tenias razon, Yukie es realmente Koyuki—

—Dime algo que no sepa—

—Tengo la fantasía de poder cagar como un humano normal—Naruto miro incrédulo a su creación por semejantes palabras—¿Qué? Me dijiste que te dijera algo que no supiera—

—Era sarcasmo idiota—Informo Naruto recibiendo un "Ohhhh" de parte de Zetsu, sin embargo sintio un par de Chakras que se acercaban a su cuarto y lo alertaron. Por ello le ordeno a Zetsu que se escondiera en el suelo, este obedeció y desapareció justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta del cuarto se abriera. Mostrando a Sayuri y a Haku, ambas lo miraban, cada una con miradas que podrían congelar icebergs, lo cual es irónico en el caso de Haku—Sayuri, Haku. ¿Que hacen aquí?—Pregunto Naruto antes de que su siempre jodedor inquilino apareciera.

— **Oye cenicienta, tal vez ambas vinieron a darte las "buenas noches" y al enterarse que tienes a mas de una detrás de ti quieren probar quien es la mejor… porque les dijiste que tenias un Harem ¿Verdad?** —Naruto se quedo callado y con la mirada ida ante las burlonas palabras de el Dios Árbol, sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzaron a temblar. Le conto a Sayuri sobre eso mientras le contaba su vida tambien le conto de su relación con Kurama y Renamon, eso fue antes de salir con Natsumi y con Haku. ¡Oh mierda no se lo dijo a Haku!— **Naruto, no fue un gusto conocerte… aunque te respeto por todas a las que te garchaste** —

[ Fue un gusto ser tu compañero, Naruto]

{ Sinceramente… este es el karma por todo lo que te a pasado}

Naruto tembló al ver como Sayuri cerraba la puerta y Haku la cubría con una capa de hielo, podria escapar usando su Kamui, sus portales dimensionales, escapar a su dimensión de bolsillo o usar el Ame-no-Minaka, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar con claridad—C-C-C-Chicas… … … … …—Naruto se quedo callado al ver las dulces sonrisas de ambas—Por favor sean gentiles—Suplico el Ootsutsuki mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su castigo.

CHU

CHU

En vez de eso sintio como lo besaban en las mejillas, primera cariñosamente antes de que los labios de Haku, por estar algo helados, desciendan a su cuello y lo besaban lujuriosamente y los labios de Sayuri le daban un casto beso en los labios. Naruto abrió los ojos con incredulidad ante ello y miro la sonrisa juguetona de Haku—El que tiene que ser gentil con nosotras eres tu, Na-ru-to-kun~—Musito sensualmente la Yuki antes de girar la cabeza del peli plata y darle un beso, pero a diferencia del de Sayuri de casto no tenia nada. Prueba de ello era la lengua de la Yuki que se enredaba con la suya y los gemidos de esta ahogados por tener sus bocas juntas, se separaron con un hilo de saliva que contraria a las otras veces la Yuki fue quien lo lamio.

—… ¿No están enojadas conmigo?—Pregunto el peli plata completamente shockeado, y no era el único, Ddraig, Albion y Shinju no se creían lo que miraban y oían.

—¿Por qué lo estaríamos?—Pregunto Sayuri con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno… yo… no les conté que estaba con mas de una chica—Musito Naruto avergonzado consigo mismo.

Unas leves risas de ambas solo lo avergonzaron mas.

—Ya lo sabíamos—Dijeron ambas para incredulidad del Ootsutsuki.

—Qu-¿¡QUE!?—Pregunto, o mas bien grito Naruto—¿Cómo?—Volvió a preguntar el Ojiazul.

—Te vi en tu cita con Sayuri-chan y con la chica rubia con la que saliste hace 4 días—Aclaro la Yuki regando húmedos besos en el cuello y torso de el Ootsutsuki que recordó brevemente su calentamiento con Renamon.

—Tu ya me contaste que tenias a mas de una chica junto a ti, no me importo ser parte… despues de todo yo fui la primera—Dijo la Uchiha mientras pasaba sus manos por los pectorales desnudos de el Ootsutsuki y besaba la parte posterior del cuello de Naruto—Y Haku me conto lo que hicieron—Naruto sudo ante las palabras de la Uchiha antes de que un beso de esta lo devolviera a la realidad. Un beso por completo lujurioso pues la Uchiha movía su lengua por toda la boca del Ootsutsuki mientras llevaba las manos de este a sus pechos—Y ahora quiero que me compenses por ello—Aclaro gimiendo levemente al sentir como su novio apretaba sus pechos y ella con su mano bajaba los pantalones de Naruto, el cual solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

— _Soy un jodido suertudo_ —Pensó el Ootsutsuki antes de que comenzaran a escucharse gemidos en la habitación.

— **Al día Siguiente—**

 **(02:15 PM)**

El Equipo 7 junto con Zabuza y Haku estaban en un auto para nieve **(*1)** pasando a través de un cueva. Mirando el suelo Sandayu les explicaba que antiguamente esta cueva era una estación de tren y que la nieve cubría los rieles.

Al final se detuvieron para filmar una de las ultimas escenas de la película, sin embargo Naruto comenzó a entrar la caverna, podia oír un extraño pitido antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como los rieles se cargaban de Chakra. Naruto en un segundo activo su Rinnegan y uso su Camino Deva para empujar a todos fuera de los rieles antes de girarse escuchando muy bien el silbido del tren antes de que una luz casi lo segara pero logro poner sus brazos enfrente suyo para protegerse.

RRRRRRRSSSSSSSSS

Los rieles chispearon mientras Naruto apoyaba sus pies en ellos e increíblemente comenzaba a detener el tren, sin embargo este todavía avanzaba, mas lento porque Naruto tenia la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo por poco pero aun así la fuerza del tren era demasiada.

— **Oh por Kami, Naruto. ¡El expreso polar trata de matarte!** —Naruto ignoro el grito de Shinju dentro de su mente y desactivado su Rinnegan, un segundo despues una capa de Chakra plateado burbujeante apareció a su alrededor y formo 3 colas a su espalda, con todo eso el Ootsutsuki logro por fin detener el tren.

El cual al detenerse salio un hombre, bastante alto, con el cabello negro, dos marcas a los lados de la nariz y con facciones duras y la mandíbula ancha. Llevaba un traje blanco encima de un Kimono azul. A su lado estaba Rouga viendo a Naruto con arrogancia… ignorando por completo que literalmente detuvo un tren con las manos desnudas.

—Es Doto—Musito Koyuki viendo a su Tío y el asesino de su padre.

—Han pasado 10 años, ven conmigo, no seas tímida, déjame ver tu rostro. Querida sobrina—Dijo Doto como si de un familiar se tratase mientras miraba a la paralizada Koyuki.

Naruto en un segundo apareció delante de Doto, este se sorprendió aunque no lo demostró y Rouga se puso en guardia.

—¿Quién eres, niño?—Pregunto el pelinegro mientras las pupilas de los ojos de Naruto se rasgaban, como las de un lobo y la iris se tornaba roja junto con la esclerótica mostrando unos ojos que parecían bañados en sangre. Eso junto con que la capa de Chakra de torno de plateada a roja y que su lacio cabello plateado se erizo como si de pues se tratase daba una visión intimidante.

— **TU… PEOR…** —Comenzó a decir el Ootsutsuki con una voz gutural— **… PESADILLA** —Termino antes de que alzar la mano derecha en la cual el Chakra había tomado forma de garra, lista para despedazar a su verdugo

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Tanto Naruto como Doto y Rouga se giraron al sentir como la parte derecha del tren temblaba pues algo acababa de chocar con el, fijándose bien pudieron notar que eran unos gigantescos troncos que chocaron contra el tren.

Naruto alzo la vista a la cima de la montaña y Doto al verlo hacer eso lo imito, en la cima estaban varios hombres, todos estaban vestidos como Samuráis antiguos con espadas, siendo encabezados por Sandayu el cual estaba vestido de igual manera—Allí la tienen amigos, nuestra amada princesa Koyuki ha venido a salvarnos. Con ella de nuestro lado, ¡LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA!—Rugió Sandayu mientras todos sus compañeros gritaban en coro y se lanzaban contra el tren.

—Creí que habían matado a todos los insurgentes—Musito Doto mirando amenazadoramente a Rouga, este bajo la cabeza de manera sumisa.

—Me disculpo, mi lord. Les daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa—Respondió fríamente el Yuki-nin aun con la cabeza gacha pero preparándose para atacar.

—… No, con hombres como esos no vale la pena mas que usar una aniquilación simple y rápida—Aclaro el pelinegro mientras miraba despectivamente a los "Samuráis".

— **¿Qué estas…?** —Pronuncio el peli plata aun con voz gutural antes de ver como varios de los vagones del tren se abrían y mostraban un millar de pequeños cañones, Naruto abrió sus ahora rojizos ojos con sorpresa al notar como de los pequeños cañones salían disparados millones de kunais, espadas, lanzas entre muchas otras cosas. Soltó un gruñido por la ineptitud de los samurái ya que el podia ver en cámara lenta todo lo que iba a pasar— **Idiotas** —Espeto antes de extender su mano derecha y activar su Rinnegan, aunque este se miraba rojizo por la influencia de aquel Chakra rojo a su alrededor.

Usando su Camino Deva detuvo todas y cada una de las armas que iban contra los "Samuráis", formando una enorme pared en la que estaban todas las armas lanzadas—Mmm, estas me pueden servir para despues—Susurro el peli plata, su voz ya no sonaba tan gutural junto con que el Chakra rojo y su cambio de aspecto desaparecieron. Al momento que dijo eso todas las espadas y lanzas desaparecían como si nada. Dejando solo los miles de Kunais—Estos por otro lado…—Lentamente todos los Kunais se giraron en dirección al tren—Creo que puedo practicar tiro al blanco con ellos—Musito maliciosamente el Ootsutsuki antes de que Doto solo sonriera con burla—¡Cough!—Naruto ahogo un grito al sentir como varias espadas y lanzas se le clavaban en el pecho, mirando a los lados pudo ver como Fubuki, Mizore y Rouga estaban en diferentes lados de el, cada uno tenia 2 o mas lanzas en sus manos que clavaron en Naruto.

—Nos sorprendiste una vez, mocoso—Comenzó a decir Mizore mientras Naruto lentamente cerraba los ojos.

—Sin embargo, somos mas fuertes de lo que tu nunca llegaras a ser—Continuo Fubuki mientras el peli plata cerraba los ojos.

—Muérete y quédate muerto. Es lo mejor para…—Rouga no termino, un sonido muy peculiar no lo dejo, el sonido eran… ronquidos… alguien estaba roncando mientras hablaba… y ese alguien era Naruto el cual tenia la cabeza agachada mientras roncaba. Su compañeros que se miraron aterrados cuando vieron como "mataban" a Naruto cayeron de espaldas estilo anime al ver la actitud de Naruto.

Los 3 Yuki-nin miraban con incrédulos lo que hacia Naruto, Fubuki saco una de las lanzas y la volvió a meter… no paso nada, el peli plata no se quejo o se molesto, ni siquiera pareció notar lo que paso, solo seguía roncando, repitió lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez antes de hartarse y darle con la parte de madera de la lanza en la cabeza al Ootsutsuki, la lanza se rompió pero Naruto despertó lentamente. Limpiándose la baba que le caía de la boca el peli plata bostezo—Ñam, ñam, ñam… ¿En que estábamos?—Pregunto Naruto como si las lanzas encajadas en su cuerpo no le importaran.

—¿Q-Q-Qué eres tú?—Pregunto Fubuki con voz temblorosa.

—… … No tengo idea—Respondió el Ootsutsuki antes de caminar hacia Doto **(Con todo y las lanzas todavía en el)** , de la mano derecha de Naruto surgió un guantelete rojo y de los nudillos de este salio una espada. Una voz desconocida para todos resonó en el lugar.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosión]

[Dragon Shot]

De el guantelete surgió una pequeña esfera roja, Doto casi se burla de ello antes de que Naruto la golpeara hacia abajo.

BBBBOOOOMMMM

Todo el tren quedo hecho añicos cuando la esfera formo una explosión que lo destruyo, tanto Doto como sus subordinados tuvieron que saltar para no ser afectados, sin embargo Doto se giro al sentir una presencia detrás suyo—Di adiós, perra—Insulto Naruto **(Ya sin las lanzas)** antes de tratar de encajar a [Ascalon] en el tórax del pelinegro, sin embargo Rouga lo detuvo, bufo con molestia mientras un guantelete blanco se formaba en su otra mano y con el detuvo el golpe de Mizore y alzando la rodilla derecha detuvo un golpe de Fubuki—Me estorban. ¡Fuera de mi camino!—Rugió Naruto antes de empujar con solo fuerza bruta a los 3, pero un puñetazo al rostro lo hizo trasbillar, fue fuerte, lo suficiente como para hacer sangrar a una persona normal, pero a Naruto solo lo hizo trasbillar, como un simple empujón.

Sintio un filo en su garganta y pudo ver como Rouga lo amenazaba con una espada—¡Koyuki, dame el cristal hexagonal! O dejare que maten a este niño—Amenazo Doto mas que molesto, mientras que el peli plata…

Niño.

Niño.

Niño.

Esa palabra resonaba en su mente.

—Voy a disfrutar esto mas de lo que deberia—Musito Naruto antes de dar un paso hacia delante, la espada que se supone debía matarlo se rompió como vidrio cuando Naruto paso por ella.

— _Hyoton: Tsubune Fubuki (Elemento Hielo: Ataque de Golondrinas)_ —Fubuki que estaba alejada de todo le lanzo uno de sus Jutsus a Naruto el cual simplemente caminaba antes de inflar las mejillas y llevarse la mano a la boca.

— _Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni (Elemento Fuego: Uñas Carmesí de la Flor Llameante del Fénix)_ —Respondió Naruto mientras lanzaba una gigantesca cantidad de Shurikens en llamas que quemaron las golondrinas y fueron hasta Fubuki, esta gracias a su Armadura no sufrió daños.

Naruto se giro al sentir una presencia detrás de suyo, Mizore estaba apunto de golpearlo por la espalda, el iba a responder cuando alguien se puso en medio—El único que matara al mocoso seré yo—Espeto Zabuza mientras usaba su espada como escudo para detener el golpe de el gigante.

—Awwwww, si me quieres—Respondió burlonamente el Ootsutsuki a su espalda.

—¡No hagas que me arrepienta Gaki!—

Ignorando el grito de Zabuza que peleaba contra Mizore en una batalla de fuerza bruta, el Ootsutsuki por su lado se concentro en sus oponentes, Fubuki y Doto.

La pelirosa se lanzo contra Naruto mientras Doto se quedaba viendo el combate.

Todos miraban como Naruto peleaba contra la Yuki-nin, ni siquiera parecía esforzarse en lo mas mínimo, literalmente llego un punto en el que solo comenzó a atacarla con las piernas, no usando su estilo de pelea anterior, simplemente detenía sus golpes con la planta de las sandalias que llevaba y les daba patadas en la cara o en el torso, todo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

— _Hyoton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu Dragon Misil de Hielo)_ —Naruto abrió un ojo al oír a Fubuki recitar un Jutsu, pudiendo ver a un gran dragón de hielo, estaba apunto de responder cuando.

— _Hyoton: Rouga Nadare (Elemento Hielo: Avalancha de Lobos)_ —Naruto se giro para ver como Rouga ponía sus manos en el suelo y de el comenzaban a salir una enorme cantidad de lobos de nieve.

Naruto se giro a ambos lados mirando ambos Jutsus antes que su mano izquierda tuviera un pequeño brillo azul, usando un pequeño Genjutsu oculto como en su brazo izquierdo se formo un guantelete blanco con una gema azul.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Dividiendo la potencia de los ataques de ambos Yuki-nin a un 12.5% el Ootsutsuki pudo ver como los lobos se deshacían apenas lo tocaban y el dragón de hielo se rompió en añicos cuando lo toco, junto con las caras de estupefacción de todos.

Naruto pudo sentir como alguien estaba a su espalda—¿Qué quieres Kakashi?—Pregunto Naruto mirando detrás suyo a su "Sensei" el cual tenia su ojo izquierdo destapado, dejando ver un Sharingan completamente maduro.

—Vengo a ayudarte—Respondió el Hatake antes de lanzarse contra Rouga en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el Ojiazul bufo con molestia ante ello pero algo lejos pudo ver como Haku estaba ayudando a Zabuza a pelear contra Mizore. Delante suyo pudo observar como Fubuki era asediada por Sayuri la cual tenia su Sharingan activo y atacaba a la Yuki-nin con el estilo del Puño Interceptor siendo apoyada por Sakura la cual usaba algunos Jutsu no elementales para defenderse de los ataques de la otra peli rosada.

Ninguno noto como una figura aparecía detrás de Koyuki y que Doto era el único que faltaba en "pelear" contra Naruto, Kakashi o Zabuza. Sin embargo Naruto si lo noto pues giro su cabeza en dirección a la Ojiazul, solo para ver como Doto le daba un golpe en el cuello a la peliazul y la cargaba en su hombro antes de que un se quitara el manto encima suyo mostrando una armadura de Chakra verde y azul, apenas las alas en su armadura se formaron alzo el vuelo—Oh, vuelve aquí, tu pequeño hijo de…—

[Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

La misteriosa voz censuro las palabras de Naruto antes de que una armadura roja con un guantelete blanco lo cubriera, un par de alas de dragón se formaran en su espalda y alzara el vuelo.

Al ver eso todos, y es decir TODOS miraron incrédulos como el Ojiazul alzaba el vuelo. Con una orden de parte de Rouga, Mizore y Fubuki desplegaron sus alas **(Aunque las de Mizore eran mucho mas grandes que las otras por ser tan grande y pesado)**. Doto se quito su túnica mostrando una armadura de Chakra negra y azul antes de desplegar tambien sus alas.

El único que dijo algo al ver eso fue el director—¿¡Qué estas esperando para seguirlos!? ¡Esta película será la mejor en las taquillas!—Exclamo dramáticamente el director mientras todos tenian gotas en la nuca, excepto su asistente y el equipo de filmación que obedecieron antes de correr tan rápido que humillaría al Hiraishin.

— **Con Naruto—**

 **(06:00 PM)**

El Ootsutsuki volaba tan rápido que no importo mucho la ventaja que tenia Doto, el cual estaba bastante pavoroso al oír los gritos e insultos de Naruto los cuales sumados a su voz gutural y a la gigantesca y enorme cantidad de instinto asesino eran algo que intimidaría a cualquiera.

El chico de armadura roja alzo su mano apunto de atrapar al "emperador" de Yuki no Kuni antes de sentir como lo agarraban del pie, girándose pudo notar como Rouga lo detenía con su enorme fuerza. La furia de Naruto era tanta que si no fuera porque no sabia como era hubiera activado el [Juggernaut-Drive] pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que Mizore lo tacleo con fuerza mientras Rouga lo lanzo al suelo, o trato de hacerlo pues se estabilizo apenas lo lanzo.

El peli plata pensó por un segundo las cosas antes de que su armadura roja desapareciera y en su lugar apareciera una blanca y en vez de las alas de dragón aparecieron unas alas blancas con casillas de energía azul y el brazo derecho de color rojo. La armadura blanca extendió una mano hacia Rouga el cual iba bastante adelantado.

[Half Dimension]

Esta vez una voz, diferente pero similar a la anterior fue la que dijo esas palabras antes de que el Ootsutsuki alzara una mano en dirección a Doto y comenzara a cerrar la mano, el espacio alrededor de el pelinegro comenzó a cerrarse, encerrándolo. Las casillas azules brillaron con fuerza antes de que Naruto se lanzara contra el atrapado Doto. Choco contra el con fuerza deshaciendo su técnica y vio como Koyuki comenzaba a caer.

Naruto volvió a desactivar su armadura mientras caía en dirección a Koyuki y sus ojos se tornasen purpuras con círculos concéntricos en la pupila— _Bansho Tenin (Atracción Universal)_ —Pronuncio el peli plata mientras Koyuki era atraída hacia el. El Ootsutsuki estaba apunto de llegar hasta la peliazul pero una tacleada de parte de Mizore, Fubuki y Rouga lo hicieron trasbillar. Naruto vio como Doto tomaba a la inconsciente Koyuki mientras los 3 Yuki-nin lo arrastraban hasta el duelo en el que choco.

BOOOOMMMM

Naruto cayo duramente al suelo con los 3 subordinados de Doto encima suyo, pues lo habían usado como soporte para no ser afectados por la caída. Naruto solo miraba como Doto se perdía en el cielo llevándose consigo a Koyuki.

El Ootsutsuki tenia su mano alzada, apuntando a la lejanía, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Aun sigues con vida mocoso?—Pregunto Mizore ignorando que la mirada de Naruto se tornaba como la de un gato en la oscuridad. Sus dos ojos azules brillaban, devolviendo toda la luz hacia afuera—No te muevas, te matare de un solo golpe—Comenzó a decir el gigante mientras alzaba su brazo metálico.

No conto con que Naruto sacara una especie de cañón negro, el peli plata le apunto con [Scavenger] a la cabeza y disparo, una bala rápida como el rayo atravesó la cabeza de el gigante, matándolo al instante. Un aura plateada cubrió a Naruto en un segundo, generando una pequeña explosión.

Fubuki y Rouga saltaron para alejarse de la explosión. Naruto por su parte se paro usando solo las piernas y guardo la pequeña pistola antes de que un brillo lo cubriera, al disiparse el brillo pudieron ver como Naruto estaba cubierto por una armadura azul con detalles amarillos y diseño de dragón **(Como la de la foto de portada)** y saco una gran lanza de madera con una punta de acero de color celeste, como el diamante.

De un potente salto el Ootsutsuki se perdió de la vista de ambos Yuki-nin—¡Cough!—Fubuki escupió sangre al sentir una poderosa patada en su estomago, seguida de una en su quijada y una doble patada en su mejilla derecha.

La pelirosa fue lanzada varios metros en la nieve hasta chocar contra un árbol. Un par de ojos azules fue todo lo que vio antes de que una lanza se clavara en su pecho, matándola al instante.

Naruto retiro su lanza del corazón de Fubuki mientras sentía un filo en la garganta, un Kunai sostenido por la temblorosa mano de Rouga, el cual miraba con terror contenido el como el peli plata retorcía la lanza dentro del tórax de su compañera.

—Sabes… he vivido lo suficiente este tipo de misiones, como para saber que lo que define si vas a vivir o no es el hecho de que no te atreviste a enterrarme ese Kunai en el cuello—Comenzó a decir Naruto mientras volvía a la normalidad, girándose para ver al ultimo de los Yuki-nin el cual miro los ojos de el peli plata; purpuras con varios anillos concéntricos.

En un segundo del brazo izquierdo de Naruto surgieron otros 2 con particularidades mecánicas, lentamente comenzaron a girar de un lado a otro, sacando cables metálicos que sostuvieron a Rouga mientras comenzaban a estudiar la armadura que llevaba, sacando varias chispas de ellas en el proceso—Pero siendo justos. No es el peor error que haz cometido el día de hoy. Mmm, por cierto, interesante funcionamiento el de tu armadura, funcionan bastante parecido a mi Gakido. Creo que con esto podre quitar el seguro… listo—Musito Naruto antes de que la Chakura no Yoroi (Armadura de Chakra) cayera al suelo, dejando a Rouga indefenso.

—¿Q-Qué hiciste?—Pregunto aterrado Rouga al sentir como los cables mecánicos comenzaban a apretar mas y mas, eso junto con que su armadura ya no lo protegería.

Naruto por su lado solo le apunto con el otro brazo antes de que este comenzara a cambiar, su palma comenzó a abrirse mientras sus dedos se contraían y se convertían en unas especies de antenas, mostrando un cañón mecánico el cual brillaba con un Chakra plateado—No es algo que importe. Oh… cuando vallas al infierno y si vez a un tipo llamado Danzo, me harías el favor de decirle… metete esta "Raíz" por el culo. El lo entenderá—

BAAAMMM

Un disparo de energía plateado le desintegro el torso a Rouga.

Naruto deshizo su Jigokudo (Camino Asura) junto con su Rinnegan mientras suspiraba.

Justo un segundo despues desapareció en un destello plateado.

— **Con Koyuki y Doto—**

 **(Minutos Antes)**

Koyuki sentía varias emociones mezcladas, tristeza, dolor, ira, pero sobre todo, decepción, decepción a ella misma.

No pudo impedir que Doto la raptara, no pudo impedir o defenderse cuando le quito su cristal hexagonal, ni siquiera podia moverse pues la mantenía sujetada al cuello y caminaba hasta uno de los lagos congelados, con un simple golpe de parte de su tío el hielo se partió como si nada.

Mirando burlonamente a su sobrina el usurpador del trono de Yuki no Kuni dijo—Mándale saludos a mi hermano cuando estés del otro lado—

Y la soltó.

PUM

—¡RAAAAAHHHH!—Rugió Naruto apareciendo a un lado de Doto y propinándole una poderosa patada a la mandíbula al pelinegro. Doto salio volando por el golpe, dejando una estela de humo por donde iba, rebotando un par de veces en el hielo el pelinegro por fin pudo detenerse.

SPLASH

Solo para mirar como su atacante se lanzaba al agua.

Naruto comenzó a nadar en el agua, su cuerpo ni siquiera se inmutaba ante la fria agua.

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se resaltaron y la pupila se "quebró" cuando activo su Byakugan, buscando desesperadamente a su objetivo hasta que, por fin, la encontró.

Koyuki estaba cayendo lentamente al fondo del lago, sus ojos estaban cerrados y de su boca no salía aire. Al ver eso Naruto aumento la velocidad hasta llegar a la Kazahana.

— _No respira_ —Pensó Naruto con seriedad al no ver, oír o sentir la respiración de Koyuki, sus latidos, su corazón se estaba deteniendo— _No vas a morir en mi guardia, Koyuki_ —Pensó Naruto antes de conectar su boca con la de la pelinegra-azul.

Era para darle RPC a la Ojiazul, sin embargo eso no seria suficiente para salvarla. Fue por eso que comenzó a pasar Chakra por su boca y todo su cuerpo al de Koyuki, protegiéndola como una barrera mientras mantenían aquel "beso"

La peliazul comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Calor.

Un calor justo en su corazón.

Podia ver a Naruto el cual tenia los ojos cerrados mientras le daba respiración de boca a boca y una capa de Chakra plateado lo cubría a ambos, podia sentir sus labios junto con los de el, su aliento entrar a su boca, la fuerza con lo que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir como Koyuki comenzaba a moverse. El azul de los ojos de cada uno choco con el del otro, los ojos de ambos no mostraban sorpresa o incredulidad, se cerraron un segundo despues mientras profundizaban mas el "beso", con un sentimiento compartido en el corazón de ambos:

Amor.

 **PPPPLLLLLUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH**

Una explosión en el lago sucedió despues.

En la superficie Doto estaba apunto de meter el cristal hexagonal para conseguir el "tesoro" de los Kazahana. Sin embargo se giro al ver como en el lago se formaba una poderosa explosión, mientras que el agua restante se evaporaba al instante.

Un par de ojos verdes como esmeralda vieron a Doto, justo antes de girarse a un lado de el—Hey… Koyuki-chan. ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto la silueta antes de que el vapor se disipo mostrando una armadura roja con gemas verdes en todo el cuerpo, con un guantelete izquierdo de color blanco con una gema azul, estaba sosteniendo a la peliazul la cual miraba la armadura con sorpresa y… ¿Amor?

—¿N-Naruto-kun?—Pregunto Koyuki mientras se sentía muy diferente—Mmhm— Asintió la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió debajo de su armadura antes de mirar a Doto fríamente.

—¡Llegas tarde niño! El tesoro de Yuki no Kuni es… ¡Mío!—Exclamo Doto antes de meter el cristal hexagonal.

Del suelo comenzó a salir vapor, descongelando el hielo y la nieve. Y el aire comenzó a sentirse… cálido.

—Un generador de calor—Musito Naruto levemente sorprendido.

—Maldito seas Dosetsu. ¿¡Esta era nuestra fortuna!?—Pregunto Doto furioso antes de mirar a Naruto y Koyuki con maldad—Bueno, al menos desquitare mi furia con ustedes. _Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu (Elemento Hielo: Doble Ráfaga del Dragón Negro)_ —Poniendo sus manos al frente Doto lanzo dos grandes dragones negros de ojos rojos contra Koyuki y Naruto.

—¿Llamas a eso un dragón? ¡Yo te mostrare lo que es un verdadero dragón!—Exclamo Naruto antes de que sus ojos y las gemas en su armadura brillasen.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosion]

[Dragón Wave]

Naruto alzo su mano derecha y la gema que había en ella brillo fuertemente de color verde antes de que con un simple movimiento de mano mando una onda de energía de color verde.

El ataque de Naruto choco con el de Doto, destruyéndolo como si nada y dirigiéndose contra un desprotegido pelinegro que tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque y la explosión que genero este—Necesitaras mas que eso para matarme mocoso—Informo arrogantemente Doto.

—Lo se—El pelinegro se giro antes…

— _¡Futon: Rasengan! (Elemento Viento: Esfera Espiral)_ —Naruto choco un Rasengan rodeado por cuatro cuchillas de viento.

A pesar del poder de la técnica la Armadura de Chakra parecía absorberlo—¡Idiota, con esta armadura no hay quien pueda…!—

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]

[¡Explosion!]

[Transfer]

Con un aumento de poder de nivel 20, Naruto paso toda esa energía al Rasengan. El cual comenzó a crecer de tamaño mas y mas, para aumentar la fuerza de su técnica Naruto le infundio mas y mas Chakra Futon hasta que…

— _Futon: ¡Rasenshuriken!_ —Exclamo Naruto antes de que una gran Shuriken de viento saliera disparada de su brazo.

Doto comenzó a gritar, la energía y fuerza de la técnica era demasiada para su armadura, la cual se rompió como si nada y fue lanzado contra uno de los pilares, partiéndolo como vidrio y generando un gigantesco domo de viento.

Cuando termino el cuerpo de Doto cayo al suelo, muerto.

La armadura de Naruto se deshizo mientras respiraba agitadamente y se sostenía el brazo, cayo al suelo un segundo despues pero fue sostenido por alguien—¿Koyuki-chan…?—Pregunto Naruto sin darse cuenta de como llamo a la peliazul. La cual miraba el generador de calor con leves lagrimas en los ojos.

CHU

—Gracias… Gracias, Naruto-kun—Dijo la Kazahana dándole un beso en los labios a Naruto. Este solo sonrió y puso su mano en el cuello de la Ojiazul y la jalo para besarla nuevamente, esta vez de manera mas profunda, disfrutando de el sabor de los labios de la peliazul mientras lentamente metía su lengua en la boca de una sonrojada Koyuki, aunque a esta no le desagrado en lo mas mínimo pues devolvió el beso de lengua. Naruto disfruto de los pequeños gemidos de Koyuki mientras domaba su lengua, separándose con un hilo de saliva que el Ootsutsuki lamio le dirigió una sonrisa amorosa.

—No hay de que—Respondió Naruto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Koyuki, la cual de acostó a su lado mientras miraba el generador abrazada de la cintura por Naruto. Ambos se miraron, Naruto giro para ponerse encima de Koyuki, abrazo su cintura mientras ella lo abrazo por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en las plateadas hebras de su acompañante, ambos se sonrieron antes de comenzar a acercarse al otro, abriendo la boca, invitando al otro a entrar.

—¡YYYY CORTE!—Exclamo una voz que los hizo separarse, girándose ambos pudieron ver como el director junto con su elenco estaban filmando todo. Unos minutos despues vinieron el resto de la filmación y el Equipo 7 junto con Zabuza y Haku.

Naruto y Koyuki se pusieron rojos al entender que los acababan de filmar mientras se besaban y bueno… la posición en la que estaban no ayuda.

Naruto estaba sosteniendo a Koyuki por la cintura mientras estaba encima de ella, mientras Koyuki abrazaba a Naruto por el cuello, sus pechos oprimiéndose al torso de el Ootsutsuki mientras sus piernas abiertas dejaban a Naruto acostarse en medio de ellas, literalmente tenian sus entre piernas muy juntas. No ayudaba que Naruto tenia algo del lápiz labial de Koyuki en la boca. Aunque se dio cuenta de ello y se lo quito con la lengua no pudo evitar las miradas nada contentas de Sayuri y Haku.

—… … … _Ellas me van a romper el pene_ —Pensó Naruto un poco asustado.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Si, existen los autos en Naruto. En la película esos lo que pasan y de hecho son autos muy lujos y modernos. Es decir, la serie esta orientada en una época semi-actual ya que existen cosas como televisores, refrigeradores, cines, cámaras, autos. La única razón por la que no se vieron nunca pistolas o armas de fuego es porque Kishimoto nunca quiso mostrar ese tipo de armas en su historia.**

 **Por cierto, hay algo que he querido aclarar, mientras que en el Anime de Higschool DxD el guantelete de la [Boosted Gear] es en el brazo izquierdo y la [Divine Gear] es en el derecho en este fic son opuestos, es decir, el guantelete rojo esta en la mano derecha de Naruto y el blanco en la izquierda.**

 **Otra cosa es que pese a que Naruto uso la Futon: Rasenshuriken tiene el mismo problema que el Naruto del canon, no puede usarlo sin que sea un arma de doble filo, incluso con la armadura su brazo termino herido.**

 **La [Dragón Wave] es una técnica creada por mi, funciona parecido al [Dragón Shot] a excepción de que envés en arrasar con un disparo de energía es con una onda que genera una poderosa explosión.**

 **Bueno, el siguiente capitulo será el final de esta misión, espérenlo.**


	27. Capitulo 26: Suerte de Ootsutsuki

**¿Como están gente bonita? It's me. Mario… ehh… que diga Omega.**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada que decirles así que…**

 **RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS:**

 **Yair:** _Me alegra que el cap te gustara, 5 estrellas en comedia y 4 en historia… no esta mal._

 **Ragna Hurricane:** _Me alegra que el capitulo te gustara :D. El Flash back de Pesadilla es de cierta forma el como nació el. Darkness es una versión alterna de Naruto, re-léete los capítulos que hablaban de la maquina dimensional de Tobi. Si, ese Albion es un loquillo XD. Lo del ADN Ootsutsuki es para que a pesar de que si le doy poderes de otras razas siga siendo un Ootsutsuki. Sobre Zetsu es debido a que cuando Obito se esta curando los Zetsu dicen tener "curiosidad" sobre como funciona el cuerpo de los humanos. Aquí hay un doble lemon y posiblemente en el siguiente habrá mas. Jajaja, solo faltaba que a Doto le salieran tentáculos mecánicos. Para alguien que ha hecho la mitad de las cosas que Naruto que le digan niño es una ofensa, pon de ejemplo que cuando estaba persiguiendo a Doto es por como le dijo no por Koyuki, aunque lastimosamente habrá personas lo suficientemente valientes (estúpidas) para volverle a decir así… no será algo lindo. Naruto usara e inventara nuevas habilidades de Ddraig y Albion, aunque no las usara mucho ya que son habilidades muy rotas (demasiado fuertes) y un combate con ellas no seria justo, solo cuando sea necesario. Los Dragontinos son mi trabajo favorito, es por eso que es el primero en aparecer. Los Rasenshuriken aparecerán, posiblemente en el siguiente cap o dentro de poco._

 **dante de aquiles** **:** _Me alegra que te gustara, aunque las armas se verán mas a menudo dentro de otros caps._

 **jenko99:** _Créeme, Naruto es un bastardo suertudo, si no me crees este cap lo comprueba, en este cap aparecerán las medidas de 2 chicas así que tranquis. El se contuvo desde el principio, hubiera volado todo Yuki no Kuni si fuera con todo, y con todo me refiero a todo. Kaguya estará pero no hasta Shippuden, lo lamento pero no te lo diré para no arruinarte la sorpresa._

 **CCSakuraforever:** _Me alegra que te gustara, sobre lo de ADN Saiyajin no estoy muy seguro._

 **Gonzox-kun:** _Sinceramente pensé que dejaste de leer mi Fic porque_ _ya no de dejabas Review. ¿Qué es B.E.T.A? Conozco Undertale pero no se que es eso._

 **daniel2610994:** _… … … ¿Sabias que casi pongo el fic en Hiatus porque no me dejabas Review? :v como sea, es bueno tenerte de regreso, Naruto entrenara a sus mujeres hasta que ya no puedan caminar y se olviden de como hablar y como se llaman (7.7) Sobre lo de Renamon es verdad, Hinata y Natsumi van a ser todas unas fieras con Naruto cuando llegue el momento. Pesadilla y Naruto tendrán varias peleas, sobretodo porque cuando Naruto este al mismo nivel de Pesadilla podrían hacer temblar todo un universo, una verdadera batalla de dioses, lo de Dragon Ball no será nada comparado XD. Sayuri-chan es muyyyyyyy Kawaii. Jajaja, cierto, ese Shinju parece mas árbol de mariguana que de otra cosa XD. Para que te contentes aquí habrá lemon del bueno._

 **Guest:** _Aquí esta ¿Para cuando mi Review?_

 **Eien no hiryu:** _Ok, ok. Vamo' a calmarno' ¿ok mi Child? Por otro lado, me alegra que el cap te guste._

 **Hola:** _Review :v_

 **Zafir09:** _Me alegra que el cap te gustara, se vera un Flash back así que tranquilo, ten en cuenta que todos ellos ven todo lo que Naruto hace y ve. Sobre lo de las habilidades lo del poder de la destrucción tal vez, lo de Quincy y Hollow tal vez. Ese Naruto es un suertudo :v, lemon… concedido. Sobre lo de Saiyajin… creo que no… digo hace unos capítulos puse cuanto aumenta el poder las transformaciones de Super Saiyajin para entender que son transformaciones por demás poderosas…_

 **Si alguien quiere que le de las transformaciones de Super Saiyajin a Naruto me pone su voto en las Review, si los votos son mas de 10 entonces talvez… TALVEZ lo haga. Por otro lado no será en esta saga, seria hasta llegar a mas de la mitad de Shippuden.**

 **Con eso aclarado solo me queda decir dos cosas. La primera: Ustedes entenderán porque el titulo XD**

 **Y segundo…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 29: La suerte de un Ootsutsuki—**

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos, el azul de sus ojos mirando el techo del cuarto en el que estaba, sentía algunos pesos encima y no era algún sello de gravedad que se le olvido quitarse, no era una carga que el se hubiera puesto, bajando su mirada pudo ver 3 cabelleras; 2 negras y 1 azul oscuro. Cuando su vista se aclaro noto como Sayuri, Haku y Koyuki estaban encima suyo. Haku abrazada a su brazo derecho, no tenia mucho ropa dejando ver su lindo cuerpo, apenas cubierto por unas bragas y un sostén negro, en su brazo izquierdo, no muy diferente a su compañera estaba Koyuki, vestida con un sostén y bragas azules, usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada. Encima de su pecho estaba Sayuri, pero Naruto pudo ver que a diferencia de Haku y Koyuki ella llevaba la ropa puesta.

Al ver eso Naruto levanto una ceja, curioso, pues Sayuri dormía bastante bien desnuda sin importarle en lo mas mínimo. Activando su Mangekyo Sharingan y usando su Kamui para soltarse de Haku y Koyuki levanto a la dormida Sayuri con cuidado de no despertarla, con cuidado la sentó a horcadas en el. El peli plata le levanto los brazos para quitarle con cuidado la camisa manga larga que traía, debajo de ella Sayuri llevaba un top negro sin mangas que le llegaba al abdomen. Rodando los ojos por tanta ropa que llevaba la Uchiha le quito la prenda por los tirantes para poder… unas vendas, envueltas en todo el estomago de la pelinegra.

Al ver eso Naruto se preocupo, quito las vendas con todo el cuidado que pudiera haber, cuando quito la ultima vio… sangre. Sayuri estaba herida, y a juzgar por la sangre fresca en las vendas, las heridas eran resientes.

—Mmm—Sayuri comenzó a abrir los ojos sintiendo algo de ardor en el estomago, bajando la mirada sus ojos se abrieron para ver a su novio viendo sus heridas—¡Naru…!—El Ojiazul le tapo la boca para que no gritara mientras todavía miraba sus heridas, no eran muchas pero algunas se miraban grandes y profundas.

Mirando a la pelinegra con seriedad antes de quitar su mano el Ootsutsuki pregunto—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?... no… ¿QUIÉN te hizo esto?—Pregunto con fuerza Naruto, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a sus acompañantes.

—… (Suspiro) Mientras peleaba con la tal Fubuki ella uso un Jutsu de hielo que me enterró algunos trozos de hielo, afortunadamente Sakura pudo protegerme de la mayoría y me sano como pudo—Relato la Uchiha mientras el Ootsutsuki la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

—… Esto… Esto es mi culpa—Dijo Naruto mientras miraba el estomago herido de su novia.

—No es tu culpa. Yo debí de haber tenido mas cuidado y…—La Uchiha no termino pues el peli plata la acostó en la cama con suavidad.

—Quédate quieta—Pidió Naruto mientras retiraba todas las vendas y le quitaba a la Uchiha el Short y las medias que llevaba, desnudándola por completo.

—Naruto… no podemos hacer eso… todavía estoy. ¡Ahh!—

—*Lick*—Naruto paso su lengua por una de las heridas de la pelinegra, esta sintio un escalofrió cruzar toda su espina dorsal.

—¿Q-qué crees… que estas haciendoooo, Dobe?—Pregunto la Uchiha al sentir como Naruto pasaba su lengua por todo su estomago.

—*Lick*…Cuando… *Lick*… termine… *Lick*… lo veras—Respondió entrecortadamente el Ootsutsuki mientras pasaba su lengua por el estomago de su novia.

Cuando el peli plata por fin termino, dejando a una sonrojada y sudorosa Sayuri esta miro el área donde estaban sus heridas. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio como todas sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse con una inusitada rapidez y sin ningun tipo de dolor, es mas, las heridas le dolían antes pero cuando Naruto comenzó a lamerlas todo el dolor desapareció.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—Preguntaba impresionada la pelinegra.

—Fácil. Mi saliva—

—¿Tu… saliva?—

—Sip. Los Ootsutsuki tambien tenemos habilidades curativas—Comenzó a decir el peli plata mientras le daba un beso al estomago de su novia—Nuestra saliva por ejemplo, tiene muchas sustancias interesantes. Algunas ni son conocidas por los humanos, pero entre ellas hay algunas que funcionan como mata bacterias, desinfectante de heridas, aumenta la división de células cerrando las heridas pequeñas, algunas sustancias que inhiben el sistema nervioso de respuestas de dolor y aumentan la respuesta de endorfina. En resumen…—Explico Naruto mientras bajaba su cara hasta estar enfrente de la feminidad de la pelinegra.

—Si yo quiero puedo inhibirte de todo dolor y hacer que sientas solo placer—Termino de decir dando una larga lamida a la vagina de su novia, la pudo jurar que casi sintio como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo—Claro, es algo que apenas descubrí hace unos días, porque si lo hubiera descubierto cuando te hice el amor—Naruto comenzó a humedecerse la lengua antes de meterla dentro del coño de su novia.

—¡KYYAAA!—La pelinegra soltó un fuerte gemido que por suerte no despertó a Koyuki y Haku, la Uchiha se tapo la boca para ocultar sus gemidos al sentir como la lengua de Naruto exploraba sin pudor alguno su entrada. Se tuvo que morder un dedo para no comenzar a gritar pues podia sentir como si cada movimiento de la lengua de su novio fuera a llevarla al orgasmo—Naru…to…kun. Por favor espera un po… ¡Oh Kami!—Fue lo que pudo decir la pelinegra antes de jalar la cabeza de su novio, hundiéndola en su coño antes de apretar los dientes al sentir como terminaba por venirse.

Naruto sintio como su lengua era apretada por las paredes internas de la Uchiha antes de comenzar a beber con gusto los jugos de su novia. Sin embargo alguien tocando su hombro lo hizo voltear—Ejem, Naruto-kun. No te olvides de nosotras—Recordó Koyuki con una sonrisa mientras detrás de ella estaba Haku mirando todo.

—… _Creo que voy a terminar invitando a Kurama-chan y Rena-chan a esto_ —Pensó Naruto con cierta gracia antes de bajar a Sayuri con cuidado.

La Kazahana lo abrazo por el cuello antes de darle un apasionado beso, la lengua de Naruto domino con facilidad la de la peliazul antes de que este bajara sus manos al bien formado trasero de la Ojiazul. Al sentir eso ella forcejeo un poco, seguía siendo un poco orgullosa, bueno, haber cuanto le duraba el orgullo.

— **1 Hora 30 Minutos despues—**

—Oh por Kami, Naruto-kun ¡Me vas a partir!—Exclamo Koyuki al sentir el miembro de Naruto entrar con fuerza dentro de su vagina. La peli azul estaba completamente desnuda mostrando todo su hermoso cuerpo mientras estaba en posición de "perrito" y Naruto estaba encima suyo en condiciones similares mientras su pene entraba sin descanso en la feminidad de Koyuki.

Al ver como los pechos de su nueva novia rebotaban con cada envestida el Ootsutsuki no se pudo evitar las gamas— _[Observar]_ —

 **[Nombre: Koyuki Kazahana]**

 **[Edad: 20]**

 **[Nivel: 30]**

 **[EXP: %1]**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Daymio de Haru no Kuni]**

 **[Afiliación: Haru/Yuki no Kuni | Clan Kazahana]**

 **[Raza: Humana]**

 **[HP: 1500/1500 ] (Aumento de 150 por Hora)**

 **[MP: 0/0]**

 **[Fuerza: 150] (Aumento de 50 por Minuto)**

 **[Defensa: 200] (Aumento de 75 por Minuto)**

 **[Velocidad: 150] (Aumento de 25 por Minuto)**

 **[Inteligencia: 200]**

 **[Sigilo: 100]**

 **[Magia: 000]**

 **[Estamina: 150]**

 **[Carisma: 300]**

 **[Suerte: 50]**

 **[Medidas: Busto: 98—Cintura: 38—Caderas: 85]**

 **[¡Deja de leer esta mierda y dale mas duro!]**

El Ootsutsuki agarro los grandes pechos de Koyuki, disfrutando de amasarlos mientras escuchaba los fuertes gemidos de la Kazahana cuando pellizcaba sus duros pezones—Aprietas un carajo, Koyuki-chan—Respondió Naruto al sentir como su pelvis golpeaba el carnoso y redondo culo de la peliazul y su verga era apretada por el coño de la Ojiazul, la cual solo giro su cabeza para comenzar a besar a su ahora novio con lujuria, al separarse con un hilo de saliva se volvieron a besar, abriendo toda la boca y metiendo la lengua del otro dentro con desenfreno.

Al separarse Naruto se recostó en la cama mientras agarraba a Koyuki por sus anchas caderas y la hacia sentarse a horcadas en el—¡Ahhh!—La peliazul soltó un fuerte gemido por la nueva posición mientras Naruto la hacia saltar en su verga— _Me llega hasta el útero. El pene de Naruto-kun me llega hasta el útero_ —Pensó Koyuki con la lengua de fuera y ojos nublados por la lujuria al sentir como la verga de su novio comenzaba a forzar la entrada de su útero hasta que con un fuerte empujón…—¡KYYYAAAA!—Gimió/Grito la peliazul cuando sintio a Naruto meter toda su verga dentro suyo. Sus fluidos vaginales mancharon toda la pelvis del Ootsutsuki que comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza y rapidez al sentir como el coño de la Kazahana apretaba mas su miembro.

—¿Te acabas de venir con eso, Koyuki-chan?—Pregunto maliciosamente Naruto al ver el caudal de fluidos que bañaba su pene, fijándose en el torneado abdomen de su nueva novia pudo ver como su verga sobresalía de este. Dándole una fuerte nalgada al redondo culo de la peliazul y mordiéndole la oreja el peli plata agarro con fuerza las grandes tetas de Koyuki—Niña mala. Ni se cuantas veces te haz venido y yo no llevo ninguna. Pero…—Gruño el Ootsutsuki al sentir como la vagina de Koyuki lo apretaba con mas fuerza—Ya estoy cerca de la primera—Dijo Naruto entre gruñidos.

Rápidamente Naruto puso a Koyuki boca abajo mientras el se ponía encima suyo y comenzaba a arremeter el coño de la peliazul, el Ojiazul comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza, disfrutando de los alaridos de placer que daba Koyuki y de como su verga era exprimida por la vagina de esta.

Naruto levanto una mano, bajándola con fuerza y golpeando el carnoso y duro culo de la peliazul. Se dejo recostar en Koyuki mientras sentía como su pelvis golpeaba el duro culo de la peliazul, agarro sus pechos mientras los amasaba y pellizcaba sus pezones. Al sentir como el coño de la Kazahana apretaba mas su miembro el Ootsutsuki sabia que estaba cerca.

—Koyuki-chan… Voy a… venirme—Dijo entre gruñidos el Ojiazul.

—¡Dentro! ¡Vente dentro de mi! ¡NARUTO-KUNNNN!—Con esas palabras Naruto descargo una enorme cantidad de semen dentro del vientre de Koyuki, la cual pudo jurar que sintio su estomago hincharse por la enorme cantidad de semen que la hizo perder la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos le dio.

El Ootsutsuki la puso boca arriba para darle un rápido beso antes de que alguien se le abalanzara—¡Mi turno!—Exclamo Sayuri, la cual estuvo viendo todo junto con Haku, la cual estaba sentada en una silla en una esquina del cuarto esperando su "turno"

La Uchiha comenzó a quitarse la ropa con ayuda del Ojiazul mostrando su sexi cuerpo, acostándose en la cama y abriendo piernas y brazos la Uchiha invito al peli plata a entrar.

Este ni lento ni perezoso llego hasta Sayuri, poniendo su cara entre las piernas de la pelinegra el Ootsutsuki dio una larga lamida a la vagina de la Uchiha, la cual sintio como una descarga eléctrica de placer cruzaba su columna.

Naruto comenzó a lamer e introducir mas su lengua dentro del coño de Sayuri, disfrutando del sabor de su vagina, llevo sus manos a los ya duros pezones de la Uchiha y los apretó y jalo hasta hacer que arqueara la espalda en una combinación de dolor y placer, aumentando los fluidos que salieron de su vagina, para deleite de Naruto que comenzó a lamer con mas fuerza —¡Aahh!—Chillo ella al instante que sentía el orgasmo venir y sus piernas le rodearan el cuello al Ootsutsuki, sobre los hombros. La boca de él se abrió y comenzó a beber con insistencia.

Al separarse pudo ver como las piernas de Sayuri tenian algunos espasmos pos-orgasmo, al ver eso el Ootsutsuki le dio la vuelta y la levanto de las caderas. El miembro de Naruto comenzó a rozar la entrada posterior de la sonrojada Uchiha—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que adoro tu culo, Sayuri-chan?—Pregunto Naruto.

Y entro de golpe.

—¡Aghh!—Se quejo la pelinegra cuando sintio como el pene de su novio entraba de golpe en su entrada posterior.

Naruto comenzó a sacar su miembro lentamente, observando sin vergüenza alguna lo mojado que estaba, tanto por su semen como por los jugos de Koyuki que miraba todo acostada en la cama. Pudo observar la cara roja de Sayuri cuando volvió a meter su verga dentro de su ano. Se llevo uno de los pechos de la Uchiha a la boca mientras mordía sus duros pezones y su lengua jugaba con la aureola—Me estas apretando bastante… hhhh… ¿Estas disfrutando de que te coja por el culo?—Pregunto con una sonrisa Naruto, la cara de la Uchiha se tiño de rojo antes de desviar la mirada, aparentemente indignada. Pero el miembro de su novio entrando con fuerza en su ano le quito la indignación de la cara.

—Vas a… ahh… partirme si sigues… mmm… así—Decía la pelinegra entre gemidos a lo que Naruto se detuvo y sostuvo a Sayuri de las caderas mientras le dirija una sonrisa digna de un lobo.

—Lo único que voy a partir aquí será tu culo, Sayu-chan—Fue la respuesta de Naruto antes de darle vuelta a la Uchiha, poniéndola a cuatro patas y pegar su torso a la espalda de la pelinegra mientras comenzaba un lento vainen de caderas. Naruto agarro las grandes tetas de la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad, disfrutando de los gemidos de la Ojinegra y de su estrecho ano, disfrutando aun mas de sentir como su pelvis golpeaba el duro y redondo culo de la pelinegra.

Se giro al sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro, apenas se giro fue recibido con un beso de parte de una desnuda Haku, al sentir la lengua de la Yuki meterse en su boca el Ootsutsuki devolvió el beso mientras su mano derecha dejaba las caderas de Sayuri y comenzaba a masajear el coño de la Yuki, metiendo lentamente sus dedos índice y medio el peli plata hizo medio sello de carnero hizo siete clones de sombra, una pequeña variante suya que hacia clones mas duraderos y fuertes que los normales con solo medio sello pero eso no era importante.

Lo importante era que tres de los clones fueron por Haku, uno de ellos se puso debajo de la Yuki, rozando su dura verga contra el ano de la usuaria de hielo mientras que dos se ponían a los lados de la Ojinegra. La cual se lamio los labios antes de comenzar a masajear ambos miembros ambos miembros mientras se llevaba uno a la boca. Chupándolo con casi devoción mientras el peli plata en su culo aumentaba la rapidez y de vez en cuando le daba una nalgada que dejaba roja su piel.

Con Koyuki la cosa era parecida pues tenia uno de los clones alzando su pierna derecha mientras metía dentro de su mojada vagina su gran y dura verga. Mientras que chupaba la verga de el clon delante suyo, el cual gemía y gruñía al sentir la habilidosa lengua de Koyuki envolverse alrededor de su verga, agarrando la cabeza de la peliazul la hizo tragar todo su pene, disfrutando de sus gritos ahogados y de como su verga llegaba hasta la garganta de este.

Finalmente con los dos últimos clones, Sayuri y el Naruto original estos estaban haciendo un muy gran "Bukake". El Naruto original estaba metiendo toda su verga dentro del apretado culo de la Uchiha, nalgueándola varias veces mientras gruñía, debajo de ella estaba un clon que empujaba su verga hasta traspasar el útero de su coño, Sayuri disfrutaba como loca el cabalgar la gran verga del clon de su novio y que el original prácticamente le estuviera rompiendo el culo pero no podia gemir pues la verga del ultimo clon se metía y salía de su garganta como si quisiera coger su boca.

Ninguna de las 3 mujeres supo que tanto tiempo paso ni cuantos orgasmos tuvieron pero si supieron que cuando sus respectivos Ojiazules comenzaron a moverse con mas rapidez ya casi olvidaban como hablar.

El clon que estaba en el ano de Haku termino por venirse antes de meter su miembro dentro de la vagina de la Ojinegra antes de descargar una espesa y gran descarga de semen, los clones que eran atendidos por la boca y manos de la Yuki se vinieron al mismo tiempo, uno descargando todo dentro de la boca de la pelinegra, obligando a esta beber todo su semen mientras le sujetaba la cara y terminaba de venirse mientras que el otro se venia en toda la cara de Haku, manchando su cabello, cara y pechos de semen.

Koyuki por su parte cambio la posición original, estando ahora siendo penetrada por ambos lados, su coño siendo atacado por el clon al que se la estuvo chupando mientras este agarraba sus pechos mordiendo y apretando sus duros pezones, mientras que sujetándola detrás de las rodillas estaba el otro clon penetrando sin piedad su culo y besándola de lengua mientras le escurría saliva de los labios. Explotaron al mismo tiempo llenándole el coño y el culo al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente el clon al que Sayuri le daba una felación termino cuando descargo su semen en la garganta de la Uchiha y cuando esta bebió suficiente salio de su boca, bañando su cara con todo su semen. El clon que era cabalgado por ella termino llenando todo su útero y estomago, hinchándolo cuando se vino dentro mientras mordía los duros pezones de la pelinegra. Finalmente Naruto termino en su culo de rojas nalgas con un rugido casi gutural cuando descargo toda su semilla en el culo de su novia Uchiha que al tener la boca libre se vino por tercera vez consecutiva con la lengua de fuera y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Se desplomo un segundo despues, el semen de su novio y los clones alargando mas su orgasmo mientras le temblaban las piernas y todo el cuerpo. A pesar de ello sonreía mientras tenia la lengua de fuera y los ojos nublados.

Naruto se dejo caer en la cama mientras respiraba algo agitado, wow, los recuerdos y sensaciones de sus clones antes de venirse lo hicieron sentir aun mas cuando termino en el culo de la pelinegra. Y carajo sea dicho ¡Adoraba el culo de Sayuri!

Naruto se recostó en la cama antes de sentir varias lenguas lamiendo su miembro, bajando la mirada pudo notar como Sayuri, Haku y Koyuki lamian su verga al mismo tiempo, a veces lamiendo y tocando sus lenguas juntas. Gimiendo con una sonrisa al sentir como Koyuki y Haku lamian y se llevaban sus testículos a sus bocas y Sayuri comenzaba a tragar toda su boca el Ootsutsuki tuvo algo en claro.

Tenia que invitar a Kurama y Renamon a esto.

— **Una Semana Despues—**

Naruto caminaba hacia el barco que los llevaría nuevamente a Hi no Kuni mientras miraba de lejos como todos alababan a Koyuki, su recién elegida nueva Daymio de Yuki no Kuni (País de la Nieve) ahora conocido como Haru no Kuni (País de la Primavera). Ya que gracias al generador de calor que era el tesoro de los Kazahana ahora podían tener 6 meses de invierno y 6 meses de primavera. Mirando a la peliazul a la distancia el peli plata sonrió mientras tenia un pequeño debate interno con sus inquilinos.

— **Literalmente te tiraste a una actriz muy famosa y que esta MUY buena ¿Y no le vas a pedir su autógrafo?... Carajo, ahora te odio mas** —Fue la respuesta molesta de Shinju.

[ Shinju tiene un punto compañero, por lo menos una fotografía hubieras pedido]

{ Ninguno de mis portadores me a decepcionado tanto… bueno, cuando por culpa de Vali me comenzaron a llamar Dragón Emperador de los Traseros se acerca, pero… ¡Le debiste de pedir un autógrafo!} Exclamo Albion mientras Naruto se sostenía la cabeza por el grito.

Harto de ello Naruto rodo los ojos mientras sacaba un sobre de su chaqueta—(Suspiro) Miren, para que luego no digan que no los hago felices—Susurro Naruto en voz baja mientras abría el sobre y sacaba varias fotos.

En la primera de ellas estaba Koyuki sonriendo a la cámara mientras era abrazada por Naruto por la cintura y ambos tenian sus manos en el signo de paz. Teniendo la firma de la nueva Daymio en un costado.

— **Awwwww/** [Awwwww]/ {Awwwww}—Dijeron al unísono los inquilinos del Ootsutsuki, un tanto enternecidos por la escena.

Luego el peli plata saco otra foto en la que estaba el detrás de la Ojiazul la cual estaba completamente desnuda, y el estaba metiendo cierta parte de su anatomía dentro de la feminidad de la peliazul todo mientras esta le hacia el signo de la paz a la cámara con las dos manos y tenia una cara completamente perdida en la lujuria. Con una firma diciendo "visítame cuando quieras volver a hacerlo, amor"

— **JOJO y mas JO** —Dijo impresionado el Dios Árbol.

[Owww]/ {Owww} Dijeron los dragones, eso por lo menos se miraba mas realista.

Demás esta decir que las otras fotos eran de temática similar.

El Ootsutsuki inhalo el aire del mar…. Antes que el mareo lo hiciese querer vomitar.

Bajándose con rapidez del barco el Ojiazul pudo ver como a lo lejos venia su Equipo junto con Haku y Zabuza, el cual el ultimo miraba todo de manera ida mientras caminaba de manera similar, al igual que Kakashi que caminaba mirando todo de forma ida.

—¿Y a esos dos que les pasa?—Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad al ver a Kakashi y Zabuza caminar idos al barco. Gracias a su audición pudo oír como murmuraban.

—… Icha-Icha…—Comenzó a decir el ido Kakashi.

—… La Película…—Termino dramáticamente Zabuza. Al ver eso Naruto negó riendo levemente, si, Koyuki le conto sobre que iba a hacer una película de ese tipo, rio un poco mas al recordar como le dejo un pergamino repleto de clones de sombra para usarlos como dobles en esas escenas y para… "otras" cosas.

Dejando aquello de lado volvió a subirse al barco, esta vez recordando beberse su medicamento para el mareo.

— **3 Días Despues—**

Naruto había llegado a Hi no Kuni por fin, no había tenido mucho que hacer, ver el mar, beberse su medicamento para el mareo, hacer el amor con Sayuri y Haku, evitar los intentos de homicidio de Zabuza al enterarse que salía con Haku, joder a Kakashi, hacer el amor Sayuri y Haku, ignorar a Sakura, coger con Sayuri y Haku, y finalmente coger mucho, MUCHO con Sayuri y Haku. ¿Ya mencione el coger mucho con Sayuri y Haku?

Actualmente Naruto estaba caminando de regreso a la mansión Namikaze, acababa de recibir una felicitación del Hokage por sobrevivir a una misión que bien podia ser clase S, posiblemente Kakashi le contaría sobre algunas de sus habilidades pero eso no le importaba realmente.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la mansión fue recibido por…—¡Naru-chan!—Una Kurama que se le abalanzo en un abrazo, Naruto se lo hubiera devuelto si no fuera por una cosa.. Kurama tenia atrapada su cabeza entre sus grandes pechos, si no fuera porque los Ootsutsuki no necesitaban respirar seguramente se estaría ahogando, pero como ese no era el caso lo único que el Ootsutsuki hizo fue hundir mas su cara en los encantos de su novia mientras la agarraba de la cintura—¡Ahh!—O lo hizo antes de bajar sus manos al redondo trasero de su novia y apretarlo juguetonamente.

Sacando su cara de los pechos de su novia con una sonrisa gatuna Naruto disfruto de su cara sonrojada—¿Alguien me extraño mientras no estuve?—Pregunto juguetonamente el Ojiazul antes de acercar su boca a la de su novia y comenzar a besarla con deseo.

Al separarse con un hilo de saliva que ambos se quitaron lamiendo la lengua del otro, de manera bastante excitante a decir verdad, la Bijuu fue la primera en hablar—¿Por qué tan… mmm… emocionado hoy… Naru-kuuunnnn?—Pregunto la pelirroja con un gemido cuando Naruto soltó su trasero y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos.

—¿Es que no puedo estar contento por volver a ver a mis dos zorritas favoritas?—La Bijuu miro a Naruto detenidamente por sus palabras, no porque le dijeran "zorrita" sino por otra palabra.

—¿Dos?—

Naruto solo miro sonriendo la puerta de la mansión en la que una sonrojada Renamon los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Al ver eso la pelirroja rio un poco—Oh, Naru-kun. ¿No me digas que ahora quieres pasar tiempo de calidad con tus dos zorritas?—Pregunto juguetonamente Kurama, queriendo ver como su novio se sonrojaba.

Un segundo despues Naruto la agarro de la cintura y la puso encima del hombro al igual que a Renamon.

Ok, eso no se lo espero.

Apenas llego a su cuarto Naruto entro y las dejo caer con suavidad en la cama, lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a desvestir a Kurama, primero le quito su largo abrigo rojo para seguir con aquel vestido de color beige que la cubría, dejándola solo con unas bragas y sostén negro con encaje rojo, eso junto con el pequeño sonrojo en su cara, las orejitas de zorro en su cabeza y las nueve colas en su espalda baja, justo por encima de aquel redondo y perfecto trasero le daban un toque solo hizo a Naruto excitarse mas.

Naruto miro de reojo a la sonrojada Digimon por sobre su hombro, estaba avergonzada, mas que nada por hacer el amor enfrente de alguien que mas que su "Tamer-kun", era por eso que se quedo congelada al ver como el peli plata comenzaba a quitar el sostén de Kurama dejando libres sus grandes pechos de una gran copa D, casi copa E.

— _[Observar]_ —Pensó Naruto, pues siempre tuvo algo de curiosidad sobre la fuerza de su primera novia y sobre, otras cosas de ella.

 **[Nombre: Kurama Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Edad: 19.113 Años]**

 **[Nivel: 99]**

 **[EXP: %99]**

 **[Títulos—Sobrenombres: Kyuubi no Youko | Kyuubi no Kitsune]**

 **[Afiliación: Ninguna]**

 **[Raza: Bijuu]**

 **[HP: 95000/95000 ] (Regeneración de 150 HP por Segundo)**

 **[MP: 30/30]**

 **[Fuerza: 953]**

 **[Defensa: 942]**

 **[Velocidad: 857]**

 **[Inteligencia: 718]**

 **[Sigilo: 529]**

 **[Magia: 5]**

 **[Estamina: 354]**

 **[Carisma: 153]**

 **[Suerte: 30]**

 **[Medidas: Busto: 99—Cintura: 59—Caderas: 90]**

No hubo algún mensaje especial, o Naruto ni siquiera se molesto en leerlo pues ya le estaba quitando las bragas a su novia, dejando verla completamente desnuda, el ya se había quitado la ropa.

El peli plata comenzó a besar a la pelirroja con ansias, la había extrañado bastante, sobretodo el hacerle el amor. ¿Por qué mentir? Adoraba estar desnudo en una cama junto con Kurama y hacerla gemir su nombre, escucharla decir que era solo suya y hacerlo hasta que estuvieran inconscientes, y por la sonrisa sugerente en la cara de su novia, lo ultimo iba a ser un hecho.

La Bijuu se lamio los labios antes de ponerse de rodillas enfrente de Naruto, mirando fijamente su dura erección, llevo sus tersas manos a el pene de su novio comenzó a acariciarlo antes de metérselo a la boca. Naruto soltó un gemido ahogado cuando la boca de su novia y la lengua de esta se enrollaba alrededor de su verga.

Kurama comenzó a chupar y lamer toda la verga de su novio, había tenido sexo con Naruto desde los 10 años y ahora, con casi 14 años y viéndose como un chico de 16-17 años su novio y ella habían tenido mucha intimidad, sabían todo el otro, Kurama sabia que cosas le gustaban a Naruto y viceversa, por otro lado en lo marital aun así sabían que gustos tenia el otro, el peli plata sabia como le gustaba o en que posiciones le encantaba hacer el amor, y ella por su puesto tambien sabia varias cosas, entre ellas, como le gustaba a Naruto el sexo oral.

Envolviendo sus pechos alrededor de el miembro de su novio la Ojiazul-verdoso comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras frotaba sus pechos contra la verga del Ootsutsuki.

—¡Ahh!—La pelirroja abrió los ojos al escuchar un gemido, de parte de Renamon. Pudo ver como su novio estaba recostado mientras la Digimon estaba sentada en la cara del Ootsutsuki y este lamia sin pudor alguno la vagina de Renamon, la cual estaba gimiendo al sentir la lengua de Naruto dentro suyo.

Al ver eso la pelirroja sonrió antes de que con un sonoro **PLOP** sacara la ensalivada verga de su novio de su boca, le encantaba "mamársela" a Naruto como ella le decía¡ pues adoraba como sabia el miembro de su novio, aun mas como sabia su semen pero adoraba aun mas sentirla dentro, fue por eso que con un beso a la bulbosa cabeza del pene del Ojiazul se paro y se sentó justo en las piernas de Naruto, metiendo lentamente el miembro de su novio dentro hasta que...—¡Ahhh!—Metió de golpe el miembro de su novio dentro.

—¡Ahh~! ¡Oh~! ¿¡Naru-kuunn, ¿¡Por qué tan animado!?—Pregunto con éxtasis la pelirroja al sentir como Naruto alzaba sus caderas al punto que su dura verga golpeaba su útero. El peli plata no respondió pues estaba demasiado concentrado lamiendo la vagina de Renamon mientras metía sus dedos dentro. Al ver eso ella alzo una ceja mientras montaba el pene de su novio hasta que pudo detectar un sutil aroma—Naruto-kun… ¡Estas en celo!—Exclamo la pelirroja mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Naruto dejo de lamer el coño de Renamon para prestarle atención a su novia pelirroja—¿Discul…?—El peli plata no pudo terminar su pregunta pues pudo sentir como Kurama sacaba el duro miembro dentro de su vagina. Solo para meterlo nuevamente, solo que no en su coño.

El Ojiazul abrió los ojos y soltó un gruñido al sentir como la pelirroja metía su verga dentro de su apretado ano, abrió un poco los ojos para ver como la pelirroja montaba su verga, su coño dejaba ver la humedad que salía cada vez que saltaba o se movía, con su culo apretando la verga del Ootsutsuki.

El cual gruñía mientras lamia el coño de Renamon, mordiendo de vez en cuando el clítoris de esta ganándose unos fuertes gemidos de esta.

—Ahh~, pudo oler… mmm… como tus hormonas están alborotadas, ohh~, eso explica porque estas tan cómodo con esto. Ohh Kami, me estas llenando todo el culo—Gimió la pelirroja al sentir como la verga del Ootsutsuki llenaba su culo.

Naruto estaba bastante excitado al sentir como el redondo y duro culo de Kurama golpeaba su pelvis y de como la vagina de Renamon chorreaba sus líquidos con cada lamida y mordida.

Kurama aumento la velocidad de sus brincos mientras montaba la verga de su novio, el cual comenzó a lamer con mas fuerza para gozo de la Digimon.

—Ghh… N-Naru-kun… voy a… voy venirme—Dijo entrecortadamente la pelirroja al sentir como el duro miembro de su novio se movía desenfrenadamente dentro de su culo.

—Ahh… si me lames así… yo tambien voy… ¡Ahh!—Naruto ignoro los gemidos de ambas y solo aumento la velocidad en la que lamia dentro y fuera del coño de Renamon y la velocidad con la que envestía el duro y apretado culo de Kurama.

Era tal la fuerza que la cama temblaba y se sacudía, al punto que pudieron oír como algo se rompía, posiblemente las piernas de la cama, a ninguno le importo.

Con un gruñido casi gutural Naruto le dio una fuerte mordida al clítoris de la Digimon haciendo que esta diera un fuerte grito mientras tenia un orgasmo, derramando todos sus jugos vaginales en la cara y boca del Ootsutsuki, al mismo tiempo el termino dentro del culo de la Bijuu, la cual simplemente se sobrecogió, encogiendo su cuerpo en señal de gozo al sentir como el caliente y espeso semen de su novia bañaba su entrada posterior.

Ambas Kitsune **(Kurama por ser una Bijuu que esta basada en un zorro y Renamon por ser… bueno… una Digimon zorro)** se desplomaron en la cama, mientras Naruto se lamia la cara para saborear el sabor de los jugos vaginales de Renamon, los cuales sabían bastante bien para ser algo que salía de otra persona. Mirando debajo de el al sentir como le daban varias lamidas a su miembro pudo ver como Renamon y Kurama estaban lamiendo su verga, aunque de diferentes maneras; Renamon lo hacia bien, bastante bien, aunque de manera algo tímida, Kurama por su lado no tenia pudo alguno en lamer a lo ancho y largo de toda la verga de su novio, dándole largas lamidas y algunos besos en diferentes partes, de vez en cuando podia ver como la lengua de Renamon y Kurama se tocaban, aunque la primera al inicio se separaba con un fuerte sonrojo al pasar las veces comenzaron a lamer juntas, tocando sus lenguas con la de la otra en casi cada momento, como si se fueran a dar un beso pero el miembro de Naruto fuera una pequeña barrera.

El peli plata por su parte puso sus manos en las cabezas de ambas, incitándolas a lamer con mas insistencia, teniendo de paso un pequeño debate mental.

— _Oye, Ddraig. ¿Puedes oírme?_ —Contacto mentalmente Naruto

[… Si y tambien verte…] Respondió el [Dragón de Gales] con algo de vergüenza, tratando de no mirar lo que su portador estaba haciendo, y eso que su antiguo portador había hecho y vivido cosas bastante… "Ecchis", bueno, en un mundo donde mas del 70% de la población femenina tenian cuerpos de infarto y unas ropas por demás atrevidas no era de sorprender.

{…} Albion por su parte estaba mas callado que una roca, y mas avergonzado que cualquiera, sus portadores no eran los mas… "procreadores" del mundo, Vali era un claro ejemplo. Así que si bien, ambos dragones no estaban demasiado familiarizados con estas cosas, principalmente porque; 1. Habían estado sellados desde hace milenios y 2. Cada que sus portadores hacían "eso" no era como si los llamaran.

— _Bueno, dijiste que puedes duplicar la energía de tu portador ¿Verdad?_ —

[Aja… ¿Por qué?]

Naruto no respondió a la pregunta de su inquilino, solo soltó un gruñido al sentir como Renamon metía en su boca su miembro y Kurama se metía sus testículos en la boca.

— _Porque voy a necesitar mucha energía para lo que viene… y hablando de venidas…_ —Pensó Naruto mientras sentía como Renamon bajaba y subía mas rápido su cabeza para chupar toda su verga a pesar de que casi se atraganta un par de veces y Kurama jugaba con sus testículos con la lengua— _Por cierto… Shinju… si estas viendo esto… muerte de envidia_ —Pensó Naruto antes de apretar los dientes al sentir como eyaculaba dentro de la boca de la Digimon Ojiazul y esta al no poder tragar todo separo a la Bijuu de los genitales del peli plata antes de darle un muy lujurioso beso, pasándole con la lengua el semen de el amante de ambas.

—…—Shinju no respondió— _ **Vamos a ver si te sigues riendo cuando sepas que grabo esto y que lo voy a subir a internet**_ —Pensó malvadamente el Dios Árbol.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **No tengo nada que decirles mas que preguntarles si les gustaron los lemons, en el próximo cap habrán otros 4 uno con Sayuri, otro solo con Haku, otro con Natsumi (tal vez) y uno que muestre como terminaron Renamon, Kurama y Naruto sus "actividades".**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	28. Chapter 30

**Hey gente, como no se ocurre nada que decir nos saltaremos esto y pasare a…**

 **RESPONDER LOS FUCKINGS REVIEWS:**

 **onixia32:** _Gracias por tu voto, me alegra que el cap te gustara._

 **Gonzox-kun:** _Sorry pero era porque me estaban medio molestando con eso, B.E.T.A es un personaje interesante que posiblemente añada en Retribución._

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** _Me alegra que los lemon te gustasen 7.7_

 **Yair:** _Bueno, ya sabes como es el dicho: de tal palo troleador tal astilla jodedora. El Echi se ira de vacaciones al igual que los Lemon. Le trato de dar a mis fics algo de historia, drama y comedia ya que soy mejor en el último que en los otros. [Viendo la escena despues del comentario] Omega abre los ojos de manera desmedida antes de comenzar a caminar en reversa, camino, camino, camino y camino un poco mas hasta llegar a su casa y subir al cuarto de sus padres, acurrucándose entre ellos._

— _Hijo, ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto la madre del autor._

—… _Tengo que dejar de ponerles tantos lemon a mi fic, eso pasa—Fue la respuesta de un Omega traumatizado por segunda vez._

 **jenko99:** _Eso mi chavo viene del dicho: Cuando la vida te da la espalda, agárrale las nalgas XD. ¿Renamon tendrá pechos? Digo, el lenguaje que tiene le cubre esa parte. Créeme, con la cantidad de putazos que va a recibir por los enemigos mas fuertes el Odio se te va a ir. Nadie sabe como es que Shinju sube o graba sus videos, ni siquiera yo. Los exámenes Chunin ya están a la vuelta de la esquina en este cap. Ten cuidado con las rimas, no te quieras parecer a Killer Bee… Chan-Chan-CHHHAAAANNN._

 **Matrixivyuzumaki:** _Ese es mi cuate, ¡Una cerveza para este cabron! *Ejem*_ _que diga… :v. Felicidades por ser el Review 200, solo por eso con.. (redoble de tambores por favor) una elección de lo que tu quieras, lo que sea, un chica para el Harem, un enemigo que le rompa la muerta madre a Naruto, ¡Lo que quieras!_

 **Zafir09:** _El cap era mas que nada para que no se quejaran por lemons._

 **ThePhenx:** __ _Si cierto :v ×2._

 **dante de aquiles:** _Me alegra que el cap te gustara, a Naruto no le importa Konoha en lo mas mínimo, no la a destruido porque; 1) Llamaría demasiado la atención que una sola persona destruyo Konoha. 2) Tiene amigos que viven allí. 3) No tiene ganas de hacerlo. El se ira de la Aldea y posiblemente fundara la suya._

 **CCSakuraforever:** _Habrá acción así que tranquis… aunque se que estoy pasándome de lanza para que seas tu quien me lo diga :v_

 **daniel2610994:** _Meh, lo importante es que volviste. Me alegra que la zukulencia del cap te gustara. Naruto va a podar a Shinju cuando se entere de que logro subirlas escenas intimas de el. Mas bien Naruto se volverá el mas odiado de todos los universos XD._

 **Superheros315:** _Ni yo que responderte Xd_

 **angelmoronix4:** _El tema del embarazo se tocara en próximos capítulos._

 **Ragna Hurricane:** _No se cuanto sea el nivel de esa hemorragia pero necesitaras tampones de nariz por si acaso un lemon salvaje aparece :v. Me alegra que el cap te gustara, en este cap ya nos saltamos todo hasta el comienzo de los exámenes Chunin, ya que tienes un buen punto, el personaje mas poderoso de todo el mundo es un niño de 13 años que todavía es Genin :v_

 **Eien no hiryu:** _Me alegra que el cap te gustara Eien._

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 30: Poder del Sacrificio Humano—**

La pálida luz de la luna se cernía sobre Konohagakure no Sato, y en la Mansión Namikaze 3 personas dormían cómodamente. Bueno, una Bijuu de Nueve Colas y una Digimon dormían cómodamente, mientras que un Ootsutsuki estaba completamente despierto en medio de ellas.

Naruto miraba el techo de la mansión de sus padres con una mirada ilegible antes de suspirar levemente y usar su Kamui para salir de entre los brazos de Kurama y Renamon. Camino completamente desnudo hasta llegar al baño, entro con pereza a la regadera y abrió el grifo del agua helada, disfrutando la sensación del agua mojando todo su cuerpo. El mármol del baño era tan brillante que podia ver su propio reflejo.

Era guapo, no era petulancia pero sabia bien que para estándares normales era alguien atractivo, sin embargo el como se viera para los demás era algo que jamás tomo en cuenta, no era una persona superficial. El no tenia unas manos suaves como la seda, no, sus manos eran callosas por sostener, agarrar y lanzar miles de espadas, Kunais y otras armas. Su cabello plateado pese a ser lacio y sedoso no era mas que una de las cosas que no cambiaba mucho en un Ootsutsuki es que su cabello casi siempre permanecía igual, aunque se podia dejar crecer, dudaba que alguna vez se hubiera puesto un champo para bañarse o para arreglar su cabello, y cuando pasaba bastante tiempo sin bañarse su cabello terminaba oliendo a tierra, sudor y otras cosas, lo unico que hacia era restregárselo con las manos para quitar cualquier cosa que tuviera, je, una vez encontró varias ramas en su cabello, en resumen su cabello estaba algo descuidado, teniendo algunas puntas abiertas que daban fe de ello.

Se toco el hombro al sentir un dolor fantasmal en el, producto de un golpe de un aldeano que le rompió el antebrazo, golpe que se repitió con un matón que golpeo en ese mismo lugar cuando estaba en Raíz.

Se paso una mano por el estomago, justo arriba donde todavía estaba el sello de 8 trigramas que ahora lo unico que contenía era su poder en bruto, todavía podia sentir una espada de metal corroído que un Shinobi retirado le enterró justo allí cuando tenia 5 años y 4 meses de vida. Los golpes que le habían dado allí y que muchas veces casi le rompen los intestinos. Se rasco el torso mientras sus uñas se llenaban de la mugre que había en el, mugre acompañada de quemaduras por el sol que desaparecieron hace tiempo, picaduras de mosquitos, que morían a los segundos de haberlo picado puesto que para algunas razas la sangre Ootsutsuki era venenosa, golpes que dejaron moretones pero que terminaron yéndose.

Sus manos fueron a sus hombros, anchos y fuertes, productos de entrenamientos tan intensivos que muchas veces terminaban dislocados o fracturados, masajeándolos un poco para quitar el estrés y dolor que habían cargado antes, cargaban ahora y cargarían en el futuro.

Se paso las manos por la cara para quitar la pereza que aun sentía, pudiendo sentir con detenimiento sus facciones, duras y afiladas, como espadas que tardan años en hacerse.

Los azules oscuros taladrantes de alma que tenia por ojos, analizadores de enemigos, el arma mas poderosa que un Ootsutsuki tenia a su disposición, sus ojos, unos ojos cuyo poder en algún momento superarían a los ojos del sabio de los seis caminos.

Todo su cuerpo era el de un ninja de verdad, un Shinobi, un guerrero curtido en miles de batallas, quemadas a fuego lento en su mente. Recordándole bien cada alma que arrebato, cada vida que cegó, cada aliento que detuvo, cada corazón que paro, cada muerte que provoco. Y lo peor de todo no era el que tuvo que matar a los 6 años, un tiempo despues de entrar en raíz, no era que pese a que en raíz solo mato gente que lo mereciera tambien había tenido que matar inocentes, no, lo peor de todo era que no lamentaba ninguna de esas muertes.

Era un ninja, un Shinobi, un Guerrero, un Asesino.

No una muñeca de porcelana.

No era un niño.

Tal vez, nunca lo fue.

Dejando sus oscuros pensamientos de lado el peli plata respiro calmadamente antes de comenzar a bañarse, al salir con una toalla en la cadera y otra en la cabeza para secarse el cabello, tirando la ultima a una esquina sin importancia al terminar de secarse, el Ojiazul saco una muda de ropa de su armario.

Unas sandalias Shinobi negras, su pantalón Anbu de color negro, su camiseta de rejilla y su chaqueta plateada, decidiendo hacer algo nuevo el Ojirojo saco un par de guantes negros sin dedos que le llegaban al codo y se los puso.

Mirando su banda ninja un momento suspiro antes de dejarla en la mesa.

Todavía eran las 3 de la mañana, además de que acababan de volver de una misión, no la necesitaría por un tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y se encamino hasta llegar al sótano, pudo oír bastantes ruidos, por ello no se sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos 80 clones arreglando todo el sótano. Guardando las cosas importantes en pergaminos y moviendo las mas grandes y pesadas ellos mismos, sin darles importancia alguna bostezo antes de que estos explotaran en humo al desaparecer pues ya habían terminado.

Mirando el ahora limpio lugar el peli plata saco de un sello que tenia en la muñeca un pequeño pergamino, al abrirlo y des-sellar lo que había en el revelo un pergamino bastante grande, tanto como una persona.

Apenas lo abrió y saco todo lo que había en el mostro una enorme cantidad de computadoras, maquinas y aparatos electrónicos regados por doquier.

Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron purpuras con unos círculos concéntricos alrededor de su pupila. Usando su _Juryoton (Elemento Gravedad)_ para mover todo y ponerlo en orden el Ootsutsuki comenzó a arreglar el lugar.

Al terminar estaba en gran laboratorio bastante tecnológico, algunas computadoras por todos lados y varios aparatos tecnológicos con luces brillando y titilando. Naruto saco del mismo sello en su muñeca un Ojo de color rojo con una Shuriken de 3 puntas curvadas. El Mangekyo Sharingan de su amigo Shisui.

El Ootsutsuki camino hasta lo que parecía ser un frigorífico **(Un refrigerador por si no entienden)** y abriendo la puerta mostro que dentro habían varios frascos llenos de varios líquidos de distintos colores, tomo uno de ellos de color verde que serbia para mantener en conserva los órganos, lo abrió y metió dentro el ojo.

Cerro el frasco y volviéndolo a meter en el frigorífico, el peli plata comenzó a caminar hasta una computadora, observando que una silla estaba botada en el suelo la enderezo con el pie derecho y se sentó en ella antes de poner los pies en la mesa y reclinar la silla.

— **Oye cenicienta ¿Qué fue todo eso?** —Pregunto la voz del Dios Árbol en su cabeza a lo que Naruto solo cerro los ojos ignorando el apodo que le acababa de decir.

— _Eso mi estúpido inquilino herbario es mucha de la mejor tecnología de Yuki no Kuni. Koyuki-chan me la dio cuanto le pedí si podia llevarme un poco, claro, mas que para Konoha es para mi_ —Informo mentalmente el Ojiazul.

— **¿Y no te la tuviste que tirar ni nada? Hmm, mis condolencias** —Fue la respuesta de parte de Shinju antes de otra voz hablase.

[Entonces… ¿Para que trajiste tanta tecnología?] Pregunto el [Welsh Dragon] a lo que una gema de color verde brillo en el dorso de la mano derecha de Naruto brillo y en la mano izquierda brillo una gema de color azul. De manera similar en cada mano se formaron dos guanteletes de color blanco con gemas azules y picos de color dorad y rojo con gemas verdes y picos dorados en ellos.

Al ver materializarse ambos guanteletes Naruto no respondió la pregunta de su inquilino draconiano y solo suspiro antes de sacar las gemas posteriores de cada guantelete. Teniendo unas grandes gemas circulares de color verde y azul en cada mano.

Naruto se paro de la silla antes de caminar a lo que parecían ser unos pedestales en los que metió ambas gemas. Unos extraños cables metálicos se

Camino lentamente antes de volverse a sentar en la silla y teclear varias cosas en el teclado.

{Compañero. ¿Qué estas haciendo?} Pregunto Albion a lo que Naruto solo suspiro mientras miraba el computador.

—Aparte de descubrir que es un milagro que siga vivo con ustedes dentro mío. Estoy escaneando un poco sobre estas… [Sacred Gear] como ustedes lo llamaron—Informo Naruto mientras atraía un cuaderno y lápiz con un Bansho Tenin y comenzar a escribir en ella.

[Yyyyy ¿Qué haz descubierto? Socio]

—(Suspiro) Sea quien sea que creo estas [Sacred Gear] es el ser mas jodidamente listo habido y por haber. Se atienden a un código genético en especifico, así que solo ciertas especies pueden tenerlas, tambien se aferran al alma de una persona de una manera peligrosamente cercana. Además de ello que la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing] tienen una cantidad monumental de sellos que son casi incomprensibles, retienen el poder con runas que no comprendo y con un nivel de Fuinjutsu que esta muy alto… incluso para un Uzumaki seria muy dificil el comprenderlos. Aun mas el quitarlos—Explico Naruto mientras miraba los guanteletes de sus manos con una mirada seria.

[… Bueno, eso se debe a que las [Sacred Gear] son objetos especiales creados por el Dios Bíblico con el que ciertas personas nacen. Los [Sacred Gear] tienen efectos diferentes que van desde la curación a efectos relacionados al combate, un Sacred Gear normal solo puede tener un efecto. Solo humanos y semi-humanos pueden nacer con un [Sacred Gear]. Si el [Sacred Gear] es retirado de su propietario, el portador morirá irremediablemente] Comenzó a explicar Ddraig.

{Los [Longinus] son los [Sacred Gear] más poderosos, teniendo cada uno más de una habilidad en comparación con un [Sacred Gear] normal que solo tiene una. Hay 13 [Longinus] en total. El [True Longinus], es el primer y más poderoso [Longinus], tiene la forma de una lanza, la lanza que [Longinus] utilizó para matar a Jesucristo, el hijo de Elohim, y con un solo golpe puede matar y vaporizar al instante a un demonio de clase alta. Los cuales en tu mundo equivaldría a alguien del nivel de… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju. Así que te borraría con solo atravesarte. Los restantes [Longinus] son la [Boosted Gear] en la que reside Ddraig, la [Divine Dividing] en la que resido yo, ambas siendo [Longinus] de nivel medio, [Zenith Tempest], [Annihilation Maker], [Dimension Lost], [Regulus Nemea], [Canis Lycaon], [Incinerate Anthem], [Absolute Demise], [Sephiroth's Grail], [Innovate Clear] y [Telos Karma]. También es posible que pueden nacer nuevos Longinus ya que los [Sacred Gear] responden a los sentimientos del usuario} Termino de explicar Albion mientras a Naruto la cabeza le daba vueltas.

[Aunque es curioso] Musito Ddraig con confusión en su voz.

—¿Qué pasa Ddraig?—

[Es solo que últimamente la [Boosted Gear] se siente extraña, le recorre mucha mas energía que lo usual, es como si el nivel de poder que tienes fuera demasiado para el guantelete… Socio, quiero que hagas algo]

—¿Qué necesitas?—

[Primero haz dos [Boost] consecutivos]

Acatando la petición del Dragón de Gales el peli plata así lo hizo.

[Boost] [Boost]

Usando 2 [Boost] en menos de 3 segundos el peli plata noto que algo extraño.

—Hmm, Ddraig, ¿No que el [Boosted Gear] necesitaba un intervalo de 10 segundos para recargar el poder?—Pregunto Naruto con confusión en su voz.

[Así era, pero aparentemente tu poder a hecho algunos cambios en la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing], por lo cual el limitante de 10 segundos se ha roto] Informo Ddraig a lo que el Ootsutsuki abrió los ojos con impresión.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—

{La energía que usan en este mundo, este… Chakra, es una energía que no se parece a nada que allá en el mundo del que rojo y yo provenimos, tiene muchas funciones que ninguna energía puede simular, ni siquiera la energía que usan los Yokai se compara a esta energía}

—… Shinju—Llamo el Ojiazul

— **¿Qué quieres?** —Pregunto el Dios Árbol.

—Tu eres técnicamente el ser que conoce mas del Chakra que cualquier ser vivo… ¿Cómo es que funciona exactamente?—

—… **(Suspiro) El Chakra es la energía mas poderosa que exista en todos los multiversos existentes, si bien, el Ki podrá destruir planetas y hacer cosas increíbles y la magia podrá hacer cosas que desafían la lógica, pero el Chakra, el verdadero Chakra, aquel que poseen los Ootsutsuki, no la burda imitación que poseen los humanos, esa es la energía mas poderosa que exista. Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos disemino y enseño el Chakra entre los humanos, pero si se compara con el nivel de control que tienen los Ootsutsuki no es nada, la raza de los Ootsutsuki es la única que puede usar el verdadero poder del Chakra. Control de los elementos a un nivel tan alto que se puede manipular la naturaleza. Crear objetos de la nada. Darle vida a la nada. Crear planetas. Convocar las llamas divinas que nunca se apagaran. Crear avatares de energía impenetrables. Doblar el Espacio-Tiempo a voluntad. Todas esas son cosas que cualquier Ootsutsuki con un mínimo entrenamiento puede hacer** —Explico Shinju.

—Wow, oye… ¿Qué tanto podemos hacer los Ootsutsuki?—

— **Bueno, mas de las que te imaginas. Pero si quieres ir con alguien que puede informarte todo lo que quieras sobre tu raza necesitas entrenar mas. Con tu nivel actual no sobreviras en el lugar donde esta esa persona** —

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Dónde es que esta esa persona que me puede decir sobre mi raza?—

—… … … … … **En el planeta hogar de los Ootsutsuki** —

— **Konohagakure no Sato—**

 **2 Meses Despues**

Naruto estaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento en el que Kakashi les hizo su prueba, estaba en posición de loto mientras meditaba.

Habían pasado 2 Meses en los que se había matado hasta el cansancio en entrenamiento y los Exámenes Chunin estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque mas que entrenar sus habilidades con el Chakra entreno mas su Magia y Ki.

Había logrado un gran progreso en ambas, su magia no era ni de lejos la mas poderosa que existiera, aunque era un poco bueno en ella y no era tan malo. No tenia a nadie que le enseñara a usarla además de Ddraig y Albion los cuales no conocían muchas magias, sin embargo Shinju tenia un gran conocimiento de la magia, técnicamente hablando el maldito árbol troleador sabia todo acerca de todo así que la información que el le daba fue de utilidad.

Había logrado conseguir "desbloquear" mas [Trabajos] los cuales le habían servido de maravilla. Los cuales eran:

Mago del Tiempo: En el cual el unico cambio era sobre su ropa, llevaba una túnica roja, una capa azul, botas azules, un traje blanco con azul, hombreras blancas y un sombrero puntiagudo de color rojo. Un atuendo demasiado estrafalario para su gusto, aunque las habilidades de este trabajo eran increíbles. La [Magia del Tiempo] servía para potenciar a los aliados y debilitar a los enemigos. Los hechizos [Prisa] que aumentaba la velocidad del receptor del hechizo, [Levitar] que hacia levitar y [Revitalia] que curaba una gran cantidad de daño le habían resultado de gran ayuda, aunque el trabajo también contaba ataques ofensivos como [Gravedad] que aumentaba mucho la gravedad del objetivo, [Cometa] que invocaba un cometa desde el cielo, de manera parecida al Tengai Shinsei solo que el cometa era mucho mas pequeño y [Meteo] que era igual solo que con muchos mas cometas. Uno de sus hechizos más curiosos era [Teleportar], que permita escapar al instante de una mazmorra o lugar directo a su casa. Tambien estaba que le daba la habilidad de sentir o ser inmune a un cambio en el tiempo.

Ninja: Si, existía un [Trabajo] de los ninjas. El cual era, en su opinión, un estereotipo bastante racista de los ninjas. Afortunadamente su ropa no cambiaba mucho gracias a que técnicamente ya era un ninja, pero al ver como eran los ninjas para las otras personas le parecía ridículo. Tenia algunas técnicas interesantes como [Visión] que crea ilusiones que reciban el daño de dos ataques físicos directos.

Samurái: Como samurái, llevaba una armadura característica de samurái. Una armadura roja, con ropa negra debajo y un casco rojo. Entre las habilidades estaba una llamada [Shirahadori] que aumentaba sus reflejos y velocidad haciendo que pudiera esquivar los ataques a un nivel mayor que el propio Sharingan. Tambien estaba [Iainuki] que era un ataque bastante mortal con la espada.

Caballero Místico: Como caballero místico, llevaba un traje que en opinión de Ddraig y Albion les recordaba a un tal Oriente Medio, teniendo incluido turbantes y velo. La habilidad de este [Trabajo] era el [Embrujar]. La técnica [Embrujar] le permitía cargar en su espada hechizos de [Magia Negra] o [Blanca] para dañar a los enemigos. Una vez que consiguió este trabajo, el de mago negro queda desplazado, aunque en algunos puntos volvía a ser útil. Si se carga un hechizo que provoca cambios de estado, como [Mudes] que le quitaba la voz a los enemigos por un tiempo, el ataque provocara el cambio de estado el 100% de las veces, mientras el ataque no falle, salvo si éste es inmune a él. Si se carga la espada con un hechizo elemental, ocasionara un poderoso golpe ignora-defensa contra enemigos débiles hacia ese elemento. O en caso de [Toxis], [Piro+], [Hielo+], [Trueno+], y su ataque mas poderoso hasta el momento; [Sanctus], incluso podia ocasionar muerte al instante si el enemigo no es muy fuerte, si el golpe acertaba, pero resultaría menos eficaz contra rivales afines a él. Los ataques más poderosos que podia realizar cargados eran los hechizos [Fulgor] y [Sanctus]. Además tenia una habilidad natural llamada [Barrera Mágica] que creaba una barrera que impedía que lo atacaran, aunque si el ataque era demasiado poderoso la barrera se rompería.

Pese a que ahora tenia muchos mas [Trabajos] no había logrado dominar ninguno, ni mencionar que pese a que había desbloqueado ataques poderosos estos gastaban hasta la ultima gota de su magia. Afortunadamente tenia a Ddraig que impedía que muriera por desgaste de magia, pero aun así el desgaste continuaba allí.

No tenia muchos motivos para entrenar su Chakra, despues de todo era posiblemente la persona mas poderosa en toda Konoha. Aunque a pesar de ello había entrenado hasta matarse, la razon era simple; quería ir al planeta de los Ootsutsuki.

Shinju había escatimado bastante en decirle sobre "su planeta hogar", no le había dicho donde se encontraba, lo unico que le había dicho era su nombre:

 **Atoreon**.

Según lo que le dijo Shinju significaba **Tierra Sagrada** , sin embargo significaba eso en el **idioma** que hablaban los Ootsutsuki.

Tambien descubrió que los Ootsutsuki tenian su propio lenguaje, aunque a pesar de ello sabían sobre el **Código de Lenguaje Interplanetario Estándar**. Según lo dicho por el Dios Árbol era un pequeño código de lenguaje que servía para hablar en una frecuencia y de manera que para la raza en cuestión era como si hablara su mismo idioma.

Luego estaba el idioma que hablaban los Ootsutsuki, y por Kami que Shinju lo había hecho estudiar hasta aprenderse de memoria el lenguaje. Ahora ya estaba tan pegado a su cabeza que de vez en cuando que contaba números terminaba perdiéndose y diciéndolos en lenguaje Ootsutsuki.

Aunque tambien logro que le dijera como era Atoreon; desde el espacio el planeta se miraba cubierto por completo de nubes blancas, asemejando una bola de nieve, haciendo dificil, por no decir imposible el ver como era el planeta desde el espacio. En la superficie era un lugar bastante parecido a la tierra, aunque según lo que Shinju le dijo la tecnología de los Ootsutsuki superaba por varios miles de años la que tenian los humanos aunque parte de la civilización estaba destruida, tenia océanos líquidos mas pequeños que los de la tierra ya que Atoreon era por lo menos del tamaño de Júpiter. Lo cual equivalía al tamaño de 300 tierras, era literalmente un planeta que existía de milagro.

Su gravedad era de 750 veces la de la tierra, según lo dicho por Shinju los Ootsutsuki contaba con un **factor de adaptabilidad y evolución** que atreves de los milenios los hizo la raza mas evolucionada que pueda existir, la gravedad a ese nivel mataría a cualquier ser vivo que estuviera en su atmosfera, sin embargo la capacidad de adaptabilidad de los Ootsutsuki genero que sus cuerpos fueran por mucho mas resistentes que cualquier otro, sus huesos eran lo suficientemente duros y fuertes como para resistir esa gravedad con una resistencia que superaba a la del diamante, pero con una flexibilidad tal que no limitaba sus movimientos. Siglos de que sus músculos se rasgasen y se regenerasen había hecho que la musculatura de un Ootsutsuki se contrajese al nivel de un humano promedio, sin embargo eso había hecho que pese a que sus músculos no fueran una montaña de músculos los había hecho con una capacidad de fuerza física monstruosa pero teniendo una velocidad a niveles iguales.

La flora y fauna de ese planeta no deberia existir, mas sin embargo eran las criaturas mas peligrosa y exóticas de todas. Habían criaturas que eran tan majestuosas pero tan efímeras que su existencia solo duraba unos instantes, así mismo existían animales que eran los depredadores supremos, su velocidad, reflejos, fuerza y capacidades excedían la de muchas razas, había un animal en especifico que era el depredador natural de los Ootsutsuki. Naruto no sabia como se llamaba o como era, pero pudo notar cierto miedo cuando Shinju hablo de esa criatura.

La flora era tan exótica que Shinju solo le pidió esperar a que pudieran ver ese planeta.

En resumen, Naruto quería ir ya a ese planeta, pero Shinju no le había dicho donde era así que se había quedado con las ganas.

Claro esta que no solo había entrenado, había pasado tiempo con todas "sus chicas", saliendo juntos, saliendo en citas con Sayuri, Haku, Natsumi, Kurama, Renamon y recientemente con Hinata, divirtiéndose, entrenando con Hinata, Sayuri ahora junto con Haku. Tambien las presento entre ellas, es decir hizo que Kurama, Renamon, Haku, Sayuri y Hinata se conocieran, aunque según Shinju "ardió trolla cuando se conocieron", se a lo que fuese ese lugar, cuando se enteraron de que cada una era novia de Naruto y que este había tenido relaciones intimas con casi todas ellas. (Hinata se deprimió al saber que ella no era una de ellas y cierta Daymio semi-Uchiha sintio que se estaba quedando atrás), sus 4 lindas novias y su mejor amiga fueron por su cabeza al enterarse de eso, bueno Kurama trato de quemarlo vivo o asestarle una Bijuudama por no contarle de eso y no invitarla, Sayuri estaba teniendo un despecho por que la Bijuu de nueve colas tenia mejor cuerpo que ella y alguien tenia que pagar, Haku trato de congelarlo porque la situación le pareció divertida, Renamon trataba de evitar que lo mataran. Aunque logro escapar de ellas no pudo eludir a su linda y querida Hinata.

Naruto se espero muchas cosas, se espero que estuviera enojada con el, que le dijera que ya no era su amigo, que lo odiaba, se espero muchas cosas. No se espero que lo viera con los ojos llorosos y lo abrazara.

Describir como se sintio Naruto es un tanto complicado, es como imaginarte que se te cae el bebe de unos meses de nacido de otra persona y este se pone a llorar. En resumen, sentía y sabia que la había cagado. Le devolvió el abrazo a Hinata y la abrazo a el, no dijeron nada, no hacían falta palabras, Hinata era posiblemente la segunda persona que mejor lo conocía despues de Kurama. Muy en el fondo Naruto no había iniciado nada con Hinata porque, muy en el fondo, quería que ella fuera feliz con alguien mas, la amaba, y mucho. Pero como un Ootsutsuki el viviría para siempre, estaba buscando alguna manera de volver a una persona humana inmortal debido a que no se creía con el corazón capas de soportar ver morir a quienes mas amaba, pero no había tenido ningun éxito.

Naruto tenia una pregunta que le había rondado la mente desde que se entero de su longevidad eterna.

¿Cómo podrías mantener una relación con alguien que cada día se miraba igual mientras tu envejecías?

Kurama era inmortal al igual que el, Renamon tenia de cierta manera una longevidad mucho mayor si no forzaba demasiado su "código" así que ellas estaban exentas de ello. A Naruto no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la edad de una persona, alguien a quien amaba podria tener 15 años o 70, pero para el siempre seria igual. Amaría a "sus mujeres" para toda la eternidad sin importar que edad tuvieran. Como dice el dicho "para el amor no hay edad". Pero si lograba volver a quienes amaba en inmortales, eso las/los condenaría a ver a sus amigos y familiares envejecer y morir sin hacer nada.

Pero por eso mismo quería que Hinata fuera feliz con alguien mas, Sayuri no tenia a nadie mas que a su madre a la cual posiblemente tendría que ver morir algún día. Haku no tenia a nadie mas que a Zabuza y a el. Kurama y Renamon de igual manera lo tenian solo a el.

Pero Hinata tenia toda una familia en el clan Hyuga, no era capaz de quitársela solo porque la quería a su lado por toda la eternidad. Hinata lo sabia. Y lo amo aun mas por ello

Se abrazaron con fuerza para no soltar al otro, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al sentir un nudo en la garganta y un ardor en los ojos. Le hizo mirarlo a la cara para quitarle las lagrimas de la cara, la sostuvo de las mejillas con dulzura mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos perla. No hicieron falta palabras, en su relación no eran necesarias.

Se fundieron en un beso simple, cálido, amoroso, como la relación que tenian.

La relación de ambos paso de mejores amigos a novios. Aun así en todo lo que llevaban de novios Naruto no trato de hacer algo mas allá de unas cuantas caricias o en el caso mas extremo un pequeño beso con lengua en el que Hinata estuvo algo… dócil por decirlo de manera simple.

No había tenido relaciones sexuales con ninguna de "sus" chicas, solo habían salido y divertido pero mas allá de eso era algo refrescante el no solo hacer el amor. Una relación sana era mas que solo sexo, aunque Shinju había estado quejándose de ello pues ya no tenia material para sus películas.

¿Cómo lograba Shinju grabar sus momentos intimas y/o como las subía a internet?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Pero no tan buena como:

¿Qué carajos era Internet?

Dejo eso de lado y se paro del suelo para seguidamente desaparecer en un destello plateado.

— **Calles de Konoha—**

 **(12:00 MD)**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, siendo seguido por… ¿Una roca? Bueno, una roca perfectamente cuadrada y con 2 agujeros convenientemente para ver. El peli plata no le tomo importancia hasta que se aburrió de ser seguido.

—No soy científico de rocas ni nada por el estilo, pero lo que si soy es alguien que sabe que no existen las rocas cuadradas… especialmente una que se mueva y tenga ojos—Dijo Naruto a la "roca" sin girarse o detenerse siquiera.

BBBBOOOOMMMM

De un momento a otro la "roca" exploto dejando una estela de humo en la que se miraba 3 siluetas pequeñas tosiendo.

—*Coof* …*Coof* la próxima… *Coof* no debemos utilizar tanta pólvora—Fue lo que dijo un niño de unos 7 años, tal vez mas, con el cabello café, una especie de casco, ojos negros, vestido con un short verde claro, unas sandalias ninja azules, una camisa amarilla y una bufanda azul-celeste—¡Soy Konohamaru y seré el próximo Hokage!—Exclamo el ahora conocido Konohamaru haciendo una pose.

Luego vino una niña de un cabello color rojizo-anaranjado atado con unas coletas que iban hacia arriba, ojos negros, iba vestida con una camisa roja, unas sandalias ninja azul, unos pantalones verde obscuro y un sonrojo aparentemente permanente—¡Soy Moegi y seré la mejor Kunoichi de todas!—Exclamo la niña peli naranja.

Finalmente estaba un niño con el cabello negro, lentes de montura negra con el marco grande, ojos negros, algo moquiento, llevaba un chaleco negro con unos pantalones de un color negro mas claro y sandalias ninjas azul—Soy Udon… me gustan los números—Fue lo que dijo el niño de manera algo tímida.

—¡Y juntos somos!—Dijeron los 3 antes de exclamar al mismo tiempo—¡EL EQUIPO KONOHAMARU!—

—…—Naruto no sabia que decir ante ello.

[…] Ddraig mucho menos.

{… zzzz} Albion se durmió a la mitad de la "presentación"

—… **Nunca en todos mis milenios de existencia e visto algo tan horrendo** —Fue la opinión de Shinju.

Naruto solo suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir caminando, Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto de Hiruzen Sarutobi, y el se habían conocido en una pequeña visita que había hecho a su Jiji, el niño trato de "atacar" al anciano Hokage… solo para que se tropezara con su bufanda apenas dio un paso. El pequeño mocoso trato de hecharle la culpa, luego vino un tal Ebisu despotricando cosas sobre que el nieto del Sandaime Hokage no debía comportarse de esa manera, vio al niño bajar la mirada mientras decía que lo iba a tratar igual que todos en la villa, aunque lo dijo de manera un poco melancólica.

No le tomo importancia y golpeo a Ebisu y Konohamaru. Al primero porque le estaba gritando prácticamente al oído y al otro para que dejara de estar de deprimido.

Desde ese entonces tenia 3 fans/subordinados-súper-molestos. No conocía de mucho a Udon o Moegi pero aparentemente eran amigos de Konohamaru.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se centro en el pequeño castaño que se había puesto frente suyo—¡Jefe, prometiste que hoy jugarías a los ninjas con nosotros!—Rezongo el Sarutobi a lo que Sakura, que casualmente pasaba por el lugar, no pudo evitar oírlo.

Naruto solo suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros—Perdonen niños, pero justo hoy son los Exámenes Chunin, no puedo faltar hoy—Al oír eso los niños se fueron deprimidos ya que para ellos Naruto era su figura de hermano mayor.

Sakura camino hasta Naruto con los brazos en la cintura—Naruto, ¿Como un ninja puede jugar a ser ninja? Eso es tonto—Como respuesta a su pregunta recibió un simple encogimiento de hombros de su compañero de equipo.

—Meh, no es tan tonto si les enseño ejercicios de Chakra, Jutsus básicos o como cazar—Sakura se encogió al sentirse mal por burlarse injustamente de el peli plata.

—O-oye Naruto… perdón por…—Comenzó a decir la pelirosa tratando de disculparse antes de que Naruto girase su cuello en dirección a donde Konohamaru y sus amigos se fueron, entrecerró la mirada y desapareció en un destello plateado dejando a la Ojijade con la palabra en la boca— (Suspiro) Odio cuando hace eso—

— **Con Naruto—**

 **(12:05 PM)**

Konohamaru no estaba teniendo un buen día, primero su "Jefe" no quería jugar con ellos, segundo estaba que había chocado con un tipo que tenia la cara pintada de morado y un traje negro, y tercero este estaba apunto de golpearlo porque le dolió el choque que le dio.

Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero solo escucho un quejido antes de sentir como lo soltaban y lo agarraban de nuevo, poniéndolo en el suelo lentamente al abrir los ojos pudo ver como Naruto estaba sosteniendo al chico de la cara pintada de la muñeca—¿Estas bien Konohamaru?—Pregunto Naruto ignorando los quejidos del tipo, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del Sarutobi soltó la muñeca del tipo que se la agarro apenas lo soltó.

—Deberían presentarse ya que alguien podria considerarlos infiltrados y tratarían de matarlos—Explico Naruto mirando detenidamente a una chica de cabello rubio puntiagudo atado en 4 coletas que estaba detrás de Kankuro, tenia ojos verde-celeste, un Kimono de combate purpura con algunas redes como protectores de antebrazos y piernas. Era linda… seria una lastima el tener que matarla.

La chica en cuestión sintio un leve ardor en sus mejillas al ver como el peli plata la miraba—S-Sabuko no Temari—Se presento la ahora conocida como Temari.

—Sabuko no Kankuro—Se presento el tipo conocido como Kankuro con un gruñido molesto, tenia los ojos de color negro y su traje negro de cuerpo completo no dejaba ver el color de su cabello, tenia la cara pintada con pintura de guerra de color morado y llevaba una extraña cosa en la espalda atada en vendas cafés que dejaban ver una especie de pelaje castaño en la espalda—Vas a pagar por eso mocoso—Gruño Kankuro antes de quitarse la cosa en la espalda.

— _¿Una marioneta?_ —Se pregunto mentalmente Naruto mirando la marioneta vendada.

—¡Espera Kankuro! ¿De verdad vas a usar eso solo por esto?—Pregunto Temari con liguera incredulidad. Naruto por su parte solo alzo una ceja, la marioneta debía ser buena para que la chica se preocupase así.

—Cállate Temari—Silencio molesto el Ojinegro mirando amenazantemente a Naruto.

Este solo lo miro con curiosidad antes de girarse a un árbol que estaba a su izquierda—Deberías presentarte tambien ¿No crees?—Pregunto Naruto mirando al árbol en el que cierta pelinegra Uchiha estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y mirando detenidamente todo.

—¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí Naruto?—Pregunto Sayuri ligueramente impresionada por las habilidades de su novio, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un Sensor, puedo sentir tu Chakra a kilómetros de distancia, además puedo olerte a una distancia mayor… Aunque le preguntaba al que estaba debajo de ti—Informo Naruto antes de que Sayuri bajase su mirada y pudiera ver que en la misma rama que estaba sentada estaba un chico, pelirrojo, sin cejas visibles, con unos anillos alrededor de los ojos que le daban aspecto de Tanuki (Mapache) sus ojos eran de un color azul turquesa, casi celeste, sin pupila, llevaba sandalias Shinobi negras con los tobillos vendados, pantalones negros, una tela blanca atada al torso que le caía entre las piernas y una correa café que ataba una gigantesca calabaza detrás suyo.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí? Ni siquiera lo sentí_ —Fue el pensamiento de Sayuri.

De mas esta decir que el pelirrojo no se miraba contento, bueno, no se miraba con alguna expresión—Kankuro, eres una vergüenza para nuestra aldea—

— _Auch_ —Pensó Naruto divertido al oír el insulto que el pelirrojo le había dado al tipo de la marioneta.

—G-Gaara—Musito Kankuro asustado—E-Ellos comenzaron ¡Yo solo me estaba defendiendo!—Dijo el marionetista tratando de salvarse.

—Cállate, o te mato—Fue la helada respuesta del pelirrojo lo que produjo un escalofrió a mas de uno, mas que nada porque no sonaba como una amenaza, sonaba como una declaración.

El unico que no sintio un escalofrió fue Naruto.

— _Me cae bien_ —Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa antes de que Gaara bajara en un Shunshin de arena y comenzara a caminar junto con sus compañeros de equipo—Oye—Llamo Naruto acercándose al Ojiceleste, el cual se giro para ver como el chico de cabello plateado que casi le arranca la mano a Kankuro le estaba hablando—Han venido por los Exámenes Chunin, ¿Verdad?—Pregunto Naruto recibiendo un leve asentimiento de parte de Temari y Kankuro, Gaara por su parte… era Gaara.

—Me interesas… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que Naruto alzo las manos en señal de cuidado.

—Oye tranquilo compadre, no bateo para esa cancha—Respondió Naruto haciendo que reinase un silencio sepulcral, silencio que fue roto por las leves risas de los niños y de Naruto. Los ojos de Gaara temblaron antes de que Naruto le tendiera la mano.

—Ootsutsuki, Naruto Ootsutsuki—Se presento Naruto, usando su nombre verdadero ya que sentía que podia confiar en el pelirrojo a pesar de que se miraba como un sociópata asesino, no alejándose mucho de la realidad.

El pelirrojo no le devolvió la mano a Naruto, solamente dijo—Sabuko no Gaara, y tu comprobaras mi existencia—

Ante las palabras de Gaara el Ojiazul solo acerco su cabeza al pecho de el, le abrió la boca para verificar que respirase, le abrió los parpados y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Tan solo esas acciones, por muy ridículas que fuesen, sorprendieron a los Sabuko, ya que el Ojiazul estaba tocando a Gaara. De los 3 este era el mas sorprendido.

—Pues tu estas muy bien, aunque te recomendaría que durmieras un poco mas a menudo—Aconsejo Naruto mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de el congelado pelirrojo como si de colegas se tratase—Aunque aun faltan otros de nuestros "hermanitos", ¿No crees Ichi (Uno)?—Pregunto Naruto a Gaara antes de que varias siluetas aparecieran en un borrón de velocidad rodeando a todos.

Una de las siluetas era una chica rubia, de unos 14 años, con el peli atado en una cola de caballo con vendas y los ojos negros, vistiendo un taje de Kumo, lo mas curioso es que se miraba como una gata por alguna razon. Estaba acompañada por un chico de piel negra, ojos negros, cabello blanco y con la banda de Kumo en la frente así como un traje igual, una chica de rubio corto, ojos celestes y en opinión de Naruto, unos grandes pechos que su traje Kunoichi resaltaban. Su aparente Sensei era un hombre alto de piel negra, cabello rubio, unos lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos y un traje de Kumo de color blanco—Luego de ti esta Ni (Dos)—Musito Naruto mirando a la chica de ojos negros.

Luego se giro a otro grupo, encabezado por una chica pelinegra y de ojos negros con el traje de Iwa acompañada de 1 tipo tambien con el traje de Iwa y otro bastante alto que llevaba una armadura roja. Pero la atención de Naruto estaba en su Sensei, un hombre de cabello pelirrojo pálido que estaba a sus 40 años llevado un casco de color café y una especie de banda en la nariz, vistiendo al igual que sus alumnos un traje de Iwa— San (Tres) no pudo venir así que nos los saltamos y vamos por Shi (Cuatro)—

Naruto miro tambien al unico del equipo que no llevaba un traje de Iwa, en su lugar llevaba un armadura antigua de color rojo que solo dejaba ver sus 2 ojos negros—Luego esta Go (Cinco)—

Su mirada fue a un equipo que llevaba bandas de Kiri, encabezados por un hombre de cabello celeste y un parche en el ojo derecho, sin embargo Naruto miraba a un joven, unos 2 años mas grande que el, de cabello y ojos negros, llevando un Kimono de color celeste y una flauta de burbujas en su mano derecha—Rok (Seis) es el siguiente—

Luego se giro a una chica de un cabello de un llamativo color verde y ojos naranja, vestida con una, algo corta en opinión del Ootsutsuki, falda y top blancos que cubrían sus partes intimas y unos short y camisa de red cortas debajo, llegando una mochila pequeña roja detrás suyo y tenia unas mangas que le llegaban debajo de los hombros. Lo mas destacable de todo es que estaba saltando mientras saltaba y tenia la mano alzada, como si estuviera llamando su turno. El Ojiazul solo sonrió levemente antes de decir—Nana (Siete) ya me cae bien—

Girándose devuelta al equipo de Kumo el hombre de lentes y Naruto compartieron miradas, antes de que el ultimo dijera—Hachi (Ocho)… no estoy muy seguro—

Finalmente Naruto alzo el pulgar antes de apuntarse con el mismo—Y yo soy Kyuu (Nueve)—

Por fin, despues de milenios separados unos de otros, los nueve Bijuus, los nueve Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano), los nueve sacrificios que se tuvieron que dar la humanidad por poder.

Por fin los nueve estaban juntos.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **En este cap se vieron algunos detalles importantes. Como por ejemplo algo de como fue es en menor instancia la carrera ninja de Naruto, además de ello se da un pequeño salto hasta el comienzo de los exámenes Chunin. La razon del nombre del capitulo es simple; Jinchuriki significa literalmente "Poder del Sacrificio Humano" y ya que Naruto y casi todos los Jinchurikis se acaban de conocer es un buen titulo, al menos a mi parecer.**

 **Bueno, con eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	29. Chapter 31

**Hey, como están mis compadres.**

 **Lamento la demora, pero como ya sabrán hemos regresado a… la escuela (CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAANNN) lo cual significa menos tiempo para escribir, menos inspiración y mas ganas de dormir.**

 **Como compensación por la tardanza el cap esta extra largo.**

 **Dejemos eso de lado y… ¡.¡.¡RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS!.!.!**

 **jenko99:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara, pero me tarde solo 3 días en actualizar :/. Bueno, ya puse la explicación de como funciona la biología Digimon además de que en varios fics ponen que si tiene. Quien dice las estadísticas es la "conciencia" de Naruto, ósea lo que el piensa o se recrimina. Aquí veremos un poco mas de los Jinchurikis. Tienes razon, el elemento gravedad es posiblemente uno de los mas poderosos en el arsenal de Naruto. Sobre el depredador natural de los Ootsutsuki… imagínate lo poderoso y mortal que debe de ser para que una raza que prácticamente puede doblar el espacio-tiempo tenga un depredador mucho mas fuerte. Sobre Naruto y Orochimaru, se vera un poco del ultimo en el próximo cap ya que el aun no tiene ni el Rinnegan ni el Chakra de los Bijuu, principalmente porque si se quisiera poner alguno de estos su cuerpo no lo resistirá, por eso marcara a alguien, que SI puede soportarlo.**_

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** **:** _ **No dudes de ello mi amigo.**_

 **Yair:** _ **Si, por ejemplo Naruto, el fue exprimido una y otra vez y hasta el se canso de eso, por eso puse que no había tenido sexo en 2 meses XD. Me alegra que el Chuck Norris-sama le agrade lo que estoy haciendo . Como dije antes, no soy el mejor escritor dramático ni nada así que me alegra que te gustara… [Mira a Yair siendo perseguido por una mujer adulta que llevaba por arma… ¿Una Chancla?] ¡CORRE YAIR! ¡CORREEEE!**_

 **Zafir09:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Falta bastante para un lemon de Hinata y Naruto, ya he hecho demasiados por un tiempo, por el momento, me centrare solo en la acción. Si, me di cuenta de mi error, aunque los 9 estarán juntos eso te lo puedo asegurar. Te equivocas en lo de Shi y Rok, Shi a pesar de significar muerte tambien significa cuatro, solo que no podían ponerle al 4 colas Shibi así que pusieron otra forma, menos común, de decir cuatro. Rok si significa cinco solo que se necesita de las letras O, I, U para complementarse.**_

 **Superheros315:** _ **Suscríbete :v**_

 **dante de aquiles:** _ **Si, si, ya me di cuenta de mi error, aunque tener a los 9 juntos será… … … espéralo… … … EPICO**_

 **Manytag73589:** _ **Aquí esta el siguiente.**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara :)**_

 **joaco14jc:** _ **Me alegra que te guste como llevo mi historia, ya tenia contemplado cosas del Nasuverse pues es un universo muy interesante. Hay un pequeño giño a la [Puerta de Babilonia] en 3 capítulos antes, pues Naruto adquirió para si mismo una gigantesca cantidad de lanzas y espadas, ya que el conoce un poco sobre como funciona ese universo, es por eso que el se intereso en aprender las magias que le parecieran mas útiles, las cuales serán muchas, además de que Naruto conseguirá las armas por cuenta propia, aunque es una gran idea lo de los fantasmas nobles y los Teigu, lo de SAO ya lo tenia pensado pero lo de Kingdom Hearts no, además de que el diseño de las llaves espada esta bien chingon.**_ _ **Ojos Místicos de Percepción Mortal son una gran idea que agregare. Lo de las cadenas Enkidu lo tenia pensado pero no conozco lo del armamento y armas divinas, si pudieras explicármelos cada uno te lo agradecería mucho, al igual que los Anillos de Salomón. ¿Algún consejo sobre quien (o quienes deban ser los (las) Servants de Naruto? Porque ya tengo algunos. Sobre lo del Super Saiyajin, me están convenciendo, tal vez y lo ponga antes porque enserio que esa raza esta demasiado chingona. Madara no absorberá a los otros Naruto, absorberá a alguien incluso mas poderoso que toda la raza Ootsutsuki, Saiyajin, anti-espiral, Saitama, Bankai juntos :v. Aunque ya enserio si absorberá a alguien demasiado OP, alguien cuyo poder es infinito, el cual es Omnipotente, Omnisciente y Omnipresente, y no, no hablo de Zeno-sama o Chuck Norris :v.**_

 **RagnaWatch (Antes conocido como Ragna Hurricane):** _ **Pedofimaru se jodio desde antes que comenzaran los Exámenes Chunin :v**_

 **Matrixivyuzumaki:** _ **Chica concedida, aunque es un poco dificil ponerla ya que… bueno… es del pasado, perooo, con la sugerencia de otro lector tengo idea de como "revivirla" junto con otras 7.7**_

 **daniel2610994:** _ **¿Rango S? Puff, SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS mi buen daniel, y eso es en su peor día XD.**_

 **AkaKitsune no shi:** _ **Me alegra que mi fic te inspirara a escribir un Review, continua así que sus Reviews me dan fuerza de vida… ¡SOY DRACULA ESCRITOR XD! Aquí esta el cap.**_

 _ **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me quedan 2 cosas por decir.**_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera el seria el puto amo.**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **ACCIÓN**_

— **Capitulo 31: ¡Los Exámenes Chunin comienzan!—**

Sayuri Uchiha era una chica que bien podia decir que a pesar de sus cortos y algo precoces 13 años de vida lo había visto todo.

Primeramente su novio; Ootsutsuki Naruto.

Hace menos de 4 meses si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría como novia del peli plata habria sumido a quien dijo eso en los mas horribles Genjutsus que su Sharingan fuera capaz de hacer.

En la academia se había portado bastante arrogante, tenia motivos para serlo, es decir, era posiblemente la tercera Genin mas fuerte de todos los 12 novatos, siendo superada solo por Naruto y Hinata. Y con el peli plata su relación anterior era… hostil, muy hostil. Todavía sentía escalofríos cuando trato de hacer que Naruto la entrenara y el libero esa extraña sensación de querer matarla. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ella era la hostil, Naruto ni siquiera la consideraba una amenaza o un problema, eso duro un tiempo mientras hacían misiones como el Equipo 7.

Pero al conocer mas a fondo a el Ojiazul se dio cuenta de que el era alguien… fascinante.

No existía otra forma de describirlo, tenia una fuerza con la que el era prácticamente un muro impenetrable que los protegía o como una espada que les daba la victoria.

Su fuerza y actitud motivaban a las personas a su alrededor a ser mas fuertes, prueba de ello era su nivel, no era una ninja de nivel Kage o Sannin, pero tenia el nivel de un Chunin Alto-Jounin Bajo. Había logrado dominar la técnica de su sensei, el Chidori. Y estaba tratando de crear sus propias variantes, la ayuda de Naruto en sus entrenamientos había hecho mucho.

Luego vino que se entero de que Naruto pertenecía a una raza extraterrestre superpoderosa de la que descendía Rikudou Sennin y por ende los Shinobi. Eso había sido una sorpresa, una muy, MUY grande sorpresa. Tambien que tenia un Sharingan completamente maduro, una versión mas poderosa de la su madre le conto que se llamaba Mangekyo Sharingan, el jodido Rinnegan del que se dice que quien lo tenga será el nuevo Rikudou Sennin ¡Y otro Dojutsu mas jodidamente fuerte que el Rinnegan! Oh, y el Byakugan y una evolución de este.

En resumen, tenia un novio jodida, monumental, desproporcional y exageradamente fuerte.

Luego se entero de lo que sufrió en su infancia, y Sayuri aun en el presente se preguntaba porque si tenia tanto poder no había borrado toda la aldea, es decir, tenia el poder y los motivos para hacerlo, Konoha trato a Naruto peor que la mierda, literalmente trataron de matarlo a los 4 minutos de que nació, los civiles fueron tan jodidamente ciegos, hipócritas y avaros como para torturar a Naruto desde antes que pudiera caminar o limpiarse el culo por si mismo (algo que ellos aparentemente aun no aprendían). Según lo que le conto Naruto (el cual lo sabia gracias a Kurama) cuando tenia 15 minutos de vida, ¡15 PUTOS MINUTOS!, un Shinobi, que había perdido a uno de sus amigos en el ataque de Kyubi, se infiltro dentro del orfanato en el que lo dejaron y le clavo un Kunai en las entrañas, ¡A un recién nacido! ¿¡Quien carajos mata a alguien que literalmente acaba de salir del feto!? Si no fuera por el Chakra de Kurama las viseras de Naruto hubieran salido de el. Lo peor vino cuando se entero como "encontró" el fruto del Shinju, le arrancaron un brazo, una pierna, un ojo, lo quemaron vivo, le arrancaron la piel, le rompieron la columna y lo torturaron de manera psicológica a tal grado que Naruto se entero que Kurama tuvo que usar mucho de su Chakra curativo para evitar que tuviera un derrame cerebral o quedara en coma ya que su cerebro estuvo apunto de romperse. Y todo eso con solo 6 años de vida. Tan solo de pensar en el dolor que tuvo que pasar Naruto hacia que le doliera el corazón, sintiera ganas de vomitar y llorar.

Luego de eso se espero que por lo menos los muy cabrones trataran mejor a Naruto ¿Y que es lo que hicieron? ¡Lo metieron a esa puta Raíz! Naruto no era alguien muy emocional con su pasado, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que para que apenas le contara un par de cosas de esa organización era motivo suficiente como para saber que fueron momentos horribles para Naruto.

Por lo que le conto tuvo que matar unos meses despues de entrar en Raíz, con solo un pequeño entrenamiento para alcanzar el rango Genin medio, con lo cual tuvo que matar a los 6 años con unos cuantos meses despues, ella tuvo su primera muerte hace poco menos de 2 meses, en una misión Rango C en la que tuvo que matar por primera vez, fue algo por demás perturbador, cuando regreso lloro en el hombro de su madre y Naruto la saco de su depresión por quitar una vida.

Eso la hacia preguntarse, si para ella, una chica de 13 años, que había estado apunto de morir varias veces, y que era conocida antes por ser inexpresiva, quedo completamente perturbada por matar. ¿Cómo había sido para Naruto con 6 años de edad?

En resumen, los clanes de Konoha que le dieron la espalda a Naruto y los civiles en Konoha lo trataron como a un perro rabioso. Por curioso que sonase de cierta manera Naruto lo era, era un pobre y pequeño cachorro que educaron a palos y pedradas, alguien que nunca tuvo oportunidad de vivir una vida normal.

Y delante suyo estaban 7 personas que entendían eso millones de veces mejor la vida de su novio que ella misma podria en toda su vida.

—¿K-Kyuu?—Tartamudeo Temari al entender que estaba enfrente del portador del Bijuu mas poderoso de todos. Kankuro palideció hasta una nueva escala de blanco al entender que estuvo apunto de enfadar al contenedor de un Bijuu mucho mas aterrador y poderoso que el que portaba su hermano menor. El cual se giro para ver a Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Los Jinchurikis restantes no estaban mejor. Yugito tenia los ojos muy abiertos en signo de incredulidad y la mandíbula colgando. Samui tenia los ojos levemente abiertos detonando sorpresa, a Omoi se le había caído su paleta y su Sensei miro seriamente con sus gafas a su hermano de carga… antes de ponerse a rapear.

El Equipo de Iwa tampoco estaba impune, Roshi alzo las cejas hasta que estas se escondieron por debajo de su casco y su mandíbula estaba tan abierta como la de su inquilino. Kurotsuchi miraba levemente interesada al peli plata, si el era el Jinchuriki de un Bijuu mas poderoso que los otros 8 juntos deberia de ser fuerte, y eso le interesaba. Han miraba a Naruto con los ojos abiertos ante de acercársele y estrecharle la mano, presentándose amablemente. Su ultimo compañero miraba a el Ojiazul con odio por alguna razon.

El Sensei de los Genin de Kiri tenia las venas de su ojo izquierdo cubiertas resaltadas, aunque no se notaba por el parche que llevaba. El hombre desactivo su unico Byakugan pues la cantidad de Chakra que tenia el Ojiazul era tanta que casi lo dejo ciego. Uno compañeros de Utakata se escondió detrás del chico pelinegro, este por su parte miro levemente curioso a sus otros "hermanos". Aunque el otro compañero de Utakata solo miraba a Naruto seriamente, tenia la piel levemente pálida, llevaba zapatos negros, pantalones negros, un cinturón de metal blanco, una chaqueta larga negra debajo de una camisa roja, guantes negros con detalles blancos, unas gafas plateadas con el vidrio de color rojo, tenia un largo cabello blanco atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la baja espalda con algunos mechones de color negro.

Fuu rápidamente se lanzo hacia Naruto y… lo abrazo. Naruto no rezongo pues al abrazo se terminaron uniendo Han y Bee… atrapando a Gaara en el abrazo forzado, el pelirrojo estaba tratando de que su arena matara a quienes lo estaban tocando, aunque tenia que admitir que la sensación era levemente agradable.

Los Bijuu por su parte estaban anonadados al ver a Naruto, ellos podían sentir unas cuantas fibras del Chakra de Kurama pero lo que mas les importaba a ellos era el propio Chakra del chico.

—… _**Este Chakra, ¡Este jodidamente cálido y amable Chakra!**_ —Exclamo un enardecido Shukaku.

— _ **Es igual al Chakra de él… ¿Pero como es posible?**_ —Pregunto una consternada Matatabi.

— _ **No es el Chakra de los cachorros del Sabio, este Chakra es aun mas potente, solo el tenia un Chakra como este**_ —Analizo Son Goku mirando desde el interior de Roshi a Naruto con seriedad.

— _ **Tiene el pelo plateado, y un enorme y poderoso Chakra… ¿Sera posible que el sea…? No, debe ser una coincidencia. No es posible que este chico sea**_ —Teorizo Kokou deseando que se equivocara en su teoría.

— _ **Ese chico se parece a Otou-chan, hmm, me pregunto si quisiera jugar un poco conmigo, este aburrido de Utakata no me deja hacer nada divertido**_ —Se quejo infantilmente Saiken, no es que Utakata fuera malo, era solo que era alguien demasiado aburrido para sus estándares, los estándares de la Bijuu mas hiperactiva, curiosa e inocente de todas.

—… _**¿Por qué siento este calor recorriendo mi ser? Es como con Padre, pero se siente aun mas profundo**_ —Informo Choumei al sentir la cercanía que tenia su portadora con el peli plata.

— _ **Este chico… puedo sentirlo, tiene un poder que va mas allá de lo imaginable, no le cabe duda… este chico**_ —Pensó Gyuki mientras miraba la imagen de Naruto atreves de los ojos de su Jinchuriki, la imagen de Naruto fue cambiada por la de un hombre con el pelo blanco, piel pálida y el Rinnegan en sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno la cara del Toro-Pulpo de 8 colas— _ **Te habías tardado Jiji**_ —Fue el pensamiento de Gyuki que por primera vez en milenios había sonreído.

Naruto deshizo su abrazo sobre sus "hermanitos" para disgusto de Han, Bee y Fuu, pero para alegría de Gaara, el cual se alejo unos pasos ya que se sintio bastante… apenado en cercanía de su hermano de carga.

El Ootsutsuki miro a cada Jinchuriki, le hubiera gustado que estuvieran todos pero el que faltaba era Yagura, el cual tenia a Isobu, la tortuga-camarón de Tres Colas, aun así estaba… feliz, muy, muy feliz de verlos a todos. Eran personas que conocían aunque fuera una parte del dolor que experimento, personas que habían sufrido la discriminación de sus pueblos, personas iguales a el.

Eran sus hermanos.

—Esta ya parece una reunión familiar… lastima que Sanbi-chan tuviera que faltar ¿No creen?—Todos los Jinchurikis rieron ante la pregunta del peli plata, hacia falta valor para llamar a un Bijuu con tanta familiaridad.

—Mouu~ yo quería conocer a la tortuguita—Se quejo Fuu infantilmente.

Mientras los "hermanos" charlaban los que no tenian nada que ver con la charla estaban un tanto alejados de ellos.

—Oye—Llamo Temari mirando a Sayuri.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto la pelinegra con cierta hostilidad.

—Tu formas parte del equipo de ese chico verdad—Pregunto la rubia recibiendo un serio asentimiento de la Uchiha—Hmph, conociendo como es Konoha de seguro lo pusieron a el para compensar la debilidad de ti y el otro integrante de su equipo—Teorizo Temari mirando nuevamente al chico peli plateado.

—¿Cómo dices?—Pregunto Sayuri con un tono molesto.

—Por favor, se mira a leguas que ese chico desborda poder, puedo ver por tu ropa que eres una Uchiha, los de tu clan siempre se vanaglorian de "domar" a ese tipo de "bestias"—Sayuri soltó un gruñido por como se refirió a Naruto—Pero con solo compararlos a ustedes dos es mas que obvio que no podrías ni sumergirlo en un simple Genjutsu—Se mofo la Ojiceleste.

—¡Eres una…!—La Uchiha no pudo continuar pues la Sabuko siguió hablando.

—Estoy completamente segura que hasta tu habrás dado cuenta que para este punto son una carga para él—Sayuri se quedo callada ante esa declaración, pensándolo detenidamente, Naruto era demasiado fuerte en comparación con Sakura o ella, por Kami, hasta Kakashi se quedaba corto en comparación al Ojiazul… ¿Lo estaban retrasando? ¿Eran una carga para él?—Aunque tengo que admitirlo, si que esta guapo—La Uchiha abrió sus ojos de color ónix ante esa declaración y sintio unas muy grandes ganas de despellejar a la rubia, la cual le daba una mirada un tanto sugestiva a Naruto, el cual sintio un escalofrió por alguna razon que no entendió.

Dejando a una encabronada Sayuri y a una levemente sonrojada Temari de lado. Naruto se despidió de sus "hermanos" no sin antes cruzar miradas con el chico de lentes que acompañaba a Utakata, sintiendo un leve sentimiento de peligro al cruzar mirada con el—Hey tu—Llamo Naruto haciendo que el peli blanco se detuviera para mirarlo por encima del hombro—¿Puedo saber cual es tu nombre?—Pregunto Naruto con leve curiosidad goteando de su voz.

—¿Te deberia de importar?—Respondió mordazmente el chico de lentes.

Naruto por su parte solo se encogió de hombros—No realmente, pero si llega el caso de tener que matarte quiero saber tu nombre—El peli blanco sonrió levemente ante la amenaza discreta del Ex-Jinchuriki del Kyuubi (Aunque el no lo supiera)

—Hayato Minamoto—Se presento el ahora conocido como Hayato.

—Naruto Ootsutsuki—Se presento de igualmente el peli plata, ante su apellido los Genin de Iwa, Kiri y Kumo miraron un tanto confundidos, sobre todo los de Iwa ya que se les había informado que su apellido era Uzumaki. Era por eso que ellos estaban allí en primer lugar.

Cada uno de los Bijuus se sorprendió al oír el apellido de Naruto, excepto Gyuki que ya se lo había esperado.

Hayato y Naruto miraron seriamente al otro hasta que ambos se dieran la vuelta, Naruto camino hasta Sayuri, tambien noto que Sakura había llegado, hace poco tiempo por lo que notaba Naruto al verla agitada, le toco el hombro a cada una antes de que los 3 desaparecieran en un destello plateado.

— **Academia Ninja—**

 **(12: 15 PM)**

Los miembros del Equipo 7 aparecieron delante de la academia ninja y se dirigieron dentro de ella.

Los 3 notaron varios Equipos dispersos por la entrada, ignorándolos a todos fueron hasta un vestíbulo sencillo, algunos bancos en diferentes lugares, una mesa de recepción al fondo y unas escaleras. Los 3 fueron directo a las escaleras y miraron una curiosa escena en el segundo piso.

Delante de una sala que tenia arriba el marco de "301" estaban varios Genin candidatos a Chunin de diferentes aldeas tratando de entrar, sin embargo había 2 chicos un poco mayores que todos bloqueándoles el paso, sin embargo Naruto podia sentir el Chakra de ellos y el que había en el ambiente, obviamente era un Genjutsu. Informándoselo a sus compañeras estas asintieron antes de seguir su camino, aunque Naruto se giro un poco al sentir una presencia algo fuerte, y que curiosamente le recordaba un poco a Hinata, solo que mucho, mucho mas hostil.

Sus ojos de color azul oscuro fueron reflejados por los ojos de color perla un chico de cabello castaño largo, su banda ninja atada en la frente, vestía con unos pantalones negros cortos con su indumentaria ninja atada en la pierna izquierda, llevaba una camisa holgada de color beige y unas vendas en los brazos que iban desde los dedos hasta los codos.

— _¿Un Hyuga?_ —se pregunto mentalmente Naruto, aunque ese color de ojos era inconfundible.

—¿Hey tu? ¿Cual es ti nombre?—Pregunto el Ojiperla con un tono levemente arrogante.

—¿Tengo porque responderte?—Pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja.

—¿¡Como dices!?—Pregunto el Hyuga molesto y frunciendo el ceño. Se acerco a Naruto y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa, aunque la diferencia de tamaños hacia que tuviera que mirarlo hacia arriba.

—Dije que no te escucho allí abajo—Dijo Naruto ya que era mas alto que el Hyuga.

Una chica de cabello castaño atado en bollos dándole aspecto de panda, iba vestida con una camisa rosada y unos pantalones azules con los tobillos vendados y sandalias ninjas azul oscuro le toco el hombro y le hablo para que se calmara, el Hyuga solo bufo con molestia antes de darse la vuelta.

Naruto lo ignoro hasta que llegaron casi al tercer piso—¡Oye!—El peli plata miro arriba al escuchar la exclamación de alguien, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver a quien le hablaba.

—¿¡Pero que caraj…!?—El Ojiazul no termino su oración, no podia, el horror era demasiado.

Arriba de las barandas de seguridad estaba… una criatura por demás aterradora, tenia el cabello negro en un corte de tazón que hacia un contraste con las marcas brillantes en el, llevaba una especie de spandex de cuerpo completo con un color verde oscuro, un spandex DEMASIADO pegado al cuerpo, llevaba una banda ninja de color rojo a modo de cinturón, tenia los ojos de una forma completamente redondas, pero Naruto podia ignorar todo lo anterior, había visto a personas que se vestían o se veían peor, lo que no podia ignorar, lo que no se podia ignorar aunque estés ciego hasta de los oídos. ¡Eran esas jodidamente espesas y grandes cejotas!

— _Esas no son cejas ¡Son orugas!_ —Exclamo Naruto mentalmente mirando que el chico del spandex lo miraba a el.

—¿Tu eres el Novato del Año Naruto Uzumaki?—Pregunto el cejudo recibiendo un asentimiento de el Ojiazul, el cual había olvidado que en la academia le habían dado ese titulo por su puntuación perfecta—¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee y te desafío a un combate!—

…

…

…

…

Silencio.

Eso era lo que reino despues de la exclamación del ahora conocido como Lee.

—Okey—Acepto Naruto sin mas antes de que Lee saltara de la baranda hasta el suelo.

Sayuri y Sakura hubieran tratado de detener a Naruto de pelear si no fuera porque seguían paralizadas del horror.

El Ojiazul trono los huesos de su cuello mientras caminaba hacia el pelinegro.

Este no espero a que Naruto llegara a donde el estaba y desapareció de la vista de todos, bueno, casi todos.

Por puro instinto Sakura y Sayuri miraron hacia Naruto al oír un golpe seco, pudieron ver como este tenia su brazo derecho alzado deteniendo la patada del pelinegro de spandex, el cual volvió a desaparecer, Naruto alzo el mismo brazo delante de su cara y detuvo la patada ascendente de Lee, el cejudo comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer en diferentes ángulos.

Izquierda, derecha, adelante, atrás. No importaba que para sus espectadoras no fuera mas que un simple borrón, el peli plata bloqueaba cada golpe, y lo que mas le impresionaba. Es que lo estaba haciendo con solo una mano.

Dejo de tratar de tomarlo por sorpresa cuando recibió un simple golpe con la palma abierta justo en la quijada, cayo de espaldas en el suelo y mientras se levantaba pudo sentir un gran sabor a cobre inundando su boca, ese simple golpe lo había hecho sangrar.

—Puedo sentir tus niveles de Chakra, son bastante bajos, por lo cual puedo decir que no puedes usar ni Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, ¿Verdad?—Pregunto Naruto impresionando a Lee de que pudiera sentir su Chakra y de que supiera su debilidad—Eso solo deja Taijutsu, y por lo puedo ver eres bastante bueno en ello—Elogio Naruto aumentando la sorpresa de Lee—Aun así, deberás saber que a pesar de ser muy bueno en Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Kenjutsu…—Al terminar de dejar esa frase en el aire Naruto desapareció.

Lee sintio una cosa tocando su mejilla, con gran incredulidad se giro cuando unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. El puño del peli plata a milímetros de su cara—No hay persona en esta aldea que se compare a mi con Taijutsu… por cierto… ¿Eres pariente de Maito Gai?—Pregunto Naruto dejando la seriedad de lado y mirando curioso a Lee.

—¿Conoces a Gai-sensei?—Pregunto Lee con brillitos en los ojos.

—Se puede decir que somos compañeros de entrenamiento—Quien dijo eso no fue Naruto.

—Hay Dios no—Gimoteo débilmente Naruto reconociendo esa voz.

De una explosión de humo salio un hombre muy parecido a Lee, pero mas adulto, con el chaleco Jounin sobre el expandes y sobre todo, AUN MAS cejudo que Lee— _Esas super cejotas me dejaron traumado para siempre_ —Se lamento Naruto mentalmente, sus inquilinos no dijeron nada, ellos estaban aun mas traumados por lo que observaban.

Lo que vino despues fue lo mas bizarro y aterrador que todos hubieron visto en sus vidas, despues de que Gai golpeara a Lee por alguna razon estos comenzaron a hablar de la juventud y de que darían 300 vueltas a la aldea, todo mientras se abrazaban y lloraban dramáticamente y detrás de ellos se formaba un paisaje de una isla en el mar, justo en el atardecer mientras las olas chocaban contra la isla y una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo se miraba ¿Olvide mencionar que había una música barata por completo horrorosa de fondo?

El Equipo 7 tuvo reacciones mixtas.

Sakura grito mientras se tapaba los ojos, traumatizada de por vida.

Sayuri trato de usar su Sharingan para ver atreves de ese aterrador Genjutsu, la pobre termino maldiciendo hasta a Indra Ootsutsuki el que el Sharingan tuviera memoria fotográfica porque termino grabando la imagen en su cerebro.

Naruto por su parte—¡Oh dios mis ojos! ¡Mis preciados y bellos ojos!—Grito Naruto mas que dispuesto a arrancarse los ojos pues estos talvez quedaron inútiles para siempre.

[Por Elohim, ¿Qué hecho para merecer ver esto?] Pregunto un horrorizado Ddraig.

{Nunca… e visto… algo tan aterrador… ni los demonios o ángeles caídos han llegado a este nivel de horror} Musito Albion con horror y terror.

— **¡OH POR MI! ¡ESO ES TAN HORRENDO!** —Grito Shinju, el cual para el ya era oficial, las guerras ninja se quedaban cortas en comparación con lo que observaba su buque.

No queriendo observar tal horror el peli plata los transporto a todos hasta la sala en la que tendrían los exámenes.

Naruto ignoro por completo a todos los que los miraban con miradas asesinas y mandándoles su instinto asesino, aunque para Naruto era apenas como si unas hormigas le trataran de picar para sus compañeras de equipo se miraban mas que incomodas y asustadas.

Naruto ignoro a todos y se recostó contra una pared, o trato de hacerlo cuando sintio 2 manos posándose en sus ojos—¿Quién soy~?—Pregunto una voz cantarina y levemente infantil.

—¿Fuu-chan?—Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, reconociendo la voz, las manos en sus ojos se quitaron y pudo ver bien a la sonriente portadora del 7 colas, se había llevado bastante bien con todos los Jinchurikis, bueno, excepto Gaara, aun así su relación con Fuu ya era de buenos amigos, ¡Y eso que solo se conocieron 15 minutos! Bueno, ella era la mas parecida a el; jocosa, extrovertida y animada, además que era ella o; un Tanuki desquiciado (Gaara), una Gata de fuego de actitud irónicamente fria (Yugito), un gorila anciano (Roshi), un tipo que odiaba a todos los humanos excepto a sus "hermanos" (Han), un chico demasiado pasivo (Utakata) o un rapero de quinta (Bee), aunque Bee le caía bien.

Dejo eso de lado al sentir varios Chakras muy conocidos, se giro hacia donde los sentía y pudo ver a los Equipos Genin de la generación actual. Miro hacia donde sentía el Chakra de Hinata y… ¡Oh dios! ¿Esa era Hinata?

Naruto pudo sentir como la cara se le calentaba hasta un nuevo punto de ebullición, Hinata llevaba el pelo largo, llegándole hasta la cintura, manteniendo su corte de pelo estilo hime, teniendo dos patillas de pelo que encuadraban su hermoso rostro y que le llegaban al pecho, hablando de ello, llevaba una camisa de rejilla con una chaqueta semi-transparente junto con una chaqueta morada manga larga con detalles blancos y un escote que dejaba ver sus pechos, y llámenlo pervertido pero pudo notar muy, MUY bien que a Hinata le habían crecido los pechos, teniendo ahora una copa CC, casi D. Llevaba unos guates negros sin dedos, la chaqueta que llevaba tenia una tela negra en la cintura con el símbolo del Yin-Yang en su torneado y sensual estomago, delineando su estrecha cintura, tambien llevaba una falda morada y blanca abierta al frente que resaltaba unas anchas caderas, unos pantalones negros que definían sus largas piernas con su indumentaria ninja atada en su pierna derecha y unas sandalias ninja blanca terminaban la hermosa imagen.

Tambien pudo ver a Shino aparentemente hablando con sus Kikaichu y a Kiba hablando con un semi-dormido Piñamaru… eh… que diga Shikamaru y un Chouji que comía sus papas.

Ok, ahora ¿Dónde estaba Ino…? Hay dios.

Naruto podia jurar que toda mujer que el conocía estaba cambiando de look para provocarlo, lo peor era que estaba funcionando.

Ino y el no era muy amigos, la chica no era del agrado de Naruto, sabia que Ino era linda, pero a el no le atraía la apariencia de alguien, no, a el le atraía la fuerza y la actitud de una persona. Kurama, Renamon, Natsumi, Hinata, Haku y Sayuri podían dar fe de ello. Las primeras 4 eran chicas por demás poderosas o en caso de Hinata su actitud amable, cariñosa y dulce era lo que le atrajo y le hizo querer entrenarla. Ino por su lado pese a que era fuerte, solo lo era para estándares de su clan y su actitud de niña mimada daba mucho que desear.

Podia sentir el Chakra de Ino, ahora era mas fuerte y podia apostar que sabia mas técnicas. Pero Kami lo quería torturar con hacerla vestir de esa manera.

Ino llevaba unas botas negras largas que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas, llevaba unos Short negros con una franja morada que terminaban justo por arriba de sus botas dejando algo de la blanca piel de una sus piernas para ser vista, llevaba una falda morada con blanco abierta en el lado izquierdo mostrando sus largas y torneadas piernas, tenia un cinturón negro en el que tenia atado su indumentaria ninja, llevaba una chaqueta morada con negro y detalles blancos que apretaba sus pechos copa C y que dejaba ver su torneado abdomen, su largo y lacio cabello rubio estaba ahora mas largo, atado todavía en una cola de caballo alta que llegaba justo a su redondo y firme trasero. Su usual mechón de pelo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo estaba ahora mas largo, llegándole hasta el cuello y haciéndola ver misteriosa. Finalmente unos aros incrustados en sus orejas le daban un toque sensual.

Al ver eso Naruto cerro los ojos para tratar de no comérsela con los ojos o terminaría "comiéndosela" de otra manera.

—Dime todo lo que puedas de Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee de Konoha y Sabuko no Gaara de Suna—

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sayuri y pudo ver a un tipo, de unos 16 años o mas, con el pelo gris, llevaba vestido unos pantalones negros, una camisa gris y un chaleco morado y con gafas de marco negro redondas en sus ojos negros, el tipo se presento como un tal Kabuto Yakushi y estaba charlando con los equipos novatos, inmediatamente el peli plata se preparo para atacarlo ya que sabia de muy buena cuenta que en este examen todos se escondían detrás de las bandas ninja que portaban y algunos podían volverse contra sus propios compañeros simplemente por un ascenso . Sin embargo este tipo era mucho mas sospechoso porque les estaba dando información sin pedir nada a cambio algo que, para el, obviamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos: ¡Es un trampa! **(Meme de Starwars)**

—Esto no es divertido, hasta sabes sus nombres, eso lo hará demasiado sencillo… Tienen suerte de que sea yo el que les de esta información ya que cualquier otro lo0es estaría pidiendo algo a cambio. Y también tienen una condenada suerte de soy un experto y tengo una basta experiencia en estos exámenes—Informo Kabuto

—¿De cuanta experiencia estamos hablando?—Pregunto Naruto sospechando hasta del color de pelo de Kabuto.

—Mmmm bueno estamos hablando de la experiencia de siete veces que he hecho los exámenes lo cual quiere decir que tengo de mi lado tres años de experiencia en el campo ninja—

Esto mando las alarmas de Naruto hasta las nubes ya que el dudaba que hubiera un solo Genin que fuera a estar mas de un año sin subir de rango ya que no solo estaban los exámenes Chunin sino también estaban los ascensos por misiones y por trabajo de campo y eso de por si solo enviaba una señal de alarma aun mayor a la cabeza de Naruto. Sin embargo lo otro es que el tipo decía tener información clasificada de cada uno de los presentes en el examen lo cual debería ser un poco MUY imposible dado que algunos eran de otros países y eso era espionaje y no había ningún espía lo bastante hábil (o tonto según se viera) como para decir que a logrado reunido información de todo mundo.

—Bien aquí vamos—Kabuto puso una carta naranja con marcas verdes en el suelo y comenzó a girarla mientras usaba su dedo índice para aplicarle Chakra, de un segundo a otro una pequeña explosión de humo mostro la información de Lee—Rock Lee es un miembro de el equipo 9 dirigido por Maito Gai también conocido como La Bestia Verde de la Hoja, lleva un año mas en el servicio ninja que ustedes, según su hoja de servicio su capacidad de utilizar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu son casi nulos sin embargo su nivel de Taijutsu es impresionante y posiblemente es el mas de todos los presentes. Sus compañeros de equipo son Neji Hyuga y Ten-Ten. Experiencia en misiones; 20 Rango D, 11 Rango C, 0 de Rango B y A—

Al instante reino un silencio aterrador en la sala, todo el mundo en la sala miro con cautela al Equipo 9 debido a sus impresionantes registros ya que tenían mucho mas haya de lo necesario cubierto en misiones para entrar en los Exámenes Chunin. Algunos de los participantes se burlaron de que Lee era incapaz de utilizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, Naruto por el contrario entendió que atino en su hipótesis sobre Lee, el tipo no tenia la capacidad de usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu por su casi inactivo Chakra, eso hacia que solo se pudiera concentrar en Taijutsu, podia jurar que si no fuera porque su entrenamiento en Taijutsu era super intensivo y que el Kamiken era un estilo superior al Goken (Puño Fuerte) que usaba Lee, este ultimo le patearía el culo.

Kabuto repitió el proceso de anterior con una carta que mostro ser la de Gaara—Sabuko no Gaara el cual es el hijo mas joven del Yondaime Kazekage Rasa. Sus estadísticas son totalmente desconocidas, sin embargo, se sabe que en su aldea se refieren a el como el "Arma definitiva de Suna". Lo único que se sabe con certeza es que posee una firme defensa que impide que lo hieran y por tanto muchos le temen por su habilidad defensiva. Sus compañeros son Sabuko no Temari y Sabuko no Kankuro. Sus hermanos. En cuanto a su registro de misiones el tiene: un numero desconocido de misiones rango D, 8 misiones de rango C y una Misión Rango B de la cual volvió completamente ileso—Informo Kabuto ligeramente impresionado.

Si antes todos estaban asombrados con Lee con Gaara fue otra cosa aun mayor, Naruto ignoro el gran murmullo de todos y cerro los ojos. Podia recordar como Kurama le conto que su hermano menor, Shukaku, el Ichibi (Una cola) tenia una defensa de arena impenetrable. Dedujo que Gaara al ser su Jinchuriki había "heredado" esa defensa, aunque tambien podia ser que la arena tambien inhibiera el contacto físico ya que cuando "abrazo" a Gaara, pudo notar que Gaara no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que lo tocaran. Aunque se preguntaba porque la arena no reacciono con el.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que seguía el—Finalmente Uzumaki Naruto… ¿¡Qué diablos!?—Exclamo Kabuto mientras abría los ojos por completo incrédulo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Ino curiosa.

—E-E-Esto es imposible—Tartamudeo Kabuto con sudor frio recorriendo su frente—Uzumaki Naruto tiene 2 expedientes—Comenzó a decir el peli gris.

— _¡No te atrevas hijo de perra!_ —Amenazo mentalmente Naruto.

—El primer expediente es de sus misiones como Genin, sus habilidades se salen de la escala, Uzumaki Naruto es alumno de Kakashi Hatake del Sharingan. Sus compañeras de equipo son Sakura Haruno y Sayuri Uchiha. Es el novato del año y a demostrado tener un Taijutsu bastante ejemplar, tal vez incluso superior al de Rock Lee, su Genjutsu es completamente desconocido y su Ninjutsu es a base de los 5 elementos: Raiton, Suiton, Katon, Doton y Futon. Derroco al usurpador del trono de Yuki no Kuni; Doto Kazahana. Se trata de el ultimo Uzumaki conocido y por tanto es señor de Uzu no Kuni aunque debido a ciertas cosas no ha podido atender adecuadamente su territorio. Uzumaki Naruto ha estado en un total de 25 Misiones de Rango D, 10 Misiones de rango C, 5 Misiones de rango B, 5 Misiones de rang Misiones rango S. Como mayor anotación seria que en una de esas misiones lucho y se enfrento a Zabuza Momochi y lo derroto o al menos lo obligo a retirarse ya que el sobrevivió al confronta miento, tambien lo hizo que se uniera a la aldea. Además de que nada mas graduarse detuvo el intento de robo de un maestro del pergamino prohibido de sellos de Konoha y lo derroto usando las Cadenas de Chakra características de su clan—

A pesar del mortal silencio que azoto el lugar Kabuto continuo.

—Además de ello… por su segundo expediente se sabe que estuvo bajo una organización secreta llamada Raíz desde los 6 a los 10 años—Los Genin de la hoja abrieron con sorpresa los ojos, justo a esa edad Naruto comenzó a ir a la academia—Pero lo aterrador son las misiones que hizo—Musito un consternado Kabuto, el sabia muy bien sobre esa organización, demasiado para su gusto.

— _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Cállate, cállate! ¡CÁLLATE!_ —Gritaba mentalmente Naruto.

—Completo en total 401 misiones oficiales en total: 0 de rango D, 152 de rango C, 134 de rango B, 85 de Rango A y 30 de rango S. Todas completadas… *Glup*… con una edad entre los 6 y 10 años—Musito Kabuto tragando saliva.

Todos callaron.

Nadie, se atrevía a decir algo.

Sus propias compañeras de Equipo lo miraban con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

No podían decir que era un error, podían ver claramente que en la parte posterior de la carta de Naruto estaba una de el solo que mucho mas joven, vistiendo un traje Anbu y llevando una mascara de temática demoniaca a un lado de su cara, dejando ver su cara y ojos sin emociones, completamente neutral.

Todos en el salón miraban incrédulos al peli plata, el cual tenia la mano cubriéndole la cara, de esa manera no podia ver como todos lo miraban mas que impresionados.

— _Despues de esto necesito un buen tazón de Ramen… y unas chimichangas_ —Pensó Naruto bastante estresado.

—¿C-Como estas vivo?—Pregunto Kiba completamente aterrado.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros ignorando por completo que muchos de los aspirantes a Chunin de Konoha que no formaban parte de los equipos en los que estaban sus amigos lo estaban mirando con odio ya que habían crecido menospreciándolo y considerándolo débil, algunos incluso trataron de agredirlo mas de una vez, sus propios padres les habían comentado que el jamás llegaría a ningún lado en la vida, pero por el contrario el Ojiazul había hecho mucho mas que ellos y parecía ser mas poderoso, lo cual los llevo a tener un gran nivel de envidia por el peli plata ya que querían lo que el chico tenia, sin embargo les llamo la atención lo de que el era un Uzumaki y que el Clan Uzumaki en verdad existiera. Para los equipos extranjeros fue como una muy mala revelación ya que, salvo algunos pueblos pequeños, todos habían dado por muertos a los Uzumaki, mas sin embargo aquí, enfrente de ellos esta a un Uzumaki con vida, aunque el pelo plateado era bastante curioso viniendo de un Uzumaki.

Para los de Kumo, en especial a Yugito, esto le resultaba bastante emocionante ya que le gustaba la idea de probarse contra un verdadero ninja que podía luchar y pelear sin que nadie pudiera doblegarlo, a un Jinchuriki, alguien igual a ella, aunque según lo visto el "Uzumaki" no era igual a ella, era incluso mas fuerte, para Samui resultaba impresionante la capacidad que tenia aquel unico individuo, tal vez podria llegar a reclutarlo y así haría una gran adición a Kumo, mientras pensaba eso las dos ignoraban al mas que pálido Omoi que tenia los desvaríos de su vida, diciendo cosas como: "¿Y si es de una raza ancestral tan fuerte como los dioses?" " ¿Y si se convierte en el ser mas fuerte del mundo?" y otro montón de cosas que la verdad no estaban tan erradas.

Para los de Kiri fue una cosa parecida, Utakata se impresiono por la capacidad que tenia su hermano de carga, además de que podia oír los chillidos emocionados de Saiken ya que quería conocer a Naruto en persona. Hayato Minamoto miraba con sus ojos cubiertos por sus gafas al "Jinchuriki" del Kyuubi, con solo 6 a 10 años había hecho tantas o mas misiones que un ninja veterano, eso lo hacia sonreír, el tipo se miraba y se sentía fuerte, seria divertido tener una buena pelea con el. Su ultimo compañero de Equipo el cual era un chico de cabello celeste y con dientes de tiburón junto con una espada en su espalda (Chojuro) se desmallo al oír las estadísticas de Naruto. Aunque los 3 estaban mas que impresionados de que Zabuza Momochi se hubiera unido a Konoha.

Mientras que para los de Iwa (excepto Han) solo eran mas y mas insultos ya que resultaba que el joven "Uzumaki" ya estaba muy por delante de lo que ellos se esperaban, además de que seguro trato de engallarlos diciéndoles un nombre falso, así que por supuesto solo pensaban en la estrategia mas optima para poder matarlo aunque en ese preciso momento no estaban teniendo ninguna buena idea con la cual poder luchar contra semejante… monstruo. Aunque si por Kurotsuchi fuera ella trataría de seducirlo y cuando tuviera la oportunidad le clavaria un Kunai en la garganta.

Los de Suna estaba tanto o mas asustados que los otros lugares, mas concretamente el equipo de los hermanos de la arena estaba muy pero que muy nervioso ya que el Uzumaki tenia para ellos puesto el cartel de peligro en grande y brillando en neón, mientras que Kankuro además de rezar y agradecer a cada deidad existente el que no lo hizo enfurecer, sugería esquivarlo y ya esta, pero Gaara estaba sonriendo, eso de por si ya daba miedo, pero que la sonrisa fuera así de desquiciada no ayudaba a calmar a sus hermanos, Ohhhh, la sangre de Uzumaki Naruto le ayudaría demostrar su existencia por lo que se moría de ganas de demostrarle quien era y no ayudaba nada que en su cabeza Shukaku gritaba acerca de matar al peli plata, mas que nada porque creía que estaba manchando el apellido de su padre. Temari miraba impresionada al Ojiazul el cual trataba de evadir las múltiples preguntas de Fuu.

—Wow, en verdad eres alguien admirable, aunque te recomendaría que tuvieras cuidado con los ninjas de Otogakure no Sato (Aldea del Sonido), a pesar de ser una aldea pequeña y nueva son un total misterio—Aconsejo Kabuto.

De entre los participantes estaba un equipo, encabezado por un tipo con el rostro vendado, pantalones negros camuflados y una camisa manga larga de color morado, lo mas destacable es que iba encorvado. Sus compañeros de equipo eran una chica de cabello y ojos negros, con una banda ninja con una nota musical como símbolo atada en la frente, una camisa verde oscuro, un chaleco gris camuflado y unos pantalones negros, su otro compañero era un tipo tambien de ojos y cabello negro puntiagudo, una camisa café con protectores camuflados y unos pantalones negros, su banda ninja atada en la frente.

—¿Escucharon como nos llamo? Nos dijo "Pequeños" "un misterio"—Recito el peli negro con un tono petulante.

—Si lo oí, ¿Qué les parece si le demostramos de lo que son capaces los ninjas de Oto?—Pregunto el tipo de rostro vendado recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeros antes de que estos se lanzaran contra un sorprendido Kabuto.

Naruto miro todo en cámara lenta, Kabuto consiguió esquivar los ataques de los dos pelinegros, aunque pudo notar que sus músculos apenas y estaban tensados, signo de que no se estaba esforzando a pesar de que su cara tratase de demostrar otra cosa.

Luego vino el tipo de rostro vendado, ese destapo su manga y en ella se mostro un extraño artefacto de metal color morado. El peli plata miro el objeto con detenimiento, servía para cargar Chakra en el brazo metálico que al resonar producía ondas sonoras.

Eso le recordaba a un elemento nuevo que recién había descubierto, aunque no tenia ni un solo Jutsu, no lo dominaba y no lo había entrenado casi nada.

El Neton (Elemento Sonido), el cual era una mescla de Futon e In'ton, lo que hacia era que el In'ton creaba ondas de sonido que con ayuda del Futon se diseminaban por el aire, era un elemento demasiado complicado además de que lo había descubierto hace una semana. Bueno, la palabra "descubrir" no era del todo acertada ya que Shinju lo había instruido en muchas Sub-naturalezas de Chakra que el no conocía.

Lo mas destacable no eran las nuevas naturalezas de Chakra, no, lo mas destacable era lo que le enseño sobre el cuerpo de los Ootsutsuki, descubrieron que tenia una muy buena capacidad que no muchos Ootsutsuki tenian.

El **Shintai Seiatsu (Control del Cuerpo de Dios)**.

No era un Kekkei Genkai, era un conjunto de ellos.

Primero estaba el Shikotsumyaku (Pulso del Hueso Muerto) que le daba un control absoluto de todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, además de darle una mortífera gama de técnicas tambien aumento su factor regenerativo aun mas que antes, el factor del Shikotsumyaku era que gracias al factor regenerativo por la perdida constante de huesos estos mismos se podían crear sin limites, agradecía que las vitaminas y minerales como el calcio o el hierro en los Ootsutsuki se regenerase con su Chakra ya que la perdida de calcio lo pondría famélico tarde o temprano.

Luego estaba el Shiketsumyaku (Pulso de la Sangre Muerta) **(*1)** , la capacidad hermana del Shikotsumyaku. El Shiketsumyaku permitía al usuario manipular sus células sanguíneas. Mediante la infusión y aumento de células madre con el Chakra, el usuario podia crear cualquier tipo de célula de sangre en grandes cantidades y de su agrado. Al igual que el Shikotsumyaku, también le concede al usuario un cuerpo único, que es capaz de manejar una mayor cantidad de sangre. También otorga la capacidad de sobrevivir con un volumen extremadamente bajo de la sangre, que suele ser mortal para los demás seres vivos. Debido a esto, Naruto teorizaba que un usuario con suficiente Chakra seria incapaz de morir a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Lo que permitía esta habilidad era el manipular la sangre tanto del usuario como ajena, con lo cual Naruto era capaz de inyectarse ADN de otra raza con solo tocarla ya que con esta habilidad, podia absorber y controlar la sangre con la que entrara en contacto, aunque no podia controlar la de otra persona ya que la capa de piel y musculo le impedía hacer eso, además de ser sumamente dificil. Al ser una capacidad del cuerpo y al usar Chakra para controlarlo no gastaba tanto por lo que le había permitido dominarlo bastante bien. Mediante la formación de una copiosa cantidad de células rojas en la sangre, el usuario podia dar forma a la sangre que resulta en una variedad de formas de armas que iban desde cuchillas hasta espadas. Mediante la formación de una cantidad similar de células blancas en la sangre, el usuario tambien puede expulsar una gran cantidad de agentes patógenos de su cuerpo, haciéndolo totalmente resistente a la mayoría de las formas de enfermedades y venenos. Mediante la manipulación de estos rasgos, Naruto podia expulsar la sangre como un proyectil, que resulta en una terriblemente sustancia corrosiva, como el acido.

Luego estaba el Hagoromo no Jutsu (Jutsu Manto de Plumas) **(*2)** , el cual era una técnica que permitía controlar el cabello, Kaguya tenia una gran maestría en esta habilidad, servía para agrandar, acortar, hacer que el cabello cambiase de tamaño o forma, tambien permitía moverlo y controlarlo como una extremidad.

El Shintai Seiatsu tambien dotaba de grandes capacidades mentales, corporales y cerebrales, entre ellas estaba una capacidad que "multiplicaba" su entrenamiento, esta habilidad aumentaba por 5 lo que su cuerpo entrenaba, como ejemplo seria que si estudiaba o entrenaba 2 horas su cuerpo las contaría como 10, si entrenaba 1 semana su cuerpo la contaría como 1 mes con 1 semana. Eso le explicaba mucho a Naruto, ya entendía porque era tan bueno aprendiendo con los Dojutsu y las capacidades de su clan, un simple niño de su edad con la mitad del poder que tenia actualmente no habria logrado dominar ni el Mangekyo Sharingan. Además de eso tambien estaba que el Shintai Seiatsu disminuía las cantidades de estrés y fatiga del usuario, aumentando su estamina para evitar ello, a Naruto le preocupaba un poco saber que las muchas noches de estrés que tenia podrían llegar a ser peor.

Hablando de ello, esa misma capacidad de "multiplicar" hacia que tuviera que dormir menos, los Ootsutsuki necesitaban dormir, bastante, así reponían sus energías. Podían dura semanas enteras durmiendo, la capacidad de Naruto disminuía la necesidad de sueño, haciendo que solo tuviera que dormir 12 horas, aun siendo bastante para un ser humano pero para un Ootsutsuki era como dormir 15 minutos. Además de que entre mas viviera menos necesidad de dormir tendría, con el tiempo ni siquiera necesitaría o deberia dormir, su energía llegaría a un punto que se recargaría sola, eso y que su Chakra crecía mas y mas.

Eso era otra cosa importante, su cuerpo no podia soportar toda la energía del fruto, Kaguya al comer el fruto era una adulta así que su cuerpo se pudo adaptar al convertirse en una Ootsutsuki, sin embargo cuando comió el fruto él tenia 6 años, su pequeño cuerpo no resistiría todo el poder de un fruto varias veces mas poderoso que el que comió Kaguya, aun hoy no resistía todo su poder, incluso entrando en esa rara forma en la que adquiría las características completas de un Ootsutsuki (cuernos, piel muy pálida, etc.) no era capaz de usar mas allá del 10% del poder que realmente tendría si se hubiera comido el fruto de adulto.

Sin embargo, el comenzar a entrar a la pubertad había hecho que su cuerpo comenzara a aumentar mas y mas su poder, su Chakra era grande, estimaba que tenia casi tanto Chakra como el Rokubi (Seis Colas) y cada día aumentaba mas y mas.

Dejo eso de lado y activo su Sharingan para grabar en su mente el momento justo en el que Kabuto esquivaba justo por los pelos el ataque del tipo de vendas, sin embargo apenas sonrió por haberlo esquivado sus gafas se rompieron de golpe, la sonrisa se le borro cuando vomito sangre.

Al instante Sakura y Hinata fueron a ayudarle, pese a que Naruto les hubiera aconsejado que no se le acercaran al tipo.

—¡Hey montón de mocosos, dejen eso amenos que quieran ser expulsados!—Grito una voz antes de que en una explosión de humo saliera un hombre, bastante alto, incluso mas que el propio Naruto, midiendo unos 1.95 m con una banda cubriendo toda su cabeza, su cara teniendo algunas cicatrices llevaba una gabardina y traje negro. Tenia la piel bronceada y un aura que demandaba respeto.

Naruto sabia quien era, el era Ibiki Morino, uno de los mejores torturadores de I+T, el tipo era… neutral con el. No le tenia lastima ni lo consideraba un pobre niño inocente, algo que Naruto agradecía, pero aun así el hombre sabia la diferencia entre la cárcel y el prisionero, tenia cierto grado de respeto hacia el Ootsutsuki porque sabia todo lo que paso, no le tenia lastima, pero soportar todo lo que Naruto soporto y no quebrarse era algo que Ibiki respetaba.

—Es momento de empezar, soy Ibiki Morino, su Sensor y de este momento… su peor pesadilla—Informo el hombre mandando un escalofrió a la columna de los Genin. Incluso Naruto, quien podia matar al hombre literalmente con la mirada se sintio intimidado por la escalofriante sonrisa de el Morino

 **(5 Minutos Despues)**

Sayuri miraba incrédula la pagina enfrente suyo, era un examen escrito, no se preocuparía mucho por ello, pero las reglas preguntas que salían en dicho examen eran aterradoras:

Las reglas eran:

1\. Los participantes no pueden bajo ningún motivo pelear entre ellos durante el examen, a menos de que reciban esa orden de sus examinadores, el incumplimiento sería el ser reprobado.

2\. Los participantes entran con diez puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez preguntas, cada pregunta tiene como valor un punto y la prueba está basada en la reducción de puntos. Si hay una falla, un punto será retirado. Por ejemplo, si todas las preguntas son contestadas correctamente, el participante tendrá diez puntos. Si uno falla en tres, el participante entonces tendrá siete puntos. El éxito o fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo.

3\. Si un examinador se da cuenta que uno de los participantes hace trampa, tiene como penalización el restarse dos puntos de su examen por cada intento.

4\. Si un miembro del equipo saca cero, todo el equipo suspenderá.

El problema 1 era algo bastante dificil, tenia que descifrar una clave encriptada.

Trato con la segunda:

La línea B en el diagrama indica la trayectoria de una Shuriken lanzada al enemigo C por el ninja A, sentado en la cima de un árbol de siete metros de alto. Describa y formule la trayectoria requerida si C fuera colocado en los puntos D, E y F. Describa también el alcance máximo de la Shuriken y explique cómo es que llegó a esa respuesta.

La tercera era una "sencilla" pregunta de probabilidad en el análisis físico con incierto futuro.

La cuarta establecía que diera una lista de 5 Jutsus de cada elemento, tenian que ser de nivel mayo eran pocos los Genin que supiera una técnica elemental, aun mas que supieran una de nivel mayor a C.

La quinta era un lista tipográfica que establecía un patrón de las naciones ninja, tenia que establecer que cantidad de ninjas pertenecía a dicho país, lastimosamente los números eran demasiado cercanos los unos con otros así que la probabilidad de equivocarse era demasiada.

La sexta era un problema físico "sencillo" :

5X- AB+ 96X

67X+ BC- 78X

Como se dijo antes, "sencilla"

La séptima era un diagrama de los puntos A, B, C y D que tenia que encontrar la circunferencia con E, F, G y H. Algo fácil si no fuera porque no tenia idea de que era una circunferencia.

Las preguntas número ocho y nueve eran tres de toda la estructura de problemas del examen.

Luego estaba una decima pregunta completamente imaginaria, ya que no se las habían dado.

Cielos, apenas habían comenzado 5 minutos despues del examen y estaba aterrada, no sabia como comenzar ninguna. No era la única, casi todos en el lugar estaban rompiéndose la cabeza para tratar de responder, por simple inercia busco a su novio entre los participantes y… estaba dormido. ¡EL HIJO DE $& ESTABA DURMIENDO!

Ibiki tambien noto que Naruto se había dormido, así que camino con paso lento y calmado hasta el peli plata que tenia las manos sobre el pupitre y tenia los ojos cerrados, no roncaba, lo unico que indicaba que estaba dormido era su calmada respiración.

El Morino cerro los ojos y respiro calmadamente… solo que la vena que pulsaba en su frente no le ayudaba a calmarse.

—¡DESPIERTA!—Grito Ibiki encolerizado.

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos con cansancio, se estiro un poco y dio un largo bostezo abriendo su mandíbula al punto que esta trono.

Con un par de bostezos mas Naruto se digno a mirar a su Sensor—¿Qué pasa Cara Cortada?—Pregunto Naruto mirando sin miedo alguno a un molesto Ibiki.

—¿Sabes que podria expulsarte del examen por lo que estas haciendo?—Pregunto Ibiki tratando de calmarse.

El Ojiazul alzo una ceja, curioso por lo dicho del tipo de cicatrices—Oh, ¿Y porque seria eso?—Pregunto Naruto con sorna desmedida.

—Esta prohibido dormir en el examen—Informo Ibiki con enojo.

—Pues eso no estaba entre las reglas que nos diste. ¿O es que estas tan viejo que no lo recuerdas?—Pregunto Naruto con burla.

Eso provoco que Ibiki cerrara los ojos con fuerza… solo para que un segundo despues los abriera mostrando una gran furia controlada—¡Suficiente, dame tu examen!... ¡Tú y tu equipo están…!—Ibiki callo cuando vio el examen de Naruto. Este solo le sonreía con burla.

—Tampoco dijiste que no podíamos dormir cuando YA termináramos de contestar el examen—Señalo Naruto, y así era, todo su examen estaba completamente lleno, incluso tenia algunas respuestas mas llenas de lo necesario.

Ibiki le devolvió la hoja a Naruto, estupefacto y asombrado como nunca lo había estado, le dio una breve mirada a sus sub ordinados y estos negaron, Naruto en ningun momento se había copiado.

Todos los Genin miraron a Naruto, ellos no habían logrado ni responder una sola pregunta y el a los 5 minutos ya había respondido todo e incluso se había puesto a dormir.

Sayuri miro a su novio con incredulidad antes de mirar a su examen y cerrar los ojos.

Lentamente los abrió mostrando un Sharingan completamente maduro, sus 3 tomoes girando furiosamente antes de detenerse en posición de triangulo— _No me voy a quedar atrás de ti… ya no mas_ —Pensó Sayuri con una sola meta en mente; superar a su novio.

Superar a Naruto Ootsutsuki.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) El Shiketsumyaku es una habilidad parecida al Shikotsumyaku, la traducción fue un poco dificil pero funciona de forma parecida a como funciona el Elemento Sangre que usan en muchos fics, solo que este funciona de formas mas… sin limites. Es decir, la regeneración de la sangre hace que pueda usar las técnicas sin un desgaste tan grande como el que seria usando el Elemento Sangre, además de que pese a que se muestre que la sangre solo se puede usar como armas tiene mas funciones, incluso mas que el Elemento Sangre.**

 **(*2) Si, Hagoromo significa literalmente "Manto de Plumas", irónicamente Ootsutsuki se puede traducir como "Gran Árbol de Bambú", ambos nombres teniendo alguna relación con el cuento de la princesa de la luna: Kaguya.**

 **En este cap vimos el comienzo a los Exámenes Chunin, los números de misiones de Gaara y Lee son los auténticos, ósea los que aparecen en el canon, me costo trabajo hallar el cap en el que aparecían pero dejando eso de lado. Tambien se vieron 4 nuevas habilidades.**

 **Hablando de ello el Neton es otra forma de decir Elemento Sonido, ya que me suena algo tonto poner Oto con ton, sonaría Ototon.**

 **Si quieren que ponga algún tipo de sub elemento, o Kekkei Tota (En el que se fusionan 3 elementos) me lo pone en las reviews, su descripción y como funciona, veré como las agrego si me agrada el elemento.**

 **Bueno, con eso aclarado se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	30. Chapter 32

**Hola, mis queridos lectores, no tengo mucho que decirles mas que gracias por seguir esta historia que ni siquiera esta tan buena, pero bueno, ustedes la siguen por algo así que por eso es que me esforcé en este cap ya que estamos por llegar a los 200 Favs y Follows y eso me tiene sumamente feliz, excepto que mientras escribía esto me pico una avispa :v, estuve gritando y diciendo tantas groserías que si mis padres hubieran estado en casa me hubieran linchado.**

 **Pero dejemos eso de lado y respondamos sus zhukulentos Reviews:**

 **Manytag73589:** _ **Se llama Suika no Jutsu y ya lo tenia contemplado ;D**_

 **dante de aquiles:** _ **Hmm, eso seria prácticamente darle varias Logia a Naruto aunque me agrada la idea.**_

 **Gonzox-kun:** _ **Creo que se traduciría como Seiton pero gracias por la idea, además de que ya incluí a B.E.T.A.**_

 **:** _ **Me alegra que mi Fic te guste, tarde en actualizar así que perdón :P. Naruto es fuerte si, pero solo con todo su poder, hipotéticamente hablando si Dojutsus, Ddraig, Albion y todas esas cosas Naruto tendría un nivel de Jounin Elite. Nasuverse es un gran universo muy complejo en eso estoy de acuerdo, las cadenas Enkidu literalmente serian casi imposibles de quitar para un Ootsutsuki sobre todo porque entre mas poderoso sea mas apretarían, la Ascalon del Nasuverse es mucho mejor que la de DxD eso lo tengo que admitir, mas de una de las chicas que mencionaste estará 7.7. Si vuelvo a Naruto un Super Saiyajin dudo mucho que le de el SSJ Blue o God, lo máximo que llegaría seria el SSJ4, aunque técnicamente Naruto no seria un mestizo, el factor de asimilación de los Ootsutsuki hace que se pueda sacar hasta la ultima gota de poder, el porque no le daría el SSJ God o Blue es porque mas que nada son transformaciones que ya estarían pasándose de lanza, es decir, Naruto ni siquiera le interesaría mucho lo de ser un Super Saiyajin, ¿El porque? El no es alguien que le guste simplemente poder, a el le gusta ganárselo por si mismo y si lo volviera SSJ, en el remeto caso, seria porque de verdad lo necesitaría. Para mi que Fuu y Naruto hubieran terminado como pareja pero como Kishimoto es un cabron no lo hizo. Ahora que lo mencionas los Ojos de Percepción Mortal si lograrían hacer eso.**_

 **jenko99:** _ **Oye, tranquilo amigo, ni que te fueras a morir, Naruto se desacera de Ka-puto así que tranquis, aunque el Gakido es el camino de absorber técnicas, al principio Orochimaru solo quería ADN de Naruto pues sabe gracias a Pesadilla que el es un Ootsutsuki. Sin embargo no pudo conseguirla, ups, spoiler.**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _ **Me alegra que te gustara.**_

 **ThePhenx:** _ **Grandes ideas de los sub elementos, los agregare, aunque le cambiare los nombres a algunos. La guadaña y la espada de Nunoboko se verán en otros Caps.**_

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** _ **Ya llegaron.**_

 **Zafir09:** _ **Me alegra que te gustara, los de Iwa tienen sus otras razones ya que no es muy factible el identificar a Naruto (Pelo plateado, ojos azul oscuro, actitud algo fria a veces) con Minato (Pelo Rubio, ojo azul claro, actitud algo tonta algunas veces), Kurotsuchi reaccionara por obra del propio Naruto, todas las que dijiste ya están fijas en el Harem. Ya tenia tu voto listo porque sabia que eras de los que apoyaban la idea. Ya van 5 votos faltan otros 5 y lo hare.**_

 **Superheros315:** _ **Yo que se, improvisa \\(:v)/**_

 **daniel2610994:** _ **Pues estar al nivel de Hashirama y Madara usando su máximo poder no es poco :v. Aunque si Naruto fuera capaz de usar el 100% su poder superaría hasta a Kaguya. Jejeje, tienes razon, esos Jinchurikis son unos loquillos.**_

 **Joaco14jc:** _ **Por como se menciona el sistema de Servants en el Nasuverse, en Naruto llegaría siendo como otra versión del Edo Tensei que invoca fantasmas así que podria tambien usarse con personajes de Naruto, cambiando la magia por el Chakra obviamente aunque el proceso se explicara en próximos capítulos, al menos 2 de las que dijiste estarán, al ser que Madara absorberá es de cierta forma un Oc, pero es el OC mas cabronamente fuerte que conocerás. Gracias por la explicación de los anillos de Salomón.**_

 **Eien no hiryu:** _ **me tenias olvidado cabrón :'V, me alegra que el cap te gustara pero sobre lo de las fem Bijuus… lo he venido diciendo desde prácticamente el segundo capitulo, literalmente hasta el maldito titulo lo dice, ¡Habrá fem Bijuus! En cuanto a los elementos y usar los ataques de estos muy posiblemente lo haga, ya actualice Retribución. Me alegra que encontraras tus USB.**_

 **AkaKitsune No Shi:** _ **(Se ve a Omega con un traje de soldado yendo a territorio enemigo… la casa de una pequeña cría de zorro en los que se escuchaban los lamentos de un zorro mas grande)**_

— _ **¡Hey Niña!—Exclamo Omega con mirada mas que seria.**_

 _ **La pequeña zorrita rosada giro su cabeza con curiosidad y miro al autor de la historia antes de comenzar a gruñirle.**_

 _ **Omega no se miro afectado aunque internamente se estaba orinando en los pantalones imaginarios. Saco una especie de saco de su bolsillo derecho y revelaron ser… ¿Dulces?**_

 _ **La mirada de PinkuKistsune adquirió unos brillitos al ver los dulces—¿Los quieres?—Pregunto Omega sudando balas. La zorrita asintió—¡Pues ve por ellos!—Grito el peli azul antes de lanzar con toda su fuerza la bolsa lo mas lejos que pudiera, la cría de zorro fue corriendo hacia donde cayeron los dulces sin poder mirar como Omega desataba a AkaKitsune No Shi y los dos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo.**_

— _ **Oh, por cierto. Lo de el Genton es una gran idea, ¡la agregare en el futurroooo!—Grito Omega al ver como detrás de ellos la zorrita rosada los perseguía a ambos.**_

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado, solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN.**

— **Capitulo 32: Pelea contra la serpiente—**

Naruto estaba divirtiéndose bastante con todo lo que observaba. El Examen Chunin de este año era algo bastante sencillo a decir verdad, las preguntas podían ser difíciles pero el estaba lejos de ser puro musculo sin cerebro, era listo, no era un erudito en inteligencia pero tenia los suficientes conocimientos para hacer un examen como este de manera sencilla.

Se había dado cuenta de que en este examen se debía de copiar, estaba bastante claro de hecho, las preguntas eran de un nivel tal que solo alguien con conocimientos nivel Jounin podria contestarlo, y aun así le seria dificil, y a juzgar por las cosas que miraba el resto de la sala tambien.

Sayuri estaba con su Sharingan activado mientras copiaba las respuestas de un tipo delante suyo, Hinata, que estaba sentada a su lado, tenia su Byakugan activado pero seguía viendo la hoja mientras lo tenia activado, al igual que aquel Hyuga llamado Neji con el que se encontró antes. Sakura estaba contestando su examen por ella misma, no le sorprendía, la chica era prácticamente una ratona de laboratorio, tampoco le sorprendió el ver como Ino activaba el Jutsu firma de su clan en Sakura para copiar las respuestas y pasárselas a sus compañeros, la compañera de Lee y el tal Neji, se llamaba Tenten según recordaba, la chica había usado hilos ninja para mover el panel del techo y usarlo como espejo para reflejar la imagen de un examen hasta Lee que tambien reflejaba con su banda ninja devuelta a Tenten.

Kiba aprovechaba que Akamaru estuviera sobre su cabeza y que este ver todos los otros exámenes para que este le dijera las respuestas, Shino estaba usando sus Kikaichu de manera similar.

Gaara estaba usando una especie de Jutsu que creaba un ojo de arena, Kankuro pidió permiso para ir al baño, pero pudo notar como el "centinela" que lo acompaño era alguna especie de marioneta.

Fuu estaba usando la Escala de Polvo de Choumei para hacer algo similar que Gaara, Han estaba usando una especie de vapor en el aire pero requería concentración ya que tenia los ojos cerrados y hacia medio signo del carnero, la chica pelinegra que lo acompañaba estaba usando copiando usando un metido muy peculiar, a los ojos de los demás ella estaba haciendo su examen perfectamente sola, pero estaba aprovechando su uso en Doton para sentir las pulsaciones del lápiz, como si las pulsaciones de un terremoto se tratase, algo similar a lo que estaba haciendo su compañero y lo que estaban haciendo los ninjas de Oto.

Yugito estaba usando como ayuda el reflejo de la Ninjato de la chica de grandes pechos que era su compañera al igual que lo hacia el unico miembro varón de su equipo, no recordaba sus nombres, aunque le seria un poco dificil no recordar a la chica rubia por sus grandes… encantos.

Luego estaba el tal Hayato, lo estaba mirando usar un extraño Jutsu Raiton que corrió por el suelo hasta llegar a un tipo, este sintio una especie de calambre antes de que la electricidad volviera a Hayato y que este contestara todas las preguntas. Utakata estaba moviendo su flauta de burbujas con la boca mientras de vez en cuando soplaba una que otra de un tamaño muy pequeño, pero era capaz de ver que estaban usando las diferentes burbujas como espejos para ver los diferentes exámenes, el chico de pelo celeste que los acompañaba tambien lo vio y ya que Utakata tenia las burbujas demasiado lejos como para que el las mirara el si lo hizo y ya que una burbuja estaba en su posición, la cual Utakata si podia ver, entonces este copio las respuestas de su compañero.

Despues de un rato, cuando Ibiki anuncio que iba a decir la decima pregunta Kankuro entro devuelta del baño.

—Hmm, llegas justo a tiempo. Ahora, si haz dejado de jugar con tus muñecas podemos proceder con la decima pregunta—Dijo Ibiki mientras Kankuro abría los ojos en Shock.

— _¡Mierda! Logro ver atreves del disfraz de Karasu_ —Pensó Kankuro antes de ir a sentarse de manera apresurada, aunque cuando paso por donde Temari dejo caer un diminuto papel enrollado en el pupitre.

—Estas reglas son únicamente para la pregunta diez, escuchen con atención… y traten de no mojar sus pantalones—Ordeno Ibiki, susurrando la ultima parte—Regla numero 1: Cada uno de ustedes es libre de escoger no participar en la pregunta final.

—¡Valla! ¿Y cual es el reto? Si no queremos responder la pregunta ¿Qué pasa entonces?—Pregunto Temari molesta.

—Si deciden no contestar la decima pregunta, independientemente de las otras 9 respuestas de su examen, reprobaran y eso quiere decir que su equipo tambien reprueba—Sentencio Ibiki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y hablar sobre ello, algunos estaban discutiendo sobre que seria elegir reprobar—No tan rápido, todavía no he terminado—Silencio Ibiki seriamente—Si aceptan la pregunta pero responden erróneamente… no solo reprobaran… ¡Perderán la oportunidad de participar en los exámenes Chunin para siempre!—Exclamo Ibiki haciendo que una oleada de shock azotara a todos.

—¡Oye, eso no es justo anciano! ¿Qué clase de regla es esa? Hay mucha gente aquí que ya ha presentado el examen antes—Refuto Kiba molesto recibiendo un ladrido de aprobación de Akamaru.

Ibiki solo rio levemente, antes de reír con un poco mas de fuerza, una risa bastante escalofriante a decir verdad—Digamos que tuvieron… mala suerte… yo no hice las reglas del examen… hasta ahora—Sentencio sombríamente el Sensor con una sonrisa cruel—Pero como dije antes, no tienen porque arriesgarse… si no creen tener la confianza les recomiendo que no lo hagan… pueden volver a intentarlo el año que viene—Informo Ibiki antes de reír con fuerza, una risa por demás aterradora.

El salón exploto, muchos comenzaron a alzar la mano, uno tras otro, Naruto pudo ver como sus propias compañeros, amigos e incluso los otros Jinchurikis estaban comenzando a dudar. Pudo haber ignorado eso, diablos incluso el mismo estaba impresionado de lo que Ibiki era capaz, tenia a todo el salón comiéndose las cabezas, pensó en hacer muchas cosas, podia renunciar, pero no era lo suficientemente cobarde como para hacerlo, podia dar un discurso inspirador que le quitara el miedo a todos los presentes, pero eso seria primero; demasiado infantil, segundo; aumentaría la competencia y tercero; a el no se le daban bien los discursos.

Ibiki miro a Naruto, este tenia los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba profundamente, camino lentamente hacia el y le dio una sonrisa—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a abandonar?—Pregunto el censor, queriendo ver hasta que punto podia llegar Naruto.

El cual seguía con los ojos cerrados, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a temblar, algunos pensaron que estaba asustado, otros incluso que estaba llorando, pero nadie se espero lo siguiente—Jajajajaja… Jejejejeje—Naruto reía levemente mientras temblaba—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAA!—Levanto la cabeza para reír como un completo desquiciado y comenzaba a aplaudir, asustando a todos, incluso a los centinelas, excepto a Ibiki. Lentamente comenzó a parar de reír antes de mirar completamente serio a Ibiki—No, no lo voy a hacer—Informo Naruto dándole una leve sonrisa a Ibiki, todos los presentes se asombraron ante ello.

—Sabes que si contestas mal la pregunta, quedaras como Genin para siempre—Informo Ibiki tratando de intimidar a Naruto, recibiendo un simple encogimiento de hombros de este.

—A mi no me puedes asustar Morino—Respondió Naruto mordazmente—Yo no huyo, no renuncio y sobre todo, no abandono, este examen, jejeje, es poca cosa comparado con lo que hay afuera. Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Anbu o Kage, no importa realmente, siempre es igual, tarde o temprano morirás, asesinado, por suicidio o la edad. Somos Shinobi, armas que se crían para matar desde que pueden caminar y si tu crees que un examen como este puede asustar a alguien que tuvo que matar desde antes de aprender a leer… que equivocado estas Ibiki—Respondió Naruto manteniéndole la mirada a Ibiki.

Este corto la conexión de miradas y pudo ver como todos miraban a Naruto, algunos incluso lo miraban con respeto, el mismo sentía cierto respeto hacia el chico, había matado a los 6 años, había entrenado en un sistema secreto que se encargaba de romper sentimentalmente a cualquiera y había sufrido el desprecio y odio aun nivel mayor que cualquier Jinchuriki, a pesar de todo eso, el jamás se doblego o se rompió, alguien con una determinación y fuerza de voluntad suficiente para soportar todo eso, era alguien que merecía su respeto.

— _Hmm, sorprendente, les esta inculcando valor, los esta inspirando para quedarse sin siquiera saberlo_ —Pensó el Morino viendo que el miedo había desaparecido de la cara de todos— _Quedan 76, mas de los que creí y no veo titubear a ninguno—_

—¿Nadie va a renunciar?—Pregunto Ibiki suprimiendo una sonrisa al no recibir respuesta—Bien, si ese el caso—Ibiki se detuvo dando una pausa dramática—¡Están aprobados!—

Un silencio mortal lleno la sala, nadie decía nada, incluso Naruto se quedo mirando sin entender a Ibiki, luego todos comenzaron a gritar—¡Un segundo! ¿¡Qué acaba de pasar!? ¿¡Donde esta la decima pregunta!?—Pregunto Sakura a lo que Ibiki se giro para ver a Naruto.

—Tu lo descubriste ¿Verdad?—Pregunto el Morino a lo que Naruto solo suspiro.

—Tendrías que ser demasiado idiota para no notarlo, este examen esta hecho con preguntas que ningun Genin puede hacer, en otras palabras, copiar era la única manera de contestar el examen… para un Genin… sin embargo, eso seria inútil si no hubiera nadie a quien copiar, es por eso que hay varios que si sabían las respuestas—Mientras que Naruto decía esas palabras 2 "Genin" levantaron las manos—Es por eso que sentaron a 2 Chunin entre nosotros para que nos copiáramos de ellos y que a su vez otros se copiaran de los que ya lo hicieron—Naruto miro a Ibiki con suspicacia al verlo sonreír—Además de ello dijiste que SI éramos atrapados copiando perdíamos puntos, cuando en un examen normal te quitarían el examen a la primera… eso quiere decir; tienes que copiarte sin ser atrapado y me imagino que la parte final, en la que pusiste mas y mas reglas, poniendo mas presión de la que ya había de por si es para ver si teníamos las agallas para ser Chunin—

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP

Ibiki comenzó a aplaudirle a Naruto ya que estaba seguro que el contesto el examen el solo aun a sabiendas de que se tenia que copiar desde el principio. Dejo de aplaudir y se llevo las manos a su banda ninja y comenzó a desatarla.

—Los que fueron sorprendidos copiando reprobaban, mejor no copiar que copiar tontamente—Soltó su banda ninja mostrando por completo su cara, dejando estupefactos a todos—La información puede ser el arma mas valiosa en un batalla. Dependiendo como manejen la información puede significar el éxito o el fracaso de una misión—Todos estaban estupefactos ante lo que miraban.

Ibiki tenia el cráneo completamente afeitado, marcas de cicatrices, quemaduras, incluso algunos agujeros de lo que se podia decir que eran clavos, todo eso y mas estaba en el cráneo del Morino, dejando horrorizados a algunos—Y a veces tendrán que arriesgar su vida para obtenerla—El experto en tortura comenzó a atarse la banda nuevamente—Por supuesto la fuente de la información es importante… la que viene del enemigo no necesariamente es certera. Siempre tengan en mente esto; la información incorrecta siempre puede ser peor que la desinformación, puede llevar a la muerte a sus camaradas o la ruina de su aldea… habrá muchas misiones que parecerán suicidas si las consideran bien, pero no deben pensar en ello, solo piensen el la meta y en cumplirla atreves de valor y disciplina. Esas, son las cualidades requeridas para ser un Chunin—Termino de decir Ibiki mirando que Naruto le estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa de hermandad, una sonrisa que comprendía bien sus palabras, Ibiki comprendía bien a Naruto y viceversa, si no fuera por el Kyuubi Naruto estaría cientos de veces peor que el, pero ambos compartían cosas similares.

Ninguno abandonaría a sus camaradas.

El peli plata rompió el contacto visual antes de girarse a una ventana al igual que el Morino.

CRASH

La ventana se rompió cuando una especie de bolsa entro en ella, dentro de la bolsa salieron 2 Kunais que estaban enredados en los pliegues de esta y se incrustaron en el techo. Mostrando así un telón que decía: "BIENVENIDOS A LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA DEL EXAMEN. INDICADA POR LA SEXY Y SOLTERA ANKO MITARASHI"

Todos los que leyeron la pancarta tenian una gota en la nuca, o eso fue hasta que vieron a su sensor.

Era una mujer, ¡Y que mujer! En opinión de hombres y mujeres, tenia el cabello morado atado en una cola alta en forma de piña, su banda ninja atada en la frente, ojos grises, llevaba una gabardina color beige, unas sandalias ninja azul oscuro con protectores Anbu, una minifalda naranja y una faja atada al cinturón. Además de ello llevaba una camisa de red que apenas contenía sus pechos copa DD y mallas de red que delineaban sus largas y torneadas piernas—Muy bien mocosos y mocosas no hay tiempo para celebrar. Yo seré su nueva censora… Anko Mitarashi—Se presento animadamente Anko.

La reacción de todos fue un sonrojo y hemorragias nasales masivas de parte de los hombres y miradas de ira y envidia de las mujeres.

El propio Naruto estaba mas que sonrojado al ver a la peli morada, lo cual se gano un codazo en las costillas de parte de Hinata y una mirada mortal de parte de Sayuri que le taladraba por la nuca.

—¿Están listos para su segundo examen?—No se espero una respuesta—¡Bien! Entonces ¡Síganme!—Exclamo animadamente mientras alzaba el puño, generando una gota en la nuca de todo mundo.

—Te adelantaste Anko—Informo Ibiki detrás del telón a lo que Anko se giro mirándolo sonrojada, mas de enojo que de vergüenza por la mirada mortal que le estaba dando.

—Valla, son muchos. Ibiki ¿Dejaste que todos estos pasaran? Tu examen fue demasiado fácil, te debes estar ablandando—Teorizo Anko mirándolo seriamente y con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh puede ser que los candidatos de este año sean mas aptos—Respondió Ibiki mordazmente.

—Hmph, pues no se ven así. Antes de que yo acabe, mas de la mitad será eliminado—Sentencio la peli morada mirando a todos con una sutil sonrisa antes de reír entre dientes—Esto será muy divertido—Susurro la Ojigris antes de mostrarse completamente seria—Miren gusanos las cosas han sido fáciles para ustedes, pero… todo se va a tornar diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana—Informo Anko a lo que un escalofrió recorrió la columna de todos los Genin.

— **Salón de Exámenes de la Academia—**

 **(04:00 PM)**

Ya era la tarde en el salón de clases en el que se efectuó el examen escrito de los exámenes Chunin e Ibiki estaba recogiendo uno por uno todos los exámenes hasta que se topo con el de cierto peli plata Ootsutsuki.

—Sigo preguntándome como es que logro contestarlas todas—Musito el Morino para si mismo antes de encogerse de hombros y recoger el examen, pero al hacerlo noto que este tenia pegado un papel en el reverso, Ibiki entrecerró los ojos ante ello y lo quito con cuidado del examen.

Noto que… no podia leerlo, la letra era demasiado pequeña además de que el papel ya de por si era como del tamaño de una decima del de la hoja del examen así que fue hasta su escritorio saco una lupa y comenzó a leerlo.

— _Mi querido Ibiki-san, su examen daba casi tanto miedo como su cara completa, sin embargo no deje esta nota para criticar su fea cara, sino para hablar de alguien que no me da muy buena espina. Su nombre es Kabuto Yakushi y dice haber repetido siete veces el examen… algo no muy creíble… además de ello tiene unas tarjetas que tienen información de todos, incluyéndome… el sabe que estuve en Raíz, estuve el suficiente tiempo en ella como para saber que Raíz estaba en las sombras, ningun Genin deberia tener acceso a esa información, me encargare yo mismo de él, pero… necesitare su ayuda si quiero "convencerlo" para que "suelte la sopa". En todo caso se lo suficiente de tortura para hacerlo hablar pero algo de refinamiento no esta demás ya que dice ser de nuestra aldea. En fin, con todo eso dicho se despide de usted…_ _OME_ _… Naruto._

 _Posdata: Póngase alguna pomada para las estrías puede ayudarle._

 _Posdata de la posdata: No se que me paso para casi poner al final "OMEGA"_

 _Posdata de la posdata de la posdata: Ignore la posdata anterior._

 _Posdata de la posdata de la posdata la cual debe ignorar: Ya no se que poner :P_

 _Atte.: N. O_

Ibiki miraba la carta con una gota en la nuca y una ceja temblándole, el mocoso lo había insultado una y otra vez en esta.

Sin embargo, lo que dijo sobre el tal Kabuto era bastante importante, era algo que debía advertir al Hokage, sin embargo le sonaba muy interesante enseñarle unos cuantos "trucos" a Naruto para hacer "cantar" a un posible espía.

— **Mansión Namikaze—**

— **Día siguiente—**

 **(06:00 AM)**

Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón en la sala de la mansión de sus padres, enfrente suyo estaba una Kurama con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos, sus orejas estaban caídas y sus colas estaban caídas y flácidas.

Le acababa de contar a quienes vio el día anterior, era por ello que Kurama estaba en una encrucijada, sus hermanos, por fin, despues de milenios de estar separados por fin estaban devuelta juntos. Lo peor venia en que…

No tenia el valor para encararlos.

Jamás en toda su existencia se sintio así de incapaz y débil, ella era la Kyuubi no Youko, la reina y mas poderosa de todos los Bijuus, había matado a decenas de cientos de miles de millones de humanos y seres que trataron de atentar en su contra, pero ahora, se sentía tan débil como lo estuvo despues de la muerte de su padre.

Sus hermanos habían sido sellados por su culpa, jamás se sintio peor cuando se entero que el maldito de Hashirama comenzó a capturar a sus hermanos, quiso con toda su alma salir de Mito y salvar a sus hermanos de ese destino pero no fue capaz.

Y ahora, que tenia la forma de liberarlos ni siquiera era ella la que lo iba a hacer, era su novio… curioso, hace menos de una década ni siquiera hubiera pensado en alguien de esa manera. Bueno, antes no tenia genero, aunque a pesar de ello, su personalidad era como… la de un varón. Fue bastante bochornoso a decir verdad pasar de ser un gigantesco zorro que podia aterrorizar a cualquiera con solo su imagen y que su sola y estruendorosa voz infundía temor a una mujer.

La cosa es que era bastante agradable, Naruto era la única cosa que cavia en su corazón, al menos hasta que tuvieran hijos, se sentía… bien, se sentía feliz, contenta por encontrar a alguien como Naruto en mas de diecinueve mil años que la trataba con cariño y amor, pero la cosa era… que no se sentía merecedora de ese cariño y amor.

¿Por qué mentirse así misma? Los primeros años de la vida de Naruto lo odiaba por completo, era un odio irracional e infunda mentado, basado únicamente en que lo odiaba solo por estar sellada en el.

Había hecho planes para tomar su cuerpo y liberar el sello tantas veces y de tantas maneras que la única razon del porque no lo hizo fue porque nunca se le dio la oportunidad. Incluso cuando Naruto comió el fruto y obtuvo el cuerpo que tenia actualmente pensó muchas veces en seducirlo para que abriera el sello y ser libre, posiblemente lo dejaría abandonado o lo mataría ya que alguien que llegaría a tener mas poder que el sabio y que la odiaba seria un problema en el futuro. Se compadeció del niño algunas veces, pero era mayoritariamente porque no quería morir junto con el.

Naruto sabia todo ello… y aun así la amaba, aun así estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus hermanos a pesar de lo duro y dificil que seria… aun cuando pensó en traicionarlo, matarlo o abandonarlo el jamás pensó en hacer lo mismo con ella. Incluso ahora le estaba diciendo sobre una manera en la que ayudaría a sus hermanos.

Kurama respiro con la voz quebrada, signo claro de que estaba apunto de llorar—¿P-P-Por qué?—Pregunto la Bijuu con la voz rota, mirando con los ojos llorosos y las orejas caídas al Ootsutsuki que la miraba sin entender—¿Por qué me estas ayudando?—Pregunto nuevamente a lo que el peli plata suspiro.

—Tu me ayudaste desde antes, es solo ser equitativos, además se que te duele y te culpas por lo de Hashirama y Madara… no me gusta verte triste—Respondió Naruto con seriedad y sinceridad.

La pelirroja pareció estremecerse por sus palabras—Sabes muy bien que muchas veces pensé en abandonarte… ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar ayudarme despues de que pensara en traicionarte?—Pregunto con frustración e ira, ira porque no entendía porque su novio era tan malditamente bueno con ella.

—Lo se, pero no lo hiciste. Te quedaste a mi lado, me amaste como yo te ame a ti y me sostuviste cuando todos los demás me soltaron… tú para mi no eres el Kyuubi no Youko, no eres una bestia con cola, no eres un monstruo, no un demonio, no una criatura, ni mucho menos eres un objeto para mi—Naruto se paro y comenzó a caminar hasta Kurama, le levanto la cara, agarrando con suavidad sus mejillas y pudo ver bien como tenia los dientes apretados y trataba de apaciguar su llanto al oír las palabras de la persona que mas amaba y a la vez la que mas veces pensó traicionar—Tú eres Kurama, la criatura mas maravillosa que exista, el amor de mi vida, mi primer amor. ¿Cómo piensas que no voy a ayudarte si veo que estas sufriendo? ¿Por qué me deberia de importar si pensaste abandonarme cuando no lo hiciste? Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea, no me importa lo que eres ni de donde vienes, me importa quien eres—Kurama rompió en llanto y abrazo con fuerza a su novio, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera de su lado o desapareciera—No te pido que lo comprendas, ni mucho menos que lo olvides, solo quiero que recuerdes—

Naruto agarro las mejillas de su novia y le dio un tierno, amoroso y suave beso, se separo de ella y le dio una amorosa sonrisa—Pase lo que pase yo te amare por siempre—

Al oír esas palabras la pelirroja enterró su cara en el pecho del Ojiazul—Baka *sob* B-Baka—Musito Kurama llorosa.

Segundos despues rompió a llorar nuevamente.

— **Campo de Entrenamiento Numero 44—**

— **Bosque de la Muerte—**

 **(12:00 MD)**

Lindo, cálido y acogedor son los antónimos de lo que era el Bosque de la Muerte. El campo de entrenamiento mas letal de Konoha, solo reservado para Chunins y Anbus. Su "exótica" flora iba desde arañas gigantes, osos de mas de 4 metros, tigres del doble del tamaño de una persona y un sinfín de criaturas aterradoras y mortales.

Naruto no tenia precisamente buenos recuerdos del lugar, allí fue donde encontró el fruto de Shinju, bueno, en la parte mas peligrosa y mortal, según le dijo Shinju el fruto que comió era el primero y el ultimo que haría pues ahora estaba fusionado con el y Naruto estaba lejos de poder crear un fruto por su propia cuenta.

—Muy bien gusanos, bienvenidos al bosque de la muerte, tambien conocido como mi hogar y el lugar de su prueba—Dijo Anko y recibió la reacción deseada; algunos Genin temerosos y asustados. No era para menos, incluso los Chunin no pueden viajar por el bosque sin ser heridos.

Anko vio a cierto peli plata y notó que no fue afectado por sus palabras y decidió jugar un pequeño juego con él; lanzó un kunai que le cortó ligeramente la mejilla, se puso detrás de el con un Shunshin y le lamio la mejilla para disfrutar el sabor de su sangre… ¿Por qué su mejilla no sabia a sangre?

Miro a Naruto, este la miro devuelta, el peli plata estaba sonrojado y asustado, su regeneración hizo que el pequeño corte de la peli morada no hiciera nada, pero el sentir como esta le daba una larga y sensual lamida a su mejilla lo sonrojo como un tomate, lo que le asustaba era el instinto asesino dirigido a el de parte de Sayuri, Hinata… ¿Fuu? ¿Yugito? ¿Ino? ¿Temari?

¿Por qué ellas estaban lanzándole sus ganas de matar?

Buena pregunta.

¿Por qué Anko lo miraba con una sonrisa nada santa y se lamia los labios?

Una pregunta aun mejor.

—Pareces confiado. Los niños como tú siempre son asesinados primero— dijo Anko presionando su cuerpo contra la espalda de él peli plata, dejándole sentir sus grandes… encantos y lamiendo su mejilla de nuevo.

Anko sintio como algo se ponía en su cuello, justo a un lado de una marca de tres tomoes que estaba en su cuello, sin embargo pudo sentir como el contacto era suave, amable y hasta cariñoso.

—Créeme, no hay nadie como yo por aquí—Dijo Naruto, lejos de sonar arrogante.

La pelimorada se giro atrás al sentir una presencia nada agradable atrás de ella, pudo ver a una… ¿Mujer? Que estaba detrás suyo con un Kunai agarrado por su larga lengua. La "mujer: de por si se miraba bastante espeluznante, tenia el cabello negro, la piel bastante pálida, unas redondos y atemorizantes ojos negros sedientos por sangre, la banda de Kusagakure (Aldea de la Hierba) en la frente y su cara mostraba unas ganas de matar casi palpables.

Los ojos de Naruto chocaron con los de "la" ninja de Kusa que lo miraba con diversión y ansias, lo cual le daba escalofríos, no quería a una mujer de su… calaña cerca suyo.

—Muy bien… ya basta de juegos señoritas, si van a pelear será mejor que lo hagan dentro del bosque—Anko se paro de su posición mientras Naruto soltaba su cuello y "la" ninja de Kusa extendía mas su lengua, el Ootsutsuki sintio un escalofrió cuando la lengua le toco el cuello.

—Solo quería devolverte tu Kunai—Siseo "la" pelinegra con una voz rasposa, seca y macabra, el Kunai que tenia en su lengua era el que la pelimorada le lanzo al peli plata.

—Gracias—Agradeció Anko con una sonrisa amable… demasiado amable, tomo el Kunai sin algún tipo de vergüenza de que estuviera ensalivado pero de un segundo a otro la cara de Anko se torno por completo seria—Te lo repito de nuevo; gracias por traerme mi Kunai… aunque te lo advierto… a menos que quieras un final prematuro… controla tus impulsos—Aconsejo la pelimorada a lo que la Kusa-nin solo sonrió y alterno su mirada entre Naruto y Anko.

— **¿Soy el unico que siente tensión sexual latente entre ellos?** —Pregunto Shinju dentro del Ootsutsuki, recibiendo una negativa de Ddraig y Albion.

Con un Shunshin Anko se puso nuevamente delante de todos— Muy bien, Gakis, déjenme explicarles cómo funciona esto. ¿Ven estos?— dijo y mostró a todos dos rollos que saco de su gabardina, uno de color rojo y el otro de color verde, ambos con los Kanjis de "tierra" y "cielo"—Estos son rollos de la Tierra y el Cielo. Cada equipo recibirá uno. Para pasar este examen deben conseguir el otro y alcanzar la torre que está localizada en el medio del bosque. Tienen cinco días para llegar a la torre—Explicó Anko poniendo pálidos a la mayoría.

—¿Qué hay sobre la comida?—Preguntó Chouji que estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico sobre el hecho de que pasarían cinco días en el bosque rodeados por monstruos y animales salvajes… sin comida.

—Pueden cazar si no trajeron suministros—Respondió Anko encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, lo que les pasara a ellos no era su responsabilidad… ahora que lo pensaba—Oh, cierto, también necesitan firmar estos documentos—Dijo y algunos le preguntaron por qué—Por qué si no yo seria responsable de sus muertes—Informo la pelimorada en un tono demasiado feliz ignorando el escalofrió general.

La censor procedió a distribuir las formas y una vez que todos hubieran firmado y recibieran su rollo cada equipo se dirigió a su puerta respectiva… aunque cuando Naruto paso le giño el ojo y le lanzo un beso, el Ootsutsuki se sonrojo antes de caminar lo mas rápido que pudiera hasta sus compañeras—¿Cómo hacemos esto?—preguntó Sayuri pues decidieron definir su plan antes de que el examen iniciara.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos directo hacia la torre? Si encontramos a algún equipo por el camino lo eliminamos, de otra manera los atrapamos cando lleguen a la torre—Propuso Naruto y tanto Sayuri como Sakura asintieron.

—Sakura ¿crees que puedas mantener el paso corriendo por 10 millas?— preguntó el Ootsutsuki, no quería que la pelirosa fuera un estorbo que tuviera que cargar.

—Emm… estaré bien—Respondió Sakura un tanto confundida por las palabras del Ojiazul.

Sin embargo la voz de su censor por el alto parlante los alerto

—Muy bien 3... 2... 1... ¡EMPIECEN!—Exclamo Anko en el altoparlante y el equipo 7 saltó a la acción corriendo por las puertas y dirigiéndose hacia la torre.

—Kage Bunshin no Jutsu—Musito Naruto poniendo sus manos en forma de cruz y haciendo que aparecieran 12 clones suyos—Divídanse en cinco equipos de tres cada uno y peinen el área. Cuando encuentren un equipo neutralícenlo y traigan sus rollos—Ordenó Naruto y 3 grupos de clones asintieron y corrieron al frente y a los lados.

—Muy bien… podríamos ir de inmediato a la torre pero seria algo demasiado tedioso—Dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba, disfrutando de oír como sus huesos tronaban y crujían. Sin embargo abrió los ojos al sentir una firma de Chakra y en un segundo empujo a sus dos compañeras lejos de el antes de que una gigantesca corriente de aire mandara a volar a el Ootsutsuki, este comenzó a chocar contra arboles y rocas antes de estabilizarse en la rama de un árbol. Aunque el que tuviera un brazo y una pierna en posiciones antinaturales en las que se observaba el hueso, algo nada agradable de ver.

En un segundo los huesos que sobresalían del brazo y pierna de Naruto entro nuevamente y fueron cubiertos por musculo y piel quedando como nuevos.

Pudieron oír algunos pasos y lograron observar a la ninja de Kusa de antes, Naruto la miro seriamente y se puso en posición de pelea—Así que eras tu… desde que comenzó esta parte del examen he sentido tu asqueroso Chakra ¿Quieres quitarte esa jodida mascara y dar la cara?—Pregunto Naruto mientras "la" Kusa-nin lanzaba su sombrero al aire dejando ver su cara.

—Kukuku, en verdad que eres perceptivo Ootsutsuki-kun—Al ser llamado por ese nombre Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabia que el era un Ootsutsuki? No, debía ser que escucho ese nombre y creía que ese era su nombre real… bueno, lo era pero ese no era el punto.

Extrañamente la mujer se jalo la piel de la cara, bajándose el parpado inferior para mostrar sus ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, como una serpiente—Cuando todo esto termine uno de los dos obtendrá los pergaminos… el resto morirá—Sentencio "la mujer".

Y se sintio en ese instante.

Una sensación fria, mortal, aterrorizante y con un enorme peso detrás.

Esas eran palabras que apenas y podían describir el como se sentía el instinto asesino de su contrincante. Naruto estaba lejos de sentirse afectado o asustado pero pudo ver como Sayuri y Sakura tenian los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ambas cayeron de rodillas y la Uchiha se llevo las manos a la boca para controlar las horcadas que casi la hacían vomitar, mientras tanto Sakura estaba ida, con las rodillas dobladas, el cuerpo flácido, los ojos perdidos y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Ambas trataban de pararse, pero ni siquiera Sayuri era capaz de ello, no fue ninguna ilusión ni nada por el estilo, no, simplemente las ganas de matar de aquel Kusa-nin eran mas que palpables.

Naruto soltó un leve gruñido al ver a sus compañeras de equipo casi catatónicas por la culpa de aquella… cosa—Mmm, es bastante impresionante que no sucumbas a mi instinto asesino, bueno, eso solo hace las cosas mas intere…—

PUM

CRACK

Naruto no dejo terminar a aquel ninja, en un segundo ya había aparecido delante suya y le asesto una patada en la mandíbula, su cara lentamente se deformo en una mueca de dolor, shock e incredulidad.

Su mandíbula trono y se resquebrajo, su cuello dolió cuando Naruto aplico mas fuerza hasta que con un poderoso empujón lo mando a volar.

Choco contra arboles, rocas y reboto varias veces en el suelo, Naruto pudo ver como "la" pelinegra estaba completamente rota, su mandíbula estaba zafada y colgaba pues estaba tan fracturada como dislocada.

Sus brazos y piernas estaban en posiciones antinaturales en las que era fácil ver el hueso sobresaliendo de la piel.

Naruto miro, sin sorpresa alguna como "la" Kusa-nin abría la boca en unas proporciones inhumanas, algo de la piel de su cara se miraba flácida y jalada, signo claro de que era alguna mascara. La Kusa-nin abrio un poco mas la boca y de ella se vieron salir 2 manos blancas, las manos abrieron mas la boca y mostro la verdadera cara de su enemigo, era un hombre, con la piel bastante pálida al punto de la blancura total, tenia un largo y lacio cabello negro, unos ojos amarillos ámbar con la pupila rasgada asemejando los ojos de una serpiente, vestía una camisa beige encima de una camisa manga negra, una cuerda morada atada a su cintura y pantalones tambien negros.

Naruto abrio los ojos con sorpresa lentamente y su boca se abrio al reconocer al hombre enfrente suyo—Orochimaru… el Hebi Sannin (Sabio de las Serpientes)—Musito el Ootsutsuki asombrado.

Una leve mueca apareció en su cara, le gustaban las peleas emocionantes pero una pelea con él no era algo que disfrutaría.

Orochimaru era conocido como el Sannin mas fuerte, su fuerza solo era superada por su maldad y avaricia. No podria pelear con el sin que tratara de obtener algo a cambio de él, tomado a la fuerza claro.

No, definitivamente no disfrutaría una pelea con el, porque sabia demasiado bien que Orochimaru era algo demasiado peligroso para dejar con vida.

Fue por ello que se lanzo contra el a tal velocidad y fuerza que la rama en la que estaba parada se rompió… junto con todo el árbol.

Antes de que el Sannin supiera siquiera que pasaba este sintio un potente puñetazo en el estomago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que pudo jurar oír algo tronar dentro suyo, luego sintio como el peli plata daba una barrida a sus piernas que lo dejo suspendido, luego Naruto apoyo sus manos en el suelo y le dio una doble patada en la cara que lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Carnero. Caballo. Serpiente. Dragón. Rata. Buey. Tigre.

Naruto trazo cada uno de esas posiciones de manos antes de llevarse la mano derecha a la boca.

— _Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala del Misil del Dragón de Fuego)_ —Nombro Naruto antes de lanzar de su boca una enorme torrente de fuego con forma de dragón, las llamas se dividieron en 3 direcciones, izquierda, derecha y al frente y chocaron contra Orochimaru. Dejándolo sin escapatoria aparente.

Sin embargo por mero instinto Naruto dio una voltereta hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para esquivar unas serpientes que Orochimaru, el cual estaba saliendo del suelo por un jutsu Doton, le lanzo.

Su mirada rápidamente fue hacia donde impacto su Jutsu y pudo ver que el Hebi Sannin se cambio con un clon de barro, el cual estaba ahora tan duro como la arcilla por el calor.

En medio del aire Naruto saco una barra negra de su mano derecha y la arranco con la otra para luego lanzársela al Sannin, el cual giro la cabeza para esquivar el arma antes de que Naruto apareciera delante suyo en un destello rojo.

Un puñetazo que hizo crujir su mandíbula fue lo unico que sintio Orochimaru antes de elevarse al aire, Naruto no se detuvo allí pues comenzó a golpear a Orochimaru aun en el aire, con puñetazo tras puñetazo y patada tras patada en el cuerpo del Sannin el Ojiazul hizo papilla cada hueso del cuerpo de Orochimaru antes de agarrarlo del cabello y comenzar a girarlo hasta lanzarlo al suelo.

Orochimaru nuevamente se regurgito a si mismo, Naruto apareció delante suyo con la pierna extendida delante de su cara, listo para darle una patada antes de que Orochimaru reaccionara y le diera un potente golpe en el estomago seguido por uno en la cara que lo hizo trasbillar— _Sen'eijashu (Mano de serpiente ocultas)_ —Debajo de la manga de Orochimaru salieron varias serpientes que atraparon a Naruto.

Orochimaru sonrió antes de golpearlo contra el suelo con toda su fuerza generando una densa cortina de humo por el impacto— _Kamui_ —Susurro Naruto soltándose del agarre de las serpientes, agarro las mismas y jalo a Orochimaru.

El Sannin solo soltó un bufido antes de abrir su boca y que de esta saliera la hoja de su espada; Kusanagi (Cortadora de Pasto)

Naruto inclino la cabeza a un lado para esquivar la espada, sin embargo tuvo que mover nuevamente la cabeza pues la espada seguía demasiado cerca suyo.

Orochimaru termino de sacar la espada de su boca y la agarro con la mano derecha antes de lanzar un tajo contra el peli plata.

El Ootsutsuki saco a Muramase de su sello y se cubrió del corte de Kusanagi con ella.

Ambas espadas soltaron chispas al encontrarse, sin embargo Naruto con un simple empujón genero que el Sannin tuviera que retroceder y al instante tuviera que cubrirse con Kusanagi pues la espada del Ootsutsuki hizo que la espada del Sannin temblara con solo un golpe.

— _Katon_ —Pensó Naruto antes de que la hoja de su espada se convirtiera en fuego puro y tomar a Muramase con ambas manos antes de que con un corte ascendente hiciera que varios arboles alrededor comenzaran a incendiarse.

Orochimaru tuvo que saltar lejos para evitar el abrazador calor que genero un simple corte de la espada de el peli plata, sin embargo tuvo que cubrirse de una estocada que iba directo a su corazón.

Naruto retrocedió su espada antes de comenzar un asedio de espadazo tras espadazo y estocada tras estocada contra el Sannin.

—Kukuku, y pensar de que tu raza pueda generar guerreros tan capaces. Estoy sorprendido de que nunca oí de ellos antes—Elogio el peli negro con una sonrisa mientras evitaba y se defendía de los múltiples ataques de Naruto, el cual le dio una respuesta muy "dulcificada"

—Y pensar que tu raza pueda generar perras tan quejosas. Estoy sorprendido de que alguien te pueda tomar enserio—Respondió Naruto antes de que le diera una patada en la quijada al Ojiambar.

Sayuri, que acaba de reaccionar miro a su lado a la aterrada Sakura que seguía igual, con un esfuerzo sobre humano para desentumir sus extremidades la Uchiha se paro y activo su Sharingan, buscando desesperadamente a su novio antes de que su Dojutsu brillara al encontrarlo.

Allí a unos 30 metros, luchando con tal velocidad que a su Sharingan, ya completamente maduro, apenas y podia seguir sus movimientos y con tal fuerza que podia sentir el choque de sus espadas desde su posición, estaban Naruto y el ninja que los ataco.

Quería ir a ayudar a Naruto, pero no podia, seria un estorbo en la contienda, pues no se podia describir de otra manera, era algo aterrador e impresionante de ver.

Naruto tenia el poder y la habilidad pero Orochimaru tenia la experiencia e ingenio. Era una batalla en la que pese a que Naruto tenia mas fuerza la experiencia de Orochimaru la compensaba, y para muy mala suerte, Orochimaru tenia demasiada experiencia detrás suyo.

Con una patada del Sannin en el pecho del Ootsutsuki ambos se separaron, Orochimaru se miraba cansado a pesar de la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Naruto por su parte tenia la respiración tranquila, calmada y no se miraba cansado o sucio.

— _Ranton: Arashi no Yari (Elemento Tormenta: Jabalina de la Tormenta)_ —Musito Naruto antes de que una lanza hecha de truenos negros se formara en su mano izquierda y en un segundo la lanzo contra el pelinegro.

El cual no pudo esquivar la técnica y recibió una descarga tan potente que tuvo que cambiar de piel nuevamente porque pudo jurar que la descarga le había freído el sistema nervioso.

No pudo reaccionar cuando Naruto estaba enfrente suyo con su brazo brillando con una energía de color dorado— _Hiton: Hikari no Ken Megami (Elemento Luz: Puño de la Diosa de la Luz)_ —Musito Naruto antes de golpear con fuerza el estomago del Sannin, una onda de choque se sintio antes de que el peli negro vomitara una enorme cantidad de sangre y fuera mandado a volar.

Naruto apareció arriba de el con su puño cubierto por oscuridad— _Meiton: Yami no Ken Megami (Elemento Oscuridad: Puño de la Diosa de la Oscuridad)_ —Fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de golpear por segunda vez el estomago del Sannin y mandarlo al suelo.

Pero justo cuando iba a chocar el peli plata apareció debajo suyo con sus puños llenos de Luz y Oscuridad antes de unirlos en un solo puño formando una especie de martillo. Luz y Oscuridad convergieron antes de que Naruto dijera la nueva técnica— _Yugareton: Hanmā no Ekuripusu (Elemento Crepúsculo: Martillo del Eclipse)_ —Dijo Naruto antes de ambos puños golpearan como un martillo la columna del Sannin.

Este fue mandado a volar y choco contra arboles y rocas antes de terminar y por fin poder cambiar de piel nuevamente. Naruto a lo lejos le apunto con ambas manos, preparando aquella técnica que no usaba desde hace un tiempo— _Hiton: Sutāraito Ekusuteinkushon (Elemento Luz: Extinción de Luz Estelar)_ —El átomo de luz se formo entre sus manos antes de que fuera lanzado hacia donde estaba Orochimaru.

Sin embargo, Naruto pudo sentir su Chakra debajo suyo, el maldito hizo un Kawarami con un clon de barro en el ultimo segundo, afortunadamente salto para esquivar las manos de Orochimaru que salieron del suelo.

Sin embargo cuando la cabeza del Sannin salio del suelo de la boca de este salio su espada nuevamente, Naruto no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y la espada le atravesó el estomago, su vista se nublo al instante pues Kusanagi tenia un veneno demasiado potente, su sangre comenzó a bañar la hoja antes de recordarlo— _Oh cierto, Shiketsumyaku_ —Pensó antes de que la sangre en la espada regresara a él.

Usando la manipulación de su sangre Naruto comenzó a aumentar los glóbulos blancos en ella, haciendo que de esta manera el veneno de la espada no surtiera efecto en él.

— _Dangan Buraddi (Balas Sangrientas)_ —Naruto le apunto a Orochimaru con las yemas de los dedos, de estas comenzaron a salir sangre que rápidamente salio disparada, endurecidas como balas que le dieron al Sannin, atravesando sus hombres, estomago y pecho en diferentes lugares.

Naruto aprovecho la desconcentración del Sannin para quitarse la espada y lanzarla lejos de él, cortando varios arboles en el proceso y que Orochimaru la tuviera que retraer pues por la fuerza con que Naruto la lanzo fue demasiada.

El Ootsutsuki miraba impasible al Sannin, si bien era fuerte él lo era mas. Con todos sus Dojutsus llegaba al punto de estar a la par con Madara y Hashirama, actualmente quizá más, sin ellos su nivel era de Jounin Elite, sin embargo estaba que actualmente usaba sus sub-elementos descubiertos hace poco y sus mejores habilidades, sabia que Orochimaru era una amenaza demasiado grande como para subestimarlo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna cuando lo vio lamerse los labios con esa jodida y larga lengua—Kukuku, muy bien Naruto-kun, me tienes mas que asombrado—La sonrisa de Orochimaru rozaba la locura, la mirada brillante de sus ojos amarillos y las gotas de sudor por su cara no ayudaban a darle una mejor imagen—¡SOBREVIVE A ESTO Y DEMUESTRA LO QUE VALES!—Grito el Hebi Sannin antes de que su boca se volviera a abrir en proporciones inhumanas, de esta y de sus manos salieron una enorme cantidad de serpientes, sobrepasando los cientos de miles y rodeando a Naruto.

Esa era una de sus técnicas mas poderosas, el Mandara no Jin.

— _Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol)_ —Susurro Naruto antes de mirar un gran puñado de serpientes que se consumieron en el fuego negro, pero aun así estas solo se quedaron en su lugar y el resto las evitaba, dejando que murieran.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua, deseando que las serpientes se hubieran incinerado solo con eso ya que tuvo que usar un Jutsu Doton para crear un pilar que lo alejara de las serpientes.

Sin embargo no pudo cubrirlo de la enorme serpiente que salio entre ellas, era por lo menos 10 veces mas grande que él así que tuvo que cubrirse del golpe, antes de que la serpiente abriera la boca y de esta saliera Orochimaru el cual le encajo Kusanagi en el estomago nuevamente.

Naruto bajo la mirada para ver como la espada se había alargado hasta que atravesaba varios arboles detrás suyo—Eres un idiota, Naruto-kun. Estas demasiado cegado por tu poder… juegas a ser dios solo por ser fuerte—Dijo el Sannin mientras retorcía la espada en las entrañas del Ojiazul—Déjame que te diga algo Ootsutsuki—Musito Orochimaru antes de sacar la espada del estomago del Ojiazul.

Sin duda el seria un buen nuevo cuerpo, pero no lo quería necesariamente a él, con solo tener una pisca de su ADN podria hacer lo que quisiera, además, dejar a alguien tan poderoso con vida, tenia solo 13 años y a su máximo poder lo superaba a él, a los otros Sannin, incluso el autoproclamado "Dios" no era nada comparado con este chico, era demasiado riesgo dejarlo vivir.

—Solo hay un hombre que puede llenar un espacio tan grande—Informo el Sannin refiriéndose al "espacio" de "Dios" mientras levantaba a Kusanagi por sobre su cabeza, sus ojos amarillos brillaron con maldad antes de que la espada descendiera—¡YO!—

CLANG

La espada de Orochimaru no toco el cuello de Naruto.

¿La razón?

Un guantelete blanco que cubría la mano izquierda del Ootsutsuki se interpuso en su camino.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso Orochi-mesu-inu (Orochi-puto)—Menciono Naruto mientras las garras del guante agarraban la espada hasta arañarla.

[Balance Breaker] [Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]

Una armadura blanca como la luna cubrió a Naruto, la armadura tenia protuberancias de color dorado, gemas de color azul a excepción del brazo derecho que era rojo y tenia una gema verde, alas de energía con casillas azules, el casco de la armadura no parecía tener boca pero si tenia unos ojos dorados que le devolvían la mirada al Sannin.

—Ser dios no puede ser TAN dificil. Es decir, soy el ser mas poderoso de este planeta. Yo no juego a ser dios—Musito Naruto dentro de la armadura mientras las alas azules se extendían con un esplendor mas que magnifico. Los ojos dorados brillaron con fuerza—Yo no juego a ser Dios. Desde que soy un Ootsutsuki…—Naruto alzo el vuelo mientras las alas de energía crecían.

—He estado jugando a ser humano—

Fueron sus palabras antes de lanzarse hacia Orochimaru.

El cual no pudo esquivar lo que para su punto de vista era un rayo de color azul dirigiéndose a él.

Un golpe al estomago lo mando a volar siendo seguido por Naruto que le puso la mano en el pecho—Tomare esto—

[Divide]

De un momento a otro Orochimaru se sintio mas débil—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué tomaste?—Pregunto el Sannin atemorizado al sentir como prácticamente todo su Chakra, fuerza, velocidad, defensa y cada parte de su poder se reducía a la mitad.

[Divide]

—Todo—Fue la respuesta de Naruto y ni un segundo despues se sintio incluso mas débil. El golpe que Naruto le dio le afecto aun mas por ello.

[Boost]

Las gemas de la armadura blanca se tornaron verdes mientras un aura azul a su alrededor aumento tomando un tinte azul-verde.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Naruto aumento su poder 50 veces y dividió el de Orochimaru 50 veces tambien, dejándolo sin prácticamente nada de poder y ninguna defensa al asedio de sus golpes que rompían y quebraban cada uno de sus huesos como papilla.

Con un golpe ascendente lo mando al cielo antes de ascender junto con él.

Sus manos se juntaron a los costados de su cuerpo en una posición muy conocida—¡Aquí viene el grande!—Exclamo Naruto mientras una bola de Ki de color celeste se formo entre sus manos. Energía Natural y Física convergieron en la técnica.

—KA… ME… HA… ME…—Y usando el Janpu para ponerse nuevamente delante del Sannin Naruto grito—¡HAAAA!—

Una estela de color azul celeste cubrió a Orochimaru, el cual no pudo pensar en otra cosa que agradecer que mando a una serpiente para que hiciera una Invocación Inversa hacia donde estaba antes y de que Naruto le quito tanto Chakra que era siquiera pesar en sentir su Chakra, porque de no ser así, hubiera muerte definitivamente.

La técnica de Naruto cubrió el suelo antes de perderse entre las nubes.

Y Naruto al no sentir el Chakra de Orochimaru desactivo el [Balance Breaker] mientras descendía al suelo con lentitud, afortunadamente no necesito usar sus Dojutsus, o bueno, la mayoría de ellos ya que si Orochimaru sobrevivía no iba a querer a un pedófilo detrás suyo… ¿Qué tan malo se escucho eso?

—¡AHH!—Naruto se giro al oír un grito proveniente de Sayuri, su cuello giro tan rápido que trono pero no le importo al ver a la rastrera culebra de Orochimaru mordiendo el cuello de una atónita Sayuri.

Cuando Orochimaru dejo de morder el cuello de Sayuri 2 gotas de sangre descendieron de la mordida, debajo de la mordida estaba el símbolo de 3 tomoes de color negro. El Sannin se separo a tiempo pues el Ootsutsuki llego y si no fuera porque la prioridad para el era la Uchiha no la hubiera contado.

Decidió irse sin decir nada, no quería tentar la suerte demasiado, no cuando tenia enfrente suyo a un ser que con él tiempo podria sobrepasar, algún día, incluso al mismísimo Rikudou Sennin. Pero por el momento, aquella niña Uchiha seria una muy buen nuevo cuerpo, aquellos ojos Rinnegan, los ojos de un dios que no podia poseer porque su cuerpo no podria soportarlo, sin embargo el Sharingan descendía de el, tal vez la Uchiha podria con ellos, y si no, bueno siempre podria buscar otro que si pudiera.

Naruto pudo ver como Sayuri soltaba quejidos y gruñidos de dolor por la mordida, acerco su mano a su cuello y usando su Shurado (Camino Naraka) comenzó a sanar la herida pero no era eso la causa de su dolor, era la marca en su cuello.

El Ootsutsuki abrio sus azules ojos al poder sentir gracias a sus genes Jyuugo que la marca estaba comenzando a almacenar Energía Natural y que la estaba forzando a entrar al sistema de Chakra de Sayuri.

Pudo ver aun mas la marca, y nunca había visto algo tan increíble y horroroso al mismo tiempo, la marca hacia cosas tan increíbles y a la vez tan aterradoras que Naruto apenas y podia pensar en alguien que pensaría en crear algo así. Agarro a Sayuri del estomago para prevenir que cayera al suelo pues se había desmañado del dolor.

El Ojiazul miro a su otra compañera de equipo, la cual se encontraba todavía con la mirada mas que aterrada y sin hacer nada. Naruto apretó los dientes con frustración antes de acercársele y hacerla espabilar de la manera mas amable y sutil que tuviera para ella.

SLAP

Abofeteándola con fuerza—¡Ya reacciona de una puta vez!—Exclamo Naruto molesto, no es como si no tuviera motivos, tambien se sentía enojado con Sayuri, y con ella hablaría despues, pero es que ellas se habían quedado literalmente delante de un lobo mientras el pastor lo distraía. Se sentía molesto pero Sakura no era siquiera una buena amiga, diablos, ni amiga la podria considerar y eran del mismo equipo, pero por alguna razón se espero algo mas de ellas 2.

Sakura miraba al lado izquierdo con la mejilla roja, miro a Naruto un segundo con los ojos mas que abiertos de par en par y con la respiración hiperventilada—¿Q-Qué paso?—Pregunto la pelirosa mientras Naruto chasqueaba la lengua.

—La serpiente se fue, le hizo algo a Sayuri en el cuello. Tenemos que acampar en algún lugar, algunos de mis clones ya se disiparon y consiguieron los rollos. Por ahora… tenemos que escondernos—Informo Naruto a Sakura mientras agarra a Sayuri al estilo nupcial antes de que comenzar a saltar de árbol en árbol.

Sakura por su lado solo se quedo con la mirada ida antes de comenzar a saltar, todavía con la mirada ida.

No lo sabia pero presencio una batalla entre dos titanes.

Uno de los últimos Ootsutsuki y el Sannin mas fuerte.

 **YYYY CORTE.**

 **Bueno, lamento la tardanza, pero es que la universidad a la que voy es en la mañana (Literalmente es a las 7 de la mañana y me tengo que despertar a las 6) y cuando llego a casa lo unico de lo que tengo ganas es de acostarme en mi cama y no volver a despertar jamás (¿Bello Durmiente donde? XD)**

 **Bueno, en este cap vimos algunas cosas interesantes, como la incursión de nuestra querida, amada y adorada Anko-chan (La cual si o si estará en el Harem)**

 **La pelea de Naruto y Orochimaru en la que Naruto tuvo que usar Ki, no se ustedes pero me es MUY tonto que si ponen el Kamehameha en algún fic lo ponen todo junto, es decir: ¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAA! Cuando en el anime se ve que no ponen todo de golpe, lo ponen de manera mas pausada, es decir: KA… ME… HA… ME… HA.**

 **Otra cosa es que uno de los personajes que puse recientemente (1 capitulo) Hayato Minamoto no es un Oc mío, si no que es hecho solo y únicamente por** **ParanoiaM2K el cual me pregunto si lo podia incluir, aunque me tarde un poco en ello.**

 **Bueno, no se si tenga otra cosa que aclarar, si tienen dudas me las ponen en sus Reviews.**


	31. Chapter 33

**Hey, mis compadres, espero que les valla bien.**

 **Justo ahora llegamos por fin a los 200 Favs, Sniff, eso me tiene muy feliz.**

 **Sinceramente no pensé que esta historia tuviera tanta fama.**

 **Bueno, dejemos eso de lado y…**

 **ŔESOWOAKXMAPDKAODKAKFNZIQKS**

 **O traducido a idioma humano.**

 **RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS:**

 **RagnaWatch** **:** _ **No se me olvido solo que lo puse en la carta de Naruto. Me alegra que te gustara la pelea de Naruto y Orochimaru, las palabras: "Ser Dios no puede ser TAN dificil, es decir, soy el ser mas poderoso de este planeta, yo no juego a ser Dios… juego a ser humano" fueron unas palabras que se me ocurrieron que diría Naruto en esa situación. Aunque Pesadilla todavía le puede patear el culo a Naruto XD. El Power Up de Sakura será pronto porque sino Naruto ya la hubiera eutanizado si por el dependiera pero como necesita un equipo de 3 se jodio :v.**_

 **jenko99:** _ **Naruto necesita vivo a Ka-puto por el momento pero cuando ya no lo necesita, jejeje, no será un lindo día. La marca de Sayuri se vera en el próximo capítulo. Han es de unos 23 años en Shippuden, le baje 2 años junto con 3 ya que faltan 3 años para Shippuden haciendo en total 5 años. Actualmente tendría 18 años y sigue siendo de los mas adultos, solo superado por Bee. Además de que se vera lo fuerte que es en próximos capítulos. Sobre los tipos que vinieron por mi.**_

 _ **Omega mira un cuarto al lado de su habitación el cual estaba lleno de sangre y con partes humanas regadas por doquier—Ya no me molestaran así que tranquilo :)**_

 **daniel2610994:** _ **Los dos sabemos que la culebra es escurridiza, pero no lo será por mucho tiempo… porque Naruto lo matara… y Anko lo "recompensara" por ello.**_

 **dante de aquiles:** _ **Me alegra que la escena y el cap te gustase, tengo algo importante planeado para la marca.**_

 **Zafir09:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara, fic en el que Orochimaru no sea un cabron no es fic de Naruto :v, la marca se quedara por algunos capítulos así que Sorry :v**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _ **Me alegra que te gustase, tienes razón, Naruto le dio una madriza a Orochimaru XD. Aunque por el momento no le retirara el sello.**_

 **Eien no hiryu:** _ **Sakura siendo inútil desde tiempos inmemorables XD. Lamento que ya no puedas acceder tanto a FF :"(. Tu si notaste que lo puse en la carta :D. Por el momento la marca se quedara ya que Naruto arreglara el sello en próximos capítulos.**_

 _ **PD: ESPERARE PACIENTEMENTE A DRAGONTALE.**_

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN.**

— **Capitulo 33: El sello maldito—**

Naruto estaba recostado en un árbol hueco en medio del bosque de la muerte, dormidas un poco lejos de él estaban Sakura y Sayuri. La primera comenzaba a tener fiebre así que tuvo que usar un poco de su Hyoton para regular su temperatura.

Se sentía enojado con Sayuri, pero no solo enojado, estaba muy, muy preocupado. En una situación normal es mas que obvio que debía de haber huido, literalmente tenian 00000000000000.001% de probabilidades de vivir contra Orochimaru, y eso era teniendo suerte. Naruto se sentía mas que preocupado debido a que había descubierto muy bien lo que hacia el sello que le puso la culebra pedófila, tambien conocido como Orochimaru.

El sello tenia implementado genes Jyuugo, un clan que se especializaba en absorber la energía natural de manera pasiva, no daba una mejora tan grande como el Senjutsu (Arte Sabia) pero era daba un aumento considerable de todo, el sello tenia la particularidad de que usaba dichos genes Jyuugo para absorber energía natural y forzarla a entrar al sistema de Chakra de él receptor.

Usado de mejor manera podia ser una gran herramienta y un arma considerable para cualquiera, pero la gigantesca y enorme cantidad de susurrantes emocionales, sellos de obediencia, supresores de conciencia y un largo etc. Junto con un trozo del alma de Orochimaru. Hacían que quien recibiera dicho sello se volviera un esclavo de Orochimaru.

Lo peor es que no podia hacer nada sin empeorarlo, si quitaba el sello, lo cual seria muy dificil, podria provocarle problemas o incluso dañar irreparablemente la red de Chakra de Sayuri, podria esperar a que el sello terminara de adaptarse a Sayuri pero por lo que miraba Sayuri solo tenia un 10% de probabilidades de que funcionara. Obviamente con un porcentaje tan bajo se preocupo por su novia, así que, usando algo de Fuinjutsu y las habilidades con la energía natural que tenia por ser un Ootsutsuki, de los cuales descendían los Jyuugo, pudo aumentar el porcentaje a un 60%, pero aun así seguía preocupado.

Aunque tenia algo claro en la mente.

Cuando volviera a ver a Orochimaru, tendría una Gudoudama lista y le clavaria la Espada de Nunoboko en el culo hasta que le saliera por la boca.

Dejo eso de lado al ver como Sakura comenzaba a despertar y se estaba frotando los ojos—¿Ya despertaste?—Pregunto Naruto sin algún sentimiento en su voz.

—Mmhm—Asintió Sakura a lo que el Ootsutsuki se levanto.

—Muy bien, haz guardia mientras voy a cazar algo para comer… por cierto… dame los dos rollos de la tierra y uno del cielo—Ordeno Naruto mientras la pelirosa le lanzaba dos rollos que sus clones trajeron, eso era para que ella se quedase con solo un rollo del cielo, era mas por seguridad ya que de esa forma Naruto resguardaría los rollos en caso de que le quitaran el pergamino que Sakura traía, en todo caso no es como si hubiera alguien que pudiera contra el.

Naruto desapareció en destello plateado, usando el Shunshin para buscar con la mirada cualquier cosa que se mirase comestible, hasta que la vio.

Era una chica, de eso no le cavia duda, pero eran sus ojos y su cabello lo que le llamo la atención, tenia el cabello en un curioso corte en la que la mitad del pelo estaba peinado perfectamente y el otro lado estaba un tanto revuelto, aunque le daba un toque bastante lindo a decir verdad, el color rojo que tenia su cabello solo lo hacia verse mas hermoso.

Unos ojos rojos, no tanto como el Sharingan ni como si fueran de rojo sangre, era un rojo suave, casi rosa, eran unos hermosos ojos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera. Las gafas de montura le daban un toque adorable y atractivo.

Sin embargo, Naruto pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, y entendía porque, delante suyo estaba un oso de por lo menos 4 metros y medio. La pobre chica se miraba aterrada, normalmente a Naruto no le importaría en lo mas mínimo, pero… había algo en esa chica, algo que muy dentro de su corazón le pedía a gritos ayudarla.

Fue por eso que apareció delante suya, el oso le miro antes de rugirle, lo unico que el Ootsutsuki hizo fue usar su Juryoton para romperle el cuello.

Se giro lentamente, teniendo todavía activo su Rinnegan pues lo necesitaba para usar su Juryoton.

El purpura anillado choco contra los ojos rojos de la chica que se encogió sobre si misma al ver los ojos del peli plata. Este se arrodillo en una rodilla y desactivo su Rinnegan, la pelirroja se sonrojo al ver los ojos azules de Naruto, estos mostraban algo que nunca en su vida había visto dirigido a ella.

Preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunto Naruto, mirando a la chica que nuevamente se sonrojo por el tono de voz del chico, un tono algo ronco, grave y amable, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por ello.

—S-Si—Respondió mientras bajaba la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo en su cara.

Naruto solo sonrió antes de que su mirada fuera a los brazos de la chica, uno de ellos estaba destapado mostrando algo que le aterro.

Mordidas.

Marcas de dientes cubrían todo su brazo visible, el peli plata por mero instinto agarro la mano de le chica y le arremango la manga con velocidad.

La Ojiroja se asusto por ello por que pensó que el tambien sabia de lo que podia hacer si la mordía, pero pudo ver como el soltó su mano y agarro su otra mano.

Luego se sintio confundida y abochornada cuando este la miro con una gigantesca preocupación antes de darle un afectuoso abrazo, sin la fuerza para lastimarla pero con la suficiente como para hacerle sentir un muy extraño calor en el corazón.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunto, su voz sonando tan suave y amable que la chica sintio un estremecimiento.

Dudo un segundo antes de abrir la boca—K-Karin—Susurro Karin, su voz sonó muy baja pero Naruto fue capaz de oírla perfectamente.

—Es… Es un hermoso nombre Karin… Yo… soy Naruto—Las palabras de Naruto trataron de sonar lo mas calmadas posibles, pero por dentro estaba furioso, ¿Quiénes le había hecho esto a ella?

Fueran quienes fueran el mismo los mataría a todos.

Inconscientemente Naruto abrazo a una sonrojada Karin a su pecho, la abrazo con cuidado, amabilidad y preocupación. Activo su Rinnegan y uso su Camino Naraka para comenzar a curar las mordidas en su carne.

La pelirroja se sintio adormilada al sentir un calor que envolvía su cuerpo, aliviando el dolor de las mordidas.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que cayo dormida.

Naruto hizo un clon de sombra y levanto a Karin del suelo de forma nupcial y la puso en los brazos del clon—Llévala a la mansión, espera a que despierta y cuando lo haga procura que este bien—Ordeno Naruto mientras pasaba su mano por la cara de Karin antes de ir a su frente y quitarle la banda que llevaba, de Kusagakure.

El clon asintió antes de desaparecer en un Kamui.

Naruto de hecho había practicado bastante con él, había descubierto que el Kamui era capaz de tele transportar al usuario a donde quisiera, siempre y cuando conociera el lugar claro esta, sin embargo el hacerlo era bastante tardío. Tambien había estado estudiando el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador), el cual permitía transportar a alguien a la velocidad de la luz a un punto marcado por un Kunai.

El Ootsutsuki había estado intentado combinar ambas técnicas, combinando tambien el Janpu, el Ame-no-Minaka, el Ame-no-Tejikara y el Yomotsu Hirasaka, había creado una sub-técnica en la que permitía tele transportarse a cualquier lugar que conociera, el problema era que necesitaba bastante Chakra y que necesitaba bastante concentración.

La técnica se llamaba Gaikan.

Consistía en un uso de un Fuinjutsu que se aplicaba al usuario, usando la función del Yomotsu Hirasaka que permitía transportarse a cualquier lugar del espacio-tiempo que el usuario conociera, no importando si fuera de otro planeta o dimensión, de esa manera y gracias a la memoria fotográfica del Sharingan permitía transportarse a donde fuera. Tambien gracias al Ame-no-Minaka y el Ame-no-Tejikara permitía transportarse al instante.

Sin embargo la había logrado crear hace 1 mes, por lo cual podia usar la técnica medianamente rápido, lo cual era un porcentaje de 10 segundos para hacerlo, era un logro bastante grande, cuando había descubierto la técnica tenia que concentrase por lo menos por 5 minutos.

Aunque algo era que gracias al Ame-no-Minaka podia transportar a cualquier persona que quisiera junto con él.

Dejo eso de lado y miro al oso que tenia el cuello roto, se encogió de hombros antes de sacar un Kunai y recubrirlo con Futon para sacar unos cuantos trozos de carne antes de oírlo.

Era un grito, alguien estaba gritando increíblemente fuerte, tanto que pudo oírlo desde donde estaba, podia sentir varios Chakras, entre ellos los de Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, una débil firma que era Lee, el equipo del Sonido aunque el Chakra de la chica pelinegra estaba un tanto mezclado con el de Ino.

Pero fue el ultimo Chakra el que lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y miedo, no miedo a él, miedo a que algo le pasara a… ella.

—Sayuri—Susurro antes de usar el Gaikan para desaparecer del lugar.

— **Bosque de la Muerte—**

— **Árbol Hueco—**

 **(04:00 PM)**

Sakura no sabia como describir el como se sentía actualmente, aterrada, aliviada, decepcionada de si misma o todas las anteriores.

El Equipo de Oto los había emboscado, ella trato de proteger a Sayuri hasta que Naruto volviera pero se dio cuenta de que no podia, sabia algunos Genjutsu pero estos no sirvieron de nada contra los Oto-nin y sus habilidades medicas no servirían en un combate, así que lo unico que pudo hacer fue ir al cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tampoco sirvió ya que allí estaba ella, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, hizo unos Kawaramis, recibió unas Shuriken y se encontraba mordiéndole el brazo al ninja de cabello negro.

¿En verdad eso es lo máximo que podia hacer?

En verdad que se sintio muy patética, le dolió mas sentirse así que los golpes de su enemigo para quitársela, en su equipo estaban dos ninjas que estaban destinados a la grandeza. Sayuri Uchiha, la próxima cabeza del Clan Uchiha y afamada por su habilidad era llamada una segunda Itachi Uchiha, luego estaba Naruto, de él no podia decir nada, incluso su Sensei tuvo problemas con él, todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente terminaba derrotado de una u otra manera.

Entonces… ¿Qué era ella?

No sabia que decir al respecto, pues ella estaba lejos de estar del nivel de Sayuri, mucho mas de estarlo del de Naruto.

Aunque los ninjas de Oto tampoco eran unos principiantes.

Porque incluso cuando el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho le ayudo ni así pudieron contra los ninjas de Oto.

Todo cambio cuando Sayuri despertó, y no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo mientras recordaba como Sayuri se levanto con un Chakra purpura oscuro cubriéndola junto con unas marcas en forma de flamas a la mirad de todo su cuerpo, su Sharingan completamente maduro brillaba con maldad y su esclerótica estaba negra.

Zaku, el tipo de cabello negro se burlo de ella, la ataco con unos tubos que estaban dentro de sus manos soltando un fuerte viento, pero en un segundo sintio como era movida y al otro estaba detrás de todos.

Luego Sayuri se puso detrás de un aterrado Zaku, lo agarro de los brazos mientras le ponía el pie en la columna en una posición mas que incomoda, comenzó a hablar, preguntando en una voz mas que enloquecida como debía de apreciar sus brazos, una sonrisa maniática adornaba su cara, jalo y jalo hasta que todos escucharon un desagradable tronido proveniente de los brazos del pelinegro seguido por un grito desgarrador de Zaku.

Sayuri dejo el cuerpo inconsciente del Oto-nin en el suelo mientras se giraba para encarar al unico que quedaba pues Kin, la chica pelinegra, había quedado inconsciente producto del Jutsu de Ino despues de regresar a su cuerpo.

—Bueno…—Musito la Uchiha maliciosamente antes de poner la mano a un lado y formar un Chidori de color negro en su mano derecha. Miro al aterrado Dosu con su Sharingan que tenia sus tomoes girando furiosamente—Tu sigues—

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse sintio como era agarrada de la muñeca por alguien—Ya basta Sayuri—Ordeno Naruto mientras sostenía la mano que la pelinegra estaba usando para crear su Chidori. Se giro para ver a Dosu—Deja tu pergamino. Llévate a tus compañeros lo mas lejos que puedas. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, ustedes tambien váyanse—Ordeno Naruto, Dosu solo dejo el pergamino en el suelo antes de recoger a Kin y a Zaku para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin.

El trio Ino-Shika-Cho solo se fue sin mas.

—¿Se puede saber la razón de que me jodas la diversión, Dobe?—Pregunto Sayuri con veneno en su voz mientras se soltaba del agarre de Naruto y lo miraba enojada… casi con… odio.

Naruto ni siquiera se inmuto por esa mirada—Sayuri, la marca te esta afectando, tranquilízate y podre…—

—Tu podrás nada—Interrumpió Sayuri de manera un poco grosera. El Ojiazul a sabiendas de que tendría que controlar a la pelinegra puso a Sakura en un Genjutsu que la dejaría dormida hasta el siguiente día. Además de mandarla a su dimensión de Kamui por seguridad.

Sayuri o no lo noto o no le importo pues siguió viendo a Naruto con una mirada bastante enojada.

— **Naruto—** Llamo Shinju en un tono serio.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —Pregunto mentalmente el Ootsutsuki.

— **La Uchiha esta cubierta por completo de energía natural, una de las pocas cosas que puede herir a los Ootsutsuki es el Senjutsu o la Energía Natural. Por ende, si ella esta usando energía natural en sus ataques te herirán profundamente y tu regeneración estará mucho mas lenta que antes—** Informo el Dios Árbol a lo que Naruto asintió. Sin embargo antes de comenzar con el combate quería ir por la ruta pacifista.

—Sayuri-chan, sabes muy bien que no puedes contra mi, solo quiero ayudarte, tranquilízate y *Cough*—Naruto tosió una bocanada de sangre cuando Sayuri volvió a usar el Chidori negro, se pusiera delante de él y lo encajara justo en su corazón, explotándolo junto con parte de los pulmones.

La Uchiha solo retiro su mano y espero pacientemente a que el peli plata se regenerara, aunque al verlo comenzar a respirar dificultosamente, toser un poco de sangre de vez en cuando y sostenerse el agujero que tenia en el pecho con dolor, sintio… ¿Placer? ¿Preocupación? ¿O una extraña mezcla de ambas?

Lentamente el cartílago y tendones del corazón fueron regenerándose lentamente.

Naruto se paso la mano por la boca para retirar la sangre que salía de ella, era curioso, solo Pesadilla lo había hecho sangrar.

El Ootsutsuki se reincorporo mientras miraba como Sayuri se arremangaba la manga de su camisa y mostraba un sello, el cual al infundirle Chakra salio una Katana.

Hecha por el propio Naruto.

Tenia la empuñadura de un color azul oscuro, el color favorito de Sayuri, además de estar cubierta por una tela blanca con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha. Un filo de color plateado de 85 centímetros de largo y unos 15-30 centímetros de ancho.

Mientras que Muramase era una espada creada con Omnyoton, la espada de Sayuri, Kattā Tamashi (Cortadora de Almas), era una espada forjada de manera completamente natural.

Sin embargo algo que había hecho era el usar los conocimientos que tenia sobre la [Forja de Espadas Uzumaki], los Uzumaki eran conocidos por ser maestros en el Kenjutsu, el Ninjutsu y el Fuinjutsu. Combinando esas 3 cosas ellos habían hecho su propio estilo de forja de espadas, una de las mas famosas era la Raijin no Ken (Espada del Dios del Trueno), pero todos los secretos para replicar una espada como esa estaba en Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos), afortunadamente Naruto tenia a Shinju que le explico a detalle como funcionaba, los materiales no eran un gran costo para alguien que literalmente podia crear lo que quisiese, lo mas dificil fue conseguir el [Metal Conductor de Chakra] para la espada, pero había valido la pena para crearle a Sayuri no solo una espada sino otra arma muy especial.

Sin embargo dejo eso de lado para sacar a Muramase y cubrirse del corte de Sayuri, una pequeña onda de choque a los pies de ambos detono la fuerza del choque de espadas. Nuevamente volvieron a chocar espadas pero mientras que Sayuri lo hacia con ambas manos el Ootsutsuki lo hacia con una sola mano y lograba cubrir cada ataque de la Uchiha. El peli plata miro como la pelinegra soltó una mano de la espada y comenzó a atacar con una mientras preparaba un Chidori con la otra.

— _Kamui_ —Susurro Naruto mientras la técnica lo atravesaba como si fuera un fantasma, sin embargo para su mala suerte le había contado a Sayuri como funcionaba la técnica.

Fue por ello que esta salto al aire hasta llegar a una rama en la que se impulso mientras usaba la electricidad residual del Chidori para envolver su puño en relámpagos negros.

— _¡Rairyuken! (¡Puño del Dragon del Trueno!)_ —Exclamo la Uchiha mientras su puño cubierto de relámpagos negros con forma de dragón descendía al pecho del Ootsutsuki.

Los ojos de este tambien se tornaron rojos con 3 tomoes antes de los tomoes se combinaran en su Mangekyo. Costillas de Chakra de un color plateado rodearon a Naruto y lo protegieron del golpe, lentamente un brazo esquelético se fue formando al lado derecho de las costillas y en la mano de este estaba acumulándose una gran cantidad de Chakra Raiton.

El brazo choco contra el suelo, los árboles a la redonda a por lo menos 5 Kilómetros de distancia fueron arrancados de raíz por el choque.

Naruto miro al suelo y pudo ver un quemado tronco donde deberia estar la Ojiroja.

Sin embargo un sonido eléctrico llamo su atención, por ello se giro para detener el tajo de la pelinegra. Kattā Tamashi estaba cubierta de Raiton pero aun así no logro ni afectar el filo de Muramase—Te haz vuelto mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, Sayuri—Elogio Naruto recibiendo un simple "Hmph" y una sonrisa arrogante de la Uchiha.

Ambos se separaron cuando Naruto la empujo con fuerza, la Ojiroja hundió los pies en la tierra antes de volver a atacar a su "novio"

El sonido del aire siendo cortado, de los metales chocando y de los truenos en la espada de la Uchiha era el unico sonido que se escuchaba. Los choques de la espada junto con el sonido del corte del aire se oía como un tornado de metal.

CLANG.

Sayuri trato de clavar a Kattā Tamashi en el ojo del Ootsutsuki pero este se cubrió con la parte sin filo de Muramase.

CLANG.

Ambos dieron un tajo al mismo tiempo que hizo que el suelo a sus pies se cuarteara como vidrio.

CLANG.

Sayuri dio una estocada mientras que Naruto hizo un tajo horizontal, la punta de las espadas chocaron entre ellas.

CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.

Árboles, rocas, suelo. Todo lo que se encontrase alrededor era roto por las ondas de choque que generaba cada encuentro con la espada del otro.

—Eres hábil en tus movimientos, pero nunca podrás vencerme en un duelo de espadas… amor—Dijo Naruto, diciendo la ultima parte con un tono demasiado cariñoso y que hizo que las mejillas de la Uchiha se tiñeran de rosa por la vergüenza antes de que pasara a rojo por la ira.

Usando toda su fuerza desarmo a Naruto y agarro a Muramase en el aire, sintio rápidamente como esta succionaba unas alarmantes cantidades de Chakra y como se le hacia increíblemente pesada, así que lo unico que pudo hacer fue cubrir ambas espadas de tanto Katon como pudiera, antes de dejarlas caer, liberando un infierno sobre un "indefenso" Naruto.

BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM

Un enorme domo de fuego seguido por una explosión de por lo menos 30 metros de alto y ancho se genero cuando la pelinegra soltó el ataque junto con Muramase pues sentía que si seguía sosteniéndola ni la marca que aquel tipo le dio le salvaría de morir por falta de Chakra.

Naruto salio de entre las rocas con la chaqueta rota en algunos lugares, la camisa de rejilla rota mostrando su abdomen y los pantalones rotos en la pierna derecha. Un corte en forma "X" estaba en su pecho, ambos sanando muy lentamente, el de la derecha mas por ser demasiado profundo, tanto que por poco le corto el brazo entero.

Sin embargo eso no tenia la atención de Naruto, los ojos sangrantes de Sayuri por otro lado si llamaban su atención—Finalmente lo haz logrado—Musito Naruto mirando como los ojos de Sayuri seguían con la esclerótica negra, sin embargo parte de la iris ahora era tambien de color negro y el patrón de 3 tomoes del Sharingan había cambiado, ahora era un caleidoscopio de 6 lados, formando un átomo, además de ello que la sangre comenzaba a bajar por los ojos como si fueran lagrimas y que su Chakra había aumentado incluso mas.

Sayuri había despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan.

—No te confundas, Naru—Pidió Sayuri y por primera vez desde que despertó su voz no sonaba agresiva o con odio, sonaba suave y amorosa—No estoy peleando contigo solo para hacerme mas fuerte—Informo ella a lo que el Ojiazul la miro detenidamente buscando alguna mentira pero era completamente sincera—Te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón—Naruto abrio con algo de sorpresa sus ojos, a pesar de que ahora el y Sayuri eran novios ella no le decía muy a menudo que lo amaba, mas que nada por orgullo—Se que me correspondes… pero quiero saber… ¿Soy una carga para ti?—Pregunto, su voz no detonaba tristeza o enojo, no detonaba nada, ninguna emoción.

Naruto no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio, nunca había pensado en Sayuri como una carga, si pensaría así de alguien seria de Sakura pero de ella no, sin embargo, no encontró las palabras adecuadas para decírselo a tiempo y Sayuri, creyendo que era un "SI" encajo la espada en el estomago de Naruto hasta que esta atravesó su estomago, sangre comenzó a descender por la boca del Ootsutsuki y el sabor a cobre inundo su boca pues Kattā Tamashi estaba cubierta por una energía amarillenta, energía natural.

—No voy a dejar que tu siguas jugando conmigo—Declaro la Uchiha, Naruto podia usar sus ataques mas fuertes para noquearla pero no quería lastimarla demasiado. Fue por ello que no hizo nada cuando Sayuri alzo la espada con el todavía empalado por ella, bañando el suelo con su sangre antes de sacarla de golpe y darle una potente patada que lo mando a volar.

El Ootsutsuki se levanto mientras sus heridas se regeneraban demasiado lento, sobre todo la de su estomago.

La Uchiha lo vio con el nuevo nivel de su Dojutsu mientras un nombre venia a su cabeza—Si realmente sientes algo por mi, recibe este ataque—Ordeno la pelinegra mientras su Mangekyo Sharingan comenzaba a girar antes de que se detuviera y las venas en su esclerótica se tornasen rojas sobre el color negro antes de que comenzara a llorar sangre— _¡AMATERASU!_ —Grito la pelinegra antes de que las flamas negras cubriesen a Naruto.

Este gruño y apretó los dientes pero en ningun momento trato de quitárselas de encima, si regeneración combatía las llamas con potencia pues estas no tenian energía natural. Sin embargo al ver eso el otro ojo de Sayuri tambien sangrara— _¡AMATERASU!_ —Grito nuevamente mientras el dolor aumentaba en su ojo y Naruto se cubría de mas llamas.

Aprovecho el desconcierto de él y se acerco a él hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Un nuevo nombre fue susurrado en su mente— _¡TSUKUYOMI!_ —Todo alrededor de Naruto tomo un tinte negro y rojo antes de que este estuviera atado a una cruz, el peli plata tenia la respiración apresurada debido al dolor que sintio por las llamas negras pero un dolor en sus costillas lo hizo mirar hacia abajo y ver como una gigantesca cantidad de replicas de Sayuri estaban con dagas que todas empezaron a meter en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, eso por lo menos no dolía tanto como las llamas del Amaterasu. Y ya que Sayuri no tenia tan buen control en los Genjutsu de ese nivel salio despues de 3 horas en el mundo Tsukuyomi.

Al regresar al mundo normal Naruto pudo ver como el Sharingan de su novia giraba en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj antes de comenzar a absorber las llamas que lo cubrían.

El peli plata miro como Sayuri se sostenía los ojos mientras lagrimas de sangre bajan por sus ojos antes de comenzar a pararse lentamente. Tenia los dientes y puños tan apretados que estos crujían y se ponían blancos, respectivamente.

Naruto abrio los ojos con incredulidad cuando vio como un aura de color purpura-morado claro cubría a la Uchiha, primero fueron unas costillas de Chakra que se formaron alrededor de ella, antes de crecer seguidas de la columna, los brazos y un cráneo con cuernos. Un gigantesco esqueleto de Chakra

De los ojos de la Uchiha salía sangre a borbotones antes de que soltara un grito y que el Susano'o esquelético comenzara a ser recubierto de tendones y piel formando una especie de armadura con grandes hombreras y una larga nariz junto con unos ojos amarillos.

— _¿¡Como es esto posible!? No tiene ni 15 minutos con su Mangekyo y esta dominando las tres habilidades principales mas rápido de lo que yo hice_ —Pensó Naruto atónito antes de saltar para esquivar el golpe del Susano'o que rompió el suelo.

— **Es la marca de maldición. Los ojos de los Uchiha se vuelven mas fuertes entre mas odio tienen, esa cosa esta potenciando las emociones negativas de la Uchiha, fue por ello que le permitió desbloquear el siguiente nivel de su Dojutsu y porque esta usando las técnicas tan bien… incluso esta alentando el proceso de ceguera. Naruto...—**

— _¿Qué?_ —

— **¿Qué usaste para aumentar las probabilidades de que la Uchiha sobreviviera?—** Pregunto el Dios Árbol con sospecha.

— _Mi Chakra…_ —Informo Naruto antes de abrir los ojos con incredulidad.

— **Lo que me temía, tu Chakra sirvió de catalizador e hizo que la Uchiha lograra desbloquear sus nuevos ojos—** Musito Shinju consternado al ver como las marcas que cubrían la mitad del cuerpo de Sayuri tambien cubrían la mitad del cuerpo del Susano'o que rugía colérico.

Una ballesta se formo en el brazo izquierdo del Susano mientras una flama negra estaba en el centro, con el otro brazo jalo la cuerda antes de formar una flecha que estaba siendo cubierta por las llamas negras.

—Sayuri… detente… por favor—Pidió Naruto con exasperación pues no quería lastimarla.

Dentro del Susano'o Sayuri tenia los dientes apretados por el dolor y una mirada férrea dirigida al frente suyo, hacia Naruto.

—Sabes… tengo que agradecértelo, sin ti no llegaría hasta donde estoy… eres el hombre mas admirable que conozco, Ootsutsuki Naruto y yo, Uchiha Sayuri, descendiente directa de Uchiha Madara, te reconozco como el primer y unico hombre al que amare. Adiós… amor—Dijo Sayuri mientras las marcas con forma de fuego brillaban mas en su piel y la flecha del Susano'o era lanzada.

Naruto apretó los dientes con frustración antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ni un segundo despues los abrio mostrando un ojo rojo con círculos concéntricos y varios tomoes en el y el otro con una forma de flor blanca con el resto de color celeste.

Un manto de Chakra color celeste cubrió a Naruto, el Modo Chakra Tenseigan. Una capa de Chakra que puede proteger de lo que sea, incluso, en menor medida, del Senjutsu o energía natural. Pero que sobretodo permitía soportar un calor abrasador, lo suficiente como para poder soportar las llamas tan calientes como el sol del Amaterasu.

— _Gakido_ —Musito Naruto mientras absorbía las flamas divinas— _¡Ryuken!_ —Un enorme dragón dorado cubrió a Naruto antes de tornarse de color celeste por el Chakra del Tenseigan.

La técnica choco contra el Susano'o y lo rompió como vidrio, pero justo cuando iba a impactarle a Sayuri el Ojiazul uso el Gaikan para tele transportar a ambos lejos de allí.

— **Playa—**

— **Frontera de Hi no Kuni con Mizu no Kuni—**

 **(05:00 PM)**

Naruto se tele transporto a una playa que había visitado cuando estaba todavía en raíz.

Dejo caer a una atónita Sayuri en la arena con suavidad antes de dejarse caer el mismo pesadamente.

Las olas del agua daban un hermoso espectáculo junto con que el sol pronto se pondría, el Ootsutsuki respiraba de manera un tanto agitada por el nerviosismo que le invadió al pensar que la técnica afectaría a Sayuri.

La cual ya no tenia el Mangekyo Sharingan activo pero si tenia todavía la marca de maldición, mostrando así que ahora uno de sus ojos tenia ahora la pupila de color amarillo.

Naruto tosió cuando sintio como alguien se dejaba caer sobre su estomago, luego sintio como una tersa mano le tocaba la mejilla derecha, obviamente ese alguien era Sayuri.

No podia decir que era lo que pensaba, además de que sentía que le ardía la cara por el bochorno en la posición en la que estaba.

El Ojiazul pudo oír un tronido de hueso, por lo que calculaba los de las manos de Sayuri antes de sentir como su mejilla derecha era golpeada con tal fuerza que la dejo morada.

Pudo oír como apretaba la otra mano antes de sentir un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo escupir sangre.

PUM.

Un golpe en la cara con el puño derecho.

PUM.

Luego con el otro.

PUM.

Y de nuevo.

PUM. PUM. PUM. PUM. PUM. PUM. PUM. PUM. PUM . PUM. PUM. PUM. PUM. PUM. PUM.

Y así siguió y siguió.

 **(07:00 PM)**

 **(1 Hora Despues)**

La arena de la playa se había tornado rojiza por la sangre de Naruto, los nudillos de la pelinegra ya estaban comenzando a sangrar tambien debido a que la cara de Naruto era bastante dura.

 **(09:00 PM)**

 **(2 Horas Despues)**

El agua del océano ya había comenzado a tomar un color rojo pues era tanta la sangre de Naruto que había llegado hasta allá.

 **(12:00 MN)**

 **(3 Horas Despues)**

Naruto ya ni siquiera se quejaba de los golpes pues la enorme cantidad de veces que había recibido golpes ya se había acostumbrado.

Por mero reflejo agarro la mejilla de Sayuri, tocando la parte donde, 6 horas despues todavía estaban allí las marcas de maldición.

—S-S-S-Sa-a-yu-r-ri—Musito débilmente Naruto.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM.

Antes de recibir un golpe que le rompió la mandíbula.

 **(04:00 AM)**

 **(4 Horas Despues)**

Y allí, 12 horas despues, una Sayuri con los puños adoloridos, los nudillos sangrantes y los dedos casi rotos dejo de golpear a Naruto.

El cual estaba mucho peor, tenia ambos parpados morados y sangrantes, arañazos en mejillas, frente, orejas y pecho. Toda su cara estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, incluso su cabello plateado se miraba rojo por la sangre.

Tenia algunos dientes rotos o agrietados además de la nariz rota.

—Jajaja, aghh, jejeje, me dejaste destrozado. Hay, jajaja, me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo—Bromeo Naruto mientras a pesar de su estado comenzaba a reír.

Abrio lentamente sus adoloridos y morados parpados antes de abrirlos por completo al ver a Sayuri.

Esta tenia los labios en una mueca tan infantil como adorable, frunciéndolos tratando de apaciguar su coraje, haciendo un infantil puchero. Pero eran sus ojos, ambos con lagrimas y por la mueca de su boca y cara detonaba claramente que trataba de no romper a llorar, algo inútil cuando las gotas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas y su boca comenzaba a tener convulsiones para tratar de apaciguar su llanto.

Y allí, Naruto se sintio peor que nunca en su vida, había hecho llorar a Sayuri.

Se levanto con rapidez antes de agarrarla de la cara para quitar las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

—Sayuri, yo… yo… yo—Naruto no encontraba palabras para calmar a la llorosa Sayuri.

—Solo di si soy un estorbo para ti o si de verdad me amas—Pidió la pelinegra tratando de que su voz sonara lo menos rota posible, fallando estrepitosamente.

Naruto la miro incrédulo por un segundo antes de abrazarla—¿Acaso lo dudas, tonta? Tu jamás, JAMÁS, serás una carga para mi, aunque lo fueras, cargaría contigo por toda la eternidad de ser necesario—Las marcas en el cuerpo de Sayuri lentamente comenzaron a retroceder—Nunca dudes que te amo, te pido disculpas, por no habértelo dicho las veces que te merecías. Nunca fue mi intención el hacerte daño… te amo Uchiha Sayuri—

Naruto le sonrió suavemente a la Uchiha antes de que todas las marcas desparecieran y ella cayera completamente exhausta, 12 horas completas con el sello eran demasiado, si no fuera por su Chakra ella ya hubiera muerto, antes de desmañarse le dio un suave beso en los labios a Naruto y cayo dormida con una sonrisa.

Naruto la abrazo mientras se aseguraba de que los golpes que ella le dio no le hubieran deformado la cara. Al verificar que su cara siguiera igual el peli plata se acurruco con Sayuri abrazada a el.

Aunque no podia evitar pensar en que olvido algo.

— **Dimensión de Kamui—**

—¿¡HOLA!?—Grito Sakura al verse rodeada de una enorme cantidad de cubos de un extraño metal.

La pobre había despertado hace poco y no encontraba la manera de salir del lugar.

—¿¡HAY ALGUIEN!?—Volvió a preguntar recibiendo como respuesta su propio eco—¿¡QUIEN SEA!?—Pregunto la aterrada pelirosa al no recibir respuesta.

— **Torre del Bosque de la Muerte—**

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Naruto, Sayuri y Sakura habían llegado a la torre, la ultima estando un tanto traumada porque la dejaron sola un día completo en aquel extraño lugar. Mas que nada porque Naruto le conto a Sayuri de lo que hizo y dijo, esta de desanimo bastante antes de que Naruto le recordara todo lo que él le dijo.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y despues de 2 meses de no haber hecho nada terminaron haciendo el amor en aquella playa hasta que ambos quedaron completamente exhaustos, tardaron todo un día en lo que estuvieron haciendo de todo, aunque eso es algo que solo ellos sabían.

Al llegar a la torre miraron un extraño panel que decía algo sobre que abrieran los rollos, o bueno, eso dedujeron porque no entendieron nada de lo que decía allí .

—¡Yo!—Saludo cierto Jounin que se tardaba en todo cuando ya que cuando abrieron los rollos este apareció saludándolos con su "sonrisa de ojo" antes de abrir su unico ojo visible y que este se abriera con incredulidad al ver a Naruto—¿¡Qué rayos te paso!?—Pregunto el Hatake atónito ya que era la primera vez que miraba a Naruto herido, o bueno, cubierto de sangre pues no se había limpiado desde que Sayuri literalmente le dio la madriza de su vida.

—Yo… Amm…—Trato de explicar Naruto.

— **Te caíste de un árbol—** Aconsejo Shinju.

—Me caí de un árbol—Se excuso Naruto mirando a otro lado.

—¡No es cierto!—Replico Sakura a sabiendas de que Sayuri le dio una paliza a Naruto.

—¡Cállate antes de que te de a ti con uno!—Amenazo Naruto mientras caminaba a las duchas de la torre.

Siendo seguido por una Sayuri que… ¿Cojeaba?

—Sayuri… ¿Por qué estas cojeando?—Pregunto Kakashi mirando como a la pelinegra parecía dolerle cuando daba un paso.

—Yo… tambien me caí de un árbol—

—Yo le creo—

—¡Jodete Sakura!—

Ignorando el grito de Naruto la Uchiha lo siguió arriba pues tambien necesitaba un baño… acompañada de Naruto claro esta.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Bueno, ahora vimos lo que hizo nuestro querido Pedofimaru, ¿Cómo afectara la historia los sucesos de nuestro ladrón de niños (menos) favorito?**

 **Lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo, por FANFICTION.**

 **Bueno, en este cap se vio un Power Up muy grande de Sayuri, si se preguntan como es que desbloqueo el Mangekyo Sharingan es debido a que Naruto uso su Chakra para aumentar las probabilidades de que Sayuri sobreviviera de un 10% a un 60%, eso tambien hizo que tanto su Chakra como las emociones negativas de la marca de maldición y de que su Sharingan ya estaba completamente maduro generaran la evolución de su Sharingan al siguiente nivel.**

 **Antes Sayuri tenia un nivel de Chunin Medio-Jounin Bajo, ahora usando el Mangekyo su nivel es Jounin Medio-Anbu Bajo. Además de el proceso de ceguera esta ralentizado pero eso no quiere decir que si abusa de el no estará ciega.**

 **Hablando de abusar, lamento no haber puesto un lemon sobre como Naruto y Sayuri "interactuaban" en la playa pero ya he puesto muchos lemons, un descanso de ellos no esta demás.**

 **Otra cosa destacable es la nueva técnica de Naruto, el Gaikan (Aparición) funciona de cierta forma como una tele transportación a un lugar conocido, solo que mientras que las técnicas como el Hiraishin transportan a la velocidad de la luz el Gaikan es completamente instantáneo aunque necesita unos segundos para concentrarse.**

 **Lo unico destacable es que gracias al gran dominio que tiene Naruto sobre las técnicas que uso para crear el Gaikan esto le permite dominarla bastante rápido, aunque por ahora su tiempo mínimo es de 10 segundos.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	32. Chapter 34

**HOLA GENTE BONITA.**

 **Si, si, ya se que me tarde más de lo habitual, pero es debido a los proyectos escolares que apenas me dejaron descanso para escribir.**

 **Dejemos mis torturas escolares de lado**

 **¡Y respondamos los reviews!:**

 **jenko99:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara, créeme, no queda mucho de esos tipos… jejeje… Sayuri necesitaba ese power up si no quería perderle la pista a Naruto. El cual tuvo lo que se merecía despues de tanto placer; mucho, mucho dolor :D. Por cierto gracias por la idea, estoy de acuerdo contigo el Jikaton (Elemento Tiempo) sería uno demasiado OP si se llega a dominar perfectamente.**_

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** _ **Y que lo digas XD.**_

 **Zafir09:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara, si, Orochimaru es bien puto :v, pero Naruto es más de acciones que de palabras además de que la marca de Sayuri la hizo pensar sin ningun tipo de calma. Karin ya esta dentro del harem, en el próximo cap se vera un poco de intersección entre ellos.**_

 **dante de aquiles:** _ **Siendo sinceros Sayuri no tenía ningun tipo de manera para derrotar a Naruto, ni siquiera con su recién despertado Susano'o. Pd: Yo que tu haría ambas, aunque cálmate compadre que creo en el próximo cap habrá lemon 7.7**_

 **anonimusparker:** _ **Me alegra que el prologo te gustara.**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara, el alma del pedófilo ya esta condenada :D.**_

 **AkaKitsune No Shi:** _ **¡Hola AkaKitsune! Primero: Me alegra que la paliza de Pedofimaru te gustara XD. Segundo: Si, la pobre Kurama a sufrido tanto y ama tanto a Naruto que no puede evitar odiarse a si misma por siquiera pensar esas cosas. Tercero: Híjole, el Genshiton es un poder muy OP… ¡Me encanta!... Cuarto: En este cap se vera eso. Quinto: no hay de que, tu harías lo mismo por mi… espero. Sexto: Ya estoy ayudándote con eso (Mientras Omega decía eso miro al lado de su habitación donde estaban una enorme cantidad de computadores y satélites que mostraban en las pantallas a varios zorros de diferentes colores y números de colas)—Da la orden y comenzaremos con la caza de zorros—Dijo Omega con una sonrisa demente—Séptimo: De hecho me gustan mas los reviews largos que los cortos, demuestran que les gusta mi fic.**_

 **SrChangeling1:** _ **Nop, soy 100% Mexicano.**_

 **Dark Blade 2017:** _ **…**_

 **Pedrothekiller:** _ **Naruto es tanto o mas fuerte que su versión original en la guerra con el Senjutsu de los 6 caminos. Pero no lo es por si solo si no que lo es juntando todas sus capacidades (ósea cada Dojutsu y aumentador de poder que tiene) las estadísticas si bien dan un indicio de que tan fuerte es una persona no por ello signifique que por tener mayores estadísticas esa persona automáticamente gana, toma por ejemplo que las estadísticas no cuentan los Dojutsu ya que técnicamente no son aumentos de poder ya que solo radican en sus ojos. Bueno, con tu voto ya esta decidido que Naruto será un Super Saiyajin. Y si, Sayuri cayo de un árbol, justo en el árbol de Naruto.**_

 **Gonzox-kun:** _ **Es mas como la tele transportación del Kaioshin de Dragon Ball ya que Naruto con solo conocer el lugar podría transportarse a otros planetas.**_

 **daniel2610994:** _ **Pues la pechugona de Samui va a ser castigada por Naruto 7w7. Aunque se dejo golpear más que nada para calmar a Sayuri. Y de que matara a Kabuto lo va a matar :D.**_

 **Eien no hiryu:** _ **Es que la estupidez para las escusas de Kakashi es contagiosa XD. Tienes razón, al final Naruto termino haciéndolo a punta de putazos y vergazos por la misma cantidad XD.**_

 _ **Pd: Espero con ansias los proyectos de DT.**_

 **Bueno, con todo eso ya explicado solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 34: Las Preliminares—**

—Sayu, deja de moverte tanto ¿Quieres?—Pidió Naruto mientras estaba sentado en posición de loto en una cama que se encontraba en una habitación en la Torre del Bosque de la Muerte, enfrente suyo, sentada en su regazo se encontraba una Sayuri Uchiha sin camisa y solo unas vendas tapando sus generosos pechos.

Naruto tenia activado el Rinnegan y el Tenseigan mientras tres de sus dedos brillaban en un color plateado.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que llegaron a la torre, en esos 2 días los demás equipos ya habían llegado, siendo los primeros los de Suna, Naruto había estado usando esos 2 días para poder quitar la mayoría de sellos nocivos de la marca de maldición, dejándola como una marca que absorbiera la Energía Natural ya que Naruto sabia muy bien que podria ser una arma que podria salvarle la vida a su novia, ahora solo faltaba sacar una ultima cosa.

El alma de Orochimaru.

—Repíteme porque estamos haciendo esto—Pidió la pelinegra un tanto abochornada por la situación.

—Es para arreglar la marca que te puso el pedófilo— Informo Naruto refiriéndose a la marca de maldición de Orochimaru.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿para que tienes que usar tus Dojutsu?— Pregunto la Uchiha viendo que su novio tenia activos dos de los Dojutsu mas importantes de todos, el Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara) y el Tenseigan (Ojo de la Reencarnación) mientras le tocaba el cuello.

—El Tenseigan es para dejarme ver la matriz del sello, el cual esta comprimido en una matriz en forma de 3 tomoes por lo que de esa manera quitarlo es mas dificil ya que casi completamente imposible el comprender los sellos que tiene puestos… sin embargo, con el Tenseigan que me permite ver microscópicamente cualquier cosa puedo ver mejor la matriz del sello y con el Rinnegan planeo sacar el alma de la serpiente con el Ningendo (Camino Humano)—Informo Naruto mientras que sus dedos brillantes en Chakra plateado giraban los tomoes de la marca, giro una ultima vez y separo las tomoes con los dedos al mismo tiempo que algo de la tinta de la que formaban las tomoes se disolvió y se junto en el centro de ellas en una pequeña esfera negra que tenia la apariencia de una serpiente.

Al ver eso Naruto acerco su boca al cuello de Sayuri y mordió justo en esa pequeña mancha, generando un pequeño grito de dolor de Sayuri, eso era algo destacable del Ningendo, no solo permitía sacar el alma de un oponente con las manos sino con todo el cuerpo, y ya que tenia las manos ocupadas uso los dientes para comenzar a sacar una masa de energía de color azul, un trozo del alma de Orochimaru.

Sayuri no sabia como describir exactamente el como se sentía que estuvieran sacando esa cosa de ella, aunque la descripción mas acertada seria el como se siente quitarte una garrapata pues sentía como el alma del Sannin se aferraba a la suya como una. Pero con un ultimo tirón de parte de Naruto el alma de Orochimaru se desprendió de la suya.

Naruto abrio los dientes para soltar el alma que comenzaba a desaparecer en pequeñas partículas azules, sin embargo apenas la soltó el Ootsutsuki le dio una fuerte mordida y el alma desapareció, así sin mas.

El Ningendo permitía manipular el alma del contrincante, no importando si tenia o no Chakra, solo importando si se tenia contacto físico con el cuerpo de la victima, manipular un alma tambien significaba el poder destruirla, destruyendo el alma de una persona no hay "más allá", no hay paraíso, no hay infierno, no hay resurrección, no hay transmigración, ni reencarnación, solo la inexistencia, la nada absoluta.

En la guarida subterránea de Akatsuki el Hebi no Sannin se sostuvo el pecho, sintiendo como si literalmente hubieran destruido una parte de él y sintio un muy mal presentimiento.

Naruto sostuvo a Sayuri del abdomen pues al sacar él alma del Sannin de su cuerpo fue algo bastante extenuante.

Su mano brillo en un color verdoso mientras ponía su mano justo encima del corazón de la Uchiha, esta se confundió un poco al sentirse mucho mejor que antes—Naruto tu… ¿Sabes Ninjutsu Medico?—Pregunto la pelinegra un tanto confundida, a sabiendas de que si bien el control de Chakra de su novio era bueno no era lo suficientemente bueno para el Ninjutsu medico ya que tenia cantidades monumentales de Chakra que eran demasiado difíciles de controlar, era por eso que normalmente usaba el Naraka (Camino Preta) para curar ya que era un camino del Rinnegan que permitía curar de lo que fuera.

Sin embargo Naruto negó, y la Ojinegra pudo ver que sus ojos seguían siendo de color azul, signo inequívoco de que no tenia activado ninguno de sus Dojutsu.

—Esto es una forma de energía llamada Kido (Artes Demoniacas)—Explico el Ootsutsuki mientras la Uchiha le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca por el nombre tan… "amistoso"—Veras Sayu, hace muchos milenios, incluso antes del Rikudou Sennin, Kaguya o que el clan Ootsutsuki pisara la tierra, la gente no conocía el Chakra. Sin embargo si conocían la energía espiritual la cual comenzaron a usar llamándola como Kido—Termino el Ojiazul cuando su mano dejo de brillar y la retiro del corazón de su novia.

—Ya veo…—Musito la pelinegra, sabiendo que el Chakra estaba compuesto de energía física y espiritual—Y… ¿Qué puede hacer exactamente?—Pregunto Sayuri como una niña pequeña, teniendo unos brillitos en los ojos que detonaban que quería aprender a usarlo.

El peli plata se sonrojo por la mirada de la Uchiha y se rasco la cabeza mirando abajo—Bueno, los Kido se dividen en varios tipos. Los Bakudo (Vía de Atadura) que son en total 99 hechizos que difieren entre si, aunque tienen en común que sirven para la protección y defensa del usuario o en cualquier caso evitar el mayor daño posible. Luego esta los Hado (Vía de Destrucción) que al igual que los Bakudo son un total de 99 hechizos, la diferencia clara es que los Hado son para la ofensiva y el ataque, generan ataques de diferentes rangos, tamaños, colores y potencias sobre el o los enemigos. Finalmente lo que estaba usando es el Kaido (Vuelta Atrás) que es mas para la sanación, no es tan variado como los Bakudo o los Hado pero lo genial del Kaido es que cura tanto el cuerpo como el alma—Al terminar de explicar Naruto miro a su novia y pudo ver que tenia estrellitas en vez de ojos y… ¿saliva escurriéndole de la boca?

—¿Y cuantos sabes tú?—Pregunto la Uchiha a su novio, queriendo aprender lo dicho por el Ojiazul.

Él cual se rasco la nuca un tanto avergonzado—Shinju me a estado instruyendo desde hace 3 semanas… me se 15 de cada uno—Aclaro el Ootsutsuki un poco apenado de que de los 99 hechizos solo supiera 15.

Sin embargo la vergüenza por saber tan poco paso a la vergüenza por otra cosa cuando la Uchiha se le abalanzo encima y se sentó en su regazo—Naru-kun~ ¿Enséñamelos por favor~?—Pidió la Uchiha a lo que el peli plata de sonrojo por la manera tan cariñosa y amable que lo llamo, pero sobretodo por la mirada de la Ojinegra.

Estaba usando un Dojutsu 10,000 millones de veces más poderoso que el Sharingan, Byakugan, Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, Tenseigan, Rinnegan y Rinne-Sharingan juntos.

El temible Kindojutsu (Técnica Ocular Prohibida)

Los _Ojitos-de-Perro-Bajo-la-Lluvia-Mega-Kawaii-no-Jutsu_.

Eso era trampa.

—O-Okey… solo… ¿Podrías levantarte de mi? Se me esta haciendo difícil el controlarme—Informo el Ootsutsuki pues la adorable mirada de su novia más la sensación de cierta parte inferior suya rozándose con el redondo y firme trasero de su novia le estaba dando ganas de repetir lo que hicieron en aquella playa.

Sayuri no entendió lo que dijo su novia antes de que sintio como un bulto de considerable tamaño, un pequeño gemido salio de su boca cuando sintio ese mismo bulto rozar su parte intima por encima de su short blanco.

Sin embargo, su mirada se entristeció un poco al recordar todo lo que le había dicho a Naruto y que en más de una ocasión trato de matarlo. Al ver la mirada de la pelinegra el Ootsutsuki se preocupo—Oye, Sayuri. Lamento si te incomo… *hmph*—Sayuri cayo a Naruto con un rápido beso.

Naruto se impresiono un instante antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos y devolver el beso. La Uchiha pudo sentir como algo se pasaba entre sus dientes, la lengua de Naruto obviamente, la dejo entrar sin más.

La lengua de Naruto dominaba con facilidad la de Sayuri, dominándola con facilidad el Ojiazul degustaba de la dulce saliva de su novia. Sus manos bajaron hacia el redondo y duro culo de Sayuri, apretándolo hasta hacerla gemir dentro de su boca.

Naruto podia sentir como su novia se frotaba contra él, más concretamente frotando su intimidad con su miembro, dando un claro mensaje de que ya quería comenzar, la Uchiha puso sus manos en la cabeza del Ootsutsuki, enredando sus dedos en las plateadas hebras para profundizar mas el beso.

Estaba apunto de comenzar a hacer el amor con su novia cuando lo sintio.

Un Chakra. El Chakra de cierta persona que tenia mucho que ver con la marca en el cuello de Sayuri.

El Chakra de Kabuto.

Sayuri pudo ver como la mirada de Naruto en un momento se torno opaca, completamente fria, sin emociones. Su cabello se erizo como el de un gato, al punto que tuvo que retirar sus manos del cabello de su novio por el puntiagudo tacto.

—Say **uri** —La mencionada tembló con algo de miedo cuando escucho la voz de Naruto, pues esta sonó con un tono gutural que bien podria eclipsar la voz de un demonio—Qué **date** aq **uí** —Ordeno Naruto, y Sayuri no tuvo el valor para protestar.

Ni un segundo despues desapareció en el Gaikan.

— **Habitación 26—**

 **(10:30 PM)**

Kabuto Yakushi estaba metiendo tranquilamente todo su equipamiento y cualquier cosa importante en su habitación junto con sus "compañeros", sinceramente esta aldea era en verdad bastante estúpida si no era capaz de ver que ellos obviamente no eran de esta aldea.

Estaba apunto de ir a dormir cuando lo sintio.

La falta de aire, la presión en el cuello y la sensación de ser alzado en el aire.

Aquel chico de cabello plateado, Naruto Uzumaki si mal no recordaba, de un momento a otro apareció delante suyo y lo agarra del cuello con tal fuerza que podia jurar que su piel estaba tomando un insano color azul.

Sus dos "compañeros" al instante saltaron sobre Naruto, pero este solo movió su mano de un lado al otro usando un Jutsu Futon que los mando a volar contra las paredes.

Esta vez Naruto uso el Gaikan y aparecieron en una dimensión de bolsillo creada por su [Dimension Maker]

El lugar solo podia ser descrito como un meteoro, el suelo era de pura roca de un color blanco, había cráteres y formaciones rocosas por doquier, además de ello Kabuto podia sentir como la gravedad era bastante pesada.

BRAOOM.

Justo antes de sentir como impactaba en el duro suelo de roca.

—Tu hijo de perra sodomizado—Insulto Naruto antes de patear a Kabuto en las costillas y mandarlo a volar. Uso el Janpu para ponerse encima de el y lo golpeo con la fuerza suficiente como para que al caer al suelo este se agrietara como vidrio.

Kabuto se levanto, sus lentes estaban rotos y en el suelo, su ropa tenia agujeros y estaba polvorienta además de su brazo estaba en una posición antinatural, justo antes de que con un tronido el peligris lo pusiera en su posición natural.

El Yakushi miro al Ootsutsuki sospechosamente—Naruto-kun, si peleamos sin el permiso de los censores seremos descalificados. Además… ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?—Pregunto el Ojinegro, aunque se hacia una idea de porque lo estaba.

—Te lo pondré de dos maneras; estamos a varios años luz de distancia de la tierra. Nadie sabe que estamos combatiendo, te lo aseguro—Ante esa información el peligris abrio los ojos impresionado ya que podia sentir que Naruto era completamente sincero, una técnica que permite transportar a años luz de distancia era algo inconcebible… sin duda seria interesante el investigarla—Y la razon de porque este molesto—De la punta del dedo de Naruto surgió un rayo de color morado hecho de Ki que atravesó el brazo de Kabuto, él cual gruño por el dolor—Pregúntaselo a tu novio, maldito imbécil—Insulto Naruto nuevamente antes de aparecer delante del Yakushi y patearlo en la quijada.

El peligris se levanto, sus manos rápidamente se cubrieron de un Chakra verdoso mientras un sonido parecido al de unas cierras se escuchaba—Chakuramesu (Bisturí de Chakra)—Susurro Naruto antes de que Kabuto se lanzara contra el.

Lanzo un golpe que el peligris apenas pudo esquivar antes de chocar su mano con el antebrazo del Ootsutsuki, el mencionado sintio un sensación parecida a un piquete antes de que su brazo cayera al suelo, completamente flácido.

Kabuto trato de aprovechar eso e intento atacar al Ojiazul por la flanco "desprotegido", sin embargo ni un segundo despues el brazo que supuestamente le había cortado los tendones lo golpeo con tal fuerza en la cara que pudo jurar que la arranco algunos dientes.

—Ni la culebra a la que sirves se acerca a la milésima parte de mi máximo poder, nadie, en ninguna aldea en este mundo puede conmigo—Sentencio el Ootsutsuki usando el Gaikan para ponerse detrás de Kabuto y agarrarlo del cabello.

—Por cierto, Ka-pu-tita—Llamo Naruto haciendo que el Yakushi girara la cara hacia donde el mirándolo con inusitada ira— _Y el tonto se voltea._ Quiero preguntarte algo…—

—¿Por qué te golpeas solo?—

PUM.

Al decir eso Naruto golpeo a Kabuto justo en el riñón con bastante fuerza haciendo que este vomitara sangre por la fuerza del golpe.

PUM.

—¿Por qué te golpeas solo?—Volvió a preguntar y volvió a golpearlo justo en el riñón haciendo que nuevamente vomitara sangre.

PUM.

—¿Por qué te golpeas solo?—Esta vez el golpe fue tan fuerte que Naruto quien tenia sujetado el cabello de Kabuto pudo ver como algo del cabello de Kabuto se arranco por la fuerza.

PUM.

CRACK.

—¡COUGH!—

Naruto volvió a golpear al Yakushi y esta vez pudo oír como algo tronaba dentro del cuerpo del peligris.

Luego lo dejo caer al duro suelo de piedra—¡Tu eras el que me estaba golpeando!—Se quejo Kabuto con la cara en la dura roca.

El peli plata solo hizo la pierna para atrás—Al contrario… tú te lo buscaste—Y con una patada el Ojinegro fue lanzado al aire, rápidamente el Ojiazul apareció encima de el y le dio una patada que lo mando nuevamente al suelo.

Naruto aterrizo elegantemente en el suelo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el aturdido Kabuto—¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a un deporte que practicaba en raíz—Musito el Ootsutsuki mientras se agachaba enfrente de Kabuto, el cual por estar tan adolorido no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Co… mo se lla… maba?—

—¡Lanzamiento de perra competitivo!—Y agarrando al peligris de la pierna derecha el Ojiazul lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse con una saliente de roca pura.

La cabeza del peligris quedo enterrada en la roca, su cuerpo quedo flácido y completamente inerte.

El Ootsutsuki, no satisfecho con ello lo jalo de la camisa, rompiendo roca pura con la cabeza del Yakushi. Este no se encontraba nada bien; le faltaban algunos dientes, estando el resto agrietados o rotos, sus brazos y piernas estaban rotos por las protuberancias blancas que salían de la piel, su quijada estaba en una posición que detonaba claramente el estar dislocada. Pero a pesar de todo ello el Ojiazul podia notar que Kabuto seguía vivo, aparentemente tambien tenia un factor curativo, solo que varias veces más lento que el suyo.

El Ootsutsuki activo su Rinnegan dispuesto a sacar y, posteriormente, destruir el alma de Kabuto.

Y así lo hizo.

Naruto miro toda la vida de Kabuto, su vida en el orfanato, su "adopción" en raíz, el que tuviera que matar a quien consideraba su madre.

Y nada de eso le importo.

Solo saco su alma y la destruyo.

El cuerpo del peligris cayo inerte al suelo, muerto, completa y totalmente muerto, ningun tipo de técnica prohibida lo podria traer de vuelta.

Ni un segundo despues lo dejo en el suelo y saco un Zetsu de su dimensión de Kamui—¿Necesitas algo?—Pregunto el hombre planta.

—Nada importante. Bone Apettit—Dijo Naruto apuntando al cuerpo del fallecido Yakushi, recordando un poco de un idioma llamado francés del que hablaban Ddraig y Albion de vez en cuando.

Zetsu ni lento ni perezoso se lanzo contra el cuerpo y comenzó a comerse la carne y el hueso.

[¿Para que hiciste eso socio?]

Fue lo que pregunto cierto dragón rojo dentro del guantelete.

—Ddraig… hace tiempo que no te escuchaba a ti o Albion. ¿Qué han estado haciendo?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki ya que sus normalmente parlanchines (y peleoneros) inquilinos habían estado bastante callados desde hace tiempo.

{Bueno…}

Esta vez fue la voz de Albion que miraba el paisaje mental de su portador, el cual se había convertido en un foso árido hasta donde alcanzara la vista.

¿La razón?

Como muchas otras veces Albion llamo a Ddraig "Chichiryuutei" y este como el orgulloso, poderoso, sabio y maduro dragón de mas de 10,000 años de existencia hizo lo más maduro y adulto que alguien hubiera hecho en su situación…

Corrió contra Albion más que dispuesto a partirle la madre.

Qué Naruto no tuviera algún problema psicológico por la destrucción de la representación de como era su mente estaba fuera del entendimiento de ambos [Dragones Celestiales]

[Eso noes importante, pero no haz respondido a mi pregunta socio]

Con una orden de parte de Naruto el Zetsu Blanco se convirtió en una replica exacta de Kabuto—Fácil, necesitare ojos detrás de Orochimaru ¿Qué seria mejor que tener al mejor ser en espionaje haciéndose pasar por el segundo al mando de la serpiente?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki, su voz goteando humor que ambos dragones se les contagio.

Naruto volvió a usar el Gaikan para transportarse a la torre junto con "Kabuto". Usando el Ningendo para borrarles la memoria salio de allí caminando.

El peli plata planeaba ir directamente donde Sayuri y terminar lo que estaban haciendo pero se le ocurrió algo divertido que hacer antes.

Sabia muy bien que era el más fuerte de todos los que participaban en los exámenes Chunin, incluyendo a Jinchurikis y sus Bijuus. Por ende, el participar no seria muy divertido ya que les ganaría a todo eventualmente.

Así que… ¿Por qué no darles una ayuda para sobrevivir?

Naruto conocía más técnicas que daban capacidades sobrehumanas como su Gomu-Gomu.

Tambien tenia algunas habilidades que si bien no servían para el combate si servían para otras cosas.

Entre ellas estaba el Suke-Suke (Invisible-Invisible) que era la mayor técnica de espionaje que pudiera existir.

El Suke-Suke fue creado a partir del Hiton (Elemento Luz), solo que aplicado al cuerpo y creando una pequeña capa de Chakra Hiton que absorbía la luz exterior dándole a Naruto una invisibilidad total. Sin embargo no ocultaba su Chakra por lo que normalmente lo usaba junto con el Kamui ya que este le permitía "estar" en "otra dimensión" y así siendo imposible el sentir su Chakra, Ki o Magia.

Naruto fue desapareciendo de pies a cabeza como si fuera transparente hasta que no se vio nada de él. Con una risilla infantil el Ootsutsuki se lanzo al asecho.

Primero fue a por el equipo de Oto. Sabía muy bien que eran secuaces de Orochimaru, las memorias de Kabuto no mentían. Sin embargo por lo que sabia el tal Zaku fue encontrado cuando era un niño, era huérfano y cada día tenia que robar para comer además de recibir palizas por ello hasta que Orochimaru lo encontró y le ayudo.

Luego estaba la chica pelinegra Kin, una chica bastante sexi en opinión del Ootsutsuki, pero dejando sus hormonas adolecentes de lado el peli plata se entero que la chica tambien había tenido una mala infancia, su madre murio cuando era niña debido a que su padre era un alcohólico que hubiera abusado de ella si no fuera porque escapo.

Finalmente Dosu… el de hecho se unió a Orochimaru solo porque quería poder, así de simple.

Fue primero a ayudar a Zaku, uso su Kaido para curar el brazo dislocado del pelinegro y ponerlo en su lugar. Además de ello uso tambien un poco de Omnyoton y Futon para potenciar y mejorar las turbinas que vio que tenia en los brazos. Además de recargar su Chakra.

Luego fue por Kin, no sabía en lo que era buena la chica así que uso su Ningendo para leer su mente. Tenía que admitirlo, lo de los cascabeles y senbons no era una mala idea pero lamentablemente solo tenia eso. Aunque pudo sentir una leve afinidad al viento y tierra en la pelinegra. Usando nuevamente el Ningendo creo unos recuerdos falsos, en los que la pelinegra "aprendía" técnicas usando tanto los cascabeles como los elementos juntos, dándole unos cuantos Jutsus de Nivel-C y un par de Nivel-B, asegurándose tambien de pasar un poco de su Chakra, el suficiente como para aumentar sus reservas y que usara dichos Jutsu sin morir por falta de Chakra.

A Dosu no le dio nada, ¡Que se jodiera el muy puto!

Luego fue al siguiente cuarto.

El Equipo de Kumo. Tanto al llamado Omoi como a la chica de grandes pechos (Samui) les dio unos recuerdos y Katas de un tipo de Kenjutsu, ya que vio que ellos se especializaban en ello, no el Santoryu que el usaba si no uno que conoció hace tiempo pero que solo era de una espada, no lo usaba ya que no era tan bueno como el Santoryu pero aun así para ellos seria muy útil, aunque les puso recuerdos en los que lo entrenaban desde hace tiempo para que, cuabdp comenzaran a entrenar, sus cuerpos tuvieran la memoria muscular para usarla como si la conocieran toda la vida.

A Yugito le dio un par de Jutsus Katon muy útiles, uso su Chakra para aumentar las ya de por si grandes reservas de la rubia además de mostrarle unas cuantas técnicas que Kurama le había dicho sobre Matatabi.

Hablando de ello le gustaría hablar con la gata de 2 colas, según sabia ella era con quien Kurama se llevaba mejor pero lastimosamente no tenia el tiempo suficiente y la situación no lo ameritaba.

Luego fue con el equipo de Iwa. A Han le mostro todos los Jutsus Futton (Elemento Vapor) que supiera, bueno, quizá fuera porque era lo mas parecido a un hermano ya que era mucho más de lo que le dio a todos los anteriores. A Kurotsuchi, según recordaba ese era su nombre, le mostro algunos de los mejores Jutsus Doton que supiera, al ultimo de su equipo no le dio nada, ¡Que se jodiera junto con Dosu!

Luego fue con el equipo de Taki. Para su gran enojo pudo ver como Fuu estaba durmiendo en el suelo y los 2 tipos (cabrones) que la acompañaban dormían cómodamente en las otras 2 camas que quedaban.

Lo unico que hizo fue levantarla y llevarla a su habitación ya que compartía una con Sayuri para… bueno… actividades de novios.

No tenía forma de ayudarle ya que la Escala de Polvo que usaba Choumei era algo que el no conocía, pero por lo que vio podia ayudarla de otra manera.

Sacándola de Taki.

Así que con un beso en la frente que la hizo reír mientras dormía, fue a por los siguientes.

— _Hmm, Gaara no duerme, según tengo entendido el sello esta mal estructurado y hace que tanto Bijuu como Jinchuriki no puedad dormir, y no podria arreglar el sello aquí sin llamar demasiado la atención, no tengo nada con que ayudar a Temari o al maquillado, así que los de Suna están descartados_ —Pensó Naruto antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar por el pasillo siendo invisible.

—Hay un dragón en cierta cuidad de Japón~ Y a él le gustan los grandes… Oppais~—Cantaba Naruto ya que Albion (para molestar a Ddraig) le había dado la letra de la canción del programa del "Oppai Dragon" y se sabia la letra de memoria para risa de Albion y vergüenza de Ddraig.

Luego fue al cuarto de Kiri— _Bueno, aquí tienes un nuevo método para usar tus burbujas y una recarga de Chakra gratis_ —Pensó Naruto antes de ir por Chojuro.

Tan solo con ver su espada Naruto sabía que no podria mostrarle un estilo de Kenjutsu, no conocía ninguno que pudiera ayudar con una espada tan grande, aunque una idea le vino a la cabeza al recordar lo que podia hacer su espada y pensó en un método que le podria servir al espadachín novato.

—Muy bien, ahora… ¿Dónde esta Hayato…?—Murmuro Naruto, sin darse cuenta que el limite de tiempo de su Suke-Suke se había terminado y era perfectamente visible y audible.

—Estoy aquí—El Ojiazul se giro y pudo ver como Hayato estaba sentado en una silla que estaba por la puerta, teniendo apoyada una pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra, cruzado de brazos, pero lo mas destacable era la armadura dorada con capa roja que cubría su pecho.

El Ootsutsuki sudo frio al verse descubierto—Esa técnica tuya es bastante interesante, sin duda seria increíblemente útil en espionaje. Por otro lado, no soy fácil de sorprender—Informo el Minamoto con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Cómo es que…?—

—Cada vez que, aparentemente, ayudabas a alguien tenias que desactivar la técnica que ocultaba tu Chakra, y siendo tan grande no es dificil de sentir—Informo el peli blanco encogiéndose de hombros—Aparentemente ayudas a cada uno dándoles información o recargando su Chakra ¿Verdad,—Teorizo el peli planco mientras bajaba un poco sus gafas.

El rojo de los ojos de Hayato choco contra el azul de los de Naruto.

Ambos se miraron seriamente, hasta que Hayato se paro—No necesito de tu ayuda para vencer, aunque… gracias por ayudar a mis compañeros—Agradeció el Minamoto dejándose caer en su cama.

El Ojiazul lo miro unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y usar su Gaikan para salir de allí.

—Hmm, podría ayudar a los equipos 9 y 10, sin embargo, no tengo con que… diablos si me supiera las técnicas de Torune y Fū podria ayudar a Shino e Ino… mejor será que solo les recargue el Chakra— despues de hacerlo que dijo el Ojiazul se quedo en medio de la torre sin nada que hacer—Bueno— el peli plata simplemente volvió a usar su Gaikan para aparecer delante del cuarto que compartía con Sayuri—Por ahora, tengo cosas que hacer— para toda persona que viera al Ootsutsuki justo ahora se sorprendería, sobretodo por la mueca que estaba en su cara, algo que casi nadie tenia la oportunidad de ver.

Una sonrisa pervertida.

En menos de un segundo entro dentro de la habitación y se lanzo contra una desprevenida Uchiha como un leon sobre una gacela.

— **Al día siguiente—**

 **(12:00 MD)**

Todos los participantes se levantaron, algunos mas descansados que otros. Entre ellos cierta Jinchuriki del Nanabi despertó en una cama, más concretamente siendo despertada por el Ootsutsuki que despues de explicarle la situación recibió como premio… un beso en la mejilla por ser tan dulce.

Y así salio la peliverde y el peli plata, una con una dulce sonrisa y el otro con una sonrisa completamente boba.

Naruto solo sonreí mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla que Fuu le beso. Apoyando el codo en la barandilla para disimular e ignorando olímpicamente al aburridísimo discurso de su figura de abuelo.

Despues de una explicación "breve" de el significado de los exámenes Chunin, los combates iniciaron.

Un tipo de aspecto enfermizo, que tocia cada 2 palabras que decía, vestido con el traje Jounin, con cabello castaño y ojos negros, presentándose como Hayate Gekko dio inicio a los combates. Los nombres de cada participante serian elegidos al azar por una computadora en la que aparecerían los nombres.

Tambien estaba que uno de ellos avanzaría directamente a la siguiente ronda y ese alguien mágicamente resulto ser… (redoble de tambores por favor)… Neji Hyuga.

— **Sayuri Uchiha de Konoha Vs Yoroi de Konohoha—**

Naruto se giro para ver como su novia Uchiha caminaba lentamente hasta abajo, el tal Yoroi era del equipo de "Kabuto" pero no sabía nada de sus habilidades. Vestía unas prendas moradas con ropas blancas debajo, un tapaboca ocultaba su cara, solo dejando ver sus completamente negros ojos.

Que bueno que no solo había quitado los sellos nocivos en el Sello Maldito sino que tambien había puesto un pequeño regalo a su novia.

Ese "regalo" era un pequeño sello conectado a su Chakra que le permitía pasar el suyo de manera pasiva y calmada al sistema de Chakra de Sayuri, ya que así, si la situación lo ameritaba, podría ayudar a Sayuri.

—¡Hajime! *Coof*—Tosió Hayate antes de que Yoroi se lanzara contra Sayuri.

Esta ni siquiera se inmuto y se puso en la pose del Puño Interceptor y activo su Sharingan, agarro el puño de Yoroi antes de asestar una patada que su contrincante bloqueo.

Para sorpresa de la Uchiha y de algunos mas pudieron ver como un aura azul cubría la mano de Yoroi y la pelinegra comenzó a sentir que su Chakra comenzaba a ser absorbido.

— _Se parece al Gakido de Naruto_ —Pensó la Uchiha antes de dar una segunda patada que le dio en la cara a su oponente.

La Uchiha sabia que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no sería muy buena idea ya que si su contrincante podía absorber Chakra con el tacto entonces pelear con Taijutsu no ayudaría— _Raiton: Kaminari Imparasu (Elemento Rayo: Impacto de Relámpago)_ —Un solitario dedo índice de la ahora Ojiroja apunto a Yoroi.

De la punta de su dedo salio un rayo de color celeste que le perforo limpiamente el brazo al de ojos completamente negros quien grito al sentir el rayo pasar lado a lado su brazo.

Aprovechando su desconcentración por el dolor la Uchiha se puso delante suyo y le asesto un potente golpe en el estomago, su puño se enterró en el abdomen de Yoroi, luego una patada ascendente en la barbilla, varios golpes y patadas al estomago que elevaron a Yoroi antes de saltar y ponerse encima de el para darle una doble patada en el estomago a su oponente, quien cayo al suelo, agrietándolo y quedando inconsciente.

—¡Bien hecho Sayu-chan!—La susodicha se sonrojo ya que su novio la llamo de manera muy cariñosa… enfrente de todo el mundo y por las risas que escuchaba en definitiva todos le escucharon. Aunque no fue capaz de sentir los instintos asesinos dirigidos a ella al oír como el Ojiazul la llamo de manera tan… amorosa.

— **Kiba Inuzuka de Konoha Vs Zaku de Oto—**

Naruto no pudo describir la batalla mas que como… predecible.

Kiba y Akamaru eran buenos, pero el Tsuga y Getsuga eran técnicas algo simples y con una simple liberación de aire de las turbinas de aire en los brazos de Zaku este neutralizo la técnica y noqueo a ambos, perro y amo.

Una victoria un tanto humillante si no fuera porque era visible que el ataque del Oto-nin no eran para nada débil, las marcas que quedaron en el campo de batalla y que Kiba y Akamaru fueran lanzados a la pared, estampándose en ella, daba fe de ello.

Quizá se paso "un poco" cuando mejoro las turbinas de Zaku.

Quizá.

Meh, en todo caso Kiba y el no eran muy cercanos.

— **Dosu Kinuta de Oto Vs Chouji Akimichi de Konoha—**

Okey, si el combate anterior fue rápido este era un record.

Chouji uso el Jutsu firma de su clan y ataco a Dosu.

Cuando entendió como funcionaba uso el Jutsu para ocultar su cabeza y oídos para que el ataque de su oponente no pudiera afectarle.

Una buena idea sin duda, sino fuera por un simple detalle.

El cuerpo humano esta compuesto por un 70% de agua, el sonido puede producir ondas en el agua, por lo tanto lo que Chouji hizo fue solo hacerse mas vulnerable a los ataques de sonido de Dosu.

Cayendo inconsciente con 2 golpes de su brazo de sonido.

— **Ten-Ten de Konoha Vs Sabuko no Temari de Suna—**

Otro combate no muy destacable, la chica de cabello en forma de bollos era muy buena en Fuinjutsu de almacenaje de armas… y nada mas.

Dicho de manera simple, su estilo era lanzar arma tras arma y ya.

—Ten-Ten va a perder—Musito Naruto mirando como la castaña desenrollo dos rollos que alzo al aire y se unían formando una especie de cadena de ADN o dos dragones ascendiendo, irónicamente ese era el nombre del Jutsu. Además de que lanzaba una considerable cantidad de armas a Temari que solo usaba su abanico para defenderse.

Lee —que estaba unos metros de el— le replico el no creer en las llamas de la juventud de su compañera.

Ante sus palabras el Ootsutsuki solo negó.

—Temari tiene una afinidad con el Futon. Ten-Ten solo es buena lanzando armas… nada mas. Para lanzar las armas se necesita que estas viajen por el aire—Mientras decía eso el Ojiazul se giro para ver al maestro de Lee que se mordía un puño al entender a que quería llegar el alumno de su rival.

—En palabras simples— la castaña fue atacada por una potente ráfaga de aire del abanico de la Suna-nin, quedando inconsciente al chocar contra el techo, si no estaba inconsciente despues de eso si que lo estaría cuando cayo encima del abanico cerrado de Temari.

Auch.

La espalda le dolería bastante despues de eso.

—Ten-Ten perdió antes de que el combate siquiera comenzara—

Ten-Ten fue llevada por los ninjas médicos para sanarla despues de aquel combate.

El Ootsutsuki alzo una ceja cuando Temari lo volteo a ver y le giño el ojo, sintiendo por alguna razon un ardor en sus mejillas.

— **Sakura Haruno de Konoha Vs Samui de Kumo—**

Okey, si no había un combate decente en los proximos 10 minutos iba a matar a alguien, probablemente a Dosu.

El combate fue unilateral, Sakura no era una mala ninja, bueno, no demasiado.

Pero esa sexi rubia de grandes pechos era una Kunoichi en toda la extención de la palabra.

Sin mencionar que Sakura— y la mitad de todas las mujeres presentes — se sinto acomplejada por el tamaño de los… encantos de la chica de Kumo.

Que para gozo de todos los varones presentes — incluyendolo a él — rebotaban cada vez que esquibava un ataque de la Haruno.

—¡Oh, Bakayaro Konayaro! ¡Miss Sami el gran trasero de la rosadita logro patear y esta nada pudo a lograr!—Rimo el Sensei del equipo de Kumo para vergüenza de sus estudiantes.

Y allí Naruto se dio cuenta de algo curioso.

Gyuki debía de estar pasando un infierno dentro de Bee.

Algo que solo le hizo reírse.

— **Sabuko no Kankuro de Suna Vs Fuu de Taki—**

¡Finalmente!

Un buen combate por fin.

Y su linda y hermosa Fuu le pateo el culo al maquillado.

Un segundo… ¿su linda y hermosa Fuu? El peli plata se sonrojo un poco por lo que acababa de pensar, bueno, tenía que admitir que Fuu era bastante linda, ese cabello verde, esos lindos ojos anaranjados, esa ropa que si bien no dejaba mucho a la imaginación detonaba que si bien Fuu no estaba muy desarrollada en el área de sus pechos si lo estaba con ese gran y sensual trase… ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Conocía a Fuu desde hace poco menos de dos días pero los dos eran tan parecidos que se llevaban de maravilla ¡Pero eso no significaba que ya se fijara en el cuerpo de ella!

Su sonrojo solo aumento de proporciones cuando Fuu — despues de ganar usando la Escala de Polvo de Choumei para inutilizar las marionetas de Kankuro — lo saludo efusivamente desde abajo y le lanzo un beso.

— **Han de Iwa Vs Omoi de Kumo—**

Meh, el combate estuvo más o menos.

Han conocía — gracias a su ayuda — varios Jutsus Futton que sorprendieron a más de uno y que casi matan a Omoi si no uera porque este uso un muy buen estilo de Kenjutsu que sorprendio hasta a su Sensei.

En fin, quien gano fue Han despues de usar la Futton no Yoroi (Armadura de Vapor) para dejar inconsciente al peli blanco.

— **Utakata de Kiri Vs Tokiro Hinamase de Taki—**

El tal Tokiro era uno de los compañeros de Fuu.

El combate solo se pudo describir como masacre.

Las burbujas de acido de Utakata le derritieron la cara y casi un brazo al tipo, el muy idiota se burlo de las burbujas y fue corriendo con un Kunai a reventar las burbujas.

Mendigo Utakata, él era quien quería dejar deforme al cabron compañero de Fuu.

— **Yugito Nii de Kumo Vs Misumi de Konoha—**

Misumi era el ultimo compañero del equipo de Kabuto, pareciéndose bastante a Yoroi.

Yugito ni siquiera necesito de los Jutsus que le presto, lo unico que Misumi podia hacer era dislocar sus extremidades para estirarlas, meh, su Gomu-Gomu hacía lo mismo pero mejor.

La portadora de Nibi solo tuvo que alargar sus uñas y atacarlo con ellas, dejándole cortes profundos en todo el cuerpo a su oponente.

— _Que ya me toque a mi. Que ya me toque a mi. Que ya me toque a mi_ —Pensaba el peli plata mirando la pantalla en la que los números cambiaban y cambiaban.

— **Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha vs Rock Lee de Konoha—**

—¡Yupi!—Exclamo el Ootsutsuki antes de usar la baranda para saltar hasta la arena.

Lee solo desapareció para luego estar enfrente de la arena, usando solo su velocidad.

Se puso enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Goken, el brazo izquierdo en la espalda y el brazo derecho hacía delante con la palma extendida.

—¡Hajime!—Exclamo Hayate antes de toser.

Sin embargo Lee espero a que Naruto hiciera el primer golpe, sus músculos se tensaron cuando lo vio hacer medio signo del carnero… pero luego no hizo nada.

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Naruto-kun?—Pregunto el cejudo con curiosidad.

—Bueno, es más como una tradición que tengo. Cuando se enfrenta a alguien digno, en la antigüedad hacer este signo era una muestra de respeto e igualdad—Informo el Ojiazul haciendo que los ojos de Lee de abrieran con sorpresa antes de que de ellos salieran cataratas de lagrimas, diciendo cosas sobre encontrar a su rival eterno.

En el piso de arriba su sensei tambien lloraba de alegría.

Lee imito a Naruto, haciendo el mismo sello.

Ni un segundo despues se lanzaron contra el otro.

Patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, codazos. Eso y más era lo que lanzaba Lee, cada uno siendo detenido por la palma derecha del peli plata hasta que el mismo agarro la pierna del pelinegro y lo estampo en el suelo, agrietándolo como vidrio.

El cejudo tuvo que rodar en el suelo para evitar el pie del Ojiazul que se hundió en donde el había estado antes.

—¡Konoha Senpu! (¡Huracán de la Hoja!)—Exclamo Lee al levantarse y lanzarle una patada vertical a Naruto, este la detuvo con el codo, sin embargo pudo sentir como los protectores de pierna de Lee eran bastante duros y a juzgar por el dolor en su brazo, bastante pesado.

El Ootsutsuki respondió con una patada a las costillas seguida de una doble patada a la cara de Lee que salio volando hasta la pared.

Una densa cortina de humo se genero cuando el chico de spandex choco contra la pared.

Sin embargo cuando se disipo no había nadie allí.

Naruto abrio los ojos antes de girarse y detener el rodillazo que iba a su cara, luego vino una patada con la otra pierna que detuvo con el otro brazo, sin embargo tuvo que soltar uno de ellos para detener el puñetazo de Lee y luego saltar para esquivar la otra patada de Lee al ya tener libre una pierna.

Lee respiraba algo agitado mientras Naruto lo miraba sonriendo, no arrogantemente ni como una presa, solo… sonriendo.

—¡Lee, quítatelos!—Grito Gai desde el piso superior mirando orgulloso el combate de su alumno.

Naruto alzo una ceja, curioso por lo dicho por el super cejudo sensei. ¿Lee se estaba limitando?

—Pero, Gai-sensei. Usted dijo que solo debía quitármelos para proteger a las personas preciosas para mi—Musito un anonadado Lee mirando incrédulo a su maestro.

Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzo la cara de Maito Gai—Puesta esta es una ocasión especial. ¡Tienes mi permiso!—Exclamo desde lo alto su Sensei.

—Gai-sensei—Susurro Lee con lagrimas estilo anime cruzándole la cara—¡Hai, no lo defraudare Gai-sensei!—

El chico de spandex dio un salto, quedando sobre una estatua con forma de buda que estaba en medio de la arena.

Se sentó en posición de loto mientras se quitaba los calentadores dejando ver unas especies de pesas en sus piernas que no tardo en quitar para luego pararse sosteniendo una pesa con cada mano.

Soltándolas estas cayeron lentamente.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo espera que quitarse unas simples pesas puedan ayudarle a…?—Temari ni siquiera termino de hablar.

 **BBBBBRRRRRAAAAAUUUUUMMMMM**

Toda la torre tembló cuando las pesas tocaron el suelo, generando un pequeño temblor, una densa cortina de humo y polvo y una enorme cantidad de incredulidad de parte de todos.

—Te pasas Gai—Musito Kakashi, eso era exagerado hasta para él.

Incluso Naruto estaba sorprendido por el peso que llevaba Lee.

El cual en un instante desapareció para luego estar enfrente suyo y Naruto agradeció mil y una veces el haber descubierto el Haki ya que gracias a su Kenbunshoku Haki (Color de la Observación) pudo prever un golpe que le hubiera roto algún hueso.

Sin embargo el chico de spandex volvió a desaparecer, apareciendo al lado de Naruto que tuvo que encorvarse a un lado para esquivar el golpe.

Saltando para ganar distancia el Ootsutsuki tuvo que volver a hacerlo pues Lee casi le asesta una nueva patada.

Sin embargo no pudo esquivar el golpe en su mejilla que lo hizo trasbillar, seguido por un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire, un golpe en la garganta que le evito gritar y una patada en el estomago que lo mando al suelo.

Naruto se levanto del suelo, ni un segundo despues hizo discretamente medio sello y se quito todos los sellos que llevara encima.

Al instante sintio como su Chakra aumentaba y el peso de los sellos de gravedad se iba, fue por eso que cuando Lee apareció delante suyo, con el puño apuntando a su cara, pudo detenerlo.

Naruto le devolvió el golpe en la cara junto con una patada en el estomago y un golpe en el pecho.

Lee cayo al suelo pero en menos de un instante se levanto, esta vez, en ves de atacar directamente a Naruto comenzó a girar a su alrededor, generando un pequeño tornado al alrededor del Ootsutsuki que giraba su cabeza al oír como el viento se cortaba por la velocidad del cejudo.

Por mero instinto miro hacia abajo al sentir como el "tornado" comenzaba a detenerse, allí estaba Lee, tomándolo con la guardia baja— _Ohhhh, hijo de…_ —

El chico de spandex le dio una patada ascendente justo en la barbilla, elevándolo en el aire.

Lee no se detuvo allí pues, usando sus brazos para impulsarse comenzó a elevarlo en el aire con patada tras patada.

Con patada tras patada lo elevaba más y más en el aire, el chico pelinegro elevándose con el.

—Que increíble serie de patadas—Susurro Kakashi, siendo la primera vez que miraba como alguien golpeaba a Naruto.

Gai cerro los ojos mientras ponía las manos en posición de rezo— _Si el Loto ordinario pone una enorme tensión en su cuerpo no quiero imaginar lo que hará el primario. ¡Tienes que terminarlo ahora Lee!_ —Pensó un consternado Gai.

Con una ultima patada— que Naruto pudo ver que incluso a Lee le dolió por la cara que puso — el chico de spandex lanzo las vendas de sus manos y estas como si tuvieran vida propia comenzaron a envolver al Ootsutsuki.

Este pudo sentir como Lee lo sujetaba por detrás y comenzaba a girar, más y más rápido.

Tanto que parecían un enorme trompo giratorio, el aire a su alrededor arremolinándose por la enorme velocidad y fuerza empleada con la técnica.

Finalmente ambos chocaron con el duro suelo de roca pura.

Este se partió como papel y una densa cortina de polvo surgió del choque. Todos miraban con incredulidad lo sucedido, sobre todo por la enorme capacidad en Taijutsu de Lee.

El cual estaba respirando cansado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el cráter producto de su técnica—Je…je…je—Una leve risa, maliciosa como la de una llena, salía de la cortina de polvo.

De allí salio Naruto, riendo levemente con la chaqueta completamente destrozada, su camisa de rejilla con agujeros y su pantalón Anbu holgado, polvoso y con la pierna derecha sin nada de tela.

—Buen golpe—Elogio Naruto mientras hacía tronarse el cuello, sintiendo por completo el dolor que le provoco el ataque de Lee, incluso podía jurar sentir como las cervicales de su cuello se recomponían—Conozco el Loto Primario, es una de las técnicas más mortales y peligrosas del Goken, tu cuerpo ahora mismo debe de tener cada musculo rasgado y algunos huesos rotos… ríndete, no podrás ganar en ese estado—Aconsejo el Ootsutsuki, sabiendo que la técnica que Lee uso era de doble filo, el cansancio y desgaste que el chico pelinegro debía de estar sintiendo debía de ser inimaginable.

—Pues entonces creo que hallara una forma—Musito Gai seriamente tomando la atención de todo mundo—Lee no sabe lo que es rendirse—Dijo en una voz que todos pudieron oírle, incluso Naruto y el propio Lee.

Este ultimo se giro y pudo ver, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, la sonrisa orgullosa de su maestro dirigida a el.

— _Gai-sensei… gracias_ —Pensó Lee, conteniendo las lagrimas que sabía que iba a dejar ir.

Naruto dio un paso, queriendo noquear rápidamente a Lee para evitar que sufriera más daño. Sin embargo, apenas dio un paso pudo ver como Lee desapareció y apareció delante suyo, clavando su puño en su estomago con tal fuerza que el peli plata no pudo evitar escupir sangre.

— _¿Aun es capaz de moverse así?_ —Se pregunto Naruto junto con todos los presentes a excepción de Gai, quien todavia sonreía, orgulloso de su alumno.

— _Lo hare sentirse orgulloso Sensei. Voy a seguir hacía delante y me convertiré en el ninja que se que puedo llegar a ser_ —

—No, Gai. ¡No lo habrás hecho!—Musito Kakashi consternado y preocupado a más no poder no solo por Lee sino por la propia vida de Lee.

—Si, Kakashi. Si lo hice—Respondió el aludido a su eterno rival mientras observaba como Naruto esquivaba y golpeaba a Lee, solo que esta vez en mayor igualdad.

—(Suspiro) Bien, entonces dime. ¿Cuántas puertas puede abrir?—Pregunto el Hatake mirando al Sensei del equipo 9 con algo de preocupación.

—Cinco—Respondió Gai con solemnidad.

—Disculpen ¿Qué son esas puertas internas de las que hablan?—Pregunto Sakura mirando que Lee comenzaba a igualar las cosas.

El Hatake se quito la banda del ojo para revelar un Sharingan—Existen puertas en la Red de Chakra. Localizadas en los puntos donde el Chakra es más fuerte, comenzando con la cabeza, son 8 en total; Kaimon (Puerta de la Abertura), Kyūmon (Puerta del Descanso), Seimon (Puerta de la Vida), Shõmon (Puerta del Dolor), Tomon (Puerta del Cierre), Keimon (Puerta de la Visión), Kyõmon (Puerta de la Conmoción) y Shimon (Puerta de la Muerte). Esas son las llamadas Hachimon (Ocho Puertas Internas). Su propósito es limitar el flujo de Chakra, pero abrir las puertas ejerce una presión tremenda en ellas, eventualmente obligándolas a abrirse. Esto libera las restricciones del Chakra, el resultado es que la fuerza y velocidad de las personas se puede incrementar más allá de 100 veces, obteniendo, momentáneamente, un poder más allá que el de cualquier Kage que allá existido—Explico el Hatake.

Sayuri, que escucho la explicación de su Sensei no pudo evitar preguntar—Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos han enseñado a abrirlas, Kakashi-sensei?—Pregunto la Uchiha recibiendo una profunda negación de su maestro.

—La persona que abra las ocho puertas internas obtiene un poder más allá que el de un Kage, si, pero el precio a pagar… es la muerte—Sentencio el Hatake mirando a Gai seriamente—No se lo que este chico signifique para ti, Gai. Pero no necesito recordarte que jamás ponemos nuestros sentimientos personales en juego. No creí que fueras capaz de esto—Musito el Ojinegro con una mezcla indescifrable de emociones.

Su respuesta fue una mirada molesta y a la vez determinada de su eterno rival—No tienes derecho. ¡No sabes nada sobre el! ¡NADA en absoluto!—Exclamo Gai, casi rugiendo al hablar—Ese chico tiene algo importante que probar y esta determinado a probarlo. Aunque le cueste la vida—

Devuelta en la pelea Naruto pateo a Lee en el pecho antes de usar el Gaikan para alejarse en menos de un segundo. Sin embargo no se espero el ver como Lee ponía sus manos enfrente de su cara, a su alrededor una corriente de aire pareció formarse—No se a que estas jugando. Pero la batalla se termino—Sentencio el Ootsutsuki, dispuesto a usar alguno de sus ataques más fuertes, obviamente solo para noquear a Lee ya que tenía que admitir, le dio una digna batalla, pero si seguía así entonces su vida podía correr riesgo.

—¡Si, se termino! ¡De una u otra forma! ¡No voy a ser….!—Exclamo lo ultimo, su voz sonaba como la de un leon rugiendo mientras rocas del suelo comenzaban a flotar alrededor de él—¡El unico que pierda aquí!—Una aura azulina, similar al Chakra, se formo alrededor de Lee, dejando ver que las venas alrededor de su cara se habían sobre saltado, su piel estaba completamente roja y sus pupilas habían desaparecido por completo.

—¡SEIMON: KAI! (¡PUERTA DE LA VIDA: LIBERAR!)—

Naruto abrio los ojos de la impresión al sentir el poder de Lee pero se quedo completamente quieto.

[¿¡No piensas detenerlo!?] Pregunto Ddraig dentro de su mente, consternado y preocupado al sentir el pico de poder del contrincante de su portador.

— _Nah, quiero una buena pelea_ **(*1)** —

—¡SHÕMON: KAI! (¡PUERTA DEL DOLOR: LIBERAR!)—El aura azulada alrededor de Lee paso a verde, su sudor se evaporaba a cada segundo y su, ya de por si, aplastante aura se torno incluso más fuerte.

Y fue a por Naruto.

Apenas dio un paso desapareció y todo el suelo de la arena se partió como el más frágil cristal y Naruto abrio los ojos, tan impresionado como solo lo estuvo en su combate contra Pesadilla.

Un golpe que se equiparaba al del susodicho le golpeo justo en la cara, impactando su mandíbula hasta hacerla tronar, Naruto sintio que sus dientes temblaron, la piel de la mejilla abrirse y todos los huesos de la mandíbula quebrarse cual papel.

Una patada ascendente, con tal fuerza que genero una onda de choque que hizo a todos los que miraban en el piso superior tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos por la cuantiosa cantidad de polvo y escombros que salieron volando por el golpe.

Naruto, por mero instinto de supervivencia activo su Gomu-Gomu. Volviendo su cuerpo de goma y, normalmente, lo volvería inmune a los golpes, pero ni siquiera la inmunidad a los golpes que le generaría el ser de caucho pudo salvarlo de la fuerza monstruosa de Lee.

Su piel se torno rojiza, no tanto como Lee, teniendo un color rojo pálido, casi rosado, activando su Gear Second para al menos tratar de compensar la ahora monstruosa fuerza de Lee.

No funciono.

Era un hecho, tenía que aprender a hacer eso de las puertas.

Dejo eso de lado al sentir la incredulidad cuando los ojos ahora sin pupila de Lee estuvieron enfrente suyo—¡COUGH!—El peli plata vomito sangre cuando el golpe de Lee le dio en el estomago, teniendo tanta fuerza que pudo jurar que sus intestinos volaron y que sus costillas se agrietaron para encajarse en sus pulmones.

Fue lanzado con fuerza al otro lado de la arena, pero cuando estuvo pensando una manera de contraatacar. Lee ya estaba enfrente suyo.

Un golpe lo mando al suelo.

No se acerco ni 5 metros cuando fue lanzado al techo.

El Ootsutsuki, que hasta esos momentos pensó que solo Pesadilla lograría hacerle frente, solo atino a abrir los ojos cuando Lee estaba a su derecha.

Naruto era lanzado, una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez en toda la arena, como una pelota de tenis lanzada de un lado a otro.

Uso el Gear Second para volverse inmune a los golpes, no funciono, pues los golpes tenían tanta fuerza que aun así le afectaban.

Uso el Shikotsumyaku (Pulso del Hueso Muerto) para generar una armadura de hueso debajo de su piel, no funciono, pues los golpes de Lee rompieron la armadura como si nada.

Uso el Shiketsumyaku (Pulso de la Sangre Muerta) y Busoshoku Haki (Color de la Armadura) para hacer que su sangre y piel fueran tan duras como el acero, no funciono, pues los golpes de Lee rompieron ese "acero" como si fuera aluminio.

Lee lo pateo al techo, impulsándose en el suelo para alcanzarlo.

Y allí, justo cuando lo tuvo enfrente, mirando como su mano lentamente se volvía un puño por el dolor de sus músculos desgarrase, el Ootsutsuki lo vio a la perfección.

La máxima muestra de que el trabajo duro vence al talento natural.

Su regeneración tal vez lo salvaría de morir y posiblemente ganaría debido a que Lee ya no se podría levantar despues de ello, pero para él, era claro una cosa.

Él ya había perdido.

El descendiente de la raza más poderosa, derrotado por aquel humano, Rock Lee.

—¡TOMON: KAI! (PUERTA DEL CIERRE: LIBERAR)!—Una aura azulada parpadeo en Lee antes de preparar el golpe.

— _Nin…gun… humano… s-sse… pu-pue-de mover… así ¡Es imposible defenderse de esto!_ —Pensaba el abrumado peli plata, tanto que hasta en sus meros pensamientos tambien tartamudeaba.

Pero lejos de ser por miedo, era por la emoción, una excitación masoquista por alguien que lo abrumo en cada sentido de la palabra.

— _¿Estas viendo esto, Neji? Esta preparando esto para enfrentarme a ti. Mira lo que te espera_ —Girando su mirada hacía su compañero Hyuga, quien tenía el Byakugan activo, viendo incrédulo el despliegue de poder de quien, hasta ese momento, considero un donnadie.

Un golpe tan fuerte, tanto que el Ootsutsuki estuvo completamente seguro que cada órgano en su tórax y cada hueso en su cuerpo se rompió o estallo por la fuerza, fue lo unico que sintio Naruto antes de caer al suelo, casi inerte, pero la venda sujetada a su cintura le impidió tocar el suelo.

Lee jalo con toda su fuerza hacía él—¡URA RENGE!—

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

Una GIGANTESCA onda de choque se sintio, el polvo que se levanto impidió, incluso a los que tenían un Dojutsu, el ver el resultado.

— _Naruto/kun/chan/san_ —Pensaron en sincronía casi todos los ninja de lo hoja, junto con los Jinchuriki (excepto Gaara que estaba sonriendo como un desquiciado por la fuerza mostrada) y el propio Hokage preocupados por su amigo/novio/interés amoroso/figura de hermano | nieto.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver el resultado.

Lee estaba en el suelo, completamente inconsciente y con las vendas en sus puños bañadas en sangre, su propia sangre.

A unos cuantos metros de Lee estaba un gigantesco cráter, estaba Naruto. Su camisa y chaqueta estaban sin rastro alguno, completamente rotas, dejando ver su tórax del que algunos huesos cubiertos con sangre sobresalían sobre la piel manchada en sangre. Sus pantalones estaban casi completamente rotos, estando casi como unos shorts cortos tambien bañados en sangre, los huesos sobresalían de las rodillas y tobillos mostrando claramente el estar completamente destrozados.

Para los demás eso era todo pero para Sayuri, Kakashi, Ao, Neji y Hinata que tenían sus respectivos Dojutsu podían ver el resultado interno de los golpes de Lee.

Sayuri desactivo su Sharingan, llevándose una mano a la boca para no vomitar. Kakashi se puso la banda ninja sobre el ojo, tragandose las ganas de llorar al ver la casi segura muerte del hijo de su sensei y maldiciéndose a sí mismo mil y una veces por no haber impedido aquello. Neji desactivo su Byakugan, ya no soportando el ver más cuando pudo divisar, entre la masa sanguinolenta que ahora era los órganos internos del peli plata partes de hueso regadas por doquier. Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca, pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos antes de poner un pie encima de la barandilla para sanar a como pudiera al amor de su vida, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera saltar…

—Jejejejeje…—Una leve risa salio del "cadáver" de Naruto.

Para incredulidad general el peli plata se paro, pero cayo un segundo despues de que el hueso que sobresalía de su piel saliera más afuera de su carne.

Naruto puso sus manos sobre el suelo, poniéndose en cuatro mientras hacía horcadas, muchos no entendieron lo que hacía hasta que lo vieron…

—¡BUUUAAGHH!—Naruto vomito completamente rojo, pura sangre, algunos pudieron ver como entre lo que vomito estaban trozos de hueso bañados en rojo y algunos órganos internos apenas reconocibles como los pulmones completamente abiertos, los riñones destrozados, un hígado completamente explotado y algunos pudieron jurar ver pulsar algo que llegaría siendo el corazón.

Naruto acababa de literalmente vomitar todos sus órganos internos, pues su regeneración si bien podría regenerarlos estos estaban completamente inservibles, así que su regeneración genero nuevos órganos y tuvo que expulsar los restos anteriores de una sola manera; vomitándolos.

Pudo sentir como su garganta tambien se regeneraba, pues los trozos de hueso cortaron su laringe impidiéndole respirar.

—E-El ganador es…—Hayate no sabía a quien darle la victoria hasta ver a Naruto pararse nuevamente, dio 2 pasos lejos de él por si volvía a vomitar—Naruto Uzumaki…—

Pero el aludido ni siquiera le importo.

Dio un paso tras otro.

Caminando lenta y pausadamente hasta el inconsciente Lee.

Le apunto con la mano pero antes de que pudiera acercarse mas pudo sentir un par de brazos sosteniéndolo.

—Naruto ya haz ganado—Informo Kakashi siendo secundando por Gai pero Naruto uso toda la fuerza que le quedara para acercarse solo un centímetro más.

Un guantelete de color rojo con picos dorados y una gema verde en el dorso de la mano se materializo en el brazo derecho del Ootsutsuki.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Kakashi, que una vez vio lo que era capaz el guantelete en la mano de Naruto se alarmo, listo para noquear a su alumno de ser necesario.

Necesitaba llevarlo a un hospital, necesitaba detener la pelea, necesitaba…

[Transfer]

Naruto paso toda la energía a Lee antes de que el guantelete en su mano desapareciera y su mano se cubriera de un aura verdosa que se dirigió a las extremidades del chico de spandex y que curo los brazos y piernas de Lee. No queriendo que alguien tan admirable tuviera problemas con su carrera ninja.

—Listo… ya no… tendrá problemas... para sobrevivir—Dijo el Ojiazul con voz rasposa y entrecortada.

Pudo sentir las manos de Gai y Kakashi aflojarse y pudo ver la mirada agradecida de Gai por el rabillo del ojo, entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Bueno, si eso es todo creo que…—Naruto se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a descansar lo más que pudiera tras semejante paliza.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se giraron con incredulidad hacía atrás cuando vio, igual de incrédulo que toda la sala como Lee comenzaba a pararse y tenía su mano con la palma extendida, estremeciéndose pues si bien Naruto curo a Lee no lo hizo lo suficiente como para que se levantara aun.

Pero allí estaba, parándose a pesar del insoportable dolor que debería de sentir al abrir cinco de las ocho puertas internas.

Gai fue hasta Lee y lo sostuvo de los hombros—Ya basta, Lee. Ya no queda nada que demostrar, la batalla termino. No tienes que…—

—Super-cejotas-sensei—El "aludido" se giro para ver como Naruto miraba a Lee con incredulidad y… ¿respeto? —El no puede oírle—Dijo el Ootsutsuki tragando saliva.

Gai se giro para ver nuevamente a su alumno y vio algo que le partió pedazo a pedazo el corazón.

Los ojos de Lee estaban oscurecidos. Todavía seguía inconsciente—Oh, Lee. ¿Qué es lo que hecho?—Se pregunto antes de abrazar al alumno que consideraba como su propio hijo. Dejando que por fin descansara—Mírate, incluso estando inconsciente… te levantas para demostrarle al mundo que eres un gran ninja—Y Gai no pudo aguantar las lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos al saber que, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del cansancio, a pesar de perder el conocimiento.

Lee se levanto por su sueño.

Naruto estaba con la boca semi abierta, mirando a Lee con solo el respeto que se le puede tener a un camarada— _A pesar de estar inconsciente, se levanto para seguir peleando, con el cuerpo destrozado y la mente apagada… no cabe alguna duda._ El es un gran ninja… El es el ninja más grande y fuerte que he conocido—Dijo Naruto, todos pudieron oírle y pudieron ver la sonrisa en la cara del peli plata, una sonrisa amable, sutil y amistosa dirigida hacía el inconsciente Lee.

—Nii-san—Naruto se giro hasta un incrédulo Kakashi, tanto por el hecho de que Lee se levantara inconsciente como por el hecho de que Naruto lo llamara así, la ultima vez que lo llamo así fue cuando el tenia entr años—¿Podrías sostenerme? Me voy a desmayar en un segundo—

Y ni bien dijo eso cayo en los dulces brazo de la inconciencia.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Otra de las muchas "leyes del anime" la "clausura del enemigo caballeroso" esta ley dice que cualquier persona, ya sea bueno o malo, loco o cuerdo, no importa que, siempre esperara pacientemente a que su enemigo se transforme sin interrumpirlo.**

 **Lamento demasiado la tardanza pero por motivos de escuela no he podido actualizar muy seguido, al igual que ustedes tengo una vida fuera de fanfiction y ya que comenzamos con las primeras pruebas no se si pueda actualizar tan seguido.**

 **Pero de que voy a actualizar voy a actualizar.**

 **Algo destacable en este capitulo (además de la muerte de Kaputo) es la pelea de Naruto vs Lee.**

 **Quiero aclarar que Lee y Gai son dos de mis personajes favoritos en todo Naruto, Lee en especial porque es alguien que a pesar de que su cuerpo se rompa aun así se levanta y a pesar de sus traumatizantes "charlas" con Gai es alguien de admirar.**

 **La pelea fue bastante dificil de escribir, más que nada porque quería dejar en claro que si bien Naruto podria haber ganado usando sus Dojutsu no los uso para que la pelea fuera justa, usando solo sus habilidades físicas.**

 **Quería poner el resto de peleas pero si lo hacía este cap sería de mas de 30 paginas así que Sorry.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	33. Chapter 35

**¡Wasap Bitches! Nah, es broma ustedes saben que los quiero.**

 **Pero bueno, nuevamente lamento la tardanza que era más que nada debido a que tuvo algunos problemas con otra historia que recién subí.**

 **Pero dejemos eso de lado y…**

 **RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS:**

 **Manytag73589:** _ **Pues aquí esta el siguiente, mi amigo.**_

 **jenko99:** _ **Si, perdón por la tardanza y todo eso, yo mismo se que cuando te aburres esperando actualización tiendes a matar a alguien (Alex Hayden deberia de ser considerado un homicida :v). Creo que a todos les gusto la muerte de Ka-puto :D. Fuu va a estar en al harem si o si :v. Si admites que te gusto leer como Naruto vomita sus órganos entonces sabes que tienes un problema con el Gore :v. Sobre lo de Gai y las ocho puertas… ¿¡Como rayos los supiste!?**_

 **Zafir09:** _ **Me alegran que el cap te gustara junto con la muerte de Kabuto. En DxD se mostro que ni la muerte pudo hacer que esos dos se dejaran de pelear :v. Uno de los compañeros de Fuu esta casi muerto y al otro poco le falta. Me agrada que te gustara la pelea de Naruto y Lee. Probablemente Naruto le enseñe el Ki a Gai y Lee. Ya me imagino a Lee lanzando un Kikohu y a Gai con un Kaioken ×10 :v. Sobre lo del Haki de armadura es más que nada porque la mayoría de veces siempre muestran que lo domina a la de una cuando en One Piece nos muestran el Haki hasta mucho despues por ser una energía tan genial :D.**_

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** **:** _ **Me alegra que te gustara.**_

 **dante de aquiles:** _ **Me alegra que la pelea te gustara, tienes razon en algo, ya es un combo en el que Naruto recibe putazos :v. Sobre las puertas de hecho se me ocurrió algo parecido que tiene que ver con el Shintai Seiatsu. Una serpiente menos, falta una.**_

 **Jose2002Davif:** _ **Me alegra que la pelea te gustara.**_

 **Dark Blade 2017:** _ **:v ¿Ya lo leíste?**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara :D**_

 **216kfazE:** _ **Me alegra que la pelea te gustara, la pelea de Naruto vs Pesadilla (el nombre de la version malvada de Naruto) es de cuando no era muy experto en esto de escribir. Y Naruto no les podria ganar a Lee y Gai en Taijutsu con las puertas, al menos no sin sus Dojutsu ya que se vio que Gai fue capaz de darle una reverenda putiza a Madara Rikudou :v**_

 **AkaKitsune No Shi:** _ **¡HOLA AKAKITSUNE! Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Primero: la muerte de Kabuto alegro a todo mundo y el NaruFuu solo esta comenzando :D. Segundo: En capítulos anteriores puse que Tobi hizo una alianza con Pesadilla y Orochimaru. Tercero: Yo me preguntaba lo mismo :v. Cuarto: Que bueno porque los reviews largos son los mejores, principalmente porque dice mucho de como le gusta a las personas los pensamientos que tienen por los proyectos que uno tiene. Quinto: El Genshiton es un elemento TAAAAN genial que no pudo esperar para ponerlo… pero tendré que hacerlo. Sexto: (Omega agarra los sobres mientras mira las direcciones atentamente antes de sonreír diabólicamente)—No te preocupes que las enviare personalmente—Declaro Omega con una sonrisa maligna mientras todo se oscurecía y… ¿se comenzaban a oír truenos?—Hmm, creo que va a llover. Bueno, mejor las entrego rápido—Séptimo: Aquí esta el nuevo cap.**_

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **(ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo puede resultar violento, grotesco y/o demasiado gore para los lectores. Cuidado con la parte de Uzu. Se recomienda discreción)**

— **Capitulo 35: El Aullido del Lobo del Infierno—**

 _Hace eones, un fulgor dorado cubrió a Atoreon acompañado de un grito cataclismico y desgarrador que partió en dos la corteza del planeta._

 _Millones de volcanes surgieron de la tierra, estallando violentamente y bañando la tierra con lava._

 _El cielo se lleno de nubes hechas de ceniza pura que ocultaron cualquier rastro de sol que, antaño, brillaba hermosamente en el cielo._

 _Todo se volvió negro, oscuro, tenebroso, aterrador._

 _Todo se volvió una_ _ **Pesadilla.**_

 _El efecto de las sustancias_ _ **contaminadas**_ _genero que el agua de los mares se volviera acido puro, las hermosas, majestuosas e increíbles criaturas del mar chillaban y se retorcían en una agonía interminable._

 _Las vapores salados, mezclados con el azufre en el aire y el olor de carne siendo quemada generaban una enorme cantidad de olores nauseabundos._

 _Los mares se volvieron_ _ **rojos**_ _producto de la sangre y putrefacción, todo ser que antes estuviera vivo ahora flotaba en millones de kilómetros de cadáveres, las aguas cristalinas del planeta se tornaron_ _ **negras**_ _, una simple capa oscura de_ _ **muerte.**_

 _El aire se volvió irrespirable, como un_ _ **cruel**_ _veneno que se adentraba en los pulmones de cada ser vivo y que los consumía peor que cualquier cáncer existente._

 _Muchos_ _ **Ootsutsuki**_ _salieron de sus casas, tratando de luchar contra el enemigo en una batalla._

 _Pero no había_ _ **batalla**_ _._

 _Solo había_ _ **masacre.**_

 _Algunos otros se escondieron en sus hogares, abrazando a sus familias. Otros volaron hasta las montañas buscando una muerte rápida. Los que huyeron al mar pensaron que un terremoto se trago el océano pero los inteligentes pudieron cavilar que el océano estaba debajo de la mole de cadáveres._

 _Los que se quedaron en sus hogares fueron los primeros en morir, los que sufrieron más dolor en cuerpo y alma. Los que tuvieron mas suerte fueron los aplastados por toneladas de roca pura que suavizaría lo que sentirían dentro de poco. Los que no, primero sintieron un sabor dulce en la boca, pero que contrastaba con el putrefacto olor en el aire y los padres que abrazaban a sus hijos entendieron lo que venía._

 _Los estaban_ _ **purgando.**_

 _Algunos entendieron aquello, acercaron a sus hijos a los que tuvieran los_ _ **Ojos de Samsara**_ _y sacaron sus almas de sus cuerpos, matándolos de manera indolora, pero matándolos a fin de cuentas._

 _Ninguno pudo resistir las lagrimas al ver las miradas incrédulas y dolidas de sus hijos, bebes, infantes u adolescentes._

 _Los que no fueron capaces de matar a su descendencia se arrepintieron al sentirlo…_

 _La_ _ **dulzura**_ _en sus bocas fue remplazada por billones y billones de pinchazos agudos en sus pulmones, quemándolos por dentro de manera lenta y agonizante, haciendo que cada a pesar de no necesitar respirar sus pulmones rogaran por aire puro, aire que ahora no existía en Atoreon._

 _Sus poderosos ojos enrojecieron a pesar de algunos ser de color blanco, purpura, gris o rojo ya de por si. Millones rogaron por el quedar ciegos para no ver las lagrimas de sangre en los ojos de sus niños._

— _Itareana… soanase… icaroe… nitarame (Mundo… agonizando… debes… vivir)_

 _Mientras la voz de aquel hombre decía aquellas palabras a una pequeña niña de un hermoso cabello blanco plateado, casi azulino, con unos zapatitos negros y un traje blanco miraba a su padre con lagrimas cayendo de su cara sin control._

 _La puso a salvo en un bunker especializado para sobrevivir al impacto… aunque solo una persona cabía allí._

— _Arocane itsomer (Disculpe Amo)_

 _El hombre ni siquiera se giro para mirar a uno de sus sirvientes que estaba arrodillado detrás suyo—¿Imoraco no asemoe? (¿No quiere buscar un lugar seguro?)_

—… _Nid HAU lle diogel. Mae ein Gwybodaeth a gwareiddiad ennill a Dydd ... ond yn anffodus Mae fy merch yn cael ei olaf ein hil (No HAY lugar seguro. Nuestro conocimiento y civilización prevalecerá... pero lastimosamente mi hija será la ultima de nuestra raza)_

 _El hombre miro al cielo con sus 3 ojos como el sol volvía a salir._

 _Un sol_ _ **rojo como la sangre.**_

— _Er fy mod yn teimlo ei bod hi a rhywun yn fwy yn y gobaith o Ootsutsuki Ichizoku (Aunque siento que no solo ella será la_ _ **esperanza del clan Ootsutsuki)**_ _—_

 _Segundos despues… el planeta fue_ _ **purgado.**_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _El agua de la cascada en el valle del fin golpeaba las rocas, los peces iban despavoridos y los animales corrían por supervivencia._

 _En medio del valle se encontraba la figura de un chico de 16 años con el cabello plateado y uno ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra._

 _El joven parecía estar solo aunque a unos cientos de metros estaba una silueta femenina de 9 colas que miraba todo con un sentimiento que nunca en su vida experimento._

 _ **Miedo.**_

— _¡Naruto!_

 _El Ojirojo se giro hacía atrás y pudo ver al infame hijo del colmillo blanco. Kakashi Hatake, seguido por varios Anbus, Jounins y demás Shinobis que lo miraban incrédulos._

— _ **Acérquense un centímetro más y les volare las entrañas a todos ustedes.**_

 _Todos temblaron ante la declaración del Ojirojo, sintiendo que sus instintos le decían que era más que capaz de hacer lo que dijo._

— _N-Naruto. S-se que debes de estar demasiado dolido por lo que te hicimos… p-pero fue un error, te juro que si vuelves a Konoha todos te trataran como al héroe que eres, como deberían haberte…_

— _ **Bansho Tenin (Atracción Universal)**_ _—Susurro el Ojirojo antes de que Kakashi fuera jalado hacía él._

 _El Ojirojo agarro del cuello al Hatake y apretó con tal fuerza que este pudo sentir como su traque se comenzaba a romper—_ _ **Tu voz es molesta.**_

 _Ni un segundo despues le dio un cabezazo con tal fuerza que el cráneo del Hatake se rompió y fracturo como vidrio… matándolo al instante._

 _Tiro el cuerpo a un lado como si de la peor basura se tratase._

— _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)_ _—Varios Shinobi con afinidad al Katon lanzaron el mismo Jutsu al ver que el Ojirojo mato a uno de sus mas importantes compañeros, ignorando claramente la misión que se les había dado._

 _El Ojirojo miro el fuego con indiferencia unos segundos, para él todo se movía en cámara muy, muy lenta._

 _Cerro sus ojos, ahora no solo tenía un colosal poder sino que su inteligencia se había multiplicado tanto y ahora sabía tanto sobre_ _ **su mundo**_ _como de_ _ **otros**_ _._

 _Sin algún tipo de sellos de mano el peli plata inflo el pecho—_ _ **Karyuu no Hoko (Rugido del Dragon de Fuego)**_ _—Y se desato el infierno… literalmente._

 _El Ojirojo lanzo un rugido en forma de llamas que a su vez tenían forma de dragón y literalmente devoraron las de los otros y siguieron hasta llegar a sus enemigos._

 _Algunos saltaron para esquivar el ataque, pero los que no, fueron devorados por el fuego hasta que no quedaran ni las cenizas._

 _Algunos le lanzaron estacas de piedra usando su Doton, pero las estacas se rompían apenas tocaban al Ojirojo._

 _Un golem de roca se apareció delante suyo, le lanzo un puñetazo que el detuvo con la palma de su mano como si nada—_ _ **Final Garlick Canon**_ _—De la palma del Ojirojo salio un cañonazo de Ki tan concentrado que mato a casi todos los que estaban delante suyo._ __

 _Solo quedaron siete que se pusieron a la defensiva, el Ojirojo los miro con pereza un segundo antes de levantar una mano con la palma extendida en forma de alto._

 _Debajo de él se creo un especie de circulo con varios trigramas._

 _Y allí sucedió lo imposible._

 _Una mezcla de Ki, Chakra y Magia._

 _Sin llegar ninguno al Senjutsu a pesar de estar hechos de energías similares._

 _Una bola de energía de color morado con varías puntas se formo y la apunto en contra de los pavorosos Shinobis que miraban la sonrisa macabra del Ojirojo dándoles un claro mensaje._

 _Ellos no serían los últimos, los seguiría el planeta entero._

— _ **¡ESTRELLA DEL CAOS!—**_

 _Segundos despues, el planeta se cuarteo cual papel._

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **A**_

 _Eso era el._

 _Una_ _ **Pesadilla.**_

 _Un sueño soso, usado por los demás hasta que ya no tenía nada que dar y fue desechado como la peor basura existente._

 _Pero… ¿Por qué habían sido las cosas así?_

 _Tenía mucho que dar, y de no haberle sucedido la mitad de lo que le paso, lo habría dado. No se habría convertido en lo que_ _ **ahora**_ _era, lo que_ _ **sabía**_ _que era._

 _Una pregunta distraída vino a su mente, una que la rondaba desde hace tiempo y que jamás diría en voz alta._

 _Por que era demasiado presuntuosa e inútil. Muestra de unas emociones ya no existentes de una cascara vacía, tan muerto por dentro como un cadáver putrefacto._

 _Una pregunta demasiado cínica, estúpida y vomitiva despues de haber matado a todos los que masacro._

 _Pero…_ _ **¿Por qué no lo quisieron?**_

 _Tenía mucho que dar, pero ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se lo quitaron sin pedir permiso, así sin más._

 _Adiós confianza, adiós amor, adiós amistad, adiós bondad, adiós familia._

 _Hola_ _ **Pesadilla.**_

 _Sin ningun tipo de sentimentalismo, solo;…_

 _¡Dámelo!_

 _¡Dame tu fuerza!_

 _¡Dame tu poder!_

 _¡Dame tu cuerpo!_

 _¡Dame todo lo que pueda utilizar!_

 _¿Sentimientos?_

 _¡Eres un arma, no tienes porque tenerlos!_

 _¡Quédatelos y bótalos!_

 _¡No valen nada!_

 _¡NADA!_

 _¡Tómalo!_

 _Tómalo pero no me abandones, no me tires a la basura, no me apuñales ._

 _¡NO OTRA VEZ!_

 _ **¡NO QUIERO ESTAR EN LA BASURA!**_

 _El ahora era el Más Poderoso. El esperado peo nunca deseado. La sombra, el reflejo erróneo de alguien que se pudo salvar porque nunca lo soltaron._

 _ **Él,**_ _nunca tuvo a_ _ **nadie**_ _a quien_ _ **aferrarse**_ _._

 _Él era un bebe en la basura._

 _Se había echado a perder sin, siquiera, tener una oportunidad._

— _¿Crees en serio que esto a terminado? No seas idiota. Eres igual a mi, lo dimos todo por nuestras familias pero a estas jamás les importamos o les importaremos, ¿Crees en serio que_ _ **ellos**_ _te recordaran como un héroe o que ahora Konoha te aceptara? ¡Madura de una puta vez! Ellos solo te apuñalaran por la espalda. La gloria será para TODOS excepto para TI. Y cuando eso pase, mirare en lo más profundo del infierno como destruyes a todos los causantes de tu dolor. Y ellos, rogaran por que el Proyecto Tsuki no Me (Ojo de Luna) se hubiera vuelto realidad. Porque ellos desataran algo mucho,_ _ **MUCHO**_ _peor—_

 _¡Y MALDITA SEA, ÉL NO SE EQUIVOCO!_

 _¡Gane esa batalla pero perdí la guerra!_

— _Les presento al Rokudaime Hokage Menma Uzumaki Namikaze y a su esposa Hinata Hyuga. Los héroes de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi y mi hijo. El niño de la profecía—_

 _Y poco despues la profecía cambio, diciendo sobre_ _ **Un ser con ojos rojos como la sangre. Traicionado por los de su propia sangre. Se volverá la bestia más perversa y maligna en toda la existencia. Millones de existencias serán borradas por sus meros pensamientos. Y se enfrentara a su otro yo de ojos azules, el unico que podrá derrotarlo y el causante de su existencia. La batalla más grande de todos los universos vendrá cuando los dos Dioses más Fuertes se enfrenten contra el otro.**_

 _ **El combate de Ryu y Nightmare Ootsutsuki regresara a manos de sus reencarnaciones.**_

 _Aun ahora no entendía el significado de aquella profecía. La primera parte no cabía duda de que era él, pero lo demás… dudaba que se refiriera a él o a su_ _ **otro yo**_ _._

— _¡Baka, solo te utilice para que trajeras a Sasuke-kun, ahora que lo hiciste ya no sirves para nada! Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete—_

— _Lo lamento Naruto, pero me casare con Menma-kun. Lo amo a él más que a ti—_

— _Lamento decirte esto Naruto-kun, pero como la ahora heredera del clan Uchiha y ya que ahora soy más fuerte que Sasuke-nii tendré que casarme con alguien mas importante que tú—_

— _ **¿En serio creíste que me importabas? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No puedes ser más idiota! NADIE, NUNCA amara a una COSA como tú. Soy la Kyuubi no Yoko. No voy a estar sellada en alguien tan patético como tú**_ _—_

 _Oh si,_ _ **ellas cuatro.**_

 _Siendo sinceros, a pesar de que su universo seguía existiendo lo había dejado más que nada por lo divertido que era el ver los intentos desesperados de todas esas hormigas por tratar de matarlo._

 _No muchos universos eran así de divertidos._

 _Pero ahora que era_ _ **quien debería**_ _ser no podía evitar avergonzarse de si mismo por albergar emociones tan ridículas por esas "hembras"_

 _La primera ni siquiera eran sentimientos reales, solo un intento desesperado de buscar amor en quien fuera._

 _La segunda dijo amarlo y realmente sintio esa cosa llamada amor hacía ella. Pero lo cambio por alguien mucho peor que él._

 _La tercera sentía más orgullo y pensaba más en el prestigio de su clan que en el amor que le tenía a él. En pocas palabras, tenía más orgullo por su clan que amor por él._

 _La_ _ **cuarta…**_ _fue a la que más amo._

 _Y a la que más odiaba actualmente._

 _Todo lo que vivió junto a ella._

 _Todos los cumplidos._

 _Todas las palabras dichas._

 _Los abrazos que le daba cuando se sentía triste y solo._

 _Los besos que ella le había dado._

 _Todo el amor que sintio por ella y que ella_ _ **decía**_ _tener por él._

 _No fueron más que una farsa._

 _Bien._

 _¿Querían un demonio?_

 _ **¡AQUÍ TIENEN AL JODIDO DIABLO HECHO CARNE!**_

 _Ellos rezaron a sus dioses protección para sus almas, que los salvaran de lo que se avecinaban._

 _Ninguno de ellos pudo protegerlos de él._

 _ **¿De que se quejan y lloran? Ustedes me odiaron por 16 años ¡ES SOLO SER EQUITATIVOS!**_

— _¡Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, por ordenes del supremo comandante de la Alianza Shinobi, Namikaze Minato. Queda usted arrestado y deberá venir con nosotros a Konoha para su ejecución!—_

 _Ni siquiera uso Chakra para matar a aquellas pestes, solo uso fuerza bruta. La suficiente como para remodelar por completo el mapa de Hi no Kuni._

— _Por el bien de Konoha tengo que matarte, no importa si eres mi hijo._ _¡Senpo: Futon: Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken!_ —

—… _**Eres patético, realmente PA-TE-TI-CO. Ni tu más fuerte técnica es capaz de hacerme cosquillas. ¿Hablas del bien de Konoha? Pues resolvamos eso**_ _—Segundos despues le apunto con dos dedos a donde debería estar Konoha._

 _Miro a su confundido "padre" antes de sonreír diabólicamente._

 _Una pequeña esfera de Ki salio de la punta de sus dedos, tan pequeña como una polilla y con una velocidad comparable a la de la luz llego hasta Konoha. Volándola en pedazos en segundos._

 _Y luego lucho contra no solo las 5 Grandes Naciones Ninja._

 _Madara Uchiha._

 _Hashirama Senju._

 _Tobirama Senju._

 _Minato Namikaze._

 _Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Menma Namikaze._

 _Naruko Uzumaki._

 _Mito Uzumaki._

 _Arashi Namikaze._

 _Sus_ _ **"hermanos"**_

 _Itachi Uchiha._

 _Shisui Uchiha._

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Sayuri Uchiha._

 _Jiraiya._

 _Tsunade._

 _Orochimaru._

 _Iwa._

 _Kumo._

 _Suna._

 _Kiri._

 _Hi._

 _Todos los soldados y no-soldados de las 5 naciones ninja._

 _Los 9 Bijuus con más poder que antes, tanto que Ichibi, el Bijuu más débil llegaba a superar al Jubbi._

 _Hagoromo Ootsutsuki._

 _Hamura Ootsutsuki._

 _Kaguya Ootsutsuki._

 _Lucho contra todos ellos juntos, usando menos del 10% de todo su poder._

 _ **Ninguno logro siquiera rasguñarlo.**_

Naruto abrio los ojos, arrepintiéndose en el acto cuando la luz, demasiado fuerte para su retina, la golpeo de tal manera que sus parpados se tuvieron que cerrar nuevamente.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo oler en el aire el aroma de las medicinas, el alcohol y el desinfectante típico de cualquier hospital.

Hospital.

Esa palabra no le agradaba.

Los primeros años de su vida no fueron nada agradables con respecto a los hospitales, cuando era golpeado por los aldeanos buscaba el hospital para que lo ayudaran, mala idea, siempre que lo hacía terminaba peor que antes, incluso recordaba, entre el que incluso los del hospital lo echaran y golpearan dejándolo medio muerto, que algunos del hospital probaban drogas o medicinas experimentales, más que nada porque esperaban que tuviera una sobredosis y muriera.

Pudo oír como la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abría, pudo ver como una enfermera entraba y preparaba una aguja hipodérmica, no les tenía miedo, pero no le gustaban, despues de todas las cosas que metieron en su cuerpo con esas agujas las agujas no eran sus cosas favoritas, fue por eso que a penas trato de encajarla en su piel el Ootsutsuki le agarro la muñeca hasta casi hacerle daño.

—Tu…— El Ootsutsuki hablo con voz rasposa, producto de no haber hablado en bastante tiempo—No… te me acerques— Fue lo que salio de su boca antes de que rompiera el vidrio de la aguja, derramando el liquido en el piso.

Sin embargo Naruto giro su cabeza cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¡Naruto-kun, ya despertaste!—Dijo una muy reconocida voz para el peli plata que venía de la puerta.

De allí entraron varios doctores junto con su "Jiji", Hiruzen Sarutobi quien fue el que había hablado, junto con su Sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Apenas entraron Naruto se calmo y soltó a la pobre enfermera que se separo al instante y se sostuvo la muñeca asustada.

—Disculpe, Naruto-san.

Uno de los doctores, que miraba el liquido con vidrios en el piso no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Podría decirnos porque hay morfina **(*1)** en el piso?

—No—Respondió escuetamente el Ootsutsuki, incomodo por estar en aquel lugar.

—Bueno… empecemos con el diagnostico—Dijo una doctora mientras se ajustaba los lentes mirando una tabla en la que estaba escrito el diagnostico sobre el peli plata mientras que usaba una pluma para enumerar los datos recabados—Listemos. Un desarrollo de la masa muscular en un 500%, y una completa sanación a pesar del desgarre muscular en el 97.5% del total del sistema muscular que aparentaba en un inicio. Un sistema óseo particularmente… complejo, pareciendo una especie de exoarmadura que recubre los órganos vitales con una cantidad anormalmente grande de huesos, un factor de reacción 75 veces mayor al de un Shinobi común, índice de ritmo cardiaco de 175 a 215 pulsaciones por minuto. Temperatura corporal de 38 a 43 grados Celsius. Un, aparente, nivel considerable de hierro en la estructura dérmica y el factor más importante. Una tasa de regeneración celular casi perfecta—Al terminar de impresionar a casi todos los presentes la doctora miro al peli plata como si fuera un extraterrestre, no alejándose mucho de la realidad—Naruto Uzumaki ¿Qué eres tú?—

—… Alguien que esta cansado y quiere dormir—Bromeo Naruto pero ninguno de los doctores presentes, ni el Hokage o al Hatake les hizo gracia—Oigan, soy un Jinchuriki, obviamente soy muy diferente a cualquier humano—Teorizo el peli plata encogiéndose de hombros, esperando que se creyeran lo que dijo. Los doctores parecieron satisfechos, sabiendo que los humanos y Jinchurikis son distintos, teniendo habilidades que ningun otro humano tendría.

El Ootsutsuki se giro para ver a su "Jiji"—Así que… ¿perdí?—Pregunto el Ojiazul, recordando que quedo inconsciente despues del combate con Lee.

Ante sus palabras el Hokage negó—Cuando caíste inconsciente Lee lo hizo antes, ya habías ganado—Informo Sarutobi a lo que Naruto se quedo con una ultima duda.

—Bueno… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?—Pregunto, sintiendo un tanto entumidos los músculos del cuerpo.

—Tres días—Respondió uno de los doctores mientras anotaba la reacción de Naruto.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—Grito el peli plata mirando incrédulo a quien dijo eso— _Oh Kami, Kurama, Renamon, Sayuri, Haku y Hinata van a matarme._

 **5 HORAS DESPUES**

 **(03:00 PM)**

Despues de que le dieran de alta Naruto paseo un poco por la aldea, hasta que pudo oír un potente grito que seguramente venía de "sus" novias.

Ni quince segundos despues pudo oír el grito de Kurama—¡HIJO DE #$£ !—Ignorando el insulto a su santa madre el peli plata se giro…

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: 1]**

Solo para ser recibido con una patada en el estomago que le saco el aíre, luego fue tumbado al suelo y luego la pelirroja le comenzó a golpear la cara.

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: 2]**

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: 4]**

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: 8]**

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: 16]**

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: 32]**

Entre los golpes Naruto noto que Kurama tenía aparentemente escondidas sus orejas y colas de zorro, aunque se miraba mas hermosa con ellas no pudo pensar mucho eso cuando la Bijuu lo golpeo nuevamente.

¿Por qué Kurama estaba golpeándolo una y otra vez?

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: 134]**

Porque estuvo preocupada por él y lo primero que el muy ( #£*\ hace es escapar de ellas.

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: 283]**

No es como si lo fuera a matar por estar inconsciente… bueno… que le estuviera golpeando con tal fuerza que le dolían los nudillos no ayudaba con ello.

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: 499]**

—¡Kurama-sama, deje a Naruto-kun! ¡Acaba de salir de un coma!—Haku, que sabía la verdadera identidad de Kurama, junto con Hinata, Sayuri y Renamon (esta ultima en su forma humana) agarraron a la pelirroja de los brazos antes de comenzar a alejarla del maltrecho Ootsutsuki.

—¡AHHH!—Antes de que esta se soltara y le cayera encima a Naruto golpeándole el pecho con el codo. Rompiéndole varias costillas en el proceso y haciendo que los que vieran eso hicieran un sonido de lastima por el dolor que debía de haber sentido Naruto.

 **[NUMERO DE GOLPES RECIBIDOS: ¡500!]**

 **[KURAMA WINS]**

 **[FLAWLESS VICTORY]**

 **[¡FEM-TALITY!]**

—¡TU JO ¥DO C *ON DE MIE#!A ¿¡SABÉS LO J*+&$& MENTE PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA?—Todos tenían la boca abierta por el "amable" lenguaje de la hermosa pelirroja que decía improperios hasta en lenguajes olvidados a un Naruto que miraba las ventanas de [Estadísticas] que aparecieron delante suyo.

[Manera de Morir: 666] Comenzó Ddraig.

{Mangoneado por Bijuu pelirroja} Y le secundo Albion.

— **¡TE MANGONEAN BIEN BONITO NARUTO!—** Grito Shinju antes de estallar en carcajadas junto con Ddraig y Albion.

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

 **MANSIÓN NAMIKAZE**

 **(03:30 PM)**

Despues que Kurama dejara de golpear a Naruto este ultimo fue a la mansión Namikaze junto con Kurama y Renamon.

La dos Kitsunes no pudieron evitar preguntarle sobre su nueva invitada.

Naruto no entendió a lo que se referían hasta que la vio.

Allí, dormida con una expresión pacifica en su cara en uno de los sillones, estaba aquella chica, Karin según recordaba.

El Ojiazul camino hasta ella y le pregunto a ambas cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida.

—Un clon tuyo vino cargándola en brazos, ya estaba dormida apenas llego y no a despertado en tres días—Respondió Kurama con cierta indiferencia. Más que nada porque no conocía en lo absoluto a la chica, sin embargo, un leve sentimiento de celos se formo en su cara cuando vio como su novio le acariciaba la cara con sutileza a la dormida pelirroja.

Naruto inconscientemente apretó los dientes al recordar las marcas de mordidas en los brazos de Karin—Voy a entrenar… si despierta avísenme de inmediato—Pidió Naruto antes de desaparecer en el Gaikan.

 **FRONTERA DE MIZU NO KUNI**

Naruto se tele transporto justo en los limites de Mizu no Kuni, siendo lo que había delante suyo miles de kilómetros de puro océano.

El Ootsutsuki se giro a una dirección, pues actualmente estaba volando gracias a un par de alas con forma de dragón saliendo de su espalda. Agradeciendo levemente el que el absorber el ADN Dragón le diera la capacidad de generar alas propias de este.

[Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

De un segundo a otro una armadura roja cubrió al Ootsutsuki y que tenía la apariencia de un dragón. Toda la armadura parecía estar afilada. El guantelete en brazo izquierdo también estaba equipado en el brazo derecho pero era de color blanco y con la gema de un color azul. En la espalda tenía un propulsor.

Había entrenado y descubierto cosas increíblemente interesantes sobre los poderes de Ddraig y Albion.

Podia mantener el [Balance Breaker] por una semana completa sin descanso y podía volverlo a usar 3 días despues de que el limite se terminara.

Tambien había descubierto algo increíble con respecto al poder de ambos Dragones.

En sus formas bases en forma de guanteletes, o en el caso de Albion cuando antes era unas alas de energía, apenas y podían usar el 4% de todo su poder.

En el [Balance Breaker] se era capaz de usar el 8-12% de todo su poder dependiendo del control.

Ahora, en la forma de la [Juggernaut-Drive] pese a que se decía que se era capaz de usar todo el poder de ambos dragones al retirar los sellos impuestos en ellos, si bien quitaba los sellos no desataba todo el poder, era un completo error el pensar en que tenían aunque fuera la mitad del poder de alguno de los [Dragones Celestiales] Esto era debido al descontrol y perdida de conciencia que iba como pago por activarlo y que impedía el usar por completo el poder de ambos de manera adecuada. Realmente solo se obtenía el acceso a un 38% del poder total de Albion y Ddraig.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[¡Explosion!]

[Jet]

El propulsor en la espalda de la armadura lanzo una enorme cantidad de energía antes de salir disparada a una dirección desconocida.

El Ootsutsuki no conocía sus limites y valla que las había buscado.

Aparentemente su máximo de [Boost] era 125, un numero enorme considerando que con ello se volvía 125 veces más fuerte, aunque despues de haber llegado a ese limite el [Boosted Gear] se reinicio y no pudo usarlo en una semana.

Y lo que más le había gustado era una [Magia] muy genial llamada [Dragon Slayer]

La magia Dragon Slayer era, como su nombre indica, magia que servía para matar dragones e irónicamente los dragones les enseñaban a los humanos esta magia. Lo que permitía esta magia era el controlar un elemento en particular y volver partes del cuerpo del usuario en partes de dragón como ojos, oídos, etc. Además de que los volvía inmunes al elemento que controlaban y podían alimentarse de dicho elemento para reponer fuerzas… el unico inconveniente era que tenia que ser externo, es decir que no contaba con que fuera creado por el usuario.

Según Ddraig el sabia magia de Viento, Tierra algo de Rayo, y especialmente de Fuego, este ultimo era tan fuerte que sus llamas más poderosas eran capaces de quemar lo que sea, incluso el alma.

Albion por su parte conocía magia de Viento, Agua, Hielo y uno de sus anteriores usuarios conoció y lucho contra un Dragon Slayer de Hierro. Además de ello el [Vanishing Dragon] tenía un veneno mortal, capaz de matar incluso a dioses y que disminuía todo hasta la nada… aunque irónicamente Ddraig era inmune a dicho veneno.

Lastimosamente el no conocía ninguna magia Dragon Slayer, era algo que tomaba años aprenderse, incluso con la capacidad de aprendizaje avanzado de su Shintai Seiatsu se tardaría por lo menos 2 años en aprender esas magias.

Y tampoco tenía acceso a las llamas o al veneno Mata-Dioses de Ddraig y Albion, eso era injusto.

Miro hacia delante suyo y vio que ya casi llegaba a su destino:

Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos)

La antigua aldea de los Uzumaki solo podria ser descrita con una palabra; hermosa.

Tenia una extensión 4 veces más grande que Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua) y estaba rodeada por el agua de mar que formaba remolinos gigantescos y tan fuertes que nadie podria entrar vía marítima.

La isla estaba llena de un frondoso bosque verde que cubría una extensa parte de ella, a lo lejos Naruto podia ver las edificaciones destruidas de la aldea.

Al estar un tanto cerca Naruto descendió y aterrizo en el agua. Puso Chakra en la planta de sus pies para comenzar a caminar por el mar hasta llegar a los remolinos.

Naruto deshizo la armadura y alzo los brazos a los lados, lentamente los remolinos comenzaron a detenerse hasta quedar unas calmadas corrientes de agua.

El Ootsutsuki camino calmadamente por las aguas, con una calma y elegancia casi divina.

Usando su Mokuton el Ootsutsuki separo todos los árboles que estuvieran delante suyo sin dejar de caminar calmadamente.

Y finalmente, despues de varias horas de caminar que para el Ojiazul apenas fueron minutos, llego a la aldea.

Naruto sintio que se le revolvían las entrañas al ver la aldea de sus ancestros, o descendientes según se viera, completamente destruida.

Había edificios, casas, torres y edificaciones de todo tipo destruidas, polvosas y llenas de telarañas.

El peli plata se hinco en una rodilla para recoger un objeto que miro en el suelo; un conejo de felpa roto y polvoso.

— _¿Por qué tuvieron que terminar así? Ellos eran gente inocente, no merecían esto_ —Naruto sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta, la sabía incluso antes de haber venido.

Guerra.

La guerra que Kumo, Kiri, Iwa y Suna le declararon a Uzu.

4 de las 5 grandes naciones ninjas junto con varias menores atacaron a una sola nación menor, aislada de ellos y que jamás busco el conflicto contra nadie.

Todo por envidia y miedo.

Envidia del poder que tenía Uzu, los Uzumaki no eran el unico clan en Uzu.

Estaban el Clan Datenshi y Hayabuza Rendan. Los primeros siendo expertos en Fuinjutsu, aunque no al nivel de los Uzumaki, Ninjutsu medico e investigaciones. Los Hayabuza Rendan eran un clan experto en combate, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. Ambos clanes eran aliados debido a que se complementaban entre ellos.

Estaban los Kinzutamashi que eran expertos en herrería. Un Kunai creado por ellos era tan duradero y fuerte como la mejor espada de las naciones elementales. Sin contar las espadas de los espadachines de la neblina claro esta.

La mitad de los clanes que había en las naciones elementales bien podia ser supervivientes de algún clan que escapo la guerra de Uzu.

El miedo era simplemente porque creían que ellos los atacarían en el futuro con tanto poder y por ello atacaron primero. Esperando saquear Uzu quitarles lo que tenian ya que para ellos, los de Uzu no se lo merecían.

Y por eso atacaron a una aldea pacifica, que nunca tuvo algún pensamiento en atacar a nadie. Ninguna persona en Uzu había pensado en la guerra.

Solo querían vivir en paz.

— _* ¡Kaa-chan! ¡Kaa-chan! ¿Qué es esa luz a lo lejos? *_ —

Naruto giro la cabeza a los lados al creer que escucho una voz un tanto chillona e infantil.

—¿Escucharon eso?—Pregunto el Ojiazul a sus inquilinos, estos por su parte solo se confundieron.

{¿De que hablas compañero? Nadie a hecho ningun ruido} Informo Albion confundido.

— _* Por favor, hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero dejen a mi hija en paz *_ —

Naruto frunció el ceño, tanto por el contexto que se podría dar a esas palabras como que parecía ser él unico que lo escuchaba.

—Allí esta de nuevo ¿De verdad no lo escuchan?—Pregunto el Ojiazul con algo de enojo.

[Socio, somos dragones, tenemos una audición mejor que cualquier humano o animal existente. Y no hemos oído nada] Declaro Ddraig con algo de aburrimiento pues no entendía a lo que estaba "jugando" su portador.

El Ootsutsuki se sentía un tanto molesto ¿Es que eran sordos? Esas voces bien se podían oír por todo el bosque ¿Acaso solo era su imaginación? Si, eso sonaba más razonable, debía de ser eso.

Y entonces Naruto lo vio.

— _* ¡Quemen las casas de esos hijos de puta! *_ —

Naruto se giro y pudo ver con incredulidad una enorme cantidad de Shinobis de varías aldeas, podía ver sus bandas en la mayoría estando en la frente. Algunos de Kumo, otros de Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Taki, Kusa, entre muchos otros.

Eran por lo menos 300.000 soldados por todos.

El Ootsutsuki activo directamente su Mangekyo Sharingan. Al instante que lo hizo fue rodeado por unas costillas de un Chakra plateado, estas a su vez les crecieron un par de brazos esqueléticos con una espada en cada una.

Naruto sabía cuales eran las armas de su Susano'o, según le informo Shinju ese era un "regalo" de parte de su "Aniki" Itachi Uchiha **(*2)**

Las dos Espadas de Totsuka arremetieron contra los soldados, pero al impactarlos las espadas los atravesaron como si fueran fantasmas.

— _* Kaa-chan, e-estoy a-asustada *_ —

El peli plata se giro, sus ahora rojos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par con incredulidad y algo de miedo. Sudaba tanto que su cabello plateado se pegaba a su piel y su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, apunto de hiperventilarse. Detrás suyo estaba una niña de cabello rojo muy parecida a su madre pero en vez de tener los ojos purpuras los tenía negros.

La niña abrazaba a su madre de cabello igualmente rojo que corría entre las calles de la aldea. La niña trataba de llorar lo más silenciosamente posible que pudiera— **¿A dónde vamos, Naruto?** —Pregunto Shinju pues el si era perfectamente capaz de ver todo lo que le pasaba a su portador, el cual comenzaba a seguir a la niña y su madre.

Girando a los lados su mirada solo conseguía ponerlo más nervioso y con más nauseas.

Podía ver a los soldados atacar a civiles inocentes, atacándolos de maneras grotescas.

No les importaba que fueran niños a quienes le lanzaban Jutsus Katon y Raiton.

No les importaba que las familias se abrazaran entre ellas cuando los acuchillaban y en los peores casos, los destripaban.

No les importaba que los más ancianos trataban de proteger a sus nietos e hijos con sus propias vidas, solo los decapitaban e iban por su descendencia.

La mente de Naruto, era un revuelo tratando de evitar ver las cosas tan horribles que les pasaba a la gente de su pueblo. Pero no importaba donde girase o si cerrase los ojos, aun cerrados y en todas direcciones miraba como toda su gente era masacrada y los gritos agónicos que daban y que hacían que sus tímpanos temblaran no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Y entre todo ese ruido pudo notar algo.

— _¿Por qué ya no llora?_ —

Y era verdad.

El llanto de la niña que hace poco había prevalecido a pesar del bullicio de voces y gritos en todo el lugar, solo, se cayo.

— _¿Por qué?_ —

Naruto camino hasta el ultimo lugar que había escuchado los llantos de aquella niña.

Y no soportando ver lo que paso el Ootsutsuki vomito.

Allí, justo en el suelo con un Kunai en medio de la garganta estaba la madre de la niña. Uno de los tipos estaba delante de su cara, con los pantalones bajados y poniéndole la cabeza a la mujer en una posición imposible para tragarle la… _cosa_ de ese animal con la boca. Y delante de ella estaba un tipo tambien metiendo su _cosa_ en el unico que lugar que podría meterlo en la mujer.

A unos metros pudo ver dos ojos negros escondidos debajo de una casa mirando todo con absoluto terror, la niña estaba escondida y miraban todo lo que le hacían los… monstruos con su madre.

Naruto dejo de vomitar y comenzó a hacer más y más grande su Susano'o, hasta que gormo un gigantesco esqueleto de Chakra— _Yasaka no Magatama_ —

Y lanzo tres discos de fuego a los que profanaban el cadáver de aquella mujer, pero solo los atravesó como si fueran fantasmas.

— _* ¡Uoha! *_ —Aulló de gozo el que estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de la mujer— _* ¡Esta perra si que chupa de maravilla! ¡Las putas de Uzu son la mejores! *_ —

Naruto, encolerizado y asqueado activo su Tenseigan y usando la capacidad de crear Gudoudama's que le confería lanzo un centenar de ellas en forma de balas, pero no tenían resultado.

El Ojiazul saco dos objetos de su chaqueta, las [M1 Irons] que compro y les aplico Chakra Katon hasta que las puntas estuvieran al rojo vivo. Lanzo balas cubiertas de fuego que solo atravesaron el suelo, aplico Futon, Raiton, Shakuton, Ranton. Pero ninguna hacia más que atravesar a sus objetivos.

Se puso en posición recta mientras ponía la palma de su mano extendida simulando una señal de "Alto", Naruto creo una esfera de Ki celeste en la palma de su mano— _¡_ Big Bang Attack _! (¡El Ataque Big Bang!)_ —La esfera fue lanzada contra todo lo que estuviera delante y genero una explosión tan grande que se podría ver por el cielo.

Y nada, todo seguía ocurriendo sin que pudiera hacer nada.

—¡Ahhh!—Naruto grito antes de lanzar un golpe a la cara de gozo que tenia un tipo.

Solo lo atravesó.

Naruto se rasguño con las uñas las orejas y los ojos. Tratando por todos los medios dejar de ver y oír todo lo que pasaba.

—¿¡Por qué estoy viendo esto!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?—Se preguntaba una y otra vez el Ootsutsuki, con el corazón encogido y el estomago revuelto.

Cuando los tres tipos **terminaron** el Ootsutsuki miraba impotente el cadáver de la mujer.

— _* Por lo menos serviste para algo puta *_ —Dijo uno de los tipos con la banda de Iwa en su frente.

El peli plata levanto sus ojos, la frustración, la impotencia, la ira, el odio, la tristeza, el dolor que sentía… era demasiado hasta para él.

Naruto estaba llorando.

Ni todo el entrenamiento en Raíz lo preparo para algo como eso.

Mirando con los ojos empapados en lagrimas el Ootsutsuki se levanto. Sus ojos todavía carmesí por el uso del Mangekyo Sharingan fueron al siguiente nivel; el Rinnegan, cuando vio a uno de aquellas… cucarachas mirar por debajo de donde estaba escondida la hija de la mujer que acababan de violar.

— _* Oí, chicos! *_ —Sus compañeros se giraron al ver como él tipo sacaba de debajo de una casa casi en ruinas a una pequeña niña pelirroja agarrándola por una pierna.

—ya basta—Susurro el Ootsutsuki al ver como él tipo que saco a la niña la tiro al piso, rasgándole el lindo vestido rojo que llevaba.

— _* Esta pequeña perra miro todo desde el comienzo ¿Qué dicen si le enseñamos lo que le espera?*_ —Dijo el mismo tipo que había descubierto a la pequeña pelirroja.

—Ya basta—Ordeno Naruto alzando la voz.

Un tipo que llevaba tambien la banda de Iwa se lamio los labios viendo lascivamente a la niña— _* Por mi esta bien. Creo que me voy a quedar con esta putita cuando terminemos*_ —

Y entonces, el cuerpo de Naruto cambio.

Su ojo derecho se tiño de un rojo sanguinolento al punto que este brillaba liberando un aura rojiza alrededor de la cuenca. Los círculos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila se tornaron de un negro más profundo y se engruesaron, tomoes en grupos de tres se formaron en los círculos alrededor de la pupila, solo que esta vez en vez de ser en solo 3, todos los anillos tenían 3 tomoes en el.

Su ojo izquierdo cambio, las venas alrededor de su ojo se resaltaron al punto de casi estallar por la presión sanguina, la pupila negra en sus ojos pareció quebrarse y la iris se torno de un color celeste claro, casi blanco, eso fue antes de que las venas desaparecieran y la pupila regresara a su estado normal solo que esta vez de un color azul oscuro. Pero la iris quedo con un color celeste y alrededor de la pupila estaba la forma de una flor de loto en un tono blanco.

Sus piel se torno blanca como las fria nieve, y su cuerpo, una masa de músculos ya de por si, aumento de tamaño al punto que rebasaba los dos metros y medio y la camisa de rejilla junto con su chaqueta tuvieron que ancharse para soportar la enorme masa de músculos y las venas, de un color rojizo debajo de la piel, se dejaron ver.

Sus dientes crecieron y se afilaron al punto que casi sobresalían de su boca.

Su cabello plateado se extendió hasta más allá de sus tobillos, tocando al suelo y cubriéndole toda la parte trasera al Ootsutsuki.

Finalmente dos protuberancias en forma de unos demoniacos cuernos se formaron a los lados de su frente y en medio de ellos estaba una rendija, esta misma se abrio. Revelando un tercer ojo con una extraña combinación del Rinne Sharingan con el Tenseigan.

— **¡Ya basta!** —Incluso la voz de Naruto se había tornado más profunda, más grave y sobretodo.

Más furiosa.

Furia que solo aumento al ver como el tercer tipo que llevaba una banda de Taki agarraba a la niña, tratando de arrancarle las pequeñas bragas que llevaba.

— **¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** —

Naruto grito.

Grito y grito tan fuerte que sus pulmones casi se reventaron y su garganta quedo herida y afónica.

Ni así dejo de gritar

La isla entera y el propio océano temblaron ante semejante grito que casi podia ser oído hasta las naciones elementales. En las cuales lo unico que sentían sus habitantes eran un temblor de proporciones titánicas.

Y allí, justo despues de que Naruto dejara de gritar, toda la masacre, los gritos, los llantos y demás tambien se detuvieron.

Y Naruto volvió a llorar.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Otra forma de decir anestesia.**

 **(*2) Para quienes no lo recuerdan (y dudo que lo hagan) entre los capítulos 3 al 5 Itachi visito a Naruto en el hospital que estaba para dejarle un "regalo" antes de matar a su clan. Dicho regalo era de hecho una especie de "copia" sellada de su Sharingan, ósea, aunque Naruto no hubiera sido un Ootsutsuki habría tenido un Sharingan igual de poderoso que el de Itachi pero al ser un Ootsutsuki su Dojutsu asimilo dicha copia y le permite usar las armas del Susano'o de Itachi: el espejo de Yata y la espada de Totsuka. Lo que Itachi planeaba es que cuando el muriera el sello de cierta manera "trasplantaría" sus ojos a Naruto y ya que él desde ese momento ya estaba enfermo no tenía muchas esperanzas de vivir.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles más que por favor dejen sus reviews.**

 **Por cierto, la razon de porque Naruto vio todo aquello se explicara en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	34. Chapter 36

**Hola mie queridos lectores, lamento la tardanza (6 días :v), pero el no tener acceso a internet durante 3 de esos días me dejaron con bastantes problemas.**

 **Pero en todo caso he vuelto, más inspirado, con más palabras en cada uno de mis fics y por sobre todo… ¡con más tiempo libre!**

 **¡Así que contestemos los fuckings reviews!**

 **Gonzox-kun:** _ **Meh, es más como una mezcla de ambos.**_

 **Seirei Kenshi:** _ **… ¿No te has leído el demonio entre las sombras, verdad?**_

 **jenko99:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Fue la aniquilación de los Ootsutsuki de ese universo. Si fue un poco del pasado de Pesadilla. Las "alucinaciones" se explicaran en este cap. Tanto su Rinne Sharingan como su Tenseigan aumentaron su poder… no voy a preguntar sobre por quienes viste vomitar sus órganos. Los océanos llenos de cadáveres pues tengo que admitir que se miran geniales… sobre todo por nadar en ellos.**_

 **Eien no Hiryu:** _ **Holaaaa Eien, nah, no importa que no comentes… bueno si me importa pero ese no es el punto. Si, pobre Uzu. Pobre niña. Y sobre todo pobre Naruto :v. Me alegra que alguien se diera cuenta de donde es el pasado de Pesadilla :D. Pd: sigo esperando mi sorpresa :v**_

 **dante de aquiles:** _ **No estoy muy seguro pero de que tendrá varios cambios los tendrá.**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _ **Me alegra el cap de gustara :3**_

 **daniel2610994:** _ **Lo dice el fan de El Demonio Entre las Sombras :v. Aunque si el cap anterior te traumo los otros te van dejar loco.**_

 **Zafir09** **:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Por es había dicho que Pesadilla sufrió más que Naruto. Pesadilla se encargo del Minato de ese mundo. Esa Kurama es una loquilla XD. Esos tipos ya están muertos así que tranquilo. De hecho Kurotsuchi tiene un padre canónico y ella, sin saberlo, tiene cierto pasado con Naruto y cuando lo descubra va a odiar a su aldea y su abuelo por ello. En el caso de que todos los Jinchurikis estén en Uzu no será por las atrocidades que cometieron sus aldeas, es decir, el unico Kage que vivió en esa época es Oonoki. Los bastardos que atacaron Uzu no lo lograron, todo esta intacto y Naruto lo recuperara, Temari, Kankuro, Sayuri, Mikoto (esta de echo tendrá cierto acercamiento con Naruto 7w7), los Ichiraku, Hinata, Tsunade (esta tambien tendrá historia con Naruto 7w7), Shizune (ella posiblemente tambien) y Jiraya (este tendrá mucha envidia XD) estarán en Uzu.**_

 **216kfazE:** _ **Lo se, hasta para mi fue dificil de escribir. Naruto podrá controlar el tiempo pero no por el momento. Naruto no tiene porque tener odio hacía las aldeas, todos o casi todos los que invadieron Uzu ya están muertos y por eso en ningun capitulo hasta ahora Naruto a llorado :v.**_

 **MurderW. :** _ **Me alegra que te gustara, la fuerza de Naruto como se vio es OP pero no demasiado. El sello maldito era una arma que bien usada podía servir para mucho. Por eso dije que es una regla universal del anime XD. Oh vamos, Naruto no es Majin Buu XD… por el momento.**_

 **AkaKitsune No Shi:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Primero: Créeme, Pesadilla es el ser más poderoso de todos los universos… actualmente. Segundo: No importa, a cualquiera se le olvida algo de algún fic. Tercero: No te preocupes, el Genshiton aparecerá en la final de los exámenes Chunin. Cuarto: A algunos no puede evitarles el Gore. Quinto: Más que nada lo domina el 50% por ciento de cada uno. Sexto: Si, los Dojutsu de Naruto aumentaron su poder.**_

 _ **Se ve a Omega junto con AkaKitsune frente al granero abandonado, en eso el zorro de diez colas no puede evitar preguntarle—Oye Omega—El peli azul de armadura se giro para ver al zorro rojo—¿Cómo harás para poner los Genjutsu y los Sellos?—Pregunto el llamado Jubbi.**_

— _ **Oh, de hecho ya lo hice—El zorro rojo se giro y pudo ver como todo el granero abandonado ahora estaba transformado en una gran mansión y que, con cierta dificultad pudo notar algunos sellos de supresión de Chakra y contención.**_

— _ **¿Pero que…? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué eres tu?—Pregunto anonadado el zorro rojo de diez colas.**_

 _ **Y recibió una respuesta muy simple de Omega—Soy el Dios de estos universo sin esperanza—Dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa infantil y aterradora haciendo que el zorro diera dos pasos lejos de el.**_

 _ **PD: No me molesta, al contrario, es bastante entretenido.**_

 **:** _ **Me alegra que te gustara, aquí esta la conti. En lista, las chicas de Naruto son:**_

 _ **-Natsumi Takeda (Oc Daymio)**_

 _ **-Sayuri Uchiha (Fem Sasuke)**_

 _ **-Hinata Hyuga-**_

 _ **-Renamon (Digimon)**_

 _ **-Koyuki Kazahana-**_

 _ **-Fem Haku Yuki-**_

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 36: El Reflejo de mi Otro yo—**

Naruto no se consideraba alguien realmente importante en correlación al mundo.

El no era presuntuoso o arrogante por lo que era su raza. Los Ootsutsuki o científicamente llamados "Divine Sapiens" son una de las razas más poderosas, avanzadas, inteligentes y capaces entre todos los universos.

El nombre "Divine Sapiens" no era solo por ser una raza que era venerada y considerada como dioses, los Ootsutsuki son literalmente descendientes de los dioses, o bueno, el más poderoso de todos los dioses.

Si, existían los dioses, el Shinju que estaba dentro de Naruto era una prueba viviente. El Ojiazul se entero por boca del Dios Árbol que existían dioses como Shinigami que podían ser invocados atreves de rituales o invocaciones especiales a cambio de un pago justo.

Naruto casi se desmayo cuando se entero que Shinigami, el dios de la muerte, el ser en cuyo estomago residía el alma de su padre, una deidad primordial, un ser que incluso Kurama admitía que ni ella ni el Jubbi eran capaces de hacerle frente…

Era una mujer.

Y a propias palabras de Shinju "Que esta jodidamente sexi" aunque eso el no lo sabia por el momento y no lo quería averiguar.

Valoraba demasiado su alma y el descanso eterno para ello.

Regresando al punto, si bien existían los dioses (Susano'o, Jashin, etc.) y diosas (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Shinigami, Izanami, etc.) Estos no solo existían porque si, había un concilio o consejo de los Kotoamatsukami, que para alivio de Naruto no eran como los de Konoha, que decidían la creación o nacimiento de nuevos dioses.

Tambien existía el caso de un ser que estaba por encima de todos ellos.

El Uchū no Tsuri (Árbol del Universo) del cual descendían los Shinju y los Ootsutsuki, este árbol era literalmente el todo sobre todo.

Es un ser Omnipotente, Omnisciente y Omnipresente. Su Shinju le conto que al igual que los Bijuu son solo sub productos del Jubbi, los otros Shinju y los Ootsutsuki tambien eran simples sub productos de dicho árbol. En todo caso los Shinju serian los frutos y los Ootsutsuki las semillas, es por eso que los Ootsutsuki veneran a los Shinju como deidades, porque literalmente lo son.

Sin embargo a pesar de que tener a Shinju sellado dentro suyo normalmente le daría cantidades descomunales de poder, pero todo el poder del Dios Árbol estaba sellado, el porque de eso era porque si Shinju le hubiera dado acceso a todo su poder sin que el cuerpo de Naruto o este mismo pudieran controlarlo habria generado que el cuerpo de Naruto explotara… junto con la Vía Láctea y billones de galaxias, así de tanto era el poder de Shinju.

Y el dios árbol tenia cierto nivel de clarividencia y Omnisciencia. El que fuera un cabron por no usar dicho conocimiento era desesperante para el Ojiazul.

Regresando al primer punto Naruto jamás se considero alguien especial o alguien que estaba encima de otros. Y jamás desde que era un Ootsutsuki había pensado en abusar de dicho poder.

Actualmente lo unico que quería era regresar a las naciones ninjas y borrar a 4 de ellas del mapa.

Shinju le explico que los Ootsutsuki compartían lazos telepáticos, es decir, que se podían comunicar y sentir lo de otro Ootsutsuki atreves de la mente. Sin embargo tambien estaba que algunos Ootsutsuki desarrollaban mayores capacidades mentales, es decir telepatía, telekinesis, etc.

Y el Dios Árbol le explico que el estaba desarrollando habilidades similares, el problema venía en que casi todos los humanos del mundo descendían directa o indirectamente de los Ootsutsuki, sin embargo con clanes como los Uchiha, los Senju y los Uzumaki los lazos telepáticos eran más fuertes.

En palabras simples.

El sintio, vio y vivió todo lo que le paso a los Uzumaki. Los recuerdos residuales y el sufrimiento que sintieron los Uzumaki fue tal que ni aun despues de 100 años la tierra era capaz de borrar todo lo sucedido.

El Ootsutsuki había sentido odio muchas veces, el no era ni de lejos una buena persona.

Tuvo que matar a los 6 años.

Había torturado a cientos de personas a los 7.

Y tuvo sexo por primera vez a los 10 años. Bueno, Kurama técnicamente abuso de el pero aun así luego fue el quien abuso de ella.

Era muchas cosas pero alguien bueno y puro no eran parte de ellas.

Sin embargo, lo calmo que Shinju le contara que los guerreros de Uzu lograron matar a todos los intrusos a pesar de estar en clara desventaja y todos los que trataron de saquear Uzu ahora estaban muertos, eso al menos apaciguaba un poco su ira, al menos los bastardos no salieron impunes, aunque en su opinión la muerte era algo demasiado benévolo para las miserables ratas que trataron de saquear el lugar de sus descendientes.

Si, descendientes.

Podria ser mucho más joven que todos los que vivieron en Uzu pero el clan Uzumaki descendía del Ootsutsuki, por ende eran sus descendientes y como tal, eran su familia.

Y si algo heredaron los Uzumaki de los Ootsutsuki era el amor a su familia.

Naruto se levantó pues desde que había soltado aquel grito que casi le rompió los pulmones había estado de rodillas y se limpio las lagrimas secas que sabía que había llorado, era curioso, no recordaba la ultima vez que había llorado pues sus ojos se sentían bastante hinchados por las lagrimas.

Al menos Naruto tenia algo claro de todo esto. Algún día se iría de Konoha, eso era claro, y cuando lo hiciera…

Reconstruiría Uzu.

 **¿?¿?¿?¿?**

 **(¿?:¿?)**

Cierto Ootsutsuki destructor de universos abrio los ojos mientras estiraba los brazos y columna. No había estado durmiendo, no lo necesitaba, tampoco respirar, comer o beber. Básicamente no necesitaba nada para vivir.

Sin embargo lo que había estado haciendo era un pequeño entrenamiento que consistía en pelear en la mente con otras entidades creadas a base de tu propia energía.

Agradeció levemente que los Ootsutsuki tenían cierto parentesco con los Saiyajin, una de las cosas que tenían en común los de su raza con esos monos gritones era aquella habilidad llamada Zenkai.

El Zenkai en los Saiyajines hacía que, cada vez que estos estuvieran apunto de morir y se recuperaran de las heridas, el poder de estos aumentaba drásticamente.

Claro, dependiendo del nivel de pelea del Saiyajin aumentaba, en algunos eran apenas unas unidades, en otros cientos y en casos como Son Goku y Vegeta aumentaba por millones.

Los Ootsutsuki tenían algo parecido pero diferente al mismo tiempo, sobre todo por ser más complejo, este "Zenkai" aumentaba la fuerza, velocidad, niveles de Chakra y todos los aspectos físicos de manera colosal independientemente del nivel del Ootsutsuki. Sin embargo esto se lograba cuando el Ootsutsuki esta apunto de morir y por la regeneración casi molecular que tenían eso era dificil, dificil pero no imposible.

Hablando de cosas del universo de Dragon Ball el Ootsutsuki tenía que admitir que los monos (Saiyajines) eran fuertes. Sin embargo que obtuvieran ascensiones de poder tipo "Deux Ex Machina" mediante gritos y gritos era algo bastante estúpido. Aunque tenía que admitir que el como se veían las transformaciones era de puta madre, hmm, quizá debería ir a dicho universo, sacar ADN de algún Saiyajin de dicho universo, absorberlo y entrenar las transformaciones, claro, tal vez tambien le daría dicho ADN a su "otro yo"

Ya podía verlo, ambos luchando en dichas transformaciones antes de que usando su ataque más fuerte desintegrara de la misma realidad a su doppleganger y con ello tambien destruir el universo en el que estaba.

Pesadilla sabía más del propio Naruto que este, sabía sobre las "pesadillas" que tenía.

La cosa es que él y Naruto tenían un lazo telequinetico apenas el segundo comió el fruto y él despertara como Pesadilla Ootsutsuki. Había visto la vida de Naruto desde que tenía 6 años y sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo actualmente.

La destrucción de Uzu no era una sorpresa para él, en todos los universos siempre era igual, aunque en algunos su versión de ese mundo reconstruía Uzu y todas esas nimiedades sentimentalistas.

Pesadilla debía de admitir que la primera vez que supo que Uzu fue destruida se sintio bastante enojado por ello.

¿Hace cuanto había sido eso? ¿300? ¿500? ¿1300 Años?

No tenía idea, en su universo apenas habían pasado unas cuantas décadas desde que se había convertido en Pesadilla Ootsutsuki. Sin embargo la velocidad relativa hacía que el tuviera mucha más edad de la que aparentaba.

En total tenía 20,000 años de edad ¡Y por el diablo que había hecho cosas interesantes en ese tiempo!

Había deformado dimensiones, había hecho y deshecho gobiernos, había vencido a seres inmateriales, había despertado a Dioses Maléficos y Benévolos muy poderosos sólo para eliminarlos.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quería?

Bueno, él era básicamente la cúspide de la perfección.

Y no era presunción.

Pesadilla casi saboreaba sus recuerdos de ajustes físicos y mentales pasados.

Con peleas tanto de mente y cuerpo habían venido evoluciones de propósito.

Pesadilla Ootsutsuki en si era un ser que había sido creado para el propósito de la destrucción. Estaba destinado a ser una manifestación de la obliteración, superando a los dioses en capacidad. El foco de su "creador" en la aniquilación había sido tan absoluto que, en primera instancia, no había sido dotado con la capacidad de pensar correctamente en nada más que en matar a todos y todo.

Pero entonces, con la progresión del tiempo y sus aventuras a través de los universos y el infinito espacio, ganó una identidad y abrazó el valor de la conciencia verdadera y de la sensibilidad.

Aprender todo lo que había aprendido le había permitido tener verdadera inteligencia, táctica y técnica racional ... era ahora una entidad que acariciaba la bendición de poder pensar por sí mismo y detestó sus recuerdos residuales de que antes de cuando renació como Pesadilla había sido tratado como una especie de marioneta robot esclavizado.

¿Cuál era su destino?

Él quería de alguna manera convertirse en la verdadera encarnación de la perfección.

Sabía mucho sobre Cell del universo de Dragon Ball y todo lo que había intentado lograr, y Pesadilla quería ser mejor que Cell, aunque en términos de poder ya lo fuera.

Cell había ganado su supuesta forma "perfecta" a través de la absorción de dos cyborgs, y mientras que el bio-androide podría aumentar su fuerza con el tiempo, el proceso de hacer esto no era de ninguna manera tan eficiente como pura lucha contra entidades divinas y evolución constante como Pesadilla podría.

El Ojirojo reconoció que ésta era una de las muchas maneras en que él era más capaz que Cell, y él saboreaba el conocimiento de ello.

Pero para convertirse en el ser más conocedor que todos los universos había conocido, sí, ... esto se había convertido en su sueño supremo, para no ser sólo la encarnación de la perfecta capacidad física, sino el maestro inigualable de la mente.

Y estaba tan cerca que cuando lucho contra su "otro yo" uso el 2% de todo su poder y velocidad además de dejarse golpear y atacar.

Ante eso el peli plata rio levemente antes de poner el dedo índice y corazón en su frente.

En menos de una milésima de segundo ya había desaparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— **A Billones de Años Luz de Distancia—**

A billones de años luz de distancia muy lejos de la tierra, en un asteroide pequeño y remoto en la inmensidad del cosmos algo, o mejor dicho alguien, apareció de repente.

Era en su mayoría de piel pálida y estaba vestido con pantalones negros, sandalias negras, con una camisa negra y un haori de color plateado con llamas negras. Tenía el cabello plateado como si de la misma luna se tratase, sus ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre y su esclerótica tan negra como el infinito espacio que ahora lo rodeaba. Tenía facciones afiladas y una musculatura si bien no exagerada detonaban una minúscula parte de la increíble fuerza que poseía. A pesar de los miles de millones de años que habían transcurrido desde que se formó el asteroide, esta era la primera vez que un ser sensible estaba en pie, y probablemente también sería la última vez.

Pesadilla miró hacia el infinito relativo, hacia las estrellas brillantes cuyas apariciones resonaron a través del tiempo.

— _ **La técnica del Kai-Kai (Movimiento Instantáneo) de los Kaioshin es bastante útil**_ —Pensó divertido el Ojirojo

La técnica había mejorado considerablemente su versatilidad, ya que estaba aún más desatado por las limitaciones de espacio y tiempo que Son Goku había estado con la Transmisión Instantánea. El Ootsutsuki sabía que la Transmisión Instantánea era una técnica más limitada que el Movimiento Instantáneo debido la Transmisión Instantánea requiere que el usuario se concentre en una firma energética de un objetivo antes de poder viajar hacia ella, los Manejadores del Movimiento Instantáneo pueden ir donde quieran, incluso lugares remotos sin firmas de energía detectables u otros universos.

No cabía duda de que el universo de Dragon Ball era muy OP.

Cerro los ojos antes de girarse hacía atrás.

— _ **Puedo sentir algunas firmas de energía bastante poderosas, me pregunto si ¿será el Atoreon de este universo?**_ —Fue el unico pensamiento que cavilo en su mente antes de doblar las rodillas.

De un salto, y al más puro estilo de cierto pelón de traje amarillo que derrota a todos de un golpe de un universo muy lejano, Pesadilla salio disparado del asteroide, el cual se agrieto a pesar de la inexistente gravedad y presión.

Un borrón plateado ni siquiera era visible para distinguir a Pesadilla, solo una especie de asteroide más rápido que la propia luz.

Y en menos de un segundo.

Llego a Atoreon.

El planeta parecía estar cubierto de nubes, asemejando muy bien a una bola de nieve.

Las nubes se apartaron apenas el "asteroide" paso entre ellas y choco con el planeta, si bien no hubo una explosión cataclismica si hubo un enorme temblor que sacudió a todo el planeta.

El Ojirojo sabía que había otro, o mejor dicho otra, Ootsutsuki en el planeta. Sin embargo el lugar donde estaba era al otro lado del mundo y los Ootsutsuki normales tenían la capacidad de detectar hasta otro planeta o moverse tan rápido como para llegar al otro lado del planeta solo con velocidad.

Obviamente el no era un Ootsutsuki normal.

Lo que Pesadilla quería en este mundo era algo que por mucha inteligencia que tuviera no se le había ocurrido hasta ahora.

El Ojirojo se cubrió con un aura negruzca de Ki. La gravedad en el planeta no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, es más, lo hacía sentirse cómodo pero si quería hacer lo que iba a hacer no tenía mucho tiempo.

En un simple instante el Ootsutsuki salio disparado… hacía el suelo. Agradeció el tener el Kamui para atravesar el suelo y tierra.

Lo que buscaba era algo que se encontraba bajo tierra, de hecho estaba bajo todo el planeta y cuando llego pudo sentir como su cabeza chocaba con algún tipo metal a pesar del Kamui supo que había llegado.

Un gruñido salio de su boca al recordar un metal bastante usado por los Ootsutsuki que era completamente inmune a toda habilidad de los mismos, eso incluía su Kamui.

Fue por eso que extendió su mano y usando su Ki fundió el acero hasta hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para caber en el.

Al entrar el Ojirojo pudo ver un enorme laboratorio con bastantes estantes llenos de frascos con sangre.

Busco entre ellos uno en particular hasta que, despues de un tiempo, por fin lo hayo y agarro uno en particular que tenía la inicial "SJ" en el.

Despues de ello, nuevamente desapareció.

El Ootsutsuki regreso a la Tierra y pudo ver, gracias a un reloj que estaba en una pared, que apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que se había ido.

— _ **Y esa es la belleza de la velocidad relativa**_ —Pensó con risa el Ootsutsuki destructor.

El análisis refleja una comprensión avanzada de la física, pues Pesadilla había adquirido una enorme amplitud de conocimientos científicos como resultado de sus miles de años de existencia. Es cierto que el uso de la tele transportación tuvo el efecto de dar al usuario la Velocidad del punto de referencia que había transmitido hacia el punto al que iba a ir. Sin una atmósfera que lo ralentizara o en su defecto una atmósfera más fuerte la percepción del tiempo se vuelve distinta entre mundos.

—¿Pasa algo, Pesadilla?—El susodicho se giro, escondiendo el frasco en la manga de su haori, y miro a Obito Uchiha con su mascara de Tobi.

El peli plata no respondió hasta que se giro y escondía lo mejor que pudiera el frasco— **Nop, nada en absoluto** —"Tobi" confió en lo dicho por el Ojirojo así que solo se dio la vuelta tambien.

Si hubiera visto la psicóticamente malvada sonrisa de este se hubiera replantado el confiar en el.

— **Uzushiogakure no Sato—**

 **(07:00 PM)**

Naruto termino de guardar en un pergamino todo lo importante que quedara en Uzu no Kuni.

Lo cual no era poco, había una enorme cantidad de dinero en una bóveda subterránea que estaba llena de miles de millones de monedas de cobre, plata y oro junto con gemas, cristales, artefactos antiguas, armas de todo tipo, libros y reliquias.

Tambien encontró una enorme cantidad de pergaminos de Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu en tal cantidad que Naruto debió de usar su Kamui para guardarlas en dicha dimensión ya que se le había terminado los pergaminos de almacenaje.

Claro que guardo todo el dinero en un lugar especial— _Hmm, me pregunto que tan grande será la riqueza de la [Puerta de Babilonia] de Gilgamesh_ —Pensó el Ootsutsuki recordando la información que tenía sobre el [Nasu-verse].

Un increíble universo en su opinión, algo que al instante le había llamado la atención era la [Taumaturgia], una especie de magia avanzada cuya complejidad igualaba o superaba al mismísimo Chakra en complejidad.

Entre las cosas del [Nasu-verse] estaban unas que especialmente le interesaron.

Entre ellas la [Puerta de Babilonia] era una de ellas. Le costo bastante el conseguir una versión propia de la [Puerta de Babilonia], sobre todo porque es un [Noble Fantasma] muy escaso.

Los [Noble Fantasma] son objetos que tenían un enorme peso histórico, dependiendo de su clase, y cada uno de ellos tiene un efecto en particular que lo hacía diferente de otros.

La [Puerta de Babilonia] funciona como una dimensión de bolsillo que fungía como una bóveda. Tenía el concepto de ser la "bóveda a todos los deseos de la humanidad" y por ende su espacio era increíblemente grande. Naruto estaba orgulloso de decir que dentro de poco su [Puerta de Babilonia] lograría superar a la del propio Gilgamesh.

Su versión de la [Puerta de Babilonia] no solo tenía una enorme cantidad de armas para el combate como espadas, lanzas, etc. Si no que tambien tenia objetos orientados a las fuerzas arcanas, mágicas, elementales y espacio-dimensionales. Objetos, naves, escudos y tesoros que si bien no eran armas sus funciones en si literalmente fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Tambien tenía simples objetos que si bien no eran armas su valor era inconcebible, en una lista tenía: Veneno de Basilisco, Piel de Basilisco, Colmillo de Basilisco, Pluma de Fénix, Lágrimas de Fénix, Sangre de Dragón, Dientes de Dragon, Sangre de Unicornio, Tridente de Poseidón (este ultimo le costo una fortuna y un ojo de la cara… literalmente), Arco de Artemisa, Seda de telaraña, Yata no Kagami, Yasakani no Magatama, el Grimorio de Salomón en el que estaba información sobre todos los tipos de demonios, Aidos Kynee, Aegis, Rho Aias, el Cinturón de Orión, Faja de Hipólita, entre muchos otros objetos mitológicos de gran valor.

Naruto no los había comprado, el literalmente tuvo que viajar a los universos o dimensiones en los que estaban con ayuda de Shinju para encontrarlos.

Aunque gracias a la fuerza que tenía no tuvo muchos problemas.

Claro que al ir por dichos mundos había echo amigos y enemigos.

Tembló ligeramente al recordar el panteón de dioses griegos y egipcios.

Ni iba a pensar regresar a esos universos en mucho tiempo.

El Ootsutsuki miro al cielo, notando como ya había anochecido. Era una noche oscura y silenciosa en la que luna nueva, oscura y casi tétrica que no se observaba. La luna literalmente parecía darle la espalda al mundo, un mundo que sin ella estaba sumido en un infinita oscuridad.

No podía evitar pensar que últimamente las cosas se volverían más problemáticas.

En Konoha, y despertándose de su siesta, Shikamaru estornudo.

— **Konohagakure no Sato—**

— **Mansión Namikaze—**

 **(08:00 PM)**

Karin sintio miedo, estubo aterrada cuando despertó y creyó que todo fue un sueño y seguía como una esclava en Kusa.

Y entonces llego él, aquel chico de cabello plateado que la había salvado aquella vez.

Un sonrojo cubrió su cara al recordarlo, en verdad que era alguien bastante guapo y el solo sentir su Chakra la hacía sentir tan… bien.

Era reconfortante, cálido, protector y fuerte. Era literalmente como estar en una especie de cama muy reconfortante.

Su corazón bombeo como loco cuando el Ojiazul le sonrió amablemente y con cariño—Hola, Karin—Saludo Naruto a lo que la nombrada solo se encogió avergonzada al oír su nombre salir de la boca del peli plata.

Sim embargo la vergüenza fue remplazada por la desconfianza al verlo extenderle la mano. No tenía la confianza suficiente en él como para darle la mano, el bien podría tratar de morderla.

Un segundo, sus mordidas.

La pelirroja se arremango una mano y pudo ver la extensión de toda su piel.

Karin tenía una habilidad muy importante de su clan que hacía que, si alguien la mordía, consumía parte de su Chakra y curaba a la persona que mordía al usuario, en este caso Karin.

Y los de Kusa explotaron eso millones de veces.

Desde niña había sido mordida por soldados y enfermos para ser curados, su madre murio por el echo de poseer dicho poder y que su cuerpo ya no pudo más.

Y ella había sido mordida tantas veces que tenía marcas más que visibles en ambos brazos, estando estos casi completamente llenos de cicatrices de mordeduras que estaban marcadas a fuego en su piel, jamás se irían.

O eso pensó.

Se paso las manos por la piel en sus brazos, ahora blanca, inmaculada y completamente tersa, la Ojiroja miraba maravillada la extensión de toda su piel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo completamente sana.

Karin dejo de mirar sus brazos con fascinación y emotividad contenida cuando sintio una mano, un tanto dura y callosa tocarle suavemente la mejilla de tal manera que un suspiro involuntario salio de su boca—No estas recuperada del todo, duerme un poco más—Dijo Naruto con un tono suave y amable que hizo que la pelirroja sintiese un escalofrió de gusto cruzarle toda la espina dorsal.

La Ojiroja no pudo evitar tratar de extender sus brazos hacía el Ojiazul pero apenas lo hizo los retrajo hacía atrás, la ultima vez que había tratado de abrazar a alguien fue cuando tenía 7 años y dicha persona le mordía aprovechando su guardia baja.

Naruto solo ladeo la cabeza, confundido y curioso ante lo que hacía la, desconocido para la misma, Uzumaki.

La cual no lo soporto más y extendió ambos brazos y los cerro alrededor del pecho y espalda del Ootsutsuki.

No aguanto las lagrimas cuando este no trato de hacerle daño.

Su llanto solo aumento cuando lo sintio abrazarle la espalda con una mano y acariciarle el cabello con suavidad usando la otra—Shh, shh, tranquila, tranquila. Estas a salvo—Karin solo lo abrazo con más fuerza, teniendo un absoluto terror de que fuera solo un sueño, de que siguiera en Kusa siendo usada como una simple maquina para curar, de que aquella persona que abrazaba se fuera de su lado o desapareciera, pero por sobretodo…

Tenía miedo a volver a estar sola.

Y las palabras de Naruto la hicieron romper en llanto.

—Ya tienes un hogar—

— **Al Día Siguiente—**

 **(12:00 MD)**

Naruto cargaba en su espalda a Karin, la cual miraba toda la aldea con emoción y una felicidad infantil tal que Naruto reía con suavidad ante la actitud tan alegre de la Ojiroja.

—¿A dónde vamos, Naruto-san?—Pregunto la chica de lentes con suavidad, pues si bien conocía y ahora confiaba bastante en Naruto, no sentía la seguridad suficiente para llamarlo tan cariñosamente como él lo hacía.

—Es una sorpresa, Karin-chan—Fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de saltar más rápido entre edificios.

La pelirroja se sonrojo al nivel que dejaría en ridículo a los sonrojos de Hinata, pues oír su nombre dicho por Naruto de manera tan cariñosa y familiar le generaba bastante vergüenza.

Al final Naruto la llevo hasta un bosque a casi las afuera de Konoha y la bajo con cuidado hasta dejarla recostada en un árbol.

—Muy bien, Karin-chan. Quiero comprobar algo contigo. Primero; ponte en posición de loto, por favor—Pidió el peli plata a lo que la Ojiroja asintió mientras se ponía en dicha posición junto con Naruto—Muy bien, ahora; extiende tus manos hacía adelante—Karin así lo hizo y Naruto repitió su acción.

Las palmas de las manos del otro se tocaron, las duras y callosas manos del Ootsutsuki eran un gran contraste con las suaves y sedosas manos de la Uzumaki.

—Okey, ahora. Quiero que te calmes lentamente, si puedes trata de sentir mi Chakra y sincronizarlo con el tuyo, cuando lo hagas te hare un pequeño traspaso de él y así comprobaremos si mi teoría es o no cierta—Informo el Ootsutsuki mientras Karin hacía lo dicho.

Cerro los ojos y respiro lentamente tratando de calmarse lo más que pudiera y, cuando lo logro, uso su habilidad sensorial para concentrase específicamente en el Chakra de quien estaba enfrente suyo.

El Chakra de Naruto era enorme y denso, como un interminable y profundo océano plateado, pero a pesar de la cantidad más que descomunal de Chakra que poseía el Ojiazul la pelirroja en ningun momento se sintio asustada, es más, se sentía tan calmada, tan protegida y a la vez casi tan… amada como nunca se había sentido.

Soltó un leve cosquilleo en sus manos cuando Naruto comenzó a pasar su Chakra a ella.

Si la sensación de sentir el Chakra de Naruto la hacía sentir bien esta no tenía comparación.

Se sentía tan… poderosa, tan fuerte que sentía que nadie era capaz de hacerle daño, podía sentir tambien como su cuerpo se estremecía de un placer casi erótico al sentir el Chakra de Naruto mezclarse con el suyo.

Y cuando el Ojiazul termino la pelirroja cayo rendida en su pecho, su respiración agitada y el sudor recorriendo su cara.

Naruto solo le acaricio la espalda mientras la sentaba a horcadas en sus piernas y la dejo caer dormida a los pocos segundos. Eso era algo que el esperaba, cuando le pasaba Chakra a alguna persona de genero femenino esta tenia una reacción un poco… excitante.

Esto era más que nada porque para los Ootsutsuki hacer el amor no era solo follar como si de animales se tratase, cuando un Ootsutsuki ya sea mujer u hombre tienen relaciones sexuales con una especie del genero contrario y al terminar no solo compartían fluidos corporales sino que el Ootsutsuki pasaba parte de su Chakra que formaba un lazo con su pareja.

Simplificado; acababa de hacer sentir a Karin lo más parecido a un orgasmo por compartir Chakra.

Sin embargo lo importante era que ahora podía sentirlo.

El lazo telepático afianzándose con más fuerza, ya no le cabía duda.

El cabello rojo le había dado una pista, Karin era una Uzumaki.

Naruto bajo su mirada para ver el rostro dormido y apacible de Karin, reparando más en su pequeña boca y en sus rosados y suaves labios.

El Ootsutsuki miro a un lado, luego a otro y finalmente miro a Karin un segundo antes de jalar su cabeza hacía el.

Y la beso.

…

…

…

…

Obviamente en la frente.

—No te preocupes Karin-chan… ya no sufrirás más—

— **Mansión Namikaze—**

Naruto recostó a Karin en la cama con suavidad pues ella necesitaba descansar despues de todo lo que le había pasado, el cansancio físico se había ido en menor medida, pero el mental seguía allí y lo mejor para ella sería descansar.

Bajo a la planta baja y allí pudo ver a Renamon y Kurama, ambas lo saludaron, dándole un beso en cada mejilla respectivamente.

El Ootsutsuki iba a salir a entrenar, pues si bien en los exámenes Chunin no estaba de más hacerlo.

Apenas salio de su casa sintio como su cabeza chocaba con algo… algo increíblemente duro, el Ojiazul se sostuvo la cabeza por el dolor antes de mirar con que había chocado… o mejor dicho con quien.

Era cierto Ootsutsuki Ojirojo que lo miraba con una sonrisa entre malvada y divertida.

—¿P-P-Pesadilla?—Pregunto Naruto y al instante tanto Kurama como Renamon se giraron al oír el tono levemente atemorizado del Ojiazul.

Ambas Kitsune se levantaron y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Kurama se cubrió de una capa de Chakra rojo burbujeante y nueve colas se formaron en su espalda.

Renamon por su parte sabia por palabras del propio Naruto quien era pesadilla y por eso uso el Touhakken **(*1)** para encender sus puños en llamas de un color azul.

Pesadilla por su parte solo asomo su cabeza por la puerta mientras el Ootsutsuki menor retrocedía dos pasos y saludo con la mano derecha efusivamente a, quienes de su perspectiva, eran la "adorables" novias de su contraparte.

Lo de adorables era porque, ni que Kurama le lanzase una Bijuudama con todo su poder ni Renamon Digi-evolucionase a su forma final lograrían hacerle cosquillas.

— **¿Qué onda?** —Saludo Pesadilla con una sonrisa "amable"

—¿Q-Qué quieres tu aquí?—Pregunto Naruto tratando de calmar tanto su enojo como… ¿miedo?

¿El estaba sintiendo miedo?

Naruto pudo ver como tres Anbus apreciaron detrás de Pesadilla y ya que no miraban a Naruto y este ultimo había quitado la barrera que cubría la mansión entraron sin problemas y estaba amenazando al Ojirojo con sus espadas desenfundadas.

—¡Esta invadiendo propiedad privada, identifíquese o morirá!—

El peli plata maligno ni siquiera les presto atención y al mero instante unos cristales de color negro salieron del suelo y atraparon a los Anbus, encapsulándolos al instante y en ese mismo instante picos salieron desde adentro del cristal.

Empalando en distintos lugares a los Anbus. Naruto miro con incredulidad como los cuerpos agujereados de los Anbu caían muertos al piso.

— **Bien, ahora que ya nadie nos molestara. Podemos hablar** —Dijo Pesadilla antes de sentarse en el aire y, de una manera inexplicablemente tétrica, una mano gigante de hueso salio del suelo y Pesadilla se sentó en ella como si de un trono se tratase.

—¿Hablar? ¿Despues de lo que hiciste…?—

— **Oh, ya deja de lloriquear, eran ninjas de relleno, ni siquiera mostraran a nadie que velara por sus muertes** —Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, no entendiendo realmente lo que su homologo acababa de decir.

—¿Acabas de…?—

— **¿Romper la cuarta pared? Tal vez, pero no es solo eso a lo que vine** —

Pesadilla chasqueo sus dedos y al instante todo el espacio pareció deformarse y todos los presentes aparecieron en la misma Konoha, solo que con la particularidad que ahora todo se miraba con una escala de colores morados.

Ambos Ootsutsuki se miraron, Naruto teniendo una mirada que causaba pavor pero que no intimidaba en lo absoluto a Pesadilla, al contrario...

Le era divertido.

— **En todo caso, he venido para darte un regalo y así poder jugar un poco contigo, además de…** —Pesadilla se detuvo cuando Kurama le lanzo un golpe en la mandíbula y Renamon le asesto una patada en las costillas. Ninguna siquiera lo movió— **Además que quería dejarte un recado** —Termino el Ojirojo antes de girar sus ojos hacía Kurama y golpearle el estomago con tal fuerza que la Bijuu escupió sangre y fue lanzada cientos de metros lejos.

—¡Kurama!—Grito Naruto preocupado al ver como la pelirroja se elevaba en el cielo antes de descender rápidamente al suelo, pero antes de que lo pudiera tocar Renamon apareció y la salvo de caer.

— _¿N-noqueo a Kurama-san de un golpe?_ —Se pregunto la Digimon con impresión y algo de miedo al notar que Kurama estaba todavía viva, inconsciente pero viva.

Naruto se tele transporto con el Gaikan hacía Kurama y comenzó a curarla a como pudiera—Kurama, reacciona, por favor—Pedía Naruto mientras usaba su Kaido para curar a la Bijuu, la cual a pesar de su regeneración apenas y se podia curar del shock.

—Naruto-kun. ¿Qué hacemos?—Pregunto Renamon mientras sostenía a la pelirroja.

—Tranquila Rena-chan. Algo saldrá de mi trasero—Dijo el Ojiazul a forma de decir que ya se le ocurriría algo.

—¡Y VA A SER MI PUÑO!—Grito Pesadilla a los lejos todavía sentado en su "trono" de huesos.

—Probablemente—Musito Kurama débilmente mientras recobraba la conciencia poco a poco—Oye, Naru-chan—La Ojiazul-verdoso miraba el cielo, el cual comenzaba a brillar en un tono anaranjado—¿Esa gran esfera anaranjada es normal?—Pregunto y, a lo lejos, Pesadilla tenia la mano derecha alzada y con un solitario dedo apuntando al cielo.

Una pequeña esfera anaranjada echa de Ki, la esfera comenzó a expandirse más y más hasta que tuvo el tamaño de una pequeño sol.

Y luego lanzo el sol hacía Naruto y sus "noviecitas"

—¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!—Exclamaba Naruto mientras preparaba uno de sus ataques más fuertes—Ka… Me… Ha… Me…—Decía el Ojiazul mientras una esfera de Ki celeste se formaba entre sus manos—¡HAA!—Grito y la onda de energía celeste se lanzo contra la "mini super nova"

Cuando los ataques chocaron al instante la técnica de Naruto fue retrocediendo por la fuerza.

Sin embargo el dueño de la técnica activo a tiempo el [Boosted Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[¡Explosion!]

[Transfer]

La onda de energía celeste se torno de un color carmesí y aumento su fuerza al punto que lanzo la esfera gigante de energía al cielo.

— **Hmm, veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo… bien** —Pesadilla extendió sus manos y separo los dedos de sus manos. Una pequeña esfera de forma similar a la anterior apareció en la punta de una— **Vamos a ver que haces al siguiente nivel** —Y lanzo cada esfera hasta Naruto y apenas lo hizo cada una tomo una forma similar a la esfera gigante que Pesadilla le había lanzado a Naruto.

Este apretó los dientes antes de que un guantelete similar apareciera en su otro brazo solo que esta vez de color blanco y azul.

[Balance Breaker] [Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]

[Reflect]

Naruto fue cubierto por una armadura blanca con gemas de color azul y al mero instante creo a su alrededor y de Renamon junto con Kurama una barrera formada por unos paneles de energía de color azul.

Las 10 esferas chocaron contra la barrera pero en menos de un segundo regresaron hacía su creador.

Este solo sonrió levemente con la cara apoyada en el puño y el codo sobre una pierna.

[Balance Breaker] [Nightmare Dragon Scale Mail]

Una voz, nada parecida a la de Ddraig y Albion, se escucho por alrededor. Era una voz maligna, diabólica y distorsionada.

Y justo cuando las esferas iban a impactar a Pesadilla este fue cubierto por una luz negra que opaco la explosión de las "super novas"

Cuando la luz permitió ver a los presentes el resultado… el miedo y el shock prevalecieron ante todo.

Pesadilla ahora estaba cubierto por una armadura similar a la del [Balance Breaker] de Ddraig, solo que en vez de el color rojo carmesí de antes ahora estaba un negro total, como la más negra noche, las gemas de color verde que debería tener la armadura parpadearon entre verde y azul hasta tomar un tono rojo sangriento, demasiado similar a los ojos de su dueño, dos alas iguales a las de el [Divine Dividing] estaban en su espalda, pero eran de color negro y las casillas de energía eran de color rojo.

— **Bien, Naruto** —La voz de Pesadilla fue lo que salio de la armadura, sonando aun más gutural que antes— **¿Qué dices si seguimos con este baile?** —

— **Omake: El Primer Super Ootsutsuki—**

 **¿?¿?¿?**

 **(¿?:¿?)**

Pesadilla miraba los enormes vórtices de diferentes colores con millones de destellos que estaba alrededor de él. Un paisaje ciertamente hermoso.

Ese era un lugar muy especial en realidad.

El **Subete no Uch** **ū** **no Kigen** **(Origen de Todos los Universos)** donde se podía ver los cientos de miles de millones que existían.

El Ojirojo giraba su cabeza buscando uno en particular hasta que, despues de mucho buscar, logro encontrarlo y desapareció en un vórtice purpura.

— _ **Universo 73291; en este Kaguya le dejo su poder y conocimiento al yo de este mundo. Luego él mato al Sasuke de su universo y finalmente de caso con Hinata y tuvieron dos hijos. Pero…**_ —Pensaba el peli plata antes de aparecer en medio de la Konoha de ese universo.

— _ **Cuando los inútiles de Momoshiki y Kinshiki atraparon al yo de este mundo el muy inútil murio… no sin antes dejarle su poder a su hijo**_ —Fueron las cavilaciones del Ojirojo mientras miraba como un niño de unos 17 años cabello blanco, ojos azules, dos marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y una chaqueta naranja y pantalones grises estaba literalmente volando hasta él— _ **Boruto Ootsutsuki**_ —

—T-Tu cara ¿Tou-san, eres tu?—Fue lo que dijo el Boruto del universo 73291 mirando a su "padre"—¿P-Pero como? Yo te vi morir—Recordó el adolescente mirando a Pesadilla.

— **¿Eso importa?** —

La voz de Pesadilla, tan fuerte y gutural le dejaron algo en claro a Boruto.

Ese no era su padre.

Pesadilla extendió sus brazos de par en par mientras sonreía burlonamente— **¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu viejo?** —Pregunto el peli plata con toda la sorna y sarcasmo posible.

Boruto gruño antes de ponerse en posición de combate— **¿Eso es un no? Oh, bueno** —Dijo el Ojirojo "triste" mientras extendía su brazo hacía el suelo— **Haz decepcionado a papa, Boru-chan** —Fue lo unico que dijo antes de que una esfera de Ki de un tercio del tamaño de su cuerpo se formara.

Y en menos de un segundo la explosión no tardo en venir.

Boruto se cubrió los ojos por el enorme destello morada que casi lo deja ciego junto con la explosión que casi lo deja sordo.

Y al irse el brillo.

Nada, solo había polvo y tierra donde antes estaba Konoha.

—T-Tu ¿Qué acabas de hacer?—Pregunto encolerizado el peli blanco a lo que Pesadilla se rasco la nuca con jocosidad.

— **Bueno, quería solo destruir una parte de Konoha pero acabo de destruir el continente elemental entero** —Fue su respuesta que dejo helado a Boruto.

Este miro a los lados y ahora, lo unico que podía ver era un gigantesco desierto.

La mirada de Boruto se torno opaca mientras las imágenes de su hermana y madre venían a su cabeza— **Hey, ¿Estas bien? Porque vine por una pelea para probar algo y no quiero irme solo porque estas llori…** —En menos de un segundo Pesadilla se cayo cuando Boruto apareció delante suyo con una cara enfebrecida y lo agarro de la cara, descendieron con tal rapidez que rompieron la barrera del sonido y el peli blanco chocaba la cabeza del Ojirojo contra kilómetros de roca pura hasta que llegaron a una caverna subterránea.

Boruto aprecio encima suyo con las manos unidas en un solo puño para usarlo como martillo, sin embargo Pesadilla le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y una patada en la mandíbula que le sacaron el aire y le hicieron escupir sangre.

Sin embargo el peli blanco le dio una patada en la mejilla que lo hizo trasbillar y de la indumentaria ninja que tenía atada a la rodilla saco un Kunai que se clavo en su frente, Pesadilla solo dio dos pasos hacía atrás antes de erguirse y que el Kunai cayera al suelo, sin haberle echo daño realmente.

Antes de lo que Boruto pudiera esperar Pesadilla se lanzo hacía él e intentando protegerse de su velocidad y ataque sorpresa creo un Rasengan normal antes de ponerle Chakra Futon hasta que le crecieron aspas—Adiós… "Padre" _Futon: Rasenshuriken_ —Musito el peli blanco antes de lanzarle la Shuriken.

Sin embargo cuando llego hasta Pesadilla este simplemente extendió una mano y atrapo el núcleo de la Rasenshuriken y esta misma se torno de un color purpura, aumentando hasta 3 veces su tamaño original, no satisfecho con eso el peli plata genero, usando su otra mano, varios Rasengan de distintas naturalezas elementales alrededor del núcleo de la Shuriken espiral.

La mejor descripción para la técnica sería una especie de planeta con varias lunas—Honmono Rasenransuriken (Autentica Shuriken Espiral Planetaria)—Fue lo que dijo Pesadilla antes de lanzar su ataque contra Boruto.

Los ojos del mismo se tornaron purpuras grisáceo con varios círculos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila y en los primeros 2 anillos tenía 6 tomoes.— _¡Gakido!_ —Fue su unico pensamiento antes de comenzar a absorber el ataque.

¡Y que ataque! Podía sentir los temblores de toda la cueva y podía ver, con lujo de detalles, como la Rasenshuriken explotaba en una explosión de viento, fuego, lava, vapor y muchos otros elementos.

— **Hmm, quizá sea la hora de ponerse un poco más serio** —Fue lo que dijo en un susurro Pesadilla antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lentamente, y para incredulidad de Boruto, pudo ver como el cabello de Pesadilla comenzaba a elevarse y a erizarse, sorprendentemente para él pudo notar como destellaba entre plateado y dorado hasta que finalmente se erizo por completo.

Su cabello ahora era de un tono dorado claro, erizado hasta apuntar hacia arriba, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos solo que ahora podía ver con incredulidad como el "impostor" tenía activado el primer nivel del Sharingan. Además de ello un aura dorada-negra salía de vez en cuando de su cuerpo. Pero por sobre todo, su ya de por si monstruoso poder había aumentado… por lo menos 100 veces.

— _ **Hmmhm hmm, combinar ADN Saiyajin con ADN Ootsutsuki tiene sus ventajas**_ —Pensó Pesadilla mientras sentía el enorme poder que lo recorría de cabo a rabo.

Boruto, para no sentirse aplastado por el enorme poder de su oponente, cerro los ojos mientras una capa de Chakra blanco con marcas negras cubrió su cuerpo, su chaqueta naranja tomo un tono blanco con llamas de Chakra saliendo de vez en cuando, 10 Gudoudama's salieron de su espalda pero por sobre todo las pupilas de sus ojos tomaron forma de un signo de "+"

Ahora, al menos, las cosas estaban un poco más parejas. Los puños de ambos chocaron, luego un rodillazo que choco contra el otro, con un poderoso Shinra Tensei Boruto separo a Pesadilla de el pero este se tele transporto detrás de Boruto y su Ki se materializo en forma de espada.

El peli blanco se giro justo a tiempo para que Pesadilla le clavara la espada de Ki en el estomago, sin embargo, a pesar de ser empalado le apunto con una mano y usando su Camino Asura cambio su brazo por un cañón que soltó un potente laser que hizo que el Ojirojo se separase.

Lentamente y gracias al Chakra Rikudo (Chakra de los 6 Caminos) su herida fue sanando—¿Qué demonios eres tú? ¿¡Como llegaste aquí!?—Pregunto exasperado el ahora Ojipurpura.

Lo unico que recibió fue una simple risa de parte del Ojirojo.

— **¿Quién soy yo? Bueno, déjame que te lo explique… soy un destructor de universos que viene de otra realidad. En mi mundo a diferencia del tuyo nada es miel sobre hojuelas ni felicidad eterna, ¿conoces a Kinshiki, Momoshiki, Kaguya o a Hagoromo Ootsutsuki?** —

—¿¡Como conoces esos nombres!?—

— **Somos del mismo clan despues de todo, es normal que los conozca, en todo caso, haz de saber que existen millones de realidades diferentes. En la línea de tiempo original, tú padre, es decir yo, es un simple Jinchuriki sin nada especial, se caso con tu madre y te tuvieron a ti y a tu hermana, y luego vivieron felices para siempre y toda esa basura. Sin embargo, en universos como el mío todo cambia drásticamente. Hay universos donde tu madre jamás se caso con tu padre o en su defecto, ella jamás lo amo. En otros como el mío, hay "Naruto's" que ya no fueron capaces de soportar el dolor que le infringieron los de Konoha y las naciones ninja y hay algunos en los que literalmente llegaron al nivel de los mismísimos dioses. En mi caso…** —El aura dorada-purpura de Pesadilla se torno de un color completamente purpura y el suelo comenzó a temblar— **…Soy una combinación de todos ellos y en cuanto a ti, estas sirviendo el propósito de ayudarme a probar mi nuevo poder** —

Ante las palabras de Pesadilla el Boruto de aquel mundo abrio los ojos con incredulidad— _Pero eso significa… Kaa-san, Nee-san, todos los que conozco, ellos, ellos murieron solo por eso_ —Lentamente la respiración de Boruto comenzó a ir más rápido producto de la ira—T-Tu, maldito, malnacido ¡bastardo!—Y con un grito que dejo afónico a Boruto este se lanzo contra un sorprendido Boruto que no pudo esquivar un golpe que dejaría en ridículo a los de Tsunade.

Pesadilla fue lanzado varías millas en el aire pero pudo estabilizarse en medio del cielo, sin embargo apenas iba a lanzar un golpe Boruto aprecio delante suyo y le propino un potente golpe en el estomago que lo mando al suelo.

Y tratando nuevamente de preparar un golpe.

Una Gudoudama se clavo en su estomago.

Allí pudo ver como Boruto tenía en su mano un Shakujo con la punta acabando en una afilada espada. El cabello de Pesadilla tomo su color normal—Se acabo, las Gudoudama's destruyen todo a nivel atómico, no te queda mucho tiempo—

— **Jejeje *Cough*** —Pesadilla escupió una bocanada de sangre mientras reía— **Tu ingenuo idiota, podrás haber ganado la batalla… pero no la guerra. Es una cosa bastante compleja, hijito. Ciertamente, estas apunto de matarme, pero eso no importa realmente, con solo que me hayas matado o no, un universo paralelo se crea en lo que lo contrario sucede. Además ahora estas solo, no tienes mucho porque vivir en un mundo echo pedazos** —El peli plata levanto su mirada mientras sonreía con tanta crueldad que Boruto no podía creer que ese hombre fuera una versión alterna de su padre— **Pĕřø ţě pūęđø ăşęğųřăř qūē ňø ţěņđŕáş qūě şúfřıř māš** —Dijo Pesadilla con una voz completamente distorsionada y gutural.

Y se saco la Gudoudama del estomago.

— **Y por favor, no trates de hacerme reír. Esa cosa no podría matarme ni en 100.000 años** —El cabello de Pesadilla nuevamente se torno dorado pero al mero instante que lo hizo su cabello comenzó a crecer más y más hasta el punto que le llegaba a la cintura, puntiagudo y largo al punto de estar completamente erizado, sus cejas habían desaparecido, relámpagos alrededor de su cuerpo se comenzaron a formar y ahora en sus ojos el Mangekyo Sharingan era visible— _ **Este si es un nuevo nivel de poder**_ —

—¡Maldito seas!—Insulto Boruto antes de lanzarle una Rasenshuriken.

Pesadilla solo movió una mano cuando el ataque estuvo a centímetros de su cara y, como si de un insecto se tratase, lanzo la Rasenshuriken condescendientemente.

— **Idiota, en estos instantes…** —Pesadilla se tele transporto justo detrás de Boruto— **¡Soy más fuerte que un Dios!** —

En menos de un segundo el Ojirojo se cubrió con un aura de Ki más poderosa que nunca y libero dicho Ki en una onda explosiva que genero una explosión con una fuerza equiparable al Big Bang.

— **¡RAGNAROK UNIVERSAL!** —

Y luego, lo unico que Boruto vio fue oscuridad. Junto con el resto de ese universo.

Y lo unico que quedo en esa nada absoluta.

Era la **Pesadilla Absoluta.**

 **YYYY CORTE.**

 **(*1) Un ataque de Renamon en el que recubre sus puños con llamas azules y ataca al enemigo.**

 **En este capitulo quise profundizar un poco sobre Pesadilla, además de ello les dejare una lista de 20 datos y curiosidades sobre el mismo:**

 **-(1) Pesadilla tiene en total 20,000 años de edad. Eso es debido a que el tiempo no transcurre de la misma manera en distintos universos y Pesadilla a pasado mucho tiempo yendo de un universo a otro.**

 **-(2) De igual manera, Pesadilla tiene dominado cada aspecto de su poder a la perfección absoluta, lo cual incluye una increíble cantidad de Jutsus Espacio-Tiempo de su propia creación.**

 **-(3) Pesadilla uso el 2% de su poder y velocidad contra Naruto, además de dejarse golpear con varios ataques para ver la fuerza de Naruto.**

 **-(3) A Pesadilla no le gusta el Ramen.**

 **-(4) Pesadilla dejo vivo a su universo pero mato a los responsables de su sufrimiento.**

 **-(5) A pesar de que se muestre que Pesadilla destruye porque si, no es como funciona realmente, es lo más parecido a Bills en el universo de Naruto ya que el debe de destruir universos para que se creen más y así tener equilibrio. El problema viene en que se lo toma con calma y que a pesar de todo es alguien que disfruta destruir solo porque si, pero no lo hace por irresponsabilidad.**

 **-(6) A partir del uso del 70% de su poder Pesadilla es incapaz de perder energía.**

 **-(7) Pesadilla en primera instancia paso por varias versiones de él, es decir, en primera instancia el no era un destructor de universos sádico y demente.**

 **La primera idea era usarlo para darle poderes de Bleach a Naruto y que el fuera su Zampakuto. Sin embargo descarte la idea de que fuera el por otra idea que me vino.**

 **La segunda versión era la misma que conocemos solo que en esta, Pesadilla era una mujer, perooo, me pareció muy cliché y tonto poner a una versión de Naruto (Naruko en este caso) mala y destructora de mundos solo para ponerla en el Harem de Naruto así que quedo descartada.**

 **Y la tercera y que de echo me gustaba bastante era una versión de Pesadilla en la que no tenia nada que ver con Naruto pero que si era un Ootsutsuki. En esta Pesadilla era el emperador de un Neo-Imperio Ootsutsuki que se convertiría en una dictadura comandada por él con puño de hierro y que usarían los Shinju para extraer la vida de los planetas o esclavizar a sus habitantes, en resumen, casi al final del fic pondría una saga épica en la que sería una segunda batalla de Humanos Vs Ootsutsuki que concluiría con Naruto matando a Pesadilla (Que en esta versión se llamaría Ragnarok) y deteniendo todo. Sin embargo quedo descartado porque me parecía demasiado rebuscado.**

 **-(8) Pesadilla no le tiene miedo a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, es más, el busca a alguien fuerte para por fin morir y descansar en paz, aunque el sabe que al morir tendrá muchas cosas, pero paz no es una de ellas.**

 **-(9) Pese a todo Pesadilla tiene cierto grado de honor ya que no atacaría a alguien por la espalda, tampoco rogaría por su vida y mucho menos usaría a alguien de rehén.**

 **-(10) Pesadilla odia que roben sus técnicas (Pobres Uchihas U.U)**

 **-(11) Los ataques de Pesadilla normalmente tienen nombres co-relacionados a la destrucción. Ejemplos: Estrella del Caos, Luz de la Extinción, Ragnarok Universal, Judgement Apocalyptical, Armagedón Cosmico, Aniquilación de la Creación, entre muchos otros.**

 **-(12) Pesadilla tiene conocimiento sobre todos los universos alternos ya sean de su universo o de otro.**

 **-(13) La razon del nombre Pesadilla es debido que quería que la versión "Dark" de Naruto fuera literalmente la peor pesadilla de este; ver en lo que se podría haber convertido sin nadie a su lado.**

 **-(14) En su Universo, Pesadilla mato a Minato y Kushina, al primero literalmente le comió la cara y a la segunda solo detuvo su corazón.**

 **-(15) La personalidad de Pesadilla puede ser descrita como: "Un sádico megalómano que mata a todo lo que se le ponga delante y que solo le gusta destruir"**

 **-(16) En su infancia Pesadilla fue bueno y amable con todos a pesar de que fue tratado peor que Naruto hasta que, por fin, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y en su dolor ya no pudo soportar más y se volvió Pesadilla Ootsutsuki.**

 **-(17) Al igual que Naruto, Pesadilla comió el fruto del Shinju de su universo a los 6 años pero no pudo usar su poder como Ootsutsuki hasta los 13 debido a que "alguien" restringió su poder para usarlo a su conveniencia.**

 **-(18) Se me habían ocurrido varios nombres en diferentes idiomas para Pesadilla: Akumu (Japonés), Ėmèng (Chino), Agmong (Coreano), Incubo (Italiano), Cauchemar (Francés), Hunllef (Gales), entre muchos otros pero se me ocurrió usar el viejo español.**

 **-(19) La mejor forma de imaginarse la apariencia de Pesadilla es como Taneki de Tokio Ghoul, en ojos y color de cabello solo que más largo.**

 **-(20) Por nada sorprendente que parezca Pesadilla no es virgen. Pero no perdió dicha "virginidad" con nadie de su mundo.**

 **Bueno, con todos esos datos dejados, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	35. Chapter 37

**Hola gente bonita, este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. 27 Paginas y casi las 15 mil palabras. Lo quería hacer de 35 paginas pero no quería que les fuera eterno de leer.**

 **Por eso mismo es que en este capitulo quise hacer un pequeño cambio con respecto a algunas cosas, por ejemplo que quise darle un enfoque tanto humorístico como psicológico al cap, la filosofía y temas mentales no son mi fuerte, lo son el tema humorístico y temas de cosas legales, aunque el ultimo casi no lo uso en el fic ya que se que les sería aburrido estar leyendo sobre cosas legales y todo eso.**

 **Bueno, dejemos eso de lado y respondamos reviews:**

 **ThePhenx:** _ **Meh, más como espartano :v.**_

 **jenko99:** _ **¿Qué te puedo decir? Escuela más escribir más bloqueo de escritor es igual a no actualizar pronto. Definitivamente no se ni quiero saber donde miraste a alguien vomitar sus órganos. Sip, te llevaras bien con Pesadilla. La Ootsutsuki se sabrá cuando Naruto valla a Atoreon. Pesadilla Vs Saitama será un Omake futuro. Fem Shinigami ara un breve cameo en este cap y conocerá a Naruto antes de irnos a Shippuden. Lo de Pesadilla comiéndole la cara a Minato es debido a que lo dejo vivir un tiempo, considera eso como que el Minato del universo de Pesadilla usaba su "encanto" y carisma para conseguir lo que quisiera, lo que Pesadilla hizo fue comerle los ojos, labios, mejillas, nariz, orejas y toda la cara para que quedara tan horrible que nadie ni siquiera se le acercara. Con Kushina fue suave pues pese a todo contra quien tenía más odio era con Minato… aunque si Pesadilla odiara de la misma manera a Kushina no la habría matado… La abría violado, roto mentalmente y volverla su esclava… nah, es broma, solo la abría matado más lentamente.**_

 **dante de aquiles:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Aun falta mucho para saber todo sobre Pesadilla, de hecho Pesadilla se contuvo con él golpe :v. Sorry pero no habrá batalla en un buen tiempo D:**_

 **:** _ **Me has atrapado, aunque pensaba en usar la habilidad de usar el Ki para crear armas solidas. Pesadilla es bastante malvado y cruel pero no por los motivos que tu crees. Ink aparecerá brevemente en este cap. Pesadilla si creo su propio Longinus y si, conoce a Zeno-sama pero hasta él sabe que no se debe de meter con él… aunque es igual de amigo que lo es Goku von Zen-chan XD. Si, usare lo de Hamura justo en los exámenes Chunin. Le daré los ojos de percepción mortal a un enemigo que a Naruto le costara matar y él los obtendrá de diferente manera.**_

 **joaco14jc:** _ **Hola joaco14jc, me alegra que el cap te pareciera interesante. Sobre el Árbol del Universo es un ser que el titulo de dios le queda corto. De hecho, Naruto tiene más potencial que el propio Pesadilla y este ultimo lo sabe. Jejeje más como una polilla sería como un conejo de tres ojos… solo que para Pesadilla es el unico al que le parecería adorable. Naruto va a ser barrido si se enfrente a Pesadilla con su nivel actual XD.**_

 **Dark Blade 2017:** _ **:v**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _ **Eso se vera en este cap mi amig**_

 **Zafir09:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Pesadilla es un poco cabrón :v. Naruto ya ayudo a Karin así que los cimientos de la relación ya están hechos. Con lo de Naruko me diste una idea muy buena. Pesadilla no tomo el ADN Saiyajin solo para él. Si, pobre Boruto, aunque Pesadilla explico que en un universo paralelo el fue quien gano XD.**_

 **daniel2610994:** _ **¿La de Saitama o la de DBZ? Aunque Pesadilla sufrió el Netorare tiene que haber una relación de por medio y que en esta el hombre o mujer se acueste con fulano de tal y engañe a su pareja. Lo que Pesadilla sufrió fue que lo abandonaron como si no valiera nada. Hasta a mi me agrada Pesadilla más que Naruto XD**_

 **Loveless:** _ **¡FINALMENTE! Alguien que no me dice que mi fic es la octava maravilla o no se que. Aunque debo decir que desde ahora le bajare a la violencia. No le miro mucho cliché a Pesadilla. Tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda.**_

 **ParanoiaM2K:** _ **Gana Chuck Norris :V. Aunque se cargarían todos los multiversos que existan en el proceso.**_

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN.**

— **Capitulo 37: Cuando las Aves Cayán—**

Pesadilla tenía una manera de ser especial. Él era, a menor definición, un destructor sin escrúpulo alguno. Su unico propósito era destruir universos para que otros se crearan.

No podía existir luz sin la oscuridad.

No podía existir lo bueno sin lo malo.

Y por sobre todo, no podía existir la creación sin la destrucción.

Él fue, es y será, la oscuridad necesaria.

El mal necesario.

La destrucción necesaria.

Y en esa destrucción tambien venia la exploración.

Conocía muy bien el universo del que provenían las [Sacred Gear] y por ello creo la suya propia.

[Nightmare of the Gods]

Era literalmente la combinación de todos los [Longinus].

La habilidad de multiplicación y división de poder de la [Boosted Gear] y [Divine Dividing]

Una piel más impenetrable que la del [Regulus Nemea]

La capacidad de crear espadas en el cuerpo y controlar las sombras del [Canis Lycaon], además de que las espadas estaban con un poder aumentado al punto que cada una era del mismo nivel que el [True Longinus]

Y prácticamente todos los [Longinus] estaban juntos en una armadura negra con gemas rojas.

El Ootsutsuki destructor cerro sus ojos debajo de la armadura y aspiro profundo.

Podía casi olerlo, el miedo que les generaba era tanto que la frase "oler el miedo" se volvía literal, era un olor salado y agrio. Casi sentía saborearlo. Justo en su paladar. El sublime sabor del miedo de tu oponente no tenía comparación.

Como se había dicho antes el era la destrucción necesaria. Si el no destruiría uno que otro universo de los millones que se crean solo porque una persona no pestañee estos tarde o temprano se terminarían conglomerando al punto que ya no se podrían crear más.

Debía haber muerte para que hubiera vida.

Él solo se encargaba de que la primera existiese para que la segunda tambien lo hiciese, de depurar y dar fin a una existencia para que millones más dieran inicio.

Y ello no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

No era un destructor por haber sufrido.

No era un genocida por haber sido traicionado y apuñalado por la espalda millones de veces.

No era Pesadilla Ootsutsuki por venganza.

A él le gustaba y le encantaba destruir solo porque si, y el desperfecto que era la raza humana le daba motivos de sobra para que en cada universo que destruyera comenzara con ellos. Su nada valida justificación en la creación de los dioses para comenzar cruzadas de matanzas y guerra sin sentido. Los humanos en general no eran más que el producto de un gran error, de la inexactitud; un desliz que jamás debió ocurrir todo porque un pez salio del agua y desarrollo pulmones.

Un error de alguien sin visión, ni objetivo.

Al menos, para él, toda la vida no era más que materia orgánica inservible, seres que a pesar de que millones de ellos tenían un gran conocimiento, no eran capaces de evolucionar más allá de lo que veía enfrente suyo; simples animales que tarde o temprano se matarían entre ellos

¿Por qué no hacerlo él quien cuya mera existencia giraba entorno a la destrucción y muerte?

Los humanos en especifico eran tan patéticos que muchos le repugnaban. Actuaban como lo hacían hace 100 millones de años lo hubiera hecho su raza. Así de patéticos eran para él la raza humana, los aborrecía, pero no los odiaba pues eran seres imperecederos de su odio.

Y lo que Pesadilla odiaba más de los humanos, lo que más aborrecía y detestaba de ellos…

Era que el existía debido a ellos.

El Ootsutsuki se paro de su "trono" y al instante que su pie toco el suelo fue como si un temblor se produjese al instante.

Con otro paso el mismo temblor nuevamente se sintio.

— **¿Puedes sentirlo, Naruto? Esta es solo una gota de mi poder… y tu lo sabes** —Musito Pesadilla dentro de la armadura mientras daba más y más pasos que hacían temblar el suelo.

El poder que se sentía alrededor era tal que para cada uno estaba claro la misma cosa.

Nadie en ningun universo podría contra quien estaba enfrente suyo.

Ddraig y Albion mismos dudaban que ellos junto con Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, el Dios Bíblico o cualquiera de su universo se acercaría al nivel de Pesadilla.

Kurama se preguntaba si su padre o la misma Kaguya serian más que unas moscas para la contraparte de su novio.

Renamon se quedo congelada mirando al suelo, ningun ser en su mundo tenía esta… clase de poder.

Y Naruto miraba a un punto en la nada mientras tenía los ojos abiertos en incredulidad.

Todos los presentes eran capaces de sentir el enorme caudal que era el poder de Pesadilla, y si Naruto, Albion, Ddraig o Kurama se consideraban fuertes, quien estaba enfrente suyo los hacía ver como hormigas.

Cuando el Ojirojo estuvo enfrente de su homologo este bajo la mirada, incapaz de mantenerla enfrente de semejante… monstruo de poder.

—¡GHAA!—Naruto ahogo un grito de puro dolor cuando el puño del Ootsutsuki destructor se clavo en su estomago, la armadura de la [Divine Dividing] que aun lo protegía se deshizo al instante mostrando como el Ojiazul caía en una rodilla al suelo y se sostenía el estomago con la mano derecha.

Tal y como en el combate con Lee sus regeneración no podía curar sus órganos internos, pues la mayoría de estos habían estallado.

El Ootsutsuki destructor de universos miro desde arriba a su contraparte, su vista mostrando la mirada más despreciativa que alguien pudiera tener, como quien mira a una larva envolviéndose en su capullo, completamente indefensa, y la aplasta con el talón.

El Ojirojo negó levemente, era imposible que Naruto alcanzara en 13 años lo que el había logrado en 20.000 de ellos.

Sobreestimo demasiado a su contraparte.

Cuando estuvo de rodillas en el suelo le produjo un corte en el brazo izquierdo usando la cola de la armadura, tan rápido y con un corte tan pequeño que el Ojiazul no lo noto po el dolor del golpe anterior.

Todavía tenía _aquella_ sangre a su disposición y fue por ello que cuando todos estuvieron incrédulos por una mísera parte de su poder baño la punta de su cola con _esa_ sangre.

Por lo que Naruto le había mostrado desde que lo conoció necesitaría eso si quería hacerle frente.

No esperaba realmente que él le ganara, pero si lo hacía y lo terminaba matando, moriría feliz, por lo menos, sabría que su rival fue alguien digno.

Desactivo su armadura y metió su mano debajo de su haori, de allí saco una pequeña bolsa de color café atada con una cuerda delgada del mismo color, la dejo caer justo enfrente de Naruto y chasqueo los dedos.

Al instante el espacio pareció distorsionarse nuevamente, y todos aparecieron dentro de la mansión Namikaze— **… (Suspiro) Vuélvete más fuerte, Naruto. No voy a disfrutar matar a otra hormiga con tu nivel actual** —Sentencio Pesadilla mientras se giraba y el Ojiazul levanto su mirada, el Ojirojo lo miro por encima del hombro mientras él lo miraba a duras penas por el dolor.

— **Busca donde plantar esas semillas, necesitaras un saco entero lleno de ellas si quieres tener oportunidad contra mi** —Y poniendo dos dedos en su frente el Ootsutsuki malvado desapareció como había aparecido, de la nada.

Naruto miro la bolsa un segundo, no teniendo nada que perder agarro la bolsa con la mano que tenía libre y, mordiendo y jalando el hilo con la boca, la desato mostrando una especie de semillas, por lo menos 40 por lo que podía contar Naruto, tenían el tamaño de un frijol y eran de un color verde claro.

Agarro una de las semillas y la examino con cuidado antes de metérsela a la boca y comenzar a mascarla, era crujiente, bastante, tanto que crujía y tronaba cada vez que la masticaba, eso junto con su sabor salado era como comer una almendra salada.

Finalmente, se trago los trozos en que se había convertido la semilla.

Y al instante se sintio… bien.

El dolor en su estomago desapareció al instante y el leve cansancio tambien desapareció, además de ello, podía sentir como su fuerza había aumentado, tanto que por un segundo sintio que su musculatura se ensancho antes de volver a la normalidad.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces, mirándose las manos y estando como nuevo. Su mirada bajo hasta la bolsa de semillas y tomo otra, la miro con detenimiento, sabiendo que era la responsable de que estuviera en mejor estado, se giro hacía Kurama quien había recibido un golpe de Pesadilla al igual que el y a juzgar porque se sostuviera el estomago con ambas manos y estuviera de rodillas detonaba mucho el dolor que debería sentir actualmente.

—¡Kurama, rápido come esto!—Pidió Naruto, la Bijuu levanto la mirada mirando la semilla enfrente suyo, no sabía lo que esa cosa le haría pero cuando el Ootsutsuki no la llamaba con el "chan" era porque hablaba en serio.

Trato de levantar una mano para dirigirla a la semilla pero el dolor en su estomago hizo que su mano cayera al suelo y tosiera una bocanada de sangre al suelo.

Al ver eso Naruto se alarmo al instante. Y por ello él se metió la semilla a la boca, mastico tan rápido y fuerte como su mandíbula y dientes pudieran, pulverizando los trozos de semilla hasta que esta formara una pasta fácil de tragar.

Agarro a la pelirroja de las mejillas, pudiendo observar como su mirada estaba nublada por el dolor, le abrio la boca con sutileza y junto su boca con la de ella. Uso su lengua para pasar la pasta a la boca de Kurama y esta, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, trago dicha pasta.

Y al instante todo el dolor que sentía se fue, la Ojiazul abrio los ojos con impresión cuando volvió al sentido, comenzó a respirar repetidamente, miro a Naruto que la miraba con preocupación, cerro los ojos y suspiro antes de abrazarlo, esos pocos segundos que sintio aquel dolor eran inimaginables, en toda su existencia no había conocido el dolor físico en gran medida y ahora que lo había conocido… no le gustaba.

Naruto giro su cabeza para ver a Renamon un tanto alejada de ellos—¿Estas bien, Rena-chan?—Pregunto el peli plata a lo que la Digimon asintió, el Ootsutsuki suspiro, en menos de una hora había experimentado más miedo que en toda su vida y no solo había sido él, tambien habían sido dos de las mujeres que más amaba, si no hubiera podido salvarlas o si Pesadilla las mataba, jamás en su vida se lo perdonaría—Ven aquí—Pidió Naruto mientras abría un brazo, la Digimon zorro dudo un instante pero comenzó a acercarse con timidez, el Ootsutsuki la abrazo a ella junto con Kurama.

Los tres compartieron el miedo a un enemigo que ni los tres juntos podrían vencer, y ahora que estaban a salvo no podían evitar sentir más alivio que nunca.

—Kura-chan… ¿Estas… temblando?—Pregunto el Ojiazul un tanto sorprendido al notar como la Bijuu temblaba levemente y su respiración estaba acelerada, por un segundo pensó que era un efecto secundario de la semilla que le dio pero al ver sus ojos lo comprendió… en sus ojos se miraba el terror más grande de todos y por las leves lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Y-Yo… tenía tanto miedo—Musito la pelirroja temblando con mayor fuerza.

—No digas eso, Kura-chan. Dejaría que me matara primero a mi que él se atreviera a tocarte un solo cabello—Declaro Naruto seriedad total seriedad.

Kurama levanto la mirada, las lagrimas ahora bajaban por su cara hasta caer por sus pómulos y mejillas—¡Eso es lo que me da miedo, idiota!—Exclamo la pelirroja mirando enojada a Naruto—T-Tú… si tú luchas contra ese… monstruo te matara… ¡Él te podria haber matado y yo no hubiera podido hacer nada!—Exclamo la Ojiazul abrazando con más fuerza a su novio.

El Ootsutsuki lo entendió perfectamente, Kurama no le tenía miedo a morir a manos de Pesadilla. Tenía miedo a que Pesadilla lo matara a él. Una parte de él, por muy minúscula que fuese, se sentía culpable de ello, su relación con Kurama era por mucho la más estrecha de todas, amaba a todas sus novias en la misma cantidad, pero con Kurama era especial, se conocían de toda la vida y por ello su relación era… extraña, a menor definición. Antes de considerar a Kurama su novia casi podía considerarla una hermana o lo más cercano a una madre que el hubiera tenido y al comenzar su relación esta casi rozaba lo incestuoso, pero, con el pasar del tiempo su relación paso a la de novios normales… bueno, tanta normalidad como ellos tuvieran.

Y a pesar de ello, sabía que parte de su relación con ella no era sana del todo, eran dependientes del otro, la adictiva droga llamada amor, ambos eran tan adictos al otro que la sola idea de perder al contrario los aterraba. Y al conocer a alguien que podía y quería matar a su novio, Kurama sintio miedo por primera vez en su vida.

Naruto abrazo a ambas con todo el amor que su cuerpo le permitiera mostrar, pues podía sentir como Renamon tambien temblaba.

Su felicidad y su vida ya no solo eran suyas, no podía morir o estar triste, enojado u otras cosas sin que a ellas les importase o les afectase.

El Ojiazul suspiro, no quería ni pensar en como se iban a poner el resto de sus novias.

— _ **Barrio Uchiha—**_

— _ **Casa de Mikoto y Sayuri Uchiha—**_

 _ **(1 Hora 30 Minutos Despues)**_

 _ **(02:00 PM)**_

Sayuri estaba acostada en su cama mientras tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba el techo de su habitación.

Se toco un ojo con la yema de los dedos, no le había contado a nadie de su clan, ni siquiera a su madre que desbloqueo _aquellos_ ojos. Si la aldea se enterase que la heredera Uchiha había desbloqueado un nuevo nivel del Sharingan automáticamente se volvería un objetivo claro para una maquina de cría, algo de lo que ni su madre podria ayudarle.

No le agradaba mentirle a su madre, ella era la única familia que tenía además de Itachi, el cual era considerado un renegado Clase-S por todos los Uchiha que mato. Eso la enfurecía, ella no sabía porque Itachi mato a todos esos Uchiha, pero apenas tenía 6 años cuando eso paso y la mayoría de esos Uchihas eran unos bastardos, eso incluía especialmente a su "padre"

—¡Sayuri-chan, el almuerzo esta listo!—Exclamo Mikoto desde la planta baja, la Uchiha menor sonrió levemente, casi imperceptiblemente, ante la voz de su madre. Desde la muerte de su "padre" y que su hermano se fuera se había sentido sola, pero su madre… su madre fue su soporte en todo lo sentimental.

Se paro de su cama y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, allí su madre la recibió con un beso en la frente y en la mesa estaba una ensalada de lechuga, algunos arándanos para endulzar y por sobretodo y lo más importante: tomates.

Despues de comerse su ensalada y despedirse de su madre, la azabache comenzó a buscar a cierto tipo de cabello plateado, y no, no era su novio Naruto.

Era a su sensei, Kakashi Hatake, pues le había pedido que si podía entrenarla para los Exámenes Chunin y este acepto.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba caminando en la aldea y pasaba por un callejón, un escalofrió de miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentirse observada, por mero instinto se giro al callejón oscuro a su lado. Allí pudo ver un par de ojos, la oscuridad solo dejaba ver dos orbes de color rojo sangriento que la miraban con una mezcla de emociones… ¿Odio? ¿Ira? ¿Decepción?

¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?

— **Tu eres Sayuri Uchiha… ¿Verdad?** —La pelinegra asintió lentamente mientras su mano bajaba a su indumentaria ninja— **Una de las novias Uchiha de Naruto Ootsutsuki** —La mano de la Uchiha se detuvo al oír que el desconocido conocía el nombre de su novio.

—¿Quién demonios eres tu? … ¿Cómo sabes eso?—Exigió saber la Ojinegra activando su Sharingan, dándole un tono rojo sangre a sus ojos pero que palidecían con el tono con el de quien tenía enfrente.

— **Eso no importa ahora… solo vine a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas** —Dijo quien estuviera en las sombras y por primera vez Sayuri recayó en su voz, estaba sobrepuesta, como si dos personas con la misma voz hablaran al mismo tiempo y añadiéndole el tono gutural y distorsionado a su voz hacía un poco dificil el comprender lo que decía— **Por casualidad ¿Si te destripo el se enfurecería conmigo? ¿Si te abro el cráneo y te saco los ojos, el trataría de matarme con más ganas?** —Pregunto el ser de ojos rojos con genuina curiosidad.

La Uchiha dio dos pasos hacía atrás, podia sentir la maldad y la sinceridad en las palabras de aquel ser, y su Sharingan solo le dejaba ver una gran oscuridad donde brillaban aquellos rubíes sangrientos.

La "silueta" al no recibir respuesta decidió cambiar su pregunta— **Okey, nueva pregunta… ¿Él realmente te importa?** —La Uchiha parpadeo, confundida ante esa pregunta.

—¿De que rayos hablas? Es mi novio, por supuesto que me importa—Declaro la pelinegra con firmeza y algo de enojo.

— **¿Tanto como para dejar tu Clan por él?** —Y despues de esa pregunta, solo hubo silencio.

Sayuri abrio la boca, pero al instante la cerro, no encontraba una respuesta a esa pregunta. Obviamente, amaba a Naruto… ¿pero tanto como para abandonar su Clan y a su familia?

—¿D-De que hablas?—Su voz tembló al hacer ese cuestionamiento, ya que no sabía si ella sería capaz de abandonar su Clan por Naruto, o quedarse con su Clan pero abandonar a Naruto… como muchos habían hecho en el pasado.

— **(Suspiro) Nada importante. Creo que, por un instante, pensé que eras diferente. Que realmente sentías amor por él. Pero siempre es igual, tú solo tienes un encaprichamiento con él. No lo amas realmente…** _ **ni tampoco lo hiciste conmigo**_ —Dijo el Ojirojo, pensando lo ultimo, antes de que su voz comenzara a desaparecer. Dejando un ultimo mensaje a la Uchiha— **Si te importa en lo más mínimo él, termina su relación a menos que quieras hacerle más daño del que ya esta aldea le a hecho mucho, a menos que quieras que se vuelva un monstruo… a menos que quieras que se vuelva como yo** —

Y la voz, así como su dueño, desapareció, dejando una cayada y estupefacta chica en medio de un callejón.

— _ **Ichiraku Ramen—**_

 _ **(10 Minutos Despues)**_

 _ **(02:10 PM)**_

Naruto comía un poco de Ramen en su tienda favorita, solo que en esta ocasión comía… mucho más.

75 platos era un nuevo record.

Kurama, Renamon (en su forma humana) y Karin (esta ultima no sabía nada de quienes eran las anteriores) miraban con una gota en la nuca como Naruto literalmente devoraba plato más plato de Ramen.

—Amm, Naru-chan—El susodicho se giro para ver a Kurama la cual miraba la enorme pila de platos a su lado mientras su novio tenía la boca llena de fideos—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto ella ya que Naruto si bien comía mucho Ramen no lo hacía… tanto.

—Mmhm—Asintió aun con la boca llena de fideos.

—¿Realmente, Naruto-kun? Porque normalmente no comes tanto—Opino Renamon.

—Mmm—El peli plata se encogió de hombros, pues en estos momentos sentía un hambre interminable.

—Naruto-san… ¿Puede tragar primero?—Pregunto Karin con una gota el doble de grande que la de la Bijuu o la Digimon.

Al instante Naruto comenzó a tragar los fideos… y tragar más… los fideos parecían casi interminables pues Naruto estuvo sorbiendo los fideos por 20 segundos hasta que se terminaran.

Y al terminar de tragar Naruto opino algo—En momentos como estos agradezco el no necesitar cagar—Opino el Ojiazul a sabiendas de que un humano necesitaría comer muuuucha fibra para poder digerir la cantidad de fideos que el comió.

Por otro lado Ayame y Teuchi estaban llorando… ¡Pero de alegría! Todo lo que comió Naruto les daría una fortuna, tanta era su alegría que ambos se habían puesto a bailar.

Naruto dejo de comer al poner su plato en la mesa y miro el establecimiento un poco.

Estaba un tanto vacío, estando solo Kurama, Renamon, Karin, Teuchi, Ayame y él, eso era lo que le importaba, él no quería venir y que el lugar estuviera lleno de gente, la cual podía aborrecer el lugar por albergar a un "demonio"

Se giro devuelta y de un sello puesto en su antebrazo saco un pequeño saco. En Uzu había encontrado una fortuna en oro, joyas y otras cosas de gran valor, tanto era que su, ya de por si gran cantidad de dinero, ahora era tanta que ni en toda su vida eterna la podría gastar, fue por eso que dejo caer un costal lleno de oro en el mostrador.

Y al ver eso la mandíbula de todos los presentes toco el suelo.

—¡Oi, Ayame-chan, viejo Teuchi!—Los susodichos se giraron mecánicamente para ver a Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente y con la mano rascándose la cabeza—Espero esto sea suficiente por todas las molestias que se toman por mi—Pidió el Ootsutsuki, ya que ambos eran de las personas que más valoraba en la aldea.

—¡Cielos, Naruto!—Exclamo Teuchi al agarrar el saco de oro y joyas y notar que no era capaz de levantarlo del todo. No sabía de donde saco tanto dinero Naruto, pero siendo sinceros no le importaba realmente—¿No estarías interesado en casarte con Ayame? Así podrías comer Ramen todos los días—Declaro Teuchi.

—¡Tou-san!—Chillo Ayame sonrojada.

—Mmm, pues no estaría mal—Las novias de Naruto (Y Karin) se giraron al oír eso de la boca de este y que estuviera con la mano en la barbilla mientras sopesaba los pros y contras no ayudaba a calmar la creciente ira—Ayame-chan es muy hermosa, el que cocine delicioso es solo un extra—La peli castaña bajo la mirada… para que no vieran como estaba sonrojada hasta por las orejas, se llevo las manos a la cara, deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

—¡Pues tienes mi bendición muchacho!—Exclamo el padre de Ayame alzando el pulgar.

La chica de cabello castaño se desmallo al oír eso.

Naruto solo ladeo la cabeza ante ello antes de encogerse de hombros, él simplemente era sincero, desde pequeño había considerado a Ayame muy bonita y al crecer la consideraba una chica bastante hermosa, que cocinara un delicioso, exquisito y suculento Ramen solo la volvía una chica más hermosa para él.

—¡Na-ru-to!—El susodicho se giro a un lado suyo para ver como Kurama, Renamon y… ¿Karin? Estaban cubiertas por un aura morada tan aterradora que haría a Pesadilla sentirse orgulloso.

El Ootsutsuki trago saliva junto con unos Narutowaki que había estado masticando con anterioridad, definitivamente no había sido buena idea ser sincero todo el tiempo.

— _ **Mansión Namikaze—**_

 _ **(03:10 PM)**_

 _ **(Una hora despues)**_

Naruto movió la mandíbula levemente, asegurándose que estuviera en su lugar despues de la paliza que Kurama le había dado… siendo alentada por Renamon y, sorprendentemente, Karin. Y al no tener riesgo de morir por heridas fatales, la Bijuu lo uso como saco de boxeo personal.

Y despues de eso Kurama y Renamon seguían molestas con él.

Eso era una cosa que en los meses o años que tenían de relación como novios se había vuelto una rutina.

No había un claro ganador; Renamon, Sayuri o en mayor medida Kurama se enojaban con él, la cosa se ponía tensa. Naruto trataba de ignorar o pasar a como pudiera el aburrimiento y Renamon, Sayuri o Kurama se entretenían entrenando, charlando entre ellas, hablando cosas de chicas humanas normales en el caso de Sayuri, hasta que varios días despues que se les olvidara el motivo del enfado se reconciliaban… normalmente siendo Naruto quien iba hasta la habitación o casa de la chica con quien estuviera peleado y el resto… era historia.

Esta vez se saltaron los 5 días de ignorancia e indiferencia y fueron directo a la cama.

El Ootsutsuki miro a su brazo izquierdo que era abrazado por los delgados brazos de Kurama y era hundido entre sus nada pequeños pechos y a su brazo derecho estaba Renamon abrazando entre el pelaje de su pecho su brazo. Ambas estando dormidas.

Naruto sonrió levemente ante lo hermosas que se miraban cada una cuando dormían, les dio un beso en la frente a cada una y uso su Ame-no-Tejikara para cambiarse con una almohada.

Al instante que se soltó del agarre de ambas pudo ver con cierta gracia como abrazaban a la almohada con mayor fuerza.

Dejo lo lindas que eran sus novias y activo su Rinne Sharingan. Al instante uso su Ame-no-Minaka para ir a un lugar especial.

Naruto cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente, un olor fuerte, casi pestilente, invadió su nariz, el olor a azufre y quemado, abrio sus ojos y lo unico que estos miraban era un inestable terreno cubierto de humo y el tono rojo-anaranjado de la lava ardiendo que cubría el volcán en el que ahora estaba por doquier.

La Dimensión de Lava era una que, como su nombre indicaba, en la que no existía más que dicho elemento por doquier, podrías pasarte 100.000 años buscando más que lava en el lugar y no encontrarías nada.

El peli plata sobrevoló el lugar con lentitud hasta llegar a la entrada del volcán y siguió sobrevolando hasta que pudo divisar, a unos cuantos kilómetros del volcán, un castillo majestuoso de cientos de metros de altitud cuya construcción era del mismo material que el volcán.

Y despues de varios minutos por fin llego hasta el castillo. El cual podía ser descrito con la expresión de "lujosidad" aunque la palabra no existiera realmente.

El piso estaba hecho de roca negra pura, tan negra que se podría confundir con el carbón. Las paredes estaban llenas de estatuas con temáticas de caballeros medievales, cada uno diferente del otro, y finalmente a lo lejos se podía ver un trono hecho de piedra maciza.

A Naruto no le importaba realmente la decoración del lugar, a lo que había venido se encontraba justo en un lugar en especifico. Se giro a la izquierda mientras activaba su Tenseigan pero no encontró lo que buscaba, luego se giro a la derecha y en esta ocasión si lo encontró.

Desactivo su Tenseigan y activo su Mangekyo Sharingan, al instante uso su Kamui para pasar por las paredes y cuando llego a su destino no pudo evitar contemplar el lugar.

A diferencia del resto del castillo el cual era hecho de roca puramente negra este cuarto era de una roca blanquecina como el mármol, el sofocante calor del lugar parecía desaparecer en aquella habitación, había una ventana que dejaba ver a lo lejos el volcán y que tenía cortinas rojas adornando el marco. Una cama del doble de tamaño de una King size cuyo colchón era blanco, mullido y suave, unas sabanas de seda y unas almohadas rojas, estaba en medio de la habitación, finalmente, un enorme cuadro adornaba la pared.

Y al ver de quien se trataba el Ootsutsuki no pudo reprimir un rubor adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

Era una mujer de cabello blanco plateado tan grande y largo que tocaba el suelo, su piel era tan pálida y blanca como la porcelana más fina, sus ojos de un color blanco sin pupila, incluso más blancos que los de un Hyuga. Unos cuernos sobresalían de su cabello tomando la curiosa forma de unas orejas de conejo. Un Kimono gigante y holgado que cubría en la totalidad todo su cuerpo, dejando todo a la imaginación, no cubriendo sus delicados, finos y pequeños pies, los cuales estaban descalzos, sus labios eran de un color obscuro, demasiado atrayentes para su raza, sus cejas cortadas de forma que denotaba su realeza.

Y eso es lo que era ella; una princesa, una reina, una Diosa en belleza y poder.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki era hermosa, si no lo era para estándares humanos lo era definitivamente en estándares Ootsutsuki, incluso entre su clan, Kaguya era llamada la mujer más fuerte y hermosa que había existido y al ser de su misma raza Naruto no podía ocultar el simple bochorno de ver a semejante belleza.

Sin embargo no estaba allí para ver lo hermosa que era Kaguya.

Miro debajo de la enorme cama y encontró un cofre de madera café.

Había algo en aquel cofre cuyo valor era tal que le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa, un objeto cuyo valor era tal que superaba cualquier objeto de su mundo en valor.

 _ **¿?¿?¿?¿?**_

 _ **(¿?¿?¿?¿?)**_

Sangre por doquier, sangre por su cara, sangre por sus labios que Pesadilla no dudo en lamer apenas el cálido liquido toco la comisura de ellos.

Era salada y extrañamente cálida, sobretodo para un ser que no acostumbraba el comer ni beber nada en absoluto. Y entonces, cuando ya no hubo más sangre, solo el cuello de el hombre quien estaba estrangulando (y succionándole la sangre por el cuello) para luego lanzarlo hasta una roca de la que no se levanto.

La aldea que estaba atacando era una aldea comerciante que no tenía valor alguno, tan pequeña que si desaparecía a nadie le iba a importar y él necesitaba matar cada cierto tiempo, era algo relajante y des-estresador.

El Ojirojo camino pausadamente, moviéndose atreves de las calles… las cuales ardían.

Él mismo tenia que admitirlo, había algo mágico en un pueblo que se consumía en fuego. Probablemente seria algo referente a la iluminación, el sabía de propia cuenta que el naranja y el rojo eran colores llamativos. O quizás era en la que la sinfonía de gritos y lamentos de las personas taladraban sus tímpanos.

No, no era eso, pero se acercaba.

Era la sensación, el calor, la calidez. La embriagante sensación de la vida extinguiéndose era algo que no tenía comparación. Una sensación de llenura, que lograba aplacar aquel inmenso y abismal hueco en su alma… a pesar de que cuando eso terminara quedaba más vacío que antes.

— _Pesadilla_ —El susodicho escucho su nombre en un mero susurro, en aquella voz, que conocía demasiado bien.

Se giro detrás suyo, sintio aquella presencia tan bondadosa, tan cálida, tan protectora… tan malditamente molesta.

Era alto, casi tanto como el. 1.97 m no era bajo. Parecía tener alrededor de 19 a 21 años. Tenía el cabello blanco y en punta en un corte _punk_ en el que los lados izquierdo y derecho del cabello estaban cortados, casi rapados, mientras que la parte de arriba estaba peinada hacía arriba. Sus ojos eran de diferente color y forma, siendo el izquierdo de color dorado con forma de sol y el derecho de color azul celeste con forma de estrella, su piel era de un color tostada, sin llegar al tono de piel de alguien de Kumo pero acercándose bastante. Vestía zapatos cafés, pantalones negros con detalles azules, un suéter celeste con pelaje en el cuello atado en su cintura y finalmente una camisa negra manga larga con mangas café que tenían adornos de color azul.

Pesadilla lo miro, erguido, alto y firme, él chico de cabello blanco lo miraba de la misma manera.

— **Ink** —"Saludo" Pesadilla, el ahora conocido como "Ink" miro al Ojirojo sin emoción alguna, hasta que frunció el ceño al ver la aldea que estaba incendiándose.

— _Detén esto, Pesadilla_ —Ordeno firmemente el Ojimixto recibiendo una estruendorosa risa del peli plata.

— **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el gran "Ink-sama" me lo ordena?** —Se inclino burlonamente, como quien lo hace frente a un rey que no respeta— **Lejos este yo de querer disgustarle** —

— _Esto te esta destruyendo a ti mismo, y lo sabes_ —

Pesadilla negó taimadamente con la cabeza, una pequeña risa escapando de su boca— **¿Y eso no es lo que tu quieres?** —Pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna— **No te hagas la blanca palomita conmigo, Ink. Te conozco muy bien y lo sabes** —

Ink se giro hacía atrás, dándole la espalda a Pesadilla y este tambien se giro, cuando estuvieron 20 pasos lejos del otro, el peli blanco hablo— _Más que querer destruirte, quiero rescatarte, puedo sentirlo. A pesar de toda la oscuridad que hay en ti, hay un atisbo de luz_ —El pie del Ootsutsuki se detuvo, con solo el talón tocando el suelo. Las palabras de Ink lo dejaron, irónicamente, sin palabras, se dio media vuelta y miro al peli blanco con la vista alzada al cielo negro, pues el humo de la aldea había generado que las nubes se llenaran de ceniza— _He visto tantas realidades en las que todo es lo mismo, sufrimos, odiamos y nos vengamos… tú… sufriste más. Pero aun así siempre fuiste bueno hasta que ya no aguantaste más y te convertiste en lo que hoy eres… pero no importa que tan cruel te comportes… no importa las personas que mates… no importa lo mucho que sufras._

》》 _Una parte de ti siempre será bondadosa._

Y así como había aparecido, había desaparecido. Pesadilla se quedo mirando la nada en la que, hasta hace unos momentos, estaba Ink.

Su cara no demostró ninguna emoción hasta que una pequeña risa afloro en su garganta.

Tonto e ingenuo Ink.

Bien, mal, no eran cosas más que perspectiva y él no tenía problemas con ser la perspectiva malvada de todo mundo.

Pero, por muy pequeña que fuese, una parte de si mismo no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Ink.

Si eres un 99% malo pero un 1% bueno hay esperanza para ti, aun la habría. Si eres 99% bueno siempre habrá un 1% que deseara matar, violar y destruir todo lo que ve.

En su caso Ink si se equivocaba.

Él era 100% de algo.

No solo 100% malo.

Los primeros años de su existencia solo había 3 cosas que hacía:

Comer, dormir… _y algo más._

Comer y dormir.

Comer y dormir.

Y cuando ya no necesito las primeras dos solo le quedo la tercera…

Matar.

Estaba por irse cuando la pared de una casa a unos 15 metros de distancia de su posición se derrumbo, y entonces… los vio.

Eran dos humanos, un niño de unos 10 años de edad abrazando a una mujer de cabello rojo con mechones negros de unos 35 años, seguramente su madre, aunque su tono de cabello le recordó demasiado a Pesadilla la _**cuarta**_. La mujer se giro y los ojos negros de ella lo miraron a él, sin un atisbo de odio o miedo, solo… indiferencia y lastima.

La mujer miro a su hijo con el amor y cariño que una madre _debía_ tener una madre normal y lo abrazo más cerca a ella. Sus labios se movían. Entonando un canto para acunar que Pesadilla no escuchaba su letra, pues una canción similar taladro sus recuerdos.

 **》** **Mi pequeño demonio, que descansas en paz** **《**

 **》** **De tu letargo deberás de despertar** **《**

 **》** **El cielo llora al verte volver y la tristeza de tu alma, vuelve a florecer** **《**

 **》** **Te temen por lo que eres y los culpables tus sangre esparcirán** **《**

El Ojirojo abrio levemente la boca, entonando lentamente las palabras para entonar aquel canto que _**ella**_ le cantaba despues de las muchas torturas que le daban.

 **》** **Pero yo a tu lado, siempre me voy a quedar** **《**

—Mentirosa—Susurro el Ojirojo en medio de la canción, siseando con despreció y dolor.

 **》** **La sangre de culpables e inocentes correr por mis manos, correrán en el vals de la oscuridad** **《**

Cambio la letra en medio del canto, rememorando cada acción que lo llevo a lo que era ahora.

 **》** **Este demonio ya no llorara** **《**

 **》** **Pues en la más pura maldad, él se convertirá** **《**

 **》** **El pequeño demonio ya no llora más** **《**

 **》** **Pues Pesadilla Ootsutsuki logro despertar** **《**

Al terminar su canto, él peli plata miro al cielo, sus sanguinolenta iris brillando con él fuego a su alrededor.

Toda duda que tuviera se había esfumado en su mente y corazón.

Ya no era aquel niño estúpido que todos usaron millones de veces… como una marioneta que todos usaron de millones de formas.

Una cascara vacía era en lo que se había convertido… en lo que lo habían convertido.

Una cascara que prefería traicionar a ser traicionado… otra vez.

— _ **Konohagakure no Sato—**_

— _ **Mansión Namikaze—**_

 _ **(06:30 PM)**_

Cierto Ootsutsuki Ojiazul tenia un pergamino morado en la mano derecha y transcribía unas cosas en otro pergamino en blanco con la mano izquierda.

El pergamino morado que tenía en la mano derecha estaba, aparentemente, codificado… En idioma Ootsutsuki. No habria nadie en el mundo que lo pudiera decodificar… excepto Naruto.

El pergamino en si era un mapa de coordenadas, tanto espaciales como terrestres, estas ultimas perteneciendo a Atoreon y la Tierra.

Resulta que los Ootsutsuki, o mejor dicho Kaguya, dejaron puentes espacio-tiempo para viajar de la Tierra hasta Atoreon. Sin embargo el problema venía en que cuando los hicieron fue hace más de 19.000 años, en esos milenios todo había cambiado, no siempre las 5 grandes naciones habían sido una enorme panguea, en la antigüedad eran 5 continentes separados e incluso grandes extensiones de tierra se hundieron en ese tiempo.

Había un total de 15 puentes espacio-tiempo, estando 5 de ellos debajo del mar o al otro lado del mundo. Los otros 10 estaban diseminados; 3 en Mizu no Kuni, 2 en Tsuchi, 2 en Kaminari y 3 en Kaze no Kuni… ninguno en Hi no Kuni.

Las coordenadas espaciales median exactamente la posición estelar de Atoreon y los "baches" que había en el camino.

Atoreon estaba a millones de millones de años Luz de distancia de la Vía Láctea, que según Shinju así se llamaba la galaxia en la que la tierra estaba, por ende era literalmente inalcanzable para cualquier ser humano.

Estaban los "Paramos" que eran unas nebulosas hechas de Energía Natural, siendo reconocido en el espacio por sus tormentas de Iones cuyos rayos podían medir algunos años luz de distancia y varios otros climas espaciales. Aunque había lugares bastante calmados en los que estaban planetas muy prósperos, pero que podían ser destruidos por los rayos de las nebulosas.

Estaba "La Frontera" que era una área del espacio, una galaxia para ser más precisos, que estaba entre la Vía Láctea y la Galaxia de los Ootsutsuki, incluso estos últimos procuraban evitar dicha Galaxia. Naruto no quería saber porque, incluso los de su raza no fueran a dicha galaxia

Y finalmente se llegaba a la galaxia en la que estaba Atoreon, la cual medía cientos de veces lo que medía la Vía Láctea, con tantos planetas y tantos sistemas solares que podrías pasar milenios buscando el planeta correcto pero nunca lo encontrarías, era eso…

—¡Naru-chan!—Cierta Bijuu pelirroja lo abrazo por la espalda de soslayo, sorprendiéndolo levemente y ya que estaba parado, Kurama le dejo sentir sus… "encantos" pegándose a su espalda.

—Kura-chan—Saludo Naruto mientras giraba su cuello y cabeza, lo suficiente como para que la Ojiazul le diese un rápido, casto y cariñoso beso en los labios.

—¿Qué haces?—Pregunto ella, curiosa el ver varios "jeroglíficos" que no entendía.

—Son… coordenadas para una cosa que estoy haciendo—Respondió, no dando muchos detalles.

—¿Qué exactamente?—Pregunto nuevamente y el peli plata apunto con la pluma que usaba para escribir hacía la puerta que daba al sótano.

—Mira lo que hay allí—Pidió el Ootsutsuki mientras continuaba escribiendo.

La Bijuu, ni lenta ni perezosa, fue hasta el cuarto, abrio la puerta y bajo lentamente la escalera.

Y su mandíbula toco el suelo al verlo.

No sabía lo que era, pero juraba que había visto sobre unos "aviones" que se hacían en el País del Hierro, pero eran antigüedades comparadas con lo que miraba.

Era grande, tanto que podia medir fácilmente los 10 metros de ancho y 4 de alto. Tenía un diseño y alas aerodinámicas que se miraban retractiles, era de un color plateado con detalles dorados y negros. Había una cabina con 4 asientos de cuero café y una consola de mandos bastante compleja, además de estar protegida por una especie de vidrio templado, casi transparente y si no fuera por sus sentidos agudizados no lo podria haber visto.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?—Pregunto la Ojiazul, no entendiendo que era la cosa enfrente suyo y, mucho menos, para que servía.

Naruto, que estaba bajando lentamente por las escaleras, se permitió responderle—Esto, mi bella dama, es una Unidad de Sistema de Accionamiento de Chakra—La respuesta del peli plata hizo que Kurama inclinara la cabeza, entendiendo ahora menos que antes—Es como una nave espacial, un tipo de sistema espacial que usaban los clanes alienígenas que no son capaces de viajar o sobrevivir en el espacio—Explico, esta vez haciendo que la Bijuu emitiera un sonido de "Ohhhh" por el entendimiento—Aunque ya esta casi listo me faltan unas cuantas cosas—

—¿Qué cosas?—Pregunto ella por cuarta vez, pensando que quizás podria conseguir los componentes para terminar el "avioncito"

—Se lo que piensas y no, no puedes, no existen los componentes en este mundo para terminarlo—La respuesta del Ootsutsuki solo genero desafío en la reina Bijuu.

—Oh vamos, no puede ser tan dificil conseguirlos—

—… (Suspiro)… me faltan un par de Colectores Externos que almacenan energía del exterior para usarla como combustible. Los Sistemas de Propulsión Sub-Luz que se usa para la propulsión a menor o mayor velocidad de la luz están dañados y la Propulsión FTL (Fast That Light) que permite ir más rápido que la luz y así poder ir de Atoreon a la Tierra en unas pocas horas esta tan mal que un caracol se mueve más rápido—

—… No puedo conseguir todo eso—Declaro rendida la Bijuu, bajando la cabeza al, nuevamente, no entender nada de lo que dijo su novio.

Este solo rio levemente y le levanto el mentón, acerco su cara a la de ella y la beso en sus rosados labios, disfruto de la suavidad y lo terso de los labios de la pelirroja. Al separarse le dio un amoroso beso en la frente que avergonzó a la Bijuu.

—Te vez tan linda cuando no entiendes algo—Y seguidamente la abrazo por verse muy "Kawaii"

La Bijuu se separo, con falsa indignidad pintada en su cara, junto con el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, miro la maquina que Naruto estaba construyendo con renovada curiosidad.

—¿De donde sacaste esta cosa?—Pregunto ella, sin saber de donde su novio sacaría la extraña maquina enfrente suyo.

—La compre en la Tienda Multiversal y la tenia guardada en mi [Puerta de Babilonia] junto con otras naves, estaba casi destruida y solo hasta ahora pude encontrar los componentes para terminar de arreglarla—

—… Ya veo. Oye, ¿aun tienes esas raras semillas—Naruto rio levemente, como burlándose de que ella pensara que las abría olvidado o botado.

Naruto puso su mano en una posición en la que parecía que estaba esperando para agarrar algo, encima de la mano de Naruto apareció un portal dorado, con una forma circular y que parecía unas ondas de agua.

Del portal salio la bolsa café en la que estaban aquellas semillas mágicas.

—Mi querida, Kurama. Te presento las Semillas Senzu **(*1)** —La Ojiazul miro confundida al Ootsutsuki por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Senzu qué?—Fue lo unico que pregunto la Bijuu.

—Shinju me dijo como se llamaban, son unas semillas que curan al instante cualquier daño físico, son mejores que cualquier medicina que halla en este mundo. Son increíblemente buenas para curar lo que sea y tan bien me conto que con el uso adecuado de Magia y Ki pueden curar enfermedades, solo que quien las creo no fue capaz de hacer que curaran enfermedades—Explico el Ootsutsuki mientras tomaba una semilla y la ponía en la mano izquierda de la Bijuu.

Esta miro la semilla un segundo antes de comenzar a olerla y mirarla por todos lados, no entendiendo realmente como la semilla en sus manos podia ser tan "maravillosa", se encogió de hombros y la guardo en un bolsillo de su abrigo rojo.

Naruto sonrió ante ello, alegre de que su novia fuera precavida, ya que, muy a su pesar, no era capaz de protegerlas a todas todo el tiempo, lo haría si pudiese pero si no, se alegraba de que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para defenderse ellas solas.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que lo hizo dejar de pensar en el bienestar de su novia.

La Bijuu miro entre curiosa y divertida como Naruto comenzaba a, mejor definición posible, mover el culo.

Eso era lo que hacía Naruto, movía las caderas de tal manera que la atención de la pelirroja fue a las piernas de su novio, esas piernas tan atléticas y por sobretodo esas nalgas tan jodidamente duras y turgentes.

Sin darse cuenta la Bijuu se mordió el labio inferior al ver como Naruto apretaba las nalgas al sentir algo raro.

El Ootsutsuki, sin darse cuenta del espectáculo que le daba a su novia, sentía algo raro en la columna vertebral, justo donde terminaba y que le daba una rara sensación justo encima de su trasero.

Gracias a Shikotsumyaku podia sentir como el hueso de donde terminaba la columna vertebral **(*2)** estaba… ¿agrandándose?

Naruto, para gozo y risa de Kurama, se agarro el trasero al sentir como algo salía justo encima de este y era… ¿Una cola?

¿¡UNA P#/ LE ACABABA DE SALIR JUSTO ARRIBA DEL P*/ C₩/ !?

Era… una cola de mono, de un color plateado y peluda, casi como la de la felpa.

Naruto y Kurama miraron incrédulos la cola que le había salido al primero…

3… 2… 1…

—¡AHHHHHHHH!—Ambos gritaron tanto por la sorpresa como por el miedo y al instante Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas cual perro persiguiendo su cola, solo que en este caso seria mono y Kurama para detenerlo hizo lo unico sensato…

Lo agarro de dicha cola.

Naruto, que estaba gritando y corriendo en círculos, se detuvo. Su ya de por si pálida piel se puso blanca, y su cuerpo se tenso un segundo antes de caer al suelo de cara. Tanto el pelo de su cabeza como el de su recién obtenida cola se erizaron como cierto erizo azul obsesionado con la velocidad, aun así Kurama solo apretó más al punto que el pobre Ootsutsuki apretó los dientes hasta que crujieron.

—S-S-S-Suéltame por favor—Pidió el Ootsutsuki para sorpresa de su novia ya que solo lo había agarrado de la cola y este ya no se podía parar.

Para Naruto no había forma de describir como se sentía, era literalmente como que te estuvieran arrancando la columna vertebral y todo su poder se fuera de golpe, dejándolo indefenso cual bebe.

Kurama, entre curiosa y sádica al ver a si de indefenso a su novio no pudo evitar reír por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, llevo la cola a su boca…

Y la mordió.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—Naruto grito, y por decir grito, es que GRITO.

Cualquier grito que Sakura hubiera dado quedo en ridículo con el alarido lastimero que soltó el Ojiazul. Kurama soltó la cola y se tapo los oídos para semejante grito, aun así Naruto no dejo de gritar, ni taparse los oídos la salvo de oír el titánico grito. Incluso los sellos de silencio puestos se rompieron al no poder soportar la potencia del grito… junto con toda ventana en la aldea.

— _ **Base Akatsuki Subterránea—**_

 _ **(Al mismo Tiempo)**_

—Muy bien, repasemos los pasos del Plan. Orochimaru y su aldea invadirá a Konoha junto con la alianza que hicieron con Iwa, Kiri, Taki y Kusa además de estar esperando la aceptación de Kumo. Con eso destruirán la aldea y mataras al Sandaime. Mientras que con Konoha fuera del camino el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi estará si lugar seguro donde esconderse lo capturaremos. Le quitare el Rinnegan a Nagato despues de usarlo para revivir a Madara y usaremos todo el poder del Jubbi de este mundo, el que Pesadilla le dio a Orochimaru y del resto de mundos que conquistemos para conquistarlo todo ¿Me olvide de algo?—Pregunto cierto enmascarado pues acababa de resumir todos su planes.

Pesadilla negó levemente, sin decir absolutamente nada, aunque lo hacía para no destartalarse de la risa por lo que miraba gracias a su enlace mental con Naruto.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de que todos lo escucharan.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

—¿Qué rayos es eso?—Pregunto Orochimaru mirando a los lados sin saber de donde venia esa voz… extrañamente se le hacia familiar.

—… No lo se, aunque cierto "Dios" va a estar molestándome por preguntar lo mismo—Fue lo que dijo Tobi mientras destapaba un lado de su mascara y se limpiaba el oído antes de ver algo increíble.

Pesadilla cayo al suelo y se sostuvo las costillas pues estas le dolían… ¡pero de la risa! Estaba rodando en el suelo cual poseído y se reía cual maniaco pues el sabía muy bien que era ese grito. Tanta era su risa que hasta estaba llorando.

 _ **¿?¿?¿?¿?**_

 _ **(¿?:¿?)**_

En un lugar en el plano existencial se miraba a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, la cual estaba enfrente de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Estas dos mujeres, por muy inofensivas que se mirasen eran dos de las deidades más grandes del universo.

Shinigami, la diosa de la muerte.

Y Kami, la diosa de la vida.

Estaban haciendo algo tan banal para los humanos pero de gran valor para ellas: tomar el té.

—Así que… ¿Qué tal van las cosas para ti, Shinigami?—Pregunto la deidad rubia mientras bebía su té. Su dulce voz, estaba repleta de afecto, calor, amabilidad y cierto tono infantil.

—Mmm, no tan mal. Un Ootsutsuki del Universo 306 aparentemente vendrá dentro de menos de un año para retarme porque tomare el alma de alguien importante para él—Respondió Shinigami con cierta indiferencia. Su voz a diferencia de la de su contraparte sonaba fria, dura, sin sentimientos y con madures absoluta.

—Ohhhh~, ¿Un Ootsutsuki? Esa es una raza muy interesante… (Suspiro)… desearía que a mi me pasaran cosas tan interesantes como a ti—Se quejo Kami inflando las mejillas de forma infantil. Shinigami solo sonrió con cierta prepotencia antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Bueno, dentro de poco pueden pasar cosas intere…—

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Ambas diosas miraron hacía todos lados, bastante confundidas pues ningun mortal o dios podia entrar en aquel lugar sin la autorización de alguna de ellas.

—Por amor a mi ¿Quién esta gritando?—Pregunto consternada Kami sin saber de donde venía aquel grito.

—Ni idea, pero si que tiene pulmones—Fue la indiferente respuesta de Shinigami antes de volver a beber su té.

 _ **(3 años en el futuro)**_

—Esto ha acabado, Pesadilla—Un hombre de unos aparentes 19 años de edad estaba enfrente de un hombre de edad y apariencia similar.

—Así parece—Incluso sus voces sonaban muy similares, muy diferente al tono gutural que años atrás tenia—¿Quieres matarme ya? Tengo que saldar unas cuentas con algunos que están en el Mundo Impuro—Pregunto el otro peli plata mientras su enemigo alzaba una espada que tenía forma de guadaña.

Se quedo unos segundos así antes de que su poder comenzara a aumentar más y más.

Un trueno ilumino su apariencia, mostrando a un chico de cabello plateado largo y alborotado, cubriéndole toda la espalda y parte de la cara. Su ojo derecho era una mezcla de 2 de los Dojutsus más fuertes, el Rinne Sharingan y el Tenseigan, mientras que el otro era de un color azul celeste brillante y con un anillo de color rojo alrededor de la pupila. Tenía dos guanteletes en cada mano, uno de color blanco con gemas azules y el otro rojo con gemas verdes, en cada dedo de ambos guanteletes había 10 anillos de color dorado, 5 por cada mano. Tenía una cola de mono de color plateada meciéndose a su espalda y un pelaje de igual color cubriéndole brazos y torso a excepción de las manos y el pecho (busquen en Google imágenes de SSJ5 Goku y se darán una idea de como se ve)

—Adiós—El peli plata levanto su espada/guadaña a lo alto—Mi amigo—

—!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

El chico de varios accesorios en el cuerpo se detuvo, mirando a su oponente que no había emitido sonido alguno pero que sonreía levemente.

A la mente del chico de guanteletes vino cierto suceso que le había pasado hace años y un color rojo adorno sus mejillas—¡No te rías!—Grito el Ojimixto con la cara brillando en rojo.

Y su oponente en vez de acatar lo que dijo comenzó a reír hasta llorar… justo como hace 3 años.

 _ **(3 Años en el Pasado)**_

 _ **(Ósea en el presente)**_

Kurama se sobaba los oídos, pues estos casi sangraban por el grito de Naruto.

El cual estaba sentado en el piso del sótano, con la cara roja de vergüenza, dolor y enojo. Agarro su propia cola y comenzó a soplar en ella para mitigar el dolor y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar por el dolor.

Renamon apareció al instante dentro del sótano y miro, con una enorme gota en la nuca, como Kurama se masajeaba sus orejas y Naruto soplaba y sobaba su cola… un segundo… ¿Desde cuando Naruto tenia cola?

—¿Qué esta pasando? Se oía como si Sakura hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas atreves de 3 megáfonos—Fue lo que dijo Renamon mientras Naruto le apuntaba con el dedo a Kurama de manera acusatoria—Kurama-san—La Digimon miro a la Bijuu de igual manera que una madre miraba a su hija cuando hacía una travesura.

Ni que decir que la pobre pelirroja estaba llorando cataratas por el dolor de sus oídos al punto que no escucho lo que dijo su amiga.

Naruto se agarro la garganta pues esta estaba lastimada por el grito que dio.

El cual incluso le había añadido Chakra para expresar el dolor que sintio por la mordida de cola. Aunque el grito le recordó un par de Jutsus Neton (Elemento Sonido) que había creado en la ultima semana.

Uno de ellos era el Naki Sonikku (Grito Sónico) que lanzaba un grito de sonido bastante poderoso, lo suficiente como para dejar sordo a cualquiera. **(Lo que acaba de pasar era una sub-técnica de ese :V)**

Y el segundo, era la Saundo no Eria (Zona de Sonido) que usaba unos discos especiales que había creado con su Omnyoton **(*3)** y que, usando dichos discos, creaba una "zona" en la que encerraba de forma circular a su objetivo y usando su Neton lo atacaba usando diferentes niveles de decibeles. De los 100 a 200 decibeles generaba un increíble dolor a cualquier ser humano. De 300 a 500 decibeles se produce la muerte. De 600 a 700 decibeles la materia se desmenuzaba. De los 800 a 1000 decibeles los átomos se dividen, destruyendo a nivel atómico lo que sea.

Cabe decir que cuando uso ese ultimo nivel Naruto genero el equivalente a una bomba atómica.

El problema de la técnica es que Naruto quedaba atrapado en dicha técnica ya que los discos no se podían separar demasiado de él y por ende al usarlo la técnica lo afectaba tanto a él como su oponente, era una técnica de ultimo recurso, pero si no fuera porque no le dio tiempo de sacar sus discos lo habria usado con Pesadilla.

Pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo importante era… que ahora tenía una cola.

—¿Por qué me salio una cola?—Pregunto Naruto al aire mientras acariciaba dicha extremidad.

— **Creo que yo te puedo responder, mi queridamente estúpido contenedor** —El Ojiazul gruño, tanto por el ardor en la mordida de su nueva cola como por oír aquella voz tan… tan… jodidamente molesta.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —Naruto, incluso en sus pensamientos, gruñía.

— **Mmm, no tengo forma de decirlo fácilmente así que seré directo; Ahora eres parte Saiyajin** —

Despues de decir aquello reino un gran silencio en el que Shinju comenzó a contar.

3…

2…

1…

—¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?—

Si el grito de antes no dejo sordo a nadie ahora si que lo hizo.

—¿¡Como que soy parte Saiya-no-se-que!?—Pregunto Naruto, aunque para Renamon y Kurama era como si el estuviera hablando solo.

— **Saiyajin pedazo de alcornoque** —Corrigió "amablemente" Shinju— **No tengo idea como, pero Pesadilla obtuvo sangre Saiyana y te la transmitió de alguna manera y tu código genético si que esta cambiando** —El Dios Árbol podia sentir como el ADN de Naruto estaba cambiando, al punto que estimaba que su poder se duplicaría o hasta más. Sin embargo noto algo muy, muy extraño— **Ese pedazo de idiota no tiene ni idea de lo que pudo hacer** —Shinju insulto a Pesadilla por lo que hizo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Naruto.

— **Ese maldito loco no uso ADN de un Saiyajin normal. ¡Uso la de un maldito Super Saiyajin Legendario!** —Grito Shinju exaltado a más no poder.

—¿Super Saiyajin Legendario?—

— **(Suspiro) Un Super Saiyajin ordinario es normal, no es tan dificil alcanzarlo, solo un gran impulso emocional genera la transformación. Pero un Super Saiyajin Legendario… ese es un Saiyajin un entre un millón. Tiene la particularidad de que no tienen lo que los Saiyajin denominan "Válvula de Equilibrio" que regula el Ki y hace que el Ki crezca más y más cada segundo, sin limite alguno, sin embargo, el cuerpo no soportara todo ese Ki y tiene que eliminar el Ki que no puede controlar. Aunque… con un año o dos de entrenamiento de un año o menos, se podria llegar a controlar adecuadamente dicho poder (*4)** —Shinju hubiera tenido una gota en la nuca si no fuera porque no tenia nuca ni sudaba, ¿la razon? Naruto estaba salivando al escuchar lo que decía.

Mientras Naruto salivaba, y masajeaba su cola, no pudo evitar pensar algo.

¡Ahora era incluso más jodidamente fuerte que antes!

No podía evitar querer ponerse entrenar desde YA.

— **Kukukuku** —Shinju rio malvadamente ante lo que pensaba su contenedor— **¿Quieres entrenar? Bueno, ahora que tu sangre Ootsutsuki asimilo la Saiyajin tus ganas de pelear aumentaron y las de entrenar tambien. Pero déjame decirte, para un Ootsutsuki todo lo que has vivido no es ni un calentamiento** —

—¿De que hablas?—Naruto palideció levemente al oír a Shinju reír más fuerte, pues no le cabía duda de que Shinju era un cabron a la hora de entrenar.

— **Kukukuku… fácil, desde que eres un Ootsutsuki has entrenado arduamente como un humano, entrenado arduamente, Si. Pero como un humano. Un Ootsutsuki o Saiyajin estándar entrenan de maneras in-humanas… pero no in-Ootsutsuki. Así que estarás bien, Kukukuku. Jejejejeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!** —Naruto se puso blanco cual papel al oír la risa demente de Shinju, y eso era mucho viniendo de alguien como el.

Sabía que iba a sufrir, mucho, mucho… muchísimo.

— _ **Calles de Konoha—**_

 _ **(07:30 PM)**_

 _ **(1 Hora Despues)**_

Mirando la luna, cierto Jinchuriki de Suna pensaba en los recientes acontecimientos.

Había conocido a sus otros "hermanos" de carga y cierto peli plata le llamo la atención por sobretodos, su arena no reaccionaba cuando la usaba contra él, ni siquiera se alzaba para lastimarlo o alejarlo, aunque… por primera vez en años se sentía… ¿contento?

Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de contento.

No lo conocía ni desde una semana y lo había tratado mejor en esa casi semana que toda su aldea y "familia" en toda su vida.

Su "padre" no lo soportaba, tanto que había tratado de matarlo tantas veces que ya no las podía recordar.

Sus "hermanos"… para sorpresa general Kankuro era el mejor y el no era capaz de hablarle la mayoría del tiempo por miedo, aunque le podía levantar la voz para "regañarlo" no tenía el valor para hacerle algo por la arena. Temari por otro lado… ella no lo odiaba ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo; le tenía miedo, tanto que cuando Kankuro, (siendo el segundo menor despues de él) era pequeño y quería jugar con él Temari lo alejaba por el miedo de que le hiciera algo.

Quizá ahora ya no quisiera jugar nimiedades ni nada por el estilo, ahora si mataría a quien quisiera tratar de "jugar" con él. Pero antes, si tal vez una o dos personas lo hubieran tratado bien, tal vez, solo tal vez, no se hubiera convertido en lo que era ahora.

Sin embargo, no tenía la confianza en nadie como para ser "amigo" de alguien. La penúltima vez que había confiado en alguien trataron de apuñalarlo por la espalda.

La ultima vez que había confiado en alguien…

Gaara se toco el Kanji de "Amor" tatuado con sangre en el extremo derecho de su frente, justo en la cien derecha.

La ultima vez que había confiado en alguien se había convertido en lo que era ahora.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí—El Jinchuriki del Ichibi se giro para ver a aquel ninja de Oto con vendas en la cara parado en el techo de la casa en la que él estaba mirando la luna.

—He oído que tu oponente será Uchiha Sayuri. Lamentablemente mi amo quiere a la Uchiha de su lado, así que lamento esto… bueno, no realmente—Y Dosu se lanzo contra el pelirrojo, este sin importarle nada solo movió dos dedos, al instante su arena atrapo a Dosu.

El tipo de las vendas trato de usar su guantelete para liberarse de la arena, sin embargo, su arena comenzó a aplastarlo con tal fuerza que el guantelete se rompió… junto con el brazo y el resto del cuerpo de Dosu.

—Eso debe ser un problema a la hora de dar un abrazo—Otra voz lo alerto, pero antes de que pudiera usar la arena para defenderse un brazo paso por sus hombros y lo apretó contra alguien que comenzó a revolver su cabello.

—¡Tu!—Gruño Gaara tratando nuevamente de que su arena matase a Naruto… nada paso.

—¡Yo!—Respondió el Ootsutsuki alegremente.

—¿Qué quieres ti aquí?—Pregunto el Ojiturquesa con cierta molestia en su voz.

—Bueno… te quiero ayudar a dormir un poco—Respondió el Ojiazul mientras su mano derecha formaba unos Kanjis que tenían la forma del sello de 8 trigramas que había retenido a Kurama antes. Solo que este era una versión incluso mejor;

Naruto lo llamaba " **Sello Divino de 16 Trigramas** " el cual mejoraba y superaba todo aspecto de su versión anterior.

El Sello tenía defensas mentales de nivel 10 y sin ningun tipo de fuga. Ese era uno de los problemas del sello de Gaara, no tenía ningun tipo de defensa mental y ello generaba daño tanto a Bijuu como Jinchuriki, mientras que las defensas mentales de nivel 10 eran el mayor nivel de defensa y siendo de esa forma, no generaba ningun daño a nadie.

Tenía supresores y canalizadores de Chakra que permitirían usar el Chakra del Bijuu con mucha mayor facilidad, siempre y cuando el Bijuu estuviera de acuerdo en dar su poder ya que con el nuevo sello era imposible acceder al Chakra mediante la ira.

Y finalmente, que el sello vinculaba el Chakra de Bijuu y Jinchuriki de tal manera que si lograban una buena relación, el sello permitía a ambos acceder a una forma muy especial que usaba el Chakra de Naruto como base **(Algo así como el Modo Kurama combinado con el Modo Sabio de los 6 Caminos solo que sin el Senjutsu… es decir igual fuerza y velocidad pero sin la capacidades del Senjutsu)**

Gaara miro a Naruto con sospecha, entrecerrando la mirada ya que le había dado una mala interpretación a la palabra "Dormir"

Sin embargo la velocidad de Naruto fue tal que no pudo reaccionar cuando este puso su mano en el estomago del Jinchuriki del Ichibi y al instante Gaara cayo al suelo, completamente dormido.

Naruto lo sostuvo para evitar que tocara el piso y suspiro por haber logrado arreglar el sello sin que nadie se diera cuenta o llamar la atención innecesariamente.

Sin embargo, noto algo curioso, había detectado una armadura de arena cubriendo el cuerpo de Gaara y ya que la arena estaba cubierta con Chakra no dejaba ver a Gaara, sin embargo, la arena comenzaba a desmoronarse y caerse al suelo debido a que tanto Gaara como su Bijuu estaban dormidos.

Sin embargo noto algo curioso cuando la arena se fue. El pelo de Gaara acaba de crecer y alisarse, tanto que le podria llegar a la espalda, aunque una cola de caballo lo ataba perfectamente, las marcas de ojeras comenzaban a afinarse hasta casi desaparecer, junto con que de hecho, cejas aparecieron encima de sus ojos donde antes no había. ¿Era su imaginación o las piernas de Gaara estaban más esbeltas y femeninas… y sus brazos se ponían más delgados y suaves… y el tórax le estaba creciendo?

Naruto era algo lento en algunos casos, en este caso en particular lo era especialmente, pero su mente proceso lentamente lo que pasaba. 2+2 no es igual a Pez, por lo que…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—¿¡GAARA ES UNA CHICA!?—Y por tercera vez, toda Konoha quedo sorda.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) La introducción de las Semillas Senzu, llamadas aquí en México las Semillas del Ermitaño, en España llamadas Semillas de los Dioses, Champiñones del Ermitaño, Habichuelas Mágicas, Alubias Mágicas y Judías Mágicas, aunque el nombre real son Semillas Senzu. La razón para introducirlas es que habrá veces que Naruto quedara tan herido cansado que ni toda regeneración que tenga lo salvara, además de ayudar a personas que NO tienen regeneración y que era algo de Dragon Ball que me encantaba. Además que quiero aclarar, soy de los de la vieja escuela en el termino de Anime. Es decir, prefiero Dragon Ball (normal), Z y GT antes que Super (me gusta la serie pero me gustan más las anteriores. Soy de lo que recordaban el Mafuba, los hilos del general black (no Goku) , la Red Ribbon, al androide Numero 8 (Octavio de cariño :'v) y cuando Yamcha si ayudaba (en algún punto lo perdimos :v).**

 **(*2) Esto es algo que no muchos saben, el esqueleto humano tiene un hueso en forma de cola, justo donde la columna vertebral termina hay un trozo de hueso separado que tiene forma de cola dentro del esqueleto, los Ootsutsuki (en mi fic) tienen un esqueleto mucho más complejo pero que tambien tiene esa extremidad en la punta.**

 **(*3) Es una idea que me surgió luego de ver en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena a Eco-Eco Supremo, los discos son iguales a los de la serie y Naruto puede crear tantos como quiera, además de que tienen unas cuantas funciones que se me ocurrieron.**

 **(*4) Lo de que la Fase del Super Saiyajin Legendario aumenta infinitamente el poder no es invención mía o de Dragon Ball Multiverse, es algo "canónico" referente a la película. Tomen en cuenta que Broly ya superaba el nivel de un Super Saiyajin Fase 2 en la primera película, teniendo un poder tan grande como para llegar hasta la saga Buu cuando seguíamos en los Cell Games XD y en la segunda película tenía incluso más poder que Goku en SSJ3 ¡Y todo sin entrenar! Si Broly fuera canon y hubiera estado vivo con los años se volvería tan poderoso que solo sería superado por un dios de la destrucción o sus ángeles… y eso es en su forma legendaria normal, ya que hay fases del super saiyajin legendario como el LSSJ3 o él LSSJ4, ojo, no voy a ponerle la musculatura y altura de Broly a Naruto, la diferencia de alturas es demasiada y la musculatura es diferente, así que seguirán siendo las mismas transformaciones, en si poner Naruto como un LSSJ es más por lo de Ki que aumenta infinitamente, aunque Naruto no lo tiene (Y Pesadilla si) es algo que ayudaría a Naruto a aumenta su poder ya que desde aquí los enemigos se volverán mucho más poderosos, tanto que ni todas las cosas que les di en este capitulo lo salvaran de una putiza nivel: Super Saiyajin Legendario :V**

 **A que no se esperaban el Fem Gaara ¿verdad? Bueno, ya hice a Fem Sasuke que es uno de mis Genderbender favoritos luego esta Fem Gaara. Solo falta Naruko y tenemos a las Fem Fatal de todo fanfiction XD**

 **Bueno, no tengo idea de que más decir así que… se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	36. Chapter 38

**Hola, mis queridos lectores, ¿saben? Me estuve leyendo una infinidad de comics de DC, Marvel (por consejo de un lector), algunos Fics de Naruto ingles, español, de DBZ y DBS, junto con fan projects que mandaron mi imaginación a las nubes.**

 **Quiero aclarar, que en el resto del mes me centrare únicamente en este fic y el fic de Undertale que he dejado en el olvido un tiempo, además de mi fic Overlord + Naruto, esos 3 son los elegidos para centrarme en ellos.**

 **Quiero aclarar un par de detalles, como mi concepción del Clan Ootsutsuki. Para mi, son seres complejos del que casi nunca se nos dice en el anime, seres incluso más complejos y, posiblemente, más poderosos que los de otras series como los Saiyajin, los Changlong (raza de Freezer), kriptonianos, entre otras.**

 **¿Por qué pienso esto?**

 **Sencillo, son seres cuyo poder es enorme, controlan la gravedad, no necesitan respirar, comer o dormir, viven eternamente (por lo menos Kaguya, para mi Momoshiki y Kinshiki son basura) y tienen una resistencia y poder destructivo de los cojones (en serio, que Kaguya aguantase 9 Rasenshuriken y solo se desestabilizara por el Chakra de los Bijuus es resistir el equivalente a una bomba atómica)**

 **Además, con tanto poder y considerando que se vio que Momoshiki controlaba el Mokuton, el Yoton y los elementos de maneras que nadie lo logro en Naruto da a entender que ellos literalmente controlan la naturaleza. Imaginen como seria el planeta de seres que controlan los elementos y que pueden renovar o crear sus propios recursos naturales.**

 **Por otro lado, la razon de poner otras energías además del Chakra. Bueno, en Naruto se habla sobre la energía natural, física y espiritual. A partir de allí y leyendo algunos fics, si el Chakra se consigue mediante la mezcla de energía física y espiritual ¿Qué se consigue mezclando energía natural con alguno de los dos?**

 **Fue por ello que pensé en la magia debido a algunos fics en los que ponen la unión de la energía natural y espiritual. Pero luego no sabía que otra energía darle a Naruto, por ello mismo, mientras escribía el prologo de mi fic miraba DBZ y la idea de darle el Ki al Naruto de mi fic me pareció, pese a una exageración, algo genial ya que la mayoría de crossovers son simplemente horribles (excepto algunos como los de Kachorro que son super geniales)**

 **Otro dato a detallar es mi conceptualización de los dioses, el termino Dios o Deidad no solo es referente a seres de gran poder, sino tambien a seres que son virtualmente inalcanzables, es decir Omnipotentes, Omniscientes y Omnipresentes, en muchos animes y fics no se conceptualiza muy bien el termino de deidad, por otro lado, en mi fic los dioses son eso y más, pero… como todo personaje ellos tienen sus limites, su Omnipotencia no es total, su Omnisciencia puede no aplicarse con ciertos seres aunque si son completamente omnipresentes. Creo que, en mi fic el unico que es completamente omnipotente, omnisciente y omnipresente es el Árbol del Universo.**

 **A lo que quiero llegar, es que Naruto si bien actualmente es fuerte, no esta en el "Top" de seres más fuertes, desde ya va a comenzar a tener retos más fuertes, entre ellos, la lucha contra deidades reales, razas alienígenas (en mi opinión los Ootsutsuki no son los únicos alienígenas que podríamos a ver visto en la serie)**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho…**

 **¡RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS!**

 **ThePhenx:** _ **Sabía que alguien entendería la referencia XD.**_

 **jenko99:** _ **Awwwww, que dulce, sobre Naruko… espérate unos 5-7 caps y ve preparándome la religión XD. Gracias por el cumplido, pero conozco fics en ingles y en otros idiomas que superan al mío, al menos a mi parecer, aunque todo es cuestión de gustos al fin y al cabo. Si, lemon y gore… no son buena combinación. Kami y Shinigami tuvieron un leve cameo en el cap anterior y antes de comenzar Shippuden Naruto interactuara con ambas. Kaguya tambien es de mis personajes favoritos, sobre todo por lo OP que es y que, literalmente, ella le daba nalgadas al primer Dios Ninja XDDDD. Pobre Ink, esta olvidado :/. Pesadilla no es del todo malo… bueno, la mayor parte si pero aun queda una pizca de bondad en el. Si, hay viajes espaciales, Naruto no tiene otras formas de llegar a Atoreon y, de paso, se encontrara con Armas Láseres, Dinosaurios y enanos verdes, sobre Kokkuri-san… a el tal vez lo ponga. Ese grito literalmente rompió las leyes de la física, las del universo y las de la lógica pasándoselas por el culo XD. ¿Mi deseo? Mmm, mmmm, mmmmmmmm, que dejes reviews largos :D. Créeme, Naruto será tan boludo que ni las nueve Bijuus lo podrán contener XD. Meh, Broly con SSJ2 ya le partía el orto a todo DBZ… ¡incluso Vegetto!... en SSJ3… ¡ESA MIERDA SE VIOLA A TODOS LOS 12 UNIVERSOS! Seh, sabía que a muchos les gustaría el fem Gaara.**_

 **joaco14jc:** _ **Esa Kurama es mala :V. El pobre de Naruto sintio lo mismo que Freezer cuando Goku le mordió la cola… ¡Pero multiplicado por Super Saiyajin 5! XD. El Flash forward fue porque, si ya rompieron las leyes de la física y el espacio ¿Por qué no las del tiempo? Porqué créeme, en todos los universos se escucho ese grito XD. Naruto modo proxeneta… diablos es cierto. (¿¡600 HAREMS!? Estúpido y Sensual Salomón) Pesadilla es más como: 99.999999999999999998% Malo 0.000000000000000002% bueno :V. ¡Y al in alguien que lo entiende! Pesadilla no es malo por el típico pretexto "Todos me trataron como basura, ahora me vengare con todos incluso los que no saben quien soy" el es de los "¿Pueden existir los buenos sin los malos? Si alguien es bueno tiene que existir alguien malo y yo tengo que ser ese alguien", es simplemente equilibrar la balanza y el orden de Luz/Oscuridad. Pero Ink no comprende o más bien nadie podria entender a alguien que no quiere ser salvado, alguien que disfruta de herir y lastimar pero que, despues de causar tanto dolor, esta cansado de hacerlo y quiere por fin descansar.**_

 **Manytag73589:** _ **Bueno, al principio no tenía planeado hacerlo pero luego me decidí y si lo hice :D, además quería ser claro en que ahora era una chica XD.**_

 **Zafir09:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara, ahora Naruto es parte mono XD, lo del LSSJ es debido a que Broly es de mis personajes favoritos. El grito de Naruto casi rompe la fabrica de la realidad misma :V… y se escucho en todos los universos XD. No haría un Fem de un personaje masculino si no lo voy a emparejar con el prota, aunque tendrá sus momentos de brillo.**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te gustara. Sorry, pero Naruto no obtendrá el SSJG, primero haría el SSJ5 Canon en mi fic :V**_

 **daniel2610994:** _ **Tu si me comprendes hermano ¡Una cerveza para este cabrón! Igualmente, GT podrá haber tenido errores (horrores) pero me gusta más que Super, es decir, no es mala serie ni nada, solo que ponen cosas demasiado exageradas. Sobre A-18… tal vez (7w7)**_

 **Gonzox-kun:** _ **Mi buen Gonzox, sinceramente he tenido la idea de ponerle un Opening y Ending a mi fic, pero, la idea no me convencía ya que la mayor parte de veces yo me los salto si alguien los pone XD. Además de que muchas veces me parecía espacio innecesario, aun así, con tu Review me decidí y puse lo que mejor me salio.**_

 **dante de aquiles:** _ **¡EL LONGINUS DE PESADILLA SE VIOLA TODO A SU PASO! De que Naruto la tendrá dificil, la tendrá… color de hormiga.**_

 **Loveless:** _ **Me alegra que el cap te pareciera mejor, aunque técnicamente hablando. Pesadilla es alienígena :V. Gracias por el consejo de DC y Marvel, aunque Pesadilla desaparecerá por un tiempo… pero a cambio ¡OMAKES DE SU PASADO!**_

 **Joel:** _ **Sorry, pero no miro a Naruto combatiendo contra Goku y Vegeta, podrá ser fuerte pero hasta yo se que Naruto no es igual de fuerte que ellos, ahora, a seres como Freezer, Cell o Buu, tambien lo dudo ya que, como he dicho antes, los universos de Naruto y Dragon Ball son increíblemente lejanos, Naruto no tiene forma de llegar a ellos, por el momento, y por el momento solo quiero darle técnicas y tecnología de dicho universo, pero no meter personajes.**_

 **11 Reviews, wow, gracias por su apoyo chicos y chicas.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 _(I realize the screming pain)/(Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)_

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 _(Hearing loud in my brain)/(Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)_

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 _(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar)/(Pero aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 _Estribillo_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 _(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo)/("No me importa olvidarlo")_

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 _(Kanji nakunacchabea ii)/("No me importa si dejo de sentir")_

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin dificultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada. "Demasiado débil todavía"**

 _(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda)/(Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)_

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia (fem Gaara) y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 _(Kizutsuita heika da yo)/(No pasa nada si me lastiman)_

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 _(Mou itami nai kara ne)/(Porque ya no siento el dolor)_

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 _(Mou kami wa nai kara ne)/(Porque el dolor ya se fue)_

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 _(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo)/(Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)_

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente (Estilo SSJ Vegetto), en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 _(Muishitta jiban jishin ga)/(Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)_

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban (Estilo SSJ2 Gohan)**

 _(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta)/(Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)_

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello (Estilo Goku SSJ3)**

 _(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga)/(Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)_

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 _(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni)/(Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)_

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)_

 **Y cuando por fin llega…** _ **no lo hizo a tiempo.**_

 _(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda)/(Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)_

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 _(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo)/("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")_

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 _(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de)/(La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)_

 _(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne)/(Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)_

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al** _ **asesino**_ **antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 _(Kokoro karada hanareteita)/(El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)_

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 _(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande)/(¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)_

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 _(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda)/(El dolor siempre te protegerá)_

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 _(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa)/(Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)_

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 _(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta)/(Era mía sin lugar a dudas)_

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 _(Subute wa kono toki notame ni)/(Todo fue por este momento)_

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 _(Kitto hajime kara)/(De seguro desde el principio…)_

 _(Wakkatetanda)/(Sabías que…)_

 _(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de)/(Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)_

 _(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu)/(Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki**_

 **Capitulo 38**

 **Unos Días Muy Problemáticos**

Naruto no tenía un buen día, para nada un buen día.

Primero; Pesadilla había vuelto, casi lo mataba y ahora lo volvió parte mono **(Saiyajin)**

Segundo; Kurama le dio una paliza por decir que se quería casar con Ayame.

Oh, y Gaara era una chica.

Una MUY linda chica.

Ahora en vez de ser su "hermanito" es su "hermanita".

Así que tratando de alejar los pensamientos "incestuosos" que comenzaban a aflorar en su mente Naruto la puso en su espalda y uso el Gaikan para tele transportarse hasta la Mansión Namikaze. La pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida y por tanto a pesar del movimiento no se despertó, agradeció levemente eso junto con que Kurama y Renamon se habían ido a dormir hace poco ya que lo que estaba apunto de hacer se podía malinterpretar.

Dejo a "Gaara" en una habitación aparte y la acostó en una cama libre, levanto levemente la camisa que llevaba hasta descubrir su delgado y plano estomago y puso una mano el. Luego puso otra mano justo donde estaba el Kanji de "Amor" en su frente, aunque tuvo que quitarle un mechón de cabello rojo.

Naruto cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba, abrio los ojos y vio…

Arena.

Mucha arena.

Se giro a los lados y no miraba nada más que arena, era un gigantesco desierto que no parecía tener fin.

— **¡T-TU!** —Naruto se giro al escuchar una voz gritar con ira y cansancio, sin embargo tuvo que saltar esquivar una garra hecha de arena.

El Ootsutsuki miro al ser que lo había atacado. Era un Tanuki (Mapache) hecho de arena con marcas de color azul cubriendo todo su cuerpo, tenía una forma redonda con unas cortas patas traseras y unas largas garras delanteras. Una solitaria y gigantesca cola en su espalda que tenía una especie de escamas cubriéndolo.

Naruto tenía que admitirlo, Shukaku tenía estilo

—Hola, Shukaku—Saludo el Ojiazul, pero el Ichibi, furioso, uso la arena en aquel desierto para atrapar al peli plata, sin embargo en un segundo sintio tanto cansancio que la arena cayo inerte—Esa no es forma de tratar a tu cuñado—El Bijuu de una cola levanto su mirada y pudo ver algo que hizo que su cansancio fuera sobrepasado por su incredulidad.

 _Esos_ ojos.

El Tanuki de arena retrocedió, atemorizado e intimidado ante lo que su mirada le mostraba.

 _Los ojos del sabio_

Naruto miraba a Shukaku con su Rinnegan activo, al menos, atemorizando levemente a Shukaku le permitiría tener una "charla" calmada con él.

— **¿Cómo tienes esos ojos?** —La pregunta de Shukaku no sonaba demandante o enojada, sonaba cansada por los años en los que no había podido dormir y casi sonaba sumisa ya que había agachado la mirada, evitando ver los ojos de su padre.

—…oherwydd iporeonte nareque (Porque soy igual a él)—El Bijuu abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, pues recordaba el idioma en el que a veces hablaba el sabio, y si aquel ningen (humano) sabía el idioma de su padre…

Una mano justo en su hocico lo saco de sus cavilaciones, Naruto toco la nariz del Tanuki y la sobo levemente, antes de comenzar a pasar su Chakra a Shukaku.

El Tanuki se sintio… bien, cayo al suelo mientras el sueño la abrazaba junto con una sensación cálida y tranquila que lleno un hueco que había estado en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo y desaparecía una sensación que había estado desde antes.

La soledad.

Un enorme brillo cubrió a Shukaku, el brillo comenzó teniendo la forma del Tanuki hasta que comenzó a decrecer en tamaño.

Naruto puso especial atención a ello, bastante curioso de como sería la forma humana de Shukaku, tal vez sería un chico de cabello castaño y ojos como los de Shukaku, o con marcas azules en el cuerpo, o…

Okey… se equivoco en la parte de ser un chico.

Shukaku ahora era una chica. Eso lo entendía, pero… ¿¡Por qué era tan jodidamente sexi!?

La Bijuu de una cola ahora precia una joven chica de unos 16-17 años de edad, tenía un cabello castaño claro atado en dos coletas laterales atadas con cintas azul celeste y varios mechones encuadrando su cara y tapando donde deberían estar sus orejas y en su lugar unas adorables orejas de Tanuki sobresalían de su cabeza. Tenía una piel tersa y suave, con un tono de piel que casi parecía brillar. Tenía unas piernas largas y torneadas, unas caderas perfectamente proporcionadas con su estrecha cintura y que resaltaba aun más con el gran, redondo y firme culo que tenía la peli castaña que estaba justo debajo de una cola como la que anteriormente tenía, y finalmente unos pechos Copa CC casi D con unos rosados pezones que se miraban perfectos en ella. **(Apariencia de Irina de Higschool DXD)**

Naruto se sonrojo por dos simples razones, primero; la chica era hermosa, bastante hermosa, segundo y por sobre todo; estaba desnuda.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la desnudez de la chica Naruto no aparto la mirada, más que nada porque ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado y que necesitaba verla para hacer lo siguiente.

Se concentro y uso su Gaikan para salir del sello, dejando una pequeña parte del nuevo Chakra de Shukaku y una parte del suyo que recargaría el Chakra, así dejando a "Gaara" el poder de la Tanuki de arena.

Cuando Naruto salio del sello tenía a una desnuda y nueva Shukaku en sus brazos, el Ojiazul ahora si se sonrojo antes de usar su Omnyoton para crearle una manta que la cubriera.

El Ootsutsuki suspiro… iban 2 Bijuus faltan 7.

Solo esperaba que no todas las Bijuus fueran mujeres, ya que, por muy extraño que pareciera una Bijuu mujer era atraída por la fuerza y siendo tan fuerte como el lo era y tener a 9 mujeres detrás suyo que no les gustaba mucho compartir… un escalofrió cruzo su espalda al pensarlo… Bueno… No es como si todos los Bijuus se volvían mujeres con su forma humana ¿verdad?

El pobre idiota de Naruto no conocía la Ley de Murphy… posiblemente porque el no existía en su mundo; Si tienes miedo de que algo malo te pase, seguramente te pasara.

Naruto miro a la chica en sus brazos, inconscientemente su cola se paso por la mejilla derecha de la chica haciendo que esta soltase un pequeño gemido por la caricia en su cara.

Un sonrojo adornaba la pálida piel del Ojiazul ya que el gemido fue un poco fuerte y podía sonar como… otra cosa…

Naruto sabía que quedaban algunas habitaciones libres pero decidió dejarla dormir en la misma habitación que dormía él, junto con Renamon y Kurama.

Al llegar Naruto despertó suavemente a su novia pelirroja, esta bostezo sonoramente mientras perezosamente abría los ojos, ni que decir que los abrio de sobremanera al ver a la chica de cabello castaño que ahora era Shukaku.

—Las dejare para que hablen en calma—Naruto miro a Kurama, la cual ni siquiera parecía haberle puesto atención.

El Ootsutsuki suspiro, esta iba a ser una discusión demasiado importante para Kurama y por desgracia no podía ayudarla. Tenía que enfrentarlo ella sola.

Fue por eso que desapareció usando su Gaikan.

— **Hospital de Konoha—**

 **(09:00 PM)**

Naruto apareció en medio de la habitación en la que había estado hasta hace tres días en el hospital de Konoha.

No le tomo importante y sacando el pequeño sacó donde estaban las Semillas Senzu, agarro una y fue a la habitación de cierto cejudo especialista en Taijutsu. Según se había enterado a pesar de que curo a Lee en su mayor parte el tenía que estar hospitalizado por el uso de las Puertas Internas.

Al recordar la técnica Naruto tembló imperceptiblemente, sea quien sea que hubiera inventado la técnica era un maldito genio, su regeneración era alta incluso para la de un Ootsutsuki, una ventaja de muchas de su Shintai Seiatsu, y aun así casi queda pulverizado por un simple golpe de Lee. Sabía que Maito Gai tambien sabía de dicha técnica y si él, quien tenía un nivel de Taijutsu similar al suyo, usaba las puertas internas seguramente lo mataría.

Estaba impresionado, no había conocido a nadie además de Pesadilla capaz de matarlo, ahora tenia claro que no había alcanzado el máximo en su Taijutsu, con su regeneración tal vez seria capaz de usar las 8 puertas sin riesgo de muerte, aunque tenía que admitir que la técnica era demasiado exagerada en algunos sentidos.

¿Cuál en especifico?

¡Qué en la octava puerta deformaba el espacio a patadas!... ¡Literalmente!

Aunque se entero de una técnica parecida a las 8 Puertas en el universo de "Dragon Ball" ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kai-no-se que…? Oh, cierto, Kaioken, aunque la técnica consistía más en doblar, triplicar o multiplicar la velocidad y fuerza del usuario por X numero de veces y no hacía las mismas cosas que las 8 Puertas.

Aunque la técnica era impresionante no la había aprendido ni entrenado por el momento ya que se necesitaban meses o años para dominarla y el había comenzado a aprender a usar Ki hace poco más de 1 mes.

Dejo sus cavilaciones de lado cuando llego a la habitación de Lee y abrio la puerta.

Una gota de sudor cruzo su nuca cuando lo vio todavía despierto y haciendo sentadillas… con un cabestrillo en un brazo y otros 2 en las piernas.

Sin embargo, apenas escucho la puerta abrirse, se giro rápidamente y se puso en la mejor posición de guardia que su estado le permitiera. Aunque cuando vio como Naruto lo saludaba con una mano de manera amistosa el cejudo se tranquilizo.

—(Suspiro) Naruto-kun, me haz asustado—Declaro Lee antes de caer al suelo ya que, pese a ponerse en guardia, se había apoyado en su brazo enyesado.

Al instante Naruto le ayudo a levantarse y lo subió hasta la cama—Cielos, yo quede hecho papilla con tus golpes y hasta termine mejor que tu—Dijo Naruto, agradeciendo a su regeneración el que no había quedado como Lee.

—Oh, no es nada, lo doctores dicen que en unos 4 meses podre volver a entrenar pero que deberé tener cuidado si pienso en usar nuevamente las puertas internas—Respondió el chico de corte de tazón un tanto deprimido porque tendría que dejar el servicio ninja y su sueño por un tiempo.

Naruto asintió por la información, ya que en un cuerpo humano lo que Lee debió de haber aguantado hubiera sido insoportable, y aquí estaba, el muy desgraciado estaba vivo.

—Bueno, quería dejarte un regalo y, si es posible, entrenar juntos de vez en cuando—Aconsejo el Ootsutsuki mientras sacaba una Semilla Senzu y la ponía en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama de Lee.

—Pero… no podre entrenar en meses… incluso más tiempo—Dijo el peli negro mientras bajaba la mirada, aunque la rara semilla que dejo su "Nuevo-eterno rival" lo dejo curioso.

El peli plata solo negó y giro su mirada a la semilla—Cómetela hoy y ve a verme en una semana para entrenar. Si aceptas, pasaras un infierno, y al final del camino, no estoy seguro si yo o cualquier ser de este u otros mundos podrán vencerte en Taijutsu—Las palabras de Naruto no tenían sentido para Lee, incluso cuando este se fue miraba el lugar donde el había estado.

Se giro para ver la semilla que Naruto había dejado, ¿ser el más fuerte en Taijutsu en todo el mundo? Sonaba algo demasiado descabellado, pero la sinceridad en la voz de Naruto le dejo atonito.

Su brazo izquierdo, la única extremidad de su cuerpo que no estaba enyesada, fue hasta la semilla y encerró en su mano a la pequeña semilla, nuevamente se acerco a su cara y la puso enfrente de su cara, más concretamente arriba de su boca.

Y cuando su palma se abrio y mastico la semilla, un objetivo en su mente era más que claro.

 **Palacio de la Daymio**

 **Baños Termales (*1)**

 **(10:00 PM)**

 **(Una hora despues)**

Un leve gemido salio de la boca de Naruto cuando estiro el cuello y arqueo la espalda hasta que los huesos en ambos crujiesen.

—¿Te gusta?—Pregunto una voz a su espalda, su voz tan sensual y suave que hicieron que los cabellos en su cabello y en su nueva cola se erizaran.

Natsumi Takeda se impresiono cuando Naruto apareció enfrente suyo y le mostro algo que la impresiono; ahora tenía una cola de mono en su espalda.

¿Algo impresionante?

Sin duda, pero en un mundo en él que los criminales más buscados son un hombre mitad serpiente (Orochimaru), una marioneta viviente (Sasori), un tipo conectado con hilos y 5 corazones obsesionado con el dinero (Kakuzu), un loco que veneraba a un dios que ni se sabía si realmente existía (Hidan) y que él elegido para traer la paz al mundo era alguien especialmente buscado por sus ojos (el Rinnegan) una cola de mono es lo de menos.

Además de que si de fenómenos se tratase, no es del todo normal que literalmente puedas matar con la mirada **(¡Sharingan Rules Bitches!)**

Pero dejando eso de lado, siguió con el masaje a su novio.

—Pedí que hicieran bastante comida para mi "invitado especial". La cena en una hora o dos deberá estar lista ¿Quieres que pare?—

Naruto gruño en una clara negativa y Natsumi rio levemente ante ello antes de bajar sus manos por la ancha espalda de su novio.

El Ootsutsuki se giro cuando la sintio apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, y cuando la sintio soplar en su oreja un escalofrió cruzo su espalda.

—Estas ardiendo—Puntualizo ella, dándole doble sentido a la frase ya que tanto Naruto estaba bastante caliente en temperatura **(tanto que el agua helada se había comenzado a evaporar)** tambien era bastante "ardiente" en apariencia.

—He sobrevivido a ataques de Katon y Enton, el segundo es tan caliente como el sol, es normal que este caliente—Declaro él sin darle mayor importancia ya que su regeneración lo salvaba de las quemaduras.

—Bastante de hecho. Me arden las manos—Y era cierto pues Naruto casi quemaba al tacto, sin embargo la mayoría del tiempo regulaba su temperatura con una fina capa de Hyoton sobre su piel que había calmado el calor hasta ahora. Pero lejos de ser desagradable el calor que desprendía Naruto era bastante agradable.

Ella suspiro mientras sus manos agarraban los pectorales del peli plata y bajaban por sus duros abdominales. Maldijo levemente el estar detrás de él mientras lo masajeaba, ya que inconscientemente apretó las piernas cuando sintio como una humedad que no era agua salía entre ellas.

Sin embargo no le importo en lo más mínimo repegar sus pechos en su espalda, dejando al Ootsutsuki sentir sus duros pezones.

Cuando su mano bajo aun más allá del estomago de Naruto y tomo entre sus manos la parte que lo hacía hombre, le mordió el lóbulo derecho haciendo que el Ojiazul gimiese.

El Ootsutsuki giro el cuello para ver a la Takeda antes de que esta atacara sus labios.

Naruto, no sorprendido en lo absoluto, devolvió el beso, metió su lengua sin pudor alguno dentro de la boca de la pelinegra, sus lengua se juntaron, se entrelazaron y se separaron, no sin antes que la noble diera una mordida al labio inferior del Ojiazul.

Este rio levemente antes de levantar de manera nupcial a la Daymio, uso el Gaikan para transportarse a la habitación de Natsumi.

La cual toco las sabanas de su cama, estando todavía mojada de pies a cabeza y Naruto pudo contemplar su belleza.

Natsumi Takeda tenía 9 años más que él, teniendo en total 22 años, siendo una mujer adulta y él un niño de 13 años. Sin embargo, pese a que se podría considerar pedofilia, Naruto no cabía en esa categoría por no ser humano, los Ootsutsuki vivían tanto que cuanto es su edad no les importaba.

El cabello negro sedoso, suelto por doquier, dándole un aire más hermoso, su rostro de facciones finas, suaves y hermosas enloquecerían a cualquier hombre. Unas largas, tersas y torneadas piernas, unas caderas anchas, contrarrestando con su estrecha cintura y su redondo y firme trasero y un hecho destacable; el tamaño de sus pechos, una Copa EE casi F con unos pezones rosados.

Por muy pervertido que sonase, eran los pechos más grandes que Naruto hubiera visto en su vida… por el momento.

El peli plata no espero más y le abrio lentamente las piernas, mostrando su feminidad, sin ningun tipo de bello. Su miembro, ya duro por el juego previo, se rozo contra la mojada entrada, la peli negra se mordió los labios con ansiedad pero dejo escapar un grito cuando el pene del Ojiazul comenzó a entrar.

Unos segundos despues Naruto toco una barrera y la semi-Uchiha araño la sabana en sus manos—¿Eres virgen?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki con suavidad, recibiendo un asentimiento de la Takeda.

Al instante Naruto cambio de posición para darle mayor comodidad a la pelinegra, así que poniendo a la Takeda a cuatro patas en la cama el se puso detrás de ella, la Ojinegra separo lo más que pudiera las piernas sin caerse y Naruto agarro entre sus manos cada lado del culo de Natsumi, mientras metía lentamente su verga en el coño de la semi-Uchiha.

Y cuando de una sola estocada rompió el himen de la Takeda, esta grito antes de que los labios de Naruto bloquearan su grito, las manos del peli plata le dieron una nalgada a cada lado del culo de su novia antes de ir a sus enormes pechos, los apretó hasta que sus dedos se perdieron en la carne y viajaron hasta los ya duros pezones, los apretó, los pellizco y los estiro mientras metía y sacaba su verga del empapado coño de la semi-Uchiha del cual, un hilo de sangre descendía.

Despues de varios minutos de dolor y placer para la Takeda la primera sensación se fue. Naruto separo su boca con un grueso hilo de saliva uniendo su boca con la de su novia.

Su mano derecha soltó una de las enormes tetas de la Takeda y fue hasta la pierna izquierda de la pelinegra, la levanto, penetrando con mayor fuerza a Natsumi, su boca fue hasta el pecho libre de la pelinegra, lamio con su lengua la piel hasta llegar al rosado pezón, lo mordió, lo chupo y paso su lengua por la aureola haciendo gritar de gozo a la Takeda.

A pesar de todo el desmesurado placer que sentía, Naruto sabía que debía tener cuidado, siempre lo tenis. No por tener un hijo, al contrario, el tener un hijo sonaba algo agradable, aunque se tendría que esperar unos cuantos años debido a que un niño no podría respetar a alguien de solo 13 o 14 años mayor que el.

Tenía que tener cuidado de no lastimar o pasarse con Natsumi. Por muy fuerte que fuera, Natsumi seguía siendo humana y el era un Ootsutsuki, si movía sus caderas con demasiada fuerza le rompería las caderas a ella, si entraba con demasiada fuerza le rompería el útero, realmente haciendo el amor no podía _soltarse_ sin tener cuidado de no lastimar a su pareja **(*2)**

Dejo eso de lado y mordió con más fuerza el pezón de la Takeda, su mano izquierda apretó el duro culo de Natsumi, separo las mejillas de su culo hasta que su ano se dejo ver y el dedo medio e índice del Ootsutsuki se metieron en él..

Natsumi estaba enloqueciendo de puro placer, era su primera vez y estaba increíblemente contenta de que fuera con alguien que mara tanto como Naruto, aunque no se esperaba que él fuera tan… tan… tan jodidamente bueno. La enorme verga del Ojiazul penetrando su coño sin piedad, golpeando y casi atravesando la entrada a su útero con cada movimiento, la mano izquierda masajeando toda su teta izquierda mientras de vez en cuando jalaba, pellizcaba y apretaba su duro pezón, la boca de Naruto apretaba su otro pezón, chupándolo, mordiéndolo y tirando de él hasta hacerla gritar de gozo puro o lamiendo en círculos la aureola y por sobretodo, los dos dedos en su culo que la estaban enloqueciendo de placer.

Naruto gruño, haciendo vibrar el rosado pezón de su novia, su cola se agitaba tanto que daba coletazos al suelo y derribaba un par de cosas cercanas, sentía como llegaba al limite y con ello, la velocidad con la que envestía la vagina de Natsumi aumento, al punto que la enorme cama en la que estaban acostados se sacudía al punto de que las piernas de la cama se rompieron.

La pelinegra gritaba cual poseída por el placer al sentir como Naruto aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas. La cola que se movía a su espalda fue sujetada por la tersa mano de la semi-Uchiha. Naruto apretó los dientes, sin dejar de penetrar a la pelinegra, mientras que esta movía su mano de abajo y arriba, asemejando el movimiento de una masturbación—¡Dámelo! ¡Dame tu semen! ¡VENTE EN MI PUTO COÑO!—Demando Natsumi apretando la cola de un adolorido y excitado Naruto.

Natsumi grito de gozo puro cuando, con una estocada que atravesó su útero, Naruto se vino dentro de ella. Su delgado y torneado estomago se lleno de tanto semen que se hincho, al punto de parecer que estuviera embarazada y cuando Naruto salio dentro de ella, un caudal de semen salio.

Naruto cayo entre los enormes pechos de Natsumi, enterrando y restregando su cara entre ellos, chupando y mordiendo los pezones de vez en cuando.

Natsumi rio ante ello mientras masajeaba el cabello de su novio y darle un beso en el cabello.

Naruto levanto la mirada al sentir ese beso y la miro de manera amorosa antes de besarla lenta y amorosamente. Tenía que esperar un poco para que su novia se calmara, obviamente iban a continuar, ella tenía bastante energía para seguir y él tenía una estamina casi infinita, pero la pelinegra no podia hacerlo una tras otra tras otra vez.

Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes—Te amo—Se dijeron el uno al otro.

...

Antes de comenzar a coger nuevamente.

 **Konoha**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

 **(11:30 AM)**

Naruto se separo levemente de Haku, esta estaba sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas y por la diferencia de tamaño tenía que agachar la cabeza para besarla correctamente.

La noche anterior había dormido en el palacio de Natsumi y no había regresado en todo el día debido a que quería darle tiempo a su novia para reconciliarse.

Aprovecho eso y decidió pasar más tiempo con Haku y por eso habían estado entrenando en Hyoton, especialmente Haku ya que, a pesar de que el Hyoton estuviera en su ADN, Naruto era incluso mejor que ella en dicho elemento.

Así que despues de un entrenamiento intensivo ambos descansaban en paz. O al menos Haku lo hacía…

Naruto podía sentir varios Chakras acercándose, de aquellos Iwa-nin acompañados de Han, a juzgar por las emociones que emitían. La chica estaba molesta, Han estaba nervioso y en desapruebo y su tercer compañero estaba furioso, con odio, ira, y muchas emociones negativas.

Fue por eso que uso se Neton (Elemento Sonido) para emitir leves pulsaciones de sonido que relajaran a Haku hasta dormirla y cuando lo estuvo hizo un clon de sombra para llevársela lejos y hacer cosas de novios **(Obviamente, salir, charlar, comer juntos, etc.)** Así que cuando los Iwa-nin llegaron solo vieron a un Naruto que los miraba con desdén.

Según sabía, el compañero de Han perdió contra el otro compañero de Fuu. Irónicamente, Han lucharía contra Fuu, la chica de Iwa tambien había perdido y, por ende, si por accidente los mataba y desaparecían, dejando solo a Han, nadie lo notaría.

Sin embargo, la chica de cabello negro le llamaba la atención, no recordaba de donde la había visto antes…

…

¡Ohhhh! Ya la recordaba.

Había tenido una misión en Raíz que consistía en infiltrarse en Iwa para conseguir información sobre los Jutsu Doton en su aldea. Sin embargo, la misión salio mal y el termino capturado, no todas las misiones salían bien… aunque fue culpa de su compañero en misión.

Como sea, los encargados de torturarlo para que hablara eran los 2 hijos del Tsuchikage, y Naruto notaba que, a pesar de que casi había olvidado la firma de Chakra de ambos, la firma de Chakra de la chica era parecida a la del unico que dejo vivo.

Eso era porque al otro le arranco el alma ya que todavía no lo dominaba en ese tiempo. Aunque en su defensa se escapo gracias que uso un Shinra Tensei que no controlaba y genero un terremoto.

Ahora que recordaba, las técnicas del tipo al que le saco el alma eran útiles, la técnica de Roca Super Agravada y Super Liviana eran geniales, aunque no solía usar mucho el Doton. Naruto se arrepintió un poco de no haber sido atrapado unos meses más ya que el tipo estaba siendo instruido por el Tsuchikage para dominar el Jinton (Elemento Polvo) pero debido a que lo mato este apenas y sabía los elementos para crear dicho elemento. La ultima vez que lo intento combinar había acabado explotándole en la cara y casi lo mataba.

Seguramente la chica debía estar molesta por haber matado a su tío… y que le arranco un brazo a su padre. Nah, debía ser por otra cosa.

—Oh, pero miren a la basura que nos encontramos—Goroi, el nombre del Iwa-nin, pronuncio esas palabras con maldad y desprecio. Naruto ni siquiera le tomo importancia—Así que una de esas pequeñas mierdas Uzumaki siguen con vida—Naruto entre abrio los ojos, pues los había cerrado para ignorar a sus "invitados".

Primera regla de Naruto Ootsutsuki: No jodas con Naruto Ootsutsuki.

Segunda regla de Naruto Ootsutsuki: Si Naruto dice que eres algo es porque lo eres.

Tercera regla de Naruto Ootsutsuki: Di algo malo de la familia o amigos de Naruto y estas bien jodido.

Y por desgracia para Goroi, el había roto las reglas 1 y 2.

Tratando de ignorar la ira creciendo en su interior, Naruto miro a Han, el cual trataba de no hacer contacto visual con él y Kurotsuchi se cruzo de brazos, finalmente miro a Goroi.

—Así que una prostituta fue violada por un asno y saliste tú—Naruto devolvió el insulto por mucho más, y a diferencia de él, Goroi no era capaz de mantener la calma.

—¡Hijo de puta!—Y él Iwa-nin le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara al peli plata, el cual detuvo el golpe con la mano derecha ya apenas y se acerco a su cara.

Naruto apretó el puño hasta que pudo oír como los huesos crujían—Mi madre, es Kushina Uzumaki. Una dama de verdad… a diferencia de la tuya **(*3)** —El Ootsutsuki apretó más el puño al punto que Goroi se puso de rodillas por el dolor.

El peli plata vio como unas estacas de roca pura apuntaban a su garganta. Su mirada viajo a Kurotsuchi la cual tenía sus manos en el suelo—Suéltalo—Demando seriamente la pelinegra.

Naruto solo sonrió con diversión, no soltó a Goroi, solo aumento más la fuerza haciendo que gritase—Dime niña, ¿Cómo esta tu papaíto? He oído que le "dio una mano" alguien y no ha terminado muy bien—Bromeo el Ojiazul, lo que en otra boca seria una pregunta preocupada en la de Naruto era una cruel broma, por ello estaba mirando sin sorpresa alguna como la pelinegra apretaba los dientes y las estacas se acercaban tanto a su cuello que este saco unas gotas de sangre.

—Al menos yo si tengo padre—Atajo ella y el peli plata reprimió un tic en sus labios que amenazaba con convertirse en una sonrisa.

— _Tuche_ —El Ootsutsuki tenía que admitirlo, ese era un buen argumento—Dame un tiempo y cambiare eso—

—¡Atrévete!—Grito la pelinegra encolerizada, olvidando su Jutsu y lanzándose ella misma contra Naruto que no se esperaba aquello.

Fue por eso que soltó a Goroi.

Fue por eso que no se pudo preparar cuando Kurotsuchi cayo encima de él.

Fue por eso que cuando trato de quitársela de encima con la mayor sutileza posible terminaron enredándose.

Y era por eso que terminaron con las bocas juntas.

…

…

…

Naruto y Kurotsuchi abrieron los ojos de sobremanera, el primero recriminándose el no haberla empujado con más fuerza para separarla, ya que no tenia ni idea de como, entre los golpes que esquivaba sin necesidad de hacerlo y uno que otro cabezazo habían terminado besándose. Ni que decir que el cerebro de la Iwa-nin había explotado… metafóricamente hablando.

El peli plata podia sentir los suaves, tersos y dulces labios de la pelinegra, esta sentía los labios de Naruto, un tanto duros y secos, no tanto para ser desagradable, es más, incluso daban ganas de profundizar el beso e, inconscientemente, lo hizo. Pego más su cuerpo al del Ootsutsuki y entre abrio su boca, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Naruto la agarro de las caderas y la separo lentamente de él con una expresión desencajada.

Un color rojo adorno la cara de ambos antes de que se separasen rápidamente del otro, como si el tacto los quemara.

Naruto miro a Han cuyos ojos estaban en una expresión picara y estaba más que seguro que debajo de esa mascara tenía una sonrisa burlona. Goroi… le importaba un pepino en conserva lo que opinase Goroi.

Kurotsuchi por otro lado estaba tan roja que dejaba en ridículo el tono de cabello de Kurama.

Así que con eso en mente, el Ootsutsuki se largo de allí.

 **Dimensión de Bolsillo de Naruto 0032**

El peli plata uso su Gaikan para aparecer en una dimensión creada con el simple objetivo de meditar. Tenía pasto verde por doquier, rocas planas para meditar o sentarse, árboles frondosos de casi 50 metros de ancho y 100 de alto y un aire completamente puro.

Naruto se paso la lengua por los labios, había sido un beso accidental, en un segundo estaba tratando de separarla de él y al otro, por un simple tropiezo de ella, terminaron besándose.

Pasándose una mano por sus plateadas hebras el Ootsutsuki tenía que admitirlo, era un maldito suertudo en casos insospechados.

El peli plata suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca, avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar, antes de ponerse en posición de loto y se cruzo de brazos.

[¿Pasa algo socio?] Pregunto cierto Dragon de Gales a su portador.

—Oh, Ddraig. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado—

{Compañero, estamos contigo todo el tiempo, sabemos sobre lo de que ahora eres un Saiyajin… y lo que te acaba de pasar} Respondió Albion calmadamente.

Naruto se rasco la nuca taimadamente, un tanto confundido por los sucesos actuales, sabía mucho sobre la raza Saiyajin. La había investigado y eran una raza poderosa… solo que no la más poderosa. Sabía quienes eran Son Goku y Vegeta y decir que la raza Saiyajin era fuerte no era del todo cierto. Son Goku y Vegeta rompieron los limites existentes en su raza y, por ende, se volvieron increíblemente poderosos, pero era debido a que eran prodigios.

Un saiyajin normal, no hubiera alcanzado el nivel de ambos, Vegeta era un Saiyajin que desde joven era increíblemente poderoso y Son Goku fue entrenado por los mejores maestros del universo **(Kami-sama, Kaio-sama, en el Otro Mundo, con Bills y Wiss, etc.)** Eran prodigios entre prodigios. Además de que técnicamente la raza más fuerte era a la que pertenecía Freezer, esa nunca entrenaba y tenía poderes descomunales, con un poco de entrenamiento se volvían demasiado poderosos.

Lo más parecido a la raza de Freezer en su universo eran los Ootsutsuki, los cuales eran increíblemente poderosos, pero nunca entrenaban, contrariamente él lo hacía pero… no aun nivel lo suficientemente extenuante.

Por otro lado estaban los Super Saiyajin Legendarios. Los cuales eran incluso más fuertes que los Changlong (Raza de Freezer), pero ellos no eran guerreros como el resto de Saiyajins, eran bárbaros, nunca entrenaban y a pesar de no necesitarlo, con uno o dos años se volverían tan poderosos como un Hakai Shin (Dios de la Destrucción) ni que decir si controlaban su aumento de poder infinito.

A sabiendas que tenía mucho que hacer Naruto creo otra dimensión con su [Dimensión Maker] para seguidamente poner características especiales que había logrado gracias a practicar con él y subirlo de "Nivel"

 **[Gravedad: 150 G]**

 **[Tiempo: Un día en el mundo real = Un mes en esta dimensión]**

 **[Paisaje: Árido, sin vida, sin oxigeno, temperatura de 900 grados Celsius (Día), -173 Bajo cero (Noche)]**

Cuando Naruto termino de crear dicha dimensión, su espalda se encorvo por la enorme gravedad ejercida, no era tanto ya que había estado entrenando anteriormente en gravedades de 90 G que habían aumentado su fuerza y velocidad, sin embargo, todavía usaba una gigantesca cantidad de sellos al pelear para poner las cosas interesantes… sellos que quito cuando vio a Pesadilla.

Al instante el sofocante calor hizo que Naruto comenzara a sudar levemente, no había oxigeno pero ya que no lo necesitaba, para él simplemente era como estar manteniendo la respiración indefinidamente.

Naruto hizo un sello de manos y un total de 4.000 clones aparecieron a su alrededor, todos tratando de aguantar la monstruosa gravedad.

Los dividió en grupos, 2.000 entrenarían las técnicas del Rinne-Sharingan y el Tenseigan. 1.000 cada uno.

1.000 entrenarían con algunas técnicas de Ki que había conseguido encontrar las formas de hacerlas, entre ellas estaban el Disco Destructor (El de Freezer que persigue al enemigo), un tal makaposotto (Makankosappho), Kikohu, un llamado Kaioken que multiplicaba el poder de manera parecida al [Boosted Gear], él más poderoso y dificil era uno llamado Resplandor Final y trataba de usar aquella técnica que Pesadilla casi le lanza, ese tal Big Bang Kamehameha, por la cantidad de Ki que sintio en aquel ataque no le quedaba duda de que era fuerte.

Otros 500 entrenarían magia de todos los tipos.

Y 500 entrenarían las habilidades de la [Divine Dividing] y [Boosted Gear]

Finalmente, él se puso en posición de loto.

Cerro sus ojos y si hubiera habido aire hubiera dado un respiro para tranquilizarse más.

Según Shinju, la transformación en Super Saiyajin se daba con una explosión de emociones fuertes como la ira, angustia o tristeza.

En estancia en raíz, no neutralizo sus emociones, aprendió a controlarlas, el resto de clones no eran para entrenar pues había hecho entrenamientos aun más intensivos, se iba a quedar allí meditando el tiempo que fuera necesario para lograr lo que quería.

Convertirse en un Super Saiyajin.

¿O en este caso sería un Super Ootsutsuki?

Da igual, lo importante era la transformación. Controlando sus emociones Naruto estimaba que tal vez lograría la transformación en Super Saiyajin. Aunque la transformación de la Fase Legendaria era obligatoriamente en un momento de ira extrema y, por ende, que requeria una explosión de emociones extrema. La Fase Legendaria y la del Super Saiyajin eran transformaciones aparte.

Pese al descomunal poder que tenía esa transformación Naruto no la quería usar por el momento, la primera vez con la transformación era demasiado parecida a cuando se convertía en Ozaru, perdía el razonamiento y destruía a todo y todos los que estuvieran alrededor, no distinguiendo de amigos y enemigos.

Aunque luego se podía controlar la transformación, Naruto sabía que si se transformaba en la dimensión actual esta colapsaría por demasiado poder y no quería saber como terminaría él en una dimensión colapsada.

Dejo eso de lado y trato de llegar al nivel 1 del Super Saiyajin. Cerro los ojos mientras sus clones entrenaban y él meditaba, la transformación debía de poder alcanzarse no necesariamente por sentimientos forzados.

Según sabía, los hijos de Vegeta y Son Goku se transformaron a la edad de 7 años con relativa facilidad. Si unos niños de 7 años podían lograrlo el tambien podía.

Con eso en mente comenzó a elevar su Ki mientras las cosas a su alrededor flotaban levemente y una fuerte corriente de aire salía justo de donde estaba él.

Mientras tanto, los clones entrenaban duramente al ver a su "jefe" se estaba esforzando arduamente.

Así paso una semana y los clones por fin se disiparon.

Luego pasaron 2 semanas y Naruto no parecía haberse movido más allá de las corrientes de aires que su Ki generaba.

Cuando pasaron 3 semanas él Ootsutsuki seguía sin moverse, sin embargo se le notaba el cansancio ya que no había dormido o se había movido en absoluto.

Cuando paso el mes Naruto ya estaba frustrado, cansado y enojado a más no poder.

Por todo un mes había tratado de transformarse y lo máximo que había logrado había sido aumentar su Ki unas cientos de unidades en poder de pelea.

— _Me rindo_ —Pensó el Ootsutsuki ya que no podia hablar en un lugar en el que no había aire para pasar el sonido.

— **¿Te ves a rendir tan fácil?** —Pregunto Shinju en su mente a lo que el peli plata bufo con molestia.

— _He tratado por un maldito mes en transformarme y no lo he logrado_ —Respondió Naruto dispuesto a usar su Gaikan para irse de aquella dimensión.

— **¿Acaso eres tan débil como para deshonrar a tu propia raza?** —Pregunto el Dios Árbol tratando de provocar a Naruto y lográndolo en el acto.

— _¿Mi raza? ¡Soy un maldito mocoso que se comió tu fruto! ¿Solo por eso ahora es mi responsabilidad el destino del universo?_ —

— **Si** —

— _¡No seas pendejo Shinju! Tengo 13 años, no soy un dios, no tengo la fuerza, yo… yo solo… ¡Yo solo quiero dejar de hacer todo esto!_ —Shinju sin sorpresa alguna miro como Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro mientras su cabello se elevaba hacia arriba a pesar de la monumental gravedad de la dimensión, además de titilar entre plateado y dorado de vez en cuando.

— **No puedes hacerlo. Si no te vuelves lo suficientemente fuerte, Pesadilla…** —

— _¡Me importa una mierda Pesadilla! ¡Yo nunca pedí ser un Ootsutsuki! ¡Nunca pedí ser así! ¡Nunca pedí ser Saiyajin! ¡NUNCA PEDÍ NADA DE ESTO!_ —Naruto apretaba los pupos hasta que las uñas atravesaran la piel y la roja sangre, color compartido entre humanos y Ootsutsuki, mancho sus manos.

— _¡YO SOLO QUIERO DESCANSAR DE TODO ESTO!_ —Naruto trono en su mente mientras pateaba y golpeaba rocas a su paso mientras su aura de Ki crecía.

Casquetes de roca comenzaron a elevarse del suelo y a flotar por el aire. El aura comenzó a expandirse y su anterior color blanco plateado se comenzaba a tornar dorada.

Con un ultimo empujón de ira, sucedió.

El suelo se cuarteo.

El aura exploto.

Y el cabello de Naruto dorado y erizado se torno.

La sensación era indescriptible, era lo más parecido a un clímax de poder, sintiendo que acababa de descargar toda esa energía que hincho sus músculos y cambio su apariencia, el Ootsutsuki respiro agitadamente.

Con los dientes apretados por el enojo todavía latente creo un cristal refractante con su Shoton y se miro.

El cabello dorado-rubio, con un tono más claro que el de su padre, y erizado al punto que apuntaba hacia arriba en una forma desafiante a la gravedad en la que dos únicos mechones estaban enfrente **(Estilo Vegetto SSJ1)**

—… Bien jugado—Admitió el Ootsutsuki mientras trataba de relajarse y regresar a su estado base, lográndolo en segundos—¿Cómo sabías que eso funcionaria?—

— **No lo sabía. Pero siempre te enojas cuando te hablo, así que pensé que enfureciéndote lo suficiente podrías lograr desatar muuuucha ira reprimida** —

—… _¿Sabes que pudiste tratar de hacer eso hace un mes, verdad?_ —

— **¿Y perderme de verte tratar como un idiota transformarte?** —La respuesta de Shinju hizo que Naruto casi se transformara por segunda vez, pero supo controlarse.

— _Como sea… me largo de aquí_ —

Y desapareciendo en el Gaikan, la dimensión quedo en el más absoluto silencio.

 **Mansión Namikaze**

Naruto apareció en medio de su cuarto y callo en la cama, completamente exhausto. En el mundo real apenas había pasado un minuto… el minuto más largo en la vida de Naruto.

Pero al menos ahora tenía una nueva transformación a su disposición, con eso en mente se arrastro entre las sabanas hasta darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba.

De un portal dorado salio la bolsa con las Semillas Senzu, y sacando una para comerla, Naruto se sintio como nuevo, pero…

—Tengo hambre—Se dijo así mismo un tanto confundido, los Ootsutsuki podían comer pero no lo necesitaban, aun así, sentía un vacío en el estomago, como si estuviera medio lleno, tambien sabía que las Semillas Senzu llenaban a quien la comía al punto de no necesitar comer 10 Días.

Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía teniendo hambre?

Llevándose otra semilla a la boca, Naruto la trago y, cuando lo hizo, el hambre se esfumo.

Naruto miro las semillas con nada escasa curiosidad, se encogió de hombros, pensando que era algo pasajero.

Decidiendo no darle más importancia, el Ootsutsuki cayo dormido, no sin antes asegurarse de que él clon que había acompañado a Haku tuviera suficiente Chakra.

Sin embargo, apenas logro conciliar el sueño, recordó algo importante—¿Dónde esta Kurama?—Se pregunto y, concentrándose en su Chakra, pudo localizarla debajo de la habitación en la que estaba.

Así que tratando de espabilar, Naruto se levanto de la cama torpemente, bajo las escaleras con los ojos cerrados y cuando bajo miro una escena enternecedora.

Kurama estaba dormida mientras abrazaba a Shukaku la cual devolvía el abrazo, tambíen dormida, ambas tenían lagrimas secas surcando sus lindos rostros pero, a pesar de ello, las sonrisas llenas de cariño y amor fraternal que, aun dormidas, no se les había desvanecido dejaba muy en claro que se habían reconciliado.

Por eso mismo camino hasta Kurama y le dio un beso en la frente, la Bijuu se acurruco más en los brazos de su hermana. Pudo oírla decir algo, en un tono de voz bajo, suave, amoroso y tranquilo.

—Naruto… … … gracias—Sonriendo enternecido el Ootsutsuki froto amorosamente las orejas de zorro en la cabeza de su novia.

—No hay de que, amor. No hay de que—Dándole otro beso, esta vez en la boca, Naruto se paro.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?—Una voz femenina, fria, tranquila y levemente enojada pregunto a detrás de el.

Girándose mecánicamente, el Ojiazul sudo levemente mientras la mirada asesina de la pelirroja "Gaara" lo taladraba, poniéndolo nervioso.

—Amm, ¿una visita familiar?—Dijo Naruto, más como pregunta que respuesta haciendo que la pelirroja lo agarrase de la camisa con enfado y lo acercara a ella.

Así que armándose de valor **(Y de estupidez)** Naruto trato de hacer algo que la mayoría de veces le funcionaba: decir la verdad.

—Te traje aquí despues de reparar el sello defectuoso que había en ti, luego ayude a Shukaku ya que resulta que soy de la misma raza que el hombre que les dio la vida y sorpresivamente al tomar forma humana termino volviéndose mujer. Tambien me sorprendí pero no tanto como cuando me entere de que eras una chica ¡Una muy hermosa! Y luego que te traje aquí y deja a Shukaku hablar con su hermana mayor Kyuubi que tambien es mujer y mi novia me fui a entrenar en una dimensión que cree yo mismo para alcanzar una transformación jodidamente chingona y fuerte—Al terminar de hablar Naruto tomo aire y suspiro, con una sonrisa satisfecha por todo lo que dijo.

—…—Lastima que ma pelirroja no le entendió nada.

 **Campo de Entrenamiento Numero 9**

 **(1 Semana Despues)**

 **(11:30 AM)**

Lee estaba esperando a Naruto pacientemente en un campo de entrenamiento lleno de rocas y árboles, le habían dado de alta despues de ver como estaba completamente sanado, ningun doctor tenia idea de como y el pelinegro no quería darle problemas a Naruto así que cayo.

Cuando el peli plata llego, Lee se emociono de sobre manera.

—Yo, Lee. Veo que decidiste entrenar conmigo al fin y al cavo—Teorizo el Ojiazul mirando a un emocionado Lee.

—¡Hai, Naruto-sensei! ¡Quiero volverme muy fuerte!—Declaro el cejudo a lo que Naruto sonrió, pero dicha sonrisa paso a una gota en la nuca al verlo con el spandex verde que ni la hospitalización logro quitarle.

—Amm, Lee. ¿Por qué usas esa… ropa?—Dijo el Ojiazul a lo que Lee miro su ropa.

—Oh, es que es un tributo a Gai-sensei. El me entreno cuando no era bueno y siempre he querido llegar a ser como él—Informo el pelinegro a lo que Naruto se rasco la nuca, avergonzado levemente por la repuesta.

—Bueno… esta bien que respetes a tu maestro y todo, pero debes de tener tu "estilo" propio, si no la gente te miraría como un raro o a la sombra de a quien imitas—Opino el peli plata mientras Lee parpadeaba varias veces.

Visto desde ese punto, quizás no sería tan bueno el imitar a Gai-sensei en todo sentido, aunque el no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Naruto adivinando los pensamientos de Lee, sonrió levemente—No te preocupes, tengo una forma de ayudarte—Naruto no solo había aprendido sobre técnicas en bruto sobre el universo donde residían Son Goku y Vegeta, tambien se intereso por las técnicas de un "Namekiano" llamado Piccolo. Este Namekiano sabía sobre técnicas muy interesantes y útiles, entre ellas, lo que el llamaba "Rayo de Ropa"

Así que lanzándole una especie de rayo a Lee, la ropa de este comenzó a cambiar, unas sandalias ninja azules con los tobillos atados en vendas y las pesas cubiertas por un holgado pantalón azul atado con un cinturón de tela azul en su cintura, una camisa negra con mangas que le llegaban a los codos y unas vendas negras atando el resto de sus manos cubrían a Lee. Además de ello, su banda ninja ahora estaba en su brazo derecho y la tela en ella ahora era de color negro.

Lee se miro, impresionado ante su nueva apariencia, mientras que Naruto suspiraba aliviado, la ultima vez que trato de usar la técnica había destruido su propia ropa y no quería mirar a Lee desnudo por nada del mundo. Además de que tenia que hacer algo con ese pelo y, sobretodo, esas cejotas.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—Pregunto emocionado Lee.

—Magia—Respondió Naruto moviendo místicamente los dedos. Cuando volvió la seriedad Naruto le pidió al pelinegro que se quitara la camisa por algo que necesitaba hacer.

Era un sello, no uno normal por supuesto, era un sello que usaba la energía espiritual y física, más espiritual que física, para convertirla en energía natural, la razón de que la energía espiritual fuera la más gasta era porque la energía física es la que más iba a usar y que tambien esta un sello que generaba energía espiritual en monumentales cantidades que iba directamente al otro sello y a Lee.

A pesar de que Lee tenia Energía Física en demasía y que con el sello su Energía Espiritual había aumentado, su red de Chakra estaba malformada y no podia usar Chakra por mucha energía física o espiritual que tuviera.

No es que importase realmente, con lo que le iba a enseñar no sería necesario el Chakra.

—Muy bien, Lee. Hoy te mostrare sobre dos energías muy poderosas; el Ki y el Kido—Dijo Naruto mientras Lee se ponía la camisa y miraba como Naruto se ponía enfrente de una piedra.

El cejudo se confundió cuando miro como Naruto posicionaba las manos en una forma de triangulo. Le escucho decir unas palabras—¡Kikohu!—Y un haz de energía salio de entre las manos de Naruto y fue disparado hasta impactar contra varias rocas que eran desintegradas apenas el ataque de Ki las tocaba.

Cuando la explosión ceso, Lee miro incrédulo como Naruto se giraba para verlo calmadamente.

—Esa, Lee. Era una de las técnicas más poderosas que existen, esa es solo el 2% de la potencia verdadera de la técnica—La mandíbula del cejudo cayo al suelo mientras miraba el radio de la explosión—Existen técnicas más poderosas que esa, como discos de energía que persiguen al enemigo—Unos discos de color morado se formaron en las palmas de cada mano del Ootsutsuki quien los lanzo hacía varios árboles que fueron cortados de lado a lado—O una de mis favoritas y que en un futuro tambien será la tuya—Naruto se puso en una posición con los brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas—Kaioken por tres—

Al instante que Naruto dijo esas palabras un aura roja lo cubrió, su cabello se alzo por el aura y el suelo temblaba debido a la fuerza ejercida—Este es él Kaioken, multiplicaba por un numero indefinido de veces tu poder, él limite es el de tu propio cuerpo pueda soportar pero entre más lo entrenas más alto podrás llegar, te servirá mucho para cuando te enfrentes a alguien igual o más fuerte que tú y de esa forma, mueves la balanza a tu favor—

Lee miraba con estrellas en los ojos al Ootsutsuki que intensifico el aura rojiza—Ahora, ya te lo dije, para conseguir usar esto y estar a este nivel tendrás que pasar por el mismísimo infierno. ¿¡Estas de acuerdo con eso!?—Exclamo Naruto.

—¡SI!—Respondió Lee, emocionado y casi lloroso.

—¡Pues comencemos!—Y poniendo sus manos en una el costado de su cuerpo mientras hacía un hueco en ellas Naruto comenzó a almacenar Ki entre ellas—¡Primera lección: ESQUIVA!—Y lanzándole un potente Kamehameha Naruto vio como Lee…

No esquivaba.

 **Calles**

 **(02:40 PM)**

 **(3 Horas Despues)**

Naruto dejo a Lee con varios de sus clones y un par de Semillas Senzu por si acaso.

Camino calmadamente, sintiendo una presencia y Chakra demasiado conocida, y sonriendo con travesura, extendió hacía delante los brazos para atrapar un cuerpo, bastante pequeño en comparación con su tamaño.

Los ojos naranjas de Fuu lo miraron con diversión e inocencia gravados en ellos—Valla, es tan cayendo ángeles del cielo—Bromeo él mientras la peliverde reía dulcemente por el chiste.

—¡Hola, Naruto-chan!-ssu—Terminando con su tic verbal favorito la Ojinaranja disfruto de estar abrazada a Naruto.

Este la miro brevemente antes de besar con cariño la punta de su nariz, ruborizándola al punto que su morena tez no lograba ocultarlo.

—Eres adorable—Sentencio el peli plata dándole un beso en la mejilla de manera cariñosa.

—¡No, tu lo eres!—Dijo ella mientras enterraba su roja cara en el pecho del Ojiazul.

—Tal vez—Respondió este, aunque por como restregaba su cara contra su cabello la respuesta era dudosa—Pero no soy nada con lo linda, hermosa y adorable que eres—Sentencio seriamente Naruto.

Fuu se sonrojo y puso una sonrisa de felicidad infantil al sentir como Naruto le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

—Fuu-chan ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Se donde preparan un Ramen delicioso—Informo el Ootsutsuki mientras a Fuu le brillaban con estrellas los ojos, no sabía lo que era Ramen pero sonaba delicioso—Bueno, pero primero adelántate tú. Tengo algo que hacer primero—Fuu asintió y Naruto le señalo la dirección donde estaba Ichiraku Ramen.

Cuando la peliverde se fue Naruto solo miro a un árbol que estaba plantado a unos metros de él. Y cierta pelirroja ex-Jinchuriki lo miraba desde él—Hola, Gaia-chan—Saludo Naruto con la mano a lo que una de las cejas de la pelirroja tembló en enojo y… ¿vergüenza?—¿Me estabas vigilando?—Pregunto maliciosamente Naruto a lo que la pelirroja desvió la mirada, ofendida.

La chica era "Gaara" o su nombre real Sabuko no Gaia. La hija menor del Kazekage.

—Sentí tu Chakra desde una buena distancia y quise ver que hacías—Naruto alzo una ceja, no sabiendo que la chica era una sensor.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta de Naruto antes de pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la Sabuko, ruborizándola en él acto a pesar de su estoica mirada—Si ya sabes lo que voy a hacer, entonces…¿Quieres acompañarme?—Pregunto el Ojiazul a lo que Gaia se aparto.

—No tengo porque hacerlo—Respondió ella y, tomándose muchas confianzas con alguien que podía aplastarte con arena tus joyas familiares, Naruto la abrazo por él estomago y la pego a él.

—¿No quieres pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hermanito favorito?—Pregunto infantilmente Naruto, ruborizando, por tercera vez, a Gaia. A Naruto le encantaba hacer eso, avergonzar a Gaia diciéndole "hermanita" era divertido, aunque se gano una bofetada de arena cuando le pregunto si quería cometer "incesto"… valió la pena y algunos dientes ver la cara completamente roja de la Ojiceleste.

La chica de Suna, aun ruborizada, asintió renuentemente antes de ser cubierta por su armadura de arena y quedara con la apariencia de "Gaara".

Riendo levemente Naruto puso a "Gaara" sobre su hombro cual saco de patatas—¿!Q-Qué demonios crees que haces!?—Pregunto "Gaara" con la cara brillando en rojo.

—Pues vamos a pasar tiempo de calidad como familia… y que despues de esto te daré un "pequeño" entrenamiento, Ga-ara-chan—Así que con una malvada sonrisa Naruto comenzó a caminar con "el" pelirrojo en el hombro, este no sabía como sentirse… ¿Avergonzado? ¿Enojado? ¿Asustado?

Por la sonrisa en la cara del Ojiazul, tal vez la ultima seria muy acertada.

 **Tsuchi no Kuni**

 **(06:00 PM)**

 **(3 Horas, 20 Minutos Despues)**

Naruto suspiro con suficiencia mientras su cabello, ahora dorado y erizado, se mecía en el viento caluroso de un volcán por las fronteras de Iwa. La ultima semana había sido muy destacable.

Había logrado la transformación de Super Saiyajin, y la mayoría del tiempo trataba de mantenerla activa sin perder los estribos, claro que usaba un Henge para ocultarlo, más que nada porque su Chakra tambien era potenciado con la transformación y al no poder controlarlo correctamente los Genjutsus quedaban descartados. Bueno, no es como si los usara a menudo, no iban con su estilo pero los practicaba para tener cierta variedad.

La Nave Espacial en la que trabajaba estaba casi terminada, más que nada gracias a su Shurado (Camino Asura) que al usarlo le dotaba con Tecnopatía (Controlar mentalmente las maquinas) y debido a eso lo unico que faltaba era arreglar el sistema vital que proporcionaba de los suministros para vivir y, sobretodo, para proteger a los tripulantes de un viaje a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz, ya que cualquier cosa que fuera más rápido que la luz seria desmenuzado atómicamente por la velocidad.

Gaara y Shukaku eran chicas. La ultima había charlado con él un par de veces, agradeciéndole sobre "reunir a su familia". Shukaku realmente era alguien agradable, solo que el no poder dormir por años la había enloquecido, contando que tambien antiguamente ponía una mascara de estar loca para enmascarar su propio dolor.

En la ultima semana tambien había tratado de llegar al nivel 2 del Super Saiyajin, sin éxito alguno, fue una proeza el lograr alcanzar el nivel 1 en tan poco tiempo, no podía esperar alcanzar el siguiente nivel en un par de días. Aunque había logrado unas transformaciones musculosas que se hacían al mandar Ki a los músculos, aunque la expansión era tanta que llegaba a restarle velocidad, bastante de hecho.

Usando su Yoton (Elemento Lava) comenzó a jugar y mover la lava del volcán con aburrimiento.

Una esfera de Ki se formo en su mano y la bola de energía fue lanzada hacía las entrañas infernales de la formación rocosa.

Luego, una tremenda explosión hizo al volcán entrar en erupción y cientos de rocas fueron despedidas al cielo. Naruto, generando una barrera, también de ki, a su alrededor que lo protegió contra toneladas de lava que salieron volando hasta traspasar las nubes.

Usando su elemento lava, toda la lava fue detenida en el aire, como si la gravedad no existiese, lentamente, toda la lava comenzó a compactarse en una gigantesca esfera, lentamente la esfera comenzó a empequeñecerse hasta que formo una esfera, tan pequeña como una canica, quedo justo en la punta del dedo índice de la mano derecha de Naruto.

Lanzándola en dirección al cielo, Naruto ignoro la explosión cataclismica que lanzo cataratas de lava por doquier.

Comenzaba a aburrirse, entrenar no era su prioridad… por el momento.

Además, con su nueva transformación no dudaba de que lograría patearle el culo a cualquiera de su mundo **(Pesadilla no cuenta :P)** , además, le quedaban 3 semanas para las finales de los exámenes Chunin.

No tenía nada que hacer más que entrenar, entrenar, entrenar… y entrenar más.

Así que usando su Gaikan, salio de aquel lugar.

 **Konoha**

Naruto, apareciendo en su Gaikan en medio de un callejón, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, no sin antes usar un Henge para ocultar su nuevo tono de cabello y ojos.

No dominaba muy bien la transformación, según sabía el Super Saiyajin "Full Power" se lograba atreves de mantener la transformación en todo momento, solo que a diferencia de otros, el la mantenía incluso estando dormido, lo cual comenzaba a aumentar su nivel, sin embargo no lograba dominar sus emociones, era por eso que tenía una cara molesta a apariencia de todos.

Molestia que paso a ira pura cuando, entrando a las aguas termales para descansar, pudo ver como una cabellera blanca larga y puntiaguda, estaba espiando el otro lado de las termales, riendo pervertidamente y escribiendo de vez en cuando en un libro naranja.

A Naruto no le importaba que estuviera espiando, realmente le importaba un reverendo comino, pero sabía muy bien quien era ese hombre enfrente suyo.

Y la ira era tanta que casi alcanzo a transformarse en la Fase 2. Casi..

Así que deshaciendo el Henge, poniéndose detrás del peliblanco sin que este se diera cuenta, moviendo la pierna hacía atrás y sonriendo como un jodido y autentico loco.

Naruto lo pateo en las bolas.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—Fue el grito del hombre mientras era lanzado al cielo y se perdía en el mismo al más puro estilo del equipo rocket… cuando callo, lo hizo justo dentro de la sección para mujeres.

Normalmente, el podría escapar. Sin embargo, si contaba que en el lugar estaban Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha (la primera acompañaba a su hija y la segunda fue invitada por su amiga), una chica Hyuga (Hinata), una chica que parecía congelar el aire a su alrededor (Haku), una rubia sexi (Renamon) y una pelirroja que podía jurar que ya la conocía (Kurama), todas ellas habían decidido ir a las aguas termales para relajarse

Sin embargo dejo eso de lado y emprendió la graciosa huida… no dio ni 5 pasos antes de que Kurama le lanzase una Bijuudama que lo mando al cielo, Anko lo atrapara y lo mordiera con sus serpientes, Kurenai lo metiera en Genjutsus referentes a dos tipos de spandex, Yugao casi lo destazaba con su espada (de quien sabe donde saco), Hana y Tsume compitieran con sus compañeros animal de quien dejaría más mordido al peli blanco, Mikoto tratara de quemarlo con Jutsus Katon y la Hyuga, la rubia, y la chica de hielo se pusieron de acuerdo en atacarlo juntas.

Y mirando todo con su Sharingan para recordarlo, Naruto rio, el como quedaba él peliblanco era divertido.

Y cuando todas las mujeres, satisfechas por haber dejado moribundo al espía pervertido, se fueron, Naruto lo levanto de una patada—Creo que esta te la tenías bien merecida—Y el peliblanco miraba adolorido y mareado a quien estaba enfrente suyo—¿No lo crees, Kyofu (Padrino)?—

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing)_

 **(Finalmente, la mano de un Naruto ya adulto cierra el álbum y comienza a caminar hasta el jardín, en el que risas de niños se escuchaban por doquier)**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) No dudo mucho que un palacio entero tenga unos baños termales personales para Natsumi, solo que en este caso lo compartió con Naruto XD**

 **(*2) Esa parte fue para aclarar que Naruto no se vuelve un animal desenfrenado en el sexo, es decir, es un alienígena muy OP entre humanos que, a pesar de todo, son demasiado frágiles por ellos mismos, obviamente es lo más parecido en su mundo a Superman, solo que el se tiene que cuidar de no destruir el lugar en el que vive por asustarse por un mosquito XD, además de que tiene que tener cuidado de no "romper" a la mujer con la que tiene sexo ¡Literalmente! De hecho, incluso con Kurama y Renamon no se "suelta" ya que el tiene suficiente fuerza para romperles sin dificultad el cuerpo a cada una, la diferencia es que Kurama es poder en bruto pero su cuerpo sigue siendo medianamente humano.**

 **(*3) Ante esa parte solo pude pensar: ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! XD**

 **Bueno, en este cap vimos cosas bastante importantes.**

 **Primero, Fem Gaara. No voy a mentirles, el Fem Gaara es de mis Genderbender favoritos, en esta historia se llamara Gaia y ya se vio que ella siente algo por Naruto 7w7, más que nada porque al ser su "hermano mayor" ella quiere cometer "incesto" XD.**

 **Segundo Naruto SSJ, desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de darle a Naruto los estados de super saiyajin, pero quiero aclarar que NO le daré los SSJG o el SSJBLUE. Sería algo demasiado exagerado, no habría nada que pudiera con Naruto además de que no tiene ningun maestro para dominar el Ki divino, además de que si Goku y Vegeta se tardaron 40 y tantos años en llegar a ese nivel Naruto no lo va a hacer en 3 semanas :v. Aunque quise darle el SSJ desde ya para que aumente su poder.**

 **Oh, por cierto, puse que no le daré la musculatura y altura de Broly a Naruto, eso es cierto, pero a lo que me refería es que no lo iba a hacer TAN titánico, la transformación se la daré pero será diferente.**

 **¿Qué les pareció mi primer intento de Opening y Ending? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Al menos aceptable?**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	37. Chapter 39

**En el capitulo anterior puse la hora errónea de cuando estuvo Naruto enfrente de Jiraiya.**

 **Realmente la hora era 11:00 y Naruto estaba en el volcán desde las 10:30. Bueno, mi error.**

 **Dejemos eso de lado…**

 **¡Y respondamos reviews!**

 **cronos999:** _ **Me alegra que el Opening y Ending te gustaran :D**_

 **jenko99:** _ **… me estuve rompiendo el coco para pensar en un deseo y tu me vienes con esa mierda… aunque si yo fuera el creador de Naruto, Sasuke hubiera muerto en los primeros capítulos :v. Tienes razón, muchos pensamos que nuestras historias no son buenas… excepto AirdaIII ¡Ese cabrón hace perfección lo que toca! Pff, Broly SSJ3 ya se chinga a todos los dioses de la destrucción, ahora si fuera SSJ4 o SSJBUE… Adiosito Zeno-sama. Eso es una incoherencia de DBS. Vegetto SSJBLUE tiene un combate dificil con Zamasu, oh pero viene Trunks, aparentemente aprendió la Genkidama que no necesita de que nadie levante sus manos, tiene Ki divino ¡Y corta a Zamasu desde los huevos! Todo para que Zeno se cargue su realidad :v. Naruto literalmente vencería a toda enemiga de esa manera :V. Créeme, es demasiado suertudo, no por nada este Naruto es un BaddAss. Shinju consiguió transformar a Naruto solo molestándolo… en el planeta Veguita el hubiera sido muy útil :v. No soy muy bueno con los Opening y Ending. Aquí la Kawaii-es de Fuu continua XD. ¿A quien no le gusta el NaruFuu? A Naruko le falta poco y sea incluso más voluptuosa que en el canon 7w7. Pues creo que el Semi-satánico se queda corto si te digo que añadiré a Kushina… (tal vez)… Freezer con un entrenamiento Saitamanero de 4 meses supero a Goku SSJBlue… co años… ya puede dejar de decirle señor a Bills XD. Nah, Naruto todavía puede crear ropa con Omnyoton y ellas lo saben… solo que les gusta arrastrarlo a comprar cosas XD. Hasta yo pienso que lo de Jiraiya fue cruel U.U**_

 **ThePhenx:** _ **Y tu acabas de recordarme su muerte**_

 **joaco14jc:** _ **Gracias por el cumplido. Si Jiraiya pudo sobrevivir con Tsunade con su superfuerza eso… le despertó algunos traumas. ¡700 MUJERES! Ahora Salomón es mi ídolo. Al igual que de Issei, el dúo pervertido y aquella serie de cocina en la que las mujeres y hombres tienen orgasmos con comida (no recuerdo el nombre pero comenzaba con Sora)**_

 **dante de aquiles:** _ **No seas exagerado, fueron solo 10 capítulos. En la invasión se dará un gran paso en su relación co Gaia, Yugito y Fuu. Van 2 faltan 9 :V. Naruto con 13 años ya se transforma… Vegeta estaría celoso :V. La dimensión de entrenamiento literalmente hace en 12 minutos lo que la habitación hace en 1 día :V. Lee me agrada, por eso se le ensañara Ki y se le cambiara ropa debido a que no voy a seguir escribiendo sobre un personaje en spandex.**_

 **Gonzox-kun:** _ **Meh, hice ambos en 5 minutos mientras estaba aburrido y sin inspiración. (Mira la palmera y se acerca a susurrarle) Ya opine solo me falta el capitulo 5 y 6.**_

 **Manytag73589:** _ **Tu me entiendes 7.7**_

 **Zafir09:** _ **Me alegra que el cap Y el Lemon te gustaran 7w7. Naruto alcanzara todas las fases del SSJ a excepción de las Fases Dios e incluso alcanzara nuevas ya que Toriyama dijo que las transformaciones que vimos en la serie no son las únicas. Kurama y Shukaku ya están en mejores términos. Fuu y Gaia van a compartir hermanito 7w7**_

 **daniel2610994:** _ **Y yo estaba bebiendo una al publicar el cap XD. Sorry pero he estado un poco falto de habilidad en escritura (No tenía inspiración para el porno) Naruto no solo se va a llevar el primer beso de Kurotsuchi 7w7 Shukaku le va agradecer MUY bien el haber reconciliado a su familia 7w7**_

 **Loveless:** _ **Allí te equivocas mi compadre. Pesadilla se guía únicamente por sus Instintos Ootsutsuki. Mientras que Naruto es un Ootsutsuki con corazón humano. Pesadilla es un Ootsutsuki total. Es decir, considera que cuando acepto el "trato" Naruto Uzumaki murio para dar paso a Pesadilla Ootsutsuki quien no tiene lazo o conexión alguna con los humanos. El es básicamente Él Anticristo, la maldad pura, no es un demonio, es el mismísimo diablo hecho carne. Si, se que mi historia no es muy coherente con esas cosas. ¡HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO BUSQUES NARUTO EL LEGADO DE LA DIOSA Y EL SHINOBI DE DXD! Te dará un infarto si los lees. Por cierto, no es que Naruto se queje sino que simplemente esta frustrado de todo, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, de no proteger a los que ama, etc.**_

 **MurderW. :** _ **Me tenías olvidado cabrón :',/. Me imagine a Naruto gritando KAKAROTTO XD. Créeme, no quieres a Shinju dentro de ti. Pues el mundo explotara dentro de poco XD. Sip, Lee usara el Ki y posiblemente el Kido. Las Semillas Senzu fue una idea que se me ocurrió. Sorry, peo Cross será hasta Shippuden.**_

 **Bueno, reviews contestadas, ahora solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN.**

 **(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 _(I realize the screming pain)/(Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)_

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 _(Hearing loud in my brain)/(Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)_

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 _(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar)/(Pero aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 _Estribillo_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 _(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo)/("No me importa olvidarlo")_

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 _(Kanji nakunacchabea ii)/("No me importa si dejo de sentir")_

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin dificultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada. "Demasiado débil todavía"**

 _(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda)/(Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)_

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 _(Kizutsuita heika da yo)/(No pasa nada si me lastiman)_

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 _(Mou itami nai kara ne)/(Porque ya no siento el dolor)_

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 _(Mou kami wa nai kara ne)/(Porque el dolor ya se fue)_

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 _(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo)/(Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)_

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente (Estilo SSJ Vegetto), en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 _(Muishitta jiban jishin ga)/(Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)_

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban (Estilo SSJ2 Gohan)**

 _(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta)/(Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)_

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello (Estilo Goku SSJ3)**

 _(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga)/(Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)_

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 _(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni)/(Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)_

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)_

 **Y cuando por fin llega…** _ **no lo hizo a tiempo.**_

 _(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda)/(Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)_

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 _(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo)/("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")_

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 _(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de)/(La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)_

 _(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne)/(Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)_

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al** _ **asesino**_ **antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 _(Kokoro karada hanareteita)/(El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)_

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 _(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande)/(¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)_

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 _(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda)/(El dolor siempre te protegerá)_

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 _(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa)/(Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)_

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 _(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta)/(Era mía sin lugar a dudas)_

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 _(Subute wa kono toki notame ni)/(Todo fue por este momento)_

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 _(Kitto hajime kara)/(De seguro desde el principio…)_

 _(Wakkatetanda)/(Sabías que…)_

 _(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de)/(Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)_

 _(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu)/(Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki**_

 **Capitulo 39**

 **Las Finales**

Naruto miraba a su moribundo "padrino", Jiraya, el Sannin de los sapos.

Realmente, no odiaba a Jiraiya, cielos incluso recordaba alguna que otra vez en el tiempo que estuvo de visita como lo salvaba de los aldeanos o jugando con el, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía quien era.

También se entero de que el lo trato de adoptar cuando era pequeño, sin embargo, los ancianos y el concejo, tanto civil como Shinobi, interfirieron en dicha decisión y dijeron que no podía dejar sus labores de espionaje.

Aunque un civil del ya eliminado concejo civil fue lo suficientemente idiota para decir "Jiraiya-sama no puede dejar su red de espionaje solo para velar por un inmundo demonio" según sabía, tuvieron que limpiar los restos de aquel civil con un trapeador despues de que su padrino usara un Rasengan para volarle el estomago.

También que fue uno de los que más abogo por él para sacarlo de raíz… aunque tuvo que ir un tiempo con los Yamanaka para ver si sus emociones seguían funcionales.

Sin embargo, algo que si lo enojaba, no era el hecho de que lo dejo solo varias veces, tampoco que fuera un desobligado, ni mucho menos el que actuara como un niño, y por sobretodo no era porque fuera un pervertido.

¡Era porque el muy cabrón se había atrevido a espiar a SUS mujeres!

Bueno, no tenía mejor forma de describirlas, y aunque odiaba los términos posesivos en personas esta vez era una excepción.

—Vamos, despierta Ero-Sannin (Sabio Pervertido)—Y usando un Henge para enmascarar su cabello y ojos, además de darle una patada en las costillas que lo estrello contra una pared, Naruto vio como el peliblanco se paro… muy… muy lentamente.

—Kuso-Gaki (Mocoso de Mierda) **(XD)** , ¿Por qué me golpeas así? ¿No vez que estaba en mi laboriosa búsqueda de información—Gruño Jiraiya mientras su espalda tronaba.

Naruto miro a Jiraiya con una ceja alzada, escéptico y sarcástico, rodo los ojos con molestia antes de sonreír y comenzar a reír, siendo seguido por Jiraiya.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo fraternal, como el de un niño a su tío y viceversa—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ero-Sannin—El Sannin apretó más el abrazo con enojo.

—¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así!?—Exclamo el Sannin, enojado por su apodo.

—Eres un Sannin, y un pervertido. ¡Un Ero-Sannin!—Naruto le apunto acusatoriamente y de manera infantil a un deprimido y shockeado peli blanco—Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí además de escribir porno barato?—

Jiraiya, ignorando el insulto a su preciosa novela, le sonrió—¡Pues a entrenarte, Gaki!—

El peli plata se quedo en silencio unos segundos… antes de dar medía vuelta y comenzar a alejarse. Un shockeado Jiraiya comenzó a seguirlo—¡Oye, Gaki. ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto el Sannin mientras caminaban.

—Créeme, no necesito de tu entrenamiento—Fue la escueta respuesta de Naruto, pues siendo realistas, podría vencer a Jiraiya con mucha facilidad.

—P-Pero… puedo darte el contrato de invocación de los sapos—Aconsejo el Sannin, estando muy seguro de que a los sapos les agradaría alguien como Naruto y que este también se llevaría bien con ellos.

—Ya tengo el mío, muchas gracias—

—Puedo… enseñarte el Rasengan—

—No lo necesito—Principalmente porque ya había logrado completarlo al infundirle Chakra Elemental.

—¿Fuinjutsu?—

—… Nop—Pff, era mejor en Fuinjutsu que el propio Jiraiya, un maestro en ese arte.

—…—Jiraiya se deprimió, ya que Naruto no quería aprender nada de él y sentía bastante culpa al pensar que Naruto lo odiaba, no es como si no tuviera motivos. Sin embargo una mano en su hombro lo hizo levantar la mirada.

—Hey, anímate Ero-Sannin, no es que no quiera tu entrenamiento. Solo que no lo necesito—Trato de tranquilizarlo Naruto, solo consiguió deprimir más al peliblanco.

Naruto camino lentamente, dejando atrás al cabizbajo peliblanco que hizo lo unico que lo alegraría… volver a sus "investigaciones"

Con aquello en mente, Naruto, debido a su aburrimiento y de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer además de caminar desapareció en su Gaikan.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

 **(06:30 PM)**

Incómodamente, el Ootsutsuki hizo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado en lo más mínimo, una tarea tan dificil que pocos podía lograr y que, incluso para una raza superdotada como los Ootsutsuki, era una tarea dificil.

Atarse la corbata.

Resignado, Naruto cambio totalmente su vestimenta a una más simple al no poder atar correctamente el accesorio. Unos zapatos cafés, pantalones negros y camisa blanca manga larga con el ultimo botón desabrochado, igualitariamente uso su Hagoromo no Jutsu (Jutsu Árbol de Bambú) para hacer crecer su cabello hasta la alta espalda.

Con un suspiro nervioso, el Ojiazul se giro para ver a Kurama… solo que vestida de manera más casual. Unos tacones bajos de color negro, Jeans azules y una camisa negra encima de una especie de chaleco rojo.

—Te vez hermosa—Fue el sincero elogio de Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Gracias… tu tambien te vez muy bien—Señalo la Bijuu mientras se prendaba del brazo de su novio.

El Ojiazul solo sonrió, medio nervioso, medio enternecido ante el gesto de su novia. Y ambos, como pareja debían de salir en citas como una pareja normal lo hacía.

Naruto primero la llevo a un restaurante de la familia Akimichi, al llegar se sentaron en una mesa aparte, Kurama gruñía de manera leve, casi imperceptiblemente ante las miradas de desprecio hacía su novio, a diferencia de Naruto ella si odiaba Konoha, la despreciaba, pero no por lo que le paso a ella, podría olvidar todo eso e irse de la aldea hasta que siglos despues esta se desmoronase… pero lo que no podía olvidar era el maltrato hacía SU novio. Lo consideraba suyo, únicamente suyo, la mayoría del tiempo trataba de controlarse cuando miraba como _esas_ humanas interactuaban con SU novio, ¿Quiénes se creían esas simples humanas como para interactuar con el novio de la Kyuubi no Youko, la Reina Bijuu? **(*1)**

Dejo eso de lado cuando el mesero llego a su mesa y miro a Naruto con bien disimulado desprecio, miro a la pelirroja con mayor amabilidad, demasiado para el gusto de la Bijuu.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?—

—Un topokki **(*2)** y para mi unos kimbap… oh, y un Saengseon gui para cada uno—Pidió Kurama cuando Naruto le dio una leve mirada, pidiéndole que dijera ella la orden ya que a él no lo atenderían.

Cuando trajeron la orden ambos comenzaron a comer calmadamente.

—Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido?—Pregunto el Ootsutsuki mientras usaba los palillos para llevarse el topokki a la boca, la pregunta era, más que nada, para iniciar una conversación.

—Me reuní con mi hermana menor y me disculpe por todo lo que le dije antes, he charlado con Renamon un poco y tengo el mejor novio del mundo, meh, no me quejo—Fue la respuesta de la Bijuu mientras comía de su kimbap.

Naruto se rasco la nuca con un rubor leve cubriendo sus mejillas—Creo que el suertudo es tu novio—Respondió mientras arrancaba un trozo de carne del pescado especialmente duro y donde estaban varias espinas, el Ojiazul lo sabía y por eso trituro esa parte con todo y espinas hasta que no quedo nada mas que una simple pasta.

El Ootsutsuki oculto eficazmente que su estomago gruño de más hambre, quería comer más pero era una cena romántica, no de atracarse.

Y así pasaron el tiempo, charlando de cosas tribales mientras comían, recordaban los viejos tiempos de manera nostálgica, como una pareja de varios años en su relación.

Al terminar de comer ambos pagaron y se fueron, el Ootsutsuki le pidió a su novia que se subiera en su espalda y se tapara los ojos.

La Bijuu, no entendiendo pero confiando en su novio, acepto y despues de un rato de caminar, Naruto le dijo que abriera los ojos.

—I-Increíble—Musito la Bijuu mirando como el cielo se miraba más cerca que nunca, sin embargo al sentir bastante aire miro hacía abajo—¡Woah!—Chillo la pelirroja al ver como estaban por sobre las nubes, literalmente, y enterró las uñas en la carne de su novio ante el miedo.

—Ya tranquila, no voy a dejar que algo malo te pase—Le susurro el Ootsutsuki a su oído, Kurama al oír eso abrio lentamente los ojos y pudo ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara del Ojiazul.

—¿C-Cómo estamos flotando?—Pregunto ella y Naruto bajo su mirada a sus pies, siendo seguido por la Bijuu. Unas extrañas botas cubrían los pies del Ojiazul donde antes estaban unos zapatos café.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté sorbe los [Noble Fantasma]?—Al recibir un asentimiento de parte de su novia el Ootsutsuki continuo—Pues veras, este es un [Noble Fantasma] que perteneció a Sun Wukong. Las Ousibuyunlu (Botas de las Nubes Voladoras) que me permiten, literalmente, caminar en las nubes y si las uso en tierra puedo invocar una nubes en especifico que es super rápida y se mueve como yo quiera—Le explico él mientras Kurama miraba impresionada las botas—Y… tambien tengo él Ru Yi Bang (Bastón de Gran Destrucción) que puede encogerse hasta ser una aguja de coser o tan grande como para tocar el fondo del océano—Informo el Ojiazul mientras la mandíbula de su novia colgaba.

—¿P-Para qué me trajiste aquí?—Pregunto la Ojiazul mirando el infinito cielo estrellado, tratando de procesar la información de hace un minuto.

—… (Inhalación) Kurama… tu haz estado conmigo desde antes que cualquier persona—

— _Hay dios, hay dios, hay dios, hay dios_ — Repetía en su mente la Bijuu.

—Te he conocido, te he querido, amado y adorado al punto que no le podre pedir esto a nadie más—

— _¡Dilo! ¡DILO!_ —Pensaba y gritaba la pelirroja.

—Apenas soy un niño de 13 años, pero estoy seguro de que si no hago esto me voy a arrepentir—Naruto uso su Juryoton para hacer que Kurama flotase y sacar de un portal de la [Puerta de Babilonia] un par más de Ousibuyunlu y las puso con delicadeza en los tersos pies de su novia.

Al terminar dejo caer suavemente a su novia en las nubes mientras él la miraba con la más profunda muestra de amor.

—Puedo ofrecerte riquezas, ser la emperatriz del universo, todo lo que quieras, pero lo que voy a ofrecerte es algo que quiero que aceptes—Tomo la mano de su novia y usando su Omnyoton creo, tan lentamente que se podia ver hasta el más mínimo detalle, un anillo de plata con un diamante justo en el dedo anular de su novia—Kurama Ootsutsuki, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?—

…

…

…

Silencio.

Eso fue lo unico que se escucho ante la declaración de Naruto, este, tomándolo como una negativa, suspiro con cierta decepción.

Quería que Kurama aceptara, realmente lo anhelaba, pero puede que ella considerase que, siendo apenas un niño de 13 años, no lo decía enserio, estaba listo para descender cuando fue tumbado por una llorosa y sonriente Kurama.

—¡SIII!—Grito Kurama mientras lo tumbaba, y de paso lo tiraba de la nube.

Naruto, sonrió, completamente contento y feliz, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubriendo su cara.

Abrazo a Kurama hacía el, la beso en frente, mejillas, cuello y boca, contento a más no poder hasta que tocaron el duro suelo. El Ootsutsuki se puso debajo de su novia para protegerla pues el golpe no le afecto en lo más mínimo, continuaron besándose y separándose un simple instante para volver a besarse.

En un momento dado dejaron de besarse para verse con enorme felicidad, ambos rieron mirándose con amor—Me pudiste decir solo que si—Le informo Naruto a su novia.

—Jijiji… Y… ¿Dónde celebraremos la boda?—Pregunto la pelirroja.

—Obviamente, no en Konoha, cuando me valla, y te lleve conmigo, nos casaremos en un mejor lugar… además de esperar un poco para casarnos, no es un poco legal el que un niño de 13 se case con una sexi mujer de 19 mil años de edad—La Bijuu rio ante ello antes de sentarse en el regazo de su novio que seguía acostado.

—Si deberemos esperar un poco—Dijo la reina Bijuu mientras sus manos tanteaban los músculos bien formados de su ahora prometido—… ¿Pero que dices si practicamos para la noche de bodas?—

Naruto compartió la sonrisa de su novia antes de volverla a besar, de manera mucho más lenta, abrieron las bocas y juntaron las lenguas, sin juntar sus labios hasta que Naruto, poniéndose agresivo, la beso con dureza mientras pasaba su lengua dentro de la boca de la Ojiazul, al sacar su lengua Naruto le dio una mordida a los suaves labios de su novia, succionándolo antes de soltarlo.

Le dio la vuelta a Kurama, tumbándola sobre el suelo antes de rasgar la camisa que la cubría y con los dientes le arranco el sostén rojo. Kurama abrio la camisa de él arrancando los botones, desabrocho el botón en su pantalón y bajo el cierra, Naruto hizo lo mismo con ella, dejándole ver sus bragas oscuras y mojadas.

Con cierta dureza le dio la vuelta mientras se posicionaba encima de ella.

Naruto le lamio y mordió la oreja a su novia antes de apretar sus grandes pechos—Vamos a jugar un MUY buen rato, Ai (Amor)—

La Bijuu se lamio los labios con hambre—Pues comencemos, Anata (Cariño)—

 **3 Semanas Despues**

 **Exámenes Chunin**

El día por esperado por muchos al fin había llegado, hoy por fin eran las finales de los Exámenes Chunin.

Los combates eran:

1) Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha Vs Neji Hyuga de Konoha.

2) Han de Iwa Vs Fuu de Taki.

3) Shikamaru Nara de Konoha Vs Zaku de Oto.

4) Hinata Hyuga de Konoha Vs Sayuri Uchiha de Konoha.

5) Samui de Kumo Vs Hayato de Kiri.

6) Chojuro de Kiri Vs Hayato Minamoto de Kiri.

7) Sabuko no Gaara de Suna Vs Sabuko no Kankuro de Suna.

En el palco de los Kages se miraba a 4 de los 5 Kages presentes.

A, el Yondaime Raikage, un hombre alto, con más de 2 metros de altura, una masa muscular bastante desarrollada, con piel obscura, cabello rubio, un bigote corto, unas botas y unos grandes brazaletes dorados. Unos pantalones azul oscuro, y un simple haori blanco que dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

Onoki, el Sandaime Tsuchikage, un hombre bajito y anciano, midiendo poco más o poco menos de 1.30 m, cabello escaso, casi calvo, blanco y canoso por la edad. El detalle más relevante en el era su bulbosa y gran nariz rojiza con una que otra verruga y un traje con telas rojas y verdes.

"Rasa", el Yondaime "Kazekage" cuya apariencia no se dejaba ver debido a su haori y sombrero de Kazekage.

Y finalmente, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage que a pesar de su larga edad y apariencia frágil sigue siendo tan fuerte como un roble, solo que no tanto como antaño.

Escondido entre las sombras estaba el auto proclamado super-pervertido Jiraiya el "Galante"

—Parece que Uchiha Sayuri no a llegado—Comento el Tsuchikage, siendo sinceros para su disgusto su nieta no había logrado pasar, aun así confiaba en Han lograría vencer a todos… especialmente al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto. Sobretodo porque pese a que tuviera un Bijuu más débil el niño no podria contra un hombre adulto experimentado.

—He oído que a estado entrenando con Kakashi Hatake, seguramente se le han pegado sus hábitos—Comento A haciendo que Hiruzen riera nerviosamente.

En las gradas la situación no era mucho mejor, algunos gritaban sobre que debía de dársele más tiempo a "Uchiha-hime" para llegar, otros hablando entre ellos sobre que el "demonio" no deberia de participar.

— _¿Donde diablos estas, Sayuri?_ —Se pregunto Naruto mirando al cielo, no poda sentir el Chakra de la Uchiha cerca.

—Comenzamos—Dijo Genma, un Jounin que aparentemente había remplazado a Hayate, Naruto no sabía lo que le había pasado, pero había notado que Neko-chan (Yugao) no había parecido muy animada, para cualquiera no aparentaría un gran cambio, pero para Naruto, quien paso un tiempo en su infancia con ella, era como leer un libro abierto… y dicho libro tenía mucha tristeza.

—¿Comenzaremos sin Sayuri?—Pregunto Hinata, decepcionada al no poder pelear contra su "rival en el amor"

—Tiene tiempo antes de su combate para llegar, despues de eso si no llega perderá automáticamente—Naruto chisto con la lengua en señal de impaciencia, se giro para ver a su oponente, aquel Neji Hyuga, frunció ceño y labios, mientras que los ojos de Hinata le parecían lindos en ese tipo le daba ganas de sacárselos. Pero bueno, Hinata le conto que era su primo así que no le podia sacar los ojos.

Los Geninns comenzaron a salir de la arena, dejando solo a Naruto y Neji. Al mismo tiempo, en las gradas la mayoría de gente civil vitoreaban y le daban ánimos al Hyuga para que matara al "demonio" gritándolo a viva voz.

Las chicas y chicos que habían interactuado con Naruto no entendían porque todos estaban con tal nivel de violencia hacía su "amigo", aunque los Jinchurikis si lo entendía.

Las novias del Ojiazul solo controlaban su ira a como podían, Renamon apretaba los puños mientras respiraba rítmicamente. Hinata se mordía un labio con enojo y se cruzaba de brazos. Haku solo miraba con el ceño bastante fruncido a todos los civiles, si no fuera por Zabuza habría comenzado a matar a algunos seguramente. Natsumi miraba todo desde un palco VIP que estaba encima del palco Kage, se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre su hombro, siendo acompañada sorpresivamente por Koyuki quien había venido para confirmar el tratado entre Haru no Kuni y Hi no Kuni.

Kurama era la única que permanecía estoica, eso parecía debido a que era la más enojada al ver como esas "hormigas" abucheaban a su ahora prometido.

—No parece que te quieran—Dijo el Ojiperla mientras Naruto lo miraba estoico.

—Eso me importa una mierda—Respondió secamente el Ojiazul.

—¿Solo eso vas a decir?—Pregunto Neji mientras se ponía en la posición estándar del Jukken.

—No tengo nada de que hablar con alguien que solo vive en el pasado—Fue la escueta respuesta de Naruto mientras se ponía en la posición del Kamiken.

—¿Vivir en el pasado? ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Es el destino el que dictara que pierdas. Siendo quien eres deberías entender mi ideal—

—Tú ideal es más como quedarte atascado, hablando sobre el destino para ignorar que el tuyo es el ser un esclavo—

Naruto no midió más palabras que esas.

Y cuando Genma grito "Hajime" no esperaron ni un segundo más. Naruto apareció delante de Neji con la pierna extendida, a punto de asestarle una patada, pero Neji uso su palma para empujar al Ootsutsuki y este giro en el aire antes de poner las manos en el suelo y girar, tratando de darle una patada giratoria al Hyuga pero este doblo la espalda hacía atrás.

Viendo eso como una oportunidad, el Ojiazul hizo tres simples sellos de mano—Raiton: Raikyuu (Elemento Rayo: Bola de Relámpago)—Entre las manos de Naruto se formo una esfera azul de electricidad que fue lanzada a centímetros de la cara del peli castaño.

Este girando la cabeza a un lado esquivo la esfera, pero Naruto se impulso con las manos y trato de darle una patada ascendente al Hyuga. Chisto con enojo cuando pudo ver como saltaba y su barbilla quedo a centímetros de su talón.

El mismo sabía de primera mano que el Byakugan permitía ver todo alrededor a excepción del punto ciego que todos tenían… excepto él. No estaba, ni de lejos, usando el nivel que uso contra Lee, pero tenía que admitir que era molesto en verdad.

Aprovechando el impulso, se paro y lanzo un golpe a la espalda de Neji que este no pudo esquivar. Sin embargo el Hyuga prodigio giro mientras era golpeado y logro asestarle cuatro golpes con el Jukken.

—Es inútil, el destino me ha declarado vencedor. No tienes la fuerza suficiente—Comento Neji mientras se paraba, sin embargo un sabor a cobre llamo su atención y limpiándose el labio con el dorso de la mano pudo ver un línea de sangre.

Naruto se giro a Genma, aparentemente intacto a pesar de que Neji era el que más golpes le efectuó—¿Te llamas destino? Creía que era Genma—Dijo el Ootsutsuki y algunos no pudieron evitar reír, incluido el propio Genma.

El Ojiperla gruño mirando la sonrisa de socarronería en la cara del peliplata. Con velocidad pasmosa Neji se lanzo contra el Ootsutsuki, este solo sonrió de medio lado y movió la cabeza esquivando las palmadas a su cara, girando el tronco esquivaba los puntos de presión a su torso y con las piernas retrocedía lentamente. Ni siquiera necesitaba contraatacar, con esquivar hasta que se cansase sería suficiente.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo?_ —Se pregunto el Ojiperla moliendo los dientes con enojo al estar usando sus mejores movimientos y Naruto los esquivaba como si nada.

—Se sobre tú historia—Hablo Naruto moviendo la cabeza para que los golpes del Hyuga no le afectaran—Tú padre era Hizashi Hyuga quien murio en el secuestro de Hinata hace 9 años—Naruto alzo una mano y en ella atrapo y apretó los dedos del Hyuga. Este trato de usar su otra mano pero Naruto tambien la atrapo y apretó ambas hasta hacer que Neji se acuclillara por el dolor—Y has vivido en el pasado, lamentándote sobre eso desde los 5 años—

—¡Tu no sabes nada!—Neji noto que Naruto no estaba usando la banda en la frente, la tenía atada justo en el hombro, aprovecho eso y le dio un cabezazo que hizo a Naruto trasbillar de sorpresa pero no de dolor.

El Ootsutsuki sabía que podria ganarle a Neji, con solo quitarse los sellos en su cuerpo sería suficiente como para derrotarlo y noquearlo, sin embargo, quería conseguirle tiempo a su novia Uchiha.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no tendría que dar un buen espectáculo.

El guantelete de la [Boosted Gear] apareció en su brazo y de entro los nudillos salio [Ascalon] para seguidamente Naruto la sacara y desmaterializara el guantelete. Luego saco a Muramase de su sello y le apunto a Neji con ella y con [Ascalon] en su hombro.

Ni que decir que en las gradas Ten-Ten, que había estado apoyando a Neji, miraba con estrellitas en los ojos ambas espadas.

Naruto se lanzo contra el Hyuga, este, notando que las espadas lo cortarían profundamente, doblo las rodillas mientras ponía los brazos flexionados.

—¿Acaso él?—En mas gradas Hiashi se pregunto a si mismo, atonito.

— _¡Kaiten (Rotación)!_ —Un domo de Chakra azul se formo alrededor de Neji mientras este giraba rápidamente, Naruto no se detuvo y ensarto ambas espadas en el escudo, normalmente las espadas se romperían o saldrían volando, pero solo chirriaban al impactar contra el escudo.

—Tou-san… ¿ese es…?—Pregunto atónita Hanabi sin terminar la pregunta, la hermana menor de Hinata, una Hyuga de cabello castaño, ojos blancos como todo Hyuga vestida con una camisa sin mangas morada oscura, unos short negros y unas sandalias ninja azul oscuro.

—El Kaiten, la defensa absoluta de los Hyuga… _pensar que llegaría tan lejos sin que nadie lo entrenara_ —Pensó el patriarca Hyuga.

De nuevo en la arena Naruto apretó los dientes, tratando de hacer un bosquete en el escudo, pero era imposible, el Kaiten era Chakra, energía pura, no puedes destruirla, dudaba incluso que un ataque de Ki podria atravesarlo… aun así podría usar su Gakido para absorber el Chakra aunque no quería llegar a ello, no usaba sus Dojutsus en combate a menos que fuera alguien digno.

Naruto vio como Neji desactivaba el Kaiten y sus espadas eran empujas hacía atrás dejándolo, aparentemente, sin protección—Estas en mi rango—Musito el Hyuga poniéndose en una posición que hizo que Hinata se levantara de su asiento por la impresión— _Jukenho, Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Movimiento de Puño Suave, Ocho Trigramas, Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)_ —Susurró Neji en la posición adecuada.

—Esa posición, ¿Acaso el va a…?—Se preguntó Hiashi viendo a Neji quien se encontraba sonriendo maliciosamente hacia Naruto en la posición de los Ocho Trigramas.

Luego de eso, Neji cargó Chakra en la planta de sus pies para darse un impulso mayor y llegar rápidamente hacia el Ootsutsuki, quien se había sorprendido por la velocidad en que Neji llegó a su posición. Sin embargo, no se movió para ver lo que haría.

—¡Dos Palmas!—Gritó Neji cerrando los primeros puntos de Chakra del Ootsutsuki.

Pero no se detuvo ahí y continuó con sus ataques a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡Cuatro Palmas!—volvió a exclamar mientras hacía retroceder a Naruto por cada golpe que daba, incapaz de detener el asalto de Neji debido a los golpes.

—¡Ocho Palmas!—

—¡Dieciséis Palmas!—

—¡Treinta y dos Palmas!—

Neji entonces empezó a golpear con más y más velocidad, sorprendiendo y preocupando a varios de los espectadores que si eran amigos de Naruto.

—¡Sesenta y cuatro Palmas!—Exclamó Neji, los miembros de la familia principal quienes aún se encontraban en shock creyeron que ahí terminaría la técnica de Neji, pero vieron asombrados que prosiguió cerrando más y más puntos al peli plata, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sus manos eran apenas visibles.

Luego de unos segundos más de estar cerrando los puntos de Chakra de un Naruto quien estaba con la mirada pasmada, el Hyuga gritó.

—¡Ciento veintiocho Palmas!—Finalizó el Ojiperla inclinándose levemente, al mismo tiempo que Naruto salía despedido varios metros hacia atrás debido a los golpes de Neji; gruñendo levemente de dolor por tener una gran cantidad de sus puntos de Chakra cerrados y soltando sus espadas que terminaron encajadas en diferentes lugares de la arena.

Hiruzen al ver esto se sorprendió y preocupo en gran medida, y pudo oír al Kazekage decir.

—Parece que ese chico Hyuga ha derrotado al Jinchuriki, Hokage-dono—Dijo el Kazekage mirando hacia la arena.

El Sandaime Hokage no contestó a esto; estaba preocupado, pero sabía que su "nieto" aún no había perdido. Tal vez encontraría una forma, pero tenía bastantes puntos de Chakra cerrados.

Hinata había desviado la mirada al ver aquello, y Shino solo puso su mano en su hombro mientras veía a su amigo caer pesadamente al suelo. Y Kiba fruncía el ceño, dudando que el "Baka" de Naruto fuera vencido tan fácilmente

Genma entonces se acercó nuevamente a ellos para mirar hacia el Ojiazul.

—Supongo que es el ﬁnal…— Dijo el censor mirando hacia el maltrecho Ootsutsuki.

Naruto pudo oír eso, y no pudo evitar reír levemente.— _Cielos, esto me recuerda tanto a cuando entrenaba con Hinata_ —Pensó el peli plata mientras comenzaba a pararse bajo la mirada atónita de todo mundo.

— **Eso es lo que ganas por no luchar con seriedad desde el principio, ¿ahora qué es lo que harás? Te ha cerrado ciento veintiocho puntos de Chakra. Ya no podrás utilizar Ninjutsu por un largo tiempo a menos que los fuerces a abrirse** —Replicó Shinju.

— _Ya se me ocurrirá algo_ —Contestó Naruto mientras terminaba de pararse del suelo; oyendo a Neji decir.

—He golpeado ciento veintiocho puntos de tu cuerpo. No te deberías de poder levantar—

El Ootsutsuki rio ante ello. Sin embargo para Neji era como ver si el estuviera temblando, lo hacía pero de la risa—Doloroso, ¿verdad? Estas de rodillas ante un poder al que no puedes enfrentarte, descubriendo lo débil que realmente eres. Toda tu vida es una ilusión, nunca podrás hacer frente a un poder mayor que al tuyo—Aﬁrmó Neji mirando al Ojiazul temblando en el suelo… de risa

Cuando Naruto se levanto, se irguió completamente, poniéndose en la posición del Kamiken.

Neji al verlo de pie nuevamente estuvo verdaderamente sorprendido. Creía que ya había ganado el combate, pero nuevamente se había puesto de pie—No puede ser…— Musito incrédulo, viéndolo respirar con tranquilidad pasmosa y con su mano hacía señales para que lo atacara. Neji en realidad no lo podía creer, y por tal razón dijo—Deja de luchar. Va a seguir igual si continuas, ríndete, o vas a morir—

El Ootsutsuki rió con más fuerza—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Al no recibir respuesta el Ojiazul lo tomo como una afirmación para que continuara—¿Por qué tanto odio hacía la familia principal—Pregunto con expresión seria.

Neji también puso una expresión igual, pero se contuvo para no decir sus razones.—Eso a ti no te incumbe—Replicó el Hyuga.

—¿No me incumbe? Estás muy equivocado. Por si no lo sabias, soy amigo, novio y compañero de Hinata, cuyo sueño es unir ambas ramas, y me importa mucho todo lo que suceda con ella—Declaró el Ojiazul, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes, quienes se habían quedado sin aliento.

Algunas señoritas empezaron a lamentarse ya que Naruto era un gran partido.

Las reacciones fueron más grandes en muchas chicas que conocían especialmente a Naruto.

Renamon rodo los ojos con enojo y Kurama fulmino con la mirada a la Hyuga desde las gradas.

Sakura abrio la mandíbula hasta que esta toco el suelo, pues ella juraría que Naruto y Sayuri estaban juntos como pareja (de hecho lo estaban)

Ino se desmayo por la impresión.

Fuu comenzó a hacer circulitos en el suelo con una nube de depresión cubriéndola.

Yugito a pesar de no conocer de mucho a Naruto no pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción y molestia, ella tenía que admitir que Naruto era bastante lindo y por lo cariñoso y atento que se miraba seria un buen novio. Miro al cielo en busca de repuestas— _¿Por qué todos los chico buenos ya están tomados?_ —

Kurotsuchi abrio la boca al recordar el beso que compartió con el peliplata hace 3 semanas y se sintio terrible al "tratar" de quitarle el "novio" a alguien.

Si Natsumi hubiera estado bebiendo algo lo habría escupido y Koyuki solo reía tapándose la boca con la mano.

Gaara/Gaia no entendía porque le temblaba una ceja… ni porque su arena comenzaba a manifestarse a su alrededor… ni porque la sangre de esa Hyuga se miraba más necesaria que cualquier otra.

Shukaku, que estaba junto con Kurama, no sabía porque pero su mirada fue hasta la Hyuga mencionada. ¿Sería mucho problema el aplastarla en toneladas y toneladas de arena?

Hinata al oír las palabras de su novio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Naruto-kun…— Susurró ella, mirando hacia los lados dándose cuenta que muchos los estaban mirando con los ojos abiertos, avergonzándola más que antes.

Neji al oír esto estuvo a punto de ir a hacia él para acabarlo de una buena vez, pero controlándose, no se movió de su lugar, solo miró con una cara de enojo hacia su oponente para luego hablar—Muy bien, te diré, ya que pareces preocuparte tanto, ¡El destino de odio de los Hyuga!—Exclamó Neji.

Al decir estas palabras, el Hyuga comenzó a contar sobre la marca que tenían todos los miembros del Bouke; sobre el destino inevitable de los Hyugas del Bouke.

Luego de terminar de hablar sobre aquello, se quitó la diadema de su frente para explicarlo mejor, y Naruto no se sorprendió al ver el sello en su frente. Él sabía todo sobre esto gracias a Hinata y su sueño de unificar las familias.

Luego de eso Neji comentó la historia del "diplomático" de Kumo que había llegado a Konoha, y las consecuencias de su llegada. Esto lo dijo mirando con un poco de desprecio hacia el Raikage y sus ninjas que se encontraban allí.

Bee tenía un leve conocimiento sobre aquello, pero la historia era bastante confusa, ya que ambos bandos tenían su propia versión de los hechos y sus Geninns no tenían ni la más mínima idea, así que solo siguieron oyendo con atención.

A solo bajo la mirada, avergonzado ante ello, la verdad era muy diferente.

Hace años, uno de sus diplomáticos sugirió la alianza con Konoha, todo fue bien hasta que dicho diplomático secuestro a la heredera Hyuga. La verdadera razón era muy diferente a la ya conocida. El diplomático era un pedófilo… y simple y llanamente, secuestro a la niña Hyuga por considerarla "exótica". E igualitariamente, el no supo nada de eso hasta meses despues de pedir la cabeza del asesino.

En todo el momento de su explicación se vio a Neji visiblemente molesto.—La muerte es la única forma de escapar de este detestable sello maldito… El destino que todos compartimos por igual—Declaro Neji, volviéndose a poner su banda en la cabeza.

Naruto francamente no estaba sorprendido, pero cuando estuvo por decir algo, el Hyuga continuó.

—Ahora, suﬁciente de charla, es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez—Luego de eso Neji se colocó en posición Jukken mientras empezaba a mirarlo—Sera mejor que desistas, tu destino ya ha decidió que pierdas ante mí. No hay nada que puedas hacer—Aﬁrmó el Ojiperla.

Naruto al oír esto dio un leve paso hacia el frente para contestar—¿Quieres comprobarlo?—Luego de eso empezó a respirar más profundo y con más fuerza, concentrándose a como pudiera. Neji solo se quedó mirándolo, oyéndole decir—… Créeme, se cómo puedes sentirte. Yo he estado marcado la mayor parte de mi vida, ¿Pero y qué? No planeo que el rencor permanezca en mi corazón, al menos no para siempre. Pero déjame decirte algo Neji, estas equivocado si crees que por eso el destino esta predeterminado—

Neji luego de eso ya no quiso oír más, así que fue corriendo directamente hacia Naruto, quien escucho atentamente las palabras del Hyuga mientras corría—No importa quien seas, el destino ya ha decidido que seas un perdedor. ¡Ni todo el poder que tienes cambiara eso!—Luego de decir eso, Neji lanzo un golpe a la cara de Naruto.

Golpe que nunca llego.

Naruto atrapo la palma de Neji antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo. Lo más destacable para todos era su cabello y ojos. El plateado lacio y el azul oscuro fueron remplazados por el dorado erizado y el azul eléctrico. La incredulidad predomino en todos, sobretodo a quienes sabían del color de cabello anterior del Ootsutsuki… antes de ser un Ootsutsuki. Aunque algunas mujeres (sobretodo las novias/amigas/intereses amorosos del Ootsutsuki) se sonrojaron furiosamente al verlo con ese estilo de peinado, ese color, esos ojos duros y serios, esos músculos.

—Ese Gaki se ven tan…—Anko devoraba con la mirada a Naruto mientras… ¿Salivaba? Su amiga Kurenai normalmente le replicaría su comportamiento pero literalmente estaba haciendo lo mismo que la amante de serpientes.

A encaro una ceja ante el nuevo tono de cabello y ojos del ahora rubio, tenía que admitir que se miraba impresionante. Onoki por su lado gruño levemente molesto, ese color de cabello le recordaba demasiado al Yondaime. "Rasa" solo miro curioso la escena mientras debajo de su mascara se relamía los labios. Hiruzen por su parte se levanto de su asiento al ver como el cabello de su "nieto" cambiaba a un tono tan parecido a como lo era antes de lo 6 años.

—No perderé ante alguien como tú… ¡Un cobarde que le echa la culpa al destino!—

Neji espabilo despues de sentir los dedos que Naruto apretaba tronaron, apretó el puño libre antes de lanzarlo contra la mandíbula de Naruto, no moviéndolo en absoluto, y replico—No sabes nada… No me sermonees. La gente nace con un destino inevitable. La mía, ser parte del Bouke, la de Hinata, la de ser parte del Souke, y la tuya, la de ser un perdedor… ¡Tú no sabes lo que es cargar un sello que no puede ser eliminado!—Exclamó Neji dándole un cabezazo.

Naruto devolvió el cabezazo, el azul eléctrico brillaba con fuerza en contraste con el blanco de los ojos del Hyuga; lo comprendía más que el propio Neji, pero en verdad no veía su sello como una carga. Tuvo que sufrir bastante debido a ello, fue torturado, ignorado y despreciado por aquel sello, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo llevado. Gracias a ese sello, conoció a la mujer más maravillosa de todas—Lo sé… Se lo que es eso, eres despreciado—Un rodillazo con tal velocidad que nadie fue capaz de verlo se encajo en el estomago del Hyuga—Odiado—Un golpe en la mejilla hizo que los dientes del peli castaño temblaran—¡Torturado!—Un golpe en la frente que agrieto la banda y el Ojiperla fue lanzado hacía atrás arrastrando los pies en el suelo—La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo acepte esa carga. La volví parte de mi ser… pero tú solo te encierras en tú burbuja—

—La conversación se termina aquí—Luego de eso miró a Genma—Examinador, tengo planeado matarle. Si vas a detenerme, hazlo cuando quieras—Aﬁrmó Neji, molesto por tanta palabrería.

Genma al oír esto suspiró.

—Joder…— Dijo mirando a Neji, quien pudo oír a Naruto reír entre dientes, así que volvió a mirarlo.

—Es inútil, cerré tus puntos de Chakra… no hay que puedas….—

—¡AAAAAAHHHH!— Gritaba Naruto mientras un aura dorada lo cubría.

Neji que estaba frente al Ootsutsuki veía sorprendido como ese "Chakra" dorado empezaba cubrir de pies a cabeza a su oponente y llenaba su red de Chakra, abriendo cada tenketsu en un instante.

— _Está saliendo Chakra de él, no pensé que algo así podría suceder, no, no es Chakra… ¿Qué demonios es?_ — Pensó Neji sorprendido viendo a Naruto mirarlo con determinación.

En la arena Neji estaba teniendo diﬁcultad para mantener los ojos abiertos; ese "Chakra" estaba expulsando una fuerte ráfaga de viento y era tanto y tan brillante que tuvo que desactivar su Byakugan para no quedar ciego.

 **Naruto - Strong And Strike**

Así que como pudo se tapó el rostro, viendo a Naruto dejar de expulsar aquella energía dorada.

—Comencemos…— Dijo el ahora rubio.

Luego de eso miró a Neji, para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos, moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente hacia Neji.

Neji al percatarse de esto miró en todas direcciones con su Byakugan para localizar al Ojiazul, ya que estaba moviéndose a una gran velocidad y apenas podía verlo.

Pero luego de unos instantes Neji movió a un costado su cabeza, para esquivar un puñetazo de Naruto quien había aparecido justo delante de él.

Al impactar el golpe, todos pudieron ver que una especie de ráfaga salió del puño del peli plata, el cual chocó contra suelo, formando un pequeño cráter en ese lugar.

Esto alertó a Neji, quien dio un salto hacia atrás para luego lanzar un Kunai hacia Naruto, pero este lo atrapo entre los dedos índice y medio, desapareciendo de la vista nuevamente.

— _Debo tener más cuidado, ese último golpe pudo haberme lastimado gravemente_ —Sopesaba mentalmente Neji, sin embargo nadie encontraba al Ojiazul y al solo se le ocurrió un lugar donde podría estar, así que miró hacia arriba, pudo ver a Naruto empezar a descender con un Rasengan en su mano derecha.

Salto para esquivar el Rasengan, el cual comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta ser más grande que su propio dueño— _¡Cho Oodama Rasengan!_ —Grito cuando la gigantesca esfera de ahora un color plateado choco contra la tierra, generando una onda de choque que hizo al Hyuga sostenerse con Chakra al suelo.

Sin embargo Naruto volvió a desaparecer.

Esto puso en guardia a Neji, quien había mirar mejor gracias que dl brillo que cubría a Naruto ya no estaba. Así que cuando estuvo por activar su Byakugan, pudo oír la tierra debajo de él empezar a hacer ruidos, así que miró hacia abajo, solo para ver un puño envuelto en un manto dorado a centímetros de su barbilla.

Salto con todas sus fuerzas hacía atrás y cuando vio como Naruto, saliendo de entre roca y suelo, se lanzaba contra el con una esfera de Chakra en la mano se alarmo al instante.

— _Kaiten_ —El mismo domo lo cubrió pero Naruto no se detuvo, comenzó a aplicarle más y más Chakra al Rasengan. Variando entre Chakra Ying y Yang para formar lo más parecido a una Bijuudama.

Una esfera morada, ya sin rotar, era lo que estaba en la palma de Naruto. Una Mini-Bijuudama, pero no contento con ello Naruto comenzó a mandarle más Chakra y la cubrió con Chakra Futon.

Una gigantesca esfera morada con aspas de viento estaba en la mano de un Naruto que la choco contra el domo de Chakra.

— _Rikudou: Futon: Cho Bijuu… ¡Rasen Shuriken! (Seis Caminos: Elemento Viento: Super Shuriken Espiral… ¡De la Bestia con Cola!)_ —Grito Naruto mientras las fuerzas chocaban.

Naruto no le dio directamente con la técnica, ya que ni el Kaiten podría proteger a Neji de la técnica. Las aspas fueron lo unico que tocaron el domo, pero las mismas hicieron lo impensable. Un abertura, tan pequeña que la mayoría no la vio, estaba presente en el Kaiten.

Como si tuviera mente propia, Muramase salio del suelo y salio volando hasta que su mango fue agarrado por Naruto. Este lanzo la esfera de Chakra morado que se perdió en el cielo, generando un brillo cegador que el Ootsutsuki aprovecho para nuevamente encajar la espada en el bosquete hecho por su técnica.

El domo de Chakra fue cortado como mantequilla caliente por un cuchillo, o en este caso una espada y de paso generándole un corte en el costado a Neji.

Este desactivo su técnica y sostuvo su costado herido, un segundo antes de que Naruto estuviera apunto de asestarle un golpe ascendente que no pudo esquivar, el Ootsutsuki, sabiendo que con la fuerza actual le volaría la cabeza al Hyuga desactivo su transformación y le asesto un potente golpe en la barbilla a Neji.

Este al sentir el golpe sintió que su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, al mismo tiempo que era enviado unos pocos metros hacia arriba escupiendo algo de sangre; luego cayó pesadamente al suelo, ya incapaz de moverse.

La multitud al percatarse de esto empezó a exclamar con bastantes energías, algunos se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir a Naruto, puede que algunos lo odiaran pero fue un gran combate.

Hinata dejó escapar un—Naruto-kun—Aliviada y un tanto avergonzada ya que las personas estaban sonriendo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que le mandaban pulgares hacia arriba.

Pero luego todos volvieron a mirar hacia la arena, para ver a Naruto acercarse hacia Neji quien estaba tendido en el suelo.

El Hyuga no podía negar que ese golpe fue muy fuerte, y le había dolido bastante. Ya no podía moverse, así que solo aceptó su derrota en silencio.

Entonces vio que Naruto se paró a su derecha, para luego agacharse y mirarlo a los ojos. Pero luego lo vio sonreír y extender su mano hacia él.

El Hyuga lo miró durante unos instantes, vacilante, pero luego también extendió la suya, para aceptar la ayuda de su oponente para ponerse de pie, con bastante diﬁcultad debido a que ese último golpe del Ojiazul en verdad le había hecho daño.

Genma al percatarse de esto asintió con una sonrisa para luego declarar a Naruto como el ganador del encuentro; llegó a esa decisión ya que podía ver a Neji apenas parado, además no había dicho ninguna palabra.

Al decir su declaración, las personas estallaron en vítores mientras algunos de sus amigos felicitaban a Naruto por haber ganado su encuentro. Uno bastante intenso para la mayoría de los presentes.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?—Preguntó Neji mientras se apoyaba en el peliplata, quien al oír esto lo miró con una sonrisa y contestó.

—Yo solo quería que entres en razón, Neji. Yo nunca te he guardado rencor. No tengo motivos—Aﬁrmó Naruto mirándolo.

Neji al oír eso miro atonito al suelo—(Suspiro) Al menos perdí contra un gran prodigio—Se dijo, tratando de salvaguardar su orgullo.

La risa de Naruto lo hizo que este tomara su atención junto con algunos de los presentes—Me echaron del orfanato a los 3 años, desde los 4 a los 6 fui torturado de maneras que ni un monstruo merece, de los 7 a los 10 fui entrenado para no tener sentimientos. Y por todo ese tiempo, siempre pensé que mi vida estaba destinada únicamente al sufrimiento… pero de los 10 años hasta hoy, he conocido a personas que amo con toda mi vida—Relato Naruto con una sonrisa amigable mientras caminaba junto con Neji al piso de arriba, mientras iban por las escaleras el Ootsutsuki le hablo nuevamente al Hyuga—Créeme, el destino no esta escrito en piedra… yo mismo lo he comprobado—

Y finalmente llegaron a la enfermería del piso de arriba, Naruto dejo a Neji solo para pensar detenidamente las cosas.

—… _Creo que le debo una disculpa a Hinata-sama_ —Sin embargo, noto como Naruto comenzaba a regresar a donde estaba él y le quita la banda en la frente antes de poner dos dedos en la misma parte. Escucho un sonido parecido al de un candado abriéndose lentamente antes de que Naruto le diera nuevamente su banda.

—Un pequeño regalo de mi parte—Fue lo que dijo antes de caminar nuevamente hacía las gradas.

Neji encaro una ceja antes de girarse hacía su banda ninja, abrio los ojos de sobremanera al verlo.

Aquel sello… el que lo marco a él y a su familia.

Aquel sello… que había estado con el desde pequeño.

Aquel sello… por el que se cubría la frente.

Aquel sello… ya no estaba.

Se puso rápidamente la banda ninja al oír pasos acercarse y entro en la habitación, sentándose en una camilla que estaba allí.

Por la puerta, Hiashi Hyuga apareció—Neji… tengo algo que decirte—

 **Gradas**

Naruto se trono el cuello en gesto nervioso. Trato de conseguirle el mayor tiempo posible a Sayuri para llegar… solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Podía oír a Han y Fuu gritar sus Jutsus, el Ojiazul se hizo para atrás para esquivar un vapor corrosivo que atravesó la pared, unos centímetros más y el atravesado hubiera sido él.

En el palco Kage, los mismos charlaban y debatían sobre el combate.

—Un chico bastante curioso y habilidoso el que tiene, Hokage-dono—Musito impresionado el Raikage— _El chico podría volverse una amenaza en el futuro, ¿Qué debería hacer?_ —Se pregunto el de piel morena, no queriendo ni imaginarse el nivel que tendría el niño en unos años.

El Kazekage asintió—Un chico sin duda interesante y poderoso, sobretodo por ese cambio de cabello tan repentino—Fue lo que dijo en voz alta para luego pensar— _Sin duda serás un muy buen cuerpo, Ootsutsuki Naruto-kun_ —Pensó Orochimaru, relamiéndose los labios.

El peliplata mencionado sintio un escalofrió en su espalda.

—Hmphf—Asintió Onoki.

Hiruzen miraba atentamente el combate de ambos Jinchuriki.

— _Futton: Nami Jōki (Elemento Vapor: Onda de Vapor)_ —Musito Han mientras ponía los brazos a los lados y las "escamas" lanzadas por la escala de polvo de Fuu comenzaban a derretirse.

Apunto luego a la peliverde con ambas manos juntas en forma de cañón— _Futton: Kyanion Netsu (Elemento Vapor: Cañón de Calor)_ —Una esfera de vapor del tamaño de una bala de cañón fue lanzada desde las manos del Jinchuriki del Gobi hacía la Ojinaranja.

De la espalda de esta 6 alas de insecto salieron y la impulsaron con velocidad al cielo— _Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (Jutsu Fuego de Dragon)_ —Exclamo Han usando un Jutsu Katon de nivel B.

Fuu comenzó a trazar sellos de manos con rapidez— _Suiton: Kyanion Suisei (Elemento Agua: Cañón Acuático)_ —La peliverde escupió una gran bala de agua que contrarresto el fuego, generando una densa cortina de vapor que Han arremolino para atacar a Fuu, esta se impulso con sus alas para maniobrar con las mismas y alejarse del vapor.

— _Veamos… Jutsus Suiton no pueden contra el Futton y el tambien puede usarlos al igual que el Katon, el Futon me serviría para dispersarlo pero no conozco Jutsus de ese estilo… solo me quedaría usar Raiton y esperar noquear a Han-chan_ —El mote gracioso del Iwa-nin era el mismo que Fuu le había dado a todos sus "hermanos" pero no era momento para pensar en eso.

— _Suiton: Teppodama_ —La peliverde lanzo un par de balas de agua que Han esquivo hábilmente.

Ambos Jinchurikis se miraron ante de sonreírse… aunque en Han no se notaba.

—¿Llamamos a nuestros compañeros?—Pregunto Han emocionado, la pelea era divertida.

Fuu asintió contenta—Si, pero dejémoslo en 5 colas… no puedo controlar más—

— _Vamos, Kokou_ —Pensó Han.

— **Hai** —Acepto la caballo-delfín.

— _¿Estas listo, Choumei-chan?_ —

— **¡Si!** —Acepto el escarabajo rinoceronte alzando algo al aire… probablemente una garra o ala.

Una capa de Chakra rojizo los cubrió a ambos y parecía que irradiaba de sus estómagos y giraba alrededor de ellos antes de detenerse. Cuando se paró por completo ambos estaban envueltos por completo en una capa de Chakra rojo traslúcida con cinco colas moviéndose a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué está pasando?—Preguntó Sakura, en toda su vida nunca había visto u oído de alguien envuelto en Chakra rojo. De hecho nunca había escuchado de Chakra rojo, por lo que lo que veía era algo completamente nuevo.

—Esa es llamada una capa de Jinchuriki—Explicó Naruto quien había llegado minutos antes.

—¿Un qué de qué?—Preguntó la pelirosa no entendiendo lo que dijo su compañero de equipo.

—¿Sabes lo que es un Bijuu?—Preguntó el Ootsutsuki.

—¿Quieres decir como el Kyuubi?—Preguntó la Ojijade, sin notar el fruncimiento de labios y ceño del peli plata.

—Más o menos. Existen 9 Bijuus comenzando con Ichibi y terminando con Kyuubi, quien tiene más poder que ningun otro. La gente que tiene un Bijuu dentro de ellos son llamados Jinchurikis y cuando usan el poder de su Bijuu eso es lo que sucede. Una "Capa de Jinchuriki"—Explicó el Ojiazul mirando hacia la arena.

—Vaya—Susurro Sakura impactada—Pero...—Comenzó la pelirosa y todos voltearon hacia ella—Pensé que el Yondaime mató al Kyuubi... pero no puedes matar a un Bijuu... lo que signiﬁca que alguien en la aldea tiene al Kyuubi dentro de sí—Teorizo Sakura.

—Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces—Respondió Naruto con socarronería.

—¡Cállate, Naruto-baka!—Gritó Sakura ofendida antes de recordar otra pregunta—¿Pero… quién es nuestro Jinchuriki?—Preguntó la Ojijade y Naruto suspiro, sintiendo la mirada de varios Jounin que lo miraban para ver si diría la verdad.

—Todo sobre el Kyuubi es un secreto. Solo alguien con rango de Chunin y superior saben sobre él—Explicó el peli plata de manera seca y tangente. No quería tener que explicar todo a la loca banshee como el le decía a Sakura. Conociéndola probablemente querría que le diera el Kyuubi a Sayuri o alguna pendejes de ella… siendo un problema ya que ahora no podia meter nuevamente a Kurama en ningun sello.

—Aun que no es muy secreto—Susurro Naruto sin percatarse de que fue oído por varios.

—¿De qué hablas, Naruto-baka? ¿Sabes quién es?—Preguntó Sakura, pero sonaba más como una demanda.

—Baja el tono, Sakura, y sí, sé quien es—Respondió Naruto limpiándose un oído porque le zumbaba ante la voz de la pelirosa.

—¿Cómo puede un baka como tú saberlo?—Preguntó Sakura.

[Métele un [Drago Shot] a esa puta gritona por la garganta en este instante—Demando Ddraig y Naruto rió en su mente— _No puedo hacer un [Dragon Shot] aquí... pero tengo la Rasenshuriken_ —Respondió Naruto mentalmente con jocosidad.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?—A Naruto poco le falto para decir "Jajá saludos".

—Quiero saber quién es para que se lo dé a Sayuri-san—Declaro Sakura y todos la vieron con una gran gota en la nuca.

— _¿Está loca?_ —Se preguntaba Naruto.

— _Necesito hablar con Kakashi para discutir enviarla a unas sesiones con Inoichi_ —Pensó Kurenai. El nivel de fangirl que tenia la pelirosa iba a ser su desgracia en algún momento.

[Por el Mao. Esa sí que es una fangirl dedicada] Musito Ddraig impresionado.

— _Espera… ¿Cómo puedes saber sobre fangirls?_ —Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

{Vamos a decir que yo y rojo éramos muy populares... cuando éramos jóvenes} Musito Albion suspirando, bastante apenado.

—… _¿No me digan que fueron perseguidos por dragonas hembras?_ —Pregunto Naruto con incredulidad, tratando de ocultar su risa.

{Sí}/[Yep] Respondieron ambos dragones recordando días oscuros.

— _Parece que cada raza tiene sus propias fangirls_ — Pensó Naruto riendo mentalmente.

—Por cierto el Kyuubi no es una cosa, es una ella—Explicó Naruto y todos lo vieron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, baka?—Gritó de nuevo Sakura a lo que Naruto solo se le acercó un poco y le dio un pequeño golpe en la garganta, cortándole la voz… metafóricamente hablando

—Sí que eres ruidosa, Sakura—Dijo el Ojiazul sobándose sus sangrantes oídos y Sakura intentó maldecirle, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Incluso si nadie dijo nada todos estaban felices/contentos/eufóricos/divinizados, de que Sakura se quedara callada por una vez en su vida.

— _Naruto parece saber mucho sobre los Bijuu... dijo que los otros Jinchuriki eran sus "hermanos"… entonces hay buenas razones para creer que Naruto es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi... eso explicaría como lo han tratado... peliplata problemático_ —Pensó Shikamaru al escuchar la conversación.

—Si dejas de gritar abriré tu garganta para que hables, pero si gritas te la cortare—Dijo el Ootsutsuki y Sakura sintió tristemente.

—Naruto—Dijo Sakura más calmada mientras veía a Naruto quien asintió y ella continuó—¿Cómo sabes que el Kyuubi es una ella?—Preguntó, pues ella como a muchos le resultaba dificil de creer que un criatura tan fuerte fuera mujer… aunque a muchas mujeres, incluyendo a la propia Sakura, les daba orgullo que la criatura más fuerte de todas fuera una mujer.

—He leído mucho sobre ellos. Incluso si no son humanos tampoco son cosas. Por ejemplo, Yugito tiene a la Nibi sellada dentro de ella. Ella es una gata. Los Bijuu tienen sus propias personalidades como cualquier otro animal. Kyuubi en especial pese a decir que es el "Rey de los Bijuus" es la "Reina de los Bijuus"—Explicó Naruto y la pelirosa asintió.

—Entonces...¿Me dirás quién es el Jinchuriki?—Dijo ella en una voz demasiado dulce intentando saber quién era.

—(Suspiro) ¿Por qué quieres saberlo con tanto ahínco?—Preguntó Naruto, molesto.

—Oh vamos, Naruto-kun, yo también quiero saber—Dijo Ino colgándose de un brazo del Ojiazul de manera seductora. Todos los que sabían la verdad vieron al peliplata preguntándose si iba a decir quién es. Todos los novatos eran ignorantes a la identidad del Jinchuriki, pero entre todos los presentes había algunos que lo sabían. Los Jounin, por supuesto, Hinata, Renamon y Kurama (aunque estas ultimas dos estaban demasiado lejos de allí como para oír de lo que hablaban), así como el equipo de la Arena.

— **¿Seguro que quieres decirles?** —Preguntó Shinju, curioso.

— _Si… Lo sabrán eventualmente, así que bien puedo decirles ahora y terminar con esto_ —Pensó Naruto y todos se voltearon a verlo—Bien, les diré quien es—Dijo y todos prácticamente tenían estrellas en los ojos—Primero diré que era nuestro compañero de clase durante la academia—Comenzó Naruto y todos estaban impactados. El Ojiazul rió ante sus incrédulas caras y prosiguió—Mi nombre es Ootsutsuki Naruto, Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko—Termino y todo quedó en silencio tras su proclamación.

—Sí, claro. Tú tienes al Bijuu más poderoso sellado dentro de ti—Comento Kiba con sarcasmo y todos salieron de su estupor, comenzando a reír… excepto Sakura que recordaba su misión en Yuki no Kuni y la capa de Chakra que cubrió a Naruto.

—Si quieren les puedo mostrar mi capa con tres colas—Dijo Naruto y todos dejaron de reír.

—¿Es enserio?—Preguntó Chouji.

De inmediato los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojo sangre con pupilas negras rasgadas, tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas aparecieron y se hicieron más pronunciadas, sus colmillos se alargaron y su cabello se erizo. Alrededor de su cuerpo la misma capa de Chakra rojo traslucido se formó, completa con tres colas. Gotas de Chakra de Kurama todavía quedaban dentro del sello por lo que no era muy dificil usarlo con su Chakra y darle un color rojizo a su normalmente plateado Chakra.

— **Muy enserio** —Respondió Naruto, su voz era más profunda que la usual debido al Chakra de Kyuubi— **¿Me creen ahora?** — preguntó y todos asintieron ligeramente asustados de su nueva voz y apariencia. Con eso, desactivo su capa de Chakra.

—Ahora que lo saben ¿qué van a hacer?—Preguntó Naruto, ligeramente nervioso.

—Nada—Respondió Kiba.

—¿No creen que soy un monstruo?—Preguntó el Ojiazul. A Naruto no le importaba la opinión de la mayoría de la aldea, pero el mismo tenía que admitir que se había encariñado profundamente con todos ellos y mientras tuviera a la gente que era preciada para él podía ser feliz.

—Claro que no. Sé la diferencia entre una espada y la funda— Respondió nuevamente el Inuzuka.

—Gracias. Quizás deberías decirle eso al resto de los aldeanos—Susurro Naruto a si mismo suspirando mientras retornaba su atención al combate que sucedía en la arena.

La arena estaba casi completamente destruida del combate entre las dos Jinchurikis. El campo de batalla estaba lleno de agua y aun así gracias a los Jutsus Futton de Han. Ambos estaban mostrando síntomas de fatiga. Incluso si tenían una gran cantidad de Chakra no tenían el aguante necesario para seguir con esto.

— _Futton: Suchīmu Kirā (Elemento Vapor: Vapor Asesino)_ —Dijo Han lanzando bastante vapor hacía la Jinchuriki de piel morena.

— _Suiton: Daibakufu (Elemento Agua: Vórtice de Catarata)_ —Contrataco Fuu y el agua del piso se alzó enfrente de ella y formó un vórtice. El agua inmediatamente chocó con el vapor. El choque produjo aun más vapor que cubrió casi toda la arena y que hizo que incluso Han se tuviera que cubrir.

Fuu aprovechó su oportunidad y canalizó el Chakra del Nanabi hacia sus garganta, solo que esta vez escupió unas escamas en forma de discos.

Han recibió el ataque de lleno de dichos discos, las cuales le cortaron el pecho y pierna izquierda. Saltó hacia atrás y se agarró el pecho por el dolor. Su armadura roja logró absorber la mayor parte del daño, pero aun así tenía una cortada profunda.

El Iwa-nin enfocó el Chakra de Kokou en el área de su pecho y la herida comenzó a curarse de inmediato. Luego de unos segundos no había evidencia de que algo hubiera pasado.

Fuu comenzó a volar por el aire unos metros por encima de la tierra.

Desde allí continuó esquivando múltiples bolas de fuego que le lanzaba Han mientras preparaba a sus insectos para atacar. El gigante corrió con rapidez por la pared en con todo su peso en sus dos pies, similares a las pisadas de un oso. El Iwa-nin usó la pared como punto de apoyo para lanzarse y envestir a Fuu en el aire.

Han tomó las piernas y brazos de Fuu para que no pudiera escapar y se colocó encima de ella mientras ambos se desplomaban hacia la tierra. Sin embargo, Fuu enfocó Chakra en sus piernas y justo cuando estaban a punto de chocar, deshizo sus alas y choco las piernas en el pecho del gigante lo cual hizo que Han cayera con más fuerza aún.

El piso de la arena tembló por el impacto y se alzó una nube de polvo. Las alas de Fuu desaparecieron y esta se encontraba respirando con un poco de diﬁcultad, nada que no arreglara un poco de descanso. El polvo se asentó para mostrar a Han, quien estaba desmayado por el impacto.

Hayate se acercó a Han y notó que se encontraba inconsciente, tras lo cual llamó a los médicos—Ganadora por dejar noqueada a su oponente: Fuu de Taki—Declaro Hayate y la multitud estalló en aplausos. Después de todo, los civiles solo pueden ver un combate al nivel de un Genin, ya que no pueden mantener el ritmo de una de nivel superior por la velocidad. Presenciar una batalla como esta era una rareza.

Cuando Han fue llevado al hospital, Fuu camino hacía el palco de arriba.

—Felicidades, Fuu-chan—Le dijo Naruto alzándole el pulgar.

—¡Gracias. Naru-chan! Fue una pelea difícil y Han-chan si que era fuerte-ssu—Respondió la peliverde de manera alegre y levemente sonrojada—Sentí el Chakra del Kyuubi desde abajo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo-ssu?—Preguntó ella con infantil curiosidad.

—Solo mostrándole a mis amigos mi capa—Informo Naruto como si hablara sobre el clima—Tomará algo de tiempo que se acostumbren al hecho de que soy un Jinchuriki, pero creo que me aceptarán—Declaro mientras veía a sus amigos sonriéndole, incluso Sakura para su sorpresa.

—¿Les dijiste que eres un Jinchuriki?—Preguntó la peliverde, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, incluso dejo su tic verbal.

—Claro. Les dije durante tu combate mientras les explicaba sus capas de cinco colas—Explicó el Ojiazul—¿Por qué preguntas?—

Ante la pregunta de Naruto, Fuu bajo la mirada con semblante melancólico—Porque sé muy bien como somos tratados y que lo reveles públicamente es algo muy… extraño—Declaro Fuu.

—Tengo gente que se preocupa por mi aun sabiendo lo que soy, su opinión es lo único que importa. A los demás solo los ignoro y si intentan algo terminan en el hospital con huesos rotos—Informo Naruto y la peliverde comenzó a reír al sentir como Naruto le acariciaba el cabello..

—Nara Shikamaru de Konoha y Zaku de Oto por favor bajen a la arena—Pidió Genma mientras los mencionados bajaban

 **(Nota de Autor: Igual que en el Canon… cambiando a Temari por Zaku)**

—Maldito flojo—Maldijo Ino dándose un palmada en la frente.

—¿Qué esperabas de Shikamaru?—Preguntó Naruto retóricamente.

—Huh, buen punto— Respondió la Yamanaka.

—Sería demasiado problemático explicar—Declaro Naruto sonriendo y algunos rieron por su comentario.

—Si Sayuri no llega va a ser descalificada—Sentencio Naruto pero pese a la neutralidad en su voz algunos notaron la preocupación en su voz— _Pensé que me había hecho cargo de los malos hábitos de Kakashi_ —Pensó el Ojiazul.

—Eso fue... anticlimático—Declaro el Hokage al ver a Shikamaru rendirse.

—Sí, pero mostró una mente táctica muy buena. Como uno esperaría de un Nara—Opino el Raikage.

—...— el Kazekage permaneció callado al igual que el Tsuchikage.

—¿Están de acuerdo que debería ser promovido a Chunin?—Pregunto el Sandaime Hokage y los tres asintieron… algunos más renuentes que otros

—Los Chunin son líderes y muestran buena planeación y permanecen calmados cuando saben que probablemente no ganarán—Dijo A.

—Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sayuri por favor bajen a la arena—Pidió Genma.

—Parece que la Uchiha no se mostrará, que pena—Opino el Tsuchikage.

—Sí, parece que será descalificada—Dijo el Hokage preparándose a levantarse y descalificarla cuando el Kazekage lo interrumpió.

—Por favor, espere, Hokage-dono. Deseo ver a la Uchiha combatir con Hyuga Hinata. Dejemos que continúen con el resto de encuentros hasta que llegue—Dijo el Kazekage para luego pensar— _Y luego ver su alcance contra Naruto-kun_ —

—¿Se da cuenta que se no capaz de respectar horarios entonces no es material de Chunin?—Pregunto el Hokage.

—Si entiendo correctamente Hatake Kakashi es conocido por llegar horas tarde a cualquier cita y es un Jounin de Élite—Refuto el "Kazekage".

El Hokage sabía que el Kazekage tenía un punto y no había nada que hacer para rebatirlo—Como desee... pero si no está aquí cuando sea el momento será descalificada—Dijo el Hokage.

—Claro—Acepto el Kazekage. El Hokage se volvió hacia un Anbu que lo acompañaba y este le dijo a Hayate la situación.

—Ya que Uchiha Sayuri no ha llegado procederemos con el resto de encuentros—Informo Genma.

—Sabuko no Gaara y Sabuko no Kankuro por favor bajen a la arena—

—Réferi, me rindo—Gritó Kankuro desde los balcones al ver la sonrisa nada amigable de Gaara, pues desde la declaración del peli plata a la Hyuga se miraba inusualmente deseoso de sangre.

—Okey... ganador por renuncia: Sabuko no Gaara— Hayate.

—¡Cuánto tiempo ganó la Uchiha!—Exclamo el Raikage riendo. Entonces el viento comenzó a soplar en la arena y hojas comenzaron a girar. Todos vieron como se desarrollaba la escena, unos segundos más tarde Uchiha Sayuri apareció con Kakashi en un Shunshin de hojas.

Kakashi se rascaba la nuca, avergonzado por la tardanza y Sayuri…

Naruto se paro de su asiento al ver a Sayuri, tenía un conjunto casi en su totalidad de negro. Sandalias ninja de tacón de color oscuro, unos shorts negros que dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas, una falda color oscuro cubría por encima de allí, abierta a los lados para resaltar las caderas anchas de su dueña y resaltando aun más el redondo y firme trasero que el propio Naruto tenía que admitir, que esa parte en especifico le había llamado la atención incluso antes de ser su novia, demasiado tentador para una niña de 13 años, la cintura estrecha y torneada, mucho más debido a intentos entrenamientos cubierta por una camisa negra manga larga, unos guantes negros cubrían sus manos, y finalmente, algo que Naruto se había preguntado desde hace tiempo, Sayuri a pesar de tener solo 13 años de edad estaba bastante desarrollada en el área del pecho, con 13 años una Copa C era bastante llamativo, pero los ya de por si grandes pechos de la Uchiha habían crecido, una Copa D con esa edad detonaba bastante, aunque gracias a su Byakugan (que activo para mirar con más… detalle a su novia) pudo notar que un brasear apretaba con fuerza los… encantos de la pelinegra.

—¡Uchiha-hime, se ve asombrosa!—Naruto literalmente fulmino con la mirada al maldito civil que dijo eso. Solo él y únicamente él podía decir eso de su novia, no ayudaba mucho que todos los civiles varones miraran a Sayuri de manera lujuriosa.

Ohh, los iba a matar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Espero que no llegáramos tarde—Declaro Kakashi mientras se sobaba la nuca tontamente.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo—Informo Genma—¿Nombre?—

—Sayuri... Uchiha Sayuri—Respondió la pelinegra.

Hinata comenzó a bajar el balcón hacia el área cuando escuchó a Naruto llamarla—Hina…—comenzó—Por favor no la lastimes mucho—Dijo el Ootsutsuki. No es que no confiara en Sayuri para ganar, pero conocía la fuerza de ambas y sabía que a la Uchiha aun le faltaba bastante para llegar al nivel de la Hyuga.

Hinata solo le sonrió para tranquilizarlo—Tranquilo, no usaré Ninjutsu o a Hrunting si eso es lo que estás diciendo. Preﬁero usar mi propio poder—Respondió ella, pero la cara de preocupación de Naruto no cambió.

—No le mataré, relájate—Dijo ella y él dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo—Estaba pensando a pensar que no vendrías, Uchiha—Dijo la Hyuga al acercarse a los tres en la arena.

—¿Por qué no vendría? Solo voy a pelear contigo—Respondió mordazmente la pelinegra.

—Veo que tu actitud no ha cambiado—Respondió la Ojiperla y se giró hacia Kakashi—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—Pregunto ella y Sayuri frunció el ceño, mirando enojada a su Sensei.

—Bueno…—Comenzó Kakashi avergonzado.

—El idiota que tengo por Sensei se perdió de camino aquí—Declaro la Uchiha cruzada de brazos al recordar como se perdieron ya que, de alguna manera, terminaron en el país del té cuando entrenaban por la frontera del país de la roca.

Kakashi dejó la arena, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza ante la mirada acusatoria de la mayoría de los Jounin Sensei.

La verdad sea dicha, todos ya se lo esperaban, Kakashi no solo era conocido por llegar tarde… era conocido por llegar tarde al perderse.

—Hyuga Hinata de Konoha VS Uchiha Sayuri de Konoha. ¿Listas?—Preguntó Genma y ambas asintieron.

—¡HAJIME!—Y el combate comenzó.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing)_

 **(Finalmente, la mano de un Naruto ya adulto cierra el álbum y comienza a caminar hasta el jardín, en el que risas de niños se escuchaban por doquier)**

— **Omake: Nightmare Chronicales—**

 **(Estos Omakes son aleatorios en distintos momentos de la historia de Pesadilla, ustedes tienen que juntarlos y descubrir la historia completa)**

 **[Punto de Vista: Pesadilla]**

Bueno o Malo

¿Hay alguna diferencia en ello?

No, no la hay, solo es una perspectiva diferente de un idiota.

Tomo tú propio ejemplo, eres un idiota y como todo idiota miras las noticias de la televisión, en esa miras como un policía esta encerrando a un joven de 19 años, como el idiota que eres te pones a decir y a criticar al policía "cerdo opresor", "bastardo", "malnacido", hablas de dicho policía con insultos y despotricas sobre la inocencia de dicho joven… pero no, eres tan idiota que te pones a criticar al policía de manera publica. Dando tú "opinión" como la razón absoluta.

Pero espera, resulta que logras que liberen al joven que aquel policía encerró, (y que dicho policía a sido despedido por tus acciones) resulta ser un violador, como un violador va a buscar más victimas gracias a que le devolviste la libertad.

¿Con quien comenzar?

¿Tal vez con la niña de la calle 213 que vive a unas cuadras de tú casa? ¿A un niño huérfano? O en su defecto, ¿Por qué no comenzar con tú hija o hermana?

Como vez, no es más que cosa de perspectiva, porque el policía que vela por tu seguridad y la de TÚ familia es despedido por TÚ culpa, y como tal eres culpable de que violen a tu familia. ¿Ahora no te parece un joven tan inocente, verdad?

Si alguien mata, es malo desde tú perspectiva.

Si era un asesino/violador, es bueno desde la perspectiva de las victimas que no son idiotas.

Si alguien destruye o mata, es malo desde la perspectiva de todos.

Si lo hace para que se creen más cosas y para que nazcan más es bueno desde mi perspectiva.

Veras, no te estoy diciendo idiota como insulto, digo y se que eres un idiota porque estas negando el hecho de ser un idiota, si aceptas que eres un idiota, puedes dejar de ser un idiota, pero al ser un idiota no te gusta que la gente te diga idiota y ver tus errores.

Toma el ejemplo del idiota enfrente mío como lo que te pasara.

Destellos dorados me rodeaban, mientras mi "oponente" trataba de tomarme con la guardia baja.

Ese estúpido, lucha contra alguien que literalmente puede verlo tele transportarse a velocidades inimaginables.

Un kunai tri-punta se acerco a mi cara y cuando su usuario se teletransportó justo delante de mío agarre su cuello hasta que su puso rojo por la falta de aire y sangre a su cabeza.

Sin duda, Minato Namikaze es TAN patético.

Una cadena de Chakra aprisionó mi mano libre, bufe con desdén antes de jalar con la fuerza suficiente como para la dueña de la cadena fuera jalada hasta donde estaba yo.

El rojo cabello de Kushina Uzumaki se regaba por el suelo mientras tenía la cara enterrada en la tierra.

 **[Punto de Vista Omnisciente]**

— **A ustedes dos les tengo algo especial** —La gutural voz del Ojirojo trono en los oídos de sus "padres"

Un enjambre en movimiento se arrastraba como un racimo grande, iluminado por un número impresionante de luces blancas y rojas brillando peleando con explosiones más o menos importantes.

Penachos de humo largos volaron al asalto de las nubes que oscurecían el cielo. El leve rugido de la batalla se podía sentir incluso donde estaba el Ootsutsuki y el matrimonio Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Cientos de tropas de todas las naciones se dirijan específicamente donde se encontraba Pesadilla

 **Ahogándome en el fondo de mi mar de odio**

 **El roto sirviente enfrente mío se arrodilla**

El Ootsutsuki, comenzó de manera fúnebre y maligna un canto, con tal calma que llegaba a asustar.

 **Lo de humano he arrancado de mi ser**

 **Abriendo mi alma el odio que me invade todos lo han de pagar**

Un circulo con varios Kanjis se formo enfrente de Pesadilla, parecía a menor definición, un circulo satánico debido a la estrella de 8 puntas en el y los varios símbolos arcanos que estaban a su alrededor.

 **Luz de la Extinción**

Y una luz rojiza salio del circulo, disparado, concretamente, hacía donde se escuchaba el jolgorio que hacía el ejercito.

La luz rojiza pareció consumirlo y borrarlo todo, no dejaba más que polvo de los cadáveres que fueron borrados de la faz de la tierra.

—N-Naruto… no… no tienes porque hacer esto. Piénsalo, piénsalo detenidamente, hijo. Naciste para hacer alguien grande, por eso tuviste ese poder, para eso fuiste criado, por eso fuiste convertido en lo que eres ahora ¡No te dejes echar a perder!—Exclamo Minato, desesperado mientras sentía como cada vez su "hijo" apretaba con más y más fuerza su garganta.

—…—Pesadilla soltó su aliento en una tensión que no sabía que había guardado y que, hasta ese momento, le había impedido pensar con raciocinio. Las palabras de su "padre" eran puñales que trataban de meterse entre sus costillas e impedirle respirar.

Por este poder había vivido solo, había sido torturado, rechazado y traicionado, por el se había convertido en lo que era hoy en día… eso… es lo que había pensado antes de ser Pesadilla Ootsutsuki. Pensó que estaba destinado a eso desde el comienzo.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta…

Su poder nunca tuvo nada que ver.

— **No…** —Su poder no le había echo eso— **No…—** Su poder no había echo que sufriera tanto ya que no lo tenia hasta hace 10 años— **No…** —Su poder JAMÁS tuvo algo que ver y, tras tanto tiempo y negaciones, tenía al verdadero culpable en haberlo condicionado y convertido en lo que era hoy en día justo en la palma de su mano… literalmente.

— **Fuiste tú… ¡TÚ ME HECHASTE A PERDER!** —Grito el Ojirojo mientras soltaba a Kushina y, con sus dos manos, apretó con más fuerza el cuello de su progenitor hasta que su cara tomara un tono morado insano— **No voy a seguir hablando contigo nunca más. Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste y no te debo NADA** —El peli plata soltó al rubio quien cayo al suelo de roca y polvo, retrocediendo atemorizado.

—Hijo, escúchame…—

— **¡Cierra es maldito agujero que tienes por boca! Y no vuelvas a llamarme hijo. Esto no es una venganza, solo me estorba una mosca al comando de mil más. Me manipulaste tanto tiempo que solo vi lo que TU querías que viera, pero esto acaba aquí. Tengo los ojos abiertos para ver tu puta corrupción… y te veo a ti, Minato… ¡MUERTO!** —La utilización de su nombre dejo en claro al Yondaime que Pesadilla hablaba muy enserio. Lo deshumanizaba al ya no reconocerlo como su padre usando su nombre, demostrando que ya no sentiría nada a la hora de matarlo.

Y fue eso justo lo que hizo cuando lo agarro del cabello y cuello. Para luego alzarlo y, con solo una mano, le sujeto del cuello antes de abrir la boca al punto que la mandíbula se aflojo y trono.

Minato solo pudo fijarse en el fondo oscuro que era la garganta de Pesadilla, en los dientes tan blancos que poseía y tan afilados como los de un león o un tiburón.

La dentadura del Ootsutsuki se cerro sobre la nariz del Namikaze.

Y luego vinieron los gritos mientras le comía la cara… literalmente.

Le comió los ojos como si de dulces y uvas se tratase.

La nariz se la arranco como si de la carne de un pierna de pollo se tratase y la trago de la misma manera.

Le abrio la boca para cortarle la lengua y la mastico hasta tragarla.

Mordió y arranco las orejas desde el fondo.

Le desgarro y se trago la piel de frente, pómulos, mejillas, y barbilla.

Al terminar, a Minato solo le quedaba una mancha rojiza de sangre en lugar de cara. Ya no tenía nada que usar para seguir utilizando a los demás a su antojo. Todo su carisma había desaparecido y por la hemorragia que fluía sin control de lo que hasta entonces era su cara, moriría desangrado dentro de poco.

El Namikaze chillaba y gimoteaba con las manos en su destrozada e irreconocible cara, dando vueltas sobre el suelo.

— **Hasta nunca, Minato** —hablo con el mayor de los desprecios antes de darse la vuelta, mirando a su "madre" que había cerrado los ojos para no ver la masacre a su marido— **… Por muy estúpida que fueras por seguir a Minato en sus planes… a diferencia de él tu te arrepentías de lo que hacías, así que tu muerte será rápida e indolora** —Pesadilla le apunto con dos dedos al corazón de la pelirroja que bajo la mirada entristecida— **… ¿No vas a decir algo?** —pregunto el Ojirojo, curioso.

—… no tengo manera de defenderme… solo te pido perdón por todo el daño que te cause—Pidió la pelirroja antes de que, con una chispa de Raiton, el peliplata detuviera el arrepentido corazón de una madre que cometió demasiados errores.

Pesadilla se paro, mirando los cadáveres de sus "padres", un suspiro salio de su boca, una carga en sus hombros había desaparecido por fin.

Alzo el vuelo y le apunto al lugar donde residían los cadáveres.

Segundos despues, un brillo morado devoro todo el lugar

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Este es un dato algo rebuscado que quería poner desde hace tiempo, a Kurama no le agradan Natsumi, Hinata, Koyuki ni mucho menos Sayuri, la mayoría del tiempo trata de no parecer enojada de que Naruto este con otras mujeres. La única que le agrada es Renamon y hasta con ella tiene problemas para compartir ¿Quién puede culpar de ser celosa a alguien que por más de 19 mil años estuvo sola y consigue novio pero este luego consigue más novias? Digo, en la mayoría de fics Harem ponen que las chicas del prota pueden convivir en la misma locación sin tratar de matarse XD**

 **(*2) El Topokki es una comida japonesa parecida a los macarrones solo que con una salsa deliciosa. Es buenísimo, lo he comido y si tienen oportunidad cómanlo, es increíblemente delicioso. El kimbap es una comida parecida al sushi pero en rollos y el** **Saengseon gui es pescado frito.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles más que preguntarles si les gustaron las peleas.**


	38. Chapter 40

**He cometido un terrible e irremediable error en el cap anterior.**

 **Las asignaciones de pelea, puse a Hayato en dos combates cuando solo era en uno; el de él contra Samui (A.K.A: Sami para muchos 7w7)**

 **Los combates quedaron así:**

 **Shikamaru (S)**

 **Ino (S)**

 **Chouji (X) (Perdió contra Dosu)**

 **Tenten (X) (Perdió contra Temari)**

 **Lee (X) (Perdió contra Naruto)**

 **Neji (S) (Gano contra Kurotsuchi)**

 **Hinata (S) (Gano contra P.S.I 2)**

 **Kiba (X) (Perdió contra Zaku)**

 **Shino (X) (Perdió contra Hayato)**

 **Zaku (Vivo) (S) (Gano contra Kiba)**

 **Kin (Viva) (X) (Perdió contra Shikamaru)**

 **Dosu (X) (Muerto)**

 **Yugito (2 colas) (Perdió contra Fuu)**

 **Omoi (X) (Perdió contra Han)**

 **Samui (S) (Gano Contra Sakura)**

 **Han (S) (Gano contra Omoi)**

 **Goroi (X) (Perdió contra Chojuro)**

 **Kurotsuchi (X) (Perdió contra Neji)**

 **Fuu (Gano contra Yugito)**

 **P.S.I (Personaje sin importancia 1) (X) (Perdió contra Utakata)**

 **P.S.I 2 (Personaje sin importancia 2) (X) (Perdió contra Hinata)**

 **Kankuro (No necesito combatir)**

 **Temari (S) (Gano contra Tenten)**

 **Gaara/Gaia (S) (Gano contra Misumi)**

 **Hayato (S) (Gano contra Shino)**

 **Utakata. (S) (Derrotó a P.S.I)**

 **Chojuro (S) (Gano contra Goroi)**

 **Naruto (S) (Gano contra Lee y su pelea fue pre-elegida)**

 **Sayuri (S) (Gano contra Yoroi)**

 **Kabuto/Zetsu (X) (Se rindió antes de comenzar)**

 **Yoroi (X) (Perdió contra Sayuri)**

 **Misumi (X) (Perdió contra Gaara/Gaia)**

 **Sakura (X) (Perdió contra Samui)**

 **Y LOS COMBATES FINALES**

 **Neji Vs Naruto (Victoria de Naruto)**

 **Han Vs Fuu (Victoria de Fuu)**

 **Shikamaru (Abandono) Vs Zaku.**

 **Sayuri Vs Hinata (Indeterminada… hasta este cap)**

 **Samui Vs Hayato (Indeterminada… hasta este cap)**

 **Ino Vs Temari (Indeterminada)**

 **Sabuko no Gaara/Gaia Vs Sabuko no Kankuro (Abandono)**

 **Utakata Vs Chojuro.**

 **Así es amigos, el siguiente combate de Naruto será contra nuestra querida ¡Fuu! Luego será Zaku Vs Hinata. Y el ganador entre Samui Vs Hayato contra la ganadora de Ino Vs Temari. Y luego vendrían los combates de Gaara/Gaia contra Utakata (obvio va a ganar pero al pobre Chojuro hay que darle oportunidad XD)**

 **Luego los combates se revolverán entre ellos :P**

 **Pero dejemos eso de lado yyy… ¡Respondamos reviews!**

 **Para** **ThePhenx… vi en algunos episodios que comían pulpo así que por hay se va. Aunque me hiciste buscar Hentai de tentáculos… :v**

 **Para trollmemex, me alegra que el capitulo te gustase, el decir idiota varias veces era el punto :v, aunque no destruyo el continente Shinobi solo destruyo una buena extensión de tierra. Faltan como 10 o 12 capítulos para Shippuden y para un lemon… no falta mucho 7w7**

 **Para darthgamer007, me alegra que te gustase.**

 **Para** **joaco14jc, me alegra que el cap te gustase. De hecho, despues de la misión en Nami puse que Jiraiya trato de adoptar a Naruto para que viajase con él pero los ancianos no se lo permitieron. Sobre el "patrón", te equivocas mi buen joaco, Naruto en los exámenes tendrá que esforzarse más de lo que crees sobretodo por algo que veremos en este cap, y con el enemigo de Ojos de Percepción Mortal, tendrá que tener sumo cuidado ya que será un enemigo sumamente OP y que puede anular su regeneración y matarlo apenas lo toque, incluso el SSJ no será suficiente para ayudarle en ese combate. Raios :V es que me estaba viendo el anime y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió :V, aunque Saber era mi segunda opción (PD: tengo unas GANAS ENORMES de poner a** **Artoria Lancer en el Harem)**

 **Para dante de aquiles, me alegra que el cap te gustara, aunque como dije por PM Naruto era más que capaz de vencer a Neji de un estornudo :v, simplemente consiguió tiempo para su Sayu-chan.**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, descargar para él significa soltar todo su poder para matar a todo ser que se ponga delante de el :V. Huh… de hecho tenía pensado hacer un One-Shot de esa serie (PD: El fic que acordamos por PM se tardara un poco)**

 **Para** **Murder W.D Pedro, no hay hombre en el universo de Naruto que pueda atarse la corbata por su cuenta :V, bueno… hay universos en los que nunca combate contra Neji, igualmente hay universos en los que la/el Sayuri/Sasuke de ese universo llega a tiempo… universos muy escasos. Pesadilla te puede prestar su permiso :v. Naruto no odia a Jiraiya, es mas, lo quiere bastante (no homo), es solo que Naruto ya es más fuerte que él.**

 **Para** **jenko99, bueno, Kushina no esta fija del todo (nah, la voy a meter si o si), Naruko será tan voluptuosa que con solo la insinuación de un lemon ya tendrás una hemorragia nasal nivel 8. No le arranco la cara de una mordida, fueron de varias lentas y agonizantes mordidas Kukukuku. El castigo a Sayuri se vera en este cap, aunque será algo simple en próximos caps Naruto continuara con él "castigo" (Bondage ¿Dónde?) PFF, Naruto ya los habría matado si quisiera, a los únicos que se lo conto fueron a sus circulo de amigos personales, ósea en los que realmente confía. La cosa es que los Ootsutsuki varones (en mi fic) son normalmente más altos que bastantes humanos, sobre lo de tener más sexo… es Naruto, tiene que tener más sexo que todos por obviedad.**

 **Para AcidESP, me alegra que te gustara ¡Aquí esta la conti!**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu, se me había olvidado que existías :v, Ok no XD. Lo se, la propuesta me salio un poco melosa, incluso una de mis amigas (que es conocida por ser una cabrona sin sentimientos) hizo un "Awwwww" al leerlo :V. Creo que es en la parte que Goku le lanza un golpe a Freezer estando sin energías y este le atrapa el puño :v. Naruto esta taaaaan chingado cuando Sayuri se entere :V.**

 **Plateado Vs Rosa.**

 **Ootsutsuki Vs Humanas.**

 **Luna Vs Tierra.**

 **Dios Vs Mujeres**

 **El Harem ya viene, el Harem ya viene.**

 **(Si viste Batman V Superman entenderás la referencia :V)**

 **Para Zafir09, me alegra que los combates te gustaran, la declaración de Naruto fue lo mejor que me salio :v. Obvio Naruto no les va a decir que el ya no tiene a Kurama dentro, imagínate el revuelo que se armaría XD.**

 **Para nahummtza2012, YEP.**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, me alegra que el capitulo te gustara, los planes de los tontos saldrán MUY mal debido a que encabronaran MUCHO a Naruto Kukuku.**

 **Para** **daniel2610994, meh… la carne de Minato estaba 2-3. ¡Naruto se esta garchando a todas! Kurama es un caso especial por ser la primera XD.**

 **Para red snorlax 42, me alegra que el cap te gustara, Pesadilla es bien pinche caníbal :V. Lo corte porque se me dio la gana :v.**

 **Para** **Guest, Yep, lo hice, es simplemente debido a que no me acordaba ni madres de que pasaba en esa parte y estaba falto de paciencia para buscar y ver todos los capítulos así que fui por el camino corto :V**

 **Bueno, con reviews contestadas solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 _(I realize the screming pain)/(Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)_

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 _(Hearing loud in my brain)/(Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)_

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 _(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar)/(Pero aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 _Estribillo_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?_

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 _(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo)/("No me importa olvidarlo")_

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 _(Kanji nakunacchabea ii)/("No me importa si dejo de sentir")_

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin dificultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada. "Demasiado débil todavía"**

 _(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda)/(Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)_

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia (fem Gaara) y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 _(Kizutsuita heika da yo)/(No pasa nada si me lastiman)_

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 _(Mou itami nai kara ne)/(Porque ya no siento el dolor)_

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 _(Mou kami wa nai kara ne)/(Porque el dolor ya se fue)_

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 _(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo)/(Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)_

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente (Estilo SSJ Vegetto), en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 _(Muishitta jiban jishin ga)/(Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)_

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban (Estilo SSJ2 Gohan)**

 _(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta)/(Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)_

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello (Estilo Goku SSJ3)**

 _(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga)/(Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)_

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 _(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni)/(Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)_

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)_

 **Y cuando por fin llega…** _ **no lo hizo a tiempo.**_

 _(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda)/(Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)_

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 _(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo)/("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")_

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 _(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de)/(La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)_

 _(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne)/(Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)_

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al** _ **asesino**_ **antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 _(Kokoro karada hanareteita)/(El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)_

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 _(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande)/(¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)_

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 _(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda)/(El dolor siempre te protegerá)_

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 _(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa)/(Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)_

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 _(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta)/(Era mía sin lugar a dudas)_

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 _(Subute wa kono toki notame ni)/(Todo fue por este momento)_

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 _(Kitto hajime kara)/(De seguro desde el principio…)_

 _(Wakkatetanda)/(Sabías que…)_

 _(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de)/(Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)_

 _(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu)/(Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki**_

 **Capitulo 40**

 **Las Finales. Parte 2**

Ni Hinata ni Sayuri se movieron un milímetro cuando Genma anuncio el inicio de la pelea, solo se miraban, ni siquiera parpadeaban o respiraban.

Sin embargo la peliazul sonrió mirando a la pelinegra que se mantenía seria—Pregunta…— comenzó la Ojiperla y la Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, diciendo un "Continua" sin hablar—. ¿Cuál es tú relación **en especifico** con Naruto-kun?— pregunto mientras se posicionaba en la posición del Jukken y activaba el Byakugan, sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba de más molestar a la Uchiha.

—No te incumbe— respondió Sayuri mientras se ponía en la pose del Puño Interceptor y activaba su Sharingan. Aunque la pregunta le afecto ya que seguía sin encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta de aquel ser de ojos rojos.

Seguía sin saber elegir entre Naruto o su clan.

Ambas se lanzaron a luchar contra la otra, sus pies corrieron tan rápido que apenas y se miraba que tocasen el suelo, puñetazos, codazos, patadas y rodillazos eran lanzados una contra la otra, Sayuri más que Hinata.

La Hyuga se agacho para esquivar un puñetazo a la cara y trato de darle un golpe con el Jukken al pecho de la Uchiha, pero cuando sus dedos se acercaron, Sayuri giro sobre su eje y le dio una patada en el costado que la peliazul atrapo y, haciendo fuerza, lanzo a la pelinegra contra el muro.

La ahora Ojiroja enterró sus pies en la pared, agrietándola levemente y quedándose adherida con Chakra, desde allí comenzó a trazar sellos de mano— _Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala del Misil del Dragón de Fuego)_ — de la boca de Sayuri salieron tres lenguas de fuego que se lanzaron contra Hinata, una por la izquierda, otra por la derecha y una por el centro. La Hyuga solo giraba y movía los ojos mirando cada bala de fuego acercándose a velocidades endemoniadas.

Salto al aire esquivando el primer ataque, antes de girar en el aire para esquivar el segundo, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo hizo la cadera a un lado para esquivar el tercer ataque.

Un gruñido salio de la boca de la Uchiha que se paro en el suelo, su puño se cubrió de electricidad y lo clavo en el suelo— _Raiton: Sen Seichō no Jutsu (Elemento Rayo: Jutsu Relámpago Creciente)_ — la tierra pareció temblar levemente y algunas fracturas se presentaron en el antes de que unos pilares de rayo azul comenzaran a salir del suelo y se introdujera en el mismo para que delante del agujero del primer pilar saliera otro y otro que avanzaban hacía la Ojiperla.

Hinata al ver eso simplemente sonrió de medio lado y dio una voltereta hacía atrás para esquivar el ataque cuando llego hasta ella y seguir haciéndolo para esquivar los pilares, apoyándose con las manos en el suelo para ir con más rapidez. Cuando se termino el asedio la Hyuga, sin más preámbulos, desapareció y apareció delante de la Uchiha y le dio con un punto de presión justo en el codo, la pelinegra se sostuvo dicho brazo, apretando los dientes al sentir, o mejor dicho ya no sentir, su brazo.

La Ojiroja miro directamente a los ojos blancos de la peliazul y las tomoes alrededor de su pupila giraron— _Genjutsu: Gurea (Arte Ilusoria: Deslumbramiento)_ — exclamo mentalmente la pelinegra.

El Genjutsu era uno simple pero a la vez útil, de cierta manera "deslumbraba" a la victima al hacer que su cerebro y corneas procesaran como si estuvieran viendo directamente al sol. No era eterno, ya que en unos segundos el Genjutsu se disipaba y la victima podía ver nuevamente, pero la Uchiha esperaba que la técnica le diera tiempo suficiente para derrotar a la Hyuga.

Lo que no se espero fue el sentir como le apretaban el cuello y la levantaban en el aire con pasmosa facilidad, pudo ver como Hinata sonreía levemente pero sin arrogancia y, sobre todo, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Si~… eso no te funcionara conmigo— y seguidamente abrio los ojos al oír un sonido parecido al chillar de varias aves. Soltó a la pelinegra e hizo la cadera hacía atrás, evitando, por centímetros, un Chidori dirigido justo en medio de su pulmón izquierdo y su corazón, no la mataría, pero la dejaría malherida y con una muy visible cicatriz.

El Chidori pareció aumentar de tamaño y cubrir el brazo y posteriormente el resto del cuerpo de Sayuri que movió los brazos a los lados para dispersar aun más la técnica— _¡Chidori Nagajashi! (¡Mil Pájaros Envolventes!)_ — la Hyuga salto al aire para evitar ser electrocutada, pero la Uchiha no terminaba allí, con una sola mano toda la electricidad formo un nuevo Chidori que comenzó a alargarse— _¡Chidori Eiso! (¡Lanza del Millar de Pájaros!)_ — y Hinata no pudo esquivarlo.

El Chidori se alargo y como su propio nombre decía, formo una especie de lanza que Hinata, al estar en el aire y no poder maniobrar desde allí, no pudo esquivar cuando la técnica atravesó su costado izquierdo, unos centímetros más y le hubiera dado directamente a sus intestinos.

Apretó los dientes con dolor antes de aspirar profundamente y usar un Jutsu Futon para alejarse y caer en el suelo sosteniéndose el costado para evitar la hemorragia.

La Uchiha, respirando agitada y sudada por la cantidad gastada de Chakra, lanzo varios Kunais bañados en Raiton a la Hyuga. Esta soltó su sangrante costado y comenzó a girar con gran rapidez. Hanabi, que esperaba a que su padre volviera de la enfermería, abrio lo ojos de sobremanera al ver como el mismo domo de Chakra que uso su primo Neji cubría de pies a cabeza a su hermana mayor.

El Kaiten cubrió a la peliazul y los Kunais con Raiton rebotaron en el y se clavaron en el suelo.

Sayuri nuevamente gruño pero al sentir que se desmallaría por falta de Chakra en segundos saco de su indumentaria ninja dos píldoras de soldado y se las llevo a la boca, sintio como su Chakra se llenaba y suspiro aliviada antes de que sus ojos mirasen a la Hyuga comenzar a curarse así misma con la Shoaen no Jutsu (Jutsu Palma Recuperadora) que brillaba en un tono verdoso, la herida desapareció mostrando la rosada y tersa piel normal de la Hyuga y dejando como única evidencia la sangre húmeda en la ropa rota de la Ojiperla. De más esta decir que su expresión era dura y sería como una roca.

Hinata miro a Naruto quien miraba curioso la pelea pero que se giro para verla con expresión sería, su mirada dio un tasito "perdón" antes de que una pulsera en su muñeca derecha cambiara a su arco predilecto, el color negro de Hrunting brillo con la luz del sol antes de que una flecha hecha de fuego apareciera justo en el agujero que estaba en el arco antes de ser lanzada hacía Sayuri.

Esta, gracias a su Sharingan, pudo saltar a tiempo para no salir demasiado herida por la explosión generada por la flecha. La palabra clave es demasiado ya que uno de sus pies se quemo levemente y la explosión mando rocas al suelo que la golpearon con fuerza.

La Hyuga volvió a apuntar, haciéndolo esta vez con una flecha de Raiton apuntada al tórax de la Uchiha quien cayo levemente agitada por el choque. La peliazul solamente le apunto al corazón de la pelinegra en el suelo—¿Sabes algo que me enfurece, Uchiha?— pregunto Hinata mientras tensaba la cuerda, Sayuri le fulmino con la mirada—. Me molesta que tú y él terminaran en el mismo equipo— declaro la Ojiperla haciendo que la Ojiroja lo mirase incrédula y molesta mientras se comenzaba a parar.

—¿De qué estas hablando?— la Ojiperla negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su contrincante.

—Estoy hablando de que tú, de entre todas las personas, eras la que menos merecía terminar como su compañera… incluso Sakura lo merecía más que tú— Sayuri entrecerró los ojos, sin entender lo que decía la Hyuga, quien suspiro ante la tozudez de la Uchiha—. ¿Recuerdas siquiera como te comportabas con él en la academia? ¿Las cosas que decías de él? "Ese tipo se mira como un patético Dobe, no debe ni siquiera tener familia" eso, dijiste el primer día de conocerlo. "Bah, seguramente sus padres lo abandonaron al ver que era un inútil" eso, dijiste cuando te enteraste que era un huérfano "Si alguien de afuera no termina matando a ese inútil lo hare yo" eso, fue lo que dijiste cuando terminaron en el mismo equipo—

…

Sayuri bajo la mirada, avergonzada de sus palabras.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla, incomodo al recordar como Sayuri literalmente lo despreciaba y le odiaba en ese tiempo. Las miradas de sus compañeros no ayudaban, incluso Sakura lo miraba impresionada, ya que ella recordaba aquellas palabras pero las había olvidado, y como equipo recordaba que ambos peleaban bastante a menudo, más Sayuri que Naruto ya que este la ignoraba totalmente en ese tiempo, incluso unas semanas despues de ser un equipo recordaba que la mayor cantidad de palabras que Naruto les había dirigido eran "¿La palabra NO te dice algo, Uchiha? Porque si sigues en ese plan las palabras lesión y hospitalización las comprenderás muy bien y en poco tiempo"

Kurama bufo con desdén al recordar aquello, en esa época que estaba encerrada dentro de su prometido poco le falto para salir del sello y despellejar viva a la Uchiha.

No ayudaba, en lo absoluto, que los civiles apoyaban las palabras de su "Uchiha-hime"

Mikoto inhalo con cierta incomodidad, recordaba que cuando Sayuri estaba en la academia no era muy sociable con nadie más que con ella, aunque eso cambio cuando formo parte del equipo 7… cuando comenzó a juntarse y conocer más a Naruto.

—Si… recuerdo esas palabras— admitió la Uchiha para sorpresa de algunos, incluido su novio quien pensaba que ella había olvidado sus propias palabras—. No me agradaba Naruto en la academia, no… lo odiaba— el susodicho rio nerviosamente ante dicha declaración—. Pero… lo fui conociendo más y más… cuando hacíamos misiones como el Equipo 7— la Ojiroja levanto su roja mirada mientras marcas negras en forma de flamas lentamente cubrían la mitad de su cara y cuerpo—. Y entre más le fui conociendo… más amor sentía por él.

Incredulidad total fue lo que sintieron todos al oír las palabras de la heredera Uchiha. Los 9 novatos no estaban mejor, incluso el haragán de Shikamaru abrio los ojos de sobremanera al oír aquello, ¿Sayuri Uchiha enamorada de Naruto? Si alguien hubiera dicho eso hace 6 meses lo hubieran tomado por loco. Pero dejando eso de lado todos, y es decir TODOS, los hombres miraron con odio y envidia a Naruto, incluso Chouji, Shikamaru, los hombres casados y/o con novias no pudieron evitar hacerlo.

¿Y como no estarlo? Dos hermosas chicas estaban luchando por él, ambas herederas de clanes, fuertes y bellas. ¿¡Qué más se puede pedir!?

Pero devuelta al combate— Me importa una mierda tú opinión— las marcas comenzaron a cubrir más y más el cuerpo de la Uchiha—. Me importa una mierda la opinión de la aldea— los ojos Sharingan de Sayuri cambiaron de diseño al de un átomo mientras su cornea se tornaba negra como la noche y sus colmillos comenzaban a afilarse—. Lo amo ¡Y ni tú ni nadie va a quitármelo!

Una gran fuente de Chakra morado se formo justo done estaba parada la Uchiha, la piel de esta comenzó a oscurecerse hasta un tono negro insano, una marca en forma de Shuriken de 4 puntas apareció en su tabique, sus labios tomaron un tono morado, su cabello oscuro comenzó a crecer y alborotarse hasta la espalda y tomo un tono azulado, finalmente dos manos parecidas a alas membranosas salieron de su espalda. La Uchiha pareció crecer unos centímetros y ya que su ropa no lo hizo, esta se miro un poco más pequeña que antes.

Algunos abrieron impresión los ojos, aunque Naruto no sabía porque, pero Sayuri se miraba incluso más hermosa que antes… se golpeo la cabeza con la barandilla ante ese pensamiento.

—¿El sello maldito?— se pregunto Kakashi mirando incrédulo a su alumna, ella jamás le conto que tenía aquel sello, despues del combate tenia que contener y borrar a como pudiera aquel sello.

Hinata, alarmada, soltó la flecha, pero Sayuri hizo un pie hacía atrás, girando sobre su eje en 90º grados y la flecha apenas paso rosándole la ropa.

La Uchiha apareció delante de la Ojiperla en un segundo, esta solo atino a cubrirse con los brazos el torso y rostro, no funciono del todo ya que sintio el golpe casi rompía sus brazos. Su defensa se rompió cuando, con una certera serie de patadas, la pelinegra la hacía trasbillar.

— _Hakke Kushou_ — de la palma de la Hyuga salio una fuerte corriente de aire que rompía focas a su paso, una técnica solo de la familia principal de los Hyuga, usaba Chakra para aumentar la potencia del golpe y golpear el aire con tanta fuerza que una onda era enviada contra el enemigo.

— _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ — Sayuri respondió con una gran bola de fuego que devoro el viento y fue directo hasta la Hyuga— _. Enton (Elemento Infierno)_ — la esfera de fuego se torno negra como la noche y cuando llego donde la peliazul, exploto en un mar de negro.

Sin embargo, la Uchiha comenzó a esquivar trozos de metralla hecha de roca ardiendo, _un Tsuchi Bunshin,_ pensó la Ojiroja.

Inconscientemente activo su Susano'o, un esqueleto de Chakra comenzó a cubrirla, y a penas fue cubierta por las costillas escucho— _. Futon: Reppūsho (Elemento Viento: Palma de aire Violento)_ — las costillas de la defensa de Chakra se agrietaron levemente antes de comenzar a crecer más y más, primero salieron más huesos, luego cartílagos y finalmente fue cubierto por una armadura samurái y una mascara con una larga nariz, además de ello, marcas de flamas negras cubrían el cuerpo del Susano'o de manera similar a las de su dueña, los amarillos ojos del guerrero de Chakra brillaron como fuego antes de que una ballesta se formase en su mano izquierda.

Todos miraban incrédulos al "demonio" de Chakra morado que protegía a la Uchiha y que estaba cubierto por unas marcas negras en forma de flamas y en su nariz estaba la marca de un estrella.

Mikoto abrio la boca con incredulidad al ver a su hija usar la técnica más poderosa de **esos ojos.** ¿Pero como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus preguntas, no podía evitar que su orgullo la hiciera levantar en alto el pecho… haciendo que se resaltase.

— _¡Enton: Susano'o Kagotsuchi!_ — una flama oscura cubrió la flecha de la ballesta antes de que fuera lanzada contra Hinata.

Esta miraba todo en cámara lenta mientras lentamente hacía sellos de mano. Se mordió ambos pulgares para tocar el suelo antes de caer elegantemente y poner sus manos en el suelo, unos Kanjis aparecieron alrededor de ellas— _Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon (Invocación: Triple Puerta al Mas Allá)_ — del suelo comenzaron a salir unas especies de puertas gigantescas con caras de demonios en ellas y con una especie de pesas a los lados.

La primera y segunda puerta no pudieron frenar el ataque, solo lo ralentizaron, pero la tercera fue capaz de detenerla completamente.

La Ojiperla suspiro con gotas de sudor cubriéndole la cara y haciendo que su cabello azul lavanda se pegara a su piel. Agradeció mil veces el que Naruto le enseñara aquella técnica, pues él la había aprendido del pergamino de Sellos Prohibidos. La técnica era increíblemente fuerte en al ámbito defensivo pero gastaba cantidades demenciales de Chakra, ella solo podía invocar 3 y quedaba agotada, pero Naruto podía invocar las 5 perfectamente e incluso trataba de aumentar el numero. También agradeció que el estadio fuera lo suficientemente grande pues una puerta más y lo atravesaba.

Saco a Hrunting nuevamente y le apunto a la Uchiha con una flecha de Ranton formada completamente en el arco.

La flecha fue tan rápida que solo Naruto fue capaz de verla, viajo, en menos de una milésima de segundo, justo enfrente de Sayuri y su guerrero de Chakra, atravesó la armadura como si nada y se clavo justo en el pulmón de la Uchiha, atravesando también su "ala" y luego el muro del estadio para perderse en el cielo.

Sayuri apenas y se dio cuenta de ello cuando el sabor a cobre común en la sangre le inundo la boca y le hizo escupir un borbotón de ella.

Cayo de rodillas mientras su Susano'o flaqueo, se llevo la mano derecha a la boca y la izquierda al agujero en su pecho, unos centímetros más y le hubiera dado al corazón, aunque el darle al pulmón tampoco era malo… o bueno en este caso. No tuvo más opción que cauterizarla con Katon.

Nuevamente la Hyuga comenzó a trazar sellos de mano— _Suiton: Taju Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Dragón de Agua Masivo)_ — del agua en el ambiente comenzaron a formarse varios dragones hechos de agua, cada uno sin moverse y del tamaño de un caballo hasta que, con la orden de su "ama" todos galoparon contra la Uchiha.

Esta, con esfuerzo, logro abrir un ojo y exclamar— _¡Amaterasu!_ —

Las mismas flamas negras de la flecha salieron del ojo derecho sangrante de Sayuri. Devoraron los dragones y fueron hasta Hinata, la Hyuga, conociendo la técnica gracias a sus entrenamientos y combates contra Naruto, se dio la vuelta con elegancia, el haori morado y blanco que llevaba se prendió en fuego negro antes de que la Ojiperla se desasiera del mismo tirándolo a un lado, quedando ahora con solo una camisa de rejilla semi-transparente.

Naruto no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué luchaban como si se quisieran matar? No es como si tuviera motivos… ¿o sí?

Hinata nuevamente se puso en la posición del Jukken mientras sus dedos brillaban en Chakra verdoso. Un truco que había aprendido hace 2 semanas, usando Chakuramesu (Bisturís de Chakra) en la punta de sus dedos mientras usaba el Jukken le permitía cortar internamente mientras atacaba.

El Susano'o pareció deshacerse en un fuego morado efímero mientras la Uchiha quedaba al descubierto, sus ojos estaban borrosos, faltándole la vista se guio por el sonido de una cierra acercándose a ella y el viento siendo cortado.

Al no poder ver hizo lo unico que se le ocurrió.

SLAP

Darle una bofetada a la Hyuga cuando la sintio lo suficientemente cerca.

Hinata sintio la mejilla ardiéndole, la boca sabiéndole a cobre y, por sobretodo, sintio una cosa dura en la boca. Sin algo que ocurrírsele escupió a un lado viendo como una de sus muelas, la única de leche que le quedaba y estando ensangrentada, caía al suelo.

La muy puta le había tirado un diente.

—Ohhhh~— grito la multitud mientras Hinata tenía una mirada que causaba pavor.

Sayuri pudo ver mejor despues de un segundo, y por eso miro, y sintio, perfectamente como la Ojiperla le devolvía la bofetada.

—¡Ohhhhhhhhhhh~!— volvió a gritar la multitud mientras la Uchiha miraba nuevamente furiosa a la peliazul.

Un puño a la cara hizo que la Hyuga respondiera con una patada al costado, la Uchiha le dio una barrida a las piernas que hizo a la Ojiperla caer al suelo. Sayuri se puso encima de ella, Hinata pataleo en un esfuerzo inútil para quitársela de encima, la Ojiroja uso sus "alas" para poner las manos de la Hyuga por arriba de su cabeza y las mantuvo allí, comenzó a golpearla en la cara con los puños antes de que Hinata respondiera con un cabezazo que la boto hacía atrás.

Ya no había un estilo claro en su combate, solo pelear con todo lo que tuvieran a la mano.

— **Mierda, una piscina de lodo, unos bikinis y todo esto sería aun más perfecto** — Naruto trato de ignorar la voz de Shinju y las imágenes mentales de unas Hinata y Sayuri con bikinis… enlodadas… pelándose entre ellas y…

—Naru-chan… ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz?— la pregunta inocente de Fuu hizo que Naruto se llevara el puño al frente de la cara en expresión pensativa… ocultando así la mini-fuente de sangre en su nariz.

—P-Por nada Fuu-chan… so-solo que me golpee un poco en el combate— mintió el Ootsutsuki tratando de ignorar su mirada fija del como los pechos de la Hyuga y la Uchiha se repegaban los unos a los otros mientras se golpeaban.

Sayuri encerró la cintura de la Ojiperla con las piernas y, nuevamente, choco con fuerza su frente con la de ella antes de separarse dando una voltereta hacía atrás.

Saco a Kuraitamashi del sello en que estaba y, al estar hecha por metal conductor de Chakra, fue recubierta por un aura de relámpagos azules. Un tajo al aire y la Ojiroja lanzo una onda en forma de medía luna hacía Hinata. No se confió aun cuando vio como era cortada a la mitad, al ver como rocas eran lo unico que caía al suelo se giro hacía atrás y le apunto a la frente de la Hyuga que apuntaba un flecha de Shakuton a entre sus ojos.

—Me voy a casar con Naruto sobre tu tumba— declaro la Hyuga escuchando un nuevo "Ahhhh" de parte de la multitud.

—Yo voy a hacerle el amor sobre la tuya— respondió la Ojiroja mordazmente, ignorando el "¡OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" que gritaron todos, y es decir todos, hasta los Kages y los Hyuga (Hiashi seguía sin estar presente) lo hicieron, excepto Naruto quien se encogía sobre si mismo al ser objeto de amenazas y declaraciones.

La Hyuga soltó la flecha y la Uchiha aprovecho la cercanía para bajar rápidamente la espada y que esta cortara la flecha, aunque la misma le quemo unos mechones de cabello. Un corte ascendente de parte de Sayuri que corto la mejilla de Hinata fue respondida con una patada que la ascendió al cielo. La Uchiha comenzó a aletear con sus "alas" para mantenerse arriba y lentamente su Susano'o volvió a aparecer, solo que ahora su tamaño había aumentado y presentaba piernas y pies.

Una espada morada aprecio en las manos del guerrero y descendió sobre la Hyuga.

Esta salto a un lado para, seguidamente, saltar sobre la espada encajada en el suelo y saltar cuando esta fue soltada por una mano que trato de aplastarla. La Hyuga disparo flecha tras flecha de Raiton, pues no podia apuntar correctamente para usar de mayor calibre.

Sin embargo, no pudo esquivar un puñetazo del guerrero de Chakra que hizo que chocara contra el piso, Naruto se preocupo en gran medida al ver como el Susano'o hacía la pierna hacía atrás y preparaba una patada que asesto contra el maltrecho cuerpo de Hinata, mandándola al cielo al que bajo con un puñetazo, nuevamente levantando rocas y polvo con el cuerpo.

—¿E-E-Esta… muerta?— la pregunta de un nervioso Chouji hizo que todos se girasen para ver a Naruto quien, con los ojos cerrados y gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo y concentración, usaba sus habilidades sensoriales para saber una respuesta.

—No… Puedo sentir su Chakra. ¡Sigue viva!— Naruto rápidamente busco con la mirada a Genma quien había buscado refugio en las gradas para no salir herido o muerto—¿¡Qué esperas para declarar ganadora a Sayuri!? ¡Va a matar a Hinata!— grito, presa de la preocupación Naruto ya no quería que siguieran peleando, se iban a terminar matando.

Genma estaba apunto de declarar ganadora a la Uchiha cuando el sonido de una flecha cortando el aire llamo la atención de todo mundo.

Allí lo vieron, la escena paso en cámara lenta.

El gran avatar de Chakra morado de Sayuri soltando la flecha de fuego negro, apuntando al cuerpo en el suelo de la Hyuga. El cabello de Naruto tornándose dorado, sus ojos volviéndose anillados, preparándose para usar el Ame-no-Tejikara para cambiarse de lugar con Hinata. La flecha se movía tan lenta para la vista de todos que pudieron ver con el mismo detalle como el cabello azul lavanda de Hinata se volvía blanco desde la raíz.

La visión a cámara lenta pareció desvanecerse cuando Hinata salto al aire, aparentemente, recuperada. Naruto abrio la boca, desactivando su transformación y Dojutsu mirando, no sin sorpresa, como los ojos de la Hyuga habían cambiado, el tono blanco perla había sido remplazado por un tinta celeste pálido, y una pupila azul oscuro había aparecido en el centro de su ojo, estando rodeada por la forma de una flor de loto blanca.

Ohhhh, si que sabía muy bien que era eso.

¡Era el jodido Tenseigan!

Hinata se miro así misma, sus heridas, su cansancio, todo se había ido. Y fue testigo, no sin cierto regodeo, del como incluso su Chakra aumento desproporcionalmente.

Los pulmones de Naruto soltaron una gran cantidad de aire que no sabía que contenía, nadie, a excepción de Kurama, Shukaku y él, sabían que es lo que pasaba. La Hyuga apretó sus guantes hasta que el cuero curtido rechino.

Sayuri respiro agitada mientras su Susano'o nuevamente le apuntaba con una flecha de Enton a la Hyuga, esta solo alzo una mano al cielo y unas esferas negras se formaron de la nada alrededor de ella, las esferas comenzaron a girar antes de formar una sola y explotar en un enorme pilar dorado, creando un espada de proporciones colosales— _¡Kinrin Tensei Baku! (¡Explosión del Renacimiento de la Rueda Dorada!)_ —

La exclamación de la Hyuga fue seguida por la descensión de su brazo y la espada dorada, la Ojiroja, por mero instinto, hizo que el guerrero de Chakra se girase a la izquierda, chocando contra la muralla y salvándose de ser cortado… completamente.

Toda su parte derecha fue cortada a la mitad y Sayuri apenas se salvo por estar a un lado justo de donde corto la espada, esta corto el Susano'o, la muralla y varios edificios que estaban delante.

Sayuri, cansada y agotada, desactivo su Susano'o, su Mangekyo Sharingan y el Sello Maldito. Cayo lentamente al suelo, inerte, como un cadáver, sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente mirando el suelo mientras caía, las nubes negras de tormenta por el humo de sus Jutsus Katon y Enton.

Podía oír los rayos y truenos, sus ojos estaban tan borrosos que apenas y podía ver las nubes, pero podía oír perfectamente.

Su única salida era tan brillante como el Chidori que cubrió su mano.

Hinata levanto la mirada al cielo al escuchar los truenos rugir con mayor fuerza y su mirada fue nuevamente a Sayuri, quien ya había caído al suelo, pero que apuntaba con un Chidori al cielo de tormenta que comenzaba a llenarse de una imperiosa cantidad de rayos.

Del cielo, salio lo que solo seria descrito como una bestia, un dragón de relámpagos azules con ojos rojos, tan grande y bestial como una bestia con cola.

Era como ver a un Dios a la cara, tan majestuoso y poderoso como uno.

El Dragón rugió guturalmente, sonando como los truenos de tormenta, cuando la Uchiha bajo la mano, el Dragón se precipito contra la Hyuga mientras era bautizado— _¡KIRIN!_

La Ojiperla no perdió ni una milésima de segundo antes de comenzar a trazar sellos de manos con tal velocidad que ni un Sharingan seria capaz de verlos.

Buey

Mono

Dragón

Buey

Tigre

Perro

Serpiente

Conejo

Al terminar la secuencia, fue como si el agua de todo fuera succionada, las plantas se secaron y quedaron sin vida, el aire se torno seco por la falta de agua, el piso se cuarteo y quedo cual desierto sin agua debajo de él. Todo para que alrededor de la Hyuga se formase la forma de la cabeza de un dragón de agua que igualaba o superaba el tamaño del "Kirin"

— _¡SUITON: KIBAS NO LEVIATAN! (¡ELEMENTO AGUA: COLMILLOS DE LEVIATAN!)_

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**_

Ambos ataques chocaron, generando una onda de choque que hizo que todos se sostuvieran a sus asientos y algunos salieran volando.

Naruto miraba el choque de técnicas con su Rinnegan nuevamente activo y el viento moviendo incontrolablemente su cabello, una gota de sudor bajo por su sien al notar la fuerza de las técnicas era tanto o incluso más fuerte que una Rasenshuriken, sobretodo el ataque de Hinata, el cual a pesar de ser de naturaleza elemental inferior se mantenía en igualdad con el ataque de Raiton más poderoso que Naruto hubiera visto.

La ahora peliblanca Hyuga no detuvo su ataque, un manto de Chakra celeste-verde la cubrió como un abrigo de fuego se tratase, un cuerno sobresalió de su frente y unas magatamas aparecieron por diferentes lados del manto.

La Ojiceleste cerro sus ojos un segundo mientras posicionaba la mano hacía adelante, ahora lo sentía, era como saberlo todo y poder hacerlo todo, la Omnipotencia y Omnisciencia, no eran eso ni por cerca, pero era lo más cercano a ello a lo que un humano lograría llegar jamás. Ahora sabía lo que pasaba al combinar un elemento con otro y era capaz de hacerlo.

 _Hyoton_ , hacía que el dragón se cubriera de hielo y comenzara a hacer retroceder al Kirin.

 _Ranton_ , y comenzó a devorar y consumir al dragón de relámpagos.

Y _Futon_ , generaba que consumiera el ataque por completo.

— _¡RANTON: ARASHI RAITONINGU SUISE NO DORAGON! (¡ELEMENTO TORMENTA: DRAGÓN DE LA TORMENTA RELAMPAGUEANTE ACUATICA!)_ — él Dragón, cubierto de hielo, relámpagos y viento, no dejo ni rastro del Kirin de Sayuri y luego fue hacía la misma, devorando el mismo viento dejando una sensación seca en el aire.

Sayuri no podria escapar de aquello, estaba demasiado herida, demasiado cansada y ya no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos. No muy diferente de Hinata quien, tras lanzar el dragón, desactivo el Modo Chakra Tenseigan y cayo en una rodilla, agotada en extremo, pues había gastado cada gota de su Chakra en aquella técnica.

 _¿Así es como termina todo?_ Fue la pregunta que se hizo Sayuri con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía tan patética, lucho con todas sus fuerzas, uso el sello maldito, uso **aquellos ojos** a sabiendas de que la vista se le empeoraría al usarlos… y allí estaba, tumbada en el suelo y apunto de morir.

Por lo menos, le hubiera gustado, decirle su decisión a Naruto.

…

…

…

¡Y hablando del diablo!

—¡Gakido!— Sayuri uso sus ultimas fuerzas para abrir los ojos, allí lo vio.

Los ojos morados anillados, la mano alzada contra el dragón que desapareció cuando una barrera plateada pareció devorarlo, tal vez era el viento y que estaba medio ciega, pero no recordaba que el cabello de su novio fuera rubio o estuviera erizado. No pudo pensar más en ello pues cayo inconsciente.

—¿N-Naruto?— pregunto confundida Hinata, tratando de pararse inútilmente pues cayo nuevamente al oír un desagradable crujido de su rodilla, seguramente fracturada, cuando trato de dar otro paso los brazos de Naruto le evitaron tocar suelo. Su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad pues solo se transformo para llegar a tiempo.

—El combate a terminado, Hinata. Ganaste. Puedes dejar de pelear— informo Naruto con rostro duro e inflexible, pero para ella, quien cuyo tiempo conociéndolo era solo superado por Kurama y Renamon, el brillo de preocupación era más que claro.

— L-La ganadora… es Hyuga Hinata— declaro Genma con gotas de sudor cruzándole toda la cara al ver la destrucción del campo, normalmente, descalificaría a Naruto por interferir en el combate, pero si no lo hacía alguna de las dos terminarían muertas y era mejor evitarse bajas.

No resistió más y cayo inconsciente justo cuando escucho a Genma.

El Ootsutsuki informo que iba a llevar a ambas a la enfermería, el censor asintió mientras varios Jounin con dominio de Doton aparecían para comenzar a reparar el destrozado campo.

El peliplata ignoraba el jolgorio de gritos mientras tenía a Hinata encima de su hombro derecho y Sayuri en sus brazos estilo nupcial, no era por favoritismo, pero Sayuri era la más herida y Hinata, gracias al despertar de sus nuevos ojos, estaba como nueva, solo le faltaba bastante Chakra.

Cuando llego a la enfermería se aseguro de sentir cada fibra de Chakra en ella, al no sentir ninguna, abrio la puerta con lentitud.

Deposito a Hinata y Sayuri en camillas separadas a cada lado de la habitación—Ustedes dos van a terminar matándome un día de estos— declaro el Ojiazul pasándose la mano por el cabello en señal de frustración.

Literalmente, casi se le explota el corazón por la preocupación hacia ambas al ver que en más de una ocasión estuvieron apunto de matarse.

 _Estas locas me van a dar un infarto._

Naruto aparto esos pensamientos de la mente, no sabía si los Ootsutsuki se podían infartar, pero no quería averiguarlo.

Se giro para ver a Hinata, camino lentamente y un brillo plateado cubrió su mano antes de tocar la frente de la Hyuga y comenzar a traspasarle su Chakra. No era un problema pues Hinata tenia tanto Chakra como 3 Jounin de Elite. Él tenia tanto como un Bijuu de una cantidad medía-alta de colas.

Al terminar le dio un beso en la frente y fue a revisar a Sayuri.

No le agrado lo que vio, tenía algunos huesos rotos, los músculos desgarrados por sobre esfuerzo, el pulmón derecho se le estaba llenando lentamente de sangre y finalmente, tenía muy poco Chakra.

A regañadientes, el Ootsutsuki admitió que si no fuera por el Sello Maldito Sayuri ahora mismo estaría muerta.

— _Voy a sacar la sangre en su pulmón, despues de eso le daré una Semilla Senzu_ — pensó el Ojiazul mientras se posicionaba encima de la inconsciente Uchiha.

Con un objetivo claro, le bajo la camisa obscura que la cubría hasta por debajo de los pechos y le movió el cuello hasta quedar al descubierto. Sus colmillos superiores se alargaron hasta sobresalir de su boca producto de su Shikotsumyaku ya que los dientes estaban hechos de calcio, es decir que eran huesos, sus colmillos se aferraron a la garganta de Sayuri, justo a un lado de la yugular, atravesaron piel y mordieron hasta hacerla sangrar.

Usando su Shiketsumyaku (Pulso de la Sangre Muerta) comenzó a manipular la sangre de su novia para extraerla de sus pulmones, cuando la sintio llegar a sus labios comenzó a succionar para sacar la sangre y al terminar sano la herida para quitar las marcas.

Luego de eso, saco de su chaqueta un pequeño saco café y saco una Semilla Senzu, finalmente la puso en la boca de la Uchiha que inconscientemente la mastico y se la trago.

Sayuri comenzó a abrir los ojos, solo miraba un borrón plateado con negro antes de que su vista se aclarase y lo viera.

Naruto, su Naruto, estaba enfrente suyo mirándola de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, si no fuera porque Itachi nunca era así con ella le hubiera comparado con la actitud molesta que no tomaba normalmente, solo cuando en verdad lo estaba.

Bajo la mirada, sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzada— ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir?

La respuesta que le pudo haber dado, se quedo atascada en su garganta—Y-Yo…—Sayuri solo bajo la mirada, incapaz de hablar, estaba realmente avergonzada y triste. Pensaba que Naruto estaba enojado con ella, lo estaba realmente, pero no por los motivos que ella pensaba.

—Adelante… estoy escuchando— respondió el Ojiazul todavía de brazos cruzados.

La pelinegra maldijo levemente a Naruto al sentir como los ojos le comenzaban a arder y humedad comenzaba a conglomerarse en ellos. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tenía que ser él quien siempre lograra ponerla sentimental?

Cuando noto como unas gotas caían al suelo, sus propias lagrimas, le maldijo aun más—Sayuri— no pudo evitar temblar al escuchar su tono—. No debiste llegar a este extremo, ninguna de las dos— ante esas palabras levanto la mirada y el Ootsutsuki limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos—. Prométeme que no volverás a pelear de esa manera.

—¿E-Eh?— fue la inteligente respuesta de la pelinegra.

—Ya me oíste, casi te mataste a ti, y casi matas a Hinata— la Ojinegra bajo la mirada pues pensó que con eso quería decir que amaba a Hinata más que ella—. No me malentiendas. Yo… no soportaría perderlas, a ninguna, tenía miedo… miedo de perderlas. Solo te pido; por favor, no vuelvas a pelear de esa manera.

La pelinegra sintio que las mejillas se le encendían en un tono rojo y sintio que se derretía ante la mirada preocupada y tierna del Ootsutsuki, era como ver a un cachorrito mirándote con ojos suplicantes, una escena que te enternecía al punto que olvidabas todo lo demás.

Acerco su cara a la del Ojiazul y le dio un beso amoroso y suave, separándose y abrazándolo con amor, mientras que el lo hacía con un gran suavidad y cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.

Se mantuvieron abrazados unos segundos antes de que la Ojinegra hablara—(Suspiro) Lo prometo— Naruto solo le abrazo con cuidado mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, olía… olía como Sayuri. A la misma le dio la vuelta en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, poniendo la cintura de la Ojinegra en sus rodillas, la cintura de la Uchiha sentía una "cosa" dura golpeándolo. Se avergonzó, más que nunca en su vida, cuando sintio como Naruto le bajaba el short y la falda que llevaba, y le acariciaba el culo aun con las bragas puestas antes de bajarlas también con gran lentitud.

—Sayuri— musito el peliplata con voz ronca.

—¿S-Si?— pregunto ella, sonrojada, avergonzada y… ¿excitada?

SLAP

De manera que una novela de Icha-Icha se sentiría honrada, el Ootsutsuki levanto su mano y azoto el duro culo de su novia.

—¡Eres una mala niña, MALA!— le exclamo mientras su mano derecha apretaba el duro culo de su novia y la izquierda le apretaba uno de sus grandes pechos.

SLAP

—¿¡Por qué me pegas!?— pregunto avergonzada mientras mordía la sabana para no gemir o gritar.

SLAP

—¿Y aun tienes el descaro de preguntar? ¡Mira la ropa que estas usando! Todos en el estado te estaban mirando— informo Naruto pues se sintio enojado cuando aquellos aldeanos miraban lujuriosamente a SU novia.

En honor a la verdad, Naruto era territorial con sus parejas como si de un lobo se tratase.

SLAP

—¡Esto es por casi matar a Hinata!— esa fue por qué se preocupo por Hinata.

SLAP. SLAP

—¡Esto es por casi dejarte matar por Hinata!— esas fueron por qué se preocupo por ella.

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP

—¡Esto es por vestir como una pervertida!— okey… esas ultimas no eran por un buen motivo.

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP

—¡Esto es por tener el culo tan jodidamete bueno!— despues de nalguear bien duro el culo de su novia por cuatro veces le dio un nada suave apretón a su nalga derecha.

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP

—¡Estas porque se me dan la gana!

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP

Y así continuo y continuo, no se detuvo en ningun momento y por eso no noto la roja cara de la Uchiha y como en vez de estarse quejando estaba… ¿gimiendo?

 _Gradas_

 _Media Hora Despues_

Despues de que el Ootsutsuki dejara a una casi-posiblemente-bastante probablemente paralitica Sayuri con el trasero tan rojo que le dolía la mano, él regreso a las gradas donde estaban sus compañeros escondiendo una sonrisa levemente pervertida.

Por alguna razón, Jiraiya sintio una descomunal cantidad de orgullo y envidia de su ahijado.

—¿De que me perdí? — pregunto el Ojiazul de manera demasiado calmada considerando que hace media hora dos chicas se habían peleado a muerte por él.

Ni que decir que bastantes varones lo seguían viendo con odio recordando aquello.

—¡Cállate, bastardo suertudo!— le exclamo Kiba, celoso y enojado. Sobretodo porque A: 2 chicas sexis habían peleado a muerte por el "Baka" de Naruto y B: podía ver como su hermana Hana y su madre Tsume discutían algo mirando de vez en cuando al peliplata.

No sabia porque pero eso no le gustaba.

Naruto por su parte miraba como iniciaba el combate de Hayato con Samui. Aghh ¿Por qué la de Kumo tenía que ser tan sexi? Le estaban entrando "ganas" de hacer "algo" pero no podía… o bueno, no había ninguna dispuesta… bueno, ¡No era el momento!

En el combate la rubia de Kumo saco su espada corta y se lanzo contra Hayato. Este, simplemente, alzo una ceja antes de evadir con cierta facilidad los tajos de la espada de la Kumo-nin a pesar de la gran armadura que llevaba.

Sin embargo tenía que admitir que la rubia de grandes "atributos" era increíblemente buena en Kenjutsu, mientras se agachaba para esquivar un tajo que le cortaría el cuello tomo nota de que le corto unos mechones de cabello.

Comenzó a retroceder y envió una patada contra la rubia que trato de usar su espada para cortar la pierna de Hayato. Este, desafiando la lógica y las leyes de la física, uso la suela de los zapatos que llevaba para evitar el corte y con la espada se apoyo para darle una doble patada a la rubia.

La misma trasbillo antes de caer al suelo y apoyarse en el suelo con las manos para que, con una voltereta, volverse a parar, el peliblanco salto levemente cuando Samui al pararse trato de darle una barrida a las piernas y, mientras estaba en el aire, comenzó a cubrirse de rayos y decir, con una inusitada calma— _Raiton: Tsuya Akeru (Elemento Trueno: Destello del Amanecer)_

Todos los que estaban cerca tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por el cegador destello que cegó a la mayoría, Naruto fue de los más afectados ya que estaba cerca y sus ojos eran más sensibles a la luz que los de un humano normal.

Los que podían ver lo hicieron incrédulos al ver como como la cegada Samui atacaba a ciegas al Kiri-nin, y aun así seguía pudiendo hacerlo retroceder.

Cansada de aquello comenzó a hacer sellos de mano mientras inflaba el pecho—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu— y de su boca lanzo una esfera de fuego que el Minamoto no esquivo.

Genma estaba apunto de declarar a la Ojiazul ganadora pero pudo ver junto con todo el estadio, y con gran sorpresa, como una figura aparecía en el fuego.

Hayato caminaba calmadamente en el fuego con la capa algo quemada mientras su armadura parecía absorber todo el fuego, de un instante a otro unos sellos brillaron en su armadura antes de desaparecer y volver a esta frente a la Kumo-nin— _¡Raiton: Raijinken!_ —

Una esfera de electricidad cubrió la mano del peliblanco antes de golpear el estomago de la rubia, esta fue lanzada hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la muralla, dejando varias grietas en ella.

Tuvo que girar rápidamente en la pared para esquivar un golpe que seguramente la dejaría noqueada o moribunda.

Comenzó a trazar sellos de manos sin notar como Hayato hacía lo mimo— _Katon: Karyuudan (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de Fuego)_ — ambas técnicas chocaron pero la de la Kumo-nin fue vencida con una inusitada facilidad.

Ella tuvo que saltar para no salir herida pero no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que sintio en su espalda y que la mando contra el suelo. Hayato ya estaba a unos metros delante de ella cuando apenas tuvo tiempo para rodar en el suelo.

Al pararse cruzo los brazos en forma de 'X' enfrente de su cara para protegerse de la patada de Hayato.

 _No lo entiendo ¿Cómo se volvió tan rápido? Hace unos segundos estábamos igual… ¡Sellos de Gravedad! ¡Eso fue lo que se quito cuando su armadura brillo!_

— _Raiton: Dangan no Kaminari (Elemento Rayo: Balas de Trueno)_ — mientras la rubia hacía el sello del carnero lanzo desde la boca varias balas hechas de rayo.

Hayato simplemente chasqueo la boca al ver como cada una de las balas venían demasiado rápido y eran demasiadas para esquivarlas.

Se cubrió los brazos mientras las balas impactaban contra él, afortunadamente, solo unas pocas impactaron contra sus brazos y fueron las que menor daño le hicieron.

Pudo sentirla, justo cuando estuvo enfrente de él y trato de clavarle la espada en un costado desprotegido de su armadura.

Chasqueo la lengua nuevamente antes de cubrirse de un Chakra rojizo— _Katon: Ki no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Tornado de Fuego)_ — alrededor del Minamoto un pequeño tornado rojizo hecho, literalmente, de fuego, fue creado antes de expandirse bastante.

La Ojiazul tuvo que saltar hacía atrás y pegar sus pies con Chakra a la viga en que aterrizo.

Miraba, no sin cierta sorpresa, como al desactivar la técnica todo alrededor era quemado sin dejar nada más que un montón de color negro carbón.

—¿Puedes hacer algo **realmente** eficaz?— pregunto el peliblanco con algo de molestia en su voz.

La rubia simplemente apretó el mango de su espada antes de exclamar— _Kumo-Ryū (Estilo de la Nube)_ — Samui salio disparada hacia Hayato antes de girar en el aire rápidamente—. _¡Mikazukigiri! (¡Corte de Luna Creciente!)_

En una fracción de segundo, Hayato sintio, despues de ver como una media luna aparecía por donde pasaba la hoja de la espada de la Ojiazul, como el sabor a cobre le llenaba la boca, bajo la mirada y pudo verlo.

Un corte limpio había abierto su armadura, mientras que una herida en su estomago comenzaba a llenarse de sangre.

—Jejeje— rio levemente el Minamoto—. Nada mal, esto será… mucho más divertido— de un brillo azul y como si de nada, la armadura comenzó a regenerarse lentamente, aparentemente generando más metal conforme "sanaba"

Samui no pudo esquivar el puño a su cara producto de un Hayato con una expresión sádica.

Dio unos pasos atrás mientras nuevamente apretaba el mango de su espada— _Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri (Estilo de la Nube: Llamas Cortantes)_

— _¡Katon: Yūten! (¡Elemento Fuego: Punto de Fusión!)_

Kakashi miro con los ojos abiertos como, despues de que Samui hiciera un corte circular y se rodeara de un anillo de fuego, el Minamoto cubrió su mano de un fuego que se alargo por lo menos 34 a 40 centímetros, asemejándose bastante a su Raikiri (Cuchilla Relámpago)… un Raikiri hecho de fuego.

Ambas técnicas de fuego chocaron pero la de Hayato abrio con bastante facilidad la barrera de fuego.

Antes de que Samui lograse atacar nuevamente, Hayato ya estaba delante de ella— _¡Kongou Kokuretsu Zan!_

El peliblanco golpeo el suelo mientras su otra mano estaba cubierta de rayos, una onda de choque, seguida por un campo eléctrico, daño gravemente a Samui y la lanzo directamente contra una de las vigas.

Naruto, que estaba al lado de esa viga, activo discretamente su Rinnegan y uso su Juryoton para apaciguar la caída de la rubia.

Cuando el censor fue a verla, noto que la Kumo-nin estaba inconsciente— ¡El ganador es Hayato Minamoto! — declaro Genma apuntando al peliblanco.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron pues a pesar de no haber sido tan llamativo como los anteriores si había sido un gran combate.

Cuando los médicos sacaron a la inconsciente Kumo-nin y le preguntaron a Hayato si podía continuar, los Kages hablaban sobre el combate.

—Mmm, tengo que decir, Raikage-dono. El combate que ha dado su Kunoichi a sido bastante llamativo— declaro el Sandaime Hokage inusitadamente tranquilo.

A simplemente sonrío con orgullo, Samui y su hermano Atsui eran dos huérfanos de su aldea junto con Yugito despues de que el Hachibi se descontrolase en una ocasión, afortunadamente ninguno de los tres odiaba a su hermano menor, despues de eso él y su hermano habían criado y entrenado a los tres, en todo caso estaba seguro de poner a Yugito como Chunin despues de los exámenes, no por favoritismo sino porque se le fue informado el combate que dio contra la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, si pudo darle combate a una Jinchuriki de 5 colas más que ella era más que seguro que merecía el ascender a Chunin y, por lo mostrado, Samui también.

—Es una lastima que Mizukage-dono no pudiera asistir para ver el combate de su Genin, se mira bastante prometedor— el "Kazekage" menciono recordando como la armadura de Hayato pareció protegerlo del ataque.

—Si, sin embargo, parece que esa armadura tuvo mucho que ver— menciono Onoki pensando lo mismo que "Rasa"

En las gradas Naruto pensaba las cosas con más detalle.

 _Esa armadura es bastante curiosa… funciona de manera similar a mi Gakido solo que, aparentemente, si un Jutsu es demasiado rápido o fuerte no puede absorberla. Además, tambien tiene sellos de gravedad, posiblemente, tambien otros sellos para suprimir Chakra ya que cuando no estaba con ella su Chakra era mayor y también algún sistema de regeneración o reparación. Tiene Jutsus Katon y Raiton de buen nivel y ese ataque de onda de choque._

Al terminar su reflexión el Ootsutsuki cerro sus ojos mientras sopesaba las cosas.

 _Jounin nivel bajo-medio sin armadura, Jounin Medio-Anbu bajo con armadura_

El Ojiazul midió el nivel de Hayato, no era un problema grave, el mayor sería su armadura y sabía que no podría hacer mucho contra sus Jutsus más potentes. Si no tenía algo más debajo de la manga, no sería un gran problema.

—¡El siguiente combate es de Yamanaka Ino de Konoha Vs Sabuko no Temari de Suna!

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel) / (Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door) / Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care) / (Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me) / (Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas, con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams") / (Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore") / ("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul") / (Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down) / (Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom) / (Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing) / (El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing) / Sombras de nada)_

 **Omake: ¿Qué cara** son los Ootsutsuki?**

Aparece un joven de cabello y ojos azules vestido con una armadura dorada con un casco y pechos que asemejaban cangrejos.

— ¡Yo, mis queridos lectores! — saludo el peliazul a la… ¿cámara? —. Hoy quiero contarles una historia muy interesante, se trata sobre la raza que muchos conocemos y de la que forma parte el prota de esta historia. ¡Así es! Hablo de los Ootsutsuki.

Los Ootsutsuki son una raza compleja, su planeta llamado Atoreon es 300 veces más grande que la tierra, siendo del tamaño de Jupiter. Tiene una aplastante gravedad de 750 veces la de la tierra y una flora y fauna extensa. Además de que su océano forma solo el 45% de él.

La biología de los Ootsutsuki es bastante compleja, tienen un sistema óseo con un numero indefinido de huesos ya que estos están formados en miles o hasta millones de patrones para formar una armadura de hueso que recubre sus órganos y los deja más protegidos. Además de ello, no tienen intestino grueso o delgado por lo que no excretan, su estomago simplemente desase un potente acido todo lo que entra por el estomago, aunque curiosamente si tienen ano. Tambien no necesitan comer debido a que su regeneración deja sus cuerpos en un estado de "estasis" y que los deje en perfecto estado y condiciones, es decir que no necesitan nutrientes o minerales para vivir ya que sus cuerpos los producen naturalmente.

Los Ootsutsuki se pueden reproducir asexual y sexualmente, la manera asexual es crear un ser con la mitad, o una parte, del poder de su usuario y de esa forma reproducirse, igualmente puede definir el genero antes de crearlo. Una muy barata imitación de esta técnica fue usada por Kaguya Ootsutsuki para crear a Zetsu Negro que no tiene ni la milésima parte de su poder, no tiene genero, ni tampoco cuerpo propio. La manera sexual es… bueno… teniendo sexo. Los Ootsutsuki tienen órganos reproductores parecidos a los de los humanos solo que con la particularidad que sus hijos nacen antes, 6 meses normalmente, pero si el bebe es demasiado poderoso el embarazo puede tardarse 7, 8, 9 ó hasta 15 meses de gestación. Igualmente, si el padre es un mestizo, o de otra raza, la sangre Ootsutsuki se "divide" para darle la otra mitad al siguiente hijo.

Hagoromo y Hamura son un caso especial debido a que ambos estaban en el estomago se su madre cuando esta comió el fruto, su gestación fue de 8 meses y al nacer su poder se "dividió" pero es debido a que si se tiene gemelos en este caso tambien se "divide"

También esta el hecho de todos los Ootsutsuki, excepto algunos mestizos, comparten el mismo color de cabello; blanco. Algunas veces de color plateado y unos pocos de tono rojizo.

Los Ojos de los Ootsutsuki son el valor más importante de todos, muchas especies intergalácticas saquean o venden millones para conseguir un trozo de un ojo, el porque de esto es el gran valor monetario que tiene todo lo que se pueda usar de los Ootsutsuki.

Por ejemplo, el cerebro de ellos puede servir para investigaciones por el gran tiempo que tarda en descomponerse y que puede procesar gran cantidad de información en unos instantes.

Los cuernos son otro gran valor ya que están compuestos de minerales y vitaminas muy valiosas y escasas en varios mundos, con solo el polvo que se puede sacar de la venta es suficiente para volver fértil la arena de un desierto. Igualmente, los cuernos son el punto débil de los Ootsutsuki, sobretodo si son cortados o agarrados ya que de esa formas los Ootsutsuki, o pierdan gran parte de su poder, o les produce un gran dolor.

Cuando Madara y Obito se volvieron Jinchurikis del Jubbi en la Cuarta Guerra, sin saberlo se volvieron Otsutsukis en parte, siendo Madara el más cercano a serlo debido a que el ser un Uchiha y ya tener genes Senju volvieron más potente la transformación, Obito no recibió eso debido a que si bien tenia los mismos genes no eran con la misma potencia que los de Madara.

Finalmente, lo más importante de los Ootsutsuki:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡SON UNOS PUTOS PERVERTIDOS!

Así como leyeron, son unos pervertidos. TODOS. Sin excepción alguna. Tienen el libido TAN grande que ninguna mujer u hombre de su raza o que desciendan de ella pueden "aguantarse" con una sola mujer u hombre.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki fue una mujer hermosa, una sexi diosa conejo, y una de las más poderosas entre su clan, debido a eso ella tenía que solventar algunas de sus "necesidades carnales" con cientos de hombres y mujeres… sobretodo mujeres. De hecho su titulo de la "Diosa Conejo" era por una vez cuando ella se puso creativa creo lo que actualmente es conocido como el Cosplay de "Playboy" de conejita sexi.

Hagoromo Ootsutsuki le siguió de cerca a su progenitora. El hombre podrá ser puesto como un santo ¡Pero era un pervertido de primera clase! El tuvo cientos de mujeres e hijos que fundaron todos los clanes, no se le llama el "Padre" del Chakra solo porque el trajera a este al mundo, sino porque todo el mundo estaba emparentado con él de manera lejana… eso volvería las relaciones actuales un poco incestuosas.

Hamura Ootsutsuki era igual o peor que su hermano, y era una suerte que fuera su hermano _completo_ por lo promiscua que era su madre. Despues de enterarse de que embarazo a las dos mujeres que siglos despues serian las progenitoras del clan Hyuga y Kaguya, el muy cabrón decidió viajar a la luna dándole la excusa a su hermano de "resguardar la estatua de madre". Ni que decir que el muy hijo de Kaguya siguió con sus "travesuras" con toda Ootsutsuki que lo hubiera acompañado en la luna.

Asura e Indra eran iguales. De hecho sus constantes combates comenzaron por quien enamoraba a una chica de la que ambos se enamoraron primero, luego de quien era el mejor teniendo sexo y así continuaron.

Sus transmigraciones no eran mejores.

Hashirama Senju era un pervertido igual que su alumno Hiruzen. Esa actitud bonachona solo era superada por su perversión, de hecho, el 30% de la población de Konoha era parte Senju debido a que el "Pervertido de los Árboles" tuvo uno que otro hijo sin saberlo. Su esposa Mito tambien era una pervertida. Las cosas que hizo con Kagami Uchiha, el Equipo de Tobirama, Tobirama, esa vez en la que el hasta entonces joven e inocente Hiruzen la miro desnuda por accidente, la que en futuro seria la madre de Kushina Uzumaki, el que en futuro seria el padre de Kushina Uzumaki y aquella ocasión con Madara Uchiha son cosas que no debían ser contadas.

Que su hijo con Hashirama de verdad fuera suyo era sorpresa para todo mundo, incluso para Hashirama mismo.

Tobirama era un mujeriego que todo mujer que tuviera delante caía en sus "redes", era irónico que manejando el Suiton siempre las dejara "mojadas"

Tsunade Senju era una mujer reservada y que nunca había tenido contacto con un hombre más que con su fallecido novio Dan Kato… eso no quería decir que no fuera una pervertida… el pobre Dan terminaba super seco y super adolorido por tener de pareja a una mujer con super fuerza y que en secreto leía las novelas de su compañero de equipo Jiraiya.

Los Hyuga y Uchiha eran, y son, unos ENORMES pervertidos. Los primeros son unos pervertidos de armario, sin excepción, incluso habían puesto su compuesto a un kilometro de las aguas termales para tener una "buena vista". Los Uchiha… ¡Ohhhh, los Uchiha! Ninfómanos, todos y cada uno de ellos; Ninfómanos. Los que no lo eran o eran "del otro bando" o tenian disfunción eréctil combinada con eyaculación precoz (*Coof* *Coof* Fugaku *Coof* *Coof*). Además de ello tenían un gran fetiche por el masoquismo, el sadomasoquismo y ser dominados en el sexo. Prueba de ello era que la obsesión de Madara con los combates solo era superada por su obsesión con el sexo. Otra gran ejemplar era Mikoto Uchiha, la cual tuvo grandes "aventuras" con sus queridas amigas Tsume Inuzuka, Hitomi Hyuga (Madre de Hinata) y Kushina Uzumaki…

Lo que cualquier hombre hubiera dado por ser testigo de dichos eventos tan divinos.

Y finalmente, los gemelos de oro y plata y no hablo de Ginkaku y Kinkaku. Hablo de Naruto y Pesadilla Ootsutsuki.

El segundo ¡Que su actitud de destructor hijo de puta no los engañe! El sigue teniendo necesidades… sexuales, pero necesidades al fin y al cabo.

Y el primero… ¡Oh, Naruto! Ese es el más grande pervertido de todos los universos habidos y por haber.

La mayoría de sus versiones alternas de él o son pervertidos o lo esconden, no importa que.

Despues de los 10 años y de que descubriera lo que es el sexo, el maldito no se a detenido.

Si no fuera porque Kurama tiene una regeneración ridículamente alta, ahora mismo estaría paralitica.

Oh, algo que había tenido que explicar desde hace tiempo; Naruto y Pesadilla **parecen** humanos por un muy buen motivo.

Cuando Shinju uso el sello de 8 trigramas para encerrar el poder de Naruto debido a que este explotaría por tanto poder también sello el ADN del propio Naruto. ¿Cómo es esto?

Pues bien, digamos que los genes Ootsutsuki en Naruto cuando esta en su forma "humana" están tan suprimidos que todo rasgo de que es un Ootsutsuki pasa desapercibido (cuernos, piel blanca, etc.) Eso es gracias a que el ADN de Naruto esta diluido hasta menos del 10% que su poder real.

Con ese simple -10% Naruto ya alcanzo, y supero, el nivel de Hashirama y Madara en su ultimo combate, usando más de su 10% (como en el combate contra Pesadilla) su poder rebasa por poco a Kaguya.

Con la fase de SSJ su poder aumenta 50 veces y ya con eso supera ampliamente en poder en bruto y velocidad hasta a la mismísima Kaguya. ¡No se confundan! Puede que el SSJ sea de esa serie pero en Naruto no todo es "Power Level" como en Dragon Ball, por ejemplo: Zabuza Vs Kakashi, en ese combate no teníamos la certeza de quien ganaría, pero "BAM" viene Kakashi, convoca a sus perros y estuvo apunto de apuñalar a Zabuza.

Es decir, Naruto podrá tener más poder en bruto y velocidad, pero Kaguya conoce a la perfección cada habilidad que tiene, que nunca haya entrenado ya dice mucho de su maestría y experiencia.

En términos claros, Naruto es un niño para los de su raza por el simple hecho de que no conoce todo su potencial y no domina todo su poder, incluso la fase del SSJ se le dificulta ya que si no tiene cuidado y con la fuerza de 50 Madaras y Hashiramas volaría el planeta en pedazos al menor descuido.

Bueno, con todo eso dicho ahora vienen unas palabras de su autor favorito.

GOOF. GOOF

Eso es to- eso es to- ¡Esto es todo amigos!

 **NOTA DE AUTOR**

 **Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto pero era debido a que quería publicar mi fic de Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses, ¡búsquenlo en mi perfil!**

 **Oh, otra cosa, ¿Soy un estúpido? Antes de que me vengan con los insultos quiero que aclarar que es sobre mi escuela.**

 **Digo, reprobé matemáticas (saque una D), pero en física no (saque una C+), pase anatomía con A. Fisiología con B y Química con un B+ y los profesores de todas las áreas me dicen que debo de esforzarme más a menos que quiera dejar todas las clases.**

 **¿¡Ósea que carajos!? ¡Reprobé en un Área y todos tratan de lincharme! :',/**

 **Bueno, dejando mis problemas escolares de lado, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	39. Chapter 41

**(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 **(I realize the screming pain) / (Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)**

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lágrimas.**

 **(Hearing loud in my brain) / (Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)**

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 **(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar) / (Perro aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)**

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 **Estribillo**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?**

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás de él estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 **(Can your hear me!?) / (¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 **(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo) / ("No me importa olvidarlo")**

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 **(Kanji nakunacchabea ii) / ("No me importa si dejo de sentir")**

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin diﬁcultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada.**

 **"Demasiado débil todavía"**

 **(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda) / (Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)**

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 **(Kizutsuita heika da yo) / (No pasa nada si me lastiman)**

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 **(Mou itami nai kara ne) / (Por que ya no siento el dolor)**

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 **(Mou kami wa nai kara ne) / (Por que el dolor ya se fue)**

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 **(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo) / (Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)**

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente, en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 **(Muishitta jiban jishin ga) / (Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)**

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban**

 **(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta) / (Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)**

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello.**

 **(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga) / (Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)**

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 **(Tsutae ni kita yo) / (Que vino a decirme…)**

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 **(Kizutao wo tadotte) / (Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)**

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 **(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni) / (Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)**

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 **(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo) / (¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lágrimas)**

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta) / (Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)**

 **Y cuando por fin llega… no lo hizo a tiempo.**

 **(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda) / (Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)**

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 **(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo) / ("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")**

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 **(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de) / (La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)**

 **(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne) / (Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)**

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al asesino antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 **(Kokoro karada hanareteita) / (El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)**

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás de él unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 **(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande) / (¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)**

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 **(Tsutae ni kita yo) / (Que vino a decirme…)**

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 **(Kizutao wo tadotte) / (Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)**

 **(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo) / (¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lágrimas)**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta) / (Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)**

 **(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda) / (El dolor siempre te protegerá)**

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me!?) / (¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **(Can your hear me!?) / (¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 **(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa) / (Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)**

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 **(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta) / (Era mía sin lugar a dudas)**

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 **(Subute wa kono toki notame ni) / (Todo fue por este momento)**

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 **(Kitto hajime kara) / (De segur o desde el principio…)**

 **(Wakkatetanda) / (Sabías que…)**

 **(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de) / (Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)**

 **(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu) / (Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/ (Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)**

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki**_

 **Capitulo 41**

 **Invasión y Problemas**

Naruto se encontraba mirando sin mucho interés el combate de Ino y Temari.

Aunque si bien tenía que admitir que no era un mal combate —solo que con las peleas que el había tenido el resto pasaba a segundo plano— ambas rubias eran, además de bastante lindas, muy buenas luchadoras. Más Temari que Ino ya que podía notar la experiencia que despedía la Sabuko por cada poro de su tersa, lechosa y rosada piel.

El peliplata parpadeo un par de veces ante dicho pensamiento, gruño un segundo antes golpearse la frente con el puño sacar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente.

Era casi desde un mes atrás que habían comenzado esos… "problemas" por así decirles.

Era un día normal, estaba en una cita con Kurama del todo normal, despues de ir un rato al parque de Konoha ambos se acostaron para descansar un rato.

Todo era normal, perfectamente normal… o lo fue hasta que miro a Kurama.

Su hermoso cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba al redondo y perfecto culo que tenía, esas tersas, carnosas y largas piernas que terminaban en sus caderas anchas para continuar con su delgada cintura, esos grandes pechos Copa D, casi llegando a la DD y esa hermosa y casi inocente cara, contrarrestada por la madurez que demostraba a cada momento.

La había visto desnuda tantas veces que el pudor con ella era inexistente, podían bañarse juntos sin problema alguno o tener sexo enfrente de alguien más y a ninguno de los dos les importaría.

Naruto siempre había considerado hermosa a Kurama, incluso antes de que ella siquiera comenzase a agradarle, pero no pudo evitar mirarla por primera vez de una forma que nunca había visto a sus mujeres… **(Si, ya había admitido que tenía más de una novia y tenía que vivir con eso)**

Como un trozo de carne.

No se debe malinterpretar la palabras, amaba a Kurama, a Sayuri, a Natsumi, a Hinata, a Haku y a cada una de sus novias, y jamás en su vida consideraría un objeto a alguna… pero es que, por primera vez en su vida, Naruto se descontrolo.

Ni siquiera le advirtió a Kurama cuando los teletransportó a ambos con el Gaikan a la mansión.

No le advirtió cuando le desgarro la ropa.

No le advirtió cuando el mismo se desgarro la ropa.

Y definitivamente no le advirtió cuando, por primera vez en toda su vida, le hizo el amor hasta desfallecer.

Kurama había cojeado por 3 semanas despues de eso.

¿Por qué había hecho eso en primer lugar?

Bueno… dicho de manera simple y cruda…

Le estaba llegando la pubertad.

Sep, los Ootsutsuki también pasaban por la pubertad… una muy, muy extraña pubertad.

La cual se dividía en 5 etapas:

La primera etapa, también conocida como "El Calentón". Las hormonas y feromonas se descontrolaban totalmente, haciendo al Ootsutsuki un maniático sexual… literalmente. No era recomendable dejar a un varón Ootsutsuki en esa etapa y a una hembra de cualquier especie solos… la hembra no sería la misma nunca más. Lo mismo pasaba con las mujeres… solo que con los hombres que lo hacían morían por "snu-snu" **(Jejeje)**

La segunda etapa, llamada "El Bipolar". Esta se parecía a la anterior, solo que en vez de que las hormonas descontrolasen al Ootsutsuki para "aparearse" en esta etapa se descontrolaban totalmente las emociones, haciendo que ni todo el autocontrol del mundo pueda ayudar a pasar de un rudo rompe pelotas a un niñito llorón.

Esa etapa podía llegar antes que la primera, lo averiguo cuando Sayuri una vez lo insulto **(obviamente antes de ser novios)** y él, como el orgulloso guerrero alienígena que fue parte de una organización que neutralizaba las emociones y que lo obligo a matar desde los 6 años… se largo a llorar hasta que Sayuri se disculpo cuando lo vio irse.

La tercera etapa, "subidones y bajones". Una etapa problemática como diría un Nara, el Chakra del Ootsutsuki subía y bajaba a cada rato, como una bomba de relojería, estos cambios hacían que el cuerpo en verdad se sintiera cansado debido a que debía regular su cuerpo para aguantar dicha fuerza o disminuirla.

Por el leve dolor y cansancio que sentía en todo el cuerpo desde la última semana, era probable que estuviera en esa etapa.

Cuarta etapa, "Ojeroso". Esta etapa no todos la desarrollaban, solo unos cuantos con muy mala suerte. El poder de los Ootsutsuki radicaba en sus ojos, pero al pasar por la pubertad el poder aumentaba bastante, y ese poder era dificil de soportar para algunos. Debido a eso, durante dicha etapa, todo, y es decir TODO el Chakra del Ootsutsuki queda bloqueado. Sin capacidad para usar sus Dojutsus, elementos o al menos usar algo que tuviera que ver con Chakra.

Esa parte en serio que lo jodería un poco, no tendría mucho para defenderse. La razón de porque no se podía usar el Chakra era debido a que la energía física y espiritual aumentaban desproporcionalmente y tenían que ajustarse cada una para usarse nuevamente.

Lo cual indicaba, no poder usar Chakra **(quitándole básicamente el 60% de todo su arsenal)** , no poder usar Magia **(bloqueando su Puerta de Babilonia y todos los ataques mágicos que conociera)** , no poder usar Ki **(lo cual a su vez bloquearía su acceso al SSJ)** , nada. Si luchabas estando en esa etapa, estabas frito.

Bueno, tenía el Santoryu, el Diable Jambe, el Haki y ambos guanteletes con Ddraig y Albion. Sin mencionar todas las cosas que compro en la Tienda Multiversal.

Sin embargo, con el Santoryu tendría que sacar 1 espada extra ya que solo tenía a Muramase y [Ascalon]

El Haki era una energía útil y versátil, aunque ni el mismo la comprendía del todo, sin duda lo ayudaría bastante en todo.

Con la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing] estaba el problema de que funcionaban con Magia… pero que almacenaban energía dentro de ellos para que el usuario pudiera usarlos a pesar de no tener mucha energía mágica. Ese era un motivo por el cual el antiguo portador de Ddraig pudiera usar la Sacred Gear a pesar de sus pobres reservas mágicas.

Además, tenía sus [Trabajos] aunque no los usaba casi nunca por falta de necesidad.

Lo peor de esa etapa no era que básicamente te dejase indefenso, sino que la duración podía ser de meses de duración ¡O hasta años en el peor de los casos! En el mejor, un par de días o unas cuantas horas.

La quinta etapa se llamaba "Renacimiento", y era cuando un Ootsutsuki dejaba de ser un niño y pasaba a la adultez. El Chakra y toda energía que el usuario conociera volvía, ¡Pero potenciada cientos de veces! Era literalmente un renacimiento ya que el cuerpo del Ootsutsuki desbloqueaba y despertaba toda habilidad innata que tuviera.

También estaba que se encogería un poco al llegar a esa etapa.

La razón era simple, entre mejor controlase su poder un Ootsutsuki, más pequeño era. Debido a que no tenía un pleno control de su poder y que este era menos del 10% de su verdadero poder era uno de los motivos de porque era tan grande a tan corta edad.

Debido a eso, cuando liberaba su poder del sello que estaba en su estomago su altura aumentaba en desmedida debido a que un cuerpo tan pequeño no controlaría tanto poder, por eso para controlarlo el cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño pero gastando mayor cantidad de energía al usar algunas técnicas.

De hecho, era incapaz de caminar en el agua o en los árboles cuando usaba su **[Forma Liberada]** como le gustaba llamarla debido a que su Chakra crecía de manera desmedida, superaba a Kurama por mucho en dicha forma.

Aunque, debido a que gracias a los constantes entrenamientos **(A.K.A: Torturas)** de Shinju su poder se había controlado en mejor medida… lo cual había hecho que su altura disminuyese.

Su monumental 1.90 m habían pasado a 1.73 m, se había encogido 17 cm y casi nadie lo había notado, o no les importaba, y aun así era más alto que la mayoría de gente en toda la aldea, y su **[Forma Liberada]** ahora media 1.95 m en vez de los más de 2 metros "normales"

Mirando como Ino era lanzada contra la pared por un Jutsu Futon de Temari, el Ojiazul se estiro haciendo que sus huesos tronasen.

Pesaba un poco sobre el combate anterior, muchos le habían preguntado sobre que Jutsu uso para neutralizar el Jutsu de Hinata pero el dijo que era un Jutsu que solo los de su clan podia hacer, muchos no entendieron pero otros pensaron que era alguna técnica de Fuinjutsu.

Pero eso a él no le importaba.

Lo que le importaba era los ojos de Hinata **(okey eso se escucho medio meloso)**

El Tenseigan (Ojo de la Reencarnación)

Un Dojutsu que muy poco llegaban a desarrollar.

Era extraño, incluso entre Ootsutsukis apenas y se podían ver un par de casos en los que existieran usuarios de Tenseigan.

Quizá él tenía algo que ver.

Los Hyuga tenían más genes Ootsutsuki que los Senju y Uchiha, no eran más poderosos pero sus genes aun así eran un poco más potentes que los de ambos.

Debido a eso, presentaban el rasgo mayoritario de los Ootsutsuki: el Byakugan. La mayoría de los Ootsutsuki tenían el Byakugan, una minoría como él, o nacía con ojos normales o con el Rinnegan.

Eso, sumado a las "transfusiones" regulares de Chakra que le hacía a Hinata para aumentar de vez en cuando sus reservas (y de paso haciendo que lograse tener afinidad con los 5 elementos y que lograse usar algunos sub elementos) quizá allá ayudado a despertar el Tenseigan en Hinata.

Pero aun estaba el motivo del porque lo había despertado el Tenseigan ahora y no antes.

Algo, o alguien, había hecho que Hinata despertara el Tenseigan

 _Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué?_

Dejo eso de lado, por el momento, y miro a su derecha, pudiendo ver a Fuu recargada en su hombro, durmiendo un poco debido a que la pelea con Han la había dejado muy cansada, despues de verla miro encima de ella para ver que la mayoría de sus amigos se habían ido ya que el combate había terminado. Luego miro a la izquierda y casi no había civiles allí.

Nuevamente se giro a Fuu, la miro cara a cara, su inocente y apacible cara. Miro sus pequeños labios un solo segundo antes de hacerlo.

Se movió tan rápido como pudo, juntando por un solo segundo sus labios con los de Fuu.

Se separo despues de ese unico segundo y recostó su cabeza en la de Fuu, la cual sonrió levemente sin que Naruto lo notase—No estoy dormida, ¿sabes-ssu?— dijo, haciendo que Naruto abriese los ojos con sorpresa.

—Yo… eh…— murmuro el peliplata, levemente nervioso.

Fuu solo le sonrió entre divertida y juguetona, antes de darle un pequeño beso al peliplata en los labios y luego separarse para volver a recostarse en su hombro—Tus labios saben rico— dijo inocentemente la Ojinaranja acurrucándose en el hombro de un sonrojado Ojiazul.

… _En serio, ¿Por qué tengo tanta suerte con las mujeres?_

Fue lo que se pregunto Naruto abrazando con un brazo a la peliverde.

En serio que tenía mucha suerte… quizá demasiada.

 _Oh, diablos. ¡No ahora!_

Grito mentalmente al sentir el calor comenzar a cubrir todo su cuerpo y luego a su… "amiguito"

No tenía tanta suerte como pensaba si estaba con una erección al lado de una linda chica y cuando en cualquier momento podría volverse loco.

Definitivamente, eso no era suerte ¡Era un castigo divino!

—F-Fuu-chan… ¿podrías… esperarme aquí un momento?— pregunto nervioso, agradeciendo a sus holgados pantalones que ayudaban a ocultar a su "compañero"

—Claro— acepto ella sonriendo amablemente y con los ojos cerrados.

Para cuando los abrio, Naruto ya no estaba allí.

 **Estadio Chunin**

 **Baños**

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA!— gritaba el peliplata, acabando de llegar con el Gaikan, mientras se quitaba la camisa y metía su cabeza en el grifo, comenzando a mojarse con agua, al punto que esta se evaporaba al instante.

Un suspiro salio de su boca cuando se erección bajo, y al instante salio del baño antes de recostarse en el piso.

Por un segundo lo había pensado, solo por un segundo, pero aun así lo había pensado.

En verdad que estuvo tentado a quitarle toda la ropa a Fuu y hacerle el amor hasta que temblara todo el estadio, ni siquiera le hubiera importado si alguien los mirase, pero en verdad que quiso hacerlo.

 _En verdad que soy un enfermo._

Se lamento mentalmente tratando de sacarse la imagen de la cabeza de él mismo estocando a Fuu mientras ella gemía su nombre sin parar.

…

— ¡Oh, por favor!— renegó al ver como su erección volvía.

Despues de otro baño de agua helada el peliplata se seco con un Jutsu Futon y comenzó a vestirse.

¿Cómo es que siquiera había terminado en todo esto?

Un día eres un huérfano odiado por toda la aldea sin saber quien eres, y al otro eres una especie de Dios Alienígena con un Harem, mucho dinero y poder político **(ser novio de 2 Daymios en serio que tenía ventajas)**

Las cosas si que cambiaban con el tiempo.

 _Y no las cambiaria por nada en este mundo… o en otro._

Fue lo que pensó el peliplata con una sonrisa… misma que se le borro al sentirlo.

Chakra.

Mucho, mucho Chakra. Y un tipo unico de el.

Chakra Bijuu.

 _¿Un Bijuu? Pero ¿Quién?… Todos los Bijuus y sus Jinchurikis están aquí…_

Naruto abrio los ojos al entenderlo.

Todos los Jinchurikis y sus Bijuus estaban aquí, o bueno…

 _Casi todos._

Nuevamente se concentro para sentir otro Chakra con sus habilidades sensoriales, buscando entre los cientos de personas a una única persona.

Abrio sus ojos que brillaban por el Chakra y la furia.

 _Orochimaru._

La serpiente estaba en el estadio, y lo que más le enfurecía es que estaba justo al lado de su "Jiji"

 _¿Cómo se me pudo pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué Kabuto no tenía esta información en su cadáver?... no se lo debió de haber dicho… no aun._

El peliplata le cayo un sudor frio por la frente al sentir unas grandes presencias de Chakra aparecer de repente a las afueras de la aldea, indistinguiblemente eran invocaciones por el ritmo al que se movían.

Sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo.

Los estaban invadiendo.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** — exclamo antes de poner su mano en el suelo y que de una nube de humo saliera el pequeño zorro Kintaro.

— **¿Para que me necesita, Naruto…?**

El Ojiazul ni lo dejo terminar—Envíale un mensaje a Natsumi. Nos están invadiendo.

— **¿¡Qué!?**

—Lo que oíste, mis habilidades sensoriales están como locas, no dejo de percibir firmas de Chakra por todos lados.

El pequeño zorro se quedo incrédulo un segundo antes de agitar la cabeza y asentir— **Hai, Naruto-sama.**

Luego de que el zorro desapareciera en una nube de humo el Ojiazul salio del baño con pesadumbre.

 _Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no esperaba que llegara tan pronto._

Sabía que no podría ocultarle al mundo que era un Ootsutsuki, ya era demasiado dificil ocultar sus habilidades de por si.

Pero lo era aun más ocultar sus Dojutsus, el Sharingan y el Mangekyo por lo menos eran pasables… hasta cierto punto, pero el Rinnegan ya era por de más un gran problema.

El Rinnegan era el símbolo de una deidad, la segunda venida de Rikudou Sennin, el nacimiento del Nidaime Rikudou Sennin (Segundo Sabio de los Seis Caminos)

Y el ya tenía una versión superior a este, el Rinne Sharingan.

Si no lo veneraban y temían como un Dios, lo cazarían y experimentarían con él como un animal.

 _Lo unico que puedo hacer…_

El peliplata salio nuevamente al estadio, con los ojos oscurecidos por su cabello, ocultando así sus ojos morados con círculos concéntricos.

 _Es prepararme._

Uso el Gaikan para aparecer justo en las gradas, con el puño cerrado apuntando a un lugar clave.

El Palco Kage.

 _Y eliminar todo margen de error._

Fue lo que pensó antes de que su palma se abriera y susurrase 2 simples palabras.

En la mente de todos, una extraña voz sobrepuesta les dijo:

 **Shinra… Tensei**

Y despues, un brillo los cegó a todos.

 _Lado Norte de Konoha_

 _Minutos Antes_

Si alguien le preguntase al Zetsu Blanco numero 507 como le fue el te preguntaría que se siente cagar y luego te diría que no muy bien.

En los últimos 2 meses había estado recolectando información sobre Orochimaru, nada que su creador no supiera ya, un par de experimentos por aquí, otro par de cambios de cuerpo por acá.

Oh, y Oto planeaba una invasión junto con Kiri, Iwa, Suna, y Kusa.

Eso le recordaba demasiado a cuando todas las naciones invadieron Uzu no Kuni.

Aunque Kumo no participo porque el Raikage ni siquiera se entero de ello, fue uno de los miembros del concejo que, sabiendo como actuaria su Raikage, decidió ocultarle dicha información.

Normalmente, se escabulliría para ir con Naruto y alertarle de todo, pero el problema venía en que la actitud de Kabuto Yakushi era tan recatada y tan estricta que no tenía un solo momento para descansar… o estar a solas.

Y actualmente, estaba saltando de árbol en árbol hacía Konoha acompañado de un ejercito pequeño de Shinobis de Oto.

—¡Oe, Kabuto!— un tipo pelinegro, bastante alto, vestido con una indumentaria parecida a la de Orochimaru le hablo, aunque lo más destacable eran los 2 pares de brazos extra que tenía, haciendo un total de 6 brazos que se asemejaban a una araña.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Kidomaru?— pregunto sonando perfectamente tranquilo.

—Estas muy distraído, además de que pareces inquieto.

—Es… solo una sensación que tengo respecto a Orochimaru-sama— murmuro tratando de excusarse.

—Oh yo tengo una de esas a cada rato que estoy cerca de el— dijo un tipo vestido de igual manera que Kidomaru pero mucho más bajo y teniendo cabello gris, con un fleco cubriéndole un ojo, siendo ambos d color verde, junto con unas ojeras debajo de los parpados y los labios estaban pintados en un color turquesa, extrañamente, el no parecía ser quien hablo.

—… No esa clase de sensación, Sakon.

— ¡Yo soy Sakon!— dijo el peligris—. ¡El es Ukon!— dijo apuntando a su… ¿espalda?—. ¿Tan dificil es saber la diferencia?— pregunto indignado.

—Son dos putas letras que diferencian sus dos putos nombres, ¡supérenlo!— dijo groseramente una chica de cabello rojo pálido, casi rosa, un sombrero con tubos en la cabeza atado con vendas a los lados, vistiendo de manera igual que el resto—. Además, según tengo entendido a ti te habían encargado estar en el estadio de los Exámenes Chunin, ¿Por qué no estas allí?

Zetsu en su disfraz de Kabuto se maldijo así mismo al recordar que había renunciado a dicha misión porque tenía que reunir más información.

De no haber renunciado a dicha misión, ahora mismo estaría avisándole a Naruto de lo sucedido.

—… Bueno… Yo…

 **SWISSHHHHHHH**

 **BOOOOMMMM**

El Zetsu Blanco no tuvo que dar una excusa cuando un torrencial viento hizo que todos se tuvieran que sujetar con Chakra a los árboles y algunos salieran volando.

— ¿¡Qué carajos es eso!? ¡Panzón! ¿¡Te tiraste un pedo o qué!?— exclamo la pelirroja a un tipo bastante alto y corpulento de ojos anaranjados y cabello del mismo color con 3 mechones de cabello al estilo Mohawk.

— ¡Hay veces en las que te odio Tayuya!— exclamo el pelirrojo aferrándose a un árbol con fuerza.

 _Eso… es un Shinra Tensei… y uno muy poderoso… ¿Qué diablos haces, Naruto?_

Se pregunto Zetsu entrecerrando la mirada por el viento, mirando hacía Konoha.

 **Konoha**

Lo mando a volar, apuntando certeramente al disfraz que llevaba aquella maldita serpiente, lanzo una onda gravitacional que, si bien no lo mataría, lo haría tener que revelar quien era.

Bajo la mano, ocultándose entre el jolgorio de gritos y personas despavoridas cuando todos vieron como una sección del palco Kage era arrancada y mandada a volar a varios cientos de metros.

El conocía demasiado bien a Orochimaru como para no creer que eso lo hubiera matado.

Si hubiera usado más fuerza en el ataque, sin duda que lo habría matado… junto con un 40% de toda la aldea… o hasta más.

Había dispersado la onda de gravedad para que no afectara tanto su objetivo, pues su "Jiji" estaba al lado del Sannin de las serpientes.

 _Shinju… ¿crees que puedas comunicarme con Kurama?_

— **¿Disculpa?**

 _Se que los Yamanaka tienen uno que otro Jutsu de telepatía, lo que te quiero preguntar es que si podrías usar tu conexión con el Chakra para dejarme darle un mensaje a Kurama._

—… **No sabes que puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta ¿verdad?**

 _¿Qué?_

— **Tres palabras; Ootsutsukis. Habilidades. Psíquicas.**

 _Jamás entrene esas._

— **Solo concéntrate en el Chakra de tu novia y trata de hablarle mentalmente, tus instintos harán el resto.**

… _Okey, tratare._

El peliplata cerró los ojos y puso 2 dedos, el índice y medio, al lado de su frente. Comenzó a concentrarse, pues el Chakra de todos estaba demasiado revuelto por el reciente ataque.

Sin embargo, encontrar el Chakra de Kurama entre todos ellos era como un farol en la noche.

 _Kurama, ¿puedes oírme?_

Al otro lado del estadio, una pelirroja de ojos azul verdoso escucho una voz muy conocida para ella.

… _¿¡Naruto!? ¿¡Eres tú!?_

 _Si, no preguntes como te hablo, te explico luego, el Kazekage era realmente…_

 _Orochimaru._

El peli plata abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _Desde hace rato tus emociones se dispararon y luego se quedaron quietas, luego comencé a buscar lo que te pudiera haber alterado tanto… y detectar las emociones de ese bastardo es como atrapar a un conejo._

… _Kurama… Necesito que cuides a Sayuri, Hinata y Koyuki. Karin esta en casa así que ella esta protegida. Haku sabe defenderse y Natsumi aun más._

 _¿De que quieres que las proteja?_

Naruto ignoro la molestia en la voz de su primera novia antes de poner una pierna encima de la baranda y comenzar a estirar sus brazos para impulsarse.

 _Van a invadir la aldea, y estoy seguro que ese bastardo planea matar a Jiji._

 _Naruto…_

 _Solo… haz lo que te pedí… no soportaría perderlas… a ninguna._

… _Esta bien._

Con esa respuesta Naruto dio un potente salto, impulsándose hasta llegar al palco Kage.

Paso justo al lado de Hiruzen y los demás Kages, todos estaban siendo rodeados por sus guardaespaldas pero el Ootsutsuki y el Sandaime pudieron verse perfectamente por un solo segundo.

 **[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

Justo después de ese segundo, el peliplata fue cubierto por una armadura carmesí, y salio volando a una velocidad ridículamente alta.

— ¡NARUTO!— grito el Hokage a su nieto en todo menos la sangre.

Pero este, ya se había ido.

 _Zona Norte de Konoha_

 _Con Naruto_

Aterrizo.

Los pies draconicos de la armadura tocando la roca mientras hacía un sondeo, buscando a todo lo que tuviera Chakra cerca.

Sabía que estaba cerca, pero no sabía _donde_ …

No ayudaba como se miraba el lugar. El centro de Konoha, donde habían caído los restos de su Shinra Tensei, era casi pura oscuridad. Algunas casas se estaban incendiando, generando humo que tapaba la vista.

— **Vamoosss~ No seaaass tímido Orochimaru~** — siseo el peliplata buscando a su alrededor— **. Acércate a la LUZ** — fue lo que dijo tratando de incitar al Sannin a salir—. **Para que dejes de tener miedo, mira** — dijo antes de desactivar su armadura—. Listo, ahora las cosas son más equitativas… ¿no vas a salir?

Silencio.

Eso fue lo unico que recibió como respuesta.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?— fue su pregunta antes de sentir como el suelo a sus pies comenzaba a temblar y un objeto salio de ella a velocidades vertiginosas.

La Kusanagi se enterró en la frente de Naruto— ¿Yo temerte a ti, Naruto-kun? Pero qué equivocado estas— siseo un Orochimaru que salía del suelo casi intacto, lo más destacable era la enorme cantidad de polvo que tenia y unas cuantas heridas menores pero encima de eso, estaba en perfecto estado.

El peliplata agarro la espada por el filo con la mano y la saco de su frente, unas gotas de sangre salieron de su frente mientras su cabello caía por su cara tapándole la frente y los ojos—. En serio que odio cuando atacan a la cabeza, siempre me deja jaquecas— se quejo Naruto limpiando la sangre en su frente.

Se hizo el pelo para atrás para que no le molestase al pelear y extendió completamente su mano, haciendo que el guantelete de la [Boosted Gear] apareciera en su mano y el filo [Ascalon] apareció de entre sus nudillos.

Naruto se lamio los labios, más que nada como una manera de refrescarse los labios para hablar, y lanzo un suspiro combinado con un silbido.

Lo más aterrador era que comenzase a soltar su Instinto Asesino a por montones, desprendiendo predisposición asesina por cada poro de piel.

—Una, sola, cosa— dijo pausadamente el Ojiazul haciendo que Orochimaru alzara una ceja—. Una sola cosa es lo que NO debes hacer en mi presencia— dijo antes de alzar la otra mano y saco a Muramase de su sello, teniendo una espada en cada mano—. Jamás— dijo mientras sus rojos se ponían rojos con varios círculos concéntricos con tomoes—. Toques— luego varias decenas de portales dorados aparecieron a su espalda, todos circulares y pareciendo ondas de agua—. ¡A MI FAMILIA!— grito antes de que un brillo lo cubrieses y su ropa cambiase a una armadura con diseño draconiano para luego lanzarse contra el Sannin.

Este se cubrió con su espada antes de que [Ascalon] le diera un corte ascendente que hizo que casi soltase su Kusanagi. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivar el tajo que le cortaría el cráneo a la mitad antes de que una patada inversa lo desorientara.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[¡Explosion!]**

 **[Aura Wave]**

Un aura roja cubrió a Naruto antes que dicha aura se expandiese y mandase al Ojiambar a volar, tuvo que sostenerse a una viga de metal rota con sus serpientes para no salir despedido kilómetros del lugar.

Sin embargo, tuvo que soltarse y esquivar a como pudiera las enormes lanzas afiladas que salían de los portales dorados.

— ¡Voy a ir por tu puta cabeza maldito bastardo!— declaro el ahora Ojirojo antes de que su palma chocase contra la gema el guantelete de la [Boosted Gear]

 **[Modo de Comando de Voz: Activado]**

— [Boosted Gear: Armor Maker. Comando: Lobo de Diez Colas. Código: 0-5-6-3-9 Acoplamiento: 666] — dijo el peliplata hablando con voz fria y sin emociones.

 **[Comando: Aceptado] [Welsh Dragon Armor: ¡Bijuu Boster!]**

Seguida de la exclamación de la voz de Ddraig, Naruto fue cubierto por la armadura carmesí del [Balance Breaker], pero la cosa no se detuvo allí.

Del guantelete salio una luz carmesí en forma de una esfera roja de energía antes de que esta se expandiera y mostrase una especie de satélite gigante de color rojo con gemas verdes.

El "satélite" se alzo el cielo hasta perderse de la vista y cuando estuvo por sobre las nubes abrio unas compuertas en el y de ellas salieron varias partes de armaduras, todas de un tamaño colosal.

Primero fueron unas enormes botas, de dos metros cada una, que se adhirieron a las piernas del peliplata, aumentando su altura a casi 4 metros, el torso fue cubierto por un peto rojo con una enorme gema en el pecho y con forma de cabeza de Dragon, teniendo debajo una especie de cota de malla plateada, luego dos enormes y gruesos brazos metálicos de color rojo con unas enormes hombreras con forma de lobo y el símbolo del clan Ootsutsuki en la frente, y los brazos eran; uno era un brazo normal y otro era un enorme cañón con la forma de una boca de dragón, además de ello, tenía 2 enormes cañones rojos en la espalda.

Orochimaru abrio la boca, incrédulo ante la mole roja enfrente suyo que bajo su cabeza para mirarlo— **Muy bien, Orochimaru** — la voz de Naruto dentro de la armadura sonaba robótica por esta, pero no quitaba el terror que su voz seguía dando— **. Hago lo que querías que hiciera. Por fin estoy jugando a ser Dios.**

Antes de que Orochimaru tuviera tiempo para procesar las palabras de Naruto, este salto hacía él, pues la fuerza y velocidad de su trabajo [Dragontino] seguía activado. Y con eso salto hasta que su armadura gigante se perdiera en el cielo y descendiera sobre Orochimaru a una velocidad de vértigo.

El Sannin de las serpientes tuvo que invocar una enorme serpiente para protegerse, siendo que esta se lanzo contra Naruto quien se metió de cabeza en su interior, una vez allí, una barrera roja lo cubrió completamente y arrasaba con todo el interior de la serpiente.

Naruto apunto con el cañón en su mano a un objeto palpitante que miraba, el corazón de la serpiente, y una onda de energía salio de su brazo antes de explotar el corazón del reptil.

Afuera de la serpiente, el pecho de esta se expandió por un segundo antes de volver a su tamaño normal y que vomitara un torrente de sangre, luego un bulto comenzó a sobresalir de su cuerpo hasta que con otro explosión Naruto saliese del cuerpo de la serpiente, ahora muerta.

Sin embargo, cuando salio, su brazo izquierdo fue perforado por una espada que conocía demasiado bien.

De un manotazo, Orochimaru fue mandado a volar mientras la Kusanagi seguía enterrada en el hombro izquierdo del peliplata. Este miro la espada por un segundo antes de arrancarla de cuajo, al instante tuvo que soltar la espada cuando sintio un potente tirón invisible.

Pudo ver como Orochimaru parecía jalar de alguna manera la espada, no le importo y la soltó en un instante.

Al mirar el brazo de la armadura el Ojiazul chisto con molestia al ver que todo el metal rojo había sido arrancado y solo quedaba un gran brazo robótico con algunos restos de articulaciones mecánicas.

— **[T.E.R.I.O.N.C.A]** , brazo izquierdo— dijo Naruto y el satélite rojo saco tres enormes partes robóticas que fueron lanzadas hasta donde estaba el Ootsutsuki.

 **(Si el nombre sale mal escrito es culpa de la página, aunque el nombre es TERIONCA el cual es un acrónimo de: Tecno. Exoesqueleto. Robótico. Ootsutsuki. Nanotecnológico. Capacitador de. Armamento) (*1)**

Este disparo a varias serpientes gigantes invocadas por Orochimaru con el cañón en su brazo y los dos de su espalda.

Una gigantesca serpiente de más de 75 metros se abalanzo sobre Naruto, el cual estaba ocupado disparándole al resto de serpientes.

Sin embargo, cuando las partes llegaron comenzaron a ensamblarse en el brazo derecho de la armadura antes de que, conectando la muñeca con la mano, Naruto le diera un gancho ascendente a la serpiente, mandándola a volar.

— **Juryoton: ¡Rei Jūryoku! (Elemento Gravedad: ¡Gravedad Cero!)** — exclamo antes de enterrar sus manos en el suelo. Al instante todas las cosas que estuvieran en el suelo, ya estuvieran vivas o no, fueron elevadas y levitadas en el aire como si no hubiera gravedad— **. Juryoton: ¡Shokku Konoyo! (Elemento Gravedad: ¡Choque Terrenal!)** — y luego todo fue chocado contra el suelo.

— **Kesshōton: ¡Honō Furosuto! (Elemento Plasma: ¡Flama Helada!)** — exclamo antes de que de la boca de la armadura saliera una enorme llamarada roja.

Extrañamente, no incendio nada, pero cuando varias serpientes fueron tocadas por el fuego se congelaron sin poder hacer nada.

El Kesshōton (Elemento Plasma) junto con su Neton (Elemento Sonido) y varios otros sub elementos le fueron enseñados por Shinju, y gracias a eso su arsenal de técnicas había aumentado en gran medida.

En el anterior caso, acababa de crear un plasma especial con forma de fuego que absorbía el calor del aire, congelando todo hasta el cero absoluto.

— **Jinton (Elemento Velocidad)** — musito antes de que el y la armadura se movieran a una enorme velocidad a las serpientes congeladas y se pusiera enfrente de ellas para que con ambas manos apuntar a las serpientes— **. Seiton (Elemento Nova)** — dijo antes de que de sus manos se formasen dos enormes esferas blancas con apariencia de soles—. **Howaito Sutā (Estrella Blanca)** — y lanzo las esferas que se expandieron apenas tocaron a las serpientes.

— _ **Naruto-sama, le aconsejo que no use tanta energía deliberadamente, la armadura esta a su 75% y bajando por su sobre uso.**_

 _Tsk, sigue necesitando ajustes, incluso con la absorción de hidrogeno como combustible la armadura quema energía como si fuera fuego… gracias en todo caso [T.E.R.I.O.N.C.A]_

— _ **Si la armadura se desgasta demasiado tendrá que dejarla en reposo y lo sabe. Le recomiendo que piense en un plan de ataque.**_

—Ohh, tengo un plan: ¡Atacar!— exclamo antes de comenzar a buscar a Orochimaru con los sensores de la armadura.

— **. No hay lugar en el que te puedas esconder de mi, Orochimaru** — dijo Naruto antes de que varios cientos de serpientes comenzaran a cubrir sus pies.

 _Otra vez el Mandara no Jin._

Chasqueo la lengua al ver una enorme serpiente tratando de devorarlo solo le apunto con una mano.

 **[Fulgor]**

Fue lo que dijo antes que en la boca de la serpiente apareciera una esfera de fuego que parecía absorber pequeñas esferas de fuego antes de expandirse y explotarle la cabeza al reptil.

— **Tengo al verdadero progenitor del Chakra en mi interior, tengo tanto Chakra como un Bijuu y los conocimientos de más de un mundo** — fue lo que dijo antes de que una enorme ametralladora apareciera en el brazo izquierdo de la armadura.

Naruto le apunto con [Death Machine] **(capitulo 24)** a las serpientes y comenzó a soltar una lluvia de balas sobre ellas.

— **No tienes oportunidad contra mí.**

Luego, la armadura le dijo el lugar donde se encontraba Orochimaru, pues este miraba con interés y diversión el combate de Naruto y sus serpientes.

— _ **Naruto-sama, armadura al 36% y bajando rápidamente.**_

 _Tengo que conseguirle una mejor batería a esta cosa… muy bien, solo queda el jefe de las serpientes y acabaremos con esto._

Naruto comenzó a correr, la [Bijuu Boster] hacia que el suelo temblase y se partiese a cada paso.

— **¿¡Algunas ultimas palabras!?** — pregunto corriendo con la armadura carmesí haciendo que el suelo temblase.

—De hecho, las tengo; tú no eres el unico que tiene aliados, Naruto-kun.

— **¿Eh…?** — el Ojiazul no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando sintio que alguien lo empujase por detrás y lo lanzase al cielo.

Orochimaru solo miro con diversión como la gigantesca armadura roja se elevaba en el cielo.

—Dije que tu no eres el unico con aliados— dijo burlonamente mirando al cielo.

 _Zona de Bosques_

 _Con Naruto_

Naruto cayó al suelo, la armadura amortiguando su caída mientras rebotaba un par de veces en el suelo y partía varios árboles.

— _ **Naruto-sama, armadura al 23%.**_

 _Sea lo que sea que me golpeo, ¡Voy a meterle una Rasenshuriken por el…!_

— ¡Uagh!— no pudo evitar soltar un quejido al sentir a alguien atravesar la espalda de la armadura, entrando hasta atravesarle la espalda y llegar a su propia carne, luego, sintio muchas manos más atravesarlo y encajarse en su espalda, brazos, y piernas.

 _Olvida eso, ¡Va a ser una Bijuudama!_

Naruto se giro para darle un manotazo a quien lo hubiera atacado, pero el titánico puño de su armadura fue detenido por una simple mano.

— **¡Santo Rikudou Sennin! ¡SI QUE ESTAS FEO!** — grito Naruto al ver horrorizado a la "cosa" enfrente suyo.

Tenía una forma humana, o al menos parecida, tenia varias alas negras de cuervo en su espalda, una capucha negra encima de su cuerpo que cubría su piel pálida en exceso, además de seis largas manos bañadas en sangre, pero lo mas aterrador era la falta de mandíbula inferior junto con el que tenía 7 lenguas excesivamente largas y rojas como la sangre.

— **Como sea… voy a matarte de una…** — no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el ser de múltiples alas enterró 3 manos en su pecho **—. ¡Aghh!** — dentro de la armadura Naruto soltó un escupitajo de sangre— **. ¡Hey, déjame terminar…!** — y la "cosa" retorció sus manos dentro.

Naruto apretó los dientes de dolor antes de lanzarle un puñetazo al "ángel" antes de que este lo parase con una de sus manos.

Luego trato de darle una patada, consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

— _ **Naruto-sama, armadura al 17%**_

— **¡Grrrr!** — Naruto soltó un gruñido pero abrio los ojos al ver como todas las manos del "ángel" eran cubiertas por unos relámpagos de color negro— **. ¡Uaaahahhhhhh!** — grito cuando fue lanzado con una enorme fuerza hacía atrás mientras la electricidad negra rodeaba completamente la armadura.

— _ **Naruto-sama, armadura al 700% de su capacidad y aumentando.**_

Al oír eso Naruto parpadeo levemente antes de sonreír mordazmente— **. Huh, como diría Sami; ¡Cool!**

 **[¿Sami?]** Pregunto Ddraig con una ceja alzada y algo de burla.

 _Ehhmmm… Samui-chan, y yo hablamos un par de veces antes del examen Chunin._

 **{¿Samui-chan?}** Cuestiono Albion sonriendo con diversión.

 _D-Dije que hablamos un par de veces._

— _ **Naruto-sama, ¿Por qué su pulso esta aumentando tanto?**_ — pregunto T.E.R.I.O.N.C.A al notar que el pulso de Naruto aumentaba bastante, y eso era mucho para una raza cuyo corazón no se parecía en nada al humano.

 _¡Hablamos de muchas cosas!_

Fue lo que pensó antes apuntarle con el cañón al ángel negro y lanzar un enorme haz de energía roja.

El ángel oscuro ni siquiera se movió, y el enorme haz de energía tampoco lo hizo.

Al ver eso Naruto abrio los ojos con incredulidad, aplico más fuerza a su ataque pero no cambio el resultado.

— **¿Qué demonios…? ¿¡Qué carajos eres tú!?** — pregunto incrédulo pues cualquier cosa sería volada en pedazos por su ataque.

— _ **Yo… Soy**_ — dijo el ángel oscuro con una voz rasposa, seca y deformada— _ **Azrael, el [Ángel de la Muerte]**_ — y luego levanto uno de sus huesudos y largos dedos, apuntándole a Naruto con el— _ **. Y soy tu verdugo**_

 _Estadio Chunin_

Una Kurama levemente molesta caminaba por las gradas del estadio mirando las plumas cayendo del cielo, las personas inconscientes y los ninjas de traje morado y café invadiendo el estadio.

Ella ni siquiera necesitaba liberarse del Genjutsu, pues ya ni el Sharingan era capaz de encerrarla en uno.

Le dio un puñetazo a un ninja de Oto que trataba de atacarla por sorpresa y miro al resto de ninjas que se habían liberado del Genjutsu.

Salto para esquivar un ataque de Raiton— ¡Cuidado donde apuntas, Hatake! ¡Estoy de tu lado!— exclamo Kurama mirando al Ojinegro con su ojo destapado.

—No era a usted a quien le apunte señorita… emm— la Ojiazul-celeste se giro para atrás viendo al cuerpo de un ninja de Suna.

—Mi apellido es Ootsutsuki, es lo más que te diré de mi nombre— a Kakashi le cayo una gota en la nuca al oír eso y ver como lanzaba una bola de fuego de su mano que le dio a varios ninjas de Oto que atacaban en grupo.

—Wow, interesante Jutsu Katon.

 _Es Shakuton idiota._

Fue lo que pensó la pelirroja, pues ahora era más que capaz de usar los 5 elementos primarios, además de Shakuton, Yoton, Enton, Futton y otros sub elementos que había desarrollado con ayuda de Naruto o por si misma.

Varias explosiones la alertaron al ver varias serpientes gigantes aparecer en la aldea.

 _Je, esto me trae muy buenos recuerdos._

Pensó con una sonrisa al recordar como hace unos 700 o 900 años los miembros del Clan Serpiente trataron de ir a matarla y jactarse de derrotar al Bijuu más fuerte.

Si que había comido bien en aquella ocasión, la carne de serpiente sabía muy bien carbonizándola.

—Por alguna razón usted me recuerda a alguien— dijo Kakashi noqueando a varios ninjas de Oto con un Jutsu Raiton.

La pelirroja alzo una ceja ante eso, genuinamente curiosa— ¿En serio? ¿A quien?

— ¿Conoce a Uzumaki Kushina?

La ceja de la Ojiazul tembló ante eso y al recordar a esa… esa… ¡ESA!

 _¿Me esta comparando con esta maldita perra?_

Kurama podía estar agradecida con Kushina por haber parido al amor de su vida, pero eso no quitaba que la odiaba, así como odiaba a Mito, a Minato, a Madara, a Hashirama, al enmascarado que la controlo cuando nació Naruto, y un largo etc.

Pero que esa maldita Uzumaki la hubiese encadenado a una roca con las colas y extremidades atravesadas por estacas…

¡En serio que cabrearía a cualquiera!

— _Para mi disgusto._ Si— respondió molesta la Bijuu.

—Bueno, tienen un cabello parecido. Solo que el suyo es más brilloso— elogio el Ojinegro—. ¿Esta segura que no es parte Uzumaki? Por su cabello se podrían familiarizar.

—Oh, no, no, no, nonono— dijo repetidamente la pelirroja antes de lanzar una enorme bola de fuego por la boca que le dio a una serpiente—. Preferiría ser una Uchiha antes que ser una Uzumaki— musito para ella misma.

—Oh, bueno— dijo el Hatake encogiéndose de hombros antes de lanzarle un Kunai a la frente de un Suna-nin—. ¿Le interesaría una apesta?

— ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

—Si mato más ninjas que usted, me dejara invitarla a una cita.

La Bijuu pateo a un Oto-nin en el pecho, enviándolo contra unas vigas que rompió como si fueran grafito—Tengo novio— dijo ella secamente.

— ¿Enserio? Disculpe entonces ¿Cómo se llama?— pregunto Kakashi genuinamente curioso.

—Lo debe conocer, es su unico alumno varón— el peliplata parpadeo, incrédulo.

— ¿Naruto?

—El mismo— dijo ella sonriendo con diversión al ver la mirada incrédula de Kakashi.

—P-P-Pero creí que era novio de Hinata— dijo Kakashi incrédulo-

—Seh, lo es. Pero tambien es mi novio, el de su otra estudiante Uchiha, de una amiga mía, y de dos Daymios.

La mandíbula del Hatake casi toca el suelo al oír todo eso.

—Eso y que creo que mi hermana, su "compañera" y varias más están interesadas en él— dijo en un tono neutro la pelirroja generando una incredulidad total en Kakashi.

Sin embargo, a la mente dela pelirroja vino un pensamiento con bastante preocupación.

 _¿Dónde esta Shukaku?_

…

 _6 Años y 3 meses antes_

 _En un sitio oscuro, con una enorme cantidad de agua debajo y una baja iluminación de un tono verdoso, se encontraba un enorme mapache hecho de arena marrón y marcas azules por todo el cuerpo junto una pequeña niña pelirroja vestida con unos zapatos negros, unos calentadores, pantalones negros, una camisa marrón y encima una especie de capucha beige._

— _ **Cuando te duermas, me apoderaré de tu cuerpo y mente… ¡Y matare a todos los humanos en esta maldita aldea!**_ _— exclamo el Tanuki de una cola con ira, odio y desprecio—_ _ **. Así que cuídate de no dormir**_ _— le advirtió con enfado._

— _¿Odias a los humanos?— pregunto la pequeña._

— _**¡Si! ¡Los desprecio con toda mi alma!**_

— _Pero, ¿No existes para defender mi aldea?_

— _**¿Existir para defenderlos? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Yo no existo por ustedes! ¿¡A quien le importaría defenderlos!? ¡Nos llaman "Bestias"… y son peores que nosotros!**_

…

— _¡Oe, Shukaku! ¡Tu comida ya llego!— dijo un guardia de Suna pasándole una bandeja con comida a un hombre muy anciano con una gran barba y bigotes blancos, totalmente calvo, y los ojos oscurecidos._

—… _**Ya ni siquiera te llaman por tu nombre**_ _— dijo el mismo Tanuki mirando al anciano desde un lugar con una gran cantidad de agua y una iluminación azul._

— _Eso no es importante— dijo el anciano con las manos juntas en posición de rezo._

— _ **Mph, no se porque sigues con ellos si te consideran una bestia.**_

— _No— dijo el anciano con voz dura pero a la vez comprensiva—No es necesario separar a los humanos de las bestias. Se puede encontrar la paz del corazón sabiendo que se tiene a una persona realmente importante para ti._

— _**¡No habrán más humanos como tú!**_ _— dijo con un tono enojado._

— _No— repitió con rectitud el anciano—. Eso no es cierto. El corazón de la gente es como la superficie del agua. La boca dice cosas opuestas a las que siente el corazón— dijo poniendo sus manos justo arriba de la superficie del agua—. Pero, en el fondo, el corazón desea ser aceptado por los demás. Sean bestias, humanos, o seres como tú Shukaku._

— _ **Eres el primero que no relaciona la palabra bestia con nosotros**_ _— dijo el Tanuki de arena._

— _Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no eres una bestia. Y se que tú… en el fondo…— el anciano no termino sus palabras, y el Ichibi se giro hacía atrás, pero giro su cuello para ver a su_ _ **Jinchuriki.**_

— _ **Me recuerdas a mi padre… Rikudo Sennin no Jiji (Viejo de los Seis Caminos) y tú son los únicos que nos han tratado como seres vivos.**_

 _Shukaku no lo vio, pero sus palabras generaron que lagrimas bajaran por la cara del anciano—… Gracias— dijo el hombre con voz quebrada—. Son las palabras más amables que alguien me ha dicho._

—… _**Realmente no creo que habrá nadie más como tú.**_

— _Si lo habrá. Aparecerá alguien que te guíe y te defiende. Yo lo se. Se que habrá alguien que te ame._

— _**¡Hey! ¡No nos pongamos tan melosos! ¡Que eso ya es pasarse!**_

…

 _1 Mes antes_

La castaña se miraba detenidamente en un espejo, pasando sus manos por su cara, cabello, piernas y brazos.

Se sentía tan… diferente.

Sentía los latidos de su corazón, sentía que tenía un corazón, tenía parpados, tenía cabello, tenía piel, podía sentir cada parte de ella.

Podía dormir.

Ya no era una… _cosa_ hecha de Chakra y arena que no era capaz de sentir nada más que demencia y un cansancio eterno por jamás poder dormir.

La única cosa de la que difería era su… genero.

Antes no tenía pene, o vagina, o nada, era solo arena y Chakra. Pero su conciencia era la de un varón.

Pero ahora… ahora por alguna razón pensaba de diferente manera.

Su personalidad seguía siendo la misma, pero por alguna razón se sentía más… femenina.

— ***Tock* *Tock*** Shukaku… ¿estas allí?— pregunto Naruto tocando la puerta con cuidado—. ¿Puedo pasar?

La castaña ahogo un chillido de sorpresa y se cubrió con la manta de su cama, pues mientras se miraba en el espejo lo había hecho desnuda.

—S-S-Si— dijo ella levemente nerviosa y Naruto lentamente abrio la puerta con un paquete en sus manos.

— ¿Eh?— fue lo que salio de su boca al verla cubierta por una manta blanca que, para su cierto deleite, definía bien su voluptuosa figura—. ¿P-P-Por qué estas vestida así?

—No tengo ropa— se excuso la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estoy 90% seguro de que te deje algo de ropa junto con Kurama— dijo el Ojiazul con una ceja alzada.

—Esa es ropa de humanas, ni siquiera me gusta, se siente muy incomoda— dijo ella cruzándose de brazos pues toda su vida la vivió sin ropa.

— (Suspiro) Sabía que dirías algo como eso y por eso te hice esto— dijo extendiéndole el paquete cuadrado en su mano.

Ella lo tomo, dubitativa— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto mirándolo desde distintos ángulos antes de comenzar a abrirlo con sus uñas.

—Es una ropa especial, y un regalo especial, hecha de mí parte— dijo antes de girarse, más que sonrojado, al verla quitarse la sabana y comenzar a abrir el paquete.

 _¿Es que ningun Bijuu conoce el concepto de pudor?... ¿Quien soy yo para hablar?_

Se cuestiono el peliplata con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué es esto?— dijo mirando la ropa que Naruto le había dado y que venia con un extraño aro bastante grande de color blanco.

La ropa era simple, una camisa y medias negras, un short marrón que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una chaqueta tambien marrón con algunos detalles azules, y unos guantes azules.

—Es… ropa hecha de micro-fibra de Chakra. No se ensucia nunca, es cómoda, se limpia sola y puedes modificarla con solo pensarlo. El aro es… un regalo, te diré como funciona despues.

— ¿M-Me ayudarías a ponérmela?— pidió avergonzada.

— ¿¡Cómo dices!?— pregunto Naruto, nervioso e incrédulo.

—Kurama es la que me ayuda a vestirme, nunca use ropa en mi vida y no se como ponérmela por mi misma— admitió ella con un adorable sonrojo de vergüenza adornando su cara.

—… O-Okey— dijo cerrando los ojos y girándose—. T-Tengo… varias habilidades sensoriales… podría pelear contra cualquiera con los ojos cerrados… solo espero que me ayuden a vestirte— dijo con un sonrojo de igual magnitud en su cara.

—Si abres los ojos, o tocas algo que no debes, voy a matarte— le advirtió ella entrecerrando la mirada.

Naruto trago saliva antes de agarrar el paquete que tenía la ropa y tomar primero unas bragas de color café claro, pues ella seguía necesitando ropa interior—M-Mete tus pies en los agujeros que tiene, l-luego tengo que subirlo— dijo poniendo la prenda un poco más abajo del suelo.

La castaña se apoyo en la espalda de Naruto mientras hacía lo que dijo, cuando la subió lo hizo por los lados, sin tocar nada indebido—D-Dan cosquillas— dijo ella con una sensación extraña cuando subió la prenda hasta el final, teniendo una sensación extraña justo donde estaba por lo terso que era.

Naruto carraspeo para si mismo, pues la voz se le había atorado en la garganta—Necesitare que me ayudes un poco con la siguiente— dijo tomando un brasear del mismo color y dándoselo a ella.

— ¿Qué hago con esto?— pregunto ella oliendo la prenda.

—Bueno… ponlo en tus…— dijo el Ojiazul poniendo sus manos a la altura de su propio pecho.

La Ojimagenta lo imito, poniendo sus manos en sus pechos con el sostén cubriéndola— ¿Y ahora?

—Date la vuelta— dijo, y ella lo hizo, el tomo los extremos del brasear y los junto para ajustarlo correctamente.

Le había quitado varios iguales a Kurama, Sayuri y Haku. Al menos sabía como ponerlos.

— ¿Listo?— pregunto él.

—Listo— respondió ella.

—Bien… ahora solo queda el resto— dijo antes de sentarse en la cama—. Se que puede sonar raro, pero necesito que te sientes en mis rodillas— dijo más que avergonzado.

Se espero una negativa al instante, pero no se espero el sentir el redondo trasero de la castaña encima de su entrepierna apenas dijo eso.

Ahogando un grito, apretó los ojos con fuerza—Pásame las medias.

— ¿Las que?

—Las cosas negras que van en los pies— simplifico el peliplata.

—Owww— dijo ella al entenderlo, y se estiro un poco para alcanzar la caja, sin saber que frotaba tortuosamente su culo contra el miembro de Naruto que luchaba por no despertar.

El peliplata tomo una de las medias—Estira la pierna— dijo el cuando sus manos tocaron los tersos pies de la castaña, y luego comenzó a subirla por toda la pierna de la Ojimorada, luego repitió el proceso—. Muy bien, ahora la camisa— dijo y ella se la paso—. Sube los brazos.

Shukaku dudo un poco antes de subirlos pero lo hizo, aunque se avergonzó cuando miro como sus pechos rebotaban por el movimiento.

Naruto lentamente bajo la camisa—Cuidado con la cabeza— le advirtió cuando llego a la cabeza y tuvo cuidado con su cabello, especialmente por sus grandes coletas.

Luego comenzó a bajarlo más, pero la castaña ahogo un pequeño gemido al sentirlo rozar sus pechos por accidente—. ¿Toque algo indebido?— pregunto algo preocupado.

—N-No… solo sigue— dijo ella sonrojada y sudando levemente.

—Bueno, el short y la chaqueta son más simples— dijo mientras se levantaba, agarrando a la Ojimorada de la cintura y levantándola—. El short es igual que las… bragas y medias— dijo avergonzado—. Solo mete tus pies en los agujeros y súbelo por tus piernas— dijo mientras ponía el short en los pies de la castaña y esta los subió por si misma—. Abrocha el botón para sujetarlo. Y creo que puedes ponerte la chaqueta por ti misma— le dijo calmadamente.

—Puedes abrir los ojos— le dijo, pues en ningun momento el peliplata abrio sus parpados—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Al ver a la castaña con esa ropa, Naruto soltó un—Wow.

La Ojimorada se sonrojo levemente—. Tomare eso como que te gusta.

Naruto parpadeo con confusión antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo—Y-Yo…

Pero se callo cuando la castaña se le acerco y le beso en la mejilla—Eres un buen chico, Naruto. Y muy obediente— le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

La cara del peliplata se tiño de un rojo total antes de fruncir el ceño—Hey, que no soy un perro. Mucho menos un buen chico— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Que digas eso todo rojo le quita seriedad a tus palabras.

— ¡No estoy rojo!— exclamo molesto y avergonzado.

— ¡Si lo estas!— exclamo ella divertida.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes un segundo, ninguno aparto la mirada, pero de un segundo a otro la mirada de ambos se suavizo antes de sonreír levemente y comenzar a reír.

 _1 Mes Despues_

 _Naruto._

Pensaba la castaña viendo el cielo donde se encontraba el Ojiazul con su armadura, combatiendo con una extraña… cosa alada.

—Oh no— susurro al ver como de varias explosiones de humo gigantes aparecieron varias serpientes gigantes en diferentes lugares de la aldea, pero lo que le preocupo fue el que una de esas serpientes engullía a Naruto.

Estaba lista para ir a sacarlo de allí cuando vio como la serpiente se inflamaba como un globo y explotaba, mostrando a un Naruto cansado y ensalivado por los fluidos de la serpiente.

 _Shukaku, se que estas allí._

La castaña parpadeo con confusión al oírla voz cansada de Naruto en su mente.

 _¿Naruto-kun?_

 _¿Desde cuando me dices ´´kun´´?... Bueno, no importa ahora, no preguntes como te hablo pero necesito que vallas a la mansión y me traigas una especie de maleta roja y otra blanca que están en el sótano._

 _¿Unas maletas? ¿Para que necesitas eso?_

 _Digamos que tengo un par de sorpresitas para el bastardo con el que peleo… pero por ahora solo ve._

… _Okay. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?_

 _Justo lo que hago con Kurama y Renamon todas las noches… darle con todo… y no dejar nada._

Fue lo que pensó Naruto antes de comenzar a teclear en la gema verde del guantelete rojo.

Una luz roja cubrió la gema y de ese brillo comenzó a formarse una especie de cuadrado rojo con detalles plateados que Naruto tomo.

 **[Armamento Listo] [Twin Destroyer Instalado]**

 **YYYY CORTE.**

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundtrack—Wind)**

 **(Cultivate your hungry before you idealize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de** **idealizar)**

 **Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierba mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 **(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) / (Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)**

 **Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 **(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)**

 **Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción.**

 **(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)**

 **Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos.**

 **(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel) / (Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)**

 **Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez.**

 **(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door) / Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)**

 **Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar.**

 **(A man railed at me twice though, but I don't care) / (UN hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)**

 **Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su primera cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez),**

 **(Waiting is wasting, for people like me) / (Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)**

 **Una foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri.**

 **(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)**

 **En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación.**

 **(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)**

 **Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz.**

 **(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas, con falsedades y temores)**

 **Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano.**

 **('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)**

 **Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esa le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto.**

 **(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)**

 **Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto.**

 **(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)**

 **Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara.**

 **(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas con falsedades y temores)**

 **En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara.**

 **('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)**

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 **(You say, "dreams are dreams") / (Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")**

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 **("I a'int play the fool anymore") / ("Ya no jugare al tonto")**

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 **(You say, "Cause I still got my soul") / (Dices, "Por que aun tengo mi alma")**

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles, luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 **(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down) / (Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)**

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 **(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom) / (Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)**

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 **(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing) / (El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)**

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido.**

 **(Shadow of nothing) / (Sombras de nada)**

 **(*1) T.E.R.I.O.N.C.A**

 **Tecno.**

 **Exoesqueleto.**

 **Robótico.**

 **Ootsutsuki.**

 **Nanotecnológico.**

 **Capacitador de.**

 **Armamento.**

 **La T.E.R.I.O.N.C.A es una sonda/satélite de alta tecnología diseñada y guardada por Naruto en la Boosted Gear para guardar repuestos y las partes de la Bijuu Boster, es, básicamente un gran almacén de armas y reparaciones. Sin embargo, T.E.R.I.O.N.C.A esta armada con una gigantesca cantidad de armamento, siendo que es casi una mini-fortaleza. Además de ello, T.E.R.I.O.N.C.A cuenta con una IA de gran alcance, siendo que es como si estuviera viva puede interactuar con Naruto o con otras personas, además de que su IA se mejora así misma a cada momento. Con el tiempo suficiente puede llegar a actuar, pensar y ser como un humano. Esta conectada inalámbricamente a la Bijuu Boster, a la Boosted Gear y la Divine Dividing.**

 **Esta basada en J.A.R.V.I.S y Verónica de Iron-Man.**

 **Helooooow~ (Omega salta para esquivar una enorme espada que casi le atraviesa los tesoros gemelos)**

 **¡Okey, lo admito! Me tarde en publicar el cap mucho más de lo que pensé.**

 **Pero si convinimos poca inspiración, con poco tiempo, más exámenes, más que el vidrio de mi Tablet de rompió es igual a que tendré que repetir algunas materias.**

 **Pero dejando de lado que el vidrio de mi Tablet se parece a una telaraña y que subo esto desde un Cyber Café, les digo que…**

 **¡Habrá un nuevo fic!**

 **No se cuando lo publicare, pero de que lo hare lo hare.**

 **Este ocurre en el mismo universo que este, solo que es de PUUUUUUURO lemon.**

 **Así es, para los amantes del lemon tendrán un fic con todas las "aventuras" que ha tenido y tendrá Naruto en este fic.**

 **En todo caso, lamento no poder responder reviews en esta ocasión, pero el tiempo se me agota (eso y que todos son de si debo o no continuar el fic)**

 **Por cierto, para los que se preguntan que es el Armamento… ¡Quien lo adivine tendrá un premio!**

 **Así que…**

 **Con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	40. Chapter 42

**(NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO)**

 **(I realize the screming pain) / (Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)**

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 **(Hearing loud in my brain) / (Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)**

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 **(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar) / (Perro aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)**

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 **Estribillo**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?**

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 **(Can your hear me!?) / (¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 **(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo) / ("No me importa olvidarlo")**

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 **(Kanji nakunacchabea ii) / ("No me importa si dejo de sentir")**

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin diﬁcultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada.**

 **"Demasiado débil todavía"**

 **(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda) / (Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)**

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 **(Kizutsuita heika da yo) / (No pasa nada si me lastiman)**

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 **(Mou itami nai kara ne) / (Por que ya no siento el dolor)**

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 **(Mou kami wa nai kara ne) / (Por que el dolor ya se fue)**

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 **(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo) / (Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)**

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente, en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 **(Muishitta jiban jishin ga) / (Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)**

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban**

 **(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta) / (Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)**

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello.**

 **(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga) / (Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)**

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 **(Tsutae ni kita yo) / (Que vino a decirme…)**

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 **(Kizutao wo tadotte) / (Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)**

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 **(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni) / (Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)**

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 **(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)**

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta) / (Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)**

 **Y cuando por fin llega… no lo hizo a tiempo.**

 **(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda) / (Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)**

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 **(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo) / ("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")**

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 **(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de) / (La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)**

 **(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne) / (Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)**

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al asesino antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 **(Kokoro karada hanareteita) / (El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)**

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 **(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande) / (¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)**

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 **(Tsutae ni kita yo) / (Que vino a decirme…)**

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 **(Kizutao wo tadotte) / (Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)**

 **(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo) / (¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta) / (Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)**

 **(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda) / (El dolor siempre te protegerá)**

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me!?) / (¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 **(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa) / (Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)**

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 **(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta) / (Era mía sin lugar a dudas)**

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 **(Subute wa kono toki notame ni) / (Todo fue por este momento)**

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 **(Kitto hajime kara) / (De segur o desde el principio…)**

 **(Wakkatetanda) / (Sabías que…)**

 **(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de) / (Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)**

 **(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu) / (Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)**

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki**_

 **Capitulo 42**

 **De Mal a Peor y de Peor a Jodido**

Naruto tenia una forma de ser muy especial desde cierta edad.

Desarrollando una actitud de falsa felicidad, de alguien calmado y tranquilo, taciturno y comprensivo, oculto de esa manera a su verdadero yo.

Era, a menor forma de definirlo, un homicida masivo en potencia.

Pesadilla Ootsutsuki era un reflejo de lo que sería si se hubiese liberado de los lazos humanos que todavía tenía. Era cientos de veces más inteligente que cualquier humano que haya pisado la tierra, tenía tecnología millones de veces más avanzada con la humana, sabía cuando alguien mentía, sabía lo que ese alguien sentía, podía luchar con los ojos cerrados contra cualquiera, y tenía demasiado poder para alguien menor de edad.

Para alguien como él, destruir el mundo —o conquistarlo— no le tomaría más de una semana, tal vez incluso menos.

Pesadilla era lo que él _podía_ ser. Esa locura insana, taciturna, esperando para matar a todo lo que miraba.

Naruto solo le tenía miedo a una cosa: A si mismo.

Tenia miedo de un día levantarse en un mar de cadáveres, de matar o violar a todas las mujeres que amaba, había pensado tantas veces en hacerlo que se odiaba a si mismo por ello, y se odiaba a si mismo por ser capaz de serlo.

Había sentido curiosidad de abrir un cuerpo humano como abría una maquina, había sentido curiosidad de como se sentiría violar a alguna de "sus" chicas, había sentido curiosidad de como se sentiría destruyendo una aldea llena de inocentes.

Todo eso —solo— por curiosidad.

Y lo peor, había sentido esa curiosidad demasiadas veces desde que era un Ootsutsuki.

No era alguien _bueno._

Ni siquiera era alguien _bondadoso_ o _amable_.

Siempre actuando sonriente, amable y cariñoso con todo el mundo, porque estar tanto tiempo en raíz le enseño como actuar perfectamente bien ante los demas.

Los únicos momentos en los que estaba realmente contento era con _ellas._

Por eso, herirlas, perderlas, o pasar lo que Pesadilla paso, en verdad que era algo que no quería pasar.

Los Ootsutsuki eran una raza con mucho poder y mucho más evolucionada que la raza humana, no por nada eran considerados Dioses en varios planetas, para los Ootsutsuki estar con humanos, o "aparearse" con ellos, era lo más parecido a la Zoofilia.

Básicamente, si mataba a un humano, sentiría lo mismo que ese mismo humano siente al pisar una cucaracha; nada.

Y tenía mucho miedo de perder la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

Y ahora mismo, luchaba contra alguien que lo estaba hacer querer desatar todo su salvajismo solo para matarlo.

—¡AHHHHHH!— grito furioso mientras el [Twin Destroyer] descargaba una masiva cantidad de balas de energía rojas sobre Azrael, este simplemente camino hacía Naruto mientras las balas se destrozaban al tocarlo— **. ¿¡Por qué… no… TE MUERES!?** — grito mientras aumentaba la energía mandada hacía el [Armamento] aumentase.

Un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo vomitar sangre detuvo su furia, remplazándola con dolor.

Se sostuvo el estomago con las dos manos mientras trataba de no vomitar sus órganos internos… de nuevo.

— _ **Tú no eres humano. Cosa… tú cuerpo es demasiado duro para el de un humano, cualquiera estaría muerto en estos instantes… pero tu sobrevives**_ — la voz carrasposa del ángel llego a los oídos de Naruto mientras este levantaba la mirada. Solo para recibir un golpe que lo mando despedido a varios metros de distancia— _ **. Mi padre no creo una Cosa como tú**_ — dijo con desprecio.

Naruto solo se quedo en el suelo, inmóvil.

Literalmente, le había lanzado TODO lo que tenía al… ser enfrente suyo.

Su Dai Rasenringun fue contenido con solo una mano que lo aplasto y la explosión no le afecto a su extremidad.

Esquivo su Senbon Kurimozon, y varios otros de sus ataques más rápidos y fuertes.

Ninguna variante de sus Rasenshuriken le habían hecho algo.

Y lo que era peor.

Desde que era un Ootsutsuki, pese a que no se hería muy a menudo, su regeneración lo curaba de cualquier daño. Y justo ahora, la armadura roja que llevaba estaba comenzando a llenarse de sangre.

La sangre Ootsutsuki era un poco más oscura que la humana, siendo ambas rojas, pero la sangre Ootsutsuki era más acuosa, siendo casi agua.

Era la primera vez que las heridas de Naruto no se curaban, y era la primera vez que miraba tanta de su sangre.

Internamente, agradeció la falta de riñones, hígados o intestinos, alguno de esos se le habrían salido desde hace un rato debido a los agujeros en su estomago, si bien de demasiado grandes, si eran más que notables, y la hemorragia grave que tenía no ayudaba.

 _Ddraig… puedes… estimar la cantidad de aumentos que necesito para matar a… eso._

Esa era una habilidad que poseían Ddraig y Albion. Ambos eran capaces de estimar cuantas veces necesitarían usar sus habilidades para igualar o superar a su enemigo.

[Naruto… yo no… este… Azrael… es incluso más poderoso de lo que éramos nosotros cuando estábamos libres. N-N-Ni siquiera Ophis o Gran Rojo tienen tanto poder]

Naruto abrió los ojos, incrédulo al oír por primera vez el tartamudeo asustado en la voz del Dragón de Gales.

{…} Albion solo se mantenía en silencio, ni su poder de dividir ayudaría en esos momentos, entraría en sobrecarga apenas lo intentara y la otra mitad del poder de Azrael sería suficiente como para matarlos a todos.

— **Azrael, el [Ángel de la Muerte], creado por Alá, el Dios Vengativo Islámico. Él, es un ser que fue creado con el único propósito de aniquilar toda la vida, y luego suicidarse enfrente del trono de Alá.**

Naruto medio abrió los ojos por el dolor, incrédulo ante la explicación de Shinju sobre el ángel oscuro.

— **El no es alguien a quien puedas enfrentar, puede destruir todo este planeta si se la antoja** — dijo el Dios Árbol mientras el Ootsutsuki se levantaba con las piernas temblándole de dolor.

— **¡Mokuton!** — exclamo el peliplata antes de aplaudir y que dos grandes manos de madera tratara de aprisionar a Azrael.

La palabra clave era tratar, pues ambas manos fueron destruidas por dos lanzas de luz del ángel.

¿Cuántos de sus ataques había roto así?

Ni puta idea.

Pero su **Dai Rasenringun** y su **Sukāretto Senbon** habían sido meros juguetes para el ser con quien que peleaba.

Contando eso, y que había una enorme cantidad de ninjas de Konoha, Suna (Arena), Kiri (Niebla), Iwa (Roca), Kusa (Hierba) y Taki (Cascada) luchando entre si… o bueno, todos luchando contra la Aldea de la Hoja, comenzaban a marear al peliplata por el ruido, el dolor y la perdida de sangre.

Afortunadamente para los ninjas de la aldea, Naruto y Azrael habían matado una gran cantidad de ninjas enemigos mientras peleaban.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

— **No vas a ganar sigues así** — fueron las duras, pero ciertas, palabras de Shinju.

 _¿De que hablas?_

— **¿Tanto tiempo llevas luchando como un ser que puede usar varias energías que haz olvidado lo que es ser un Shinobi?**

…

— **Eso creí. Deja de usar técnicas que solo te desgastaran más. Eres un ninja, un Shinobi desde los 6 años. ¡El Chakra corre por tu ser mismo, deja de lucha como si no fueras un ninja!**

Shinju tenía un muy, muy buen punto.

Desde que había aprendido a usar otras energías, había relegado la mayor parte del tiempo su Chakra, queriendo usar más otras formas de combate…

Sin embargo, en el ultimo mes Shinju lo había entrenado.

Ese entrenamiento solo podía ser descrito con una palabra:

Masacre.

El Dios Árbol le había enseñado todo lo que fuera de utilidad en su mundo.

Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bojutsu, Nintaijutsu, y…

 _¡Eso es!_

—Muy bien… hora de sacar… las armas pesadas— dijo Naruto antes de que la armadura roja se desvaneciera, inhalo profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir la sensación de los [Boost] que habían hecho que recuperase su energía y que hicieron que las heridas en su estomago se cerrasen, pero dejando unas notables cicatrices en su abdomen.

Abrió sus ojos, en los cuales cada uno estaba un Dojutsu diferente, siendo en el derecho el Rinne Sharingan, y el izquierdo el Tenseigan.

Había aprendido, en los últimos meses, que un buen numero de Ootsutsukis que nacían con más de un Dojutsu eran lo más parecido a los humanos heterocromos, siendo que podían activar un Dojutsu en un ojo y activar el otro Dojutsu con su ojo restante. Era eso o tener un ojo extra en alguna parte del cuerpo.

La biología Ootsutsuki era muy extraña.

Sin embargo, no le importo en lo más mínimo mientras sentía como una energía, muy diferente pero similar a otras entraba en su Chakra, encendiéndolo como el fuego a la gasolina.

Unas marcas tribales de color rojo cubrieron la cara de Naruto mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo dorado por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad. Signo de en lo que más había estado entrenando durante todo el mes había dado sus frutos.

 **Senjutsu.**

 _15 Días antes_

 _Dimensión Numero 519_

—Pfffft— hacía Naruto con sus labios, aburrido en extremo.

Shinju lo había llevado a esa dimensión hace ya varios días, ya que comenzaría a entrenarlo en Senjutsu junto con Kurama.

Eso era algo que no se esperaba, su hermosa novia de cabello carmín era una usuaria más que capaz de Senjutsu, según Shinju debido a que eran las "partes" del Jubbi y que este a su vez representase toda la energía natural del mundo hicieron que el Chakra Bijuu también fuera Chakra Natural.

Según la explicación que Kurama le había dado, el **Senjutsu (Arte Sabio)** era una forma de energía que hacía que el usuario pudiese acceder, literalmente, a la fuerza de la naturaleza.

En primera instancia, Albion y Ddraig creyeron que era como el Senjutsu de su mundo, pero Shinju les explico que ambos eran muy distintos, debido, principalmente, a que el **Senjutsu** del universo de Naruto estaba por donde sea, incluso en el vacío espacial, y existía en una cantidad infinita.

El Senjutsu se basaba en combinar la **Energía Natural** con la **Energía Espiritual** y la **Energía Física** de la que estaba compuesto el Chakra, combinando las 3 energías se creaba el **Chakra Natural** o **Chakra de la Naturaleza.**

Y además de ello, era la debilidad de muchos Ootsutsuki que no supieran Senjutsu debido a que dicha energía contrarrestaba la propia energía del Ootsutsuki.

—Estoy aburridoooo— renegó el Ojiazul, recibiendo un zape de Kurama quien estaba a su lado para entrenarlo.

—No te distraigas— le dijo ella con rostro sereno pero serio.

—Según ustedes Hashirama se tardo años en perfeccionar el Modo Sabio, tengo 13 ¿y esperan que lo logre en menos de 1 mes?— pregunto Naruto molesto ya que siempre lo llevaban a esa dimensión solo para estar allí horas y horas.

—Tu tienes algo que Hashirama no tenía— le respondió ella con las manos en las caderas y viéndolo inquisidora mente.

—¿Una sexi pelirroja de maestra y un árbol pendejo?— pregunto con burla el peliplata recibiendo un zape de nueva cuenta.

Ignorando a su novio que lloriqueaba debido a que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Kurama lo había golpeado, la Bijuu le dijo—No, tienes genes del Jyuugo en tu sistema, o mejor dicho, tienes la misma habilidad que ellos: el llamado **Shizen no Bodi (Cuerpo Natural)** que consiste en que tus células absorben energía natural de manera pasiva, mi padre, el tío Hamura y Kaguya tenían esta habilidad, pero los del Clan Jyuugo heredaron una versión degradada de este que los hacía poder meter energía natural en si mismos pero al no controlarla genera protuberancias en su cuerpo.

Mientras Kurama explicaba eso con los ojos cerrados, sonrió para si misma antes de abrir los ojos.

Solo para que una vena pulsara en su frente al ver a Naruto dormido.

15 minutos después y con un Naruto teniendo un enorme chichón en la cabeza, ambos continuaron entrenando.

—Sigo sin entender lo que tengo que hacer— dijo Naruto molesto mientras estaba en pose de loto.

Kurama solo se rasco la nuca antes de suspirar—Bien, vamos por el otro método— susurro para si misma mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta ponerse detrás de su novio.

—¿Kura?— pregunto Naruto al sentir a Kurama quitarle lentamente la chaqueta y subir la camisa de rejilla que llevaba.

—Shhhh~— ella lo cayo besándole la nuca, haciendo que un escalofrió de gusto le cruzase la espalda a Naruto—. Tranquilo~ solo cierra tus ojos y tú mente… no pienses en nada y solo siente a tu alrededor—el Ootsutsuki trago saliva, abochornado al sentir a Kurama pasar sus manos por su cuerpo y besarle el cuello y cabello.

Sin forma de negarse, cerro los ojos y despejo su mente.

—¿Qué sientes?— susurro ella al oído del peliplata.

—… Te siento… a ti y a mi— respondió.

—¿Qué más? ¿Dime que sientes en mi?— le pregunto, mientras ella misma cerraba los ojos unos 15 segundos y después unas marcas naranjas y rojas parecieron pintar su hermosa cara.

—… Tu Chakra se siente… como fuego— dijo sintiendo no solo el Chakra de Kurama, sino también la energía alrededor de ella—. Es cálido, fuerte… pero controlado y en calma… y se siente… acogedor.

—Muy bien, amor. Ahora… quiero que sientas la sensación acogedora… trata de tomar algo de ella y mantenerla en control y calma, como sientes con mi Chakra— dijo ella mientras de soslayo miraba a un clon de Naruto que los miraba desde la copa de un árbol.

Sus ojos de color amarillo detonaban que el Shinju estaba dentro, preparado por si algún inconveniente sucedía, solo bastaría ir allí y activar el Rinnegan, usar el Gakido y absorber la energía natural, que fuera un Moku bunshin (Clon de Madera) ayudaría a controlarla.

Naruto inhalo con calma lentamente, haciendo lo dicho por su novia mientras dejaba la energía entrar en su sistema.

Era… abrumadora, pero nostálgica de alguna manera. Como si debería ser parte de él, o mejor dicho, como si fuera parte de él.

—¿Naru? ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Kurama, un tanto preocupada al notar como Naruto se había dejado de mover o respirar y de repente se quedo completamente inmóvil.

Cuando sintió como una corriente de aire le acariciaba la cara y Naruto se giraba lentamente hacía ella…

Se quedo incrédula.

—Si… creo que si— fueron sus palabras mientras unas marcas tribales de color rojo sangre cubrir parpados, frente, pómulos y mejillas de Naruto—. Pero me siento súper raro— dijo mientras parpadeaba, mostrando que el pigmento también cubría sus parpados.

Y luego Kurama se desmayo.

 _Presente_

En la actualidad, era capaz de usar el Modo Sabio por 30 minutos y necesitaba 10 segundos completos para entrar en el, aunque después tardaba 2 horas para volver a entrar.

Pero los resultados si que valían la pena.

Y apenas estaba comenzando.

Su Tenseigan titilo un par de veces antes de que una cubierta de flamas celestes lo cubriese totalmente, generando un manto celeste brillante a su alrededor con un collar de magatamas debajo y dos cuernos en su frente.

Luego creo una Gudoudama entre sus dos cuernos y este brillo en un refulgente rojo carmín— **¡Rubīrin Tensei Baku! (¡Explosión Rubí de la Rueda de la Reencarnación!)** — exclamo antes de que la esfera explotase y mandase un enorme pilar de energía de color rojo que hizo que Azrael abriese los ojos antes de cubrirse.

No sirvió de nada pues fue mandado a volar y Naruto movió su cabeza, haciendo que el enorme pilar también se moviese, cortando las nubes en el cielo.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

Y seguidamente, por donde paso el pilar unas enormes explosiones se divisaron, formando unas enormes nubes con forma de hongo, afortunadamente, la mayoría de las explosiones fueron lejos de la aldea.

— _ **¡RRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_ — escucho Naruto antes de inclinar la espalda, evadiendo así de el golpe de un furioso Azrael.

Se separo de él de un salto hacía atrás antes de sacar una de sus pistolas [M1 Irons] de su chaqueta antes de girarla hacía la izquierda— **Daiyamondo Tensei Baku (Explosión del Rosario de la Rueda Diamante de la Reencarnación)** — dijo antes de soltar una lluvia de "balas" negras, que eran realmente Gudoudamas encogidas al tamaño de balas.

Las balas brillaron antes de explotar y mandar varios pilares de energía de color azul de gran tamaño.

 **(Si alguien no se lo puede imaginar solo piensen en el Cero Metralleta de Bleach)**

Azrael se cubrió así mismo de los ataques del Ootsutsuki, mientras los pilares de energía explotaban cuando lo tocaban— **¡Mortal… MALDITO!** — grito cuando el ataque ceso y él le mando una enorme lanza de luz al peliplata.

Este solo miro la esfera un momento antes de levantar la mano y usar su Tendo (Camino de los Dioses) para detener completamente la lanza en el aire y deformarla a una masa de luz— **Tensei Rin Baku (Explosión de la Rueda de la Reencarnación)** — la masa de luz entro en la boca de Naruto antes de que este devolviera el ataque en forma de una enorme onda de energía plateada.

El **[Ángel de la Muerte]** desplego sus alas para esquivar su propio ataque, pero un destello rojo detrás de él lo hizo girarse.

Al ver al Ojiazul con su puño recubierto de una energía de color, no le dio buena señal.

Y este, usando todo lo que sabia de la Fuerza Aumentada con Chakra, golpeo con todo lo que tenía al ser de varias alas en la cara.

La cara de este se deformo en una mueca de dolor antes de devolver el golpe con 3 de sus brazos, sin embargo en el otro brazo de Naruto se formo un átomo de luz con el que le apunto al ángel— **Hiton: Sutāraito Ekusuteinkushon (Elemento Luz: Extinción de Luz Estelar)** — fueron sus palabras antes de lanzar el poderoso ataque en forma de átomo.

Azrael, literalmente en menos de un segundo, inclino la espalda para evitar el ataque y luego desapareció un instante después.

De puro instinto Naruto se hizo a un lado, esquivando una lanza de oscuridad que le iba a atravesar la cabeza antes de mirar fijamente al ángel oscuro.

— **¡Yasogami! (¡Ochenta Dioses; Ataque al Vacío!)** — el **[Ángel de la Muerte]** no entendió lo que hizo hasta varios y fuertes puñetazos formados en el aire lo golpearon sin piedad. Luego el cabello de Naruto creció se alzo y le apunto a Azrael para un segundo después…— **. Togebari (Aguja de Pelo de Conejo)** — de que su cabello mandase cientos de agujas contra el ángel.

— **¡Aghhh!** — Azrael soltó un gruñido antes de mirar como Naruto nuevamente se cubría con la armadura roja del **[Balance Breaker Scale Mail]** y se teletransportaba delante suyo con el puño brillando en un Ki de color dorado.

— **SEKIRYUUKEN (GOLPE DEL DRAGON EMPERADOR ROJO)** — exclamo mientras golpeaba el estomago del **[Ángel de la Muerte]**

Un colosal Dragón oriental de color rojo cubrió a Naruto mientras este empujaba con estrepitosa fuerza a su enemigo, elevando a ambos hacía el suelo.

— **¡FUTON! (¡ELEMENTO VIENTO!)** — grito mientras el y su Dragón eran cubiertos por un enorme tornado de viento.

La afinidad elemental más fuerte de Naruto era el viento, tanto que era capaz de generar tornados enormes si se lo proponía, y actualmente eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Nunca en su vida tuvo que usar tanto de su poder, pues escucha el incesante sonido de **"Boost"** que hacia Ddraig, le gustaría usar el [Divide] pero estaba seguro que apenas lo usase entraría en sobrecarga.

Estaba seguro que apenas le faltaban uno **[Boost]** más para alcanzar su limite.

Lo peor era, que Azrael estaba deteniendo su puño con una sola mano mientras lo miraba despreciativamente.

Estaba seguro que si usaba su ataque actual en el suelo destruiría Hi no Kuni y sus alrededores.

Y el muy cabron lo detenía como si fuera nada.

— _ **¿Terminaste?**_ — le pregunto con voz calmada mientras a cada momento detenía mas el puño.

—¡NO!— grito mientras su Rinne Sharingan brillaba en un fuerte color rojo sangre— **Senpo: Omnyoton: ¡Ryūshi no Shōtotsu! (Arte Sabio: Elemento Ying-Yang: ¡Colisión de Partículas!)** — dijo mientras el y su Dragón brillaban un segundo antes de…

BOOOOOMMMMM

Generar una explosión de estrepitosas dimensiones.

Una enorme esfera de color azul cubrió a ambos y se expandió hasta tener el tamaño completo de la aldea.

Si no fuera porque estaba en el aire, el ataque habría consumido completamente a Konoha.

Expandiéndose varios metros más, la gigantesca esfera de repente se contrajo.

La palma de una de las manos de Azrael parecía absorber toda la energía de un jadeante y cansado Naruto, este solo miro como el Ángel terminaba de absorber su ataque y levantaba una mano enfrente de su cara.

Contrajo el dedo índice y lo soltó, dándole un golpe en la frente con él.

En menos de un segundo, Naruto fue mandado hacía el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

Al chocar con el suelo su armadura se rompió en varias partes mientras respiraba agitado por el dolor, mientras que el suelo debajo suyo se quebraba cual papel.

—¡E-Es el Jinchuriki!— dijo uno de los Shinobi de Konoha mirando al exhausto Naruto que se levantaba lentamente.

Mirando el cielo, entrecerró la mirada mientras observaba como Azrael formaba una enorme lanza de luz y se la lanzaba al Ootsutsuki.

Para él, todo era como ver en cámara lenta, observando como la lanza cortaba el aire sin ningún reparo y rompió la barrera del sonido.

Estaba seguro que la energía que había en ese ataque era demasiada como para volar todo Hi no Kuni, junto con él.

— **[Rho… ¡Aias!]**

Una enorme y bella flor de color rosa-purpura apareció enfrente del peliplata antes de abrirse y que del centro se formaran un total de 7 escudos de luz del mismo color que la flor.

Esa era una técnica muy especial de la **[Taumaturgia]** perteneciente al **[Nasu-verse]** que creaba un escudo en forma de flor y, dependiendo de la cantidad de **[Prana]** o mana usado, formaba un determinado numero de escudos.

CRASH. CRASH. CRASH. CRASH

Los primeros 4 escudos se rompieron como vidrio, haciendo que Naruto fuera arrastrado hacía atrás por la fuerte corriente de aire.

 _Aghk, n-ni siquiera Aias es capaz de detenerlo. ¿Cuánto poder tendrá escondido este animal?_

Pensó frustrado mientras sujetaba su muñeca derecha con su otra mano para poner más Prana a la técnica.

CRASH.

Otro escudo se rompió, dejando solo 2 restantes y haciendo que la manga de la chaqueta de Naruto se deshiciera por la enorme corriente de energía.

CRASH.

Solo quedaba uno, y la corriente era tan fuerte que el Ootsutsuki tuvo que mandar Chakra a sus pies para no salir volando antes de que…

CRASH.

El ultimo escudo se rompiese y solo quedase la flor protegiendo a Naruto.

Este, mirando que ni incluso uno de los hechizos que mejor dominaba era roto como si nada, invoco una **[Puerta de Babilonia]** a su lado y de ella salió una espada de caballeros con un hermoso diseño.

El pomo de la espada era de un color cobrizo, el mango era de color negro total, la parte central del filo era de color negro con una insignia de caballero y una raya vertical, siendo a los lados del color metálico de la espada.

Dudo un segundo antes de agarrar la espada y que su ultima defensa se rompieran.

— **AS..** — susurro mientras usaba la espada como escudo y esta detenía totalmente el ataque, apretó más el mango mientras un brillo dorado cubría la hoja totalmente— **¡CALON!**

Y soltando un poderoso tajo que corto las nubes en el cielo, la sangre de Azrael fue derramada en el suelo mientras 3 sus alas eran cortadas.

 _Con Shukaku_

 _Zona Norte de Konoha_

 _5 minutos antes_

 _¡Estúpido cuerpo humano!_

Fue todo lo que pensó Shukaku mientras iba a gran velocidad en un disco de arena.

La razón de lo que había pensado era que pasar de ser un gigantesco mapache de arena a una humana le había afectado a su equilibrio, contando que también tenía que ocultar su cola que serbia para equilibrarse hacían que le fuera difícil moverse.

Ni siquiera tenía que hacer esto, no le debía nada a Naruto… ¡NADA!

¿Volverla humana? ¡Prefería su antiguo cuerpo! Al menos ese no se sentía extraño cada vez que miraba a Naruto… o sentía que le ardía cuando lo miraba sonreír… o…

Agito la cabeza, queriendo sacarse eso de la mente.

 _¿Por qué siquiera estoy haciendo esto?_

Se cuestiono así misma deteniéndose. Al mismo tiempo una enorme esfera de color celeste en el cielo mando una enorme onda de choque, pero ella no se movía, solo se quedaba viendo el suelo mientras rememoraba el ultimo mes.

— _Shukaku… no he sido la mejor hermana mayor contigo o con los otros… y… se que a ustedes los trate como si nada cuando les debí de haber cuidado. Jamás pensé en esto antes, siempre estaba enojada con todo lo que me rodeaba, incluida yo misma. Pero ahora… gracias al chico que te ayudo… gracias a él… ahora comprendo mejor las cosas. Te amo, hermana. Y no estoy pidiendo que me perdones… solo… solo dame una oportunidad… es todo lo que te pido._

Kurama.

Ese zorro pulgoso y apestoso se había vuelto una chica tranquila y que se había disculpado con ella. Recordaba incluso que cuando estaban hablando dijo que podía golpearla si eso la hacía sentir mejor.

Trato de golpearla, en verdad quiso hacerlo.

Pero mientras la miraba de rodillas enfrente suyo, con la cara tranquila y lista para aceptar lo que fuera, no entendió que era lo que sentía, no entendió porque le temblaba el puño, no entendió que era lo que sentía que le oprimía el pecho y hacía que le ardieran los ojos.

— _Ese humano… tiene los mismos ojos de padre. ¿Cómo es siquiera posible?_

— _No es humano, es de la misma raza que Jiji y me atrevería a decir que en el futuro será incluso más fuerte que Kaguya._

— _¿Y tú te lo encamaste con 10 años?_

— _¿Q-Quién te conto eso?_

— _Él mismo._

Una sonrisa se le asomo en la cara al recordar como Kurama perseguía a un asustado peliplata que no sabía lo que había hecho.

Un recuerdo muy importante cruzo su mente mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en el ultimo mes.

— _¿Por qué me ayudaste?— fue su pregunto hacía un Naruto que estaba viendo una película en la televisión._

 _El Ootsutsuki solo levanto la mirada curioso, pues ya iban siendo poco más de las 12 de la medianoche y con lo… dormilona que ella se había vuelto, era una sorpresa que estuviera despierta._

— _¿Disculpa?_

—… _¿Por qué me… ayudaste en primer lugar? ¿En que te sirve tenerme en esta… forma?_

 _Naruto solo levanto una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros y mirar de nuevo la televisión—Kurama esta feliz._

 _Eso, fue lo único que dijo—¿S-Solo por eso? ¿¡Cambiaste mi cuerpo para contentar a esa…!?— hubiera dicho "zorra apestosa" pero no encontró el enojo para insultar a su hermana._

— _¿Sabes lo que es al amor?— le pregunto de repente mirando la televisión, pasando por un programa llamado "Rob Escoria" mientras sus ojos reflejaban el brillo del televisor._

— _¿C-Como?_

— _El amor… ¿sabes como se siente?_

— _Y-Yo… no, no se como se siente._

 _Ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio que fue roto por Naruto—Es una cosa muy extraña de hecho— fue la respuesta del Ootsutsuki—. Simplemente es una sensación cálida y que te hace querer sonreír cuando estas al lado de ese alguien a quien amas, quieres protegerlo y, sobretodo, quieres verle sonreír— fueron sus palabras mientras apagaba el televisor y se recostaba en el sofá._

— _No lo entiendo— respondió Shukaku rascándose la cabeza con confusión._

— _Ni yo— respondió encogiéndose de hombros con vehemencia, sus ojos fueron hasta los de la castaña. Azul y morado se vieron respectivamente, aunque la Bijuu de una cola giro la cabeza ya que había algo en la mirada de Naruto que hacía que le ardiese la cara—. Pero es una hermosa sensación, te hace querer sentirla lo más que puedas— la sonrisa en Naruto por alguna razón avergonzaba a la Ojimorada._

… _¿Amor eh?_

Fue lo único que pensó la castaña mirando hacía donde estaba peleando Naruto.

—Creo que quiero sentir eso… quiero sentir más el como se siente estar enamorada— susurro para si misma mientras se tocaba el corazón—. Y aun mejor, quiero saber que carajos es lo que siento en el pecho— dijo un tanto enojada por no entender lo que sentía antes de entrar rápidamente a la mansión Namikaze que era protegida por una barrera que la dejo entrar.

Fue rápidamente hacía el sótano antes de…—¡Aghk!— hizo ella cuando su cuello su apresado por una Cadena de Chakra verde. El leve sentimiento de deja vú al recordar a cierta Uzumaki que la sello en una tetera se fue al ver a una levemente asustada pelirroja sosteniendo la cadena que ni siquiera tenía pinchos.

—¿Shukaku-san?— pregunto Karin al ver bien a la castaña.

—¿Quieres… soltarme… de una… puta… vez?— pregunto molesta mientras trataba de quitarse la cadena del cuello.

—Ohh, lo siento— dijo antes de soltar a la Ojimorada y que esta siguiese su camino al sótano—. Emm, ¿Qué esta buscando?— pregunto Karin educadamente mirando como el sótano estaba lleno de varias computadoras, tanques, y otras cosas tecnológicas.

—Unas maletas— respondió con simpleza.

 _Estadio Chunin_

 _Palco Kage_

Hiruzen Sarutobi era un hombre que podía decir con cierta tristeza que tuvo el privilegio de tener una vida larga.

Era un gran hombre y con gran poder detrás suyo, tanto que lo había mantenido vivo por años hasta su vejez, y había sido duro.

Había visto como generaciones enteras de Shinobis entraban y salían de la academia como niños, y sus cadáveres regresaban iguales o como adultos.

No era ni una sombra de lo que fue en su juventud.

Su mirada fue hacía el Kazekage, desde hace un tiempo había notado como él no actuaba como _debería_ actuar.

Ese sarcasmo, ese lenguaje corporal, y el aura a su alrededor era inconfundible.

—Orochimaru— susurro antes de que en menos de un instante él "Kazekage" ya estuviera detrás de él con un Kunai en su mano izquierda.

Los ojos sin vida del Kage de Suna miraron a el Sarutobi antes de brillar con diversión—Valla, valla, sin duda fue divertido ver estos juegos de niños, Hokage-dono, o debería decir…— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y jalaba su piel como si fuera plástico. Arrancándola completamente, la cara del Sannin de las serpientes se dejo ver—Sensei— dijo sonriendo tétricamente.

—Me gustaría decir que es bueno volver a verte, viejo amigo. Pero no puedo hacerlo— dijo una voz detrás de ambos, ninguno tuvo que girarse para saber quien era.

—Jiraiya— gruño Orochimaru, y el Sannin de los Sapos sonrió con algo de burla.

—¿Asustado?— pregunto el peliblanco con una mano en el hombro del pelinegro y en la otra formando un Rasengan.

Sin embargo, el Ojiambar solo sonrió—¿Crees que atacaría en medio de una reunión de Kages sin ayuda?— pregunto de manera burlona antes de girar hacía el Tsuchikage.

Que en las manos de este apareciera un cubo blanquecino no le daban un buen presentimiento a Jiraiya.

—¿¡Qué significa esto, Oonoki!?— cuestiono Hiruzen mirando al pequeño Kage en busca de respuestas.

—Consideren esto una remuneración por lo que su Yondaime nos hizo en la guerra anterior— el Sandaime Hokage entrecerró su mirada, hastiado por el llano argumento de Oonoki. Solo porque Minato venció a casi todo el ejercito de Iwa en la Tercer Guerra Shinobi por su cuenta, todo Tsuchi no Kuni odiaba a Konoha y Hi no Kuni.

Apretó la mano, listo para patear a Orochimaru y usar el Jutsu Katon más fuerte que supiera antes de que pasara.

— **¡Lariat! (¡Lazo!)** — escucharon todos antes de que Oonoki abriese los ojos sorprendidos y cancelara su Jutsu antes de cubrirse con una armadura de roca en el torso, misma que se rompió cuando el musculoso brazo del Raikage lo golpease y lo mandase contra las vigas de roca del estadio.

—Tch— hizo Orochimaru al ver que su ventaja se había ido.

—Asumo que no esta del lado de ellos, Raikage-dono— dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

—Hpmh— gruño seriamente A mientras asentía—. Considere esto como una disculpa por lo sucedido con el clan Hyuuga— dijo antes de ver como el Tsuchikage salía de la viga de roca algo sucio y con heridas menores, pero además de eso estaba en perfecto estado.

Los 3 Kages y los 2 Sannin se miraron entre si un segundo antes de desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad.

 **Con Naruto**

El Ootsutsuki soltó todo el aliento que no sabía que había estado guardando en sus pulmones mientras miraba como 3 de las alas de Azrael caían al suelo para luego desintegrarse en partículas de luz.

Podía ver la mirada incrédula del ángel mientras llevaba sus manos a los lugares donde sus alas faltaban.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo eso, ni mucho menos el colérico grito del Ángel, rápidamente creo una **Puerta de Babilonia** encima de su cabeza y esta lentamente fue descendiendo.

No iba mentir, comparado con el dueño original de dicho [Noble Fantasma] su tesorería era igual de infinita, o incluso más fuerte que la de Gilgamesh

Con su Omnyoton era capaz de crear todo lo imaginario, lo cual incluía armas imposibles de crear o replicar con otros medios como **[Caliburn] [Excalibur] [Avalon]** o en el más descabellado de los casos crear su propia **[Ea]** , pero ni el estaba tan loco para hacerse ese tipo de espadas… aunque **[Enkidu]** era una historia diferente.

Eso, junto con el ridículamente alto numero que podía crear de clones hacían que haber creado billones de billones de billones de armas en 1 mes fuera pan comido.

Y cada arma creada estaba decorada con adornos deslumbrantes y pulida al extremo de que su brillo llegara a parecer un espejo.

Todas las armas portaban suficiente energía mágica para definirlas como misterios divinos, sin excepción alguna.

El armamento contenido en el interior incluía espadas, palos, lanzas, martillos, escudos, noble fantasmas o no, espadas sacras, espadas demoníacas y una enorme lista de demás armas, todas los cuales forman un tesoro perfecto de masas de armas.

Las espadas atesoradas que salvaron a los héroes posteriores y las espadas malditas que robaron la vida de ellos, tenía incluso armas que ni Gilgamesh poseía.

La diferencia entre él y el Rey de los Héroes era simple…

Él si había usado todas y cada una de las armas en su armería, llevándolas a su limite.

La Puerta de Babilonia termino de bajar, mostrando una hermosa armadura plateada con detalles azules cubriendo su cuerpo.

Unas botas metálicas cubrían sus pies totalmente, cubriéndole las piernas junto con una "falda" de color plateado y azul, un peto de color plateado con símbolos azules cubría su pecho por completo, con unas partes metálicas en la cintura sujetándolo, unas hombreras simples adornaban sus hombros y que terminaban en unos guantes que a diferencia del resto de la armadura, tenía símbolos de color rojo que titilaban de vez en cuando, junto con una larga capa blanca con felpa en el cuello, además de que un casco de caballero con gemas amarillas en lo más alto y bastante cabello de color blanco.

 **(Se que es difícil imaginarlo, pero para los fans de Fate imaginen una combinación de las armaduras de Proto Saber, Proto Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh normal y Arturia Pendragon (Lancer) para hacerse una idea)**

[Tienes un extraño gusto con el color plateado socio]

Naruto solo hizo un "Hpmh" ante la declaración de Ddraig.

El sonido metálico de su casco resonó mientras alzaba la mirada.

Azrael lo miraba, notaba que a pesar del odio que brillaba en sus ojos había una pizca de miedo en él.

Eso era un comienzo, aunque noto que las alas del Ángel de la Muerte habían vuelto a crecer no le importo mucho.

— _ **¿Te sientes orgulloso, cosa?**_ — pregunto colérico el ángel mientras creaba millones de lanzas oscuras a su alrededor con un tamaño gigantesco.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba Azrael, formando primero 10 portales dorados detrás suyo, luego fueron 100, y luego… simplemente cubrió el cielo de dorado—Bastante.

Y luego, el infierno se desato.

Las lanzas de luz de Azrael eran rotas por las miles de espadas que lanzaba Naruto, y estas chocaban entre si, las que lograron rebasar sus armas fueron destruidas mientras el Ojiazul se protegía de ellas con Ascalon o era protegido por unos discos dorados que salieron de sus portales y comenzaron a girar a su alrededor mientras lo protegía.

Enterró a Ascalon en el suelo y saco dos espadas de su tesorería, dos simples espadas con el filo dorado y el mango negro.

Con un fuerte sonido metálico Naruto junto ambas espadas desde los mangos y del filo entre cada una se formo un hilo rojo, formando un impresionante arco.

Sujetándolo con una mano, uso la otra para sacar una espada en forma de taladro que quedo tirada en el suelo y que no se había desecho en partículas de luz como el resto de sus armas.

Agradecía que su Noble Fantasma no lo hiciera, pues la iba a necesitar.

Agarrando la espada y poniéndola como una flecha comenzó a estirarla, haciendo que el arma se alargase hasta formar una flecha de metal con ella.

Apuntando con el arco, el cual mostro 6 gemas de color azul que hicieron un fuerte sonido mientras desaparecía cada una hasta que no hubo ninguna.

Doblando la rodilla izquierda y estirando la derecha, le apunto con precisión a la cabeza de Azrael mientras este se cubría con sus alas de las armas de Naruto.

La mirada fría del Ootsutsuki se mantuvo igual incluso después de soltar la flecha que voló hasta una velocidad ridículamente alta hacía la cabeza de Azrael.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a centímetros de su cara, Azrael solo atrapo la flecha con una de sus manos derechas.

Y al ver eso, la expresión de Naruto cambio.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le cruzo la cara.

 **BOOOOMMMM**

 **Mansión Namikaze — Sótano**

Mientras Shukaku con ayuda de Karin buscaban las maletas nombradas por Naruto, no notaron como una gran capsula, del tamaño de un cuerpo humano, junto con otras 4 que brillaban en un tono rojo refulgente.

—¿Huh?— hizo Karin al oír a las capsulas que estaban al borde de la habitación hacían un pitido muy extraño—. Shukaku-san, ¿Usted sabe que son esas cosas?— pregunto mirando como las compuertas giraban y se habrían.

La castaña entrecerró la mirada al sentir varios Chakras… Chakras que conocía muy bien—Ponte detrás de mi— ordeno mientras arena lentamente comenzaba a rodearla.

La pelirroja solo asintió mientras se ponía detrás de la Bijuu y las compuertas terminaban de abrirse.

Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión al reconocer a cada uno de ellos.

El primero, un hombre adulto de unos 23 años con cabello negro azabache alborotado, de 1.78 m, con la piel blanca pálida, sin llegar a exagerar, cubierto de pies a cabeza con una túnica oscura, además de tener varias perforaciones con narras negras en los brazos, piernas, cara y orejas.

El segundo era otro hombre bastante alto, con 2.10 m, con la piel tostada y oscura, con cabello rubio largo que le llegaba a la espalda, una cicatriz en forma de "X" justo donde estaba su corazón, llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro junto con un chaleco blanco típico de Kumo, además de llevar las mismas perforaciones que el primer hombre.

El tercero, un hombre de 1.70 m, con el cabello rubio con un bigote corto y fino, vestido con una camisa negra debajo de un manto de color azul y de color rosa pálido dentro. Era, relativamente el más simple de todos.

El cuarto y ultimo era un hombre de 1.69 m con todo el cuerpo vendado a excepción de unos pantalones negros y una venda negra alrededor de la cabeza.

Conocía a cada uno de ellos.

Sabuko no Tamashi, Sandaime Kazekage.

Ā, Sandaime Raikage.

Gengetsu Hozuki, Yondaime Mizukage.

Y Mū, Nidaime Tsuchikage.

¿Lo que todos tenían en común?

Que cada uno tenía el Rinnegan brillando en sus ojos… y que tenían varias barras negras en brazos, pecho y piernas.

—Oe, Shuka, ¿¡Por qué tardas tanto!?— chillo el hombre de cabello rubio con desespero—. ¡El cabrón con el que peleo no se muere con nada!

Ambas féminas parpadearon… la voz del hombre era bastante parecida a la de Naruto… no… era la voz de Naruto.

—¿Naru?— pregunto Karin levantando la mirada para ver a los 3 hombres.

—Si…— dijo el pelinegro rascándose la nuca, teniendo igualmente la voz de Naruto—Veras, hace un tiempo que use el Rikudou no Jutsu (Jutsu de los Seis Caminos) y cree los cuerpos de 4 Kages muertos para usarlos como caminos— informo, mientras se sentía un poco raro debido a ver por 5 (Naruto y los demás caminos)

—Ya veo… ¡Agh, no encuentro esas jodidas cosas!— le renegó Shukaku pateando infantilmente el suelo.

—Tranquila… creo que los deje cerca de la mesa a tu derecha— dijo el cuerpo cubierto de vendas mientras Shukaku iba y encontraba las dichas maletas mientras los ojos de Mū brillaban y creaba un portal enfrente de los 4 cuerpos—. Deberías apurarte, hasta hace unos momentos me estaban destrozando el culo y… ¡Ja, el cabrón se la trago!— grito emocionado junto con los 4 cuerpos los cuales sonreían con algo de arrogancia y felicidad.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto Shukaku con una ceja alzada

—N-Nada, logre que el tipo con el que peleo se tragara el cebo— dijo el cuerpo del Sandaime Kazekage algo avergonzado por su sobresalto.

El cuerpo del Sandaime Raikage fue el primero en caminar hacía él portal—Iremos a ayudar al viejo, puedo ver desde el cuerpo del yo real la barrera en el estadio.

—¿No los usaras para pelear?— pregunto Karin preocupada por Naruto.

—Por eso le pedí a Shuka las maletas, en ellas tengo algunas armas que me ayudaran a pelear contra él, además, Jiji es la prioridad— dijo el cuerpo de Mū tranquilamente mientras creaba otro portal, esta vez enfrente de Shukaku—. Esto te mandara a una distancia considerablemente cerca de donde esta el yo original, ¿sigues teniendo el disco que te di?— pregunto mientras la Bijuu lo miraba confusa antes de chasquear los dedos y recordar donde estaba.

Karin y los 4 cuerpos se sonrojaron visiblemente al ver como la castaña se metía una mano en su escote y comenzaba a mover su mano dentro como si buscase algo, Naruto estaba teniendo bastantes problemas ya que mientras peleaba también se estaba concentrando bastante desde 4 ángulos diferentes en ver como los pechos de la Ojimorada rebotaban sin parar con sus movimientos.

—¡Aquí esta!— exclamo sacando efusivamente el disco de entre su pecho, aunque se miraba más pequeño que antes, más que nada debido a que se podía encoger.

—Bueno… póntelo en la espalda— dijo el cuerpo de Gengetsu avergonzado mientras la Ojimorada asentía.

—Karin, ¿Me ayudas?— pregunto mientras le pasaba el disco a la pelirroja y esta agarraba el disco antes de que este creciera y, con bastante cuidado, ponerlo en el centro de la espalda de la castaña.

Esta sintió una extraña sensación cuando el disco se pego a su espalda y sus ojos morados brillaban con más fuerza.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto mientras un extraño escalofrió de gusto le recorría la columna vertebral.

—Digamos que lo diseñe para aumentar tus habilidades con el magnetismo, créeme, la necesitaras para siquiera acercarte a mi sin que Azrael te mate— le dijo con seriedad el cuerpo del Raikage antes de entrar rápidamente al portal enfrente suyo.

—Buena suerte— le dijo el cuerpo de Mū mientras comenzaba a flotar y luego entrar al portal.

—¡Cagua bonga!— grito el cuerpo de Gengetsu antes de correr y saltar al portal, generándole una gota a Karin y Shukaku.

—Ten mucho cuidado, y solo acércate cuando lo creas necesario— le dijo el cuerpo de Tamashi con preocupación mientras entraba al portal.

—Shukaku-san— le dijo Karin a la Bijuu que se giro para verla—. ¿Puedo ir con usted? Estoy preocupada por Naruto.

La castaña la miro impasible unos segundos antes de negar—Lo siento, no es por sonar cruel pero serías más una carga que una ayuda.

Pese a que esas palabras acuchillaron el orgullo de la Uzumaki, no se amedrento—P-Pero, ¡puedo ayudar! Tengo mis cadenas, ¡No quiero abandonar a Naruto!— le exclamo la pelirroja mientras la mirada de la Bijuu se suavizaba.

—Sabía que dirías eso— dijo con una sonrisa algo triste—… Así que perdón por esto.

—¡Cough!— soltó Karin mientras sentía el puño de la castaña enterrarse en su estomago.

Con cuidado Shukaku retiro su mano del estomago de la pelirroja, mientras esta lentamente caía en la inconciencia.

Cuando estuvo inconsciente la castaña rápidamente la llevo al piso de arriba y la puso segura para volver en menos de 1 segundo.

 _Okey… en verdad tengo que estar bastante enamorada para hacer esto._

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras miraba un poco nerviosa el portal negro.

 _Lo juro por mi padre Naruto, después de hacer todo esto, por lo menos me gane como 3 bodas y 8 lunas de miel._

Volvió a pensar mientras lentamente comenzaba a caminar.

Se fue sin notar como un circulo rojo brillaba en el suelo.

 **Con Naruto**

 _Okey, Shukaku debe de estar cerca de aquí._

Naruto miraba el enorme pilar dorado que de alzaba en el cielo.

Separo el arco que tenía en sus manos, volviéndolas nuevamente sus dos espadas doradas.

Poniéndolas en su espalda, las guardo mientras miraba como un ahumado Azrael descendía con lentitud al suelo.

Tenía que idear una forma de alejar a Azrael de allí, más que nada porque sentía la presencia de Shukaku aparecer de improvisto bastante cerca.

No se noto por la armadura, pero un brillo dorado cubrió su cabello mientras este se tornaba del mismo color y Naruto ponía sus manos al lado de su cuerpo con un hueco entre ellas.

—KA…— comenzó a decir Naruto mientras una esfera azul se formaba entre sus manos—ME…— continuo mientras la esfera se tornaba cada vez más grande—HA…— la esfera de repente se torno roja—ME…

Cargando el ataque con todo su Ki, Naruto anclo los pies en el suelo, haciendo que la tierra bajo sus pies se elevase como si no existiera la gravedad.

Y de repente desapareció.

Azrael se giro de repente, siendo cegado por un brillo rojo en su espalda.

—¡HAAA!— grito Naruto lanzándole a quemarropa el ataque.

— _ **¡RUAAAGHHH!**_ — hizo el ángel mientras era elevado al cielo hasta desaparecer de la vista y que una explosión roja cubriera el cielo.

—Puedes salir Shuka— dijo el Ootsutsuki debajo de la armadura mientras una cabellera castaña se alzaba desde unos escombros.

—¿¡Qué carajos era esa cosa!?— cuestiono de manera histérica y asustada la Tanuki de arena.

—Te cuento luego, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?— pregunto mientras levantaba el casco de la armadura para revelar su cabello dorado y ojos azules.

—¿Eh? Emm, si— respondió mientras le pasaba ambas maletas a Naruto, de una manera algo avergonzada, más que nada por la intensa mirada del Ootsutsuki.

Naruto miro las maletas un segundo antes de agarrarlas y dejarlas con cuidado en el suelo—Gracias— le dijo sonriendo levemente y acariciándole la mejilla a la Ojimorada.

Esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa acción—¿Qué crees que hacer?— pregunto nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Bueno, solo por si acaso, no quiero morir sin haber hecho esto antes— dijo antes de agarrar por la nuca a una sorprendida Shukaku.

CHU

Fue el sonido que salió de los labios de ambos al tocarse.

Naruto suponía que estaba besando bastante bien a Shukaku, las piernas le temblaban bastante, y tardo unos momentos antes de darle una sonora bofetada que le dejo la cara ladeada y la mejilla roja.

Aun así, el sabor dulce de los labios de ella no le quito el gusto.

—¿¡Qué crees que hiciste!?— pregunto una escandalizada Shukaku con la cara totalmente roja y algo de arena arremolinándose a su alrededor.

—Bueno, no quería morir sin haber besado a una hermosa mujer antes— declaro con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su dolida mejilla.

Al mirar la arena elevándose alrededor de la castaña y sus ojos que se habían vuelto dorados con una cruz por pupila y 4 puntos a cada lado, junto con marcas azules cubriendo su cuerpo le asustaron… un poco.

Antes de que Shukaku pudiera sepultar a Naruto en un mar de arena, un poderoso rugido se escucho a la lejanía mientras un destello negro iba volando hacía Naruto y Shukaku.

—Shuka, vete de aquí— susurro Naruto mientras la Bijuu lo miraba casi indignada.

—No voy a dejarte solo— le dijo antes de sentir como era agarrada de la camisa.

—No te lo estaba pidiendo— y creando un portal negro detrás de ambos, la lanzo con moderada fuerza hacía adentro.

 _Muy bien, hora de sacar a los chicos grandes._

Fue su pensamiento mientras nuevamente hacía que la armadura roja lo cubriese y comenzase a teclear en la gema derecha en el dorso de su mano, 3 compuertas de cada maleta se abrieron y de ella salieron unas pequeñas esferas que crecieron de tamaño antes de tomar la forma de diferentes partes de una armadura, y luego comenzaron a unirse a la armadura del Ojiazul.

Dos enromes botas de color rojo oscuro con símbolos morados y naranjas cada una cubría sus pies, junto con un peto de color rojo oscuro con símbolos verdes, unos grandes brazos mecánicos que terminaban en una pinza de 4 y símbolos de color dorado y azul cubrían sus brazos.

 **(El diseño es exactamente igual a Maxus Dragonoid de Bakugan Nueva Vestroia)**

Girando un par de veces la pinza y pisando el suelo un par de veces para acostumbrarse al peso extra el Ootsutsuki miro al Ángel que apenas estaba a unos metros de llegar a donde estaba antes de que una voz resonase en todo el lugar.

 **[Luz Negra]**

La pierna izquierda de Naruto se alzo junto con el brazo izquierdo, de los cuales los símbolos de color dorado y morado brillaron antes de soltar dos rayos de energía de color negro y dorado que impactaron contra Azrael, volándole totalmente todas sus manos y alas del lado derecho.

—¿Qué dices, Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Seguimos con este baile?

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 **(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)**

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 **(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)**

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 **(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)**

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 **(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / ( Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)**

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 **(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel) / (Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)**

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 **(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door) / Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)**

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 **(A man railed at me twice though, but I don't care) / (Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)**

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 **(Waiting is wasting, for people like me) / (Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)**

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 **(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir , tan sabiamente)**

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 **(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)**

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 **(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas, con falsedades y temores)**

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 **('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)**

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 **(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir , tan sabiamente)**

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 **(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)**

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 **(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas con falsedades y temores)**

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 **('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)**

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 **(You say, "dreams are dreams") / (Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")**

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 **("I a'int play the fool anymore") / ("Ya no jugare al tonto")**

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 **(You say, "Cause I still got my soul") / (Dices, "Por que aun tengo mi alma")**

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles, luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 **(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down) / (Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)**

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 **(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom) / (Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)**

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 **(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing) / (El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)**

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido.**

 **(Shadow of nothing) / (Sombras de nada)**

 **YYY CORTE**

 **Camino Deva: ¿?**

 **Camino Shurado: Sandaime Raikage/Ā**

 **Camino Ningendo: ¿?**

 **Camino Chikushodo: ¿?/¿?**

 **Camino Gakido: Yondaime Mizukage/Gengetsu Hozuki.**

 **Camino Jigokudo: Segundo Tsuchikage Mū**

 **Bueno, para aquellos que me sugirieron las posibles Servants de Naruto aquí abra una lista de ellas, oh, y probablemente sean más de un tipo, por ejemplo, es posible que Naruto teng Caster además de que añadiré las clases "extras" o descartadas para aumentar el numero.**

 **Saber: Okita Souji, ósea, Sakura Saber.**

 **Saver: Jeanne d'Arc o su versión Alter.**

 **Caster: Tamamo-no-Mae, más que nada por sus enormes habilidades con la magia, ella es, literalmente, una Diosa en la magia y taumaturgia, pese a que Naruto es bueno en la magia no es el mejor… pero puede llegar a serlo. Y sip, ella va a recuperar hasta la ultima pizca de su divinidad… de un modo bastante peculiar. Y que debido a que el mundo en que será invocada es japonés será de las más fuertes, si no es que la más poderosa Servant.**

 **(Posible) Segunda Caster: Medea, además de ser una de mis personajes favoritos en todo Fate, y aunque pese a que no conozca tanto de magia como Tamamo, una relación entre Naruto y ella me es simplemente increíblemente increíble :3**

 **(Posible… bueno, bastante probable… casi definitiva) Tercer Caster: Dress of Heaven, lo mismo que Medea. Peroooo~ esta la pongo más que nada por que la adoro, y si, se quien es realmente, la esposa de Kiritsugu, y todo eso, pero el hombre no es lo que consideres un esposo fiel.**

 **Lancer: Scáthach, simplemente es Scáthach, Naruto se parece bastante (demasiado) a Cú Chulainn en muchos aspectos (créanme) y además de enseñarle un poco de controlar la lanza (O Bojutsu en Naruto) junto con sus runas mágicas.**

 **(Posible) Segundo Lancer: Cú Chulainn, imaginarme a esos dos haciendo un desmadre es divertido :3**

 **Berserker: Kiyohime… aunque gracias a ciertas cosas no estará completamente loca… completamente es la palabra clave.**

 **Rider: Medusa, la Gorgona. Sin comentarios, no me imagino a nadie más como Rider de Naruto excepto al siguiente.**

 **(Posible) Segundo Rider: Iskander. Y no, no será Fem!Iskander… aunque tengo que admitir que su versión femenina esta… 7W7. Pero este sería más que nada un "compadre" para Naruto, además de que puede llevarse bien con él (más que nada por ser básicamente un Gilgamesh con el que SI se puede tratar) y que generaría escenas graciosas con Naruto y su Harem.**

 **Archer:** **Archerko o Kuro von Einzbern. Ósea, Fem!Archer o también dicho Fem!EMIYA**

 **(Posible) Segunda Archer:** **Ishtar, solo puedo decir, la Rin de Fate es de mis favoritas :3**

 **Shielder: Sir Galahad (Para los que no conocen Fate o no la conocen, es totalmente mujer)**

 **Avenger: Mordred Pendragon, la hija de Arturia Pendragon y el motivo por el que no me decidía entre ella, Sakura Saber o Arturia como Saber, al final ocupan distintos puestos que los que pensé en primer lugar.**

 **Monster: Minamoto no Yorimitsu… nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho alguno de cuestionarme sobre esta.**

 **Ruler: Arturia Pendragon (Rey Arturo), esta no será la Kawaii Saber que todos conocemos y que amamos que nos de fanservice (por lo menos yo :v) será una versión más poderosa y adulta de ella, si quieren un ejemplo de su fuerza y habilidades vallan al fic "Espíritu Heroico" de Toaneo07 Ver2.0, siendo una combinación de sus habilidades de clase Rider y Ruler, además de que su apariencia será como se ve en la clase Lancer (y uno de sus más grandes deseos se cumplirá 7w7**

 **También había pensado en poner a Red Saber, y a algunos otras, pero quiero oír su opinión de las que tengo elegidas ya que probablemente aparezcan en el próximo capitulo.**

 **No teman poner cualquier sugerencia, todas serán consideradas.**

 **Lamento no poder contestar reviews, pero como recompensa esta este cap de 10,000 palabras o más.**

 **Próxima actualización: Quiero ser Rikudou Sennin y El Overlord Shinobi.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	41. Chapter 43

**(I realize the screming pain) / (Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)**

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 **(Hearing loud in my brain) / (Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)**

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 **(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar) / (Perro aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)**

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 **Estribillo**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?**

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 **(Can your hear me!?) / (¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 **(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo) / ("No me importa olvidarlo")**

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 **(Kanji nakunacchabea ii) / ("No me importa si dejo de sentir")**

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin diﬁcultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada.**

 **"Demasiado débil todavía"**

 **(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda) / (Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)**

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 **(Kizutsuita heika da yo) / (No pasa nada si me lastiman)**

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 **(Mou itami nai kara ne) / (Por que ya no siento el dolor)**

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 **(Mou kami wa nai kara ne) / (Por que el dolor ya se fue)**

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 **(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo) / (Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)**

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente, en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 **(Muishitta jiban jishin ga) / (Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)**

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban**

 **(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta) / (Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)**

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello.**

 **(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga) / (Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)**

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 **(Tsutae ni kita yo) / (Que vino a decirme…)**

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 **(Kizutao wo tadotte) / (Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)**

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 **(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni) / (Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)**

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 **(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)**

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta) / (Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)**

 **Y cuando por fin llega… no lo hizo a tiempo.**

 **(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda) / (Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)**

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 **(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo) / ("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")**

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 **(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de) / (La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)**

 **(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne) / (Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)**

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al asesino antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 **(Kokoro karada hanareteita) / (El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)**

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 **(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande) / (¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)**

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 **(Tsutae ni kita yo) / (Que vino a decirme…)**

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 **(Kizutao wo tadotte) / (Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)**

 **(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo) / (¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta) / (Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)**

 **(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda) / (El dolor siempre te protegerá)**

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me!?) / (¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 **(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa) / (Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)**

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 **(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta) / (Era mía sin lugar a dudas)**

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 **(Subute wa kono toki notame ni) / (Todo fue por este momento)**

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 **(Kitto hajime kara) / (De segur o desde el principio…)**

 **(Wakkatetanda) / (Sabías que…)**

 **(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de) / (Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)**

 **(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu) / (Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)**

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki**_

 **Capitulo 43**

 **¿Tu eres mi Maestro?**

Naruto abrió los ojos, confuso, sobretodo al sentir varios pesos encima suyo.

Mirando a su alrededor noto que estaba en una cama bastante ancha, lo suficiente como por lo menos 10 o más personas sin problemas.

El primer problema, era que en la habitación en la que estaba, era su habitación, estaban más de 10 personas.

El segundo problema… todas eran mujeres… mujeres muy hermosas si era posible añadir.

Cerca de la puerta podía ver a dos de ellas, una con el cabello rubio claro, bastante claro, algo corto, con un pequeño moño negro en la parte posterior y pequeño mechón en el centro de su cabello, no podía ver sus ojos ya que estaba dormida, pero vestía de manera tradicional, un pequeño kimono de estilo Taisho que le llegaba a los muslos, de color blanco con dos Obi, uno negro y debajo uno verde atado con una cuerda blanca y un moño de color negro en la espalda, unas botas y medias de cuero negro que cubrían sus piernas y la planta de sus pies, además de que distinguía perfectamente la Katana que tenía en una mano.

La otra chica en la puerta era, relativamente, parecida. Tenía el cabello corto, de un color entre violeta claro y rosa claro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Unas botas de tacón metálicas de color negro con detalles de color azul que le llegaban a los muslos y una protección para las rodillas, algo de sus largas piernas se dejaba ver entre las botas y la armadura del torso de la que estaba seguro que casi podía ver su ropa interior de color oscuro, otra cosa destacable es que la armadura apretaba perfectamente sus pechos de copa C. Además de ello, el escudo que tenía en la espalda (y que era incluso más grande que el propio Naruto) también llamaba la atención.

Al otro lado de la habitación estaban otras dos chicas.

La primera tenía el cabello rubio bastante largo, con algunos mechones encuadrando su hermoso rostro de facciones suaves, hermosas y finas, su cabello le llegaba hasta las piernas, sujetado en una perfecta cola de caballo con un moño negro en el, tenía una especie de tiara de metal en la frente, junto con un collar y algunas cadenas que se ataban en su pecho resaltando su copa CC que era cubierta por una camisa azul y una capa blanca con bordes azules y una cruz encima, además de llevar una protección metálica para su abdomen que terminaba en una falda metálica a los lados y al frente una falda azul con una abertura al frente que dejaban ver sus largas y torneadas piernas enfundadas en unas medias de color negro y unas botas metálicas, al igual que la primera chica que bien tenía una espada, solo que esta se miraba más como una espada de caballero medieval.

Al lado de ella se encontraba una mujer, pues no podía llamar a semejante fémina como una chica, tenía el pelo purpura oscuro, largo y lacio, llegándole a la espalda, justo por encima de su firme trasero, llevaba un ceñido traje de combate de color purpura y negro, hombreras de color dorado adornaban sus hombros, además de llevar una especie de velo que cubría la parte de atrás de su cabeza y su cabello, su arma parecían ser dos lanzas rojas que se le hacía muy familiar a Naruto, además de que abrazaba una así misma haciendo que sus grandes pechos de copa DD se apretaran por la lanza.

Tratando de desviar la mirada, miro hacía sus piernas y brazos, notando que en cada una había otra chica.

Estaba una chica como de su edad, con el cabello celeste verdoso, una especie de cuernos blancos en su cabeza, justo encima de sus oídos, era de las menos vestidas, solo llevando un kimono de color celeste oscuro y celeste claro en los bordes, teniendo una triple apertura por la que se podían ver sus piernas enfundadas en unas medias blancas con bordes dorados, además de ello llevaba un obi negro en su cintura con un moño dorado en su espalda, eso junto con que una parte de su kimono se caía dejaba ver uno de sus inmaculados y pequeños hombros junto con algo de sus pechos de Copa BB, además de que no llevaba sostén…estaba seguro que si se caía unos centímetros más sería perfectamente capaz de verle los pezones, eso junto con la abertura en sus piernas que casi dejaban ver su entrepierna, y que también intuía que no llevaba bragas, además de que de vez en cuando se restregase sonrientemente a su brazo soltando unos pequeños y sugerentes gemidos no calmaban al Ojiazul.

Que susurrase "Master~" entre gemidos mucho menos.

La que estaba en su otro brazo por lo menos no era tan… apegada, pero aun así que se abrazase tan amorosamente a su brazo era un poco extraño, le resultaba increíblemente parecida a Kurama, tenía la apariencia de un ser humano, y varios aspectos diferentes de Kurama, pero igual que ella poseía características de zorro como las orejas igual de esponjosas y solo una cola bastante linda, solo que de color naranja y blanco, no roja. Vestía una especie de Kimono azul con los hombros descubiertos, pero con las mangas bastante anchas, la parte del torso bien sujeta, y con varias otras telas cubriendo el resto de sus hombros dejaban todo a la imaginación, aunque sus pechos copa DD eran más que notables a pesar de toda la ropa, aunque le era extraño sentir una inconmensurable cantidad de poder dentro de ella, incluso más que el suyo.

La que estaba en su pierna derecha era… a menor forma de definirla, una loli… y muy poco vestida si era posible añadir… llevaba un pequeño abrigo de color rojo más grande que ella algo rasgado, unas bragas negras con los hilos en forma de colas de diablo y un brasear que ocultaba sus apenas existentes pechos copa AA, además de tener el cabello de un tono rosa bastante claro.

La que estaba en su pierna derecha no la estaba abrazando o algo, ni siquiera estaba del todo acostada ya que estaba sentada de rodillas en el piso mientras miraba la puerta, bueno, tenía una especie de venda negra en los ojos pero su cara estaba dirigida hacía la puerta con una mano en la venda, lista para retirarla. Y estaba vestida de una manera un tanto… curiosa, tenia unas botas negras con detalles purpuras bastante altas, cubriéndole casi toda las piernas, tenía un corto vestido negro con los bordes purpura y una abertura en medio que dejaban ver sus carnosos muslos, junto con una abertura en los lados del abdomen que dejaban ver algo de su estomago y finalmente tenía una abertura en su pecho que dejaba ver su escote, más que resaltables por su Copa CC además de llevar una especie de collar negro y purpura, toda su ropa junto con su cabello de color purpura solo la hacían verse más hermosa.

Y había 2 que estaban enfrente de la cama, dormidas pero todavía de pie.

Naruto tuvo el impulso de simplemente salir volando al reconocerlas.

Ambas eran rubias, una de un cabello más claro que otra, ambas vestidas con una armadura, cada una de diferente diseño y de color rojo y azul, respectivamente, la que parecía la más joven tenía el cabello más salvaje que la mayor, además de que su armadura parecía más pesada y orientada en la fuerza bruta junto con que tenía 2 cuernos a los lados de la cabeza.

La mayor, y la que casi le produjo un infarto a Naruto con solo verla, tenía el cabello rubio, bastante largo, con un pequeño mechón en el centro y una corona en su cabeza, junto con una capa blanca con pelaje en el cuello y una armadura metálica con detalles azules, unos guantes metálicos con tela negra debajo, además de eso llevaba unas botas metálicas hasta las rodillas y unas especies de medias azules con bordes dorados junto con una larga falda abierta en el frente y otra más pequeña hecha de pelaje blanco cubriendo su entrepierna, ambas sujetadas por una especie de cinturón hecho de metal de 3 piezas.

Sabía quien era, sabía LO que era.

De hecho, era fácil reconocerla por la armadura y la espada que tenía junto con su funda.

Después de todo, **[Excalibur]** y **[Avalon]** no fueron nada fáciles de replicar.

Pues en definitiva, la que estaba enfrente suyo no era otra más que Arturia "Rey Arturo" Pendragon.

Si, el sabía que el Rey Arturo era una chica. Meh, le daba igual, ni siquiera era de su mundo y hasta hace meses no tenía ni idea de su historia.

Finalmente, se miro así mismo, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chillido de sorpresa al verse.

El mismo sabía que tenía un cuerpo bastante escultural, pues tenía el pecho bastante amplio, eso junto con que tenía los abdominales perfectamente marcados, junto con los músculos de los lados de su abdomen y que tenía los hombros anchos y los brazos bastante musculosos mostraban su enorme dedicación física.

Lo que más le destacaba era el no tener camisa, y estaba dudando tener pantalones por lo suelta que sentía la sabana, aunque mirándose detenidamente noto unos extraños tatuajes de color rojo en brazos, pecho y abdomen, no les puso mucha atención al ver una cicatriz que le cruzaba del costado izquierdo hasta el pecho derecho, haciendo una línea bastante notable.

 _Que raro… mi regeneración normalmente me dejaría como antes._

Fue su pensamiento mientras que, para corroborar, giro la cabeza y se mordió su propio hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, al separarse un poco miro como la herida echaba un humo casi indistinguible para luego cerrarse rápidamente.

 _Las células deben estar muertas e irreparables en esa área._

Seguía siendo capaz de regenerarse, así que no tenía otra explicación más que esa.

—Veo que ya a despertado, Master— dijo la voz de la portadora de **[Excalibur]** mientras abría con lentitud los ojos, mostrando un hermoso y brillante color verde.

Naruto no pudo evitar tensarse, e hizo el amago de activar su Mangekyo Sharingan mientras miraba a la impasible rubia— ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, portadora de Excalibur?— pregunto con desconfianza mientras las 2 ceja de la mujer se alzaban, signo de su impresión.

—Es bastante halagador que alguien de otro mundo me conozca, Master— dijo la mujer sin alguna clase de emoción en su voz, lentamente comenzó a sacar su espada, haciendo que el Ootsutsuki se tensara mientras se preparaba para lanzar un _Amaterasu_ hacía la rubia, aunque sabía que **Avalon** sería capaz de protegerla, no la ataco por una sola cosa, el oír como lo llamaba ella.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?— pregunto Naruto mientras desactivaba su Mangekyo Sharingan.

—Lo llame Master, es la forma correcta de dirigirme a mi amo— el Ojiazul elevo una ceja, confuso ante las palabras de la Ojiverde, tan confuso que no escucho cuando las demás mujeres comenzaron a despertarse—. Creo que debo presentarme, somos lo que los magos de nuestro mundo conocen como Espíritus Heroicos, soy Ruler, la clase gobernante, una clase que funge como la mediadora del combate entre Servants. Y, al igual que usted, yo soy capaz de usar los Sellos de Comando— informo mientras le apuntaba con su espada a los tatuajes rojos en su cuerpo, repentinamente enterró su espada en el suelo y se acuclillo en una rodilla—. Y desde este día, hasta que deje de serle útil, soy la espada de usted, Master.

Naruto nuevamente parpadeo, sus sospechas se consolidaron al oír la declaración de "Ruler"

Sabía muy bien lo que eran los **Espíritus Heroicos** , el **Trono de los Héroes** , el **Santo Grial** , sabía mucho de eso, y desde que lo supo había querido intentar invocar sus propios Servants.

Había pensado en invocar a guerreros como Cú Chulainn, Iskander el conquistador, Sir Lancelot, ¡Demonios! Incluso había pensado en invocar hasta a Angra Mainyu, Gilles de Rias o Gilgamesh ¡Y los 3 eran malas opciones en _**muchos**_ sentidos, pero ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente el siquiera invocar a el "Rey Arturo" o alguna de las mujeres que miraba a su alrededor.

Tenía una ligera idea de quienes eran todas, unas más fáciles de distinguir que otras como Tamamo-no-Mae, Kiyohime, Medusa, Scáthach o Jeanne d'Arc "Juana de arco", aunque la chica del escudo y la loli pelirosa no se le hacían muy familiares.

Sus pensamientos fueron freídos como si estuvieran el núcleo del sol cuando sitio que la chica a su lado izquierdo le agarraba de la mejilla y le giraba la cara.

En un segundo le dio un beso… si es que no era considerada una violación bucal, pues sentía los labios de la chica molerse furiosamente contra los suyos y su lengua se metía con profundidad dentro de su boca, restregándose sin parar dentro, como si quisiera saborear hasta la ultima gota de saliva en su boca.

La peliceleste se separo de el con un grueso hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas hasta que ella se relamió los labios y le dio una sonrisa amorosa, misma que no pudo evitar asustar un poco a Naruto—O wa yō, Master~ (Buenos días, Master~)— le saludo efusivamente la chica revelando unos ojos de color dorado.

El resto de neuronas que le quedaban fueron fundidas cuando la pelirrosa a su otro lado le giraba la cara también, dándole otro beso a Naruto, solo que esta vez de una manera más amorosa y algo tímida. Separándose del estupefacto Ojiazul la pelirrosa le sonrió a Naruto con amor—Yoi hi, anata~ (Linda mañana, cariño~)— le saludo mientras se abrazaba más al brazo de un avergonzado Naruto.

—… Estoy tan confundido y excitado— susurro el Ootsutsuki para si mismo.

La pequeña niña sujetada a su pierna se separo de la pierna de Naruto frotándose los ojos, aunque Naruto se tenso nuevamente al ver los ojos dorados de la pequeña.

Conocía muy bien ese tipo de mirada, resentida, tranquila, indiferente, amargada y una pizca de arrogancia ocultadas detrás de monotonía.

Había visto tantas veces esa mirada en el espejo que le era imposible no distinguirla… y lo ponía incomodo.

La pelipurpura en su otra pierna solo giro la cabeza hacía él, "mirándolo" detenidamente.

—Emmm, podrían… ¿darme espacio? … ¿Y dejar que me ponga ropa?— pregunto el Ootsutsuki mientras miraba como las 2 chicas en sus brazos hacían un lindo puchero.

Al verlas hacer eso, Naruto sintió que le acuchillaban el corazón de ternura.

—Ñho~— respondieron infantilmente abrazándose más a él.

Un avergonzado Ootsutsuki sentía las miradas divertidas, confusas y… ¿celosas? Que sus diferentes Servants le mandaban.

Después de 15 minutos de forcejeo, un nervioso Naruto entro en el baño que estaba en el cuarto con la sabana sirviéndole de toga.

Cerrando la puerta junto con soltar un pesado suspiro, el Ootsutsuki soltó la sabana mientras sacaba de su Puerta de Babilonia algunas ropas para si mismo.

Y mientras se ponía las pantalones y camisa, se miro en el espejo.

 _¿Qué… carajo?_

Uno de sus ojos había cambiado de color, siendo ahora de color rojo sangre mientras el otro era de color azul oscuro. Tenía el cabello puntiagudo, erizado y suelto para atrás, un enorme contraste en comparación con su, normalmente, cabello lacio. Además de tener unos mechones enmarcando su cara. **(El peinado de Kirito en ALfheim Online)**

— **¿Disfrutas de contemplarte a ti mismo?**

 _¿Shinju?_

— **Sep. El único e irremplazable.**

 _¿¡Puedes decirme que carajos paso!?_

— **¿No lo recuerdas?**

 _¡NO!_

— **Pues será mejor que lo hagas, no me creerías si te lo dijera.**

Naruto podía sentir que le dolía la cabeza, aunque era un eufemismo, sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza del estrés y enojo que comenzaba a llenarlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Master?— el Ootsutsuki se trago un chillido al ver a la pelipurpura de venda en los ojos aparecer de repente detrás de él.

—¿¡C-Como entraste!?— pregunto sorprendido y nervioso, sobretodo porque la camisa de botones que traía estaba desabrochada, dejando ver _demasiado_ para su gusto, aunque se sentía algo tonto al sentirse así debido a que la pelipurpura no podía ver nada.

—Por la ventana— dijo apuntándole calmadamente a la única ventana de la habitación.

—B-Bueno… ¿Qué necesitas?— pregunto lo más calmado que pudiera.

—Creí que necesitaría algo de ayuda para vestirse— respondió nuevamente con calma mientras caminaba a Naruto y le abrochaba la camisa, avergonzándolo más y sorprendiéndolo de que pudiera hacerlo, literalmente, con los ojos vendados.

—Estoy bien, pero gracias. Emmm…— hizo al entender que no sabía que clase era la chica enfrente suyo, sabía quien era, pero no su clase.

—Soy Rider, mi clase es conocida por usar monturas de equitación, ya sean vehículos o animales… ¿Esta seguro de que no requiere mi ayuda?

—Absolutamente, Me… Rider— se mordió la lengua ya que casi llamaba a Rider "Medusa"

—¿O es que quizás se sienta más cómodo con sus otras Servants?— pregunto sonando, aparentemente, dolida… antes de sonreír con algo de burla—¿Tal vez, Berserker?

Naruto no podía evitar pensar que la chica con cuernos y cabello celeste era esa tal "Berserker", no sabía por qué, pero un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al pensarlo.

—No, esta bien. No tienes que hacer eso, puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta— declaro, tratando de no sonar asustado.

—Ya veo, ¿Esta seguro?

—Bastante.

—Esta bien— dijo Rider con una reverencia educada… aun así no se movio en lo más mínimo.

—…Rider.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué… sigues… aquí?— pregunto pausadamente.

—Para servirle, Master.

—…¿Estas haciendo esto para burlarte de mi?— cuestiono, aunque creía conocer cual sería la respuesta.

—No— dijo mientras Naruto se llevaba las manos a la cara, un tanto molesto, aunque se confundió cuando ella agarro sus manos con delicadeza—. Si quisiera molestarte haría esto— declaro.

Y luego coloco firmemente las manos de Naruto en sus pechos.

—¡Rider!— chillo él sonrojado mientras quitaba sus manos de ella rápidamente. Una parte de Rider estaba un poco decepcionada, la otra, sonreía ante la vergüenza del Ootsutsuki—. ¿¡Y eso que fue!?— cuestiono con la cara brillando fosforescentemente en rojo.

—Oh, ¿Eso? Fue una broma, Master— dijo sonriendo con algo de sensualidad.

El Ootsutsuki solo se giro al espejo que estaba en el baño, y pego su cabeza contra el vidrio.

Sentía que el día iba a ser muy problemático.

 **15 Minutos Después**

Naruto miraba un tanto incrédulo lo que, supuestamente, era su casa.

Era, a menor forma de definirlo, colosal.

Ya de por si la Mansión Namikaze era grande, pero no era la mansión, ni siquiera se parecía.

Era una casa de estilo oriental, hecha, casi en su totalidad madera de pino, d pisos, con un techo de tejas de color rojo oscuro. En la entrada habían varios árboles de Sakura, y sus hojas cubrían un poco el camino de rocas, en la parte trasera había un estanque de tamaño mediano con peces Koi de varios colores, además de varias estatuas de piedra pura adornando el lugar, miraba varias ventanas y puertas corredizas.

Tenía en total 12 habitaciones diferentes, 1 cocina bastante extensa llena de electrodomésticos para cocinar además de dos frigoríficos (o refrigerador según su país) lleno hasta el tope de comida además de estar justo a un lado de el comedor.

Además de ello, había varias puertas Tori rojas adornando la entrada hasta la casa dándole un aspecto de templo.

Volviendo adentro, se sentó en una silla alrededor de una mesa en la cocina

—¿C-Como es que siquiera esto paso?— pregunto incrédulo el Ojiazul.

—Puedes agradecerle a tus nuevas compañeras, en especial a la parecida a mi— escucho una reconocida voz para el Ootsutsuki.

—¿Kurama?— pregunto parándose y girándose para ver a su novia pelirroja aparecer por la entrada de la cocina mientras lo miraba con detenimiento, como queriendo ver cada una de sus reacciones.

—¿Hay alguien más que esperabas?— pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona.

El Ootsutsuki suspiro—Sinceramente, no lo se— dijo antes de sentir unos brazos ponerse alrededor de su pecho y espalda.

—Te extrañe— le susurro ella abrazándose a su pecho.

Con bastante cuidado, Naruto la rodeo con ambos brazos, tratando de no aplastarla si usaba mucha su fuerza.

—Y yo igual— dijo acariciando la espalda de Kurama—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?— cuestiono, pues lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba combatiendo contra Azrael y luego… nada, lo único en su mente era una gran obscuridad.

—No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?— pregunto ella abrazándole el pecho, Naruto solo negó y la Bijuu ante eso soltó un suspiro—. No… no creo que daba decírtelo hasta que tu mismo recuperes la memoria, no se que te pueda pasar al… revivir lo que paso.

¿Era miedo lo que notaba en la voz de Kurama?

No… era imposible que fuera así, ella era más fuerte de lo que él era… bueno, en el ultimo mes habían estado bastante iguales entre sus entrenamientos.

Sin embargo, no entendía por que su nerviosismo—Oye, Kura, ¿Sabes como llegaron "ellas" aquí?— pregunto mientras hacía una señal con la cabeza para apuntarle a la puerta de la cocina en la que se podía ver como la cabeza de sus Servants salía por encima de allí.

Una gota en la nuca le cayo a Kurama al verlas a todas allí—Que ellas te lo expliquen mejor, aun sigo sin entender bien como paso.

Naruto solo se rasco el cabello, haciéndole una seña con la mano a sus Servants para que entrasen. Lentamente, cada una fue a donde se encontraba él—Bueno, se LO que son ustedes, _y se quienes son la mayoría_ , pero… ¿podrían decirme que Clase son? Es un poco confuso ya que ni siquiera recuerdo haber tratado de invocar un Espíritu Heroico— informo un tanto nervioso por ser el único varón del cuarto—. Bueno, me presento debidamente, mi nombre es Ootsutsuki Naruto, mucho gusto— les saludo de manera tranquila.

—Me presento, Master. Yo soy su Servant Saber, y juro por el honor de mi espada que le protegeré— dijo la chica rubia de Katana en su espalda y vestimenta Taisho mientras hacía una reverencia a Naruto, este sonrió algo avergonzado.

—A pesar de que también uso una espada, mi clase se llama Saver, pueden sonar similares pero mi clase tiene ciertas… particularidades, como el ser los "Salvadores" del mundo— dijo la rubia de larga cabellera mientras también hacía una reverencia—. Para evitar confusiones, puede decirme Savior, otra manera de decirle a mi clase, un gusto conocerlo, Master— saludo amigablemente Savior.

—Yo soy Shielder— le dijo la chica de armadura negra mientras hacía una reverencia en señal de respeto—. Yo seré su escudo, y le defenderé en cada combate, y de ser necesario usare mi propio cuerpo para protegerlo, Master— declaro con convicción, haciendo que Naruto parpadease, confuso ante el posible doble sentido de las palabras de Shielder.

—Y yo soy Caster— declaro animadamente la chica pelirrosa mientras iba hacía Naruto y lo abrazaba del brazo amorosamente, enterrando el brazo del chico entre sus pechos—Soy una clase especializada en la magia, ¡Y yo soy la mejor que hay en ello, Master~!— declaro con alegría mientras Naruto sentía que su brazo se iba a perder para siempre en los pechos de la chica.

—Yo soy Berserker, Master~— dijo de una manera escalofriantemente tranquila la chica peliceleste que había besado a Naruto apenas se despertó.

—La clase Berserker sacrifica su cordura a cambio de poder, con una habilidad de clase llamada **"Mejora de Locura"** — informo Savior mientras Naruto sentía un escalofrió al oír la leve y alegre risa de Berserker.

—Sin embargo, yo todavía puedo hablar, por que no estoy loca, ¿Verdad, Master~?— el Ojiazul asintió rápidamente, verdaderamente asustado al ver la mirada psicótica de la peliceleste de Kimono y su sonrisa cada vez más ancha.

—Yo soy Archer— dijo simplemente la loli de cabello rosáceo mientras se rascaba la oreja—. El nombre de mi clase lo dice todo, lanzo proyectiles desde distancia, además, si mi maestro muere sobrevivo más tiempo que el resto por la habilidad de mi clase— dijo con un tono algo juguetón dirigiéndole una mirada "amigable" a Naruto.

Este sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.

—Ya me he presentado antes, soy Rider. Y supongo que deberemos de trabajar juntas— dijo de manera tranquila la mujer de cabello purpura claro.

—Soy Lancer, mi clase es especialista en la agilidad y combate cuerpo a cuerpo a mediano o largo alcance— dijo la mujer de cabello morado oscuro y ojos rojos.

—… Yo soy Avenger— declaro la rubia de armadura roja mientras desviaba su mirada de la portadora de **Excalibur** y miraba a Naruto sin alguna emoción aparente, aunque un pequeño brillo de odio seguía destellando en sus ojos, pero no dirigido a su _Master_ si no a quien miraba antes—. Simplemente somos Espíritus Heroicos que guardaron una gran cantidad de rencor al morir a algo… o alguien— dijo Avenger mirando de soslayo a la rubia de ojos verdes mientras apretaba con una de sus una gran espada con símbolos rojos.

—Al igual que Rider yo me presente antes— dijo la portadora de **Excalibur** mientras daba un respetuoso cabeceo a Naruto—. Soy Ruler, la clase gobernante, al igual que usted, yo puedo usar los Sellos de Comando en determinados casos y puedo imponer el orden entre Servants— declaro antes de añadir—. Y poseo una habilidad de clase que me permite saber la identidad en vida de cada Servant— algunas de las otras se tensaron un poco al oír eso, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran preguntar Naruto se les adelanto.

—¿Sellos de Comando?— sabía bien lo que eran, pero necesitaba estar totalmente correcto de escuchar bien… y cambiar el tema de conversación.

Y antes de que Ruler pudiera siquiera responderle, Caster simplemente le arranco la camisa que llevaba de un tirón—Aquí están tus Sellos de Comando, Master— le dijo la pelirrosa mientras que con sus manos delineaba por los fuertes brazos del chico, tocando cada tatuaje rojo en ellos antes de ir por su pecho y abdomen.

No era necesario decir, que más de la mitad de las presentes sonrojo ante el "espectáculo"

—Cuando un Master invoca a un Servant el primero recibe una serie de sellos plasmados en su cuerpo que permiten hacer que su Servant haga cualquier cosa que le ordene— informo Ruler con expresión tranquila y seria, prácticamente impasible.

—Míralo como una manera de impedir que salgamos de control— dijo una igual de impasible Lancer, aunque hasta ella tenía que admitir que _su Master_ tenía un impresionante físico.

—Con esa descripción suena básicamente como un Juinjutsu— declaro Naruto tratando de apartar las manos de Caster… y de Berserker que se había unido, de su torso desnudo, sin resultados.

—Hay 12 sellos en cada brazo, y otros 12 en el pecho, haciendo 36 en total— calculo Avenger mirando detenidamente cada tatuaje y calculando la distribución de cada uno.

—Veo que te haz mantenido ocupado— sonrió levemente Archer mirando un poco sonrojada el físico del Ootsutsuki—. Bastante impresionante, Master~— declaro ella con algo de burla.

—Muchoo~— ronroneo Caster abrazando el abdomen de Naruto y meneando su cola de un lado a otro, hasta que una de las manos de Berserker "accidentalmente" fue a parar debajo de los pantalones del Ootsutsuki.

—¡Epa!— soltó Naruto rojo como un tomate.

Lo ojos de Berserker se ampliaron con sorpresa—¡Por todos los dragones divinos, es enorme!— chillo sonrojada y… ¿emocionada?

Las reacciones fueron varias.

Ruler solo desvió tranquilamente la mirada, como si la pared a su izquierda tuviera el secreto para regresar y salvar a Camelot.

Shielder bajo levemente la mirada, ocultando su sonrojo bajo su escudo.

Lancer se encogió de hombros, antes de alzarle tranquilamente el pulgar a su maestro y guiñarle coquetamente el ojo.

Archer reía por la vergüenza de las demás… a pesar de estar igual de sonrojada pero su tez morena lo ocultaba.

Avenger solo rodo los ojos con desinterés al ver las reacciones de las demás Servants, aunque le dio una pequeña mirada al Ootsutsuki.

Rider… era Rider.

Saber solo se rasco el cabello, confusa al no entender.

Jeanne se sonrojo abiertamente. Sin ocultarlo o algo, pero le sonreía levemente divertida a Naruto.

Caster y Berserker seguían acariciando sin pudor el cuerpo de Naruto antes de que este se separase, para su disgusto.

Naruto… aparto las pecaminosas manos de ambas de su cuerpo… totalmente rojo.

—Me… voy a poner una camisa— dijo totalmente avergonzado mientras sacaba de un portal dorado una camisa nueva de color azul con mangas largas y se la puso.

—Ver a varias mujeres coqueteando con mi novio es más interesante de lo que imagine— dijo Kurama comiendo tranquilamente unas palomitas que saco de la despensa y calentó con su Katon.

Al ver como casi todas giraban sus cuellos rápidamente hacía ella, no lo iba a decir, pero se puso nerviosa.

—¿TÚ novio?— pregunto Caster con un aura de fuego dorado comenzando a cubrirla.

—No dije nada— musito asustada la pelirroja.

—Ara… Master~— dijo fríamente Berserker—. ¿Nos estas engallando con _esta?_

La mirada de Naruto cambio al oír como la peliceleste se refería a Kurama—A _esta_ la conozco desde que era un niño, así que agradecería que te dirigieras con más respeto hacía ella, Berserker— ordeno Naruto con total autoridad y seriedad.

La Ojidorada parpadeo un par de veces, un tanto abrumada por la intensa mirada de Naruto—S-S-Si, Master. Le pido disculpas— pidió perdón ella mientras le hacía una reverencia a Kurama, aunque esta notaba el sonrojo en su cara y… un olor muy extraño en el aire mientras miraba de soslayo a Naruto.

Naruto solo asintió a modo de "Gracias" mientras cruzaba los dedos de ambas manos en forma de cruz.

En varios "PUFF" y de 3 explosiones de humo salieron unos clones exactamente iguales a Naruto.

—Voy a preparar la comida. Kura, ¿Dónde esta Renamon?— pregunto el Ootsutsuki mientras junto con sus clones comenzaba a sacar la comida de la despensa y refrigerador.

—Al igual que Shukaku, y yo hasta hace rato, dormida en el mismo cuarto, después de lo que paso ayer— dijo mientras notaba la mirada inquisidora de su novio, pero él sabía que no le diría nada… al menos no por el momento—. Oh… ¿podrías… hacer 8 raciones extras…? Hay… invitadas que quiero que conozcas— dijo algo avergonzada mientras Naruto la miraba unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente y asentir.

—¡Quiero ayudar a Master~!— chillo la pelirrosa mientras Berserker la sujetaba para que no escapara.

—Ya lo oíste y lo viste, el puede hacerlo por su cuenta— dijo ella tranquilamente mientras miraba los clones de Naruto y se lamia los labios levemente.

Todos los Naruto's sintieron un escalofrió… de nuevo.

—Copias reales de una persona, ¿qué clase de magia oscura y arcana es esta?— pregunto Avenger picando con el dedo a un Naruto.

—Solo ve a sentarte— le respondió molesto el clon debido a que había comenzado a picarle la cara.

—Master, nosotras no necesitamos comer— informo Rider mientras Naruto ponía una bandeja con un plato de arroz, un filete de pescado, un vaso de té verde, unas galletas, sopa, y demás.

Tenía que admitir, que el olor la estaba extasiando.

—Hice comida de sobra, puede que no necesiten comer pero me voy a sentir mal si no comen— declaro Naruto mientras la pelipurpura solo miraba la bandeja, sus dedos bailando en la mesa.

—Increíble, esta comida sabe exquisita, Master— comento Ruler quien ya había comenzado a comer desde hace rato… y en menos de 2 minutos ya había pedido otro plato.

—La comida japonesa ya de por si es deliciosa— dijo Caster mientras partía los palillos que había dejado Naruto y comía todo el tazón de arroz—. ¡Y el sazón de Master es simplemente magnifico!— exclamo llorando lagrimas de felicidad al estilo anime.

El Ootsutsuki solo sonreía algo apenado, mirando los asientos vacíos a espera de que Kurama, Shukaku, Renamon y sus "invitadas" llegaran.

—No quiero comer esto— dijo Archer mientras caminaba hacía el Naruto original.

—Pues solo espera y te lo cambio…

CHU

—¡Mph!— hizo incrédulo el Ootsutsuki al sentir a la pequeña agarrarlo de la camisa para bajarlo a su altura y comenzar a besarlo.

Naruto separo su boca de la pelirrosa con un evidente sonrojo y un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas antes de que ella lo jalase de nuevo y lo besara con el doble de ferocidad.

Las demás miraban sorprendidas el beso al notar como en la boca del peliplata se notaba un pequeño objeto moviéndose, obviamente la lengua de Archer.

Ambos se separaron después de un rato, Naruto con un sonrojo monumental en su cara y respirando algo agitado, y Archer solo volvió a sentarse con tranquilidad.

—¡Ya me llene!

 _Una loli acaba de besarme hasta sacarme el aire y me gusto… este día no puede volverse más extraño._

Naruto se acaricio la barbilla, dubitativo de sus propias palabras.

Encogiéndose de hombros, simplemente espero a que Kurama regresase mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado antes.

…

 _Soltó desde los cañones en sus brazos un enorme torrente de fuego multicolor a Azrael, este se cubrió con sus alas de las llamas antes de que el Ootsutsuki apareciese delante suyo y lo sujetase de una pierna._

 _Azotándolo con atronadora fuerza en el suelo un par de veces, lo mando a volar después de causar que todo el suelo estuviese roto por la enorme cantidad de golpes en el suelo._

 _Mirando como se estabilizaba en el aire le apunto con ambos cañones en sus brazos y la gema en su pecho._

 _[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]_

 _[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]_

 _[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]_

 _[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]_

 _[¡Boost!]_

 _ **[¡LONGINUS SMASHER!]**_

 _La voz de Ddraig hizo eco a través de la aldea entera numerosas veces. El sonido procedente del Sacred Gear del Dragón Emperador Rojo era estridente y ensordecedor._

 _Entonces, desde la gema en su pecho y los cañones, una enorme cantidad de aura roja se disparó, formando una gigantesca onda de energía de color rojo carmesí._

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

…

Naruto se sostuvo la cabeza ante el segas recuerdo que le había azotado la mente.

Una pequeña jaqueca lo hizo llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza en un intento de apaciguar el dolor.

—Master, ¿estas bien?— le pregunto Caster con preocupación mientras Naruto se tambaleaba, mareado por el dolor.

—Y-Yo, no lo…— ni siquiera pudo responder antes de que volviera a pasar.

— _¡RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!— un grito estridente hizo que toda la tierra temblase mientras el color del paisaje tomaba un tono verde oscuro mientras a unos metros suyo, un pavoroso Orochimaru miraba incrédulo aquello._

…

— _¿Sochi?— una pelirroja de ojos morados lo llamo de esa manera, y sus pupilas se dilataron en incredulidad._

 _Retrocedió un par de pasos, incrédulo ante la persona que estaba enfrente suyo._

…

— _Omnyoton: ¡Banbutzu Sozo!— exclamo estando rodeado de 7 enormes animales que rugieron al ser rodeados por pilares de color azul._

…

 _Unos ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra lo miraban fijamente, sintió una mano en la cabeza… y luego todo se puso negro._

…

El peliplata se sostuvo la cabeza, el dolor en ella intensificado por el ensordecedor grito que solo el había oído.

Todas se sorprendieron al ver como su cabello plateado se elevaba hacía arriba y titilaba un par de veces en un tono dorado, como un foco descompuesto o sin la suficiente electricidad.

Su cabello quedo erizado y dorado por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad, inhalo profundamente antes de soltar el aire en sus pulmones.

Miro a sus Servants, las cuales tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par con leves gotas de sudor surcándoles la cara.

—Mierda— susurro Lancer mirándose sorprendida las manos que brillaban levemente.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Naruto curioso, mirando la misma expresión en sus demás Servants.

—Gracias al contrato que tenemos recibimos Prana de ti, y lo que acabas de hacer…— informo Lancer con impresión en su rostro y voz.

—Básicamente… acabamos de recibir suficiente energía como para mantener a 30 Servants por meses, si no es que años— dijo Caster mirando su espalda, una segunda cola había salido de su espalda, aunque nadie lo noto excepto ella.

Avenger miraba su mano extrañada unos momentos antes de decir—Fuimos invocadas con las versiones más poderosas que tenemos… o al menos la mayoria, y esta cantidad de Prana ya excede la cantidad necesaria para mantenernos.

—Ya de por si es impresionante que mantengas a más de 1 Servant, nadie nunca ha invocado a más de uno y tú eres capaz de mantener a 13 Servants en un estado perfectamente capaz— le alabo Lancer impresionada.

—Bueno, además de que puedo usar mis puntos de Chakra como circuitos mágicos y que tengo más Od y Mana de la que me beneficia…— Naruto se detuvo y parpadeo un par de veces al oír lo ultimo—. Un segundo ¿13? Yo solo veo 10— dijo confundido al notar que solo habían 10 chicas.

—Cuando usted nos invoco éramos 13 pero después de que usted tomase esa extraña forma verde termino inconsciente, nos enteramos que su hogar quedo destruido y, con ayuda de Caster, creo este lugar con su magia. Después de eso nos repartimos los lugares para protegerlo pero las otras 3 Servants no son… de mucha confianza— le informo Ruler… Arturo… Saber Arturia… ¡Ni siquiera sabía como dirigirse a ella!

 _Forma verde… 13 Servants… mi casa destruida… Yep, este no es mi día._

—Okey, solo tengo una cosa que decir, Arturia— le dijo el peliplata sorprendiendo a las demás a excepción de la nombrada de que supiera su nombre—. ¿Hay algo más de lo que necesite enterarme? No lo se… tal vez… ¿termine casado con alguien o algo?— pregunto Naruto sintiendo la jaqueca volver.

—Bueno…— hizo la rubia mirando encima de el Ojiazul para ver como Caster le hacía caras para que no hablase—. Hay una mujer pelirroja que venía del hospital de aquí y decía ser su madre— informo ella.

—…— Naruto se quedo callado unos segundos antes de decir su opinión del asunto—. ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS PASO AYER!?

 **Hospital de Konoha**

Naruto simplemente se teletransporto con el Gaikan dentro del hospital apenas había oído lo dicho por la Ojiverde.

Todos los doctores, pacientes o enfermeros se giraron a verlo. Y soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa al verlo, ni siquiera le tomo importancia mientras iba a la recepción—. ¡Tú!— le grito Naruto a la recepcionista.

—¿Y-Yo?— pregunto ella asustada, Naruto ni siquiera le importaba el motivo de su miedo.

—Una mujer dice llamar mi madre, ¿¡Donde esta!?— pregunto con enojo mientras la mujer, temblorosamente, le pasaba un papel.

—C-Cuarto A-13.

Naruto le arrebato el papel antes de desaparecer en 1 simple segundo.

En ese simple segundo ya estaba enfrente de la habitación, su mano en el pomo de la puerta, apunto de abrirla.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

 _Cálmate, cálmate… ¿Cuál es la probabilidad? Quizá se solo una loca que escucho mi nombre alguna vez._

Se estaba mintiendo a si mismo, lo sabía perfectamente, pero era imposible… simplemente no podía ser _ella._

¡Estaba muerta!

¡Lo estaba!

¡El mismo día que nació, _ella_ murió!

Apretando los dientes al notar que estaba comenzando a temblar, Naruto abrió la puerta de un portazo.

Le hubiera gustado el no hacerlo, le habría gusto el irse de allí.

Se sentía como un niño de nuevo al verla a ella, ese cabello rojo levemente oscuro, esos ojos morados mirándolo con sorpresa y algo de curiosidad.

—Hola— le saludo ella levantándose, pues estaba sentada en una camilla en la habitación.

Naruto dio un paso hacía atrás, incrédulo. La boca abierta de par en par, los ojos dilatados y… lentamente… humedeciéndosele.

Ella lo miro sorprendida unos segundos, distinguiendo sus ojos azules, muy parecidos, pero a la vez muy diferentes, de unos que conocía muy bien.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención ere ese peinado que le recordaba alguien muy importante para ella.

—¿Sochi?— pregunto ella con sorpresa mientras daba un paso hacía adelante.

Y Naruto solo volvió a desaparecer.

…

 _Compuesto Ootsutsuki_

Ruler, o también conocida como Arturia Pendragon tenía un día algo aburrido desde que fue invocada. De hecho, era la primera vez que fue invocada.

Normalmente la versión invocada de ella sería su versión Saber, la cual en si no era un verdadero Espíritu Heroico y tenían historias bastante diferentes.

Entre ellas, su versión Saber saco a Excalibur a los 15, 16 o en algunas versiones 17 años. Ella a los 21 años después de madurar lo suficiente con ayuda de Merlín.

Aunque cosas como su matrimonio con Genevere, la "traición" de Lancelot, las cosas que hizo con su hermana Le Fay, que literalmente mato a su "hijo" Mordred después de que este usurpo su trono, entre otras cosas sin importancia.

Hablando de Mordred, miro debajo de ella para ver al "Caballero de la Traición" en el suelo del jardín de la casa, pataleando para ser liberada mientras ella se encontraba sentada encima de su hija.

Algo que miraba irónico, Mordred era la clase Avenger y ella la clase Ruler.

Dicho de manera resumida; Mordred estaba teniendo uno de sus usuales berrinches con ella.

—¿¡Eres realmente mi padre!? ¡Suéltame y pelea con honor, maldita sea!— le grito la Ojiverde enojada mientras Ruler rodaba los ojos.

—¿Dónde esta el honor en robar el trono a tú rey?— pregunto ella mientras Mordred apretaba los dientes, una parte de ella quería que ella hubiera dicho "robarle el trono a tu padre"… esa misma parte ahora mismo quería golpear a Arturia en la cara.

—¡Le diste la espalda a Camelot, yo fui la única que podía comandar el reino!

—¡Me fui como por 2 días a perseguir a Lancelot y cuando volví encontré todo en llamas y los cadáveres de mi gente regados en el suelo! ¡Hasta Sir Lucan hubiera sido mejor rey!

—¡Retráctate!

Tanto "padre" como "hijo" comenzaron a discutir, pero ambas se callaron al sentir una presencia aparecer detrás suyo.

—¿Master?— pregunto Arturia levantándose al ver como Naruto caminaba hasta un poste y se sentaba en el suelo, apoyándose en el poste.

Naruto miro al cielo unos momentos.

 _Kami, si estás mirando he hice algo para que me castigaras… lo siento. Satanás, si estás mirando he hice algo para que me castigaras… ¿Qué carajos viejo?_

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Mordred y Arturia lo miraban.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Apareciste de la nada y mirabas a la nada— le dijo Mordred con obviedad.

—Oh, eso… bueno yo… luego te lo explico Mordred— dijo, sorprendiendo a ambas Ojiverdes al enterarse que sabía de su verdadera identidad.

—¿Tú… sabes quien soy?

—Si… bueno, se quienes son casi todas. Saber es Okita Souji de Japón, Savior es Jeanne d'Arc, también llamada Juana de Arco, de Francia, Rider es Medusa de Grecia, Caster es Tamamo-no-Mae, también de Japón, Lancer es Scáthach de Irlanda, Berserker es Kiyohime de Japón y ustedes dos son Mordred y Arturia Pendragon de Gran Bretaña.

—…— Mordred guardo silencio unos momentos, genuinamente sorprendida debido a que estaban en un mundo, básicamente, japonés… aunque había oído de un tipo con nombre en ingles antes.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, algo incomodo mientras miraba el polvo y rasguños en la armadura de Mordred y los leves rasguños en los de Arturia—¿Estaban peleando, no? Dada su relación eso era de esperarse.

—¡Hmph!— hicieron ambas mirando a lados contrarios.

El peliplata suspiro—Miren, no me gusta hacer de terapeuta familiar pero tal vez pueda hacer una excepción— ambas Pendragon lo miraron con cara de palo ante sus palabras—. Según se, esto básicamente comenzó con el incidente de Lancelot, ¿verdad?

—¡No, desde antes de que ese huevon nos traicionara ya teníamos problemas!— declaro Mordred molesta.

Arturia soltó un suspiro—Creo que el problema inicial fue LeFay.

—¡No metas a mama en esto!

—No, no, no. Tienen que meter a ella en esto… además sigo algo confundido en como es que tuvieron a Mordred si ambas son mujeres.

—Bebe de violación— respondió Arturia, y Mordred sintió como si **Excalibur** le atravesase el corazón.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Bueno, lo que es normal es normal, LeFay se embarazo de mi.

—¿Se embarazo de ti?

—Aja.

—… Disculpa el lenguaje de mi pregunta pero… ¿De donde carajos vino el semen?

—Bueno, obviamente de mi pene.

Naruto y Mordred parpadearon, sorprendidos ante esa oración—¿Tienes un pene?— preguntaron ambos.

—No— contesto la rubia.

—¿Entonces por qué dices que el semen vino de ti?— pregunto Naruto, tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de una Arturia con un "eso" entre las piernas.

—Merlín tenia… gustos variados… y accidentalmente uso un hechizo en mi que me permitió producir espermatozoides.

—¿Futanari?— pregunto Naruto.

—No se lo que es eso, pero creo que es correcto… por suerte el hechizo se deshizo con el tiempo… aunque no sin que antes naciera Mordred.

—Huh, ya veo. Muy bien Mordred, ¿algo que quieras decir?

—Qué siento dolor, molestia y particularmente con un posible trauma con la historia de mi nacimiento— respondió ella cruzada de brazos.

—¿Solo eso?— pico Naruto.

Mordred desvió su mirada a otro lado—Siento… _bastante_ dolor con que no me considerase para ser su heredero.

—Tú no tenias la altura para ser el Rey— respondió Arturia fríamente mientras Mordred apretaba los dientes.

—Siendo justos Arturia, eres 25 centímetros más grande que ella y la tú de su historia tenía la misma estatura.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué eres tan… adulta?— le pregunto la rubia a su "padre" ya que la ultima vez que vio a su padre, antes de que le matara, básicamente tenían la misma apariencia.

—Bueno, dependiendo de la clase en la que somos invocados determina nuestra apariencia. Aunque me veo igual que en mi clase Lancer— dijo Arturia mirándose así misma, ella misma había estado sorprendida con el cambio que su cuerpo tomo… más en concreto "cierta" parte que creció bastante en ella… pero no se quejaba.

—Eso no cambia mucho que no hiciste la mejor decisión, Arturia— le dijo Naruto a su Servant Ruler.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?— pregunto la Ojiverde con sus pupilas dilatadas en indignación.

Naruto soltó un suspiro—El equivalente en nuestro mundo a un rey es un Kage, y se lo suficiente de eso como para entender mejor que tú lo que significa ser un verdadero líder.

—¿Qué puede saber un _mocoso_ como tú sobre lo que significa ser rey?— pregunto la Ojiverde, genuinamente indignada mientras se levantaba, su usual faceta estoica desechada para mostrar una expresión de enojo.

—Eres un rey que le servía a tu gente, cuando es la gente la que le sirve a él— declaro Naruto, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo, mientras Arturia abría sus ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras, si tenía algo que decir el Ootsutsuki le impidió decirlo—. Un rey es aquel que protege a su gente, quien vela por ella sin importar que, pero que les recuerda porque es el rey. Tú les servías a ellos, no ellos a ti, y fue por eso que Mordred y los caballeros de la mesa redonda no respetaron tu decisión de perdonar a Lancelot por lo de Guenevere.

—¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Hasta el baboso que tenemos por Master esta de acuerdo conmigo!

—Mordred, en primera. Podría _arrasar_ contigo en inteligencia. En segunda; tu tampoco estas del todo bien… aunque es algo justificable.

—¿¡Como es justificable que me arrebatara el trono!?— demando saber Arturia molesta.

—Bueno, fueron las acciones de un niño dolido— dijo Naruto mientras la Pendragon mayor lo miraba sin entender y Mordred lo miraba enojada. Soltó un suspiro ante eso—. Mordred es una niña en mente y alma.

—¡No me llames niña, carajo!— dijo la rubia menor mientras a Naruto le bajaba una gota en la nuca, no era tan niña después de todo, su lenguaje dejaba mucho que desear… aunque el que fuera invocada en la Clase Avenger quizá tuviera algo que ver, pero tenía que explicarse.

—Mira, no importan tus gustos o como te identifiques, eso no cambia lo que tienes entre las piernas. Pero aun así; Nada más nacer Morgan LeFay te altero para que crecieras artificialmente y de manera acelerada con hechicería. Biológicamente, tienes el cuerpo de una chica de 16 años, cronológicamente, apenas llegas a los 6 años.

Arturia parpadeo sorprendida ante esa nueva información. Se giro para ver a Mordred quien simplemente desvió la mirada a un lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y murmuraba maldiciones a Naruto.

El Ootsutsuki vio como Arturia estaba genuinamente sorprendida y Mordred visiblemente molesta.

Soltó un resoplido por la nariz mientras llamaba uno de los portales conectados a su bóveda.

De allí saco una espada bastante especial, una hermosa y poderosa espada.

—¿Esa es…?— pregunto Arturia sorprendida.

— **Calibur** …— dijo Mordred incrédula.

Naruto saco a **Calibur** de su bóveda con una mano, dio un pisotón usando Doton para sacar un pedestal de roca del suelo, giro la espada en su mano un par de veces… y la encajo en la roca.

—¡AHHH!— chillaron ambas Pendragon al ver lo hecho por Naruto, como si este hubiera hecho una blasfemia, y para millones de personas, así era.

Naruto las ignoro a ambas y dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

—Arturia Pendragon— le llamo Naruto a su Servant mientras esta levantaba la mirada—. Trata… de sacar la espada— indico el Ootsutsuki.

Mordred simplemente miro como su progenitora se quedaba viendo la espada unos segundos antes de levantarse.

Ahogo un suspiro algo decepcionado al ver como Arturia llevaba una mano a la espada.

 _Nadie_ sabía que Mordred tenía 3 grandes sueños. El primero; ganar la aceptación de su padre, el segundo; poder tener la oportunidad de sacar la espada en la piedra y el tercero; demostrarle a su padre que podía ser un rey digno.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver como la rubia mayor jalaba con la mano la espada… y esta no se movió.

Arturia también se sorprendió, más frunció el ceño y llevo su otra mano a la empuñadura adornada de la espada y uso el doble de fuerza para jalar el arma.

El mismo resultado.

Anclo los pies en el suelo, apretó los dientes con fuerza y jalo con toda su fuerza, más aun así el arma se quedo tiesa.

Mordred miro algo sorprendida el como Arturia trataba a cada momento de sacar la espada, pero no era capaz de ello.

Después de varios minutos de forcejeo, la Pendragon se apoyo en el arma, genuinamente cansada.

—Muy bien— Naruto simplemente camino hacía Arturia, la levanto agarrándola de las caderas y la puso nuevamente donde estaba antes—. Tu turno Mordred.

La susodicha miro a Naruto a los ojos, y el noto como la sorpresa, nerviosismo y ¿miedo? Brillaban en sus ojos esmeraldas.

El Ootsutsuki suspiro, el sabía que Mordred, a menor definición, tenía a Arturia en un pedestal. Tanto que ver a esta no poder sacar la hoja de la roca la había llenado de dudas—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres— declaro sacando limpiamente el arma.

Ambas se sorprendieron ante eso, con las mandíbulas de las dos casi tocando el suelo. Pero a Naruto no le importo y simplemente giro la espada para meterla nuevamente en su Puerta de Babilonia.

El Ojiazul las miro a ambas fijamente, y con algo de suavidad puso sus manos en la cabeza de ambas y se acuclillo en el suelo frente a ambas.

—Miren, no soy la mejor persona para hablar de esto, pero la familia no debe de estar enemistada con otros a menos que uno de ellos hubiera sido un cabrón completo con el otro.

Mordred le apunto con el dedo a Arturia—Me mato.

Arturia le apunto con el dedo a Mordred—Usurpo mi trono y también me mato.

Y Naruto solo soltó un suspiro, tentado a usar un Sello de Comando para que hicieran las pases y dejar de hacer aquello.

Sabía bien como era la relación de ambas, Arturia de hecho era, parcialmente, culpable de su rebelión. Su fachada inhumana y sin sentimientos hizo que Mordred creyera que su padre la odiaba.

En verdad, Arturia respetaba y quería a todos sus caballeros, y sencilla y legítimamente sentía que Mordred no estaba preparado para el papel de rey… aunque que le arrebatara el trono no le había dado un buen punto de vista de su "hijo" después de su muerte.

Miro un poco las armaduras de ambas, y recordó la vestimenta que llevaban las demás no se apegaría a su época o mundo mejor dicho. Tal vez Okita, Kiyohime o Tamamo, y era por ser de leyendas Japonesas. Por otro lado, el uso de armaduras que no fuera de Samurái era extraño en su mundo, más aun con un estilo medieval como el que ellas o Shielder llevaban.

Una sonrisa se asomo en su cara ante la idea—Oigan, ¿les gustaría ir a comprar ropa?— pregunto el peliplata.

Tanto Mordred como Arturia parpadearon, sorprendidas ante esa proposición.

—Bueno, el usar ropa de acuerdo a la época no esta de más— Arturia.

—Meh, a mi me da igual, en todo caso esta armadura ya estaba comenzando a oler mal— Mordred.

El peliplata sonrió un poco más al oír su respuesta.

No había algo que pudiera arruinar aquello.

 **5 Minutos Después**

Se equivoco, se equivoco en grande.

Delante suyo estaban en total 24 mujeres, contando sus 13 Servants, y a Kurama, Renamon, Shukaku, y Karin.

El problema eran las 7 mujeres restantes y sus otras 3 Servants.

Sus otras 3 Servants eran las que le llamaron la atención de primera instancia, aunque el resto no se quedaba atrás.

La primera parecía, a menor definición, una **general** tenia un largo cabello negro azabache, con una boina y traje rojos con detalles negros, junto con un traje del mismo color y una espada recta en sus manos, una vestimenta algo simple en comparación con sus demás Servants, pero a decir verdad, había algo en ella que le traía… incomodidad… era como si estuvieras al lado de alguien que _puede_ matarte pero que no lo hará, aunque tu no sabes eso.

 **Alter Ego: Oda Nobunaga**

La siguiente era… una loli, y para igualar a Archer, igual de escasa de ropa. Era una pequeña peliblanca de ojos verdes, un par de cicatrices surcando su linda cara, no restándole belleza a decir verdad. Pero tenía que admitir desvergonzadamente que se estaba _poniendo duro_ al ver la vestimenta de la pequeña, llevaba medias negras con bordes blancos que le llegaban a los muslos, un pequeño trozo de tela cubriendo su entrepierna, sujetada por unos muy delgados hilos a su vez sujetados por unos discos blancos en los lados de su cadera junto con unos cuchillos, llevaba un guante en una mano y la otra sujetada en vendas, además de llevar un top negro con una abertura para dejar ver un inexistente escote, debido a que sus pequeños pechos de copa B apenas y se notaban.

 **Assassin: Jack el Destripador.**

El Ootsutsuki no lo quería admitir, pero quería bastante el lanzarse encima de la pequeña, quitarle la ropa y luego…

 _¡Agh, mierda! ¡Me volví un Lolicon!_

Fueron sus pensamientos, incluso molesto con si mismo al notar que, efectivamente, estaba muy excitado con solo ver a la pequeña Assassin.

Ohhhh, pero fue la siguiente la que literalmente se la puso como piedra.

Era una mujer ¡Y que mujer! Llevaba una especie de spandex morado de cuerpo completo con cuerdas alrededor de su pecho y espalda, junto con algunos accesorios en las piernas, tenía el cabello de un tono oscuro azulado con ojos del mismo color y una espada en su ancha cintura. Era… ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar que quería lanzársele encima?... bastante hermosa era la definición. Porque sus enormes pechos copa F, su delgada cintura y anchas caderas resaltadas por su regordete y gran culo resaltaban a la vista de cualquiera.

 **Monster: Minamoto no Yorimitsu**

Naruto sinceramente estaba considerando usar un sello de comando en ellas, ¡porque su pene ya le estaba doliendo de estar rodeado de tantas mujeres!... ¡Y el como vestían no ayudaba en nada!

Oh, pero el problema principal eran las 7 demás mujeres.

Reconocía sus Chakras, porque a pesar de estar tratando de mantenerlos lo más bajo posible eran como linternas en la oscuridad.

La primera era una pelinegra de unos 19 años con ojos dorados y pupilas rasgadas, era bastante voluptuosa, con unos grandes pechos copa DD y una cintura delgada junto con unas caderas anchas y un redondo trasero.

—Matatabi.

La siguiente parecía tener 21 años era una rubia de piel morena con ojos verde aguamarina y las cejas también rubias, tenia medidas similares a las de la pelinegra con unos aun más grandes pechos copa E y una cintura torneada, con unas caderas resaltadas por su firme culo.

—Isobu.

La siguiente chica… estaba comiendo, parecía tener apenas 19, pero su cabello rojo y ojos castaños resaltaban a la vista, eso junto con sus pechos copa D, pero que a pesar de estar sentada y que no se debería de notar por la mesa, su culo redondo era totalmente visible junto con sus caderas y abdomen.

—Son Goku.

La siguiente chica tenia el mismo color de cabello que el tenía, plateado. Con ojos del mismo color y unas medidas igual de despampanantes que las demás, con unos grandes pechos de copa E, unas caderas anchas y un culo regordete que harían a cualquier hombre volverse loco.

—Kokou.

La siguiente era una… _Bishojou_ a mejor definición, parecía apenas rondar los 14 o 15 años, con un brillante cabello rubio, ojos verdes brillando en Inocencia y un cuerpo más moderado con unos lindos pechos de copa BB y un trasero redondo.

—Saiken.

Luego estaba una chica de 16 años con el cabello negro azabache, algo corto, además de ojos del mismo color, además, a pesar de verse mayor tenía la mismas medidas que la anterior chica.

—Choumei.

Y finalmente, una hermosa chica de 19 años con largo y sedoso cabello negro y ojos morados, era bastante voluptuosa, con unos grandes pechos copa DD, unas caderas anchas y un regordete culo con una cintura estrecha.

—Gyuki…

Si, las que estaban enfrente suyo eran las 9 jodidas Bijuus (contando a Kurama y Shukaku) todas en su casa, en la misma sala, totalmente calmadas.

Naruto solo encontraba un problema ante sus ojos… ¡todas estaban desnudas!

—Puede alguna de ustedes explicarme… ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO!?— demando saber el Ootsutsuki, hiperventilándose.

A todas les bajo una gota de sudor en la nuca por su grito, aunque era, medianamente, comprensible por su situación.

Un pegote de lava le cubrió la cara a Naruto—¡Cállate jodido Gaki!— le grito la pelirroja comiendo.

Naruto agradeció su piel resistente al calor mientras se quitaba la lava de la cara, soltando un gruñido fastidiado.

 _Veamos, después del combate contra Azrael… debí de haber aprovechado para que los Bijuus tomaran forma humana… ¡Y aparentemente todas son mujeres!... E invoque 13 Servants del Trono de los Héroes desde un universo paralelo… Valla, que día tan jodido. Oh, y ahora Kushina esta viva de nuevo._

Naruto se rasco el cabello, un poco mareado por tanta información.

Después de unos minutos de habladurías el peliplata por fin logro convencerlas a todas de ir por algo de ropa, principalmente a las Bijuus que simplemente parecían no tener ninguna pizca de pudor… por lo menos creo algunas túnicas para cubrir a las desnudas chicas, porque ya comenzaba a ser un problema el ver a todas desnudas.

Sin embargo recordó que no sería recomendable ir a una tienda de ropa, más que nada porque ellas ni siquiera conocían el lugar, y Naruto sabía que por la falta de un Santo Grial, las Servants únicamente sabían como hablar japonés, más no tenían idea de como era su mundo.

Para su desgracia, Kurama intervino—¡Nos vamos de compras!— grito ella.

Por alguna razón, se sintió intimidado ante esa oración.

…

Había sido un fastidio el ir desde la tienda de ropa más cercana hasta su casa, ya que aparentemente su nuevo hogar estaba algo alejado del resto de la aldea (a varios metros en la Montaña Hokage para ser exactos)

Sus Servants tuvieron que tomar una llamada "Forma Espiritual" para pasar desapercibidas, dejándolo solo con 7 encapuchadas y Shukaku junto con Kurama siguiéndolo.

Pero había algo que simplemente lo tenía totalmente desorientado.

Se esperaba las usuales miradas de odio viniendo de los aldeanos, esas miradas que estaba _demasiado_ acostumbrado a ver.

No se esperaba el ver como todos los aldeanos estaba arrodillados en 2 filas a los lados de la calle, todos con la cabeza gacha y totalmente sumisos y asustados.

No era su mejor día… realmente estaba algo enojado por ver todo eso.

Lo peor era cuando trataba de pedir explicaciones, o se ponían a tartamudear o se desmayaban, era molesto.

Y aparentemente, nadie tenía el valor para siquiera levantar la mirada.

 _*Es bastante impresionante que todos se arrodillen ante ti, Master. ¿Eres una especie de rey?*_

Naruto suspiro al oír la voz de su Servant Berserker en su cabeza, confuso, se rasco la cabeza mirando a los aldeanos arrodillados.

 _Pues a menos que se enteraran de lo que soy, no lo creo. Pero si lo saben, soy un Dios para ellos… bueno, técnicamente lo soy._

 _*¿Técnicamente?*_

Naruto hizo una mueca al oír el tono de Rider, sabiendo que su historia con los dioses no era la mejor.

 _Algo así, pertenezco a una raza de "dioses" pero somos, en esencia, diferentes a los que conocen, es un hecho que ninguna de ustedes jamás a oído de algún Dios llamado Ootsutsuki Naruto ¿o si?_

No recibió respuesta mientras por fin llegaba al centro comercial, el cual estaba a solo unos metros de la torre Hokage y acababa de ser inaugurado hace solo 5 días.

Sus Servants aparecieron a su alrededor sin que alguien siquiera lo notara, las Bijuus y Servants entraron acompañadas de Naruto, todas se sorprendieron ante el lugar, debido a que nunca en su vida habían visto un lugar como aquel.

Naruto agradeció haberse puesto la capucha de su chaqueta (que se había puesto antes de salir de su casa) pues no sabía porque todo mundo había acordado que el sería el centro de atención… algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero le hacía sentir algo de pena ajena la mirada de todos en las Servants y las encapuchadas.

No los culpaba, en su mundo ni siquiera tenían un nombre para su idioma, a pesar de que en varios universos era llamado Japonés, y sus legendas y culturas eran totalmente diferente, ni siquiera existía el concepto de un caballero o lancero, es más, la mayoría de gente ni siquiera se les ocurría usar un escudo o algo por el estilo.

Bueno, al fin de cuentas eran ninjas, no samuráis.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte de la tienda de ropa para mujeres, y Naruto… espero afuera.

Estaba algo tenso, mosqueado era una mejor definición, miraba a los humanos caminar por doquier, observándolo, los olía, los miraba… y no le agradaban.

Miro sus manos, notando los brazaletes de oro en ellos junto con el collar del mismo material en su cuello, resoplo levemente divertido.

Tener la **Puerta de Babilonia** no solo servía como una bóveda personal en la que puso millones de Noble Fantasma, artefactos mágicos, naves, etc. Literalmente, era una bóveda en la que tenía guardada una cantidad tan enorme de oro, joyas y demás tesoros que era un tesoro, literalmente, infinito.

Podría cubrir todo el planeta de oro y gemas y seguiría teniendo un sinfín de dinero.

Y con eso tenía el mismo problema de ser un poco… jactancioso. Y eso tenía que ver con el hecho que de vez en cuando le gustaba llevar algún adorno, aunque se los quitaba al ir a misiones ya que solamente eran para cuando estaba de civil.

Y aunque parte de su riqueza era dada a personas en Nami no Kuni, Cha no Kuni o gente del Barrio rojo. No se engallaba así mismo; era arrogante.

¿Cómo no serlo?

Era perteneciente a una raza que nacía fuerte, tenía más poder que todo el planeta junto, incluso más que varios otros mundos, junto con tener millones de cosas que otras personas solo podrían soñar volvían a Naruto en un tipo justificadamente arrogante.

No todo era su culpa, no era posible que alguien naciera guapo, fuerte, inteligente y rico nada más nacer y que no se volviera arrogante.

Y si, nacer porque, de cierta forma, era un ser diferente al que el que comió el fruto.

Naruto Uzumaki murió hace mucho tiempo, y Naruto Ootsutsuki nació después de eso, pero no terminaba allí, pues el Shinju del que comió el fruto se fusiono con él.

Era más poderoso y tenía más potencial que todos los de su raza y tenía un cuerpo en el mayor nivel posible de todos los estándares de su raza.

Su propia psique fue alterada al comer el fruto, volviéndolo más inteligente y hasta más creativo que varios humanos, además de volverlo un poco arrogante.

Y tener los Dojutsus no ayudaba.

La mayoría de los de su raza tenía Dojutsus, el tenía 6 Dojutsus y probablemente todos los Kekkei Genkai de su raza.

Llamarse así mismo el "Rey del Mundo" era poco.

El era un Dios, un Dios entre Dioses, el Dios del Universo en más de un sentido. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de su existencia como tal?

Aunque algo que no sabía que ahora en adelante, las personas a su alrededor lo tratarían como tal.

—¿E-Ese es?— escucho el peliplata a unos metros de él. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, así que simplemente escucho la voz de una mujer decir eso. No le tomo importancia, pensando que estaban llamándolo "Demonio" otra vez.

—Si, es Ootsutsuki-sama.

…

El peliplata abrió los ojos al oír su apellido/nombre de su raza.

Incrédulo, se giro para ver a un grupo de chicas mirarlo con admiración, por no decir devoción y adoración.

Por la forma que vestían y el poco Chakra que sentía en ellas, eran civiles, ni todo el grupo alcanzaba el Chakra de un Chunin.

—¿Emmm, disculpen?

Con solo hablar todas de repente temblaron con fuerza, asustando un poco al Ojiazul.

Cuando iba a decir algo, todas soltaron un—¡KYAAAAA!— totalmente emocionadas.

 _Oh mierda, no fangirls._

El cáncer del sistema shinobi de mujeres, así como existían los nobles pomposos idiotas, existían las mujeres que en vez de preocuparse por entrenar pasaban todo el día jugando con su cabello.

Eran molestas para él, tanto en su raza como en el mundo shinobi no existía el concepto de genero débil, por eso mismo no importa si eras hombre o mujer, si te descuidabas tendrías un Kunai entre ceja y ceja.

El concepto que si existía, era el los _débiles._

Y Naruto odiaba a los débiles.

Sin embargo, comenzó a pensar en como sabrían su _apellido_ "real"

—Ootsutsuki-sama, ¿nos daría su autógrafo?— pregunto una joven de cabello castaño sonrojada, extendiéndole un cuaderno y pluma.

El peliplata solo la miro unos segundos antes de agarrar el cuaderno y firmar, bueno, no era una firma real, nunca en su vida había tenido que escribir su nombre, ni siquiera en los exámenes, solo ponía una marca para mostrar que era el, solo escribió algo en lengua Ootsutsuki.

La razón era… que no podía evitarlo.

Antes, ni siquiera sabía leer o escribir ya que su cerebro normalmente leí automáticamente su idioma natal, por eso aprender idioma Ootsutsuki no le tomo más de un mes, eso y la memoria fotográfica, lo mejor que sabía era Fuinjutsu y en el solo se necesitaban símbolos, no letras o números a excepción de algunas cuya forma era fácil de hacer.

Y quizá se había pasado un poco con la chica al escribir en su idioma "Tienes un lindo trasero"… aunque ella no lo sabía y parecía contenta.

Suspiro al ver como ella chillaba e iba con el resto del grupo, entro a la tienda de ropa.

Extrañado, Naruto miro como en el mostrador estaba una foto de su "abuelo" Sarutobi Hiruzen. Alzo una ceja al ver como varias fotos enmarcadas de manera igual estaban en cada tienda.

 _Shinju. Vas a decirme la verdad._

— **¿Estas seguro de eso sea buena idea?**

 _No me importa, QUIERO respuestas._

[Socio] La voz de Ddraig intervino [Quizá no sea buena idea, solo cálmate y espera un poco]

 _Solo… quiero saber que demonios esta pasando ¿¡Por qué es eso algo malo!?_

{Naruto, no creo que sea lo mejor} La voz siempre comprensiva y sabia de Albion sonaba algo nerviosa.

Naruto gruño levemente ante sus negativas, el vidrio de la foto en su mano agrietándose lentamente por la presión que su mano.

— **Bueno** — comenzó Shinju soltando una especie de suspiro— **. Hiruzen Sarutobi esta muerto.**

Crack

Fue el sonido de la foto al caerse de las manos de Naruto

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 **(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)**

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 **(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)**

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 **(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)**

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 **(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / ( Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)**

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 **(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel) / (Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)**

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 **(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door) / Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)**

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 **(A man railed at me twice though, but I don't care) / (Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)**

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 **(Waiting is wasting, for people like me) / (Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)**

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 **(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir , tan sabiamente)**

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 **(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)**

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 **(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas, con falsedades y temores)**

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 **('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)**

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 **(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir , tan sabiamente)**

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 **(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)**

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 **(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas con falsedades y temores)**

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 **('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)**

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 **(You say, "dreams are dreams") / (Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")**

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 **("I a'int play the fool anymore") / ("Ya no jugare al tonto")**

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 **(You say, "Cause I still got my soul") / (Dices, "Por que aun tengo mi alma")**

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles, luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 **(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down) / (Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)**

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 **(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom) / (Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)**

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 **(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing) / (El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)**

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido.**

 **(Shadow of nothing) / (Sombras de nada)**

 **Servants de Naruto**

 **Saber: Okita Souji (Sakura Saber)**

 **(Posible) Segunda Saber: Miyamoto Musashi**

 **Saver/Savior: Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Archer: Chloe/Kuro von Einzbern**

 **(Posible) Segunda Archer: Gilgamesh (Female)**

 **(Posible) Tercer Archer: Ishtar**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **(Posible) Segundo Lancer: Cú Chulainn**

 **(Posible) Tercer Lancer: Medusa (Loli)**

 **Caster: Tamamo-no-Mae (Al recuperar toda su divinidad tal vez cambie a Beast)**

 **Segunda Caster: Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (Red Saber)**

 **Tercera Caster: Dress of Heaven (Irisviel)**

 **(Me gustaría dejar a Medea pero no se si son demasiadas Caster :"v)**

 **Rider: Medusa, la Gorgona**

 **Segundo Rider: Iskander, el Conquistador**

 **Gunner: Francis Drake**

 **Assassin: Jack the Ripper**

 **(Posible) Segunda Assassin: Hassan-i-Sabbah (Hassan de la serenidad)**

 **Berserker: Kiyohime**

 **Shielder: Sir Galahad/Mashu**

 **Monster: Minamoto no Yorimitsu**

 **Alter Ego: Oda Nobunaga**

 **Avenger: Mordred, el Caballero dela Traición**

 **(Posible) segunda Avenger: Medusa (versión Avenger, y si, quiero las 3 Medusas para Naruto :3)**

 **Ruler: Arturia Pendragon**

 **Y sip, esas hacen en total 25 Servants, más 3 más que, pese a ser invocadas como Servants dejaran de serlo debido a ciertas circunstancias, las cuales son Scheherazade, y las dos versiones Alter de Jeanne (si, eso incluye la versión Loli)**

 **25 Servants, si, con esa cantidad, Naruto ganaría el Santo Grial en 5 Minutos, y de ellos se las pasaría con ellas.**

 **Se que a los fans de Fate pensaran…**

 **¿¡COMO CHINGADOS NARUTO NO ESTA SECO CON TANTA PERDIDA DE MANA!?**

 **Fácil, es un Ootsutsuki, un jodido Dios Alienígena de manera conceptual. Un arma anti-divinidad sería bastante contraproducente contra él debido a que es más Dios que un Dios pura sangre de cualquier panteón. El Shinju y el Shintai Seiatsu serian una desventaja.**

 **Y al ser un Ootsutsuki, produce una ridícula cantidad de energía ¡Y solo en una forma de menos del 10% de su poder! Imaginen la cantidad de energía que puede tener al dominar su poder más el del Shinju fusionado con el y su conciencia dentro.**

 **Eso, junto con que Naruto usa sus 361 Puntos de Chakra como Circuitos Mágicos, junto con el hecho de que, técnicamente, se encuentra en un mundo regido por la Era de los Dioses, y que tiene por lo menos 20 de Od, le dan un total de 7,220 Unidades de Prana para gastar, multiplicando eso por 10 (de su 100%) da 72,200 o multiplicándolo por 50 (del SSJ) da 361,000 unidades de Prana, ahora multiplicando 72,200 por 50, tienen la asquerosamente ridícula cantidad de 3,610,000 de Unidades de Prana.**

 **Tres Millones Seiscientos Diez Mil Unidades de Prana**

 **Con esa cantidad de Prana, podría invocar al trono de los héroes completo… y seguiría normal. Además de que no son copias de los Espíritus Heroicos, son los reales, sip, traer de nuevo a la vida a varias figuras históricas de un lugar fuera del espacio-tiempo es pan comido para Naruto, eso y que con la cantidad de Prana que les puede suministrar no necesitan recargar por un tiempo.**

 **Pero bueno, Naruto no es el único con un equipo de Servants rotos como los calzones de mi primo.**

 **¡SERVANTS DE PESADILLA!**

 **Saber: Perseus (En contraste de todas las Medusas)**

 **Archer: EMIYA (Alter, en contraste con Kuro)**

 **Caster: Gilles de Rais (En contraste con Jeanne d'Arc)**

 **Segundo Caster: Solomon, el cabron más grande en la magia y la forma de porque Naruto va a tener sus anillos**

 **Lancer: Cú Chulainn (versión Berserker, si Pesadilla invoca a Cú entonces es un hecho que Naruto no lo hará ya que se perdería el contraste con Scáthach)**

 **Rider: Enkidu (en contraste con Fem!Gilgamesh y Naruto por… bueno, ya saben, cadenas anti dioses y todo eso)**

 **Assassin: El Boggeyman/El Coco, busquen en el fic de Toanneo en el cap 200 :3**

 **Berserker: Sir Lancelot, en contraste con Mashu, Arturia y Mordred**

 **Gunner: EMIYA (Kiritsugu, en contraste con Kuro y Irisviel… aunque esta ultima no tiene ni idea de quien es el)**

 **Avenger: Angra Mainyu, y si, el debilucho que muchos de nosotros odiamos en Fate Gran Order por ser así, pero… cuando tienes de Master a alguien que destruye universos… el no aceptaría alguien débil en su equipo así que te convierte en el verdadero Mal de Todo el Mundo y puedes violarte al Trono de los Héroes completo : P**

 **Beast: Kiara Sessyoin (en contraste con Tamamo a su 100%)**

 **Ohh, Pesadilla no los a invocado todavía así que denme su opinión :3**

 **Así que sip, estos son los Servants de Naruto y Pesadilla ¿Alguna opinión?**

 **Oh, para Joaco14jc, 1ro, me alegra que te gustase la pelea, 2do, me gustaría, pero he tratado todo el mes y nadie quiso hacerme un diseño, 3ro, es que se me olvido poner Mashu al final :v, 4to tome a la que me pareció mejor contra Pesadilla y no pensé en ninguna alter ego antes.**

 **Para , y yo que le hago al contrario y dejo el Harem atrás por lo combates :v**

 **Para naruto tendo rikudo, de hecho, eso le pasara a Ruler Arturia :3. Sip, se vera en próximos caps esa combinación. Me jugué el eroge, tal vez lo hago, pero primero hare uno de Teaching Feelings y el Naruto de este fic :3. No tenía planeado eso para las 8 puertas pero es una gran idea, quizá la implemente. Fem Gil estará :3**

 **Para KirinKirito, solo te diré dos cosas copa GG y Onii-chan asegurado :v**

 **En el próximo cap, veremos la invocación de las Servants, porque Hiruzen esta muerto (esta es obvia) interacción con las Servants de Naruto y el… ¡Y un lemon múltiple!**

 **Bueno, con todo eso, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	42. Chapter 44

**(I realize the screming pain) / (Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)**

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 **(Hearing loud in my brain) / (Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)**

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 **(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar) / (Perro aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)**

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 **Estribillo**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?**

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 **(Can your hear me!?) / (¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 **(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo) / ("No me importa olvidarlo")**

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 **(Kanji nakunacchabea ii) / ("No me importa si dejo de sentir")**

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin diﬁcultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada.**

 **"Demasiado débil todavía"**

 **(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda) / (Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)**

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 **(Kizutsuita heika da yo) / (No pasa nada si me lastiman)**

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 **(Mou itami nai kara ne) / (Por que ya no siento el dolor)**

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 **(Mou kami wa nai kara ne) / (Por que el dolor ya se fue)**

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 **(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo) / (Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)**

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente, en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 **(Muishitta jiban jishin ga) / (Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)**

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban**

 **(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta) / (Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)**

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello.**

 **(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga) / (Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)**

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 **(Tsutae ni kita yo) / (Que vino a decirme…)**

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 **(Kizutao wo tadotte) / (Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)**

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 **(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni) / (Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)**

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 **(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)**

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta) / (Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)**

 **Y cuando por fin llega… no lo hizo a tiempo.**

 **(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda) / (Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)**

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 **(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo) / ("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")**

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 **(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de) / (La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)**

 **(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne) / (Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)**

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al asesino antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 **(Kokoro karada hanareteita) / (El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)**

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 **(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande) / (¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)**

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 **(Tsutae ni kita yo) / (Que vino a decirme…)**

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 **(Kizutao wo tadotte) / (Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)**

 **(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo) / (¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta) / (Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)**

 **(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda) / (El dolor siempre te protegerá)**

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me?) / (¿Puedes oírme?)**

 **(Can your hear me!?) / (¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)**

 **(So I am) / (Yo tambien)**

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 **(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa) / (Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)**

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 **(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta) / (Era mía sin lugar a dudas)**

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 **(Subute wa kono toki notame ni) / (Todo fue por este momento)**

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 **(Kitto hajime kara) / (De segur o desde el principio…)**

 **(Wakkatetanda) / (Sabías que…)**

 **(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de) / (Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)**

 **(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu) / (Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)**

 **(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta) / (Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)**

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 ** _Naruto_**

 ** _La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki_**

 **Capitulo 44**

 **Los Ecos del Pasado**

La persona más importante en la vida de Naruto era Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Él… había sido el primero.

Quien lo había _domado._

Desde el día que lo conoció, el Hokage le mostro una cosa que nunca nadie le había mostrado a su pequeña y fracturada alma; cariño.

Amaba a Kurama, Hinata, Sayuri y sus demás chicas… pero ellas ni siquiera hubieran pensado en tener una relación con el de no ser por lo que aprendió de Hiruzen.

Dejar el pasado atrás.

Podía vivir la eternidad odiando a Konoha o destruirla, pero eso no cambiara nada, no cambiara todo el sufrimiento que había vivido, simplemente lo haría sentir vacío después de haber matada a personas que ni siquiera pudieron hacer algo respecto a su sufrimiento.

Podía olvidar, más no perdonar a la aldea.

Sabía que odiar a toda Konoha era una idiotez, Konoha era un lugar, no un algo. Pero eso odio lo había hecho sobrevivir por años al odiar todo lo que le rodeaba.

Pero, Hiruzen había cambiado ese odio.

No tenía que vivir en conflicto con lo que le rodeaba.

El fue el primero y el único.

El que realmente le dio paz a su vida.

Y ahora estaba _**muerto**_.

…

Ahora mismo, Naruto solo miraba el techo de la tienda con una mirada en blanco.

No sentía… nada, nada en lo absoluto.

Para cualquiera que tuviera una persona tan importante en su vida como Hiruzen lo era para él, la reacción normal sería llorar.

Pero Naruto simplemente no sentía nada… más que remordimientos… remordimiento por no sentir remordimiento…

La muerte era algo normal entre Shinobis, y su "Jiji"2 no era conocido por ser especialmente joven. Al Sandaime solo le quedaban unos 8 años… cuanto mucho. Llorar la muerte de su abuelo siendo el un Shinobi era considerado una deshonra, al menos si lo hacías en su funeral.

 _Pero yo no fui a su funeral…_

Naruto era un Ootsutsuki, viviría más que el mundo mismo, y la muerte carecía de sentido para él.

Y por eso, se sentía tan… hueco.

Acababa de enterarse que la primera persona que lo trato como un ser vivo murió… y no sentía nada… más que un vacío al enterarse de su muerte.

Quizás fuera por ser alienígena, no sentía ninguna atadura real a ese mundo además de las mujeres que amaba.

No sabia porque de repente recordó una frase de un libro.

" _Considero horrendo y espeluznante el solo hecho de pensar en las palabras universo e infinito. En un universo de posibilidades infinitas o en un universo infinito todo lo que puede pasar inclusive lo que es imposible que pase, pasara._

 _Al fin de cuentas solo somos simples microbios, con un estatus de nefasta insignificancia, los cuales solo existimos en un cosmos de deidades alienígenas, seres tan evolucionados que nosotros no podemos ni siquiera aspirar a comprender._

 _Como una hormiga incapaz de comprender a un humano, en un universo infinito, nuestros más grandes temores alienígenos serian la hormiga y sus deidades... los humanos._

 _Quizás tengamos suerte si, solo nos ven como pequeños seres, que son mascotas, alimento o seres de los que hay que cuidar. Para un ser inmensamente evolucionado, ni siquiera microbios seriamos._

 _Tan solo pensar en nosotros mismos, da miedo, estamos hechos de células, unidades de vida las cuales matamos sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta, sin ni siquiera percatarnos que están ahí._

 _Y aunque nos demos cuenta que están ahí, ¿tú piensas en las hormigas que matas?, ¿piensas en las cucarachas que pisas?, ¿en la carne de tu hamburguesa?"_

No era de su mundo, pero si que tenía que ver con su situación actual.

Levanto la mirada viendo como sus Servants y las Bijuu compraban ropa.

Suspiro al recordar que, antes de llegar, había puesto un Genjutsu encima de Tamamo, Kiyohime y las Bijuu, siendo ellas las que más necesitaban sus cuernos o colas, demasiado llamativas para cualquier persona viva.

—¡Nunca en mi vida vi tanta ropa en un solo lugar!— dijo Savior impresionada viendo varios vestidos en unos maniquís. Naruto solo se rasco la oreja al oírla ya que estaba en un estante a unos metros de donde el estaba acostado.

—¿Quieres alguno?— le pregunto, pues no importaba si compraba uno o todo el estante.

—Y-Yo…— dijo de manera tímida—. No debería, siento que si las toco las romperé o ensuciare— fue su respuesta avergonzada y tímida.

Naruto solamente rodo los ojos mientras se levantaba e iba hacía donde estaba Savior—Disculpe, ¿Cuánto por todos los vestidos?— le pregunto al recepcionista, el cual parecía ser simplemente un hombre mayor, anciano y canoso, Naruto dudaba que si quiera lo pudiera ver bien por los lentes que tenía.

—Oh, serian 700.000 Ryō por todo, joven— dijo el hombre mientras los ojos de la rubia se ensanchaban al oír la cantidad, se oía como bastante dinero que su Master no debería de gastar en ella.

—Aquí tiene— dijo Naruto dándole un gran fajo de billetes de 200 Ryō con el símbolo de Konoha en un lado.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron en incredulidad al ver como Naruto le daba el dinero al vendedor y luego iba a por los vestidos, doblándolos con cuidado y guardándolos todos en dos bolsas, finalmente fue hacía la Ojiazul y le dio las bolsas.

Naruto solamente sonrió levemente al ver su expresión—Te sorprendí, ¿Jeanne-chan?— pregunto, generando que la rubia parpadease.

—Tú… ¿sabes quien soy?

—Pfft, se quienes son todas excepto Shielder y Archer— dijo con una sonrisa divertida mirando a Jeanne—. Aunque creo que la mayoría de la gente de su mundo te conoce Juana de Arco, ¿No?

—Soy francesa, Jeanne es la correcta pronunciación de mi nombre.

—Y yo que ya iba a llamarte Juanita— dijo cómicamente el Ootsutsuki, generando una risa algo avergonzada en la rubia. A pesar de la sonrisa en su cara, Naruto no sentía algo en particular, solo un vacío—. Oh, me olvidaba, quería devolverte esto— dijo sacando de su Puerta de Babilonia un tesoro muy especial… para Jeanne.

 **Luminoseté Eternelle:** _Dios esta aquí conmigo._

Una simple bandera como cualquier otra, solamente diferenciada por su forro dorado y los símbolos de espada a cada extremo.

—M-Mi bandera— dijo la Servant de la salvación incrédula.

Naruto giro el estandarte en su mano antes de extendérselo a Jeanne, que lo tomo con las manos temblándole.

Un Noble Fantasma de tipo soporte de Rango A, que usaba la habilidad de **resistencia a la magia** de Rango EX de Savior para proteger a cualquiera que ella quisiera, junto con ella misma, de cualquier daño físico o espiritual. Claro, tenía un limite de cuanto podía resistir antes de romperse.

Jeanne pasaba sus manos por el asta de su bandera mientras sentía como esta se conectaba a ella, reconociéndola como su dueña, antes de que desapareciera en partículas de luz azul.

—¿Cómo la tenias?— pregunto la rubia curiosa.

—Tengo todo dentro de mi tesorería— dijo sacando de otro portal dorado una de las copias perfectamente iguales de **Excalibur** que había hecho con Omnyoton.

Los ojos azules de Jeanne se abrieron al ver el arma, reconociéndola perfectamente.

Naruto nuevamente la guardo antes de volver a sentarse—Es una… forma de Noble Fantasma, solo que en vez de catalogarse como uno es la versión que su dueño original tenía en vida.

—¿Quién era el dueño original?

—Gilgamesh de Uruk, Babilonia. Rey de los Héroes y de los primeros Espíritus Heroicos que existieron. Mi versión, al obtenerla, estaba totalmente vacía, pero con unos cuantos millones de clones, una… "magia" capaz de crear todo lo que me imagine, y que usando una habilidad parecida a la segunda verdadera magia, ahora esta conectada a todos los universos, dándome acceso a todos los objetos que existieron, existen y existirán.

—Un humano con un Noble Fantasma y de ese calibre… es simplemente inconcebible.

—Eso es debido a que no es un Noble Fantasma en si, Gilgamesh poseía ya de por si la "llave" para su tesorería en vida, yo conseguí una copia igual solo que estaba vacía. Pero en estos momentos mi Puerta de Babilonia supera incluso la de Gilgamesh.

—¿Cómo es eso?— pregunto Jeanne cada vez más curiosa.

—Gilgamesh no poseía cosas como la lanza **Vasavi Shakti** de Karna. Yo por otro lado tengo su lanza, su armadura **Kavacha y Kundala** que fusiono con mi armadura personal, además de quiero aprender todos los Astra que poseyó en vida, _y eso que Karna tardo 85 años en aprenderlos todos,_ todas las espadas y armas que Arturia poseyó en vida, todas las versiones del **Nine Lives** de Heracles, e incluso tengo unos pendientes que me dan las habilidades personales de un Servant como **God Hand…** pero con mi regeneración es algo inútil. Y armas de otros mundos que Gilgamesh berrincharía por tener.

La mandíbula de Jeanne estaba tocando el suelo ante aquella información.

Naruto estaba genuinamente divertido al ver la expresión de la rubia, tenia hasta los prototipos de los Noble Fantasma y sus versiones normales, además de que el SI sabia como usar todos sus tesoros al limite. Eso y que llevaba un pequeño pendiente en la oreja que lo protegía de la magia a un nivel cercano al de Jeanne, pero que no usaba a menudo por que no le permitía usar magia.

Eso con que incluso tenía guardados todo tipo de ojos en frascos con un liquido especial para conservar, los cuales iban de "repuestos" de su Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, Tenseigan y Rinne Sharingan hasta ojos místicos o puros y varios otros tipos de ojos.

Aunque le hacían falta algunos como los **Ojos de Percepción Mortal** era una lastima, le gustaría tener esos ojos.

En el reino de los dioses, uno de los heraldos de Shinigami estornudo y sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.

La única cosa que no tenía en su **Puerta de Babilonia** era a **Ea** y era simplemente porque no le interesaba una espada como esa, bueno, no era una espada, **Ea** fue creada antes de que el concepto de espada existiera, pero probablemente y al estar conectada a todo el Omniverso su tesorería quizá tuviera la espada de ruptura. Tenía incluso armas o Sacred Gear de el mundo DXD, todo era posible.

Lo revisaría después.

Pero con gentileza puso un dedo en la barbilla de Jeanne y con suavidad cerro la mandíbula de la rubia, acariciando la cabeza de ella antes de caminar a otro lado.

Le estaba gustando esto de tener Servants.

Por otro lado, recordó algo sobre la única de sus Servants que no podía ver.

Se volteo a un lado para ver a Rider, quien tenia uno momento algo difícil eligiendo ropa debido a que, a pesar de usar su tacto, oído y sus habilidades mágicas para ver cosas que otros no podían ver, no distinguía el color de las cosas

—Creo que esto te ayudara, Rider— escucho antes de girarse, podía "ver" a su Master extendiéndole unas…

—¿Gafas?

—Yo tenía un problema parecido al tuyo cuando usaba las habilidades de mis ojos, no preguntes, y use estos por un tiempo— informo, recordando que la primera vez que uso el Rinnegan no pudo desactivarlo por todo 1 año, había tenido que ir a la academia por todo 1 año con lentes.

Fue llamado un nerd por Sayuri.

La pelipurpura tomo con cuidado las gafas—¿Cómo funcionan?

—Básicamente, cancelan el acceso de energía en tus ojos, solo los modifique un poco para que en vez de cancelar Chakra cancelen el Od y Prana en tus ojos, Medusa.

La susodicha se tenso ante la mención de su nombre.

—Yo…

—Antes de que digas algo, te informo que estoy de tu lado— Naruto no noto como Medusa parpadeo confusa detrás de sus vendas.

—¿Disculpe, Master?

—Mira…— el Ojiazul se rasco la nuca, algo incomodo—. Nosotros no tenemos un Dios como Poseidón y los demás dioses del panteón griego, ninguno esta tan… retorcido como tus Dioses.

—Al ser de Grecia, siento eso algo ofensivo.

—Medusa, Poseidón te violo, Athena te convirtió en una Gorgona, Afrodita convirtió tu cabello en serpientes, y el resto de dioses, excepto algunos, les dieron sus regalos a Perseo para matarte.

—…— Naruto sabía que esas palabras le habían dolido a Medusa por su silencio.

—Todos y cada uno fueron unos bastardos contigo y muchos más… No es una lastima que los matara— declaro cruzado de brazos.

—¿¡Tú que!?— pregunto Medusa incrédula.

El peliplata solo suspiro, sacando de su Puerta de Babilonia el **Tridente de Poseidón** —Con tantas armas Anti-divinidad como yo tengo el matar a un Dios no es tan complicado, no los mate a todos, solo a los que más se lo merecían como Zeus, Poseidón, y otros…

Era cierto, con armas como **Enkidu** o **Brahmashira** que eran creadas especialmente para matar Dioses (Y que el técnicamente fuera uno) matarlos fue, relativamente, sencillo.

—¿Mataste a Atenea?

—No, matarla hubiera significado dejar sin conocimiento a todo su mundo. Deje a algunos dioses con vida, como la esposa de Zeus, Hera no era tan mala… bueno, era un poco perra con algunos de los hijos y semidioses de Zeus, pero después de algo de charla, hasta nos llevamos bien. Pero me vengue de los que debía— dijo con una sonrisa recordando que le costo bastante viajar a la dimensión del Nasuverse y más precisamente a la época griega.

—¿Cómo?

—Con Afrodita simplemente use una poción especial en su vino que literalmente la dejo sin libido por un par de milenios, la diosa más lujuriosa ya no sentía ganas de tener sexo debido a que la poción sirve para bajar el apetito sexual— soltó una risa al recordar aquello—. Y con Athena… piensa en como sería su cara si de repente se levanta un día y mira que toda su preciada biblioteca desapareció.

Las cejas de la Gorgona se alzaron al escuchar las palabra de Naruto, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su cara.

La mayoría de los Dioses Griegos eran unas bestias en opinión de Naruto, porque eran del tipo de dioses que creían que solo por serlo podían hacer lo que se les pagara la gana, en su mayor parte los 2 Dioses Mayores hermanos, aunque Hades se salvaba, el no era tan malo, además de que uno de los 3 Dioses Mayores se tenía que quedar si los otros 2 morían. Y… Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron muertes horribles. Poseidón por hacer cosas como violar a Deméter o Medusa, y Zeus por… ser muy Zeus. E invito a salir a Artemisa que, para disgusto de su hermano Apolo, acepto. Fue un buen lugar que visitar.

Medusa tenía su mirada enfocada en él, totalmente incrédula.

Naruto con cuidado retiro la tela que cubría sus ojos, mirando un hermoso color morado con una pupila cuadrada. Gracias al pendiente que tenía, los ojos místicos **Cibeles** de ella no tenían el mismo efecto que con otros. Tomo las gafas en las manos de la pelipurpura y se las puso.

—Tienes unos hermosos ojos, por cierto— el Ootsutsuki le sonrió de manera leve y amable a su Servant.

Esta recién se daba cuenta de la falta de sus vendas y un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al oír el comentario sobre sus ojos, más aun al ver por primera vez la apariencia de su Master.

Unos ojos de colores contrarios, rojo y azul le miraban de manera cálida, una cara sin grasa de bebe, totalmente madura y con piel pálida, un cabello blanco plateado con un ligero tinte azulado.

Además de ello, la pequeña pero amable sonrisa en su cara hizo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentase.

Era un lindo momento entre ambos…

—¡Masteeeer~! ¿¡Qué te parece este traje de baño!?

Que fue roto por Caster, también conocida en vida como Tamamo-no-Mae…

La cual estaba vestida con un lindo bikini azul con bordes naranja/rojo y un símbolo de zorro en uno de los pechos. Las curvas voluptuosas y perfectas de la pelirrosa totalmente visibles.

—Emm, Tamamo. Esa ropa es muy linda pero no es muy adecuada en publico…— dijo el Ootsutsuki totalmente rojo.

Sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos de la chica zorruna lo asusto levemente.

—¿¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!?— chillo ella antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto.

Este la atrapo con algo de nerviosismo antes de que su cara fuera enterrada en los enormes pechos de la Ojidorada, la cual se movía restregando la cara de Naruto entre sus pechos sin pudor alguno.

—¡Te adoro Master~! ¡Sabes quien soy y me tratas así de bien~!— dijo ella llorando de la felicidad.

Naruto solamente se quedaba con la cara entre los pechos de su Servant Caster, sin moverse, era cómodo, no necesitaba aire y Tamamo se miraba contenta, así que con algo de tacto abrazo la cintura de la pelirrosa antes de ser jalado nuevamente.

Ahora… estaba en los pechos de Medusa, igual de gustoso.

—Disculpa, Caster. Pero Master y yo estábamos conversando— dijo la pelipurpura algo molesta mientras Naruto solamente se dejaba abrazar.

Volvió a ser jalado, y ahora estaba en unos enormes montículos que aplastaban su cabeza en su totalidad.

—Ara~ Ara~ ¿Ustedes dos están molestando a nuestro amo?— pregunto Minamoto abrazando al peliplata entre sus enormes tetas.

Medusa y Tamamo se miraron así mismas, luego entre ellas y finalmente a la Servant Monster.

—¿¡Esas cosas son reales!?— pregunto Tamamo con los ojos blancos de furia.

—¿Qué comiste mientras estabas viva?— pregunto Medusa picando uno de los senos de la pelinegra con su dedo.

—¡Hey!— dijo Minamoto algo roja mientras se apartaba de ella, Naruto aun en su pecho—. Nada especial, simplemente soy mucho más superior a todas ustedes en todos los sentidos— dijo ella acariciando el cabello plateado de su Master.

—No a todas— dijo Mordred probándose una chaqueta roja y apuntándole a su "padre"

Las 3 Servants se giraron para ver a la Servant Ruler y la mandíbula de 2 de ellas cayo y las cejas de una se alzaron.

Arturia se probaba una camisa blanca abotonada y una corbata azul encima, sin embargo, la rubia no llevaba sostén alguno, dejando ver sus pechos copa F por debajo de la camisa, y unas pequeñas protuberancias daban… cosas que pensar.

—Al fin… ¡Una digna oponente!— declaro Minamoto alzando dramáticamente una mano al cielo.

Naruto aprovecho para separarse y tomar aire.

No lo iba a decir, pero sus Servants lo estaban… divirtiendo.

Eran divertidas.

Interesantes…

Lindas.

Le estaban haciendo olvidar el vacío que sentía por la muerte de su abuelo.

Pero, no tuvo más tiempo de pensar cuando fue atrapado entre los pechos de Minamoto, Medusa y Tamamo.

En definitiva, le estaba gustando tener Servants.

 _1 Hora y 35 minutos después_

Finalmente, después de más de una hora y medía por fin todas habían terminado de comprar ropa.

El mismo lo tenía que admitir… todas se miraban lindas.

Okita tenía un lindo kimono rosa de dos tonalidades, la parte de arriba más clara que la de abajo, con su cabello rubio atado en aquel moño que la hacía ver linda.

Jeanne vestía una camisa blanca, sin mangas y con la espalda al descubierto, una corbata negra, una falda azul y medias negras con zapatos del mismo color.

Scáthach tenía unos pantalones purpura oscuro con correas en el, su estomago al descubierto, una camisa del mismo color con correas pasando por sus pechos y una chaqueta del mismo color con hombreras metálicas junto con guantes del mismo color, lo único de un diferente color era la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

Medusa llevaba un suéter negro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, y las gafas que Naruto le había dado.

Tamamo llevaba unas medias y short negros con bordes de color rosado, un suéter de color rosado y blanco a rayas abierto dejando ver que debajo llevaba un sostén de color rosado con un moño blanco y un collar de corazón en el cuello.

Kiyohime… ella seguía casi igual, era de las que más fácilmente encajaban, la única diferencia era que ahora tenía un manto blanco encima de su kimono celeste y, sobretodo, que ahora si llevaba ropa interior.

Archer tenía unos zapatos negros, una falda azul rasgada, una camisa naranja con rayas blancas con la espalda al descubierto dejando ver su sostén negro.

Assassin, también conocida como Jack "el" destripador, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con encajes con sandalias cafés.

Oda Nobunaga tenía unos zapatos negros, pantalón y camisa del mismo color, una chaqueta roja, y el mismo gorro de comandante que tenía antes . Aunque sus pechos copa D, sus caderas anchas y su delgado vientre se resaltaban por encima de la ropa que llevaba, además de que el pantalón que tenía resaltaba su firme y redondo trasero.

Para alguien que podía matarlo con sus Noble Fantasma sin problema alguno, Naruto tenía que admitir que ella era hermosa.

Minamoto tenía el mismo spandex morado que antes, ya que su ropa al igual que la de Kiyohime era parecida a la de la época… solo que mucho más… vistosa, y por eso simplemente se había puesto un pantalón negro y se había quitado los adornos en la parte de arriba.

Shielder tenía una falda negra, unas medias blancas, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y encima un suéter de color beige, además de unas gafas adornando sus lindos ojos morados.

Arturia tenía una ropa parecida a la de Jeanne, solo que su camisa blanca era abotonada y cubría todo su torso, junto con una corbata azul, además de una gran falda de igual color y unos zapatos cafés.

Y Mordred… tenía que admitir, que para alguien que se suponía que no se consideraba una chica, su vestimenta en verdad que era sexi. Tenía unos pantaloncillos cortos con felpa, unos zapatos negros, una camisa blanca que apenas tapaba sus pechos y una chaqueta roja… nada más.

Finalmente estaban las Bijuus, que habían comprado ropa más acorde a la época.

Matatabi vestía un largo kimono negro con bordes rojos y un obi amarillo en su cintura.

Isobu una camisa blanca y pantalones hakama negros.

Son Goku había una falda azul larga y encima una camisa blanca y chaqueta roja **(para no confundir con DBZ solo le diré Son)**

Kokou… curiosamente había elegido una falda y camisa apretada de color plateado y azul… y un moño azul en el cabello la hacían parecer una maid.

Saiken ahora vestía una sencillo pero lindo vestido rosa de una sola pieza.

Choumei unos pantalones y camisa negra, con la camisa sin espalda dejando libre dos coletas de cabello bastante largas que se ato con unas vendas blancas.

Y finalmente, Gyuki había comprado un vestido rojo con mangas blancas y con flores, un collar de corazón plateado.

El peliplata agradecía la ridícula cantidad de dinero que tenía, pues las chicas habían comprado casi medía tienda.

Sonrió levemente al verlas a todas contentas y sonrió aun más al ver la contenta que estaba Kurama, casi apunto de llorar de felicidad.

 **Compuesto Ootsutsuki**

 **1 Hora Después**

Naruto se maldijo así mismo, lo había vuelto a hacer.

Se lo había prometido así mismo, se había prometido no volver a tener relaciones sexuales con una chica sin haberla conocido antes desde hace tiempo.

Que ahora mismo estuviera sentando en su cama con besándose con Tamamo y con Kiyohime lamiendo su verga no hablaba bien de su promesa.

No tenía ni idea de como las cosas habían ascendido hasta ese punto.

…Okey, si tenía una idea, después de llegar a su nueva casa Kurama estuvo besándolo, abrazándolo y prácticamente mimándolo cada dos por tres.

Y eso… las puso celosas.

Así que quisieron darle un "mimo" más grande.

Véase consolidar su lazo como "matrimonio"

—La verga de Master~ Es tan grande~— gemía Kiyohime entre lamidas, deleitada por el sabor del pene de su invocador.

Tamamo gemía al sentir a Naruto apretar sus nalgas con fuerza, jalando sus colas de vez en cuando mientras movía su lengua dentro de su boca y con el meñique acariciando su coño por encima de las pantis que llevaba.

Con un sonido húmedo se separo de la boca de Tamamo mientras acariciaba el cabello y cuernos de Kiyohime—Se siente bien ser chupado por esa boquita~— le elogio, agarrándola de un cuerno y jalándola hacía abajo para meter toda su polla dentro de la boca de la peliverde.

Esta gimió al sentir su garganta ser llenada por la verga de su amo, haciendo vibrar la misma—¡Hnnn~!— soltó mientras Naruto repetía la acción, agarrándola de ambos cuernos mientras sacaba y metía su pene en su boca sin parar.

—¿Cómo esta mi polla? ¿Tiene buen sabor?— le cuestiono burlonamente, con su verga alojada en su garganta antes de sacarla lentamente para obtener una respuesta.

—Esh delishiosha~— dijo Kiyohime dándole lamidas a la punta del glande antes de volver a metérselo todo a la boca.

Naruto gruño de gusto ante ese acto, sintiendo su verga palpitar—Eres buena— declaro acariciando su cabello color menta—. Sigue y tendrás tu premio— ordeno mientras ella hacía exactamente lo que le dijo.

Apretó y acaricio sus testículos mientras metía por completo la polla del Ootsutsuki en su garganta, queriendo tragar todo su semen.

Sus bolas palpitaban, se iba a correr pronto, ella lo miro, sus ojos dorados brillando con lujuria. Con cada sacudida de su pequeña cabeza, su verga palpitaba más y más, haciéndolo gemir más y más hasta que ella se metió todo el largo y ancho de su verga dentro de su boca, por fin paso.

—¡Grr!— Naruto soltó solo un leve gruñido—¡GRAAHH!— solo rugió en éxtasis. Sus caderas moviéndose enfrente de su cara, su polla palpitando mientras se corría, soltando chorros de semen en la garganta de su sirviente Berserker.

 _Es tantooo~ Y tan rico~_

Eran los pensamientos de Kiyohime tragando todo el semen soltado por Naruto, gimiendo ante el salado sabor de esa semilla caliente que le estaba encantando.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas para Kiyohime, Naruto le separo de su verga, terminando de correrse en su cara, pintándola de blanco.

Ella jadeo varias veces, mareada por el olor del semen de su Master—. ¿Co-como estuvo mi primera mamada, master?— le cuestiono ella, un sonrojo apareciendo en su cara.

Naruto parpadeo, sorprendido, ella era increíblemente buena mamándola, y se sorprendía de que fuese inexperta.

Sonrió levemente—Increíble, Kiyo-chan. Aunque ahora falta Tama-chan— la Kitsune trago saliva, pues había estado con Naruto todo el tiempo a su lado y lo máximo que había hecho fue besarle y acariciarle el pecho.

Naruto agarro con ambas manos el trasero esponjoso de la pelirrosa, ella lo miro nerviosa—Podrías… ¿por favor ser gentil?— le pregunto sonrojada y algo asustada.

—¿Hay otra forma de hacerlo con una princesa como tu?— le cuestiono el peliplata, sentándola en su regazo.

Tamamo se sonrojo, tanto por el cumplido como porque la verga de Naruto estaba frotándose contra su coño—Es que es mi primera vez— le dijo nerviosa.

Naruto le beso los labios con amor—Entonces estoy feliz de ser al primero al que le permitas esto— dijo el bajando lentamente a la encarnación de Amaterasu.

—Ma-Master— dijo ella, avergonzada y llorosa.

—Naruto— le indico él.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Naruto, no soy tu dueño, así que, mientras te hago el amor, solo quiero que gimas mi nombre— le indico, sonriendo de manera sugerente.

La Kitsune se sonrojo aun más mientras Naruto subía lentamente sus caderas, gruñendo.

—N-Naruto~— gimió ella con un tono extrañamente tímido, su cuerpo curvilíneo siendo abrazado por el Ojiazul mientras su miembro tocaba una barrera. Naruto se quedo quieto al sentir su virginidad, que incluso como Servant había mantenido—. Co-Continua— le dijo ella sonriéndole con amor.

Naruto la beso con cariño mientras su verga con suavidad traspasaba esa pared, un liquido rojo, su sangre combinada con sus líquidos vaginales, bajaron por sus muslos. Su ojos se ampliaron en una mezcla de placer y dolor al sentir al enorme invasor en su coño.

Nunca en su vida sintió algo parecido, aunque algunas de las copias que habían sido invocadas en guerras del grial o por otras cosas habían llegado a enamorarse e incluso a formar una familia con su invocador.

Y ella, la original, quería hacer lo mismo.

Moviendo un poco sus caderas para sentir el enorme "palo" que seguramente la había arruinado para cualquier otro hombre, que no es como si quisiese hacerlo con alguien más, Tamamo hablo—Puedes moverte, Naru~— le dijo ella abrazando su cuello.

Naruto bajo su cara a los pechos de la Kitsune, comenzando a mamar sus pezones mientras la hacía saltar un su verga, con cada movimiento podía sentir la punta perforando su útero y su tronco siendo acariciado por las apretadas paredes internas de su coño.

—Apretado— gruño Naruto mordiendo los pezones de Tamamo. Comenzó a hacerla saltar en su verga, con él moviendo sus caderas con lentitud, tenía que tener cuidado con no romperle el cérvix.

Tamamo estaba perdida en el calor agradable que el pene de Naruto le estaba dando en su interior. Cuando salía de su agujero, volvía a entrar, enterrándose en el interior de su útero sin dificultad—. T-Tan bueno~— gimió ella al sentir a Naruto agarrar su culo para levantarla y subirla sin problemas.

El peliplata gruño mientras se levantaba, todavía gruñendo y con su polla dentro de Tamamo. Le subió una pierna al hombro mientras aun seguía metiendo y sacando su verga de ella sin parar.

La Caster soltó un fuerte grito al sentir su útero siendo molido sin piedad por la polla del Ootsutsuki que mamaba sus tetas como si quisiera sacar leche de ellas.

Una de las manos de Naruto además manosear el perfecto culo de Tamamo jalaba sus colas cada vez que penetraba su coño.

—Te….te amo, Naruto— el suave susurro de Tamamo sacó a Naruto de su lujuria, subiendo la mirada para ver con los hermosos ojos de la Kitsune, quien tenía ligeras lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas, una hermosa sonrisa que podía calentar el corazón más frio era mostrada por los hermosos labios de Tamamo.

La pelirrosa chocó sus grandes pechos contra el musculoso de Naruto, los erectos pezones de la pelirrosa frotando deliciosamente contra los pectorales marcados del Ootsutsuki—. Y yo también te amo, Tamamo-no-Mae— dijo Naruto sin dudarlo, limpiando las lágrimas de su Servant para luego plantar un amoroso beso en sus labios rosados y suaves.

Satisfecha con esa respuesta, la encarnación de la Diosa del Sol se sentó en los muslos de Naruto, pasando sus suaves dedos sobre los bien trabajados músculos de su Master—Gracias…—dijo la pelirrosa, volviendo a besar a Naruto.

El peliplata respondió el beso, apretando el culo de Tamamo mientras la hacía brincar en su polla, se separo con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

—Amo tu sonrisa— dijo Naruto antes de moler sus labios contra los de Tamamo, la Kitsune pasó sus manos por el cuello del peliplata, trayéndolo lo más cerca posible y el Ojiazul tomo la pierna izquierda de la Ojidorada para ponerla sobre su hombro.

Naruto saco su verga, ganando una queja de Tamamo que sintió su vientre vacío, pero el malestar le duró solo un segundo ya que Naruto la penetró con bastante fuerza una vez más. Los sonidos de los embates del pene de Naruto golpear el coño de Tamamo llenaron el cuarto, acompañados con los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos.

Los ojos de Naruto no podían salir de los pechos de Tamamo que rebotaban con cada penetración pues la pelirrosa mantenía sus manos tras su cabeza para aferrarse a el.

—...Ah...¡AH!... mmm… más duro~— gimió Tamamo antes de sentir al peliplata prensarse de su pezón derecho, poniendo la pierna que aún estaba en el hombro de su amado contra su pecho izquierdo, trayendo una nueva intensidad de placer por sentir la entrada de su vagina siendo estirada con más fuerza.

Cada estocada, cada golpe era perfecto para la Caster, el rostro de la pelirrosa se distorsionaba en placer, Naruto viendo a la hermosa mujer con una lujuriosa expresión en su cara no resistió besarle el cuello.

Tamamo dio un enorme grito de placer cuando en un fuerte empujón la entrada de su vientre fue forzada con fuerza. Con cada dura penetración, la pelirrosa soltaba más y más gritos; la sensación de ser llenada era un placer indescriptible, sus paredes internas tratando de exprimir la gran verga de Naruto.

La pierna suelta de Tamamo se fue a la espalda de Naruto, usándola para que aumentará la velocidad y en para que no sacara la verga de su coño. Algo que funcionó muy bien cuando sus paredes se apretaron maravillosamente alrededor de la verga en una nueva sensación de placer.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo más, era como si su pene se fuese a fundir con el apretado coño de la Kitsune—Tama-chan… voy a venirme~— gruño Naruto entre largas y duras penetraciones que se hundían lo más posible en el interior de la Ojidorada.

—Dentro… ¡Ah!...¡Ah!… ¡Hazlo dentro de mi coño~! ¡Embaraza a Tamamo-chan!— gimió la pelirrosa con saliva y lágrimas de placer que no dejaban de salir de su boca y ojos. Sus brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda de Naruto para evitar que se alejara.

Con un gruñido casi bestial; el Ojiazul soltó directo al vientre de Tamamo una enorme descarga semen, litros de espeso semen pintando el interior de la Caster en blanco.

Inmediatamente un fuerte orgasmo azotó el cuerpo de Tamamo la cual arqueo la espalda en placer puro con los dedos de sus pies crispándose, liberando su propia corrida en una explosión que manchó la pelvis de Naruto.

El semen comenzó a filtrarse de la vagina, aún con el miembro duro adentro al estar tan llena provocaba que le fuera imposible retenerlo todo dentro, incluso ahora Tamamo podía sentir como Naruto seguía liberando su semilla; ayudando a que su propio orgasmo se alargará.

—¡Me… ha… encanta… tu verga!— exclamo Tamamo en éxtasis puro incluso soltando un poco de saliva de sus boca.

Naruto la volvió a callar, besándola, metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la pelirrosa mientras la restregaba con fuerza dentro.

El Ootsutsuki sintió como a cada momento la Kitsune se ponía cada vez más floja y relajada, signo de que estaba durmiéndose.

Separo sus bocas, viendo la mirada nublada y cansada de su Caster… y la beso en la frente.

—Te amo, Tamamo-chan— declaro Naruto mirándola con amor.

—Yo… también… te amo… Naru— dijo la pelirrosa cayendo dormida.

Naruto le acaricio la cabeza mientras miraba el vientre de Tamamo, algo abultado e hinchado por la cantidad de semen soltada por su verga.

—Ohhh, Naruuu~— escucho el mencionado, se giro para ver a Kiyohime.

Su polla se puso aun más dura que antes al ver a Kiyohime con las piernas abiertas y abriendo su húmedo coño con 2 dedos.

Ese día, sus Servants Caster y Berserker recibieron una enorme cantidad de mana **(Si ustedes me entienden :V)**

 _Al día siguiente_

Naruto reviso su [Estado]

Hace bastante tiempo que no usaba su conexión con el "Sistema" que su amigo Andreas le dio.

Se extraño de que no fueran como antes, y estuvieran ordenados y con una enumeración diferente, y fueran menos… "exactas"

 **Estado:** a lo largo del juego puedes adquirir y revelar cualquier cantidad de efectos de estado tanto temporales (es decir, aturdido, dormido, etc.) como permanentes (es decir, Sharingan, Hyoton, etc.). Algunos efectos permanentes solo pueden obtenerse a través de la genética, mientras que otros requieren acciones específicas.

 **Título:** Gana tu título y gana títulos variados ya veces beneficiosos durante todo el juego.

 **STR: La** fuerza afecta la cantidad de daño que sufren los ataques físicos y de arma y cuánto daño reduce tu habilidad para parar. La velocidad aumenta 0.25 cuando tanto STR como DEX aumentan en 1 si es igual.

 **VIT: la** vitalidad afecta tu HP total y tu resistencia. Mientras más vitalidad tengas, más daño puedes hacer y más tiempo puedes pelear. Esto también afecta la rapidez con la que recuperas HP mientras no estás en combate. Un punto de VIT es igual a 10 HP. Un punto de VIT equivale a 0,10 HPR por cada 5 segundos.

 **DEX: la** destreza afecta la eficacia con la que puedes esquivar los ataques y la precisión de tus propios ataques. La velocidad aumenta 0.25 cuando tanto STR como DEX aumentan en 1 si es igual.

 **INT: La** inteligencia afecta tu CP total y el daño que causa tus tecnicas. También afecta su capacidad para aprender y memorizar información. Un punto de INT es igual a 10 CP.

 **WIS: la** sabiduría afecta lo inteligente que eres y lo bien que puedes usar lo que sabes. Esto tiene un impacto masivo en tu control de Chakra/Ki/Magia y en la rapidez con la que tu CP se recupera mientras no estás en combate. Un punto de WIS es igual a 0.10 CPR por 5 segundos.

 **LUK: La** suerte es la posibilidad de que un evento caiga en tu favor en acciones que no sean de combate. Esto afecta principalmente a los juegos de azar y al botín.

 **SPD: la** velocidad afecta el movimiento y la velocidad de ataque. Con más velocidad puedes atacar con más frecuencia. Esto también afecta la rapidez con la que puedes acercarte o distanciarte de un oponente.

 **HPR:** regeneración de salud es la velocidad a la que recuperas HP mientras no estás en combate por 5 segundos.

 **CPR: la** regeneración de Chakra/Ki/Magia es la velocidad a la que recuperas CP mientras no estás en combate por 5 segundos.

 **DV:** Clasificación de dificultad es el nivel de desafío de una misión, campo de entrenamiento o tasas de eventos especiales.

 **Nombre:** Ootsutsuki Naruto

 **Edad:** 14 años (Envejecerá el 10 de Octubre)

 **Clase:** Ninja

 **Título:** Gennin (+ 10% de aumento en EXP)

 **Nivel:** LV50 **Siguiente nivel:** 35.58%

 **Raza:** Ootsutsuki

 **Afiliación:** Konoha

 **HP:** 109,413/109,413 **(+1 por hora)**

 **CP:** 406,000/406,105 **(+1 por hora)**

 **STAT:** Base + Bonos = Total

 **STR:** 542 **(+1 por hora)** \+ 88 = 630

 **VIT:** 125 + 436 = 561

 **DEX:** 142 **(+1 por hora)** \+ 93 = 235

 **INT:** 316 + 115 = 431

 **WIS:** 148 + 263 = 411

 **LUK:** 156 + 70 = 226

 **DEF:** 559 + 140 = 699

 **SPD:** 305 **(+1 por Hora)** \+ 188 = 593

 **HPR:** 800 + 136 = 936

 **CPR: (+1 por Minuto)** 1410 + 653 = 2,063

 **Títulos: Heredero del clan Ootsutsuki** (+100 VIT, +100 INT, + 150% de experiencia en [Ninjutsu]), [Sekyryuutei] (+1000 HP y +1000 CP por nivel) [Hakuryuuko] (+1000 HP y +1000 CP por nivel), **Líder Inspirador** (+ 250% en ganancia de EXP en cualquier equipo del que eres parte). **Nidaime Rikudō Sennin** (¿?) **Super Saiyajin Legendario** (Pasivo +1 HP, CP, STR, DEX, SPD, CPR cada hora)

 **Puntos:** 3000

 **Ryo:** 917, 391, 038, 193, 018, 290 **($)**

 **Habilidades de combate** **:**

 **[Mente de Gamer (pasiva) LvMax]**

Permite al usuario pensar con calma y lógica. Permite un estado mental tranquilo. Inmunidad a efectos que alteren la mente.

 **[Cuerpo de Gamer (pasiva) LvMax]**

Otorga un cuerpo que permite al usuario vivir el mundo real como un juego. Después de dormir en una cama, restaura HP, CP y todos los efectos de estado.

 **[Karma del jugador (pasiva) LvMax]**

La suerte a menudo se conoce como la probabilidad de que algo bueno le suceda a usted o para usted. El karma es el equilibrio entre las acciones positivas y negativas, donde las acciones positivas producirán resultados positivos y las recompensas y las acciones negativas arrojarán resultados negativos y sanciones. Como jugador, estás sujeto a una mayor suerte al ser recompensado, pero para mantener el equilibrio, la dificultad también aumenta.

Aumenta pasivamente LUK 100%.

Aumenta pasivamente DV 25%.

100% adicional a LUK cuando DV aumentó.

 **[Táctico (Pasiva) LvMax]**

Tomar decisiones buenas y lógicas lo convierte en un mejor líder y planificador. Ser táctico mejora estos atributos.

Pasivamente regenerar 0.25% CP por 5 segundos por nivel.

Reduce pasivamente el costo de CP de todas las habilidades un 10%.

Aumenta pasivamente WIS 5%.

 **[Observar (pasiva / activa) Lv66 Exp: 88.01% CP: 5]**

A través de la observación continua, se generó una habilidad para observar objetos, situaciones y personas que permite la recopilación rápida de información. Cuanto mayor sea la habilidad, mayor será la información obtenida.

 **[Intención Asesina (pasiva / activa) Lv27 Exp: 92.14% CP: 25 por 5 segundos]**

La capacidad de expresar tu intención de dañar, matar, proteger, a todo. Ahora puedes expresar tu intención asesina a través de tu Chakra y cuerpo sin palabras, así como sentir el 'Instinto Asesino" de los demás.

Aumenta pasivamente la probabilidad de detectar 'Intención Asesina' 25%

Aumenta pasivamente la resistencia a 'Intención Asesina ' 30%

Aumento adicional del 40% a 'Intención Asesina' cuando está activo.

Aumento adicional del 34% a la resistencia a 'Intención Asesina' cuando está activo.

Aumento adicional del 20% para proteger a otros de 'Intención Asesina' cuando está activo.

 **[Puerta de Babilonia (Versión Naruto Ootsutsuki) Lv44 Exp55.20% CP: 1 por Portal]**

La Puerta de Babilonia, la tesorería del rey de Uruk, Gilgamesh. Ahora esta en tus manos.

Originalmente completamente vacía, compraste una llave hecha con Oro Celestial que te permitía tu propio acceso a esta dimensión vacía. Billones de unidades de oro, diamante y gemas preciosas fueron guardadas en esta bóveda, hay tanto dinero dentro que podría llenar la totalidad del planeta sin hacer una muesca en su fortuna.

Pero no solo es un enorme banco a tu disposición, debido a sus modificaciones y que su propio dueño crease armas y las recolectara hasta el punto de sobrepasar al usuario original.

Habían muchas otras habilidades y títulos, pero no tenía tiempo para leerlos todos.

Ahora mismo caminaba por las calles de Konoha, ignorando todas las miradas dirigidas a él.

Caminaba a paso lento al barrio Uchiha, leyendo por mientras una de sus habilidades que más lo inquietaban.

 **[Afinidad Omniversal (Activa) LvMax]**

La capacidad de aprender técnicas, viajar a otros universos y crear objetos de otros universos, permitiendo una afinidad con ellos instantáneamente. Ignorando algunas limitaciones de dicho mundo para aprenderlas sin problemas.

Eso se miraba asquerosamente útil, había varias cosas del Nasuverse que le gustaría aprender y tener.

Y viajar a dicho mundo no estaba de más, como ir al momento de la 4ta guerra.

Paso 1. Viajar allí.

Paso 2. Encontrar a Gilgamesh para quitarle su bóveda.

Paso 3. Ni idea.

Paso 4. ¡Enuma Elish!

Pero hubo otra que también le llamo la atención.

—¡No mames! ¿¡Por qué mi cocina bajo a 1… y porque hay más niveles que antes!?

 **[Cocina] (Pasiva) Lv1/100**

La habilidad de cocinar, haz olvidado todo lo que significaba cocinar ¡Laméntate de tus actos!

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo— susurro mientras hacía la ventana a un lado.

Aparentemente habían pasado muchos cambios, incluso su llamado "Sistema Gamer" cambio.

 _¿Desbloquee la fase Legendaria…? Puta madre… en verdad que tengo que recordar que paso ayer._

Naruto dejo de pensar en esas cosas mientras por fin llegaba a casa de Sayuri.

No estaba con demasiadas ganas de saludar a su "suegra" así que solo uso el Gaikan para aparecer en el cuarto de su novia… de una de sus novias.

Miro el cuarto de Sayuri, una cama simple con un televisor pequeño al lado y unos cuantos muebles, además de una ventana corrediza.

Al lado del cuarto de la Uchiha estaba un baño, del cual podía oír la sedosa voz de Sayuri tararear mientras se bañaba.

El peliplata sonrió de una manera levemente pervertida mientras se acostaba en la cama de la Uchiha.

Vio, con lujo de detalles, como Sayuri Uchiha salía tarareando una pegajosa tonada, moviendo sus caderas y cuerpo, haciendo que sus enormes pechos y su redondo trasero amenazaran con salirse de la corta toalla que la cubría.

—Que vista— ronroneo el peliplata divertido y lujurioso.

—¡Ahh!— la pelinegra chillo mientras se tapaba y se daba la vuelta.

Antes de que pudiera atacar a su intruso, sintió unas grandes manos apretar sus pechos y a alguien besar su cuello.

—N-Naruto— susurro sorprendida mientras sentía a Naruto quitarle sin pudor alguna la toalla, dejándola como vino al mundo.

—Hola~— el Ojiazul le saludo roncamente mientras bajaba una de sus manos al enorme, redondo y duro culo de su novia.

—¿C-Cuando desper…?— antes de poder preguntar, el peliplata le dio una sonora nalgada que dejo su culo rojo y la tiro.

—Cállate— le ordeno mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

Una de las nuevas habilidades le resulto muy… muy atractiva.

 **[Interacción sexual] (Activa) LvMax**

Los dioses del sexo han visto tu necesidad de un buen polvo, así que ahora solo herirás a alguien con tus ataques, pero a tus mujeres les puedes dar duro contra el muro.

Ganancia de 30% de Exp al tener sexo.

Y planeaba llegar bastante alto.

 _25 Minutos Después_

—N-Naru~

Sayuri soltó un ronco gemido mientras el Ootsutsuki penetraba con calma y sin contemplación su ano, sujetando sus enormes pechos mientras su culo firme y redondo golpeaba sus caderas.

 _Esta tan grande y caliente_ Pensó Sayuri con saliva escurriendo de sus labios

El Ojiazul la envolvió en un abrazo de oso, saliendo de su culo y yendo a su suave vagina, apretando sus sensibles tetas y haciéndola gemir, antes de golpear su polla en su coño con embestidas imprudentes y brutales. Sus poderosos empujones hicieron que la sacudida Uchiha temblara aún más debido a los esfuerzos que su herramienta tenía contra sus paredes, haciendo que su coño temblase como nunca en su vida lo haría.

Sayuri estaba gritando tan fuerte que estaba segura de que no podría hablar por el resto del día y su madre seguramente le escucharía mientras Naruto golpeaba su coño como un huracán.

Su novio no estaba mostrando nada de piedad a su pequeño y apretado coño. Ella ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad y lo único en su mente era su polla y su semilla explotando dentro de su útero.

 _¡Lo quiero! ¡Quiero tanto su leche dentro de mi!_ La muchacha pensó para sí misma mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, la baba que caía de su lengua fláccida, un gran rubor en su rostro, y la piel sudada por el sudor moldeada contra las caderas y el cuerpo de Naruto.

Cansada de ser tratado así durante los últimos veinte minutos, su coño estaba tratando de chupar y masajear su enorme verga con fuerza, Naruto le dio la vuelta antes de atacar sus pechos y cambiar a empujes largos, poderosos y profundos que hacían que la cama temblara debajo ellos.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que sostener su cabeza sobre su pecho, amando la sensación de su lengua y sus labios lamiendo y chupando sus duros pezones, y la forma en que su cuerpo dominaba el de ella.

Las embestidas de Naruto eran tan viciosas, brutales y dominantes que era difícil no amarlas.

—¡OH MIERDA!— Sayuri, finalmente pudo pronunciar algunas palabras, gritó como una perra en celo mientras Naruto apretaba sus tetas sin compasión, mordiendo y chupando sus pezones—. ¡FOLLAME, MÁS DURO, NARU-KUN! ¡DESGARRA MI COÑO MÁS DURO!— ella chilló como una poseída mientras el Ootsutsuki hacía lo pedido; la follaba aún más fuerte. Una de sus manos se arrastró y golpeó su culo rojo que había recibido muchos golpes de sus bolas. Orgasmo después de orgasmo desgarró a la chica mientras le follaba como nunca.

—¡TU COÑO!— gritó Naruto tan alto como pudo con su cara enterrada profundamente dentro de sus enormes pechos—. ¡ESTA TAN JODIDAMENTE APRETADO ALREDEDOR DE MI POLLA! ¡NO VOY A DURAR MUCHO MÁS!— Naruto rugió, golpeando sus caderas contra su amante de pelo negro. El sudor goteaba por su cara mientras el agotamiento lo golpeaba, pero siguió y complació a Sayuri con su polla.

Se sentía tan malditamente bien, podía mover sus caderas con todas sus fuerzas sin tener que preocuparse si su pene le desgarraba el útero a la mujer con quien lo estaba haciendo.

15 centímetros era más o menos lo normal en adultos civiles, 20 con Shinobis de alto nivel. Tenerla de 25, casi 30, con 14 años podía parecer lo mejor, pero no para alguien como Naruto, sobretodo con su forma liberada la cosa se volvía más… incomoda.

Enserio, tenerla de casi 44 centímetros podía parecer bueno, pero era difícil caminar con eso en las piernas y mataría a cualquier mujer con semejante monstruo.

Lo peor es que le faltaba crecer.

Pero ahora, reviso más a fondo su nueva "habilidad", no importaba mucho ahora su tamaño, con esa habilidad algunas reglas de la biología se iban al traste, haciendo que al tener sexo las mujeres se "acoplaban" a su tamaño.

Véase que ayer lo hizo con Renamon en su forma libera por primera vez… ¡Fue glorioso!

Pero dejo de pensar en eso, pues estaba concentrado en Sayuri.

El clímax constante de la temblorosa Uchiha no detuvo a Naruto, solo le facilitó el entrar y salir de SU mujer con mucha más fuerza que antes. Sus "jugos de amor" se derramaron alrededor de sus cuerpos conectados, cubriéndolos con sus fluidos combinados, y eso hizo que Naruto fuera aún más duro. Sintiendo que su polla se contraía y sentía la familiar agitación en sus bolas, sabía que estaba a punto de descargar su carga en su encantadora novia.

—¡Estoy a punto!— Naruto anunció entre gruñidos, trayendo a la mujer en una posición de loto, con sus manos agarrando el culo de Sayuri y con las piernas de ella enrolladas en su espalda. Sus hebras negras rociaron alrededor de su cabeza, mezclándose con su propio cuerpo sudoroso.

Naruto mordía y salivaba el cuello de su amada, dejando chupetones y marcas mientras Sayuri lo miraba.

Su súbita pasión y su sexy apariencia la hicieron sonrojarse y sonreír como un animal. Lanzándose sobre el, Sayuri asaltó sus labios como una mujer poseída. Ella podía sentir su coño estremecerse y sacudirse alrededor de su pene. Usando sus máculas, ella le apretó la polla de una manera que sabía que amaba. Sonriendo mentalmente por su fuerte gemido que fue amortiguado por sus labios, ella dejó sus labios y rápidamente llevó su cabeza a su oído.

El aliento caliente de la sexy pelinegra envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

—Y-Y-Yo también~!— ella gritó cuando Naruto golpeó un punto caliente en su útero—. ¡Acaba dentro de mí! ¡Derrame toda esa deliciosa leche dentro de mí! ¡Quiero que la primera carga del día me pertenezca!— exigió ella en un tono posesivo que Naruto encontraba más seductor.

Las caderas se movían en un fuerte tándem, los dos ojos cerrados mientras su piel bailaba entre sí con golpes húmedos y fuertes crujidos de la cama. Empujándose el uno al otro unas cuantas veces más, haciéndolo lo más agradable posible para el otro, los dos alcanzaron sus respectivos límites. El Ootsutsuki, llegando a su final, rugió en su clímax mientras soltaba el primer lote de semilla del día en el útero abierto de Sayuri.

Los ojos Onyx se movieron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y su cuerpo se estremeció y se retorció en la vara de carne de su hombre que estaba soltando cantidades enormes de esperma dentro de su coño.

 _¡Se siente tan bien~!_ Satsuki pensó ebriamente. _Soy adicta a la polla de Naru-kun_ Ella pensó mientras su polla continuaba liberando chorro después del chorro de su semen. Era tanto que su estómago comenzó a hincharse, haciéndola parecer un poco embarazada.

La idea de tener a al hijo/hija de Naruto solo prolongó su clímax. Su apretado coño ordeñando su verga por aún más.—N-No salgas— Satsuki apenas pudo hablar, sintiendo a Naruto a punto de retirarse. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas de nuevo, ella lo mantuvo muy dentro de si—. ¡Se siente increíble!— ella gimió felizmente y Naruto sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras la abrazaba.

Unas erráticas contracciones después, los dos continuaron cubriéndose entre sí en sus jugos combinados. Después de un minuto completo de correrse, Naruto mantuvo su cabeza profundamente dentro de su pecho, lamiendo suavemente sus sudorosos melones, y disfrutó del calor de su apretado chocho—Asombroso— susurró Naruto, su voz ronca por sus constantes gruñidos y agotamiento—. La mejor manera de despertar, siempre. Los adolescentes de pelo plateado y negro se rieron.

Naruto no sabía que paso en las ultimas días, pero a decir verdad no le importaba, al menos, no por el momento.

Solo le interesaba disfrutar de estar con los que amaba.

…

 **3 Horas después**

…

Naruto lanzaba Kunais y Senbons al techo de su casa, haciéndolo con una mirada aburrida mientras miraba las ventanas aparecer.

 **[Lanzamiento Básico - Proyectiles Pequeños] (Pasiva) Lv1/100** **Proyectiles pequeños Proyectiles pequeños**

…

 **[Lanzamiento básico -** **Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a** **Lv2]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento básico -** **Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a** **Lv3]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento básico -** **Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a** **Lv4]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento básico -** **Proyectiles pequeños** **ha llegado a Lv5]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento básico -** **Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a** **Lv6]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento básico -** **Proyectiles pequeños** **ha llegado a Lv7]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento básico -** **Proyectiles pequeños** **ha llegado a Lv8]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento básico -** **Proyectiles pequeños** **ha llegado a Lv9]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento básico -** **Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a** **Lv10]** **  
** **[...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [... .] [...] [...] [...] [...]**

 **[Lanzamiento básico ha llegado a Lv. 100]**

 **** **[Lanzamiento básico - Proyectiles pequeños ha cambiado en Lanzamiento Intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños]**

 **** **[Lanzamiento intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv2]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv3]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv4]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv5]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv6]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv7]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv8]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv9]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento intermedio - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv10]**

 **[...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento intermedio ha llegado a Lv. 100]**

 **** **[Lanzamiento Intermedio - Proyectiles Pequeños han cambiado en Lanzamiento maestro - Proyectiles Pequeños]**

 **[Lanzamiento Maestro - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv2]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento Maestro - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv3]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento Maestro - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv4]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento Maestro - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv5]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento Maestro - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv6]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento Maestro - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv7]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento Maestro - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv8]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento Maestro - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv9]** **  
** **[Lanzamiento Maestro - Proyectiles pequeños ha llegado a Lv10]**

 **[...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...]**

 **[Lanzamiento Maestro a llegado a Lv100]**

 _Mucho mejor_ pensó Naruto, ya que esa habilidad de alguna forma estaba en el primer nivel más básico. Suspirando, regreso todas las armas a su inventario.

Miro algunas de las nuevas habilidades que había desarrollado.

 **[Puerta de Ishtar:** **Homenaje al Usurpador] (A+) (Activo) LvMax Exp1% CP 1 por Portal**

Como la puerta de babilonia esta habilidad es una dimensión de bolsillo que contiene un millar de todo tipo de armas, todos los prototipos de armas pensadas por el hombre desde el pasado, presente y futuro pero a diferencia de las armas legendarias de la puerta de babilonia, estas no son noble fantasmas de hecho son simples armas, pero de clase divina por lo tanto no es un noble fantasma débil, es muy fuerte aun cuando las armas invocadas no son poseen habilidades especiales pero por ser constructores divinos sin nombres son casi indestructibles.

 **[** **Izdubar:** **siete sequias divinas del castigo real] (EX) (Activo) LvMax CP: 300,000**

El noble fantasma de destrucción definitivamente de Gilgamesh en sus clases Caster y Berserker. Es un reemplazo de la espada Ea que no es accesible en dichas clases, este noble fantasma es la invocación de la energía de la Counter Force y saturarla en un arma de selección del usuario y al liberarlo da paso su castigo a la zona, un ataque de destrucción que inducen tres desastres naturales, un terremoto, un huracán y un maremoto que golpea con la fuerza de siete fuerzas de destrucción naturales hacia el enemigo, representa la gran seguía que Uruk paso después de las acciones del toro del cielo, este es un noble fantasma que dejara la tierra misma estéril y sin vida.

 _Huh, gasta muchísimo mana para tanta destrucción… ¿Dónde carajos aprendí estas cosas? ¿Sera de alguna de las cosas de mi bóveda?_

Naruto suspiro, eso le pasaba por apagar las notificaciones. Ahora tenía que pensar en que hacer con esas cosas.

Izdubar parecía una muy genial técnica, pero demasiado poderosa y gastaba demasiada energía, el daño colateral era peligroso.

Puerta de Ishtar sonaba interesante también. A cualquiera con gusto por los venenos ll

 _Veamos que más tengo._

 **[Nine Lives: Disparo a 100 cabezas] (A) (Activa) LvMax CP: 100**

 **[** **Tsubame Gaeshi: Corte Inverso a la Golondrina] (A++) (Activa) LvMax CP: 300**

 **[Starburst Stream] (B) LvMax CP: 1400**

 **[Mushin] (Pasiva) LvMax**

 _ **[Regla de Oro] (A+) (Pasiva)**_

 _ **[Divinidad] (EX) (Pasiva)**_

 _ **[Elemento de Construcción] (A) (Activa) Lv86 CP: Depende de la Construcción.**_

 **[Clarividencia] (B-) (Pasiva) Lv50**

 **[Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero)] (A+) (Pasiva) Lv89**

 **[Carisma] (A+) (Pasiva)**

 **[Equitación] (C++) (Pasiva) Lv20**

 **[Análisis Estructural] (Activa) Lv81 CP: 5**

 _¿¡QUÉ CHINGADOS ES ESTO!?_

Naruto se separo de la ventana, entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

¡Sabía que esas armas que aprendió a usar tenían nombres! Porque enserio, aprender esa ultima magia había sido útil… ¡sino fuera porque el ni se molestaba en recordar sus nombres!

Estuvo usando muchas dimensiones con tiempos diferentes, usando el Análisis Estructural y el Rinnegan y Sharingan junto con millones de clones para aprenderlas en meses, se tardo tanto en aprenderlas que ahora tenía 14 años en vez de 13, además de unos meses adelantados.

La habilidad Mushin (Sin Mente), por otro lado, era solo un estilo de pelea que le intereso aprender hace unos meses y que le sorprendía levemente tener. Era un concepto psicológico de las artes marciales que designa un estado mental al que se accede durante el combate. Este estado estaría caracterizado por una ausencia de pensamientos y emociones, permitiendo a la mente permanecer abierta y adaptable a todas las circunstancias. Está relacionado con el flujo que experimentan los artistas en un proceso creativo. La expresión es una acortación del término zen mushin no shin (Mente sin mente).

El mushin se alcanzaba cuando la persona alejaba de sí las ideas de miedo, ira y ego durante el combate o la vida diaria. Mediante este método se anula el pensamiento discursivo y el juicio, de modo que la mente es totalmente libre de actuar y reaccionar sin la demora causada por tales pensamientos. En este caso, la persona no confía en su pensamiento consciente o lo que "piensa" que debería hacer, sino en su reacción natural entrenada o lo que "siente" que debería hacer (intuición). No es un estado de relajación ni inactividad, sin embargo; al contrario, la mente trabaja a muy alta velocidad, pero sin intención, plan o dirección, sino solamente su propia capacidad de adaptación a su entorno.

Obviamente, no alcanzo algo así en meses, así que… ¿Por qué salía ahora en sus habilidades?

Carisma, bueno, era guapo y todo pero… ¿tan alto? Ni Arturia tenía carisma tan alto.

Regla de Oro… era algo que tenía que ver con el oro que podía conseguir en vida ¿sería debido a la Puerta de Babilonia?

Clarividencia, Ojo de la Mente y Equitación… probablemente se desarrollaron con su Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan y su Haki de la Observación. Equitación… bueno, monto un par de caballos en algunas misiones y sabía montar naves de algunos tipos, tal vez por eso no era tan alta.

Agito la cabeza, y siguió viendo sus habilidades.

 _Huh, olvide que podía hacer estas cosas de Pokemon… ¡Estas mierdas podrían haberme salvado el culo de Azrael!_

 **\- [Habilidades de POKEMON] -**

 **[Protección] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Sofoco] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Hiper Rayo] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Garra Metal] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Garra Dragón] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Meteoro Dragón] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Giga Impacto] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Recuperación] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Lanzallamas] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Mega Puño] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Mega Patada] (Activa) LvMax**

 **[Aliento Dragón] (Activa) LvMax**

 _Ahora que lo pienso, los ataques Dragón no le afectaron. Recuperación es solo para sanar más rápido, y los otros son solo para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo…_

Suspiro, al cabo que ya no estaba luchando contra Azrael.

Era fuerte, pero le faltaba organización, el problema mayor es que con tantos poderes, tendía a olvidarse de algunos de sus poderes.

Chisto levemente molesto, en total… ¿Qué había pasado la noche de hace 2 días?

Una ultima ventana apareció enfrente suyo.

 _Puta madre… ¡PUTA MADRE! ¿¡QUE CHINGADOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?_

 **[Liberación de Sello 10% a 100%] (Finalización en 10 minutos)**

Abrió la boca y los ojos, entre sorprendido y… asustado.

Su Sello… el que estaba resguardando su poder… se estaba… rompiendo.

Si eso pasaba, pese a que obtendría más poder, eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

Podría terminar explotando… en el mejor de los casos.

 _¡Gaikan! ¡Gaikan! ¡Gaikan! ¡Gaikan! ¡Gaikan! ¡Gaikan! ¡GAIKAN!_

Gritaba Naruto mentalmente mientras desaparecía de su cuarto e iba a la dimensión que más pronto se le ocurrió.

Aterrizo en el piso, chocando contra roca pura mientras se agitaba totalmente agitado.

Chakra puro, Chakra en tanta cantidad como nunca en su vida hubo, creciendo como un tornado mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes.

El Fūinjutsu en el estomago de Naruto se deshizo lentamente, el poder del Ootsutsuki rompiéndolo sin problemas, y el peso que suponía para su cuerpo y para su vida se fue con él.

Entonces, empezó a cambiar.

Sus ojos se volvieron más afilados y el color azul en él brillaba con tanta fuerza que un haz de energía azul salía de sus ojos a pesar de estar cerrados.

Sus dientes se volvieron más grandes y afilados, tanto, que casi sobresalían de su boca, tan blancos como perlas.

Su piel blanca se volvió blanca hasta el punto de lo enfermizo, una hendidura en su frente se creo y se abrió mostrando un tercer ojo, un ojo con un patrón de flor de loto celeste con 4 tomoes alrededor de el mientras que afuera el ojo una parte era de color rojo con otros anillos alrededor de ella y en el primer anillo otras 4 tomoes se dividían en el mientras que en el segundo anillo solo había dos tomoes. Todas las tomoes del ojo estaban al contrario de las otras.

Dos protuberancias en forma de cuernos se formaron a los lados de su frente.

Su cuerpo, ya una masa musculosa de por sí, empezó a dar de sí una vez más. La musculatura creció hasta llegar a un extremo donde las venas, de un color verdoso y rojo bajo la piel, se dejaban ver. Su altura paso de 1.70 m a unos colosales casi 3 metros.

Su camisa y chaqueta se destrozo mientras la musculatura era hinchada aun extremo en el que, si bien no era una masa de músculos, no era para nada delgado.

El peso del sello desaparecido fue sustituido por otro... el del pelo largo y erizado creciendo hasta la cintura. Hubo más poder y más Chakra que nunca. Naruto sintió que su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar por la presión y por esa descomunal energía vital.

No parecía parar, bajando y subiendo nuevamente de tal manera que parecía infinito.

Era tanto poder que Naruto gritaba del puro dolor que sentía ante cada célula de su cuerpo ser saturada descomunalmente por Chakra.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Por que era tanto!? ¡Ni siquiera Kurama o las demás tenían tanto poder!

Naruto no entendía porque una prácticamente infinita cantidad de Chakra salía de él, sin saber que ni el Juubi tenía tanto Chakra.

La razón era simple, se decía que el Juubi era una fusión de Kaguya y el Shinju, lo cual era erróneo.

Una fusión era unión _**equitativa**_ de dos o mas partes... si se detalla al Juubi se daría cuenta de que NO es una unión equitativa. Era mas parecida aun "Tira y hala" como el que había entre Bijuus y Jinchūrikis... y, de cierta forma, todos los shinju's son semi-omniscientes, una subdivisión de su poder daba entendimiento infinito del Chakra, un carácter tan grande de seguro quedaría impregnado en una fusión **(de seguro esto les suena muy similar a Dragon Ball :v pero deben aceptar que todo lo que digo esta bien, recordemos que La fusión de Momoshiki y Kinshinki fue equitativa).**

Naruto había comido un fruto mucho más poderoso que el de Kaguya, se fusiono equitativa y totalmente con un Shinju más poderoso que el que termino formando al Juubi.

Era por eso que había tanto poder, no solo decenas, cientos, miles sino es que hasta millones de veces más grande que Kaguya.

Era por eso que Pesadilla era tan poderoso, porque el era todo eso… y mejorado… y llevado a un mayor nivel.

Era por eso que con solo el 10% de su poder Naruto ya era varias veces superior a Kaguya, y ese era solo su poder propio, no el fusionado y multiplicado por el de Shinju.

Los Ootsutsuki tenían su limite, obviamente, pero Naruto y Pesadilla iban más allá de ese limite, con un conocimiento y poderes ilimitados.

Ni siquiera se podía hacer un calculo o comparación de todo el poder que Naruto estaba liberando.

Lo peor de todo… es que apenas estaba liberando el 20%

Y muy lejos de aquella dimensión que empezaba a hacerse pedazos, Pesadilla Ootsutsuki sonrió como nunca lo hizo en su vida.

No había maldad o deseos de combate, ni siquiera había esa mirada de odio que normalmente tenía…

Solo era una pequeña y contenta sonrisa.

Por fin comenzaría la verdadera diversión.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 **(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)**

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 **(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)**

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 **(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)**

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 **(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / ( Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)**

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 **(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel) / (Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)**

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 **(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door) / Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)**

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 **(A man railed at me twice though, but I don't care) / (Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)**

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 **(Waiting is wasting, for people like me) / (Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)**

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 **(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir , tan sabiamente)**

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 **(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)**

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 **(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas, con falsedades y temores)**

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 **('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)**

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 **(Don't try, to live so wise) / (No trates de vivir , tan sabiamente)**

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 **(Don't cry, 'cause you're right) / (No llores, porque te encuentras bien)**

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 **(Don't dry, with fakes or fear) / (No te consumas con falsedades y temores)**

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 **('Cause your with hate yourself in the end) / (Porque al final te odiaras)**

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 **(You say, "dreams are dreams") / (Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")**

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 **("I a'int play the fool anymore") / ("Ya no jugare al tonto")**

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 **(You say, "Cause I still got my soul") / (Dices, "Por que aun tengo mi alma")**

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles, luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 **(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down) / (Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)**

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 **(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom) / (Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)**

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 **(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing) / (El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)**

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido.**

 **(Shadow of nothing) / (Sombras de nada)**

 **Si, si, se que me tarde mucho, que se van a tardar demasiado en leer el cap y todo eso.**

 **Lamento no poder responder reviews pero si tienen alguna duda mándenme un PM.**

 **Solo dejare un "pequeño" resumen de porque considero a Naruto Ootsutsuki muy fuerte (y un igual de Naruto Okami… en el futuro)**

 **Verán, se que los Ootsutsukis en Naruto no son realmente tan fuertes, bueno, no han explicado mucho, y por lo que sabemos Kaguya era de baja clase de hecho.**

 **Como ya sabrán (o por lo menos especularan, o se imaginaran) de seguro hay un Shinju por planeta en el universo... sin embargo... en mi experiencia leyendo todo tipo de "obras" usualmente cuando algo se comparte en todos los planetas (o a nivel universal) esto significa que aunque por mas "Grande" e "Imponente" que parezca siempre significa que es solo una parte diminuta y minúscula (casi inexistente) de algo que si es realmente grande (de allí vienen los conceptos del Árbol del Universo e Izanagi)**

 **Básicamente lo trato de decir con esto es que... aunque el Shinju tiene el poder de volver un "Dios" a todo aquel que coma de su fruto recordemos que no son dioses como tal... solo son humanos o alienígenas de un gran poder, igual que Goku u otros.**

 **Para mi un Dios (Sin Importar a que clase obra nos refiramos) Siempre será: Inmortal, Omnisciente, Omnipotente, Omnipresente, Omniexistente**

 **Y demás cosas... así que el Shinju no vuelve dioses realmente a las personas si no que solo aumenta sus capacidades hacia niveles humanamente imposibles. Dado que desde nuestro punto de vista Kaguya es una diosa porque ni con todo el arsenal nuclear del planeta podríamos afectarla... igual que Goku.**

 **Así que... volviendo a la teoría del árbol del universo... Imaginemos que en el universo de Naruto hay un único gran árbol (pero este es de forma espiritual y mística) sus ramas, raíces, y hojas.**

 **Se extienden por todos los universos dejando así pequeñas secuelas y ramificaciones de su poder que nosotros conocemos como Shinju... si bien el Shinju posee Chakra infinito esta "Infinidad" no puede ser comparada con la infinidad del otro árbol...**

 **Otra pequeña cosilla... si bien en Naruto se dice que el árbol creció de la sangre... no necesariamente se dice que para que halla un Shinju debe haber una gran guerra que provoque mucha muerte... tal vez el Shinju ya se encuentra en los planetas de forma "espiritual" y después de un tiempo este simplemente surge de manera "física"... en mi fic ese proceso se acelera con las guerras ya que el Shinju absorbe la putrefacción.**

 **Ahora debemos tener en cuenta el nivel de poder de Kaguya... el nivel de Kaguya estaría contemplado en mas o menos el de un planeta... pero... teniendo en cuenta lo que dice en la teoría ¿entonces Kaguya no poseería mas poder?**

 **Dado que en el anime se dice claramente que ella se "fusiono" con el Shinju... pues esto yo no lo creo.**

 **Dado que la fusión es la unión EQUITATIVA de dos o mas partes... si detallamos al Juubi nos damos cuenta de que ella NO es una unión equitativa. Ella es mas parecida aun "Tira y hala" similar al que hacia Naruto con Kurama.**

 **Se que recordaran que cuando Momoshiki y Kinshinki se fusionaron el resultado final fue muy diferente en todos los sentidos... pues a lo que me refiero ahora es que Kaguya debería ser diferente también en el entorno físico (y no solo en el mental) tal vez su apariencia seria como la de una mujer hecha de madera, y ni lleguemos a su habilidades especiales... las cuales deberían ser muy superiores a las que se vieron en la batalla en contra de Naruto y Sasuke...**

 **Ahora pos si vamos con Boruto y Naruto**

 **Las vedas (o marcas) que tiene en el brazo, pienso que estas "marcas" tan peculiares son una especie de signo (o simbología ) que básicamente dice que el que las posee. Posee el poder del Shinju (sin limitaciones) y por ende, al tener casi Omnisciencia y algo cercano a la Omnipotencia ya se estarían dando cuenta que todos los conceptos que conocen (Ninjutsu, vida, muerte... todo realmente TODO) Realmente carece de sentido y todo es realmente lo mismo (hablando un poco de manera de filosófica :V)**

 **2) Conocimientos (este punto si va o por lo menos yo espero que si sea así) Naruto debería ser capaz de realizar cualquier Jutsu... (sin importar el carácter de este , de la misma forma Naruto debería ser inmune a cualquier Jutsu... e inclusive debería ser capaz de crear Jutsus nunca antes vistos y también debería ser capaz de crear nuevos elementos nunca antes vistos aun nivel al que ni siquiera Kaguya hubiese llegado (tan solo imaginen Fuego + Viento + electricidad = elemento plasma, Aunque de por si la electricidad no se supone que es plasma :v al igual que el fuego :v x2)**

 **3) Resistencia... pongamos como punto de referencia la resistencia de Madara. La cual fácilmente (sin un Rinnegan) soporto una Rasenshurikens de lava y por lo que sabemos sobre las Rasenshuriken (y demás Rasengans en general) tanto en la guerra como después poseen una fuerza suficiente como para cortar (o destruir) montañas con facilidad. Ahora básicamente podríamos decir que Madara resistió esto solo por estar en contacto con una pequeña parte del Shinju (como lo es el Juubi) ahora. Naruto podría resistir miles de veces mas, podría resistir un ataque directo de lava o ácido... los golpes de Gai (8 puertas) para este Naruto no serian absolutamente nada...**

 **5) la fuerza física, Naruto poseerá una fuerza sin precedentes, los mejores golpes que hemos visto en la serie se reducirán a nada... Dado que la mejor fuerza física que hemos visto en la serie es la de Gai con sus 8 puertas (pienso que Hamura el hermano del sabio de seguro posee una fuerza física superior ¿Por que? pos simple mientras Hagomoro se ve mas dedicado a la manipulación de la materia y sus diversos estados, Hamura se debería estar dedicado al cuerpo, la fuerza física, la resistencia etc.) especulando cual seria pues fácilmente podríamos decir que (poniendo como punto de referencia a Kaguya) sin entrenamiento alguno y con este "Power Up" recién adquirido su nivel de por si ya escalaria a cientos de veces por encima del nivel del Kaguya. Ahora con un Naruto ya bien entrenado y experimentado en el uso de su "Power Up" pues podríamos fácilmente deducir que este estaría a miles o inclusive millones de veces por encima del nivel de Kaguya...**

 **Con todo eso explicado, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	43. Chapter 45

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Para xirons20, Yep, en esta cap se vera un poco de eso.**

 **Para** **naruto tendo rikudo, en esta cap lo usa de hecho :3. Y si crees que es un bastardo con suerte, solo espera para ver este cap :T**

 **Para ThePhenex, nah, el Migatte no Gokui se baso en el Mushin de hecho :T**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis 99, pues en este me darás 11 7w7.**

 **Para CCSakuraforever me alegra que te gustara :3**

 **Para Zafir09, y espera a ver este cap compadre :3**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, ¡Estas vivo! yep, pero será dentro de poco, y con lo segundo, bueno, lo normal, tendrían Chakra, Dojutsus y toda la cosa. :b**

 **Para Kevin4491, me alegra que te guste :D**

 **Para Tomas623, tal vez lo hare :3**

 **Para Guest, podría dar una detallada explicación del hecho que jamás he puesto que Naruto pueda ganarle a Goku, que en la saga de Cell Goku jamás alcanzo el Ssj2, pero solo diré que me vale totalmente tu comentario.**

 **Para XeeXe, ¡al fin alguien que entendió el chiste! :"D**

 **Para Trollmemex, ya hay nuevo cap y aquí habrá una pequeña escenita limón 7w7**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14 aquí hay más 7w7**

 **Para Kirinkirito, es solo el poder del fruto, a Naruto y Shinju les falta terminar de fusionarse, si fuera el de la fusión cuando el sello se rompiera Shinju desparecería totalmente. :3**

 **Reviews contestados, con todo eso dicho, solo queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 _(I realize the screming pain)/(Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)_

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 _(Hearing loud in my brain)/(Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)_

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 _(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar)/(Pero aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 _Estribillo_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 _(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo)/("No me importa olvidarlo")_

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 _(Kanji nakunacchabea ii)/("No me importa si dejo de sentir")_

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin dificultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada. "Demasiado débil todavía"**

 _(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda)/(Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)_

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia (fem Gaara) y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 _(Kizutsuita heika da yo)/(No pasa nada si me lastiman)_

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 _(Mou itami nai kara ne)/(Porque ya no siento el dolor)_

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 _(Mou kami wa nai kara ne)/(Porque el dolor ya se fue)_

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 _(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo)/(Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)_

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente (Estilo SSJ Vegetto), en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 _(Muishitta jiban jishin ga)/(Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)_

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban (Estilo SSJ2 Gohan)**

 _(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta)/(Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)_

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello (Estilo Goku SSJ3)**

 _(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga)/(Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)_

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 _(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni)/(Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)_

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)_

 **Y cuando por fin llega…** ** _no lo hizo a tiempo._**

 _(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda)/(Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)_

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 _(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo)/("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")_

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 _(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de)/(La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)_

 _(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne)/(Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)_

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al** ** _asesino_** **antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 _(Kokoro karada hanareteita)/(El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)_

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 _(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande)/(¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)_

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 _(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda)/(El dolor siempre te protegerá)_

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 _(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa)/(Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)_

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 _(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta)/(Era mía sin lugar a dudas)_

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 _(Subute wa kono toki notame ni)/(Todo fue por este momento)_

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 _(Kitto hajime kara)/(De seguro desde el principio…)_

 _(Wakkatetanda)/(Sabías que…)_

 _(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de)/(Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)_

 _(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu)/(Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 ** _Naruto_**

 ** _La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki_**

 **Capitulo 45**

 **Entre Dioses**

Naruto gritaba como nunca en su vida lo hizo, con la garganta tan lastimada que su regeneración no le ayudaría en no quedar afónico. Nunca sintió una sensación similar. Una de un poder que le llenaba sin parar en cada parte de su cuerpo.

No era solo el físico lo que estaba cambiando, cientos, miles y millones de toneladas de información venían a su mente. Su mente era destruida y reconstruida con toneladas de información que la terminaban llenando y volviendo a destruir.

Era una tortura, como entrar a la 2 forma del modo Jinchūriki con 4 colas, el daño era tanto que se regeneraba a una insuficiente velocidad.

Sentía su cuerpo cambiar de maneras dolorosas, encogiéndose, volviéndose más grande, huesos creciendo y encogiéndose, rompiéndose, músculos desgarrándose y regenerándose, creciendo y encogiéndose.

Pasaba de un tamaño y peso a otro, con su cuerpo apenas teniendo tiempo para acostumbrarse a los cambios antes de que viniera otro.

Además de ello, el poder que desbordaba de cada átomo de su cuerpo solo acrecentaba el dolor.

No sabía que tanto tiempo había pasado, horas, días, meses… ¿años? Para el parecía eterno, con un agonizante dolor físico y mental. Sentía que iba a morir en cualquier segundo.

De repente, recuerdo tras recuerdo azoto su mente.

…

 _Nerviosismo, ese era el sentimiento actual del chico rubio. ¿La razón? Cosas 'inusuales' estaban sucediendo._

 _En primer lugar, tuvo un despertar medianamente "tranquilo" cuando solo tiraban de la cama. Seguidamente, pudo asearse mucho antes de los días normales. Y finalmente, tuvo un desayuno cuantioso, casi como si se encontrara en el corredor de la muerte, a horas del inminente final._

 _Ahora se encontraba parado frente a una gran puerta de madera, oyendo a unas personas conversando en la dirección. Una era la voz de la matrona del orfanato mientras que la otra era una voz desconocida, la de un hombre mayor._

 _Transcurrieron los minutos, el niño oyó a la mujer diciéndole que pasara, así que con mucho nerviosismo, el pequeño giró el picaporte e ingresó a la habitación._

 _Allí dentro vio a un sexagenario, quien le dedicó algo que hasta el día de hoy parecía lejano, incluso imposible; una calurosa sonrisa._

 _El pequeño inevitablemente agachó su cabeza, confundido ante tal inusual expresión. Aun así, escondía una pequeña sonrisa que no quería revelar debido a la pena—. ¿S-Sí, se-señorita?— preguntó, aún con la cabeza agachada._

— _¡Mocoso, esta persona frente a ti es Sandaime-sama! ¡Levanta la cabeza y muestra tus respetos! — exclamó la matrona, golpeando su regla contra el escritorio. Esto lo asustó, pero también lo sorprendió._

 _Con los ojos bien abiertos, se aproximó a aquella persona para hacerle una reverencia—. ¡Un gusto conocerle! ¡Disculpe mi atrevimiento!— en realidad, él no sabía qué era un "Sandaime", aun así demostró sus respetos._

 _La persona en cuestión negó con su cabeza y se puso de rodillas, colocando sus brazos sobre sus hombros antes de levantarle la vista. Una vez que sus ojos hicieron contacto, el anciano volvió a sonreír—. No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. No me siento ofendido, es más, me siento muy feliz por al fin conocerte— sus palabras poseían tanta sinceridad que el joven reflejó un ligero sonrojo._

— _¿D-De v-verdad?— preguntó con incredulidad, casi al punto de desbordar de felicidad, más aun cuando vio a ese hombre asentir sonriendo._

 _Tenía apenas 2 años con 11 meses, después de todo, dentro de poco cumpliría los 3 años, y por eso… era curioso para él esa nueva emoción._

 _Felicidad._

 _La mujer vio como el Kage salía del cuarto para firmar unos papales y cuando salió miró hacia el pequeños de ojos azules—Escucha bien, mocoso. Este es tu último día en esta institución, de hoy en adelante, ya no seremos responsables de tu vida. Así que toma tus cosas y vete de aquí— fue una orden más que nada, una orden que deseaba que se cumpliera inmediatamente; ya no soportaba ver a aquella 'molesta criatura'._

 _El infante comprendió en cierta forma el significado de esas palabras. Por un lado, sentía miedo ya que no sabía qué sería de él allí afuera, aunque también sentía felicidad ya que al fin sería capaz de ver el mundo exterior._

— _¿A dónde i-iré? —preguntó tímida y nerviosamente._

 _La mujer estuvo por responder, pero Hiruzen regreso y se adelantó debido a que ya no quería que siguiera molestándole—Vendrás conmigo, Naruto-kun. Me he enterado que dentro es tu cumpleaños, así que, ¿qué me dices si vamos a festejarlo?_

 _El pequeño se giró con incredulidad hacia él, sollozando mientras hacía el esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas—¿De verdad?— al final ya no pudo contenerlas, y su sollozo se intensificó al verlo asentir._

 _Agachó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas, llevando su puño derecho hacia sus ojos para intentar detenerlas. Fue imposible, ya que solo aumentaron al sentir un muy inusual pero agradable contacto._

 _Un abrazo._

…

—¡J-JIJI…! ¡AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!— grito con dolor Naruto mientras recordaba aquello.

Su corazón le dolía, y no tenía que ver con el pulso desproporcionado que tenía.

…

— _Hemos llegado, Naruto-kun— habló Hiruzen mientras abría una puerta, revelando una habitación que solo podía ser descrita como una verdadera pocilga, aunque era mucho mejor a lo que Naruto estaba habituado._

 _El Ojiazul no hizo preguntas y siguió a Hiruzen hasta el punto en el que ahora se encontraban._

 _Al estar allí, el pequeño miró con cierta duda al adulto—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Jiji?_

 _Oyó un suspiro cargado con mucha tristeza mientras veía al recién nombrado arrodillándose frente a él y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Naruto-kun, tú vivirás aquí de ahora en más._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos; sacudió la cabeza, retrocedió, miró alrededor de la habitación, y finalmente le miró con una expresión de desesperación—. N-No, p-por favor, n-no._

 _El corazón de Hiruzen se había roto al ver aquella expresión, pero no había nada que en su condición pudiera hacer. ¿Enfrentarse a Danzo? Era una posibilidad, en la cual tenía todas las de perder, y no solo él, sino también Naruto. El Sandaime no sabía lo que Danzo podría llegar a hacerle en un escenario como ese._

— _Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, pero vendré a visitarte sin que nadie lo sepa. Mientras tanto, permanece en este lugar y no le abras la puerta a absolutamente nadie— remarcó sus últimas palabras con tal seriedad que no quería que quedaran dudas en su cabeza._

 _Se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, el pequeño se abalanzó hacia una de sus piernas y la abrazó con fuerzas—. ¡Por favor, no! ¡No me dejes! —inició con su plegaria, mirando hacia arriba y revelando las lágrimas que corrían como nunca antes. Agachó la cabeza nuevamente y la chocó contra su pierna—. ¡Ya no quiero volver a estar solo, ya no quiero estar en la oscuridad!— esta vez tembló, tanto que Hiruzen fue arrastrado por sus sentimientos._

— _Naruto-kun… —susurró con voz rota._

 _Miró hacia arriba una vez más y esta vez habló con una sonrisa de desesperación—. No me dejes, me portaré bien; haré todo lo que tú digas. ¡Pero por favor, no me dejes! Quiero divertirme al igual que hoy, quiero hacer todas las cosas que hice hoy, quiero volver a conocer a más gente como lo hice hoy. Por favor, no me dejes solo— susurró al final, aumentando la fuerza del abrazo._

 _Hiruzen estiró su pierna y se agachó, abrazando a Naruto en ese mismo lugar mientras hacía lo que no quiso hacer en todo el día, llorar—. Puedo entenderte, Naruto-kun. Puedo entender que esto te está doliendo mucho; yo sé que tú quieres saber lo que está pasando en verdad; por qué esto solo te pasa a ti. Pero tan solo debes esperar, Naruto-kun. Algún día los amaneceres te parecerán más cálidos, y las noches ya no te parecerán tan frías. Pero por ahora, solo puedo pedirte que esperes._

— _Por favor, Jiji, ya no quiero esperar. Tú ya has hecho que el día sea más cálido para mí, ahora solo haz que las noches también lo sean y que se repitan para siempre. No me dejes solo._

— _Lo entiendo, Naruto-kun. Pero…_

— _¡Pero por favor! Nunca he tenido nada que realmente me importara, y ahora que lo tengo, por favor no me lo quites, por favor, quédate a mi lado —interrumpió abruptamente, transmitiendo ese sentimiento de desesperación que retorcía el corazón del Legendario Shinobi._

 _Hiruzen tragó saliva y ofreció—. Me quedaré contigo esta noche, Naruto-kun. Mañana intentaré revertir esta situación, haré todo lo posible para que no nos separen._

 _Levantó su cabeza al instante y apretó con más fuerzas—. Sí, ¡por favor! —La esperanza que transmitía en su voz era algo que llenó de determinación al viejo Hokage._

 _Hiruzen sonrió y lo separó de su pierna antes de cargarlo en sus brazos—. Ahora respira con tranquilidad, Naruto-kun. Esta noche me quedaré aquí, y mañana intentaré solucionar este inconveniente._

 _El joven simplemente se acurrucó en sus brazos y asintió mientras cerraba los ojos. Era lo único que necesitaba oír, confiaba en el Sandaime y no tenía miedo de bajar la guardia con él._

 _Se sumió en sueños rápidamente, el gasto de energía por fin había pasado factura. Muchos sentimientos y experiencias nuevas habían sido demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo._

 _Hiruzen lo colocó sobre la cama luego de sacudirla y él fue a un asiento para guardar sueño._

…

 _¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ DUELE TANTO!?_

Naruto ya no tenía voz ni para seguir gritando del puro y agonizante dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero lejos de importarle el dolor físico, se sujetaba el corazón por el dolor que le palpitaba de manera desmesuradamente acelerada.

 _ **2 Días Antes**_

…

—¡Te tengo!— exclamo Naruto agarrando la cabeza de Azrael entre sus piernas, atrapando su cuello con las rodillas—. Ahora, te presento dos técnicas. Una hecha por un Dios y otra por un humano— dijo aplicando más fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes, su cabello dorado erizado se agito dentro de su armadura—. ¡SUPER KAIOKEN!— exclamo mientras una aura llameante de Ki dorado y rojo le cubría, con el rojo rodeando el dorado.

Le dio la vuelta completa a Azrael mientras cambiaba a clase [Dragontino] ya que necesitaría mucha agilidad para lo que seguía.

Salto sobre Azrael siendo impulsado al aire antes de formar varias Gudōdamas a su alrededor.

 _ **Kihon Rasenshuriken (Shuriken Espirales Elementales)**_ Naruto pensó mientras creaba varias Rasenshurikens usando las Gudōdamas como núcleos. Luego, cada uno de ellos por separado comenzó a agregarles un cambio en su naturaleza. Los relámpagos se agrietaron, el agua se arremolinó y los vientos chirriaron cuando las tres esferas comenzaron a obtener características adicionales.

El agua bailaba alrededor de uno de ellos, empujando para desatar olas. El relámpago sonó mientras seis elipses giraban alrededor de otra, la esfera afilada en un extremo también. Finalmente, el último tenía un Shuriken blanco como cuchillas giradas a altas velocidades mientras chillaba.

Naruto tranquilamente preparó uno de sus Jutsu más devastadores que necesitaba el uso de Senjutsu para su estabilización. Una vez que estuvieron preparados, se preparó para liberarlo sabiendo muy bien que algún Shinobi podría morir por el efecto de ello. Pero bueno, quería ver que tanto daño causaban, pues solo se tardo 2 segundos en hacerlas.

— **Suiton: Chou Ōdoma Rasen Hahonryū (Elemento Agua: Super Gigante Espiral Torrencial Desgarrador)**

— **Raiton: Chou Ōdoma Rasen Rakurai (Elemento Rayo: Super Gigante Espiral Relámpago Chispeante)**

— **Fūton: Chou Ōdoma Rasenshuriken (Elemento Viento: Super Gigante Shuriken Espiral)**

Los tres Jutsus descomunalmente fuertes se lanzaron simultáneamente mientras avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia la estructura parecida a la luna, cortando los escombros y desafortunadamente algunos cuerpos antes de finalmente golpear al ángel de la muerte.

 _ **BOOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

Se produjo una gran explosión, ya que las ondas de choque sacudieron el área a su alrededor durante dos minutos enteros antes de que se calmara.

Entonces todos los restos voladores en el aire cayeron junto con los Shinobis que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para evadir de algún modo las rocas que caían.

—Necesito… vacaciones...después de esto— jadeó Naruto, su Modo Sennin todavía activo por los genes Jyuugo absorbiendo pasivamente Energía Natural.

Ese ultimo ataque fue demasiado para él, ni con Senjutsu podría hacerlo normalmente, pero combinado con el SSJ y el Kaioken le daban un potencial aumento de poder.

Sentía a Azrael todavía en el suelo, pero por unas gotas de sangre negra que miraba, suponía que lo había herido.

 _Muy bien, no tengo la suficiente paciencia como para seguir peleando de esta manera, y Jiji debe de estar peleando con Orochimaru… si no puedo vencerlo al menos me asegurare de ganarme unos minutos._

Naruto fue a la forma más poderosa que tenía… por el momento.

Era inútil en combate, pero ahora mismo necesitaba poder para lo que planeaba.

Ignorando por completo como su armadura se agito y ensancho cuando fue al tercer grado del Super Saiyajin, el Dan San Dankai.

El peso de sus músculos era demasiado, y el gasto de energía también, además, ya había alcanzado la forma de Máximo Poder del SSJ, por ende, solo sacaba fuerza bruta.

Seguidamente, activo su Rinnegan y le apunto al cráter que quedo por su ataque.

Creo un núcleo de gravedad enfrente de él con su Juryoton, pues de no crearlo, lo que estaba apunto de hacer se descontrolaría hasta quemar la atmosfera.

— _ **Kesshōton (Elemento Plasma)**_ _— comenzó Naruto mientras un anillo anaranjado cubría la esfera—_ _ **. ¡Asshukufunsha! (¡Compresión Jet!)**_ _— grito Naruto mientras un chorro de plasma salía de la esfera._

Usando una esfera de gravedad con su Rinnegan y usando su elemento plasma, Naruto podía producir un chorro extremadamente potente de plasma súper caliente. Este plasma es capaz de ionizar un objetivo.

La esfera de gravedad era para que la técnica no se saliera de control, pues era más caliente que una supernova, por ende, podría quemar cada molécula de oxigeno del planeta de descontrolarse.

Podía oír los gritos y chillidos de dolor de Azrael, probablemente cocinándose vivo a temperatura solar.

Naruto desactivo la técnica cuando miro que el cráter había alcanzado un color blanco, no le importaba actualmente.

Activo la armadura del [Divine Dividing] y salió volando. Con el SSJ todavía activado, su nueva y entrenada velocidad y las armaduras podía fácilmente ir al Match 300. Que era 100 km por segundo.

Un dato que tal vez no importase ahora, es que la distancia entre la luna y la tierra era de 384,000 Km. Por ende, se tardaría alrededor de 1 hora en llegar a la luna.

Voló en un momento llegando sin problemas al estadio Chunin, justo donde miraba una enorme barrera cuadrada.

Miro fijamente lo que pasaba mientras aterrizaba en el techo.

Sus Caminos de Dolor estaban luchando contra varios Edo Tensei… se sorprendió al ver quienes eran.

2 de ellos eran los originales Raikage y Mizukage de los que usaba sus cuerpos como Caminos de Dolor, el Sandaime Raikage Ā y el Sandaime Mizukage Gengetsu.

Los otros 3 le sorprendieron.

Eran los condenados Shodaime y Nidaime Hokages. Los hermanos Senju. Hashirama y Tobirama Senju.

E, incluso así, no fue el que más le llamo la atención.

—Uchiha…Madara— susurro sorprendido al ver al maldito Uchiha más poderoso agarrar del cuello a su abuelo.

Pero, eran sus ojos los que impresionaron a Naruto.

Unos ojos morados grisáceos con círculos concéntricos miraron a otros ojos iguales a los suyos.

—Rinnegan…— Naruto dio un par de pasos hacía la barrera, ignorando a Jiraiya que mantenía detenido al Tsuchikage.

Los ojos Rinnegan de Naruto pasaron de Madara a su Jiji, y se abrieron al verlo casi demacrado y sentir su Chakra en una cantidad casi inexistente.

Su ceño se frunció con fuerza y apretó los dientes hasta que su cara estuviera compaginada en una expresión de total furia.

Camino hacía la barrera, sin darle importancia a las palabras que decían los 4 que mantenían la barrera o los ANBU que estaban viendo el combate.

 **CRRRAAAASSSSHHHH**

Sin siquiera usar una técnica o al menos golpear la barrera Naruto solamente _paso_ atreves de la barrera, rompiéndola, creando un hoyo lo suficientemente grande como para que pasase sin problemas. Y solamente fue por caminar .

—¡Mierda!— grito la pelirroja mientras los 4 concentraban sus fuerzas para regenerar la barrera.

Naruto camino hacía él pelinegro de armadura roja que soltó el cuello de

 _¿Sera el chico Uzumaki que le dije a Obito que pusiera mi Rinnegan…? No, este Chakra inhumano nadie lo tendría…_

 _SLASH_

Antes de poder seguir pensando, Madara pudo ver como una espada salida de un portal dorado al lado de Naruto y que le termino cortando todo el brazo.

Los ojos del peliplateado lo vieron fijamente, y lentamente alzo una mano.

Abrió los ojos mientras lo imitaba y hacían la misma técnica

— **¡SHINRA TENSEI!**

…

Naruto estaba casi inconsciente mientras los recuerdos terminaban de llegar a su mente.

El 99% del sello se había roto… solo 1 más… solo 1 más.

 **Fate Zero Ost — This Day And Never Again**

Un pilar de energía plateado se alzo a los cielos, partiendo las nubes mientras los ojos de Naruto se ponían blancos.

La tierra se quebró, los cielos se partieron, y Naruto sintió que su cuerpo mismo se desmenuzaba totalmente.

El pilar lentamente comenzó a consumirse sobre si mismo, mostrando la nueva apariencia de Naruto.

Extrañamente, ropa había aparecido de la nada para cubrir todo su cuerpo, pero más que ropa parecía una armadura.

Tenía botas negras que les llegaba a las rodillas con los pies en forma de 3 garras largas y rectas.

Un pantalón negro cubría su muslos, con un trozo de una armadura plateada cubriendo su muslo izquierdo del que en su pantalón estaban 2 rayas azules, y tenía unas vendas grisáceas cubriendo su pecho , que no se notaban debido a la camisa grisácea en su pecho.

Encima de la camisa tenía dos prendas más, una capa de pelaje de color blanco con el cuello afelpado, debajo de esa, estaba un haori de color plateado con bordes negros, en el final tenía 4 cortes en los que la prende se dividía.

Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unas mangas negras con franjas rojas, y unas largas protecciones de color plateado le llegaban cerca del codo, atados con una franja roja.

Sus ojos eran lo que más cambio en él.

El ojo que antes era rojo ahora era de color verde, con la esclerótica rasgada y de color dorado. Su ojo azul había adquirido un tono más celeste, y tenía la misma pupila dorada y rasgada.

Lo más destacable de todo eran las lagrimas que bajaban de estos.

Naruto puso los pies en la tierra, pues había comenzado a flotar desde que comenzó su liberación.

—Es mucho poder— dijo viendo sus manos fijamente, sin molestarle las lagrimas que bajaban por su cara.

Y no solo era poder, conocimiento como nunca antes surcaba su mente como nunca antes.

El vinculo telepático que tenía con Pesadilla, ahora con sus fuerzas más niveladas, era más fuerte que antes.

Y por eso… lo vio todo.

…

Pesadilla se sujeto la cabeza de repente al sentir un profundo dolor dentro de su psique. Barreras mentales rompiéndose como vidrio mientras recuerdos de su pasado venían a su mente, recuerdos que creía olvidados.

…

Tenía apenas 8 años y literalmente vivía en una jaula.

No era considerado ni siquiera un demonio, era solo un arma para ser usada en el momento oportuno y, al terminar su labor, sería desechado.

Pero… se negaba a aceptar eso.

Sus muy queridos padres había un hecho un pequeño bunker debajo de la mansión Hokage, en el que lo encerraron como un perro.

Y no solo en su cuerpo era esclavo, sino que también en su mente.

Las risas de aquella mujer resonaban en su cabeza, tembló levemente, era la única persona que realmente estaba a su lado.

Pero las torturas mentales que le daba… prácticamente estaban rompiendo su mente.

Pero… pero no quería rendirse, sabía que podría lograr alcanzar paz, verdadera felicidad.

Y eso era todo lo que quería, ser feliz…

…

Se sentó en su estomago, viéndola indiferentemente desde arriba.

— **La más poderosa criatura reducida a una pila de basura traidora. Es casi poético** — le dijo, agarrándola del mentón para que lo viese fijamente— **. Un Bijuu, la máxima expresión del salvajismo y el caos. Una patética bestia que no conoce su lugar** — declaro mientras sus ojos pasaban de tener anillos concéntricos a tener un color amarillo— **. Regocíjate, Kyuubi. Tendrás una muerte más allá de lo que merecerías.**

—Na-Ru-…To— susurro ella, sus ojos derramando leves lagrimas de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Él, por su parte, soltó una risa vacía— **Tu Naruto ha dejado de existir, soy Pesadilla… la Pesadilla de toda la existencia. El nuevo heraldo de la destrucción que no se detendrá hasta aniquilar la ultima forma de vida en esta patética bola de tierra.**

Ella lo miro incrédula por esas palabras, ¿Cómo las cosas habían terminado así?

Le apunto a la pelirroja de mechones negros con un receptor negro entre ceja y ceja, directo a enterrarla en el cráneo y, seguidamente, absorber todo su Chakra por él, matándola definitivamente.

 _—Oye, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?— una voz vino a su cabeza, de aquellos años antiguos._

 _No se cansaba de jugar en su estado de constante duermevela con ella. Que era a quien más atesoraba, nadie estuvo con él excepto ella…_

 _¿O, si lo hubo?_

 _—¡Juntos seremos los mejores cazadores y guerreros del universo!_

 _¿Quién lo consideraba tan cercano como para pedirle cazar con él y no cazarlo?_

 _—_ _ **Sabes que podrías hacer algo más que esto, ¿verdad? Tu poder es increíble y no para de crecer. Sentía que nunca encontraría a alguien con una mente como la mía, y entonces apareciste tú. Aunque te conviertas en el más fuerte algún día, no te olvidarás de mí, ¿no? Prométemelo.**_

 _ **Sacudió la cabeza para no recordar la promesa que rompió, porque después de morir hizo un esfuerzo por olvidarse de todos ellos.**_

 _ **Y más todavía cuando lo apuñalaron… con su abandono.**_

 _— **¿Me llevarás contigo? Ya eres todo un hombre.**_

 _— **Gaki, trata de no volverte tan creído, solo comparto mi comida contigo por lo desnutrido que estas.**_

 _— **No quiero que me llames papá. No soy tu padre, Naruto, y nunca lo seré. Pero aunque no lo sea, te protegeré hasta que seas capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo— y, por supuesto, una de las más dolorosas fue la puñalada de él.**_

— **Antes de matarte… respóndeme algo** — ella lo miro con ojos brillantes, tragando saliva— **. ¿Por qué?**

—¿Po-Porqué que cosa?

— **¿Por qué todos me dieron la espalda? ¿Por qué todos los que yo amaba solo me mintieron porque me odiaban? Iruka fue mi inspiración, mi figura de padre, me odiaba por pensar que era tú y que mate a tus padres. Sakura fue… mi primer amor, pero no me consideraba nada más que un monstruo. Sayuri… ¿qué cosa le paso para de repente preocuparse por su clan más que en lo que ella quería? Hinata se termino yendo con Menma… Y… ¿Por qué tú, la persona que más amaba, me boto como basura?**

—…. Yo…. No…

— **No lo sabes, ¿eh?** _ **Cuando nací lo primero que hicieron fue apuñalarme y tirarme a la basura. Sabía el motivo, pero aun así era algo que no conseguía entrarme en la cabeza del todo. Nunca lo había hecho.**_ __ _ **Y después fue una puñalada tras otra hasta que solo quedó una cáscara vacía.**_

 _—Naruto…_

 _—_ **Soy el monstruo de papá... —** tembló con cada sílaba. Acababa de recordar cómo había acabado todo **—. Soy el pequeño monstruo de papá —** ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ese adjetivo, el de pequeño, ya no servía para definir su condición. Y ella no entendía lo que quería decir con eso **—. Pero ya no tengo que depender de eso—** esa sonrisa demente que apareció en su cara le decía que no era mentira— **Kyuubi** —la llamó. El suspiro la descarga de sus miedos y preocupaciones ya inexistentes para siempre. — **Kurama**... —volvió a llamarla, y ella supo que su mente empezaba a volver a su sitio por fin, que su locura empezaba a desvanecerse cuando le dio un abrazo con demasiada fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para aplastarla.

Y al recuperar la tranquilidad y la estabilidad... vino la auténtica locura.

La puñalada de su mente fue tremenda esta vez. El pinchazo le atravesó la razón y el dolor no estuvo claro en alguien tan fuerte de cuerpo, pero tan débil de mente. Se apartó de ella, sus ojos viendo la sangre escurriéndose por su estómago, la mano de Kurama hundida hasta la muñeca, con una katana roja en su mano, atravesándolo. Los ojos de Kurama no veían absolutamente nada, solo su rostro ahora ceniciento, morado.

—Lo siento tanto.

Él no la escuchó. Vio una sonrisa imaginaria cuando cayó al suelo y ella se subió sobre él, a horcajadas, sacando el arma de su estómago y levantándolo sobre su cabeza entre llantos que el escuchaba como risas.

Luego hubo una sucesión de puñaladas, y todas cometidas por diferentes personas, las mismas sonrisas y risas.

Él arqueando la espalda de manera imposible, aguantándolas, intentando hacerlas menos dolorosas con movimientos pélvicos que, con ella encima, simulaban más el movimiento de una penetración que de una condenación. Con todos hacía lo mismo, todos parecían montarlo, violarlo y matarlo al mismo tiempo. Ellos encima, una y otra vez.

Iruka Umino, primer y único padre verdadero; queriéndolo, violándolo y apuñalándolo.

Itachi Uchiha, primer compañero de juegos, primer hermano mayor; queriéndolo, violándolo y apuñalándolo.

Kurama, primera madre y luego amante ilegítima; queriéndolo, violándolo y apuñalándolo.

Sayuri Uchiha, primer y único amiga verdadera…

Ni un último reguero de esperanza.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Minato, cada humano que lo había tocado, cada uno torturador y carcelero, científico, analista, tomando, tomando y nunca dando, violando y apuñalando y nunca agradeciendo.

Padre y madre, condenadores sin motivos, los primeros.

El resto de humanos y seres que conocía...

Sus hermanos Jinchurikis, su "familia" Uzumaki...

Y luego, su otro yo, Naruto Ootsutsuki, llorando, violándolo y, por último... apuñalándolo.

…

—¿De dónde has sacado eso, Sujeto Nueve?— habló uno de los torturados sin cara. Para Pesadilla, al menos, no la tenían. Se encontraba en una habitación tan blanca como el resto cuyo punto más oscuro era el cabello de su único prisionero de un tono más oscuro, que resaltaba en medio de la habitación. Estaba maniatado con cadenas de metal, jalándole los brazos a los lados hasta notarse su dislocación, sentado pero cabizbajo y preso. En aquella imagen, era muchísimo más joven. A pesar de ser pequeño, era muy alto para su edad.

No podía tener más ocho años.

Se agitó, molesto, enseñando los dientes con la cara desencajada de rabia mientras era observado por sus carceleros, analizándolo. El blanco lo rodeaba al otro lado de un grueso cristal que dejaba todo a la vista, allí donde se encontraban los que lo tenían preso, aislándolo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!— gritó él.

—¿De un sueño? ¿Lo has soñado?— insistieron ellos. Y uno noto el niño se doblaba hacia adelante, ruborizado hasta casi ponerse morado. Tras él, asomó una sonda que penetraba en su espina dorsal y alcanzaba sus nervios.

—No lo sueño... lo vivo— admitió.

—Ves flores, algunas aldeas, lagos, montañas... ¿por qué no me hablas de ese niño? ¿qué es lo que hace?— él agitó la cabeza con los ojos brillantes. Se balanceó hacia delante y apretó los dientes—. ¿No quieres hablar con nosotros? ¿Prefieres hablar con Yondaime-sama?

—¡Sí!

—Él no puede hablar contigo ahora. ¿Hablarás con Kushina-sama?— él dejó ver un puchero encogiendo la barbilla y negó con la cabeza.

—Con ella no.

—Bien, pues no la llamaremos si nos hablas sobre lo que ves, Sujeto Nueve— le molestaba ese nombre, cómo lo odiaba, cómo despedazaba con la mirada a todo aquel que lo usaba. Pero aun así, reaccionó ante él. No sabía si porque le hicieron algo a través de ese instrumento clavado a su columna, o porque no quería, por nada del mundo, que llamarían a Kushina, pero fuera por lo que fuera, habló. Y lo que dijo lo dejó sin palabras.

—Es… como otro yo, pero… no tiene padres ni hermanos. El Sandaime esta vivo y… le trata muy bien. Sus ojos cambian bastante, se parecen al Sharingan… bueno, uno es el Sharingan, otro tiene un raro patrón, y otro es morado con unos círculos alrededor de la pupila, también le gusta mucho ver una extraña pantalla de luz. Incluso hizo unas técnicas basándose en unas que vio de una cosa sobre piratas.

—¿Quién te ha contado esa historia?

—Lo he visto, nadie me la ha contado— repitió—. Él me lo ha mostrado.

—¿Quién?

—Es como yo. Tiene mi misma edad y vive en Konoha, incluso se llama igual que yo.

—¿Vive allí... después de liquidar a los habitantes de ese lugar?

—No. Convive con ellos. Le gustan y son sus amigos. Tiene muchos amigos y van a la academía... ¡Estoy harto de decirlo!— terminó gritando con gran agresividad.

Se refería a _**él**_. Y eso era imposible.

—¿El chico te lo muestra? ¿Te habla?— volvieron a preguntar los sin cara, esos muñecos que parecían estar allí sin estarlo en realidad. Sus torturadores no eran mucho más que sombras azuladas con la capacidad de hacerle sufrir.

—No me habla. No sabe que lo veo, no sabe que estoy _ahí_ ni tampoco sabe que yo _existo._

—¿Y por qué puedes ver lo que él ve, Sujeto Nueve?— giró la cabeza de un lado a otro insistentemente. Por la manera en la que le brillaba la cara, era obvio que estaba siendo sometido a una presión muy fuerte—. ¿Por qué puedes verlo?— repitieron, y él alzó la cabeza con ojos casi tan rojos como su cara. Había empezado a moquear.

—Porque no quería morir y me aferré a él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé. Déjenme en paz…— pidió, agotado. Cuando terminó de hablar su cabeza se precipitó hacia delante y quedó colgada de su cuello, como si se hubiera quedado dormido atado allí. Entonces los científicos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, y aun dormido, los escuchó.

—Lo apuñalaron poco después de nacer. ¿Creen que es por eso?— inició alguien el debate.

—Nunca he oído que un bebé sobreviva a algo así.

—Los Jinchurikis no son humanos en si, y aparentemente, él es de una raza no muy instintiva, pero también tienen capacidades telepáticas, aunque no las controle bien. ¿Es posible que estemos ante un vínculo mental? Piénsenlo bien. Lo dejaron caso muerto cuando comió aquel fruto y para no morir, se aferró a la mente de otro de su raza y se mantuvo con vida gracias a él. No es tan descabellado.

—Sí, pero incluso si se pudiera, estaríamos hablando de una loca teoría de realidades párelas, ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que ese niño comiera el fruto al mismo tiempo y desarrollasen un enlace psíquico?

—Según dice, el otro no sabe de su existencia. Estamos hablando de un Ootsutsuki de pura cepa, un dios, un alienígena, un retroceso pero a la vez una mejora en la evolución de nuestra raza. Puede que él sea más perceptivo. En cualquier caso, no tenemos precedentes a él con el que compararlo, así que deberíamos tomarlo por posible. Por otra parte, las drogas podrían haber aumentado su capacidad telepática.

—No lo sé. Es realmente difícil de creer que tenga un amigo con el que mantenga un vínculo telepático a tantos…

— **No es mi amigo** — el comentario de _**Pesadilla**_ fue tan agresivo como claro. Sus ojos traspasaban el cristal tras el que se guarecían los científicos, tensos y coléricos—. _ **Yo no tengo amigos.**_

Y con esa declaración, hielo fue lo único que les transmitió.

…

— **¡LARGO!** — grito Pesadilla cortando su conexión con Naruto en un latigazo mental.

…

El Ojimixto cerro levemente los ojos al sentir ese violente golpe mental. Tambaleándose con lentitud.

Vio solo unos momentos, pero fueron suficientes para entender, aunque fuera un poco a su otro yo.

Soltó un suspiro, insatisfecho.

Se miro las manos, ya no tan pálidas, parecían más bronceadas que antes, seguían siendo pálidas, pero se miraban más… humanas.

—Mejor salgo de aquí… ¿qué técnica usar? ¿Ame-no-Minaka? ¿Yomotsu Hirasaki? Huh… probemos esta nueva. **Yomotsushikome (Horrendas Mujeres del Inframundo)** — susurro mientras el espacio se deformaba.

Unos especies de zarcillos en forma de dientes aparecieron a su alrededor, siendo 15 en total, comenzaron a brillar entre si, rayos pasando entre cada uno hasta que un portal negro apareció entre ellos.

Con un calma parsimoniosa, Naruto se dejo caer en el portal.

 **A 200 Kilómetros de Alto en Konoha**

Naruto apareció junto con un portal sostenido por unos "dientes" mientras su creador caía del aire al suelo.

Sus ojos de pupila dorada giraron hasta ver justo donde estaba su nuevo hogar, encima de la montaña Hokage, donde antes estaba la casa de sus padres.

Solamente moviéndose en el aire se dirigió como un misil hacía allí— **Koton: Idates no Jutsu (Elemento Luz: Jutsu Ejecución Rápida del Guerrero Celestial)** — el Ootsutsuki susurro antes de ser cubierto por una luz dorada y llegar en un haz del mismo color hacía su hogar en menos de 1 segundo.

Usando su Fūton para estabilizarse y amortiguar su caída, Naruto se sintió sorprendido ante tal capacidad de manejo del viento.

El Fūton moldeaba el viento, más no dejaba controlarlo, era el único elemento que no podías realmente controlar.

Y él, no solo acaba de controlarlo sin necesidad de algún Jutsu, sino que pensaba en formas de llevarlo más allá, si no es que con su nuevo poder ya lo estaba.

Bien usado, el viento podía dominar los otros elementos básicos.

Despedazar la tierra y el rayo, descomponer las moléculas de agua, y usar aire sin oxigeno que extinga el fuego.

Era solo una idea que le vino de repente a la mente, pero que tenía mucho potencial.

—Ddraig, Albion, Shinju— llamo el peliplata sentándose en pose de loto en el suelo.

[¡Socio!]

{¿Cómo te encuentras compañero?}

—…

—Bien, siguen estando dentro de mi, por un momento pensé que los había absorbido o algo. ¿que hay de ti Shinju?

— **Esto es más de lo que realmente creí posible** — susurro el Dios Árbol sorprendido e inclusive algo asustado— **. Se que debí esperar algo más allá del Juubi o Kaguya pero… esto… no es comparable siquiera.**

—¿De que estas hablando?

— **El sello de 8 trigramas que el Yondaime Hokage uso para sellar a Kyuubi en ti yo lo termine usando para sellar tu poder. Es debido a eso que ahora ella es más poderosa que incluso el Juubi, todo ese poder contenido lentamente fue a ella, e incluso así, no es ni una gota del poder actual que tienes…**

 **》** **No puedo ni siquiera describirlo, pero… desde que comiste el fruto ya estabas encima del promedio de poder de un Ootsutsuki. Ahora… no se si incluso uno de esos Saiyajines sean capaces de comparársete.**

—¿Por encima del promedio? ¿De que hablas?

— **Diecinueve mil malditos años, doscientos cuarenta y dos días, dieciséis horas con ocho minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos. La corrosión de incontables guerras absorbidas y la sangre de millones de guerreros con millones de Kekkei Genkais. Imagínate el poder que solo una mísera hoja de mi ser contendría.**

—…—

— **Pero mi fruto no solo tenía mi poder, sino que lo multiplicaba cientos, si no es que hasta miles de veces. No era una sorpresa que tuvieras todas las líneas de sangre de tu raza. Pero ahora mismo has desarrollado técnicas que ni los de tu clan han poseído y que solo una persona ha tenido además de ti.**

—¿Cuál persona? ¿Y que tipo de nuevas habilidades hablas?

— **Sobre tus habilidades… ni yo mismo estoy seguro, algunas son demasiado complejas como para que un humano las entienda, otras son de un tipo autónomo y se activan inconscientemente. Y… la persona que tuvo habilidades como esas fue el primer ser vivo en consumir el fruto de un Shinju.**

—¿Qué persona? No seas tan dramático y dímela ya.

—… **En sus primeros años, los Ootsutsukis estuvieron fuertemente ligados con los dioses, estos supervisaron su creación ya que querían seres que les sirvieran como sus heraldos para difundir las "semillas" del Árbol del Universo. Es decir, los Shinju. En los primeros años de su existencia, los Ootsutsukis se llamaban así mismos el "Clan Benzaiten" ya que ella fue la diosa encargada de su creación.**

—No creo que esto termine con un final feliz.

— **Y no lo hará. Los dioses crearon a los "Benzaiten" como "prototipos" de los humanos. En primera instancia, no tenían cuernos o protuberancias en las cabezas, su piel no era tan pálida y sus cabellos eran normalmente negros. Sin embargo, estaban equipados con una habilidad descendiente del único Dios realmente Omnipotente, Omnisciente y Omnipresente: Izanagi no Okami. Ya que usar un cabello de Izanagi para crear la lanza que más tarde él y su esposa usarían para crear el universo…**

—Shinju, me se la mitología de mi mundo, adelántate eso ¿quieres?

— **Hijo de… Sin embargo, ya que los Kotoamatsukami terminaron encerrando a Izanagi antes de que pudiera terminar el universo, ellos se encargaron de usar su energía para terminarla. Pero faltaban los seres vivos.**

—¿Los Ootsutsuki fueron…?

— **¡Benzaiten carajo!**

—¡Benzaiten! Emm, ¿fueron creados como base para los humanos?

— **Si, además de intentos de reproducir la habilidad especial de Izanagi, el Noryokugan que permite en si controlar toda la creación en si. Sin embargo, los Ootsutsuki eran… por decirlo de algún modo… hijos de Izanagi con otras diosas, ya que usaron sus energías combinadas con las de él para crear un coctel para fortalecerlos pero que al final termino diluyendo la sangre de Izanagi hasta la nula existencia del Noryokugan en su sangre.**

—Ósea, ¿lo violaron?

— **¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Los dioses no nacen por el sexo… bueno, Hiruko y Awashima además de los otros hijos de Izanagi e Izanami si, pero era por que los dos eran demasiado cariñosos con el otro. Pero los dioses nacen mediante la unión de las energías de ambos, además de la fusión de lo que en la actualidad es conocido como código genético.**

—Jamás creí que los dioses usasen ciencia.

— **¡Ya deja de interrumpirme joder! Sin embargo, los "Benzaiten" vieron que los Dioses los usaban con herramientas, y que en el caso de otros, buscaban que alguno tuviese el Noryokugan de Izanagi.**

—¿Y yo lo tengo?

— **Pffft, en otro universo tal vez** — en el otro lado del Omniverso, un chico pelirrojo estornudo con fuerza— **. Pero los Benzaiten recordaron que los dioses les prohibieron comer los frutos de los Shinju, debido a que eran los frutos de los frutos de un árbol que es la esencia de Izanagi en si mismo. Ninguno tuvo el valor para desobedecer a sus creadores, excepto una mujer: Kisshoten Benzaiten, que luego sería llamada Kisshoten Ootsutsuki, la Diosa de Toda la Creación.**

—Hmmm, Naruto Ootsutsuki. "El Dios de Toda la Creación"— sonaba genial en opinión de Naruto.

— **El fruto que Kisshoten comió, no cambio su apariencia, pero si su esencia. Sobrepaso incluso a sus creadores en poderes y conocimiento. En todos los Omniversos que existan, cada energía existente desciende de la Energía de Izanagi, la llamada Energía Cósmica. Kisshoten no tuvo acceso a esa energía, pero lo dio acceso a todas las formas de energía existentes. El Chakra, entre ellos.**

—¿Qué… tan fuerte era?—

— **Mmm, te lo pongo así, un usuario de Limbo puede proyectar un máximo de 5 clones Limbo. Kisshoten fácilmente era capaz de usar 12 clones al mismo tiempo sin problemas. Y el Chakra de Kaguya era solo una migaja de lo que es realmente el poder de Kisshoten.**

—¿Y donde esta actualmente?— pregunto Naruto levantándose del suelo.

— **Nadie en si lo sabe. Pero no es el mejor momento para recordar cosas del pasado. Ahora las cosas se pondrán más difíciles que antes.**

—¿De que hablas?

— **Tu Ki y tu energía mágica apenas han crecido, por otro lado, tu Chakra es poco probable que llegue más allá, incluso usando las transformaciones de Super Saiyajin.**

—Hablando de eso, veré que más puedo recordar de la invasión y tal vez entrene un poco las transformaciones nuevas que tengo.

Naruto se levanto después de declarar aquello, sintiendo varias firmas de energía a su alrededor pero sin ver nada.

—Pueden salir saben, se que están allí— declaro Naruto mientras en unas partículas celestes aparecían todas sus Servants. Tamamo al instante fue a abrazarlo junto con Kiyohime.

Naruto las miro curiosas, notando como Kiyohime lo miraba enojada y Tamamo feliz de que estuviera bien.

—¿qué pasa?— pregunto acariciando los cuernos y orejas de ambas.

—¡Naru no Baka!— le exclamo Kiyohime golpeando su pecho con sus puños. Provocándole una risa a Naruto ante los golpes.

—Dejamos de sentir tu Prana de repente— le indico Lancer con una gota al ver la actitud de ambas. Le avergonzaba levemente el hecho de que una de ellas era más fuerte que ella y le estuviese jalando las mejillas a Naruto como castigo.

—¿Por qué demonios te ves así?— pregunto Avenger levantándole un brazo a su Master viendo la armadura que tenía encima.

—Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿Qué te paso, Master?— le cuestiono Savior al Ojiazul/verde que volteo a verla. Su pupila rasgada la vio fijamente, poniéndola, sin saberlo, nerviosa.

—Digamos que ya estoy libre, y afortunadamente— dijo viendo su frente—. No hay _cuernos._

—¿Eh?— hicieron todas, confundidas.

—Nada, nada. Solo ignórenme y sigan en lo suyo— dijo caminando a su cuarto y quitándose la armadura en el pecho, dejándola caer y viendo su cuerpo más marcado que antes aunque con la misma cicatriz que le surcaba todo el torso.

—Jejejeje~— escucho una risa pervertida mientras sentía las manos de Tamamo en sus pectorales, y… que comenzaron a bajar.

—Golosa— le regaño divertido.

 **Compuesto Hyūga**

 **1 Hora Después**

 **Distrito Mercantil**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha con las manos en los bolsillos silbando alegremente mientras caminaba hacia un lugar específico donde podría conseguir algo de ropa. En realidad, podía sacar simplemente una prenda de ropa de su bóveda, pero era asquerosamente cómoda, era un guerrero, un ninja, sentirse cómodo todo el tiempo no era siempre lo mejor, o podía crearla, pero no simplemente considero que sería un buen cambio de ritmo comprar ropa y tenía dinero más que infinito. Eso y él quería una excusa para visitar el lugar.

Naruto llegó a un edificio de dos pisos que parecía normal, pintado principalmente de azul con algunos rojos aquí y allá. Había una ventana que mostraba muchas armas y equipo ninja y había una puerta a su lado. Sobre la ventana y la puerta había un gran letrero que decía con estilo "El Dragon Ascendente"

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió a la tienda, la campana se sacudió cuando él abrió y cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente miró la tienda con una mirada apreciativa. Tenía montones y montones de estantes llenos hasta el borde con muchas armas afiladas y de aspecto mortal y muchos equipos Shinobi que parecían ser de muy buena calidad. La tienda era principalmente para Shinobis, pero aun así vendía ropa civil de la mejor calidad y esa fue una de las razones por las que Naruto decidió venir a esta tienda en particular. La otra razón estaba parada detrás del mostrador, sonriéndole con una sonrisa feliz.

—¡Naruto kun!

—¡Li-chan! ¿cómo estás?

Miró a la mujer madura que caminaba hacia él con una mirada apreciativa. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en dos moños en la parte superior de la cabeza y su cara era muy atractiva, con su forma ovalada, sus redondos ojos marrones y sus labios rosa pomposos.

Sin embargo, su característica más seductora era su cuerpo increíblemente en forma y voluptuoso que estaba siendo estrechamente abrazado por un vestido chino azul que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas pero solo cubría su frente y culo y dejaba al descubierto sus cremosos y fuertes muslos, que estaban cubiertos por leggins oscuros transparentes, para que el mundo los vea. Sus grandes y alegres pechos rebotaban tentadoramente con cada paso que daba hacia él.

Cuando ella lo alcanzó, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionó su cuerpo fuertemente contra él, aplastando sus pechos entre ellos. El Ojiazul envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, maravillándose de cómo sus brazos podían descansar cómodamente en la parte superior de la curva de su culo debido a lo grande y bien formado que era.

Chun-Li terminó el abrazo después de unos segundos, pero ella la mantuvo sobre los hombros de Naruto y mantuvo la suya sobre sus curvas caderas. A ella no pareció importarle eso en absoluto—Estoy muy bien, Naruto-kun. Las cosas ha sido aburridas desde la última vez que me visitaste... que fue como hace una semana— le hizo una mueca adorable de tristeza y enojo, un puchero.

Naruto se rió por la mirada que ella le estaba dando—Sabes cómo es Li-chan. Sabes bien que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y que terminan acumulándose. También necesito _(necesitaba)_ mantener mi entrenamiento, como siempre insistes en hacerlo, así que no es del todo mi culpa que no te visite. Lo lamento de todos modos. Ahora tengo una nueva técnica de clonación, así que prometo que estarás viendo más de mí a partir de ahora— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tímida.

Chun-Li se rió de él—Solo estoy bromeando con Naruto-kun y me alegra alegrarme de que hayas encontrado una forma de visitarme más seguido. Soy consciente de cuán agitada es tu vida. Pero ¿Que te trae aquí hoy?— ella le preguntó mientras se movía a su lado y tomó sus brazos entre los de ella y lo enterró en su abundante pecho. Su escote era lo suficientemente profundo para apoyar el musculoso antebrazo de Naruto sin problema.

Naruto le sonrió—La razón principal fue para hacerte una visita, pero también necesitaba algo de ropa así que esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con eso.

Chun-Li tarareó mientras comenzaba a dirigir a Naruto hacia la sección de la tienda que se enfocaba más en la ropa de civil—¿Tienes algo en mente?— preguntó mientras sus ojos comenzaron a vagar alrededor de las muchas pilas de ropa que había organizado prolijamente.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia su ropa actual—Quiero algo similar a esto pero no orientado al combate. No se si me entiendas.

Chun-Li se rió mientras apretaba su agarre contra el brazo de Naruto—Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Ven. Veamos qué es lo que más te conviene— el Ootsutsuki asintió y la dejó tomar la delantera ya que ella era la experta.

Le tomó la mayor parte de una hora, pero finalmente logró encontrar un conjunto de ropa lo suficientemente cerca de lo que quería. En realidad, les había tomado más tiempo que el necesario porque Chun-Li le había exigido que se quitara los calzoncillos para poder probar muchos trajes y ver cuál lucía mejor. Solo dejó que eso ocurriera durante tanto tiempo porque Chun-Li se restregó los músculos y lo felicitó cada vez que ella lo ayudaba a entrar y salir de cada atuendo, así que también se divertía muchísimo.

Los dos se pararon frente al mostrador y Naruto estaba sosteniendo un montón de ropa mientras le sonreía agradecido—Gracias por la ayuda de Li-chan— dijo Naruto mientras la alcanzaba y la rodeaba con su brazo libre, ya había pagado generosamente con algo de oro y gemas de la bóveda.

Chun-Li la envolvió alrededor de su cuello y le acarició la mejilla mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con el de él—No hay problema, Naruto-kun. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti— le dijo suavemente al oído.

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción antes de bajar su mano y agarrar un puñado de su culo. Era tan regordete pero firme, apretado y grande que su mano apenas logró agarrar la mitad de su mejilla y sus dedos comenzaron hundirse en ella. Él sonrió mientras ella gemía—Hay algunas otras cosas que podrías hacer por mí, Li-chan— dijo Naruto mientras dejaba el paquete de ropa que sostenía sobre el mostrador para poder jugar con su culo con sus dos manos.

Chun-Li comenzó a gemir ruidosamente pero le dio a Naruto una mirada débil de protesta—Por favor, Naruto-kun ... ah ... tengo un marido y ... oh ... ¡estaría mal!— trató de luchar contra las sensaciones que el peliplata le provocaba, pero era tan difícil cuando conocía cada lugar que podía tocar para hacerla mansa en sus brazos.

Naruto mordisqueó su oreja—Un marido que está más preocupado por su herrería que por esta hermosa y sexy mujer. Y…— el Ojiazul golpeó fuertemente su culo, recibiendo un chillido de Chun-Li, sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina—Eso no te ha detenido antes.

Chun-Li se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza antes de decir mentalmente que a la mierda. Su boca encontró la de Naruto en un sensual, lento y prolongado beso mientras ella comenzaba a devolverle sus caricias. Sus labios y lenguas bailaron cuando Chun-Li hizo todo lo posible para fusionar su cuerpo esculpido y voluptuoso con el musculoso y alto de Naruto. La necesidad de aire se hizo evidente cuando ella se retiró del beso, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos nublados por el deseo.

Sus ojos se movieron a su lado antes de sonreírle sensualmente a Naruto.—¿La cuenta?

Naruto sonrió—La cuenta.

 **Unas pocas horas después**

—¡Y no seas un extraño Naruto-kun! ¡Vuelve más seguido!

Ten-Ten se dirigió a la tienda de su madre para escucharla gritar estas palabras en un tono feliz. Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió con interés cuando vio la que estaba hablando también. Él era probablemente el chico más sexy que Ten-Ten había visto en su vida y la estaba observando mientras caminaba hacia ella.

 _¡Se parece a Naruto!_

Fue el pensamiento de una sonrojada castaña.

Chun-Li le sonrió a su hija, complacida de que realmente tuviera muy buen gusto.

—¿Quién era ese tipo, mamá? Parece que lo conoces bastante bien en la forma en que le dijiste adiós—, inquirió con curiosidad.

Chun-Li tiene una extraña sonrisa en su rostro—Su nombre es Naruto. Es un año más joven que usted y recientemente se graduó de la academia. Es un joven muy talentoso que a pesar del desprecio que le han tenido, está muy buena persona. uno de mis clientes favoritos y más habituales de hecho.

La castaña oculto su sorpresa por el hecho de que fuera el mismo Naruto que conocía—Parece un tipo interesante. Me gustaría conocerlo más a fondo. Si surge la oportunidad, ¡por favor, preséntenos!— Ten-Ten luego besó a su madre en la mejilla y saltó hacia la parte superior de la tienda, donde se encontraba su casa.

Chun-Li suspiró de alivio cuando su hija abandonó el local. Era bueno que no hubiera mirado hacia el mostrador o que hubiera visto crecer el charco de semen bajo las piernas separadas y temblorosas de la mujer adulta.

Ella también habría visto el vestido y bragas desgarrados , obteniendo una vista completa de su coño y culo desbordantes de semen. Chun-Li gimió cuando recordó las muchas veces que Naruto había llenado sus dos agujeros hasta el borde mientras perforaba su enorme polla en sus lugares más profundos. Ella estaba decepcionada de que no se lo hizo con su boca también, pero tendrá más oportunidades más adelante.

Se lamió los labios cuando una sonrisa descarada apareció en su rostro—Es mi cliente favorito, de hecho.

 **Con el Bastardo con suerte… que diga, Naruto.**

 _Así que todo este tiempo me he estado follando a la madre de Ten-Ten… genial._

Naruto se encontraba en el cielo de Konoha, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo levemente.

 _Vamos a probar estas nuevas habilidades._

Ahora, su poder anterior no se comparaba en nada con el que tenía ahora.

Pensó en algunas técnicas que, actualmente, eran fáciles de hacer, y las activo.

Kotodama (Palabras de Alma) es una forma única de moldeo de Chakras utilizada para realizar Fūhadō . La cantidad exacta de Chakra necesaria para realizar una técnica se manipula a través de patrones de palabras o encarnaciones. Hay diferentes secuencias de encarnación para cada técnica , requiriendo memorización y enfoque. Kotodama es bastante diferente del sello manual. Cuando se usan sellos a mano, diferentes patrones y secuencias de señales de mano conducirían a una técnica distinta única.

Kotodama, por otro lado, usa palabras específicas para simbolizar lo que el usuario desea hacer. Por ejemplo, la palabra llamas o calor se refiere a la creación de fuego, mientras que larga , o vasta se refiere a la larga distancia. Combinando varias palabras en una sola oración: las esferas de llamas, la lluvia sobre el vasto terreno. , es decir, bolas de fuego dispersas que pueden atacar a grandes distancias. El usuario puede usar sinónimos de las palabras para crear estas combinaciones. Esto significa que se requiere un gran vocabulario para ser un usuario experto de Kotodama.

Fūhadō (Destrucción del camino de sellos) es una rama única de Fūinjutsu. Estas técnicas están categorizadas del 1 al 100, una es la más débil y la otra es la más fuerte.

Chakra es una fuente única de energía con la que solo muchos son bendecidos. Al principio, el uso del Chakra solo debía usarse para promover la paz y la unidad. Pero, por supuesto, cuando se le da un gran poder, muchos lo usan para sus deseos maliciosos. La religión que una vez fue conocida como Ninshū cambió a un arte de lucha conocido como Ninjutsu. Muchos luchan con moldear o controlar el Chakra, que es por lo que hicieron sellos de mano. Se utilizan para realizar Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y otras artes secretas distintas de Taijutsu. La cantidad exacta de Chakra necesaria para realizar una técnica se manipula a través de sellos manuales. Hay diferentes secuencias de sellos manuales para cada técnica, que requieren memorización. Y creando un nuevo cambio en la forma en que las personas usan el Chakra, se dio cuenta de cómo era necesario moldearlo para crear lo que se conoce como Kotodama .

Solo eran dos cosas que ahora entendía y podía usar.

No más sellos de manos— _Entiendo. Yo veo. Hablo. Amo. Sí. Siento. Yo. Conexión. Intuición. Verdad. Amor. Energía. Emociones. Instinto._ **Yakeirakukeishiki (Método de los 8 Meridianos)**

El Método de los Ocho Meridianos (Yakeirakukeishiki ) es un estado divino, forma y transformación elevada única de los Ootsutsukis más poderosos.

Tras la activación, en el cuerpo de Naruto apareció un patrón único de marca de maldición, como tatuajes negros. Manifestando desde las palmas y el estómago, las líneas negras se convirtieron en marcas de flor de loto, que cubren los brazos, las piernas, la parte frontal y posterior del torso y la cara, con líneas que viajan verticalmente a través de los ojos del usuario. Un cuerno negro también formo en la nuca.

— **Y finalmente** — susurro Naruto con voz sobrepuesta—. **Shinshinshū**

 **Shinshinshū (El credo de la mente y del cuerpo y la secta del espíritu y la existencia)** es un tipo único de arte y la energía utilizada por el clan Ootsutsuki en sus inicios, que surge de sus poderosas mentes y cuerpos. A diferencia de Ninjutsu y Ninshū, no implica el uso de Chakra en absoluto y es una forma completamente diferente de energía en total.

Utilizando el arte de Shinshinshū, los Benzaiten pueden tener acceso a varias capacidades mentales, como Telekinesis y visión compartida entre otros, y las capacidades físicas, como la inmensa durabilidad y la velocidad, y la invulnerabilidad limitada entre otros atributos. Shinshinshū se logra sincronizando las energías mentales de la mente con las energías físicas del cuerpo, potenciando a los demás hasta que se alcanza un estado unificado. Una vez alcanzado, el practicante puede acceder a las energías astrales, lo que le permite realzarse de manera casi literal de la forma que le parezca más adecuada.

Agradeció al Kotodama, pues la activación de dichas técnicas le tomaría literalmente años en hacer los sellos de manos.

— **Muy bien, es todo lo que necesito. Yomotsushikome (Horribles mujeres del inframundo)**

Y otra técnica, un Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo de Kekkei Mōra, utilizado por el Clan Ootsutsuki

Le permite al usuario mejorarse a sí mismo y esencialmente usar el espacio-tiempo como una extensión de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que le permite convertir los objetos directamente en cenizas. A partir de la hora actual, Naruto era el único con ella.

La habilidad en sí misma permite reducir a cenizas cualquier cosa que el usuario toque, trabajando de manera similar a la Gudōdama.

El usuario también puede ejercerlo en el entorno e incluso canalizarlo en armas para lograr el mismo efecto en diversos grados. En su forma completa, la habilidad se manifiesta en forma de dientes grandes, como zarcillos, que rodean al usuario.

Se pueden usar de manera ofensiva y defensiva, convirtiendo objetos en contacto con polvo en un instante, e incluso doblando el espacio-tiempo alrededor del usuario para proporcionar defensa, similar a Yomotsu Hirasaka, e incluso puede absorber todo el calor y la radiación. Nada de lo que tocaran estaría seguro, como se muestra cuando la técnica incluso puede reducir varias de las Bolas de la Búsqueda de la Verdad a cenizas al contacto, a pesar de que la técnica no es de Senjutsu.

Debido a su función, hace que todo Ninjutsu sea completamente ineficaz.

Aplicando forma a la técnica, se podría darle forma de látigos, garras gigantes e incluso un arma en forma de espiral helicoidal. Al abrir el espacio y encerrándose dentro de él, podría deformarse a sí mismo a otras dimensiones e incluso transportar secciones de su cuerpo a otra parte al entrar parcialmente en él. Al alterar los efectos de la técnica, puede usarla como garras o zarcillos para atrapar enemigos de manera inofensiva, o usar la versión en espiral para deformar instantáneamente los objetivos a otra ubicación o dimensión.

Se es capaz de mejorarse a sí mismo con la técnica para volverse exponencialmente más poderoso. Al hacerlo, el usuario gana cuernos adicionales en su cabeza y está rodeado de cuernos mucho más grandes que provienen de Yomotsushikome.

También adquiere poderosas habilidades telequinéticas y su velocidad, reflejos, fuerza y durabilidad se incrementan enormemente a medida que su cuerpo se rodea de un aura roja. Sus sentidos también están muy mejorados y es capaz de predecir e incluso "ver" los movimientos de un objetivo antes de que ocurran.

Y lo que a Naruto le interesaba, es que permitía viajar a donde se quisiera, atreves del espacio-tiempo, permitiendo viajar a cualquier época y lugar, e incluso viajar a otros universos.

— **Si así se siente ser Omnipotente, lo adoro** — declaro Naruto con una sonrisa antes de que los colmillos se alinearan en circulo, generando un portal morado enfrente suyo.

Y sin más, entro en el portal. Sonriendo, era seguro que ahora, ya no tendría rival alguno en todo su mundo, podría vencer a Pesadilla si usaba todo lo que ahora sabía.

…

En un planeta lejano, una mujer de cabello celeste y ojos rojos alzo la mirada al cielo rojo del lugar.

…

En un lugar oscuro, un hombre de cabello negro, con una caja en el pecho y un tapa-bocas, con solo dos agujeros negros y azules donde estaban sus ojos, jugo con un trozo de hielo en su mano, antes de romperlo con fuerza.

…

Un hombre de cabello blanco y un tatuaje negro en la cara estaba en pose de meditación, antes de abrir sus ojos mostrando unos ojos morados con una flor de loto en ellos, el **Noryokugan**.

…

Y finalmente, un hombre peliazul con las puntas blancas sonrió.

—Esto… es solo el comienzo.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing)_

 **(Finalmente, la mano de un Naruto ya adulto cierra el álbum y comienza a caminar hasta el jardín, en el que risas de niños se escuchaban por doquier)**

 **¿Naruto demasiado OP? Probablemente.**

 **En el próximo cap veremos a donde judas fue, pero primero actualizare el Overlord Shinobi 3:**

 **Las técnicas vistas en este cap, pueden ser usada siempre que me lo digan, no son las más poderosas de Naruto después de todo.**

 **La introducción de Chun-Li se vera en próximos caps y porque Naruto la conoce y, más aun, porque follo con ella pero de que esta en el harem lo esta :v.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes**

 **OMEGA**


	44. Chapter 46

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14 nop, algo que debo aclarar es que Naruto no alcanzara a obtener el Noryokugan o la energía cósmica, perdería el sentido de que uno sea el contrario del otro.**

 **Para alguiem, yep, más o menos y no.**

 **Para Trollmemex ¿a quien no? 7w7**

 **Para Hideo the god ¡Al fin alguien que lo entiende!**

 **Para Kirinkirito, oh… eso no lo sabía :T. Y fue afrodita la que la maldijo por celos a su cabello (por eso el pelo de serpiente) men, acabas de adivinar lo que planeo para ambos alv :V. Y a decir verdad trate, pero no encontré alguna imagen que se parezca :"c**

 **Para Eien no hiryu te extrañe (** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ**

 **Para dante de aquiles, aquí muestro más de lo que paso y en el próximo cap aparecerá Chun-li de nuevo 7w7**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, eso tendrá que esperar al próximo cap mijo :B**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis, ñeh, e caps viene una orgía en la que estarán hasta las madres de algunas y algunos con Naruto y clones de sombra, hasta Hanabi estará :T**

 **Reviews contestados, con todo eso dicho, solo queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 _(I realize the screming pain)/(Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)_

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 _(Hearing loud in my brain)/(Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)_

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 _(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar)/(Pero aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 _Estribillo_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 _(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo)/("No me importa olvidarlo")_

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 _(Kanji nakunacchabea ii)/("No me importa si dejo de sentir")_

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin dificultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada. "Demasiado débil todavía"**

 _(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda)/(Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)_

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia (fem Gaara) y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 _(Kizutsuita heika da yo)/(No pasa nada si me lastiman)_

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 _(Mou itami nai kara ne)/(Porque ya no siento el dolor)_

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 _(Mou kami wa nai kara ne)/(Porque el dolor ya se fue)_

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 _(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo)/(Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)_

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente (Estilo SSJ Vegetto), en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 _(Muishitta jiban jishin ga)/(Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)_

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban (Estilo SSJ2 Gohan)**

 _(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta)/(Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)_

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello (Estilo Goku SSJ3)**

 _(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga)/(Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)_

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 _(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni)/(Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)_

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)_

 **Y cuando por fin llega…** _ **no lo hizo a tiempo.**_

 _(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda)/(Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)_

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 _(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo)/("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")_

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 _(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de)/(La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)_

 _(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne)/(Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)_

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al** _ **asesino**_ **antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 _(Kokoro karada hanareteita)/(El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)_

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 _(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande)/(¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)_

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 _(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda)/(El dolor siempre te protegerá)_

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 _(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa)/(Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)_

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 _(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta)/(Era mía sin lugar a dudas)_

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 _(Subute wa kono toki notame ni)/(Todo fue por este momento)_

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 _(Kitto hajime kara)/(De seguro desde el principio…)_

 _(Wakkatetanda)/(Sabías que…)_

 _(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de)/(Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)_

 _(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu)/(Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki**_

 **Capitulo 46**

 **Hilos de la Existencia**

Naruto miraba el lugar en el que termino después de usar su nueva técnica espacio-tiempo.

Era el espacio, a varios miles de kilómetros de la atmosfera.

 _Vaya, en verdad no necesitamos respirar en el espacio._

Fue su pensamiento mientras _aguantaba la respiración_ lo cual no era lo que hacía. Los Ootsutsukis podían aspirar el aire, pero no podían absorber el oxígeno en ese aire, solo la mantenían dentro de ellos.

Por otro lado, no eran demasiado separados de los humanos, sin duda que algunas cosas de su biología eran incompatibles, pero su código genético era compatible entre ellos, pero esa no era la mayor dificultad.

Debido a su enorme longevidad, o en el caso de Naruto su inmortalidad, sus espermatozoides estaban tan llenos de Chakra que ninguna mujer sería capaz de darle hijos debido a que sus ovarios explotarían por la cantidad de energía. Era por eso que a pesar de todo el sexo que había tenido, jamás había embarazado a ninguna mujer.

Pero ahora, no solo tenía Chakra infinito, sino que tenía un control perfecto del mismo, por lo cual, podría regular su energía para "eso"

 _Algún día, te voy a liberar de tu prisión._

Pensó viendo la luna. Agradeciendo el hecho de que se necesitaba ver desde una gran distancia una luna para que la transformación se efectuase o se habría transformado en un Ozaru.

Cuando Kaguya comió el fruto fue entonces cuando la historia de las Naciones Elementales cambió para siempre. Al consumir la fruta que dio a luz el Dios Árbol, Kaguya logro manejar el Chakra.

Con el poder que había recibido de la fruta, Kaguya había buscado su sueño de establecer la paz. Aunque sus métodos eran cuestionables, había hecho lo que muchos no habían podido hacer, llevar paz a las tierras devastadas por la guerra de las Naciones Elementales.

Por desgracia, sus poderes habían sido la razón de su última caída. Incluso con el poder de un Mesías, Kaguya no pudo proteger a sus dos hijos, a quienes dio a luz, no mucho después de establecer la paz. A pesar de que ella había hecho todo lo posible por mantener la paz, sus dos hijos habían descubierto sus cuestionables métodos y se habían vuelto en su contra. Eso marcó el día en que madre e hijo se enfrentaron, enfrentamiento que Kaguya termino perdiendo.

Después de todo, ¿qué madre podría lastimar a su propio hijo?

Después de su derrota, Hagoromo y Hamura continuaron con sus deseos de paz. Hamura tomó su posición como cabeza del clan y tomó el pequeño puñado de miembros del clan de las Naciones Elementales y se dirigió a la luna.

Allí habían sellado la cáscara de su forma combinada con el Shinju y continuaron protegiéndola por un siglo. Un solo siglo había sido todo lo necesario para que los dos hijos de Kaguya arruinaran la paz que se había establecido y produjera más guerra y derramamiento de sangre. Hamura casi había traído la destrucción de su propio clan con su tonto Decreto Celestial y Hagoromo había sido quien le había dado a la humanidad Chakra. Dar a la humanidad Chakra con la esperanza de guiarlos por el camino de la paz se hizo con ideas honorables, pero había ido terriblemente mal. La humanidad había rápidamente armado el don de Chakra e incluso Hagoromo se arrepentiría de lo que hizo.

Eso fue lo que Naruto, sin saberlo, había despertado. Caos absoluto

La noticia de quien era, de LO que era se rego en un solo día por todo el planeta.

Y oficialmente, el planeta se prendió fuego.

Ya había algunos planeando atacar a Konoha, pero nadie era tan estúpido sabiendo que tenía de "perro guardián" a alguien de la misma raza que al que consideraban como un dios.

Oficialmente, hasta Konoha estaba asustada, 13 años y jamás se enteraron de nada de eso.

Naruto simplemente había usado la técnica para ver si en verdad era capaz de viajar por donde sea.

Dejando eso de lado, volvió a crear el **Yomotsushikome** y entro por el portal.

 _Así que sin importar el lugar…_

Creo nuevamente un portal y vio que estaba en Kumo.

 _Llegare allí sin importar nada…_

Y ahora, se encontraba viendo la neblina de Kiri.

 _Unos cuantos clones, y con esto sería básicamente Omnipresente._

Finalmente, regreso a Konoha, mientras desactivaba todas las técnicas que había activado.

Piso el suelo, y sus pies generaron un cráter de enorme profundidad debajo suyo.

—Pedestal de Roca— susurro, y debido al Kotodama sus palabras hicieron que del suelo saliese lo que dijo, un pedestal de roca debajo suyo y se puso en pose de meditación—. Ahora, Shinju… ¿puedes contarme que paso ayer?

— **Bueno…**

…

 _ **2 Días Antes**_

Madara se levanto lentamente, viendo como su cuerpo resucitado se reconstruía lentamente en papeles blancos.

Escucho como el viento se cortaba antes de saltar y esquivar una lanza roja que genero una gran explosión al impactar el suelo.

—¿Así que tu eres el "legendario" Madara Uchiha?— pregunto Naruto con burla, sacando más espadas y armas de distintos tipos al pelinegro.

Este miro estoicamente las armas, y justo cuando el Ootsutsuki lanzo las armas, alzo una mano.

— **Shinra Tensei** — las armas fueron empujadas hacía atrás, cayendo en el suelo mientras volvían a la bóveda en brillos dorados.

Naruto sonrió divertido al ver eso—Con que así es como es— susurro oscuramente antes de desaparecer unos cuantos portales para hacer aparecer más hacía arriba y los lados.

Más armas salieron, una lanza enorme apareció al lado del peliplata y con un movimiento de su mano, las armas se lanzaron contra el Uchiha.

Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron antes de moverse con rapidez y esquivar las armas—Uchiha Madara, el rival de Senju Hashirama. Los retratan como leyendas, dioses entre humanos, pero para mi… eres solo un mortal más.

Naruto vio como el cuerpo del Uchiha se regeneraba lentamente, eso podía llegar a ser molesto de no ser porque tenía incluso bombas nucleares de Uruk, ya que tenía lo mismo que Gilgamesh en su puerta y muchas otras cosas que el no.

—Arreglemos esa molesta regeneración… **Rinne Tensei** — susurro… y paso.

 **Con Orochimaru. Minutos atrás.**

El Sannin de las serpientes miro nervioso como todos los Edo Tensei que invoco habían sido destruidos o sellados.

Incluso los dos hermanos Senju, y los demás fueron derrotados, sellados o destruidos por los caminos de Naruto, aunque el no supiera lo que eran.

 _No quería tener que usarlas a las dos, pero al menos una de ellas puede darme un seguro contra Naruto-kun… bueno, esto ya no consume tanto Chakra, y tengo "eso" de reserva._

Una sonrisa adorno la cara del Sannin mientras Hashirama usaba uno de sus Jutsu de madera y Oonoki estaba apunto de usar un Jutsu de polvo en Jiraiya.

— **Kuchiyose: ¡Edo Tensei!**

Dos cofres aparecieron del suelo, y todo mundo se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo al oír la invocación de Orochimaru.

Escucharon las tapas de los cofres caer, y las vieron.

Ambas eran pelirrojas, pero las diferenciaba su cuerpo, ojos y peinado.

Una tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro, con unos ojos violetas con la esclerótica negra, las grietas negras en su hermosa cara no le restaban belleza, y tenían un cuerpo despampanante. Pechos copa E+ que eran ocultados por ropa de Jounin, un vientre plano, tonificado y delgado, caderas anchas resaltando su culo regordete y esponjoso, con piernas largas terminando en las típicas sandalias Shinobi en sus suaves y finos pies.

Uzumaki Kushina.

La segunda mujer era incluso más hermosa, con el cabello de un color más brillante, ojos verdes con esclerótica negra y una cara sin alguna imperfección, tenia un cuerpo incluso más voluptuoso que la anterior, sus pechos eran enormes, una enorme copa H+ que era apretada por el kimono blanco que llevaba, una cintura de avispa, su vientre terso y sus caderas anchas resaltando su trasero redondo, regordete y suave, la tela blanca del kimono estirándose por el tamaño de su culo, sus largas piernas delineadas por el kimono.

Uzumaki Mito.

…

—Espera un minuto, ¿Mito revivió? Y aun más importante, ¿esta bien buena?.

— **Tu madre igual y no estas pensando en follarla ¿verdad?**

—Bueno… ¿quieres que sea sincero?

—… **Voy a continuar la historia… enserio hombre, ¿que tienen ustedes con el incesto?**

—¿Puedes culparme con una madre como la describiste?

—… **Buen punto.**

…

Orochimaru vio con satisfacción a ambas resucitadas, que comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto Kushina con confusión.

Mito giro sus ojos para verla, y se aseguro al sentirse como una muerta viviente—Edo Tensei, la técnica de Tobirama…

—Mito-sama— susurro la pelirroja menor al ver a su antigua maestra.

Antes de que alguna pudiese seguir hablando, sintieron un impulso mental, sus ojos perdieron brillo mientras Kushina se lanzaba contra ellos. De su cuerpo comenzaron a salir cadenas verdes con púas mientras Mito extendía su mano, mostrando pequeños Kanjis en sus dedos.

Haciendo que brillase uno en su dedo anular, saco un enorme pergamino rojo que en un segundo extendió y el sello en el comenzó a brillar antes de…— **Fuin: Genso Bakuhatsu (Explosión Elemental) : Kai** — susurro la mujer pelirroja mientras todo el pergamino liberase cientos de Jutsus de Fuego, Viento, Rayo, Agua, y Tierra del más alto nivel.

Los caminos de Naruto abrieron con sorpresa los ojos, el ataque llego tan rápido a ellos que solo tuvieron tiempo para cubrir a los demás.

Pero no pudieron cubrirse a si mismos…

BBOOOOOOOMMMM

…

—Eso explica porque desde que desperté no he sentido la presencia de mis caminos…

— **Mito y Kushina fueron revividas cuando usaste el Jutsu Rinne Tensei, y felicidades animal, también reviviste a Madara.**

—Ups, ¿y que paso con él y Orochimaru?

— **Te lo pongo de la mejor manera, Sarutobi trato de sellar a Orochimaru con el Shiki Fuin pero… "él" llego.**

—¿Quién llego?

— **No te hagas el listo, lo sabes…**

 _ **Pesadilla fue el que llego.**_

…

Devastación, desolación y ruina eran algunas de las pocas características que describían a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Una densa cortina de humo y polvo cubría en su totalidad a lo que alguna vez había sido una próspera aldea.

No hubo calle, no hubo callejón, ni siquiera rincón que no se viera afectado por un aura pútrida y negra que, minutos atrás, había llegado.

Edificios, plantas y animales, todo había sido borrado como si nunca hubieran existido.

El estadio no fue la excepción, y aquellos que se encontraban en aquel lugar tuvieron la suerte de contar con aquella barrera que los había protegido.

Si Orochimaru fuera capaz de describir su estado de ánimo actual con una palabra, esa sería "felicidad"

Se encontraba tan feliz, eufórico, tenía una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja en su cara.

El combate se había detenido abruptamente luego de que aquellos sentimientos negativos se hicieran presente. De tal modo, Orochimaru, riendo entre dientes mientras, vio a su maestro.

—Puedes sentirlo, ¿no es así, Sensei?! ¡¿Puedes sentir este grandioso poder?! ¡Este grandioso poder que algún día será mío!— exclamó el Sannin con dicha pura mientras abría los brazos y miraba hacia el oscurecido cielo.

Los Cuatro del Sonido no le vieron el lado divertido, ya que sentían un terror indescriptible; no sabían lo que era aquel instinto.

—Orochimaru, ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!? ¡Tu codicia te ha llevado a cometer una gran equivocación!— gritó el anciano con una profunda angustia en su corazón; no podía concebir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Eso que podía sentirse… era como si fuese Naruto… pero sin ser Naruto, aquel niño que en algún momento había sido alguien alegre y con buenos sentimientos, pero que debido a ciertas circunstancias su camino se había desviado radicalmente.

Si bien llegó a ser alguien que podía tener unos cuantos sentimientos negativos, esto que casi se podía respirar no era algo que Naruto produciría. Eran los sentimientos de alguien sin ninguna pizca de humanidad, alguien que no le importaba nada ni absolutamente nadie, alguien que acabaría con cualquiera sin importarle quien fuera.

Hiruzen sabía bien que Naruto podía llegar a ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una persona que pondría en peligro a quienes eran importantes para él. Y _**eso**_ se había convertido en uno de sus peores temores, una persona sin ningún gramo de humanidad.

Por estos motivos, debía evitar que Orochimaru siguiera al lado de… ese ser.

Miró a su bastón con una expresión de despedida, y Enma entendió con facilidad los deseos de su invocador. No se atrevió a discutir, ya que su angustia era prácticamente palpable, y si lo que haría a continuación le daría paz y tranquilidad, entonces no era quien para interferir en los nobles deseos de su compañero.

Hiruzen y sus clones miraron hacia sus objetivos y los tres juntaron las manos.

 _Naruto-kun, sé que estarás triste una vez que sepas que he muerto. Pero es mejor que muera por mi propia cuenta a que te llenes de odio porque alguien más lo hizo. Además, estoy seguro de que las mujeres que amas harán todo lo posible para regresarte a la normalidad. Adiós, hijo._

Finalmente miró a su antiguo estudiante con gran determinación y decisión—Orochimaru, ¡te mataré y corregiré mi antiguo error! ¡Dejarás de ser un peligro para los demás de una vez y para siempre!

El pálido Sannin desestimó sus palabras con una sonrisa—Sensei, ya es demasiado tarde. He ganado. ¡Konoha perecerá y yo no seré quien se ha de ensuciar las manos para lograrlo! ¡Kukuku!

El Sandaime, molesto, dio un paso hacia el frente—Soy el hombre que ha heredado la voluntad del Primero y del Segundo… la voluntad de Konoha, ¡soy el Tercer Hokage!

El maestro de las serpientes rió con burla, pero fue incapaz de agregar algo ya que Hiruzen le miró con una mirada cargada con tanta determinación que le dio un mal presentimiento.

—¡Pero por sobre todo soy el que crio a Naruto-kun! Y no permitiré que sigas jugando con nadie más. Mi próxima técnica, una que ni siquiera tú conoces, se encargará de que ya no seas un problema para nadie más.

Esta última afirmación molestó a Orochimaru, ya que dudaba que pudiera existir algo como eso.

Acto seguido, Hiruzen inicio con la secuencia para invocar al Shinigami y poner un fin a la escaramuza.

No obstante, cuando estuvo a escasos dos sellos para finalizar con la secuencia, un intenso brillo se hizo presente, un brillo que se acercó a su posición a endiablada velocidad.

Finalmente, solo hubo oscuridad y dolor…

 _ **Solo hubo Pesadilla**_

—¿Donde estaba yo?— dijo Naruto de repente.

— **Ichibi y Kyuubi fueron por los demás Bijuus, mientras peleabas con Madara, Mito sintió el Chakra de los 9 Bijuus y quiso sellarlos nuevamente, o en el caso de los Jinchurikis, sellar con más fuerza el sello. Y tu, eres demasiado terco.**

…

—No se muevan tanto, les pondré la correa. **Akuma Rensa (Encadenación Demoniaca)** — dijo Mito chocando las palmas de sus manos mientras varias cadenas rojas salían de su espalda, solo sujetaron del cuello a la Nibi y al Hachibi, pero las cadenas se enrollaron en sus cuellos como collares y se alargaron hasta haber encadenado a todos.

La pelirroja escucho unos rápidos pasos, pero antes de hacer algo dijo— **Kotodama: Kabe no Rokku (Domo de Piedra)**

Rocas a su alrededor se alzaron para protegerla, tan gruesas que cuando el golpe vino, la que lo lanzo sintió la mano dolerle.

Aun recordaba el día en el que creo ese estilo de invocación de técnicas que ni siquiera Tobirama conocía.

—Kyuubi, estas libre, y por lo que veo, con un nuevo cuerpo— dijo viendo a la pelirroja cuyos ojos ahora estaban rojos, 3 marcas de zorro en cada mejilla y sus colas ondeándose mientras su mirada solo mostraba una emoción:

Ira.

—No se como estas viva bruja, pero te voy a mandar de nuevo al hoyo del que saliste.

Un aura de Chakra rojizo comenzó a burbujear en su cuerpo, se puso a 4 patas, lista para luchar.

—Sigues siendo solo una bestia temperamental… **Terreno de Fuego** — a su alrededor, el fuego comenzó a aparecer y con solo un movimiento de fuego, bolas de fuego se arremolinaron antes de lanzarse contra la Kyuubi.

Kurama uso su Chakra para formar garras alargadas que uso para cortar las esferas de fuego, girando, uso sus colas para desviar otras y puso sus dos manos al frente mientras Chakra Yin y Yang se arremolinaba enfrente suyo.

— **¡Bijuudama!** — exclamo antes de que la esfera morada se lanzase como un laser contra Mito.

Esta sonrió levemente antes de sacar de los sellos en sus dedos otro pergamino enorme.

— **Fuin…** — la Bijuu vio con impresión como Mito usaba el pergamino como escudo para detener el ataque que le lanzo, el sello en el brillo con fuerza mientras su técnica parecía ser absorbida por la esfera.

La Uzumaki despareció en un segundo antes de estar enfrente de Kurama, con pergamino extendido.

— **Kai…**

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**

—Tch— hizo la pelirroja volviendo la capa de Chakra más gruesa, protegiéndola de su propio ataque.

Pero de repente, sintió una cadena en su cuello, apretando con tanta fuerza que sintió su tráquea apunto de quebrarse. Fue elevada con rapidez antes de caer con fuerza en el suelo.

— _ **Enton**_ _—_ llamas negras comenzaron a serpentear por la cadena.

 _Humm, se parece el Jutsu de Madara…_

Pensó mientras activaba unos sellos en sus brazos que rápidamente sellaron las flamas apenas tocaron su piel.

—Ya veo Kyuubi, te haz vuelto más fuerte que antes… pero sigues siendo una simple bestia más.

—Cállate.

—Y por lo que siento, sigues siendo igual de temperamental.

—¡Cállate!

—Nada más digno de la más inmunda de las bestias.

— **¡CÁLLATE!**

…

— **Mito uso el temperamento de Kyuubi a su favor, incitándola a atacarle y le termino sellando en segundos junto con las otras Bijuus, apareciste tu, la enfrentaste y usaste Omnyoton y le diste a las 7 restantes un cuerpo… sin embargo… pasaron ciertas cosas, Yagura termino en coma después de que le sacaran su Bijuu y Hiruzen trato de volver a sellar a Orochimaru… pero… Pesadilla intervino.**

…

Naruto miro impactado la escena enfrente suyo.

Una espada totalmente roja atravesaba el pecho de su abuelo, quien tenía sujeto de los brazos a Orochimaru antes de soltarlo.

Pesadilla saco el arma del pecho del Kage anciano, viendo como caía al suelo lentamente antes de…

—¡JIJI!— grito Naruto antes de lanzarse hacía Hiruzen, sosteniéndolo antes de poder tocar el suelo.

Antes de siquiera pensar en algo, un portal dorado salió a su lado, una bolsa café cayo y Naruto tomo la primera semilla que pudo.

Se la puso en la boca a su abuelo, desesperado—¡TRAGALA!— pidió, escandalizado, su pulso se acelero tanto que podía oír su pecho palpitar con fuerza.

Hiruzen trago de tragar la semilla, pero un segundo después tosió sangre con fuerza, escupiendo la semilla.

Naruto la volvió a tomar, y volvió a meter la semilla en su boca, esta vez tapándola para que no la escupiese.

Quiso decirle algo, quiso decirle cuanto lo quería, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

 _Fuiste la primera persona que me trato como humano, no solo eres mi abuelo, tu eres mi padre, y te quiero._

Pero no pudo decir ni una maldita palabra, y ese era… fue el momento en el que pudo decirle algo, pero no lo hizo, no por orgullo, sino porque simplemente, incluso su voz se había extinguido.

—Jiji… no por favor— rogo, las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos como cantaros por sus mejillas.

Hiruzen lo vio, y a pesar de tener su boca tapada, Naruto sintió como su boca se curvaba hasta formar una sonrisa. Y gracias a sus habilidades telepáticas, lo escucho.

 _Estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto._

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror cuando los ojos de Hiruzen se cerraron, el hombre mayor teniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

Un chispazo de energía vino después.

—¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!— gritando como un animal, Naruto fue directamente hacía el que estaba más cerca de él, Orochimaru. Su cabello plateado ahora rubio y sus ojos ahora completamente verdes azulados. Pero no pudo alcanzarlo, sus manos se detuvieron a escasos siete centímetros del Sannin. Pesadilla le sujeto del cuello, chocándolo contra él suelo, revolviéndose como un animal furioso, comenzó a gritar—. ¡Tevoyamatartevoyamatartevoyamatartevoyamatartevoyamatartevoyamatartevoya...! —Naruto hablaba con tanta rapidez que no se le entendía. Las lágrimas se veían enormes incluso en una cara como la suya, brillando de pura cólera—. ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR, LOS VOY A MATAR, LOS VOY A MATAR, LOS VOY A MATAAAAAR!

Pesadilla se sorprendió ante aquellos gritos tan coléricos, que le recordaban a…

Sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo recordar y apretó el cuello de Naruto en un área exacta. El cuerpo entero del Ootsutsuki más joven se crispo antes de que su transformación se fuese, pero aun así no dejo de revolverse como un animal.

— **Si vas a escapar, hazlo ahora, ni yo se cuanto pueda mantenerlo así** — le dijo Pesadilla a Orochimaru mientras el Ojiazul los miraba a ambos con odio a flor de piel.

—Antes de eso…

SLASH

El Sannin mando una de sus serpientes a morder a Naruto, que solo se removió más fuerte cuando la serpiente atravesó su carne, la sangre goteando de los colmillos de la serpiente—Algo de material genético no esta de más para lo que planeo.

— **Lo** S v **Oy** a **MaT** aR a **To** DoS— repetía Naruto en altibajos graves y agudos, sus ojos perdiendo las pupilas intermitentemente cada segundo.

 _ **La transformación en la fase legendaria esta apunto de suceder… mejor enviarlo a un lugar en el que no destruirá todo el planeta.**_

Pesadilla apretó su agarre antes de dar una vuelta con fuerza y mandar a Naruto hacía el cielo, el peliplata menor rugiendo con coléricas lagrimas bajando por su cara mientras salía al espacio.

…

—¿Así que ahora puedo acceder a la fase legendaria?— pregunto, no queriendo hacer más preguntas que esa.

— **No te recomendaría que lo hicieses, la fase legendaria consume la vida del usuario debido a la tensión que ejerce sobre el cuerpo, en tu caso, te dejaría seco de energía después de usarla. Entraste en ella inconscientemente, y en el espacio te transformaste… pero no te detuviste allí.**

…

Un enorme hombre, de más de 3 metros, musculoso en grado sumo, estaba flotando a la deriva en el espacio, su camisa destruida, solamente los pantalones negros cubriendo su cuerpo, su cabello verde y erizado y sus ojos sin pupilas estaban cerrados.

Su boca se movió, hablando, pero al estar en el vacío su voz no se escucho, sin embargo, el sabía lo que dijo.

 _Los voy a matar a todos._

Una esfera de energía verde lo cubrió, misma esfera que entro al planeta, prendiéndose fuego al entrar a la atmosfera, la esfera comenzó a encogerse, hasta mostrar al titánico guerrero cayendo al suelo, aterrizando en la montaña Hokage, con un salto atravesó kilómetros, llegando a una torre, con otro salto, aterrizo en el suelo.

Justo enfrente de Pesadilla y un ya sanado Azrael—Los encontré— siseo con una oscura sonrisa.

El Ojirrojo lo vio impasible a pesar de su fuerza creciente— **Tonto, incluso en esa forma estas a millones de años de…**

 **SWIIIISSSSHHH**

Pesadilla ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio como el cabello del ahora peliverde crecía aun más, un mechón de pelo apareció en su frente, su musculatura se había anchado aun más— **Huh, eso es algo.**

El susurro de Pesadilla fue seguido con que Naruto se lanzase hacía él, pero Pesadilla en un segundo ya tenía su cabello de un tono dorado y sus ojos rojos conservaron su color.

Los puños de ambos chocaron en igualdad de condiciones, pero cuando Naruto se lanzo sobre él, Pesadilla desapareció de repente.

— **Pero…**

Usando el Kai-Kai apareció detrás del enorme musculoso antes de patearlo con las dos piernas, solamente que ahora estaba en su estado base.

A pesar de eso, la patada fue tan potente que mando al peliverde contra el suelo, quitándole de paso la transformación en el tercer nivel.

— **Incluso mi forma base es suficiente como para derrotarte** — a pesar de eso, volvió a transformarse, y esta vez rayos comenzaron a salir de su aun más erizado cabello— **. Sin embargo, se necesita cierta fuerza para herir a un Saiyajin legendario.**

Y lanzando un poderoso ataque de Ki, mando a Naruto a chocaron contra cientos de kilómetros de roca en Konoha.

— **Ahora mismo, estas a un nivel en el que podrías vencer a Freezer a su 100%. Pero yo estoy a un nivel mucho mayor.**

Declaro Pesadilla mientras en un solo segundo su cabello se alargaba hasta llegarle a la espalda, erizado y dorado, además de que sus cejas habían desaparecido.

— **Además, cualquiera puede alcanzar una forma como esta, no requiere control de Ki alguno, no se ni porque se tardaron tanto en alcanzarla. Incluso con el Zenkai que acabas de conseguir, no te acercas a una fracción de lo que soy, eres un juego de niños para mi.**

Después de decir eso, Pesadilla volvió a su estado base.

Naruto, con un crujido, levanto el cuello, viéndolo.

 _¿Cómo alcanzo tal nivel?_

Pensó con toda la racionalidad que tenía, antes de que sus ojos fueran a otro lado.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, sin embargo, no había nubes, y podía verla desde allí.

La luna, blanca y pura, dándole su energía.

La cola en su espalda se agito, recibiendo las ondas Blutz en ella mientras Naruto lo sentía, su corazón retumbo como un tambor. Su cuerpo comenzó a dar más de si.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos, su boca comenzó a deformarse en un hocico, los dientes comenzaron a afilarse hasta ser todos puntiagudos colmillos. Pelo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.

Mientras los latidos continuaban, se paro de un salto, sus pies ahora descalzos tocaron el suelo mientras cambiaban a las patas de un mono.

El cabello castaño que le cubrió rápidamente fue cambiado por el pelaje verdoso/dorado, sus ojos rojos vieron a Azrael y Pesadilla volando en el aire.

—¡ROAAAAAHHHHH!— con un rugido, su hocico se abrió, mostrando toda su dentadura afilada antes de que una esfera morada rosácea apareciese en su boca.

Un haz de luz fue lanzado a ambos, seguido de dos más y otro conformado por una esfera enorme.

Pesadilla y Azrael esquivaron el primer ataque de Ki, antes de esquivar los otros dos, pero al ver la esfera acercarse Pesadilla puso sus manos delante de él— **¡Big Bang Kamehameha!**

Con su grito, la onda de energía atravesó la esfera, yendo hasta el Ozaru que salto algunos kilómetros para esquivar el ataque, aterrizando y aplastando varios edificios, lanzo otro haz de energía que esta vez obligo al Ootsutsuki destructor a esquivarla con el Kai-Kai.

 _ **¡el esquivo el ultimo ataque! Se esta volviendo muy fuerte en tan poco tiempo…**_

— **Si la luna te da fuerzas, quitemos lo injusto…** _ **Mugen Susano'o.**_

Pesadilla activo rápidamente su Rinne Sharingan, y con un simple sello de mano, paso.

Todo el planeta comenzó a hundirse en una aparente oscuridad negra flameante, un solo brillo rojo era visible en el cielo, iluminando macabramente el lugar.

Si alguien viera desde el espacio la tierra, verían como un enorme ser de armadura negra rodeaba al planeta de tal manera que estaba atrapada justo donde estaba su frente, en un cristal hexagonal.

El Ozaru lentamente comenzó a volverse pequeño nuevamente, el pelo comenzando a desaparecer de su cuerpo antes de que Naruto apareciese agitado, y en su forma normal, pero para fortuna, con su ropa, todavía en su fase legendaria antes de desactivarla y caer en una rodilla.

—Azrael, Pesadilla…— comenzó, antes de que su poder se disparase de nuevo—. Esta batalla esta lejos de terminar.

Rápidamente, fue a la primera de Super Saiyajin, saltando a la segunda y luego a la tercera… pero no se detuvo allí.

— **Ese mocoso… ¡gano otro Zenkai!** — grito Pesadilla asombrado.

— _ **¡Su energía crece desmesuradamente y sin fin!**_ — dijo Azrael mientras el viento lanzaba a cualquiera que estuviera alrededor a volar.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, lo vieron.

El cabello rubio volviéndose rojo y erizado, dos mechones de cabello aparecieron al frente, el cabello marrón rojizo cubrió su cuerpo, unos guantes blancos aparecieron en sus manos, un pantalón azul con un obi azul largo en la cintura, un chaleco azul con bordes naranjos en sus hombres (como el de Gogeta solo que la tela azul y las protuberancias naranja)

Su cola se ondeo en el aire, y sus ojos azules vieron al frente, a sus _presas._

 _ **(Naruto: ¿¡De donde carajos viene tanta ropa!? Shinju: ¡Cállate y déjame seguir!)**_

En un segundo apareció delante de ellos, Azrael salto y lo esquivo, pero Pesadilla no pudo reaccionar cuando la mano enguantada de Naruto le tomo de la cara.

Lo sostuvo, sin importarle que Azrael lanzase lanzas que se rompían al tocarlo, antes de que siguiera lanzo a Pesadilla contra él, chocaron con fuerza, y trataron de toma distancia antes de que Naruto apareciese entre ellos y los golpease, separándolos.

Pesadilla apareció con el Kai-Kai y trato de patearlo, pero de un manotazo lo desoriento y con una patada casi noqueo a Azrael, lanzándolos al cielo, volvieron a chocar.

Azrael apretó los puños mientras lentamente comenzaba a cambiar.

Cabello negro comenzó a aparecer en su cabeza, sus manos pasaron a ser solo dos, en retrospectivita, toda la forma de un humano con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos. De repente alzo una mano— _ **Mantenlo ocupado mientras preparo esto, creo que será lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo.**_

Pesadilla no dijo nada sobre negarse— **Esta transformación es curiosa, una mezcla del Ozaru y el Super Saiyajin, pero no es el único que puede alterar una forma.**

El rubio puso una mano en su cabello mientras iba de la fase uno a la dos, Azrael pensó que iría a la tercera pero de repente, algo cambio.

Su cabello se erizo como la primera forma, pero el color cambio.

 **(Nota: Nunca dije nada de no darle el Ki divino a Pesadilla, además, no iba a poner las fases divinas debido a que no me gustaba mucho Dragon Ball Super pero realmente admito que se ha terminado vuelto bueno, quien sabe si tal vez en el futuro le de a Naruto Ki divino y las fases de Dios aunque quizá si lo haga ¯\\(** **ツ** **)/¯ pongan en sus reviews su opinión por favor (** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ** **)**

Donde antes estaba el dorado, apareció el rosado, su aura paso a una purpura rosácea, sus ojos se volvieron grisáceos y no hubo más cambio, ni siquiera sus músculos se tensaron o algo.

Se lanzo a luchar contra Naruto, lanzando golpes directo al pecho y cara, apuntando a matar, pero el guerrero en la cuarta fase no le costo esquivar sus golpes y devolverlos con el doble de fuerza.

Siendo mandado hacía atrás, Pesadilla uso el Kai-Kai nuevamente para aparecer detrás de Naruto, un gran y fuerte haz de energía le dio de pleno al pelirrojo.

— **¿Ehh?** — hizo Pesadilla cuando detuvo su ataque, viendo como una esfera verde quedo en el centro— **. ¿soporto un ataque de tal nivel a esta distancia?** — pero vio, no sin sorpresa, como el cuerpo de Naruto estaba hinchado, tanto o más que en su forma legendaria, pero el pelaje rojo y la ropa seguían allí.

Cuando la esfera se rompió, lo vio.

Un Super Saiyajin Legendario Fase 4.

— _ **¡Solo necesitas detener a Naruto por un minuto más!**_ — le grito Azrael aun con una sola mano apuntando hacía el cielo, en el que una esfera negra se mostraba.

— **Vamos abajo** — dijo Pesadilla mientras descendía junto con la mole roja.

Se lanzo contra el pelirrojo, pero este le agarro de la cara, azotándolo contra el suelo y haciendo un cráter de enorme magnitud, reboto en el suelo con fuerza, siendo pateado por Naruto antes de que lo agarrase de la pierna y lo mandase a volar, chocando contra varios edificios.

Antes de darse cuenta, fue detenido por la mano de Naruto que lo sujeto del cráneo antes de soltarlo debido a una patada directo en el estomago.

Girando en su enorme brazo, atrapo su cabeza con las piernas— **Espero que este cuerpo no explote cuando combine esa técnica que usaste contra Azrael y esta transformación. ¡Kaioken!**

Antes de que Naruto dijese algo, el aura rosada de Pesadilla fue sobrepuesta por una aura rojiza.

Siendo girado con rapidez, sintió varios golpes y patadas en cara, torso y estomago, antes de ver como 4 esferas se dirigieron a él y explotaron al impactar en su cuerpo.

Pesadilla se puso encima de él y puso sus manos encima de su cabeza como un martillo antes de golpearlo en la cabeza.

Naruto se levanto apenas aterrizo en el suelo, comenzando a caminar, sus pisadas sonando gruesamente mientras daba paso tras paso.

—Olvidaste la regla numero 1 del mundo en el que vienen estas formas— le dijo al verlo hacer un Kamehameha de color rosado entre sus manos—. Los cambios de cabellos no funcionan con otro que tenga más.

Su caminata no fue detenida por el haz de energía rosada, ni siquiera ralentizada, y al llegar a Pesadilla, lo agarro del cuello, viendo como su transformación se fue.

Pero…

Antes de atacar vio que el cabello y ojos de Pesadilla se volvían rojos, incluso vio como su piel se volvió levemente morena.

 _ **No me queda demasiado Ki, el Ki Divino es mi reserva, no se si un ataque de Chakra o magia le pueda dañar, además… su energía solo sigue aumentando a cada segundo.**_

Usando el Kai-Kai, se separo de su agarre, pateándolo, y justo en el segundo que lo hizo, fue a su fase Rose, volviendo a la normalidad un segundo después, apareció detrás de Naruto, golpeándolo, repitiendo lo anterior. El gigante rojo dio un par de pasos hacía atrás antes de saltar y esquivar la patada ascendente de Pesadilla, pero este uso u impulse extra, volviéndose a transformar por solo un segundo, pero esta vez, cuando se iba a transformar de nuevo lo agarro de la cara, lanzándole directamente una esfera de Ki que lo noqueo totalmente.

— _ **¡Castigo de la Muerte!**_

Naruto alzo la mirada al escuchar ese grito, pateo a Pesadilla con fuerza y lo mando a volar, sin notar como este volvía a la conciencia y agarraba una semilla senzu de su haori destrozado.

Ignorando el hecho de que el cielo volvía a ser de color azul y la luna era visible nuevamente, el pelirrojo vio la esfera negra y enorme acercarse a él, y sus ojos sin pupila se entrecerraron— _¡O-ME-GA BLASTER!_

Lanzando una pequeña esfera de energía verde, esta creció monumentalmente al chocar con la esfera negra.

— _ **Lo… lo esta deteniendo**_ — susurro Azrael aumentando la fuerza de su ataque.

Naruto solamente aplico más Ki a su técnica antes de sentir un enorme ardor en su vientre, que comenzó desde el costado derecho hasta terminar cerca del hombro izquierdo.

Vio como Pesadilla le daba un tajo con una rara espada roja que había quemado toda la piel que había tocado, su regeneración no hizo nada, ya que no había algo que curar, le dio un tajo impío que termino cauterizando la herida, dejándole una cicatriz probablemente permanente.

Pero antes de poder golpearlo, recordó lo que hacía, y sintió su esfera ceder y hacer más grande el ataque de Azrael—Hijo de…— siseo antes de golpear a Pesadilla, girándose y deteniendo con sus manos la enorme esfera.

— _ **¡Mortal insensato!**_ — grito Azrael lanzando una lanza negra y dorada a la esfera.

— **¡Big Bang multiplicado 10 veces!** — exclamo Pesadilla lanzando una esfera roja a la esfera negra.

Ambos ataques explotaron en la esfera, volviéndola incluso más grande y consumiendo a Naruto en ella….

O eso pensaron.

Vieron de repente como la esfera se encogía lentamente, volviéndose primero del tamaño de un edificio, luego de una casa, luego de una simple pelota y finalmente, desapareció entre las manos de Naruto.

— _ **Imposible**_ — susurro Azrael.

— **Eso lo dice todo** — declaro Pesadilla apareciendo a su lado y cruzándose de brazos— **. Se esta volviendo demasiado fuerte para nosotros…**

— _ **¿Como?**_

— **Agradécele a la sangre Saiyajin y Ootsutsuki, hay dos formas para que esas razas se vuelvan más fuertes, Zenkais [Poder Saiyajin] y Transformaciones [Variantes de Super Saiyajin y aumentos de poderes en los Ootsutsukis]**

 **》** **Cuando las correctas condiciones son dadas, un Saiyajin puede alcanzar cierto nivel de poder. Imaginándolo como un 5, y transformándose puede llegar a 250 y llegando a controlar la forma de Super Saiyajin, puede llegar a un 650. Eso sin mencionar las variantes.**

 **》** **Sin embargo, Zenkais son un asunto diferente, resultan cuando un Saiyajin esta apunto de morir y es sanado, combinándolo con la regeneración Ootsutsuki, eso lleva a que la fuerza vaya más allá de su limite al ser herido de gravedad, y guiándose por el nivel de poder, aumenta un par de unidades en los débiles, en los más fuertes, aumenta millones de veces el poder. Por ejemplo, si es un 5 y obtiene un Zenkai lo suficientemente fuerte, llegara a ser fácilmente un 300.**

 **》** **Pero no solo eso, los Zenkai incluso llegan al punto de ser gatillos para desbloquear nuevas formas si se combina con las emociones lo suficientemente fuertes…**

— **Ese mocoso… ¡NOS VIO LA CARA!**

Azrael le miro confundido ante sus palabras **—** _ **¿De que hablas?**_

— **Desde que comenzó el combate, el nos uso para ganar un total de 4 Zenkais rápidamente. El primero, cuando volvió en su forma legendaria del espacio, el segundo, después de que lo derrotase en su tercera forma, el tercero fue después de regresar de su forma de Ozaru Dorado y alcanzar la cuarta fase del Super Saiyajin, y el cuarto, esta pasando justo ahora.**

— _ **¡Ese maldito mortal! Esta usando los Zenkai para hace saltos significativos en poder.**_

— **Exactamente, conozco cada transformación o sub-transformación que un Super Saiyajin puede alcanzar. El Super Saiyajin 10%, en el que el único cambio es cabello más erizado y un aumento en 15 veces la fuerza y velocidad, el Super Saiyajin Falso, el Super Saiyajin normal, el segundo y tercer grado, el Super Saiyajin Ascendido, su combinación con el Kaioken, la fase 2, su propio modo ascendido y su forma combinada con Ki divino, la fase 3, el Super Saiyajin Dios, el Super Saiyajin Blue, su combinación con el Kaioken y su dominación sin gasto de energía, el Super Saiyajin Rose y la forma mezclada que su usuario tenía con Zamasu, la forma ascendida de esta, el estado místico en el que se desbloquea el potencial y luego el Ultra Instinto, también conocido como Miggate no Gokui.**

 **》** **Pero además de esas, hay más. Las formas con el cuerpo encogido de Goku, el Ozaru, el Ozaru Dorado, el Super Saiyajin 4, el Super Saiyajin 4 a máximo poder, las formas mutadas que un bio-androide (Baby) tenía al poseer a Vegeta. El Super Saiyajin restringido, el Super Saiyajin Legendario, sus variantes en la fase 2 y 3, la fase 3 mezclada con Ki divino (la de la nueva película de Broly) el Ozaru Dorado que en este caso es verde, y finalmente el Super Saiyajin Legendario Fase 4.**

 **》** **Si el gana otro Zenkai más… podría alcanzar incluso un hipotético "Super Saiyajin 5"**

Pesadilla casi podía ver a un Naruto con el pelo blanco y el pelaje en su cuerpo de color negro detrás del actual. Y pese a que quería un digno rival, incluso el mismo sabía que tanto poder podría tener alguien en una forma como esa.

Incluso más, ya que sabía lo fácil que era para un Ootsutsuki o un Saiyajin copiar las técnicas de otro, y ahora que lo vio usar el Kai-Kai y aun más importante, el Ki Divino, imaginarse a un Naruto en una hipotética Fase 5, mezclada con el Super Saiyajin Azul y/o en la fase legendaria… sería literalmente imparable, más poderoso que un Hakaishin o su ángel protector, y estaba hablando de un mundo en el que todavía no descubrían lo que era una pistola.

— _ **¿Qué hacemos?**_ — le pregunto Azrael, tensado.

Pesadilla simplemente camino hacía Naruto— **Te recomiendo que escapes lo más lejos que puedas, voy a desatar todo mi poder y a "mezclarlo" con algo dentro mío, además de usar la fase más fuerte que pueda, sigue siendo más débil que yo en mi estado base al 100%, y en una fase más fuerte tal vez le alcance, el problema es que cuando libero todo mi poder mi energía termina pudriendo todo lo que esta cerca de mi… mejor aléjate ahora.**

…

— **No quiero contarte lo que paso, solo diré que Pesadilla barrio el piso contigo antes de que siquiera pudieses alcanzar un Zenkai. No se si puedas transformarte nuevamente así como así, y no se si puedas alcanzar lo que dice Pesadilla a pesar de haber ganado un quinto Zenkai.**

—No me importa ahora, tengo nuevas formas a las que acceder, ¿crees que me vuelva a transformar en Ozaru al ver la luna?

— **Lo dudo, quizá solamente te transformes en Super Saiyajin 4. Pero veras, después de que Pesadilla literalmente te quitase lo legendario a putazos, aterrizaste en tu antigua casa, la destruiste por accidente y aterrizaste en el sótano, allí, invocaste a tus Servants y, bueno, el resto es historia, ya que incluso con el poder que tenia Pesadilla tuvo unos cuantos problemas con ellas, sobretodo con esa mujer Oda Nobunaga.**

—Por cierto, ¿no que ella era hombre?

— **Créeme, en el trono de los héroes hay una versión no solo fémina del rey Arturo, sino que también es albina, tiene ojos azules y poca ropa, su Mordred es morena y pelirroja, un cerberos que son 3 mujeres, 2 pechugonas y una loli, un Kraken que es una mujer tetuda con piel blanca y cabello hecho de tentáculos y varia mierda más.**

—…Creo que tal vez tener más Servants no sería malo.

— **¡Oh, por Izanagi!**

—Jejejeje~

Riendo, Naruto uso el Gaikan para entrar nuevamente a Konoha, ahora yendo a un lugar muy especial.

…

 **Cementerio de Konoha**

El Ootsutsuki apareció en el cementerio de la aldea, sus pasos resonando por el lugar, y al llegar donde quería, vio a cierto niño Sarutobi.

—Hey Kono— le llamo, acuclillándose a su lado.

El pequeño Konohamaru se giro a verlo, sus ojos rojos, producto de llorar por muchas horas—¿Naruto-nii?

El peliplata no contesto, solo se quedo viendo la lapida enfrente de ambos.

 **En memoria de Sarutobi Hiruzen**

 **Un gran hombre con un gran legado, que consideraba a toda la aldea su familia y lucho hasta el final para proteger esa familia.**

 **Jamás se olvidara, no recordaremos al Sandaime Hokage, ni al Shinobi no Kami, recordaremos a Sarutobi Hiruzen.**

—Es duro ver a alguien irse— dijo con una mano apoyada en la rodilla, sentado en el pasto, al lado de Konohamaru. El castaño moqueo débilmente ante esas palabras, más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos antes de sentir una mano en su cabeza—. Pero es más duro cuando no lo dejas ir, recuerda que incluso donde esta ahora, el nos sigue cuidando, no estaría feliz de ver que lloras tanto por que el se fue.

El niño lo miro, con los ojos todavía llorosos antes de desviar la mirada y preguntarle—¿Cómo lo sabes? El puede que no quiera ser olvidado.

—Kono… una persona solo muere de verdad cuando es olvidada, las cosas que compartió junto con yo y los otros, con cada habitante de Konoha, incluso con sus enemigos, es un hecho que el no será olvidado, no morirá mientras tengas su recuerdo aquí— y para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, apunto a su corazón y al de Konohamaru—. Se que por la persona que es, él no tendrá una mala vida en el otro lado, pero si duda estará triste si te ve llorar.

El pequeño volvió a mirar a Naruto, limpiándose las lagrimas antes de asentir con determinación—Voy a irme dentro de un rato, ¿tu te quedaras?— le cuestiono.

—Si, solamente quiero estar aquí un rato.

El niño asintió antes de pararse y comenzar a caminar, el Ojimixto se quedo viendo la lapida, en silencio.

—Se que estas allí, Ruler— dijo de repente.

En unos brillos celestes, vio al "Rey" de camelot aparecer a su lado, usando su ropa de Servant en vez de la normal.

La rubia se quedo viendo la lapida unos momentos, girándose para ver a Naruto después—¿Conocido tuyo?

—Fue la primer persona que realmente ame y valore. Era mi abuelo, prácticamente mi padre.

—Lamento tu perdida— ella le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero las siguientes palabras de su Master la descolocaron.

—Yo no, no soy tan hipócrita para sentirme al por que allá muerto.

La Ojiverde le miro, su cara estoica reflejando algo de sorpresa—¿Por… Por qué?— ella misma se sorprendió ante el tartamudeo en su voz.

Naruto bajo la cabeza, soltando una leve risita que lentamente fue aumentando hasta que exploto en una enorme y fuerte carcajada.

—¡Hace tanto que quise que me preguntasen eso!— exclamo tomándose la cara con una mano, dejando de reír lentamente, con Arturia mirándole asombrada. Naruto la vio, con una sonrisa simplemente divertida—. Lo que te voy a contar nadie lo sabe, es mi secreto, mío y de nadie más, nunca se lo dije a nadie y nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Kurama, incluso dudo que los que estén dentro mío lo sepan.

La rubia trago levemente, algo nerviosa, y no sabía porque.

—Cuando tenía 9 años, tres después de volverme lo que soy actualmente, me había tornado en una persona… en un ser realmente oscuro. Ya no me importaba matar, sentía que quería hacer que corrieran ríos de sangre, que quería amontonar los cadáveres de cada uno de los humanos que mirase, que quería comerme a los bebes humanos enfrente de sus desesperados padres… ¡quería muchas cosas! Pero un día simplemente me escabullí de mi "escondite" y fui a su hogar.

Lo dicho por Naruto hizo que la rubia inconscientemente temblase, llevando su mano a la funda de su cintura, **Avalon** y **Excalibur** esperando a ser desatadas.

—Estaba dormido, y no fue nada difícil neutralizar a los Anbu que lo cuidaban, y de repente estalle; me le lance encima, poniendo mis manos en su cuello, cuando el me vio a los ojos supo que yo no era el mismo Naruto que él conocía. "Voy a matarte por todo lo que me has hecho, viejo de mierda" le grite, pues en ese tiempo lo culpaba por todo lo que me paso.

—¿Qué… que paso después?— Arturia no lo creía, pero realmente estaba asustada, la historia además de aterradora, era acrecentada por la locura creciente en la voz de Naruto, quien tenía una mirada y sonrisa completamente psicótica en su cara, sus manos al frente, como si todavía sintiera el cuello de Hiruzen crujir en sus manos.

—Apreté, apreté, y apreté, lo hice hasta que estuvo morado, yo sabía que cuando lo matase, ya nada me pararía de matar y hacer lo que yo quisiese, y era algo que realmente quería pero…

—Naruto.

Y él se detuvo, al escuchar ese nombre venir de la boca de Arturia, toda la locura se esfumo de su cara.

Soltó un suspiro, poniendo una mano en su rodilla y viendo al cielo con una sonrisa sin culpabilidad pero con nostalgia.

—Así me llamo… "Naruto, no tienes que hacer esto" me dijo "No tienes que vivir en conflicto con lo que te rodea, son tus decisiones lo que te definen, no tu pasado" y finalmente, murió en mis manos, con una sonrisa— declaro Naruto viendo el atardecer—. Pude revivirlo al usar todo mi Chakra en una técnica llamada Rinne Tensei, pero hay una desventaja en esa técnica.

—¿Cuál es?

Naruto la vio con una cálida, amable y calmada sonrisa antes de decir—No se puede revivir a alguien con ella dos veces, aunque quisiera, no puedo traerlo devuelta.

—…

—Fui yo el que me convertí en alguien medianamente pacifico, un Shinobi más del montón, no Kurama, no Sayuri, ni Hiruzen ni nadie más, solo yo— el peliplata se paro de repente, su altura llegando a ser del tamaño de Arturia sin problemas—. Se que tu y Mordred tienen muchas cosas que resolver, pero traten de entenderse entre ustedes, la familia no debe estar peleada.

La mujer desvió la mirada, no lo diría, pero en verdad que el asunto con Mordred era un tema delicado, tema que le afectaba.

Sintió una mano en su mejilla, apartando un mechón de su cabello rubio. Seguidamente, su cara fue girada y Naruto puso su frente pegada a la de ella—Recuerda algo, incluso ahora, ella busca que te enorgullezcas, cumplir tus expectativas y demostrarte que es digna, a pesar de todo, te sigue amando. Tenlo presente ¿quieres?

Arturia no sabía mucho del tema amoroso, una de sus versiones, la original, conoció a un chico muy lindo que le dio felicidad a su vida, mostrándole sus errores y como vivir su propia vida.

Pero… ella, no conocía a nadie así, todo el sexo que tuvo alguna vez en su vida fue por el bien del reino, y ni siquiera estuvo consiente cuando ella y Morgana concibieron a Mordred.

Así que no lo entendía, tal vez fue un impulso de su cuerpo, tal ves fue por como palpitaba su corazón, o tal vez fue por simple instinto.

CHU~

Sus mejillas rojas como jamás lo estuvieron, sus ojos presionados como nunca.

Con todo eso, Naruto solo la miro unos segundos antes de profundizar un poco ese beso.

…

 _ **1 Hora Después**_

Con una gota en la nuca, Naruto retrocedió lentamente, viendo la escena frente a él.

Tamamo, Kiyohime, Medusa, Minamoto y sorpresivamente Mordred ardían en llamas oscuras, sus miradas oscurecidas en los que solo puntos rojos se miraban.

Las primeras 4, obviamente celosas de Arturia, mirándolo enojadas por eso, Mordred por otro lado, le miraba enojada, emputada, con ganas de matar, etc.

Miro abajo suyo, recordando que apenas llego fue recibido por Clarent a centímetros de su entrepierna.

Sinceramente, solo fue un beso simple , casto, puro, sin nada más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber empezado una relación con Arturia por un beso que literalmente parecía dado por una niña. Lo cual Arturia era en si en el tema amoroso pero…

Ese no era el motivo porque estuvieran tan enojadas.

— _Master, ya llegaste._

Recordó que apareció en su cuarto, con todas esperándolo en el cuarto, pero justo cuando entro al baño resulto algo importante.

Shielder se estaba bañando.

Y tenía que admitir, tenía un lindo cuerpo para ser tan pequeña… esos pechos copa C, ese trasero redondo y ese vientre ejercitado… además, ella no demostró mucha vergüenza o al memos ganas de taparse.

Y la cosa es que allí el infierno se desato.

—¡VOY A CASTRARTE HIJO DE * £$( MADRE CA&÷* PIN* *$ PU* CU*£¥₩ DE * *$!— el muy florido lenguaje de Tamamo asombro a todos, siendo sujetada por Jeanne, Okita y "Jackie"

Kiyohime solo reía oscuramente, sin moverse, solo dándose aire con su abanico.

Medusa solo le miraba, pero él mismo podía ver algo de decepción en sus ojos… seguida de ira, enojo y… ¿determinación?

—¡CON UN PIN *$¥ CUCHILLO OXIDADO!— grito Tamamo casi sacando espuma por la boca.

Mordred de repente se levanto, **Clarent** reapareció en su mano de repente—Pese a la poca cantidad de respeto que te tengo por lo que contaste, ahora mismo solo puedo decir algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡VOY A PINCHEMENTE MATARTE!— y se lanzo contra Naruto.

Este no lo pensó y uso su nueva técnica de portales para que cuando salto hacía atrás desaparecer antes de que Clarent cortase sus piernas.

…

 **Universo Dragontale, subdivisión. Undertale & DXD**

Naruto cayo de repente en el suelo de algún bosque, se paro lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza, mareado.

Sintió una débil presencia, lo raro es que era una presencia mágica.

Se giro, y vio a un pequeño niño castaño, de no más de 7 años, empolvado y herido, caminando hasta tropezarse.

Antes de que cayera, el fue rápidamente a detenerlo, sujetándolo cuando estuvo a escasos 20 centímetros del suelo.

—Hey pequeño— le llamo, sacando una semilla senzu de su bolsillo—. Soy Naruto, ¿como te llamas?

El pequeño, casi más muerto que vivo, dijo—I-Issei, se-señor.

Naruto sonrió, poniendo la semilla verde en su boca—Mucho gusto Issei, me llamo Naruto.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing)_ _/ (sombras de la nada)_

 **El Issei que puse en él pequeño cameo que vieron no es el del canon, es del fic "Dragontale" de mi buen camarada Eien. Busquen su fic :3, no es un crossover con DXD, solamente es un pequeño cameo del fic de mi amigo :3**

 **Aunque quien sabe, tal vez vuelva fem a Ddraig y Albion… es broma :B… ¿¡O NO LO ES!? (** **ノ** ಠ **益** ಠ **)** **ノ彡**

 **Como sea, denme sus votos en sus reviews, ya que habrá dos votaciones, Naruto con Ki divino y Female Ddraig y Albion.**

 **Como sea, la razón de que actualice tan rápido es debido a que me vino la inspiración y que este cap esta un poco menos largo que de costumbre.**

 **Quise darle a este cap un toque del viejo estilo de DBZ con GT y Super. Además de poner en votación darle o no las fases de Super Saiyajin Dios.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Un homenaje, a una gran mujer.**

 **En la memoria de Hiromi Tsuru (1960-2017)**

 **Quien nos trajo la voz de la primera y mejor amiga de un niño que estuvo solo por mucho tiempo, y que logro amansar al príncipe de la raza más salvaje y que le dio vida al salvador del futuro.**

 **Desde niños a adultos, esta gran mujer le trajo coraje y felicidad muchos, y yo, no solo en la comunidad de Dragon Ball, sino que en su vida misma, pido una oración para que pueda descansar en paz.**

 **Se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	45. Plagio

**Hola mis casi en su totalidad queridos lectores**

 **Lamento que esto no sea un nuevo cap, pero, no puedo dejar esto pasa**

 **Yo, Uzu no Kami, Kurai-sho, AirdaIII, Kurai Tamasho, el tipo que escribio Naruto y el legado de la diosa, junto con muchos otros usuarios de diferentes fandoms en general estamos siendo PLAGIADOS vilmente**

 **Asi es, como lo leyeron Pla-ge-a-dos.**

 **¿Les comenté alguna vez que aborrezco con todo mi ser ese nocivo y pútrido cáncer que es el plagio?**

 **Si no lo hice, ahora lo saben.**

 **Pues bien, imaginen mí no muy agradable sorpresa cuando vi MI historia publicada por OTROS en Youtube SIN MI PERMISO.**

 **Y sí, no fue una vez, sino cinco… originalmente estaba dispuesto a explicarles mis razones para mi ausencia, pero CARAJO, tengo TODO el derecho de desahogarme un poco.**

 **¡CINCO VECES!**

 **¡EN UNOS PUTOS MESES!**

 **¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA!?**

 **No a todos, pero a esos lectores (porque son lectores, si alguien plagia algo es porque lo ha leído y le ha gustado) que creen que pueden publicar MIS historias sin darme el respectivo crédito y es más, ser tan hipócritas como para afirmar que son SUS historias, déjenme decirles que eso me molesta.**

 **¡Y MUCHO!**

 **¡Y NO, NO ME VENGAN CON QUE NO HAY DERECHO HA HABLARLES ASÍ, YA QUE HA HABIDO CONCHUDOS QUE HAN SUBIDO ESTA MISMA HISTORIA A YOUTUBE Y GANADO DINERO CON ELLA!**

 **¡NO HAY DERECHO!**

 **¡SENCILLAMENTE NO HAY DERECHO!**

 **¡ES UNA TOTAL Y ABSOLUTA FALTA DE RESPETO NO SOLAMENTE A MI, SINO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN O ESCRIBEN ALGO EN FANFICTION, ROBAR (LAS COSAS COMO SON) LOS FICS QUE OTROS ESCRIBEN CON TODO EL AMOR AL ARTE Y EL SINCERO DESEO DE COMPARTIR CON OTROS FANS DE MANERA LIBRE!**

 **¡POR DIOS, ESO ES BAJO!**

 **¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE CÓMO HA DOLIDO Y SIGUE DOLIENDO TENER QUE DENUNCIAR A PERSONAS QUE CREEN QUE PUEDEN ROBAR EL TRABAJO DE UNO Y SALIR IMPUNES!**

 **¡JODER!**

 **Es que le dan ganas a uno de borrar la historia y mandar todo al diablo… pero luego recuerdo que los quiero mucho y se me pasa.**

 **Si en verdad aprecian esta historia, si en verdad me aprecian a mi… por favor, no plagien mi trabajo.**

 **No me falten el respeto.**

 **Me duele mucho: me duele saber que hay personas tan… hipócritas que lucran con el trabajo de otros y se llevan todo el crédito.**

 **Díganle NO al plagio. Creo que ya expresé bastante de mi sentir, pero para los despistados:**

 **NO DOY AUTORIZACIÓN A NADIE PARA QUE TOME COMO SUYA MI HISTORIA, SI QUEREN PUBLICARLA, NO LA TOMEN COMO SI USTEDES HUBIERAN SIDO LOS QUE COMENZARON NO SABIENDO NADA DE COMO HACER UN FIC, COMO SI FUERKN USTEDES QUIENES NO DURMIERON DIAS PARA SABER TODO DE LA HISTORIA QUE HICE CON TODA MI DEDICACIÓN**

 **La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki es mi primer y más querido fic, y duele, como no tienen idea, que alguien más sea alavado por solo copiarla y pegarla en loquendo**

 **SI VEN MI HISTORIA EN YOUTUBE U OTRO SITIO WEB PROCLAMANDOLA COMO SUYA, DENLE SPAM HASTA ELIMINARLA O AVISENME**


	46. Recordando tus raices

**No tengo nada que decirles, más que gracias.**

 **Enserio, en el capitulo 11 de Okami y en el anterior tuve menos reviews que antes, y enterarme que me plagiaron me termino deprimiendo bastante, pero gracias a ustedes pude salir de dicha depresión, muchas gracias amigos.**

 **La razón de porque no borre la nota y luego poner el cap es porque el sitio se tarda en actualizarse cuando borras y pones algo después de un rato no es "notificado"**

 **Bueno, dejemos eso y ¡Contestemos reviews!**

 **Para Ignacio365, nop… bueno si, planeo hacer un fic de DXD, pero este Issei es de Dragontale de mi amigo Eien no Hiryu. El Ki divino esta fijo ahora, igual que los fem.**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, okey, el ki divino es oficial, igual fem Ddraig y Albion.**

 **Para Xirons20, me alegra que te gustara, el ki divino esta fijo.**

 **Para Naruto tendo rikudo, ¿acaso lo dudas? El tipo fue violado desde los 3 años :V**

 **Para dante de aquiles, lo tenia planeado desde el cap 7 de hecho. Ki divino okey.**

 **Para LightStarAngelical, me alegra que te gustase.**

 **Para Zafir09, me alegra que el cap te gustase, grandes ideas, ki divino fijo, y créeme, Pesadilla tiene sus motivos para ser así**

 **Para Trollmemex, si ¡HURRA! \\(^-^)/ y el divino ya será fijo, y créeme, aquí se muestra un poco de eso :3.**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, lo del ultra instinto esperare que muestren un poco más de él para siquiera considerar dárselo a Naruto.**

 **Para , espero que las apariencias que muestro en este cap te agraden, las chicas del mundo de ESTE Issei no las va a tocar, pero nadie dice que no ira a otro mundo diferente y allí se folle hasta a Venelana :v aunque gracias por la idea para el nuevo fic 7w7**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, lo curioso es que Pesadilla también puede alcanzar el Super Saiyajin Blue :v en el capitulo siguiente (en el que finalmente dejamos los flashbacks) se vera a Renamon con más protagonismo, todavía no, pero falta poco.**

 **Para Kirinkirito, tengo planeado el especial de navidad de hecho. De hecho, Naruto y Pesadilla pueden acceder a todas las formas, mira por los caps en el rescate de la princesa de la nieve, se vera en el próximo cap cuando las Servants se enteren de su edad. Sobre lo del Noryokugan, veras. En un tiempo viví en estados unidos, allí conocí a PrincheHarris, y le ayude a crear algunas cosas, la rama elemental y de la iluminación fueron hechas por mi y otro amigo :3. Pero en otra instancia, decidí dárselo a este Naruto después de que un amigo me diese una idea genial que me ayudaría a evolucionar el personaje. Solo un aviso, Naruto teorias locas fue el primero en plagiarme**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis, y créeme, en este cap se muestran más :V y la orgia faltan unos dos capitulos 7w7 mmm, no lo se bro, mi pene esta confundido :"T y es que antes tenía menos tiempos :"T**

 **Para HellsingCorp2255, solo espera compadre, solo espera**

 **Para Shadow Jocker, me alegra que te gustase, aunque no se que es bufeado :"T. Bueno, todo el mundo voto por ki divino así que sorry, además de que ya tengo planeado como hacer que lo consiga.**

 **Bueno, trate de adoptar la historia, aunque el tipo jamás me contesto así que esta muerto, hare mi propia versión en… quien sabe cuando ¯\\(** **ツ** **)/¯**

 **Reviews contestadas, con eso dicho, solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 _(I realize the screming pain)/(Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)_

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 _(Hearing loud in my brain)/(Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)_

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 _(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar)/(Pero aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 _Estribillo_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 _(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo)/("No me importa olvidarlo")_

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 _(Kanji nakunacchabea ii)/("No me importa si dejo de sentir")_

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin dificultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada. "Demasiado débil todavía"**

 _(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda)/(Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)_

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia (fem Gaara) y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 _(Kizutsuita heika da yo)/(No pasa nada si me lastiman)_

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 _(Mou itami nai kara ne)/(Porque ya no siento el dolor)_

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 _(Mou kami wa nai kara ne)/(Porque el dolor ya se fue)_

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 _(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo)/(Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)_

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente (Estilo SSJ Vegetto), en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 _(Muishitta jiban jishin ga)/(Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)_

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban (Estilo SSJ2 Gohan)**

 _(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta)/(Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)_

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello (Estilo Goku SSJ3)**

 _(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga)/(Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)_

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 _(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni)/(Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)_

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)_

 **Y cuando por fin llega…** ** _no lo hizo a tiempo._**

 _(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda)/(Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)_

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 _(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo)/("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")_

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 _(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de)/(La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)_

 _(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne)/(Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)_

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al** ** _asesino_** **antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 _(Kokoro karada hanareteita)/(El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)_

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 _(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande)/(¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)_

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 _(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda)/(El dolor siempre te protegerá)_

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 _(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa)/(Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)_

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 _(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta)/(Era mía sin lugar a dudas)_

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 _(Subute wa kono toki notame ni)/(Todo fue por este momento)_

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 _(Kitto hajime kara)/(De seguro desde el principio…)_

 _(Wakkatetanda)/(Sabías que…)_

 _(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de)/(Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)_

 _(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu)/(Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 ** _Naruto_**

 ** _La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki_**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 47**

 **Recordando tus raíces**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto le tendió una bandeja de comida al pequeño castaño enfrente suyo, que después de darlas gracias, comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

El Ojimixto sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño con cariño.

Issei le había contado muchas cosas acerca de su vida, cosas que prefería no contar y quería olvidar.

Por un accidente, había terminado en el otro lado del Omniverso, en el mundo donde Ddraig y Albion venían… o una de sus muchas variaciones.

Resulta que había universos que se unían entre si, y este era uno en el que el universo DXD y otro universo se unían.

Dicho universo era conocido como "Undertale" por lo que hacía ese universo **Dragontale**

El pasado de Issei era demasiado diferente al que Ddraig le había contado, no era ni por cerca similar a lo que sabía.

—Oi, Ise— el pequeño, con un trozo de carne en la boca, alzo la mirada—. ¿Quieres venir a mi hogar? No tendrías que pasar por todo esto, tendrías una cama y comerías lo que quieras, eso ultimo es un hecho, te vez muy desnutrido.

El ojimiel parpadeo levemente, sorprendido. Antes de bajar la mirada—Me gustaría… pero… tengo muchas personas que me importan aquí.

—Bueno… te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras, y cuando quieras volver, yo te traeré. Pero hasta entonces, te puedes quedar conmigo.

—¿E-Enserio?— pregunto Issei con sus ojos algo llorosos.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué dices?— antes de obtener una respuesta, Naruto fue atrapado de repente en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

 **2 Horas Después**

* * *

El Ootsutsuki miraba a Issei jugar divertido con Kiyohime, ambos jugando a las palmadas, risueños, como madre e hijo.

Naruto sonrió con cariño al ver eso.

 **{Todo lo que ha tenido que pasar... siendo solo un niño}** Musito Albion con sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Como estas tu D? Es tu antiguo amigo después de todo.

 **[Nosotros los dragones celestiales no somos muy diferentes a lo que a ti te pasa con los humanos, somos poder puro comprimido, no sentimos lastima al matar o hacer sufrir, somos seres mucho mayores que ellos. No tendría que sentirme mal por él, no es el Issei que conozco, y seria hipócrita sentirme mal cuando deje a millones de humanos y demás razas sobrenaturales en peores condiciones]**

—¿Puedes repetir todo eso sin estar a punto de llorar?

 **[…]**

—Se quedara conmigo un tiempo, por mientras. Veré como reaccionan las demás a mi nuevo yo— susurro el peliplata sintiendo a Kurama, Shukaku, las Bijuus, Karin, y Renamon se acercaban a donde él estaba.

—¿Naruto?— le llamo Renamon sorprendida.

El Ojimixto sonrió con las manos en la cadera, viéndoles con cariño y diversión.

—El mismo— dijo mientras su ojo verde brillaba con su pupila dorada brillando igualmente.

—¡MIO!— exclamo Kurama antes de lanzarse sobre Naruto.

Este se tambaleo hacía atrás, sorprendido ante aquel salto repentino.

—Te ves bien-Nyya~— dijo Matatabi a su lado, abrazando su brazo con mal disimulada coquetería.

—¡Comparte Kurama!— exclamo Shukaku abrazando con brazos y piernas a Naruto.

Renamon literalmente le gruño a todas como un gato abrazando posesivamente al Ootsutsuki.

Mismo que reía divertido, feliz ante el trato de todas—. Oi, denme espacio, que les tengo que presentar a alguien— dijo mientras todas le miraban con un puchero antes de aceptar muy a regañadientes.

Usando su Banshō Ten'in, acerco a el pequeño Issei hacía él, abrazándolo como un peluche, mostrándoselo a las mujeres—Este es Issei-chan, saluda chico.

—H-Holi— saludo tímidamente el pequeño.

Todas lo miraron con estrellitas en los ojos, más aun al verlo abrazar a Naruto como un coala y esconder su cabeza en el pecho del peliplata que le sonreía paternalmente.

Sonrisa que sonrojo a todas, pues Naruto prácticamente se miraba como un padre.

Lo cual no era tan erróneo, después de unos simples minutos, fue suficiente para que Naruto se volviese el padre de Issei, al menos para él.

Y a Naruto no le importaba, después de todo lo que Issei paso, se había ganado el tener una familia, y él no le iba a renegar eso.

—Issei se quedara con nosotros un tiempo, por mientras— Naruto abrazo al pequeño un poco más cerca de él, sintiéndolo un poco tenso al oír que volvería—. ¡El es mi hijo!— declaro contento el Ootsutsuki.

Todas las mujeres le miraron, poniendo nervioso a Issei.

El castaño vio como una mujer pelirroja se acercaba a él, y se abrazo hacía su padre, cerrando los ojos.

—Hola pequeño— su suave voz hizo al pequeño abrir los ojos, más aun al sentir una mano sedosa en su cabeza—. Soy tu Okaa-chan— ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras los ojos de Issei se abrían con pequeñas lagrimas apareciendo en sus ojos.

Naruto vio con una sonrisa como Kurama abrazo a Issei, quien al comienzo no se quiso soltar de él.

—Tranquilo, la conozco, es una muy buena persona— le dijo con cariño mientras el castaño nerviosamente lo soltaba.

Viendo eso, el Ojimixto soltó un suspiro, no quería llevar a Issei a lo que seguía…

El concejo lo llamo… de nuevo… y adivinaba a que le llamarían.

Viendo como todas comenzaban a mimar al pequeño, incluso sus Servants, el peliplata solo desapareció.

* * *

 _Era un día agradable, cálido y soleado en Konoha, y no había una sola nube en el cielo._

 _Era realmente el día perfecto para estar afuera, especialmente para todos los niños encerrados en casa._

 _Los grupos más jóvenes estaban en los patios de recreo, pateando pelota, jugando al escondite, a las escondidas, y todo tipo de diversión que normalmente harían en un día como aquel._

 _Literalmente era un caldero de la emoción en los parques._

— _¡Oye, Sakura! ¡Mira esto!— una chica de cabello rubio con una camisa naranja con el pelo recogido en un alto nudo exclamó mientras corría hacia su amiga, que estaba recogiendo flores en el claro del parque. La joven dirigida levantó la vista y vio a Ino detenerse y posar frente a ella—. ¿Qué piensas?_

 _Al ver que la gran flor morada se deslizaba en el cabello de su acompañante, Sakura sonrió y se puso de pie con emoción—. ¡Wow, Ino! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

— _Desde el bosque de allí— exclamó Ino mientras señalaba. Se cepilló el cabello hacia atrás en un intento de parecer más madura—. ¿No es bonito?_

— _¡Sí, lo es!_

 _Mientras los dos comparaban las colecciones de la flora que ya habían logrado recoger, repentinamente se encontraron con una gran conmoción en algún lugar cercano y levantaron la mirada para ver que todos los niños en el patio de recreo se escapaban de repente. Niños y niñas de todas las edades se revolcaron en el equipo en masa antes de desaparecer por la llanura, correr fuera del parque o de sus padres._

 _Las cosas pasaron rápidamente de excitadas a silenciosamente silenciosas después de eso, algo que dejó perplejas a las dos chicas en la hierba, ya que la visión de los niños que se marchaban de repente hizo que pareciera que estaban huyendo de algo aterrador._

 _Demonios, dejaron todo lo que tenían detrás; pelotas, juguetes y cosas en la caja de arena._

— _Oye, ¿qué está pasando?— Sakura preguntó, mirando alrededor preocupada._

 _Luego de unos segundos de rascarse la cabeza, los dos amigos vieron a un niño con cabello rubio aparecer en el patio vacío. Vistiendo una camisa blanca muy sucia y dañada con pantalones cortos, miró a los niños que se habían escapado confundidos antes de ver a Sakura e Ino. Luego corrió hacia ellos, las dos chicas retrocedieron un poco hasta que se detuvo frente a ellas y sonrió._

— _Oigan, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?— preguntó el recién llegado con una sonrisa._

 _Sakura e Ino se miraron inseguras al principio. Pero después de unos segundos de deliberación, ambas miraron al extraño y sonrieron. Mirándolo por allí no parecía haber nada aterrador sobre este chico. Parecía muy amable con ellos, entonces ¿por qué todos los demás se escaparon? Sin embargo, esta pregunta siguió sin respuesta y las dos jóvenes se acercaron al sonriente niño con los brazos abiertos y sonrisas propias._

— _Claro— dijo Sakura, caminando hacia el extraño y tendiéndole las flores que todavía tenía en la mano—. Estamos tratando de encontrar tantos de estos como podamos._

 _Ino también se acercó a él y mostró la pieza en su cabello con una gran sonrisa—El que encuentra los más interesantes gana._

 _Naruto se rió un poco de su actividad y pasó a inspeccionar el grupo que la chica de cabello rosa le ofrecía—¿Buscar flores? Es un juego tonto._

 _La chica que agarraba la colección de margaritas y amapolas hinchó sus mejillas indignada—¡No, no lo es!_

 _Riendo emocionado, el rubio levantó un puño y les sonrió—¡Si es una competencia, entonces apuesto a que puedo encontrar la mejor!_

— _Eso si que no— Ino respondió de inmediato mientras señalaba su pecho con su dedo pulgar—. ¡Apuesto a_ _que_ _puedo encontrar lo mejor antes_ _que alguno de ustedes_ _pueda! Mi familia es dueña de una florería y sabe todo sobre la vida vegetal, así que_ _sé_ _cuáles son las mejores flores._

—B _ien entonces— dijo Naruto con confianza mientras señalaba a los dos—. ¡Quien encuentre la mejor flor en los próximos cinco minutos gana!_

— ** _¡Está bien!—_** _ambas chicas dijeron al unísono. En un momento, el trío se separó y comenzó a vagar por el patio de recreo en busca de las llamativas plantas que podían encontrar._

 _Tenían que buscar alto y bajo si querían lo mejor, con Sakura yendo inmediatamente a un árbol de cerezos en flor e Ino retirándose a la base de un roble por unas campanas azules salvajes. Incluso Naruto tuvo su parte de diversión recogiendo margaritas del costado del arenero._

 _Desafortunadamente, antes de que su pequeño desafío pudiera obtener un verdadero ganador, Sakura, que estaba ocupada sacando flores de su árbol, fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban desde atrás, lo que la hizo mirar por encima del hombro._

 _Allí vio a su madre, una mujer alta con el pelo rubio dorado hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y túnicas blancas sonriéndole. Tomó a la chica suavemente de la mano y comenzó a alejarla del parque—Vamos cariño. Tu padre nos quiere en casa ahora._

— _P-Pero espera mamá, todavía no he terminado de jugar con mis amigos— exclamó la chica de cabello rosado en protesta, mirando al otro lado del parque para ver a Naruto mirándola con un puñado de hierba y crisantemos. También miró hacia el otro lado para ver a Ino conducida por su padre también, ambas chicas mirando hacia él confundidas._

 _Mebuki sonrió dulcemente a su hija—Puedes pasar tiempo con ellos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?— ella miró al joven que estaba parado junto al patio de recreo—. Estoy seguro de que estará aquí esperándote_

— _Umm… o-okey…— respondió Sakura, permitiendo que la llevaran._

 _Cuando volvió a mirar al chico confundido que acababa de conocer, lo saludó con la mano y él regresó el gesto después de un momento de pausa._

 _Parecía no saber lo que estaba pasando o por qué la llevaban tan de repente, pero después de unos segundos de ver a las chicas irse con sus padres, miró hacia otro lado, estando un poco triste. La chica de cabello rosado miró hacia atrás con preocupación—É-Él ni siquiera me dijo su nombre_

 _Para Naruto, era algo regular ver a los niños huir de él o ser arrastrados por sus padres, pero por alguna razón no tenía idea de por qué. ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Estaba asustando? ¿Era horrible? ¿Era él una mala persona? Para un niño de solo ocho años e increíblemente impresionable, ciertamente parecía ser así. ¿Qué más se suponía que debía pensar?_

 _Había escuchado los susurros de la gente, visto sus miradas y visto cómo los aldeanos actuaban a su alrededor. Siempre lo alejaban, lo ignoraban o lo miraban desdeñosamente… sin contar las agresiones físicas_

 _Estos fueron en su mayoría los padres y los adultos. Los niños naturalmente seguían lo que sus padres les decían y huían de él ... la mayoría del tiempo. Aquellas que fueron la excepción, los que no lo conocieron, siempre fueron amables con él la primera vez. Pero luego, cuando fue a verlos nuevamente para jugar, o escaparon, se escondieron o lo ignoraron._

 _Tal vez las dos chicas agradables que conoció hoy terminarían así mañana. Quizás no lo harían. No estaba seguro, pero todavía era una idea muy inquietante._

 _Al ver a un par de amigos más potenciales ser arrastrados lejos de él, Naruto miró al suelo decepcionado. Dejó caer las flores que llevaba y se metió las manos en los bolsillos con desdén, dando patadas a la tierra antes de seguir el camino fuera del parque._

 _Como ya no había nadie aquí, ¿qué sentido tenía estar allí también?_

Naruto se tambaleo levemente ante aquel recuerdo que repentinamente azoto su mente.

Su cuerpo y mente no se ajustaban del todo todavía. Y de vez en cuando recuerdos de su pasado llegaban de repente.

Apareciendo enfrente de la doble puerta del concejo, abriendo ambas puertas, vio a quienes estaban allí.

Los lideres de cada clan, algunos viéndolo con mal disimulado miedo, los ancianos que trataban de ocultar su nerviosismo, y…

 _Oh, ella, cierto… diablos… oh, Mito también esta aquí._

Kushina se giro para verlo, sus ojos demostraron confusión al verlo aun más cambiado que antes.

Mito por otro lado giro su mirada, viendo curiosa a aquel peliplateado.

 _Semejante Chakra… semejante presencia… semejante… apariencia._

La pelirroja se llevo un dedo al labio al pensar lo ultimo, ese chico… no, ese hombre se miraba increíble, su presencia detonaba respeto y autoridad, y su Chakra era enorme, ni el Chakra de un Bijuu se podía comparar.

 _Si su Chakra es así ¿como será su….? Mmm._

—¿Qué quieren ahora?— pregunto Naruto, algo incomodo debido a la presencia de las dos Uzumakis.

—Se le… requiere para ciertas cosas… Ootsutsuki-sama— dijo Shikaku, muy nervioso al hablar con Naruto.

—¿Para qué?

—Debido a los… sucesos… que han pasado en la invasión… nos enteramos de su… posición— comenzó a hablar Choza.

—Si, si, Dios alienígena y todo eso. Vayan al punto— dijo el peliplata.

—Lo… lo necesitamos para hacer ciertas cosas.

—Si me dicen que quieren que sea Hokage, les daré una Gudōdama en el culo.

Ignorando el trago de saliva al unísono, Mito intervino—No es del todo necesario, pero algo de ayuda por mientras se encuentra un nuevo Hokage.

Naruto vio fijamente a la pelirroja, una sonrisa divertida y retadora en sus labios—Oh, ¿y a quien elegirán? ¿Al pervertido de Jiraiya? ¿le pedirán a Itachi o a Orochimaru volver? O mejor aun, traerán a cierta nieta tuya borrachera— respondió mordazmente.

—Esa no es una muy educada respuesta.

—Oh ¿Y que harás? ¿Llamaras al tipo que puede vencerme? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿"Tadashi Mc-No-Existo"?

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro entre divertida y algo molesta—¿Qué quieres?

—…¿Disculpa?— pregunto Naruto, parpadeando sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres para ayudarnos a encontrar un nuevo Hokage?

—Huh… esto es nuevo… es la primera vez que alguien me habla civilizadamente de algo así… bien; quiero que dejen de buscar a los Bijuu.

—No puedes pedirnos algo como eso, los Bijuus son el símbolo de poder en una nación.

—Y ustedes me tienen de su lado, les conviene aceptar lo que quiero.

—…

—Segundo; si quiero… por ejemplo… adoptar a un niño se me dará la inmunidad política para hacerlo.

—¡Apenas tienes 13!

—¡Y soy mucho más fuerte que tu culo anciano alguna vez fue, ahora cállate Homura! Además de que soy un Shinobi, soy un adulto ante ojos políticos. Y tercero… si tienen algún prisionero de guerra… díganmelo ahora.

—Emmm, no los tenemos, pero… el equipo de Kumo y Taki se quedara unas semanas más aquí… y… los de Suna se rindieron, no son prisioneros, pero dijeron algo de enviar a su Jinchuriki como una "remuneración" por todo lo que les hicieron a Konoha junto con el debido pago monetario.

—Gracias Inoichi, ahora… no tengo nada más que decirles… _además de que debo de "visitar" a Gaia, Yugito, Fuu y Samui… Jejejeje~ Pero antes._ ¿alguien sabe algo acerca de un chico llamado Rock Lee?

—Bueno… él… esta en el hospital.

—… Bueno… mierda.

* * *

 **(HOSPITAL DE KONOHA)**

 **1 Hora Después**

* * *

Con Issei caminando a su lado, Naruto llego finalmente al hospital, entrando sin más al lugar.

Issei miraba el lugar algo curioso, pues era la primera vez que iba a un lugar como ese.

Finalmente, llegaron a donde Naruto quería ir. Abriendo la puerta lentamente, pudieron ver a un chico pelinegro con yesos en brazos y piernas, tarareando una pegajosa tonada mientras todos sus miembros estaban alzados.

—¿Lee?— llamo Naruto, sorprendido.

El cejudo se giro para verlo, una sonrisa algo nerviosa apareció en su cara—¡Hola Naruto-san!

—¿Qué caaaaaaaa….?— recordando que un niño estaba a su lado, Naruto se corrigió—. ¿…Nijos te paso?

—¿Recuerdas a ese tipo Azrael con el que peleabas?

—Sip, partió mi trasero.

—Bueno…

* * *

 _ **2 Días Antes**_

* * *

Azrael volaba, viendo a la distancia el brillo negro donde Naruto y más concretamente, Pesadilla estaban.

El Ootsutsuki de ojos rojos desato finalmente todo su poder, y como Naruto, su apariencia cambio.

 **Saiyan Enigma — Super Saiyan God Vegeta Theme**

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una esfera de energía roja que soltaba huracanados vientos, tan fuertes que ni Naruto en su enorme forma era capaz de aferrarse completamente al suelo.

—¿¡Qué es este descomunal poder!?— se pregunto a si mismo viendo la esfera lentamente desaparecer, dejando esporas negras que al tocar algo, comenzaban a pudrirlo.

Las personas y ninjas que aun quedaban se detuvieron al sentir las partículas.

Partículas que rápidamente rodearan a todas las personas, haciéndoles gritar en agonía pura mientras los fragmentos los consumían a vertiginosa velocidad.

Los gritos podían oírse en toda la aldea, ya que hubo muchas personas que estaban en solitario o que no estuvieron en grandes grupos como para tener el privilegio de ser protegidos por alguna barrera o protección.

Los cadáveres de los Shinobis también fueron atacados por los fragmentos, los cuales al finalizar de consumir a sus presas volvían al aire para empezar a formar una bola de color negro.

Los cambios fueron instantáneos mientras esto sucedía. La tierra tembló y tanto grandes como pequeñas rocas flotaron en varios puntos; el cielo y las nubes se oscurecieron y relampaguearon; tanto animales terrestres como voladores huyeron despavoridos del lugar.

No hubo alma alguna que no haya sentido temor, y esta vez no solo en Konoha y sus alrededores, sino en todos los rincones de las Naciones Elementales. Desde las frías y silenciosas tierras de Mizu no Kuni, hasta las desoladas y rocosas áreas de Tsuchi no Kuni.

Afortunados fueron aquellos dentro de las barreras, debido a que éstas disminuían aquellas sensaciones lo suficiente como para que no se desmayaran.

Los relámpagos aumentaron intensidad y el tétrico silbido del viento se hizo presente.

Muy lentamente y a la vista de todos aquellos que podían ver en dirección a la bola, notaron que ésta estaba transmutando, tomando la forma de un ser humanoide de al menos dos metros de altura, cubierto por una sustancia negra.

La figura lentamente siguió desprendiendo las partículas que mostraron unas piernas con botas blancas hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, con pantalones negros, un manto plateado con bordes negros atado a la cintura con un obi rojo, una camisa igual de negra le cubría los brazos y torso totalmente, con guantes completos en las manos de color blanco, los cuernos se habían ido, y el cabello se había erizado levemente.

Sus dos ojos carmesí ahora se miraban con una pupila rasgada, más salvaje que antes, más brillantes que nunca, con marcas rojas tribales en la cara.

— **Este descomunal poder no lo uso a menudo, lo que ves enfrente de ti… es tu Juicio Divino.**

—Esta presión… ¿¡Quien demonios eres!?

— **Sigo siendo yo, Naruto. "Pesadilla" Ootsutsuki… aunque dicho nombre solo es para que las razas inferiores como los humanos sepan quien segara su existencia… Tu eres mi supuesto "igual" así que te diré como deberías nombrar.**

 **》** **Yo, soy Ikāntē Ootsutsuki. Y hola… Naruto Ootsutsuki.**

Descendió muy lentamente, envuelto en aquel haori que parecía tener vida propia debido a la forma en que se movía.

Aterrizó a muy pocos metros de donde se encontraba Naruto, sus pies generando un poderoso temblor al aterrizar.

Su aura negra como la noche desapareció, y Naruto sin dudarlo sin lanzo contra él.

El ahora renombrado Ikāntē puso una mano en su espalda, alzando la otra, detuvo el enorme puño del Super Saiyajin 4 con dicha mano, moviéndola con pereza, detuvo otro golpe, y sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo, detenía los golpes y patadas de Naruto antes de desaparecer y materializarse detrás de él.

Alzo una mano y la lanzo hacía él—Shinra Tensei— y lanzando un pico de gravedad hacía él, Ikāntē vio con satisfacción el profundo agujero en su hombro, siendo lanzado hacía atrás.

Poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda, vio como el gigante rojo se le lanzaba en encima, repitiendo su ataque, le hizo un enorme agujero en el estomago.

Naruto soltó un gruñido mientras su regeneración lentamente curaba los agujeros en su cuerpo—¡Voy a limpiar el piso contigo!— grito Naruto mientras Ikāntē solo reía.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en simples borrones rojo y blanco, chocando una enorme cantidad de golpes, pero ahora, no más en igualdad.

Naruto fue lanzado hacía atrás, mientras Ikāntē aparecía encima de el—¿No que ibas a barrer el piso conmigo?

Los dos volvieron a lanzarse a chocar ataques, pero ahora Naruto no tenia forma de defenderse y termino chocando contra el suelo, generando un enorme crater debajo de ellos.

El gigante rojo no tuvo tiempo de pensar

* * *

—Recuerdo eso, pero no me dice porque demonios estas así.

—Oh, bueno, cuando estabas herido ese tipo ángel te iba a atacar y yo…

* * *

—¡Entrada dinámica!— grito Lee pateando en la cara a Azrael, quien fue lanzado sin poder hacer nada.

El pelinegro puso sus brazos en forma de X antes de separarlos a los lados—¡Kaioken por 10!— y se lanzo contra él ángel oscuro.

El aura roja le dio un aumento de potencia tal que parecía un haz de energía azul que choco repetidamente contra Azrael.

Creando dos discos de Ki en sus manos se los lanzo, y él ángel no pudo esquivarlas para cuando el ataque le corto dos alas.

Con un gruñido, lentamente las regenero, viendo que Lee ya estaba enfrente de él.

Esquivando una patada, vio al pelinegro girar y lanzarle un puñetazo que detuvo con su mano.

Le lanzo una esfera de Ki, y el se quemo la mano cuando la atrapo y la desvió.

Sin embargo, para cuando volvió a Lee vio como este tenía entre sus manos una esfera celeste de energía—¡Kamehameha!— grito rápidamente lanzando el ataque.

Él se cubrió con sus alas, deteniéndolo sin problemas.

—El **Kamehameha** no hizo nada… Sorprendente— lanzando una patada en la barbilla, se alzo al cielo—. 20 veces.

Lanzando más patadas ascendentes, voló, pateando a Azrael con él.

Girando en el aire, le dio una doble patada en la cara, finalmente, lo golpeo con la rodilla en el estomago, desorientándolo.

Aterrizando en el suelo, comenzó a correr mientras golpeaba a Azrael.

Lo pateo contra el suelo, y puso sus brazos en forma de X mientras 3 copias suyas aparecían a los lados.

Esa técnica era muy parecida al Kage Bunshin ya que dividía el Chakra entre cada clon, pero no podía dejarle a Azrael un punto flaco, así que finalmente le lanzo un ataque muy especial.

Poniendo dos dedos en su frente, la electricidad apareció en sus dedos.

— _ **Creo que Naruto uso ese ataque en nuestro combate, era el Makakan…. Masapalama… Makasapa…**_

—¡MAKANKOSAPPO!— grito Naruto a la distancia antes de que una patada de Pesadilla lo lanzase a su antigua casa—…Esto va a costar un chingo en reparaciones.

— _ **¡Ese!**_ — exclamo Azrael antes de que Lee y sus clones dijeran uno tras del otro al lanzar su ataque

—¡MA…

—KAN…

—KOSA…

—¡Cañón de haz especial!— dijo el ultimo clon.

* * *

—¡Jajajajaja!— reían Naruto e Issei.

—Si, yo tampoco se de donde vino eso— dijo Lee algo avergonzado.

—Bueno, yo cuando no sabía decirlo le decía cañón de haz especial.

—Ese no es un muy buen nombre pa'— le dijo Issei

—Hey, trata tu de pensar en un nombre mejor.

—¿Qué hay de Disparo Taladro Demoniaco ?

—¿Qué hay de Disparo Espiral de la Muerte?

—¡Rayo Mortal!

—¡Disparo Carril!

—¿Pistola de Clavos?

—… Mierda ese es bueno— susurro para si mismo.

—Guhehe~— rio el pequeño.

—Bien Lee, ¿Semilla senzu?— pregunto Naruto.

—Semilla senzu— dijo Lee.

—¡Semilla senzu!— grito Naruto lanzando la semilla a la boca de Lee.

Este comenzó a masticar lentamente—Estoy sorprendió con que no se te hayan terminado— dijo antes de tragar la semilla.

—De las primeras cosas que hice fue averiguar de que estaban hechas, el Omnyoton ayuda mucho en materiales de producción.

—Hablando de eso, creo que dijeron algo de promoverme a mi, a ti y a otros a Chunnin.

—¿Unos jodidos Chunnin? Por favor Lee, a este punto deberían nombrarnos "Los Sannin Supremos" o algo como eso después de todo lo que hicimos, tu luchaste contra él ángel de la muerte que cosecharía nuestras almas y yo ayude más.

—¿Dejando que Pesadilla destrozase tu trasero?— pregunto Lee casualmente quitándose las vendas y yesos del cuerpo.

—¡Calla!... ¿Dónde esta Ise?— cuestiono cuando se giro a su lado y no noto a su hijo.

Algo que Naruto no admitiría en el futuro…

—¡ISSEEEEEE!

Es que era un papa gallina.

Comenzando a ir lo más rápido que pudiera, al punto que no noto como todo se congelaba, fue hasta donde sintió su presencia mágica, dejando atrás a un confundido Lee antes de que este se encogiera de hombros y fuese volando de la ventana.

Abrazando al pequeño de la espalda, lo sorprendió mientras este estaba enfrente de una chica acostada en la camilla del cuarto.

Agarrando a Issei, el Ootsutsuki tuvo un momento para fijarse bien en la chica.

Parecía… joven… de unos once o doce años, midiendo unos 1.45 a 1.52m de altura, y era muy bonita, tenía el cabello castaño y brillante, lacio, y con dos broches en el lado derecho de la cara para que no le molestase, tenia cejas finas y ojos de un color negro algo azulado, sus mejillas eran de un tono naturalmente rosa, con una nariz pequeña y una boca también pequeña, era delgada, teniendo unos brazos largos y delgados pero sin ser desagradables, con unas manos algo pequeñas, y un pecho mediano para su edad, con una linda copa B, y con unas piernas largas y algo torneadas.

Cubriendo su cuerpo estaba un pequeño vestido azul, muy lindo, que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con encajes en los bordes.

—Hola— le saludo ella con una sonrisa amable.

Naruto parpadeo, sorprendiéndose así mismo de que se quedo viendo fijamente a la chica—Ehmm… hola… mucho gusto… espero que Ise no le haya molestado— dijo Naruto mientras Issei le miraba como diciendo: "No me eches la culpa, anciano"

—Al contrario, es bueno tener visitas— dijo ella mientras el castaño le sonreía triunfante a su padre—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— les pregunto curiosa.

—Mi nombre es Naruto… Ootsutsuki Naruto— por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en aquella chica—. Y este es Issei, Hyodo Issei. Mi hijo… adoptivo, pero lo quiero como propio.

La chica parpadeo sorprendida al saber que a esa edad el peliplata enfrente suyo era padre, incluso si era adoptivo—Mi nombres es Emiko, no tengo apellido.

El Ojimixto miro como su hijo comenzaba a charlar con Emiko de manera muy amena, aparentemente, Issei se encariño rápidamente con la castaña, parecían dos hermanos charlando.

 _O una madre y un hijo._

Naruto se sorprendió a si mismo ante sus pensamientos antes de desestimarlos ya que le preguntaría algo a Emiko—Umm, Emiko-san, ¿estarás aquí a menudo?— le pregunto, y ni él ni su hijo notaron la mirada de la castaña al oír la pregunta.

Poniendo una leve sonrisa, la castaña hablo—Si, creo que por todo un mes de hecho.

Naruto asintió y puso a Issei en sus hombros—Volveremos todos los días, quizá podamos salir de vez en cuando ¿te parece?

La castaña parpadeo antes de sonreír brillantemente y asentir contenta—Claro, se donde venden unas malteadas deliciosas. Mi favorita es la malteada de chocolate.

—¿Malteada de chocolate?— pregunto Naruto curioso, inclinando la cabeza a un lado con expresión curiosa, misma que se le hacía muy linda a Emiko.

—Si, ¿no te gusta?

—E-Eh… si me gusta— mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, nunca en su vida había oído la palabra malteada, mucho menos la había probado.

—Mentiroso— le regaño Emiko con un puchero algo molesto, pero más que nada divertido—. ¿Tienes algún día libre a la sociedad que perteneces o no te dejan salir?

—¿Sociedad?— cuestiono Naruto divertido.

—Si, tu cabello y ojos parecen ser de otro mundo o algo.

—No soy de una secta ilumínate que busque probar que Rikudō Sennin era alienígena si eso es lo que preguntas.

Emiko rio ante lo que el Ootsutsuki no pudo evitar reír con ella. Y encima de ellos, apoyando su barbilla en la melena de su padre, Issei miro algo que le llamo la atención en Emiko.

Su mano… estaba llena de sangre… su propia sangre.

Se preocupo, pero se guardo sus pensamientos… y por los siguientes días iría a verla para saber que le pasaba.

* * *

 **Compuesto Ootsutsuki**

 **30 minutos después**

* * *

—Así que… ¿ahora puedes acceder a 3 formas nuevas de Super Saiyajin?— le pregunto Kurama a su prometido.

—Yep.

—¿Cuántas formas es que existen?

—Ñhe, al principio solo una. Las demás son simplemente variantes o mezclas. Eso era hasta que vino la fase 4 que es una nueva forma de evolución, y luego esta el Super Saiyajin dios en el que se accede al Ki divino usando el corazón de 5 Super Saiyajin puros en uno.

—¿No podrías solamente hacer 5 clones, que estos se transformen en Super Saiyajin y luego te den su ki para transformarte?

—No, eso no seria… ahora que lo dices no se si sea posible— dijo Naruto tomándose el mentón.

—¿Qué hay de ese supuesto Super Saiyajin 5?

—Bueno, a pesar de que se llama la Fase 4, esa transformación no tiene nada que ver con las otras, es una combinación del Super Saiyajin con el Ozaru.

—¿Entonces un Super Saiyajin 5 seria un Super Saiyajin 4 en su fase dos?

—Emmm… haber, déjame buscar sobre formas que no forman parte del universo original y que forman parte de otras líneas de tiempo.

—Okey— dijo Kurama al verlo sacar un libro de su bóveda personal y abrirlo, aclarándose la garganta.

—Veamos, el Saiyajin es una raza guerrera con un gran potencial pero que debido a sus circunstancias y su propia naturaleza no han podido evolucionar completamente, blablablá… haber, además del Super Saiyajin dios esta una forma avanzada llamada el Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin, también llamada Super Saiyajin Blue e, igualmente, existe una variante de un ser que ya tenga divinidad llamada Super Saiyajin Rose que era la que Pesadilla uso.

》El Super Saiyajin Blue y Rose es un Saiyajin que alcanzo la fase dios, siendo la fase dios el estado base, al asimilarse el Ki divino y usarse el Super Saiyajin, la nueva transformación se logra. Aunque se pueden combinar con las propias formas avanzadas llamadas Fase dos y tres del Super Saiyajin ordinario, el desgaste de energía aumenta mucho, aunque la fase 3 a sido alcanzada en diferentes líneas de tiempo, tiene diferentes nombres. Como el Ultra Saiyajin Blue o el Super Saiyajin Star Light… que nombres más raros.

Kurama, que ya había visto a su amado en Super Saiyajin 3, se lo imagino con pelo azul, y no le pudo evitar parece raro.

—Sin embargo, si se combinaran em Super Saiyajin 4 y el Super Saiyajin Blue/Rose el desgaste de energía se minimiza. Sin embargo, es imposible combinar la fase 5 con el Ki divino, ya que el torrente de Ki normal es tan potente que repele otras energías.

—Básicamente en esa forma no podrías usar Chakra.

—Cierto, veamos que otras cosas hay por aquí… Super Saiyajin Light Blue, Super Saiyajin Dorado, Saiyajin Mega, Máximum Over Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin Blanco, Super Saiyajin Verde, ¿Super Saiyajin Progenitor? ¿Super Saiyajin Infinity? ¿¡Super Saiyajin Infinity Fase 2!? ¿¡Quien carajo inventa estos nombres!?— demando saber Naruto.

—¿Qué dice de los últimos tres?— pregunto Kurama curiosa y divertida.

—Haber, Omnipotencia, Omnisciencia y Omnipresencia… pero dice que a "nivel" multiversal.

—¿Cómo es que la Omnipotencia se mide por algo?

—No lo se, pero ese es el supuesto infini-no-se-que. Haber, existen dioses por encima de los normales que son conocidos como los dioses progenitores que tienen mucho poder y blablablá, usan energía progenitora, blablablá, Omnipotencia a nivel multiversal… esto tiene que ser una broma.

—Haber, haber, ¿Qué dice la de la fase dos del Infinity?— le pregunto Kurama tratando de no reírse.

— **(Suspiro)** Omnipotencia a nivel multiversal— dijo Naruto con vergüenza.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¿¡Y de donde viene todo eso!? ¡Jajajajajaja!

—Veamos, línea de tiempo 360,987, Omniverso 4 de la región arcanis lejos después de que Goku y Vegeta ganaron el torneo entre universos entrenaron con Whis, recuérdame investigar sobre sus métodos de entrenamiento, hasta que luego de que alcanzaran un nivel en el que cada uno podría con Bills, recuérdame investigar como usar algunas de sus técnicas, estos fueron al universo doce a ser entrenados por el Dios Génesis que es el nieto del **Primer Super Saiyajin dios Yamoshi**. Luego viene muchas cosas de Omnipotentes a niveles de no se que, que existen más multiversos y mucha madre más. Lo del Super Saiyajin Dorado y Supremo viene de un multiverso compuesto por 114 universos pero por cosas del destino solo quedaron 12. Huh, curioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dice, "Darle gracias a papa Vegetto25 y a mama Mundo Dragon Ball por la existencia de esas formas"

—Ósea, que ¿las podrías alcanzar?

—Bueno, pues resulta que la fase 4 no es oficial pero aun así la tengo.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—No lo se, pero lo dice aquí. Cielos, rubio, dorado, rojo, azul, blanco, plateado, hay muchos colores de cabello aquí.

—Papi— llamo el pequeño Issei jalando su pantalón

—¿Si?

—Si usas todos a la vez… serías el Super Saiyajin Arcoíris?

—…

—…

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Naruto se puso rojo al oír la risa de todo mundo detrás suyo, incluso las de sus Servants.

Se puso a leer el libro, tratando de ignorar la risa de todo mundo.

Unos nombres le llamaron la atención, sentía que los conocía, o los conocería pronto.

 _Huh,_ _ **Nean, Egnei, Ciris, Uma, Mikoshin, Ika, Reina Vegita…**_ _que nombre tan raros._

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de Naruto**

 **1 Hora Después**

* * *

—¡Hey Ddraig, Albion! ¿¡Donde demonios están!?— grito el peliplata al cielo, no observando por ningún lado a el Dragón de Gales ni al Dragón Desvanecedor.

— **Según me dijeron, están en una época difícil en la que adoptaron su forma humana para hacerla más llevadera.**

—Espero, ¿ellos tienen forma humana?

— **Jejeje, si "ellos" tienen forma humana. Están muy alejadas de aquí, cerca de donde antes estaba el sello.**

—Gracias… supongo.

Shinju solo rio mientras veía a Naruto desaparecer.

Ohhh, la sorpresa que se iba a llevar **.**

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

Este… abrió la boca… viendo a Ddraig y Albion.

Eran… ¡Eran mujeres!

Se sujeto la nariz al verlas.

Ddraig tenía unos cuernos blancos en la cabeza, con cabello pelirrojo de color brillante, con ojos verdes y mejillas cubiertas por escamas rojas, algunas partes de su cuerpo también cubiertas, pero lejos de ser lo esencial, sus enormes pechos de copa FF+ solo con las escamas cubriendo a los lados, dejando sus pezones rosados al descubierto, su vientre delgado con una arca en forma de V en su vientre, justo encima de su coño rosado, sus caderas anchas y su culo regordete y esponjoso, con una larga cola roja encima de sus regordetas nalgas, eran resaltados por sus largas piernas con sus delicados pies.

Luego estaba Albion.

Tenía el cabello blanco, con ojos de color amarillo, con cuernos de color amarillo en la cabeza, unos pechos de una copa FF+ igual a la de Ddraig, con un vientre, culo, coño y piernas iguales a los de Ddraig, la única diferencia clave serían los diferentes estilos de peinado y los colores de escamas, ojos y cabello diferentes.

Pero era lo que hacían lo que tenía a Naruto con una dolorosa sensación entre ambas piernas.

Estaban en la clásica pose del 69, y estaban desnudas, por los húmedos sonidos que se oían, no era difícil saber lo que hacían

—¿¡Vas a quedarte allí o vas a ayudar!?— le demando saber la dragona roja.

Bueno, el era su socio, así que las tenia que ayudar.

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **LEMON**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

—Um ... hey chicas— les dijo Naruto Ddraig y Albion con una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Qué pasa con la brusquedad repentina?— preguntó. El peliplata estaba algo sorprendido cuando la pelirroja tetona lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó, empujando su lengua más allá de sus labios, y luchó. Superando su conmoción, obtuvo el control. Ambos gemían en el apasionado beso que los dejaba sin aliento.

Poniendo fin al beso, ella agarró su ingle y le quito el cinturón.

Las dos fueron rápidas para ponerse a los lados y bajar sus pantalones, dejando que su polla se lanzara—¿Estás listo?— antes de que Naruto pudiera responder la pregunta de Albion, ella tenía su pene profundamente en su boca. Si Naruto no estaba cachondo antes, ahora estaba como la sensación de la garganta increíblemente apretada de Albion envuelta alrededor de su herramienta era realmente buena.

Agarrándola de los cuernos, comenzó a mover sus caderas, follando la garganta de la albina.

La pelirroja jalo la cara de Naruto, comenzando a besarlo mientras este agarraba el cabello de la Ojidorada con una mano, usando la otra para agarrar a Ddraig del culo, apretándolo mientras comenzaba a dominar su lengua.

Albion se separo lo más que pudo, envolviendo sus tetas alrededor de la polla de Naruto para masturbarlo con sus pechos, chupando lo que todavía tenía en la boca.

El Ojimixto separo su boca de la de Ddraig con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas, lamiendo sus lenguas de una pervertida manera, Naruto lamio ese hilo de saliva mientras movía las caderas más fuerte.

Bajando su cabeza, comenzó a chupar los pezones rosados de la Dragona Roja.

Sonriendo ante su fuerte gemido, Naruto besó suavemente su pecho antes de que Ddraig acariciase su cabello a su oído y hablase sucio—. ¿Te gusta, Naruto? ¿Te gusta ver a Albion chupar tu polla gigante como la putita que es? Ella ha estado practicando sus habilidades de la lengua conmigo desde que en celo. Hemos querido estar listas para complacer a esta polla gigante tuya cuando llegó el momento— la Ojiverde respiró en su oído mientras daba vueltas sobre sus duros pezones, haciendo que su voz y cuerpo se abrieran de gozo. Naruto estaba gimiendo bajo las ministraciones y las palabras sucias de la dragona y sabía que no duraría mucho más con lo apretada que estaba la garganta de Albion alrededor de su miembro junto con su hábil lengua lamiendo su goteante cabeza.

—¡Mierda!— gritó Naruto mientras descargaba su carga en la garganta de la albina. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa, pero ella pronto reprimió su reflujo y comenzó a tomar su semilla en su estómago con facilidad. Se tragó explosión después de explosión de su líquido caliente como una profesional.

Como le gustaba el sabor, decidió dejar que su rival compartiera. Agarrando la larga melena roja de Ddraig, tiró de ella hacia sí misma, después de tomar una buena cantidad de semen, y besó a la mujer pelirroja. Extendiendo su lengua en su boca, Albion dejó que los restos de leche que no había tragado ingresaran en los de Ddraig.

Ella, como la albina, encontró el sabor maravilloso. La acción de chica a chica hizo que Naruto saliera de su pequeña neblina con su miembro en posición de firmes, esperando a follar a estas dos diosas hechas carne. Con todo el semen compartido entre ellas, ambas se soltaron antes de sonreír al jadeante Naruto que parecía estar listo para abalanzarse sobre él.

Al ver que lo tenían atrapado, Albion sonrió sádicamente y se inclinó, susurró en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que el algo asustado Naruto lo escuchara—. Ve y salta sobre ese maldito bastardo. Hazle gritar tu nombre.

Incapaz de contenerse, Ddraig se arrojó sobre Naruto, con las manos alrededor de su cabeza, y lo besó con fuerza. El Ojimixto no tardó en dejar que sus manos descansaran sobre sus anchas caderas, que empezaron a moler lentamente en su eje, haciéndolo agradable y lubricado para acortar su centro—¡Dame esa polla, bastardo!— ella gruñó con loca lujuria en sus ojos y su voz.

Gruñendo, Naruto agarró las caderas de la pelirroja y las dio vuelta y empujó toda su polla dentro de su feminidad, rompiendo su himen. El dolor repentino de haber tomado su virginidad era malo, pero también la complació, ya que Naruto ni siquiera se desaceleró cuando comenzó a gruñir y a empujar contra su poderosa herramienta a lo largo de su interior—¡Oh, mierda, sí!— Ddraig finalmente gritó palabras coherentes con un gran rubor en su rostro perfecto—. ¡Tu polla esta tan jodidamente profunda en mi puto coño!— Naruto aun se sorprendía del lenguaje que las mujeres podían tener en el sexo.

—Te lo advierto D— Naruto gruñó, su aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas en la oreja mientras le lamía el cuello—. Voy a joder este apretado coño como con todas las demás. No voy a ser suave contigo. Vas a sentir dolor / placer después de que termine de follar este agradable coñito apretado de… cielos. ¡Tu coño esta tan jodidamente bueno! ¡Me aseguraré de asegurarme de que este agujero apretado esté desbordado con mi semen! ¡Entonces, iré por este buen culo gordo!— prometió mientras dejaba que una mano se ajustara a sus duros pezones, mientras que la otra mano le sacaba las caderas del eje y, de tanto en tanto, golpeaba su culo enrojecido.

—¡Sí! ¡Rellena mi coño ya!— Ddraig ordeno entre gritos. Ella sabía lo duro y dominante que era en el sexo, pero esto ... ¡esto estaba más allá de sus sueños más locos!—. ¡Lo necesito! ¡Necesito tu semen tanto! He tenido que ver acerca de lo bueno que eres en la cama que me ha vuelto loca por experimentarlo yo mismo! ¡Sigue! Sigue follando mi agujero de puta sucio por masturbarse soñando en ser jodida por ti! ¡Castiga a esta puta sucia con tu poderosa polla!— suplicó con absoluta sumisión en sus ojos y dejó caer sus manos detrás de su cabeza, una señal de sumisión para su nuevo amante que nunca disminuyó su velocidad rompe huesos. El sudor goteaba por sus cuerpos pecaminosos mientras continuaban apareándose con el otro.

Un peso repentino en su espalda, junto con una sensación familiarmente agradable y suave, hizo que su polla penetrara aún más profundamente en el coño palpitante de la pelirroja—Naruto ... la estás follando tan duro. Se ve tan bien~— escuchó la seductora voz de Albion en su oído mientras sus labios comenzaban a mordisquearle la oreja, haciéndolo gruñir con la lujuria más profunda de tenerla envuelta alrededor de su miembro después de follar a la pelirroja gritando en su espacio mental.

La sensación de tenerse a sí mismo entre estas bellezas tetonas lo estaba empujando por la pared con su miembro comenzó a sacudirse violentamente dentro del estrecho coño de Ddraig—Ustedes chicas me vuelven loco… ¡No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más!— gruño y luego se volvió hacia Albion y acercó su cara a la suya, sus alientos calientes haciéndose cosquillas en los labios—. Cuando haya terminado de follar con esta dragona, prepárate para ponerte de rodillas y manos y tomar mi pene— él le advirtió antes de atraerla hacia un beso humeante mientras golpeaba su polla dentro y fuera de Ddraig, que no podía controlar su voz o su cuerpo.

Ella simplemente dejó que se saliera con la suya mientras intentaba apoyar sus caderas contra su vara.

Era tan entumecedor y estaba empezando a perder su definición de la realidad. En lo único que podía pensar era en estar cubierta de semen y despertarse para encontrarlo encima de ella con su polla todavía enterrada en el interior. La belleza dragona ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces había sido follada por su herramienta, pero sabía que era mucho porque estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por la lujuria y sentía mucha sed.

... No se puede vivir ... sin esta... ¡polla! Ddraig gritó para sí misma cuando golpeó otro orgasmo que solo estimuló a Naruto a ir más rápido—¡Narutoooo!— sus piernas comenzaron a temblar en el aire cuando estaba jodiendo su coño sin piedad.

Poniendo fin al beso, Albion mantuvo sus pechos contra su espalda mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo, dándole escalofríos—Oh, la estás follando con tanta fuerza, Naru… Sigue dándoselo a ella. ¡Sigue dándole a esa puta tu gigante polla!— Albion se tranquilizó cuando Naruto le se besó y lamió su sudorosa piel.

Ddraig gimió con su único pecho que no estaba siendo apretado por Naruto rebotó en el aire con cada empuje de la cadera. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse a niveles de supernova. El sudor goteó por su forma deliciosa mientras ella continuaba tomando su pene.

Las palabras de Albion y la voz llena de éxtasis de Ddraig solo hicieron que el peliplata se moviera más fuerte y su rostro se contrajo, tratando de contener el soplo de su nuevo amante por un poco más de tiempo—¡Dios, maldita sea!— Naruto rugió, soltó una mano de las caderas de Ddraig y agarró un puñado de las tetas de Albion, haciéndola gritar de placer, con sus caderas entrando en hiperimpulso, arando profundamente dentro de la belleza gritando de placer y desgarrado algo dentro de ella.

Ddraig y Albion podían decir que su amante estaba a punto de correrse y que ambos se sentían de la misma manera—¡Naruto-kun!— Ddraig gritó de repente, haciendo que su amante la mirara, algo sorprendido al verla—. ¡Me voy a correr! ¡Voy a correrme por toda tu hermosa polla! ¡Por favor, córrete dentro de mí! ¡Quiero toda esa semilla blanca dentro de mi pequeño agujero sucio!— ella suplicó y lo bajó para besarlo descuidadamente.

Con un golpe más duro, el Ojimixto gruñó profundamente en el beso mientras dejaba que su esperma volara profundamente dentro del útero de la temblorosa mujer. Ddraig gritó tan fuerte como ella llegó al clímax por todo el miembro de su amante. ¡Yo ... finalmente lo tengo correrse dentro de mí! Ella pensó con lágrimas de felicidad.

Albion sonrió lujuriosamente al clímax que llegaba al mismo tiempo que su clímax e incluso sintió que sus jugos brotaban de la pierna de Naruto, haciéndolo gruñir aún más fuerte en el labio cerrado.

Es casi mi turno ella pensó con anticipación.

Colapsándose en sus tetas, Naruto suspiró de felicidad cuando sintió las manos temblorosas de Ddraig sosteniéndolo cerca. Los latidos de su corazón lo calmaron y lo hicieron sonreír—No ... nunca me dejes— en un raro momento de vulnerabilidad, Ddraig suplicó a su amante con una voz llorosa.

Su sonrisa se suavizó cuando él salió de su coño y habló—Prefiero morir y luego ser torturado por la eternidad que dejarte, Ddraig. No te diré que moriría por ti. Yo viviré, sin importar que, por ti.

Él prometió con un suave beso que hizo que su corazón se derritiera.

Dejando que el momento se prolongara por unos minutos, Ddraig sonrió a su amado y habló en voz baja—Por favor ... déjame descansar. Albion te necesita ahora— ella le recordó a Naruto que miró hacia atrás para ver a la belleza de pelo negro en la posición en la que Naruto le ordenó que estuviera adentro.

—Por favor, Naru— Albion comenzó a ronronear suavemente, su culo temblaba seductoramente por él—A la mierda mi coño travieso. Quiero esa polla gorda y gruesa dentro de mi pequeño coño. Apúrate y cógeme de todos modos lo que quieras. Por favor ... ¡házmelo tan duro que no camine!— ella suplicó con dolor con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Naruto encontró esta una de las mejores cosas que había visto en su vida. Una chica rogándole que le joda hasta volarle los sesos. La sonrisa juguetona que llevaba era el colmo para la rubia. Sonriendo ante la belleza, él se arrodilló, agarró sus caderas llenas y alineó su miembro contra su pequeño coño.

La sonrisa creció cuando él se burló de ella y ella siseó molesta por no tenerlo dentro. Ansioso por estar dentro de ella, dejó de bromear e insertó la punta antes de salir y golpearse duro directamente contra la belleza, con su coño ligeramente sangrante, su himen se rompía por la poderosa entrada.

Para Albion, se sentía como si todo el aire hubiera salido de su cuerpo cuando sintió que su polla gigante le perforaba el interior y llegaba a la parte posterior de su útero. Sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cráneo, la lengua cayendo de sus labios, con su cuerpo temblando en éxtasis orgásmico mientras ella llegaba al clímax por toda su herramienta.

Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños que golpeaban en el piso con absoluto placer. Pero, todo fue en vano ya que pronto cayó inerte al suelo, su cabeza sudorosa descansando en el suelo, mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento tembloroso. Estaba agradecida de que Naruto no se moviera, pero podía sentir que lo deseaba ya que sus caderas se sacudieron ligeramente y su polla se sacudía fuertemente.

—Wo ... ¡Guau!— Naruto gimió con un gran rubor y baba rodando por su cara que se mezcló con su sudor. Su cuerpo estaba tenso ya que se contuvo de correrse dentro del coño extremadamente apretado de su nueva amante. Ella, por mucho, tenía el coño más apretado que hubiera conocido—. Debes estar terriblemente caliente si te corriste cuando yo me meti. Bueno, yo también— alisó su cremoso trasero, haciéndola arrullar al sentir sus manos sobre su piel—. Y es hora de que te folle tan duro como a D-chan— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa levemente pervertida.

—Finalmente— Albion dijo con una sonrisa feliz y sonrojada, su cuerpo todavía temblaba en la lujuria apenas retenida ya que quería golpear sus caderas dentro y fuera de su eje—. Golpéame. Golpea mi coño travieso y llénalo con todo ese glorioso jugo de hombre, quiero saber que mi coño maltratado está lleno de la semilla de Naruto Ootsutsuki— ella suplicó mientras movía lentamente sus caderas, diciéndole que lo quería ahora.

Sonriendo como un loco, se retiró solo hasta la punta antes de que él se embistiera justo hacia atrás, haciendo que la belleza de pelo largo gritara con su cuerpo sacudiéndose con sus embestidas que ya se movían a un ritmo estúpidamente rápido.

Albion ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Su lengua cayó fláccida de sus labios besables y miró sus grandes tetas que seguían golpeándole la barbilla, haciendo agradables sonidos de palmadas. El sonido de la reunión de sus caderas hizo que los dos sintieran una lujuria aún mayor y solo creció a medida que aceleraban el ritmo, las caderas se desdibujaban cuando se resistían.

—¡Mierda, Al-chan!— Naruto finalmente sacó las palabras mientras descansaba su frente sobre su reluciente espalda y sus manos comenzaron a jugar levemente con sus pechos—. Tu coño está muy caliente. Mi pene se va a derretir dentro de este dulce coño que tienes— el susurró, besando su mejilla y aplastando sus tetas juntas.

Ddraig estaba viendo la sesión acalorada con ganas de tener los ojos calientes con su aliento mientras dejaba que dos de sus dedos se clavaran en su coño mientras que la otra mano jugaba con sus melones.

—¡Oh, Naru~! ¡Tu pene es tan increíble! ¡También me está calentando el coño! ¡Por favor, déjame derretir todo alrededor de tu polla mientras te corres!— Albion suplicó mientras miraba a su alrededor y se encontró con sus labios y golpeó sus lenguas en una rápida danza de lujuria.

—…Sabes que lo haré— Naruto gimió a través de fuertes respiraciones cuando se sintió cada vez más cerca de liberar su semilla con cada embestida. El aliento caliente pronto llegó a su piel cuando miró a Ddraig de costado, mirando las caras llenas de utopía que los dos usaban mientras seguían follando—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves ... D-chan?— preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh ... mucho— susurró con vehemencia, su voz enviaba escalofríos por sus espinas—. Aquí, te ayudaré a hacer que esta perra realmente grite— la belleza pelirroja pasó por debajo de los dos y se volcó así que estaba justo debajo de sus sexos conectado. Se lamió los labios mientras la escena caliente de la polla grande que desaparecía y reaparecía era realmente sexy.

—Roj-AH!— Albion comenzó a hablar solo para gritar fuertemente cuando sintió los labios de su rival lamer su clítoris hinchado, haciéndola retorcerse y apretar aún más fuerte sobre el miembro de Naruto—. ¡Ahhh~! ¡Lamer mi clítoris mientras este dios de polla gigante coge conmigo como la perra que soy! ¡Es el cielo!— la belleza de pelo blanco se agitaba mientras ella gritaba y se sacudía contra él como una perra en celo.

—¡Maldición! Se ven tan calientes así D-chan, Al-chan!— el Ootsutsuki macho gruñó, ahora dejándola atrás y haciendo tronar las caderas dentro y fuera de Albion con toda su fuerza. Sus bolas golpeando contra la frente de Ddraig, haciendo sonidos agradablemente lascivos. Al tener una buena idea, agarro a Albion del cabello, y empujó la cabeza hacia el coño de Ddraig—. Lame el coño sucio de D-chan, Albion— declaro Naruto mientras sonreía maliciosamente mientras le daba una palmada en el culo hasta que estuvo seguro de que mantendría la tez roja por un tiempo.

La albina solo gimió, enviando agradables escalofríos por la espina dorsal y el interior de Ddraig, mientras ella continuaba mucho en el montículo de la pelirroja. El cálido aliento de la pelirroja contra su clítoris hizo que la mujer albina que estaba lamiendo se sonrojara aún más y la lengua se hundiera aún más en su delicioso coño.

Naruto estaba amando su vida en este momento. Estaba jodiendo a dos chicas a las que amaba, e incluso se atacaban mutuamente mientras las atacaba como un animal. Agarrando el gran culo de Albion, dejando que sus dedos se clavaran en la carne suave, se movió a velocidades aún mayores, sintiéndose a punto de llegar al clímax.

Con un último empujón, levantó la cabeza y gritó al cielo—¡GRRRRRR…RRAAAAAAHHH!— el Ootsutsuki dejó escapar un chorro de esperma directamente al estrecho útero de Albion, asegurándose de que estuviera pintada de blanco.

Cuando su amante entró en ella, desencadenó su propio clímax que sacudió su cuerpo y llevó a Ddraig a su propio clímax después de que pellizcó su sensible bulto y golpeó su punto G que había golpeado tantas veces antes.

Los ojos de la dragona se agrandaron cuando vio el pulso de Naruto y arrojó todo su contenido directamente en el coño abusado de su rival. Se estaba volviendo demasiado difícil para ella, así que abrió la boca y bebió toda la deliciosa leche que no podía tomar.

Minutos de temblores y sacudidas de cadera más tarde, Naruto finalmente salió de Albion. Su herramienta disparo unos horros de semen aue golpeó la cara de Ddraig, haciéndola suspirar de felicidad por la sensación de calor en su rostro. Sentado en su culo, Naruto sonrió a las dos preciosas damas que estaban temblando a raíz de la sesión difícil—Bueno ... ¿cómo están chicas?— él preguntó descaradamente.

Ddraig fue la que respondió mientras empujaba a la exhausta Albion hacia un lado donde descansaba. Arrastrándose sexualmente hacia él, ella le envió una sonrisa descarada—Oh ... no tienes idea— ella se apoyó en su pecho y susurró roncamente—Pero, ahora quiero ese maldito pene gigante en mi sucio culo. Y, como antes, no seas suave conmigo— la pelirroja con la boca sucia dijo, queriendo nada más que estar en un coma inducido por el sexo antes de que termine el día.

—No te preocupes, mi dragona. Me aseguraré de tener este culo arrojando semen por el resto de tu vida— prometió Naruto antes de darle una nalgada y besarla.

* * *

 **Dimensión de hielo**

 **1 Hora Después**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en pose de meditación, en una de las nuevas dimensiones a las que podía acceder.

Una dimensión con varios planetas con múltiples lunas visibles en el cielo frío pero magnífico. La dimensión está rodeada de paisajes helados, con lagos de agua helada e incluso congelados. Algunos lagos tienen helio líquido que fluye constantemente de ellos debido a que no tiene viscosidad, apareciendo como una cascada invertida. La temperatura varía en esta dimensión desde -30 ° F (-1.11111 ° C) hasta -459.67 ° F (-275.15 ° C) y la muerte es inminente si no se produce una fuente de calor suficiente en un período de tiempo razonable.

Con su poder liberado tenía una asombrosa resistencia al calor o al frio, pero era la forma de Super Saiyajin que usaba lo que importaba en esos momentos.

El Super Saiyajin 4, su cabello ahora pelirrojo se agitaba con las frías corrientes de aire, usando su cola de mono para estar suspendido en el aire, no tocando el suelo congelado directamente.

Debido a las leves fugas de Ki involuntarias, su temperatura era bastante alta, así que el hielo no le afectaba tanto.

—Ya esta aquí— susurro de repente el ahora pelirrojo. Viendo como enfrente suyo aparecía una distorsión en el tiempo-espacio mismo.

De allí salía una mujer, que lejos estaba de ser humana, su belleza, más allá de lo posiblemente humana, la delataba.

Era… voluptuosa, por decirlo menos, Naruto incluso se tomo su tiempo para verla de pies a cabeza.

Parecía tener unos 24 o 25 años, al menos.

Tenia unos pies pequeños, enfundados en una especie de tacones rojos, enfundando sus largas y kilométricas piernas en unas medias morada oscuro terminando en un encaje purpura claro, su intimidad y su torso eran cubiertos por un vestido celeste grisáceo, sus anchas caderas resaltando en el vestido debido al regordete y enorme culo que la mujer tenía, y Naruto admitiría sin vergüenza que ni Sayuri o Kurama tenían un culo tan apetecible como el de ella, su vientre delgado y torneado, yendo arriba hasta sus enormes pechos copa FF+, sus largos brazos no demostraban músculos pero Naruto sabía que tenían la misma fuerza que él tenía, si no es que más, su cara era divina, gloriosa, hasta Naruto, alguien que no le importaba la apariencia, admitía que esa mujer tenía la cara más bella que hubiera visto en su vida, sus labios rojos debajo de esa pequeña nariz, y a los lados, sus ojos carmesí le miraban analíticamente, su cabello celeste con dos mechones en forma de una especie de cuernos era tan largo que le llegaba más allá de los muslos

 **(Busquen Machina de Dragonauts para saber su apariencia)**

—Hueles curioso— le dijo Naruto y la mujer alzo una ceja, curiosa ante esas palabras—. Hueles a Ootsutsuki y a algo… diferente… ni siquiera sabría describirlo… creo que lo mejor es presentarme. Mi nombre es Naruto, Ootsutsuki Naruto.

La Ojiroja hizo la cabeza a un lado, más curiosa al oír su apellido y nombre—No te ves como un Ootsutsuki para mi— el pelirrojo sonrió levemente antes de ir a su estado base.

La peliceleste abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida al ver ese cabello plateado alborotado, esos ojos celeste y verde con la pupila rasgada y dorada viéndola fijamente.

Si le pusiera los ojos de color morado prácticamente sería igual a….

—Mi nombre es Ootsutsuki Chiyoko… es bueno ver de nuevo a uno de la raza de mi madre— el peliplata se puso en guardia al ver como Chiyoko caminaba lentamente hacía él.

Sin embargo, le desoriento levemente cuando ella le agarro de las mejillas, comenzando a analizarle la cara—Vaya, en verdad eres un joven muy guapo, tienes unos hermosos ojos y tu cabello es muy lindo— ante esas dulces palabras, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada dulce de ella.

Chu~

Y abrió los ojos cuando ella de repente le beso, sus labios carmesí chocaron con los suyos, tan sedosos y suaves que le incitaban a devolver el beso.

Ella le agarro del cuello, y no pudo evitar agarrarla de las caderas, apegando su voluptuoso cuerpo al suyo.

Sintió sus enormes pechos repagándose a su torso musculoso, y más importante, sintió la lengua dulce y caliente de Chiyoko meterse en su boca, y por puro instinto hizo que comenzase a luchar con su lengua en la boca de la peliceleste.

Era como si algo le dictase hacerlo.

Sin embargo, antes de seguir, Naruto se separo del beso, y él junto con Chiyoko parpadearon confusos antes de separarse, sonrojados.

—Emm, lo siento, no debí escudriñarte así la cara, eres el primer Ootsutsuki varón que veo además de mis tíos… creo que nuestros instintos se soltaron— se disculpo Chiyoko sonrojada y mirando al suelo.

—No, no, no. Esta bien… también es mi culpa. No estaba obligado a devolver el beso… no meter mi lengua— admitió Naruto rascándose la mejilla completamente roja—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora Chiyoko-san?

—Oh, iba a la tierra, sentí dos Chakras muy poderosos de Ootsutsuki allí y quise ir a revisar, pero de repente lo sentí en una de mis dimensiones…

—Oh, ¿son tus dimensiones? Son muy her…mo…sas…

Naruto y Chiyoko abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado.

De un salto, ambos se separaron bastantes metros, Naruto instantáneamente preparo dos Rasenshuriken a cada mano mientras Chiyoko creaba dos Gudōdamas a cada mano que comenzaron a brillar en un tono rojo.

—¡Eres una amenaza!— grito Chiyoko.

—¡Me metiste la lengua primero!— respondió Naruto mientras sus dos Rasenshuriken se volvían de fuego y hielo además de aumentar su tamaño.

La Ojiroja solamente hizo que las esferas negras pasasen a ser esferas rojas brillantes en sus manos.

El combate estaba apunto de empezar, pero…

 **Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip**

—¡Oh dios, se me olvido lo de Issei!— grito Naruto alarmado antes de crear un portal negro enfrente suyo—. Chiyoko-san, seguimos esto después, tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo, creo que a esta hora dijo que iría a comprar ingredientes y lo debía acompañar.

—¿H-Hijo?

—Es adoptado, por dios santo, ya dejen de preguntarme eso— declaro Naruto antes de pasar por el portal.

—¡Espera!— pero Naruto ya se había ido, dejando a una confundida Chiyoko en el lugar—¿¡Qué demonios pasó aquí!?

* * *

 **Centro de Konoha. Con Issei**

Naruto apareció justo donde sintió la firma mágica de Issei, comenzó a seguir su firma de energía, buscándolo.

 **PAAAMM**

—¿Eh?— hizo al oír el ruido de un fuerte golpe.

Vio a una chica de cabello blanco ser lanzada varias veces contra el suelo por un muy corpulento tipo de armadura.

—¿¡Donde esta el que se llama Ootsutsuki!?— grito el hombre de armadura después de haber golpeado a la mujer, viendo al grupo de civiles a su alrededor junto con algunos ninjas.

Naruto frunció el ceño al oír eso mientras miraba a la chica que fue lanzada con casi ningún daño, algo sorprendente, una mujer normal tendría el cráneo destrozado ante semejante golpe, pero Naruto noto como el hacha del tipo de armadura tenía una especie de báculo con una tipo de aro, y la especie de báculo que tenía le faltaba algo allí.

La mujer de cabello blanco abrió levemente los ojos, mientras una mujer de armadura parecida a la de el primero tipo caminaba hacía él, teniendo una armadura de color rosado/purpura—Espera Ruina. ¿No seria malo si matamos a alguien más que por quien nos enviaron?

—Hum, tengo eso presente. Hey, mocosa— le llamo a la peliblanca que a duras penas movió su cabeza—. En honor a tu coraje te diré algo, la cosa que use para poner en hipnosis a todos los idiotas de aquí, es la campana de este bacu…— el hombre de armadura no pudo decir más al ver como no había una campana en su báculo—. ¿¡Se ha ido!?

La mujer sonrió antes de escupir una campana pequeña en su boca, el hombre miro enojado su hacha, aunque la mascara que llevaba no demostraba su apariencia.

—¡Tu maldita! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?— grito el antes de lanzarse contra la mujer en el suelo quien simplemente cerro los ojos.

Naruto solo miro todo en cámara lenta, se preparo para lanzarle un Amaterasu para freír a aquel bastardo, más sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio un borrón castaño por el rabillo del ojo.

Vio, incrédulo, como cierto castaño hijo suyo detenía el golpe de aquel tipo, usando una sola mano y aboyando la armadura.

—No, ¿Cómo te _atreves tú?_ — demando saber Issei con voz fría, oscura y seria.

"Ruina" soltó un gruñido—El Genjutsu esta roto— declaro con enojo antes de soltarse del niño y saltar tomando bastante distancia.

Issei se arrodillo enfrente de la chica, tocándole la mejilla, se aseguro de que estuviera viva—Gracias.

—¿¡Me estas ignorando!?— grito el tipo de armadura, lanzándose contra Issei—. ¡El que da el primer golpe es quien gana!

PAM

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror y furia al ver como Ruina golpeaba a Issei justo en la cara, sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo sangre al ver como en un momento el hombre de armadura se lanzaba sobre Issei, golpeándolo contra él suelo y generando un enorme cráter que hundió casas a la redonda.

Era oficial, Naruto iba a matar a ese cabrón.

—Supongo que tu debes de ser el supuesto Ootsutsuki Naruto, vaya broma. Pensar que todo el continente esta asustado por un niño como tu— declaro levantando a Issei de la cara, sin notar como leves relámpagos eran soltados por el cuerpo de Naruto.

Sin embargo, Issei abrió un ojo, antes de golpear al tipo en la mascara que llevaba.

Naruto, incrédulo, sintió la onda de choque generada por el golpe. El tipo fue lanzado hacía atrás, mientras un fuerte viento azotaba la dirección donde Issei golpeo, que curiosamente no toco a la chica inconsciente.

Con unos simples saltos, Issei comenzó a seguir al caballero de la ruina.

—¡Ruina!-La mujer de armadura rosada estaba apunto de ir a ver a su compañero que salió volando, pero antes de ir escucho el tronido de unos huesos

Se giro hacía atrás, viendo unos ojos azul y verdes con la pupila rasgada y dorada, viéndole con ganas de matar.

—¡IGH!

Mientras tanto, Ruina salió volando hasta chocar con la torre Hokage.

—¿¡Qué demo...!?— grito un Jounin sorprendido.

—¿¡Una persona acaba de llegar volando!?— cuestiono otro Jounin de incrédulo.

Ruina se levanto a duras penas. Y no se dio cuenta que Issei había llegado de un salto, colocándose debajo de él para después pegar un brinco y darle un uppercut abollando el mentón del casco, mandándolo de nuevo a la torre Hokage.

—¿¡Un niño!?— cuestiono el primer Jounin viendo incrédulo al castaño.

Con una inconcebible velocidad, Issei golpeo al de la armadura en el estomago, destrozándola y mostrando el vientre bastante marcado de Ruina.

—Para romper mi armadura con un solo golpe... increíble— declaro el caballero sujetándose el estomago.

—...Pero...— el caballero se recuperó, haciendo una pose—¡NO ES SUFICIENTE!

Issei frunció levemente el ceño. Apretando los puños, los abdominales del caballero comenzaron a crecer mientras su piel se tornaba de un tono un poco más oscuro.

—¡MI VERDADERA ARMADURA ES MI CUERPO!-revelo con un tono arrogante en su voz—. ¡ES TAN FUERTE COMO EL DIAMANTE, NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD ALGU…!

PUM

Issei golpeo con tanta fuerza el estomago del caballero que estiro el estomago del tipo hasta que su puño casi atravesase su estomago.

El cuerpo de Ruina empezó a temblar antes de que con un sonido asqueroso chorros de sangre salieran de los agujeros en los costados de su casco.

—¿E-Este es el po-poder de Na-Naruto O-Ootsutsuki?— pregunto el caballero a duras a penas.

—No...— susurro Issei—. Este es el mínimo poder de su hijo, Issei Hyodo...un dragón iracundo— sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él y le dirigió unas últimas palabras—. La soberbia es tu pecado...y pagarás por él.

Naruto miro impasible como Ruina caía al suelo con un ruido sordo, y fue a ver a su hijo.

Él sólo miraba su mano derecha, abriéndola y cerrándola levemente.

Antes de sentir como un par de brazos le levantaban y lo abrazaban por la espalda.

Por un segundo pensó que era su padre, pero los brazos eran demasiado finos para serlo.

Levanto la mirada para ver quien era, y se topó con unos ojos verdes que le miraban preocupados, pero con un deje de orgullo y felicidad.

Miró a todos lados viendo la destrucción que causó.

—Perdón— dijo disculpándose por lo ocurrido.

—No te disculpes por eso, tu padre o alguien más lo reparara, lo importante es que estas bien— dijo Kurama abrazando a su pequeño.

—¿No importa que lo haya lastimado?

—No importa, él se lo busco.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, hiciste un gran trabajo— dijo una segunda voz, que era la de su padre.

—Protegiste al indefenso, eso vale mucho.

El pequeño sintió la mano de su padre en su cabeza—Buen trabajo hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—G-Gracias— dijo asintiendo levemente.

—Llévalo a casa— le dijo Naruto a Kurama antes de que ella asintiera y desapareciera en una nube de humo.

Naruto dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño. Su mirada oscurecida fue al caballero de la ruina, notando que estaba entre el borde de la vida y la muerte.

Sin decir nada, puso su pie encima de la cabeza del caballero.

Y sin decir nada, comenzó a poner presión sobre ella.

SPLAAAASSSHHH

Y con un grotesco sonido, aplasto la cabeza de Ruina sin piedad.

Se dio la vuelta, tele transportándose.

Nadie se iba a atrever a tocar a su hijo… y sobrevivir para contarlo.

De repente, un recuerdo vano vino a su mente, tratando de recordar más de lo que paso hace tiempo.

* * *

Naruto miro a Azrael enfrente suyo, mientras a varios metros de ello Pesadilla era vapuleado por los buques de Oda Nobunaga, sin posibilidad de defenderse en lo más mínimo.

— **¡Auch, auch, auch, auch, auch! ¡Cabrona, cabrona!** — gritaba enojado el Ojirrojo recibiendo directamente los disparos de la Servant Alter Ego.

—¡Jajajajaja!— gritaba la pelinegra riendo como loca.

Azrael y Naruto miraban eso con expresiones ilegibles, antes de voltearse a verse entre ellos.

El Ángel dela Muerte suspiro— _ **Naruto Ootsutsuki… te perdono.**_

—¿Disculpa?— pregunto Naruto sujetándose un brazo.

— _ **Por todo lo que has dicho, por todo lo que dices, y por todo lo que dirás… Yo te perdono**_ — declaro poniendo sus brazos a los lados, en la pose de crucifixión.

—Okey… ¿Por qué?— cuestiono el peliplata.

— _ **Por qué después de lo que hare, no solo te doy mi perdón, sino también el de mi padre. Prepárate para ver a tu creador.**_

—¿RaconOmega o Kishimoto?— pregunto el Ojiazul confuso, sin notar el rompimiento de más de tres paredes.

— _Por el ministerio de la Iglesia, mi dios te da el perdón y la paz._

 _Y…_ _ **TE ABSOLBO DE TODOS TUS PECADOS**_

 _ **EN NOMBRE DEL PADRE**_

 _ **Y DEL HIJO**_

 _ **Y DEL ESPIRITU SANTO**_

 _ **AHMEN.**_

Declaro Azazel mientras látigos negros salían de su cuerpo

—Okey, soy japonés así que diré que creo en Izana… ¡Agh!— grito Naruto cuando fue atravesado en la frente por una espada de luz de Azrael.

Tentáculos negros comenzaron a salir de la espada en su cabeza, llenando todo su cuerpo.

 _Esta debe de ser la peor forma de morir en toda la existencia._

La espada se prendió en un fuego de color blanco.

 _Bueno, ¿Quién lo creería? Se puso peor._

Fue lo que pensó Naruto mientras su mente se ponía en blanco.

De repente, escucho una voz con un toque divino

— _ **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo del destello amarillo, mensajero de los dioses.**_

—¡Oh, que me jodan, Azrael no bromeaba con que lo vería!— mascullo Naruto ahogándose con su saliva. Aclarándose la garganta, hablo—. Hola, Dios.

— _ **Veo que te has encontrado con mi hijo. Y él te dio el perdón, ahora, yo te daré el mío.**_

En el mundo real, el fuego se extendió de Naruto a las Servants, que comenzaron a tratar de esquivar o combatir el fuego a como podían.

—¡Hey, hey, para, para! ¡Ellas son mías!— le grito Naruto, refiriéndose a que eran sus Servants y el ya se las estaba quitando.

— _ **Solamente limpio tus errores.**_

—¿¡Oh!? ¿Así que tienes un problema con que alguien use las almas de personas para él? ¿Te debo de dar las gracias por la gran idea? ¿¡Es eso!?

— _ **¿Cuál es la razón de tu ira?**_

—¡Jo-Jodete, eres Omnisciente, lo sabes bien!— grito Naruto enojado.

— _ **Si, pero quiero que tu lo digas.**_

—…— Naruto solo se mantuvo en silencio, viendo enojado al brillo azul arriba en el cielo.

— _ **(Suspiro) ¿Es por empezar a ser violado a los tres?**_

—¡ES POR SER VIOLADO HASTA LOS 6 AÑOS! ¡3 AÑOS! ¡SIENDO VIOLADO COMO LOS PUTOS ROMANOS! ¿sabes que es que tu primera vez sea con una rubia en un callejón oscuro?

— _ **Créeme, hay gente que la pasa peor.**_

—Bueno, déjame que te diga algo Jehová. Tu no…— Naruto no pudo contestar cuando él sonido de un teléfono sonó.

— _ **Espera un momento. (Click) ¿Hola Yama… que diga… Satanás?**_

En el otra lado de la línea, un criatura de 6 ojos Noryokugan, con cabello negro y largos dedos hablo— **. Hola Jeho, se que a pasado un tiempo desde esto, pero solo quería que supieras que lamento lo de tu hijo de nuevo.**

— _ **Esta bien, lo comprendo.**_

— **Mira, enserio lo siento, era un cretino en ese tiempo, todavía tenía mi Omnipresencia y todo eso, apenas estaba en mi etapa de embrión.**

—…— Dios simplemente se quedo en silencio— **. Okey, Naruto. Te regreso a tu mundo y dejo a tus espíritus invocados en paz.**

Antes de darse cuenta, el peliplata estaba de nuevo en Konoha, tambaleándose levemente— **Hey Naruto, ¿Qué harás ahora?** — dijo "el diablo" al Ojiazul.

—Hola Yamata, pues lo que voy a hacer, va a ser mostrarle a todos lo que un verdadero Dios es capaz de hacer— declaro Naruto mientras sus ojos iban directamente al Rinnegan.

— **Jejeje, hey por cierto, ¿puedo tener a mi perro devuelta?** — pregunto Yamata.

—¡NO, CERBERUS ES MIA AHORA!

— **¿¡Era una chica!?**

—¡ERAN TRES CHICAS!

* * *

—En verdad que me golpee duro en la cabeza ayer— dijo Naruto en voz alta

* * *

 **Cuarto de Naruto**

 **1 hora después**

* * *

—Papa, ¿no es esto exagerado?— pregunto Issei acostado, con Naruto debajo de el y abrazándolo.

El peliplata inclino la cabeza, confuso ante sus palabras—¿Por qué lo seria?

Naruto estaba con Renamon y Kurama a sus lados, las demás Bijuus acostadas en la cama agrandada, con Kiyohime y Tamamo abrazando sus piernas y las demás Servants en sus posiciones de antes.

Lo curioso de todo es que ya no era para proteger a Naruto, pues este ahora les había ordenado que protegieran a Issei.

Mismo quien ahora era posiblemente el ser más protegido en todo su universo.

—Por nada, por nada— dijo Issei durmiéndose rápidamente.

Naruto y las demás sonrieron al ver eso, con todos durmiéndose lentamente hasta que el ultimo en dormirse fue Naruto.

Quien simplemente se quedo viendo a su hijo dormir por horas, hasta que sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

—¿Mnnn?— hizo Naruto al no sentir ningún peso encima de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos para ver como Issei no estaba más encima de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir un olor a sangre en su casa, y sin decir nada se levanto, viendo los vidrios rotos de algunas ventanas.

Camino hasta donde sentía la energía de Issei, y abrió sus ojos al verle.

Su corazón se sintió como si fuera aplastado al verlo, allí, sentado en el suelo, con un pequeño cuchillo de cocina, justo en la puerta de su casa, la sangre bajando de su cabeza en una herida en su frente y brazo, estaba cubierto de sangre, más no solo la suya.

Naruto se quedo allí, quieto, mirándolo de espaldas.

—Unos hombres malos vinieron aquí por ti papa, y entonces invadieron la casa— informo Issei mirando al frente mientras Naruto se quedaba parado como una estatua—. Tu me diste un hogar, no puedo dejar que personas malas lastimen a papa o a su hogar…

Issei declaro eso con convicción, antes de sentir un par de brazos abrazarle con cariño y orgullo.

Poniendo una mano en su cabeza, Naruto curo la herida de su hijo en un brillo verde, dejando su frente sin marca alguna.

Minutos después, Kurama fue la primera en despertar, y extrañada, sintió la presencia de su hijo y su prometido en el techo.

Fue hacía allí en unos mementos.

La escena enfrente suyo no pudo evitar enternecerle como nunca nada lo hizo.

Naruto estaba en el Super Saiyajin Fase 3, su enorme cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la espalda, pero estaba acostado en el suelo, con Issei encima de su cabello, durmiendo pacíficamente mientras ambos estaban acurrucados como cachorros buscando el calor.

—Oi, Issei— llamo Naruto de repente.

—¿Shi?— dijo Issei medio dormido.

—Tengo un amigo que te presentare pronto.

—Okis~— y seguidamente, el castañito se volvió a dormir.

Naruto sonrió mientras recordaba cuando fue a una de las prisiones de Yuki no Kuni.

* * *

 **Prisiones de Yuki no Kuni**

 **1 Mes Antes**

* * *

Naruto caminaba por la helada prisión hasta llegar a una puerta la cual no dudo en abrir.

 **PAM**

Pateándola, viendo a un tipo con una algo frondosa barba sentado en el suelo.

Unas cadenas lo sujetaban a la pared pero no parecía molestarle, más bien, le miraba totalmente aburrido.

—Déjame adivinar, otra ronda de tortura. ¿Podrías... no se... eso es raro de decir... azotarme en la espalda? Tengo una comezón allí desde ayer allí.

—No soy otro carcelero, amigo.

—¿Enserio?— pregunto el peliblanco alzando una ceja.

—Yep, el pasillo esta limpio de guardias.

—Ho, milagro, ya no hay nadie que me joda. Oye, ¿me podrías sacar de aquí entonces?— le pregunto el peliblanco a Naruto.

—Eso venía a hacer.

—¿Enserio? ¿Como?

Naruto se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡ASÍ!

 **¡PAM!**

El muro detrás del prisionero fue destrozado y junto con el, el prisionero salió volando, con la barba y cara llenas de sangre.

Pero su rostro seguía inmutable, Aunque... estaba sonriendo... y tenía sus ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Jajajajaja!— de repente se puso a reír.

Mientras Naruto se acercaba con una sonrisa

—Ban, el "Pecado de la Codicia" con ese nombre te llaman ¿no?

—También me han llamado el "Zorro de la Codicia" y "El Inmortal"

—Lo se— dijo el peliplata extendiéndole la mano.

El peliblanco extendió su mano, tomando la de él.

—¿Como te llamas, chico?

—Naruto, Naruto Ootsutsuki.

—¿Sin sobrenombres?

—El tipo más Opeado en este mundo.

—Bueno, mi nombre es **Ban, el pecado de la codicia.**

* * *

 **En el presente**

* * *

—Se llevaran bien— dijo Naruto antes de mirar al frente.

Allí, enfrente suyo, Chiyoko le miraba con sus ojos rojos, que de repente se tornaron de un color morado.

Naruto le sonrió levemente, antes de sacar un frasco de un bolsillo de su haori.

Los ojos de la Ootsutsuki se abrieron al ver lo que decía el frasco en manos de Naruto.

 **Helixian.**

* * *

 **Omake: ¿Rosa o Azul?**

Naruto acababa de investigar sobre las formas de Super Saiyajin Dios, notando que la forma rosada tenía menos inconvenientes y era más útil… pero el color no le gustaba.

Necesitaba la respuesta de alguien más.

—Oye Issei, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Rosa o azul?

—Depende del estereotipo del que me hables.

—¿Estereotipo?

—¿Sabías que antes el rosa era el color favorito de los hombres por estar en la misma escala que el rojo y el blanco, y el azul por ser un color suave era el favorito de las mujeres?

—Bueno…

—Y si hablamos de tus formas de Fase dios déjame que te diga que no es "Blue" es turquesa, por lo cual, nada me cuesta cuestionar tu sexualidad ante eso.

—Agh… okey, solo usare el Super Saiyajin 4 entonces.

—Entonces te consideraran zoófilico al vestirte como mono.

—Agh… esta bien, entonces usare el Super Saiyajin normal.

—Ayyyy~ miren a esa rubia de allí~— dijo Issei con un tono demasiado afeminado.

—¡Puto! Pues solo usare el Miggate no Gokui.

—¡Marica por usar el más fuerte primero!

—¡AGGGHHH!— grito Naruto mientras Issei comía una papita—. ¿¡Entonces que quieres que use!?

Issei volvió a comerse una papita y hablo—Usa tus conocimientos, si siempre usas lo mismo…

—Se terminarían volviendo tan predecibles que podrían anticipar algo ante eso… te has vuelto un culo listo chico.

—Gracias pa'

 **Omake 2: Anime y técnicas copiadas**

—¡Ja, buen intento Pesadilla, pero no me ganaras con tus técnicas robadas!— exclamo Naruto esquivando un Rasenshuriken de su homologo.

— **Oh si, ¿entonces me ganaras con TUS técnicas robadas?** — pregunto Pesadilla alzando una ceja.

—¿Queeeee? ¡Yo no robo técnicas!

—Naruto, como que lo haces bastante— dijo Kurama siendo apoyada por Renamon.

—¿Y que hay del Rasengan?

—Ese es de Minato, el cual se copio de la Bijūdama.

—¿El Kamehameha?

—Ese es de un tipo llamado Roshi.

—¿El Makankosappo?

—Naruto yo estoy aquí, no me vengas con esa mierda— dijo Lee tirado en el suelo.

—Hey Lee, ¿yo invente el Kaioken verdad?

—Tiene el nombre de su puto creador en él.

—¿El Haki, la Gomu-Gomu, el Rokushiki?

—¡Esa te la sacaste de un **anime de piratas** , yo lo veía contigo!— grito Kurama enojada.

— **Yo te mostrare una técnica de verdad. ¡ESTRELLA DEL CAOS!**

—(¡Gasp!) ¡Ese es el movimiento de Kiba!

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing) / (sombras de la nada)_ **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing) / (sombras de la nada)_

 **No tengo mucho que decirles, más que contarles de donde son las formas de SSJ que mencione en este cap.**

 **El Super Saiyajin Infinity, Star Light y Mega son de la serie inventada por Vegetto25, de "Goku mata a los dioses de la destrucción"**

 **El resto son del canal de mundo dragon ball**

 **Dudo dárselas a Naruto alguna vez, pero las quería nombrar en este fic, aunque solo quería anunciar que el SSJ3 Blue no es imposible según Toriyama, solo que Goku no busca alcanzarla.**

 **Las chicas que mencione en negrillas son de Dycasty y Salvamakoto, búsquenlas, están re buenas, aunque Egnei es Black Lady/Esmeralda de la historia de Vegetto25**

 **Obviamente, si las pongo cambiare su historia, es solamente por que sus apariencias están… uff U.U**

 **Editado el 17-12-2017 para poner el ¡LEMON!**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	47. ¡ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD!

**Lamento no contestar reviews en esta ocasión, lo hare en el próximo cap, pero este es más un especial de navidad en el que muestro como será la navidad para nuestro amigo alienígena.**

 **Hablando de Reviews DOY MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. Ya saben que son mi fuente de inspiración y adoro y aprecio cada uno de ellos, de verdad. Ver tantos reviews y buenos comentarios solo aumenta mis ganas de escribir y de actualizar rápido, todo lo deprisa que pueda, y más aún cuando veo cómo analizan la historia y los capítulos, incluso los personajes. ¡Lo adoro y vuelvo a dar CIENTOS DE GRACIAS por ellos! Lamentablemente, esta vez no podré responderlos, pero solo por esta vez por falta de tiempo U.U. Prometo responder la próxima vez, ¡lo juro!**

 **Puesto que La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki fue publicado por primera vez el 6 de Septiembre, el año anterior y puesto que se ha hecho bastante popular y el drama actual ha desgarrado parte de la trama inicial, muy humorística en sus inicios más que otra cosa, me decidí a hacer este especial de Navidad. Este capítulo en sí es "de relleno" pero me pareció bien escribirlo y colgarlo por estas fechas porque siempre quise hacer una referencia a la Navidad puesto que la historia ahora esta por invierno, pero nunca dije nada sobre ella porque me dejé guiar demasiado por la trama. Aquí tienen lo que ocurre ese día xD**

 **Antes que nada, explico que en mi fic no celebran la navidad porque el niño Jesús nació :v.** **Soy consciente de que resulta raro incluir una tradición que tiene mucho que ver con la religión cuando en Naruto no hay nada de eso, pero tomémoslo desde el punto de vista laico. Estos muchachos celebran la navidad por tradición, no por creencias, así que poco tiene que ver que el 25 de Diciembre fuera el nacimiento del niño Jesús xD.**

 **La cosa es que** **, en España, es el día de los Reyes Magos, cuando los tres reyes magos vienen a las casas de los niños a dejar regalos. No he hecho mención a los reyes magos y sí a Santa Claus porque soy consciente de que Santa Claus es mucho más internacional que los Reyes Magos (no sé si es solo en España donde se dan), así que esto sucede técnicamente el día de Navidad, no el 6 de enero que sería el día de regalos para España.**

 **Bueno, no los molesto más con esto y vamos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Especial de Navidad**

* * *

 **Dimensión de Naruto – 4050**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en un pasto verde, buscando algunas cosas del mundo de "Dragon Ball" en su Puerta de Babilonia—Veamos, Espada-Z, no. Un juego de 12 Aretes Potara, no. Mini-suero de metamorfosis en Ozaru, no. Caparazones del maestro Roshi, no y ya entrene con ellos, Agua divina, no y ya me la bebí, Esferas del Dragon, no, Esferas del Dragon Namekianas, tampoco, oh, aquí esta— dijo finalmente al sacar un estuche blanco con la inscripción "Capsule Corporation" en ella.

Abriéndolo, mostro unas capsulas de diferentes colores y tamaños, la primera era la más larga de todas, teniendo un espacio extra que las otras, las 3 primeras eran de colores amarillo, las siguientes dos eran de color verde, las otras dos de color celeste, las siguientes dos de color azul más oscuro, otras dos eran de color morado, tres eran de color purpura claro y otras tres de color rosado, haciendo un total de 17 capsulas Hoi-Poi.

Tomando la numero 1, la pulso, y seguidamente la lanzo unos metros más lejos de donde estaba, generando una pequeña explosión.

Salió mucho humo que dificultaba la vista, pero después de 10 segundos el humo se habían dispersado y enfrente suyo estaba una nave que cabía exactamente en el sótano, tenía una forma redonda pero amplia, de alrededor dos pisos, algo dañada y sucia.

Sin embargo, lo que a Naruto le importaba era si todavía funcionaba, entrando, vio que el piso era de color rojo, y fue a la computadora que estaba por allí—Bienvenido a la Cámara de Gravedad— dijo una voz robótica por los alto parlantes—. Los controles para configurar la gravedad están en el centro de este piso.

Naruto miro el centro del piso y noto que en verdad se encontraba un monitor con muchos botones y una pantalla de configuración.

—La gravedad acá pueda llegar hasta 1500G. Y también viene con 2 tanques de curación que cura todas las heridas de gravedad, y también viene incluido trajes de entrenamiento que son durables en batallas.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho al oír eso. La gravedad se podía configurar hasta 1500G, esa gravedad era de monstruos pero sabía bien que no sería demasiado difícil para el ¡sabía que podía aguantar eso sin problemas!

Le gustó lo del tanque de curación, cuando se quedase sin Semillas Senzu podía usarlo para curar a alguien que no tuviera su nivel de regeneración, y querían ver como eran los trajes de entrenamiento.

Entonces fue al piso de abajo donde se encontraban los tanques de curación que tenía una máscara para poder respirar, tiene el espacio cómodo para estar ahí y no parecían tener algo complicado en sus funciones.

De ahí se dirigió al armario donde estaba los trajes de entrenamiento, venía con un traje spandex azul elástico que se estiraba a cualquier tamaño, una armadura se miraba pequeña pero descubrieron también que era elástica y durable, venían con guantes blancos y botas de combate blancas, no lo pensó dos veces y se puso el traje de entrenamiento, se sentían muy ligeros y muy cómodos, sin embargo, después de un rato se las quito.

Sacando otro objeto de su bóveda, lo vio.

Era una especie de cubo de color oscuro, con dos muñequeras para las manos, el cubo era algo que según sabía, uso el ángel del universo 7 para entrenar a los dos Saiyajin mas poderosos.

Naruto se puso una mano en la barbilla, calculando su peso—Veamos, Fuerza/Aceleración es igual a esfuerzo, el modulo de elasticidad del acero es 200x10^6 N/m2, para que se empiece a expandir o fluir el acero se requiere mayor a esa característica, el cubo mide 1 m2, por lo tanto requiere aproximadamente… 200'000,000 N de peso para levantar, así que pesa alrededor de unos 20.4 millones de kilogramos… y eso que no se muy bien si el metal del que esta hecho esto sea más pesado— musito Naruto antes de poner sus manos en las muñequeras del cubo.

Haciendo fuerza, trato de levantar el cubo, solo haciéndolo por centímetros—Yep, es más pesado.

En verdad que mucho más pesado, pues desde liberar su fuerza completa y con el 10% de su fuerza era capaz de levantar una placa tectónica, que pesaba al menos 45 quintillones de toneladas, por lo cual para que le costase levantar eso debía pesar mucho.

12 horas después, Naruto le dio una vuelta completa a la dimensión, que era del tamaño de un planeta, igual que las dimensiones de Kaguya.

No estaba demasiado cansado, gracias a que tenia estamina casi infinita desde antes, solo se encontraba agitado.

Tenía que repetir eso bastantes veces todos los días por quien sabe que tanto tiempo, ya que tenia que ver como conseguir el Super Saiyajin Dios. Sabía que tal vez usando clones y que cada uno fuese a SSJ conseguiría transformarse, pero era demasiado orgulloso para querer la ayuda de alguien, incluso de si mismo.

Luego saco de su bóveda unos trajes de color café, bastante abultados.

Soltó un suspiro al verlos.

El mundo de Dragon Ball no tenía las mismas leyes de la física que los de otros, por ende, ciertas cosas no pasaban, como que las personas pudieran hablar en el espacio, pero en cosas como su universo esas cosas eran diferentes.

Por ejemplo, los trajes que estaban enfrente suyo eran muy pesados, no iba a decir que pesaban "millones de toneladas" pues las toneladas eran una medida de masa que no pesa por si misma, el peso era una fuerza y se media por néwtones… pero si pesaban mucho.

Sin más, con esfuerzo se puso el traje, que era super, super denso…

El objeto más duro y pesado del universo era el cascaron de una estrella de neutrinos, una cucharada de eso pesaría más que cualquier cosa en la tierra, el traje no era tan denso, pesaba a lo mucho unos 100,000 kilogramos, levantar el cubo era mucho más difícil que hacer eso.

Sin embargo, con el traje puesto camino hasta la maquina de gravedad, y puso la gravedad a unos 150G.

Había entrenado a gravedades mayores, pero ahora, con el traje y su propio peso, la gravedad era monstruosa.

Temblando visiblemente, comenzó a ejercitarse, su peso era tan denso que arremolinaba el aire con cada movimiento.

Por las horas siguientes, estuvo entrenando hasta el cansancio, rompiéndose algún hueso que no tardaba en regenerar, bañado en sudor, sintió como en todo ese día no aumento casi nada de su fuerza.

Pero bueno, se quedaría alrededor de un mes en esa dimensión, 3 horas en el mundo de afuera era 1 año en esa dimensión, así que entrenaría pero volvería pronto a su mundo, extrañaba a Issei.

Cuando regreso, no tuvo mucho descanso.

* * *

 **Comedor**

* * *

Con la mitad de su pene aún dentro de su boca, Matatabi se deslizó hacia adelante, levantándose para que sus enormes tetas cayeran sobre su pene. La chica felina luego tomó ambos pechos en sus manos y los envolvió alrededor de su polla, causando que Naruto gimiera mientras lo agarraban firmemente.

Ella movió su cofre de izquierda a derecha, empujándose sobre su polla, follándola con sus suaves montículos carnosos. Sus manos iban cada vez más rápido, masturbándolo, metiéndolo en sus tetas mientras todavía chupaba la gran cabeza bulbosa de su pene.

Sonriendo como un idiota cuando entraba en la boca de Matatabi por tercera vez en dos horas y media. Duró quince minutos, y cuando terminó, ella se echó hacia atrás y se lamió los labios con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Disfrutaste mi servicio, Naru-nya?— preguntó Matatabi, levantando su camisa y aplastando sus pechos contra sus abdominales duros con su gran polla asomándose entre sus pechos, sus duros pezones asomando contra su piel.

—Bueno, ¿disfrutaste tu leche?— cuestiono, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se quitaba su Kimono, dejándola completamente desnuda, levantando a la pelinegra y poniéndola sobre la mesa para que sus piernas colgaran del borde y su trasero sobresalía—. Espero que lo hayas hecho, porque es hora de que realmente disfrute de tu cuerpo.

Él dijo y golpeó su pene en su coño, empujándose dentro de ella a paso de martillo neumático. La mesa se sacudió, los platos cayeron cuando Matatabi fue sacudida de un lado a otro por la violenta embestida de Naruto. Su peso se centró en sus tetas, su cuerpo girando de un lado a otro sobre los globos aplastados, indefenso contra la embestida del inmenso eje del peliplata. La Nibi estaba gimiendo ya que tenía un orgasmo tras otro, luego se detenía y salía a mitad de camino, solo descansaba allí.

La primera noche en la que estuvo allí, ya lo habían hecho… aunque técnicamente ella violo a Naruto debido a que este estaba dormido.

Chupando sus tetas, Naruto comenzó a ir cada vez más fuerte y brusco, de repente se detuvo.

Poniendo a Matatabi en cuatro contra la mesa, comenzó a follarla con renovado empeño, viendo su culo agitarse ante las embestidas y las nalgadas que empezaba a darle

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Podrías ser un poco más amable conmigo? ¡Me estás destrozando!— gruñó Matatabi, pero su coño dijo lo contrario apretando su polla, incluso haciéndole más difícil moverse.

—¿Por qué debería?— preguntó burlándose de ella, envolviendo sus colas alrededor de su mano y usándolas para atraerla hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que empujaba su pene hacia adelante, yendo tan lejos como podía dentro de ella— Además, te encanta, ¿verdad? Te encanta tener tu vagina destrozada por la polla de tu dueño, ¿no?— ella gimió mientras tiraba de su polla hacia atrás un poco antes de empujar hacia adelante otra vez, empujando su polla hasta que la cabeza tomó lugar dentro de su útero, sus bolas abofeteadas contra sus muslos y cadera se estrelló contra sus flexibles mejillas.

Matatabi parecía estar gimiendo constantemente mientras él Ootsutsuki usaba sus manos para alimentar y arrodillaba sus pechos con una mano mientras que la otra estaba jugando con su voluptuoso cuerpo.

La Ojidorada se estaba corriendo como loca sobre su grueso eje, constantemente gimiendo en el aire mientras su poderosa masculinidad continuaba sobrecargando sus sentidos.

Su útero perforado, su cérvix siendo estirado, sus colas siendo jaladas y con dos dedos, Naruto jugaba con su ano.

Con un gruñido, Naruto finalmente soltó todo su esperma dentro de ella, quien gritó de un tremendo orgasmo cuando él se corrió, su vientre se hinchó como un globo de agua cuando el peliplata vertió sus jugos en ella. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron cuando ella fue arrastrada por las olas de placer orgásmico que la cubrían.

Con un suspiro, Naruto salió de ella. Antes de ser jalado y ver a Shukaku a los ojos—Ahora es mi turno.

Y viendo una fila detrás de ella, sabía que no iba a acabar pronto.

Con un gimoteo, Naruto pensó.

 _Me debí de haber quedado en esa dimensión. Terminare seco a este paso._

* * *

 **Tienda de Armas**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

* * *

—Auch, auch, auch— hacía Naruto dando varios pasos, cojeando levemente con dolor.

Ni su regeneración le salvaba de lo cansado que estaban sus genitales después de toneladas de sexo.

A su espalda se encontraba una inconsciente Chun-Li, cubierta de… ya adivinaran.

Cojeando por las calles, saco otro libro del mundo de Dragon Ball, ya que necesitaba toneladas de información sobre ese mundo.

Células Saiyajin: Permite que su cuerpo y energía sean mayores que cualquier humano o raza en el Universo 7 (Sin contar la raza de Freezer o Dioses) Potencial ilimitado para crecer más fuerte a través del entrenamiento, obteniendo un Zenkai después de cada experiencia cercana a la muerte, sobreviviendo por cierto tiempo en el espacio, sin agua o comida, fuerzas de vida más largas que los hacen parecer jóvenes hasta los 80

Células de Dioses Saiyajin: amplifica cientos de veces el cuerpo y la producción de energía de un Saiyan regular alcanzando el estado divino, potencial infinito para crecer más fuerte que antes, mayor Zenkai después de cada experiencia cercana a la muerte, capacidad de regeneración ( **en el Episodio 11 de Dragon Ball Super cuando Goku en Super Saiyajin Dios fue empalado por Bills cerca del corazón y se regenera a sí mismo, tomo esa idea en esto** ) Fuerza vital ilimitada que puede vivir miles o incluso millones de años en su apogeo, manejar la tensión energética del cuerpo con facilidad, capaz de sentir dioses y diosas y luchar con ellos en igualdad de condiciones.

 _Haber, aquí explica las fases del Super Saiyajin… ¿Super Saiyajin Blanco?_

 **La segunda fase Saiyajin más poderosa de todos los tiempos.** Es también llamada Super Saiyajin Dios que logró sobrepasar a todos los dioses, Super Saiyajin Blanco, SSDSSJ5 o SSGSS5. Se caracteriza por alcanzar otra frontera del Ki: El Omni-Ki o Ki Omnipotente. Ésta se caracteriza por ser un Ki incalculable que aumenta por segundo, y lo más importante, que su Ki no puede ser detectado ni por los dioses, solamente Zeno-Sama, Daishinkan y los Asistentes de Zeno pueden detectar su ki a varios trillones de kilómetros de distancia.

Como todos saben, es muy complicado convertirse en Super Saiyajin Blanco, ya que hay solamente un 0,0001% de probabilidades de que un Saiyajin elegido logré transformarse en esa fase. Además, los Saiyajines Elegidos (que son capaces de convertirse en SSJ Blanco) nacía 1 cada diez millones de bebés Saiyajin.

 **Super Saiyajin Verde.**

Es el resultado de la primera transformación del SSJB. Para lograr transformarse en esta fase, se deben dominar todas las fases posibles, que, según los historiadores saiyajins, deben ser como mínimo 8 (SSJ, SSJ Dan Ni Dankai, SSJ Dan san Dankai, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJG, SSJ Blue). Una vez que las tenga todas debe dominarlas, debe aprender a utilizar el método de lucha Zen'O, en dónde se puede ejecutar una técnica especial llamada Aura Prime.

El Aura Prime es capaz de aumentar el ki por 50, o a veces, hasta por 500 o por 5,000. Una vez que se aprende a dominar el Aura Prime, el usuario debe convertirse en SSJ Dios Azul y así su pelo empezaría a tornarse verde.

El Saiyajin logró transformarse en un Super Saiyajin Prime o Super Saiyajin Verde. Es imposible, también para los Saiyajines Legendarios, dominar la forma a la primera vez. El poder que emana la fase Prime es tan incontrolable que si se convertiría de un SSJ Azul a Verde de una, tal vez el usuario moriría desintegrado por la gigantesca diferencia de poderes entre ambos. Para adaptarse al SSJ Blanco, el usuario debe usar la técnica del Aura Prime para rebajar sus enormes poderes y manejarlos, por lo menos, una hora. La pérdida de poder también es muy importante, ya que al ser tan incontrolable se puede, con una técnica, perder 1% de poder o 100% de poder, hasta volver a la fase normal sin energías. La única forma de controlar el poder es entrenando ya transformado, y al aumentar el entrenamiento, utilizar cada vez menos el Aura Prime.

—ZzZzZzZzZzZ— era Naruto totalmente dormido, antes de chocar con una pared que le hizo despertar, más que nada por el ruido.

— **¿Estas consciente?** — le pregunto Shinju.

—Yeeeeep.

— **Bueno, porque** **necesito que sepas algo sobre los efectos secundarios de ser un Dios Saiyajin.**

—Soy todo oídos, Shinju-senpai, ¿qué tengo que tener en cuenta?— pregunto sarcásticamente el Ojimixto.

— **Como debes saber, un Saiyajin normal puede sellar su amor con su pareja cuando están haciendo su relación sexual y estar con ella para siempre como si le hubieras dado una marca a tu esposa cuando terminan teniendo su primer hijo, cuando la esposa o compañera muere el Saiyajin recibe una depresión mayor, incluso al punto de que quisiera terminar con su vida y estar con ella en otro mundo de ser necesario.**

Entonces Naruto pensó especialmente en su próxima esposa Sayuri, todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, fueron de los mejores momentos de su vida, y no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella.

— **Sin embargo, cuando te convertiste en un Dios Super Saiyajin, esa parte del Saiyajin esta muerta y ahora podías conseguir múltiples parejas que te hicieran feliz gracias a la época de apareamiento del Dios Super Saiyajin esta intensificada, tanto que ocurre cada 4 veces al año, cuando te encuentras "compañeras" sentirás que te está latiendo el corazón y a veces te sentirás acalorado y la mujer que está destinada a estar unida a ti se sentirá complacida y tratará de llamarte para que seas su pareja o esposa. Así que si sientes estos efectos. No te preocupes, todo es parte de los efectos de Super Saiyajin Dios. Sin embargo, si una de tus compañeras muere o la matan, causarás un colapso en tus psique, empezando en que comenzaras destruyendo a todos y lo digo en serio, podrías destruir todo el Universo en un boom y sobrevivir.**

El Ootsutsuki/Saiyajin estaba escuchando atentamente la situación que Shinju le estaba explicando, no podía entender la mayoría de las cosas que el Dios árbol explicaba, pero sabía que tenía que ser consciente de esto.

—No es como que importe, estoy a años de alcanzar esa forma, no es algo que pueda alcanzar con Zenkais como las otras formas.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

* * *

Naruto podía decir sin lugar a dudas que era un chico inteligente, a los 12 años entendía y dominaba perfectamente la física, química, matemáticas, historia, lenguaje…

Oh, algo que se le olvido contar es que los de su mundo tenían lenguas claves en distintas aldeas que era otro lenguaje en otros mundos.

En Konoha hablaban Ingles, en Kaminari era Ruso, Iwa era alemán, Kiri era Hawaiano y Kaze Egipcio, más sin embargo todos hablaban japonés.

En lo que estaba, era alguien muy inteligente, pero ahora su inteligencia no se podía comparar, tenía un entendimiento total de todas las cosas, no solo del Chakra, sino del universo en si.

Pero dejando eso de lado, uso otra de las técnicas que aprendió últimamente.

Ryoushiundou (Movimiento Cuántico) una técnica secreta conocida por pocas personas, se usa proyectando mentalmente el Chakra a un lugar diferente. Una vez elegida esa ubicación, el usuario se traslada allí, proyectando su Chakra hacía allí… básicamente era como la teletransportación de Son Goku… pero con Chakra y ciencia.

Apareció de repente en su cama… antes de sentir a alguien a su lado.

 _¿Enserio? Todavía no deja de dolerme el pene…_

Era Renamon… cielos, había dejado relegada a su linda Digimon mucho tiempo.

Ella debía estar molesta con él por algo, últimamente no hablaban mucho.

—Rena-chan— le llamo, moviéndola levemente para despertarla.

—¿Mnnn? ¿Naru?— ella pregunto antes de ser agarrada por la cabeza, Naruto giro su cara para besarla en el hocico sin que sus narices chocasen.

Abrazándola hacía él, se maravillo con la suavidad de su piel y pelaje.

Renamon solo se quedo allí, devolviendo el beso a como podía, abrazando a Naruto antes de que este se separase—Perdona por haber sido un idiota y relegarte mucho— le pidió perdón el Ootsutsuki inclinando la cabeza.

Renamon parpadeo, antes de sonreír enternecida—Tontito, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—En que últimamente apenas y te veo, hasta creí que estabas enojada conmigo.

—Naru, yo también pelee contra Pesadilla cuando invadió la aldea.

Los ojos del Ojimixto se abrieron con sorpresa—¿Es enserio?

La Digimon asintió—Iba allí preparada para morir, sabía que aunque alcanzase todas mis formas seria derrotada y posiblemente borrada pero… te amo, yo daría mi vida por ti Naruto… ¿tu moriríais por mi?

—…No— respondió de repente el de ojos heterocromos.

—¿Eh?— hizo la Ojiazul sorprendida antes de ser besada de improvisto.

—Yo no moriría por ti… yo viviría por ti, amor.

Y sin más, volvieron a besarse, esta vez de manera más amorosa.

* * *

...

Nuevamente, Naruto estaba entrenando, pero en vez de hacerlo con el Ki, acababa de terminar de probar sus nuevas capacidades.

Liberar todo su poder llevo a sus Dojutsus y capacidades a un nivel simplemente diferente.

Comenzando con el **Camino Animal** : la Senda de los Animales otorga al usuario la habilidad de convocar a varios animales y criaturas para que lo ayuden en la batalla. Estas criaturas prácticamente son inmortales, ya que pueden ser asesinados y luego convocados de nuevo. Digno de mención, las criaturas convocadas a través del Camino de los Animales no requieren sacrificios de sangre ni sellos manuales.

El Camino de los animales también se conoce por permitir al usuario convocar a las personas con un sello especial gracias a unos cuantos sellos de mano. En cuanto a las tácticas, la función principal del Camino de los Animales en la batalla consiste en abrumar a múltiples oponentes con un aluvión de convocatorias. Como también muestran el Rinnegan, las criaturas sirven como extensiones del usuario, dándoles campos de visión adicionales, así como habilidades adicionales para contribuir al arsenal de los usuarios.

 **Camino Asura** : el Sendero Asura le otorga a uno la capacidad de mecanización, pudiendo aumentar su propio cuerpo para generar y crear armas, artillería y / o herramientas altamente complejas y sofisticadas, tecnológicamente hablando, demasiado avanzadas para su época.

En su mayoría, los rasgos que se ven son los cuatro brazos y dos caras adicionales que puede otorgarle al usuario, así como también una hoja dentada con forma de hoja alrededor de la cintura. El usuario no solo puede aumentar el exterior de su cuerpo sino también el interior, lo que le permite posiblemente negar el daño letal si se le da el tiempo para mecanizar su cuerpo en esa situación particular.

Nagato de Amegakure era famoso por su uso del Camino Asura, y es fácilmente capaz de matar a los humanos en su forma base, capaz de descuartizar caprichosamente un objetivo e incluso arrojar a los humanos a largas distancias. Las capacidades del Camino Asura de Naruto no había sido siempre tan avanzado como lo eran ahora.

A través de modificaciones pesadas, la totalidad de su forma Asura estaba compuesta por nanómetros monomoleculares equipados con un caparazón anti-electromagnético, lo que le permite repararse y lograr otras hazañas además de otorgarle inmunidad a todas las fuerzas electromagnéticas excepto aquellas generadas por él mismo y el usuario directamente.

Además de eso, tenía el siguiente equipamiento, que también tenía sus armaduras de Boosted Gear y Divine Dividing:

 **Reducidor al tamaño de moléculas individuales** , el Camino Asura es increíblemente denso, lo que se agrega a su estructura general, durabilidad y defensa a la vez que es liviano. Las aleaciones únicas que las componen las protegen de las temperaturas y fuerzas extremas. Debido al vínculo psiónico implementado, es completamente inmune a la telepatía, la telequinesis y otros ataques de tipo psíquico. Poseer tal composición permite un factor de regeneración muy elevado, de naturaleza completamente artificial. También puede asimilar y absorber materia o energía de su entorno para repararse rápidamente a través de la conversión de materia-energía. Por su naturaleza, simplemente "overkill" para los Yamanaka

 **Malla de alambre monomolecular trenzada** : una malla de alambre altamente duradera, resistente al calor, al corte y a los ácidos, compuesta de alambre monomolecular en un formato de malla trenzada. Al atrapar a un objetivo, puede activarse y atravesar el objetivo capturado en el proceso.

 **Holograma de luz dura** : Utilizando un modulador de luz dura, el usuario es capaz de producir una copia tridimensional a escala completa de sí mismo o de otros que pueden llevar a cabo acciones. Compuesto de luz dura, el holograma es capaz de engañar completamente a los órganos ópticos de los humanos, especialmente a los usuarios de dojutsu, ya que la construcción parece poseer su propio sistema de circunscripciones de Chakra, imitando la apariencia del Chakra mismo para engañar a Dojutsus como el Byakugan. Debido a sus propiedades, ni siquiera aparece como un Chakra para un usuario de Sharingan.

Al ser indistinguibles del usuario o de los seres vivos en general, pueden llevar a cabo tareas mientras mantienen a la parte superior en la batalla, incluso asumiendo la apariencia y el comportamiento de los animales.

 **Dispositivo de separación molecular:** Desarma la materia en el nivel de partícula elemental al poner las moléculas en un estado en el que no pueden compartir electrones. El rayo se modifico para evitar el daño catastrófico de objetivos involuntarios.

 **Emisor de haz gravitacional** : un haz muy poderoso que utiliza una corriente constante de gravedad condensada para penetrar todos los objetivos sin resistencia.

 **Cañón de Iones Criogénico** : Congela los objetivos al cero absoluto, instantáneamente.

 **Cañón electromagnético** : un cañón capaz de emitir energía electromagnética. Muy poderoso y puede lograr una variedad de hazañas.

 **Cañón magnético** : un cañón que emite potentes haces de magnetismo capaces de magnetizar objetos desde distancias extremadamente largas, además de otorgar al usuario la capacidad de controlar la polaridad de los objetivos magnetizados.

 **Capa de Modulación Electromagnética Termocamofágica** : Borra todas las firmas de energía y calor del usuario, lo que le permite integrarse sin ser detectado por casi todas las formas de detección, incluyendo electromagnética, térmica, cinética, magnetocinética, olfativa.

 **Cañón de disrupción de Chakra** : un rayo único que emite aparentemente nada del cañón, pero simplemente interrumpe e inhabilita el uso de Chakra de los objetivos disparados durante períodos de tiempo prolongados. Debido a su iniciación, puede pasar completamente desapercibida para el objetivo, solo se deduce cuando no pueden utilizar el Chakra. Trabaja de manera similar a la función real de los receptores negros.

 **Armadura reforzada antirreactiva** : armadura tejida única hecha de aleaciones de metal compuestas y especializadas. Protege al usuario contra golpes contundentes y ataques de proyectiles.

 **Armadura antimateria antirreactiva de Chakra** : Protege al usuario reduciendo el daño del ataque de proyectiles y explosiones hasta en un 98%, mientras refleja el 200% del daño en el objetivo dentro del rango, a través de la materia que reacciona con el enchapado de antimateria activado y vectores atomizados para redirigir los ataques hacia el objetivo. Tales acciones no producen daño o retroceso en el extremo del usuario.

 **Revestimiento electromagnético** : protege el camino Asura, sus componentes y el usuario de los ataques electromagnéticos. Esto es proporcionado automáticamente por los nanites su cuerpo se compone.

 **Camino Deva** : el Sendero de Deva otorga al usuario la capacidad de manipular fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas con objetos y personas.

Estas técnicas de manipulación de la gravedad, sin embargo, no pueden realizarse en una sucesión rápida; la cantidad de tiempo requerido para recargar después del uso varía según la escala de la técnica utilizada, siendo cinco segundos el mínimo básico.

El Camino de Deva también otorga otra habilidad: Chibaku Tensei que permite al usuario crear un gran cuerpo terrestre improvisado de toda la materia circundante que se siente atraída por una esfera negra liberada por esta técnica.

A diferencia de sus otros usuarios, Naruto había logrado la capacidad de crear ondas gravitatorias, haciendo circular a los gemelos Chibaku Tensei uno alrededor del otro, lo que repele cualquier cosa dentro de la vecindad en un bombardeo constante de ondas de gravedad lo suficientemente potentes como para enviar ondas perturbadoras a través del tiempo espacial.

Esto efectivamente hace que el Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo sea imposible mientras está activo. Cuando se enfoca de manera similar a una corriente, el ataque es imparable, aplastando cualquier cosa que encuentre de la existencia.

Su dominio sobre el Camino de Deva es evidente en su habilidad para usar simultáneamente fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas al mismo tiempo; enviando al objetivo volando lejos de él, mientras los restos vuelan y se acumulan a su alrededor. Incluso le puso nombre **Banbutsu Yuuchi (** **万物** **誘致** **, atracción binaria de todas las cosas)**

 **Camino humano** : el Sendero Humano permite al usuario obtener toda la información que un objetivo conoce en su totalidad, colocando sus manos en el cuerpo del objetivo, comúnmente en las regiones del pecho y del cráneo, y eliminando el alma del cuerpo, matándolos. Debido a este camino, que requiere contacto físico con un objetivo, es casi inútil fuera de adquirir información u obtener el alma de un objetivo sin pelear.

Pero además de los caminos normales habían otros:

 **Camino interno** : el Camino interno permite al usuario trascender sus límites y fortificar su cuerpo de acuerdo con los estímulos, lo que le permite adaptarse a las situaciones y entornos cuando se necesita precaución adicional. Esto, literalmente, les permite obtener ventajas espontáneas sobre sus oponentes, al tiempo que les impide detenerlos si no se manejan dentro de plazos razonables. Prácticamente, funcionando como un Zenkai constante.

Este Camino es inmune al Fūinjutsu y a las habilidades que afectan el cuerpo del usuario. Si se le da suficiente tiempo, esta ruta finalmente puede obtener una ventaja completa sobre el objetivo. Debido a esto, es uno de los caminos más difíciles de enfrentar en la batalla.

 **Camino Medio** : el Sendero Medio permite crear zonas o áreas definidas en las que resulta imposible para el objetivo, o el oponente generar, formar o usar Chakra. Creándolas como barreras en una área especifica.

 **Camino mutuo** : permite al usuario manifestar una barrera única capaz de reflejar técnicas en su origen, a menudo con mayor potencia y efectos, sin que el usuario sufra su daño o efectos.

 **Camino Naraka:** el Sendero de Naraka también concede al usuario las innumerables almas atrapadas dentro de él, que se le pueden dar a ciertas técnicas en lugar del alma de los usuarios, lo que les permite estar ileso.

También estaban técnicas especiales, como la siguiente

 **El Noble Óctuple Sendero** : cuando está imbuido en un cuerpo, el Noble Óctuple Sendero concede al usuario una gran cantidad de habilidades de percepción extrasensorial, que le permiten al usuario obtener información incomparable sobre su entorno. Es inmune a los gestos de Genjutsu y las habilidades que afectan la mente y los sentidos de los usuarios. Debido a esto, el usuario mismo es inmune así como también los caminos, ya que el Noble Óctuple Sendero proyecta sus habilidades y por lo tanto es información para los otros caminos.

 **Camino exterior:** … no tenía muchas capacidades más allá de revivir personas una única vez.

 **Camino Preta** : derivado de su fuerte linaje Ootsutsuki, superior a cualquiera de los de su raza, el Camino Preta de Naruto posee la capacidad de absorber todas las formas de Ninjutsu, lo que le permite absorber todo lo que esté hecho, mejorado o derivado del Chakra. Esta habilidad también la ha tenido Kaguya Ootsutsuki, sin sufrir ninguno de los efectos asociados con el Chakra en absoluto, independientemente de su tipo o propiedades. Las técnicas de Senjutsu son presas de la técnica de absorción de Chakra, ya que contiene la energía física y espiritual que gobierna el Chakra. Al ser quien es, Naruto era inmune a los efectos del Senjutsu, estando en Modo Sabio permanentemente, aunque era capaz de "apagarlo" o usar Energía Natural sin entrar en Modo Sabio y gastar la mínima cantidad de energía

Incluso creo una Katana especializada capaz de absorber Chakra al contacto, así como una espada pequeña tanto capaz de la misma función.

 **Camino del Purgatorio** :

Cierta peliceleste de ojos rojos (Chiyoko Ootsutsuki) también tenia esa ruta extraña y única.

Mientras que ella lo tenía por cierto _**ser**_ divino sellado en su interior, Naruto lo tenía por mera evolución.

Usándolo, el Rinnegan que tenía pasaba a tener un tono gris claro con cirulos concéntricos blancos alrededor de la pupila del ojo, con orbes brillantes en las líneas de su esclerótica.

Con este **Corazón Oscuro de la Diosa Ootsutsuki** en su interior, da acceso al menos tres Rinnegan, permitiendo formar ojos Rinnegan o Tenseigan en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, sin limite alguno… quizá solo limitado por el espacio.

También tenia la capacidad de proyectar sus sombras en el mundo de Limbo, que generalmente es imposible de preceder o detectar. Debido a su naturaleza exquisita, solo pueden ser dañados por el Chakra de los 6 Caminos o Chakra Ootsutsuki, y pueden funcionar independientemente de Naruto, atacando y defendiendo en su nombre.

Debido al Rinnegan múltiple que tenía, al igual que Kisshoten podía producir hasta doce clones Limbo, cada uno de los cuales puede funcionar durante un máximo de ocho minutos antes de regresar a él.

Aunque cualquier daño al clon también será transferido al usuario.

La combinación de sus habilidades de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Kekkei Genkai con sus clones de limbo convertían a Naruto en un imbatible en caso de que sea empujado al punto de usarlos.

Además de eso, tenía nuevas técnicas:

 **Rikudo: Prisión Purgatorial**.

Después de obtener el Chakra del objetivo, usando el Sendero de Naraka para imprimir el Yin Chakra del objetivo en un alma antes de imbuirlo en un Clon de Limbo. Esto hace que el clon de Limbo sea visible a simple vista y le permite poseer el cuerpo de los objetivos cuyo chakra fue infundido. Se gana la capacidad de ser dañado por las técnicas, pero conserva la mayor parte de su durabilidad de alto nivel. Al entrar en contacto con el objetivo, el Limbo engullirá y poseerá su alma antes de la transición de regreso al mundo del purgatorio, desplazando el alma por la fuerza del cuerpo de los objetivos y atravesando el purgatorio.

Después de alcanzar el purgatorio, el Limbo se disipa, depositando y almacenando al alma del objetivo en un plano superior de existencia. Las almas obtenidas y almacenadas de esta manera no se pueden recuperar a través de técnicas de reencarnación, ya que literalmente terminan dentro de su cuerpo.

El usuario puede eliminar las almas almacenadas del Purgatorio mediante el uso de un clon Limbo o la ruta del purgatorio e implantarlas en un cuerpo, lo que hace que el cuerpo adopte el conjunto de habilidades de cualquier alma que se haya implantado en él.

Su Fūinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) estaba a un nivel superior a cualquier Uzumaki.

Su Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja) era tan poderoso que un simple Jutsu de Rango-E podía volverse de Rango-A al aplicarle suficiente Chakra, además de conocer todo Jutsu posible, la mayoría de Kekkei Genkais y Naturalezas Elementales inconcebibles para cualquiera.

Su Genjutsu (Técnicas Ilusorias) estaba a un nivel fuera de lo humano, sin necesidad de usar su Sharingan u otros Dojutsus, superaba a su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Su Taijutsu (Técnicas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo) haciendo a nuevos niveles con su entrenamiento físico y su ahora descomunal fuerza.

Su Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espadas) no tenía par, ni incluso los 7 espadachines de la neblina juntos podrían rozarlo… incluso estaba considerando enseñar.

Respecto a los sub-elementos.

 **Raiton (Elemento Rayo)**

 **Suiton (Elemento Agua)**

 **Fūton (Elemento Viento)**

 **Doton (Elemento Tierra)**

 **Katon (Elemento Fuego)**

 **Hyoton (Elemento Hielo)**

 **Yoton (Elemento Lava) [Doton + Katon]**

 **Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) [Katon + Fūton]**

 **Futton (Elemento Vapor) [Katon + Suiton]**

 **Ranton (Elemento Tormenta) [Raiton + Suiton]**

 **Shoton (Elemento Cristal) [Doton + Inton]**

 **Mokuton (Elemento Madera) [Suiton + Doton + Yõton (Yang)]**

 **Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad) [Sub-división de Inton]**

 **Hiton (Elemento Luz) [Katon + Yõton (Yang)]**

 **Enton (Elemento Llama) [Sub-división de Katon]**

 **Neton (Elemento Sonido) [Fūton + Inton]**

 **Seiton (Elemento Nova) [Katon + Raiton + Fūton]**

 **Hakaiton (Elemento Destrucción) [Sub-división del Inton]**

 **Genton (Elemento Plasma [Raiton + Katon + Inton]**

 **Yugareton (Elemento Crepúsculo) [Hiton + Meiton]**

 **Asdriaton (Elemento Astral)**

 **Kaosuton (Elemento Caos)**

 **Yosoton (Elemento Químico) [Doton + Inton]**

 **Omnyoton (Elemento Yin-Yang) [Yang + Ying]**

Habían muchas más variantes elementales, pero no quería profundizar tanto en ellas.

En la que tal vez iba a profundizar era en el ultimo que tenía.

 **Genshiton (Elemento Átomo) [Raiton + Yang + Ying]**

Literalmente, le permitía controlar la estructura atómica de un objeto, permitiéndole cambiarlo a como se le pusiera la gana.

Usando eso, permitía crear objetos manipulando las moléculas de aire, e incluso así, gastaba una cantidad mínima de energía al hacerlo.

Así que…

—Esta hecho— se dijo de repente, insatisfecho—. Ahora estoy "por encima de todos" en este universo…

Bajo los hombros, con expresión contrariada.

Kaguya era quizá la mayor treta en su mundo, y ahora… él la hacía ver como una niña…

Así que… ¿ahora solo a esperar a que Pesadilla…Ikāntē decidiese que la hora llego y pelear en un combate a muerte con él?

Ese… ¿ese era el final de la historia?

…

—No.

Eso… no podía ser todo.

Issei le demostró que, fuera de su universo, habían millones de variantes diferentes.

Así que…

Así que…

—¡Esto solo comienza-Dattebayo!— grito con renovada emoción, al punto de incluso usar su tic verbal antiguo.

Tenía muchas peleas por delante, mujeres que follar, cosas que ganar y probar como para que ese fuera el final.

Naruto volvió a sacar aquel frasco que le había mostrado a Chiyoko, la sangre Helixian…

En el pasado, los Benzaiten/Ootsutsuki fueron "clones" o descendientes inferiores de Izanagi, el primer ser con el Noryokugan.

Sin embargo, Izanagi antes creo otra raza con el Noryokugan y todas sus capacidades.

Los Helixian, que tuvieron varias ramas en las que se dividieron, pero que al final de cuentas todos tenían la misma habilidad.

El **Noryokugan**.

No era como el Rinnegan y Tenseigan que daba las habilidades y estas se tenían que dominar, en el Noryokugan se desarrollaban las técnicas, también controlándolas, por ende, sin un guía correcto, podía tardarse años en dominarlas.

Así que ya tenía una forma de entretenerse los próximos años mientras entrenaba algo que no tenía que ver con el Chakra.

Sin más que pensar, se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano, y vertió en ella la sangre antes de que la herida se cerrase.

* * *

 **Torre Hokage**

 **1 Hora después**

* * *

—Naruto-kun, ¿cómo has estado?— preguntó Mito sentada en el escritorio del Hokage.

Aparentemente, ella sería la líder por mientras encontraban nuevo líder.

—Estoy bien, Uzumaki, ¿para que me llamaste?— pregunto con dureza.

—Por lo que veo, hiciste muchas misiones, ¿no?

—Aja, ¿Y?

—Bueno, últimamente muchos ninjas no han podido hacer misiones debido a la reconstrucción.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Deje como 100 clones para que les ayudasen a reconstruir.

—No te estaba preguntando eso— declaro Mito.

—Perra— mascullo el Ojimixto.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Qué me gusta tu cabello— declaro Naruto sarcásticamente.

—Gracias, blanca nieves…

 _Voy a matar a Kakashi después de esto._

—Pero necesitamos todavía que misiones su cumplan, así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría cumplir algunas misiones extras.

—Esto se siente mucho como explotación laboral ¿sabías?— dijo Naruto sin ser escuchado.

—Puedes simplemente poner a tus clones a hacer las misiones de Rango-D, pero ahora mismo necesitamos que se cumpla una misión Rango-B.

—Oh, ¿y que tengo que hacer?— dijo un Naruto levemente interesado.

—Escoltar a unas chocas de una escuela.

—…Okey, ahora lo diré en voz alta: Eres una perra.

—No tienes idea, corazón~— declaro ella guiñándole el ojo.

—Una parte de mi quiere abofetearte, la otra quiere acostarte en la mesa y follarte y la otra quiere hacer ambas.

—No estoy en desacuerdo con ninguna.

Un levemente sonrojado Naruto se giro a la puerta, enojado.

—¡No me culpes si me las termino follando a todas!— grito enojado.

—¡Esa es la idea~!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Media hora después**

 **Entrada de la Aldea**

* * *

Okey… SI que se las iba a follar… a todas.

—Okey… ¿podría todas presentarse?— pidió Naruto a unas chicas de colorido cabello.

—Soy Nico Yazawa, mucho gusto— se presento con una sonrisa una chica de cabello negro en coletas, teniendo un cuerpo pequeño pero levemente voluptuoso.

—Soy Hanako Koizumi, es un gusto conocerle— dijo una chica color marrón claro, parecía un poco mayor que Nico.

—Mi nombre Eli Ayase, un gusto conocerlo ninja-san— declaro una rubia de ojos azules, muy hermosa si le preguntaban a Naruto.

—Me llamo Kotori Minami— exclamo una chica de cabello levemente grisáceo, haciendo un corazón con sus manos.

—Nozomi Tojo a su servicio— se presento una chica de cabello morado claro y ojos verdes, haciendo una reverencia.

—Maki Nishikino— murmuro una chica de cabellera roja y ojos morados, solo diferenciada de Kushina por su tono de cabello diferente.

—Soy Rin Hoshizora— dijo una pelinaranja de ojos avellana, mirando levemente sonrojada a Naruto.

—Me llamo Konaka Kõsaka— dijo animadamente una chica de cabello castaño y cabello azul.

—Soy Umi Sonoda— se presento finamente una chica con vestido de los que practicaban arco, con cabello y ojos morados.

—Bueno, yo soy Naruto y es un gusto conocerles a todas— se presento el Ojimixto con una sonrisa.

Ohhh, le iba a agradecer a Mito las siguientes horas.

* * *

 **Un día después**

* * *

Suspirando, Naruto recordó que fue a dejar a aquellas chicas en su pueblo que estaba cerca de Taki, en donde Fuu vivía anteriormente.

Dejando eso de lado, vio a Issei jugar felizmente con dos chicas de cabellos contrarios, una de cabello blanco y otra de cabello negro, con ojos azul y rojo.

De no ser porque era imposible, juraría que la chica de cabello blanco era su hija… biológicamente hablando.

—¡Mami, mami, mira!— dijo la de cabello negro, corriendo con Issei y la chica de cabello blanco hacía él.

—¿Qué pasa Kurona, Hirone?— pregunto Emiko sentada en sus hombros.

—Mira lo que Issei puede hacer— dijo la de cabello blanco, llamada Hirone.

El pequeño castaño, algo sonrojado por tanta atención, se encogió cuando fue presa de la mirada de las 3 chicas, y de su padre que le miraba calmadamente.

Un pequeño corazón rojo apareció en su pecho, con una franja negra dividiéndolo—Esta… es mi alma, es [Sueño]

—Woooow— hicieron las 3, excepto Naruto quien seguía con su calma mirada.

Emiko dejo de ver a Issei y vio la expresión neutra del Ojimixto—¿Ya sabías que el puede hacer eso?— pregunto curiosa.

—Si, y puede hacer más, incluso analice un poco su alma y descubrí ciertas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—¿Sabes lo que es una técnica cromática? Es lo que usan para ver los pigmentos en una planta, usando algo parecido en el "alma" de Issei. **Ejem,** hay en total 10 variantes de colores del alma que Issei podría tener, de esos 9 descienden más y así sucesivamente. Esta **[Valentía] que es naranja, [Amabilidad] es verde, [Paciencia] es celeste, [Integridad] es azul, [Perseverancia] morado, [Justicia] amarillo, [Determinación] Roja, [Sueño] Carmesí, [Esperanza] blanca y [Odio] negro**

—Wow… pero, nunca he oído de alguien que tenga algo como lo de Issei.

—Es porque no existen en este… lugar _por no decir en este lado del Omniverso_ debido a que fueron creadas únicamente en el "hogar" de Issei _y tal vez sus variantes_ — explico Naruto mientras rodos hacían un "Ohhh" en entendimiento.

Usando su Puerta de Babilonia, Naruto saco varios "cráneos" de animales de ellos.

Eran enormes, con casi 3 metros, una mandíbula que aparentemente se podía separar, con tres agujeros en forma de ojos por el frente.

Lo curioso eran los colores de sus ojos.

—Valentía e Integridad siempre han sido una fuerte pareja.

Naranja y azul.

—Aunque hay más combinaciones. Justicia e integridad.

Amarillo y Morado.

—Determinación y Paciencia.

Rojo y celeste.

Finalmente, todos los "Blasters" se elevaron en el aire mientras Naruto alzaba dos dedos, haciéndolos tronar, el peliplata hizo que disparasen unos enormes disparos de energía.

—Woaaaaahhhh— hicieron todos antes de aplaudir como focas retrasadas.

—¡Entonces! ¿Qué significa todo esto? Usemos más apoyo visual— dijo mientras el alma carmesí de Issei flotaba hasta su mano—. Pretendamos que una alma esta hecha de "capas" que podemos separar— tomando el alma por los dos costados, Naruto la jalo, mostrando sorpresivamente corazones de los colores que menciono antes—. Todas las almas tienen algo de las sustancias de las otras, pero el predominante es lo que decide el color y las capacidades de su alma.

Juntando de nuevo los corazones en uno, se lo devolvió a Issei. También guardando los cráneos de dragón.

Tomando a Emiko de sus hombros, la sentó en sus piernas, sonrojándola en el proceso—Como sea, es largo de explicar, ¿vamos a hacer algo más? Emiko-chan, ¿vamos por esas malteadas?

Ella asintió, y Naruto suspiro al darse cuenta que mañana iría a entrenar con Haku.

No era habitual que estuviera tan ocupado que apenas tuvieran tiempo de saludarse y poco más, pero aquel día tenían mucho que hacer: nada más despertarse, había salido en busca de semillas senzu que estaban plantando en su casa, luego con un montón de ellas tuvo que hacer una especie de pomada que le dio a los heridos por la guerra.

Hablando de guerra, ahora sin ella la paz reinaba en la Hoja. Era una mañana especialmente tranquila.

Demasiado tranquila, pensó de repente: después de un rato recogiendo materiales y objetos que iba a necesitar, sus pergaminos estaban llenos, y eran cerca de 20.

Nada ni nadie se había cruzado en su camino; a pesar de que hacía tiempo que la aldea era un sitio pacífico, no era normal que los bosques de los alrededores estuvieran tan vacíos, tan silenciosos.

De repente, todo empezaba a pesar; y decidió descansar un rato y reponer fuerzas.

Había comenzado a ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea, mucho… quizá demasiado.

La situación de Issei no lo tenía más calmado.

Tenia heridas, golpes, cortaduras y padecía de hambruna y deshidratación.

No le gustaba pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado al pequeño Hyodo de no haberlo encontrado.

Lo peor era la noche anterior, en la que estuvo despierto casi toda la noche para cuidar a Issei.

Aparentemente, y por lo que le conto, su chico sufría de ETPT, o el síndrome de Estrés Post-Traumático.

Issei había perdido a toda su familia anterior, y al igual que él se había vuelto un asesino a corta edad.

No iba a mentir, los primeros 4 años de vida de Issei eran buenos en comparación con los suyos, tenia una hermana y padres amorosos y vivía feliz.

Tampoco iba a decir que por perderlos luego su dolor era más grande que el suyo quien nunca conoció a sus padres… hasta hace poco.

La diferencia de los 3 años que Issei llevaba peleando contra el mundo entero Issei tenia unos cuantos aliados y tenia los recursos para ayudarse.

Él… fue botado de un orfanato en el que le trataban mal a los 3 años, y hasta los 6 años vivió un inferno en vida.

Eran vidas… demasiado diferentes.

A pesar de eso, Naruto noto que en la noche Issei se removía, teniendo pesadillas.

Sin importar que, no podía despertarlo, noto que cuando fingió estar dormido, Issei se despertaba.

Básicamente, si lo vigilaba al dormir, le daría más tiempo teniendo pesadillas.

Sino, el aun tenía pesadillas pero dormía menos.

—Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?— murmuro poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Después de su "cita" con Emiko, ahora estaba en su hogar, en su recién creado sótano/laboratorio.

Estaba… estresado por todo lo que pasaba con Issei, nunca en su vida se había sentido así.

Con una preocupación constante de una persona.

De repente, escucho unos pasos por las escaleras y se giro para ver a su hijo bajar por ellas.

* * *

 _Punto de Vista de Naruto_

* * *

Issei merece ser feliz, eso es lo que siento.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo?— le pregunte al verlo llegar con una mirada preocupada.

Es como si antes de que lo conociera…

—Vi… tu mirada en mi… ¿hay algo malo conmigo?— me cuestiono algo temeroso.

El no fuera tratado como debería.

—No hay nada de malo contigo.

—¿Entonces porque siempre me miras entristecido? ¿Cómo si sintieras lastima por mi? No quiero que me mires así, no quiero que **nadie** me mire así.

Y tengo la sensación, de que tal vez no ayude tanto como debería.

Sin importar en donde estuvimos y lo que nos han hecho… seguimos adelante, pero Ise es muy diferente de mi.

Y yo quiero que se mantenga así.

—Sabes, al igual que tu, he perdido gente importante. Yo… no conocí a mis padres, en el orfanato en el que vivía la mayoría me trataba mal, los que no… terminaban muriendo por diferentes razones, hubo un tiempo en el que incluso pensé que era mi culpa, que mataba a todos los que trataban de ser buenos conmigo.

Siento que a él le debo ser alguien mejor.

—Pero llego alguien que me mostro un cariño incondicional, y siempre estuvo a mi lado, sin importarle lo que fuera. No te miro con lastima hijo, te miro con arrepentimiento de no haberte protegido antes.

Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

—Eres diferente de mi, y eso es bueno. ¿quieres ser un héroe de grande? Yo nunca creí en héroes, nunca nadie me protegió para creer que existieran, pero… siento que tu te puedes volver uno.

En verdad… es todo lo que quiero.

—Y sin importar que…— levante a mi pequeño hasta que estuviéramos frente a frente—. Tú eres mi héroe. Y quiero que recuerdes que incluso los héroes pueden tener sueños, que sin importar que, tu sueño no es un error, que tu, **mi héroe** , nunca serás un error.

Eso es lo que siempre quise.

—… **Sniff… Sniff** — e Issei trato de tragarse las lagrimas, y yo, sin más le abrace.

Ya que él me hizo entenderlo.

Los héroes existen.

El pequeño en mis brazos, era uno.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

Naruto miro los primeros copos de nieve caer al suelo.

En su cuello estaba la bufanda y collar que hace meses Kurama le regalo, se encontraba sentado en una banca, en medio del parque de Konoha.

—¡Naruto-san!— grito una voz que reconoció como la de Lee.

Se giro, viendo al equipo de Gai en el parque, con Neji y Tenten algo sucios, signo de que volvían de una misión.

—Oi, Lee— le saludo, levantando una mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?— le cuestiono Neji, acariciando por reflejo su banda, recordando que debajo de ella y no había nada, gracias a quien estaba delante suyo.

—Espero a alguien— dijo el peliplata con calma.

La cosa es que Issei, Archer y Jack (véase los menores) quisieron ir por los adornos para navidad, a él les tocaba esperarlos, además de que con ellos iban Hinata, Emiko y Haku.

Rio levemente al recordar la mirada de la primera y segunda al verlo de nuevo.

—Si quieren pueden venir conmigo a mi casa, allí vamos a festejar navidad— les ofreció con calma.

—Bueno, a mi me gustaría mucho, pero tendré que decir que no, festejare navidad con mis pa…

—¡Ejem!— hizo Lee, interrumpiendo a Tenten, haciéndola recordar de la situación familiar de Neji y Naruto.

En el caso del peliplata, estaba que no había hablado con Kushina desde que la encontró en el hospital, incluso cuando iba a visitar a Emiko no se acercaba a ella en lo más mínimo.

Soltando un suspiro, Naruto miro a un lado, viendo a su hijo, las amigas de su hijo, sus novias y Emiko llegar con varias cajas.

Sin importarle ahora ser o no ser descubierto, Naruto uso su Juryoton para hacer flotar todas las cajas a sus manos—Bueno, es una pena que estés ocupada, Ten-san, saluda a Li-chan de mi parte. Neji, Lee, son bienvenidos si quieren venir— declaro antes de ir con Issei y las demás.

Mientras caminaba, Naruto noto la mirada de su hijo, haciendo que suspirase algo exasperado.

—Esta bien, esta bien, las invitare a las 3— dijo haciendo que Issei sonriera complacido.

—Yatta~

—¡Naruto! ¡Ayuda!— gritó sorpresivamente Matatabi con todas sus fuerzas antes de saltar sobre la cabeza de Mordred sorpresivamente y erizó el pelo, arañándole la cabeza.

A los pies de esta, el cachorro de rottweiler enseñaba sus encías todavía sin dientes mientras chillaba en un intento fallido de ladrido. A su mes de edad, se tambaleaba cuando caminaba y solo jugueteaba, y Matatabi, nerviosa con el desconocido, se subía a todos lados huyendo de él—. Oh, maldita sea. Dejadme en paz hasta que termine por lo menos.

El canino ladeó la cabeza observándola con grandes ojos de cachorrillo que hacían imposible que se enfadaran con él.

—Si llego a saber que sería tan pesado cuidar de un cachorro habría aconsejado que compraras otra cosa, hijo— se quejó Naruto a Issei, agarrando al canino para apartarlo de la gata. En cuanto se vio libre de problemas, Matatabi saltó de la cabeza de Mordred.

—Podrías haberlo comprado unas horas antes, no con dos días de anticipación— le dijo la Servant Avenger acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Lo iban a sacrificar en la perrera en unos días y entonces sí que tendría problemas— Naruto creo una caja de regalo en el suelo, con muchos agujeros para respirar y metió al cachorro dentro. El animal, jugando, dio un salto intentando ir tras Matatabi otra vez y cayó torpemente sobre la moqueta. El peliplata pidió paciencia—. Me cansan los animales, por eso apenas y voy al mundo convocatoria, y si voy es para hacerlo con las Kitsune— Kurama se carcajeó—. ¿Qué demonios quieres? Tienes comida en la caja, ¡quédate ahí y duérmete!

—No creo que a quien se lo regales le guste que lo tengas asfixiado ahí dentro.

—No es para nadie, no es mío, es de Issei, y es para Kurona y Hirone— y apreció el ligero rubor al oír el nombre de las dos niñas en su boca, y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el sonrojo de su hijo.

Mordred, divertida, pregunto—¿Le vas a regalar un cachorro a las mocosas? Y parecías tonto...

—¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO PIENSO PONERME ESO!— la estridente voz de Naruto atravesó sus oídos y automáticamente se voltearon a mirar. Viendo a un rojo Naruto gritarle a Sayuri.

—¡ESTÁS EMPEÑADO EN DESTROZAR LA NAVIDAD, NARUTO! ¿qué te cuesta ponerte el traje para variar?

—¿Tengo pinta de maniquí? ¡No pienso vestirme como un estúpido gerente! ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO PINGÜÍNO!

—¿Y así piensas recibir la Navidad? ¡¿CON TU ROPA DE BATALLA Y TU ARMADURA!? ¿Y cómo te vestirás cuando nos casemos, eh? ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!

Naruto sintió que se atragantaba con su saliva al oír la parte de casarse.

Los gritos siguieron, y los espectadores pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué le vas a regalar a tu papá?— cuestionó Mordred.

—Unos guantes resistentes a las altas temperaturas, impolutos y elásticos. ¿Y tú?

—Una espada cubierta con sangre de mi padre— sonrió la Avenger.

—A veces me das miedo, MOErdred-Kaa-chan— le dijo el pequeño, y Mordred le miro feo por el apodo—. ¿Qué harás después de la cena?

—Llevare a Shielder, Alter Ego y a Assassin a un club nocturno no apto para el público infantil— Issei le dirigió una mirada cargada de escepticismo al captar su sarcasmo y referencia a él.

Lo que Issei no sabía es que era un club de peleas.

El pequeño castaño recordó la discusión de su mama Kitsune (Kurama) y su papa cuando hablaban de la navidad.

— _Me da igual que sea Nepetad, no voy a desperdiciar el tiempo en esas boberías._

— _¡Es Navidad, Naruto, NAVIDAD! ¡Y me da igual lo que me digas! Hoy es un día lleno de alegría, de amor, de canciones, de familias, de regalos... ¡esta noche viene Santa Claus!_ — recordaba perfectamente la cara de extrañeza de él, su ceño fruncido y la exasperación de su madre a la hora de explicarlo—. _¡Santa Claus, Naruto! Un hombre que recorre todo el mundo en una noche y deja regalos a las personas que se han portado bien._

— _¿Qué tontería es esa? Ningún ser humano podría recorrer el planeta en una noche_ — y allí hasta él quiso explicarle la tradición de la Navidad, pero antes de poder expresarse, Naruto ya había hechos sus propias conjeturas—. _A no ser que fuera... ¡un Super Saiyajin!.. ¡O un Ootsutsuki!_

— _No es un Super Saiyajin. Te lo explicaré_ — estuvo haciéndolo durante media mañana, hablándole de las costumbres y tradiciones navideñas. Incluso le enseñó una foto de Santa Claus y le explicó que no existía, pero llegados a cierto punto la mente de Naruto no dio para más.

— _Así que un Super Saiyajin gordo vestido de una forma tan ridícula da la vuelta al mundo una vez al año y deja regalos a las personas que se han portado bien... ¡Pues ese súper gordo se va a quedar sin regalos este año!_

— _Te digo que no es un... hay por mi padre_ — pero ya no había manera de convencerlo de lo contrario, y Naruto empezó a prepararse para la batalla que tendría lugar esa noche.

Fue vergonzoso para Naruto cuando no encontró al Super Saiyajin gordo.

* * *

 **Departamentos de Konoha**

 **Media hora después**

* * *

 **Tap. Tap**

Golpeando dos veces la puerta enfrente suyo, Naruto inhalo pacientemente, esperando a que le abrieran.

La vio abrir la puerta, y por primera vez pudo notar la hermosa que era…

No era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso.

—Hola, Kaa… san— dijo a duras penas, casi mordiéndose la lengua.

—¿N-Naruto?— pregunto ella sorprendida al verle.

Se quedaron viendo, desviando a veces la mirada, en un silencio incomodo.

Inhalando fuertemente, Naruto hablo—¿Quieres pasar la navidad en mi casa?— le pregunto rápidamente y de una sola vez, soltando el resto del aire en sus pulmones.

Kushina parpadeo sorprendida, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Por supuesto!— exclamo, lanzándose a abrazar a Naruto.

Este, aunque pudo esquivarla, no encontró el valor para hacerlo, dejando que los brazos de ella se envolvieran alrededor de su cuello y espalda y le abrasase contra su cuerpo.

Poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Kushina, devolvió el abrazo a como pudiera.

No podía verla como una madre, sentimental y biológicamente hablando, así que se sentía raro ser abrazado por ella, no llevaba más de cuatro días de conocerla.

—¿Puedo llevar a alguien?— pregunto Kushina, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros para separarse y verlo a la cara.

Con un gesto de medio desinterés, Naruto dijo—Seguro.

—Ohhh, eres tan bueno Naru~— dijo una voz a su espalda, abrazándolo y dejándole sentir ciertas… cosas.

Suspirando, Naruto puso su frente contra el hombro de Kushina—Ya me arrepentí de esto— declaro, usando su mano izquierda para ponérsela en la cara.

—Oh querido, aún no has _empezado_ a arrepentirte de decir eso— le dijo Mito coquetamente.

* * *

 **En la noche**

 **Casa de Naruto**

* * *

El árbol de Navidad medía cuarenta metros en la casa de Naruto, mayor que la propia casa.

Indudablemente, el dueño de esta nunca había sido muy discreto, y las luces de Navidad ya cegaban a más de uno. Que se hubiera colocado donde estaba su Cámara de Gravedad personal en el patio no había hecho ninguna gracia al dueño de esta, pero Naruto y las chicas habían hecho ciertos tratos, entre los que estaban no entrenar o pelear los días importantes del año (curiosamente, Naruto no se había enterado de la navidad hasta ese año por ese motivo) así que la irritación del Ootsutsuki era justificada.

—¡Ohhh, estás tan guapa como una diosa!— exclamó Kurama en cuanto la vio bajar las escaleras.

Arturia, en respuesta, escondió la cabeza con vergüenza.

Su vestido no era algo que aprobara con normalidad, corto hasta poco más allá de las pantorrillas dejando poco lugar a la imaginación en una versión femenina y casi erótica de lo que podría llevar Santa Claus, pegado al pecho en una muestra de escote hasta la cintura, un cinturón oscuro y una falda con vuelo recubierta de pelo blanco, haciendo juego con las botas y los guantes.

Iba a matar a su Master por obligarla a vestir eso… bueno, pedirle que vistiera eso.

—Hasta estoy considerando ponerme uno también— dijo Kurama con una mano en la mejilla

—¿También te vestirás de putita?— el tono de Morded sonó peligroso y poco tolerante. Cuando Kurama la fulminó con la mirada, quien debería ser el príncipe de gran Bretaña se cruzó de brazos y gruñó frente a su "papa"—. Maldita sea, padre ¿es que no tienes frío? Coge tu armadura y tápate.

—No seas cascarrabias, Mordred. Hoy puedo hacer lo que quiera. Además, te recuerdo que soy una adulta y...

—¿Y para ser una mujer adulta tienes que vestirte así? He visto putas con más clase— Arturia le gruño levemente, indignada, y Bulma, para calmar el ambiente, se interpuso entre "padre" e "hijo".

—Déjala tranquila, Mordred, ella dijo que puede hacer lo que quiere— el caballero de la venganza intentó replicar, pero de soslayo su Master le lanzó una mirada cargada de significado que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Finalmente, suspiró. Cuando dio media vuelta y salió para buscar algo de aire, Arturia se fijó en que Naruto iba vestido tal y como la chica de cabello negro le había pedido.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Master parase ser bastante terco— le preguntó, y Kurama sonrió.

—Le ha dicho que si no lo hacía, no tendría regalo de Navidad por su parte.

—¿Y cuál es ese regalo?— Kurama sonrió de oreja a oreja, pervertidamente, antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de sake, se carcajeó abiertamente con un pequeño rubor que Arturia no supo si achacar a la bebida o a sus intenciones.

—Cuando tengas tu turno con él sabrás lo que quiero decir.

La rubia se quedó estática, allí postrada en medio del jardín. Los primeros invitados habían empezado a llegar, y entre ellos pudo ver a un chico acompañado de un pequeño perro dándole un saludo a su Master (Kiba) y junto a él venían dos mujeres con su mismo color de cabello (Tsume y Hana), la familia de Shikamaru, una agobiada Emiko por la forma entre vergonzosa y pícara con la que la saludó Naruto, y pronto todos los demás. La ropa de Lee se zarandeó en el aire cuando aterrizó sobre el techo de la casa, observándolos a todos desde el techo antes de descender, y uno a uno, todos aparecieron.

Obviamente, los menores solo comían la comida, mientras que los mayores bebían animadamente sus bebidas y charlaban entre ellos.

Arturia, sin embargo, se descubrió con las ganas de fiesta perdidas tras horas y horas de arreglos y detalles.

De repente, su Master desapareció, volviendo segundos después con dos mujeres pelirrojas adultas.

Todos reunidos por fin… antes de que Naruto se volviera a ir.

* * *

 **Guarida Akatsuki**

* * *

Naruto se puso las botas y sus pies se hundieron en la hierba llena de nieve. Con los regalos que traía le era difícil ver lo que había delante, pero consiguió visión con el Byakugan y andar entre tambaleos hacia la entrada de la cueva, vigilando que nadie en el lugar le escuchara.

Hipó mientras caminaba y varias veces tuvo que arrodillarse y contener una risita nerviosa debido a la borrachera.

Anduvo por el lugar oscuro y soltó los regalos perfectamente envueltos junto a lo que parecía ser un portal que creyó falso por los litros de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Luego decidió salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero cuando estuvo por usar su nueva capacidad de teletransportación, ocurrió algo a la velocidad de la luz. Sintió el viento agitándose a su alrededor a toda velocidad, golpeándole la cara y, acto seguido, sin que pudiera predecir el movimiento en absoluto, su cuerpo se vio brutalmente arrastrado hasta afuera, destrozando la roca del lugar, y terminando por caer en un lago helado, empujado por una fuerza superior que le embistió con toda su fuerza.

El hielo se rompió cuando su cuerpo se estrelló en él y se zambulló en el agua fría.

Se sacudió con fuerza y notó el fuerte brazo que le rodeaba el cuello. Pataleó buscando una manera de salir de allí; no veía nada y eso le sorprendió cuando lo vio.

Una bola de energía se concentró y la escena se iluminó; frente a él, Pesadilla… Ikāntē observándole con un deje de sorpresa se alumbró, e inmediatamente Naruto se removió y le golpeó las costillas con el pie para soltarse. Él no lo hizo. Por el contrario, la apresó aun más contra si mismo y, sin que tuviera que decir nada, nadó rápidamente hacia el exterior cargándolo contra uno de sus costados.

La cabeza de Naruto emergió del agua con una expresión sorprendida cuando él atravesó el hielo con un puño. Tiró de su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta dejarlo sobre el hielo y, a cuatro patas, se deshizo en escalofríos.

—Tan… malditamente… helado.

Pesadilla salió inmediatamente después. El hielo se resquebrajó por su peso, y tuvo que caminar en el agua para no hundirse otra vez.

Helado hasta el tuétano de los huesos, Naruto se giró hacia él con los dientes rechinando.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? ¡CASI ME MATAS PENDEJO!— le hizo saber. Su cola Saiyajin se sacudió, llena de frio.

— **Tú no eres Santa Claus.**

—¡Pues claro que no, estúpido! ¿Me has confundido con él…?... ¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO GORDO?

— **Deja de lloriquear o me harás enfadar** — molesto por los gritos, Pesadilla la agarró del pelo y le alzó—. **¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

—Ser amable contigo, es navidad… ¿Por qué me confundiste con Santa Claus?

— **No importa cuantas tierras destruya, nunca encuentro a ese gordo cabrón.**

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, como sea… he visto un poco de tu historia… no toda pero se que haz sufrido tanto o más que yo…y… bueno… solo quería que no fuésemos dos enemigos destinados a matarse entre nosotros… solo abre tus regalos.

—… **En toda mi vida nunca me regalaron nada…**

—…Eso ya cambio, ¿no crees?

—…—

—¿Qué dices? Somos la misma persona después de todo, no nos enemistemos entre nosotros solo por esta vez.

— **Okey… ¿amigos hasta que tengamos que matarnos entre nosotros?** — el Ojirrojo le soltó el pelo, y le tendió una mano.

—Amigos… incluso en ese momento.

* * *

 **Konoha**

 _12: 00 MD_

* * *

—¡Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... uno...! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!— inmediatamente a media noche unos pequeños fuegos artificiales surcaron el cielo y los corchos del champán salieron despedidos al aire. Los villancicos ahogaron la ruidosa música que hasta el momento sonaba por todo el recinto y la alegre música llenó el ambiente.

Los regalos volaron de un lugar a otro entre risas y cariñosas escenas de agradecimiento. El _jingle bells_ dominó la escena en las bocas de los ya ebrios, sobre todo de un Inoichi ruborizado que se había hecho dueño del karaoke.

Las fiestas en Konoha siempre se salían de control, y aquella noche no fue diferente.

Choji y Kiba habían iniciado un lamentable espectáculo de malabares.

Shikaku cantaba frente a la indiferencia de su mujer.

Gaia mantenía su porte estoicamente pese a sus levísimos tambaleos, con Shukaku abrazando entre risas su cuerpo tenso.

Tente hacía hacía un esfuerzo por mantener a su equipo en pie, e intentaba por todos los medios que dejaran de bailar, con Lee vestido con la ropa de su sensei de nuevo. El espectáculo era francamente divertido para quien estuviera pasado de copas, y lamentable para el que no.

—¡Jojojo!— rio Naruto en un traje de Santa Claus, con Issei enfrente suyo—. Dime pequeño, ¿Cuál es el regalo que quieres?— le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no es nada importante— dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa algo avergonzada—. Lo que más deseo de todo es que exista un mundo feliz y en paz, un mundo donde nadie llore. ¿puedes cumplirme ese deseo, Santa?

—…— Naruto se quedo cayado al oír el deseo de su hijo. Movió levemente la boca para formar una sonrisa—. Dame un tiempo y lo hare— le dijo, ya no fingiendo la voz de Santa.

Issei sonrió antes de lanzarse a abrazar al peliplata vestido de Santa Claus e ir luego al patio.

Allí, cierto Ojirrojo estaba parado, viendo la ridiculez de su otro yo y sus amigos.

— **Hnn** — hizo el peliplata con desdén, antes de sentir un jalón a su pantalón.

Vio los ojos de Issei, llenos de curiosidad.

—Hola señor, ¿Quién es ustedes?

— **Me llamo Pesadilla.**

—Eso no suena como un nombre real.

—… **Ikāntē. Ese es mi verdadero nombre, Ikāntē.**

—Te pareces mucho a mi papa.

— **¿Algún problema con eso?**

—Ninguno, pero…

— **¿Pero?**

—Puedo… ¿Puedo llamarte Tío Ikāntē o Tío Pesadilla?

—… **Claro… ¿Por qué no?** — dijo el peliplata antes de que el pequeño abrazase su pierna.

Extrañado por eso, abrió los ojos sorprendido, antes de que, con un gesto en la cara, le palmease la cabeza al chico.

Este se separo y le sonrió antes de ir corriendo de nuevo al interior.

— **Tío Pesadilla… vaya broma.**

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

* * *

—Agh, mi cabeza— dijo Naruto, levantándose.

Ayer había bebido de todo, incluso concentrado de manzana dorada que alcoholizaron a Ddraig y Albion, ni su inmunidad al alcohol Ootsutsuki le salvo.

Se levanto, aparentemente, estaba en la cama, pero, no estaba solo.

Sonrió al ver una cabellera roja a su lado, pensando que era Kurama, y por la ausencia de colas u orejas, teorizo que ella las había escondido.

Acaricio sus hebras rojas, la agarro de la cadera, apegándola más a él.

Beso su cabello repetidas veces, tratando de despertarla, solo recibiendo unos suaves y apenas audibles ronquidos.

Le dio una leve olida al cabello de su amada…

 _¿Eso es… Ramen?_

Extrañado, Naruto abrió los ojos.

El cabello de Kurama olía normalmente a lavanda con algo de aroma a otras hierbas, y a ella no le gustaba el Ramen.

Ahora, más despierto, noto que el cabello de la mujer a su lado era más… oscuro.

Sus manos, en el cuerpo de ella, notaron las curvas en cadera y cintura, más prominentes que las de su conocida Kitsune.

Quien, puedo ver, que estaba a unos escasos 20 centímetros de él, acurrucada en la cama junto con sus demás hermanas.

En definitiva, todas desnudas.

 _Pero… si… si Kurama esta allí, eso significa que… no… ¡No! ¡NOOOO!_

A su otro lado, estaba Mito, durmiendo con una extrañamente feliz sonrisa.

Giro a la mujer a su lado, y la vio.

Su madre… Kushina…

 _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ _ **(Yo al escribir eso ultimo: XD)**_

Quito las sabanas que cubrían la enorme cama en su cuarto aun más grande.

—¡Oh, no esta mierda de nuevo!

Las vio a todas, y es decir a todas las mujeres que conocía allí, lo peor es que de alguna forma se las arreglo para invitarlas a todas a la fiesta de anoche… ¡Lo aun peor es que apenas y conocía a algunas!

Kurama, las demas Bijuus, Renamon, Sayuri, Hinata, Hanabi, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Tenten, Chun-Li, Yugao, Tsume, Hana, Temari, Gaia, una chica de piel oscura y cabello pelirrojo, otra de piel también oscura y cabello platinado, Yugito, Samui, ¿¡Kurotsuchi!?, Fuu, las madres de sus compañeras y compañeros estaban allí… chicas que ni conocía… y muchas otras en su cama de casi 5 metros.

 _No mames, estoy enfermo._

¡Se dijo al ver a incluso a Sakura allí!... Y a su madre… ya sabía de donde saco su compañera el trasero que tenía… ¡Agh, acaba de pensar en el culo de Sakura!

Por un lado, admitía que ese era el mejor regalo de navidad de todos los tiempos.

Por el otro, no iba a volver a beber en navidad.

 _Bueno, por lo menos no lo hice con Emiko-chan… apenas la conozco desde hace dos… ¿Qué es lo que tengo en la mano?_

Y en una cama enorme con él y muchas mujeres desnudas a su alrededor, y con las bragas de su amiga en la mano y a su madre desnuda en la otra, Naruto decidió que cuando fuera amo y señor de la Creación ordenaría que se celebrara la Navidad en cada rincón del Omniverso...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **La ultima parte solo la puse porque me dieron ganas :P**

 **Preparaos, mis camaradas, que en el próximo cap, viene el lemon de lemons.**

 **Enserio, se viene una orgia en el próximo cap… solo que el único varón es Naruto y se vera las locuras que hizo y como termino follandose a medio elenco de la serie :V**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, más que las chicas que nombre en el cap son de Love Live! Mi regalo de navidad para mi buen amigo, Jenko J. Jenkis**

 **Sin nada más que decir, se despide y les desea una feliz navidad a todos…**

 **OMEGA**


	48. Una Gran familia

**Para fdms85, me alegra que te guste, gracias por el apoyo ^-^**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis, me alegra que te gustara tu regalo :D y no te preocupes, que en el próximo cap vuelven a aparecer.**

 **Para Jonathan486, no esperes más.**

 **Para Enightmare, este te dará otra cosa 7-7**

 **Para Moses Sharksun, nah, para eso esta una de las Servants que invocara**

 **Para Trollmemex, tranquilo que aquí esta la orgia.**

 **Para Un Dios, Fornicavidad… me gusta. Aquí chingara a Kushina :v. A la primera: a un montón de personas y seres, a la segunda: "mini" le queda corto, a la tercera: se me fue totalmente las ganas de escribirlo, y la cuarta… si 7w7**

 **Le cambie la edad a Hanabi a 12 años, es para que no consideren a Naruto un demasiado pedófilo :V**

 **Advertencia, el siguiente capitulo contendrá muchas escenas lemon, si eres menor de 18, se que de todas formas me ignoraras y seguirás leyendo, se recomienda discreción**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **(Opening—Naruto Shippuden. Opening 6—Sign Flow)**

 _(I realize the screming pain)/(Me doy cuenta del tremendo dolor)_

 **Aparece Naruto en medio de la lluvia con los ojos cerrados y mirando al cielo, las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara asemejando lagrimas.**

 _(Hearing loud in my brain)/(Que suena intensamente en mi cabeza)_

 **Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo celeste con forma de flor de loto y otro rojo anillado con tomoes en sus anillos. Y la lluvia se detuvo**

 _(But I'm going straing ahead, whit the scar)/(Pero aun así seguiré adelante, con la cicatriz)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas oscurecidas de nueve mujeres y detrás de cada una de ellas se miraban las siluetas de los nueve Bijuus.**

 _Estribillo_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto aparece en medio del cielo, unas alas de dragón estaban en su espalda antes de que un brillo lo cubriera y una armadura plateada y carmesí con gemas verdes y azules lo cubrió.**

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Naruto comenzó a volar a una velocidad descomunal mientras el cielo se miraba oscuro y detrás suyo estaban las imágenes de dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro rojo.**

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 **Aparece Hinata en la posición del Jukken enfrente de Naruto en la posición del Kamiken, la pantalla se partió a la mitad mostrando la cara de ambos. El Tenseigan activo en los ojos de cada uno.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Kurama aparece delante de los Jinchurikis con el Chakra de sus respectivos Bijuus rodeándolos, a su lado estaba Shukaku en su forma humana, ambas mirando seriamente a cada uno antes de lanzarse hacía ellos.**

 _(Wasurete Shimaeba ii yo)/("No me importa olvidarlo")_

 **Pesadilla estaba en un trono hecho de huesos, mirando indiferentemente como Naruto caminaba hacía él en su [Balance Breaker] y con un aura de Ki dorada-verde relampagueante.**

 _(Kanji nakunacchabea ii)/("No me importa si dejo de sentir")_

 **Naruto se lanza a golpear a Pesadilla pero este detiene el golpe sin dificultad. Pesadilla movió los labios a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada. "Demasiado débil todavía"**

 _(Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda)/(Así tapaba mi corazón desgarrado)_

 **Aparece Sayuri enfrente de Gaia (fem Gaara) y extiende un brazo hacía el cielo, del cual un dragón hecho de truenos descendió contra una figura de arena en forma de Tanuki.**

 _(Kizutsuita heika da yo)/(No pasa nada si me lastiman)_

 **Naruto esta enfrente de Hayato el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con una capa roja. Naruto se miraba sudado y cansado mientras que Hayato y su armadura parecían en perfecto estado.**

 _(Mou itami nai kara ne)/(Porque ya no siento el dolor)_

 **Se mira a Naruto en una escala de color azul y a Pesadilla en una escala de rojo de forma invertida. Cada uno enfrente del otro hasta que los ojos de Naruto brillaron en el mismo rojo que los de Pesadilla.**

 _(Mou kami wa nai kara ne)/(Porque el dolor ya se fue)_

 **Orochimaru sonreía con maldad al momento de aparecer junto con Tobi, Zetsu y el resto de los Akatsuki.**

 _(Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo)/(Ni siquiera mientras arrastro las piernas)_

 **Naruto aparece con los ojos cerrados en medio de una montaña, al abrir los ojos estos se tornaron azul eléctrico y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello al frente (Estilo SSJ Vegetto), en sus ojos azul eléctrico un segundo despues, el Sharingan brillo.**

 _(Muishitta jiban jishin ga)/(Me perdí de vista a mi mismo)_

 **El cabello de Naruto se eriza aun más mientras solo queda un mechón y relámpagos de Ki lo rodeaban (Estilo SSJ2 Gohan)**

 _(Oto wa tatete kuzureteitta)/(Y en mi interior es como si estuviera apunto de colapsar)_

 **Finalmente, el aura creció y los rayos se intensificaron, el cabello de Naruto comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la espalda, sus cejas desaparecieron y un solitario mechon quedo sobresalió de su cabello (Estilo Goku SSJ3)**

 _(Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga)/(Cuando me di cuenta, era sólo el sonido del viento)_

 **Aparece Pesadilla enfrente de Ink mientras este saca de su espalda un pincel que creció en tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueño.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Se mira a Konoha siendo invadida por Oto, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Taki y Kusa. En medio del caos se mira a Naruto correr desesperado, matando y lanzando al aire a todo lo que se le ponía delante.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 **En un intento desesperado, todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto pero este activa su Rinnegan y se transforma en la Fase 1 del SSJ. Lanzando a todos al cielo.**

 _(Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni)/(Antes de que el mundo me aplaste)_

 **Naruto sale volando de manera desesperada, y llega hasta una barrera en el techo de los exámenes Chunin.**

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 **Cuando Naruto choca contra la barrera la rompe como simple vidrio.**

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto go wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es el que te protegió)_

 **Y cuando por fin llega…** ** _no lo hizo a tiempo._**

 _(Sono itami ga itsumoto kimi wo mamorrunda)/(Aquel dolor es el que siempre te protegerá)_

 **Se ve a Naruto caer de rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocida mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas libremente.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **El cielo se comienza a oscurecer, rayos comienzan a caer de las nubes, rocas, cadáveres, árboles, lagos. Todo se elevaba como si la gravedad se hubiera ido.**

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto aprieta los dientes, mientras su cabello se eriza y se torna dorado para luego comenzar a titilar en verde.**

 _(Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukanai yasashisa wo)/("Mejor que tener una fuerza que no lastima es tener la amabilidad de no lastimar")_

 **Las pupilas de Naruto desaparecieron mientras lanzaba un furibundo grito al cielo al momento que una explosión titánica agrietaba el suelo de toda Konoha.**

 _(Sono koe wa dokoka kanashiou de)/(La voz que decía eso sonaba tan triste)_

 _(Kake chigaeta botan mitai ne)/(Como si hubieses presionado el botón equivocado…)_

 **Unos ojos completamente blancos fulminaron al** ** _asesino_** **antes de que una luz verde parecieses devorar a todo el planeta.**

 _(Kokoro karada hanareteita)/(El corazón y cuerpo se separaron)_

 **Naruto despierta en el césped mirando a todos lados. Detrás suyo, unas sombras tapaban la luz del sol impidiendo que esta lo alcanzase.**

 _(Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande)/(¡Una vez más agarra tu corazón!)_

 **Girándose atrás, Naruto miro por un instante a una mujer de ojos rojos rasgados, cabello rojo con mechones negros que estaba mirándolo con desdén y desprecio. A una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a Sayuri mirándolo con indiferencia y a una versión adulta de Hinata mirándolo con la lastima que se le tiene a un animal moribundo.**

 _(Tsutae ni kita yo)/(Que vino a decirme…)_

 **Las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecieron para mostrar a Kurama, Sayuri y a Hinata que lo estaban esperando con sonrisas amigables.**

 _(Kizutao wo tadotte)/(Que siga el camino de las cicatrices)_

 _(Obeteru kana namida no sora wo)/(¿Lo recuerdas? El cielo de lagrimas)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 _(Ano itami ga itsumoto kimi no koto wo mamotterunda)/(El dolor siempre te protegerá)_

 **Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a parar.**

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?)/(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me?) (¿Puedes oírme?)_

 _(Can your hear me!?)/(¿¡Puedes oírme!?)_

 _(So I am)/(Yo tambien)_

 **Naruto se da la vuelta mientras la imagen de un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas lo cubre.**

 _(Itsuka kitta ano nakigoe wa)/(Aquella voz llorosa que escuche aquella vez…)_

 **La imagen cambia a un niño de 7-10 años con un traje Anbu y una mascara de temática demoniaca.**

 _(Machigaianaku sou jibun no datta)/(Era mía sin lugar a dudas)_

 **La imagen cambia a un Naruto de 10 años de cuando fue a la academia ninja.**

 _(Subute wa kono toki notame ni)/(Todo fue por este momento)_

 **Finalmente la imagen cambia al Naruto actual.**

 _(Kitto hajime kara)/(De seguro desde el principio…)_

 _(Wakkatetanda)/(Sabías que…)_

 _(Moe nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de)/(Era la única persona que nunca te dejaría de nuevo)_

 _(Kizutei kureta kimi e no aizu)/(Las señales que te daban hicieron que te dieses cuenta)_

 _(Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kuretta)/(Que aquel dolor es él que te protegió)_

 **Mientras Naruto caminaba la vista de la cámara va hacia el cielo en el que aparecen las palabras:**

 ** _Naruto_**

 **Capitulo 49**

 **Una gran familia**

 _Naruto… tienes un problema con el sexo._

Se dijo el Ootsutsuki mirándose con asco en un espejo que creo enfrente suyo, antes de tirarlo por la ventana.

Se tomo la cara, viendo de nuevo a todas las mujeres en la cama.

Después de revisarlas a todas vio que todas tenían su… "semilla" dentro de ellas… y no había discriminado en los lugares.

Algo que quizá lo perturbo levemente es que había una enorme cantidad en el culo de Sakura…

Sakura…

Okey, era su compañera de equipo… pero era muy gritona y fangirl para interesarse en ella… aunque no iba a mentir, siempre pensó que ella tenía un lindo trasero.

Sin embargo, últimamente no lo era tanto, es más, era… agradable hasta cierto punto.

Suspiro, viéndolas a todas.

Una parte de él estaba orgulloso de su logro… la otra igual…

Pero necesitaba saber que demonios paso ayer.

 _Haber, creo que sería bueno comenzar cuando nos emborrachamos todos. ¿Shinju, Ddraig, Albion, me cuentan que paso?… ¿Hola?_

Vio de repente unos cabellos blancos, rojo y verde atrapados entre los cuerpos de algunas de sus Servants.

 _¡No mames! ¿¡Cómo las saque a ellas de mi!? ¿Y quien es la de pelo verde? Okey, mejor recordemos desde como invite a todos y todas._

 **Universo 689,620**

 **Panteón Egipcio**

 **Ayer**

Naruto vio el palacio a su alrededor, notando el toque egipcio que todo tenía.

Llego hasta la sala del trono, o tronos, ya que había 3 de ellos en el que tres hermosas mujeres estaban sentadas.

La mayor parecía estar en sus 40, pero unos 40 muy bien cuidados. Tenia el cabello negro, lacio, ojos verdes con un adorno dorado debajo de uno de sus ojos, un aro de oro en la oreja y tenía la piel tostada. Tenia unos labios rojos suaves y sedosos, con un lunar entre la nariz pequeña que tenia y su boca. Lo más destacable de todo, eran sus tetas… es enserio, Naruto no tenía una medida de copa para esos… magumbos.

Ella era Farah, la reina retirada del imperio de Egipto.

La que parecía la menor tenia unos 20, tenia una tiara de oro con una serpiente en el frente, tenia los ojos de un castaño rojizo, y pintura de ojos de color azul, tenia el cabello corto en comparación con la anterior, pero al igual que Farah tenía una considerable copa EE+ con un trasero firme y redondo, un vientre torneado y largas piernas.

Ella era Opala, hija menor de Farah y primera reina de Egipto.

Finalmente, la ultima tenía ojos de color amarillo, tenia dos grandes patillas de cabello a los lados de su cara, y una marca de 3 garras a los lados de la mejilla izquierda. Era mayor a Opala, mayormente en altura, aunque no se quedaba atrás con sus enormes pechos de Copa F y un cuerpo similar al de Opala y Farah.

Ella era Osira, hermana mayor de Opala y segunda reina de Egipto.

 **(Si quieren saber como se ven, busquen The Legend of Queen Opala en Google imágenes, les gustara lo que verán ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )**

—¡Hola chicas!— saludo animosamente.

Las tres pelinegras se giraron, dejando de oír a sus consejeros antes de ver a quien hablo—¡Naruto!

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, un borrón azul fue en contra de Naruto.

Este sonrió antes de abrir los brazos y atrapar entre ellos un enorme espécimen felino, una pantera negra.

—¡Sebastián, deja eso!— rio Naruto cuando el tigre comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Con una señal de Opala, el felino se separo de Naruto y fue hasta las piernas de su dueña, que acaricio su cabeza con cariño—¿Qué te trae aquí, Naru?— le pregunto Farah, levantándose hasta ir donde Naruto.

—Bueno, las quería invitar a la fiesta de navidad que hare esta noche.

—¿Fiesta de navidad? ¿Dónde?

—En mi mundo, en mi casa, solo quería saber si querían venir.

Farah envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, y lo jalo hacía ella para comenzar a besarlo con cariño.

El peliplata correspondió, agarrándola de sus anchas caderas para tenerla más cerca de él.

Después de un minuto entero en el que Opala y Osira se acercaron a los lados de su madre, esta ultima se separo de Naruto y le dijo con una sonrisa—Allí estaremos.

Y sin más, Naruto sonrió antes de besar a Opala y a Osira, y luego a Farah de nuevo, luego a Opala, luego a Osira… una cosa llevo a la otra…

 _Ahora, veré como invito a Hestia, Artemisa y las otras diosas griegas sin que nadie se de cuenta de que faltan y sin que Rider quiera matar a algunas._

Fue lo que pensó antes de agarrar las caderas de Farah, haciéndola brincar en su polla.

—Enserio tengo un problema con el sexo— pensó al recordar eso, siendo que había tenido más sexo en un día que civilizaciones enteras en eones.

Acaricio inconscientemente el cabello de la chica más cercana que no fuera su madre o Mito, que era Sakura, y comenzó a pensar en que había llevado a llevarse a media Konoha a la cama.

Recordaba que después de preguntarle a Issei su deseo fue a llevar a la casa de cada menor para llevarlo a su casa y acostó a Issei en su cama, ya que la fiesta para adultos comenzaría.

Algo que le aliviaba levemente es que no estaban las muy menores. Como Jack… ella era demasiado inocente después de conocerle, le pregunto a Kurama, Sayuri y las demás chicas si no eran su madre… eso le llego profundamente al corazón… hasta trataba a Issei como un hermanito.

 _Veamos, después de dejar a todos fui por Sayuri y Mikoto-san para llevarlas a la fiesta… luego fui recibido por Li-chan._

 _ **Flashback**_

Después de unos segundos, Naruto dio un paso hacia la puerta y golpeó tres veces antes de dar un paso atrás. Esperaron unos segundos más antes de que Chun-li abriera la puerta y ella sonrió cuando lo vio. Como la castaña, Naruto sonrió cuando la miró y ella era digna de ver. Se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando la vio mordiéndose la suya mientras lo miraba con los ojos nublados.

Ella llevaba un vestido de color azul, abrazó a su increíble figura con tanta fuerza que dudó que hubiera logrado usar ropa interior. El vestido era muy corto, solo cubría unas pocas pulgadas debajo de su entrepierna y culo, pero podía ver perfectamente su curvatura. Tenia medias negras transparentes en los muslos **(Su ropa en los videojuegos)**

—¡Naruto kun!— ella gritó con entusiasmo antes de saltar hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando su pecho contra el de él mientras lo besaba en los labios acaloradamente.

Naruto le devolvió el beso con tanta pasión como ella. Como era costumbre, Naruto la agarró por el culo y comenzó a acariciarla con aspereza, haciéndola gemir de aprobación en su sesión de beso, que se intensificó para intercambiar saliva con sus lenguas.

—Ejem.

Naruto se rió tímidamente antes de separarse de la boca de la castaña, una delgada cadena de saliva aún conectaba sus labios mientras miraba hacia la molesta Sayuri y la divertida Mikoto—Lo siento por eso. Siempre se emociona cuando me ve. De todos modos— dijo Naruto, sin sonar arrepentido en absoluto—. Li-chan esta es mi segunda novia Sayuri Uchiha. Y esta es Mikoto Uchiha, su madre y como una para mi.

Chun-li de mala gana dejó de abrazar a Naruto y se arregló apresuradamente el vestido lo mejor que pudo antes de inclinarse ante sus pechos, balanceándose con la acción para la aprobación de Naruto—Es muy agradable conocerte finalmente, Sayuri-san, Mikoto-san. Naruto siempre habla de ti y de lo hermosa que eres, pero sus palabras no te hacen justicia— dijo Chun-li con una sonrisa mientras las evaluaba .

Mikoto le sonrió amablemente—Gracias querida. Naruto-kun también nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti, ¿verdad, Sayu-chan?

La pelinegra parpadeó y dejó de enviar a la MILF castaña una mirada molesta. Primero se atrevió a besar a su novio frente a ella y ahora estaba besando sus traseros—Oh, sí. Definitivamente— dijo distraídamente, sonrojándose cuando Mikoto y Naruto le enviaron miradas de complicidad.

La mujer les sonrió con gracia—Espero solo cosas buenas— dijo antes de apartarse e indicar el interior de la casa—. Por favor, pasa. Los otros ya llegaron. Están en el jardín.

—Gracias lindura— rió Naruto mientras entraba a la casa

Mikoto soltó una risita y Sayuri resopló mientras también se movían adentro. Chun-li los siguió antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Esta noche iba a ser una noche muy buena y divertida.

Naruto y compañía tuvieron que cruzar la sala de estar y la cocina de la casa para poder llegar al patio trasero de la casa. El patio trasero de la casa era ancho y cuadrado. Estaba limitado por arbustos altos que se mantenían cuidadosamente bajo control y tenían muchas flores en sus superficies. La hierba exuberante cubría toda su superficie y había algunas rocas aquí y allá. El patio trasero en sí mismo era muy bonito, pero esta noche estaba decorado y listo para una fiesta.

Había una larga mesa llena hasta el borde con muchos tipos de comida y bebidas en un lado del patio trasero. Su ubicación era de fácil acceso para cualquiera que se sentara en cualquiera de las dos mesas circulares que descansaban en el medio del patio, que estaban rodeadas por sillas. Las mesas tenían platos y vasos para que la gente pudiera tomar bebidas y comida sin problemas.

La voz alegre de Ino sonó mientras todos salían—¡Hola a todos! ¿Adivina quién está aquí?— ella llamó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro señaló a Naruto, Sayuri y Mikoto.

—¡Naruto kun!

Muchas voces gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero la visión de Naruto estaba llena de Hinata, ya que ella era la más rápida en reaccionar y alcanzarlo.

Se la comió con los ojos ante la impresionante visión de la que creyó hasta ese entonces una de las más recatadas Hyuga.

Llevaba un vestido rojo que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel pálida y cabello color añil. El vestido, solo cubría unos centímetros más allá de su entrepierna y sus nalgas, apenas llegando arriba de las rodillas, y no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, ya que también estaba apretado contra su voluptuosa figura. El vestido tenía una hendidura en el área de su pecho, mostrando su escote profundo al mundo. Naruto notó que no llevaba ningún sujetador ya que la forma de sus pezones se podía ver claramente.

Ella lo abrazó e inició un acalorado beso con él que pronto se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas. Naruto agarró el culo grande y gordo de Hinata y lo apretó bruscamente, haciendo que Hinata se quejara en el beso.

Naruto mismo se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento de la peliazul, pero no se iba a quejar, antes tenia que tener cuidado en tocarle el hombre por temor a darle un—Hinata-chan, ¿puedes por favor liberar a Naruto-kun? Otros están esperando saludarlo, sabes.

—Mikoto-san tiene razón Onee-san. ¡Yo también quiero saludar a nii-san también!

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco pero le dio a Naruto un último beso en los labios antes de que ella terminara su abrazo con él. Naruto se rió divertido con ella antes de mirar hacia los dos que habían hablado y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se humedeció los labios por lo que vio.

Sus ojos aterrizaron primero en una chica de cabello castaño que no podía tener más de doce años ya que solo alcanzaba el hombro de Hinata en altura. Su rostro era más agudo que el de Hinata, pero uno podía ver claramente el parecido en su bonita cara. Naruto podía ver que no iba a estar tan dotada en el departamento de su pecho como su hermana, pero la niña, incluso a esa edad, lucía unas caderas relativamente anchas, piernas de aspecto fuerte y un culo apretado que le suplicaba para azotarla. Llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada que acentuaba los pechos pequeños y en desarrollo, y una falda azul corta que se abría con muchas capas de tela que abrazaban sus caderas y dejaban al descubierto sus cremosas piernas.

Naruto les sonrió—Hanabi-chan. Es muy agradable verte de nuevo. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es así?

Hanabi corrió hacia Naruto y envolvió sus ágiles brazos alrededor de su torso, acariciando su mejilla con los duros músculos de su estómago.

—Ha pasado casi un mes desde tu última visita a Naruto-nii. Sé que estás ocupado pero te extrañamos, ¿sabes?— ella dijo mientras lo miraba con un puchero triste de sus labios rosados y brillantes.

Si, conocía a Hanabi desde antes, había entrenado con Hinata en los compuestos Hyuga antes y, por ende, tarde o temprano conocería a su linda hermanita.

Naruto le sonrió con los ojos cerrados. —No te preocupes Hanabi-chan. Además, recientemente obtuve una nueva técnica de clonación así que mis visitas al complejo van a ser más a menudo a partir de ahora .

Hanabi chilló de emoción antes de abrazarlo más fuerte mientras le sonreía—¿¡De Verdad!?— Naruto asintió con la cabeza feliz—. ¡Hurra!— y ella había vuelto a acariciar sus abdominales con su mejilla.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de pedirle a Hanabi soltarlo para que pudiera seguir saludando a los demás.

Naruto luego miró para ver a otras dos mujeres caminando hacia él y estaba seguro de que esta fiesta era el nirvana para él cuando las vío.

La primera fue indudablemente la madre de Ino. Ino solo le había quitado el pelo y los ojos a su padre, pero todo lo demás era su madre y la prueba era caminar hacia él. Tenía el pelo liso de color marrón claro que le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda. Su rostro era más agudo que el de Ino y sus ojos eran verdes, pero la estructura era la misma. Su cuerpo también estaba más desarrollado que el de Ino con pechos más grandes y más llenos, cintura más estrecha y caderas más anchas y un culo más grande y gordo. Ella, como su hija, vestía un vestido, pero el de ella era negro y no revelaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo, al menos no directamente, ya que era tan corto y apretado a su alrededor que bien podría no haber estado usándolo.

Naruto miró hacia la otra mujer que dedujo ser la madre de Shikamaru. Y él tenía razón. Ella era caliente. Su cabello castaño oscuro enmarcaba una cara bonita y angulosa que tenía una expresión seria mientras miraba a los ojos con él. No estaba dotada en el departamento de pechos, pero lo compensó con sus caderas increíblemente anchas y su culo grande, alegre, regordete y apretado. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas verde claro que colgaba suelta en la parte superior de su cuerpo. la parte inferior del cuerpo estaba cubierta con ajustados calcetines negros que la ayudaron a alardear de su característica más atractiva de la mejor manera, ya que podía ver su culo sacudiéndose tentadoramente mientras caminaba hacia él.

La madre de Ino le sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo—¡Naruto-kun! Me moría de ganas de verte. ¡No te he visto tanto después de que dejaste de venir a ayudar con la tienda hace unas semanas!— ella dijo con voz quejumbrosa mientras le hacía un puchero. Ella también actuaba como Ino bastante a menudo.

Naruto sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, presionando su cuerpo aún más contra el suyo. Hubiera intentado agarrarle el culo, pero Inoichi, su esposo, estaba allí y cuanto menos drama tuviera que enfrentar, mejor. Él todavía se conformó con disfrutar de su abrazo tanto como pudo. Él le dio una sonrisa de disculpa—Lo siento mucho Kino-chan. Necesitaba tiempo extra para poder manejar todas las cosas y seguir con mi entrenamiento. Como ahora tengo una nueva técnica de clonación, estaré ayudando en la tienda todos los días de ahora en adelante lo prometo.

Kino asintió con la cabeza felizmente antes de besarlo fuertemente en la mejilla.

—Bien! Ahora aquí hay alguien con quien quiero que te encuentres. Este es Yoshino Nara. Ella es la esposa de la cabeza del Clan Nara, quien está sentado con Inoichi allí por cierto. Yoshino, este es Naruto, como ya lo conoces, y es muy buen amigo de Ino. Él también es compañero de clase de Shikamaru y se graduó junto con él— dijo Kino mientras se separaba de Naruto y hacía un gesto hacia la otra mujer.

Yoshino y Naruto se vieron una vez más, la segunda vez para Naruto. Después de unos segundos, Yoshino le sonrió y extendió una delicada mano hacia él—Encantado de conocerte, Naruto-san. Shikamaru habla mucho sobre lo —problemático— que eres— dijo con diversión en su voz.

El Ojimixto sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y le dio la mano también—Encantado de conocerte también Yoshino-chan. Y lo siento por Shikamaru. La cosa es que me gusta meterme mucho con la gente y él es uno de los más divertidos que se irritan fácilmente— dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. .

Yoshino se rió mientras liberaba la mano de Naruto—No te preocupes, en realidad lo pone lo suficientemente ocupado como para no pasar todo el día durmiendo en casa, así que realmente te agradezco por eso— dijo Yoshino con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y un guiño.

Naruto le sonrió con los ojos cerrados—Eres bienvenida entonces.

Ino de repente aparecio detrás suyo y comenzó a empujar a Naruto hacia donde estaban los varones.

—Ahora ve y saluda a mi padre y al otro mientras las chicas nos contactamos sobre algunas cosas— dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo picoteó en los labios antes de empujarlo con fuerza. Naruto, confundido, se giró para poder ver a las hermosas mujeres alejarse, notando cómo Mikoto y Kushina eran arrastrados por una alegre Kino. Él sonrió mientras miraba cómo se sacudían las partes traseras mientras caminaban.

Se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los machos. Sonrió burlonamente cuando vio a un hombre rubio que lo miraba acaloradamente, una versión más vieja de Shikamaru con cicatrices que lo miraba, aburrido, y una versión más antigua de Choji, pero con cabello rojo en lugar de marrón que le llenaba la cara de comida. Shikamaru y Choji estaban imitando las acciones de sus padres curiosamente.

El hombre rubio frunció aún más el ceño cuando finalmente se acercó—Hola, Ootsutsuki-san

Naruto asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa—Hola Yamanaka-chan

—Supongo que eres muy amigo de mi hija, Ino, ¿verdad?

—Sip. Jejeje~.

—También soy consciente de que ella está enamorada de ti, ¿verdad?

—¿Enamorado? No lo sabía, pero ella y yo hablamos un par de veces

—Soy consciente de tu reputación como mujeriego.

—Yep, y también eres consiente de que puedo borrar toda esta aldea en 3 segundos ¿Tu punto es?

—Ella se merece algo mejor que tú.

—Ese podría ser el caso, pero ella eligió tener el tipo de relación que tiene conmigo ahora y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—Soy su padre— se puso de pie enojado con la cara roja y un ceño fruncido.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Y yo soy su compañero.

Inoichi gruñó y estaba a punto de decirle algo estúpido al peliplata, pero la versión anterior de Shikamaru lo arrastró hacia su asiento y le pasó un trago.

—Relájate y deja de ser tan malditamente molesto Inoichi. Ino es una chica adulta y puede decidir lo que quiere para sí misma. También es adulta, así que debes aprender a vivir con lo que hace. Ahora toma una copa— el hombre entonces miró a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y levantó su vaso con alcohol—. Shikaku Nara no a tus servicios— dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

—Yo también lo quiero tío Shikaku— declaro burlonamente el Ootsutsuki

Inoichi miró a Naruto—No me agradas chico, respeto tu poder, pero no a ti

Naruto le sonrió a Inoichi—El sentimiento es mutuo pero todavía voy a follar con tu hija y tú no estás cambiando eso.

—¡Que te jodan!

—Esa será a Ino— dijo Naruto con una risita y un tono cantarín mientras sonreía al gruñón Inoichi que finalmente decidió renunciar y comenzar a beber. Lo tomó de un solo trago antes de llenar su vaso una vez más antes de tragárselo.

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción antes de volverse hacia los otros tres. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Choji y su padre estaban ocupados con la comida para no pensar en él, por lo que se volvió hacia Shikamaru, quien lo miró con expresión aburrida.

—¿S'up Shika? ¿Te apetece encontrarte aquí? No sabía que tenías la motivación suficiente para ir de fiesta— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gruñó antes de dirigir una mirada molesta a Naruto—No quería venir, pero mi madre, miserable, nos obligó a mí y a mi padre a hacerlo. Lo amenazó con no dejarnos dormir por la tarde si no veníamos— dijo con un tono molesto sobre su voz—. Además, después de enterarnos los secretos que nos guardan la mayoría esta desconfiando de ti.

Naruto se rió alegremente por eso—Me agrada Yoshino-chan. Parece una mujer divertida. Puede que te visite más a menudo porque quiero conocerla mejor— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Shikamaru solo suspiró antes de despedir al Ojimixto—…Alienígena problemático.

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de caminar hacia la mesa para servirse un trago. Él silbó con todas las cosas que podía elegir. Había muchos tipos de vodka, whisky, ron y cerveza y muchas otras cosas con las que podía mezclarlas. Naruto decidió tomar un poco de whisky y verter un vaso con hielo. Lo giró durante unos segundos antes de considerarlo listo y lo tragó una vez. Él sonrió al sentir la garganta ardiendo.

—¡Ahora esto es lo bueno!

—Naruto-kun, ¿bailamos?— Naruto sintió que agarraban su mano y miró para ver que Hinata y Hanabi eran los que lo arrastraban hacia el espacio abierto que usaban sin interrumpir a nadie. La música comenzó a despegar y Naruto notó que era el tipo de música que le gustaba bailar también.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba el casi imperceptible balanceo del culo de Hinata y las oscilantes caderas de Hanabi mientras lo arrastraban. Esto se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la mejor fiesta de la historia.

 **Dos horas después**

—Me estoy divirtiendo— dijo arrastrando los pies un Inoichi borracho mientras miraba con los ojos entornados y un sonrojo de borrachera en la cara por la forma en que Naruto e Ino estaban bailando. Ignoró las otras cosas que sucedían a favor de mirar a esos dos, incluso si las otras cosas que los rodeaban eran más escandalizantes.

—Ya deja de molestar Inoishi y vete a dormir— farfulló e igualmente bebió Shikaku antes de dejar que su cabeza golpeara la mesa con un ruido sordo. Comenzó a babear sobre la mesa mientras los ronquidos salían de su boca abierta.

—... es una buena idea— dijo el hombre de cabello rubio antes de que él también acompañara al resto de los hombres que habían estado sentados a la mesa en una feliz inconsciencia.

A una mesa de distancia, Naruto sorbió su bebida con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tiraba más fuerte de la cola de caballo de Ino, lo que la obligó a arquear la espalda, haciendo que sus senos se sacudieran, mientras seguía clavando su culo en la entrepierna de Naruto. Naruto empujó sus caderas hacia adelante tan fuerte como pudo mientras intentaba realmente follar a Ino con sus ropas todavía puesta. En realidad, su vestido se había levantado, por lo que estaba frotándose contra su coño apenas cubierto por lo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de lo que quería.

Las cosas habían empezado más cuando Hinata y Hanabi lo arrastraron a bailar con ellos. Había comenzado con él bailando salvajemente, pero aún de forma algo decente, con Ino, Hinata y Hanabi, a pesar de su corta edad, podía trabajar sus caderas realmente bien y realmente le daba una erección en la que casi las follo en medio jardín. Hanabi, Hinata e Ino eran las que querían. Después de tomar unos tragos comenzaron a bailar con menos restricciones y Mikoto se les unió, ya que ella también había estado bebiendo.

Las cuatro chicas se turnaron para bailar con Naruto, pero se hizo evidente que no podían esperar para compartir su tiempo con él después de media hora, por lo que exigieron que creara un clon para cada una de ellas. Las cosas se habían intensificado rápidamente después de eso, ya que siguen bebiendo y perdiendo las pequeñas inhibiciones que tenían y los hombres, siendo Kushina el principal ejemplo de esto. Al principio se mostró cautelosa de bailar con Naruto de esa manera, pero después de tomar unos tragos y ver a las otras chicas haciéndolo, exigió un clon para ella.

Después de Kushina, fue Sayuri quien se emocionó al ver a las otras realizar movimientos de baile tan atrevidos con Naruto que los de su clan podían considerar escandalosa e inmoral, pero ella era más liberal. Después de tomar unos tragos, pidió a Naruto que hiciera un clon para ella, así podría disfrutar de la música como los demás. Ver a Kushina bailando de la misma manera con su propio hijo la ayudó a ponerse de buen humor también.

Kino sonrió y vio a su esposo desmayarse debido al exceso de alcohol en su sistema. Se había estado muriendo por bailar con uno de los clones de Naruto, pero a pesar de estar más que un poco borracha, todavía tenía la mente de no hacerlo frente a su marido.

Pero ahora que él junto con Choza y Choji, que se desmayó debido a la cantidad de comida que ingirieron, Shikaku y Shikamaru, que comenzaron a beber para matar su aburrimiento pero se emborracharon demasiado rápido y se desmayaron también, estaban afuera por el conteo que ella podría hacer lo que quisiera

—¡Yoshino-chan!— ella sonrió con sus mejillas rosadas—. ¡Nuestros maridos se han desmayado! ¡Finalmente podemos unirnos a la diversión!

Yoshino compartió su sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la diversión. Sus mejillas también se sonrojaron porque ella también estaba borracha—. ¡Por fin carajo! ¡He querido obtener un pedazo de eso toda la noche!— por su lenguaje, se estaban refiriendo a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

Primero miraron hacia el original Naruto e Ino estaban bailando al ritmo de la música. Vieron a Naruto terminar su bebida de un solo trago antes de tirar el vaso a un lado con una sonrisa enrojecida en su rostro. Golpeó a Ino justo en la mejilla de su culo, haciéndola de un fuerte color rojo y recibiendo un chillido de Ino, mientras comenzaba a ponerse la cola de caballo con más fuerza.

Naruto comenzó a empujar sus caderas más fuerte, lo que provocó que Ino fuera empujada hacia adelante y luego tirase hacia atrás en las embestidas de Naruto repetidas veces, haciendo que sus pechos y su culo se ondularan con sus movimientos. Naruto agarró una de sus nalgas para poder controlarla mejor.

Luego miraron hacia uno de los clones de Naruto que estaba bailando con Hinata. Vieron que Hinata estaba besuqueándose con el clon de Naruto mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras sonreía con sus bragas, que estaban mojadas, con la entrepierna vestida con la de él.

De repente, la otra pierna de Hinata se disparó hacia adelante y ella envolvió ambas piernas alrededor de Naruto y las encerró sobre su trasero. Los brazos de Naruto se deslizaron por debajo de los muslos de Hinata para agarrarle las nalgas y usó la presión para ayudar a Hinata a meterse más fuerte en su entrepierna, que pronto se convirtió en una competencia de empuje cuando Hinata comenzó a rebotar con la ayuda de las manos del peliplata. Ella nunca dejó de besarse con él.

Después de eso, miraron hacia Hanabi y su clon. En realidad, estaban sentados en una silla frente a la mesa circular para poder ver bien lo que estaba sucediendo. El clon del Ootsutsuki estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas mientras Hanabi se sentaba encima de él, su entrepierna tapada por sus bragas, le sonreía timidamente mientras la sostenía por sus caderas. Sus piernas también estaban abiertas, mostrando sus bragas blancas húmedas al mundo y la forma en que la ingle de Naruto se frotaba los labios de su coño. La boca de Hanabi estaba abierta de par en par y sus mejillas estaban rosadas mientras gemía hacia el cielo. Las sensaciones que sentía se estaban volviendo demasiado para ella.

Luego miraron hacia Mikoto y su clon que estaban sentados muy cerca de ellos. Al igual que Hinata, Mikoto estaba acaloradamente besándose con su clon, su lengua bailando con la suya fuera de sus bocas mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el clon sentado. Ella había estado cavando su entrepierna tan fuerte en la suya que su falda de jean había subido, revelando su culo redondo y su lengua blanca, que estaba mojada. El bulto de Naruto se clavó directamente en los labios inferiores cubiertos de Mikoto mientras continuaban bailando. Mikoto tenía sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del clon mientras que el clon tenía una mano tocando el trasero de la Uchiha y la otra masajeando uno de sus senos.

Y finalmente miraron hacia Kushina y su clon y ella estaba sentada más cerca de ellos, en realidad al lado de Yoshino. Kushina estaba sentada encima del clon de su hijo, de espaldas a él. Sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par y sus pantalones cortos se tensaron contra su entrepierna mientras movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se apretaba contra Naruto, usando sus fuertes piernas que colgaban a cada lado de las piernas abiertas del clon.

Kushina también estaba apoyada contra la parte superior del cuerpo del clon, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y tenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello, el otro sobre su rodilla para ayudarla con sus movimientos. La mano derecha del clon jugaba con el pecho derecho de Kushina, que estaba expuesto, y su mano izquierda estaba metida en sus pantalones cortos y frotando su coño apenas cubierto. Sus gemidos fueron apagados por el clon. Era curioso, ella no recordaría nada de eso debido a la ENORME cantidad de alcohol que bebió.

Sus ojos se posaron en Mito y su clon que estaban bailando al lado de Mikoto. Al igual que la Uchiha de pelo negro, también estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su clon, pero sus movimientos eran más sensuales, más lentos y más duros mientras bailaba con la música. Ella tuvo que rasgar su falda de kimono para poder abrir sus piernas lo suficientemente cómodas para que su entrepierna pudiera estar en contacto con la del clon. Tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del clon y tenía una expresión dichosa en su rostro mientras sonreía con la boca y los ojos abiertos al cielo. La razón es que el clon de Naruto que estaba usando chupaba sus dos pezones grandes al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus tetas.

Kino sonrió emocionado mientras miraba hacia el Naruto original.—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Dos clones más, por favor!— gritó cuando se levantó.

—¡Sí!— secundo Yoshino mientras amanecía un vaso más de ron de una sola vez.

El Naruto original había levantado la pierna de Ino y la había retorcido un poco para poder agarrar una de sus tetas con su mano libre mientras él mantenía su empuje. Él los miró con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los miraba con ojos que brillaban, llenos de lujuria—¡Sobre la maldita vez que te uniste a la diversión!

Los ojos de Kino se abrieron de emoción cuando vio un clon aparecer frente a ella. Ella le sonrió hoscamente antes de presionar su trasero contra la mesa. Se subió el vestido, mostrando su tanga de encaje rojo y retrocedió un poco para que descansara sobre la mesa. Ella abrió sus piernas de par en par de una manera atractiva y le hizo señas hacia ella con su dedo índice. El clon sonrió, dio un paso hacia ella y presionó su entrepierna en la de ella. Kino envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del clon y ambos comenzaron a mover sus caderas en tándem con la música. Kino luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del clon y comenzó a besarse con él para amortiguar sus gemidos.

Yoshino, por su parte, sintió que el clon aparecía detrás de ella. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero se inclinó con fuerza, obligándola a poner sus manos sobre la mesa para no chocar con ella. Sintió una mano frotándose el culo antes de que se asentara en su cadera y otra en la parte baja de su espalda. Yoshino sintió algo duro presionando contra su culo y los labios de su collo, y ella comenzó a rebozar con fervor. Ella sonrió al sentir que el clon comenzaba a empujar sus movimientos con tanto entusiasmo como ella. Chilló cuando recibió un golpe en el culo, haciendo que se ondulara, pero solo funcionó para hacer que trabajara sus caderas más rápido y más duro.

Si Inoichi y Shikaku hubieran estado conscientes, se hubieran puesto furiosos al ver que sus esposas se comportaban como adolescentes hormonales con alguien que no era ellos, pero lamentablemente no lo estaban y Naruto iba a tener esta oportunidad de oro por todo lo que vale. Él realmente compadecía a Choza y Choji porque iban a perderse un espectáculo como este debido a comer hasta que se desmayaron. Sin embargo, no le tenía lástima a Shikamaru y su baja tolerancia al alcohol. Lo triste es que el Nara era de sus mayores amigos.

—Hey Ino— gruñó Naruto mientras bajaba la pierna y agarraba las nalgas de ambos para poder continuar sin interrupciones—. ¿Qué dices que dejemos de pretender y comencemos a hacer lo real?—

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par y ella sonrió emocionada.—¡Oh, sí por favor! He estado esperando mucho tiempo para que tu pene se metiera dentro de mi coño. Por favor, cógeme Naruto-kun— gritó de alegría mientras continuaba saltando de regreso a la entrepierna de Naruto.

Este sonrió y se lamió los labios mientras se detenía momentáneamente para desabrocharse y desabotonarse los pantalones para poder sacar su dura polla. Dejó la correa de Ino a un lado, revelando su reluciente coño rosa y empujó su longitud completa dentro de ella sin previo aviso. Ino chilló cuando fue desvirgada, sorpresivamente teniendo al unísono un orgasmo debido al equilibrio de placer/dolor que sintió, pero pronto comenzó a gemir cuando Naruto volvió a empujar, pero esta vez realmente estaba follándola y estaba jodidamente enamorada de esa sensación. Naruto le lanzó un comando mental a su clon para que hicieran lo mismo con sus propios compañeros.

El clon que estaba con Hinata sabía que no podía desabrocharse los pantalones como estaba ahora, así que solo usó su mano derecha para sacarse el cinturón de los pantalones. Los pantalones cayeron y la polla de Naruto se reveló una vez más orgullosa. Con la misma mano, Naruto movió las bragas de Hinata a un lado, apuntó y empujó su polla hasta el fondo. Hinata, como Ino, chilló en la polilla al sentir la perdida de su himen. Los jugos comenzaron a brotar de la unión de la polla del clon y el coño de Hinata mientras la follaba frenéticamente. Ellos nunca paran de besarse.

El clon que estaba con Hanabi agarró el dobladillo de su falda y lo levantó hasta que reveló sus bragas y culo. Él la agarró por el culo y la empujó con una mano mientras que la otra le liberó la polla dura de sus confinamientos. Después de que su polla estaba fuera, el clon arrancó las bragas de Hanabi, dejando al descubierto su hermoso coño rosado brillante antes de apuntar y dejarla caer sobre él. Hanabi chilló como una alma en pena cuando fue penetrada por la polla de Naruto. Ella comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo de su eje para prolongar su orgasmo causado por la mezcla perfecta de dolor y placer que esta polla siempre le causó. Esta no era la primera vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, ya que él había tomado su virginidad el día que cumplió doce años como regalo de cumpleaños para ella, que fue hace 3 semanas. ¡Su Onii-chan era el mejor! El clon la agarró por la cintura con una mano para ayudarla a mantener el ritmo y la otra mano la agarró por el culo apretado y la apretó bruscamente.

El original recibió memorias de otros clones haciendo lo mismo con las diferentes mujeres.

Uno de sus clones comenzó a besarse con Sakura, masajeando el culo de la pelirrosa antes de separase y comenzar a chupar su cuello, antes de darse cuenta su polla se movía dentro del coño virgen de la Ojijade, quien lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas, sin dejar de besarlo mientras usaba su culo para entrar y salir con mayor facilidad.

Otros dos estaban con Sayuri, sin desperdiciar su oportunidad rasgaron su vestido y bragas, el que estaba atrás abrió las nalgas de la pelinegra, metiendo sin piedad su polla en su ano, la pelinegra se mordió los labios para no gritar antes de soltarlo cuando el otro clon penetro su coño.

El clon de Mikoto no tuvo que hacer nada ya que la Uchiha mayor había notado cómo su hija, Hinata y Hanabi habían comenzado a follar realmente con Naruto. Se detuvo para meterse entre ellos para poder liberar su polla. El clon la ayudó arrancándole su tanga. Cuando su pene estuvo libre, Mikoto frotó su brillante coño a través de su longitud antes de apuntar hacia su entrada. Se dejó caer sobre él y sus gemidos amortiguados se escucharon mientras comenzaba a sacudir salvajemente sus caderas de arriba abajo mientras se follaba tontamente encima de Naruto.

Kushina ya estaba en el proceso de los juegos previos, por lo que no estaba al tanto de cuándo los clones de su hijo comenzaron a follar a su mejor amiga junto a ella, ya que estaba ocupada con su propio clon. La copia de su hijo dejó de jugar con su teta y su coño, obteniendo un gemido decepcionado de Kushina, por lo que podía agarrar el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos y tanga. El clon los arrancó, exponiendo sus húmedos pliegues, antes de liberar su polla de sus pantalones. Apuntó y empujó su polla profundamente dentro de Kushina, que comenzó a saltar y descender al instante.

—¡O dios! ¡Estoy follando la polla de mi hijo!— ella gritó al cielo con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro enrojecida mientras continuaba sus movimientos salvajes y erráticos. El clon alcanzó con sus manos y expuso su otro seno y comenzó a jugar con ellos y sus pezones duros. Kushina apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del clon cuando estaba de regreso a besarse.

Mito por su parte miró a su clon y le sonrió tiernamente—Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin un pene como el tuyo metido dentro de mi vagina Naruto-kun. Disfrutaré de este momento con todo mi corazón—

—¡Humph!— ella se inclinó y expuso la polla de Naruto. Desató rápidamente su obi y se deshizo de su kimono, dejándola solo usando su tanga que el clon arranco, mostrando su reluciente y redondo culo al mundo. Ella tiene un gemido gutural y estremecedor mientras se hundía lentamente en la polla de Naruto. Comenzó a levantarse y caer con el mismo ritmo sereno que era característico cada vez que lo hacían. Rápidamente volvió a chupar sus pezones y masajear sus senos.

Los ojos de Chun-li se abrieron de emoción al ver todo esto y miró a su clon con un puchero —¿No me vas a follar también? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve tu pene dentro de mí Naruto-kun!— en realidad, la última vez que follaron estaba en el mostrador de la tienda el último día que fue a ayudarla, pero el alcohol en su sistema la estaba exagerando un poco.

El clon la besó bruscamente antes de empujarla, así que ella descansó sobre su espalda sobre la mesa. Ella soltó una risita cuando él le arrancó la lengua y comenzó a gemir cuando lo sintió frotar su gruesa polla sobre sus relucientes labios de su vulva—¡Joder sí!— gritó cuando sintió su gorda polla estirar los labios y sus paredes interiores mientras comenzaba a follarla con rudeza, justo como a ella le gustaba. El clon comenzó a acariciarle las tetas y pellizcarle los pezones, y no pudo evitar las risas y gemidos estremecidos que la sacudían ante las sensaciones que esto le estaba causando.

Los brazos de Yoshino se habían debilitado debido a haber estado apretando su coño contra la polla cubierta de su clon, así que no fue una sorpresa que cuando él presionó su espalda, ella cayó sobre la mesa algo dura. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió que el clon hacía una pequeña rasgadura en sus mallas para poder exponer su coño y culo. Ella lo sintió detenerse por un momento y estaba segura de que era porque descubrió su falta de ropa interior. Ella gimió cuando sintió la cabeza bulbosa de su polla en la entrada de su coño.

—¿Quieres que te folle, Yoshino-chan?— el clon le preguntó bromeando mientras comenzaba a frotar la cabeza de su polla contra su montículo.

Yoshino gimió antes de volver a mirar al clon con ojos desesperados nublados de deseo y lujuria—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve una polla dentro de mí y la tuya es mucho más grande que la de mi esposo! ¡Por favor, parte a la mitad!— ella le suplicó.

El clon sonrió, sus caninos brillando—¡Como desees!— dijo antes de meter toda su verga en ella. Yoshino chilló como una banshee mientras sentía dolor y placer al ser penetrada una vez más. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que ella y Shikaku tuvieron sexo, así que para ella se sentía como si estuviera siendo desvirginizando una vez más, pero sin la sangre y un poco menos de dolor combinado con placer. Yoshino luego giró su cabeza hacia un lado para ver el placer de Kino contorsionarse la cara junto a la de ella. Ella alcanzó y comenzó a besarse con su amiga, ya que ambas fueron folladas por un clon de Naruto enfrente de la otra.

Muchas canciones sonaron cuando la orgía en el exterior tuvo lugar en la Residencia Ootsutsuki y nadie sabia nada. Ni siquiera los maridos de dos de los participantes que estaban desmayados a pocos pies de donde sus esposas los engañaban con un macho más joven, más guapo y más viril. Sus gemidos y gritos de placer llegaban a sus oídos, pero estaban tan intoxicados que no se levantaron hasta que todo el alcohol se borró de su sistema, lo cual era más que suficiente para los participantes de la orgía en curso.

Naruto tiró con fuerza de la cola de caballo de Ino para que pudiera tener una mejor influencia sobre golpear su polla dentro y fuera de su coño —Estoy a punto de correrme Ino-chan— advirtió entre guturales gruñidos.

Ino por su parte solo podía asentir mientras su rostro se retorcía de placer. Tenía los ojos cruzados, las mejillas sonrojadas, la lengua colgando de la boca y la baba le caía por la barbilla. Naruto empujó dentro de ella unas cuantas veces más antes de gruñir, su orgasmo provocando otro en Ino mientras ella chillaba roncamente. Cuerda tras cuerda de su venida comenzó a doler las paredes blancas de Ino mientras lo ordeñaba seco. Cuando terminó, soltó su cabello y sonrió cuando Ino cayó al suelo jadeando pero con la misma expresión en su rostro.

—Tu coño es material de grado A ¡Ino-chan fue increíble!

Ino sonrió ya que ahora podía formar pensamientos semi coherentes—Gracias, Naruto-kun.

El clon que estaba con Hinata había cambiado su posición en algún momento cuando Hinata yacía en el suelo sobre su espalda, sus grandes pechos expuestos y sus piernas abiertas de par en par y empujadas hacia adelante hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron junto a su cabeza. Estaba gritando cuando el clon la bombeó dentro y fuera de ella con todo lo que tenía durante unos minutos más antes de detenerse mientras gruñía su orgasmo. Hinata dio otro chillido ya que ella también vino con el clon que comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente mientras prolongaba su orgasmo por unos segundos. El clon pronto se disipó en una bocanada de humo y Hinata estaba tendida allí con una sonrisa estúpida y su cara y sus piernas se extendieron.

El cuerpo de Hanabi estaba flácido encima de su clon mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso, estaba bizca y su lengua colgaba de su boca abierta con baba bajando por su barbilla. El clon la sostenía por la cintura mientras solía darse placer con su coño constantemente orgasmo. El clon finalmente gruñó mientras soltaba su semilla dentro del útero de Hanabi y él la seguía criando y derribándola, ordeñando su polla hasta que su orgasmo terminó. El clon se disipó y Hanabi cayó inerte sobre la silla, su lengua colgando de su boca mientras miraba fijamente al espacio.

La polla del clon fue enterrada profundamente en el coño de Mikoto mientras ella se reclinaba y se sostenía poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro, sintiendo que la polla de Naruto llegaba a cada centímetro de su coño y su lectura frotaba contra la entrada de su útero. El clon subió la camiseta sin mangas de Mikoto y le reveló sus maravillosas tetas y comenzó a masajearlas y pellizcarle los pezones. Eso, junto con la polla llegando constantemente a su punto G, fue suficiente para darle a Mikoto su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Ella gritó al cielo mientras sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de los clones que desencadenaban su propio orgasmo y él comenzó a pintar las paredes de su coño de blanco con su semen. Mikoto lo ordeñaba manteniendo sus movimientos pero a un ritmo más sedado para poder prolongar su orgasmo mutuo. Después de unos segundos,

—¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder, sí! ¡Sigue golpeando mi coño, hijo de puta! ¡Sigue follando el coño de tu madre con tu polla grande y gruesa! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me estoy follando a mi propio hijo! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Esta jodiéndome! Pero se siente tan malditamente bien! — gritó Kushina incoherentemente mientras sonreía con su rostro retorcido de placer mientras su lengua colgaba de su boca, baba bajó por su barbilla y se cruzó de ojos.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por su lenguaje, pero él mismo estaba demasiado ebrio como para importarle.

Sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par y el clon se mantuvo así mientras lo sujetaba por los tobillos. Él estaba golpeando su polla en el coño de Kushina con movimientos rápidos. Kushina estaba masajeando sus propios pechos mientras su hijo la follaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Casi me estoy corriendo Kaa-chan!— anunció el clon con un gruñido mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de par en par al sonreír locamente—¡Estoy a punto de correrme también cariño! ¡Vente dentro! ¡Dispara tu semen en el útero que te vio nacer!

Naruto gruñó cuando finalmente entró al coño de su madre. El orgasmo de Kushina se desencadenó y ella chilló como un alma en pena y comenzó a mover las caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante para poder ordeñarlo y mantener el orgasmo durante todo el tiempo que pudiera. Después de unos segundos, el clon dejó de disparar su semilla en su útero y se disipó. Kushina jadeó mientras sentía en su culo. Ella dirigió una mirada anhelante hacia el verdadero Naruto.

—Mi hijo…

Mito estaba saltando arriba y abajo de la polla de Naruto rápidamente mientras sus gemidos y gemidos de placer se intensificaban en sensualidad e intensidad. Claro que le gustaba lento y dulce en su mayoría, pero ir rápido y fuerte realmente le gustaba, podía ayudar pero yendo rápido y duro.

El clon amortiguó sus gemidos cuando comenzó a besarse con ella, su lengua escapándose para encontrarse con la de ella en un baile sensual. Apretó uno de sus enormes pechos en una mano e intentó meter su mano en una de las mejillas regordetas. El clon apenas logró hacerlo antes de decidirse por sus pezones. Los pellizcó bruscamente y eso fue todo lo que Mito necesitaba para correrse. Ella emitió un gemido estremecedor y gutural mientras sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de la varilla que estaba dentro de él, haciendo que el sostenedor de dicha varilla tuviera su propio orgasmo. Mito hizo todo lo posible para ordeñarlo hasta que se disipó.

Kino y Yoshino fueron puestos en posición de espejos mientras se enfrentaban y se besaban mutuamente y sus respectivos coños eran golpeados por sus respectivos clones de Naruto. Ambos estaban tumbados de lado contra la mesa cuando una de sus piernas estaba levantada y apoyada en el hombro del clon, que usaban como palanca para seguir jodiéndolas. Sus gemidos fueron amortiguados por la boca del otro. Los clones pronto gruñeron cuando llegaron al mismo tiempo disparando los orgasmos de Kino y Yoshino. Los dos calientes MILFS gritaron en la boca del otro mientras los clones prolongaban sus orgasmos por el tiempo que podían empujando lentamente dentro de ellos. Cuando terminaron, se disiparon, dejando que Kino y Yoshino apenas se mantuvieran en pie con la mesa, ya que sus rodillas estaban débiles.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando a todas las mujeres y adolescentes completamente folladas—Mierda, soy increíble. Jodí a todas y soy el único que aún está en pie. ¡Y mi pene ni siquiera está abajo!— declaró Naruto con una risa loca.

—¿Y quién te dijo que hemos terminado?— Naruto miró hacia abajo cuando sintió una mano agarrando su polla y comenzando a masturbarlo. Él fue repentinamente besado por Mito ya que ella era la que estaba jugando con su verga en este momento, bombeándolo con movimientos rápidos para mantenerlo duro.

—Vamos a llevarlo adentro— escuchó a Kino decir a su lado.

Naruto terminó el beso con Mito para ver a todas las hembras a las que había follado, pasar a su lado y entrar a la casa. Hanabi estaba siendo ayudada por su hermana mientras cojeaba, pero ella con la mirada de anhelo que la niña de doce años dirigió hacia su polla le dijo que estaba lista para más.

Mito tiró a Naruto por su polla y llegaron a la sala de estar. Naruto recordó que la sala de estar tenía un gran sofá que podía albergar a muchas personas y un sofá doble hecho para dos personas. Notó cómo todas las mujeres se habían organizado en la habitación. Mito se había ido con las otras chicas, Kino hizo lo mismo con las suyas, Mikoto y Kushina permanecieron juntas y Yoshino era el único solo.

Naruto sonrió y creó tres clones—Vamos a joder.

El Naruto original caminó hacia Mikoto y Kushina quienes lo dirigieron hacia el sofá doble. Naruto tomó asiento y abrió su pierna para que Mikoto y Kushina pudieran se arrodillasen entre ellos. Kushina comenzó a sacudir su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo de su pene y lamer su eje mientras Mikoto usaba sus manos y su boca para jugar con sus bolas. Naruto se frotó la cabeza, animándoles a seguir mientras él disfrutaba profundamente de sus atenciones.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto levantó la cabeza para ver qué sucedía en el gran sofá.

Un clon follaba el culo de Sayuri con fuerza mientras otros tres estaban siendo complacidos por la pelinegra, uno la agarraba de la cabeza, jalando su cabello mientras ella le daba una increíblemente experta mamada, mientras tanto, los otros dos eran atendidos por las sedosas manos de la Uchiha.

Yoshino estaba arrodillada junto a un clon mientras ella le aplicaba la polla a lo mejor de sus habilidades mamándola. Otro clon estaba acariciando su culo y su coño y sus gemidos amortiguados estaban haciendo que el clon que estaba chupando gimiera de placer.

Naruto miró hacia el centro del sofá para ver que Hanabi estaba llenando su agujero anal con la polla de su clon. Estaba llorando de dolor/placer, pero su hermana lo calmaba besándose con ella. Hanabi tenía una de sus manos frotándose el clítoris mientras metía los dedos dentro y fuera de su vagina y una de sus tetas estaba siendo agarrada por el clon que estaba follando el culo de su hermana menor, estaba cuatro patas delante del coño de Hanabi mientras se comía la feminidad su hermana menor. Al ver su trasero sobresalir de esa manera, Naruto creó otro clon y vio como el clon comenzaba a bombear el coño de Hinata llenándolo de su polla.

Naruto luego se volvió hacia el otro borde del sofá, pero la acción en realidad estaba sucediendo frente al sofá. Ino estaba saltando arriba y abajo de la polla de su clon y Kino estaba a horcajadas sobre la cara de su clon mientras el clon la estaba devorando. La madre y el dúo de hijas se besaron felices bailando el uno contra el otro mientras sus gemidos se amortiguaban. Sakura y Mebuki imitándolas, solo que las pollas de sus clones ahora estaba en sus culos.

Kurama y algunas de las Bijuus estaban siendo folladas por sus clones, en particular, eran Shukaku, Matatabi, Kokou, Saiken, Choumei y Kurama.

Renamon tenia su propio clon agarrando su cadera, bombeando en su coño con fuerza.

Anko, Yugao y Kurenai estaban siendo folladas sin compasión alguna, Naruto sonrió al recordar que apenas llevaba dos días como pareja **(sigan leyendo para saber como paso)**

Tsume y Hana recién eran folladas por él, igual Temari, Gai y Karin, y por las expresiones en sus caras, les encantaba.

Karui y Mabui… dos chicas de Kumo que recién llegaban aquel día debido a que según el Raikage ahora quería mostrarle su apoyo a la aldea, la pelirroja morena fue intercambiada con Omoi debido a que era necesitado prontamente en Kumo, en el caso de Yugito y Samui, ellas se quedaron en Konoha desde la invasión.

Fuu y Kurotsuchi igual, aunque ambas fueron encarceladas, después de que Naruto hablase con Mito, las libero aquella tarde… pero no recordaba haber invitado a Kurotsuchi.

Naruto inhalo el maravilloso aroma a sexo cuando Kushina se subió encima de él y comenzó a saltar y bajar su polla. Mientras Mikoto se arrodillaba a su lado y dirigía su mano hacia su coño para poder acariciarla y girar su cabeza hacia ella para que pudieran intercambiar saliva con sus lenguas, Naruto solo tenía un pensamiento pasando por su cabeza.

 _ **¡La mejor fiesta de la historia!**_

Recordando todo aquello, Naruto parpadeo mientras sus nuevas mujeres despertaban.

 _Mejor las envió a todas a sus casas… excepto a Farah y las que quiero follar luego._

Pensó el Ootsutsuki antes de que con un chasquido de dedos todas desaparecieron… excepto a algunas pocas.

Allí estaban incluso Ayame Ichiraku que luego, junto con las otras, comenzó a levantarse.

Kushina gimió humildemente mientras sostenía su cabeza mientras latía con la fuerza de su resaca.

Lentamente se puso de pie en su cama y parpadeó al notar las sabanas arruinadas. Miró hacia abajo para ver que sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par con semen y se formó un charco del blanco liquido entre ellas mientras el líquido espeso blanco salía de su culo y su vagina.

El olor a sexo golpeó sus fosas nasales cuando otro gemido se escuchó a su lado. Ella giró su cabeza para ver a Mikoto boca abajo con baba saliendo de su boca, una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro y su culo levantándose. Al igual que Kushina, se formó un charco de semen debajo de ella mientras su culo y su coño se desbordaban con él.

Kushina sonrió mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior. Si, recordaba todo nítidamente, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

La orgía había continuado hasta las dos de la mañana y en ese momento Naruto había llenado todos los agujeros de los participantes con su polla, pero todavía estaban ansiosas por seguir.

Así que llevaron a sus clones a sus casas y allí continuaron, luego de eso, volvieron para estar con Naruto y que lo primero que viese al despertar fuese sus cuerpos cubiertos de semen.

Kushina recordó a Mikoto y Sayuri siendo folladas a lo perrito en el culo cuando Kino e Ino llevaron a su clon al piso de arriba después de que le dijeron, para recordar cerrar la puerta cuando salían de su casa.

Entonces, Hanabi y Hinata se fueron con sus dos clones a después de que se hubiesen puesto lo suficientemente decentes como para caminar por la aldea. Yoshino también había arrastrado a su clon hacia su casa para poder continuar su diversión con Naruto. Cuando Naruto había —orgastrado— en el culo de Mikoto, los había llevado de vuelta a su casa y a la habitación de Naruto donde habían seguido teniendo sexo hasta que las dejó inconscientes.

Kushina se levantó lentamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar cojeando hacia la puerta. No se molestó en vestirse ya que había llegado a la cima de la intimidad con su hijo, por lo que ahora consideró usar ropa opcional en la casa. Ella notó que todavía no eran las siete, así que Naruto no se había despertado. Ella sonrió mientras bajaba lenta y dolorosamente las escaleras. Incluso si le dolían el coño, el ano y la garganta, a ella no le importaría otra ronda con su hijo por la mañana.

Así que sin más, volvió a dormir.

—Ese Chakra… O dios mío, ¡No!— exclamo Naruto débilmente al sentir el Chakra de la peliverde.

¡Era Shinju!

—Mnnn~— gimió la peliverde cuando oyó a Naruto exclamar, abrazándole la cadera—. Hola, Naru. ¿Disfrutaste nuestra noche ayer?— pregunto ella acariciando su mejilla contra los durísimos abdominales del peliplata.

—Por favor dime que no lo hice contigo ayer.

—OH, pero si lo hiciste. Me jodiste toda la noche, follando cada agujero de mi cuerpo con tu gorda, gruesa y larga polla~— le dijo roncamente la peliverde lamiendo los abdominales del Ojimixto

—Oh dios mío— mascullo perturbado el Ootsutsuki.

—Jejeje~— escucho una risa justo donde estaba… Shinju—. ¡Tu puta cara, Naruto! ¡Tu puta cara no tiene precio!— rio ella agarrándose el torneado y terso vientre que tenía ahora.

—¿Cómo carajos saliste de mi? Y más importante, ¿Por qué esa… forma?

—Ñhe, nada me cuesta crear un clon de Yin-Yang y hacer que tome la forma que quiera, en este caso, creí que te gustaría esta~— dijo ella llevando sus manos a su cuerpo, moviendo sus manos haciendo que sus tetas CC+ rebotasen.

—¿¡Como en el mundo eso podría gustarme!?

—Pues ayer estuviste brutal, nunca vi a nadie teniendo una orgia de ese modo.

—¡Solo vuelve dentro de mi y deja de atormentar mi sexualidad!— grito Naruto tapándose los ojos cuando ella comenzó a masajear sus pechos.

—¡Ya entiendo porque les gustan tanto estas, se sienten mejor que cuando te tocas el…

—¡Hay Dios!— mascullo Naruto antes de que Shinju riera y volviese a su forma de varón—¡AAAAAHHHH!— grito horrorizado, debido a que Shinju seguía sin ropa.

El pelirrojo rio levemente antes de que un brillo entrar a la cabeza del Ootsutsuki—Dios… esa fue de las peores experiencias que me han pasado… y fui violado desde los 3 años…

De repente, antes de poder pensar en algo sintió un par de enorme pechos apegarse en su espalda.

La vio, ya estaba vestida—Hola Naru-kun

Naruto combinó su sonrisa con una propia—Anko-chan— el peliplata vio su cuerpo y se lamió los labios. Solo llevaba una armadura de malla de cuerpo completo y una minifalda naranja que abrazaba su figura voluptuosa y atlética. Si bien no era tan fuerte como Chun-Li, sin duda era más talentosa en el departamento de tallas ya que su pecho era más grande, sus caderas más anchas y su culo más abundante y gordo.

Anko lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo ponerse encima de ella y Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras ella tomó su camiseta sin mangas, lo único de su ropa que logro ponerse, revelando sus músculos duros y definidos. A Anko le gustaron sus labios mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, su entrepierna presionando contra la suya mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionaba su pecho contra el suyo.

—No sabes lo difícil que es pasar sin tu polla durante una semana, ¿verdad?— ella preguntó en broma mientras comenzaba a sonreír lentamente dentro de él, sonriendo mientras sentía su pene endureciéndose y su entrepierna cubierta de tela se frotaba exquisitamente sus labios inferiores. No podía esperar para tenerla dentro de ella otra vez.

Naruto levantó una ceja hacia ella mientras la agarraba como las mejillas y la ayudaba a rechinar más fuerte—Sé que tienes muchos hombres esperando que llames y les recibas a Anko-chan. Dudo que te hayas aburrido— dijo con cierta diversión mientras le sonreía.

Anko se burló mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos—Como si cualquier otro hombre pudiera satisfacerme de la manera en que lo haces Naru-kun. Me cambiaste completamente el coño y el culo para que solo tu pene tenga la oportunidad de sacarme. De hecho, ningún hombre me ha tocado desde que comenzamos follando hace dos semanas. ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?— preguntó juguetonamente mientras soltaba un lento gemido.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras él se subía la falda, revelando su regordeta como mejillas y cómo su mierda de malla mostraba la forma de los labios de su coño.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Estaba en el bosque de la muerte, golpeando a algunos animales que pensaban porque eran veinte veces más grandes que yo, que yo era comida fácil, cuando apareciste de repente y prácticamente me violaste. Después de eso, me dijiste que "Tuviste calor al verme hacer eso" y luego seguimos follando como conejos casi todos los días. Y terminase haciendo que acostara con más chicas de las que puedo contar ... ¿Cómo están tus actividades habituales con tus amigas? — el preguntó con curiosidad.

Anko sonrió contentas—Notaste que solo dije hombres. Bueno. Pueden mantener la cabeza recta incluso cuando una mujer caliente está encima de ustedes. En cuanto a tu pregunta, bueno, Shiho se está volviendo más hábil en el uso de su lengua y dura más. tiempo para el orgasmo. Ella sigue preguntando por ti, ya que quiere que su "culo se parta de nuevo". Otoha viene ocasionalmente cuando su trabajo como enfermera se pone demasiado estresante, al igual que Oyone ... siempre se juntan ahora que pienso que también preguntan por ti y están dispuestas a tratarte personalmente cuando vayas al hospital— dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Naruto tenía una mueca de sorpresa en la cara con una enorme gota en su nuca al oír las pervertidas palabras de ellas.

—Diablos… bueno… ¿me… me cumples un favor?

Anko asintió antes de dejar de montar a horcajadas sobre Naruto, pero aún estaba sentada en su regazo. Ella comenzó a pasar sus dedos delicadamente sobre su pecho y sus abdominales—Estoy escuchando.

—¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuhi?— esa pregunta había estado rodeando su mente.

Anko levantó una curiosa ceja hacia él. —¿Por qué quieres saber algo sobre ellos dos? Ya te follaste a Nai-chan ¿recuerdas?

Naruto se encogió de hombros—Uno es el hijo de la persona que más me importaba, y la otra es su… amiga desde hace tiempo

—Ves el coño en el que la metes, ¿eh?— ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió avergonzadamente y asintió—Sip.

Ambos se rieron antes de que Anko le respondiera—Bueno, Asuma es un Jounin de élite y es el hijo del Sandaime. Pasó un tiempo con los Doce Guardianes del Daimyo antes de regresar al pueblo. Es muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tiene mucha experiencia. Nai-chan es un especialista en Genjutsu y es muy capaz en los otros aspectos de ser una Shinobi. Es una nueva Jounin y esta es su primera vez enseñando, pero estoy segura de que es capaz de proteger a su equipo.

Naruto la miró con curiosidad—¿Y cómo lo sabrías?

—Porque yo y Yugao-chan, una capitana de ANBU, la ayudamos a entrenar de vez en cuando y ella está a la par con nosotros— Anko se encogió de hombros, sus grandes pechos se movían tentadoramente—. Ella también es mi compañera de cuarto junto con Yugao-chan, así que la conozco bien. Ella dará la vivo por sus alumnos si es necesario.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras se recostaba en la cama—Es bueno saberlo.

Anko asintió mientras se movía un poco, la erección vestida de Naruto presionando contra su muslo interno—Sí. ¿Y cual es tu favor?

Naruto le sonrió emocionado, viendo de soslayo a Sakura—¿Qué piensas de hacer tu propio mini-mi?— él le preguntó mientras movía las cejas hacia ella.

Los ojos de Anko se abrieron y ella sonrió de manera similar—Ahora captaste mi atención. ¿De qué se trata?

—Ella es mi compañera de equipo y tiene mucho talento y potencial, pero es… era demasiado fangirl y ha tenido problemas de autoconfianza. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras ayudarla con eso y enseñarle una o dos cosas— dijo Naruto, envolviendo en abrazó a Anko y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Anko sonrió ante la oportunidad que se le presentó. Ella siempre quería un mini-yo y si podía sacar algo de Naruto de ayudarla, mejor—¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?

—Puedes mudarte conmigo a mi casa y nunca pagar por la comida o el alquiler. Y me puedes que follar a mí y a las otras chicas que viven conmigo todos los días que quieras— oferta rara para la mayoría, para Anko, quien apenas y tenía contacto con algún par de hombres y lo hacía en su mayor parte con sus amigas, era un buen trato.

—¿Incluso Mikoto Uchiha y tu madre?

—Especialmente ellas. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

—Sí. ¿Podemos joder ahora?

—Por supuesto.

Anko sonrió antes de volver a sentarse a horcajadas y sonreír contra la entrepierna de Naruto. Esta vez lo estaba haciendo más duro y su lengua estaba bailando con Naruto mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el culo y la otra mano jugaba con sus pechos. Adoraba mucho este tipo de tratos y Naruto era el mejor comerciar para ella.

El Ootsutsuki no podía evitar recordar que justamente así fue como fueron encontrados en el departamento de Anko.

Curiosamente, Kurenai fue quien los atrapo.

 **Flashback**

La belleza de ojos rojos tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus lustrosos labios rojos mientras se acercaba a la puerta del departamento que compartía con Anko y Yugao.

Ella había estado viviendo con ellos dos durante casi seis meses y podría decir que su experiencia de vida con esos dos había sido ... bastante interesante, por decirlo menos. Mientras que Yugao era el más normal y se llevaban bien, Anko era la que se aseguraba de que la vida de Kurenai nunca fuera aburrida.

Kurenai estaba segura de que Anko era lesbiana ya que cada vez que regresaba a la casa y Anko no estaba en una misión, siempre tenía relaciones sexuales con una o dos chicas.

Y aunque a Kurenai realmente no le importaba eso, el hecho de que Anko siguiera intentando meterse en sus pantalones la molestaba y la divertía al mismo tiempo.

Kurenai estaba segura de que le gustaban los hombres, pero no podía negar que encontraba a Anko muy atractiva y que sentía curiosidad por saber si sus labios eran tan buenos besándose como si fueran buenos para complacer a una mujer. Estaba segura de que eran como los gritos de las mujeres con las que Anko se acostaba podrían dar fe.

Kurenai admitió que estaba considerando esto porque estaba de buen humor últimamente. La primera razón es que finalmente consiguió sacar a Asuma de su espalda cuando ella rechazó con dureza sus avances hace una semana por última vez, amenazando con ponerlo en un Genjutsu forzándolo a ver acción de tío en sobrino.

Eso había transmitido el mensaje y sus propuestas habían sido inexistentes. Mientras que ella admitió que Asuma era alguien guapo, él no era su tipo, ya que no le gustaban las barbas y el constante olor a humo.

La otra razón era porque la habían convertido en una Jounin y había conseguido el equipo de rastreo que siempre había deseado. Mejor aún, estaba compuesto por las cabezas de clan actuales para Aburame, Inuzuka y Hyuga y también habían superado su prueba. Shino y Hinata eran bastante buenos y dedujeron rápidamente que tenían que trabajar juntos para poder aprobar. Kiba era algo tonto pero hábil y escuchaba cada palabra con toda la atención que podía.

Kurenai abrió la puerta y sus cejas se levantaron cuando oyó los fuertes gemidos y gritos provenientes de la sala de estar. Normalmente, no se sorprendería, pero el hecho de que ella pudiera reconocer solo la voz de Anko como la que hacía esos sonidos eróticos. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la sala de estar y cuando fue testigo de lo que estaba pasando, un suave jadeo escapó de sus labios y sintió que sus regiones más bajas se humedecían.

Anko estaba completamente desnuda, sus pechos ondulaban mientras montaba la polla más grande y más gruesa que Kurenai había visto en su vida. Anko estaba de espaldas al hombre en el que estaba montando y Kurenai podía ver la lengua de Anko colgando de su boca y cómo sus ojos estaban enrollados en la parte posterior de sus cuencas. Kurenai estaba segura de que Anko no estaba al tanto de todo excepto por el hombre debajo de ella y su polla.

Interesante.

Kurenai logró componerse ligeramente y cuidadosamente se dirigió hacia el sofá. Ella se sentó al lado de la pareja y se imaginó su sorpresa cuando el hombre que Anko montaba resultó ser el adolescente de pelo plateado que su estudiante Hinata había besado tiernamente antes de irse con ella. Estaba segura de que los dos eran novio y novia, y jurando por el sonrojo de Hinata, ya estaban bastante ensimismados en la relación de cada uno. Pero parecía que estaba equivocada.

Muy, muy interesante.

Kurenai sonrió mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra mientras lo miraba. Se lamió los labios cuando notó cómo sus músculos se tensaban y se contraían cada vez que enterraba poderosamente su magnífica polla en la entrada de Anko, que estaba abierta de par en par. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando gruñidos escaparon de sus labios mientras seguía follando a Anko como un animal en celo. Kurenai lo encontró muy sexy y tentador. Y ella estaba de tan buen humor que quería celebrar haciendo que este pedazo se saliera con la suya después de que terminara de hacer Anko. Solo necesitaba jugar sus cartas bien.

—Hola— dijo con su voz sensual y ronca.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a su lado para ver la sexy y hermosa cabellera negra que era la sensei de Hinata, Kurenai Yuhi. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, acentuando sus cremosos muslos blancos. Él se lamió los labios mientras miraba su cuerpo, notando que el de ella era similar al de Anko, solo que sus pechos eran más pequeños y más perlados y que su trasero tenía forma de corazón mineral.

Naruto le sonrió mientras sus ojos rojos y azul/verde se miraban fijamente—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto con calma.

Kurenai se encogió de hombros con elegancia. —No mucho. Mi equipo acaba de pasar y estoy de buen humor de celebrar ...— se detuvo mientras sus ojos vagaban hacia donde su pene seguía entrando y saliendo de Anko—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?— ella preguntó, volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos y lamer sus labios. Ella se acercó a él y presionó su abundante pecho en su costado.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó cuando él notó esto y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, haciéndola presionar más dentro de él—Tengo algunas ideas en mente. Pero solo si me haces un favor, Kure-chan— dijo Naruto mientras usaba su brazo libre para agarrar el pecho de Anko y comenzar a jugar con su pezón.

Kurenai comenzó a frotarse los pechos a Naruto mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja a la pelimorada—Soy toda oídos.

—Hina-chan me dijo que eres un especialista en Genjutsu, así que pensé que podrías ayudarle a una amiga mía con eso— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a jugar con el trasero de Kurenai, tanteando a tientas.

Kurenai gimió mientras asentía con la cabeza—Claro, ¿por qué no? Cuanto más puedo enseñar, mejor me siento como un Jounin y más experiencia adquiero. ¿Algo más?— ella inquirió, la desesperación sorbió su voz cuando escuchó cómo Anko estaba gritando al cielo mientras Naruto la follaba duramente.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza—Sí. Como en dos días Anko se va a mudar a mi casa y te estoy ofreciendo lo mismo. No tendrás que pagar por comida, o alquiler y todo eso

Kurenai tarareó antes de sonreírle sensualmente—Tentador, pero me gustaría probar tu pene primero antes de tomar una decisión.

Naru le sonrió, sus ojos y colmillos brillando de anticipación. —Eso se puede arreglar con bastante facilidad—.

Cuando Anko dio un último chillido, lo que significa su primer orgasmo de la tarde, Naruto y Kurenai se relajaron pesadamente, sus lenguas bailando mientras intercambiaban fluidos orales entre ellos. El cuerpo de Anko tembló mientras jadeaba, la polla todavía dura de Naruto enterrada tan profundamente dentro de ella que estaba besando la entrada de su útero. Escuchó los sonidos de besos detrás de ella y se volvió para ver a Naruto y Kurenai besándose. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Nai-chan?

 **Yugao**

La bella Capitana de ANBU, de cabello violeta, frunció el ceño cuando se dirigió al apartamento que compartía con Kurenai y Anko. Acababa de regresar de una misión estresante y, después de informar a la Uzumaki Hokage suplente, había ido a la casa de su novio, Hayate Gekko, para recordarlo y sacar algunas de sus cosas de allí.

Extrañaba a su novio, había muerto entre la invasión de Suna y después de eso entro en una pequeña depresión.

Como Shinobi, la muerte era parte del todo a cada momento, y por eso… y por cierto peliplata… no estaba tan triste como para pensar en cosas para deprimirse.

Pero luego esta que se entero de la verdad, y allí paso de la tristeza de la gratitud a la ira… ella era su amiga, desde… ¡desde antes de que naciera! Y él no le conto nada sobre ser un alienígena con super poderes.

Ella había salido de su casa, enojada más allá de las palabras. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero se estaba cansando de todos los cambios de su vida tan repentinos y consecutivos.

Las cejas de Yugao se levantaron cuando oyó los gritos de placer y las palabras de maldición que venían de la sala de estar. Ella identificó la voz de Anko y Kurenai como las que hacían esos sonidos. En silencio y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala de estar y lo que encontró allí inmediatamente la hizo comenzar a frotarse los muslos mientras los jugos comenzaban a salir de su coño.

Tanto Kurenai como Anko estaban desnudas, sus cuerpos sexys y voluptuosos en plena exhibición mientras se arrodillaban en la parte superior del sofá, sus asnos sobresalían en el aire mientras comenzaban a besarse. Detrás de ellos, estaban dos hombres que estaban empujando dentro y fuera de sus coños mientras agarraban sus culos para apalancarse. Yugao se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres tenían el mismo cabello platinado y la misma estructura corporal, por lo que identificó fácilmente a uno de ellos como un clon de sombra del otro.

El ruido de Yugao aparentemente fue suficiente para llamar la atención del original y Kurenai se volvió hacia allí. Yugao se quedó sin aliento cuando identificó a Naruto como el que estaba haciendo la hazaña. Ella admitió que no debería sorprenderse ya que su reputación era… legendaria en todo el pueblo.

Por decir que las leyendas contaban que lo hizo una vez con Sayuri Uchiha por una semana, sin un solo descanso.

Su relación con Hayate había sido suficiente para evitar que ella "cayera en sus garras", pero ahora estaba… necesitada.

Naruto miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras la mujer de cabello púrpura comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tan dotada como Anko en el departamento de pechos, pero su culo tenía la pericia y la forma de Kurenai. Él se lamió los labios cuando ella se acercó a él y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Naruto envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, agarrándola por el culo mientras bajaba su cabeza para que pudieran distinguir salvajemente.

Después de unos segundos, Yugao soltó su boca y comenzó a frotarse contra él. Naruto levantó una ceja divertida hacia ella y una sonrisa cariñosa—Hola, Neko-chan.

—Hola, Naru-kun— dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver su agradable sorpresa, su enorme pene entrando y saliendo del coño de Kurenai. No podía esperar para tenerlo dentro de ella.

—Últimamente parece que estoy dejando de tener amigas— suspiro divertido el peliplata.

—¿Por?— pregunto Yugao, inclinando la cabeza.

—Me estoy cogiendo a todos los que alguna vez fueron solo amigos o conocidos.

Lo que Naruto no sabia es que eso era parcialmente natural, ya que estaba todavía en pubertad, solo que ahora en su "época de apareamiento"

Con solo decir que ahora inconscientemente liberaba feromonas que enamorarían a una lesbiana declarada…

—De la misma manera Yugao-chan. ¿Cómo es que no te había visto hasta ahora?— preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mientras continuaba con sus alocadas embestidas. Golpeó ociosamente la ondulante mejilla de Kurenai, haciendo que la piel se enrojeciera y recibiera un fuerte chillido de Kurenai.

Yugao se rió entre dientes, presionando sus pechos contra los de Naruto. —Fue porque tengo novio y quería ser fiel a él. Él pensaba que lo engañaría contigo— dijo divertida.

Naruto levantó una ceja—¿Y qué cambió?

Yugao frunció el ceño con tristeza—Bueno, en los seis meses en los que estuve c8n él, no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales ni una sola vez porque tiene los pulmones enfermos y he terminado sin recibir nada durante mucho tiempo. Entonces él murió y… bueno, ¿puedes, por favor, follarme?— ella preguntó con dulzura mientras batía sus pestañas hacia él.

Naruto le sonrió levemente—Claro, ¿por qué no? Pero tienes que hacer algo por mí— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Los ojos de Yugao se abrieron de par en par al sonreír emocionada. —¡Cualquier cosa!

—Anko me dijo que eres muy bueno con una espada, así que quiero que te mudes conmigo para que pueda sacarte un buen polvo siempre que quiera y si estás en la aldea. También conseguimos follar más a menudo— dijo Naruto descaradamente mientras la golpeaba fuertemente en el culo, haciéndolo temblar y ondular.

Yugao jadeó sensualmente mientras le sonreía desafiante—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me gustaría follarte una y otra vez?— preguntó con una voz llena de lujuria y deseo.

Naruto le sonrió y le hizo un gesto hacia el espacio desocupado del sofá al lado de Kurenai—¿Quieres saberlo?

Yugao asintió con entusiasmo y se saltó a Naruto después de que ella le dio un beso abrasador. Ella tomó una posición similar a Anko y Kurenai y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa sensual, moviendo su culo tentadoramente de un lado a otro. Yugao escuchó un bufido y sonrió cuando apareció un clon detrás de ella, su gigantesca polla ya frotaba su entrada, haciéndola gemir. Después de unos minutos, el nuevo clon agarró las nalgas de Yugao y colocó la cabeza de su pene en su entrada y empujó su vara hacia adelante.

Cuando Yugao salió de la dura entrada por no haber tenido relaciones sexuales durante seis meses, solo pudo pensar en dos cosas. Definitivamente iba a hacer esto una y otra vez con Naruto, así que se iba a mudar con él…. definitivamente…

Suspirando, Naruto se puso los pantalones y el resto de su ropa mientras finalmente todas estaban en el piso de abajo.

Se rasco la cabeza… las cosas se habían subido de tono demasiado rápido…

Parte de él se sentía culpable, así que se prometió que tendría una cita especial con todas y cada una.

Sin embargo, ahora lo que importaba.

¿Dónde carajos estaba Issei?...Oh, en la habitación de al lado.

Esperaba no haber traumado a su hijo con los sonidos de él teniendo sexo, era un niño de 7 años, era demasiado inocente…

—Por todas las prostitutas de Uzu— mascullo débilmente el peliplata al ver a su pequeño hijo en una cama… el problema es que estaba con un montón se mujeres, ¡más que con las que el durmió!

Y… su hijo estaba desnudo… ellas también y… y… y…

—Oh por Kisshoten— susurro débilmente antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

Sep, Naruto se había desmallado cuando vio que un total de 64 mujeres violaron a su hijo.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing) / (sombras de la nada)_ **(Naruto Original Ending Soundrack—Wind)**

 _(Cultivate your hungry before you idialize) / (Cultiva tu hambre antes de idealizar)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto como era antes de comer el fruto, acostado en la hierva mientras una sombra de nueve colas aparece a su espalda.**

 _(Motivate your anger, to make them all realize) /(Motiva tu ira, para hacer que todos se den cuenta)_

 **(Aparece una foto de Naruto despues de comer el fruto y con un traje Anbu con una mascara de temática demoniaca)**

 _(Climbing the montain, never coming down) / (Subiendo la montaña, nunca lleno abajo)_

 **(Luego se mira otra foto con Naruto enfrente de sus compañeros en la academia ninja mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción)**

 _(Break in to the contents, never colling down) / (Rompiendo los contenidos, nunca cayendo)_

 **(Aparece una foto del Equipo 7, Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto y Sayuri junto con Sakura haciendo el signo de la paz en ambas manos)**

 _(My knee is still shaking, like I was Twevel)/(Mi rodilla sigue temblado, como cuando tenía doce)_

 **(Otra foto en la que aparece Naruto en shock al ver a Renamon por primera vez)**

 _(Sneaking of the classroom, by the back door)/Escabulléndome de clases, por la puerta trasera)_

 **(Una foto en la que se miraba a Naruto y Pesadilla antes de comenzar a luchar)**

 _(A man railed at me twice though , but I don't care)/(Un hombre se me opuso dos veces, aunque no me importo)_

 **(Ahora una foto en la que Naruto y Natsumi aparecían en su cita, justo cuando se estaban besando por primera vez)**

 _(Waiting is wasting, for people like me)/(Esperar es un desperdicio, para gente como yo)_

 **(Un foto en la que aparece Naruto besando a Sayuri)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(En la siguiente aparece Naruto enfrente de Lee mientras hacen el Sello de Confrontación)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Aparece Naruto sonriendo a la cámara junto con Koyuki mientras ambos hacían el signo de la paz)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(Naruto sonreía a la cámara salvajemente mientras hacía el signo de la paz con los guanteletes donde residían Ddraig y Albion en cada mano)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto abrazaba a Fuu de la cintura mientras esta le besaba la mejilla y se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't try, to live so wise)/(No trates de vivir, tan sabiamente)_

 **(Naruto besaba el cabello de una sonrojada Gaia sentada en sus piernas mientras se tomaban la foto)**

 _(Don't cry, 'cause you're right)/(No llores, porque te encuentras bien)_

 **(Naruto aparece ya de 16 años con un smoking y Sayuri de la misma edad vestida de blanco y en sus brazos al estilo nupcial sonriendo sonrojados a la cámara)**

 _(Don't dry, with fakes or fear)/(No te consumas con falsedades y temores)_

 **(En la foto siguiente aparecen Naruto y Yugito chocando los puños y sonriéndose, ambos con un tono rojo en la cara)**

 _('Cause your with hate yourself in the end)/(Porque al final te odiaras)_

 **(Naruto aparece con Ino, quien sonreía sonrojada y sentada en sus piernas mientras le mordía el aro en su oreja y tomaba la foto)**

 _(You say, "dreams are dreams"/(Tu dices "Los Sueños, sueños son")_

 **(Naruto toma la foto mientras una Hinata inconsciente descansaba en su espalda)**

 _("I a'int play the fool anymore")/("Ya no jugare al tonto")_

 **(Haku hacía el signo de la paz mientras Naruto apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello y la imitaba)**

 _(You say, "Cause I still got my soul")/(Dices, "Porque aun tengo mi alma")_

 **(Aparecen una serie de fotos, Naruto besando a Renamon mientras esta encerraba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto, luego al Ootsutsuki encima de una especie de zorro dorado de nueve colas, un gran collar blanco con rojo con cascabeles (Kyuubimon), luego a Naruto al lado de una especie de sacerdote zorro (Doumon) y finalmente a Naruto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y vestida de sacerdotisa miko sentada en sus piernas mientras sonreía dulcemente)**

 _(Take your time, baby, you blood needs slowging down)/(Tomate tu tiempo, bebe, tu sangre necesita desacelerar)_

 **(Aparece Naruto de rodillas enfrente de dos mujeres, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules)**

 _(Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom)/(Adéntrate en tu alma para encontrarte antes de caer en la penumbra)_

 **(Naruto estaba en el suelo mientras 9 mujeres de diferentes apariencias luchaban entre si por quien sería la primera en tomarse una foto con el)**

 _(Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing)/(El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de la nada)_

 **(Naruto aparece junto con las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente, curiosamente ambas lo besaban en las mejillas mientras este miraba atonito a la cámara… junto con todo las personas detrás de el que miraban incrédulos lo sucedido)**

 _(Shadow of nothing) / (sombras de la nada)_


	49. Reescritura

Se que muchos probablemente esten decepcionados, otros de acuerdo, pero sinceramente no me importa eso.

Empece a leer y leer los caps anteriores, dandome cuenta de los enormes errores que tenia al comienzo, errores que he querido corregir pero veo que lo que la mayoria me dicen es cierto, perdi el hilo con esta historia.

La reescritira ya esta en mi perfil, pueden verla y darle una oportunidad.

Bueno, solo tengo que decir, gracias por su apoño, gracias por ayudarme a mejorar, gracias por todo.

Esta vez, no les digo un adios, les digo un hasta pronto.

Y feliz año nuevo a todos


	50. Continuare

**¿Conocen ese sentimiento de que tienes algo aun sin cumplir y que apesar de que lo hagas de nuevo, sientes que dejaste el viejo proyecto inconcluso? Pues... he estado sintiendo eso ultimamente**

 **La reescriura de este fic si bien no esta recibiendo una gran fama... me esta gustando escribirla más que este fic, o al menos los ultimos caps de este fic.**

 **Cuando comence este fic hace... no se, poco más de un año, queria criticas, criticas que me dijesen en que estaba mal y en que estaba bien, pero no recibi nada más que personas que me lamian los pies con solo reviews de "me encanta tu fic" o cosas por el estilo.**

 **No se cofundan, aprecio esos reviews... pero en verdad aprecio más un review que me diga mis puntos malos que 100 me digan mis puntos buenos**

 **Despues de un rato, me di cuenta que simplemente me dejo de gustar escribir este fic, que lentamente el fic en general dejo de importarme, pero luego... cuando comence la nueva versión, me di cuenta que cada que entraba a mi perfil el nombre de esperanza del clan ootsutsuki me molestaba, recordandome que falle como escritor porque dejo de importarme acerca de mi fic**

 **Y... ahora, con más experiencia y leyendo mis viejos caps... no quiero rendirme... y no lo hao tanto por mis lectores, sino también por mi.**

 **Dejando de lado tanta palabreria, ¿qué significa todo esto? Continuare ESTE fic**

 **Ademas, para los que se quejan que solo puse lemon tras lemon en el ultimo cap, resulta que me equivoque y en el especial de navidad puse que no era canonico cuando era en el cap siguente en el que iba eso, mi error :b**


End file.
